Miraculous: Arcano
by Amo del vacio
Summary: Los miraculous no son la única forma de magia, un nuevo curso escolar empieza, sin embargo extraños sucesos se suceden, un terremoto asola París, rumores sobre los "Filos de Jade" un grupo de criminales con miraculous, Akumas mas poderosos, magia descontrolada y los problemas habituales de la adolescencia, un día normal para nuestros héroes, ¿no creen? (Semi-AU)
1. Preludio

Saludos a todo el Fandom de Miraculous, espero les guste el long-fic que les traigo aquí, antes de empezar a escribir me gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre esta historia que creo serán necesarias.

**Primero:** todos los personajes de la clase de Marinette incluyéndola a ella empezaran esta historia con 15 años salvo que diga la contrario, así mismo usaran sus vestimentas habituales bajo las mismas condiciones, y si, es posible que veáis a la franco-china con un nuevo look durante el fic.

**Segundo:** se consideran ocurridos a efectos del fic todos los episodios de la primera y segunda temporada además de los estrenados de la tercera por todo el mundo, así que existe riesgo de Spoiler, también informo que las palabras para transformarse serán las que dicen en España.

**Tercero: **es posible que vean personajes de otras series de televisión, videojuegos y demás dentro del fic, no se alarmen, es tradición mía en los long-fic que ya he escrito hacer esto.

Y por supuesto **Descargo:** esta historia de ficción sin animo de lucro ha sido creada utilizando la Serie de animación Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir como base, no poseo ningún poder legal sobre la serie, la cual pertenece a Thomas Astruc por ser su creador.

Ahora si espero les guste esta introducción, nos leemos al final de nuevo.

**Capitulo 1: Preludio**

Otra vez tarde, ese era el pensamiento de Marinette mientras corría desde su casa hacia el _College_, ese día se acababa el curso y darían inicio las vacaciones de verano, suspirando al recordar que su adorado Adrien estaría todo el verano en el extranjero, y lo peor de todo en su opinión, a solas con Chloe, pues ambos se irían a Nueva York justo ese día por la tarde, de hay su prisa pues era muy posible que fuese la ultima vez que lo viese antes de que se vaya, queriéndole entregar un obsequio antes.

\- Marinette deberías ir con mas cuidado, casi chocas contra la puerta de casa al salir – le reprocho Tikki desde el bolso, lo ultimo que quería es que Marinette se hiciese daño, llegando a entrar al edificio antes de que el señor Damocles cerrase la puerta.

\- Perdona Tikki, pero es que, si no lo veo hoy no lo veré durante todo el verano – le comento riendo un poco la kwami de la creación, recordando como Chat Noir hacia solo 2 noches había ido a su balcón a decirle que tampoco estaría en el país durante ese mismo periodo de tiempo, resultando le divertido que no pudiese asociar ambas cosas como la misma - ¿Ocurre algo? - le pregunto un tanto extrañada de verla reír por nada.

\- No nada, solo recordaba algo divertido que ocurrió durante el renacimiento, eso es todo – le contesto encogiéndose de hombros antes de entrar la franco-china en el aula, viendo a Adrien rodeado por sus compañeros, apretando los dientes al ver a Lila pegada al rubio como una lapa, antes de ser arrastrada por Alya.

\- ¿Otra vez te has quedado dormida verdad? - le pregunto con claro tono de reproche asintiendo la del pelo azabache, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia donde estaba el joven de cabellos radiantes como el sol, quedándose embobada Marinette, antes de notar cierto movimiento en el bolso que llevaba, recordando el obsequio que tenia.

\- Tienes razón Alya, tengo que acostumbrarme a despertarme temprano, pero es que la cama es tan blandita – contesto estando a punto de quedarse dormida de pie, los últimos akumas la habían obligado a trasnochar, antes de respirar hondo para calmarse y hablar con Adrien.

\- Hola Marinette – saludo el joven de familia acomodada y sin embargo humilde, quedándose la joven paralizada mientras recibía miradas por parte de todos, sintiendo las de Lila clavándose le especialmente - ¿Ocurre algo? - le pregunto negando la franco-china con una rápido movimiento de cabeza, pareciéndole a algunos que tenia 2 de lo rápido que la movía.

\- Estas tan bueno, ¡qui, quiero decir eres tan bueno!, ¿digo?, eres un gran amigo Adrien y antes de que te vayas a Nueva York quería hacerte un obsequio – le dijo atropellándose con sus propias palabras antes de entregarle al joven una pequeña caja de color negro con un listón verde, abriéndola el rubio revelando en su interior un relicario con forma de catarina, siendo el mecanismo para abrirlo un punto donde debería estar la cabeza del insecto, abriéndose las alas de aquella pieza revelando una foto de toda la clase – Quería que tuvieses algo que te ayudase a recordar a tus amigos, quiero decir no es que vayas a olvidarnos o a irte para siempre pero quería darte algo que fuese único como tu – le explico riendo un poco el joven, temiendo la franco-china que no le hubiera gustado.

\- Muchas gracias Marinette, lo tendré cerca del corazón, te lo prometo – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven antes de irse todos a sus asientos, quedándose esta en el sitio embelesada por el rubio, entrando la profesora en esos momentos y empezando a impartir la ultima clase del curso, resultando pesada para todos, pues los exámenes ya habían sido realizados y solo quedaba que entregasen los boletines de notas, suspirando la joven del pelo negro azulado, mirando al rubio toda la clase.

Al termino de la jornada escolar se escucho a algunos alumnos gritar por su libertad recién obtenida, corriendo en desbandada del edificio, como si de presos saliendo de sus celdas durante un motín se tratasen, estando Alya y Marinette entre las ultimas en salir, viendo como Adrien subía a su limusina, donde seguramente ya estaría todo el equipaje que llevaría a Nueva York, despidiéndose con un gesto de ambas féminas, sonriendo Marinette nerviosa al verlo, negando Alya con la cabeza antes de llevarse la mano a la frente.

\- No tienes remedio chica – expuso la de las gafas registrando Marinette su mochila, cambiando su semblante a uno de preocupación – A que lo adivino, ¿te has olvidado algo en el aula? - le pregunto o mejor dicho afirmo la joven volviendo a sonreír nerviosa la franco-china – Chica sino fuese porque la tienes pegada un día seguro te olvidarías de la cabeza – le comento juntando las manos su amiga.

\- Lo siento mucho Alya, vuelvo enseguida – se disculpo la joven volviendo hacia el interior del edificio, yendo directa hacia el aula, encontrándola cerrada – Habrá que buscar a algún profesor – se dijo escuchando Tikki lo que dijo.

\- Deberías comprarte una agenda o algo donde anotarte las cosas que tienes que hacer – le sugirió la kwami de la creación asintiendo Marinette mientras iban hacia la sala de profesores, el ultimo lugar al que un alumno desea ir voluntariamente, para cuando estaba delante de la puerta, dispuesta a llamar escucho como los profesores parecían discutir.

\- No creo que sea buena idea señor Damocles – oyó decir a la profesora Mendeleiev en un tono poco amigable, antes de escuchar a D'Argencourt.

\- Aunque estoy de acuerdo con mi compañera aquí presente por desgracia es el único que ha solicitado el puesto, así que lo soportare a el y su poca ética – expuso el profesor de esgrima y educación física, quedándose Marinette pensando, ¿a caso iban a contratar a un nuevo profesor?, disipando sus dudas el profesor de arte.

\- Ese joven ya ha pagado su precio con la ley, además, puede ejercer 2 asignaturas distintas, historia y enseñar una lengua extranjera – comento aumentando la curiosidad de la franco-china, ¿seria a caso de otro país o solo tenia un extraordinario currículum?, antes de escuchar unirse a aquella platica a miss Bustier.

\- Primero, solo estuvo en un centro de menores según su ficha, ese es su único delito, segundo estáis juzgándolo solo por ese detalle y tercero la ultima palabra la sigue teniendo el señor Damocles – enumero la profesora de cabellera pelirroja, escuchando al director.

\- Estoy al tanto de todo compañeros y diré que ya he tenido el honor de hablar con ese hombre, aunque es verdad que es joven debo decir que hablo de manera muy respetuosa en todo momento, le pregunte sobre ese tema y me dijo que era algo difícil para el hablar sobre ello, sus conocimientos son adecuados para el puesto y también se ofreció a enseñar español a los alumnos siempre y cuando estén dispuesto a aprender, le daremos una oportunidad – expreso el director escuchando murmullos por parte del profesorado, antes de abrirse la puerta de golpe saliendo la profesora Bustier, encontrándose con Marinette.

\- Yo, señorita Bustier vera es que me he dejado algo en el aula y venia para pedir si podría abrirla solo un instante por favor – se explico Marinette nerviosa suspirando Caline.

\- Tienes que hacer algo con esta manía tuya de olvidarte cosas en clase, por suerte tienes todo el verano para solucionarlo – expuso la profesora yendo ambas hacia el aula, cogiendo su boletín de notas de encima del asiento, dándole las gracias la profesora Bustier antes de despedirse, encontrándose con Alya debajo de un anuncio buscando sombra, eran principios de julio después de todo hacia calor, estando la morena con los brazos cruzados.

\- Lo siento mucho Alya, de verdad, pero es que no pude evitar escuchar a los profesores hablar sobre un nuevo profesor de historia y español que vendrá para el próximo curso – se disculpo Marinette quedándose pensativa la joven.

\- No pasa nada, se que eres despistada, pero esa información puede resultar muy útil, le preguntare a Nino si sabe si Adrien habla español – le comento guiñando un ojo, teniendo la franco-china un mal presentimiento por alguna extraña razón, antes de despedirse de Alya e ir hacia casa, tenia muchas cosas que hacer, incluyendo ver al maestro Fu.

De manera simultanea Adrien se encontraba en el aeropuerto, viendo como Chloe montaba una escena al haber sido elegida completamente al azar para un registro, pensando el rubio un poco en su situación, su padre le mandaba hasta que empezase el nuevo curso a Nueva York con Chloe, posiblemente para promocionar mejor la marca de este en los EEUU, suspirando, pues sabia que estaría lejos de todo lo que le importaba, sus amigos y Ladybug principalmente, resultando le extraño que Natalie no los acompañase nada mas que hasta el aeropuerto, sintiéndose solo a pesar de no estarlo, recordando el regalo de Marinette, cogiéndolo y abriendo el relicario, viendo a todos sus amigos, sonriendo de nuevo antes de escuchar como lo llamaban para que pasase su equipaje, mientras Plagg se saltaba los controles volando por encima de cámaras y demás.

(-)

De vuelta al centro de París Marinette se encontraba platicando con su madre en esos momentos, viendo la gran cantidad de faltas de asistencia ocurridas, no podía decirle que era Ladybug por desgracia, así que no le quedo otra mas que recibir una reprimenda por parte de esta.

\- Hija entiendo que permanecer sentada en clase es aburrido, yo he estado en tu situación, pero faltar tanto no es bueno en absoluto y tu no me das explicaciones, casi parece que lleves una vida secreta – le reprocho Sabine sintiendo la franco-china un escalofrío por la espalda, su madre no era tonta, podría descubrirla si no se andaba con mas cuidado.

\- Lo siento mucho mama, en serio, pero es que con tantos ataques de akumas es normal que esto ocurra – puso como excusa intentando sonar convincente, mirando su madre los gestos de su cara, intentando descifrar si mentía o no, suspirando.

\- Esta bien, entiendo que lo haces para poder ayudar a Alya y evitar que se meta en peligro, ¿me equivoco? - le pregunto asintiendo la del ojos como el cielo – En ese caso la próxima vez que venga hablare con ella, también hay otro tema que quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo hija – le dijo justo cuando Marinette se disponía a levantarse de su asiento.

\- ¿Que ocurre mama? - pregunto un tanto preocupada por lo que pudiese decirle, mirando a su progenitora antes de esta contestarle.

\- He estado pensando y bueno – empezó a decir no muy segura de como continuar, quedándose Marinette extrañada – Veras hija hace años que no veo a mi madre y he pensado que estaría bien ir a visitarla – le expuso quedándose Marinette pensando, ¿a caso iba a decir lo que pensaba? - Y he decidido que deberíamos ir unos días estas navidades a Shanghái a verla a ella y al resto de la familia – le propuso quedándose Marinette pensando, Hawk Moth podría atacar mientras no estaba en la ciudad, pero por otro lado era una oportunidad única de visitar otro país, aunque había un problema en todo aquello.

\- Si vamos a Shanghái y alguien me pregunta algo, ¿como haré para contestarle?, te recuerdo que apenas se hablar chino – le contesto aunque ya intuía la respuesta que recibiría.

\- Por eso no te preocupes, yo te enseñare a hablarlo – le contesto resultando sus temores ciertos, sin embargo entendía a su madre, llevaba años sin ver a su familia, y aquello debía ser duro para ella aunque no lo mostrase, sonriendo le.

\- Pondré todo mi empeño, de hecho conozco a alguien que podría ayudarme – le comento mirando aquella mujer a su hija un tanto extrañada – Es un hombre mayor que un día me dio refugio durante el ataque de un akuma, resulto ser muy simpático, mantengo contacto con el pues no tiene quien le cuide cuando esta enfermo – le comento a medias verdades, asintiendo Sabine.

\- Muy bien habla con el y en caso de que este de acuerdo yo también quiero hablar con ese señor - le contesto asintiendo Marinette antes de subir a su habitación, donde Tikki se encontraba esperándola.

\- ¿Era importante lo que quería hablar tu madre contigo? - pregunto la kwami poniéndole Marinette en situación – En ese caso también puedo ayudarte, aunque es curioso que Adrien tome clases de chino y nunca se te haya ocurrido a ti tomarlas – le comento haciendo algo "click" dentro de la cabeza de Marinette.

\- Ahí como no se me ocurrió, así ambos podríamos pasar mas tiempo juntos – comento cogiendo su bolso y metiéndose Tikki dentro, saliendo de casa en dirección a la del maestro Fu.

(-)

Mientras Marinette y su madre conversaban se estaba dando otra conversación, solo que esta era mucho mas profesional, pues era entre empleada y jefe y se estaba realizando por teléfono.

\- _Señor Agreste Adrien ya ha embarcado en el avión, despegada en breve_ – dijo Natalie escuchando Gabriel Agreste, famoso diseñador y villano de la ciudad en secreto, mientras una gota de sudor recorría el rostro de aquel hombre.

\- Muy bien Natalie, con Adrien fuera de la ciudad podre hacer mis negocios sin miedo a que acabe en problemas – contesto hablando en clave, pues temía que su teléfono hubiera sido pinchado por alguna marca rival y descubriese su secreto por accidente.

\- _Por supuesto señor, también su cuñado le envío un mensaje ayer diciendo que le gustaría matricular a su sobrina Astrid en el mismo centro de Adrien –_ añadió Natalie quedándose Gabriel Agreste pensando por que el marido de la hermana de su mujer querría enviar a su sobrina a la ciudad – _Dice que le haría bien mejorar su francés, además así su hijo tendría a alguien con quien hablar en casa_ – le comento su asistenta/mano derecha entendiendo el empresario y diseñador el punto, mientras otra gota de sudor recorría su rostro, el calor era insoportable.

\- ¿Cuando ...? - iba a preguntar siendo interrumpida por su ayudante.

\- _Tardaran una semana en reparar el aire acondicionado señor_ – añadió Natalie antes de cortar la llamada, saliendo Nooroo de su escondite debajo de la corbata del señor Agreste.

\- Aire, necesito aire fresco – comento el kwami sintiendo como si se derritiese, estar hay era un suplicio en todo los sentidos – Y la guarida tampoco es una opción porque tampoco tiene ventilación, se que no le gusta que me queje maestro pero, ¿tan difícil seria poner uno de esos trastos con aspas similares a los molinos? - expuso Nooroo cuando recordó cierta cosa que había en la nevera, pensando Gabriel en la sugerencia del kwami, un ventilador podría ser una solución provisional, solo estaba el problema del ruido y también el montaje, recordando que aun quedaba algo de helado en el refrigerador, eso serviría, percatándose que el kwami de la transmisión no estaba, corriendo hacia la cocina lo mas rápido que podía, encontrándolo registrando por todas partes en búsqueda del refrescante postre.

\- Nooroo te ordeno que cierres la boca – ordeno el supervillano justo cuando el kwami había encontrado lo que buscaba, viendo sus labios cerrarse cuando se disponía a empezar a comer – Espero que entiendas que yo también tengo calor Nooroo, no soy tan cruel después de todo, así que el 90% para mi y el resto sera para ti – expuso el señor Agreste dándose el kwami por vencido, antes de empezar a cerrar el refrigerador de nuevo y esperar las sobras como si de un perro se tratase.

(-)

Tras recorrer la ciudad Marinette al fin llego a cada del Maestro Fu, teniendo un extraño mal presentimiento, como si sus tareas fuesen a multiplicarse, llamando a la puerta antes de escuchar al maestro indicándole que entrase.

\- Se para que vienes Marinette – le dijo nada mas cruzo el umbral de la puerta, casi como si la fuesen a bombardear a propaganda – Chat Noir hablo conmigo hace un par de semanas sobre que iba a estar fuera del país – le expuso suspirando algo mas aliviada, al menos no tenia que informar al guardián sobre eso, pero había otro tema que tratar – Hay algo mas, ¿me equivoco? - le pregunto sentándose la franco-china delante de el, no se le escapaba una al venerable guardián, saliendo Tikki.

\- Así es maestro Fu, le expondré lo que ocurre – empezó a decir la kwami de la creación explicándole la situación al venerable guardián, meditando aquella petición durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Maestro cree que podrá ayudarme? - pregunto Marinette asintiendo el anciano, emocionándose la joven y estando a punto de abrazarlo, deteniéndose pues otro presentimiento le decía que había truco en aquello.

\- No tengo problemas en ayudarte a aprender el idioma de tus ancestros, sin embargo hay algunas cosas que debemos aclarar, primero te referidas hacia mi como señor Chan – dijo el guardián quedándose la del pelo azabache un tanto intrigada por aquello – Me veo en la obligación de utilizar un nombre falso por seguridad, es mejor que nadie descubra quien soy ¿entendido Marinette? - le explico asintiendo la de las coletas – Segundo entiendo la preocupación de tu madre, así que con gusto hablare con ella – dijo asintiendo la franco-china, antes de intervenir.

\- ¿Algo mas maestro Fu? - le pregunto intuyendo que el anciano aun tenia algo que decirle, no sabia porque, pero intuía eso.

\- Tanto tiempo siendo Ladybug parece haberte vuelto mas hábil leyendo a las personas, en efecto hay una cosa mas que quiero que hagas por mi – contesto el maestro antes girarse de mirar el tocadiscos que ocultaba el cofre de los miraculous – Marinette aunque me cueste aceptarlo yo no estaré eternamente en este mundo – dijo antes de girarse y mirar a la joven que había elegido – Por eso me deseo que tu te encargues de mantener a salvo el cofre y su contenido – añadió interviniendo Tikki.

\- ¿Maestro esta sugiriendo que Marinette sea su sucesora como guardiana de los miraculous? - pregunto asintiendo el maestro Fu, quedándose la franco-china en shock pues no esperaba esa petición, interviniendo Wayzz.

\- El maestro ya había decidido que tu fueses quien lo sucediese hace ya tiempo – añadió el kwami negando Marinette con la cabeza.

\- No, no no no no, yo no puedo ser la guardiana, quiero decir es un honor y todo eso, pero no creo ser la mas adecuada, soy despistada y torpe, seguro que acabaría perdiendo alguno o tomando malas decisiones, no creo estar preparada para algo así, apenas pude conseguir cumplir con aquel recado que me pidió cuando _madame_ Lenoir fue akumatizada en Backwarder – le expuso completamente aterrada ante aquella responsabilidad, negando el maestro Fu.

\- Marinette nadie en este mundo nace sabiendo ni tampoco preparado para lo que pueda ocurrir, se que tienes miedo, pero no debes preocuparte, tienes a Tikki a tu lado y se que con su guía podrás hacer esto y mucho mas – le contesto sintiéndose aun nerviosa la franco-china.

\- ¿Maestro Fu ha pensado en Chat Noir para el puesto?, quiero decir, el tiene tanto potencial como yo para esto, estoy segura – contesto mostrando una falsa determinación, negando el guardián.

\- No niego que es también un buen candidato, pero, es peligroso que el lo tengo por múltiples razones que no puedo decirte – expuso el guardián teniendo Marinette una cosa clara, no podría evitar ser adiestrada para convertirse en la nueva guardiana, suspirando la joven aceptando su destino.

\- Muy bien maestro Fu en ese caso empezare a entrenar cuando usted diga y a todo esto, ¿cuando desea hablar con mi madre? - le pregunto mirando el anciano a la joven antes de contestarle.

\- No hay que dejar para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy, ayuda me a cerrar Marinette – le contesto ayudando la joven a cerrar el establecimiento, teniendo el guardián un escalofrío antes de salir de su negocio, como si una presencia maligna los vigilase, yendo hacia la casa de la franco-china para tratar ciertos asuntos.

(-)

Lejos de allí, en un pequeño bar junto al mar, mirando hacia la playa con 2 castillos de pequeño tamaño, uno en cada extremo de aquella costa, un hombre joven revisaba algo en un ordenador portátil, viendo un correo que ponía **College Françoise Dupont**, leyendo rápidamente el mensaje.

\- Las condiciones del contrato como profesor, según esto tengo que estar para firmarlo el 24 de agosto, tiempo suficiente para terminar de poner en orden mis asuntos aquí y para buscar donde vivir, supongo – dijo aquel hombre mirando la pantalla, leyendo aquel mensaje detenidamente, una oportunidad de tener un futuro prometedor estaba al alcance de sus manos, empezando a buscar donde empezaría vivir allí rápidamente, tenia mucho que hacer y el tiempo nunca abunda.

(-)

De vuelta en Francia Marinette se encontraba mirando al cielo nocturno, mirando la pequeña caja que tenia en la mano, temerosa de lo que pudiese pasar, pero era necesario, sin Chat Noir necesitaba de alguien que la ayudase durante el tiempo que no estuviese, y ella era la mejor opción, sabia que haría bien el trabajo.

\- Marinette hay una cosa buena en todo esto – comento Tikki mirándola la de las coletas – Sin Chloe en la ciudad seguro que habrá menos akumas – expuso asintiendo la joven, eso supondría menos problemas para todos, antes de volver a concentrarse en lo que tocaba.

\- Tienes razón pero ahora debemos centrarnos en otra cosa – le dijo entendiendo la catarina que quería decirle - ¿Preparada Tikki? - le pregunto a la kwami asintiendo esta, Alya era la mejor opción sin duda alguna, seria difícil poner a su amiga en peligro continuo, pero estaba segura de que podría hacer un trabajo perfecto, solo esperaba que no tocase un villano cuyo objeto contaminado por un akuma fuese casi indestructible, como un tanque, un diamante o algo por el estilo – En ese caso ¡Tikki, puntos fuera! - dijo transformándose, tendría que darle explicaciones a Alya sobre todo ese asunto, pero ya había pensando en eso durante lo que quedaba de tarde, una dura prueba les esperaba a todos sin saberlo, esto es solo el principio de algo mucho mas grande pues lejos en Nueva York esa noche Chat Noir tendría un encuentro que cambiaría todo lo que sabia.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, se que es un poco confuso y que pueda parecer pesado, pero no se apuren, todo tiene un porque, de momento les informo que tendremos un salto de tiempo en esta historia, no se apuren, aunque no entrare en detalle en el periodo sin Chat Noir si que se haré mención a todo lo que ocurra, tendréis a vuestro gatito sano y salvo, muchas gracias a todos por leerme, ahora como ayuda a los que sean escritores incluyo algunas paginas web, blogs y demás que pueden ser de ayuda para encontrar ideas para vuestras historias.

\- **Mitosyleyendas**: un blog que contiene leyendas provenientes de culturas de todo el mundo, útil para buscar ideas.

\- **El Grimorio de Bestias**: este blog en español contiene información sobre todo tipo de monstruos provenientes de todo el mundo, descripción física y habilidades incluidas, desde el ave fénix a la Tarasca, pasando por los Caith Sith de las tierras altas escocesas.

\- **Wikia Miraculous Ladybug**: tanto su versión en español como en ingles contienen información sobre toda la serie, episodios, personajes y lugares, útil para lo que tienen dificultades para recordar algún detalle.

\- **Youtube**: sobran explicaciones pues es posible encontrar todos los episodios estrenados, algunos hay que buscarlos mas que otros, pero poder se pueden ver todos por aquí.

Y bueno eso ha sido todo estimados lectores, espero leerles pronto en el próximo chapter, cualquier duda o sugerencia solo hagan lo saber, si me preguntan cuando sera el próximo capitulo no puedo decírselo con certeza, pero diría que entr semanas como máximo, ahora parafraseando a un humorista español ya fallecido, hasta luego Lucas.


	2. Temblores

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estamos con el segundo capitulo de esta historia, aun es pronto para decir la acogida que va a tener, pero espero que sea buena, nos leemos al final como sera costumbre, giren las rotativas, luces, cámara, empiece el show."

Post Data: puede haber escenas de crueldad y maldad, quedan avisados.

**Capitulo 2: Temblores.**

**23 de Agosto**

El sol brillaba liberando sus cálidos rayos sobre la ciudad de París, una mañana idílica, ese era el pensamiento de cierta joven de pelo negro azulado, andando por esta mientras conversaba con su bolso, o mejor dicho, con la criatura que había dentro.

\- Por suerte parece que el calor de estas semanas han hecho que Hawk Moth tenga pocas ideas para sus akumas – afirmo la kwami asintiendo Marinette, viendo como el sol aun estaba bajo.

\- Cierto Tikki, con el primer akuma desde que empezaron las vacaciones no tuve ni que usar mi Lucky Charm, _Police du Cromagnon_ fue relativamente fácil – dijo la joven recordando al supervillano, un policía japones que se encontraba de vacaciones en la ciudad había sido el blanco, la razón, perder dinero en apuestas, recordando que incluso sin haber sido akumatizado parecía un Neandertal, su versión akumatizada parecía el eslabón perdido entre el hombre y el simio, pecho velludo, uniforme policial con diseño de leopardo azul, sandalias de madera y un enorme garrote, riendo Marinette.

\- Quien quiera que sea la persona que ayuda a Hawk Moth se lucio con "ese" sentimonstruo – expuso Tikki estremeciéndose Marinette al recordar a Chermanzilla, un científico que había venido a una exposición ridiculizado por su gordura, creando un sentimonstruo que no era otra cosa que una versión gigantesca de si mismo, temblando al recordar el "huracán" que desato aquel coloso, 3 duchas y un baño en perfume bastaron para que se sintiese limpia tras aquello.

\- No me lo recuerdes Tikki, que el objeto contaminado estuviera entre sus dientes solo lo hizo mas desagradable – dijo volviendo a temblar su cuerpo entero, por suerte Rena Rouge había sido una elección magnifica para tratar con ambos – Homer-Kong si que fue un akuma, extraño diría – dijo rememorando a aquella criatura, un gorila calvo con 2 pelos gigante con pantalones azules, que no dudo un instante en rascarse el trasero con la Torre Eiffel, aun mas estrambótico resulto que tras ser purificado su akuma fuese atravesado por una baguette congelada, mientras el hijo de aquel hombre no paraba de reírse de aquella situación casi antinatural.

\- ¿Y Que hay del Kraken? - comento Tikki recordando a ese sentimonstruo, nada mas digno de una película, un inmenso calamar come-hombres en medio del Sena, intentando devorar la Libertad con la familia Couffaine dentro todavía, aun se pregunto porque de todas las posibles cosas que pudiese darle su Lucky Charm apareció una botella de ron, y aun mas doloroso fue ver a la capitana Anarka llorar tras tener que hacer explotar toda su bodega de licores de todo el mundo, incluyendo una gran remesa de ron.

\- Preferiría no tener que volver a verlo la verdad, ese fue complicado, sin Carapace habría sido un infierno reunirlo todo para flamear lo – expuso recordando el desagradable olor a calamar carbonizado, pensando también en los otros akumas que hubo ese tiempo, volver a ver a Syren y a Sandboy no fue agradable precisamente – Creo que Hawk Moth ha estado muy poco activo, extraño pues tras el tercer ataque ya debió de darse cuenta que estoy sin Chat Noir, yo en su lugar habría triplicado mis esfuerzos pues tendría mas posibilidades de éxito – indico asintiendo Tikki, teniendo rápidamente la kwami un presentimiento.

\- Deberíamos darnos prisa en llegar a casa del Maestro Fu, no se porque pero algo me dice que es vital que lo hagamos – le sugirió Tikki a su portadora, mientras sin darse cuenta una rata salia de una boca de alcantarilla y se refugiaba debajo de un coche.

Tras acelerar el ritmo un poco Marinette llego hacia la residencia/lugar de trabajo del guardián, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, todos sus sentidos le decían que no debía abrir aquella puerta, encontrándose con la puerta aun cerrada con llave, extrañada cogió su móvil y la copia de las llaves que el anciano le había entregado para que no tuviese que llamar en caso de emergencia.

\- ¿Maestro Fu?, ¿esta en casa? - pregunto abriendo la puerta despacio, encontrándose con todo el lugar hecho un desastre, los muebles habían sido destrozados, los cuadros tirados al suelo, saliendo Tikki y ayudándola a buscar al guardián, viendo la kwami que el tocadiscos hacia sido destrozado y lo peor de todo, el cofre no estaba en su sitio, llamando Marinette por el móvil.

\- Hola, ¿policía?, estoy en casa de un amigo y creo que han entrado a robar, esta hecho un desastre todo el lugar – decía Marinette mientras seguía buscando, tirando el móvil al suelo rápidamente al presenciar lo que tenia en frente, allí, tirado en el suelo en medio del pequeño almacén que tenia se encontraba el maestro Fu herido, viendo su camisa manchada de sangre, quedándose paralizada antes de hacerla reaccionar Wayzz, entrando Tikki y viendo la escena..

\- ¿Wayzz que ha pasado? - pregunto la kwami reaccionando la franco-china y yendo a comprobar el pulso del guardián, mirando el kwami de la protección a su compañera.

\- Era un portador de miraculous, no se muy bien cual pero entro esta mañana por la ventana y no dudo un instante en atacar al maestro Fu, nos transformamos para enfrentarle, dejando todo el lugar hecho un desastre en el proceso, ese tipo sabia donde estaba el cofre, y lo peor es que lo tiene – le explico quedándose Marinette petrificada de nuevo, alguien había encontrado al guardián, ¿seria un aliado de Hawk Moth?

\- ¿Cuanto hace de eso? - pregunto la kwami mientras Marinette intentaba reanimar al anciano, escuchándose como alguien hablaba desde el móvil de la joven, cogiéndolo Tikki y dándoselo a Marinette.

\- _¿Es una broma niña?_ \- escucho decir Marinette por la linea, recuperando la compostura, debía serenarse antes de escuchar al anciano quejarse.

\- No señora se lo juro, estoy en el centro de masajes y parafarmacia Chan, por favor de se prisa – dijo claramente preocupada, mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia, diciéndole Wayzz a Tikki lo que sabia, que había saltado justo cuando oyó a Marinette abrir la puerta.

\- Marinette nosotros perseguiremos al villano e intentaremos recuperar el cofre – dijo Tikki asintiendo la de las coletas, apretando con sus manos la herida en el torso, intentando cortar la hemorragia.

\- Maestro Fu resista la ambulancia viene en camino – dijo Marinette mientras el anciano recuperaba ligeramente la conciencia, viendo el rostro lleno de preocupación de su joven discípula.

\- La prioridad son los miraculous Marinette, tienes que ponerlos a salvo, y también mi copia del grimorio, llevatelos y ocultalos donde nadie pueda encontrarlos, prometeme lo – le dijo el anciano asintiendo Marinette con algunas lágrimas en el rostro mientras intentaba cortar la hemorragia, escuchando como entraba alguien, viendo a un par de policías, entre ellos el padre e Sabrina, dando gracias al cielo porque fuese alguien conocido.

Mientras Marinette junto a los agentes atendían al maestro Fu, los kwamis volaban rápidamente buscando al villano que había robado el cofre, viendo una silueta humana a lo lejos, negra y con plumas, empezando a seguir a aquella persona, siendo cada vez mas reconocibles su rasgos, pues una capa de plumas negras cubrían su espalda, viendo también que su cabello era castaño oscuro, girándose aquel sujeto mirando a ambos kwamis, viendo mejor a aquel individuo, de complexión delgada, alto y con ojos ámbar, cubriendo una mascara con rasgos de un cuervo su rostro siendo casi imposible determinar el tono de su piel, su vestimenta era sencilla, un traje de expandex de color negro con motivos como de plumas y en su muñeca derecha una pulsera con un dije en forma de pluma negra.

\- Tu eres el kwami de ese anciano endeblucho, pero tu no se quien eres, no importa, una vez Corvex os capture nada podrá evitar que Corvex sea recompensado – dijo intuyendo ambos kwamis que ese sujeto debía ser el tal Corvex, viendo como en una mano sostenía el cofre, antes de empezar a huir de nuevo aquel hombre con traje de pájaro, corriendo y saltando por los tejados de la ciudad de ellas luces, volando un grupo de palomas delante de aquel villano deteniéndose momentáneamente por el susto que acababa de recibir de aquellas aves.

\- Wayzz y si lo atrapas con tu poder – le sugirió Tikki al kwami con temática de tortuga, asintiendo este antes de disponerse a usarlo, justo cuando sin previo aviso el suelo empezó a temblar, un terremoto se estaba sucediendo.

De vuelta a la residencia del guardián los allí presentes no dudaron un momento en ir hacia los marcos de las puertas para evitar que algo les cayese sobre la cabeza, cogiendo Marinette al anciano y poniéndolo a salvo, toda la ciudad temblaba debido al seísmo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

En uno de los trenes que conformaban el sistema de raíles subterráneos de la ciudad el terremoto los cogió en el peor de todos los lugares, pues una parte del techo de aquel túnel se vino abajo, cortando la corriente eléctrica y dejando a sus ocupantes atrapados, estando un hombre joven intentando calmar a unos niños que estaban sentados a su lado con ayuda de los padres de aquellos infantes.

En el Sena las cosas eran cuanto menos inesperadas, saliendo a la cubierta de la Libertad la familia Couffaine, abrazando Luka a su hermana para intentar tranquilizarla y a su vez, calmarse el.

En una mansión ocupada por el supervillano que atemorizaba al ciudad este se encontraba debajo de la mesa de caoba del comedor, temeroso no solo de que le cayese la casa encima, sino de que aquello por lo que tanto había luchado y tanto estaba sacrificando acabase herida, habiendo sido Nooroo quien le recomendó que se ocultase hay mientras el firme temblaba.

De vuelta donde Corvex este se encontraba intentando mantener el equilibrio, soltando el cofre mientras se apoyaba en un muro, yendo aquel objeto a parar al suelo, una caída de mas de 20 metros, yendo los kwamis detrás de aquella reliquia sagrada mientras el pájaro de mal agüero escapaba cuando una chimenea estuvo a punto de aplastarlo, prefería la furia de quien fuese su amo a morir aplastado por un muro, viendo los kwamis como el cofre chocaba contra el suelo, sin darse cuenta de como 3 de los compartimentos laterales se abrían y dejaban caer los preciados miraculous hacia el sistema de alcantarillado de la ciudad con un destino imposible de predecir, cogiendo ambos kwamis el cofre con cuidado y llevándoselo de hay, ¿a donde?, de momento a donde estaba Marinette.

El temblor de tierra dudo varios minutos, esperando aterrados sus habitantes a que terminase, temerosos los expertos a las replicas que pudiesen darse, mas estas parecían que no ocurrían, saliendo las personas de sus casas con cuidado, viendo los estragos causados por el seísmo, empezando los servicios de emergencias a ser requeridos en todas partes.

Tras que el Maestro Fu ingresase en la ambulancia Marinette fue interrogada por los agentes, indicándoles lo que sabia mientras sostenía en su mano el miraculous de la tortuga y la tablet que contenía la copia del grimorio.

\- ¿Que hay en esa tablet Marinette? - pregunto el agente Raimcoprix el padre de Sabrina, pensando la franco-china en una buena respuesta.

\- Contiene los ejercicios de mis clases de chino, el señor Chan me dijo que no los descuidase, además contiene varios datos importantes, declaraciones de la renta, impuestos, ya sabe esas cosas – le contesto intentando evitar que sospechase que pudiese haber algo mas valioso, viendo Tikki desde las alturas a su portadora junto a Wayzz, viendo Marinette a ambos kwamis – Señor Raimcoprix se que quiere hacer bien su trabajo, pero la ciudad acaba de sufrir un terremoto, entienda lo, estoy preocupada por mis padres y la ciudad le necesita, lo mejor en estos momentos es que se centre en ayudar a los demás servicios de emergencia a tratar heridos – le pidió la de las coletas pensando unos segundos el agente.

\- Esta bien Marinette, pero al menos permite me llevarte a casa, con todo este caos sera lo mas seguro – le indico el agente subiendo Marinette al coche patrulla en el que este y su compañero habían llegado a la casa, subiendo también sin que se diesen cuenta ambos kwamis, pensando la franco-china en como haría para transformarse en Ladybug y ayudar en lo posible, viendo desde la ventanilla a Rena Rouge saltando por los tejados, buscando donde ser útil, aprovechando Marinette para informarse a través del móvil de como actuar durante un terremoto, dando gracias al cielo porque había podido llegar a casa sana y salva, que gracias a lo temprano que era cuando ocurrió todo no había mucho trafico y que sus padres estuviesen bien.

\- Gracias por traerla agente – agradeció Sabine abrazando a su hija, mientras con cuidado Tikki y Wayzz volaban hacia la habitación de Marinette, ocurriendo en esos precisos momentos una replica, agarrándose Sabine a su hija mientras Tom las cubría con su cuerpo, metiéndose el agente Raincoprix rápidamente en el coche, cuando un árbol cercano se cayo en medio de la calle, agradeciéndose que no hubiese trafico, aquel segundo temblor no dudo mucho, apenas unos segundos, apareciendo Rena Rouge y usando su flauta como palanca consiguió mover aquel árbol, aprovechando Marinette para subir a su cuarto - ¿A donde vas jovencita? - le pregunto la señora Dupain-Cheng a su hija, pensando esta en una escusa.

\- Voy a cerrar comprobar que los hornos no se han dañado, la mas mínima fuga en el suministro de gas o daño en los cables de la electricidad podría ocasionar una explosión – contesto yendo hacia los hornos y comprobando lo que había dicho, ayudándose del olfato para comprobar si había fugas de gas, viendo que no había ninguna por suerte, antes de subir hacia su habitación – Voy a quedarme todo el día en mi habitación, así estaré a salvo – dijo fingiendo estar aterrada subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, llegando a su habitación, viendo a Tikki y Wayzz sobre la cama de ella con el cofre, dando gracias de que parecía no haber sido dañado.

\- Marinette la ciudad nos necesita – le dijo Tikki asintiendo el kwami de la tortuga, antes de disponerse a cerrar la trampilla de su habitación, habiendo otra replica en esos momentos, mucho mas débil que la anterior por fortuna, mientras guardaba en un cajón la tablet y escondía el cofre debajo de un mueble, deseando que no ocurriese nada malo, antes de mirar el miraculous de la tortuga.

\- Tikki necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, Wayzz con permiso – dijo Marinette entrando el kwami en su miraculous, antes de ponerlo sobre la cama – ¡Tikki, puntos fuera! - grito transformándose al instante, antes de coger el miraculous de la tortuga y salir con cuidado de no ser vista, saltando desde el balcón hacia las calles de la ciudad, buscando a Rena Rouge o a Nino, decidiendo llamar a su compañera en aquellos momentos – Rena soy yo, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, si encuentras a Carapace llámame, si lo encuentro yo primero te avisare – dijo dejando un mensaje a su amiga y compañera, antes de saltar hacia los techos de la ciudad de las luces, aprovechando la altura para buscar donde pudiese ser mas útil, viendo como humo salia de un edificio de viviendas, un incendio con civiles dentro, debió hacer que Tikki se comiese el macaron rojo antes de empezar a saltar, deseando en esos momentos tener a Chat Noir, su poder de destrucción podría ser útil para reventar una cañería o algo y empapar todo, viendo a Nino ayudando a poner orden entre los que estaban siendo evacuados, lo había encontrado mas rápido de lo que pensaba.

\- Ladybug hay gente atrapada en el tercer piso – le dijo el de las lentes asintiendo la heroína del traje moteado, su prioridad era poner a la gente a salvo, impulsándose con su yo-yo hacia arriba, entrando en el edificio por una ventana, viendo a una pareja rodeada por las llamas, viendo el fregadero y algunas ollas, no tardando en llenar una rápidamente con agua, dando gracias que el suministro no se hubiese cortado con aquel desastre, antes de echarla sobre las llamas, viendo que la mujer estaba atrapada debajo de una estantería, levantando el mueble y ayudando el hombre a sacarla, antes de indicarles que fuesen hacia la ventana, bajándolos con ayuda de su herramienta por antonomasia, 2 menos, pero aun quedaban muchas personas por salvar, viendo a Rena Rouge entrar por la misma ventana por la que entro ella.

\- Ladybug esto es un desmadre, la ciudad esta en un estado lamentable – le comento asintiendo la heroína antes de darle el miraculous de la tortuga al mismo tiempo que sacaba una especie de auricular de su yo-yo.

\- Vosotros encarga os de este edificio y de los alrededores, mantendremos el contacto, con esto sabré donde hago mas falta, vamos no hay tiempo que perder – le indico a su compañera asintiendo la joven, empezando ambas a buscar mas personas por el edificio, encontrando a unos ancianos que estaban en medio de las escaleras, dando un salto la catarina y ayudándolos a salir con ayuda de Rena Rouge, vitoreando la gente a ambas.

\- _Aquí a los servicios de emergencias, el metro de la Linea 4 se ha quedado atrapado entre Marcaret Poissonniers y Château Rouge con mas de 100 personas dentro, tememos que haya heridos_ – escucho Ladybug gracias a aquel aparato, haciéndole un gesto a Rena Rouge para que se apartase con Nino y le diese el miraculous urgentemente, las cosas eran serias en esos precisos instantes, no había tiempo que perder, impulsando con su yo-yo por los aires, desapareciendo de la vista de la gente, aprovechando Alya para darle a su novio la joya mágica, los 3 héroes tendrían mucho trabajo ese día, y no podían perder un segundo.

Ladybug se movía por el aire, preguntándose si el terremoto era natural o había sido causado de algún modo, ¿estaría Hawk Moth o su misterioso aliado metidos en esto? ¿o seria otra cosa? hacia ya un rato que no acontecía ninguna replica, lo cual era un alivio, mientras buscaba con donde debería estar aquel tren averiado, complicado teniendo en cuenta que estaba bajo tierra, viendo una parte de la carretera hundida y a varios bomberos y policías en la zona, hay debía ser, bajando para ayudar.

\- ¿Cual es la situación? - pregunto mirando rápidamente los alrededores, buscando posibles pistas sobre el origen del seísmo, acercándose uno de los bomberos.

\- La carretera ha cedido y se ha desplomado, debajo se encuentra una vía de metro con personas dentro, no podemos hacer nada si no retiramos antes esos escombros – indico señalando los grandes bloques de hormigón y cables destrozados, lanzando la heroína su yo-yo y amarrándolo no solo a los escombros, sino a varias farolas y algunos edificios, antes de empezar a hacer fuerza, tirando de su herramienta, utilizándola de polea para poder levantar todo ese peso, no tenia tiempo que perder, viendo como conseguía retirar algunos escombros y ponerlos en la acera con cuidado, procediendo a repetir la operación varias veces, aquello le llevaría tiempo.

(-)

Mientras todo esto ocurría, al otro extremo del charco, en New York, EEUU, el sol empezaba a salir, viéndose a un par de rubios en un comedor de lujo tomando un desayuno ligero.

\- En serio Adrien perseguir una ilusión no te servida de nada excepto partirte el corazón, yo por contra soy real – le recriminaba una chica de pelo largo recogido en una coleta aun adolescente de cabellos rubios también y ojos verdes.

\- Chloe, ya te lo he dicho, eres una amiga, como una hermana me atrevería decir, no creo poder verte como algo mas – le contesto Adrien a primera amiga en la vida, antes de decidir encender el televisor, encontrándose con una imagen desgarradora, la ciudad de la luz, París, claramente dañada, como si algún desastre la hubiera destruido, viéndose todo desde el aire.

\- _Soy Nadja Chamack y nos encontramos sobrevolando París tras el seísmo de magnitud 6,7 en la escala de Ritcher, un suceso insólito en la historia de nuestra ciudad, como pueden ver los barrios del norte de la ciudad han sido los mas afectados, aun se esta barajando como ha podido ocurrir este suceso, aunque una servidora apostaría por Hawk Moth, el supervillano que lleva ya un par de años atemorizando la ciudad, sin embargo esto no coincide con su modus operandi, lo cual me confunde, en fin, como pueden ver desde aquí los servicios de emergencia no dan a basto –_ decía la reportera quedándose ambos adolescentes pálidos ante la noticia, temiendo por sus seres queridos, agarrando Adrien un objeto que colgaba de su cuello, temiendo que sus amigos o su padre estuviesen heridos, o incluso algo peor, la meda idea de no tener a su padre lo aterraba, se quedaría completamente solo, ¿que seria de el?, entrando en escena la madre de Chloe, viendo las noticias al igual que ambos jóvenes.

\- No soy una experta pero se que algo así es muy poco probable que ocurra de forma natural – expuso Audrey mirando su hija.

\- Esperemos que papa no este herido – comento la rubia temerosa por su progenitor, cambiando ligeramente la expresión de la reina del estilo, aunque no lo mostrase la idea de que le pasase algo a su marido le parecía dolorosa, en esos momentos su prioridad era calmar a esos 2.

\- Seguro que Ladybug esta trabajando en ello, puede que no sepa mucho sobre esa heroína, pero si es como pintan en las películas seguro ya esta manos a la obra – expuso intentando tranquilizar a su hija y al hijo de Gabriel, deseando en el fondo que nadie a quien conociese estuviese herido, o algo peor.

(-)

De vuelta en París Ladybug acababa de terminar de retirar los escombros, empezando a trabajar los servicios de emergencias de la ciudad, bajando y viendo a una mujer que aparentaba estar en sus 30 la cual se veía claramente que estaba embarazada, ocurriendo lo peor en esos momentos, la criatura no tuvo otro día para decidir venir al mundo, acercándose un hombre joven, de estatura baja, pelo negro o puede que castaño muy oscuro, sus ojos eran castaños junto a otro hombre algo mas mayor y 2 niños, suponiendo que el segundo era el padre de la criatura.

\- Vuestra hermana tuvo que decidir venir al mundo en el peor momento – comento el mayor de aquellos hombres confirmando sus sospechas, mientras ayudaba a su esposa a salir de allí, debía sacarla para que los expertos pudiesen ayudarla a dar a luz.

\- Es Ladybug – dijo uno de los niños acercándose rápidamente a la heroína, mirando a todas aquellas personas, no tenia muchas opciones, podría bajar a algún paramedico para que ayudase con el parto, pero si había otra replica podría ser peligroso, también podría subirla, pero en su estado seria complicado.

\- Un montacargas seria en estos momentos nuestra salvación – expuso aquel hombre joven notando cierto acento extranjero en su voz, fijándose que usaba un chándal rojo con detalles azules, teniendo Ladybug una idea ante aquella sugerencia.

\- Ayude me a quitar esos asientos – le pidió la heroína al joven, asintiendo este y tirando de los asientos con fuerza, consiguiendo entre ambos, sentándose la mujer hay junto a su marido, sujetando este todo a ambos mientras la catarina amarraba su yo-yo a los extremos, antes de extender el hilo y conseguir apoyarlo a un par de farolas cercanas, viendo el personal de emergencias aquello y alejándose, antes de empezar a hacer fuerza, tirando hasta que consiguió subirlos a ambos, bajándose la pareja sufriendo otra contracción la mujer en esos momentos, recibiendo ayuda de las personas que habían arriba - ¿Quien sigue? - pregunto empezando a subir los niños de aquella pareja junto a unos ancianos, repitiendo la tarea varias veces mientras el personal del metro y aquel hombre ayudaban a subir a la gente, siendo estos los últimos, empezando la heroína a cansarse, subiendo a los últimos antes de saltar y mirar a su alrededor, aun había mucho trabajo por hacer, y sin Chat Noir ciertas labores eran mucho mas complicadas.

-_ Aquí a la policía, se ha sucedido un robo con agresión en una tienda de antigüedades en las proximidades de la Basílica del Sacro Coeur, también hay un socavón según los vecinos de la zona_ \- ¿un robo?, desde luego ese día iba a ser completo en muchos sentidos, antes de escuchar sobre un accidente de trafico en el Campo de Marte, escuchando que Carapace estaba en acción, decidiendo ir a casa un momento para no preocupar a sus padres, iba a ser muy complicado trabajar ese día.

Ya en casa y tras destransformarse Marinette dejo a Tikki descansar sobre su cama unos minutos, ya eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde cuando había vuelto a casa, y aun quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer, planteándose entregar otro miraculous para disponer de mas ayuda, pero no le pareció buena idea, podían entre 3 desenvolverse bien en esos instantes, lo mejor seria ir a ver al alcalde y sugerirle algún tipo de ayuda a las familias que habían perdido sus hogares, también centrarse en reparar las infraestructuras básicas como los hospitales, también tenia que ver como estaba el Maestro Fu y esconder mejor el cofre, si alguno de sus padres lo encontraba podrían descubrir su secreto, tanto trabajo y tan poco tiempo, dormir seria imposible durante varios días sin duda alguna.

El resto del día paso mas rápido de lo que pensaba la franco-china, durante unos instantes pensó en pedirle a Nino que le devolviese el miraculous de la tortuga, pero algo en su interior le dijo que estaría mas seguro con el, al menos hasta que encontrase donde esconder el cofre sin problemas, volviendo a casa asegurándose que nadie la siguiese.

Mientras todo esto ocurría los miraculous extraviados eran arrastrados por la corriente, saliendo uno de ellos durante las replicas de una alcantarilla, acabando a los pies de 2 jóvenes, mirando la joya detenidamente.

\- Esta cosa se parece a una de esas joyas que valen un pastón de ese diseñador, ¿no tío? - dijo uno de ellos asintiendo el otro.

\- Seguro poemos echale una buena ganacia si lo vendemos compare – dijo el otro notando se los efectos del alcohol en su voz.

\- ¿No había una tienda de baratijas al lao de tu casa pringao? - le contesto asintiendo el que iba algo ebrio, andando ambos a tumbos para venderla y sacar algún dinero para quien sabe que.

Mientras otra de las joyas siguió siendo arrastrada por la corriente, llegando hasta el Sena y quedándose enganchada a un roca del fondo del río, siendo la tercera y ultima la que tuvo el viaje mas accidentado, pues mientras aquel objeto era arrastrado por la corriente salio tras una de las sacudidas fuera del agua, amarrándose en la cola de una rata que pasaba por allí, recorriendo cierta distancia, antes de salir la rata de la alcantarilla y quedarse aquella especie de colgante enganchada por el camino cerca de un contenedor de basura, cerca de una baguette tirada en el suelo, acercándose algunas palomas y empezando a devorar aquel trozo de pan, quedándose enganchado el miraculous a la pata de un de aquellos animales, volando y quedándose amarrado a su pata un rato, antes de desprenderse y acabar en el jardín de una casa.

Aquella noche a su vez en otro lugar, escondido, un sujeto con aspecto de cuervo miraba un brazalete en su brazo izquierdo, recibiendo una llamada.

\- _¿Lo tienes? -_ pregunto una voz seca y fría al otro lado de aquel dispositivo de comunicación.

\- Mi señor me temo que han ocurrido algunos contratiempos – contesto empezando a sentir un gran dolor recorrer su cuerpo – Tuve el cofre, pero entre este terremoto y un par de kwamis lo perdí o mi señor – expuso aterrado antes de volver a hablar aquella voz.

\- _¿El guardián esta muerto?_ \- le pregunto pensando su respuesta aquel sujeto detenidamente, antes de contestar.

\- Casi seguro oh amo – contesto volviendo a retorcerse de dolor, acabando recostado en el suelo sollozando por aquel suplicio.

\- _¿Lo mataste o no?_ \- pregunto recuperando un poco la compostura aquel hombre.

\- ¡No mi señor de la oscuridad! - grito volviendo a retorcerse en agonía.

\- _¿Por que no lo mataste?_ \- le pregunto respirando agitada mente aquel sujeto, contestándole.

\- Ese anciano lucho mejor de lo que pensé, conseguí infligir una herida mortal o amo, mi intención era que muriese desangrado lenta y dolorosamente, encontré el cofre donde mi miraculous me mostró, pero justo cuando iba a irme escuche a una chica hablar, me puse nervioso y me fui con el premio gordo oh maestro – contesto antes de retorcerse en el suelo de agonía, empezando a sufrir espasmos y a soltar espuma por la boca.

\- _Necio e insignificante mortal, esa chica seguramente era Ladybug, podrías haber conseguido su miraculous, dame una sola razón para no acabar con tu existencia_ – expuso aquella voz llena de maldad, teniendo aquel sujeto los ojos abiertos como platos, sudando.

\- Corvex tiene un plan o su malignidad, solo dele tiempo y esbirros para poderlo llevarlo a cabo oh excelentísimo señor – contesto aquel sujeto escuchándose el silencio durante unos interminables segundos, temeroso de que aquel ser acabase con su vida.

\- _Te daré otra oportunidad, pero mas te vale conseguir resultados, tendrás la ayuda que me solicitas, es suficiente con que ese inútil de Konrad perdiese el miraculous del Lobo_ – le contesto antes de cortarse la comunicación, respirando algo mas tranquilo aquel villano, mirando hacia afuera, viendo la ciudad de París.

\- Maldito brujo y su vudú, algún día Corvex sera el amo y no el sirviente, mientras tanto esperare, y cuando llegue el momento Corvex tendrá todo lo que desea – dijo aquel hombre mientras se recomponía.

Mientras esa conversación entre brujo y esclavo ocurría, otra similar se daba en una mansión de la ciudad entre kwami y portador.

\- Maestro se que no tengo posibilidad de hacerle cambiar de opinión pero, ¿no seria mejor darle unos días a la ciudad? Si akumatiza a alguien toda la culpa del terremoto recaerá sobre usted, además, usted lo ha visto por las noticias, Ladybug no ha podido reparar los daños con su Lucky Charm, eso no es algo normal, piense cuidadosamente su próximo paso por favor – expuso Nooroo mientras Gabriel recordaba aquel vídeo sacando la portadora del miraculous de la catarina una cizallas y usándolas con un coche para sacar a sus ocupantes, lo único que se reparo fue el coche en cuestión y algunos desperfectos menores en los alrededores.

\- Nooroo, ¿algún kwami podría hacer algo así? - pregunto Gabriel Agreste al kwami, negando este con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No amo, no conozco de ningún kwami que conceda el poder de hacer algo así, solo Duusuu y yo mismo creando a un campeón podríamos lograrlo – expuso el kwami del broche, pensando el diseñador y supervillano en aquello.

\- Si crease un akuma con la capacidad de reparar los daños ocasionados por este seísmo, ¿Ladybug lo revertiría todo con su poder especial? - le pregunto negando una vez mas el kwami.

\- No lo se maestro, solo el guardián tiene los conocimientos necesarios para contestarle a algo tan especifico – le comento reflexionando aquel hombre, ajustándose las gafas.

\- Lo mejor sera dormir Nooroo, esto no ha pillado a todos por sorpresa, pero cuanto menos te lo esperes lanzare un akuma y esta vez ninguno de los héroes de París podrá detenerlo – le ordeno yendo hacia su dormitorio, pensando en su hijo Adrien y en Emilie, soñando con el día en el que pudiese volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

**CONTINUARA**

Saludos a mis estimados y queridos lectores, muchas gracias por haber leído este chapter, pues como pueden imaginar los primeros capítulos de esta historia servirán para presentar a los principales actores de esta obra a la que llamamos fic.

¿Saldrá el Maestro Fu vivo de esta?

¿Que ha ocasionado el terremoto?

¿Que sera de los miraculous extraviados?

¿Quien es el tal Corvex y su amo?

¿Algún día los parisinos dejaran de estar tan ciegos sobre la identidad de ambos héroes?

Todas las respuestas llegaran en los próximos chapters de esta historia, ahora en palabras de un humorista español ya fallecido, ¡Hasta luego Lucas!


	3. Arcanus

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estoy una vez mas con el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste ahora sin mas preámbulos, que empiece el caos y que pasen los akumas."

**Capitulo 3: Arcanus**

Nos encontramos de noche en uno de los aeropuertos mas importantes de París, viendo como la gente iba yendo de una dirección a otra, mientras una figura femenina esperaba pacientemente a que llegase el avión en el que iba la persona a la que esperaba, el hijo de su jefe el cual volvía a casa tras estar fuera durante las vacaciones de verano, justo un día antes de que empezase el curso, debía esperar, recogerlo, llevarlo a la mansión, asegurarse que durmiese y a la mañana siguiente despertarlo para que fuese directo hacia el _College_ donde estudiaba, pensando si el chico podría soportar ese ritmo nada mas llegar, aunque eso no era de su incumbencia, viendo a la gente ir y venir, antes de fijarse en 3 cabelleras rubias, 2 mujeres y un joven, acercándose hacia ellas.

\- Adrien el coche ya esta listo para llevarle a casa – dijo aquella mujer antes de volverse un momento Adrien.

\- Señora Bourgeois ha sido un placer estar en New York con usted, Chloé a ti te veré mañana o el siguiente, hasta luego – se despidió de ambas antes de coger su maleta e ir hacia el coche, donde pacientemente esperaba su guardaespaldas - ¿Como se encuentra padre? - pregunto un tanto preocupado, pensando en lo peor.

\- Su padre se encuentra bien Adrien, si es por el terremoto no se preocupe, su casa no sufrió daño alguno durante el seísmo – le contesto Nathalie suspirando el joven Agreste, viendo las llamadas perdidas hacia el teléfono de su padre, antes de subir al auto e ir hacia casa, pensando en muchas cosas, sus compañeros, sus amigos, Ladybug, ¿estarían bien? La idea de que alguno hubiese acabado herido le resultaba terrorífica, mientras escuchaba a Plagg dormir plácidamente escondido en su chaqueta, lo mejor seria dormir esa noche, aunque la idea de salir a patrullar y con suerte encontrarse con su Lady era tentadora, el cansancio era mas fuerte en esos momentos.

Al día siguiente nos encontramos en la entrada del François Dupont, viendo a Lila Rossi, alias por algunas personas la mitómana, mirando detenidamente en su reloj de pulsera de lujo la hora, cuando sin previo aviso alguien la arrastro hacia un callejón cercano, distinguiéndose que era una chica con coletas y cabello negro, antes de oírse golpes y suplicas, siendo visto todo desde la distancia por alguien.

Mientras eso ocurría cierta joven franco-china, con pelo negro y coletas iba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, mientras su madre iba detrás de ella.

\- Marinette no corras, la cita es a las nueve menos diez – le decía Sabine a la chica, temiendo que se cayese o acabase chocando con alguien, mientras en la dirección opuesta un hombre iba corriendo, llevando una camisa negra con una chaqueta color beige encima, pantalones azul oscuro y zapatos de deporte, a su vez una cartera o portafolios de color negro colgando de una bandolera, chocando con Marinette en el proceso.

\- Lo siento mucho – dijeron aquel hombre y Marinette al unisono, sin percatarse que algo se le había caído a aquel hombre, viendo Tikki todo y señalando al suelo.

\- ¡Señor se le han caído sus ...cartas? - dijo Marinette viendo aquellos 3 objetos que tenia en sus manos, viendo números romanos en cada uno de ellos junto a un nombre y un dibujo – Los Amantes, el Diablo y La Torre– leyó Marinette viendo detenidamente aquellos 3 objetos antes de guardarlos, como si algo le dijese que seria útil, antes de ver a su madre alcanzarla, debía ir mas despacio, pero cuanto antes acabase antes podría ir a clase y ver a Adrien, suspirando ante aquel hilo de pensamientos, andando hacia la consulta del medico, algo que a nadie la agradaba, pero era inevitable.

Aquel hombre de alrededor de sus 20 siguió corriendo sin percatarse de lo que había ocurrido, llegando a su destino, el François Dupont, mirando en su móvil la hora.

\- Las nueve menos veinticinco, como odio llegar tarde – se dijo a si mismo entrando en el edificio, yendo primero hacia la oficina del director, tenia mucho que hacer.

Mientras aquel señor se encontraba hablando con el señor Damocles, en una de las aulas el ambiente era tenso.

\- Marinette no haría eso, vosotros lo sabéis – replicaba una chica de piel bronceada y con lente, cabello pelirrojo oscuro y camisa a cuadros, mientras sus compañeros de clase hablaban.

\- Alya sabes de sobra que ambas no se llevan bien, y aunque no lo parezca Marinette no es una blandengue precisamente – decía otra joven de menor estatura, pelo rosáceo y ojos azulados.

\- Las probabilidades de que Marinette agreda a alguien son del 4,37% según mis cálculos, es altamente improbable que haya sido ella – hablo un joven moreno y con lente, notando se que sus pantalones eran sujetados por unos tirantes rojos, continuando la discusión, justo cuando entro el director.

\- ¿Ha llegado ya Marinette? - pregunto Alya esperando poder escuchar la versión de su mejor amiga, pues le costaba creer que hubiera hecho algo así.

\- Señorita Cessaire le informo que la señorita Dupain-Cheng no es parte de este grupo, y le contestare que no, su padre me llamo esta mañana diciendo que faltaría a la primera hora de clase – expuso el director, eso significaba que no estaba para defenderse, antes de recordar algo – A si como pude olvidarle, si estoy aquí es porque tengo que presentarles a alguien, este es el señor Garcia Romero y sera vuestro nuevo profesor de historia y lengua española – presento el directo pasando aquel hombre, de alrededor de sus 20 años, pelo castaño muy oscuro, pareciendo negro, de estatura baja y ojos castaños, mirando a los alumnos notando se que estaba algo nervioso.

\- Saludos a todos, por favor si pueden tomar asiento – dijo aquel hombre con un marcado acento extranjero en la voz mientras miraba a los jóvenes que conformaban aquella clase, posando su mirada en Alya.

\- Ahora mismo estamos en algo mas importante que una clase de historia – dijo Alix cruzándose de brazos, respirando hondo aquel hombre antes de irse el director, pues tenia otros asuntos.

\- ¿Que podría ser mas importante en estos momentos que su educación señorita ... - pregunto aquel hombre contestando Kim.

\- Pues muy sencillo el linchamiento de una alumna por maltratar a otra – contesto acercándose al profesor, notando se que debían tener mas o menos la misma altura, aunque el alumno era ligeramente mas alto que el profesor.

\- La violencia nunca ha solucionado nada, tampoco hacer venganza – contesto aquel hombre intentando hacer acopio de auto control, mirando a los ojos de aquel alumno.

\- No hablamos de venganza profesor, sino de hacer justicia – dijo Mylene quedándose el hombre pensando en aquello cuando otro alumno salto.

\- No habéis oído al director, el padre de Marinette llamo diciendo que no vendría, ¿a caso eso no es prueba suficiente de que es inocente? - dijo Nathaniel antes de recibir una mirada intimidan te por parte de Kim.

\- Lo mejor es que nos calmemos todos, y hablemos esto de manera civilizada alumnos – hablo el profesor intentando hacer entrar en razón al ala mas irracional de la clase.

\- Usted no se meta enano – dijo Kim volviendo a realizar otro ejercicio de respiración aquel hombre para calmar sus nervios – Además usted es el profesor, ¿no debería haber llegado el primero? - cuestiono el deportista con una sonrisa burlona, empezando a notar se que el profesor estaba nervioso.

\- Se nota que usted es un novato sin experiencia alguna – añadió Alix empezando a temblar aquel hombre - ¿Cuantos tiene?, ¿veintidós? - cuestiono acabando con la paciencia de aquel sujeto.

\- Como su profesor le exijo ahora mismo que se siente alumna, sino quiere ser amonestada en su primer día de clase – amenazo notando se que estaba alterado – Y lo mismo va por el resto – comento cogiendo algo de su cartera, un pequeño estuche de cuero blanco, intentando tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Eso que es?, ¿una baraja de cartas? - argumento Kim viendo aquel objeto con un ojo dibujado en color rojo, reconociendo Alya aquel objeto – Socorro el profesor nos echara un maleficio – se burlo el deportista convirtiendo los nervios en ira.

Lejos se abría una ventana, volando incontables mariposas blancas dentro de una habitación, viéndose a Hawk Moth.

\- Es tan difícil conseguir que los jóvenes de hoy en día te respeten – dijo el villano cogiendo una de aquellas mariposas y contaminándola con su poder – Vuela mi pequeño akuma ve y dale el poder para demostrar su valía – dijo el villano volando aquel ser mágico, buscando a aquel hombre.

En el François Dupont Alya se encontraba delante de Kim, viendo como hace unos instantes aquel hombre salia del aula a intentar serenarse.

\- Kim creo que te has pasado, y tu Alix también, solo intentaba hacer su trabajo – dijo la aspirante a periodista.

\- ¿Parece como si lo conocieras? - expuso Alix asintiendo la de las lentes.

\- Pues si ese hombre estuvo saliendo con mi hermana, aunque nunca le he visto se que es el por esa baraja de cartas del tarot – argumento Alya recordando que ella misma eligió aquel estuche, pues fue un regalo de su hermana a aquel hombre.

\- Pues tiene un gusto bastante pésimo entonces – argumento Kim empezando a enfadarse Alya, mientras fuera aquel hombre se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del patio, mirando con rabia al suelo, justo cuando la mariposa se introdujo en aquel estuche.

\- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto el profesor sintiendo como algo se introducía en su cabeza, aumentando su furia por momentos.

\- _Saludos soy Hawk Moth, veo que te cuesta conseguir el respeto de los demás, quizás pueda ayudarte con ello, pero a cambio quiero una cosa_ – dijo el villano con temática de mariposa.

\- Si te ayudo sera bajo mis propios términos, se quien eres Hawk Moth, y también lo que buscas, acepto el trato siempre y cuando no haya que herir a ningún inocente – dijo aquel hombre sonriendo Hawk Moth.

\- _Excelente, en ese caso Arcanus te concederé el poder de la hechicería, tu baraja sera la base de tus encantamientos, a cambio solo deberás conseguir para mi el miraculous de Ladybug_ – explico Hawk Moth sonriendo de manera siniestra aquel hombre.

\- El miedo serán los cimientos en los que construiré su respeto – contesto aquel hombre siendo envuelto por un oscuro miasma.

De vuelta al aula Alya se encontraba sentada en su asiento enviándole un mensaje a Marinette, diciéndole lo de la supuesta agresión que ella había cometido a Lila, cuando sin previo aviso vio como entraba una especie de caballero con una armadura violeta armado con un escudo en forma de mariposa y una espada recta, viéndose en el escudo a una serpiente que se devoraba a si misma.

\- ¿Es un Akuma? - pregunto la aspirante a reportera maldiciendo su suerte, pues en esos momentos no podía transformarse en Rena Rouge, mirando hacia su mochila, que era donde se escondía Trixx en esos momentos, debía buscar la manera de distraer a ese caballero para poder escapar y transformarse.

(-)

Mientras eso ocurría a una calles de distancia se encontraba el coche de la familia Agreste, estando el Gorila al volante y Adrien medio dormido detrás, bostezando por lo que el suponía era la centésima vez.

\- Habría sido mas rápido ir andando – se quejo el Agreste antes de ponerse a mirar el móvil, mientras Plagg permanecía escondido, con las obras que se estaban realizando para reparar las calles el trafico estaba imposible por la ciudad, cuando de repente empezó a escuchar gritos, mirando por la ventana y viendo a varios caballeros de aspecto medieval andando y causando el pánico, saliendo del coche con sumo sigilo el rubio, consiguiendo despistar a su guardaespaldas y escabullirse hasta una calle estrecha, escondiéndose detrás de un contenedor de basura.

\- Ni siquiera un día de descanso, necesito recuperarme del jetlag – se quejo Plagg suspirando Adrien, su kwami no tenia remedio.

\- Mirando el lado bueno podre volver a ver a _milady,_ así que Plagg, garras fuera – dijo Adrien dando inicio a la transformación y dando paso a su otra identidad, el héroe felino de París, Chat Noir, ayudándose de su bastón y saltando hasta un tejado cercano, buscando de donde venían esos caballeros – Es posible que Dark Blade este detrás de esto – se dijo recordando al Akuma capaz de convertir a la gente en sus guerreros, saltando de techo en techo.

(-)

De vuelta al François Dupont, Alya buscaba por todos los medios como salir de hay sin ser vista, no sin antes dejarle un mensaje a Marinette diciendo que había un Akuma cerca de la escuela, quería evitar que su amiga saliese lastimada por algún accidente, cuando reparo en las ventanas que daban al callejón, podía saltar y aterrizar sobre uno de los bidones cerrados, escabulléndose con cuidado de no ser vista, justo cuando aquel caballero la miro fijamente, dejándole paso aquel sujeto a la futura reportera, saliendo por la puerta del aula, encontrándose con otro caballero igual al anterior en medio del patio, la estaban dejando salir y solo había una razón, antes de escuchar otra voz desde el que tenia detrás.

\- Actualiza el Ladyblog, así vuestra heroína sabrá que existo y vendrá a enfrentarme – dijo con una voz de ultratumba aquel caballero, temblando Alya ante esas palabras, eran una carnada, pero no iba a dejar que las cosas saliesen así, cuando vio un escudo volar y golpear a aquel oponente y al del patio, Carapace, el héroe tortuga había llegado, bajando delante de Alya y subiéndola al tejado del _college_, había mucho por hacer.

\- ¿Crees que Marinette realmente agredió a Lila? - pregunto la de las gafas pensando el héroe una respuesta, apareciendo Trixx detrás de ella.

\- Deberías seguir a tu instinto y a tu corazón, sin embargo ahora mismo hay otro problema mas importante – dijo el kwami con temática de zorro, viendo como aquellos caballeros empezaban a escalar la fachada, cogiendo Carapace a Alya y saltando hasta esconderse ambos detrás de una chimenea.

\- Nino, ¿como has hecho para distraer a esos caballeros y poder transformarte? - pregunto Alya rascándose la nuca el héroe con temática de tortuga.

\- Digamos que me quede dormido – contesto nervioso llevándose la mano la joven al rostro y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – Pero lo importante es que vi al Akuma moverse hacia la _Place des Vosges_ supongo nos esta esperando – dijo el héroe asintiendo Alya, era hora de luchar.

\- En ese caso, ¿listo Trixx? - pregunto Alya al kwami, asintiendo este dándole permiso – Pues entonces, Trixx, vamos allá – dijo Alya empezando la transformación, apareciendo Rena Rouge, lista para enfrentar al Akuma en cuestión, saltando ambos héroes hacia la plaza, viendo allí de pie rodeado por varios caballeros a su objetivo, el villano de turno no era muy alto, llevaba puesta una especie de túnica blanca a la derecha y negra ala izquierda con motivos dorados con ojos en ambos lados, en un cinturón llevaba una especie de estuche blanco con un ojos morado que recordaba ligeramente a una mariposa, su cabello ahora era color azul claro y mas largo, estando recogido con una coleta, su rostro estaba cubierto por la zona de la frente, ojos y mitad derecha por una mascara blanca, recordando la parte que cubría los ojos a una mariposa.

\- Caparace y Rena Rouge es un honor veros, soy Arcanus y os pediría por favor que os fueseis de aquí, tengo cosas mas importantes que enfrentarme a vosotros 2 – dijo el Akuma antes de chasquear los dedos con su mano izquierda, moviéndose los caballeros hacia donde estaban ambos héroes, con el claro objetivo de enfrentarlos, saltando ambos héroes y lanzando sus armas contra el Akuma, recibiendo el golpe directamente en el torso, empujándolo y tirándolo al suelo con facilidad.

\- Al final no vamos a necesitar a Ladybug para esto Rena – dijo Carapace con cierta confianza, antes de desaparecer todos los caballeros y convertirse en una única carta, guardándola el villano.

\- El 4 de oros, dale la vida a los ancianos – dijo este cogiendo otra carta de aquel estuche y golpeando el suelo con ella, liberándose una onda de energía que alcanzo a los arboles cercanos, empezando estos a desenterrar sus raíces y a cobrar vida y mente propia - ¡Atrapad los! - grito empezando aquellos arboles a ir por ambos héroes, un total de unos 4 si no contaban mal, empezando a realizar saltos y maniobras para evitar ser atrapados por las marionetas de aquel Akuma.

\- Carapace de frente, yo iré por la izquierda – dijo Rena asintiendo su novio, saltando el héroe con traje de tortuga hacia delante, siendo rodeado por los arboles andantes, cuando Rena Rouge se lanzo al ataque contra el Akuma, blandiendo su flauta como si de una porra se tratase, moviéndose hábilmente Arcanus evitando los golpes, antes de hacer un gesto con la mano y recuperar la carta que había utilizado, guardándola al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para evitar un golpe por parte de la heroína con traje de zorro.

\- El 6 de copas, inundación – dijo este alzando la mano y saliendo un torrente de agua de aquella carta, empujando a la heroína contra Carapace, antes de volver a guardar aquella carta.

(-)

Mientras el combate se sucedía, sin saberlo Marinette se encontraba saliendo de la consulta del medico, con una nota de este, decidiendo mirar su teléfono, viendo varios mensajes de Alya, estando su madre al lado, abriendo los ojos al leer el primero.

\- Mama tenemos que ir al _college_, Alya me envío un mensaje preguntando si he atacado a una compañera – le dijo Marinette a su madre, cogiendo ella misma el teléfono de su hija y leyendo el mensaje junto a los siguientes.

\- Descuida hija iremos a pedir explicaciones, en cuanto Ladybug derrote al Akuma – le contesto Sabine cogiendo otra vez la franco-china el móvil y leyendo el resto de mensajes, viendo que en efecto le había escrito sobre el ataque de un Akuma, debía buscar la manera de despistar a su madre para poder ir a ayudar a Alya y posiblemente a Nino.

\- Mama y si te vas adelantando, quiero decir ya que estas puedes ir a la compra, yo mientras iré a ver como esta el señor Chan, ¿te parece bien? - dijo intentando convencer a su madre, quedándose el rostro de esta tranquilo, esperando Marinette que surtiese efecto, odiaba mentirle a su madre, pero era necesario en aquel momento.

\- Esta bien, pero nada de correr, la gravedad y tu tenéis una relación muy mala – contesto asintiendo la de las coletas antes de salir del centro medico y ocultarse tras unos escombros que aun no habían sido retirados de la calle.

\- Marinette he sentido la energía de Plagg – le dijo Tikki a la portadora de su miraculous, sonriendo la franco-china antes aquellas palabras.

\- En ese caso sabremos si el gato ha estado echándose la siesta todo el verano o no – contesto Marinette riendo un poco Tikki – Tikki puntos fuera – dijo dando inicio a la transformación, antes de columpiarse por los cielos de la ciudad.

(-)

De vuelta en la _Place des Vosges_ Arcanus se encontraba luchando contra Carapace, mientras Rena Rouge combatía contra otros 2 Arcanus al mismo tiempo, golpeándolos y desapareciendo en humo gris, antes de lanzarle su flauta al que enfrentaba Carapace, desvaneciéndose en humo también.

\- ¿Ese también era falso? - pregunto en claro tono de queja la heroína con temática de zorro - ¿Entonces donde esta el original? - pregunto antes de señalar Nino a los arboles caídos hacia un rato, recogiendo Arcanus la carta con la que creo aquellos dobles.

\- El Loco ha resultado ser muy útil, pero ahora vamos a ponernos serios mocosos – dijo sacando otra carta de su baraja – El 5 de bastos, sentid el ardor del averno – dijo Arcanus sosteniendo la carta con su mano izquierda teniendo un mal presentimiento Carapace, poniéndose delante de Rena Rouge antes de verse salir llamas desde aquella carta.

\- ¡Shellter! - grito el héroe con temática de tortuga creando la cúpula de fuerza a su alrededor, evitando aquella llamarada, sonriendo el villano ante aquello, mientras detenía el fuego antes de correr hacia ambos héroes.

\- El 9 de oro, dame la mano de Midas – dijo sosteniendo la carta en cuestión en su mano, envolviéndose toda en oro antes de conseguir tocar a Rena Rouge con esta al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Carapace con una patada, viendo el héroe como su compañera y pareja era convertida en una estatua dorada – Hace juego con la de ellos 2, ¿no crees? - se burlo el Akuma señalando la estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

\- ¡Te vas a enterar! – grito furioso el héroe lanzando su escudo agachándose el villano para esquivar el golpe, dándole en su lugar a la estatua de Rena Rouge, quedándose paralizado Nino, pues indirectamente la había golpeado.

\- No bajes la guardia durante una pelea – le dijo Arcanus dando un salto y aterrizando delante de su adversario, golpeando a su oponente con una serie de puñetazos en el estomago antes de atraparlo con una llave, disponiéndose a quitarle su miraculous, cuando sin previo aviso un bastón le golpea en la cabeza, quedándose momentáneamente aturdido, viendo al causante de aquello, un joven vestido con un traje de gato negro.

\- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? - se burlo Chat Noir mirando el villano a sus enemigos, eran 2 contra el, pero uno ya había utilizado su poder especial.

\- ¿Así que tu eres el famoso Chat Noir?, francamente te imaginaba mas alto – contesto con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – Oh pero donde he dejado mis modales, puedes llamarme Arcanus y si no es mucha molestia me harías un favor si me dieses tu miraculous – le dijo arqueando el gato negro una ceja, era la primera vez que un villano no parecía caer en sus provocaciones.

\- Ten cuidado tronco, digo Chat Noir, tiene una gran variedad de poderes, mira lo que le ha hecho a Rena Rouge – le dijo Carapace escuchándose un pitido desde el miraculous del héroe tortuga, mirando Chat Noir la estatua dorada que tenia el villano detrás, teniendo un sudor frío, antes de ver correr a aquel Akuma hacia el.

\- ¿Quieres jugar? en ese caso tu la llevas – dijo el héroe felino empezando a combatir contra aquel Akuma, notando lo extraño de la conducta de este respecto a otros, pues parecía preferir el cuerpo a cuerpo sobre sus poderes, siendo Chat ayudado por Carapace, teniendo el villano dificultades para enfrentarlos a ambos.

\- Parece que no me queda otra – dijo el villano haciendo un gesto con la mano, volviendo Rena Rouge a la normalidad mientras recogía la carta que había utilizado – El 4 de bastos, dame un arma adecuada para tantos enemigos – dijo cogiendo la carta en cuestión y aplastándola en su mano, convirtiéndose aquella en una ballesta y un estuche con múltiples proyectiles, cargando aquella arma ante de apuntar sobre Carapace, dándole en una pierna dejándolo paralizado.

\- Rena hay que evitar que nos alcance – ordeno Chat Noir quedándose la heroína con temática de zorro brevemente impactada, ¿desde cuando estaba hay?, antes de recordar a Arcanus y como la dejo en el sitio, evitando un proyectil de aquella arma por poco, antes de empezar ambos héroes a correr alrededor de su oponente, debían encontrar el objeto contaminado por el akuma rápidamente, pues pudo escuchar otro pitido venir de la pulsera de Carapace, teniendo una idea.

\- Chat Noir corre – dijo la heroína señalando a Carapace, entendiendo el héroe gatuno lo que quería decirle antes de esquivar otro proyectil, debía aprovechar mientras recargaba, empezando a tocar su flauta - ¡Mirage! - grito creando múltiples copias de si misma, de Chat Noir y de Carapace, lanzándose solo la de los héroes no paralizados contra el villano.

\- El 4 de espadas, dame una arma encadenada – dijo creando otra cosa, creando un par de espadas unidas con cadenas a los antebrazos del Akuma, empezando a blandir aquella contra los duplicados, consiguiendo deshacerse de todos, viendo que ninguno de los héroes estaba hay excepto Chat Noir - ¿Te crees tan bueno como para vencerme tu solo? - dijo burlándose del gato volviendo a desaparecer las espadas, cogiendo otra cuando sin previo aviso un yo-yo se enredo en su brazo, mirando a la heroína del traje moteado.

\- Lo siento pero la partida se ha terminado – dijo Ladybug mirando el villano a la heroína del traje moteado, mientras Chat Noir le quitaba la vista de encima, sonriendo el Akuma.

\- ¿No me digas?, La fuerza, dame el físico de Atlas – conjuro Arcanus aumentando su musculatura drásticamente, consiguiendo con ello zafarse del agarre ejercido por el yo-yo de Ladybug, antes de lanzar un árbol contra ambos héroes, viendo como estos esquivaban aquel proyectil, mientras una mujer anciana pasaba por allí, dando un brinco el villano y poniéndola a salvo antes de que nuestros héroes pudiesen reaccionar.

\- ¿Pero que? - se pregunto Alya desde donde estaba escondida con Nino al ver como el villano evitaba que esa mujer acabase aplastada.

\- Por favor señora alejese, estoy luchando contra Ladybug y Chat Noir, es peligroso estar ahora mismo por la calle – le dijo el villano con educación a la anciana, ayudándola a alejarse lo suficiente, antes de mirar a los héroes – Esta batalla es entre nosotros 3, no veo necesario ocasionar daños colaterales – expuso el villano deshaciéndose del poder de la carta que estaba usando, antes de ver un puesto de dulces con algodón de azúcar entre ellos, teniendo una idea – El emperador, dale vida a mi creación – dijo lanzando la carta contra el puesto, empezando a arremolinarse todo el algodón de azúcar creando una figura de aspecto humanoide.

\- ¡Soy el pegote de algodón de azúcar! - grito aquella criatura estando a punto de atrapar a Chat Noir, antes de conseguir coger a Ladybug entre sus manos, cogiendo el villano un viejo paraguas y quitándole la tela y algunas cosas apunto al héroe gatuno con aquello.

\- Mientras tu dama esta en un dulce apuro quiero ver tus habilidades Chat Noir, ¡en guardia! - dijo antes de lanzarse al ataque, sosteniendo aquel bastón improvisado con la mano derecha, chocando contra el de Chat Noir, empezando ambos un duelo de esgrima mientras Ladybug buscaba la manera de zafarse de aquel monstruo, apareciendo la mariposa delante del villano mientras combatía.

\- _Deja de jugar y acaba con ellos de una vez, recuerda que tenemos un trato y no dudare en romperlo sino lo cumples_ – expuso Hawk Moth recibiendo Arcanus un golpe en el abdomen.

\- Me temo que el aguafiestas de mi jefe quiere que me tome esto en serio, y así sera – dijo Arcanus cambiando de mano el uso de aquella arma, volviendo al ataque contra el héroe gatuno mientras Ladybug conseguía sacar una mano, buscando alguna manera de liberarse de aquel montón de azúcar, un momento, azúcar.

\- Mi dentista me odiada por esto pero, dulce gratis – dijo Ladybug mordiendo al monstruo y arrancándole un pedazo, chillando el monstruo mientras héroe y villano seguía enfrentados, consiguiendo Arcanus desarmar a Chat Noir antes de retirar la carta de aquel montón de azúcar rosado, viéndose la heroína libre al fin, viendo como parecía una gran nube rosa por todo el dulce que tenia pegado mientras aquel villano conseguía dar múltiples golpes sobre su compañero, saltando Chat Noir al lado de ella viéndose que tenia incluso el labio partido tras una patada.

\- Este Akuma sabe pelear y tiene poderes muy desagradables, hay que tener cuidado _milady_ – le expuso Chat Noir mirando su compañera de aventuras el estuche de donde sacaba las cartas, debía ser donde estaba el akuma.

\- No tenéis escapatoria Ladybug y Chat Noir, el mago, dame poder sobre los elementos – dijo cambiando su apariencia ligeramente, siendo ahora su cabello purpura y sus vestimentas un uniforme militar azul oscuro, sosteniendo una especie de varita en la mano izquierda, lanzando con esta un rayo contra ambos héroes, rodando por el suelo en la misma dirección, antes de apuntar a la fuente y hacer que el agua de esta se moviese creando un muro alrededor de ambos antes de congelarse, mirando Chat Noir sus opciones, teniendo una idea.

\- ¿Confías en mi Bugaboo? - le pregunto asintiendo la chica del traje de catarina, cogiendo Chat Noir a esta mientras el villano cogía otra carta de su baraja, esperando el momento en que aquel muro reventase por el cataclism de Chat Noir, pues era la única manera de que escapasen – Salto de sombra – dijo el héroe gatuno en un susurro viéndose envueltos el y Ladybug en un brillo negro antes de desaparecer.

\- El Emperador, convierte los en mis siervos – dijo Arcanus retirando su anterior carta y disponiéndose a lanzar la que tenia, cuando vio que no estaban ninguno de los 2, hablándole Hawk Moth.

\- _¡¿Donde se han metido?! _\- pregunto furioso el villano viendo como su Akuma estaba tan perplejo como el, sin saber que los 2 estaban realmente cerca.

\- No hay tiempo de preguntar Ladybug, me destransformare en cualquier momento – dijo Chat Noir desde detrás de un árbol, estando ambos héroes a la sombra, señalando a su anillo viéndose la primera zarpa de la huella de gato desaparecer.

\- Lucky charm – susurro Ladybug apareciendo una cuerda en sus manos, viendo a Arcanus, la soga y ella misma, haciendo un lazo con aquella cuerda y quitándole el estuche al Akuma sin que se diese cuenta.

\- Buena cogida vaquera – dijo el Akuma antes de hacer un gesto atrayendo el estuche hacia el, o mejor dicho, las cartas que había dentro, cogiendo Ladybug y quitando el estuche de la cuerda antes de dárselo a Chat Noir, el cual lo rompió con sus garras.

\- Ya no harás mas daño pequeño akuma – dijo la heroína abriendo el yo-yo y lanzándolo para atrapar a la mariposa – Te tengo, adiós mariposita – dijo soltando al akuma ya purificado antes de coger la cuerda - ¡Miraculous Ladybug! - grito lanzando el objeto al cielo y liberando una ráfaga de mariquitas mágicas que restauraron todos los desperfectos y daños ocurridos durante la batalla, incluyendo las heridas de sus compañeros.

(-)

\- Ladybug puede que hoy hayas ganado, pero un día las cartas estarán a mi favor, y entonces nada evitara tu destino final – sentencio Hawk Moth cerrándose el ventanal de su guarida.

(-)

\- Bien hecho – dijeron ambos héroes chocando los puños antes de voltearse hacia el akumatizado, el cual se veía desorientado, acercándose Alya y mirando a aquel hombre.

\- ¿Esta bien profesor? - pregunto asintiendo este un tanto mareado, antes de ver como Nino le hacia gestos a la heroína del traje de lunares.

\- Ha sido un placer volver a verla _milady_ – dijo Chat Noir besando los nudillos de la heroína antes de irse, acercándose Ladybug a Nino, el cual llevaba los miraculous de la tortuga y el zorro.

\- Ahora que Chat Noir esta de vuelta no es necesario que los llevemos siempre – dijo el joven viendo la heroína un dije de pena en sus ojos, sonriendo.

\- Habéis sido de mucha ayuda, en serio, pero es peligroso tener tantos miraculous en circulación, ¿lo comprendes? - le dijo asintiendo el joven de las lentes, yéndose hacia donde estaba ingresado el maestro Fu, debía mantener las apariencias y su coartada lo mejor posible.

Tras haber visitado al guardián y comprobar que su salud se mantenía estable pero sin signos de mejora, fue hacia casa para guardar ambas joyas mágicas y luego ir a aclarar ese asunto de que había atacado a Lila, pero al abrir el cofre sus ojos no pudieron fijarse en cierto detalle, o mejor dicho, en algo que faltaba.

\- ¿Donde están los miraculous del perro, la serpiente y el dragón? - se pregunto en voz baja viendo como faltaban los 3 que había mencionado, acercándose Tikki y comprobando si lo que decía su portadora era cierto, viendo horrorizada que así era.

\- Debió ocurrir durante el terremoto, a aquel villano se le cayo el _miraclebox_ durante las sacudidas, seguramente se debieron abrir los compartimentos al caer al suelo – expuso Tikki empezando Marinette a ponerse nerviosa.

\- Esto es horrible Tikki si hubiera comprobado el cofre ese mismo día habríamos podido buscarlo, ha sido mi culpa – dijo Marinette cayendo de rodillas derrotada por sus pensamientos.

\- Marinette no es culpa tuya, nadie podría haber previsto que descubriesen al maestro Fu y el cofre, además, si alguien los tuviese seguramente ya se sabría, seguro que aparecerán solo hay que esperar – concluyo Tikki intentando animar a su portadora, calmándose Marinette, aun tenia que enfrentar a la acusación de haber atacado a Lila y necesitaba estar relajada.

Tras que llegase Marinette y Sabine fueron hacia el François Dupont, dispuestas a demostrar la inocencia de la franco-china, pues algo así era castigado con la expulsión del alumno yendo ambas directas hacia el despacho del director, estando el señor Damocles esperándolas junto a otras 3 personas, la propia Lila Rossi que estaba sentada en la única silla a parte de la del director, viéndose que tenia un ojo morado y el labio partido, una mujer que ambas intuyeron era la madre de Lila y Alix, la cual lanzo una mirada envenenada a Marinette, suspirando la joven antes de hablar el director.

\- Gracias por venir a ambas, en condiciones normales solo la expulsaría y punto – indico el director preocupándose Marinette – Pero el hecho de que su padre señorita Dupain-Cheng llamase indicando que no vendría a primera hora por haber estado en una revisión medica me obliga a comprobar si es cierto – dijo el director cogiendo Sabine y dándole una nota escrita por el doctor, leyéndola detenidamente aquel hombre.

\- Seguro es falsa, todo el mundo sabe que Lila no te cae bien porque le tienes envidia – expuso Alix apretando los puños la de las coletas, antes de intentar tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Puedo saber porque estas aquí por favor? - pregunto Marinette mirando a la que el curso pasado fue su compañera de clase, sonriendo Alix.

\- Soy testigo, vi desde la acera de enfrente como te llevabas a rastras a Lila para darle una paliza – comento arqueando una ceja la franco-china – Luego te metiste dentro del centro – añadió endureciendo Marinette la mirada, esta claro que alguien había atacado a Lila, Alix no mentiría en algo así, pero ella no había sido, aquello era una encerrona para hacerla quedar mal y dañar su reputación, viendo a la madre de Lila analizando todo lo que oía, estaba claro que al igual que su propia madre esa mujer no era imparcial, deteniendo su mirada en el director, el cual comprobó detenidamente la nota varias veces, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, entrando el nuevo profesor de historia.

\- Disculpe por molestarle señor Damocles cuando se encuentra reunido – dijo aquel hombre haciendo una ligera reverencia, fijándose Marinette en un estuche blanco con un ojo dibujado en este.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Ricardo? - pregunto el director riendo un poco Alix ante el nombre del docente, haciendo oídos sordos aquel hombre.

\- Con todo esto de haber sido akumatizado ni siquiera se cual es mi despacho de tenerlo o si tengo algún departamento en este centro – expuso aquel hombre mirando a las personas reunidas, mirando detenidamente a Lila Rossi.

\- ¿Tiene mi hija algo en la cara? - pregunto la madre de esta negando aquel hombre con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- En absoluto señora, lo que pasa es que me recuerda al subcampeón europeo de esgrima, tienen la misma mirada y otros rasgos similares – expuso el profesor antes de desviar su mirada hacia Marinette.

\- Veras señor Garcia en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado – señalo el director entendiendo aquel hombre la situación en la que estaba.

\- Supongo que esta de aquí es la joven agredida y que la señorita del pelo azabache es la que debió atacarla – expuso el docente mirando a ambas, riendo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Que le hace tanta gracia? - pregunto la madre de Lila poniéndose nervioso aquel hombre antes de recuperar la compostura.

\- Disculpe me, es que, me resulta interesante que alguien con la complexión física de esta joven haya sido capaz de darle una paliza a su hija – expuso aquel hombre mirando a ambas - ¿Me permite jovencita? - pregunto a Marinette cogiéndola de la mano y pasando los dedos por los nudillos de ella – Demasiado suaves para haber golpeado a alguien sin usar guantes o unos mitones – dijo mirando Lila el estuche blanco.

\- ¿No sera fumador? - pregunto negando aquel hombre con un movimiento de cabeza lanzándole una mala mirada, como si lo hubiera insultado.

\- Que va, este friki de aquí tiene una baraja de cartas hay dentro – dijo Alix haciendo algo "click" dentro de la cabeza de Marinette, abriendo su bolso y cogiendo algo de su interior.

\- ¿Por causalidad esto es suyo? - pregunto la franco-china sacando 3 cartas de aquel accesorio, mirándolas aquel hombre detenidamente mientras Sabine suspiraba aliviada al ver el semblante de aquel joven.

\- Así que tu eres la joven con la que choque esta mañana, deberías evitar correr por la calle, puede meterte en problemas, aunque en este caso, te han sacado de ellos – expuso el profesor mirando al director – Choque con esta joven unos minutos antes de llegar al centro, ahora me gustaría saber algo si no es molestia, ¿a que hora la atacaron aproximadamente? - pregunto el profesor mirando a Lila, hablando su madre.

\- La deje delante de la puerta del centro dos minutos antes de las ocho y media – expuso aquella mujer sonriendo aquel hombre.

\- ¿Cuando ingreso en la enfermería del centro? - pregunto de nuevo a Lila contestándole ella.

\- No estoy segura, pero debían ser alrededor de las ocho menos veinticinco – expuso ella mirando al director aquel hombre.

\- Si de algo me ha servido leer innumerables novelas de misterio y ver series policiacas es para mejorar mi capacidad de deducción, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de entrar en el centro justo a esa hora, que unos 10 minutos después entre en el aula donde la vi por primera vez jovencita – dijo señalando a Alix – Analicemos las pruebas, usted vio a una joven de pelo negro y coletas arrastrar a su compañera hacia un callejón, para alrededor de 2 minutos después ver a esa joven ingresar en el centro, ¿me equivoco? - pregunto negando Alix con un bufido – como alguien al que han intentado robar en un par de ocasiones se de sobra que es complicado fijarse en los detalles, sobretodo cuando te apuntan a la cara con un arma de fuego o te están golpeando en esta, teniendo en cuenta que choque con su compañera, la llamada del padre de esta y la nota hay pruebas suficientes para determinar que no fue ella – expuso endureciendo la mirada Alix.

\- ¿Y si no fue ella quien fue? - pregunto encogiéndose de hombros el profesor, interviniendo Sabine.

\- Puedo aportar algo – dijo la mujer la cual había estado callada todo el tiempo – Por lo que he escuchado usted y su marido trabajan en la embajada italiana – dijo la mujer asiática asintiendo la madre de Lila – En ese caso existe la posibilidad de que haya alguien que les guarde rencor por alguna razón, envidia, un visado denegado y cosas por el estilo – aporto mirando a todos los presentes – Además debido a Ladybug el peinado en coletas esta muy de moda entre las jóvenes, además de venderse pelucas así en casi cualquier establecimiento especializado – expuso entendiendo la situación.

\- Excelente observación señora, y creo que estamos de acuerdo en que no hay manera de demostrar que su hija lo hizo, así que lo mejor sera que se vayan a sus aulas u hogares, pero si me entero de otro ataque similar no seré tan benévolo – dijo el director dando a entender que Marinette era inocente y no seria castigada ni nada, saliendo del despacho todos excepto el profesor Garcia y el señor Damocles, mirándose Lila y Marinette brevemente, antes de tomar caminos separados, la franco-china había evitado ser expulsara, pero debía andarse con ojo, quien sabe cuando pueda ocurrirle algo malo.

**CONTINUARA**

Pues bueno estimados lectores, aquí estoy con otro chapter de esta historia terminado, se que me he explanado mucho en el Akuma, pero dado la categoría de esta historia tenia que hacerlo, muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia.

¿Quien ataco a Lila?

¿Que habrá sido de los miraculous extraviados?

¿Conseguirá Lila cumplir su amenaza del episodio Chamaleon?

Todo esto y mas sera contestado en los próximos chapter, hasta luego Lucas.


	4. Marchesa di controllo

"Saludos estimados lectores cuyo numero parece aumentar a cada chapter, aunque el silencio impera entre ustedes, bromas a parte aquí estamos con el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, espero os guste leerla tanto como a mi escribirla, nos leemos al final como siempre y hasta luego."

**Capitulo 4: Marchesa di controllo.**

La clase de historia era de las mas aburridas según muchos estudiantes, y un profesor recién contratado y sin experiencia sabia eso, viendo como mientras hablaba sobre las famosas 12 pruebas de Heracles veía a su alumnos no prestar atención alguna, cuando escucho la puerta del aula abrirse.

\- Señorita Dupain-Cheng espero sea la ultima vez que llega tarde ahora si no es molestia puede decirme como Heracles mas conocido en la tradición romana como Hercules mato a la hidra – expuso el profesor siendo justo una de las hazañas que ya había explicado, pensando Marinette la respuesta.

\- Se que le crecen cabezas cuando se las cortan, así que, ¿encontró el modo de evitar esto? - contesto asintiendo el profesor, indicándole que siguiese, mirando alrededor, viendo a Nino sentado en la segunda fila con la cabeza agachada seguramente mirando el móvil, estando Marc al lado tomando notas, no entendía porque había un tema sobre mitología en el libro de historia, pero para un escritor como el suponía era un tema útil para inspirarse, antes de contestar con un susurro - ¿Quemo las cabezas? - se atrevió a preguntar temerosa de haberse equivocado, sonriendo el profesor.

\- En efecto señorita Duapin-Cheng, ahora por favor tome asiento junto a su compañera – dijo el profesor Garcia con un sonrisa señalando a Chloe, la cual se estaba haciendo la manicura – Recuerden lo que dije en la primera clase, alumno que llegue tarde, alumno que va al despacho del director salvo que conteste una pregunta – dijo el profesor viendo Marinette a Kagami justo detrás de donde ella se sentaría durante todo el curso, sintiendo como su mirada se le clavaba como un cuchillo, sentándose y sacando el material necesario para la clase, cuando vio como Chloe estaba con el móvil en el regazo, contestando alguna especie de mensaje, antes de continuar el profesor con su explicación.

Mientras esto sucedía el otro grupo estaba recibiendo clase de química en el laboratorio, sintiendo Adrien una única cosa en esos momentos, el deseo de no estar en clase, pues Lila no paraba de pegarse a el como una lapa, resultando le difícil mantener la concentración, debía buscar la manera de librarse de ella, era una necesidad.

Ya durante el receso del almuerzo Adrien pudo dar gracias al cielo, buscando con la mirada a Nino para sentarse junto a este, estando en la misma mesa que Alya y Marinette, recordando el regalo que le hizo antes de irse durante el verano a New York, recordando como aquel bendito relicario le salvo en una ocasión.

\- ¿Esta libre? - pregunto el rubio asintiendo Nino, iba a sentarse junto al de los auriculares, cuando Alya se movió obligándolo a ponerse junto a Marinette - ¿Que opináis del nuevo profesor de historia? - pregunto mirándose los 3 entre si, viendo la franco-china de reojo como Juleka y Rose se sentaban juntas en una mesa, poniéndose Luka junto a ellas, no pudiendo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

\- Pues tío, no se, se nota que nunca ha dado clases, aunque desde luego se nota que le pone empeño – contesto Nino recordando la hora anterior, antes de hablar Alya.

\- Yo se algunas cosas sobre el, se que es español, tiene una cierta fascinación por el ocultismo, ha estado en un correccional de menores, aunque eso no lo vayáis diciendo y que no duda en aprovechar para sembrar el caos, me ha obligado a sentarme al lado de Sabrina, la limpiabotas de Chloe – expuso Alya pensando Marinette que decir, es verdad que ese profesor parecía estar encantado de hacer sentir a sus alumnos incómodos, ella era un buen ejemplo.

\- Alya Marinette esta peor que tu, tiene a Chloe al lado y a Kagami detrás – le susurro Nino a la de las lentes, estremeciéndose la reportera ante eso, la alumna mas chillona a tu lado y una cuya mirada podría dejar paralizado a cualquiera de terror.

\- Creo que es un hombre complicado – expuso Marinette arqueando Adrien una ceja – Pensad lo un momento, ha estado en un correccional, eso quiere decir que es posible que haya tenido problemas con la ley, pero por otro lado, recuerdo haber escuchado a un barrendero diciendo que las personas con antecedentes no pueden ejercer cargos públicos, es decir desde aquello no ha tenido ningún otro problema con la ley – expuso asintiendo los 3, interviniendo Adrien.

\- ¿Alguno sabe por que acabo en un centro de menores? - pregunto negando sus compañeros, antes de cambiar de tema Nino.

\- ¿Alguno ida a la fiesta de esta noche? - pregunto Nino quedándose Marinette un tanto extrañada, antes de enseñarle el de las lentes un mensaje que había recibido sobre una fiesta que se realizaría en Montmartre, viendo Marinette la dirección sin prestarle mucha importancia.

\- Intentare escaquearme de cuidar a mis hermanas, aunque va ha ser difícil – dijo Alya negando Adrien con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento Nino pero esta tarde son las pruebas de esgrima, además mañana tengo que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a mi prima – le contesto el rubio suspirando Marinette al ver su sonrisa, antes de recibir una mirada de Nino, negando con la cabeza.

\- No creo que pueda, quiero ponerme a avanzar con física, sabes como es la profesora Mendeleiev con eso – le expuso asintiendo el moreno, comiendo plácidamente los 4 mientras Lila rodeada de todo el mundo miraba a Marinette de manera sutil, ya acabaría con ella, ya lo haría, encontraría el método de hacer que todo el mundo la mirase mal, de momento su agresión había servido para crear desconfianza sobre ella.

Tras terminar las clases los alumnos fueron dispersándose en desbandada, quedándose solo los que conformaban el grupo de esgrima y algunos curiosos que querían ver a los alumnos, viendo Marinette a Kagami entre los alumnos del profesor D'Argencourt, hablándole Tikki.

\- Marinette deberías intentar ingresar este año – le expuso negando la franco-china con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Tikki sabes de sobra que lo intente porque quería impresionar a Adrien, pero creo que no es razón suficiente para hacer algo así – le contesto yéndose a casa mientras veía al profesor de historia, viendo que estaba al tanto de todos los movimientos que realizaban los alumnos, recordando que menciono el campeonato europeo de esgrima, ¿practicaría ese hombre aquel deporte o era solo un aficionado a este?, decidiendo no darle mas vueltas y yendo a casa a estudiar tranquilamente.

(-)

Mientras todo esto pasaba alguien se dedicaba a pescar en el río, lanzando el sedal al agua, cuando algo se engancho en el anzuelo, recogiendo el sedal encontrándose con una pulsera rígida de color verde jade con una serpiente en relieve, limpiándola un poco y guardándola en la caja que contenía los anzuelos y otros aparejos de pesca.

Mas tarde Marinette había dejado de estudiar física para ponerse con sus labores como guardiana provisional de los miraculous, empezando por traducir el libro, empezando por la pagina de Hawk Moth.

\- Según el grimorio la cualidad principal del miraculous de la mariposa es la de otorgar poderes a los demás, sin embargo también dice que puede usar algo llamado "levita" que le serviría aparentemente para poder volar, eso si que es mala cosa - leyó la de las coletas pensando en aquello, ¿le saldrían alas de mariposa?, ¿reuniría miles de ellas para que lo llevasen volando?, cuando escucho a su madre llamarla desde abajo, viendo la hora que era, seguramente la cena estaría lista, bajando para encontrarse con su padre preparando un pedido.

\- ¿Alguien a encargado algo a estas horas? - pregunto asintiendo su madre.

\- Así es hija, necesitamos que ayudes a tu padre, parece que es para una fiesta o algo por el estilo – expuso Sabine quedándose Marinette pensando, antes de recordar aquella fiesta que menciono Nino, ¿seria la misma?

\- Resulta que con todas las obras que hay necesito de alguien que me ayude Marinette – expuso Tom suspirando la de las colestas, antes de ir hacia donde estaba aparcada, parece que tendría que trabajar antes poder cenar ese día, si tan solo supiese lo que le esperaba.

**Mansión Agreste**

Mientras eso ocurría cierto joven se encontraba en su habitación repasando las lecciones del día, al mismo tiempo que un kwami con aspecto de gato negro rondaba a su alrededor.

\- Admite lo chico, querías ir a esa fiesta – dijo Plagg terminando Adrien de leer, suspirando.

\- Mi padre no me habría dejado aunque se lo comentase – contesto el rubio yendo hacia su cama, pensando en su situación, contestándole el kwami de la destrucción.

\- Pues mira que es sencillo te escapas y disfrutas con otros jóvenes de tu edad – expuso Plagg cuando una tercera voz se escucho en la habitación.

\- Si hace eso y le descubren solo empeorada su situación kwami, debe buscar otro modo de proceder – dijo aquella voz levantándose Adrien.

\- Exodus aparece, es difícil hablar con alguien poder mirarle – dijo Adrien escuchándose un suspiro en el aire, antes de empezar a materializarse una silueta sobre la ventana de la habitación, era de apariencia humana, blanco translúcido, de pelo largo recogido en una coleta, quedando gran parte de este salvaje e indómito, llevaba una chaqueta con varios símbolos extraños en ella junto a un pantalón y zapatos, mirando aquel espectro al cielo nocturno.

\- Pues aquí estoy chico – dijo antes de mirar a Plagg – No me mires así kwami, simplemente considero que hay que buscar otra forma de conseguir lo que deseas chico, recuerda nuestro trato – expuso asintiendo Adrien.

\- Lo se, tu me ayudarías a conseguir mas independencia y a enseñarme otras formas de usar mi miraculous y yo te ayudaba a conseguir recuperar tu cuerpo – contesto Adrien sonriendo aquel ser mientras Plagg miraba a ambos.

\- Chico adme caso, te sera mejor si eres un rebelde que haciéndole caso a ese que no puede ni mover una pluma – comento el kwami mirando aquel ser al cielo mientras negaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Cuando recupere mis poderes y mi forma física hablaremos de igual a igual Plagg, el aire de la ciudad esta saturado de magia, ese seísmo es sin duda alguna la causa de este suceso, absorbiendo esa energía podre recuperar mis poderes, además de poder hacer muchas otras cosas, pero de momento mi prioridad es cumplir mi parte del trato – expuso volviendo a mirar a Adrien – Esto es lo que te sugiero y repito, sugiero, en ultima instancia eres tu quien decide, dile que deseas tener mas tiempo libre, ponle la causa que quieras, podrías decirle que quieres enseñarle la ciudad a tu prima, o que te sientes estresado estando aquí dentro todo el día ... - exponía Exodus mirando Adrien por la ventana, viendo una silueta moverse por lo tejados de la ciudad.

\- Creo que tendremos que dejar la conversación para otro momento Exodus, hay afuera había algo, puede que alguien sea blanco de un akuma – dijo Adrien encogiéndose de hombros aquel espíritu, transformándose y saliendo para comprobar que pasaba.

(-)

Mientras esa conversación se daba en una calle de la ciudad Marinette le indicaba a su padre que aparcase, viendo que estaban en Montmartre, seguramente era la misma fiesta de la que hablaban Nino y Alya esa mañana, cogiendo las 2 cajas llenas de dulces que habían encargado y andando hacia donde era presuntamente la fiesta, llegando a las puertas de un local escuchando musica a todo volumen nada mas llego, tocando la puerta un par de veces esperando a que abriesen, apareciendo un joven de aproximadamente su edad tras la puerta, de piel blanca llevaba unos pantalones morados anchos y una camiseta de dentro rosa y una camiseta de fuera morada además de unas zapatillas amarillas. Lleva el pelo rubio engominado hacia arriba con un mechón morado en el centro.

\- Saludos señorita, ¿tiene invitación? - pregunto aquel joven pensando Marinette antes de negar con la cabeza, mirando aquel chico las cajas de la panadería.

\- No, no traigo ninguna vengo a hacer una entrega – contesto la franco-china mirando de soslayo al interior, viendo a Ivan bailando con Mylene durante unos instantes, llegándole a la nariz un olor extraño, como a alcohol.

\- Oh, en ese caso entra y busco al que ha organizado este guateque para que te pague hermosura – contesto aquel joven dándose la vuelta antes de detenerse y volver a mirar a la chica – ¿Donde tendré mis morales?, me llamo Odd – se presento el chico asintiendo la portadora de la catarina, mientras sentía a Tikki revolverse debajo de su chaqueta – Anda entra no seas tímida – dijo el joven decidiendo hacerle caso, entrando la franco-china mientras escuchaba musica tecno de fondo, viendo a jóvenes conversar, bailar y lo que ella suponía, ingerir alcohol, acercándose un chico mayor que ella con un vaso de platico con un liquido amarillo burbujeante.

\- ¿Queres? - dijo aquel joven negando Marinette al oler la peste a alcohol que despedia el aliento de aquel joven, viendo de reojo a Alya bebiendo junto a Nino mientras Odd la guiaba hacia quien organizo todo aquello, encontrándose con Lila rodeada por 3 chicos indudablemente mayores que ella, notando también que parecía algo mareada, ¿estaría borracha?

\- Lila esta chica viene con un encargo – dijo Odd notando Marinette que el chico articulaba bien las palabras, había visto a su padre borracho una única vez y estaba segura que tal elocuencia no podía ser cosa del alcohol.

\- Pero si es Tontanette, dale un par de boterras, colellas, botellas y que se large de aquí – dijo Lila confirmando lo que pensaba la franco-china, estaba como una cuba, cuando sin previo aviso la musica paro, mirando Marinette hacia la mesa de mezclas viendo a una chica de pelo rosado y complexión delgada ser sostenida por un hombre alto y ligeramente musculoso con una indumentaria bastante estrafalaria, chaleco militar, pantalones de montaña, botas, guantes largos hasta el codo, todo de color marros oscuro, viendo que el rostro de aquel sujeto parecía cubierto por una mascara de color negro y lo que mas llamo su atención, una especie de corona o tiara plateada en la cabeza con 8 cuernos pareciendo un ciervo en muchos sentidos.

\- ¡Suelta la! - grito el chico a su lado, corriendo hacia donde estaba aquel sujeto antes de lanzar este a la chica contra Odd, amortiguando este la caída de la joven.

\- Esa mocosa es muy poca cosa, pero tu puede que me complazcas – dijo aquel sujeto mirando a Marinette fijamente, sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda, debía de huir, debía huir rápido, antes de aquel tipo tirar la mesa de mezclas y dar un salto hasta quedar delante de la franco-china, viendo mejor a aquel sujeto, sus ojos parecían completamente negros, mientras que su piel blanca como el marfil era coronada por una cabellera grisácea, agarrando a Marinette por la coleta izquierda empezando a hacerle daño, empezando la gente a correr en desbandada cuando se escucho a lo lejos la sirena de un coche patrulla.

\- Suelta me – dijo Marinette dándole algunos golpes a su captor, antes de este atraparla entre sus brazos, decidiendo morderle en una mano, cuando entro un agente y apunto a aquel sujeto con su pistola, lanzando a Marinette hacia un lado chocando su cabeza contra una botella en el suelo, antes de ver a aquel sujeto coger una especie de cuchillo con 2 pinchos a los lados, extendiendo el mango de este convirtiéndose en una lanza, antes de arrojarla contra el agente y herirlo en un hombro, viéndose la sangre manar a borbotones, antes de volver a coger a Marinette de manera brusca y correr hacia el agente, cogiendo aquella lanza en el proceso, habiendo varios agentes mas afuera apuntando y algún curioso mirando.

\- Suelte a la chica y entregue se – dijo uno de ellos estando todos los invitados a aquella fiesta detrás siendo esposados, aquello ya lo sabían las fuerzas del orden, antes de empezar a reír aquel sujeto.

\- ¿Enserio piensan que yo, Kurnous, dejare que unos chuchos como ustedes me atrapen? - dijo aquel criminal agarrando con mas fuerza a Marinette, la cual se encontraba adolorada y aturdida por el golpe en la cabeza, cuando aquel sujeto apoyo su lanza en el suelo antes de volver a expandirla, llegando a un tejado cercano – Me llevo mi premio idiotas – se burlo de la policía empezando a correr para poder disfrutar mejor de su botín, cuando algo lo golpeo en la cabeza, soltando de nuevo a Marinette la cual por suerte se cubrió la cabeza con las manos antes, mirando Kurnous a quien lo había atacado, debía ser un adolescente también, su pelo era negro con mechas turquesas, de complexión algo musculosa, con un traje turquesa con motivo de escamas en algunas partes del cuerpo, como el abdomen y un detalle amarillo entre los pectorales, una mascara similar a la de Chat Noir cubría su rostro, sus ojos tenían escleras amarillas y una lira descansaba en su mano diestra, llegando a los pocos segundos Chat Noir viendo a Marinette tirada a un lado de Kurnous, sintiendo una gran rabia inundar su cuerpo.

\- Viperinas noches, mas te valdría tratar mejor a una señorita rufián – dijo el chico con el traje turquesa mirando a aquel criminal, lanzándole la lira que portaba como si de un disco se tratase, bloqueando el proyectil Kurnous con su lanza, haciéndole una seña a Chat Noir, debía poner a salvo a Marinette, cogiendo el felino con cuidado a la chica y bajando de un salto, mientras aquel criminal se lanzaba al ataque, esquivando el primer golpe aquel héroe misterioso por poco, dejando Chat Noir a Marinette en el suelo antes de ir por aquel bellaco, usando su bastón para impulsarse hacia arriba antes de intentar golpear a aquel tipo, bloqueando el golpe con su lanza, pero no la lira de su otro oponente.

\- Hacemos un equipo miautastico – dijo Chat Noir mirando a aquel chico antes de ver como el criminal volvía al ataque, usando el felino su bastón para desviar la punta de aquella lanza, teniendo una idea - ¡Cataclism! - grito el héroe gatuno de París tocando aquella arma y reduciéndola a polvo, viendo a su oponente estar dispuesto a luchar desarmado.

\- Eres tu solo contra nosotros 2, así que serpentea hasta aquí y entrega nos tu miraculous – dijo aquel héroe cuando sin previo aviso alguien salto hacia el cayendo le encima, un tipo con traje de pájaro negro estaba forcejeando contra el cuando sin previo aviso Kurnous emprendió la huida, zafándose el héroe de color turquesa de su agresor con las piernas, escapando aquel otro sujeto.

Tras esto ambos héroes bajaron hacia donde estaba la policía, dispuestos a cooperar, hablándoles un agente mientras atendían a su compañero herido.

\- Un vecino llamo diciendo que había visto a varios jóvenes entrar con licores en este local abandonado, luego recibimos una queja por el ruido, así que enviamos un par de patrullas, nunca pensé que vería a un supervillano intentar secuestrar a una chica – expuso el agente mirando Chat Noir hacia donde estaba Marinette, notando se que estaba conmocionada – Gracias por la ayuda Chat Noir y ... - agradecía el agente sin saber como llamar al otro héroe que estaba hay.

\- Viperion, puede llamarme Viperion – dijo aquel joven viendo como entre los asistentes a aquella fiesta estaban muchos de los compañeros de clase de Adrien y Marinette, incluyendo a la hija del alcalde, acercándose un hombre de gran altura y complexión ancha, intentando acercarse a Marinette.

\- Es el padre de la chica – dijo Chat Noir escuchando el primer pitido de su anillo – Ha sido un honor luchar contigo Viperion, Ladybug sabe elegir sin duda alguna a sus aliados – dijo el felino tendiéndole la mano al otro héroe el cual miro confundido al gato, estrechándola este antes de también irse de allí, mientras Tom miraba como se encontraba su hija, viendo un pequeño corte en la frente de ella, decidiendo llevarla al hospital mas cercano, igual que el agente herido.

(-)

Mientras esto pasaba los 2 villanos se encontraban reunidos en un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, viéndose por una ventana la ciudad, sonriendo con superioridad Kurnous.

\- Así que tu eres el que debía encontrar los miraculous y ha fracasado estrepitosamente, no me extraña en absoluto – dijo Kurnous con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo el villano con traje de cuervo.

\- Puede que Corvex no pudiese conseguir los miraculous, pero si no fuese por Corvex tu habrías perdido el tuyo hoy, y eso solo seria un problema para ambos, para ti por perderlo y para Corvex por no hacer nada para evitarlo – contesto el otro mostrando el brazalete de su brazo izquierdo, saliendo 3 cuchillas perpendiculares de aquel objeto, pareciendo unas garras, arqueando una ceja su "aliado".

\- Si tu lo dices, podría haber acabado con esos 2 mocosos y luego haber disfrutado un rato de aquella chica, tenia un culo perfecto, no como las otras que había en aquella fiesta – contesto sintiéndose el pájaro asqueado durante unos segundos por aquel tipejo.

\- El amo estará muy enfadado porque por tu culpa ahora los héroes de París saben que existimos, hemos perdido el factor sorpresa – expuso Corvex yéndose de hay el otro villano.

\- Ese viejo decrepito no tiene poder sobre mi – dijo Kurnous antes de irse, negando el otro villano, sabia que ambos serian castigados, así que decidió llamar a su señor para informarle, aun sabiendo la horrible tortura que le esperaba era mejor que lo supiese por el, eso haría que fuese mas indulgente.

(-)

Tras ser arrestados muchos de los jóvenes fueron llevados a comisaria para prestarles declaración y comprobar su nivel de alcoholemia, escuchándose a Chloe sollozar ante la idea de decepcionar a sus padres, mientras tanto otra chica daba un verdadero espectáculo.

\- ¿No saben quien soy?, mis padres son los embajadores de Italia, cuando lo sepan acabareis sin esos uniformes y teniendo que limpiarme los zapatos – exclamaba Lila notando se que ya había recuperado parte de la compostura, aunque aun estaba borracha y el olor a alcohol no se despegaba de su cuerpo, entrando un hombre con el pelo castaño y ojos verdes, de alrededor de unos 40 años, llevando un traje negro, mirando a los agentes.

\- ¿Por que mi hija esta en este lugar? - pregunto aquel hombre sonriendo Lila al verlo, las cosas siempre salían como ella quería, acercándose el padre de Sabrina.

\- Señor Rossi su hija estaba en una fiesta en la cual no solo había tal ruido que nos llamaron, también múltiples jóvenes habían ingerido bebidas alcohólicas, incluyendo por las pruebas aportadas su hija – contesto el agente mirando al padre de Lila a los ojos, antes de añadir – Nadie esta por encima de la ley, da igual su posición social – dijo el agente rodando los ojos el diplomático, cuando entro en esos momentos el alcalde Bourgeois.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con usted agente Raimcoprix lo único que usted hacia era su trabajo, pero no hace falta que mi hija y la de este señor tengan que dormir en el calabozo, y recuerde que están por aprobarse los presupuestos de la ciudad – dijo el alcalde entendiendo el agente la indirecta, pero cuando estaba por disponerse a contestar un superior suyo intervino.

\- Así se hará señor alcalde, también nos aseguraremos que nadie sepa quienes estaban en la fiesta – dijo el mayor suspirando Roger, por mucho que quisiese que las leyes se respetasen era complicado cuando se hacían cosas así, viendo como Chloe y Lila salían impunes de aquello, por suerte su hija no estaba entre los arrestados, sino que fue ella quien le advirtió, pero ese era su secreto.

(-)

Mientras esto ocurría en Montmartre un hombre miraba por el móvil una grabación de la detención de la hija del alcalde y de Lila Rossi, cuando pasando por una tienda de segunda mano un objeto en el escaparate capto su atención, encima de un papel que ponía imitación de Gabriel's había un collar, este tenia 4 cuentas de color marrón con 2 medias lunas a los lados, y en la parte del cierre por detrás veía como si tuviese 2 cabezas de perro esculpidas en bronce, no tenia mucho dinero, pero aquel objeto había captado su atención y sin saberlo, había marcado su destino.

(-)

Marinette pudo salir bien parada de aquel incidente, un par de puntos en un lado de la cabeza fueron suficientes en aquel momento, mirando en su habitación donde tenia guardado la Miraclebox, recordando que esa noche había aparecido uno de los miraculous perdido, dando gracias que al menos uno de ellos estaba en buenas manos, antes de meterse en la cama cansada y poder descansar para ir a clase al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente Marinette se levanto con gran dolor de cabeza, resultado sin duda alguna del golpe que recibió, recordando que Adrien no estaría ese día en clase, lo único bueno era que sabia que había un nuevo héroe en la ciudad, cogiendo el móvil y buscando cualquier imagen o vídeo en el que apareciese, viendo que aun era temprano y lo mejor, ese día no tenia historia, así que no tendría que preocuparse por cierto profesor.

\- Marinette Viperion tiene el miraculous de la serpiente, no me cabe duda – le expuso Tikki asintiendo la de las coletas – Su poder le permite dominar temporalmente a los demás con su musica – le expuso la kwami pensando Marinette en aquello, recordando cierto cuento con un flautista y una plaga de ratas.

\- Ya lo se Tikki, me he dedicado a estudiar los poderes de los miraculous perdidos para en caso de acabar en malas manos ya estar preparada – le contesto antes de sacudir su cabeza y alistarse para ir a clase, volviendo a sentir un zumbido en la cabeza, aquel golpe fue peor de lo que pensaba, buscando una aspirina para combatirlo antes de bajar e ir a clase por una vez temprano.

Mientras ella se alistaba para clase Adrien se encontraba también investigando a aquel misterioso héroe, dándole gracias por ayudarle a poner a salvo a su _princess_, antes de recordar que tenia que recoger a su prima, intentando recordar la ultima vez que la vio, debía tener unos 6 años por aquel entonces, recordando que era bastante difícil tratar con ella, esperaba que su carácter se hubiera suavizado o podría resultar complicada la convivencia.

\- Tu prima debe ser la menor de tus preocupaciones chico, sino como harás para transformarte sin ser descubierto estando otra persona mas viviendo en esta casa – le dijo el espíritu que ahora lo atormentaba con cuestiones como esa.

\- Seguro encontrara una manera, aunque lo mejor seria buscar una buena excusa – añadió Plagg intuyendo Adrien lo que venia a continuación, ambos confabulando juntos contra el.

\- Tengo una, podrías decirle que tu padre no aprueba la idea de que tengas novia, por eso le dices que tienes una y que te escapas de casa para ir a verla – sugirió Exodus sonriendo Plagg mientras el chico terminaba de vestirse, recordando coger el relicario que le regalo Marinette, viéndose que ahora iba colgado de una fina cadena de plata.

\- Podrías decirle que es la niña de las coletas – añadió Plagg suspirando Adrien.

\- Ya te lo he dicho Plagg un millón de veces, Marinette es solo una amiga – contesto el rubio suspirando tanto kwami como ser atrapado en una forma incorpórea.

\- Tiene el mismo peinado que tu dama, no veo el problema – intervino Exodus arqueando el modelo una ceja molesto, mas cuando iba a contestar escucharon a Nathalie llamar a la puerta, desapareciendo el ser sin cuerpo solido mientras la deidad de la destrucción se ocultaba en la chaqueta del rubio, yendo hacia afuera de su habitación para desayunar y luego ir al aeropuerto.

\- Cuando terminemos de recoger a su prima iremos al François Dupont para arreglar algunas cosas de la matricula de esta, así usted no perderá clases – le dijo la asistente de su padre asintiendo el rubio.

\- Eso suponiendo que ningún Akuma nos retrase o algo por el estilo – comento Adrien recibiendo una mirada de Nathalie, fría como un tempano de hielo, comentarios como esos y bromas guardárselos para clase y cuando fuese Chat Noir, mejor evitar que su padre se enterase de esa parte de su personalidad por ahora.

_**College**_** François Dupont**

Marinette entro en clase viendo a sus compañeros sentados pero sin duda alguna no habían reparado en ella, viendo a Nino con ojeras y como llevaba sus manos a la cabeza, viendo a Kagami justo en su asiento, perfectamente sentada mientras esperaba a la señorita Bustier, sentándose en su sitio viendo que aun faltaban algunos alumnos.

\- ¿Como sienta la resaca? - pregunto Kagami a Marinette estremeciéndose momentáneamente, antes de respirar hondo y contestarle.

\- Si te refieres a la fiesta a la que fue todo el mundo solo estuve para una entrega del negocio de mis padres, no consumí nada si es lo que te preguntas – le contesto Marinette evitando mirarla.

\- Vi el vídeo de ese nuevo héroe, por eso lo pregunto – expuso la japonesa sintiendo Marinette aun el fuerte golpe en la cabeza, entrando en esos momentos Juleka junto a Rose, viéndose a la rubia en malas condiciones, posiblemente estuvo en la fiesta y tomo algo.

Mientras tanto en el otro grupo Alya sentía como si miles de taladros perforasen su cabeza por la tremenda resaca que tenia, al igual que la mayoría de alumnos, los únicos que no mostraban síntomas eran Sabrina, Max y Nathaniel, posiblemente no estaban en la fiesta, aquello no le extrañaba a la reportera, no eran precisamente el alma de las fiestas, recordando que les tocaba química, así que tenían que moverse al laboratorio, pensando en aquel nuevo héroe, debía conseguir una exclusiva de el mas adelante, viendo que no se encontraba Lila, preguntándose si estaría bien la italiana, no es que fuesen intimas, pero el que fuese "amiga" de Ladybug hacia que tuviese mucho interés en conocer mas cosas sobre ella.

(-)

En la embajada de Italia vemos a un matrimonio hablando de manera tranquila, aunque la mujer se veía claramente molesta por algo.

\- No me parece bien que dejes que nuestra hija se quede en casa solo porque le duele la cabeza – comento la mujer mirando detenidamente a su marido, el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Lila es lo bastante mayor para decidir si esta en condiciones de ir a clase o no – comento aquel hombre respirando la mujer intentando calmarse.

\- Nuestra hija consumió alcohol ayer, se que yo soy una empleada mas y tu mi superior, pero en esta situación yo decido si merece un castigo, no me parece bien que salga indemne – comento la mujer arqueando una ceja su marido.

\- ¿Quieres hundir mi carrera?, si la prensa se entera de esto sabes lo que supondría, una mancha en nuestra imagen, y eso solo nos perjudicaría, ¿entiendes Camila? - dijo aquel hombre endureciendo aquella mujer la mirada.

\- ¿Como ocurrió hace 3 años en Milán?, como se repita aquello ten por seguro que entonces si estamos hundidos, solo pudiste evitarlo por tus contactos con la camorra, ten por seguro que no tendremos tanta suerte aquí – contesto aquella mujer yéndose hacia una mesa cercana con un gesto de frustración en el rostro, tenia que conseguir que su hija se comportase y dejase de buscarle a ambos problemas, mirando detenidamente la alianza de bodas que llevaba, aumentando su furia recordando que el causante de todos los problemas de actitud de su hija era de su marido, el era quien la malcriaba, les dijo que iría a casa de su novio, estando en su lugar emborrachándose posiblemente con aquel joven, tendría un par de palabras con Adrien Agreste, sin percatarse de como una mariposa negra la sobrevolaba.

**Aeropuerto internacional _Charles de Gaulle_**

Adrien se encontraba un tanto nervioso viendo en las pantallas los vuelos que venían del extranjero, su prima llegaría en uno de los primeros de ese día, escuchando por megafonía como indicaban que el vuelo proveniente de Oslo estaba por aterrizar aumentando su tensión, ¿le reconocería?, ¿la reconocería el?, ¿de que podría hablar con una chica a la que no había visto en 9 años?, todas esas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza antes de ver como el avión aterrizaba, yendo detrás de Nathalie para ayudar en lo que hiciese falta, viendo a una quinceañera pasar, debía ser un poco mas baja que el, aunque no mucho, de piel blanca, ojos azules y una melena rubia recogida en una trenza, llevaba una blusa color cían, una falda carmesí con pliegues hasta las rodillas con un cinturón de tela gris hilado en trenzado con una hebilla verde, debajo llevaba unos leggins negros, todo acompañado de unos botines negros con un diseño que le recordaba unas botas.

\- ¿Astrid Hofferson? - pregunto Nathalie asintiendo la joven, acercándose Adrien y tendiéndole la mano, mirando la rubia al modelo.

\- Es un placer verte prima – saludo el rubio estrechándole la mano su prima, a pesar de su complexión delgada con ese agarre había notado que tenia mucha mas fuerza de lo que pensaba, viéndola llevar su equipaje - ¿Quieres que te ayude? - le pregunto sonriendo la chica con cierta arrogancia y burla en el rostro.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres?, no vaya a dañarse te la manicura – se burlo ella arrugando Adrien la nariz – Es broma primo, se nota que casi no tratas con gente de tu edad – comento esta lo bastante alto para que Nathalie pudiese escucharla, acompañando el rubio a su prima hasta el coche, ofreciéndose el guardaespaldas de Adrien para ayudarla a meter en equipaje en el auto, negando la joven, fuerte e independiente, esos eran 2 rasgos que en esos minutos había podido descubrir Adrien sobre su pariente, completamente distinto a el, subiendo al auto.

El viaje en coche fue mas largo de lo que pensó Adrien, intentando buscar alguna manera de matar el tiempo, para cuando vio el cartel que indicaba el desvío hacia París decidir hablar.

\- ¿Como ha sido el vuelo? - pregunto el rubio por cortesía, queriendo saber mas sobre la joven que ahora mismo estaba con el en el coche.

\- Que puedo decir, la comida no era buena, pusieron una película comercial con una trama bastante predecible y detrás mía tenia a un maleducado con la musica a máximo volumen – comento la rubia viendo fijamente a los ojos de su primo, intimidándolo – Por lo demás bien, ¿y tu?, ¿que puedes contarme? - le pregunto poniéndose nervioso Adrien, notando se su falta de experiencia tratando con otras personas, interviniendo Nathalie.

\- ¿Como es que sus padres la han dejado venir sola? - pregunto la asistenta del diseñador/villano, recibiendo una respuesta casi al instante.

\- Mis padres confían en mi, saben que puedo valerme sola y que no me meteré en líos, si no me provocan claro – contesto mirando a la mujer intentando ver si había alguna reacción por parte de esta, antes de susurrarle a Adrien - ¿Seguro que no es un robot?, porque mi novio seguro lo pensaría – comento la rubia riendo Adrien por lo bajo al igual que cierto kwami con aspecto de gato negro, esa chica le agradaba, antes de ver como el trafico se detenía de repente, cogiendo Adrien el móvil por instinto, viendo que había habido una alerta akuma, ¿como ayudaría a Ladybug si estaba atrapado en un coche con Nathalie y su prima?

\- Un Akuma parece que esta dando problemas en la ciudad y ahora mismo esta dirigiéndose hacia la Torre Montparnasse – dijo Adrien viendo un vídeo por el móvil en el cual se mostraba a una mujer con ropas de la época victoriana de color verde, blanco y rojo, en su mano llevaba una especie de bastón de mando del cual salieron varios hilos que al alcanzar a la gente hacían que se comportasen como zombis, completamente a la voluntad de aquella supervillana.

\- ¿Es una película o serie? - pregunto Astrid negando Adrien con la cabeza - ¿Estas de broma verdad? - volvió a preguntar incrédula negando otra vez Adrien, estaban ya en París cuando vieron por el móvil como aquella Akuma hablaba a la cámara.

\- Escuchad me_ bien parisinos, soy Marchesa di Controllo y lo único que deseo es que os comportéis bien, ¿y que mejor método que privándoos de vuestra independencia y libre albedrío?, ahora traed me a Adrien Agreste, tengo algunas preguntas para ese joven que es una mala influencia para mi hija_ – dijo la Akuma recordándole a Adrien aquella voz a la de alguien que ya conocía, Lila, pero, ¿por que precisamente el?, se preguntaba, llegando a una conclusión bastante obvia, Lila mentía a su madre tanto como al resto.

\- Primo, ¿ahora que hacemos? - pregunto Astrid preocupada, resultando le al rubio aquel tono de voz conocido, aunque no sabia de donde en esos momentos, viendo por la pantalla como Ladybug permanecía oculta detrás de una chimenea.

\- La prioridad es poner a salvo a Adrien, llevanos a la mansión – dijo Nathalie al Gorila, si iban allí no podría ayudar a Ladybug contra este Akuma.

\- Nathalie ese Akuma me buscara allí primero, lo mejor que puedo hacer es bajar del coche e intentar esconderme hasta que Ladybug solucione todo esto – expuso Adrien mirando Astrid aquel arrebato de valentía en su primo, sintiendo una única cosa, emoción, intentando calmarse, indicándole el rubio a su guardaespaldas que parase y bajándose del auto antes de correr Adrien, dejando a Astrid y a Nathalie en el coche, decidiendo la noruega hacer algo productivo, investigar sobre la tal Ladybug y sobre aquella villana, aquella seria su nueva rutina y era mejor aprendérsela rápido.

Adrien estuvo corriendo durante un rato, viendo las calles desiertas en aquel momento, mirando su móvil y viendo que el Akuma estaba luchando contra Ladybug cerca del Arco del Triunfo, teniendo en cuenta que según su teléfono habían pasado 6 minutos desde que miro las noticias por ultima vez significaba que aquel Akuma a pesar de sus vestimentas pomposas era muy rápida.

\- ¿Chico en serio has dejado a tu prima sola? - pregunto Plagg mirando al rubio de ojos verdes, sonriendo este.

\- Ella es capaz de cuidarse por si misma, ya lo has visto, además no esta sola, esta con Nathalie, París nos necesita con urgencia - comento Adrien suponiendo el kwami de la destrucción lo que ahora tocaba – Plagg garras fuera – dijo el rubio transformándose y yendo en búsqueda de su compañera de aventuras y amor platónico, ayudándose de su bastón para buscar las alturas y encontrar a la heroína con el traje moteado, corriendo todo rápido lo que podía hacia donde estaba desarrollándose la pelea, cuando se encontró con Ladybug combatiendo con ayuda de Queen Bee, viendo extrañado que hubiera buscado mas ayuda, antes de ver como varias personas atrapaban a la heroína del traje de abeja, distrayendo a la del traje moteado.

\- ¡Ladybug! - grito Chat Noir viendo como un hilo negro conseguía alcanzaba a su dama en la frente, inundando el pánico en todos aquellos que habían visto la escena, Ladybug había sido controlada por _Marchesa de Controllo_, Hawk Moth la tenia en su poder, sintiendo el gato negro como si aquello fuese una pesadilla, recobrando la compostura al ver a Queen Bee zafarse de sus captores y saltar hacia un tejado con ayuda de su trompo, tenían que idear un plan de ataque, mientras tanto la villana se fue junto a Ladybug hacia la Torre Eiffel, aquel lugar tenia la mala costumbre de convertirse en el favorito de muchos villanos.

Chat Noir y Queen Bee se reunieron en un edificio cercano, viendo como la villana ordenaba a Ladybug subir a la torre, mirándose ambos héroes, notando el gato como su compañera se llevaba la mano a la cabeza con claros síntomas de dolor de cabeza.

\- Si derrotamos al Akuma Ladybug sera liberada del control de ella, al menos en teoría - expuso Chat Noir mirando a la villana, siendo subida por sus súbditos, mientras veía como algunos llevaban a Lila Rossi a rastras, hablando la heroína del traje de rayas amarillas y negras.

\- Ladybug me dijo antes de ser alcanzada que el akuma debía estar en el bastón que lleva - comento la rubia pensando Chat Noir en algún plan, debían acercarse para liberarla, si fingían rendirse quizás ...

\- Vamos a engañarla, le haremos creer que me rindo mientras tu te acercas por detrás – expuso Chat Noir asintiendo Chloe alias Queen Bee un tanto aturdida por el dolor de cabeza, maldita resaca, bajando con cuidado de no ser vistos, mientras sin saberlo otra silueta andaba por los alrededores intentando infiltrarse entre aquella marea de descerebrados, tarea no muy complicada para los 2 héroes, mientras todo era grabado por los noticieros locales, consiguiendo entrar Chat Noir junto a su compañera en la estructura de la torre, empezando a subir por la parte de afuera de aquella estructura, llegando hacia donde estaba la villana y Ladybug, viendo el héroe gatuno como su compañera no tenia brillo alguno en la mirada, como si fuese poco mas que un cascaron vacío.

\- Pero si es Chat Noir, es un placer verte, aunque algo me dice que Ladybug no esta muy habladora – le dijo _Marchesa di Controllo_, mirando el gato negro a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada a ver si localizaba a Queen Bee, viendo una silueta oculta no muy lejos, pensando que seria la heroína con traje de rayas.

\- Tiene razón su excelencia, este _purrmilde_ gato callejero no puede mas que inclinarse ante vos – dijo el gato con toda la galantería que podía – Vengo a hacer un trato si no es inconveniente – añadió intentando conseguir distraerla.

\- Me pregunto si tu amiga a rayas es tan sigilosa como creéis – dijo la villana chasqueando los dedos, viendo como varias personas traían a Queen Bee agarrada mientras una arañaba una pizarra.

\- Maldita resaca, no volveré a probar el alcohol en la vida – se quejo la reina abeja, quedándose aun mas confundido el héroe gatuno, si Queen Bee era prisionera. ¿Quien estaba detrás de aquel muro?, viendo como la villana hacia a Ladybug andar hacia el frente mientras aquel grupo de personas atrapaban a Chloe y le arrebataban su trompo, acabando ambas al filo de la plataforma en la que estaban.

\- Caed – ordeno la villana lanzándose Chat Noir hacia el grupo de personas controladas, evitando que tirasen a Queen Bee, pero sin poder evitar que Ladybug se precipitase hacia el vacío, justo cuando aquella silueta de detrás del muro decidió intervenir, lanzándose detrás de la heroína, cogiendo el felino a Queen Bee y agarrándola con fuerza mientras esta sostenía su trompo.

\- A mi señal usa tu poder especial – le dijo quedándose extrañada la heroína del traje de rayas antes de ver como la villana extendía su bastón y numerosos hilos salían de estos - ¡Salto de sombras! - grito Chat Noir fundiéndose junto a Queen Bee en su propia sombra, desapareciendo y dejando a la villana confundida, reapareciendo detrás de esta, justo en su sombra – Ahora – le indico a su compañera viéndola un tanto aturdida por la situación, antes de ver como una cuerda muy fina casi como el sedal de una caña se enredaba alrededor del cuerpo de la villana, viendo Chat Noir a Ladybug al otro extremo.

\- ¡Vamos! – grito la heroína del traje moteado viendo como una silueta aparecía rápidamente y se lanzaba contra la villana, quitándole el bastón de mando, observando el felino los rasgos de aquel sujeto, era sin duda alguna un portador de miraculous, llevaba un traje similar al suyo, de color marrón oscuro con detalles café, botas altas de color marrón con el borde en negro, guantes hasta la mitad del brazo, viendo como en el pectoral, sobre el corazón había grabado una estrella de 8 puntas, sus cabellos eran negros y salvajes con 2 orejas como de perro color café medio caídas, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara de color café, sonriendo aquel sujeto mostrando sus caninos inusualmente largos, rompiendo aquel sujeto el bastón.

_Momentos antes_

Ladybug caía al vacío, sin embargo no era consciente de lo que ocurría o pasaba a su alrededor, su mente estaba dormida, lanzándose un héroe con motivo de perro a salvarla, extendiendo una especie de porra como si de un bastón se tratase y ayudándose con este para llegar a una plataforma debajo de los otros héroes y la villana.

\- Libertas – dijo aquel portador tocando con sus dedos la frente de Ladybug, rompiendo con ello el encantamiento que pesaba sobre ella, viéndose algo desorientada antes de reparar en aquel sujeto.

\- ¿Quien eres? - pregunto Ladybug sosteniendo su yo-yo mientras miraba a su salvador, no debía ser mucho mas alto que ella, pero su apariencia no era la de un adolescente, antes de hablarle aquel con una voz ronca y claramente masculina y adulta.

\- Eso no es importante, tu prioridad es el Akuma, que por cierto esta encima de nosotros, pregunta le al universo si debes confiar o no en mi – dijo aquel sujeto de manera enigmática, viendo la heroína su yo-yo.

\- Muy bien, Lucky Charm – dijo en voz baja activando su poder especial, apareciendo una correa para perros en sus manos, viendo todo a su alrededor, el héroe, su yo-yo y de reojo a la villana – Arriba – dijo utilizando su yo-yo para impulsarse y subir, viendo a su compañero en incontables aventuras junto a Queen Bee, enredando a la villana con su yo-yo antes de subir el otro héroe, notando que no estaba acostumbrado a sus poderes y puede que no estuviese en buena forma física, quitándole aquel nuevo héroe el objeto contaminado y rompiéndolo por la mitad, para después purificar el akuma y volver a poner todo en su sitio, viendo como aquella villana se convertía en una mujer que debía superar los 35 años con un traje elegante de color negro, viendo como el objeto contaminado se convertía en un bolígrafo con la bandera de Italia.

\- Debo decir _mylady_ que me habéis preocupado, no volverá a pasar sera vuestro guardagato – dijo Chat Noir haciendo una reverencia ante ella intentando ocultar el miedo a que algo le hubiera pasado - ¿Por cierto cuando le habéis entregado un miraculous? - comento Chat señalando al héroe perruno, mientras Queen Bee le indicaba a algunas personas que llevasen a _madame_ Rossi abajo para que descansase y pudiese recuperarse, mas cuando iba a responder Ladybug el otro héroe salto.

\- No me lo entrego, lo compre en un anticuario, Barkk me dijo que antes que el otros 2 hermanos suyos habían desaparecido, supongo que eso significa que debisteis perder los miraculous – expuso aquel sujeto quedándose Queen Bee mirando a Ladybug.

\- ¿Como que has perdido 3 miraculous? - reprendió la heroína del traje de franjas amarillas y negras a la del traje de catarina, entendiendo el gesto de confusión de Viperion la noche anterior, el también debió encontrar el miraculous por casualidad, suspirando Ladybug.

\- Os lo explicare, pero no ahora, estamos por des-transformarnos, esta noche os lo diré sin falta, lo juro – contesto Ladybug sabiendo que tendría que revelar algunas cosas a su compañero y aunque no quisiese a Queen Bee, ya puestos, llamaría a Alya y a Nino, los 5 eran un equipo, antes de girarse y mirar al perro – Muchas gracias, ¿esto ... - pregunto sin saber como referirse al nuevo héroe de la ciudad.

\- Podéis llamarme Canis custode, el perro guardián de París – dijo el héroe con motivo de perro antes de saltar de la Torre Eiffel, viendo los 3 como se perdía en corriendo a 4 patas en el horizonte.

Tras esta extraña aventura Adrien fue hacia casa para enfrentarse a su padre por ponerse en peligro, pero no le importaba, París estaba a salvo y sus seres queridos también, eso era lo importante, eso era lo que se repetía en su cabeza para evitar temblar de pánico ante la idea de ver a su padre decepcionado, entrando en la mansión viendo a su padre junto a Nathalie y Astrid.

\- Tío Gabriel no seas duro con el, ya te he explicado lo que nos dijo – comento la rubia mirando al señor Agreste a los ojos.

\- Esto es entre Adrien y yo, vete a tu habitación – ordeno Gabriel negando la rubia con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a los fríos ojos del diseñador.

\- _Pere_ – saludo Adrein mirando a su progenitor, intentando evitar sentirse intimidado – Si, se que debí hacer lo que dijo Nathalie refugiarnos en la mansión, pero en esos momentos estar cerca de ellas era ponerlas en peligro, además seria fácil que aquellos descerebrados nos hubieran rodeado – le contesto haciendo acopio de todo el valor de Chat Noir que debía haber en su interior, intentando descifrar el rostro de su padre.

\- ¿Nathalie daría tiempo para que no se pierda el resto de la jornada escolar de hoy? - pregunto el mayor de los Agreste ignorando el comentario de Adrien, asintiendo la mujer, enfurruñándose el rubio, suspirando, no había manera de conseguir que su padre diese su brazo a torcer, antes de ir a coger sus cosas y disponerse a ir a clase derrotado, mirando Astrid el lenguaje corporal de su primo, derrotado y cabizbajo, ya hablaría con el, pero eso, ya lo veréis en otra ocasión.

**CONTINUARA**

Pues hasta aquí ha sido el chapter, debo decir que no tenia pensado cortarlo aquí precisamente, pero sino habría sido de al menos otras 4000 palabras mas según mis cálculos, así que las escenas que tocarían las recortare y las pondré en próximo chapter pues sera cuando se revelen algunos secretos, como:

¿Quienes tienen los miraculous de la serpiente, el perro y el dragón?

¿Quienes son eso criminales con miraculous y de donde los han obtenido?

Eso y algunas cosas mas, veamos si habéis sido observadores y habéis visto el detalle oculto, pues he incluido 2 personajes de otro trabajo de Astruc, ¿sabéis cuales?

**¡Hasta luego pecadores!**


	5. Filos de jade

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí nos encontramos con otro apasionante capitulo de este long fic. ¿Estáis listos para la acción, el drama y demás? Pues empecemos con el chapter 5."

Post data**:** hay escenas de angustia y explicación de un termino al final del chapter.

**Capitulo 5: Los Filos de Jade.**

Adrien iba en el coche acompañado por su prima y Nathalie mientras el guardaespaldas iba conduciendo hacia el François Dupont, decidiendo hablar la rubia.

\- Adrien – llamo a su primo suspirando el modelo - ¿Alguna chica en tu vida? - pregunto poniéndose nervioso el rubio, cogiendo el relicario que llevaba al cuello, sonriendo con sorna esta.

\- No es lo que piensas, esto me lo regalo una buena amiga – exclamo Adrien antes de añadir - Una amiga muy preciada – dijo sonriendo ligeramente al pensar en Marinette, recordando que tuvieron que atenderla en un hospital, si no comprobaba si estaba bien Chat Noir lo haría esa noche, recordando también que Ladybug quería hablar con el y con Chloe, es decir Queen Bee sobre esos miraculous perdidos, antes de ver que ya habían llegado al centro, saliendo y abriendo la puerta del auto a su prima.

\- Podía abrirla yo sola, pero que comportes como caballero demostrar mucho de ti primo – dijo Astrid andando ambos hacia el interior del centro con Nathalie detrás, viendo como muchos alumnos y algunos profesores volvían tras haber sido controlados por _Marchesa di controllo_, suspirando mirando la hora, casi era el momento del receso para la comida, así que seguramente irían primero al despacho del director, llamando Nathalie a la puerta, indicándoles el señor Damocles que entrasen.

\- Señorita Sancoeur, ¿a que debo su visita? - pregunto el director viendo Adrien que el profesor de historia estaba en el despacho también al igual que la profesora Bustier.

\- El señor Agreste me ha pedido que acompañase a su sobrina para poder terminar de rellenar los impresos de admisión de esta – contesto en un ritmo monótono y sin alguna emoción, siendo para cierto profesor que estaba en la sala perturbador.

\- Usted debe ser el alma de las fiestas _mademoiselle_ Sancoeur – dijo el profesor Garcia con una clara dosis de sarcasmo en su voz, conteniendo Plagg las ganas de reír a carcajadas ante aquel comentario.

\- Sera mejor que empecemos a terminar de tramitar su matricula señorita Hofferson – dijo el director cogiendo algunos papeles y entregándoselos a la prima del modelo, leyendo esta rápidamente lo que ponía en aquellos documentos antes de empezar a rellenarlos con los datos que necesitaba la administración local, dejando su firma para el final – Bienvenida al François Dupont señorita Hofferson – dijo el director tendiéndole la mano, estrechándola la joven.

\- El placer es mio señor director – contesto Astrid mirando a ambos profesores, mientras Nathalie se retiraba de aquel lugar - ¿Cuando empezamos? - pregunto mirándose ambos profesores mientras Adrien miraba todo.

\- Usted señorita formara parte del grupo del señor Garcia aquí presente – dijo el director haciendo una leve reverencia el español, mientras _mademoiselle_ Bustier miraba a Adrien, sonriendo.

\- Es un placer tenerla en mi grupo jovencita, ahora algunas normas que son de obligado cumplimiento en mis clases, no tolero la impuntualidad, si tiene algún problema estoy en el departamento de historia, segundo piso a la derecha, seré quien le imparta historia, si quiere acusar a un alumno de algo mas le vale tener pruebas que demuestren su culpabilidad mas haya de toda duda razonable, mi compañera aquí presente en Caline Bustier, su profesora de literatura, civismo y ciencias sociales, también imparto clases de español como lengua extranjera, asignatura en la que esta matriculado su primo – expuso el profesor asintiendo la joven, mirando a la otra profesora.

\- Es un placer conocerte Astrid – saludo Caline estrechándole la mano, notando la fuerza de la joven rápidamente – Ahora esta por empezar el receso de la comida, supongo que entre el viaje y todo el problema del Akuma aun no habrás comido – expuso asintiendo la joven, decidiendo hacer una pregunta un tanto incomoda.

\- ¿Mi primo ser mala influencia?, lo digo porque aquella supervillana dijo esas palabras sobre el – comento negando Caline y el director con un movimiento de cabeza, interviniendo el profesor de historia.

\- Si su primo es una mala influencia para sus compañeros yo soy entonces el ilustrísimo Lope de Vega – dijo con un tono entre sarcástico y altanero, riendo los presentes antes de ir hacia la cafetería, deteniéndose el profesor de historia – Su aula es aquella de allí señorita Hofferson – dijo señalando el aula a su derecha, asintiendo la rubia antes de ir todos a comer algo, entrando Marinette en el edificio en ese momento, sonando la campana del almuerzo en esos precisos instantes, yendo hacia la cafetería para poder comer algo, antes de volver a sentir un ligero mareo y una punzada en la cabeza, puede que fuese buena idea ir a hacerse una revisión completa después de todo.

Nada mas entraron en la cafetería Adrien le pidió a su prima que se sentase con el, decidiendo conocerla mejor, preguntándole por sus gustos y aficiones, mientras Alya se acercaba junto a Nino, escuchando a ambos hablar.

\- Hola Adrien, hola Mari...nette? - saludo Alya al ver a la prima del rubio, quedándose Nino también impresionado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo chicos? - pregunto Adrien un tanto extrañado por la conducta de sus amigos, mientras Astrid solo arqueaba una ceja, ¿quien era la tal Marinette con la que la habían confundido?

\- Perdona _dude_ por la expresión, pero es que en fin, la chica con la que estas tiene la misma voz que Marinette – expuso Nino entendiendo Adrien porque la voz de su prima se le hacia familiar, acercándose en esos momentos la franco-china a sus amigos, viendo a Adrien con una chica rubia, de gran belleza y unos hermosos ojos azules.

\- Hola chicos – saludo la de las coletas levantándose Astrid y mirándola fijamente, sintiéndose algo intimidada por la joven que era indudablemente mas alta que ella.

\- Si que tenemos una voz similar – dijo la prima del rubio quedándose la del cabello azabache mirando a la joven, interviniendo Adrien.

\- Ella es mi prima Astrid, acaba de llegar a la ciudad y también estudiada con nosotros – dijo el rubio sentándose los 3 jóvenes, quedando Marinette otra vez al lado de Adrien – Ellos son Nino, Alya y Marinette – presento el rubio mirando a los 3 la rubia.

\- Un placer conoceros – dijo empezando todos a comer y a hablar entre ellos, mirando Astrid de vez en cuando a la franco-china, antes de ver algo oculto por los cabellos de la joven - ¿Cuando te han puesto los puntos? - pregunto mirando Adrien mas detenidamente a la joven, mientras Chloe y Kagami miraban a Astrid desde la distancia, mientras la rubia tenia la intuición de conocerla de antes la japonesa solo la miraba como si fuese una rival.

\- Fue ayer, tuve algunos problemas con un villano y acabe recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza – expuso Marinette volviendo a sentir un zumbido en la cabeza, intentando que no se notase la cefalea.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, presentándose Astrid a sus compañeros de clase, terminando estas mas rápido de lo que pensaban los alumnos, corriendo en desbandada hablando cierto grupo de lo que harían durante el fin de semana, Alya pensaba ponerse a trabajar en el Ladyblog al mismo tiempo que tendría que ayudar en las labores de casa durante una temporada, un pequeño castigo por haberse emborrachado, Nino tenia que cuidar a su hermano pequeño por las mismas causas, Adrien tenia un sesión de fotos el sábado y pensaba aprovechar cuando terminase para enseñarle la ciudad a su prima, mientras que Marinette.

\- Mañana voy a ir a ver como esta un amigo al hospital, yo le ayudo en su negocio y el me daba lecciones de chino – comento la franco-china mirando el rubio con interés a su compañera, mientras cierto kwami sonreía en su chaqueta.

\- En ese caso _zhídào xīngqí _yī**[1]** Marinette – dijo Adrien asintiendo la aludida.

\- _Zhídào xīngqí _yī a ti también Adrien – contesto la de ascendencia asiática un tanto nerviosa yendo hacia casa para poder descansar y prepararse para la noche, pues tenia una reunión con los otros héroes de París y como su líder de facto no podía faltar.

La noche en la ciudad de las luces era algo digno de ver, sobre todo si se hacia desde alguno de sus edificios mas emblemáticos, decidiendo Ladybug que lo mejor seria hablar de todo sobre Notre Dame, estando la del traje de catarina esperando junto a Rena Rouge, Carapace y Queen Bee al ultimo integrante del grupo, ¿donde estaría ese gato?

Mientras esperaban Adrien se encontraba en su habitación terminando los ejercicios que les habían dejado para el fin de semana, mientras Exodus y Plagg cuchicheaban desde cierta distancia en la habitación.

\- Tu chico es ciego y además poco observador – expuso Exodus suspirando Plagg – Mira que esta mañana le dije una indirecta y no la cogiese – comento negando ambos seres con un movimiento de cabeza, estirándose el rubio tras haber terminado los ejercicios, mirando detenidamente la hora, antes de observar a Plagg.

\- Plagg come y prepara te, tenemos una reunión con _mylady_ dentro de poco – ordeno Adrien mientras miraba hacia el cajón del escritorio donde tenia su ordenador.

\- Yo me asegurare de que nadie lo toque chico, tienes mi palabra – dijo Exodus volando Plagg hasta ponerse al lado de Adrien.

\- ¿No vas a quejarte o a pedirme una ración extra por esto? - pregunto Adrien negando el kwami con la cabeza.

\- Tengo curiosidad sobre como ha podido perder a 3 de mis hermanos kwamis, así que vamos mueve te cachorro – expuso Plagg transformándose el héroe gatuno y corriendo rápidamente por los techos de la ciudad, llegando hasta donde estaban los otros, viendo en sus rostros cansancio, sobretodo en Rena Rouge, Carapace y Queen Bee.

\- Al fin llegas gato pulgoso – se quejo Queen Bee mirando el gato a la catarina.

\- Disculpad me _Bugginette_ por tardar, pero tenia cosas que hacer antes de venir – se excuso negando Ladybug con la cabeza, sintiéndose a dolorida por alguna razón, antes de hablar.

\- No pasa nada _chaton_, ahora creo que toca hablar de .. - dijo mas no pudo terminar al volver a sentir otra punción en la cabeza, mirando los demás héroes a ella – No es nada, solo es una migraña – contesto sacudiéndose un poco antes de mirar a los 4 héroes – Como ya sabéis han aparecido otros portadores de miraculous en la ciudad – comenzó a decir asintiendo todos – Por desgracia 2 de ellos no son aliados nuestros, de hecho ni siquiera se de donde han sacado sus miraculous – comento sabiendo Adrien a lo que se refería, aunque no podía decirlo.

\- Canis custode dijo que habías perdido 3 miraculous, uno de ellos el suyo, ¿es verdad Ladybug? - expuso Queen Bee suspirando la catarina, no valdría la pena mentir, pero la verdad era peligrosa.

\- Es verdad que 3 miraculous se extraviaron, pero no los perdí, al menos no en ese sentido – dijo sintiéndose cansada, mirándola Rena Rouge.

\- ¿Entonces que paso? - pregunto la heroína con temática de zorro, después de Chat Noir y Ladybug era la mas experimentada en combatir villanos.

\- Os diré lo que puedo, cuando vuestros miraculous no los lleváis son custodiados por el guardián, que fue también quien nos los entrego a Chat y a mi – empezó a explicar Ladybug – hace unas semanas uno de esos 2 portadores le descubrió y asalto en su propia casa, hiriéndolo y huyendo con un cofre en el cual se guardan los miraculous inactivos – explico sintiendo su cabeza arder – Mi kwami y el del guardián persiguieron al villano y con cierta dificultad consiguieron arrebatarle el cofre, pero durante la persecución el cofre cayo a la calle desde una gran altura, abriéndose 3 compartimentos, por desgracia no me dedique a comprobar si alguno faltaba en su momento, no lo descubrí hasta hace poco – termino de explicar agachando la cabeza avergonzada por haber hecho mal su trabajo, acercándose Carapace y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

\- No fue tu culpa Ladybug, la clave es que puedes rectificar lo que ocurrió – le dijo el portador de la tortuga, mientras Chat Noir no sabia como sentirse, pues acababa de descubrir que su adorada Ladybug no era tan perfecta como pensaba, ¿que otros defectos tendría?, sintiéndose extraño ante aquella idea.

\- ¿Que miraculous se extraviaron? - pregunto Rena Rouge mirándola Queen Bee – Es decir, sabemos que el perro y la serpiente están aparentemente en buenas manos, pero seria bueno saber cual es el otro que falta – expuso asintiendo la catarina.

\- Si es verdad Rena, el ultimo que falta es el miraculous del dragón – contesto Ladybug arqueando Chat Noir una ceja mientras Carapace se estremecía ligeramente – Es un miraculous muy poderoso, su arma es una espada, respecto a su poder aun lo estoy estudiando, pero parece que puede manipular el fuego y el rayo entre otras cosas – expuso Ladybug.

\- Con esos criminales con miraculous sueltos creo que el que llevéis vosotros 2 solamente un miraculous es una mala idea – expuso Queen Bee mirándola todos – Si ellos también están interesados en conseguir vuestros poderes podrían esperar a que acabaseis con un Akuma y que estuvieseis a punto de destransformaros para atacados – comento la reina abeja quedándose todos en shock.

\- No se que da mas miedo, ¿si lo que ha dicho o que lo haya dicho? - expuso Rena Rouge meditando Ladybug esas palabras, casi no sabían nada sobre esos 2 criminales, y si había 2 podría haber mas, interviniendo Chat Noir.

\- Queen Bee tiene razón _mylady_, durante mi estancia en el extranjero tuve un encuentro con un criminal llamado _Bloody wolf, _tenia un miraculous al igual que estos 2, por suerte pude arrebatárselo y ponerlo a buen recaudo, pero su kwami no me dio buenas noticias, me dijo que había otro cofre de los miraculous, suponiendo que sean del mismo aun nos quedan varios dando problemas por el mundo – explico Chat Noir tomando Ladybug una decisión.

\- Muchas gracias por la información Chat Noir, creo que lo mejor sera que rotéis entre vosotros cual llevara su miraculous, al menos hasta que la cosa este mas calmada – expuso la heroína mirándose los otros 3 héroes de apoyo – Cada uno lo mantendrá una semana – dijo sintiendo el dolor de cabeza remitir – Luego lo recogeré y pasare al siguiente, Queen Bee sera la primera, luego ira Carapace y por ultimo Rena Rouge, en ese orden, y si es en ese orden es para que cojáis practica rápidamente vosotros 2 – expuso Ladybug mirando a sus compañeros, decidiendo acabar con la reunión para poder descansar, algo no andaba bien en su cuerpo y prefería poder dormir para recuperarse, desilusionándose un poco Chat Noir al verla irse junto a Carapace y Rena Rouge, quedándose el héroe solo con Queen Bee.

\- Queen Bee lo mejor sera que nadie sepa que tienes el miraculous de la abeja contigo, es lo mas seguro para todos – le sugirió Chat Noir antes de irse, yendo la reina abeja hacia su casa, tenia muchas preguntas para Pollen y quería poder hacérselas cuanto antes.

**Sábado**

Al día siguiente Marinette iba camino del hospital donde estaba el maestro Fu, viendo por su móvil las noticias locales, reportándose varios robos en joyerías y tiendas de antigüedades, teniendo un extraño presentimiento ante aquello, el miraculous del perro acabo en una tienda de segunda mano, ¿y si el miraculous del dragón había sufrido ese mismo destino?, estremeciéndose al pensar que pudiese estar en manos de algún ladrón, llegando al edificio y yendo directa hacia al habitación donde descansaba el guardián, viéndolo al fin tras muchos días despierto.

\- Me alegra verle despierto maestro – saludo Marinette entrando en la habitación asintiendo el anciano, notando este algo extraño en su aprendiza, como si algo no estuviese como debiera.

\- Y yo de verte Marinette, ahora, ¿que te preocupa? - le pregunto suspirando la franco-china, tenia mucho que contarle.

(-)

Mientras todo esto pasaba Adrien se encontraba realizando una sesión de fotos en la _Place des Vosges_, acompañado de su prima Astrid, diciéndole esta a su tío textualmente que "no pensaba quedarse encerrada en esa jaula ni un minuto mas del imprescindible", mirando Adrien con admiración a su prima, muy poca gente le alzaba la voz a su padre y salia impune, estando la joven mandando mensajes por el móvil en esos momentos mientras el modelo se veía obligado a posar para otra foto, notando se su sonrisa aunque alegre forzada ante la cámara.

\- Mal, mal mal, ¿donde esta su alegría? - se quejaba el fotógrafo, suspirando el rubio una vez mas, si tan solo su fotógrafo habitual no se hubiera tomado vacaciones el no tendría que soportar al que tenia delante, hablando Astrid.

\- Cuando no apetece sonreír es imposible hacerlo – expuso la rubia riendo Adrien un poco para animarse a si mismo, debía hacer esa sesión perfectamente, antes de volver a mirar un mensaje en su teléfono.

\- Muy bien descanso de diez minutos, vamos muévase – le dijo el fotógrafo suspirando el rubio antes de sentarse junto a su prima.

\- Gracias Astrid por lo de antes – dijo el rubio sintiéndose sin fuerzas, mirando hacia la gente, viendo a los niños jugar tranquilamente junto a sus padres, sonriendo al recordar mejores tiempos con su madre.

\- Tu trabajo es aburrido – le comento la rubia asintiendo Adrien sin que el fotógrafo se diese cuenta – ¿Adrien puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo ella asintiendo el rubio - ¿Que sucedió con la tía Emilie? - pregunto negando el rubio con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No lo se, un día volví de un viaje a la costa para una sesión de fotos y mi padre me dijo que ella había desaparecido, desde entonces el vive recluido dentro de la mansión, apenas me deja salir, creo, que teme que me ocurra algo – le contesto suspirando Astrid.

\- Si querer algo tienes que luchar por ello con el _hjerte,_ el corazón por aquello que quieres, es mejor ser libre en el extranjero que un esclavo en casa, si querer que tío Gabriel te de mas libertad tu deber decírselo – le comento la rubia riendo Adrien ganándose un golpe en el brazo.

\- Entiendo tienes que mejorar tu francés y no te gusta que se rían de ello – le contesto asintiendo ella, antes de un olor dulce y delicioso inundar las fosas nasales de ambos, mirando hacia la Panadería de los Dupain-Cheng – Hay es donde vive Marinette – señalo el rubio sonriendo su prima.

\- Chica con suerte, ya desear vivir entre dulce – comento conteniendo Adrien las ganas de reír, le costaría acostumbrarse a la mala pronunciación de su prima durante un tiempo, yendo Astrid hacia la panadería/pastelería, viendo en el mostrador a una mujer de estatura baja y rasgos asiáticos, entendiendo de donde había sacado la chica lo exótico.

(-)

Tras poner al guardián al tanto de todo lo ocurrido este noto que su alumna estaba inusualmente débil, pidiéndole que le dejase mirar mejor su miraculous.

\- Marinette, me dijiste que el ultimo Akuma pudo controlarte, ¿no es así? - expuso el maestro Fu asintiendo la de las coletas – Es posible que las energías negativas del akuma aun estén perdurando de algún modo en tu cuerpo, debes someterte a un proceso de purificación, sino el miraculous podría acabar dañado – expuso el guardián quedándose Marinette pensando.

\- Usted me dijo que es imposible destruir un miraculous, ¿como puede dañarse? - pregunto la franco-china mirando Tikki a su portadora, antes de suspirar el guardián.

\- Es cierto que la magia que envuelve a los aretes los hace prácticamente indestructible, pero esa misma magia puede ser contaminada de múltiples modos, un uso indebido de esta durante un tiempo demasiado prolongado puede ocasionarlo, otra puede ser por ser blanco del poder de otro miraculous como el de la mariposa o el pavo real, si no te purificas corres el riesgo de dañar los poderes de Ladybug, y eso seria muy peligroso para ambas – dijo el guardián asintiendo Tikki.

\- El uso de un miraculous dañado puede ser peligroso Marinette, recuerdo que un antiguo portador del miraculous del gallo falleció debido a que este se había dañado y aun así siguió usándolo sin reparo, Orikko estuvo deprimido durante bastante tiempo – expuso Tikki estremeciéndose Marinette, decidiendo formular la pregunta que tenia en mente.

\- ¿Usted sabe reparar un miraculous dañado maestro Fu? - pregunto temerosa por si misma y por su kwami, pues no quería que nada le pasase a Tikki, asintiendo el anciano pudiendo suspirar la franco-china.

Tras esta platica y tras explicarle a Marinette como realizar el ritual para purificar su cuerpo esta decidió ir a casa para prepararlo todo, pensando en lo que habían estado hablando.

(-)

Mientras Marinette mantenía esa conversación con el guardián y Adrien continuaba con su sesión de fotos en la habitación de una casa una chica perseguía a una especie de lagartija roja flotante con una escoba en mano, acorralando a la criatura sobre un futon.

\- Mas te vale estarte quieto demonio lagarto – dijo la chica notando se que tenia rasgos asiáticos.

\- Ya le he dicho señorita Tsurugi-sama que no soy un demonio, soy un kwami y eso que sostiene es mi miraculous – dijo la criatura señalando un colgante que sostenía la joven en la mano, pensando rápidamente la chica.

\- ¿Miraculous?, ¿como los de Ladybug y Chat Noir? - pregunto asintiendo el kwami, antes de escucharse a una mujer hablar.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Kagami? - preguntaba una mujer mirando la japonesa al kwami, pensando en que decir.

\- No mama solo era un lagarto que se había colado en casa – contesto Kagami antes de oír contestación de la mujer, mostrándose algo molesto el kwami.

\- Algún día tendrás que superar esa fobia tuya hija – le dijo la mujer suspirando aliviada al oír como se alejaban los pasos de su madre.

\- No es mas valiente quien no teme a nada, sino quien consigue enfrentar sus miedos Tsurugi-sama – dijo el kwami antes de recibir una mirada heladora por parte de Kagami sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Tu eres quien le da sus poderes a Ladybug y Chat Noir? - pregunto negando con un movimiento de cabeza el kwami.

\- No, cada miraculous es habitado por un kwami distinto Tsurugi-sama – contesto el kwami suspirando Kagami.

\- ¿De todas las opciones posibles me tiene que tocar un lagarto? - se quejo Kagami cogiendo al kwami por la cola, soltándose este.

\- Dragón, dragón, yo no hago eso de la lengua - contesto molesto el kwami antes de sacar su lengua y moverla ligeramente como si fuese un lagarto - Y preferiría que no me llamaseis lagarto, tengo nombre y ese el Longg - añadió aceptando Kagami aquello.

\- Esta bien, ¿que tengo que hacer para transformarme? - le pregunto escuchando entonces como un rugido por parte del kwami, mas concretamente, de su estomago.

\- ¿Tenéis algo de comer mi señora?, ajo preferiblemente - pidió Longg arqueando una ceja Kagami molesta.

\- ¿Solo comes eso? - pregunto quedándose el kwami en silencio - Me parece increíble que solo comas ajo, menuda suerte la mía halitosis siempre que me transforme - exclamo Kagami negando el kwami mientras se comía un diente de ajo entero.

\- No solo como eso, pero es lo que mas me gusta señorita Tsurigi-sama - expuso sonriendo Kagami, aunque extraño aquello prometía ser emocionante.

**Domingo**

La noche era amena y tranquila, corriendo una silueta por los tejados de la ciudad, Chat Noir, el gato negro de París iba a ver a su fan numero uno, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aunque como Adrien sabia que aquel golpe en la cabeza había sido tratado como Chat Noir era su deber comprobar la seguridad de su _purrincess_, mientras sin saberlo a esas mismas horas Marinette terminaba de darse un relajante baño con el fin de purificarse y se estaba poniendo un albornoz para cubrir su cuerpo menudo y una toalla sobre el pelo, el encuentro acabaría mal posiblemente.

Chat Noir llego hasta el pequeño balcón donde se encontraba la habitación de su compañera de clases y sin saberlo, amor platónico, dando un par de golpes en la trampilla que daba al dormitorio de la joven, teniéndose que sentar el gato mientras esperaba, antes de abrirse la trampilla y ver a la franco-china con un toalla cubriéndole el pelo y un cepillo de dientes en la boca, sintiéndose el gato incomodo.

\- Ya veo que vengo en mal momento _purrincess_, pero tras lo ocurrido con aquel sujeto quería asegurarme que estabas bien – dijo Chat Noir con galantería mientras hacia una ligera reverencia, suspirando Marinette.

\- No pasa nada Chat Noir, no podías saber que estaba limpiándome los dientes – expuso sonriendo el felino ligeramente.

\- En absoluto Marinette, es bueno mantener una buena higiene bucal, sino seria imposible lucir esta sonrisa – contesto el héroe gatuno mostrando sus dientes blancos rodando los ojos la franco-asiática, recordando un detalle.

\- Bueno ya que estas aquí podrías ayudarme con una cosa – dijo ella volviendo el gato a hacer una reverencia.

\- A su servicio _purrnicess_ – dijo este riendo un poco Marinette antes de indicarle que entrase, viendo el gato un albornoz tirado por el sitio, sonrojándose ligeramente al darse cuenta del detalle, la había molestado justo al terminar de ducharse, si hubiese mirado por la ventana ..., sacudiendo la cabeza Chat Noir mientras sentía calor en todo su cuerpo.

\- Veras Chat Noir es que quiero probarme un nuevo peinado, no me malinterprete me gusta llevar mis coletas pero quiero probar otros estilos – comento ella mientras Tikki veía todo escondida, si la descubría habría metido la pata estrepitosamente, quitándose Marinette la toalla de la cabeza dejando caer su cabello suelto y libre, viendo el gato que le llegaba hasta los omoplatos aquella melena negro azulada.

\- ¿Es acaso para impresionar a un chico? - pregunto el gato bajando Marinette la cabeza para ocultar un sonrojo, cayendo el pelo del flequillo sobre su frente tapándole los ojos, apartándolos la chica rápidamente.

\- No tiene nada que ver con eso gato tonto – contesto cruzándose de brazos claramente molesta con su compañero, recordándole al rubio a alguien pero no caía a quien, antes de suspirar y ponerse el pelo en una cola de caballo, negando el gato con la cabeza, luego probo a hacerse una trenza, resultando le complicado, evitando Chat Noir que acabase en un estropicio, peinado pixie, de tazón, ondulado y voluminoso, empezando el gato marearse con tanta variedad – A lo mejor si me lo corto – expuso negando el héroe felino de París con la cabeza.

\- No creo que sea necesario _purrnincess_, vuestras coletas de siempre resultan encantadoras – expuso Chat Noir endureciendo la mirada la franco-china.

\- Ayer estuve atendiendo la tienda de mis padres y una mujer me dijo que parecía que tenia nueve años, ¿entiendes?, me puso por una niña, este peinado es demasiado infantil y combinado con mi físico – expuso Marinette llevándose las manos instintivamente a los pechos, sonrojándose el gato- Un poco mas y parecería una loli de anime de lo plana que estoy – se quejo sacudiendo el gato la cabeza.

\- No creo que debas ponerte así solo por el comentario de una desconocida, estáis perfecta tal y como sois – dijo el gato cogiendo Marinette lo primero que tenia a mano, que resulto ser una escoba, echando al héroe de su habitación rápidamente, corriendo por los tejados de la ciudad hasta llegar a su casa y des transformarse sin saber que ella se estaba arrepintiendo de tratarlo de ese modo.

\- ¿Que estupidez ha echo esta vez? - pregunto Exodus mientras Plagg se acercaba y le susurraba lo ocurrido – Chico las adolescentes suelen sentirse acomplejadas por su físico, sobretodo cuando las mujeres cercanas muestran un desarrollo físico mayor al suyo, añade le la presión social que supone tener que ver miles de anuncios por todas partes de chicas con cuerpos esbeltos diciendo que si no eres así no encontraras novio, aunque no lo creas hablamos de un problema que afecta a millones de mujeres en todo el mundo – le explico Exodus pensando el chico en aquello, por mas que quisiera tenia razón, aunque es verdad que Marinette no parecía verse afectada por todo eso seguía siendo una chica, y había muuchas cosas que desconocía sobre el bello sexo.

\- ¿Y que puedo hacer? - pregunto Adrien quedándose Exodus pensando mientras Plagg se tragaba un trozo de camemberg entero.

\- Las mujeres son complicadas, el queso nunca tiene esos problemas – contesto Plagg eructando sonoramente, rodando el chico y el ente incorpóreo los ojos.

\- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es la próxima vez que la veas como Chat Noir es pedirle disculpas, no pensabas en lo difícil de su situación como mujer ni la presión a la que la somete la sociedad – expuso Exodus asintiendo Adrien antes de decidir descansar por esa noche, al día siguiente tenia clase y no quería llegar tarde, mientras una silueta femenina recorría los tejados la de ciudad por primera vez, sintiéndose invencible sin saber los terribles sucesos que marcarían el día siguiente.

**Lunes, entrada del _College _François Dupont.**

Las cosas se habían puesto extrañas para Adrien sin duda alguna al poco de bajar del coche, pues de repente varios sujetos armados le apuntaban con cuchillos a el y a su guardaespaldas sin reparar por suerte en su prima, el cual aun estaba dentro del coche, agarrando al chico con fuerza del brazo, viendo a una mujer delante de el, su rostro al igual que el de aquellos sujetos estaba cubierto por un pasamontañas, además de llevar lo que parecía un uniforme militar, apreciando que tenia bordado una espada de color verde claro, además de llevar un brazalete dorado con un escorpión en relieve en el brazo derecho.

_Un tiempo antes_

Las cosas parecían normales en el centro de enseñanza, el grupo de Caline Bustier tendría historia mientras que el del profesor de español e historia tenia gimnasia, estando los alumnos en la zona de las taquillas esperando al profesor, cuando sin previo aviso vieron a un par de sujetos con uniformes militares grises con una espada verde jade bordada amenazando al grupo con cuchillos, escondiéndose Marinette y saliendo por detrás, haciéndole señas al resto para que no la delatasen, mientras Chloe y Kagami se ayudaron para sin que nadie se diese cuenta a salir por una ventana, acabando en la calle ambas.

\- Que esto no se repita – dijo Chloe asintiendo la japonesa separándose ambas mientras Marinette conseguía entrar en el baño de chicas del bajo, mirando Tikki la situación desde el bolso.

\- ¿A que crees que habrán venido Marinette? - pregunto Tikki negando la franco-china con un movimiento de cabeza antes de contestarle.

\- No lo se pero si tengo una cosa clara, no voy a dejar que le hagan daño a mis amigos, Tikki, puntos fuera – dijo Marinette con cierta preocupación, esperando poder sacar también a Chloe para que pudiese luchar, viendo como otros 2 sujetos iban hacia ella, cuando alguien apareció y golpeo al par de secuestradores por la espalda, viendo la heroína del traje de catarina quien fue, una joven de complexión delgada y pelo negro, llevaba un traje ajustado de color rojo y negro, la mitad izquierda era negra con algunas rayas rojas en el brazo y la pierna, la otra mitad era roja con rayas negras, viendo como la ambas mitades de color se dividía como el símbolo del ying-yan con una linea dorada, sobre esta vio una especie de medallón con el símbolo de una nube, un rayo y una gota de agua en color gris, la zona de los ojos y el puente de la nariz estaba cubierto por una mascara roja, viendo sus ojos completamente negros asemejándose también a los de un reptil, fijándose como unos adornos similares a los que ella misma tenia cuando se transformaba en su traje acuático adornaban las orejas de aquella portadora, antes de reposar su mirada en su arma, enfundada vio lo que le parecía una katana, estando la vaina con dicha arma aun dentro en su cadera izquierda, antes de verla saltar hacia arriba, viendo como enfrentaba a otro de aquellos sujetos con aquella espada ligeramente curva, recordando porque estaba transformada, debía ayudar a sus compañeros de clase, corriendo hacia donde estaban las taquillas, cogiendo a uno de ellos y amarrándolo antes de usarlo como arma arrojadiza sobre el otro, dejándolos inconscientes antes de salir de aquella sala.

\- Es un placer ayudar Ladybug – oyó la catarina viendo a la portadora de antes delante de ella, pudiendo fijarse en el motivo de miles de diminutas escamas que recorrían su traje, estando en guardia – No estoy con estos tipejos ni con ningún criminal, puedes llamarme Kusanagi – dijo aquella misteriosa heroína, saliendo ambas hacia la puerta principal para ver como una mujer retenía a Adrien cogiéndole con fuerza del brazo, apretando ambas los puños, decidiendo intervenir.

\- Nos darán aquello que queremos por ti, Adrien Agreste – dijo aquella mujer cuando sin previo aviso un trompo se amarro alrededor de su cintura, lanzándola a cierta distancia.

\- ¡Corre! - grito Queen Bee la cual acababa de entrar en escena, mirando aquella mujer a la heroína con temática de abeja, endureciendo la mirada aquella mujer.

\- Usad las hojas envenenadas – dijo la mujer escuchándose gritos dentro del edificio y signos de pelea, antes de ver como el chico intentaba escapar – Creo que habéis elegido mal a vuestros enemigos héroes de París, Sting, libera tu negro veneno – dijo aquella mujer viendo como algo salia volando hacia el brazalete de escorpión que llevaba, abriendo Queen Bee los ojos con preocupación, ahora su oponente era una supervillana con un traje que recordaba a un escorpión de color azul cobalto, con protecciones en los hombros, brazos y piernas, mientras una especie de cuerda con una cuchilla en un extremo se encontraba amarrada sobre su torso y cintura, antes de usar aquella cuerda para atrapar a Adrien y atraerlo hacia el, mirando al chico fijamente – ¿Seria una lastima tener que romper este rostro inocente no creéis? - dijo la villana con falsa culpabilidad mirando a las 3 heroínas.

\- Suelta lo – amenazo Ladybug sintiendo su sangre arder al ver a Adrien en peligro real, mientras Kusanagi y Queen Bee se ponían a su lado.

\- Me temo que no es posible, veréis, este chico es la moneda de cambio perfecta por cierto objeto que tiene su padre – dijo la villana mientras Kusanagi tocaba delicada mente su arma, esperando el momento para utilizarla, haciéndole una señal Ladybug justo mientras Queen Bee y ella avanzaban.

\- _¡Mist!_ \- grito la heroína con arma blanca antes de inspirar profundamente y exhalar una gran cantidad de vapor, cubriendo el aire con niebla antes de Queen Bee golpear a la villana, consiguiendo soltar a Adrien y que este corriese para ponerse a salvo con ayuda de Ladybug, antes de ver como aquella cuerda era blandida como un látigo por encima de aquella nube, golpeando a Ladybug en la espalda justo cuando iba a dar sobre el rubio, cayendo sobre este.

\- ¿Ladybug? - pregunto Adrien mirando fijamente a la chica de sus sueños ligeramente sonrojado, estando encima de el con los ojos cerrados y un gesto de dolor en el rostro, mientras aquella villana luchaba contra Queen Bee y Kusanagi, escuchándose un pitido venir del medallón en el pecho de Kusanagi, levantándose la catarina con dificultad, sintiendo arder su espalda.

\- Pon te a salvo Adrien – dijo con cierta dificultad en la voz antes de darse la vuelta, viendo el rubio horrorizado que el arma de aquella villana había conseguido atravesar el traje de Ladybug, viendo como manaba sangre por la espalda de esta – Por favor – pidió mientras a lo lejos escuchaba a la policía, alguna de las otras 2 había pedido ayuda por suerte, antes de lanzar su yo-yo sobre uno de los secuaces de aquella criminal y estrellarlo contra la pared mientras se retorcía de dolor.

\- Estas resistiendo muy bien mi veneno, el problema es, ¿podrán hacerlo los alumnos de este centro? - expuso aquella villana mirando fijamente a la heroína, temblando al intuir lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro, mientras veía como dejaba de brillar el aguijón del escorpión del brazalete, aquel debía ser su miraculous, debía elegir, que ella escapase o que sufriesen inocentes, decidiendo entrar al edificio mientras sus aliadas la miraban incrédulas, aprovechando para escapar aquella criminal sobre los techos de la ciudad, tras entrar y luchar contra los que quedaban dentro la policía se encontraba metiendo a los que hacia rato habían intentado secuestrar a Adrien, mientras Ladybug se sentía cada vez mas débil, viendo a varios de sus compañeros heridos por aquellos criminales, había sido lenta, si tan solo hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad, viendo como llegaban las ambulancias y se llevaban a los alumnos y a algún profesor.

\- Tienen síntomas de haber sido envenenados, pero si no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos sera difícil administrar un antídoto – dijo uno de los paramedicos mientras otro atendía a Ladybug, recordando una de las formulas del grimorio, teniendo una idea al ver a Queen Bee y a Alya.

\- Hemos aplicado unos puntos a la zona de la herida, pero con el traje es complicado – dijo el que la atendía buscando con la mirada a Adrien, viendo que estaba siendo atendido, rogando por que no llegase a herirlo antes de sentirse mareada, debía actuar rápidamente si quería salvarlos.

\- No servida de nada, la magia solo puede combatirse con magia, el veneno seguramente sea de origen sobrenatural, la medicina moderna no servida – escucho discutir a su profesor de historia con uno de los paramedicos, aquel hombre parecía por el tono de su voz que sabia lo que decía.

\- Necesito hablar con esas dos – dijo Ladybug señalando a Queen Bee y a Alya, viendo como Kusanagi había desaparecido tan rápido como apareció, acercándose a ambas mientras pasaba junto a su profesor – Este hombre tiene razón, si proviene el veneno de esa villana entonces no servida de nada llevarlos a un hospital – contesto Ladybug quedándose pálido el paramedico - ¿Serán todos llevados al mismo centro? - pregunto negando aquel hombre – Pues necesito que estén todos en el mismo lugar, usted voy a llevarme a la administradora del Ladyblog por cuestiones de seguridad, necesito su ayuda para una cosa igual que a Queen Bee, cuando acabe ella le llamada, ¿lo ha entendido? - dijo mirando al señor Garcia asintiendo este mientras seguía andando hacia ambas, viéndolas discutir, debía ser el dolor que sentía o puede que estuviese delirando, pero era lo único que se le ocurría en esos momentos.

\- Perdona pero si Ladybug no me hubiese dado el miraculous antes de entrar al edificio seguramente estaría como tu novio – comento Chloe aun transformada, sintiendo Marinette un dije de culpabilidad, si hubiese reaccionado mas deprisa podría haberlo evitado.

\- Alya, Queen Bee – dijo Ladybug mirando a ambas mientras sentía su espalda arder, debía pensar en algo – Necesito que me ayudéis, se como elaborar un antídoto contra cualquier veneno, la ultima dosis tuve que usarla en una de vuestras compañeras – mintió a ambas para proteger su identidad, sintiendo como la herida ardía de dolor – Queen Bee, necesito que lleves a Alya a esta dirección, asegura te que nadie os vea – le pidió dejándole la dirección a través de un mensaje con su yo-yo – Yo tengo que coger algo primero – dijo la heroína desapareciendo en las alturas, decidiendo hacerle caso Queen Bee a la catarina.

\- Solo te llevo porque Ladybug necesita toda la ayuda posible, así que agarra te fuerte – le dijo a la de las gafas antes de emprender camino por los tejados de la ciudad, mientras Ladybug con sigilo cogía la tablet donde el guardián tenia archivado el grimorio, asegurándose que nadie la viese.

(-)

Queen Bee llego al sitio indicado por Ladybug, entrando junto a Alya en aquel extraño establecimiento, viendo inciensos además de frascos y botes con todo tipo de plantas y otras cosas exóticas, teniendo Alya la tentación de gravarlo todo, hay era donde debía vivir el guardián, pero algo le decía que aquello solo le acarrearía problemas a la morena, entrando Ladybug notando se que estaba cansada, viendo la tablet que sostenía la catarina ambas.

\- Pensé que la formula del antídoto estaría en un libro antiguo o algo por el estilo – expuso Alya asintiendo Chloe, suspirando Ladybug mientras se sostenía con dificultad.

\- Y así es, pero el libro pertenece a otra persona en lugar de al guardián, es una larga historia que no os contare – dijo Ladybug sintiéndose agotada – Esto es lo que haremos, yo iré diciendo los ingredientes, Queen Bee cogerás los ingredientes de los estantes y Alya elaborada el antídoto – ordeno Ladybug quejándose Alya.

\- ¿Y porque no leo yo los ingredientes y tu la preparas?, es decir, tienes mas experiencia que yo – expuso sintiendo otra quemazón la del traje de catarina.

\- El libro esta en clave, solo los instruidos por un guardián podrían traducirlo, ahora pongamonos a trabajar – explico Ladybug agotada sintiéndose débil, temiendo perder el sentido o destransformarse, leyendo el primer ingrediente – 3 semillas del fruto sagrado, semillas de melocotón – indico Ladybug viendo a Queen Bee coger un bote y ponerlo en la mesa, lo mejor seria primero tener los ingredientes y luego empezar a elaborar la pócima – Piel de Uadyet**[2]**, piel de aspid egipcio – dijo cogiendo Chloe un bote con la muda de varias cobras, estremeciéndose al verlas – Ginseng – leyó cogiendo el siguiente ingrediente, continuando con aquella labor.

(-)

Mientras Ladybug junto a Queen Bee y Alya preparaban el antídoto, el personal encargado del hospital mantenía a los jóvenes despiertos como fuese posible, tomando algún doctor muestras del veneno para poder analizarlo mejor, los síntomas eran varios y distintos en cada paciente, delirios, dolores, sensación de ardor, en otros actuaba como un anticoagulante, resultando complicado administrar un tratamiento homogéneo, mientras la policía recogía declaración a los que estaban en mejor estado, estando el señor Damocles junto al profesor Garcia y el de arte esperando.

\- Esperemos que consigan un milagro – rogaba el director aterrado ante las consecuencias, mientras el profesor de arte intentaba ayudar calmando a los alumnos que se encontraban mas asustados, mirando todo aquello el profesor de historia - ¿Por que estas tan tranquilo Ricardo? - pregunto suspirando el profesor de español.

\- Si nos mostramos alterados o preocupados solo empeoraremos las cosas, debemos mantenernos serenos por el bien de nuestro alumnado y del personal clínico, ahora solo nos queda esperar y rezar que ese antídoto funcione – dijo el profesor sentándose y sacando su baraja de cartas, tocando debajo de su camisa brevemente antes de empezar a barajar y a sacar cartas de aquel mazo, sonriendo – Llamaran en breve – dijo sonando a los pocos minutos de agónica espera su teléfono, viendo un mensaje, contestándolo – ¡Queen Bee viene con el antídoto, pongan a todos los afectados juntos para poder administrárselo mejor! – grito escuchándolo el paramedico con el que discutió antes, viendo como entraba Queen Bee con el antídoto acompañada de Alya, la cual sostenía en brazos a Marinette.

_Momentos antes._

El antídoto al fin estaba terminado, pero aun quedaba por ver sus efectos, tomando Ladybug un sorbo de aquel mejunje, sintiendo arcadas a los pocos segundos, conteniéndolas con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Seguro es el aceite de sapo – expuso Alya viendo como Ladybug se ponía verde durante unos segundos, antes de levantarse y disponerse a irse.

\- Vosotras id mandando un mensaje a quien fue Arcanus, también recoged a la chica a la que le administre el antídoto y llevad la con vosotras, esta en los baños del François Dupont, yo tengo que intentar descubrir quien era esa criminal – dijo Ladybug yéndose de allí para adelantarse, debía conseguir crear una coartada convincente, y para eso debía ser Marinette, aunque la idea le resultaba dolorosa, entrando al edificio viendo que estaba desierto antes de entrar en los baños y atrancar la puerta – Puntos dentro – dijo deshaciendo la transformación, saliendo Tikki un tanto mareada, viendo a su portadora desgarrar con todo el dolor de su alma la chaqueta y prendas que llevaba por la parte de la espalda.

\- ¿Marinette pero que haces? - pregunto alarmada la kwami de la creación al ver esa conducta tan errática en su portadora, pensando que debió de enloquecer, debía retirar el miraculous y llevarlo al maestro Fu.

\- Tikki le dije a Queen Bee y a Alya que me había administrado el antídoto como civil porque me habían herido, por eso estoy haciendo esto, por eso necesito tu ayuda, se que me va a doler horrores pero necesito que retires los puntos de sutura que me pusieron los paramedicos, no hay tiempo – explico Marinette sabiendo que aquello dolería mucho, estremeciéndose la kwami al pensar en aquello, le estaba pidiendo que le hiciese daño, que le hiciese daño a Marinette, que le hiciese daño a su amiga, ella no podía hacer eso, viendo que la kwami no reaccionaba empezó a derramar lágrimas de amargura por lo que estaba por hacer – Tikki se que te prometí que jamas te daría una orden pero no me queda otra, por favor perdona me, te ordeno que retires los puntos y no te detengas hasta acabar – ordeno a la kwami viendo como perdía esta el brillo de sus ojos momentáneamente, volando hacia la espalda de la chica y arrancándolos con fuerza, sintiendo el dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo y su alma quebrarse por tener que obligar a su kwami a hacer algo así, apretando los dientes para evitar morderse la lengua, acabando la kwami la tan terrible tarea, cogiendo Marinette y poniéndose las vestimentas de nuevo, escuchando golpes en la puerta, derribándola Alya viendo a Marinette con una fea y sangrante herida en la espalda, sintiendo su corazón partirse al verla así, llorando ambas, una de dolor por ver a su amiga en tan deplorable estado, la otra por tener que recurrir a esas medidas para tener que mentirle a sus seres queridos, sintiéndose fatal por aquello.

\- Chloe ayuda me por favor – pidió Alya entre lágrimas, reaccionando la del traje de abeja y cogiendo a ambas con dificultad mientras sostenía la bolsa con el bote en el que habían puesto el antídoto.

Tras llegar al hospital empezaron a repartir el antídoto al mismo tiempo que ponían sutura a la herida de Marinette, indicándoles que seguramente dejaría cicatriz, pero la mente de la joven estaba en otro sitio, sus seres queridos estaban hay por culpa de criminales, por culpa de alguien que usaba para el mal un miraculous, también pensando en que querían, en el dolor que había ocasionado a Tikki, en muchas cosas, saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos, les había fallado, lo único bueno era que no había que lamentar muertos por ese ataque, pero nada le garantizaba que no fuese así, ¿y si hubieran herido a Adrien?, ese pensamiento vasto para que la portadora de la buena suerte entrase totalmente en shock, perdiendo el sentido en el recibidor de aquel centro medico sin saber las graves consecuencias de aquel veneno en ella misma y con aquello, a todo París, las noticias no tardaron en volar nombrando la prensa a aquellos criminales como los "Filo de Jade" por el símbolo en sus uniformes y los testigos de ataques realizados por estos a múltiples negocios de la ciudad unido a lo acontecido en el centro de enseñanza, nada seria igual que antes a partir de hoy.

**CONTINUARA**

Hasta aquí es el chapter estimados lectores, como pueden ver las cosas empiezan a ponerse demenciales para los héroes de París y solo diré que se pondrán peor para Marinette y Adrien, pues ambos acabaran derramando lágrimas de sangre ante el dolor que están por sufrir, pero todo no sera pena y tormento en esta historia, también hay sitio para la felicidad y el amor, pero eso sera mas adelante de momento diré que las consecuencias de ese veneno serán mayores de las que creen ustedes, nos leemos pronto estimados lectores y haber si alguien se anima a comentar, expliquemos ese termino.

**1****: Significa "hasta el lunes" en chino mandarín, bendito traductor de Google.**

**2****: Deidad egipcia femenina de la fertilidad representada por la cobra real.**

Ahora si con esto hemos terminado, espero os haya gustado el chapter, hasta luego estimados lectores.


	6. Miraculous dañado

"Saludos estimados y silenciosos lectores, espero les este gustando el fic porque como augura el nombre de este chapter las cosas se pondrán muy mal para nuestros héroes y sea dicho de paso, todo París, nos leemos al final como siempre y sin mas preámbulos que empiece esto."

**Capitulo 6: Miraculous dañado**

**Miércoles**

Han pasado un par de días desde el intento de secuestro por parte de los "Filos de jade" hacia Adrien, ahora mismo sobre los techos de la ciudad del amor el dúo de héroes esta persiguiendo con ayuda de Canis custode a otra víctima de Hawk Moth.

\- Sera mejor que tengas cuidado Ladybug, la herida en tu espalda no creo que haya curado lo suficiente como para poder hacer esto sin riesgos – dijo el portador del perro viendo al Akuma de pie en medio del _Pont des Arts_, este tenia la piel purpura, cubriendo su cuerpo solamente con una gabardina gris y un llamativo tanga rosa, lanzando un rayo a un par de jóvenes que paseaban entre si, lanzándose ambos a los brazos del otro - ¿Quien diría que la táctica de Hawk Moth seria un villano con el poder de despertar los deseos carnales mas ocultos del alma haciendo que nos lancemos hacia nuestro objeto de deseo? - expuso con clara burla el perro mirando a la catarina, abochornándose esta.

\- Mas te vale callarte y Chat Noir que quede claro no fue amor lo de antes – comento la heroína del traje moteado viéndose que estaba empapada al igual que Chat Noir, viendo el felino como el Akuma había desaparecido, molesto con su compañero.

\- ¿Por que no haces tu trabajo y rastreas chucho? - indico el gato negro al perro, gruñendo por lo bajo este antes de olfatear el aire, indicándoles la dirección hacia la que había huido el villano, deteniéndose Ladybug tosiendo brevemente antes de continuar, recordando lo ocurrido hacia un rato.

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba hablando tranquilamente con Alya y Nino durante un receso, viendo a lo lejos a Adrien ser atosigado por Lila y Chloe._

_\- Chica si quieres tener una oportunidad debes lanzarte, no quedarte como una estatua – me dijo la de las gafas mientras miraba la venda que cubría la frente del novio de esta, suspirando al recordar como no pudo evitar que este y muchos otros compañeros, incluida la profesora Bustier fuesen agredidos por aquellos sujetos, tosiendo un poco - ¿Marinette estas bien? - pregunto Alya asintiendo la franco-china, antes de escuchar a alguien reír desde las alturas, viendo a un supervillano de pie sobre la fachada del edificio, apuntando con sus manos hacia el suelo lanzando varios rayos contra los alumnos, viendo como entre los impactados estaban Rose e Ivan, corriendo para ocultarse y así poderse transformar sin problemas, antes de tropezar y ser alcanzada por el rayo, no se cuanto tiempo estuve bajo los efectos de ese Akuma, pero recupere el sentido de mi misma ya transformada siendo sacada de las frías aguas del Sena por Canis custode junto a Chat Noir._

**Fin del Flashback**

Chat Noir también estaba en sus propios pensamientos, viendo como el villano corría hacia el _Institut de France_, viendo como se detenía en medio de la entrada antes de mirar a sus alrededores, aprovechando nuestros héroes y moviéndose con sigilo subieron hacia la parte alta del edificio, vigilándolo detenidamente antes de lanzarse Chat Noir y Canis custode malas miradas.

\- El akuma debe estar en el tanga – expuso Ladybug asqueada ante la idea de tener que tocar esa prenda, y aun peor, lo que pudiese estar ocultando, estremeciéndose levemente antes de mirar a los 2 héroes, viendo las miradas que se lanzaban - ¿Cual de ustedes caballeros lo hará? - pregunto mirándose ambos héroes con cara de asco ante la idea de realizar tan desagradable tarea.

\- El que pierda lo hace – expuso Canis custode llevando su mano izquierda hacia la espalda, asintiendo Chat Noir haciendo lo mismo con la diestra.

\- 1, 2, 3, ¡piedra, papel, tijeras! - dijeron ambos héroes al unisono empatando esa primera mano decidiendo sortear se cual realizaría aquella tarea tan poco deseada.

\- Eso no servida – dijo Ladybug mirando como ambos seguían en aquel absurdo juego – ¡Lucky Charm! - grito Ladybug viendo caer una toalla roja a lunares negros en sus manos, mirando a su alrededor, la toalla, las manos del Akuma, el cinturón de Chat Noir y las garras de este, sintiendo algo de lastima al ver como su compañero perdía aquel juego contra el portador del perro.

\- Exijo la revancha – dijo Chat Noir cruzándose de brazos, la idea de acercarse a ese hombre y tener que hacer eso no le agradaba.

\- Lo siento _minou_ pero no hay tiempo para eso – dijo la heroína mostrando el objeto – Canis distrae lo, Chat Noir necesito que ... - no pudo terminar al ser víctima de otro ataque de tos, acercándose su _partenaire_ para comprobar como estaba – Estoy bien Chat – dijo cogiendo la mano de aquel para ayudar a enderezarse – Como decía necesito tu cinturón y tus garras minino – le dijo Ladybug sintiéndose mal por el, pero su prioridad era el Akuma, entregándole el héroe aquel accesorio de su traje a su compañera, antes de saltar los 3 desde ángulos distintos, quedando Canis custode enfrente del Akuma.

\- Eh tu el que parece una mora gigante – empezó a decir acercándose sin que el Akuma se diese cuenta ambos héroes por los flancos - ¿Por que no le dices al rey mariposon que te obligue a vestirte? Se ve todo el puesto de salchichas – dijo en tono de asco mientras ponía las manos delante tapando desde su alguna la entrepierna del Akuma, empezando este a disparar rayos contra el héroe perruno, cogiendo su porra y usándola para bloquear aquellos disparos mientras sus compañeros se acercaban.

\- Dejate impactar para que puedas disfrutar de la vida – dijo el Akuma sin saber que estaba siendo hostigado, solo un poco mas.

\- Lo siento pero prometí no tocar a ninguna mujer sin su consentimiento, ¿por que no vas por Gabriel Agreste? Ese lleva con la dieta del caballo mas tiempo del que es saludable – expuso mirando confundido el Akuma al héroe mientras el signo de la mariposa se formaba en su rostro – Ya sabes a base de paja y agua, jajajaja – termino de exponer estallando en risas el Akuma, aprovechando Ladybug para saltar sobre el y amarrar sus manos con el cinturón al mismo tiempo que las tapaba con la toalla, acercándose Chat Noir y cortando la prenda donde estaba el Akuma con cierto asco, volando la mariposa.

\- Ya no harás mas daño pequeño akuma – dijo Ladybug lanzando su yo-yo y atrapando el akuma – Adiós mariposita – continuo liberando al akuma ya purificado, viendo como aquel hombre volvía a al normalidad, cogiendo la toalla - ¡Miraculous Ladybug! - grito lanzando el objeto al cielo liberando miles de mariquitas de energía, reparando lo hecho por el villano de turno.

(-)

Mientras esto ocurría en una habitación llena de mariposas blancas en el centro Hawk Moth permanecía en pie mostrando que estaba furioso.

\- Maldito perro, ¿como se atreve a cuestionar mi virilidad y mi hombría? Un día cuando menos se lo espere yo mismo lo capare y veremos quien ríe entonces – dijo cerrándose el ventanal y acabando todo en tinieblas.

(-)

Tras que pasase el efecto del Akuma la gente se veía con claro shock en sus miradas al descubrirse en algunos casos en situaciones poco apropiadas para que los viesen los niños, en el François Dupont así era entre múltiples alumnos que se encontraban en los brazos de alguna persona deseada, soltándose en muchos casos de manera rápida y formándose en sus rostros gestos extraños, pero lo mas intenso había ocurrido en una de las aulas, mientras un joven de pelo negro con mechones turquesa buscaba con la mirada, mientras una voz debajo de su chaqueta hablaba.

\- Habría ssido buena idea ir a ayudar a Ladybug, pero lo que hicisste también esta bien – decía esa voz viéndose a un pequeño ser con rasgos de cobra.

\- Sass debía evitar que ocurriesen cosas de las que luego se pudiesen arrepentir y esconde te no puedo permitir que te vean – le dijo el joven asintiendo el kwami de la serpiente.

\- ¿Como ayudar a que ese chico no fuese violado por aquellas 3 señoritas Luka? - expuso el kwami suspirando el hermano mayor de Juleka, mientras la buscaba, lo ultimo que quería era que ella también hubiese sido afectada y peor aun, que algún chico le hubiese hecho algo, escuchándola en una de las aulas discutir con alguien.

\- Lo que ha pasado es solo un accidente de ese Akuma, solo eso Juleka – escucho decir a una voz grácil y delicada, no era un varón de eso no tenia duda, bajando las escaleras y escondiéndose antes de ver salir a alguien, mas no pudo distinguir a quien, yendo hacia el aula encontrándose en el camino con el profesor de historia.

\- Una mañana de locos, ¿no cree señor Couffaine? - pregunto Ricardo asintiendo el joven, subiendo los escalones junto al profesor viendo a su hermana quieta en medio de aquella aula, como pensando – ¿Le han hecho daño jovencita? - pregunto el profesor negando con la cabeza analizando la sala detenidamente, fijándose en una prenda que estaba sobre la mesa al igual que Luka.

\- Jule, ¿que ha pasado? - pregunto sin saber muy bien que decir, viendo a su hermana ida en sus pensamientos, girándose esta y viendo a ambos varones antes de reparar en el sostén que había sobre la mesa.

\- Yo, bueno en fin yo – no sabia que decir ante su hermano, sintiéndose mal consigo misma por lo que había ocurrido.

\- Ha estado con una chica, ¿me equivoco señorita Couffaine? - pregunto el profesor Garcia sonrojándose la joven – Os dejo solos, esto no es de mi incumbencia – dijo el profesor yéndose y dejando a ambos hermanos en aquel aula, no sabiendo que decir ninguno de los 2, armándose de valor Juleka y decidiendo hablar.

\- Luka, soy lesbiana – confeso la joven quedándose brevemente en shock del pelo turquesa, no sabiendo en absoluto como comportarse o que decir mientras veía a su hermana completamente nerviosa y alterada, aquello le estaba resultando difícil – No se lo he dicho a nadie porque en fin, no, no quiero que tu o mama os sintieseis decepcionados o algo peor, la verdad lo siento – dijo la inexpresiva joven temblando sin saber como se lo tomaría su hermano mayor, antes de sentir que este lo abrazaba.

\- Nunca me sentiría decepcionado de ti Jule – dijo intentando calmarla, viendo que se había corrido parte del maquillaje que solía usar esta – No llores, ¿quien ... - iba a preguntar tapándole Juleka la boca con su mano.

\- No estoy preparada para decírtelo, pero se que ella no esta preparada tampoco para aceptarlo – le confeso deshaciendo el abrazo – No se lo digas a mama ni a nadie, por favor – pidió intentando volver a su usual tono de voz neutro y monótono.

\- Te lo prometo Jule, pero algún día deberás decirle a ella y a tus amigas lo que he descubierto hoy sobre ti – le expuso asintiendo la joven antes de ocultar aquella prenda intima Juleka en su mochila, aun tenia mucho camino por delante antes de atreverse a "salir del armario" en publico.

Mientras esa conversación ocurría en un callejón cercano Marinette miraba a todos lados completamente colorada, viéndose que llevaba una chaqueta vaquera y pantalones vaqueros a juego, mientras Tikki permanecía oculta en el bolso de esta, recordando muy bien lo que su portadora había hecho, pero ella no era Plagg, no la atormentaría por aquello, pensando en que pudo haber hecho, esa era la segunda vez que un Akuma la alcanzaba con sus poderes en una semana, sintiéndose débil sin razón aparente, perdiendo el color durante unos instantes antes de entrar al edificio, mientras cierto gato negro llegaba al mismo callejón y deshacía también su transformación.

\- Chico si esto no te demuestra tu popularidad con las damas nada lo hará, ahora da me mi precioso – comento Plagg lanzándole Adrien un trozo de camemberg al kwami con aspecto de gato negro, tocándose los labios al recordar lo que ocurrió.

\- Los labios de Marinette son muy suaves, casi como los de Ladybug – comento el rubio mirando su chaqueta rota por el hombro derecho debido al fuerte agarre de Kagami, su pelo estaba alborotado por culpa de Chloe y su pantalón ligeramente caído por el agarre de Lila, ¿quien iba a pensar que las tres tenian esas intenciones? Aunque Chloe ya se lo dijo en New York, también debía darle las gracias a Luka por salvarlo de esas 3, recordando como Marinette lo arrincono en aquel mismo callejón y le beso en los labios, llevándose de nuevo la mano a la boca, notando que tenia restos de carmín rosa en ellos, sonrojándose antes de entrar al edificio viendo el estado de confusión y bochorno de algunos alumnos, recordando que a esa hora tocaba su primera lección de español, corriendo para evitar llegar tarde a la clase, chocando contra alguien justo cuando se disponía a entrar al aula, levantando la mirada viendo que se trataba de Marinette, sonrojándose ambos jóvenes, fijándose Adrien en aquellos labios que hacia solo una media hora había probado por culpa de un Akuma.

\- A-Adrien yo, lo, lo siento no quería hacerte daño, soy muy torpe – se disculpo la franco-china haciendo un puchero, pareciéndole al joven Agreste linda con aquel gesto, un momento, ¿linda? Ese pensamiento hizo que Adrien sacudiese la cabeza, su corazón solo era para Ladybug, entonces, ¿por que no le molestaba que ella lo hubiera besado y porque no le importaría repetirlo?

\- No-no pasa nada Marinette, yo también iba tarde – comento el rubio levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a la chica como todo un caballero, ayudándola a ponerse en pie antes de oír acercarse a alguien, viendo a Alya llegar abrochándose un par de botones de su camisa mientras se tapaba el cuello.

\- Haber chicos, ¿que habéis estado haciendo? Porque el pelo de Adrien no se alborota solo ni la ropa acaba desgarrada así como así – comento la de las lentes terminando de abrocharse los botones, apareciendo un ligero rubor en las mejillas del rubio.

\- No-no ha pasado nada Alya, simplemente tuve problemas con unas admiradoras – expuso el rubio intentando evitar que se notase que algo había ocurrido y desviar la vista de Marinette, antes de fijarse en el cuello de la aspirante a periodista - ¿Y tu que has estado haciendo? Porque eso del cuello no se ha hecho solo – expuso el rubio estremeciéndose la de las lentes.

\- Dejemos el tema y entremos en clase, porque como este el profesor sabemos que estamos en un lío los tres – contesto Alya alejando toda sospecha sobre lo que Nino y ella hicieron, no llegaron a mayores porque ella no lo permitió, recordando cuando aquel Akuma impacto sobre su novio y este empezó a besarla con pasión y deseo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder al recordar todos los besos y caricias compartidos mientras estuvo bajo el influjo de aquel supervillano.

Ya dentro del aula vieron a Mylene y a Aurore sentadas al igual que Nathaniel, Marc, Juleka y algunos otros alumnos de ambos grupos, pues era la única hora en la que los grupos estaban mezclados debido a los múltiples idiomas impartidos a la vez, ingles, español, italiano y además para los alumnos extranjeros clases de refuerzo de francés con una clara vertiente oral.

\- ¿Adrien que te ha pasado? - pregunto Mylene viendo la chaqueta rota del rubio, acercándose Aurore a Marinette y a Alya para conversar.

\- Algunas chicas fueron hacia mi debido al Akuma, gracias a Luka conseguí escapar – contesto mirando algunos al rubio, desviando Juleka la mirada ante la mención de su hermano, hablando Aurore.

\- Con ese peinado salvaje podrías pasar por Chat Noir – comento la rubia de las coletas negando Marinette con un movimiento de cabeza antes de Alya reparar en la rotura de aquella prenda, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Adrien porque no le dejas tu chaqueta a Marinette para que la arregle? Seguro que no tiene inconvenientes – expuso Alya sonrojándose nerviosa Marinette, asintiendo el rubio quitándose dicha prenda para alegría de las chicas heterosexuales presentes, viendo la franco-china aquel cuerpo de adolescente en desarrollo, los bíceps ligeramente marcados del rubio, su cuerpo esbelto y con claras mascas de hacer deporte, sintiendo calor por todo su cuerpo, mientras Aurore le sacaba una foto.

\- Recuerda que por lo del secuestro de Adrien esta prohibido publicar fotos de cualquier alumno indicando el centro por seguridad – le comento Marc negando la estrella de la televisión ante aquello.

\- Lo se de sobra Marc, llevamos 2 años en el mismo en la misma clase, y no te preocupes, esta no llegara nunca a Internet, he pensado que podríamos hacer un grupo de WhatsApp para consultarnos dudas de español y es para que Adrien tenga una buena foto de perfil – dijo en voz alta antes de acercarse a Marinette y susurrarle – No te preocupes luego te la paso – comento la rubia sonrojándose Marinette empezando a hiperventilar, sentándose en el primer asiento que encontró, decidiendo el resto de alumnos sentarse mientras escuchaban una canción de fondo cada vez mas fuerte, como si se acercase en un idioma que no era el francés.

_**Yo romperé tus fotos**_

_**Yo quemare tus cartas**_

_**Para no verte más**_

_**Para no verte más**_

La musica ceso cuando el profesor Garcia entro en el aula, estando Adrien y Alya como los único alumnos en pie, estando solo 2 huecos libres en esos momentos.

\- Joven Agreste, señorita Cessaire tomen asiento por favor – dijo el profesor de historia y español, viendo Marinette como Alya pasaba de largo guiñándole un ojo, antes de sentarse Adrien a su lado – Muy bien como ya saben soy el encargado de enseñarles la lengua de grandes autores como Francisco de Quevedo, José Zorrilla, Valle-Inclan y Federico Garcia Lorca por nombrar a los nacidos en España, junto a otros grandes nacidos en el otro lado del charco como Pablo Neruda, Isabel Allende y muchos otros mas, también aprovechare para enseñaros un poco de las costumbres de mi tierra, el material que necesitaremos esta disponible en el blog del colegio, hay que adaptarse a las nuevas tecnologías después de todo – expuso antes de empezar las clases de aquel idioma, empezando por enseñarles las diferencias en el alfabeto existentes entre el francés y el español, viendo como sus alumnos hacían el esfuerzo por aprender dicho idioma, cuando quedaban 10 minutos aun decidió dejar la clase y pasar a algo mas directo - ¿Que saben sobre la cultura española? - pregunto mirándose los alumnos entre si, hablando Nathaniel.

\- Se que es normal el correr delante de los toros – comento el pelirrojo de ojos turquesa, mirando al cielo aquel hombre.

\- Esa practica se realiza como parte de las fiestas populares de varias localidades, la mas famosa son los _San_ _Fermines_ en la ciudad de _Pamplona_ – dijo el profesor pronunciando la festividad y la localidad en español.

\- Echarse la siesta – añadió Alya pidiendo aquel profesor paciencia antes de contestarle.

\- La siesta tiene origen en la vida agrícola del sur de España, sobretodo _Andalucia_, mi patria chica, durante el verano se pueden alcanzar fácilmente los cuarenta grados en las horas de máximo calor, sobretodo en la zona de Cadiz por su proximidad con Marruecos cuando sopla el seco y cálido aire del desierto, la siesta se realizaba como descanso hasta que refrescase y poder continuar con la labor – explico el profesor antes de intervenir Marinette.

\- He oído que los lunares nunca pasan de moda allí, ¿es verdad? - expuso la franco-china asintiendo el profesor con una sonrisa.

\- Así es señorita Dupain-Cheng, dentro de la moda flamenca los lunares siempre tienen su importancia, al igual que el uso de moños y peinetas – dijo el profesor viendo que la clase estaba por acabar – Muy bien las clases llegan a su fin por hoy, recordad el material esta en el blog del colegio y el lunes tendré conformados las parejas para el trabajo principal de historia, un pequeño privilegio por formar parte de este grupo es que ya están avisados – expuso empezando los alumnos a levantarse despidiéndose del profesor y saliendo en orden.

**Viernes**

Un par de días después de aquel Akuma, tras las clases y con el fin de semana acercándose Marinette estaba yendo a ver al Maestro Fu para comprobar como estaba, sintiéndose cansada a pesar de no haber hecho nada en absoluto, mientras tanto Tikki veía el estado de su portadora con preocupación, su instinto y los incontables milenios le decían que algo no andaba bien con la salud de la chica, llegando a la sala donde el anciano se encontraba descansando, recuperándose del ataque de Corvex.

\- _Chan xiānshēng, xiàwu hao _**[1] –** saludo Marinette en chino al maestro Fu, refiriéndose a el por su identidad falsa debido a la presencia de una enfermera, sonriendo el anciano ante la presencia de la portadora del miraculous de Tikki.

\- Tu dominio del chino avanza a grandes pasos Marinette – comento el guardián viendo como la enfermera se iba de la estancia dejándolos solos – No tienes buen aspecto Marinette, ¿ocurre algo? - expuso el anciano saliendo Tikki y acercándose al venerable guardián de los miraculous.

\- Creo que algo le pasa a mi miraculous maestro – expuso la Kwami pidiéndole con un gesto el guardián que se acercase para poder examinarlos mejor, mirando aquellas místicas joyas detenidamente, empezando Marinette a sentir incomodidad en la espalda.

\- ¿Te duele la espalda? - le pregunto el anciano asintiendo la del pelo azabache, sentándose en una silla cercana antes de hablar.

\- Hace unos días una mujer con un miraculous me hirió en la espalda, su arma estaba envenenada, pero pude elaborar el antídoto a tiempo – contesto la franco-china teniendo un extraño presentimiento, tanto tiempo siendo Ladybug había hecho que tuviese aptitudes para la deducción y habían afinado sus sentidos y reflejos, suspirando el guardián.

\- ¿Estabas transformada cuando te hirió? - pregunto el guardián asintiendo con la cabeza Marinette – Me temo que en ese caso es mucho mas grave de lo que pensaba, el veneno al alterado la naturaleza de tu miraculous Marinette, me temo que es de vital importancia que dejes de usarlo – expuso el maestro Fu dilatando Marinette sus pupilas, aquello no podía ser verdad.

\- Ma-maestro, ¿esta insinuando que el miraculous de la creación esta ... - expuso Marinette quedándose en silencio el venerable guardián, interpretando su silencio como un si mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecerse ante el miedo - U-usted puede repararlo, ¿verdad maestro Fu? - pregunto asustada la franco-china, aquello no podía ser real ni en su peor pesadilla, asintiendo el guardián.

\- Así es Marinette, de hecho los rituales necesarios para restaurar los miraculous vienen explicados en el grimorio por suerte para nosotros – expuso el anciano consiguiendo calmar ligeramente sus miedos, la idea de no volver a ver a su amiga la tenia atemorizada, interviniendo Tikki.

\- Marinette mientras el maestro este recuperándose no puede realizar dichos rituales, tendrás que hacerlo tu – expuso Tikki palideciendo la de las coletas, ella nunca había hecho algo así, ¿y si lo empeoraba? O peor aun, ¿y si no era capaz de hacerlo? París acabaría en manos de Hawk Moth o de los Filos de Jade.

\- Marinette no te preocupes, se que podrás hacerlo mi joven discípula, tu solo confía en ti misma y todo saldrá bien – alentó el maestro Fu a Marinette, agarrando esta el kwamatagi que colgaba de su cuello, respirando profundamente para calmar su corazón, antes de empezar el maestro a explicarle algunas cosas básicas sobre como debía realizar dicha labor, al mismo tiempo que planificaban que hacer para no dejar a Chat Noir solo en la tarea de proteger la ciudad.

(-)

Mientras eso ocurría en la mansión Agreste, en una habitación de paredes blancas vemos a Astrid tumbada sobre la cama mientras mantenía una conversación por teléfono con Nino, con una clara sonrisa en el rostro ante la idea que tenia en mente.

\- Si tío Gabriel no organiza fiesta a Adrien nosotros podemos hacerlo a sus espaldas, ¿contar contigo Nino? - dijo la rubia de ojos azules antes de mirar la pantalla del aquel aparato, esperando respuesta.

\- Por supuesto que si tronca, quiero decir Astrid, recuerdo que Adrien me comento de un amigo que tiene estudiando en otro centro, ¿crees que podrías conseguir su numero? Cuantos mas mejor – dijo el de las lentes continuando ambos con aquella platica que involucraba un plan para organizarle una fiesta a Adrien a espaldas del señor Agreste.

Al mismo tiempo que ellos 2 planificaban el propio Gabriel Agreste estaba terminando algunos diseños, estando Nooroo sentado sobre el teclado de aquel ordenador a través del cual aquel hombre diseñaba las vestimentas por las que era famoso.

\- Creo que no debería prohibirle a Adrien asistir a clases con sus compañeros amo – dijo el kwami viendo el rostro inexpresivo de su portador – Ese chico hace todo lo que usted quiere aunque posiblemente no le agrade hacerlo – expuso consiguiendo la atención del diseñador.

\- Nooroo, ¿te he pedido acaso tu opinión? - pregunto negando el kwami con un movimiento de cabeza – En ese caso deja de hablar mientras estoy trabajando – contesto furioso suspirando el kwami antes de susurrar hastiado.

\- Ojala acabe pronto mi tormento – dijo el kwami suspirando, otro día siendo prisionero, pensando cuidadosamente en Duusuu, preguntándose como estaría la kwami del pavo real, al igual que la creación y la destrucción estaban unidos a el lo unía un vinculo con dicha kwami, pues los sentimientos no pueden existir sin las emociones.

**Domingo**

Otro día otro Akuma que enfrentar, por suerte para Ladybug era un villano al que ya habian enfrentado antes, Rogercop, además contaban con Carapace y Viperion, los cuales estaban distrayendo al villano, Chat Noir había utilizado su _cataclism_ sobre el vehículo volador de este, lo que dificultaba claramente su posibilidad de fuga, utilizando la heroína su Lucky Charm, un espejo en este caso para devolverle a Rogercop sus rayos y con eso inmovilizarlo, arrebatándole el objeto contaminado y liberando el akuma.

\- Adiós mariposita – decía Ladybug liberando al akuma ya purificado antes de lanzar al cielo aquel espejo – ¡Miraculous Ladybug! - grito liberando las mariquitas hechas de magia, restaurando todo lo dañado, escuchando el segundo aviso de su miraculous mientras sonaba el tercero de Chat Noir, acercándose a este insegura ante lo que tenia que decir – Chat Noir tengo que hablar contigo, mañana por la noche te quiero en la Torre Eiffel, no faltes – le dijo asintiendo el héroe gatuno disponiéndose ambos a irse, cuando sin previo aviso algo salio volando hacia ellos, saltando el gato negro sobre la catarina evitando que una lanza los atravesase.

\- Kornuk – dijo Chat Noir molesto mientras Carapace y Viperion permanecían alerta, viendo al criminal con cuernos aparecer acompañado de Corvex.

\- A Corvex le gusta como te ha llamado, pero ahora Corvex debe arrebatados vuestros miraculous en nombre del amo – dijo el portador del cuervo extendiendo las garras de su brazal, mientras Viperion lo miraba detenidamente al mismo tiempo que Chat Noir miraba a Kurnous.

\- Vosotros idos, vuestras transformaciones están por acabar – dijo Viperion mirando a ambos villanos al igual que Carapace, ninguno de ellos había usado su poder especial y estaban en situación de luchar, además el cornudo no llevaba su lanza por haberla arrojado.

\- ¿Como que os vamos a dejar? - se burlo Kurnous lanzándose al ataque contra Viperion mientras el otro iba a por Carapace, bloqueando el héroe tortuga las garras del villano con su escudo, luchando Kurnous mostrando que era hábil en el combate sin armas, alejándose Ladybug y Chat Noir llevándose la lanza de aquel cazador y lanzándola a las profundidades del Sena, sabían que la única forma de que la recuperase seria o sumergirse o destransformarse y volver a transformarse, algo engorroso y lento en muchos sentidos.

La lucha mostraba ser muy dispareja para ambos héroes, pues aunque es verdad que ellos estaban armados, sus oponentes tenían mas experiencia claramente además de ser personas adultas con todo lo que ello suponía, teniendo dificultades para mantenerles el ritmo a ambos criminales, teniendo Viperion una idea.

\- _Domain_ – dijo el portador de la serpiente empezando a hacer sonar su instrumento, saliendo un haz de luz desde este alcanzando a Corvex – Quiero que enfrentes a Kurnous y nos ayudes a escapar – ordeno al pájaro asintiendo este antes de lanzarse al combate contra el que teóricamente era su compañero de batalla, aprovechando la confusión entre ambos para escapar mientras la policía llegaba seguramente para arrestar a ambos.

\- _Dude_ eso ha molado un montón – dijo Carapace estando ambos sobre un tejado a cierta distancia, viendo como el pájaro dejaba de luchar y ambos villanos emprendían la huida, escuchando el héroe tortuga un pitido provenir del miraculous de su compañero.

\- Graciass Carapace, por dessgracia mis habilidades hipnóticas solo sirven con los débiles de mente, tengo que pitonearme o acabare mudando de piel delante de ti – dijo Viperion asintiendo Carapace yéndose ambos héroes en direcciones opuestas, deshaciendo Carapace su transformación cerca de la _Place d'Italie_.

\- Caparazón dentro – dijo Nino apareciendo Wayzz delante de el, escondiéndolo rápidamente.

\- Nino deshacer la transformación en una zona tan concurrida no creo que sea buena idea – le expuso el kwami de la protección asintiendo el de las lentes.

\- Lo se Wayzz pero tenia que llegar rápido, voy a reunirme con un amigo de Adrien que vive y estudia por la zona, pensamos organizarle una fiesta juntos y me gustaría contar con apoyo extra – explico Nino al kwami, asintiendo este antes de hablar.

\- ¿No tienes una compañera de clase que vive en una pastelería? - expuso Wayzz asintiendo Nino, ¿como no había pensado en Marinette? Se sentía un poco idiota por ni siquiera plantearse su ayuda, debía comentarle a Astrid esa opción, además gracias a ella había conseguido el numero de este amigo de Adrien, los 3 habían mantenido contacto por correo electrónico pero nunca lo había visto en persona, acercándose a una cafetería y sentándose en una de las mesas, llegando un joven de piel morena con un look que le recordaba a la forma de vestir de Adrien.

\- ¿Eres Nino Lahiffe? - pregunto el chico asintiendo el de las lentes – Es un placer conocerte, soy Wayhem – le dijo estrechándole la mano y sentándose ambos para planificar la fiesta, había mucho que hacer y el tiempo estaba corriendo en contra de ellos.

(-)

Mientras Wayhem y Nino platicaban un dúo de supervillanos se encontraban luchando en un espacio bastante angosto, una pequeña habitación sucia y maloliente, cuando de repente algo se amarro alrededor de ambos, atrapándolos.

\- Corvex te despellejada cornudo y cuando lo haga usada tu miraculous para demostrarle al Amo quien es el mas poderoso – expuso Corvex mirando hacia Kurnous, el cual estaba igual de furioso que su aliado mientras buscaba a quien los había amarrado.

\- Sueña todo lo que quieras pajarraco porque pienso desplumarte y utilizar ese miraculous tuyo para demostrarle a las mujeres de esta ciudad quien es el macho alfa – expuso el portador del venado cuando aquellas ataduras empezaron a apretarse.

\- Lo que vais a hacer es calmados los dos y escucharme par de idiotas, el Amo me ha dejado a mi al mando y si os negáis no dudare en usar mi veneno sobre vosotros – dijo una tercera voz claramente femenina con un tono de autoridad, revelándose como la portadora del escorpión.

\- Nena, vimos lo efectivo que resulto tu veneno, Ladybug sigue viva al igual que todos aquellos mocosos, malgastar tu poder especial para que esos inútiles tuviesen armas en condiciones, que gilipollez – dijo Kurnous apretando una mas sus ataduras.

\- Corvex opina que deberías hablar de manera mas educada y evitar usar tantos insultos y groserías, sobretodo delante de una dama – expuso el cuervo apretando igualmente aun mas sus ataduras la villana.

\- Si hubieseis obedecido al amo ya tendrías el miraculous de Ladybug y el resto de miraculous del cofre, solo teníais que hacer algo muy sencillo, tu pajarraco asqueroso debías vigilar el antiguo escondite del guardián por su entraba alguien – dijo aumentando la presión sobre el ave – Y tu grandisimo capullo machista solo debías vigilar aquel centro de enseñanza y seguir a Ladybug y con suerte habrías descubierto donde vive, si pensases en algo mas que en tu hombría ya tendríamos la victoria, sois unos inútiles – dijo aumentando la presión sobre el cuerpo de aquel sujeto antes de soltar a ambos.

\- Si tu veneno hubiese funcionado nada de esto estaría ocurriendo nena – dijo Kurnous recibiendo una patada, permaneciendo Corvex callado antes de tener una idea.

\- Corvex opina que Ladybug debió conseguir elaborar un antídoto, así fue como sobrevivió ella y todos los demás – expuso esperando ser atacado por aquella supervillana, llegando en la forma de una patada por parte de esta que lo lanzo contra una pared cercana.

\- El Amo me ha dejado al mando, así que mas os vale hacer bien vuestro trabajo u os aseguro que deseareis no haber nacido – expuso esta asintiendo Corvex rápidamente mientras Kurnous solo miraba con furia a la que ahora era su jefa, el era el hombre, el debería estar al mando.

\- Corvex desea saber como deseáis que se refiera a usted – dijo el portador del cuervo sonriendo la villana, pensando en un nombre.

\- Llámame Skorpion – dijo esta dando a entender una cosa, los héroes de París estaban en serios problemas – Mas os vale triunfar, quiero que consigáis esos miraculous, no importa lo que tengáis que hacer, ¿ha quedado claro? - expuso asintiendo el cuervo rápidamente, mientras el otro lo hizo de mala gana, ya se encargaría de pasar al mando, ya lo haría.

**Lunes**

Una semana desde el ataque de los Filos de Jade al François Dupont, dentro del centro las cosas parecían en calma, hasta que de repente ...

\- ¡Como se atreve a hacer algo así!, ¡mi papi tendrá noticias de esto! - se escucho gritar de furia a Chloe Bourgeois, hija del alcalde y heroína a tiempo parcial, dando pisotones a cada paso mientras se dirigía al departamento de historia, viendo a Marinette por el camino, fijándose en como a pesar de parecer ¿resfriada? En fin enferma tenia un semblante de furia en el rostro, paralizándose la rubia brevemente, mejor que ella pasase primero, después de todo esto involucraba a ambas, entrando al unisono en dicha sala encontrándose con el objeto de su ira sentado tranquilamente.

\- ¿En que puedo ayudarlas jovencitas? - pregunto el profesor de historia con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, aquello si que era la gota que colmo el vaso.

\- Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie profesor Garcia, nos ha puesto juntas en ese trabajo de exposición de final de trimestres – expuso Marinette mientras sentía a Tikki intentando calmarla, arqueando una ceja aquel hombre.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - pregunto viendo los ojos de ambas jóvenes, si las miradas matasen el ya estaría a dos metros bajo tierra, manteniéndose sin embargo tranquilo.

\- Por supuesto que si, yo no puedo andar trabajando con una perdedora como la panadera, si no me cambia de compañero de trabajo tengo por seguro que lo lamentara – expuso Chloe bastante molesta mientras aquel profesor sacaba un termo y vertía el contenido de este en un vaso, viendo el vaho de aquel liquido ambas jóvenes antes de verlo tomarse dicha infusión.

\- Les recomiendo el te de magnolias, ayuda a calmar los nervios y es fantástico también para los cólicos y problemas del corazón – dijo el profesor pasando olimpicamente de las palabras de Chloe.

\- Profesor solo le estamos pidiendo que nos busque a cada una otra persona con la que hacer el trabajo – comento Marinette volviendo aquel hombre a darle un sorbo a su te, ignorando su petición.

\- ¿Sabe quien es mi padre? - amenazo Chloe cogiendo su teléfono móvil ultimo modelo, asintiendo el profesor.

\- Su padre es el actual alcalde de la ciudad Andre Bourgeois, licenciado en empresariales y director de cine esporádico, dirige además el hotel _Le Grand París_, elegido para su cargo en cuatros ocasiones consecutivas, un hombre extremadamente ocupado por sus obligaciones, tanto que posiblemente para compensar la falta de tiempo con su hija la colma de regalos y cumple todos sus caprichos, según fuentes al menos dos Akumas guardan relación directa con el, ¿quiere que continué? - expuso el profesor suspirando Marinette, no había manera alguna de convencer a aquel hombre de que cambiase su dúo, decidiendo irse resignada de aquel despacho improvisado mientras Chloe lo miraba de mala gana.

\- Se enterada de quien soy – dijo la rubia disponiéndose a llamar a su padre, cuando aquel profesor intervino.

– Yo que usted no haría eso señorita Bourgeois, porque ya lo dice el refrán, mas vale diablo por viejo que por diablo – comento aquel hombre mostrándole a Chloe como toda aquella conversación por teléfono había sido grabada, palideciendo la rubia - ¿Piense en como afectaría esto a la imagen de su padre si llegase a la prensa? Así que haremos esto, usted acepta trabajar con la señorita Dupain-Cheng y yo no mostrare como la hija del alcalde usa sus influencias para chantajear a los demás – dijo aquel hombre tendiéndole la mano, dudando que hacer Chloe, ¿seguir con sus amenazas o hacer quedar mal a su padre? Abriendo los ojos al ver como aquel hombre pasaba una foto, viéndose ella misma siendo arrestada por la policía cuando aquella fiestecita en la que probo el alcohol, estrechándole la mano – Ahora si no me equivoco tiene matemáticas, así que debería irse yendo – le dijo corriendo la rubia como alma que lleva el diablo.

Durante el receso de la comida se podía notar cierta tensión en el ambiente, calumniando Alya al profesor de historia, al igual que muchos otros alumnos se quejaban de aquel hombre por lo bajo.

\- En serio Marinette ese hombre es peor que Hawk Moth, ha puesto a trabajar juntos a Ivan y a Kim, a mi me ha puesto con Nathaniel, a Adrien lo ha puesto a trabajar con Addam, y se por buena tinta que ambos se llevan mal en esgrima, voy a decirle que me cambie de pareja – expuso la morena de las lentes mientras Marinette se sujetaba la cabeza, viendo a Adrien sentarse con su prima Astrid.

\- Alya creeme se de lo que es capaz ese hombre, entre la primera y segunda hora fui a pedirle eso exactamente y paso de mi petición – expuso Marinette acercándose Nino en esos momentos – ¿Sabes a caso con quien me ha puesto? - le pregunto negando con la cabeza mientras el de las gafas se sentaba – Pues con Chloe y ni siquiera se ha dejado intimidar por sus amenazas – expuso Marinette palideciendo Alya, si ella pensaba que tenia mala suerte, Marinette estaba mucho peor.

\- ¿Y si cambiamos de tema de conversación? - expuso Nino asintiendo Marinette, viendo como Rose pasaba de sentarse junto a Juleka, extraño pero prefirió dejarlo pasar – Este jueves es el cumpleaños de Adrien – dijo Nino suspirando Marinette, con todas sus obligaciones casi no había tenido tiempo de terminar de preparar el regalo del rubio – Veréis su prima y yo hemos estado planeando hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, sin que lo sepa su padre, pero aun necesitamos algunas cosas, como un buen pastel – explico Nino teniendo una idea la franco-china, si le preparaba un pastel delicioso Adrien le estaría agradecida, se casarían y demás fantasías de ella, cuando una voz chillona y molesta la devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¡Dupain-Cheng contigo quería hablar! - oyó gritar a Chloe sintiendo una punzada en la cabeza, debió aceptar aquel te que le ofrecía el profesor, respirando profundamente antes de indicarle que se sentase, haciéndolo de mala gana la rubia.

\- No conseguiste convencerle, ¿me equivoco? - dijo en parte burla en parte afirmación la del cabello azabache, asintiendo la hija del alcalde quedándose Alya con los ojos abiertos al igual que Nino.

\- Odio admitirlo pero ese hombre es mas astuto que nosotras 2 juntas panadera – le contesto Chloe suspirando Marinette.

\- No nos queda otra mas que trabajar juntas entonces, ¿tregua? - ofreció la de las coletas tendiéndole la mano a la que podría considerar su primera enemiga a lo largo de la vida, aunque Hawk Moth, su aliado con el miraculous del pavo real, Lila y los Filo de Jade estaban bien cerca en su opinión, viendo como Chloe le estrechaba la mano, un pacto digno de Fausto acababa de realizarse, estando el profesor que había orquestado todo aquello escondido, sonriendo al ver que todo salia como el quería.

(-)

La noche llego a la ciudad sin demasiados contratiempos, Marinette se encontraba en su habitación preparándolo todo para su reunión con Chat Noir, cogiendo los miraculous del zorro, la abeja y otro a parte que se encontraba entre los cajones inferiores.

\- ¿Estas segura Marinette? - le pregunto Tikki un tanto preocupada por su portadora, viendo como esta se encontraba pálida y débil.

\- Tikki no puedo ocultarle esto a Chat Noir, no solo es mi _partenaire_, también es mi amigo, no puedo ocultarle mi estado – le contesto Marinette tosiendo con fuerza teniendo que ponerse de rodillas, seguramente no podría asistir a clases durante unos días de lo débil que estaba, antes de mirar a la kwami y el reloj – Es hora – fue lo único que dijo antes de transformarse, tenia que hacer algunas cosas antes de hablar con su leal compañero.

En lo alto de la Torre Eiffel Chat Noir se encontraba esperando pacientemente a que su compañera decidiese aparecer, pensando mientras tanto de que querría hablar esta, recordando mientras tanto aquel beso con Marinette y luego siendo Chat Noir con Ladybug, el tacto de los labios de ambas, tan seductoramente deseados, si le dijese de esos pensamientos a Plagg sabia que este se burlaría de el durante días, añadido Exodus a la ecuación hacían el doble de pitorreos hacia su persona, pues aquel espíritu desprovisto de cualquier otra opción a divertirse había convertido el atormentarlo en su pasatiempo, quizás no seria mala idea decirle que buscase a otra persona a la que molestar, alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, cuando oyó algo acercarse, poniéndose en guardia ante un sonido que sin duda alguna no era el del yo-yo de su Lady, viendo a Kusanagi, la portadora del miraculous del dragón.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte que haces aquí gato? - dijo aquella joven cruzándose de brazos mientras lo miraba con cierta superioridad, pareciéndole el gesto bastante conocido por alguna razón.

\- Vera señorita eso no es de su incumbencia, y se acostumbra a presentarse cuando 2 personas se conocen por primera vez empezare yo, Chat Noir el mas apuesto héroe de París – expuso arqueando una ceja la heroína con aquel traje rojo y negro, notando Chat Noir como si tuviese miles de pequeñas escamas.

\- Y también es el mas modesto – escucharon en un tono de burla ambos viendo a Ladybug llegar, notando el héroe felino que su compañera no parecía estar en buen estado.

\- Eso ya lo había notado Ladybug, en fin gato te seguiré el juego, Kusanagi portadora del miraculous del dragón – comento la heroína con escamas rodando Ladybug los ojos antes de empezar a toser, viéndose obligada a ponerse de rodillas, acercándose Chat Noir a toda prisa.

\- ¿Os encontráis bien _ma lady_? - pregunto el héroe asintiendo ella para intentar calmarlo, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

\- No esperaba encontrarme contigo Kusanagi, iba a hablar en privado con mi _partenaire_ sobre un asunto importante – le dijo a la portadora del dragón dando a entender que quería privacidad.

\- Me iré con una condición – expuso asintiendo la heroína de ascendencia china - ¿Como acabo mi miraculous en mi residencia? - pregunto suspirando Ladybug.

\- Hacen unas semanas intentaron robar los miraculous y mientras perseguía al ladrón que por cierto era Corvex se extraviaron tres miraculous, el tuyo, el del perro y el de la serpiente – le explico aunque parte de aquello era mentira, pero no necesitaba saber sobre el cofre o el guardián, después de todo no sabia quien se escondía tras la mascara con todo lo que suponía, asintiendo esta antes de acercarse y dejarle su arma, separando la empuñadura del filo.

\- Seria útil tener nuestros contactos, puede que algún día los necesitemos – le dijo a ambos asintiendo estos para nada mas terminar ver como Kusanagi los dejaba al fin solos.

\- Ya estamos solos _Bugaboo_, ¿que era eso tan importante que tenias que decirme?, ¿acaso al fin aceptas adoptar a este pobre gato? - dijo Chat Noir sentándose la heroína del traje moteado antes de sacar 2 pequeñas cajas negras con grabados orientales en rojo.

\- Chat Noir eres la única persona a la que le voy a confiar esta información, así que debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie – le dijo Ladybug en un tono serio y cansado, sentándose el gato junto a ella y besándole el dorso de la mano.

\- Sea lo que sea tienes mi palabra de gato y caballero – contesto este pensando la del pelo azabache por donde empezar, lo mejor seria ser directa.

\- Mi miraculous esta dañado – le dijo sin tapujos esperando la reacción del héroe – Por eso me encuentro tan débil – le expuso quedándose Chat Noir en shock, aquello no podía estar pasándole – Necesito que guardes estos miraculous y los utilices cuando sea necesario y solo si es necesario, ¿entiendes? - le indico reaccionando el gato negro a la mirada de ella.

\- ¿Como ha pasado esto? ¿hay solución? - fueron las preguntas que formulo el gato ante el claro temor de que lo que pensase fuese cierto, no podría ver a su amada.

\- El guardián me ha enseñado como restaurar un miraculous, no te preocupes gatito – le dijo acariciándolo detrás de aquellas orejas de gato – Con suerte solo sera un mes – le dijo quedándose en blanco Chat Noir, treinta días sin su _lady_, sin su amor, teniendo otros interrogantes.

\- ¿Como haremos para restaurar lo dañado durante nuestros encuentros con los villanos de Hawk Moth? - le expuso suspirando Ladybug.

\- No podremos, habrá que ser extremadamente cuidadoso, por eso Rena Rouge ya tiene consigo su miraculous, y también le he dado instrucciones a Carapace, entre todos deberíais poder hacerlo – le dijo temblando de pánico Chat Noir, la situación se estaba poniendo bastante grave por lo que parecía.

\- ¿Como purificaremos los Akumas? - pregunto quedándose Ladybug callada, pues por mas que quisiera no tenia nada planeado para esa situación.

\- Habrá que improvisar sobre la marcha, ¿podrías preguntarle al que te enseño a teletransportarte? Porque el guardián ni siquiera sabia que podías hacer eso – le expuso asintiendo Chat Noir, tendría una charla con Exodus.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que miraculous me has entregado? - pregunto el felino asintiendo su _partenaire_ antes de contestarle.

\- Son los miraculous de la abeja y el ratón, se la de chistes y juegos de palabras que puedes hacer con el segundo así que por favor elige bien quien lo utilizara – le contesto antes de recibir un abrazo por parte de su compañero.

\- Te prometo que la ciudad estará tal y como la dejaste – le dijo antes de acercar sus labios al oído de la heroína – Te extrañare _ma lady_ – le dijo el héroe felino sin percatarse del leve sonrojo de la joven, antes de ella decir.

\- Yo también echare de menos el verte _minou_ – le dijo Ladybug antes de separarse ambos jóvenes y partir en caminos distintos, aprovechando el manto de la noche para pasar desapercibidos, llegando Ladybug a su casa y deshaciendo la transformación, saliendo Tikki y poniéndose la kwami sobre la almohada de la cama de Marinette.

\- Solo sera un hasta luego Marinette – dijo la kwami algo alicaída por aquello, pues para poder restaurar la magia del miraculous tenia que renunciar a ella, viendo algunas lágrimas traicioneras en el rostro de Marinette.

\- Lo se Tikki, pero no lo hace mas fácil – añadió ella cogiendo a la pequeña kwami que durante dos largos años le había servido de guía, conciencia y confidente, que la había ayudado a madurar y a superar sus miedos, antes de pronunciar las palabras con las cuales sellaría su destino – Tikki, con todo el dolor de mi corazón tengo que renunciar a ti – dijo la franco-china siendo la kwami absorbida por los aretes, lo había echo, desde ese preciso momento, estaba completamente sola en su habitación.

**CONTINUARA**

Lo que ha costado llegar hasta aquí estimados lectores, debo decir que no era donde pensaba dejarlo, pero sin embargo creo que les gustara lo que tengo planeado a partir de ahora, porque creanme, las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes, ahora pasare a traducir ese termino en chino que deje mas arriba.

**Chan xiānshēng, xiàwu hao:** la traducción en chino de estas palabras serias buenas tardes, señor Chan, las osas que tengo que buscar para poder hacer una buena historia.

Bueno hasta aquí el chapter, como estoy de buen humor voy a dejarles un pequeño spoiler del próximo capitulo de esta historia, cumpleaños Adrien, sentimonstruo, deja de contar cabezas, y hasta aquí el capitulo.

Ahora si me permiten preguntarles, ¿que les pareció los capítulos de Oni-chan y Bakerix? Bueno solo quiero añadir que hasta luego y están locos estos romanos.


	7. Cumpleaños Adrien

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estamos con otro capitulo de esta historia, las emociones estarán a flor de piel, ahora empecemos con la acción, el suspense, la risa y demás y una pista sobre lo que enfrentaran los héroes, el nombre del chapter oculta la referencia de lo que es."

**Capitulo 7: Una única meta, incontables caminos.**

La noche caía sobre la ciudad de París, sin saber sus habitantes de la reunión acontecida esa misma noche entre los héroes que la protegían, saltando el héroe gatuno por los tejados de esta, llegando rápidamente a su casa, mas no hogar, pues para el hace tiempo que sentía que ya no era eso, deshaciendo su transformación saliendo Plagg volando hacia un rincón.

\- Exodus necesito hablar contigo – dijo Adrien en la oscuridad de la habitación, siendo la única fuente de luz en aquella noche sin luna las provenientes de las calles de la ciudad, apareciendo el espíritu que tanto le había ayudado en estos meses.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto el ser místico siendo Plagg quien le contesto mientras iba por un poco de camemberg.

\- Resulta que el miraculous de mi terroncito esta dañado y durante una temporada no podrá combatir – expuso Plagg cogiendo un trozo de su adorado antes de engullirlo de un bocado.

\- Si lo que quieres es que te enseñe a usar tus poderes para restaurar lo destruido durante una lucha contra los Akumas olvida lo, alterar de esa manera tus poderes podría dañar el equilibrio del universo – contesto Exodus negando Adrien con la cabeza, antes de contestarle.

\- No es eso lo que quiero saber sino mas bien, ¿seria posible usar mi miraculous para purificar un akuma? - pregunto el rubio quedándose meditando aquel ser durante unos instantes, antes de asentir.

\- En teoría es posible, pero tiene sus riesgos, como ya sabes los akumas son cargados por Hawk Moth con energía negativa, ¿me sigues? - empezó a explicar Exodus asintiendo Adrien mientras Plagg se ponía al lado de su portador - Por lo que he podido ver cuando Ladybug purifica un akuma lo que hace es cargarlo con su propia energía positiva, consiguiendo que pase a un estado neutro, pero esto tiene sus inconvenientes, si su estado emocional no es el adecuado podría no ser tan efectivo, por eso deben ser personas con facilidad para estar felices – expuso viendo a Plagg asentir.

\- De momento todo lo que dices es cierto, los poderes de mi terroncito son mayores en manos de personas de buen corazón y capaces de conseguir que los demás estén mejor con su simple presencia – expuso Plagg pensando Adrien inconscientemente en Marinette y por asociación, en aquel beso causado por Luxury, intentando concentrarse en aquella conversación.

\- En efecto, como ya sabes tu miraculous esta cargado de energía negativa, podrías conseguir purificarlo de dos maneras distintas, la primera seria sobrecargar el akuma con tu cataclism, la segunda seria absorber la energía negativa que hay en el akuma, por supuesto ambas no están exentas de riesgos, sobrecargar el akuma podría causar que en vez de purificarlo hagas que esa mariposa se multiplique, mientras que absorber esa misma negatividad podría afectar a tu estado de animo de manera poco saludable, pero creo que lo mejor de momento sera que pongas esos miraculous a buen recaudo – le expuso asintiendo el rubio antes de disponerse a dormir, tenia muchas cosas que hacer, sin saber la sorpresa que sus amigos le tenían preparada para dentro de unos días.

**Día D (cumpleaños de Adrian)**

_Marinette no había asistido desde el lunes, Alya me dijo y al resto a sus amigos que ella estaba con un fuerte catarro y que por eso no había podido levantarse de la cama, a lo mejor tendría que ir a visitarla como Chat Noir y así verlo por mi mismo, ayer que es cuando había clases de español Alya y yo nos ofrecimos voluntarios para llevarle los deberes oportunos, viendo como su Marinette se encontraba totalmente tapada entre las sabanas, pareciendo que su habitación se iba convirtiendo en un bosque, como si de una oruga gigante se tratase esperando a convertirse en hermosa y grácil mariposa, viéndola chica salir de aquellas cobijas y llevando puesta una túnica blanca con una hermosas alas de mariposa en la espalda de color rojo con lunares negros, volando elegantemente hasta llegar a mi antes de fundirnos en un beso, empezando a corresponderlo, saboreando el dulce sabor de sus labios, entregándome a ella, viendo como miles de partículas de polvo se pegaban a nuestros cuerpos, rojo y negro, como si ella fuese ... ._

\- Despierta Adrien – escucho el rubio decir abriendo los ojos, encontrándose besando su almohada mientras Plagg flotaba delante de el, estando también Exodus.

\- Algo me dice que estabas en un sueño muy divertido chico, anda date una ducha fría casanova – le dijo Exodus sonrojándose el rubio, mientras miraba al espíritu y a Plagg simultáneamente.

\- Sois unos malpensados – dijo este estallando ambos seres en carcajadas, saliendo de entre las sabanas y disponiéndose a ir hacia la ducha, recordando aquel sueño tan extraño, las continuas palabras de esos dos comparando a su "amiga" con Ladybug estaban afectando a su salud mental, entrando el kwami de la destrucción en aquel cuarto de baño y dejando algo delante del espejo, antes de salir justo cuando el rubio estaba empezando a ducharse, tras acabar de limpiarse fue hacia el espejo para arreglarse el pelo, pensando en como estaría Ladybug – Ojala éstes bien _ma lady_ – dijo en voz baja antes de reparar en un objeto que reposaba sobre el lavabo, un dije negro de que parecía oriental, posiblemente chino, cogiéndolo entre sus manos antes de empezar a vestirse, saliendo ya con sus ropas habituales y aquel objeto en la mano.

\- Feliz cumpleaños chico, el regalo es cosa de Plagg – dijo Exodus desviando el portador de la mala suerte su mirada al kwami, sonriendo este con burla en el rostro.

\- Yo había pensado en darte un poco de mi _Plaggo_ pero este a mi lado pensó que eso seria mejor – expuso el kwami con rasgos de gato negro.

\- ¿Y que es? - pregunto ligeramente extrañado antes de empezar buscar algo en su armario, viendo aquel pañuelo azul cielo que hacia un par de años le había regalado su "padre".

\- Es un kwamatagi, esta joya es una promesa de amistad entre kwamis y humanos chico – dijo Plagg recordando a algunos de sus portadores, viéndose la imagen de una mujer con vestimentas egipcias similares a un gato negro, un guerrero con un atuendo similar a una armadura samurai con el bastón dividido en dos, entre otros.

\- Gracias Plagg, tu también eres un gran amigo – le contesto Adrien al kwami.

\- Por supuesto que debo llevarme bien contigo, eres quien me provee de alimento después de todo – contesto Plagg riendo el rubio antes de acercarse a su escritorio y abrir el cajón donde había dejado los miraculous de la abeja y el ratón, viendo la tercera caja que había guardada allí, recordando lo que contenía.

\- No te preocupes chico, el no sabe donde vives ni quien eres, no podrá hacer nada – dijo Exodus intuyendo lo que pensaba Adrien, cogiendo el kwamatagi y colgándolo junto al relicario con forma de catarina que le había regalado Marinette hacia unos meses, sonriendo.

Tras vestirse y dejar a Exodus vigilando los miraculous el rubio bajo hacia el comedor, encontrándose con su padre en las escaleras, fijándose el Agreste mayor en el pañuelo.

\- Una prenda muy bien confeccionada, quien la haya hecho tiene un gusto exquisito hijo – alabo Gabriel el sencillo pañuelo pero a la vez de gran calidad - ¿Donde lo conseguiste? - aquellas palabras descolocaron al rubio, contestándole.

\- Fue un regalo de cumpleaños tuyo – le contesto arqueando el adulto una ceja, antes de ir ambos hacia el comedor en silencio, estando Astrid terminando de comer, mientras Nathalie esperaba de pie junto a la puerta.

\- Recuerde señor que esta tarde tiene que coger un avión hacia Milán – le dijo su asistenta pensando Adrien en el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello, ¿si no fue su padre?, ¿quien le regalo esa prenda y por que no ha intentado llevarse el medito? Tan absorto en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto cuando le sirvieron el desayuno, suspirando el rubio antes de comer con cierta desgana.

En el trayecto hacia el _college_ Adrien permaneció callado, pareciéndole extraño a su prima pues desde que había llegado habían mantenido conversación todas las mañanas, una vez bajaron esta agarro con fuerza a su primo y lo llevo hacia un rincón para poder hablar a solas.

\- Adrien estas raro, ¿que ocurrirte? - le pregunto Astrid al rubio, suspirando molesto este.

\- No pasa nada prima – dijo el rubio desviando la mirada, pero la rubia no parecía contenta con aquella respuesta, temiendo Adrien por unos instantes por su integridad física – Vale te lo diré pero ni se te ocurra golpearme – le dijo el rubio asintiendo ella – Este pañuelo me lo regalaron hace unos dos años, durante todo este tiempo pensé que era un regalo de mi padre pero ahora no lo tengo tan seguro – le confeso suspirando al final, aquel regalo había sido para el un símbolo de que al fin su padre mostraba superar la desaparición de su madre, pero ahora no lo tenia tan claro.

\- No preocuparte primo Adrien, todo salir bien – le dijo sonriendo el rubio, al menos tenia a un pariente que se preocupaba por el, viendo entrar en esos momentos a Marinette, llevando esta una camisa fucsia de manga larga, sus habituales pantalones rosas y un cubrebocas azul pálido, acercándose a ella para ayudarla.

\- Deja me que cargue con eso - le dijo el rubio refiriéndose a la mochila de la joven, agradeciendo la franco-china que aquella mascarilla ocultase sus mejillas, porque seguro estarían rojas, acercándose también Astrid.

\- _God mongen_**[1]** Marinette – saludo Astrid asintiendo la de ascendencia asiática - ¿Mejor de resfriado? - pregunto asintiendo esta – Profesor Garcia obligar ..., ¿como se dice? - dijo quedándose con la palabra en la boca, riendo un poco Adrien.

\- Creo que te refieres a justificación medica prima – expuso Adrien asintiendo la rubia, mientras Marinette le indicaba un bolsillo de la mochila, sacando de este el justificante.

\- Con torpe que ser mejor sacar foto por si acaso – expuso Astrid asintiendo la de las coletas, cogiendo el teléfono y sacando una foto a aquel papel, por si acaso – Yo acompañar a clase, tu ir a la tuya primo – expuso asintiendo Adrien sonriendo la del pelo azabache viendo al rubio con su pañuelo - ¿Listo todo para fiesta? - pregunto en un susurro asintiendo la franco-china.

\- La comida esta lista y decidida, Nino se encarga junto a Luka de la musica, Kagami y Chloe se ocupan de conseguir que nos dejen el edificio, Alya se ha encargado de las invitaciones, todo esta preparado, solo tenemos que conseguir que Adrien este, y de eso te tienes que encargar tu – le dijo asintiendo la rubia, ella tenia la parte mas difícil, mientras a cierta distancia Lila lo había escuchado todo, viendo el mensaje de invitación a la fiesta que el envío Alya hacia un par de días, teniendo una idea, eso bastaría para hacer quedar mal a los que habían organizado todo.

La mañana paso lentamente para todos los alumnos, mirando el reloj mientras sentían calor, pues aunque hacia solo unos días que el verano termino aun hacia calor, viendo como Lila se dirigía al departamento de historia, debía conseguir estar junto a Adrien, aunque Gabriel Agreste ya permitía su presencia en su casa debía tener todas las cartas a su favor.

\- ¿Puedo pasar profesor? - pregunto por cortesía la italiana, ajustándose la ropa antes de entrar, escuchando cono le daban permiso para entrar a la estancia, viendo al profesor revisando algo en su portátil.

\- Me imagino que esta aquí para que le cambie de pareja en el trabajo de historia, ¿me equivoco señorita Rossi? - expuso el profesor asintiendo la italiana, al menos sabia para que venia.

\- Así es profesor, no es que no diga que mi compañero de trabajo no sea un buen chico, pero debido a los continuos viajes que tengo que hacer por el trabajo de mis padres no se si tendré tiempo de poder trabajar junto a el, sin embargo el señor Agreste me permitiría quedarme en su casa para evitar que estuviese sola – expuso Lila quedándose aquel hombre callado unos instantes.

\- No – le contesto sonriendo la joven – Lo siento pero no voy a hacer excepciones con nadie – le dijo decidiendo Lila utilizar todas su armas.

\- Sabe es una pena, conozco al príncipe Ali, como sabe para mediados de noviembre se realizara una exposición de objetos traídos desde su reino, podría conseguir que usted estuviese entre los que pudiesen estudiar dichas piezas – le dijo quedándose pensando aquel hombre, había encontrado un punto débil, decidiendo explotar aun mas encorvándose para resaltar sus atributos aun en desarrollo.

\- No niego que es una oportunidad única señorita Rossi, pero me temo que el soborno no sirve conmigo, puede que le sirva su padre con sus contactos y amistades pero yo no soy así, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma – expuso endureciendo brevemente la mirada, debía pasar a cosas mas serias.

\- Estoy seguro que la junta no tardaría en despedirle si escuchan que ha abusado de una alumna – le dijo sonriendo el profesor.

\- Si esta intentando amenazarme diciéndole a todo el mundo que he mantenido relaciones con usted piense lo dos veces, porque en ese caso puedo recurrir a las extrañas circunstancias que rodean al traslado a otro centro de una de sus antiguas compañeras de clase en Roma – contesto el profesor de historia quedándose pálida Lila, antes de salir de aquella habitación como si el mismo diablo fuese tras ella.

\- No esta bien el hacer esas cosas maestro – dijo una voz aguda y femenina desde detrás del monitor, revelándose como un kwami con aspecto de perro color café, teniendo sus grandes orejas caídas.

\- Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así Barkk, además, no he mentido en absoluto, por eso ha salido corriendo presa del pánico – dijo levantándose antes de guardar y cerrar el archivo que estaba viendo, debía ser cuidadoso, de momento nadie había reparado en el collar que llevaba debajo de su camisa, pero mas valía prevenir que curar, el resto del horario escolar paso tranquilamente, encontrándonos con la clase de literatura en el grupo de Marinette cuando esta por terminar.

\- Recordad hacer los ejercicios de las paginas veintidós y veintitrés – dijo justo cuando sonó la campana de final de clases, saliendo los alumnos en tropel para poder estirar las piernas, esperando la franco-china a que saliesen para hacer lo mismo, la ultima vez alguien le piso un pie, viendo como Astrid recogía todo tranquilamente al igual que Kagami, acercándose Aurore a la japonesa, recordando que ambas tenían que hacer aquel trabajo para el profesor de historia, viendo que Chloe aun estaba sentada su lado.

\- Debemos elegir sobre que personaje hacer ese trabajo – le recordó la rubio tosiendo un poco la azabache, la fiebre le llego en el mismo instante en el que renuncio a Tikki, aunque deseaba ponerse al trabajo cuanto antes recordó las palabras del Maestro Fu, debía realizar los rituales de restauración cuando estuviese bien de salud.

\- Ya lo se Chloe, ¿alguno en mente? - le pregunto encogiéndose de hombros la rubia hija del alcalde y heroína a media jornada.

\- Pues no por desgracia, lo que me pregunto es porque me ha puesto contigo – le comento la rubia haciéndose Marinette la misma pregunta, saliendo ambas del aula viendo a Nathalie entrar al edificio, teniendo Marinette un mal presentimiento, viendo como se acercaba hacia el despacho del director.

En el despacho el señor Damocles se encontraba revisando unos papeles, cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta.

\- ¡Esta abierta! - grito aquel hombre entrando Nathalie con una tablet en la mano, intuyendo el director que pasaba - ¿De que quiere hablar su jefe señorita Sancoeur? - pregunto mientras discretamente Alya se acercaba a la puerta para escuchar, viendo Marinette y Chloe aquello, decidiendo dejarla antes de ir la franco-china hacia casa, aun se sentía cansada por la enfermedad.

\- El señor Agreste en estos momentos esta en el aeropuerto, pero antes quería hablar sobre la fiesta que se va a organizar – dijo Nathalie temblando Alya ante aquello, ¿como demonios Gabriel Agreste se había enterado de la fiesta sorpresa para Adrien?

\- ¿Que es lo que le preocupa al señor Agreste? - pregunto el director pues el estaba al tanto de aquella fiesta, recordando como Chloe junto a una de sus compañeras le pidieron permiso a el y al señor D'Argencourt, apareciendo el señor Agreste en pantalla.

\- _Tengo entendido por uno de los invitados a esa fiesta que van a servirse bebidas alcohólicas_ – expuso Gabriel endureciendo Alya la mirada, aquello era completamente falso, cuando dos personas la sorprendieron, la profesora Mendeleiev y el profesor Garcia, cogiendo el segundo a la joven y poniéndola a la vista del director.

\- Señorita Cessaire le recuerdo que es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas – le recrimino la profesora de física, asintiendo el otro profesor.

\- Ya lo se pero es muy injusto, nadie de la fiesta va a llevar alcohol, Chloe lo dejo bien claro y yo estuve de acuerdo – expreso Alya mirando el profesor de historia a los ojos de aquella alumna.

\- ¿Que fiesta? - pregunto _madame_ Mendeleiev suspirando el profesor de historia antes de contestarle Alya.

\- Debido a la negativa del señor Agreste a organizarle una fiesta por el cumpleaños a Adrien sus compañeros de clase y amigos habíamos decidido organizarle una fiesta sorpresa en el centro, le pedimos permiso al director para ello, toque de queda a las nueve de la noche para todos y como condición adicional limpiar lo ensuciado y nada de bebidas alcohólicas – explico la de ojos ámbar con lentes sintiendo lo injusto de la situación, tanto esfuerzo para nada, acercándose el profesor de historia a la tablet que mostraba en pantalla al padre de Adrien.

\- Si lo que le preocupa es que su hijo se meta en problemas hay una solución sencilla y que a su vez le permita divertirse al joven – expuso aquel hombre.

\- _¿Quien es usted?_ \- pregunto el señor Agreste contestándole Nathalie.

\- Es el profesor de historia de Adrien, recuerdo que también estaba en su agenda tener una conversación con el señor Agreste – presento Nathalie al mismo tiempo que exponía algunos datos.

\- La solución que le propongo señor Agreste a lo de la fiesta es que el director y algunos profesores se queden y comprueben todas las botellas, latas y demás bebidas que se sirvan durante esta, y si esa conversación que desea mantener conmigo tiene que ver con cambiar al compañero de trabajo de Adrien le diré que se congelada el infierno antes de que eso ocurra – le expuso al progenitor quedándose este con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

\- _Supongo tiene sus razones para obligarle a trabajar junto a alguien con quien se lleva mal, en fin tengo un avión que coger, Nathalie asegura te de que la fiesta siga siendo una sorpresa para Adrien_ – expuso el señor Agreste cortando las comunicaciones, saliendo todo el mundo del despacho, mientras Lila desde la distancia lo miraba todo, el rostro de alegría de Alya le decía que su plan había fracasado, hacer que el señor Agreste obligase a aislarse a Adrien de sus amigos no parecía ir por buen camino, pero aun tenia muchos otros planes, solo debía llevarlos a cabo y conseguiría lo que ella quería, como siempre.

(-)

En la mansión Agreste Astrid se encontraba en medio del pasillo pensando en como hacer para que Adrien fuese al François Dupont, esa tarde le habían avisado que no habría lecciones de esgrima, así que esa opción quedo olvidada, cuando vio como se le acercaba Nathalie.

\- El señor Agreste me ha pedido que le comuniques a Adrien que debe ir al François Dupont por una reunión del equipo de esgrima de ultimo momento – dijo la asistenta de su tío, sintiendo extraña aquellas palabras, como si ocultasen algo, pero decidió asentir antes de ir hacia la habitación del rubio.

Mientras tanto dentro Adrien se encontraba terminando los deberes dejados en física al mismo tiempo que Plagg pasaba un vídeo de como un hombre cortaba un enorme trozo de queso con una simple cuerda, interesante, con la suficiente fuerza y presión aquello era posible, cuando escucho llamar a la puerta, apagando la pantalla del ordenador mientras el kwami se escondía.

\- Primo yo dejarme algo en clase, decirle a Nathalie, tu deber acompañarme – le dijo pareciéndole aquello extraño, en las pocas semanas que llevaban juntos su prima no había demostrado ser alguien olvidadiza, antes de asentir.

\- Da me unos instantes para guardar todo esto por favor – le pidió asintiendo la rubia saliendo la habitación, guardando Adrien los libros y cuadernos cuidadosamente, antes de mirar el cajón donde tenia escondido los miraculous.

\- Lleva te el de la abeja, algo me dice que lo necesitaras chico – le aconsejo Exodus asintiendo el rubio, desde que conoció al ser incorpóreo en New York había aprendido que los consejos de aquel sujeto aunque crípticos nunca se equivocaban, cogiendo la caja con el de la abeja antes de esconder a Plagg en su chaqueta, saliendo de la habitación – Ten cuidado chico – le dijo viéndose como el coche de la familia Agreste salia del edificio, mientras Nathalie lo veía desde el despacho de su jefe, este estaba sobrevolando el Mediterráneo en avión, pero eso no significaba que ella fuese a quedarse de brazos cruzados, mirando el cuadro de la señora Agreste antes de sonreír con ligera malicia.

(-)

En el François Dupont los alumnos estaban terminando de prepararlo todo para la fiesta, teniendo Nino su mesa de DJ preparada, Luka había llegado junto a su hermana sobre una motocicleta, llevando consigo sus instrumentos, viendo como Ivan y Kim siendo los mas altos ayudaban a poner guirnaldas, aunque el deportista de vez en cuando miraba hacia la puerta, revisando el director todos los alimentos, mientras Lila permanecía sentada en una silla estando Alix a su lado.

\- Me encantaría ayudar pero con la paliza que me dieron temo caerme de las escaleras – le dijo endureciendo la patinadora la mirada el recordar como Marinette en su opinión salio impune de todo mientras su compañera de clase aun estaba convaleciente, si tan solo supiese la verdad, entrando Marinette con un par de cajas llenas de dulces, acercándose Luka y ayudándola.

\- Gracias Luka – dijo la franco-china mirando a su alrededor, todo estaba preparado, mientras tanto Alya revisaba que todos los invitados estuviesen, acercándose al resto del comité de organización, es decir, Chloe la cual su principal aportación fue convencer al director, Kagami que había conseguido que el profesor D'Argencourt les permitiese utilizar la hora de esgrima para decorar y preparar todo, mientras Marinette tenia la parte mas importante según algunos, el avituallamiento para la fiesta.

\- Astrid me ha enviado un mensaje, ya están de camino, por cierto todavía faltan además del invitado de honor otras tres personas por llegar, un amigo de Adrien que estudia en otro centro, la novia de Kim y otro chico – dijo la reportera sintiendo Lila como la bilis subía por la garganta, ella debería llevarse el medito de todo aquello, apretando con fuerza el regalo que tenia para Adrien, caro, exclusivo, algo que solo unos pocos podrían permitirse, mirando con especial desprecio a Marinette, acabaría con ella de un modo u otro.

(-)

En la guarida de Hawk Moth vemos como el ventanal se abre, mas no es el villano habitual quien se encuentra en esos precisos momentos allí, una mujer con un traje azul simulando las plumas de un pavo real se encontraba de pie en medio de la sala, sosteniendo un abanico con plumas blancas en la parte superior.

\- Un corazón lleno de odio y envidia, sentimientos oscuros pero muy poderosos – dijo la mujer cogiendo una de las plumas con la mano, cargándola de energía negativa antes soplar y salir aquel diminuto objeto volando, siendo arrastrado por el viento.

(-)

De vuelta al François Dupont Lila seguía pensando en como hacer que Marinette acabase como la vulgar cucaracha que era, sin percatarse de como aquella pluma acababa en el regalo de Adrien, sintiendo como alguien se comunicaba con ella.

\- Estoy lista Hawk Moth – dijo Lila alejándose Alix al ver el rostro de la joven y como brillaba el regalo para el rubio.

\- _Lo siento querida pero Hawk Moth esta ocupado en otros asuntos ahora mismo, sin embargo Mayura puede ayudarte, te entregare una bestia que cumpla con aquello que ahora mismo deseas, ¿aceptas?_ \- dijo la villana sonriendo Lila, no era lo que quería pero la oportunidad de acabar con Marinette y Ladybug al mismo tiempo era muy tentadora.

\- Por supuesto Mayura – contesto la italiana saliendo un miasma oscuro de aquel objeto, lanzando la joven el regalo, creándose una inmensa serpiente de color negro e inmensos ojos amarillos justo en medio del patio, rugiendo aquella bestia antes de desviar su mirada hacia Marinette, alejándose todo el mundo para evitar ser aplastados por aquella sierpe.

\- ¡Marinette corre! - le grito Aurore desde el otro extremo del patio, decidiendo hacer caso la franco-china a aquella advertencia y empezar a moverse, persiguiendo aquel senti-monstruo a la joven, escondiéndose Luka donde estaban las taquillas, saliendo Sass de su escondite.

\- Eso no parece un Akuma – dijo con preocupación el de pelo negro con mechas turquesa, mirando su kwami mas detenidamente a la criatura.

\- Debe tratarse de una de las creaciones de Duusuu, la kwami del miraculous del pavo real – le explico Sass sintiendo un impulso Luka de darle un zape al kwami, antes de respirar profundamente y alejar esos pensamientos, podría haberle dicho eso antes, pero no era el momento.

\- Cuando acabemos vamos a tener una charla Sass, ahora tenemos que salvar a Marinette, ¡Sass colmillos fuera! - dijo Luka entrando el kwami en su miraculous, transformándose en Viperion antes de saltar para salvar a la chica.

Al mismo tiempo que Luka hablaba con Sass Kagami mantenía una conversación similar con Longg en el baño de chicas, sintiéndose nerviosa al recordar a aquella criatura.

\- Me temo Tsurugi-sama que esa criatura es resultado del poder del miraculous del pavo real y no de la mariposa, podemos o romper el objeto que lo creo o bien dar muerte al monstruo, el resultado sera el mismo en ambos casos y no habrá peligro para la persona de la que provienen las emociones que han permitido su aparición – explico el kwami dragón creando una pequeña llama en su cola, asintiendo Kagami al entender el plan.

\- En ese caso corta la cabeza y el cuerpo muere, ¡Longg dame tu fuerza! - dijo Kagami sacando un colgante esta con una perla roja en el medio, siendo absorbido Longg por aquel objeto transformando a la japonesa en Kusanagi, saliendo con sigilo del centro para evitar ser reconocida.

Marinette se encontraba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, alejando a aquella criatura de sus amigos, no podía transformarse en Ladybug con todo lo malo que eso suponía, cuando su torpeza legendaria decidió hacer de las suyas, tropezando y cayendo al suelo, sintiendo una punzada en el tobillo, viendo con horror como aquella criatura estaba peligrosamente cerca, no podía andar, no podía transformarse, empezando a sentir como el miedo se apoderaba de ella, aquello bien podría ser su final, cerrando los ojos presa del pánico, no volvería a ver a sus padres, ni a sus amigos, ni tampoco a Adrien y Chat Noir, cuando sin previo aviso sintió como alguien la cogía y la levantaba del suelo, antes de sentir su cuerpo tocar una superficie solida, abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con un par de irises amarillos, Viperion la había salvado mientras Chat Noir mantenía la boca de aquel monstruo abierta con su bastón.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Mari...señorita? - dijo Viperion olvidando durante unos instantes que debía hacer como que no la conocía, asintiendo la de las coletas y cabello azabache, viendo como llegaba Kusanagi y le cortaba a la criatura la cabeza, quedándose Viperion igual de extrañado por aquel acto que Marinette, decidiendo bajar el héroe - ¿Por que has hecho eso? - le pregunto a Kusanagi.

\- Mi kwami me dijo que matar a a la criatura también servía en caso del pavo real – explico alegrándose por dentro de haber acabado con esto rápido, asintiendo Chat Noir, cuando de repente el cuerpo de aquella criatura empezó a convulsionar se, alejándose los 3 héroes viendo como se formaba una mucosa en donde estaba la cabeza de aquella criatura formando una costra en segundos, rompiéndose esta surgiendo dos cabezas en su lugar, mirando con una de aquellas cabezas hacia donde estaba Marinette, repitiendo Kusanagi la acción movida ligeramente por el miedo, cortándole las dos en un instante – Problema resuelto – dijo la japonesa girándose cuando la operación de antes se repitió, siendo ahora cuatro.

\- Yo no opino eso – dijo Viperion girándose la chica viendo sus problemas multiplicarse.

\- Nosotros debemos poner a Marinette a salvo Viperion, tu distrae a esa cosa – dijo Chat Noir mientras Marinette veía todo desde las alturas, viendo como la serpiente perdía una cabeza, y rápidamente otras dos ocupaban su lugar, intentando recordar donde había visto u oído eso antes, luchando Kusanagi contra aquel monstruo mientras Chat Noir y Viperion subían para llevarse a Marinette, recordando súbitamente de quien lo había oído.

\- ¡¿Quieres dejar ya de cortar cabezas?! - le grito Viperion nervioso a la heroína viendo como el plan de aquella chica no resultaba eficaz en absoluto, quedándose quieta Kusanagi al ver como ahora no eran cuatro, sino unas quince, rugiendo todas al unisono antes de empezar a intentar atraparla con muy malas intensiones, corriendo la heroína para alejar a aquel monstruo – Esperemos que Ladybug aparezca pronto – dijo Viperion sintiendo Marinette un escalofrío por la espalda mientras Chat Noir se ponía tenso.

\- Me temo que Ladybug no vendrá – dijo Chat Noir intentando Marinette parecer tan impactada como Viperion, estas situaciones si que creaban buenos actores, pensó la de doble nacionalidad – Veras hace unos días hable con ella, resulta que ha tenido que partir a una misión al extranjero y no me dijo cuando volvería – le dijo a ambos para evitar revelar la verdad, con una civil cerca no pensaba arriesgarse, por mucha confianza que tenga en ella – Ahora mismo la pongo a salvo _purrincess_ – dijo Chat Noir riendo un poco Marinette, recordando lo que había descubierto.

\- Chat Noir creo que se como acabar con esa criatura – le dijo la franco-china quedándose ambos héroes mirándola – Durante una clase un profesor nos estuvo explicando las doce pruebas de Hércules, ese monstruo o lo que sea no es otra cosa que una hidra – expuso hablando Chat Noir.

\- Corta una cabeza y dos salen en su lugar – expuso el héroe recordando el rasgo mas importante del monstruo, intentando pensar en como acabar con aquella criatura.

\- Lastima no tener una montaña con la que aplastar a esa cosa – dijo Viperion con tono de burla, riendo un poco Marinette ante aquella ocurrencia, antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- El profesor también nos dijo como acabo con la criatura, Hércules descubrió que al quemar el muñón no se regenera – explico Marinette hablando el héroe serpiente.

\- Suponiendo que esa criatura o lo que sea tenga dicha debilidad Kusanagi debería ser capaz de eso, quiero decir, es un dragón y los dragones escupen fuego – expuso Viperion pensando Marinette al igual que Chat Noir, seguramente podría, pero al ser su poder especial tendría solo un intento antes de tener que recargar, si tenia que cortar y quemar con cada cabeza seria una batalla demasiado larga.

\- Aunque es verdad que Kusanagi pudiese el problema seria que tendría que cortarle todas las cabezas a la vez para que resultase eficaz – comento Marinette sintiéndose inútil en esos momentos, pensando Chat Noir en aquello, recordando como Ladybug era capaz de cortar cosas con el hilo de su yo-yo, recuerdos de su enfrentamientos con Gigantitan, Riposte y Backwarder llegaron a su mente entre muchas otras situaciones en la que lo hizo, pero ahora mismo no disponían de aquel hilo mágico indestructible, recordando súbitamente aquel vídeo que Plagg estuvo viendo en su ordenador, una cuerda puede cortar queso, con la fuerza suficiente podría cortar incluso hueso y escamas, pero, ¿de donde sacaba una cuerda tan fuerte? Cuando la respuesta le golpeo como un rayo, Queen Bee también disponía de algo similar, teniendo el felino una idea, era arriesgada pero podría funcionar.

\- Viperion tengo una idea, lleva a Marinette a un lugar seguro, luego ve y ayuda a Kusanagi, yo voy a buscar ayuda – ordeno Chat Noir al héroe serpiente asintiendo este – Y como esa cosa es pariente lejano tuyo y de Kusanagi haber si puedes comunicarte con el – comento molestándose Viperion, antes de irse con Marinette, el debía buscar a Chloe, usando el comunicador de su bastón para llamarla y así saber donde buscar, pensando en como estaría Astrid, pues el coche se había averiado a medio camino, justo cuando le llego esa alerta de Akuma, pero en esos momentos tenia otra cosa en mente, debía poner a salvo la ciudad, y sin Ladybug para arreglar los desperfectos todo era mucho mas complicado.

El sentimiento de Kusanagi en esos momentos solo era uno, terror puro, nunca le gustaron los reptiles, y aquella criatura era una pesadilla hecha realidad, girando la cabeza para ver como aquella inmensa criatura la perseguía, viendo delante de ella el coche de los Agreste, debía poner a salvo a Adrien y a sus ocupantes, cuando de repente una musica de arpa llego a sus oídos, viendo como un haz de luz golpeaba a aquella criatura, saltando Viperion y apareciendo delante de ella.

\- Espero que esto le gane tiempo a Chat Noir – dijo la serpiente escuchando la heroína un pitido del miraculous de aquel héroe, viendo como las cabezas de aquella hidra empezaban a atacarse entre si – No me gusta tener que herir a una pariente lejana, aunque me pitonee – dijo este rodando los ojos Kusanagi.

\- ¿Cuanto durada? - pregunto nerviosa, pues no quería tener que enfrentarlo de nuevo.

\- Espero que lo suficiente como para que Chat Noir llegue con refuerzos – contesto Viperion cuando vio como una cuerda que parecía no tener fin se enrollaba alrededor de dos farolas - ¿Puedes escupir fuego? - pregunto serio a la heroína, asintiendo esta un tanto extrañada – En ese caso espera a que Chat Noir de la señal y hazlo – ordeno sintiéndose molesta, no le gustaba recibir ordenes de nadie mientras la serpiente empezaba a indicar a las cabezas de aquella criatura que entrasen en los huecos dejados por al cuerda, amarrándose cada cabeza.

\- Queen Bee ahora – dijo Chat Noir a su compañera empezando esta hacer fuerza, desapareciendo los efectos del control de Viperion en esos precisos momentos, saltando el héroe hacia arriba para ayudar a la reina abeja a tirar, empezando a asfixiar a la criatura, uniéndose Chat Noir a ellos dos, antes de escuchar un crujido, como si algo muy duro se empezase a romper, viendo que estaban teniendo éxito, consiguiendo cortar todas las cabezas de aquella criatura - ¡Ahora Kusanagi! - grito el héroe felino reaccionando la esgrimista, mientras desde un café cercano Astrid y el Gorila lo veían todo.

\- _¡Kaji!_**[2]** – grito la portadora del dragón exhalando un torrente de llamas hacia el frente, alcanzando los restos de aquella criatura, ardiendo en espectaculares llamas purpuras, quedando solo el objeto contaminado, viendo los cuatro héroes como una pluma blanca salia de aquel, objeto habían conseguido vencer a aquel monstruo y sin necesitar a Ladybug, sintiéndose Chat Noir extraño, aquello no era lo mismo sin ella, antes de recordar que sin importar la situación debía ir y agradecerle a Marinette, sin su plan posiblemente aquella criatura se los habría comido a todos, viendo a Alya llegar en una bici, lo mejor seria decirle la misma mentira que a Viperion, con suerte el saber que no estaba la heroína haría que la gente intentase controlar sus emociones, o causaría el pánico.

\- ¿Chat Noir unas palabras para el Ladyblog sobre este ataque? - dijo Alya notando al héroe felino algo tenso, recordando lo que Ladybug le dijo, que tenia que partir fuera de la ciudad y no sabría cuando volvería, como su identidad civil debía hacer como que no sabia nada.

\- Debo decir que su capacidad para multiplicar sus cabezas ha sido un catastrófico quebradero para nosotros, pero por suerte soy miautastico y he sido capaz de guiar a mis compañeros en esta lucha – expreso el héroe felino quedándose Queen Bee al lado, una parte de la rubia quería aprovechar para huir con el miraculous, pero otra le recordaba que aquello no estaba bien, pensando en cuanto había cambiado desde que lo obtuvo – También tengo que dar una noticia vital para toda la ciudad y como administradora del blog de superheroes mas importante de Francia eres la mas adecuada para difundirla – expreso este viendo como Kusanagi y Viperion ya se habían ido.

\- ¿Que noticia es esa? - pregunto con falsa curiosidad pues ella ya intuía lo que pensaba decirle, ella misma había pensado en ayudarse de Nino para grabar una entrevista consigo misma como Rena Rouge para difundir dicha información.

\- Ladybug se encuentra fuera de la ciudad y puede que del país en estos momentos – expuso el héroe felino quedándose las personas que habían escuchado eso en blanco, sin saber que decir o pensar respecto a esa información – Ella me dijo que había tenido que ir a una misión secreta, por desgracia tampoco me dijo cuando volvería, aunque si me expreso que tardaría mínimo un mes en volver – expuso Chat Noir temblando Queen Bee alias Chloe Bourgeois ante aquella noticia, mientras muchas personas rápidamente empezaban a enviar mensajes y a hacer llamadas para comunicar aquello – Por eso pido a las buenas gentes de París que mientras ella no esta intenten controlar sus emociones y a su vez eviten ser groseros, aunque conozco un método para purificar akumas no puedo restaurar los daños causados, por eso pido a la gente que no se deje llevar por el pánico, todos juntos podremos hacer frente a cualquier dificultad, ya lo hemos hecho en el pasado, ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer – expuso Chat Noir llevándose a Queen Bee a un lado y recibiendo el miraculous de parte de esta.

\- Mas nos vale hacer bien nuestro trabajo, o Ladybug nos recriminada cualquier error durante mucho tiempo – expuso Chloe asintiendo el héroe felino, yéndose hacia los servicios de una cafetería cercana en la cual se había escondido, debía buscar otra escusa, a pesar de intentar convencer a Astrid que no hacia falta, que el se acercaría al _college_ y recogería lo que se dejase, negando esta, había algo extraño en todo eso, saliendo de hay viendo como el Gorila había conseguido reparar la leve avería que había sufrido el vehículo.

\- Primo Alya y Chloe también ir hacia el François Dupont, ¿no importarte vayan con nosotros? - expuso ella negando el rubio, aquello no le causaba molestia alguna, viendo como Alya había recogido el objeto donde estaba la pluma contaminada, ¿seria de ella aquel objeto envuelto? Negando el rubio mientras las tres enviaban mensajes por teléfono, aquello era demasiado extraño.

El coche se detuvo delante del centro de enseñanza, bajando las chicas dejando a Adrien el ultimo, este sentía que había gato encerrado en todo aquello, pero prefirió seguirle el juego a su prima, viendo a lo lejos a Wayhem hablando con un joven, distinguiendo solo que usaba ropas de colores oscuros y su cabello castaño, antes de abrirse la puerta y oír a todos sus compañeros de curso y a Luka felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, quedándose en shock el rubio al verlos a todos hay.

\- Lo planeamos entre todos _Adrikins_ – dijo Chloe colgándose del brazo de este durante unos segundos antes de soltarse – Aunque claro yo hice la parte mas importante – dijo con altanería recriminando Alya aquello empezando ambas a discutir, viendo entre los invitados a Kim conversando con una chica pelirroja, recordándola pues fue aquel día cuando conoció al guardián, notando lo felices que parecían ambos, buscando con la mirada a Marinette, viéndola sentada junto a Luka riendo, sintiendo de repente un extraño vacío en el estomago, antes de ponerse su prima a su lado.

\- Esto haber sido idea de todos, todos querer colaborar para esto – dijo antes de acercarse a Alya y Chloe y darles a ambas un zape – Y no voy a permitir peleas hoy, ¿entendido ambas? - expreso poniendo los brazos en jarra, viendo como el señor Damocles, Caline, el señor Garcia y D'Argencourt estaban platicando en la parte de arriba, acercándose todos y empezando a felicitarlo, viendo a Lila y dejándole todos paso.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Adrien, tenia un regalo, pero ese monstruo se lo trago, no se de donde ha salido pero es bueno ver que ya lo han solucionado – expreso Lila aunque el rubio intuía lo que había pasado, Lila había sido blanco de los poderes de quien portase el miraculous del pavo real, pero no podía exponerla, pues el oficialmente no sabe nada de eso como Adrien, pero no como Chat Noir.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Adrien! - escucho un grito el rubio a sus espaldas recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de Wayhem, pensándolo bien ahora era obvio porque su prima le había pedido su numero, era para que pudiese asistir a la fiesta, seguro el también contribuyo a aquello, antes de reparar en el joven que lo acompañaba, debían tener la misma edad, era de complexión delgada, piel blanca aunque no demasiado con pecas, pelo castaño alborotado con los ojos verdes, llevaba un chaleco sin mangas negro sobre una camisa verde oscura, pantalones color terracota y zapatos deportivos, extraña combinación pero le parecía interesante, antes de ver como su prima Astrid se lanzaba a los brazos de aquel dejando perplejos a mas de uno – Veo que tu prima ya conoce a Hiccup, es un compañero de clase que viene del extranjero – presento Wayhem haciendo aquella información "click" dentro de la cabeza de Adrien, su prima le había comentado varias veces sobre un supuesto novio que tenia, que este se había venido a Francia antes del verano y que estaba estudiando en París, acercándose para conocer al chico, viendo a su prima darle un golpe en el brazo.

\- ¿Astrid ahora que he hecho? - se quejo el chico sonriendo un poco Adrien, su prima era así con todo el mundo al final.

\- Adivina lo – le contesto cruzándose de brazos antes de sonreír el joven, sin percatarse de como el profesor de historia bajaba las escaleras.

\- Creo que lo que le incomoda a _my lady_ es que no haya concertado una cita con ella, estando enfadada porque no he ido a visitarla – dijo con educación y cierta galantería y sin ningún signo de duda en su voz, ¿un hombre que sabe lo que quiere su pareja? Rápidamente la mitad de las chicas suspiraron al ver aquel raro espécimen, sintiendo Astrid las miradas de todas y dándole un beso en la mejilla, en menos palabras "este es mio y si os acercáis os pasaran cosas malas".

\- Me alegro de verte Hiccup – dijo el profesor Garcia estrechándole la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo lo mismo el joven.

\- Yo también me alegro de verle señor Ricardo – contesto el noruego antes de ver a Adrien, tendiéndole la mano al rubio – Es un placer conocer en persona al primo de Astrid – dijo asintiendo este, estrechándose las manos ambos jóvenes.

\- Bueno ahora que todos os habéis presentado lo mejor seria disfrutar de la fiesta – expuso Wayhem asintiendo el rubio y los invitados, empezando a sonar la musica obra de Nino, mientras veía como Kitty Section se preparaba para tocar, deseando el rubio unirse al grupo y tocar con ellos, cuando Wayhem lo arrastro hacia un rincón - ¿Donde esta tu novia? - pregunto sintiendo un vuelco Adrien en el estomago, viendo a Marinette manteniendo una conversación "civilizada" con Chloe y Alya, seguramente les recriminaba a ambas la discusión de antes, a pesar de estar enferma era increíble la fuerza que despedía, como si del sol, no, la Luna se tratase iluminando la fría noche y oscura noche, al igual que el cabello de ella, sacudiéndose el rubio.

\- Wayhem ella es una muy buena amiga, pero solo eso – contesto el rubio sintiendo como Plagg le daba un codazo, seguramente también estaba con Wayhem, y Exodus, y Astrid y lo que al le parecía todo el mundo intentando emparejarlo con Marinette, bajando su amigo la mirada.

\- Es una pena, porque en serio hacéis una pareja encantadora – le expuso este suspirando Adrien, no había remedio, todo el mundo parecía estar empecinado en que no estuviese con Ladybug, si tan solo supiese la verdad el muy denso, ciego y sordo, antes de ver como el profesor de historia mantenía una conversación tranquila con Hiccup, pensando de que podrían conocerse, encogiéndose de hombros antes de ir a disfrutar de la fiesta, después de todo era el invitado principal, comiendo pastel o otros dulces que no le estaban permitidos, quedándose Kim y algunas otras personas impresionadas por la voracidad del rubio, incluyendo cierta joven de ascendencia mestiza.

\- Vaya chica se nota que le encantan los dulces – exclamo Alya viendo como comía el rubio, mirando Marinette aquella forma de comer, igual que Chat Noir, despejando esos pensamientos, mientras oía a a Lila decir que Ladybug no podía comer chocolate porque era alérgica a este, sintiendo la sangre hervirle dentro de las venas, antes de respirar profundamente, no debía dejarse llevar por esos derroteros, lo importante era darle a una fiesta que no olvidase, que se sintiese querido y no por su dinero o apariencia, sino por lo buena persona que era - ¿Le has dado tu regalo? - le pregunto Alya entrando la franco-china en pánico, se lo había olvidado en casa, viendo a su padre llegar con mas bocadillos y bendita sea su suerte el regalo.

\- Ahora mismo lo hago – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros Alya, no tenia remedio.

Mientras ella hablaba con su padre y cogía el regalo Nino se acercaba a su amigo y junto a Wayhem se sacaban una foto los tres.

\- Gracias chicos, nunca olvidare esto – dijo Adrien con una genuina sonrisa en el rostro, cálida y agradecida, haciendo que Marinette casi se derrita ante aquel rostro angelical, intentando mantener la compostura cuando Hiccup se acerco al del cumpleaños junto a Astrid, seguramente quería conocerlo mejor, viendo la franco-china como conversaban los tres antes de armarse de valor y entregarle su regalo.

\- Adrien – dijo Marinette acercándose y tendiéndole el regalo – Es, esto es para ti, es, en fin es, es un regalo, se que no es gran cosa pero, quería, darte algo especial Adrien – dijo la de las coletas notando se sus nervios en la voz, sonriendo el rubio.

\- Gracias Marinette, en serio, no hacia falta, el poder celebrar con mis amigos es todo lo que necesito – contesto el rubio abriendo aquel regalo, unos guantes negros con detalles verdes estaban dentro de aquella caja.

\- Me fije que tus guantes de esgrima estaban desgastados, por eso pensé en hacerte unos nuevos – expuso Marinette mirando aquel par de guantes, probándoselo el rubio, viendo que eran cómodos y de su talla, sonriendo este antes de quitárselos.

\- Gracias Marinette, son fantásticos – dijo antes de darle un abrazo, sintiéndose la franco-china en el paraíso durante unos momentos antes de Astrid coger a la chica y llevársela con ella.

\- ¿Marinette tu podrías ayudarme con regalo para Hiccup? - le pidió asintiendo la del pelo azabache – Gracias, el también practicar esgrima, por eso pensar que estar bien algo relacionado con eso – le dijo asintiendo Marinette.

\- Puedo enseñarte a hacerle unos guantes si quieres – le propuso Marinette asintiendo la chica, Adrien no olvidaría aquel día, sus amigos le habían hecho el mejor regalo de todos, aunque su corazón parecía un huracán ante las sensaciones que le causaba el pensar que Marinette fuese su pareja, mientras se debatía por su amor por Ladybug, ¿como elegir entre ambas cuando sin saberlo son la misma? Solo el tiempo tiene la respuesta.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, hasta aquí llego el séptimo capitulo de esta historia, me resulta interesante con todo el tiempo que llevo leyendo fics de esta seria que a nadie se la haya ocurrido esto, o al menos yo no lo he visto en ninguna otra historia, espero os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, muchas gracias y en palabras del gran Chiquito de la Calzada, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria, hasta luego Lucas.

**God mongen:** En noruego significa buenos días.

**Kaji:** En japones significa fuego, según el traductor de google.


	8. Animan 2

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estamos otro día mas con otro capitulo de esta historia, las cosas empezaran a ponerse interesantes, crean me, espero les guste, como siempre nos leemos al final y sin mas preámbulos que empiece el show."

**Capitulo 8: Problemas con los animales.**

En una habitación de hotel el diseñador Gabriel Agreste miraba con una laptop la ultima actualización del Ladyblog, sintiéndose molesto con su asistente por atreverse a utilizar otra vez el miraculous del pavo real sin su permiso, aunque la noticia de que Ladybug no estaba en París le resultaba extraña.

\- Maestro sin Ladybug no tiene mucho sentido lanzar akumas sobre sus habitantes, ¿no cree? - expuso Nooroo meditando Gabriel Agreste – Su objetivo es quitarle el miraculous, seria una buena ocasión para descansar un poco – dijo antes de negar el villano con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Nooroo no estas viendo las cosas en perspectiva – le dijo sabiendo el kwami lo que significaba – Es cierto que podría dejar de lanzar mis akumas hasta que ella vuelva, pero creo que es mejor seguir atacando – expuso el villano notando se confuso al kwami de las emociones.

\- ¿Por que piensa seguir atacando maestro? - pregunto queriendo saber el porque de aquello, sonriendo su amo.

\- Si espero a que ella vuelva el combate seguida siendo igual, pero si ataco mientras no esta existen mas posibilidades de conseguir algún miraculous, solo debo cambiar mi estrategia – explico asintiendo el kwami, decidiendo hacerle una sugerencia.

\- Si maestro pero sabe, creo que estaría bien que si alguno de esos sujetos que se hacen llamar "Filos de Jade" aparecen debería centrarse en ellos, porque a diferencia de usted ellos los usan con absoluta maldad – expuso Nooroo pensando Gabriel en las palabras del kwami, aquellos sujetos no dudaban un instante en robar, violar o asesinar con ayuda de sus poderes, eran una amenaza también para sus planes, debía pensar muy bien como actuar.

(-)

Han pasado algunos días desde que Adrien había cumplido los dieciséis años, estando el rubio una vez mas en su cama, revolviéndose en un sueño.

_Un bosque, un hermoso bosque, rodeado por robles y hayas en plena floración, viendo como un camino discurre delante de mi, andando por este, viendo como una joven permanece de espaldas ante mi, sentada en la orilla de un hermoso lago, cuando una extraña niebla roja y negra nos rodea, viendo como la joven se acerca a mi, resultando me imposible discernir su rostro, mas si su cabello, negro azulado cual azabache, ¿seria acaso una dríade? Me acerque un poco mas, sintiendo que al fin su rostro ante mi se revelaría, notando como la niebla se volvía rosada por segundos._

_\- No se quien es, pero no lo necesito para saber que estoy enamorado de ella – escuche decir al viento, mas aquella era mi voz, acercando mis labios a los de aquella dama de vestido vaporoso._

_\- Despierta chico – escuche decir al viento, esta vez era una voz mas aguda, cuando aquella niebla que nos envolvió empezó a cambiar, volviéndose amarilla, su olor era fatal, me ahogaba, no podía respirar, viendo como aquella chica desaparecía de mi vista._

Adrien empieza a abrir los ojos, viendo a Plagg delante de el flotando con un trozo de camemberg entre sus brazos, muy cerca de la nariz del chico.

\- Plagg aparta eso – se quejo el rubio escuchando su despertador sonar, teniendo una vez mas otro sueño extraño, aquello le estaba pasando desde hacia varios días, viendo que Exodus no estaba por ninguna parte.

\- Si preguntas por ese espíritu que nos lleva incordiando desde hace tiempo se fue al poco de haberte dormido, dijo que tenia un asunto que atender y que volvería hoy por la noche – le dijo Plagg pensando el rubio en aquello, ¿que estaría haciendo su aliado? Antes de mirar hacia el escritorio donde guardaba los miraculous, volviendo a escuchar aquel ruidoso despertador, Nathalie llegaría en cualquier momento, lo mejor era estar listo para ir a clases.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo en una embarcación en las orillas del Sena, la familia que allí vivía miraba las noticias por un televisor.

\- _Aquí Nadja Chamack reportando otro caso de violación con violencia ejercido por el criminal conocido como Kurnous, con esta van ya doce chicas agredidas por el criminal, la policía esta destinando todos los efectivos posibles a la búsqueda y captura de este sujeto, las autoridades competentes recomiendan a las mujeres que no salgan de noche solas y que eviten sobre todo el decimotercer distrito de la ciudad que es donde se han encontrado a todas las víctimas, en otro orden de noticias_ – escucharon los miembros de la familia Couffaine apretando Luka los puños de rabia sin que su madre ni hermana lo notasen, esa misma noche estuvo a punto de conseguir enfrentarlo, por desgracia fue demasiado rápido, si tan solo no estuviese intentando capturarlo solo, debía hablar con el resto de héroes de París, entre todos tendrían mas posibilidades, no dejaría que le hiciesen daño a su hermana o a Marinette, mientras Sass oculto comía un poco de fruta, no eran higos, pero estaba bien.

(-)

De manera simultanea en otra residencia de la ciudad Kagami se encontraba terminando de alistar para ir a clase, habiendo escuchado también las noticias por su móvil, mientras Longg solo flotaba meditando la situación, sin duda alguna su portadora quería hacer pagar a ese sujeto por atreverse a ultrajar a tantas jóvenes, pero opinaba que debía serenarse, si se lanzaba sin pensar la única respuesta seria la derrota.

\- Entre mis anteriores portadores hubo muchos usuarios de espadas Tsurugi-sama – expuso Longg siendo ignorado por la joven – Su forma de luchar es demasiado agresiva, se deja en la batalla llevar demasiado por sus emociones, debe planificar mejor sus acciones, dejar que fluyan las palabras a su alrededor, como agua de río alrededor de la roca – expuso el kwami asintiendo la japonesa aunque no había prestado mucha atención, antes de meterse Longg en la mochila de esta, quien sabe si sus palabras acabarían calando.

(-)

Muchas personas estaban preocupadas por aquel criminal, pero si había una persona que estuviese especialmente preocupado ese era Otis Cessaire, esposa y cuatro hijas, en eso estaba pensando, viéndose que no había podido dormir bien en su rostro, notando eso Alya.

\- Papa deberías tomarte el día de descanso – le sugirió Alya viendo el rostro de aquel hombre cansado, estando también Nora allí en esos momentos, por suerte las gemelas ya se las había llevado su madre para no ver el estado de su progenitor.

\- Yo acompañare a Alya a clases – dijo Nora intuyendo las preocupaciones de su padre – Así estarás mas tranquilo, incluso le enseñare una o dos cosas sobre lucha – dijo la mayor de sus hijas suspirando cansado, había problemas en la ciudad, y no conseguiría dormir tranquilo hasta que Kurnous fuese atrapado, pensamiento que también tenían muchos otros padres en la ciudad, viéndose a Alya molesta por aquellas palabras.

Ambas iban caminando hacia el _college_, notando se que la menor de ambas estaba tensa, no le gustaba ir acompañada, ella podía ir sola.

\- Nora no necesito una canguro, puedo cuidarme sola, por el amor de dios tengo quince años – se quejo la de las lentes notando se como Nora se alteraba por aquello.

\- Mira se que puedes valerte por ti misma, pero hay un criminal suelto, no es seguro – le expuso intentando evitar una discusión entre ambas, aunque aquello era poco probable.

Ya en la entrada del François Dupont el señor Damocles comprobaba que sus alumnas entrasen sin problemas, con aquel sujeto suelto había decidido realizar algunas medidas de seguridad adicionales, empezando por instalar algunas cámaras de seguridad extra, una en la entrada de los servicios, otra en la puerta principal y en las salidas de emergencia, los lugares donde fuese mas posible que entrase o saliese alguien, viendo como la motocicleta de Luka se detenía enfrente mismo del edificio para dejar bajar a Juleka, antes de verla alejarse un poco para buscar donde aparcarla, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, un barril de pólvora a punto de explotar, la pregunta era, ¿quien estallaría?

Las clases se sucedieron con normalidad, llegando el primer descanso entre clases, escuchándose como Chloe Bourgouis, hija del alcalde y de una de las mayores criticas de moda del mundo despotricar sobre Sabrina.

\- Es que resulta ridículo, sencillamente ridículo, mi papi no puede hacerme esto – le decía a la pelirroja de las lentes, viéndose que la rubia llevaba unas gafas de sol sobre la cabeza.

\- Si Chloe pero debes admitir que con ese criminal suelto ... - contesto Sabrina cerrando la boca nada mas vio la mirada que su amiga le dedicaba, capaz de intimidar con esta a un tiranosaurio si estos aun existiesen, acercándose Adrien, notando la rubia como iba vestido, este utilizaba una chupa de color azul oscuro con una camiseta verde oliva debajo acompañado de unos pantalones beige.

\- Adrien estas fabuloso – alabo la rubia sintiéndose nervioso el rubio interviniendo Sabrina.

\- Tienes razón Chloe pero, ¿no hace mucho calor para ponerse una chupa de cuero? - expuso la pelirroja con lentes negando Adrien.

\- La verdad es que es piel sintética, además hoy me apetecía cambiar de look – contesto el rubio mientras Plagg se reía desde dentro de la chaqueta, yéndose ambas.

\- Si solo fuese cambiar tu vestimenta habitual lo creería chico, pero que esa niña mitómana sea alérgica al material de esta ropa estoy seguro no tiene nada que ver – dijo Plagg rodando los ojos del rubio, sintiendo como la suerte le sonrío cuando Lila por accidente toco la chupa que le regalo Luka durante su cumpleaños, junto a los guantes de Marinette de los mejores regalos que había recibido, pensando que quedaría bien usarlos juntos, yendo hacia su siguiente clase, pensando en que podría tener de tan mal humor a Chloe.

La clase de historia resultaba soporífera, o al menos esa era la opinión de Luka, que sentado en la ultima banca del aula sentía como se iba quedando dormido mientras el profesor Garcia explicaba en profundidad los antecedentes de la primera guerra mundial, por suerte Sass y su compañera de al lado lo ayudaban a mantenerse dormido, ya sea con pequeños golpes por parte de la chica o pellizcos del kwami serpiente, Vivica era una buena amiga desde hacia un par de años, de pelo castaño largo ligeramente ondulado, ojos grisáceos con matices verdosos, de complexión delgada y un claro interés en Chat Noir, tal y como denotaba esa camiseta negra que usaba con una huella de gato en color verde.

\- ¿Señor Couffaine puede decirme donde ocurrió el asesinato del Archiduque Francisco Fernando de Austria? - pregunto el profesor de historia en lo que era claramente una encerrona, si no contestaba demostraría que no había prestado atención y eso solo le traería problemas, pero si contestaba mal la situación tampoco era favorable, pensando una respuesta rápidamente.

\- Fue en Serbia – contesto negando el profesor con la cabeza.

\- Sarajevo, Bosnia, muchos historiadores coinciden que esta fue la excusa usada por el gobierno de Austria-Hungria para declarar la guerra, debe prestar mas atención señor Couffaine, y usted señorita tampoco le vendría mal un repaso a la materia, el próximo Lunes es el examen y garantizo que es de dificultad universitaria – indico el profesor sudando los alumnos, solo un milagro los salvaría.

El receso de la comida había llegado, viéndose a Luka ir con el libro de historia en las manos hacia la cafetería, acercándose la chica de antes, esta además de sus ropas ya mencionadas usaba una falda hasta casi los tobillos de color turquesa.

\- Gracias por intentar mantenerme despierto Vivica – agradeció Luka asintiendo su compañera de clase, la cual en todo el camino a la cafetería se paso hablando sobre Chat Noir, buscando el de las mechas turquesa a su hermana, chocando antes con una de las personas mas desagradables del centro.

\- Mira por donde andas – se quejo Chloe fijándose en el chico brevemente, alto, guapo y con un cuerpo envidiable.

\- Perdona me, iba repasando para el examen de historia – se excuso Luka escuchándose como alguna alumna gritaba de pánico ante las palabras examen de historia, nadie culpaba a esa chica de tener miedo, viendo Sass a Marinette junto a Juleka, tirando un poco de la chaqueta de este para que mirase donde estaban, dejando a Vivica atrás igual que a Chloe, la cual se sintió molesta con este por ignorarla, sentándose Luka con su hermana y con Marinette.

En otra mesa Alya y Nino conversaban sobre la fiesta de Adrien o mejor dicho, intentaban determinar quien fue el que le dio el chivatazo a Gabriel Agreste, en otra Kagami se encontraba comiendo sola, cuando se acerco Nathaniel preguntándole si estaba libre el asiento, sentándose con esta, mientras Adrien y su compañero para el trabajo de historia conversaban o mejor dicho, intentaban llegar a un acuerdo.

\- Adam si no hacemos el trabajo nos meteremos en problemas – decía el rubio mirando al que tenia en frente, pelo castaño con mechas rubias peinado en un ligero tupe, ojos negros, llevaba una camisa gris que se notaba claramente que era de marca, igual que su pantalón de color negro, llevando zapatos de piel marrones.

\- ¿No sera que "don perfecto" debe sacar buenas notas o dejara de serlo? - le contesto con desden suspirando el rubio, por alguna razón Adam no parecía agradarle, notando por el rabillo del ojo como Chloe iba hacia donde estaba Marinette, aunque se llevaban mal al menos ellas habían conseguido avanzar mas que el, y eso lo tenia frustrado.

\- No tiene nada que ver con eso, pero entiende que a ninguno nos conviene suspender la asignatura, por eso te dejo elegir sobre que personaje o acontecimiento del medievo hacer el trabajo – cedió el rubio mientras Plagg miraba el rostro del rubio, aunque no se notase estaba estresado, esa semana tenia tres cesiones de fotos, además de sus clases de chino, piano, esgrima, estudiar y sus deberes como superhéroe, preguntándose cuanto tardaría en estallar o a pasarle factura todo eso.

Astrid por contra estaba en la biblioteca, no le gustaba mucho estar rodeada de libros, pero era el único lugar tranquilo donde ponerse a estudiar, escuchando como alguien se acercaba, viendo que se trataba de Lila Rossi, la favorita de su tío, pues le parecía que tenia mas aprecio por esa chica que por Adrien.

\- Eres la prima de Adrien, hasta ahora no habíamos tenido la ocasión de hablar tranquilamente – dijo la italiana suspirando la rubia de la trenza.

\- Estoy estudiando para examen historia del martes, deja me tranquila – dijo Astrid sin desviar la mirada del libro de historia y de sus apuntes, pensando en como le iría a su primo en la cafetería, antes de oír hablar de nuevo a Lila.

\- Perdona me, es que solo intento ser tu amiga, veras he escuchado cosas sobre Marinette que bueno, no son agradables y como estas mucho tiempo con ella te quería advertir – le dijo arqueando una ceja Astrid, Marinette le parecía una chica bastante amable, incluso le había mostrado el diseño de unos guantes de esgrima para Hiccup, además esa misma tarde iban a empezar a confeccionarlos – Ella solo intenta acercarse a tu primo para conseguir fama como diseñadora, aunque he escuchado que sus diseños no son propios sino que los plagia a otras personas – calumnio la italiana pareciéndole extraño.

\- Y tu, ¿que intenciones tienes con mi primo? - le pregunto la rubia felicitándose a si misma por su buena pronunciación, quedándose Lila callada unos segundos.

\- Solo quiero le mejor para el, y se que esa chica al igual que Chloe no lo son, así de simple – contesto la italiana yéndose silenciosamente, sonriendo con cierta malicia cuando no la miraba ante la idea de sembrar la semilla de la desconfianza, negando la rubia con la cabeza, Marinette no era una mala persona, estaba segura de ello por muy desconfiada que fuese no había notado dobles intenciones en ella.

(-)

Esa noche Marinette se encontraba con los pendientes de Ladybug en la mano derecha, recordando la extraña visita que tuvo en la madrugada.

_**Flashback**_

_Marinette acababa de abrir los ojos algo cansada cuando vio una silueta en la habitación, temiendo rápidamente que fuese Kurnous no dudo en taparse y fingir que seguía dormida para poder atacarle por sorpresa._

_\- No tienes que temerme Ladybug, Plagg me envía – dijo una voz claramente masculina, decidiendo asomarse un poco para ver mejor a aquel sujeto, debía medir alrededor de un metro ochenta, su cuerpo entero era translúcido y blanquecino, de pelo largo y rasgos afilados, incluso sus orejas parecían acabar en punta._

_\- ¿Que eres y que quieres? - pregunto la franco-china mirando a aquel sujeto, pensando un poco, ¿podría ser ..._

_\- Me llamo Exodus y soy un amigo de Chat Noir, su kwami tras enterarse de lo ocurrido con tu miraculous me pidió que te buscase para brindar mi ayuda – dijo aquel ser incorpóreo._

_\- ¿Tu le enseñaste a Chat Noir a teletrasportarse? - le pregunto asintiendo aquel ser._

_\- Así es aunque en realidad no funciona exactamente de ese modo, lo que hace es abrir un portal que traslada su ser a otro lugar en penumbra, aunque claro no tiene porque viajar solo – le dijo antes de mirar alrededor, acercándose a la cómoda de su habitación, saliendo un poco revelando que usaba un pijama similar a una camisa de manga corta con botones de color rosa pastel._

_\- Usted sabe mucho sobre magia antigua – expuso ella asintiendo aquel ser – Tengo problemas para restaurar mi miraculous, ¿algún consejo? - pidió sentándose aquel ser en el suelo._

_\- Antes necesito saber como es el ritual que restaura la magia de un miraculous – contesto Exodus explicándole a groso modo como era, en definitiva, debía transferir su energía al miraculous, pero debía estar concentrándose en el concepto de creación, lo cual resultaba complicado – La creación adopta muchas formas, veo que te dedicas al diseño, eso es crear, a partir de tus ideas y tu esfuerzo consigues hacer estas maravillas, el simple acto de nacer una forma de vida es creación, solo debes canalizar esos pensamientos en energía que se transmita a tu miraculous – le explico asintiendo Marinette, levantándose aquel ser al sentir algo, viendo el kwagatami que descansaba sobre la cómoda - ¿Quieres un consejo? Cuando hagas el ritual lleva lo puesto, te ayudada – le dijo antes de desaparecer, aquello fue sin duda laguna algo extraño._

**Fin del falshback**

Marinette estaba mirando los pendientes, cerrando el puño derecho mientras con la mano izquierda sostenía su kwagatami, concentrándose en transmitir energía al miraculous, pensando en ideas para sus diseños, recordando la primera prenda que consiguió hacer cuando tenia unos diez años, viendo como un brillo rosado rodeaba su puño derecho, llevaba cuatro días intentándolo y al fin lo había conseguido.

**Lunes**

El día había llegado, y muchos alumnos se encontraban preocupados, historia no es que fuese la materia mas difícil, pero con el profesor que tenían podría ocurrir cualquier cosa, algunos incluso se encontraban rezando porque un Akuma decidiese hacer acto de presencia ese día y con ello salvarse de tan terrible destino o al menos, posponerlo.

Los alumnos de primera hora eran los mas nerviosos, Nathaniel estaba literalmente andando con los ojos pegados al libro de historia, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, teniendo Marc que encausar sus pasos varias veces, antes de chocar con Adam.

\- ¿Por que no miras por donde andas idiota? - le dijo de manera despectiva, notando Nathaniel como su sangre ardía durante unos instantes, antes de recordar el dichoso examen, necesitaban un milagro pero este no parecía que fuese a ocurrir.

\- No vale la pena Nath, sera mejor ignorarlo – le dijo Marc suspirando el pelirrojo, recordando la notificación del Ladyblog, sin Ladybug la ciudad estaba en problemas serios, debía poner su granito de arena para que la ciudad estuviese a salvo, asintiendo antes de ir a clase.

(-)

Sin embargo las plegarias parecía que iban a ser escuchadas, pues en el zoológico se estaba dando una reunión con el señor alcalde, el cual había decidido reducir drásticamente el presupuesto de este, estando el padre de Alya escuchando todo, apretando los puños de furia, ese dinero no se destinaría a la reparación de las calles, viviendas u hospitales, tampoco a mejorar la seguridad a pesar del peligro que suponían ciertos criminales, sino a sufragar los gastos de las reparaciones del hotel que pertenecía a aquel hombre, sin percatarse de que una mariposa negra voló hacia su pulsera con un colmillo.

\- _Hacia bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez Animan, te daré el poder para que puedas cazar a ese sujeto y exponerlo como es realmente, por supuesto a cambio pido que me consigas un miraculous, no me importa cual, ¿tenemos trato?_ \- oyó Otis Cessaire en su mente hablar a Hawk Moth, se sentía furioso con el alcalde, recordando que no estaba Ladybug, intentando resistirse al poder del villano.

\- No haré daño a nadie – dijo el adulto cuando paso el alcalde por su lado, viéndolo con clara superioridad antes de irse, aquella mirada le resultaba desagradable, recordando la noticia de otra agresión realizada por Kurnous.

\- _Se por buenas fuentes que tienes hijas, con el poder que te concedo podrías detener a ese criminal, ambos salimos ganando, ellas están a salvo y yo obtengo su miraculous_ – dijo Hawk Moth sonriendo Otis con malicia, mientras el villano también hacia lo mismo, siendo envuelto aquel hombre por una ominosa aura, transformándose en un jaguar, notando se que sus ojos eran de color morado, antes de soltar un rugido y verse como los animales empezaban a moverse, como si estuviesen hipnotizados, atravesando un elefante un muro a los pocos segundos, desatándose el caos en la ciudad.

(-)

Llegar tarde a pesar de vivir al lado parecía ser costumbre para Marinette, cuando tuvo que detenerse en seco al ver a un par de leonas delante de ella, justo bloqueándole el paso, debía haber un Akuma, pensando rápidamente en como librarse de ese par de fieras las cuales la miraban como si de un aperitivo se tratase, recordando el sándwich de pollo que llevaba en la mochila.

\- Aquí gatitas gatitas – decía claramente asustada, cogiendo con cuidado el bocadillo y moviéndolo de un lado a otro para llamar la atención de esas fieras – Id por el – dijo lanzando el sándwich hacia un lado saliendo ambas leonas detrás de este, corriendo lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, llegando a entrar al edificio en un tiempo récord, buscando con que atrancar la puerta, cogiendo uno de los bancos del patio, siendo sorprendida por el director Damocles y el padre de Mylene.

\- ¿Puedo saber que esta haciendo señorita Dupain-Cheng? - pregunto el director aprovechando Marinette para poder respirar y llenar sus pulmones de aire.

\- ¡Han estado a punto de comerme dos leonas! - grito siendo escuchada en todo el edificio, deteniéndose el profesor de historia justo cuando iba a empezar a repartir los exámenes.

\- ¿Insinúas que podría haber un Akuma? - pregunto el señor Haprele asintiendo la franco-china, mirándose ambos adultos cuando escucharon el rugido de ambas fieras afuera junto a un bramido, mirándose fijamente antes de correr los tres y alejarse de la puerta temerosos de lo que pudiese pasar, cuando un águila se poso justo detrás de ellos, transformándose rápidamente en un oso pardo.

\- ¿Donde esta Andre Burgeois? - pregunto el villano saliendo algunos curiosos a ver que ocurría, viendo al enorme oso mirar fijamente a los presentes.

\- El señor Bourgeois no se encuentra en las instalaciones – dijo el director rugiendo el Akuma, temblando el conserje y el director mientras Marinette pensaba en cual villano podría ser.

\- Mienten le huelo aquí – rugió Animan pensando rápidamente algo Marinette, teniendo una idea.

\- A lo mejor esta oliendo a Chloe, quiero decir es su hija supongo que tendrán un aroma similar – expuso la franco-china mirando ambos docentes al igual que muchos curiosos como se ponía delante de ambos adultos y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- Es posible, aunque tu olor es muy dulce y me confunde, como a grosellas, vainilla y diría que a algo del sureste asiático que probé una vez, que ahora no reconozco – dijo el Akuma volviendo a aparecer el símbolo de la mariposa, para después convertirse en águila e irse volando, cayendo de culo Marinette después de ese susto, Animan resultaba mas aterrador de lo que recordaba, y esos comentarios sobre su olor resultaron incómodos, escuchando la gente como los animales se iban alejando.

\- Lo mejor sera dar el aviso a las autoridades hasta que los héroes de París intervengan – expuso el señor Damocles asintiendo el señor Haprele, respirando profundamente Marinette – ¡Se suspenden las clases por hoy! - grito el director escuchándose vítores por parte de algunos alumnos, se habían librado de un examen o al menos, lo habían postergado.

Mientras los alumnos salían del centro algunos decidieron aprovechar y esconderse, estando Alya y Nino ocultos en la biblioteca.

\- Alya ese Akuma era tu padre – le dijo Nino estando pensativa la morena, mientras Trixx y Wayzz flotaban a su alrededor.

\- Lo se Nino y por eso no puedo enfrentarlo, no puedo hacerle daño a mi padre – se disculpo Alya claramente nerviosa por aquella situación, tenia que enfrentar al hombre que tantas veces la había regañado y también consentido.

\- Ahora mismo no es su padre Alya, sino un supervillano a las ordenes de Hawk Moth, su deber es enfrentarlo y vencerlo para que pueda volver a ser el mismo – expuso Wayzz continuando Trixx.

\- Ladybug y Chat Noir ya han enfrentado a muchos seres queridos, tu puedes hacerlo Alya, Ladybug confía en ti – añadió el kwami de la ilusión, pensando la morena en aquello, no podía dejar a Chat Noir luchar solo, asintiendo.

\- Trixx vamos allá/Wayzz caparazón fuera – dijeron los dos transformándose en Rena Rouge y Carapace, saliendo del edificio sin percatarse que alguien les vio salir.

\- Maestro lo mas probable es que sean alumnos suyos – dijo Barkk al señor Garcia, pensando este en aquello, siendo lo mas lógico.

\- Si tienes razón Barkk y ya sabes que no quiero que me digas maestro – expuso mirando hacia arriba – Supongo que nos toca cazar al villano, ¡Bark, caninos fuera! - grito transformándose en Canis custode, saltando por los tejados de la gran ciudad.

(-)

Mientras saltaba por los tejados Chat Noir vio rápidamente algo que seria interesante colgar en Internet, dos gorilas luchando o mejor dicho, su guardaespaldas luchando con un gorila, llegando un par de agentes de control de animales quedándose pensando a cual de los dos disparar, disparando primero al guardaespaldas, mientras desde una cierta distancia Astrid se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano, antes de disparar al verdadero animal, aquello no tenia precio, pero debía buscar al Akuma, pero con todos esos animales seria imposible sin un buen rastreador, y el olfato de Canis Custode no contaba, teniendo una idea.

(-)

Kagami se encontraba buscando un lugar donde poderse esconder y transformarse, llegando a un callejón siendo sorprendida por un varano gigante, soltando un chillido de terror, apareciendo Rena Rouge y cogiéndola antes de que se desmallase, aquella imagen no tenia precio, dejándola en una terraza.

\- No le digas esto a nadie – dijo amenazante Kagami a la heroína, yéndose la heroína con temática de zorro con la risa entre los dientes antes de salir Longg de su escondite conteniendo una risa – Ni una palabra, ¡Longg da me tu fuerza! - dijo transformándose también, saltando para poder ayudar a buscar a ese Akuma, pero primero buscaría a alguien que se encargase de ese monstruo.

(-)

La ciudad parecía un circo en esos precisos momentos, los animales estaban por todas partes, viéndose como un hipopótamo perseguía a un tipejo con ropas desaliñadas, cuando de repente este se cayo por una alcantarilla, saliendo un kwami con rasgos de un cuervo, negro con los ojos azul oscuro, viéndose un destello salir de aquella alcantarilla misma, revelando a Corvex el cual sabia lo que pasaba, Hawk Moth había enviado un Akuma, la situación perfecta para hacerse con un miraculous, viendo a Kurnous saltando por uno de los tejados, seguramente estaría buscando alguna chica de la que aprovecharse, ese no era su trabajo, sino intentar conseguir nuevos miraculous para el amo, suspirando antes de disponerse a salir de aquel agujero, cuando algo le bloqueo el paso, el mismo hipopótamo de antes que había decidido sentarse en esa misma salida, tendría que buscar otra en aquel maloliente lugar.

(-)

Carapace iba saltando por los tejados de la ciudad cuando algo capto su atención, en medio de la calle un canguro acababa de noquear a un policía, viendo que aquel animal llevaba guantes de boxeo decidiendo bajar para enfrentarlo.

\- Eh tu rata gigante ¿por que no te metes con alguien de tu categoría? - se burlo el héroe tortuga girándose aquel animal antes de verlo tronarse el cuello, empezando a dudar de si aquello fue buena idea, tortuga contra canguro, ¿quien ganara este combate?

(-)

Canis custode estaba siendo perseguido por un par de hienas, dando un giro de noventa grados acabando ambos animalejos en una jaula, cerrándola los de control animal automáticamente.

\- El que ríe ultimo ríe mejor – se burlo cuando vio a Chat Noir correr por la misma calle junto a Corvex y Kurnous, girándose para encontrarse con una estampida, un par de elefantes, algunas leonas estando un rinoceronte al frente de aquella estampida – Mal día mal día mal día – dijo empezando a correr a cuatro patas, alcanzando a los dos villanos rápidamente, pensando en aprovechar para que acabasen aplastados por alguno de esos animales.

\- Corvex tener la solución para nuestro problema, ¡Jumanji! - dijo el pajarraco recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de Kurnous, viendo a los héroes delante de ellos - ¿Por que las cosas de las peliculas nunca funcionan? – se quejo viendo como el perro y el gato conversaban.

\- ¿Les hacemos la zancadilla? - expuso Canis custode pensando Chat Noir un momento, que esa estampida los aplastase les facilitaría las cosas, pero tenia un plan en mente y quería realizarlo.

\- En otro momento, ahora nuestra prioridad es encontrar al Akuma – expuso Chat Noir suspirando el perro, deteniéndose en seco y golpeando a ambos villanos con su vara, lanzando a Kurnous por encima de los elefantes, aterrizando sobre de bruces en el suelo, mientras Chat Noir saltaba y evitaba la estampida al igual que Corvex, escabulléndose Canis custode por una alcantarilla, antes de ver el cuervo como había acabado su compañero, con la cara en mierda de elefante, sin darse cuenta que un niño había grabado aquello desde su casa, aprovechando todo ese caos el gato negro de París para realizar su plan.

(-)

Animan se encontraba frustrado, había buscado al alcalde en su hotel, el ayuntamiento, y no había rastro de el, viéndose que tenia la forma de un león negro en esos precisos instantes, estando sobre el ayuntamiento cuando apareció la silueta de la mariposa en su rostro.

\- _Los animales son ahora los que están en la cima alimenticia,consigue me esos miraculous Animan o volveréis al lodo_ – le dijo el villano gruñendo Animan antes de mirar a su alrededor, no había rastro alguno del alcalde, como si un olor mas fuerte lo ocultase, volviéndose halcón y volando por la ciudad, encontraría al alcalde y le enseñaría de lo que son capaces los animales.

(-)

El alcalde se encontraba en el ultimo lugar en el que podría encontrarlo ese Akuma, estando Anarka Couffaine molesta por su presencia, no le resultaba agradable tener a ese hombre en su barco, era un amigo de ese indeseable de Bob Roth que intento llevarse todo el medito del trabajo de sus hijos y los amigos de estos, viendo como Juleka ignoraba su presencia afinando su bajo, mientras Chloe curioseaba por hay, estando Luka detrás para que no tocase nada.

\- Esto es tan aburrido, Ladybug ya habría resuelto esto, Chat Noir es un bueno para nada – se quejaba la rubia respirando profundamente el de pelo negro con mechas turquesa, solía ser alguien muy tranquilo, pero ella estaba sacando lo peor de el sin proponérselo, pensando en cuando su hermana fue akumatizada en Reflekta, o Rose, o Ivan, todos sus amigos habían sido blanco de los poderes de Hawk Moth y ella había estado relacionada de algún modo, ¿por que Ladybug le permitía seguir usando el miraculous de la abeja? Cuando volviese le gustaría discutir ese aspecto, viendo como se dirigía a la cubierta.

\- Si sales a la cubierta te arriesgas a que el Akuma os encuentre, yo me sentaría e intentaría calmarme – le dijo Luka suspirando mientras Sass lo miraba escondido en el techo del camerino de Luka, que ella estuviese en esa habitación era lo mas molesto.

\- Ese villano no sabe con quien se mete, cuando venga ese gato tonto con MI miraculous ya veremos quien manda – le contesto teniendo Luka el deseo de hacerla pasear por la tabla y echarla del barco, sacando esas ideas de su cabeza, mientras en otra parte del barco Anarka y Juleka tenían el mismo deseo sobre el alcalde, viendo por una escotilla como Kusanagi intentaba controlar a un hipopótamo, cabalgando a aquel animal como si de un caballo desbocado se tratase.

(-)

En la panadería Dupain-Cheng las cosas no iban mejor, pues un tropel de monos capuchinos se encontraban haciendo de las suyas, robaban la mercancía, tiraban platos y bandejas al suelo, estando Nathaniel ayudando a contenerlos junto a la familia y a Aurore.

\- Estos animales son sucios y tienen pulgas – se quejo Aurore suspirando Marinette, saltando uno de esos animales sobre su cabeza intentando el pelirrojo atraparlo, saltando viendo el pelo de la franco-china hecho un desastre igual que el de Aurore.

\- Habrá que fumigar toda la casa tras esto – se quejo Marinette escuchando chillar a uno de esos animales, seguramente su padre lo habría pisado, antes de ver como el mismo de antes saltaba y tiraba un álbum de fotos, abriéndose justo en una pagina en la que se veía a una Marinette de seis años, notando Aurore que tenia el ojo derecho tapado por un parche.

\- ¿Tenias un ojo vago? - pregunto siendo ignorada intentando la azabache saltar para atrapar a ese animal, como subiese a su habitación y sacase sus prendas intimas entonces si que iban a tener que llamar a control de animales, mientras Nathaniel había acorralado a uno de esos monos en un rincón, recibiendo una bofetada por parte de aquel animal, devolviéndole la bofetada, empezando ambos un duelo.

**Mansión Agreste**

Chat Noir llego a su habitación sin ser descubierto, deshaciendo la transformación para que Plagg descansase unos minutos.

\- Chico estoy muerto, necesito camemberg – dijo el kwami negro rodando el rubio los ojos, abriendo el deposito de queso que tenia en su habitación, sacando una rueda y dándosela a Plagg – Mi tesoro – dijo el kwami acariciando aquel alimento como si fuese el bien mas preciado de todo el mundo, suspirando el rubio antes de dirigirse a su escritorio, materializándose Exodus.

\- ¿Tienes un plan supongo? - expuso el espíritu asintiendo Adrien – Por cierto te diré que Ladybug esta dando grandes pasos al reparar su miraculous, estamos a principios de octubre yo diría que hasta el mes que viene nada – le expuso suspirando el rubio, llevaba dos semanas desde que vio por ultima vez a Ladybug, recordando inconscientemente que ella le había confiado dos miraculous, pensando en si debería usar alguno de ellos, negando con la cabeza, Chloe había mejorado mucho como persona desde que se fueron a Nueva York, pero aun tenia un largo camino por delante, empezando por bajar su ego, sonriendo al mirar el miraculous del ratón, tenia a alguien en mente pero prefería no tener que usarlo a menos que no quedase otra, viendo en aquel cajón el miraculous que usaría, una caja distinta a las otras pues era la que usaba para protegerlo.

\- Necesitamos encontrar a Animan, y para eso necesito a un depredador igual que el – dijo cogiendo la caja y guardándola en un bolsillo, asintiendo Exodus.

\- Si la chica del Ladyblog se entera seguro que se pondrá histérica de la emoción – dijo el ente incorpóreo asintiendo Adrien, viendo que Plagg ya había terminado de comer, transformándose antes de que le diese tiempo a replicar algo, saliendo por la ventana, tenia que encontrarla para que su plan fuese un éxito.

(-)

Astrid se encontraba corriendo por las calles acompañada de Hiccup, el cual se encontraba detrás siendo perseguidos ambos por una pantera, tropezando Astrid en el camino, acelerando el de pelos castaños para cubrirla con su cuerpo, cuando algo golpeo a ambos animales dejándolos aturdidos antes de coger a ambos jóvenes y correr hasta esconderse detrás de un contenedor, viendo que su salvador no era otro que Chat Noir.

\- Gracias por salvarnos Chat Noir – agradeció Hiccup antes de revisar el estado de la rubia - ¿Te duele? - le pregunto negando esta con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No hace falta que me felinociteis, de hecho venia a hablar con usted señorita? - dijo el rubio mirando a su prima, no podía dejar que descubriese su identidad por un desliz.

\- Astrid – se presento un tanto nerviosa de ver al gato negro de París, aunque su voz se le hacia familiar por alguna razón.

\- Necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a Animan, por eso ... - expuso siendo interrumpido por el novio de esta.

\- No – dijo secamente endureciendo ambos rubios la mirada – Es peligroso y no voy a permitir que se exponga, yo puedo hacerlo – intervino quedándose Chat Noir meditando la situación, necesitaba a alguien que usase ese miraculous, y su prima era una buena elección, viendo a la pareja discutir.

\- Se cuidarme sola Hiccup, el que preocupa eres tu, yo ser mas rápida que tu y lo sabes – expuso ella afligida desviando el castaño la mirada molesto.

\- Pero soy mas listo, puedo ser útil – se defendió negando la rubia con un movimiento de cabeza - ¿Entonces es por eso no? ¿es por que me falta un pierna? - expuso el joven viendo algunas lágrimas en el rostro de ella al igual que Chat Noir.

\- No quiero que te maten idiota – dijo Astrid dándole un golpe en el brazo a su novio, agachando la cabeza.

\- Te garantizo Hiccup que ella no ida indefensa – le afirmo Chat Noir en un tono serio mirando a ambos, antes de sacar la caja negra – Astrid Hofferson te entrego el miraculous del lobo, cuyo poder te permitirá encontrar cualquier cosa o criatura da igual donde se esconda, usaras este poder para ayudarme en esta misión, cuando acabes me devolverás el miraculous, ¿entendido? - dijo Chat Noir tendiéndole la caja con el miraculous en su interior, pensando si debía tomarlo o no, afirmando Hiccup cogiendo la chica aquella pequeña caja esta antes de asentir y abrirla, revelando en su interior un collar con una luna creciente de color negro, brillando aquel objeto antes de salir una esfera de luz, transformándose en un kwami con rasgos de lobo, su cuerpo era de color gris con el pecho en blanco, sus orejas eran en punta siendo estas negras al igual que la punta de su nariz, mirando todo a su alrededor la criatura con sus inmensos ojos naranjas.

\- ¿Que eres? - pregunto Hiccup mirando a la criatura flotando el kwami mirando a su alrededor.

\- Es adorable – expuso Astrid mostrando los dientes el kwami claramente molesto por que le dijesen eso, riendo Chat Noir.

\- Yo soy Lupp y soy un kwami, otorgo poderes a quien porte mi miraculous, y que quede claro, soy fiero no adorable – se presento el kwami riendo un poco Hiccup volando bajo el kwami y mordiéndole en la pierna izquierda, notando que era muy dura.

\- No le harás nada, es una prótesis – reclamo Astrid poniéndose aquel collar con cuidado - ¿Y ahora que? - pregunto la rubia acercándose el kwami y posándose en su hombro izquierdo.

\- Solo tienes que decir Lupp, aullemos juntos – explico el kwami asintiendo Chat Noir, empezando a temblar la rubia, ¿le dolería? ¿se volvería salvaje? ¿tendría algún limite esos poderes? ¿era la indicada? Esas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza antes de recibir una mirada de Chat Noir, el confiaba en ella, debía intentarlo.

\- Muy bien entonces Lupp, aullemos juntos – dijo ella siendo el kwami absorbido por el collar, volviéndose aquella luna de color plateado y segmentada en cinco partes, cambiando las vestimentas de esta, ahora su pelo estaba suelto y adornado por una diadema gris azulada, su rostro era cubierto por una mascara gris con detalles negros alrededor de los ojos, siendo sus irises azules con el borde de estos en naranja, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje similar al de Rena Rouge, excepto por el predominio del gris donde debía ser naranja, la parte posterior acababa en una única punta simulando la cola de un lobo, además de llevar botas militares y unas pequeñas hombreras con forma de media luna, fijándose como oculta en una de aquellas botas permanecía una pequeña daga.

\- Ahora solo te falta un nombre – expuso Chat Noir pensando rápidamente en uno la prima de Adrien, sonriendo al tener una idea.

\- Llámame Sølv Ulv – contesto ella asintiendo el gato antes de recibir la joven un beso en la mejilla por parte de Hiccup, le estaba diciendo que tuviese cuidado con ese sencillo gesto, asintiendo ella antes de saltar notando como su agilidad era mucho mayor a la que tenia, llegando rápidamente al tejado, pensando donde podría estar el villano de turno.

\- ¿Alguna idea lobita? - pregunto a su nueva compañera, ese hombre buscaba al alcalde, si lo encontraban podrían encontrar al villano, seguramente estaría en el ultimo lugar imaginable, viendo desde la lejanía el río Sena.

\- Busca al alcalde, si lo encontramos antes podremos encontrar al villano, buscara un lugar donde no puedan llegar los animales, como un castillo rodeado por un foso – expuso la heroína con temática de lobo pensando en aquello su compañero, viendo a lo lejos el río Sena, un buen lugar para esconderse, saltando ambos héroes en esa dirección, haciendo mientras tanto un llamado Chat Noir a sus compañeros disponibles que buscasen en el margen del Sena.

(-)

Canis custode estaba en esos momentos luchando contra Kurnous junto al río Sena, chocando porra y lanza, blandiendo su arma el perro con la maestría de un espadachín experto, notando se que tenia la nariz arrugada por el fuerte hedor que despedía el villano, mientras Rena Rouge luchaba contra Corvex, mostrando estar mas igualada, tenían que aprovechar e intentar vencer a esos criminales, o en su defecto conseguir descubrir sus identidades, llegando Kusanagi para brindarle ayuda ambos, teniendo una idea.

\- Echadlos al agua – ordeno a sus compañeros esperando a que cumpliesen con aquella sencilla indicación, alejando el cuervo a su oponente de una potente patada.

\- ¡Augurio! - grito brillando sus ojos en un tono verde-azulado, viendo como el mismo y su compañero eran electrocutados por la espada de la portadora del dragón, volviendo al presente y viendo como Kurnous luchaba contra Canis custode, dando un salto y empujando al portador del ciervo y el perro al agua, ocultándose el ave en la orilla no dudando la portadora del dragón en atacar a pesar de que un compañero podría salir lastimado.

\- Lightning – dijo Kusanagi lanzando un relámpago desde su espada, alcanzando a los que habían caído al río, dejándolos paralizados escuchando el característico sonido de su miraculous indicándole que le quedaba poco tiempo, viendo como Rena Rouge sacaba al perro del igual mientras el otro era arrastrado por el cuervo, huyendo con el cornudo – Tenias que quitarle su miraculous a esos dos – reclamo Kusanagi endureciendo la mirada la portadora del zorro.

\- Has intentado matarme lagartija – se quejo el portador del perro viendo llegar a Chat Noir junto a una nueva compañera, deduciendo por su olor que era una adolescente.

\- Si hubieras empujado a ese pajarraco ahora no habría criminales de los que preocuparnos a parte de esa escorpión hiperdesarrollada – exclamo la portadora del dragón pareciendo que iba a acabar luchando contra Rena Rouge en cualquier momento.

\- Nuestra prioridad es proteger París, pero tampoco voy a permitir que se ahogue – dijo Rena señalando a Canis custode, silbando Sølv Ulv para captar al atención de ambas.

\- Nuestra prioridad es detener al Akuma enviado por Hawk Moth, los animales ya han sido reducidos en su mayoría, ahora centremonos en el villano, luego podréis ajustar cuentas – expuso la portadora del lobo recibiendo la mirada de los tres, olfateando el aire – Esta cerca puedo sentirlo – dijo mirando a su alrededor, viendo la _Liberte_ atracada en el muelle, hay era de donde venia el olor del alcalde, corriendo hacia el barco siendo seguida por los demás héroes.

\- ¿Quien se cree para darnos ordenes? - se quejo Kusanagi pues desde su punto de vista su mayor experiencia la hacia indicada para liderar.

\- Pues una gran rastreadora – dijo Chat Noir mirando a su prima, no le quedaba duda que había elegido bien a su aliada, llegando al muelle justo cuando un halcón se interpuso en su camino transformándose en un T-rex rugiendo al ver a los héroes, quedándose Kusanagi brevemente paralizada por el miedo, un lagarto gigante capaz de tragársela de un mordisco, viendo como sus compañeros corrían alrededor de la inmensa criatura, mirando la portadora del lobo la situación desde cierta distancia, buscando el objeto contaminado, viendo una pulsera en una de las garras de aquella bestia, teniendo una idea.

\- ¡Rena haz lo tuyo! - le grito Sølv Ulv a la portadora del zorro, haciendo pantomima la rubia indicándole que hacer.

\- Buena idea – dijo esta saltando para evitar ser golpeada por la cola del Akuma, haciéndole señas a Chat Noir y a Kusanagi mientras Canis custode distraía al villano - ¡Mirage! - dijo haciendo sonar su flauta creando una gran cantidad de niebla alrededor de la cabeza del villano, resultando le extraño a este, saltando Chat Noir y colgándose de la garra derecha, cogiendo la pulsera sin que aquel Akuma pudiese verlo, lanzándosela a Kusanagi que rompió el colmillo de aquel objeto con su espada, viendo volar la mariposa cogiéndola Chat Noir entre sus garras.

\- Cataclism – dijo liberando el poder de la destrucción sobre aquella mariposa, volviéndose cada vez mas negra antes de liberar una pequeña explosión y volverse blanca – Adiós _petit papillon_ – dijo el héroe imitando a su compañera, antes de acercarse a su prima y chocar puños con ella.

(-)

En su guarida Hawk Moth se encontraba molesto, no, furioso ante esta derrota.

\- Chat Noir puede que tu y tus amiguitos hayáis podido vencerme hoy, pero un día yo seré quien este en la cima de la cadena y entonces veremos quien ríe – proclamo antes de cerrarse aquel gran ventanal y sumirse todo en tinieblas.

(-)

Tras despedirse y darle un ligera reprimenda al alcalde por querer utilizar dinero publico en una obra privada, incluida amenaza de Canis custode de filtrar dicha información a la prensa cada cual fue en direcciones distintas, viendo Rena Rouge a Carapace en el suelo vencido por un canguro, antes de caer aquel animal ante varios dardos tranquilizantes, cogiendo a su novio y ocultándose ambos antes de perder su transformación, revisando el estado en el que estaba este.

En otra parte Chat Noir miraba detenidamente a su prima, viendo como esta deshacía su transformación y miraba a Lupp fijamente.

\- Si yo quedase miraculous podría resultar útil – expuso esta negando Chat Noir e Hiccup.

\- Le prometiste a Chat Noir devolverle la joya _my lady_, debes cumplir tu palabra – le reprocho Hiccup mirando al kwami del lobo.

\- Eres una buena persona, y las buenas personas cumplen su palabra Astrid, eres de las mejores personas en portar mi miraculous, estoy seguro que si alguna vez vuelve a necesitarte nos volveremos a ver – dijo el kwami asintiendo Astrid siendo de nuevo guardado en su joya el ser místico, entregándole esta a Chat Noir, despidiéndose antes de irse de allí, acompañando Hiccup a su pareja a la mansión Agreste.

El alcalde se encontraba en su despacho revisando los presupuestos de la ciudad, pensando en las palabras de Canis custode, aquel héroe no sabia nada de política, el era el alcalde, el tenia el poder, antes de suspirar recordando sus otras obligaciones, incluyendo la seguridad de su hija, viendo la lista de candidatos para trabajar como su guardaespaldas, su hija no se lo había tomado bien, pero su seguridad era prioritaria, por encima de en su opinión el resto de la ciudad, viendo los datos de una candidata interesante, ex-militar, entrenada en combate, disciplinada, justo lo que necesitaba para proteger a su única hija, algún día ella se lo agradecería, estaba seguro.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno o amantes de los fics aquí acaba otro capitulo de esta historia, habéis podido ver los poderes del cuervo y también a una nueva heroína en acción, mas adelante también veremos como el ratón vence a Goliath, pero de momento diré que en el próximo chapter tendremos nuevos poderes a disposición de nuestros héroes, ¿que serán? Espero sorprenderos estimados lectores.

Post data: en este capitulo he incluido referencias a escenas de varias películas de humor relacionadas, ¿sabríais decirme cuales son? Ahora si hasta luego Lucas.

**Sølv Ulv:** el nombre de la nueva heroína esta tomado del noruego y significa "Loba plateada", su poder especial aunque no haya sido usado ayuda a rastrear y buscar, su arma es una daga aludiendo a los colmillos de este animal.


	9. Drage Sverd

"¿Hola? ¿algún amante de los fics por hay? Bueno en fin el silencio otorga en este caso, este episodio espero les resulte interesante, pues veremos como el gato negro se ve obligado a utilizar un poder que nunca había tenido que usar antes, ¿adivináis el que? Solo leed la historia y lo descubriréis, nos leemos al final como siempre y ahora comencemos."

**Capitulo 9: Drage Sverd.**

Viernes, el día favorito de cualquier estudiante por cuestiones obvias, pues era el final de las clases por esa semana, y algunos alumnos estaban especialmente deseando salir, pues un examen en la ultima clase del día era cuanto menos un suplicio para cualquiera, sin embargo el profesor les dijo que aquello no era nada que no pudiesen superar, explicándoles que el mismo tuvo que hacer cuatro exámenes un viernes, escuchando al fin sonar la campana gritando libertad para los alumnos, corriendo como si de una manada de fieras se tratasen, mientras se veía a tres alumnos aun en la clase, Adrien, Lila y Alya, acercándose la italiana al rubio.

\- ¿Adrien tienes planes mañana? Porque podríamos ir por unos helados de Andre – sugirió Lila mientras el profesor recogía cuidadosamente los exámenes, asegurándose que no hubiese errores, pensando el rubio en una excusa, recordando un compromiso que ya tenia.

\- Lo siento Lila pero tengo una sesión de fotos y luego posiblemente vaya a ayudar a Marinette con su chino – dijo Adrien pensando que esa mentirijillas bastaría para alejar a Lila, notando como el rostro de la chica se tensaba un segundo ante la mención de la azabache antes de volver a suavizar sus expresiones.

\- No importa Adrien ¿y el domingo? - contesto dejando al rubio pensando en una buena excusa, antes de escuchar a su prima llamarlo.

\- En otra ocasión hablamos Lila – se excuso el rubio corriendo fuera del aula aliviado, mirando Plagg a su portador con una sonrisa.

\- Chico sigo diciendo que esa no me agrada, huele peor que tus calcetines – dijo el kwami rodando Adrien los ojos – Y eso de ir a ayudar a tu "amiga" me parece una buena idea – comento suspirando Adrien, desde hacia varios días tenia sueños extraños que la involucraban a ella o a Ladybug, además por alguna razón ella parecía rehuirlo desde hacia tiempo, tanto como Adrien como Chat Noir, pensando si había hecho algo para molestarla, suspirando sin saber que la causa era precisamente onírica igual que en el.

Marinette se había apresurado en subir a su habitación, desde que empezó a restaurar la magia de su miraculous sufría de sueños extraños, viéndose a ella misma hablando con Chat Noir o aun mas extraño, a Adrien comportándose como un gato, tanto decirle Alya que ambos se parecían le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza, además estaba Luka, su mera presencia parecía capaz de hacer que su corazón latiese de manera errática, así que decidió hacer algo productivo y se puso a hacer la tarea que le habían dejado, recibiendo un mensaje mientras tanto, viendo que se trataba de Chloe.

**\- Abeja molesta: **_Tenemos que avanzar en el trabajo, ¿mañana en tu casa?-_ decía el mensaje contestándolo de manera afirmativa recordando con que otro nombre tenia puesto ese contacto, si Chloe se enteraba seguro que le gritaría, no pudiendo evitar reír un poco, antes de centrarse otra vez en sus deberes, también tenia que ver el estado del Maestro Fu, con todo lo ocurrido no había ido a verle.

(-)

En un apartamento con vistas a un lúgubre cementerio el profesor Garcia se encontraba corrigiendo los exámenes de sus alumnos, desde que los héroes habían aparecido el precio de los alquileres en esa zona se habían desplomado debido al terror de un Apocalipsis Zombie, estúpido en su opinión, pero bueno para su bolsillo, mientras Barkk miraba por el televisor un programa de historia, concretamente estaban hablando del levantamiento de los boxers.

\- Hay que ver todo lo que ha ocurrido en tres siglos – expuso la kwami mientras aquel hombre asentía, su trabajo resultaba engorroso en esos momentos, pero si era capaz de traducir escritura cuneiforme descifrar la mala caligrafía de Kagami Tsurugi seria un juego de niños, cuando su teléfono se puso a vibrar sobre la mesa, mirando quien podría ser, viendo que se trataba de un mensaje de texto.

**\- Er gamba:** _¿Picha enserio estas en París y no has venio' a verme? Vaya amigo estas hecho_ – leyó el mensaje quedándose pensando en cuando fue la ultima vez que se vieron, contestando al mensaje sintiendo su sangre andaluza correr.

**\- Yo:** _¿Donde quieres que nos reunamos quillo? _\- contesto al mensaje riendo un poco, su gaditano seguía tan fresco como cuando se fue, recibiendo respuesta.

**\- Er gamba:**_ ¿Te parece bien en la Place d'Italie?_ \- decía el mensaje enviándole su afirmación a aquella reunión con un amigo, aunque su instinto le decía que este seguro tenia intenciones ocultas, siempre estaba pidiéndole favores que el acababa aceptando, desviando su mirada hacia Barkk, la kwami resultaba una compañía agradable, pero el contacto humano siempre era deseado, habiendo terminado con los exámenes de varios grupos, solo quedaban los que lo habían realizado ese día, viendo que el primero era el de Alix Kubdel, esa joven tenia potencial, pero su temperamento resultaba un problema, era alguien muy dada a acabar en problemas, además ya había repetido curso, empezando a comprobar las respuestas, sonriendo al ver que ella misma era consciente de su situación estudiantil, había talento, solo había que pulir algunos problemas, de hecho había mucho potencial en ese curso, solo necesitaban de alguien que les ayudase a sacarlo a relucir, y el tenia un plan para ello, así lo decían sus cartas al menos.

**Mansión Agreste**

La hora de la cena llego mas rápido de lo que Adrien había planeado, esa cena en concreto su padre estaría presente, bajando al comedor donde Astrid se encontraba sentada con el móvil entre las manos, acercándose para hablar con ella.

\- ¿Con quien te mensajeas? - le pregunto el rubio subiendo un poco la mirada para ver mejor a Adrien.

\- Con Hiccup, resulta que mañana tiene las pruebas para ingresar en una academia de esgrima, no es tan prestigiosa como la tuya pero esta cerca de donde reside y poder practicar libremente y antes preguntar, es muy bueno con el florete y la espada – le contesto pensando Adrien en que haría si D'Argencourt decidiese directamente sacarlo de esgrima, posiblemente su padre entraría en cólera, y hablando del rey de Roma, entro por la puerta, decidiendo la rubia dejar el móvil por respeto a su tío, sentándose los tres a comer, hablando el mayor de los Agreste.

\- ¿Nathalie esta todo preparado para mañana? - pregunto a su asistenta suspirando el rubio, era poco probable que quisiese hablar con el a menos que hubiera negocios de por medio, mientras Astrid veía la gélida relación entre padre e hijo.

\- Si señor, Vincent estará en la _Place d'Italie_ a las 9:30 para la sesión, realizaran varias fotografías en los alrededores hasta el mediodía, si no hay complicaciones estará todo listo antes de las tres de la tarde – expuso en un tono carente de emociones, algo que hacia que Astrid se estremeciese pues le resultaba perturbador, antes de mirar a su primo y tener una idea.

\- Si mañana ... van a la _Place d'Italie_, ¿podrían acercarme? Es que tengo un compromiso allí – expuso Astrid, aunque no se quedaría con Adrien todo el tiempo al menos podría animarlo antes de esa sesión, asintiendo el señor Agreste continuando con aquella cena cuya comida aunque caliente no era capaz de calentar la fría relación de aquella familia rota.

(-)

_Ladybug se encontraba luchando contra un Akuma que no recordaba haber visto, una silueta humana con un guante en la mano derecha y un extraño aparato unido al brazo izquierdo, usando la mano enguantada para hacer que aquel aparato disparase contra ella, corriendo y saltando, ayudándose de su yo-yo en todo momento, antes de tropezar con su propia arma y caer al suelo, escuchando como el villano hablaba con dos voces al mismo tiempo._

_\- Has olvidado tus reflejos Ladybug – contesto antes de ver como un rollo de cinta adhesiva atravesaba al villano, viendo a un chico con un traje de cartón similar a un gato, ¿Chat Noir?, luego de eso, solo oscuridad._

Marinette se levanto de repente de la cama, dándose cuenta que aquello era un sueño, sin embargo era muy real, viendo con el móvil la hora que era, las 6:30 de la mañana, decidiendo que era hora de hacer algo útil, viendo las entradas del Ladyblog para comprobar una cosa, su instinto le decía que debía verificar eso, viendo que en efecto aquel Akuma de su sueño no era otro que Oblivio o lo que es lo mismo, Alya y Nino fusionados en un solo supervillano, pensando en la situación, ¿y si aquello no fue un sueño? ¿y si era un recuerdo del combate contra sus mejores amigos? Negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, aquello no podía ser real, su Miraculous Ladybug debería evitar que recordase lo ocurrido, si seguía recordando podría descubrir la identidad de Chat Noir y aquello si que le aterraba, debía buscar la manera de evitar recordar aquellos sucesos por su bien y el de su _partenaire_, decidiendo desviar todo pensamiento hacia algo mas productivo, aquel trabajo de historia con Chloe por ejemplo o en restaurar su miraculous, tenia mucho que hacer y era mejor ponerse cuanto antes.

**Mansión Agreste**

Adrien estaba duchándose en esos momentos, mientras Plagg y Exodus conversaban entre si.

\- Esos sueños extraños de tu chico estoy seguro que son recuerdos encerrados en lo mas profundo de su mente intentando revelarse, lo mejor para el es que los deje fluir, intentar reprimirlos podría ser peligroso para su salud mental, pues podrían manifestarse estando despierto – le explico Exodus al kwami de la destrucción, flotando este en posición de loto.

\- Ese chico es tan denso que tardara en darse cuenta de lo que son en realidad, y eso me preocupa aun mas que el que los reprima, porque podría malinterpretarlos – le expuso Plagg al otro haciendo el espíritu levitar un trozo de camemberg hacia Plagg.

\- Mis poderes vuelven kwami, y cuando lo hagan recuerda que tenemos asuntos pendientes – le expuso asintiendo Plagg devorando su preciado queso apestoso, pensando que el mismo hacia ya un tiempo que también tenia sueños extraños, posiblemente eran los sucesos que rodeaban a Oblivio, pues era el único encuentro en el cual su portador no era el mismo, ¿o quizás si? Sin saber quien era posiblemente se mostrase desinhibido, tal y como era realmente, caballeroso, valiente, protector y divertido, saliendo el rubio disponiéndose a vestirse, viendo aquel pañuelo que creía que le había regalado su padre, pensando en quien fue en realidad, antes de suspirar e irse a por el desayuno, luego volvería por Plagg, no era conveniente que estuviese lejos por si había un Akuma.

**Decimotercer distrito de París**

La mañana pasaba mas rápido de lo que pensaba, viéndose como una chica pelirroja rosáceo corría en patines con una bolsa de deporte colgaba, ¿la razón? Llegaba tarde a un compromiso importante, chocando con alguien en el camino, tirándolo al suelo por accidente, decidiendo detenerse a ayudarlo, en el pasado posiblemente habría blasfemado por estar aquel hombre en medio, pero si quería algún día ser digna tenia que cambiar su forma de ser en algunos aspectos, y ser mas respetuosa era uno que le costaba mucho.

\- Lo siento mucho señor ... ¿profesor Garcia? - dijo la joven resultando ser el profesor de historia y español del François Dupont, viendo que su profesor llevaba un chandal de color azul oscuro y lo mas llamativo a sus ojos, un collar al cuello, este tenia cinco anillos grises por lo que podía ver.

\- Debe ir con mas cuidado señorita Kubdel, por cierto ya he corregido su examen y enhorabuena – le contesto quedándose la patinadora emocionada, respirando profundamente – Ahora ¿puede decirme por que tantas prisas? - le pregunto suspirando ella.

\- Vera, desde que vi a Adrien competir en el campeonato local de esgrima quise practicarla, no porque lo admire, sino porque me pareció interesante, tras investigar un poco y ver algunos vídeos me decante por la modalidad de espada, el problema es que D'Argencourt solo admite florete, así que practico con un grupo de la zona – le explico asintiendo el profesor, el sabia muy bien de aquella especialización del profesor y le parecía innecesaria, aunque es verdad que el florete era la forma mas compleja las otras dos modalidades tampoco eran malas.

\- ¿Piensa trabajar de extra en una serie sobre los mosqueteros? - pregunto negando la pelirroja de matices rosas con la cabeza, aunque tampoco podía decirle el porque – Bueno tampoco es de mi incumbencia lo que haga cuando no esta en clase, de hecho yo también tengo un compromiso en la zona, pero a diferencia de usted yo llego temprano, vamos, vallase, no quiero que tenga problemas solo porque la haya entretenido – le dijo despidiéndose ambos viendo como se iba, antes de mirar hacia el bolsillo donde estaba escondida Barkk.

\- Ese chico, Hiccup, ¿no practica esgrima por la zona? - le pregunto la kwami asintiendo aquel hombre, ¿que posibilidades había de que ambos se encontrasen? Ignorando esos pensamientos y sacando el móvil para ver la hora, las 9:32 minutos, decidiendo pasar por el centro comercial que había en el distrito, pues sabia que era uno de los mas grandes, luego a lo mejor se pasaba por el barrio asiático para comer algo.

(-)

Mientras tanto Hiccup se encontraba en las instalaciones deportiva del _college_ en el cual estudiaba, la estancia era bastante amplia y cubierta, así que no había problema los días de lluvia, viendo las colchonetas apiladas a un lado de la sala además del resto del material, junto a el estaban los demás alumnos de esgrima, estando preocupado pues no quería tener que acabar buscando otra academia de esgrima a esas alturas, notando que la mayoría eran varones que debían tener una edad similar a la suya, viendo a Wayhem entre los que aspiraban a entrar, el estaba en ligera desventaja por su "situación", no pudiendo evitar tocarse la prótesis que le permitía permanecer en pie, cuando entro otra persona en las instalaciones, resultando le familiar, pelo rosáceo, femenina, de baja estatura y ojos azulados, pensando donde la había visto, viendo también que no era la única chica, pues en una esquina apartada del resto se encontraba otra joven, de cabello negro y corto, piel blanca, llevando una falda hasta las rodillas gris y una camisa sin mangas negra, escuchando como ladraba el que decían era uno de los profesores de esgrima mas estrictos de la ciudad, Viggo Grimborn, noruego residente desde hacia tres años y profesor de biología del _college_ Luis XIV.

(-)

Kagami se encontraba terminando de repasar matemáticas, mientras su kwami flotaba meditando sobre el equilibrio del universo, cuando escucho pasos acercándose, seguramente _madame_ Tsurugi venia para comprobar que todo estuviese ordenado y para que saliesen a entrenar con el bokken, su portadora tenia poca libertad, pero parecía sobrellevar bien eso, quizás su agresividad en el combate era una manera de liberar tensiones personales, dándole un toque a esta para que dejase lo que hacia y escuchase a su madre.

(-)

Ya no le cabía duda alguna, modelar era un trabajo aburrido, Astrid veía como a su primo lo preparaban para algunas fotos, viéndose a múltiples curiosos sacándole fotos, mirando la hora en el reloj de su móvil, las 9:50, debía ir a ver a Hiccup, pero Nathalie no parecía querer cooperar, esa mujer le parecía perturbadora, mientras su profesor de historia pasaba por detrás con un café en un vaso desechable, viendo a sus alumnos brevemente, hay quienes dicen que los modelos tienen una buena vida, para el cualquier cosa que implicase no comer lo que le viniese en gana era una tortura.

(-)

El coche con Chloe llegaba en esos instantes a la residencia de los Dupain-Cheng, suspirando la rubia un tanto molesta, no por tener que trabajar con la del pelo azabache, sino porque su padre le había puesto una guardaespaldas, una mujer en sus treinta, aunque según sus cálculos debía tener treinta y cinco mínimo, de piel blanca casi como el mármol, pelo castaño corto hasta el cuello, ojos ámbar, su rostro tenia rasgos afilados y un semblante serio, un pendiente en la oreja izquierda, usando un traje negro mas propio de esas películas sobre los míticos hombres de negro, resaltando aquel traje su apariencia poco femenina, bajando del coche después de ella, suspirando una vez mas.

(-)

De vuelta a donde se encontraba Hiccup y Alix, ambos se encontraban de pie en una fila, siendo observados por aquel hombre, sosteniendo todos algún arma de las usadas en las modalidades de dicho deporte, deteniéndose aquel hombre delante de Hiccup.

\- Usted puede marcharse – le dijo secamente sintiendo el joven su sangre arder – No necesito a endebluchos en mi escuela – le dijo sintiendo crecer el del pelo castaño su furia, hablando Wayhem desde el otro extremo de aquella fila.

\- Debería darle una oportunidad profesor Grimborn – comento recibiendo una mirada de desprecio por parte de aquel hombre, volviendo rápidamente Wayhem a su posición, aquel hombre ya conocía al chico, o eso le decía el instinto a algunos de los presentes.

\- Que yo sepa íbamos a ser puestos a prueba para entrar en el grupo de esgrima, no es justo echar a alguien antes de siquiera tener esa oportunidad – cuestiono Alix cruzándose de brazos, antes de posar aquel hombre su mirada en la joven, rasgos cuadriculados, levemente musculoso, camiseta negra sin mangas para reafirmar sus bíceps, no le impresionaba ni daba miedo, había estado delante de Akumas, ese hombre no era nada en comparación a pensar en las atrocidades que pudo haber hecho siendo blanco de Hawk Moth.

\- ¿Quien es aquí el profesor? - pregunto en voz alta para que lo escuchasen todos – Como tal no pienso cambiar mi elección joven Haddock, abandone este centro cojeando y vuelva cuando sea el mejor espadachín que haya visto – le dijo al de ojos verdes saliendo hecho una furia de aquel recinto, teniendo Alix un mal presentimiento.

(-)

En esos momentos un ventanal se abría revelando a incontables mariposas blancas, estando Hawk Moth en medio de aquella sala.

\- No hay nada peor que ver tus sueños truncados por estar disminuido físicamente, se muy bien lo que es esa sensación – dijo el villano apretando el puño recordando las burlas por tener que utilizar lentes desde su mas tierna infancia, cogiendo una de las mariposas de la habitación y cargándola con energía negativa – Vuela mi negro akuma, ve y da le el poder para que pueda hacer justicia – dijo lanzando la mariposa hacia la ciudad.

(-)

Hiccup se encontraba sentado fuera del gimnasio de aquel centro de enseñanza, escuchando como parecía haber estallado una discusión dentro, revisando los mensajes de su móvil, viendo uno de Astrid dándole ánimos y diciéndole que se retrasaría por asuntos que involucraban a su primo, sin percatarse de como el akuma entraba en su espada de esgrima.

\- _Drage Sverd soy Hawk Moth, ¿no estas harto de ser menospreciado solo por estar físicamente disminuido? Yo te ayudare, te daré poderes para que puedas hacer justicia y demostrar quien es el mejor, a cambio solo te pido que consigas para mi algún miraculous, no me importa cual, dime, ¿tenemos trato?_ \- le dijo Hawk Moth telepáticamente al noruego sonriendo el chico buscando algo en su móvil, viéndose que entraba en un juego de estrategia, mostrándole la forma de su avatar al villano, antes de ser envuelto por un miasma de oscuridad.

Dentro de las instalaciones Alix y Wayhem intentaban convencer a Viggo de darle una oportunidad a Hiccup, mientras el resto de alumnos permanecían quietos expectantes, cuando de repente la puerta fue abierta súbitamente de un golpe, viendo todos lo que era claramente un Akuma, un joven enfundado en una armadura de escamas negras, con un pantalón marrón, notando claramente los presentes que llevaba una especie de prótesis de metal en la pierna izquierda, siendo el punto de apoyo similar a la garra de un reptil, sus manos estaban enfundadas en guantes negros con pequeñas garras en los dedos, viendo una espada colgada a la espalda, era claramente de cabello castaño, aunque su piel era negra y sus ojos verdes con matices reptilianos, mostrando sus dientes o mejor dicho, una fila de colmillos, dándole el aspecto de un depredador.

\- ¡¿Como te atreves a entrar de ese modo monstruo?! - cuestiono furioso Viggo mirando al villano detenidamente, pareciéndole familiar, siendo quien hablo una chica de cabellos negros.

\- ¿Hiccup Haddock? - pregunto la joven negando el villano moviendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha de un lado a otro.

\- Me temo Xion compañera de clases que ese pelmazo esta echándose la siesta, pero Drage Sverd esta aquí para hacer lo que el no pudo – dijo antes de empezar a arquear la espalda ligeramente, disparando una ráfaga de plasma a los pies de todos, corriendo los jóvenes presa del pánico – Demostrar que es el mejor en lo que hace, empezando por enfrentar al ultimo campeón local de esgrima – dijo antes de ponerse a cuatro patas y transformarse, siendo ahora un dragón negro, notando ciertos rasgos felinos en su forma de moverse Alix, pensando rápidamente en quien se podía referir, hablando Wayhem.

\- Lo mas posible es que vaya por Adrien o por Kagami – dijo antes de ver como el Akuma se iba volando a gran velocidad, enviando un mensaje al rubio mientras Alix daba la alerta de Akuma.

(-)

Ricardo se encontraba hablando con un hombre de su misma quinta, pelo negro en corte militar, piel morena y ojos negros como la tez, llevando un traje de color beige y zapatos negros.

\- Tío me parece increíble que seas profesor de historia, todos pensábamos que acabarías en un laboratorio o algo por el estilo – le decía aquel hombre mientras Barkk curioseaba debajo de la mesa, viendo como algunas personas de alrededor mantenían conversaciones de negocios.

\- Pues si Eduardo yo también me veía en esa guisa, pero han pasado diez años, han cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces, ahora, ¿que quieres de mi? - le pregunto viendo desde su posición como Adrien posaba para una foto un par de pisos mas abajo.

\- Quillo, no esperaba que te dieses cuenta, en resumen, necesito que acojas a mi prima en donde sea que éstes viviendo – le dijo sin tapujos arqueando una ceja claramente molesto por aquello, no le importaba en absoluto, pero suponía tener que discutir con el casero, y eso no le gustaba – Ha encontrado trabajo en la ciudad pero no encuentra donde vivir, solo sera hasta que encuentre algo, yo me encuentro de paso, mañana tengo que coger un vuelo a Londres, por eso tenia que decírtelo ahora – le expuso suspirando Garcia.

\- Esta bien, lo haré, pero me debes otra, y van unas nueve – le contesto cuando algo capto el oído de Barkk, como un silbido, haciéndole gestos a su portador antes de darle un pequeño golpe, mirando la ventana que daba hacia la calle, viendo algo volar a gran velocidad hacia ellos, abriendo los ojos como platos - ¡Abajo Furia Nocturna! - grito pareciéndole a muchos que debió volverse loco, antes de arrastrar a su viejo amigo debajo de la mesa, siendo el cristal roto en mil pedazos al atravesarlo un dragón negro de un tamaño no excesivamente grande, antes de escuchar como su móvil le informaba de un Akuma – A buenas horas – se quejo viendo como la criatura descendía hacia abajo, transformándose en un ser claramente humanoide.

\- Adrien Agreste, el ultimo subcampeón de esgrima en la modalidad de florete, vengo a desafiarte a combatir contra mi en un duelo de espadas, y no tienes alternativa – decía el villano sacando su espada de la espalda, envolviéndose esta rápidamente en llamas, mientras Ricardo aprovechaba y se escabullía para poder transformarse sin llamar la atención de nadie, poniéndose Astrid delante de su primo.

\- No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi primo – dijo la rubia mientras el fotógrafo y Nathalie se ponían a cubierto, negando el villano con la cabeza dando un par de pasos al frente.

\- Te pido que te retires de mi camino – le ordeno negando la rubia moviendo la cabeza, pensando Adrien en como haría para poder escapar y transformarse, notando a Plagg oculto debajo de la mesa donde tenia el fotógrafo el ordenador donde pasaba las fotografías – Yo nunca te haría daño Astrid, así que te pido _my lady_ que se aparte – le dijo haciendo algo "click" en la cabeza de Astrid, aquella voz, aquellos ojos verdes, su forma de hablar, negando incrédula.

\- ¿Hiccup? - pregunto temerosa e incrédula de lo que veía, mientras Adrien entendía súbitamente lo que pasaba, Hawk Moth había akumatizado al novio de su prima, apretando los dientes.

\- Me temo que ese perdedor esta durmiendo mi amada, pero Drage Sverd esta aquí para demostrarle al mundo que es digna de vos – contesto haciendo una ligera reverencia, escuchando todos como un aplauso lento y sarcástico venia del piso de arriba, viendo a Canis custode allí apoyado en una barandilla.

\- Bonitas palabras viniendo de un supervillano, ¿Por que no te metes con alguien que si sea un desafío? Un simple e insignificante mortal como el no puede compararse con enfrentar a un verdadero esgrimista como _moi_ – dijo el héroe con temática de perro mientras disimuladamente le hacia gestos a los dos para que escapasen, estando la gente huyendo para evitar acabar heridos durante el combate que estaba por librarse, escuchando como el villano empezaba a acumular energía en la boca, disparando una ráfaga de plasma hacia el héroe, rodando por el suelo antes de coger su arma y extender aquella vara, dando un salto hacia abajo chocando su arma con la espada de fuego de su oponente antes de ser lanzado hacia atrás, empezando un choque de armas entre ambos contendientes, siendo Adrien y Astrid arrastrados por Nathalie hacia afuera, maldiciendo el rubio su suerte, pues no podría transformarse y ayudar, aunque el portador del perro no era con quien mejor se llevaba, seguía siendo un compañero de lucha.

Volviendo al combate Canis custode no reparaba en aprovechar cualquier objeto a su alcance para protegerse del fuego que liberaba la espada de su contrincante, moviéndose ligeramente a la izquierda para evitar un tajo de aquella espada, analizando la situación, su oponente podía exhalar ráfagas de plasma, adoptar forma de dragón, era un hábil espadachín, tenia una prótesis por pierna izquierda, el akuma debía estar o en la prótesis o en la espada flamígera, antes de empezar a acumular energía el villano y lanzar una descarga eléctrica hacia delante, soltando el héroe su arma y usándola como un pararrayos, este era un adversario extremadamente complicado, pero tenia una idea para vencerlo, antes de ser empujado por una ráfaga de plasma a un supermercado, acabando donde las especias, viendo un pequeño bote de pimienta a su derecha, aquello era perfecto.

\- Eres un oponente fuerte Drage Sverd, pero no me impresionas, ¿dices ser un esgrimista y solo consigues herirme a escupitajos? Demuestra me tu dominio de la espada – le provoco viendo que hacia conseguido captar su atención - ¿Donde esta tu orgullo de guerrero? - añadió bajando intencionadamente la guardia, escondiendo la pimienta, antes de lanzarse su oponente al ataque, chocando las armas de ambos una vez mas, aprovechando la ira de su oponente el héroe con temática de perro para en un rápido movimiento desarmar a su oponente y hacer que su espada acabase lejos, dándole una patada y tirándolo al suelo, apareciendo la silueta de la mariposa.

\- _¿Vas a dejar que te derrote? _\- pregunto el villano molesto con su campeón, viendo como Canis custode cogía la espada con la mano derecha por la empuñadura con el fin de golpearla contra el suelo y romperla, cuando las llamas de aquella hoja empezaron a extenderse alcanzando la mano del héroe, gritando de dolor antes de recibir una embestida por parte de su contrincante, tirándolo al suelo, viendo como el filo de aquella hoja al rojo vivo permanecía a escasos centímetros de su cuello, sintiendo el calor de esta.

\- Creo que he ganado - se burlo Drage Sverd respirando profundamente el héroe con traje de perro, cogiendo sin que se diese cuenta la pimienta que tenia guardada y abriendo ligeramente la tapa de esta, solo tenia un intento y no quería tener que desaprovechar lo.

\- Hay una cosa que no sabes chico – dijo intentando confundir a su oponente – Si no queda otra, la mejor opción para obtener la victoria en una pelea a muerte, es hacer trampas – dijo lanzando la pimienta a los ojos de su oponente, esparciéndose esta por todo el rostro del villano, llevándose aquel las manos al rostro aprovechando el héroe para escapar, sintiendo como el material de los guantes se pegaba a la piel de su mano, escondiéndose en un cuarto de baño y dando final a su transformación para empezar a tratar las quemaduras de esta, mientras Barkk usaba el teléfono de su portador para avisar a Kagami sobre el Akuma, pues era muy posible que fuese tras ella al no tener a Adrien.

(-)

A Marinette no le agradaba aquella mujer, a Chloe no le agradaba su guardaespaldas, a los padres de Marinette les ponía nerviosa el rostro frío y vigilante de aquella mujer que era la protectora de la hija del alcalde, cuando sonaron los teléfonos de todos excepto de aquella, viendo que era una alerta de Akuma, sonriendo Chloe pues eso suponía poder convertirse en Queen Bee, mientras Marinette solo se mostraba preocupada, el villano estaba buscando a Adrien, y si verlo herido la tenia aterrada el saber que Chat Noir enfrentaría a aquel sujeto la tenia hecha un manojo de nervios, esperaba que no le pasase nada, pero, ¿por cual de los dos estaba mas preocupada?

(-)

En la _Place de Vosges_ Kagami se encontraba practicando con el bokken bajo la supervisión de su madre, aunque aquella mujer no pudiese ver no significaba que no supiese los movimientos de su hija, preguntándose a veces la japonesa como podía hacer eso, mientras Longg se encontraba escondido viendo los movimientos de su portadora, rígidos y firmes, llenos de fuerza y determinación, escuchando el vibrar del móvil de su portadora, al igual que sonaba el de la madre de esta.

\- _Alerta Akuma por favor pongan se a salvo_ – decía una grabación desde el móvil de la señora Tsurugi, mientras Kagami veía en eso una oportunidad para demostrar sus habilidades, pero no podía dejar a su madre sola, debía refugiarla, viendo donde podría hacerlo.

\- Madre creo que lo mejor sera que te escondas, según esto el Akuma va a por practicantes de esgrima y no quiero que te hagan daño, conozco un lugar donde puedes refugiarte, yo iré a casa – le dijo cogiendo sus cosas y arrastrando a aquella mujer hacia el negocio que dirigían los padres de Marinette, confiaba que el olor a dulces hiciese que se calmase, entrando viendo a una mujer de rasgos asiáticos en el mostrador, mientras el olor a pan recién hecho y otras delicias inundaba sus fosas nasales, saliendo la joven rápidamente para poder esconderse y enfrentar al villano de turno.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? - pregunto Sabine empezando una platica entre ambas mujeres, mientras Kagami se ocultaba detrás de un contenedor de basura.

\- No es un lugar muy elegante para transformarse pero servida – dijo sin muchos reparos Kagami suspirando el kwami dragón.

\- A su servicios Tsurugi-sama – dijo Longg siendo absorbido por su miraculous dando lugar a Kusanagi, viendo como una rata la observaba, quitándola de en medio de una patada sin percatarse de como un hombre iba con otro de aquellos animales entre las manos, acariciándolo, saltando la heroína hacia los techos de la ciudad de las luces, viendo a aquel sujeto con un traje color gris acariciando a en su humilde opinión aquellos sucios animales.

\- Esta ciudad esta llena de locos – se dijo buscando en las noticias como estaban sucediendo las cosas, viendo que el Akuma tenia el poder de transformarse en dragón, antes de escuchar un silbido, como si algo se acercase súbitamente, rodando para evitar la embestida de su oponente, viendo como se posaba en una chimenea y volvía convertirse en guerrero, sacando ambos sus respectivas espadas, viendo Kusanagi un tanto preocupada la situación al prenderse en llamas a la de su oponente, saltando la japonesa hacia abajo, corriendo por la pared y dando un gran salto hasta acabar en medio de la _Place de Vosges_.

\- No puedes escapar, aquí yo soy el dragón y tu solo una lagartija que intenta jugar a ser una heroína – dijo Drage Sverd dando un único salto acabando delante de su oponente, empezando un choque entre ambos rápidamente, esquivando Kusanagi una estocada en diagonal girando su cuerpo antes de intentar darle un tajo a su rival, bloqueando el golpe con su espada ardiente, chocando ambas armas varias veces, evitando la heroína cualquier herida de parte de aquella arma, sintiendo el ardor de esta antes de darle una patada a su oponente, agarrando el villano a la heroína por el pie antes de lanzarla por los aires, siendo el combate visto desde el balcón de Marinette por esta y por Chloe.

\- Cree me Marinette no hay una sensación mas impresionante que la de ser una superheroína – le decía la rubia a la franco-china rodando los ojos vigilando a la guardaespaldas de la rubia de vez en cuando, no quería que encontrase el cofre por casualidad, no sabia quien podría ser de los "filos de Jade" o la identidad de Mayura, cualquier mujer que no fuese ciega era una potencial sospechosa, descartando por obvias razones a su madre, viendo como una silueta saltaba lo lejos, esperando que no fuese Corvex, Kurnous o aquella portadora del escorpión, el Grimorio no decía nada sobre aquellos villanos ni sobre sus poderes, por eso ella había empezado a recopilar cada trozo de información sobre ellos.

De vuelta a la _Place de Vosges_ Kusanagi y Drage Sverd continuaban con su contienda, chocando los aceros de ambos, pensando en alguna manera de vencer a aquel villano sin ayuda la heroína, antes de dar un salto el Akuma y obtener su forma de dragón, alzando el vuelo y empezando a bombardear a su oponente desde arriba con ráfagas de plasma, cuando de repente algo o mejor dicho alguien salto sobre la espalda de aquel reptil con alas, consiguiendo que dejase de disparar sobre la portadora del dragón, viendo esta que Canis custode había aparecido para ayudarla, antes de aquel Akuma zarandearse y tirarlo al suelo, llevándose el héroe instintivamente la mano izquierda a la derecha, las quemaduras aun seguían presentes y sin Ladybug para repararlo todo debía ser muy cuidadoso.

\- El akuma debe estar en la espada, pero ese maldito trasto quema como un volcán, puede liberar rayos por todo su cuerpo, y supongo sabes sobre sus ráfagas de plasma – le expuso el héroe del perro a su "compañera", pues aunque la relación entre ambos era mala quería ayudarla a no acabar destrozada, pero esta que ya se veía ganadora sin ayuda le sentó como un balde a agua helada la presencia de cualquiera que pudiese ayudarla, antes de reanudarse aquel combate con mas disparos por parte del Akuma de turno.

**Mansión Agreste**

Adrien al igual que Astrid habían sido llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones, escapando Astrid a la mínima oportunidad, tenia que asegurarse de que Hiccup estuviese bien, mientras su primo se disponía a ir a ayudar a Canis custode, viendo que en esos momentos estaba con Kusanagi luchando con el Akuma, interviniendo Exodus.

\- Un dragón es un oponente temible en cualquier situación, no puedes ir e improvisar sobre la marcha, necesitas un plan de acción – le dijo Exodus asintiendo Adrien, pensando rápidamente en algo, existían muchas posibilidades de acabar con quemaduras en la piel por esas ráfagas de plasma, debía admitir que el novio de su prima era creativo, pues se había alejado para descender en picado y girando para detenerse en seco y disparar sobre sus oponentes, empujando a Canis custode a pesar de que ninguno había sido alcanzado directamente.

\- A menos que te hagas a prueba de fuego me parece que ese Akuma te hará a la barbacoa, camemberg gratinado en horno de leña, deliciosa idea, o una buena fondue de queso – expuso Plagg mientras devoraba parte de su adorado camemberg, dándole aquellas palabras una idea a Adrien, cogiendo la pequeña caja donde guardaba los quesos especiales que el entrego el Maestro Fu, intentando recordar cual debía utilizar para esta ocasión, viendo el trozo amarillo, esa era la que necesitaba, viendo el kwami lo que tenia su portador en las manos, suspirando – Odio transformarme – expreso el kwami de la destrucción, pero era lo que tenia que hacer le gustase o no la idea.

\- Plagg a transformarse – dijo Adrien lanzando el queso especial al aire siendo engullido de un bocado por el kwami, empezando a danzar antes de verse envuelto en una luz verdosa, transformándose, ahora la punta de sus diminutas manos y pies eran amarillas y parecían estar en llamas, del mismo modo que la punta de sus bigotes.

\- Plagg ardiente – dijo el kwami revelando el nombre de aquella forma que había adoptado, mientras Exodus veía todo aquello con cierto interés.

\- Plagg ardiente garras fuera – continuo el rubio dando inicio a aquella transformación, viéndose como sus guantes ahora eran amarillos y parecían al final estar en llamas, siendo la suela de sus botas también amarillas, notando se como si múltiples llamas saliesen de estas, además de llevar una capucha cubriendo su cabeza y una mascara bucal de color negro – Con esto no habrá problemas con el fuego – exclamo el rubio asintiendo el ser incorpóreo, saliendo de la habitación de un salto, comprobando Exodus que no habían quedado marcas por fuego donde estaba pisando, el chico era completamente ignífugo en esos momentos.

(-)

De vuelta a la _Place de Vosges_ Canis custode y Kusanagi estaban enfrentando al villano con cierta dificultad, la imposibilidad de coger el objeto akumatizado dificultaba la tarea, notando especialmente cansado el portador del perro, pues era el que llevaba mas tiempo luchando contra el villano, combinado a las quemaduras en su mano diestra dificultaban su capacidad para combatir, pues la fuerza del Akuma era muy superior a la suya, y tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo cada vez que sus armas chocaban, mientras Kusanagi atacaba por los flancos a Drage Sverd, chocando su espada con la del villano una vez mas antes de recibir otra ráfaga de plasma en el torso, siendo empujada hacia atrás viéndose algunas quemaduras en su traje, esperando que no llegasen a su ropa o acabaría en problemas, el villano iba a arrebatarle el miraculous cuando un bastón salio volando hacia el obligándolo a dar un salto hacia atrás, viendo como Chat Noir había hecho acto de presencia, agradeciendo el perro la llegada de refuerzos sin reparar en las nuevas vestimentas del héroe, cosa que desde la distancia Marinette y Chloe si habían visto.

\- Deberías grabar todo esto para tu amiga la del Ladyblog – expuso Chloe estando Marinette haciendo eso desde hacia ya un rato, mirando disimuladamente a la nueva guardaespaldas de la hija del alcalde, no le provocaba buenas sensaciones, mientras escuchaba risas por parte de su madre desde abajo, viendo ambas como el Akuma liberaba un torrente de llamas desde su espada sobre Chat Noir, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos el héroe gatuno, sonriendo Marinette al percatarse de cuales poderes había escogido su _partenaire_, antes de ambos empezar un duelo de esgrima, chocando el bastón del héroe felino y del villano con poderes de dragón, mientras Kusanagi y Canis custode esperaban su momento para atacar, rezando acabar con el Akuma antes de que alguno de los Filo de Jade hiciese acto de presencia, empujando el villano a Chat Noir apareciendo la silueta de la mariposa en su rostro.

\- _Quita_ _le su miraculous el anillo_ – ordeno Hawk Moth a Drage Sverd cuando Kusanagi se lanzo contra el villano, chocando una vez mas sus espadas aprovechando Chat Noir para ponerse en pie y lanzarse a ayudar a la portadora del dragón, uniéndose el perro a los pocos segundos, empezando una lucha de tres contra uno, acumulando energía el Akuma antes de liberar rayos en todas direcciones, saltando los tres héroes de París evitando ser electrocutados, antes de disparar una ráfaga de plasma sobre Chat Noir, saliendo este ileso ante el ataque, ninguna quemadura, solo el empujón.

\- Gato cuando esto acabe me gustaría saber como ser ignífugo, seguro me seria útil – bromeo Canis custode intentando disimular el dolor que recorría su cuerpo, antes de notar que su oponente también parecía estar agotado – Tanto luchar contra nosotros lo ha debilitado, si pudiésemos distraerlo – expreso en voz baja siendo escuchado por el héroe felino, recordando los poderes de Kusanagi, quizás era eso lo que necesitaban.

\- Estoy seguro que Kusanagi tiene un fuego mas poderoso que tu Drage Sverd, ¿eres un dragón o una lagartija con espada? - se burlo Chat Noir esperando conseguir enojar al villano lo suficiente como para que usase sus llamas, viendo como una lengua de fuego salia de la boca de aquel hacia el una vez mas, lanzándose de frente ignorando las llamas completamente, aprovechando Kusanagi y saltando al ataque, chocando la espada de esta con la del Akuma - ¡Cataclism! - grito Chat Noir viéndose su mano envuelta por el poder de la destrucción, tocando aquella espada flamígera y siendo reducida a cenizas, saliendo el akuma de estas atrapando Chat Noir aquella mariposa con la punta de los dedos, concentrándose para absorber la negatividad de esta, sintiéndose débil al ver como volvía a ser blanca, antes de dejarla volar.

(-)

En la guarida de Hawk Moth este observaba todo, apretando el puño derecho de rabia ante la imagen de otro de sus villanos vencido.

\- Puede que hoy hayáis obtenido la victoria héroes de París, pero os garantizo que de las cenizas de esta derrota yo seré quien un día renazca triunfador – sentencio cerrándose el gran ventanal de aquella estancia.

**Place de Vosges**

Los tres héroes chocaron puños sintiéndose agotados Canis custode y Chat Noir, el primero por la dura batalla y el segundo tras purificar el akuma, mientras Kusanagi solo miraba a esos dos, ni siquiera había tenido que utilizar su poder especial, tampoco había visto nunca usarlo al perro.

\- Chucho – dijo Kusanagi con la intención de provocar al héroe - ¿Por que nunca has utilizado tu poder? - le pregunto respirando el portador del miraculous del perro antes de contestar, mientras Chat Noir se acercaba a Hiccup y comprobaba como estaba.

\- Mi poder es muy circunstancial, si Viperion decidiese usar sus poderes para el mal pues mira, resultaría útil pero nada mas – expuso antes de irse de allí, agotado, quemado y con algunas explicaciones a su antiguo compañero de secundaria, corriendo fuera de aquella plaza para poder moverse hacia su destino, también tenia que descubrir que le había pasado a Hiccup para que fuese demonizado, volviendo a la plaza Chat Noir volvió a su traje estándar sintiéndose un tanto mareado, decidiendo irse cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Astrid.

\- Kusanagi debes tratar con mas respeto a la gente, además eres la que mejor esta de todos tras enfrentar a este chico – dijo antes de despedirse con la mano de su compañera y del civil, saltando de tejado en tejado para llegar a la mansión y fingir que no había salido de esta, yéndose también la heroína del dragón, dejando a Astrid y a Hiccup solos.

Dentro de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng Sabina se encontraba conversando con _madame_ Tsurugi.

\- No hay duda de que su hija parece alguien muy responsable – expuso Sabine asintiendo Tomoe.

\- Así ha sido educada, cuando se centre en sus objetivos se que alcanzara todo su potencial, mientras tanto tiene mucho que aprender - - comento Tomoe entrando Kagami en esos momentos, no sin antes disimular el ligero olor a barbacoa que traía encima tras enfrentar al Akuma – Kagami recuerda me que le traiga a los señores Dupain-Cheng algunas recetas de repostería de casa, hace tiempo que no pruebo algunas de las delicias de Japón – le pidió a su hija asintiendo esta antes de irse madre e hija, pensando Sabine un poco en el futuro de Marinette, su hija tenia talento, estaba segura de ello, pero aun tenia un largo camino por delante, empezando por mejorar su capacidad para trabajar con gente que desconoce, mientras tanto pensaba en Chloe Bourgeois, la hija de alcalde, sabia que su hija de la rubia se llevaban mal, sin embargo desde que habían empezado este trabajo de historia parecían haber mejorado su relación, decir que eran amigas seria erróneo en esos momentos, pero tener que cooperar estaba haciendo que ambas se conociesen mejor, con suerte ambas podrían llegar a llevarse bien, solo el tiempo diría lo que podría pasar.

(-)

De vuelta a donde empezó todo el lio del Akuma, Hiccup se encontraba junto a Astrid delante de la puerta de su _college_, temeroso que alguno de los que allí estaban hubiese acabado herido por su culpa.

\- No te martirices Hiccup, ellos saben que no eras tu mismo – le dijo Astrid intentando calmarlo, suspirando el castaño, conectándose azul y verde, entrando al centro una vez mas viendo al profesor de biología y también esgrima hablar con Alix, Wayhem y Xion.

\- Señor Grimborn yo, creo que le debo una disculpa, quiero decir, perdí los estribos, usted es nuestro profesor, sabe lo que es mejor para el equipo – se disculpo Hiccup negando el profesor.

\- En absoluto señor Haddock, hoy he aprendido una lección gracias a sus compañeros y usted, pues no reflexione sobre lo duro y difícil que debe ser su situación, fui injusto al no darle la oportunidad de demostrarme sus habilidades, por eso le pido una disculpa – contesto antes de mirar a Astrid – Un placer señorita, Hiccup habla muy bien de usted – se presento sonrojándose el noruego riendo Alix y Wayhem, mientras Xion sonreía, al mismo tiempo a lo lejos Ricardo veía que su protegido había conseguido salir de aquel atolladero, pero el estaba en otro y el tiempo le jugaba en contra, tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

Como imagen final vemos a Hiccup demostrando que tenia lo que hacia falta para entrar en el grupo de esgrima, a Wayhem felicitándolo al igual que Astrid, mientras su profesor pensaba que con este equipo tendría una oportunidad en la próxima competición.

**CONTINUARA**

Como ya dije en el capitulo anterior veríamos a Adrien utilizar un nuevo poder, en este caso una de las pociones del Grimorio, la idea de cual utilizar para el fuego me vino tras encontrar un Fan Art de Ladybug con varios trajes distintos, es decir, existen 7 formulas y en la serie solo han usado 2.

¿Como es que a nadie se le ha ocurrido por aquí crear su propia transformación con las restantes? Es decir la idea es buena, este Akuma es claro de donde he sacado la inspiración para su apariencia, en el próximo chapter tendremos el regreso de un Akuma ya conocido entre otras cosas ahora una pregunta a ustedes estimados lectores, ¿que les ha parecido Timetagger/Grafitempo? Porque a mi me ha resultado inspirador, de hecho en este chapter hay alguna referencia a dicho episodio, en fin espero les haya gustado leer este capitulo tanto como a mi escribirlo, nos leemos pronto, los reviews son gratis y hasta luego pecadores.


	10. Jackary 2

"Saludos amantes de los fics, me alegra saber que aunque no sepa vuestras opiniones de esta historia ni tampoco reciba criticas tengo gente que todavía esta leyéndola, por esos os doy las gracias por motivarme con temerme entre vuestras historias favoritas, ahora pasemos a ver lo que ocurra en este capitulo, que les garantizo sera interesante."

**Advertencia posibilidad de ver comentarios subidos de tono, chistes verdes y Adrinette en el presente capitulo.**

**Capitulo 10: De hipnotizadores y ratones.**

**College François Dupont**

Adrien y Marinette se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos del edificio, mientras Rena Rouge y Carapace combatían a un sentimonstruo, ¿el origen de este? Una queja a la cocinera sobre el postre que desencadeno a esa masa de gelatina viviente, lo peor es que la criatura podía duplicarse, habiendo alrededor de una docena de aquellos seres ya por el edificio, siendo los dos empujados por uno de aquellos viscosos seres hacia el interior del armario donde se guardaban las cosas de la limpieza, en el tercer piso, una zona que no solía ser transitada y que era la predilecta de los que no querían ser encontrados haciendo algo indebido, el espacio era angosto, teniendo ambos casi ningún espacio personal, intentando Marinette abrir la puerta cayéndose en esos momentos el pomo de la puerta, un golpe de mala suerte sin duda alguna, antes de escuchar a Adrien reír, pero aquella risa no era agradable, era nerviosa, como una reacción a una situación que no podía controlar, buscando la franco-china un interruptor o algo para poder ver.

\- Estamos encerrados – dijo en voz baja el rubio empezando a temblar y a respirar de manera errática, comprendiendo Marinette lo que le ocurría a Adrien, estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico y lo peor de todo es que no se le ocurría ninguna manera de solucionarlo, pensando Adrien en su mala suerte, Plagg estaba donde las taquillas y el en la cafetería cuando ocurrió todo, arrastrando a Marinette para ponerla a salvo, y ahora ambos estaban encerrados y lo peor es que nadie sabia que estaban hay, su móvil estaba dentro de su taquilla conectado a una batería portátil, no había escapatoria, no había escapatoria, antes de sentir Adrien unos brazos envolverlo, intentando transmitirle calma.

\- No te preocupes Adrien, todo saldrá bien – dijo la de las coletas mirando hacia arriba, su intento de encontrar un interruptor de la luz había fallado y el estar encerada en una estancia angosta, oscura y maloliente junto a Adrien no era su mayor sueño, recordándole aquel hedor en el ambiente a Animan y su nauseabundo aliento, al menos aquello no era húmedo ni viscoso, escuchando como los latidos del corazón de Adrien se calmaban.

\- Perdona Marinette por ponerte en este aprieto – se disculpo el rubio pensando ahora con la cabeza fría que lo mejor habría sido huir hacia las taquillas, ella podría haberse escondido y el transformado o al menos avisado a Plagg.

\- No pasa nada Adrien, lo que me preocupa es que, en fin, estabas muy alterado, parecía que te ibas a poner a gritar de terror en cualquier momento – le comento la franco-china sintiéndose el rubio abochornado, aunque no podía ver nada en esa oscuridad estaba seguro que debía estar colorado en esos precisos instantes – Adrien – volvió a escuchar pareciéndole aquel tono tan atrayente como el calor de una chimenea en una fría noche de invierno - ¿Sufres de claustrofobia? - le pregunto súbitamente quedándose el rubio helado por aquellas palabras, ¿esa era la sensación que tenia Marinette de el? Pero tras mucho pensarlo realmente era así, no soportaba estar encerrado, recordando como desde pequeño el gran tamaño de su casa lo intimidaba a veces, pareciéndole aun mas perturbadora con los años y esas rejas en algunas ventanas.

\- Nunca me ha gustado estar encerrado, supongo que como un gato necesito mi espacio – contesto escuchando reír un poco a la del cabello azabache, decidiendo continuar – Quiero decir, ¿a quien le gusta estar todo el día solo y sin amigos? Eso es bastante lúgubre en mi opinión, ¿no opinas lo mismo _purrincess_? - añadió sin percatarse de como había llamado a Marinette hasta después de haberlo dicho, temeroso que pudiese atar cabos, después de todo era alguien inteligente con quien estaba en esos momentos.

\- Bueno, opino que tienes razón rubito, solo un amargado podría estar todo el día encerrado – contesto Marinette quedándose por un momento helada, ¿le había puesto un mote a Adrien? Aquello no podía ser bueno, empezando su imaginación a hacer de las suyas, el se lo tomaría a mal y no querría volver a verla, no se casarían, no tendrían tres hijos aunque aquello ahora le pareció exagerado, cuando de repente lo escucho reír un poco - ¿No te molesta que te haya llamado rubito? - le pregunto antes de recibir contestación.

\- En absoluto, de hecho me gusta como suena de tus labios _xiao lianhua_**[1]** – contesto sin medir sus palabras, pues ahora la sonrojada hasta las orejas era la franco-china, antes de serenarse un poco esta.

\- ¿Te cuento un secreto? – pregunto ella intuyendo que Adrien había asentido como respuesta, lo cual era cierto – Cuando tenia tres años salí sola de casa, quería ver a mi abuela y bueno, mis padres se pusieron histéricos, cuando me quise dar cuenta me había perdido, cuando volví a casa vi a mi madre llorando, desde entonces evito darles cualquier susto, cuando tengo pesadillas esa es la primera cosa que veo – le confeso no entendiendo mucho a que venia eso el rubio, pero posiblemente el también se sentiría fatal si viese a su madre derramar una sola lágrima por su culpa – Años mas tarde mi madre me contó toda la historia, fue tras una situación en la que estaba asustada, me dijo que todos tenemos miedo pero que lo importante es no dejarse dominar por el, sino ser capaz de afrontarlo como algo natural y enfrentarlo – le expuso pensando Adrien en aquello, por mas que quisiera tenia razón, tenia que superar sus temores.

Ambos continuaron platicando mientras permanecían encerrados, conversando de cualquier cosa para no pensar en la situación en la que estaban, empezando Adrien a sentir algo, un deseo irrefrenable de besar a la chica, deteniéndolo su cabeza, ¿acaso no seria traicionar sus sentimientos por Ladybug? Pero luego otro pensamiento lo hizo volver a desear probar aquellos labios que seguro eran tan dulces como la miel, ¿y si ella fuese Ladybug? Aquel pensamiento lo descoloco, Plagg y Exodus le llevaban metiendo esa idea durante demasiado tiempo, además, a ella le gustaba Luka, ¿o no?

\- Marinette – dijo quedándose la chica callada - ¿Tu que sientes por Luka? - le pregunto por pura cortesía, sin embargo noto como se formaba un silencio incomodo, antes de oírla suspirar.

\- Es, complicado – contesto la de las coletas quedándose pensando, ¿por que Adrien le había preguntado eso? ¿curiosidad o había algo mas en esa pregunta? Como deseaba poder ver el rostro del rubio, aunque sus ojos se habían adaptado a la falta de luz no era capaz de distinguir aquellos irises esmeraldas – No niego que veo a Luka y siento acelerar mi corazón pero, no es el único que tiene un lugar en el – le contesto pensando que a lo mejor debía aprovechar esa oportunidad, pero, ¿era el momento adecuado? Sacudiendo la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento derrotista, sintiendo como Adrien la cogía de la barbilla y la hacia subir la cabeza, pudiendo distinguir el contorno de la cabeza de este, viendo como se aproximaba a ella, aquello no podía ser real sino un sueño, una elucubración, una ilusión, ¿acaso el chico que amaba pensaba darle un beso de amor? Decidiendo ponerse de puntillas para facilitarle la tarea, pero al universo le gusta jugar a algo que se llama, **Que te den Adrinette**.

\- ¿Adrien estas aquí? - escucharon ambos fuera de aquel angosto lugar, rompiendo aquel aire de "inspiración" que los rodeaba, una voz femenina y estridente claramente conocida para ambos, su única oportunidad de salir de hay, hablando el rubio.

\- Chloe estamos en el armario de la limpieza – contesto Adrien suspirando Marinette, adiós a decirle lo que sentía, escuchando como la rubia se acercaba a la puerta seguramente.

\- ¿Como que estamos en el armario? ¿quien esta contigo? - pregunto Chloe antes de recibir respuesta.

\- Marinette se ha quedado encerrado conmigo – contesto una vez mas el rubio, escuchando como la hija del alcalde balbuceaba incoherencia durante varios segundos que a ellos les pareció una eternidad, cuando escucharon como golpeaba con fuerza algo con los dedos, posiblemente estaba enviando un mensaje de texto.

\- Yo misma abriría la puerta pero hay un inconveniente, el pomo esta destruido, seguro que Chat Noir lo hizo por accidente, siempre es así cuando lucha – comento la rubia sintiendo Adrien hervirle la sangre, Plagg y el tendrían una larga charla después, escuchando como se acercaba alguien – Director Damocles, profesora Mendeleiev, profesor Garcia – escucharon los del armario como saludaba la hija del alcalde, posiblemente poniéndolos en situación, escuchando hablar al profesor de historia.

\- El cerrojo esta dañado, no podemos forzar la cerradura, ¿pero quizás? Necesito azufre, nitrato de potasio y carbón**[2]** – escucharon decir a Ricardo gritando la profesora Medeleiev.

\- ¡¿Esta loco Ricardo?! - se escucho intentando ambos determinar que estaba planeando el profesor – Ya puestos le traigo ácido sulfúrico – escucharon intuyendo que aquello no podía ser bueno, escuchando de fondo murmullos, seguramente algunos alumnos curiosos.

\- De eso no hay en el laboratorio de química _madame_, pero se que lo que el he pedido si hay, solo sera una diminuta explosión – concreto el profesor de historia chillando los inquilinos de aquel armario, escuchándose como ambos suplicaban para no ser volados por los aires antes de escuchar reír al profesor de historia.

\- ¿Que le resulta tan divertido señor Garcia? - escucharon decir al señor Damocles, antes de cesar aquella risa burlesca, como si todo eso solo fuese una broma.

\- Pues que estoy de broma, el mecanismo de la cerradura esta intacto, solo necesito que alguien use mis ganzúas, con la mano vendada no tengo la destreza necesaria para ello – comento pareciéndole a la pareja poco divertido aquello, el susto no se les iba a quitar - ¿Me ayuda señorita Kubdel? Necesito a alguien de manos hábiles y usted tiene ese _je ne sais quoi_ que necesitamos – pidió escuchando ambos como alguien se acercaba y empezaba a trastear con la cerradura, antes de verla abrirse, saliendo Adrien corriendo inhalando la libertad, mientras Marinette lo hacia de manera mas sosegada.

\- Ya paso todo rubito – le dijo Marinette al rubio poniéndole una mano en el hombro, quedándose Alya y Nino impresionados por ese arranque de valentía por parte de su amiga, poniéndose el Agreste de pie antes de hacer una cortes reverencia y besar la mano de la franco-china.

\- No me cabe duda _xiao lianhua_ – contesto el quedándose todos los que conocían a ambos mirando con extrañeza aquella complicidad por parte de ambos, mientras el profesor de historia comprobaba el significado de lo dicho por Adrien, sonriendo de medio lado antes de dispersar el director a los alumnos, aunque estaba claro que ambos aunque habían "conectado" no eran oficialmente pareja, pero claro, no a todo el mundo le agradaba ver ese vinculo entre ambos, pues cierta italiana sentía su sangre hervir, ya se libraría de esa mosquita muerta, mientras Kagami apretaba los puños molesta, antes de respirar profundamente y volver a clases, al día siguiente tenían todo el curso una salida que en muchos sentidos serviría como practica laboral y prefería mantener la cabeza fría de momento.

Marinette y Adrien no tardaron en aclarar como llegaron a quedar encerrados juntos en el llamado "armario de los besos" por los alumnos que preferían la discreción, omitiendo la platica que mantuvieron dentro, ni tampoco ese deseo irrefrenable de comerse a besos a Marinette que domino a Adrien, aunque lo peor y mejor a la vez en la opinión del Agreste es que se había ganado un mote gracias a la del pelo negro azulado, aunque claro, ella también tenia uno, pero a menos que supiesen chino era difícil que pudiesen saber que significaba, solo esperaba que las cosas no acabasen mal entre ellos por aquel intento de beso.

**Mansión Agreste**

Esa noche Adrien se encontraba mirando fijamente a Plagg y a Exodus, los cuales parecían en alguna especie de conversación secreta, decidiendo intervenir.

\- Plagg – llamo al kwami negro desviando ambos seres la mirada - ¿Tuviste algo que ver con que me quedase encerrado con Marinette en aquel armario maloliente? - le pregunto cruzándose de brazos el rubio, negando el kwami de la mala suerte con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- El quedarte atrapado con ella no creo que sea una situación de mala suerte – contesto Plagg flotando hacia su portador – Además seguro el olor de ese lugar no era peor que el de tus calcetines, solo tenias que hundir tu nariz en el cabello de ella y punto – añadió sintiendo el rubio su sangre calentarse pero la pregunta era, ¿de rabia por el comentario de sus calcetines o de excitación ante la idea de estar tan cerca de Marinette? Dándose palmadas el rubio un par de veces el rostro antes de ir a refrescarse y repetir su mantra, ese calor estaba yendo en dirección sur y prefería que no fuese así, no pudiendo evitar reírse Exodus y Plagg ante el caos ocasionado dentro del corazón de Adrien, solo necesitaban un empujoncito y la gravedad haría el resto para hacerlos caer en el pozo del amor y el deseo.

A la mañana Adrien se encontraba terminando de asearse, mientras pensaba un poco en que llevar puesto ese día, pues iban a realizar algunas practicas en el hotel del padre de Chloe y prefería llevar algo que preferiblemente no le importase que se ensuciase, esperando que su amiga le hiciese ese favor pues seria una oportunidad única en la vida, decidiendo llevar sus ropas mas habituales, viendo por la ventana como se estaba nublando, mirando el parte meteorológico, resultando le extraño que Mireille no estuviese dando esa información ni tampoco Aurore como su sustituta que era, decidiendo buscarlo por el móvil en ver de mirar las noticias, viendo que seguramente llovería esa noche, suspirando ligeramente mientras se seguía repitiendo que Marinette era solo una buena amiga, interrumpiendo Exodus su hilo de pensamiento abriendo el cajón donde guardaba los miraculous que le había confiado Ladybug.

\- Necesitaras el del ratón hoy, sabes que mis predicciones son fiables chico – le comento el espíritu asintiendo el rubio sin percatarse de la risa burlesca que aparecía en aquel ente incorpóreo – Si se lo entrega a quien espero que lo haga podremos pitorrearnos hasta el día del juicio final Plagg – le comento al kwami negro intuyendo este por donde iban los tiros.

\- Que el creador lo quiera Exodus, porque la verdad a ver si con un disfraz conseguimos que se de cuenta, porque sus recuerdos avanzan lentos y con lo despistado que es lo tenemos difícil – comento el kwami no sabiendo que hacer, sabia que Tikki también le había empezado a dar indirectas a su portadora sobre quien era Chat Noir, aquel juego del gato y el ratón se estaba volviendo agotador y el ya tenia sus años, no estaba para aguantar ni una sola noche mas las quejas de su portador sobre que Ladybug no lo amaba.

**Residencia de los Dupain-Cheng**

Marinette estaba terminando de vestirse, pero como si algún dios se hubiera confabulado contra ella no encontraba la ropa que tenia pensado utilizar, decidiendo ponerse una falda rosa hasta las rodillas, demasiado corta para su gusto en un día de viento como ese, una blusa negra de manga corta y botones blancos, para rematar no encontraba las cintas que usaba para amarrarse el pelo en sus usuales coletas, decidiendo al final dejarlo suelto, yendo hacia abajo para desayunar, tomando su tostada con mermelada de fresa, mientras en las noticias decían que gracias a Canis custode se había evitado que Kurnous consiguiese agredir a otra joven, sin embargo esta y una amiga habían sido heridas por el villano y estaban siendo tratadas, evitando en todo momento los noticiarios revelar datos sobre quienes eran, viendo que la hora se le echaba encima decidió meterse la tostada en la boca, coger un croissant y correr hacia la entrada del _college_, viendo a Luka dejar a su hermana en la entrada, pareciéndole casi el clásico rebelde de las películas con aquella chaqueta de cuero sintético y la motocicleta.

\- _Bonjour_ Mamamarinette – saludo el musico saludando la franco-china con la mano, mirando ambos hermanos Couffaine la ropa que usaba ella, escuchando un silbido por parte de algunos alumnos que pasaban dirigidos hacia Marinette – Son unos maleducados – comento antes de despedirse de la chica con un beso en la mejilla y otro a su hermana, decidiendo esperar juntas al resto de alumnos de ambas clases del curso, pues esta vez serian ambos grupos los que trabajarían, viendo como llegaba Alya acompañada de Nino y un poco mas atrás Lila.

\- No creo amiga que con este viento sea buena idea usar falda – le comento Alya sabiendo Marinette eso de sobra, una sola ráfaga en el peor momento y sus prendas intimas quedarían al descubierto, los alumnos continuaron llegando, siendo los últimos en llegar justamente Astrid y Adrien, viendo el rubio rápidamente a Marinette, fijándose en aquel conjunto que usaba esta, el cual resaltaba en su opinión toda la feminidad de Marinette, viendo como su cabellera suelta enmarcaba el rostro de la franco-china, quedándose como un bobo en el sitio un par de segundos, antes de repetirse mentalmente que ella solo era una buena y hermosa amiga, poniéndose junto al resto antes de ver al director Damocles junto a la profesora Bustier y al profesor de arte, pareciéndole extraño que no estuviese su profesor de historia.

\- Se que están preguntándose porque no esta Ricardo para acompañarles y evaluarles en esta experiencia laboral, el mismo me pidió hoy el día de descanso, resulta que tiene que recoger a alguien que viene desde Madrid – explico el director suspirando muchos alumnos de alivio, pues preferían al afable señor Godoy antes que al atormentador como algunos le decían por los pasillos cuando no estaba cerca para oírlos claro, sin saber lo que ese día les esperaba.

(-)

Mientras los alumnos empezaban la caminata hacia el hotel en Montmartre su profesor de historia se encontraba realizando todo tipo de labores del hogar, limpiando hasta el rincón mas oculto a conciencia, pareciéndole extraño a la kwami del perro, pues aunque era un hombre ordenado o esa era su opinión en esos momentos un neurótico parecería cuerdo en comparación, aquello estaba rayando el absurdo, recordando que venia alguien a quedarse a vivir con ellos, lo que supondría para la kwami de la lealtad no poder flotar libremente.

\- Esa mujer no llega hasta la tarde, ¿por que estas limpiando ahora? - pregunto Barkk a su portador el cual estaba terminando de quitar el polvo.

\- Porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir a recogerla y mi predicción dice que hoy habrá un Akuma, además, ¿donde esta el problema? - le pregunto negando la kwami con la cabeza, fuese quien fuese esa mujer tenia mucha influencia sobre su portador, había visto esa locura antes en otros portadores, guardándose sus opiniones sobre lo ridículo que le quedaba aquel delantal.

**Hotel _Le Grand París_**

El gran grupo de alumnos que rondaba la treintena acababa de entrar al recibidor del hotel, mirando todo el lujo mientras el alcalde Bourgeous explicaba brevemente la historia del hotel y la clásica charla de motivación a los alumnos, antes de proceder a repartir las tareas.

\- Aquí esta la lista, vamos a ver – empezó a mirar susurrándole Alya a Marinette que seguro acabarían ambas revisando desperdicios o algo por el estilo – Kim, Ivan, Kagami y Astrid en seguridad – dijo mirándose los alumnos entre si, eso no estuvo el año pasado – Juleka, Rose, Jean, Alix, Marc y Nino servicio de habitaciones – dijo empezando a ponerse por grupos – Veamos, Alya, Adrien, Lila y Sabrina en cocina – aquello extraño a algunos y molesto a algunas jovencitas – Chloe y Max recepción – expuso el alcalde pareciéndole aun mas extraño a todos que Chloe no se hubiese puesto con Adrien – Nathaniel, Adam, Mylene ... – empezó a decir cavilando los alumnos lo extraño de aquella situación, Chloe no había ayudado a realizar aquella lista, Chloe no estaba abusando de su posición como hija del alcalde, aquello debía ser una señal de mal agüero – por ultimo Marinette ha sido requerida por los ocupantes de la suite 43 para que los atienda exclusivamente, todo lo relacionado con dicha suite deberá pasar por ella – expreso el alcalde quedándose algunos extrañados, sobretodo la aspirante a diseñadora, ¿quienes podrían quererla en exclusiva para que trabajase así? Temiendo que se tratase de la madre de Chloe, negando con la cabeza, esa mujer estaba en esos momentos en Londres, era imposible que estuviese hay, además seguramente pondría a su propia hija y así poder entre ambas atormentarla, respirando hondo antes de ir hacia dicha habitación, viendo de reojo a Lila pegarse a Adrien como una sanguijuela, notando Kagami el gesto de disgusto de la franco-china, aunque a ella tampoco le agradaba Lila, había algo en su forma de ser que le daba mala espina, empezando los alumnos a hacer su trabajo sin saber lo que iba a pasar.

Marinette subió por el ascensor pensando en lo que Lila podría estar haciendo, por suerte Alya estaba también allí, sin embargo desde hacia tiempo notaba que había algo distinto en su amiga, no paraba de mirar hacia Lila como si esperase algo importante de ella, ¿habría caído en sus mentidas al igual que todo el mundo? Temiendo que aquello pudiese tener consecuencias negativas en su amistad, Marinette sabia que Lila era una mentirosa, pero esta sabia muy bien lo que decir en cada momento, por eso había optado por una táctica mas sencilla, decirle a todo el mundo que creería a Lila cuando viese que lo que decía era verdad, después de todo ver es creer, así al menos conseguiría mas tranquilidad, llegando a la puerta de la suite en cuestión, intentando pensar en quien podría estar en aquella habitación del hotel, tocando a la puerta un par de veces.

\- ¿Si quien es? - oyó Marinette a una mujer decir al otro lado de la puerta, respirando profundamente antes de contestar.

\- Soy Marinette, me dijeron que querían que trabajase para quienes se hospedaban en esta habitación en exclusiva – contesto esperando una respuesta o que abriesen, siendo lo segundo lo ocurrido, entrando siendo asaltada por un, ¿cocodrilo?

\- Fang quieto – escucho la franco-china viendo quien era la persona que había dado dicha orden, Penny Rolling, sabiendo quien había movido los hilos para aquello, suspirando mas aliviada – Cocodrilo travieso – dijo la asistente de Jagged Stone, ayudando a la de las coletas a ponerse en pie, viendo como el propio cantante regañaba a su mascota – Me alegro de verte Marinette – dijo la ayudante personal del cantante, viendo que llevaba su clásica carpeta y bolígrafo en mano, atendiendo rápidamente una llamada antes de acercarse el cantante.

\- ¿Como estas Marinette? - pregunto el cantante de rock & roll abrazando a la joven, soltándola rápidamente, sonriendo la franco-china.

\- Deseosa de trabajar señor Stone – contesto Marinette haciendo un saludo militar, riendo un poco el musico ante aquel gesto, incluso intentando parecer dura le salia ser adorable.

\- Eres tan adorable como un hámster, mira solo esos mofletes – contesto Jagged sonrojándose la joven, antes de empezar a recibir instrucciones por parte de su jefe particular, mientras el cielo iba nublándose lentamente.

(-)

Mientras eso ocurría en el ayuntamiento el señor alcalde mantenía una conversación telefónica con uno de sus huéspedes, o mejor dicho ex-huésped, pues la persona en cuestión se encontraba en una mala situación en esos precisos instante y había sido sacado a la fuerza el día anterior por la seguridad del hotel, intentando llegar a un acuerdo con aquel hombre sin éxito.

\- Lo siento Simón pero debes entender que dirijo el mejor hotel de París y a su vez dirigir esta ciudad, no puedo hacer nada por ti, adiós – dijo el alcalde cortando la llamada mientras el hipnotizador suspiraba, lo único que quería era que le diese mas tiempo para pagar, pues justo al día siguiente tendría el dinero y podría solucionar todo, pero el alcalde era como siempre alguien muy obstinado en todo lo que hacia, solo necesitaba tiempo, empezando a frustrarse.

\- Maldito Andre Bourgeous y su falta de compasión – se repetía apretando fuertemente el estuche de su baraja de cartas, sintiendo como crecía su furia.

(-)

Mientras eso ocurría de vuelta a la experiencia laboral de los alumnos estos se encontraban realizando las tareas asignadas, viéndose a Adrien cortando unas piezas de fruta siguiendo las instrucciones de Alya y Marlena Cessaire, empezando a entender de donde había sacado la de las lentes su fuerte carácter.

\- Se nota que nunca has cogido un cuchillo en la vida chico – dijo la chef del hotel sintiéndose el rubio apenado, por mas que quisiera nunca le habían dejado actuar por si mismo, era normal que en muchos asuntos fuese un total inexperto, mientras tanto Sabrina estaba preparando algo de pescado a la plancha y Lila, bueno, había dicho que tenia una lesión en la muñeca y que por eso no podía ayudar en absoluto, no sin decir claro esta que conocía a algunos de los mejores cocineros del mundo.

Alix se encontraba poniendo en orden las sabanas de la cama de una de las habitaciones, mientras Rose y Juleka se encargaban de otras tareas en esa misma habitación, puede que no lo dijese pero estaba preocupada por sus amigas, desde hacia unas semanas la relación entre esas dos se había distanciado, Rose era la mas expresiva, pero siempre que intentaba desviar una conversación hacia Juleka la rubia se callaba y cambiaba de tema, quizás seria mejor hablar con Juleka o con Luka, puede que el mayor de los Couffaine pudiese arrojarle luz al asunto.

Max se encontraba atendiendo la recepción, viendo como contestaba una llamada de su madre, cuando sonó el teléfono que había allí, cogiéndolo el de las lentes.

\- ¿Que desean? - pregunto el moreno escuchando a dos personas de fondo hablar, antes de recibir respuesta.

\- _Hola Max soy yo Marinette, los huéspedes de la suite 43 quieren que les traigan café, media docena de eclairs y dos napolitanas rellenas de crema pastelera, eso es todo de momento_ – dijo la franco-china tomando Max nota de aquello antes de pasarle el pedido a la cocina, viendo que su compañera de trabajo había terminado la conversación, fijándose en la guardaespaldas de la hija del alcalde, esa mujer tenia un carácter seco en su opinión, demasiado profesional para su gusto, pero supuso que el alcalde buscaba a alguien que mantuviese a su hija a salvo de cualquier cosa, aunque bien pensado teniendo en cuenta que Chloe era Queen Bee, ¿hasta donde llegaría para protegerla? ¿seria capaz de quitarle el miraculous? Decidiendo ignorar esas ideas y centrarse en su trabajo en esos momentos, que era la recepción.

En la puerta principal los miembros de seguridad hablaban entre si, pues en esos momentos no estaba pasando nadie, los chicos se les escuchaba hablar de deporte, mientras Astrid miraba hacia su alrededor, por si pasaba alguien sospechoso, viendo en un par de ocasiones pasar a un chico rubio con algunas mechas rosas, decidiendo sacarse una espina que tenia clavada desde hacia días.

\- ¿Que opináis de Lila? - pregunto a los tres mientras no le quitaba el ojo a ese joven que había visto merodear, siendo Ivan quien contesto primero.

\- Ha tenido una vida interesante – concluyo recordando todas las aventuras que afirmaba la joven haber vivido y a todas las personas que afirmaba conocer, continuando Kim.

\- Yo opino que es fantástica, me prometió que me presentaría al entrenador del _Paris Saint Germain_ un día de estos – añadió este continuando Kagami.

\- Me resulta difícil de creer que alguien haya hecho todo lo que dice con tan solo quince años, no debería haber tenido contacto con personas de su edad para conseguirlo – expuso de manera concisa y tajante la japonesa, pensando Astrid en aquello, decidiendo hacer otra pregunta, pues también necesitaba saber aquello.

\- Vosotros conocéis a Marinette desde hace mas tiempo que yo, ¿no es así? - dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos asintiendo los dos varones mientras Kagami bufaba – Es que durante uno de los recesos escuche ciertas cosas sobre ella que en fin, no coinciden con lo que he visto – expreso suavizando sus rasgos la japonesa mientras el kwami del dragón escuchaba todo, aquello le resultaba interesante escuchando a Ivan hablar.

\- ¿Que habías escuchado? - le pregunto el batería del grupo Kitty Seccion, antes de hablar la rubia.

\- Que ella realmente no realiza sus diseños, sino que se los copio a alguien, también que quiere acercarse a mi primo para conseguir fama – contesto pensando los tres detenidamente su respuesta, riendo Kim ante aquellas palabras contestándole.

\- Yo también he escuchado esos rumores, pero la verdad es que son difíciles de creer, quien quiera que los haya difundido posiblemente le tiene envidia, quizás Chloe los haya soltado – expuso el de ascendencia coreana, pensando la rubia en aquello, negando Ivan con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Ese nunca ha sido su estilo, Chloe es de las que van de frente, con Sabrina como escudo y chivo expiatorio pero de frente – añadió el grandullón pensando la japonesa en quien pudo decir esas cosas de la de las coletas, cuando sin previo aviso varias cartas fueron hacia ellos, empezando a actuar como zombies, viéndose a Jackary, el Akuma hipnotizador en frente de ellos, entrando a la recepción y poniendo bajo su poder a Max y Chloe.

En la cocina Adrien estaba hablando con Nino, el cual tenia preparado el pedido de la suite 43 para llevárselo, cuando escucharon a alguien abrir la puerta, viendo al Akuma acompañado de de Ivan y Kim, escondiéndose ambos rápidamente, viendo como Marlena se ponía delante de su hija para protegerla, cayendo bajo el control de villano al igual que Alya y Sabrina, pero cuando se disponía a controlar a Lila esta decidió usar su mejor arma, su lengua bífida.

\- Tu trabajas para Hawk Moth, yo también colaboro con el, no me hagas lo que a ellos, te resultare mas útil teniendo mente propia, solo diga me que desea – expuso Lila arrodillándose en clara sumisión, sintiendo los jóvenes escondidos su sangre hervir, Adrien sabia que Lila no era de fiar, pero Nino ni siquiera se esperaba algo así de la italiana, aquello le había abierto los ojos, todo lo que había prometido seguramente era mentira, antes de ver como Lila utilizaba el teléfono y le decía al villano que el alcalde estaba por reunirse con varios dignatarios extranjeros y el presidente de la república en la Torre Montparnaise, saliendo ambos de su escondite al ver que todo era seguro.

\- Adrien esto es demasiado, me parece increíble haber creído a semejante ... - iba diciendo el moreno de las gafas tapándole la boca el rubio, pues su volumen iba en aumento y no sabían como de lejos estaría el villano.

\- Marinette ya me advirtió sobre ella, de hecho me dijo que la amenazo en los baños el curso pasado pero hasta ahora lo ha mantenido en silencio, que es lo que haremos, lo primero es avisar a las autoridades diciéndoles que hay un Akuma suelto – le ordeno Adrien a su amigo, asintiendo este antes de ir con cuidado a la recepción, viendo que estaba desierta, acercándose al mostrador Nino.

\- Si enviamos una copia del vídeo con la alerta la gente estará mejor preparada – expuso el de las lentes mientras por dentro sentía dos cosas, preocupación por Alya pues estaba bajo el control de Jackary, lo que significaba que no podrían contar con ella para enfrentar al Akuma y vergüenza ante la idea de haber creído todo lo que le dijo Lila, si tan solo hubiese grabado aquella conversación, un momento, ¿había cámaras de seguridad en la cocina? Centrándose en lo que tenían entre manos, no sabían cuanta gente debía estar bajo el control del Akuma ni cuantos de sus compañeros, mientras Adrien pensaba en como enfrentaría a Jackary, mientras ocultos en una maceta estaban Trixx y Longg, platicando.

\- Si mi portadora se enterase que estabas tan cerca seguro se pondría histérica de la emoción – expuso Trixx mientras el otro kwami miraba a los jóvenes que estaban en el mostrador.

\- ¿Supongo que el es quien tiene a Wayzz? - expuso el kwami dragón asintiendo su compañero - ¿Como esta el guardián? - pregunto explicándole lo que sabia el kwami del engaño, que el guardián estaba recuperándose en algún lugar de París, que Ladybug era su sustituta y también quien protegía el cofre, incluyendo que el miraculous de la mariquita estaba dañado, información valiosa, esperarían a que Nino se transformase y entonces lo abordarían, toda ayuda seria necesaria.

(-)

Lila iba a la diestra del Akuma, cavilando un plan ingenioso para ganarse el respeto de todo París, primero se acercaría a Hawk Moth, lo suficiente como para que le confiase su identidad y entonces cuando no mirase lo traicionaría y arrebataría su miraculous para así ser la heroína mas querida de París, cuando sintió vibrar su móvil, viendo que alguien había enviado la alerta de Akuma, eso solo significaba que los héroes no tardarían en venir, quizás podría quitarle su miraculous a Rena Rouge, así no tendría que seguir cargando con esa baratija de la marca Gabriel's y podría estar mas cerca de Ladybug para destruirla cuando volviese de donde quisiera que estuviese.

(-)

Tras terminar de limpiar su casa Ricardo mas conocido como el héroe perro de París iba por las calles de la ciudad, cuando sonó su teléfono viendo que se había activado la alerta de Akuma, viendo que habían adjuntado un vídeo a la alerta, mirándolo para descubrir que se trataba de Jackary, mientras Barkk veía todo con asombro, su portador le había dicho que habría un ataque de Akuma y así había sido, realmente era adivino, aunque solo de las desgracias pero un adivino, escondiéndose en un callejón.

\- Vale tenias razón Ricardo, pero ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo la kwami asintiendo el profesor de historia y español.

\- Pues si que es cierto, además mi poder nos resultara muy útil después de todo soy inmune a la hipnosis – afirmo antes de sacar el miraculous de debajo de su camisa – Barkk, caninos fuera – dijo transformándose en Canis custode, saltando a los tejados para tener mejor vista de la ciudad, la Torre Montparnaise estaba lejos y debían crear un perímetro de seguridad a su alrededor.

**Hotel _Le Grand París_**

Tras enviar el vídeo Nino y Adrien cogieron caminos separados, el rubio salio por la puerta principal y busco donde esconderse para poder transformarse e ir por el Akuma, recordando la recomendación de Exodus, el miraculous del ratón lo llevaba con el, posiblemente podría dárselo a alguien, ¿pero a quien? Mientras Adrien se debatía Nino estaba terminando de mirar las grabaciones, por desgracia no había ninguna de la cocina, antes de ir hacia esta para transformarse, siendo acorralado por los kwamis del zorro y el dragón, saliendo Wayzz.

\- Trixx, Longg me alegro de veros sanos y a salvo – dijo Wayzz mirando a ambos kwamis, Nino ya sabia quien era Trixx, pero no el otro kwami, rojo, con aspecto de dragón, pensando cual seria su portador.

\- Puede que nuestras portadoras estén dominadas por ese villano, pero nosotros podemos luchar si es necesario – exclamo Longg asintiendo Trixx, aunque no tuviesen sus miraculous ellos podían usar su poder sin muchos problemas.

\- Por supuesto _dude_ toda ayuda es bienvenida, ¿no es así Wayzz? - expuso Nino asintiendo el kwami de la tortuga, dando inicio a su transformación el moreno, quedando Carapace en su lugar, agarrándose los kwamis a este antes de salir por la puerta de atrás con cuidado de no ser visto por nadie ni por las cámaras, empezando a saltar hacia Montparnaise.

En tierra Adrien se encontraba buscando un refugio, dando con unos contenedores que podía usar para ocultarse.

\- Chico este lugar apesta, en el mal sentido – se quejo Plagg suspirando Adrien, pero ya se encontraba acostumbrado a esos olores, solo debía pensar en el camemberg para saberlo.

\- Plagg no hay tiempo para quejarse, cuando acabe te daré ración extra – se disculpo antes de dar paso a su transformación, quedando Chat Noir en su lugar, antes de sonar el comunicador de su bastón, viendo que era Canis custode.

\- _Gato necesito saber dos cosas, cuando vendrás hacia aquí y los poderes del Akuma, porque se por buena fuente que ya lo has enfrentado_ – escucho quejarse al portador del perro, seguramente todo eso lo había molestado cuando estaba haciendo algo importante, decidiendo contestar.

\- Los poderes de Jackary le permiten hipnotizar a la gente, pero también hacer otras cosas, sus cartas pueden inutilizar nuestras armas así que cuidado, el akuma esta en el estuche de sus cartas, respecto a cuando estaré allí descuida cuando lo haga lo haré con refuerzos – le contesto antes de ver un mensaje de Carapace, diciendo que Rena Rouge no podría ayudar en esa misión al igual que Kusanagi,, desanimando un poco al rubio, antes de ver mejor el hotel donde vivía Chloe, buscando con la mirada la suite 43, tenia en mente a quien darle ese miraculous y esperaba que no la hubiesen controlado.

Mientras tanto en el hotel Jagged al igual que Penny se encontraban esperando lo que habían encargado, mientras Marinette empezaba a sentir como los nervios se la comían por dentro, donde estaba todo el mundo, cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar, viendo la alerta Akuma y el vídeo adjunto, entendiendo porque no venia el pedido, mostrándoles el vídeo a Jagged y Penny.

\- Recuerdo ver a Simón salir del hotel ayer, o mejor dicho ser echado a patadas por esa bestia parda que la hija del alcalde tiene como guardaespaldas, en serio eso no es una mujer – expreso Jagged asintiendo Marinette empezando a entender la causa de su akumatizacion, cuando escucharon algo aterrizar en el balcón que había en esa suite, poniéndose el musico delante de ambas féminas, sabia de Kurnous por las noticias y las protegería con todo lo que hiciese falta, estando el cocodrilo también listo para el ataque, viendo que se trataba de Chat Noir.

\- Chat Noir, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Marinette poniendo los brazos en jarra, molesta con su _partenaire_ por estar hay perdiendo el tiempo en vez de ir directo por el Akuma.

\- Lo siento mucho _purrincess_ pero resulta que necesito ayuda extra en esta misión, Kusanagi y Rena Rouge parece que están incapacitadas para esta misión – expreso revelándole a la franco-china mas información de la que necesitaba, hablando Penny.

\- ¿Y que necesita uno de los héroes de París de nosotros? - pregunto sonriendo de manera traviesa el gato negro.

\- De ustedes nada por ahora, pero si de ella – contesto antes de señalar a Marinette – Eres una chica valiente y desinteresada Marinette, dispuesta todo por ayudar a los demás, incluso a las personas con las que te llevas mal, tienes un gran corazón por eso necesito tu ayuda – expreso Chat Noir ruborizándose un poco la del pelo negro- azulado – Necesito de ustedes que no digan nada de lo que vean, ¿entendido? - expreso refiriéndose a Jagged y Penny, asintiendo ambos antes de hablar el musico.

\- Cuesta admitirlo pero tienes razón, esta chica vale su peso en oro – expreso el musico asintiendo Chat Noir.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng este es el miraculous del ratón, se que usaras estos poderes para ayudar a los demás, por desgracia Ladybug no me dijo sus poderes, pero se que los usaras para el bien, cuando acabe la misión deberás devolverlo – expreso Chat Noir sintiendo un tanto alterada la franco-china, pensando que aquello seria casi como revelarle su identidad, por suerte estaba segura que su _partenaire_ no era tan observador - ¿Estas preparada? - le pregunto asintiendo esta cogiendo la caja negra que contenía el miraculous, disponiéndose a abrirla, saliendo una luz gris con matices rosas de esta, revelando a un kwami con aspecto de ratón, flotando aquella criatura no pudiendo Marinette suspirar ante aquella adorable criatura, mirando el kwami a la franco-china, sintiendo la magia de Tikki en ella, intuyendo que ocurría.

\- Es un placer salir tras mas de tres siglos, soy Mullo y te concederé el poder de crear duplicados de ti misma, se que harás un buen uso de mi poder – dijo el kwami asintiendo Marinette antes de ponerse aquel colgante al cuello – Solo tienes que decir Mullo, bigotes fuera – le explico a la del pelo azulado mientras el musico y su ayudante miraban todo, mirándose ambos con una idea era clara, no debían contarle esto a nadie.

\- De acuerdo, Mullo, bigotes fuera – dijo Marinette quedándose Chat Noir impresionado por la determinación al usar el miraculous, como si ya hubiese usado alguno antes pero aquello era imposible, viendo como ahora la chica llevaba un traje color gris cubriendo todo su cuerpo, con franjas rosas en las piernas a la altura de los muslos, su pelo ahora estaba recogido en dos rondeles y su rostro era cubierto por una mascara gris con la parte inferior en rosa, una cuerda similar a una comba recorría su cintura, estando parte de esta suelta simulando la cola de un roedor, teniendo Marinette una cosa clara, los chistes iban a ser mucho mas frecuentes hoy de lo que le gustaría, así que mejor tomar ella la iniciativa - ¿Hacia donde jefe? - pregunto haciendo un saludo militar, pareciéndole a Chat Noir adorable.

\- Bueno apetitoso bocadillo tenemos que ir a Montparnaise – expuso el gato viendo como su compañera se disponía a correr, aprovechando ese impulso para saltar por el balcón, yendo el héroe felino y los otros integrantes de la estancia para asegurarse que no había acabado como una tortita contra el suelo, escuchando un silbido, viéndola de pie en un tejado al otro lado de la calle, teniendo claro el gato negro que esa chica era mucho mas ágil que el.

\- ¡¿A que no me pillas minino?! - le grito antes de empezar a correr, ¿con que quería jugar al gato y al ratón? Sonriendo antes de ayudarse de su bastón para atravesar la calle, tenia una presa que atrapar, no pudiendo evitar mirar los glúteos de la joven durante su persecución, concentrándose en lo que estaba, atrapar a su sexy amiga, consiguiendo alcanzarla en poco tiempo, puede que fuese rápida y ágil, pero el lo era mas, riendo la chica mientras el gato casi siente como se le escapaba una de sus siete vidas, notando las incontables pecas que adornaban el rostro de Marinette, recordándole con esa mascara a Ladybug, sacudiendo esa idea de su cabeza, solo era una coincidencia, una casualidad.

(-)

Y mientras esos dos seguían comportándose como depredador y presa Canis custode estaba delante de la entrada principal de la Torre Montparnaise, mientras la policía aseguraba el perímetro, viendo llegar a Viperion y Carapace, notando a ambos reptiles preocupados, y no era para menos pues cada minuto que pasaba no había rastro de Chat Noir y las primeras víctimas del poder de Jackary estaban llegando, siendo inmovilizadas por la policía, antes de levantar la cabeza y ver como el gato al fin llegaba.

\- Ya iba siendo hora de que llegases gato sarnoso, ¿y donde están esos refuerzos de los que hablabas? - pregunto molesto mientras las fuerzas del orden retenían a las personas controladas por Jackary, viendo aparecer a una chica detrás del héroe felino, pareciéndole aquello una broma pesada, llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz usando los dedos como pinza – Chat Noir, ¿que haces trayéndote la comida al trabajo? - cuestiono notando el gato la burla en el tono de voz del perro, interviniendo la ratoncita.

\- Perdona pero no soy la comida de nadie, llámame Multimouse – le contesto enfurruñándose, pareciendo mas adorable con la nariz arrugada, cuando capto algo, saltando rápidamente para evitar ser golpeada por una cuerda con una especie de arpón en un extremo, conocía aquella cosa, viendo a la portadora del escorpión allí.

\- ¡Carapace encarga te de ella! - grito Chat Noir a su compañero, el escudo de este podría repeler cualquier aguijón por muy fuerte que fuese, mientras Viperion seguía ayudando a la policía, viendo Multimouse como Jackary se colaba dentro del edificio, decidiendo seguirlo, siendo acompañada de Chat Noir y Viperion, gritando el perro.

\- ¡Ni se os ocurra despellejar a vuestra presa! - le grito a los tres escuchándose algunas carcajadas de parte de Skorpion, mientras el pensaba en como ayudar, teniendo una idea, sin el Akuma cerca aquello resultaba una buena idea, pero debía tener a los hipnotizados contenidos.

En el interior del edificio los tres héroes vieron como su objetivo se detenía delante de un ascensor.

\- Jackary dice, no funcionáis – dijo lanzando varias cartas al resto de ascensores, estropeándolos, antes de subir al que tenia delante y cerrar la puerta, no pudiendo ninguno evitar que escapase, sintiendo Multimouse la mirada de sus compañeros, cogiendo el extremo de aquella cuerda que llevaba a la cintura y usándola para golpear a ambos en la cabeza.

\- Mis ojos están mas arriba – le dijo a ambos antes de comprobar las escaleras, viendo que podrían subir por estas, seria mas cansado y seguramente les esperaría una trampa, pero el tiempo era oro, nunca mejor dicho, pues el resto de héroes estaba luchando afuera en esos precisos momentos, empezando a subir siendo seguida por un gato y una serpiente, aquello podría ser el inicio de un chiste.

\- ¿Chat Noir donde encontraste a este bombón asesino? - le pregunto Viperion pues no sabia si era el traje o si esa chica estaba sacando lo peor de el, pero sentía calor por todo el cuerpo y eso era malo.

\- No puedo revelar su identidad, pero te diré que es muy dulce – contesto el gato mirando al igual que la serpiente las ligeras curvas de su acompañante, aunque para el gato negro le parecía increíble lo rápido que había asumido el mando, por fuera parecía adorable pero por dentro había una fiera esperando salir, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras subía aquellos escalones, el amaba a Ladybug, Marinette era una amiga, una que le ayudaría en cualquier cosa que le pidiese, sacudiendo su cabeza para sacarse los pensamientos impuros que azotaban su mente, estos últimos días estaban resultando un tormento para el, deseaba besarla, tocar esas nalgas firmes y redondas, poder explorar con sus manos cada milímetro de su piel, entregarse a placeres que solo había escuchado mencionar, sintiendo calor por todo su cuerpo, debía mantenerse firme en sus convicciones, llegando a donde estaba el alcalde presuntamente, viendo a Jackary entrar, pensando Multimouse en un plan mientras sus compañeros se ponían detrás de ella, sintiéndose como una presa rodeada por sus depredadores naturales, quizás por eso estaba mas deseosa de acabar rápido, aquello le resultaba incomodo a muchos niveles.

\- Si apagamos las luces Jackary no podrá ver, podríamos aprovechar tu visión en la oscuridad para que te colases y le quitases el objeto akumatizado Chat Noir – expuso Multimouse quedándose Viperion impresionado por la capacidad de planificación de esa chica, casi como si fuese Ladybug, mismo color de ojos y cabello, una complexión física similar, pero aquello resultaba imposible, Chat Noir le dijo a todo París que la catarina estaba en una misión secreta fuera del país, negando el gato pues eso solo supondría delatarse y ponerlo sobre aviso – Viperion podría entonces intentar hipnotizarlo con sus poderes – aquello sin duda alguna puso nervioso a Chat Noir, ¿como Marinette sabia sobre su visión en la oscuridad y la capacidad de Viperion de controlar a los demás?

\- No creo que funcione, mi poder solo resulta útil contra los que son débiles de mente, un hipnotizador profesional no creo que sea fácil de controlar – contesto Viperion suspirando Multimouse, mientras Chat Noir se debatía sobre un plan de ataque, escuchando como los dignatarios discutían con el Akuma de turno al mismo tiempo que escuchaba disparos afuera, la policía debía haber conseguido reducir a los civiles y estarían intentando alcanzar al escorpión mas grande del mundo.

\- Multimouse tu poder te permite crear duplicados de ti misma, si tiene que controlar a todas nosotros podemos pillarlo por sorpresa – expuso Chat Noir cuando vio como un kwami se acercaba a ellos, sonriendo la ratoncita, Longg era el kwami perfecto para esta misión, podrían destruir el objeto y a su vez purificar el Akuma.

\- Vamos allá, duplo – dijo Multimouse apareciendo otras cuatro mas corriendo sus dobles hacia el interior de la estancia, estando Jackary a punto de lanzar sus cartas sobre aquellas personas, cuando fue retenido por las cuatro Multimouse, cogiéndolo de cada una de sus extremidades, acercándose la original y quitándole el estuche de cartas, lanzándolo al aire quemándolo Longg con una llamarada, saliendo el akuma volando, siendo agarrado por Chat Noir.

\- No tan deprisa _petit papillon_, cataclism – dijo liberando el poder de la destrucción sobre el akuma, sobrecargándolo haciendo que Jackary volviese a ser Simón Grimauld, el hipnotizador, corriendo los tres héroes fuera del edificio dejando a aquel hombre junto a un par de guardas de seguridad, viendo un destello marrón afuera, encontrándose con Canis custode y Carapace en medio de todas las personas hipnotizadas - ¿Y esa criminal? - pregunto Chat Noir negando Canis custode, había escapado, antes de notar Multimouse a Viperion demasiado cerca para su gusto, soltando un pequeño chillido que escucho el gato negro, poniéndose al lado de la chica y cogiéndola de un brazo, bufando como si de un verdadero gato, empezando ambos a tirar de ella.

\- Esto acabara mal – expuso Carapace asintiendo Canis custode.

\- En erótico resultado Carapace, con eróticos resultados – expuso el perro antes de sonreír con malicia – No tenéis que peleados por la comida – sugirió teniendo un mal presentimiento Multimouse – Siempre podéis hacer un _menace a troi_ – contesto antes de ver como la ratoncita se soltaba de esos dos y les quitaba sus armas, usando la lira de Viperion como si fuese un pequeño arco para impulsar el bastón de Chat Noir como si fuese una flecha hacia la entrepierna del perro, encorvándose por el impacto antes de rebotar el bastón en el suelo y darle en la barbilla, volviendo a salir disparado hacia la mano de la heroína.

\- Repite la bromita y el bastón se convertirá en termómetro – expuso Multimouse corriendo el perro lejos de allí, haciendo Carapace y Viperion gestos de dolor ante dicha idea, yéndose cada uno en una dirección distinta, quedando solo el gato y la ratoncita, chocando puños antes de irse de allí.

**Hotel _Le Grand París_**

Una vez terminada su misión y recoger el miraculous Adrien se sentía confundido, la cercanía de Marinette sacudía su corazón de una manera que nunca había experimentado, ni siquiera era así con Ladybug, aunque estaba seguro que era una sensación similar, ¿como una chica que se mostraba tímida podía ser a la vez tan intensa y valiente? Sacudiendo aquellos pensamientos, después de todo Marinette era solo una, ¿amiga?

(-)

Mientras los alumnos volvían a sus casas en un lugar apartado dos villanos mantenían una conversación.

\- ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices pajarraco? - preguntaba uno de ellos, Kurnous, portador del ciervo y el violador mas buscado de la ciudad.

\- Corvex jamas se equivoca en una predicción, esa chica que intentaste dominar cuando te diste a conocer sera la clave para que ambos obtengamos el anillo de Chat Noir, solo debemos esperar el momento oportuno y ambos tendremos lo que quedemos, tu a esa joven y Corvex el anillo – contesto el portador del cuervo, sonriendo el otro con maldad y deseo.

(-)

Marinette se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en el día que había vivido, dando gracias que Chat Noir no había conseguido atar cabos y descubrir que ella era Ladybug, desde hacia tiempo sentía como los recuerdos de cuando Oblivio volvían a ella, Exodus le recomendó que no los reprimiese, que eso solo le causaría dolor a la larga, dejando esos pensamientos viendo el sobre que tenia sobre el escritorio donde estaba su ordenador, el sello de la orden de los guardianes estaba impreso en el, lo había leído un par de veces, pero una mas no le haría daño, de hecho, solo mejoraría su comprensión del código.

\- _Ladybug si lees esto significa que he salido del hospital antes de lo esperado, los Filos de Jade conocen donde vivo y mi apariencia, es peligroso que vuelva a casa, por eso debo ocultarme, ten cuidado, pues estoy seguro que algo mas oscuro domina a esos criminales, algo mucho mas peligroso que Hawk Moth y Mayura, te escribiré cuando me haya asentado, que nadie sepa de esto, te pareció pequeña_ – decía aquel texto viendo una delicada flor de almendro dibujada en una esquina de aquel papel, pensando en todo lo dicho por el guardián, tras conocer a Exodus se dio cuenta de una cosa, existían mas seres a parte de los kwamis y no todos iban a ser pacíficos.

(-)

Barkk observaba divertida a su portador, pues de comportarse como un perro apaleado ahora parecía todo un caballero con aquella mujer, se notaba que existía química entre ellos, pero sin embargo la kwami de la lealtad sentía que su portador no se mostraba completamente, como si temiese desilusionarla o hacerle daño incluso, los humanos eran extraños, de eso no había duda alguna, los había capaces de obrar maldades imperdonables y otros podían llegar a ser auténticos campeones del bien común, una especie interesante sin duda alguna por su diversidad de conducta.

(-)

Exodus estaba molesto, Plagg estaba molesto, Adrien no se había percatado de su molestia, mirándose ambos seres ancestrales fijamente antes de hablar.

\- Chico, admitamos lo, eres de los humanos mas despistados que he tenido que conocer – expuso Exodus mostrando su frustración – Admite lo – le dijo negando este con la cabeza.

\- Ya os lo he dicho, Marinette es solo una amiga y nada mas – contesto el rubio sintiendo Plagg el deseo de decirle todo al zoquete de su portador, pero las leyes kwamis se lo impedían, maldito el día en el que hicieron ese juramento, al menos podría atormentar a su portador hasta que cediese.

\- Pero intentaste besarla ayer – comento el kwami de la destrucción, escuchando un seco "lo se" como contestación – Y admite que es guapa – añadió el kwami volviendo a contestar – Y recuerda que estuve en tu pellejo cuando era Multimouse, podía sentir tu deseo de arrancarle el traje – comento el kwami soltando la traca final.

\- ¿Crees que no lo se Plagg? Se que Marinette es atractiva y solo es eso, atracción por su físico, ella es una buena amiga que, maldita sea esta volviendo locas mis hormonas – refunfuño el rubio tumbándose en la cama antes de respirar profundamente, intentando tranquilizar su mente, escuchando a Exodus.

\- Quiero que me describas a tu amiga Marinette – le pidió pensando el rubio en ella, era divertida, valiente, cariñosa, noble, creativa, inteligente, un poco torpe pero resoluta volviendo siempre a ponerse de pie, también se ponía nerviosa con facilidad, las pecas de su rostro la hacían parecer mas tierna de lo que era de por si, su cuerpo era atlético aunque no lo pareciese, y sus ojos, tan brillantes como el cielo al mediodía, su risa era contagiosa y sus labios, perfectos en todos los sentidos de la palabra para el, dándose cuenta de todos esos pensamientos el rubio, repitiendo su mantra una vez mas en voz alta.

\- Marinette es solo una, ¿amiga? - fue lo ultimo que dijo esa noche, pues para el nada volvería a ser igual desde que se había dado cuenta de algo de lo que no era consciente, se estaba enamorando de Marinette, intentando desterrar esos sentimientos, si tan solo supiese la verdad, que su amada Ladybug era la misma chica que se había colado en su corazón, sin darse cuenta ella poco a poco lo fue camelando, le fue demostrando su amor, sin saber que el era quien removía y vivía en sus sueños.

**CONTINUARA**

Al fin he conseguido acabar este capitulo, debo decir que ha sido mas difícil de lo que desearía, no por falta de inspiración, sino de tiempo, como habéis visto al fin Adrien empieza a darse cuenta de lo obvio, pero aun les queda unos cuantos chapters antes de poder ver un beso entre ambos, nota mental tengo que hacer un beso entre Alya y Nino, que nos lo niegan hasta en la serie, bueno, veamos esas aclaraciones que tengo que dados.

**1º Xiao Lianhua:** estas palabras en chino pueden traducirse como pequeña flor de loto, la flor de loto significa pureza espiritual, simboliza la pureza del cuerpo y el alma, en la literatura clásica asiática simboliza la elegancia, belleza, la pureza, la gracia y la perfección, siendo asociada a los atributos femeninos ideales.

**2º:** la combinación de las sustancias mencionadas se utilizan para fabricar pólvora, claramente una señal de lo explosiva que es la relación entre Marinette y Adrien.

Debo decir que tengo mucho material por delante y el próximo sera todo un tormento para Marinette, solo diré que soltara lágrimas de amargura, pero así de cruel soy, espero os haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo chapter, hasta luego pecadores.


	11. Tormento

"Saludos estimados lectores, la maquina de las ideas sigue funcionando y les diré que no dejara de hacerlo mientras haya quien lea esto, tanto si me dejan comentarios como si no yo seguiré escribiendo hasta que este terminada esta historia, espero les guste, nos leemos al final del chapter."

**Advertencia: el presente capitulo puede contener escenas o mencionar situaciones que hieran la sensibilidad de los lectores, quedan advertidos.**

**Capitulo 11: Tormento**

Otro día mas empezaba en la ciudad de la luz, viendo como un hombre y una mujer andaban hacia la estación, el hombre no era otro que el conocido héroe de París Canis custode en su identidad de Ricardo Garcia, profesor de historia y lengua española, la otra era una mujer de aproximadamente su edad, algo mas alta que el, piel morena y largo pelo negro, complexión delgada y de anchas caderas, llevaba lo que parecía un uniforme de los que usarían normalmente los guardas de seguridad de un color azul oscuro, pero lo mas singular sin duda alguna eran los ojos de aquella dama, pues su ojo derecho era de un color ámbar y el izquierdo gris, conversando ambos mientras esperaban los trenes que los llevarían a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, mientras Barkk observaba a su portador, esa mujer tenia sin duda alguna un gran poder sobre este.

\- Me parece increíble que fueses convertido en un supervillano, siempre has tenido mucho auto control – le comento aquella mujer antes de recibir respuesta por parte de este.

\- Bueno veras ese fue un mal día, eso es todo, digamos que pasaron varias cosas que hicieron que perdiese la paciencia – le contesto Ricardo recordando aquel día, no pudiendo evitar tocar su baraja de cartas del tarot, sus predicciones solían ser fiables cuando se trataban de cosas malas, y aquella predicción era de las peores, su instinto le decía que ocurriría pronto, algo terrible le ocurriría a Marinette y sabia que ni siquiera advertirla serviría para protegerla, antes de coger ambos caminos distintos, mientras Barkk observaba a su portador, sentía que estaba alterado, como si al igual que el clima fuese a desatarse sobre París en cualquier momento.

(-)

Gabriel Agreste había decidido desayunar en su estudio, podía sentirlo, una gran cantidad de emociones negativas, ninguna lo bastante intensa como para llevar a convertir a esa persona en un supervillano, pero solo debía esperar, pronto dispondría de un Akuma que vencería a los héroes de París y les arrebataría sus miraculous, pero de momento tenia otro asunto que atender, uno del que podría sacar provecho en sus dos trabajos.

(-)

Todo el mundo tiene un mal día, pero, ¿cuantos tienen toda una semana de mala suerte? Esos eran los pensamientos de Marinette mientras iba hacia clase, pues por millonésima vez llegaba tarde a clase, llevando con todo el cuidado del mundo una bolsa donde sin duda alguna iba una prenda, recapitulando lo ocurrido desde el domingo.

El domingo estuvo con Alya viendo una película, para al volver y ponerse a ayudar a Astrid con su regalo, estropeándose su maquina de coser en el proceso, teniendo que pasar a hacerlo todo a mano, mas difícil y lento.

Lunes Gabriel Agreste envía un comunicado diciendo que organizaría un concurso de diseño al cual asistirían alumnos de varios centros, debían confeccionar una prenda que fuese en el torso, una camiseta, chaleco, jersey, cualquier prenda siempre y cuando cumpliese una condición, tenia que usar cuero sintético como uno de los materiales, y justo durante el receso va a coger unas cosas de la taquilla y resulta que alguien forzó la puerta y le robo su cuaderno con todos sus diseños, debía hacer algo completamente nuevo y el tiempo iba en su contra.

El martes no fue mucho mejor, encontrar los materiales no fue sencillo pero lo consiguió, diseñar la prenda listo, ser apaleada en los baños por chicas de un curso superior, salvada por Alya, Mylenne y aunque le pareciese increíble Sabrina, ¿causa de ser atacada? No especificada por ninguna de aquellas chicas, aunque por desgracia su chaqueta favorita iba a necesitar otro remiendo, esta vez para arreglar la manga derecha, recibir mas deberes de los que era habitual y tener que trasnochar para poder confeccionar y terminar la prenda que presentaría.

Día del concurso empezamos llegando tarde, parece que va a llover, examen de química a primera hora sin haber podido estudiar y además no pegar ojo, saliendo Marinette casi sin darse tiempo a arreglarse, notando se unas pequeñas ojeras en el rostro y su cabello alborotado pues ni siquiera se lo había recogido en sus clásicas coletas, viendo en la puerta a Alya y a Nino conversando estando la de las gafas de espalda a ella.

\- ¿Marinette estas bien? - le pregunto Nino al percatarse del aspecto de la chica, girándose Alya para ver como estaba su mejor amiga, notando como llego, acicalando un poco el cabello de su amiga con sus propias manos.

\- ¿Toda la noche trabajando? - pregunto asintiendo la franco-china, antes de soltar un bostezo contenido desde hacia rato, negando la morena al verla, por mas que quisiera ella no tenia remedio.

\- ¿Que quieres que te diga Alya? Quien gane el concurso vera su prenda en la siguiente colección de Gabriel Agreste, no podía permitirme perder esta oportunidad – le contesto soltando otro bostezo antes de darse unas palmadas en el rostro intentando espabilar se, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, como si su cuerpo le advirtiese que algo malo iba a pasar.

Cuando iban a empezar subir los escalones escucharon el sonido de unos patines y también de un motor acercándose, deteniéndose en su empeño viendo como Luka llegaba una vez mas junto a Juleka e intentando alcanzarlos Alix, escuchando como la de menor estatura se quejaba de algo, siendo ignorada por Juleka, extraño, pero no le presto importancia la del pelo azulado, subiendo todos las escaleras teniendo Marinette especial cuidado de que no le pasase nada a su diseño, viendo como muchos alumnos, en su mayoría varones estaban alrededor de Lila, casi aclamándola como si fuese una especie de reina, estando cerca mirando Chloe todo aquel espectáculo, notando las chicas por que veneraban todos aquellos adolescentes a Lila, pues la italiana llevaba una falda tan corta que si alguna de ellas se le ocurriese llevarla seguramente sus padres las castigarían y luego tirarían esa prenda a la basura.

\- Sera zorra – dijeron Chloe y Marinette al unisono sin saber que la otra había dicho lo mismo, mientras Alix al igual que Alya se encogían de hombros, provocar así no iba con ellas, notando Luka como su hermana miraba de mas a la italiana, dándole un pequeño golpecito para que reaccionase, yendo hacia las taquillas Marinette y Alya, viendo allí a Kagami y a Marc platicando, acercándose Juleka y dándole un CD a la japonesa, sonriendo la oriental, vale, aquello era raro hasta para los estándares de una ciudad azotada por supervillanos.

\- ¿Alya me guardas el diseño por favor? Es que con eso de que me abrieron la taquilla temo que vuelvan a hacerlo – le pidió la franco-china a su amiga, asintiendo esta antes de guardar aquella prenda con cuidado, yendo cada uno a su clase.

Mientras tanto Adrien terminaba de llegar en coche hacia el _college, _recordando lo difícil que fueron esos días, pues la mera presencia de Marinette bastaba para hacer que se comportase de manera torpe y tartamudease, igual que la chica en cuestión cuando hablada con el, desviando esos pensamientos rápidamente, el amaba a Ladybug, escuchando como su prima iba platicando por el móvil en noruego con alguien, bajándose del auto recordando toda la programación para ese día, clases, durante el receso de la comida tener que observar los diseños del concurso, lecciones de piano y chino, pareciéndole extraño no ver al maestro Fu, pues sabia por Exodus el cual tenia contacto con Ladybug que este se encontraba mejor, pero no le había dicho nada mas, odiaba que le guardasen secretos, ese día había decidido ponerse aquel chaleco de cuero sintético que le regalo Luka durante su cumpleaños, o como lo había bautizado "repelente de Lila Rossi", descubrir esa alergia fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle, viendo como la italiana se le acercaba, girando la cabeza para ver el rostro de su prima, notando que no le gustaba lo que veía, antes de fijarse en que la tenia de mal humor, la mini-falda de Lila.

\- ¿Me sienta bien Adrien? - le pregunto la italiana manteniendo las distancias, aquel chaleco era una bendición sin duda alguna, si hubiese estado ella en el escalón mas alto mientras subía posiblemente habría visto todo, así que mejor ser sincero.

\- Creo que esa falda es demasiado corta para mi gusto – le dijo quedándose la italiana en el sitio mientras ambos primos entraban al recinto, escuchando como varios alumnos lo criticaban por decir algo así, pero que su profesor de lengua española entrase en esos momentos solo lo hizo sonreír.

\- Vistiendo así no me extraña que muchas jovencitas sean víctimas de violadores y otros pervertidos, unas vestimentas un poco mas recatadas serian idóneas _mademoiselle_ Rossi – expuso Ricardo conteniendo Adrien, Plagg y Barkk una risa, recordando el rubio aquella fiesta que pensaba montar Chloe para Halloween, debería comentárselo a su padre mas tarde, mientras el cielo parecía que en cualquier momento descargaría sobre todos su contenido.

Las clases fueron avanzando lentamente para disgusto de los alumnos, especialmente de Marinette, la cual parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios, estaba estresada con todo el asunto del concurso, restaurar la magia de su miraculous, estudiar, el trabajo de historia que estaba realizando con Chloe, ayudar a sus padres con la panadería, intentar descubrir los poderes de los Filos de Jade, descifrar el grimorio y claro las clases de español que estaban por empezar, escuchando una de las muchas canciones que ponía el profesor cuando entraba a clases de dicho idioma, lo único bueno es que se sentaba junto a Adrien, aunque desde hacia unos días lo notaba raro, ¿seria que no la quería cerca? La mera posibilidad de ello la estaba angustiando antes de ver como aquel hombre entraba y se ponía delante de todos los alumnos, mirándolos fijamente antes de hablar.

\- _Buenos días alumnos, aunque de buenos tienen poco con este clima_ – saludo el español riendo los presentes - Antes de empezar las clases quiero aclarar algunas cosas, debido al concurso organizado por la marca Gabriel's la clase solo durada media hora – expuso suspirando algo mas tranquila Marinette, aquello le daba tranquilidad pues dispondría de mas tiempo – También a los que les pueda interesar que el próximo catorce de noviembre se expondrán en el Louvre los tesoros de Boabdil XII, rey de Achus en algún punto del siglo XI en la península arábiga, esos artefactos llevan sin salir de la cámara del tesoro real de dicho reino desde hace mas de tres siglos, ahora comencemos con la lección de hoy – empezó a decir el profesor dando inicio a las lecciones, mirando Marinette hacia atrás, desde hacia unos diez días Aurore Beaurealis no asistía a clases, no era de las compañeras con las que mas relación tenia, pero ella siempre llegaba puntual a clase, volviendo a las lecciones de español, recordando otra cosa mas que tenia en su lista de tareas, practicar el chino para aquel viaje a Shanghai, antes de ver como el profesor les decía que las clases habían terminado, saliendo los alumnos de nuevo de la clase, quedándose solo el profesor en aquella sala, saliendo Barkk de su escondite.

\- ¿Que te tiene tan preocupado? Llevas así toda la mañana – le pregunto la kwami de la lealtad, suspirando aquel hombre antes de sacar su estuche de cartas y coger tres de estas.

\- Estas cartas son las que me tienen así – dijo viendo la kwami las cartas en cuestión – Durante mi primer día de trabajo hubo problemas y fui blanco de los poderes de Hawk Moth, pero eso ya lo sabes, lo que no sabes es que la señorita Dupain-Cheng choco conmigo antes de entrar al trabajo, cogiendo estas tres cartas, cada una de ellas me revela parte de un aciago destino – le expuso empezando a intuir lo que pasaba.

Los Amantes o Enamorados, una encrucijada, el resultado de una elección, también simboliza el amor en su sentido mas literal, pero también las consecuencias de la indecisión.

El Diablo simboliza el los deseos materiales y los vicios, también por supuesto esta asociado a la maldad en su sentido mas tradicional, la incapacidad de crecer espiritualmente debido al apego a los bienes terrenales.

La Torre esta asociada al caos, la catástrofe, la ruina, al igual que la Torre de Babel se vino abajo debido a sus débiles cimientos, simboliza la arrogancia castigada por Dios, también es un agente del cambio, pues obliga a salir de la comodidad de la torre de marfil.

\- Estas tres cartas pueden interpretarse de incontables maneras, pero la interpretación que en mi opinión es mas posible es que para alcanzar aquello que mas desea, que en este caso diría es el amor, antes deberá abrir sus ojos y ver como es el en realidad, sus metas en este mundo deberán caer y desaparecer para dejar sitio al crecimiento personal, una fuerza oscura hará que desista de sus sueños para centrarse en lo que es importante, no puede alcanzar sus sueños y al mismo tiempo conseguir el amor, debe elegir entre ambos para poder mostrar al mundo todo su potencial, solo entonces podrá tener todo lo que quiere – expuso Ricardo viendo detenidamente aquellas tres sencillas cartas y todo aquello que simbolizaban, su instinto se lo decía, ese mismo día el rayo golpearía la torre y la derrumbaría, antes de ir hacia el salón de actos, pues debido al tiempo no iban a poner los diseños en el patio, donde la lluvia podría arruinarlos.

Marinette fue directa hacia donde los casilleros, pues un extraño presentimiento la azoto nada mas salir por la puerta del aula donde se impartía español, corriendo por los pasillos y escalones, teniendo la mala suerte de tropezar y caer por las escaleras cuando iba a mitad de camino, haciéndose daño antes de seguir su camino, ignorando el dolor que sentía en las costillas, escuchando a varios alumnos hablando entre si, entrando y viendo como alguien había echado lejía por todos lados, incluso dentro de varias taquillas, viendo como el diseño de otro alumno había quedado arruinado, esperando a Alya para comprobar si le había pasado lo mismo al suyo, llegando la aspirante a reportera viendo aquel caos, aquello no había duda que era un sabotaje, yendo ambas hacia donde Marinette había guardado la prenda con la que concursaría, encontrándose con algunas manchas de lejía en la tela de color azul oscuro, no podría arreglar esas manchas a tiempo, igual que el otro alumno al que le había pasado lo mismo, sus oportunidades desaparecían como un nombre escrito en la arena ante la llegada de la marea alta.

\- Chica quien haya hecho esto debe ser uno de los participantes, es lo mas lógico al menos – expuso Alya siendo escuchada por varios alumnos, mientras Marinette seguía observando aquella prenda, debía presentarla aunque no quisiese, estaba arruinada sin duda alguna, cogiéndola con cuidado y yendo hacia donde se realizaría el concurso.

(-)

Gabriel Agreste estaba terminando de preparar las cosas en su estudio para ver los diseños de los jóvenes cuando lo sintió, una emoción negativa que empezaba a hacerse mas fuerte que las otras, sabia a que persona correspondía, esas emociones correspondían a una persona que había escapado de sus garras en dos ocasiones, si la quebraba seria perfecta para sus planes, a la tercera lo conseguiría.

**College François Dupont, salón de actos**

Aunque lo habitual era realizar esos eventos y situaciones en el patio al exterior el tiempo no era favorable, el director no iba a permitir que sus alumnos corriesen el riesgo de acabar empapados y con un resfriado, cuando vio llegar corriendo a Chloe, la hija del alcalde y maestra manipuladora, el mismo se sentía abochornado de las veces que había dejado que se saliese con la suya, pero este curso no se dejaría chantajear, viendo detrás de la rubia a la guardaespaldas de esta, esa mujer resultaba intimidante, no era femenina, tampoco muy habladora y sobre todo tenia una mirada terrorífica, el guardaespaldas de Adrien parecía inofensivo en comparación a aquella mujer, la cual parecía una bestia a punto de despedazarte.

\- Señor director aunque no participo en este concurso he sido informada que alguien ha saboteado los diseños de varios participantes, se que hay cámaras de seguridad y me gustaría que las revisase si no es molestia – aquello descoloco al director, pues aquella alumna que tantos problemas le dio el curso pasado y el anterior, y el anterior a ese acababa de pedirle que hiciese justicia, como El Búho no podía ignorar una petición como esa, ni tampoco como director, cogiendo su móvil y accediendo con este a las grabaciones de seguridad, viendo a una chica con el rostro cubierto por una capucha subirse a una de las taquillas y luego perderse la imagen, alguien había saboteado a sus compañeros de clase y además había causado daños a las instalaciones del centro de enseñanza, viendo impotencia en los ojos de esa alumna.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle por que me ha hecho esta petición? - dijo antes de recibir respuesta de la joven, viendo a aquella mujer en una esquina con los brazos cruzados.

\- Soy Queen Bee con o sin la mascara, mi deber es hacer estas cosas, Adrien me abrió los ojos – le confeso la rubia llegando los primeros participantes de otros centros al lugar, reconociendo esta a uno de aquellos jóvenes, rubio con un mechón morado en el pelo, era el que estaba de portero cuando aquella maldita fiesta, también reconoció al novio de Astrid, pero este no parecía encajar entre todas aquellas personas, empezando a llegar sus compañeros de curso, no había podido hacer justicia, viendo llegar a Dupain-Cheng, el rostro normalmente alegre de esta estaba enmarcado por una mueca de pena y disgusto, conocía a esa chica desde hacia años, y jamas la había visto así de abatida, reconocía que su antigua yo habría disfrutado de esa imagen, pero ahora solo podía sentir lastima al verla así, prefiriendo mantenerse al margen de todo, hizo lo que pudo y no fue suficiente.

La gente iba aglomerándose, sintiéndose Marinette cada vez mas nerviosa, intentando mantenerse serena y tranquila hasta que vio el diseño de Lila, una elegante chaqueta blanca con un bordado verde y dorado en las mangas y unos bolsillos a la altura del abdomen, aquel diseño aunque sencillo le resultaba claramente familiar, era uno de los que tenia en su cuaderno, el mismo que le robaron hacia un par de días, pero a diferencia de cuando Chloe le plagio su bombín Lila era mas astuta, pues aunque imperceptible el bordado tenia la forma del nombre de la italiana, no podría demostrar nada en absoluto, notando además que "milagrosamente" aquella prenda no tenia manchas visibles de lejía, buscando la franco-china algún rostro conocido, alguien que pudiese apoyarla, viendo a Chloe en un rincón junto a director, cuando una voz muy familiar la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Es un diseño magnifico Mamarinette – oyó decir encontrándose con Luka, el cual analizaba cuidadosamente la prenda que ella había diseñado, una chaqueta con refuerzos en los hombros y mangas de color azul oscuro, notando se las manchas de lejía en la parte inferior de aquella prenda – Si el señor Agreste no te da la victoria no creo que vuelva a comprar nada de su marca – expreso consiguiendo que Marinette soltase una sonrisa algo forzada, notando el musico aquello, la chica estaba claramente estresada, cuando la puerta del salón de actos se abrió apareciendo por esta Nathalie Sancoeur, la asistenta y segunda al mando de Gabriel Agreste, estando Adrien detrás de aquella mujer, llevando una tablet en mano, igual que la ultima vez, sintiendo la del pelo azul y ojos como el cielo como se le revolvía el estomago, se sentía mareada debido al estrés que estaba acumulando, la tensión la estaba matando, aquella mujer solo hacia pasadas largas por todo el salón, sin detenerse, estaba claro que solo lo haría en aquellas obras que llamasen la atención de excéntrico diseñador, viendo como se detenía delante de una obra presentada por el novio de Astrid, aquello le parecía extraño, recibiendo un mensaje de la prima del rubio diciéndole que el diseño era de unos amigos que vivían en Oslo en esos precisos momentos, notando que aquella prenda era adecuada para un clima mucho mas frío que el francés.

\- Estoy acabara, no creo que pueda superar esta tensión – dijo en voz baja Marinette notando como la asistenta de Gabriel Agreste empezaba a andar hacia ella, empezando sin darse cuenta a hiperventilar, estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico en el peor momento posible, antes de ver como se detenía en el diseño que Lila había presentado, la tensión la estaba matando, solo podía escuchar los latidos desbocados de su propio corazón, notando Luka el estado de la joven intentando conseguir que reaccionase sin éxito, escuchando como Gabriel Agreste alababa aquel diseño diciendo que Lila tenia un talento excepcional al confeccionar una maravilla como esa, diciendo que ver el resto de obras seria una perdida de tiempo, pero que lo haría de todos modos, llegando donde Marinette.

\- _¿Es una broma?_ \- fue lo primero que escucho Marinette decir a aquel hombre a través de la pantalla – _Si esto es lo mejor que tiene me siento desilusionado señorita Dupain-Cheng_ – le dijo sintiendo Marinette una opresión en el pecho al igual que Adrien y Luka empezaban a apretar los puños, hablando el musico.

\- Antes del concurso alguien saboteo a varios concursantes echando lejía por todas las taquillas del bajo – expuso Luka escuchando eso los que venían de otros centros, aquello invalidaba prácticamente cualquier resultado.

\- _Me temo que eso no es excusa, un buen diseñador debe esperar que ocurran este tipo de situaciones en un concurso, eso demuestra que usted no esta preparada para el oficio de diseñadora, los zurcidos se pueden ver que han sido hechos con prisa en varias partes de la tela, aunque el resultado no esta mal me temo que es la peor obra de todas, usted carece del talento necesario para este oficio, no vuelva presentarse ante mi señorita Dupain-Cheng_ – escuchar esas palabras provenir de su propio padre hizo que Adrien cambiase su semblante por uno mucho mas serio, mientras apretaba los puños viendo el rostro de su amiga, la cual parecía estar al borde del llanto, mientras Marinette sentía su corazón quebrarse, su ídolo la había desprestigiado, escuchando algunas burlas de fondo, siendo todo rematado con escuchar a Gabriel Agreste que la ganadora era Lila Rossi, ese diseño no era de Lila, era suyo, corriendo de la estancia hacia el cuarto de baño mas cercano, cortando la comunicación Gabriel Agreste saliendo Nathalie del edificio, mientras el profesor de historia lo veía todo estando al lado Alya.

\- Vaya con su amiga, la necesita mas que nunca – le dijo el profesor corriendo Alya detrás de Marinette, aquello no acabaría bien, podía sentirlo, lo peor estaba aun por ocurrir.

(-)

Hawk Moth se encontraba apareciendo en su guarida, cogiendo una de las mariposas de aquella sala y cargándola con energía negativa, no pensaba perder la ocasión de crear un Akuma.

(-)

Adrien se encontraba saliendo del salón de actos, molesto sin duda alguna con su padre, antes de intentar serenarse un poco, si se dejaba llevar solo ocasionaría que fuese blanco de Hawk Moth, debía mantener la cabeza fría, aquella victoria no era en absoluto justa, pues Lila pasaba bastante tiempo en su casa, aunque a el no le agradase su compañía a su padre no parecía importarle, de hecho se atrevería a decir que para su progenitor Lila era mas importante que el.

Mientras el rubio estaba intentando calmarse el director recibía una llamada cuanto menos alarmante por el mensaje que le habían transmitido, habiendo Chloe escuchado aquella conversación solo por estar cerca, corriendo también a buscar a Dupain-Cheng, si no se tenia tacto al decirle eso podría acabar siendo blanco de un akuma, y la mera idea de enfrentarse a ella le resultaba aterradora.

En un de los baños Marinette se encontraba sentada en el suelo, viéndose que había atrancado la puerta principal, soltando lágrimas de frustración y rabia, Lila era una perra asquerosa, y Gabriel Agreste no era mucho mejor para ella, preguntándose como Adrien podía ser tan bondadoso rodeado de personas así, cuando sin previo aviso un akuma entro en la estancia y se introdujo en la pulsera que Adrien le regalo por su cumpleaños.

\- _Saludos pequeñas, soy Hawk Moth –_ se presento el villano empezando al comunicación telepática con ella, llevándose la franco-china las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¡No!, no vas a controlarme, no soy una marioneta – le contesto antes de darle tiempo al villano de seguir hablando, escuchando como se reía en su mente.

\- _No voy a controlarte, ni seras una simple marioneta, te daré el poder para que puedas hacer justicia sobre aquellos que te han hecho daño_ – le expreso el villano negando Marinette con un movimiento de cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Eso no seria justicia, sino venganza, eso no me reportaría nada, solo acabaría con inocentes sufriendo las consecuencias – le contesto intentando evitar caer en las palabras del villano.

\- _¡No oses desafiarme! Soy mucho mas poderoso de lo que tu seras jamas_ – le dijo sintiendo Marinette un gran dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, si hacia falta quebraría el cuerpo de la joven con sus poderes.

\- No soy débil, no seré un peón en tu estúpida tarea, no me utilizaras – le contesto soltando lágrimas debido al dolor que sentía, intentando controlar sus emociones, calmar su espíritu, volviendo a sentir aquel dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, teniendo una idea la del pelo azulado.

\- _¡Harás lo que te digo! Seras mi campeona, nadie podrá contradecirte ..._ \- dejo de escuchar Marinette pues esta se había dado cuenta de donde estaba el akuma y con todo el acopio de voluntad que pudo reunir consiguió quitarse la pulsera, saliendo el akuma justo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, viendo Alya y Chloe aquel insecto maligno sobrevolar a la franco-china.

(-)

Hawk Moth se encontraba colérico, furioso, esa mocosa había conseguido librarse de su akuma por tercera vez, ¿como podía tener tal fuerza de voluntad? ¿como osaba siquiera rechazar el poder que le otorgaba? Ninguna otra emoción negativa era lo bastante intensa como para crear un villano que pudiese ser interesante lanzar sobre los héroes de París, esperaría, esa joven no escaparía la próxima vez, su instinto le decía que ella seria la clave de su victoria, quizás Lila podría terminar de hundirla, aquella joven le había proporcionado varios Akumas extremadamente poderosos, mientras que Chloe cada vez le resultaba menos útil.

**College François Dupont**

Las chicas aun veían como aquella mariposa seguía sobrevolando el lugar, sacando Alya su móvil y grabando a la oscura criatura, viendo como empezaba a alejarse antes de dispersarse las energías negativas que había en aquel ser, volviendo a lo que estaba, comprobar el estado de Marinette, viéndola en el suelo, con las piernas recogidas, respirando de manera agitada, con lágrimas en los ojos, escuchando las tres personas que estaban en esos momentos hay un trueno en la lejanía, la tormenta había dado inicio, notando Chloe que la franco-china estaba en peor estado del que pudo imaginar, viendo algo en el suelo, una pulsera, comprendiendo lo que había pasado, inicialmente empezó despreciando a la chica cuando se conocieron, con el tiempo ese desprecio fue creciendo y disminuyendo como la marea, el trabajar con ella había conseguido que empezase a comprenderla, y el entender que había sido lo bastante fuerte como para rechazar un akuma solo hizo que empezase a admirarla, la única otra persona que sabia había conseguido eso era ella misma, llamarla amiga seria exagerado, antes de fijarse en lo pálida que estaba y en las ligeras convulsiones que hacia.

\- Cessaire ayuda me, creo que va a vomitar – le dijo Chloe a la morena quedándose allí mirando aquel panorama, en vez de ir y ayudar directamente a su amiga prefirió quedarse al margen, en vez de defenderla ante Gabriel Agreste se quedo lejos observando todo, ¿que clase de persona era? Viendo como incluso Chloe estaba ayudándola a ponerse en pie con cuidado, saliendo de aquel trance compuesto por sus propios pensamientos, corriendo al lado de ambas para ayudar, consiguiendo que llegase al lavabo antes de ver como Chloe agarraba del pelo a la franco-china justo cuando esta empezó a soltar el contenido de su estomago, mirándose la de las gafas y la rubia a los ojos para evitar ver aquello, ayudando a refrescarse a la chica cogiendo un pañuelo y pasándolo por agua limpia para limpiarle la boca y la cara, esperando Alya y Chloe a que Marinette estuviese mejor, haciéndole gestos la del pelo azulado a ambas para que la dejasen un momento a solas, accediendo a regañadientes, una vez en la puerta Alya miro detenidamente a la rubia, haciendo algo que jamas esperaría hacer en su vida.

\- Gracias Chloe por venir a ayudar a Marinette – le dijo Alya sintiéndose rara por tener que decir esa combinación de palabras, sonriendo con cierta arrogancia la rubia, había cosas que no se ponían cambiar, y el orgullo de esta era una de ellas.

\- De nada, simplemente decidí que iba siendo hora de hacer algo bueno y sabes una cosa, se siente genial ayudar a otros – le soltó la rubia quedándose Alya impactada por esa declaración.

\- ¿Quien eres y que has hecho con la verdadera Chloe Bourgeous? - expreso la de las lentes respirando profundamente Chloe.

\- Agradece se lo a tres personas, a Adrien, al profesor de historia y a la pana..., a Marinette – contesto pensando la de las lentes en que podrían haber influido esas tres personas en tal cambio de actitud, antes de ver llegar a la profesora Bustier y al profesor de historia y español.

\- ¿No se lo habrás dicho? - dijo preocupada Caline negando Chloe con la cabeza, antes de ver como se abría la puerta del cuarto de baño, notando los presentes el deplorable aspecto de Marinette, respirando profundamente el profesor de historia.

\- ¿Decirme que? - pregunto esta notando los presentes que era mejor tratar aquello con delicadeza, fuese lo que fuese lo que había ocurrido era mejor decírselo.

\- Y como si del martillo de un dios se tratase las desgracias golpean cuando el cuerpo y la mente aun no están recuperados del primer golpe – expreso el profesor de historia, sabiendo Marinette lo que quería decirle, algo malo había ocurrido, respirando profundamente antes de mirar a la profesora que por varios años había sido un apoyo para ella y muchos compañeros.

\- Ricardo encarga te de decírselo, yo iré arrancando el coche, Alya, Chloe, quiero que cojáis la mochila de Marinette y me la traigáis a la entrada por favor – pidió la profesora del cabello rojizo notando se un dije de preocupación en su voz, accediendo ambas aunque estaba claro que no les gustaba aquello, el tiempo parecía una replica del estado de Marinette, pues otro trueno de mayor intensidad oculto cualquier otro sonido que pudiese haber, escuchándose las gotas de lluvia caer sobre el patio y los edificios de aquella ciudad, alejándose Alya de su amigo cuando sentía que mas iba a necesitarla, mientras Chloe iba a su lado.

La rubia y la de las lentes iban andando en silencio, pensando la reportera que podría ser lo que querían decirle a su amiga, ¿que podría ser tan duro que iban a llevársela a algún sitio? La curiosidad la carcomía y sus instintos le decían que Chloe sabia que ocurría, mas cuando entraron donde las taquillas la rubia fue emboscada por Alix, notando se que estaba furiosa con la rubia, estando también en los alrededores alumnos de ambos cursos, además de algunos curiosos incluyendo a Luka.

\- ¿Como te atreves a sabotear a mi amiga? - acuso la del pelo rosáceo negando la rubia con un movimiento de cabeza, sintiendo la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo la chica sobre ella, soltándola y dejándola en el cuello.

\- Si quisiese hacerle daño le habría soltado la bomba nada mas me entere – contesto llevándose la mano al cuello notando la fuerza que esa enana en su opinión tenia, mirándose todos los presentes entre si.

\- ¿Te refieres a esa extraña advertencia del profesor Garcia? - expuso Alya asintiendo la rubia poniéndose en pie, aclarándose un poco la garganta antes de pasarle Sabrina una botella de agua.

\- Gracias amiga – dijo Chloe quedándose Sabrina paralizada, pues la rubia la había llamado en publico amiga, algo que ninguno espero – Ahora vamos a hablar como personas civilizadas y a pensar las cosas, como el profesor diría si no hay pruebas no puede acusarse de nada a nadie – expuso mirándose Nathaniel, Marc y Juleka mientras Rose esperaba escuchar que había pasado, viendo la rubia que Adrien y su prima también estaban allí.

\- Habla de una vez – dijo Alix cruzándose de brazos mientras Max se ponía a su lado al igual que Kim, respirando profundamente la rubia.

\- Se trata del padre de Marinette – expreso la rubia mirándose todos – Cuando el concurso estaba terminando, mientras el padre de Adrien que por cierto se que jamas le diría cosas así a nadie – dejo claro defendiendo a su amigo – El señor Damocles recibió una llamada de la madre de Marinette – expreso empezando todos a confiar en sus palabras, de momento no estaba refiriéndose a Marinette como panadera como solía hacer – Resulta que mientras hacia un reparto con la camioneta ha sufrido un accidente de trafico, no se los detalles solo se que ha sido ingresado en un hospital – explico la rubia quedándose aquellos que conocían a aquel hombre callados – Si quisiese hacerle daño se lo habría dicho nada mas la vi para quebrarla del todo, pero desde que soy Queen Bee he caído en cuenta en las responsabilidades que conlleva ser una heroína, y hacer daño por placer es algo que no hacen los héroes – expuso mirándose todos un tanto avergonzados, mientras Luka escuchaba la melodía de esa joven, cuando escucho hablar de ella imagino a alguien mucho peor, pero sin embargo el mismo admitía que el llevar un miraculous lo había hecho mejor persona, ¿por que no haría lo mismo con ella?

\- Alix, perdona por romper tu reloj hace tiempo – dijo quedándose la chica mirando a la rubia – Podría continuar disculpándome con todos los aquí presente, pero en ese caso nos quedaríamos aquí todo el día, y creo que todos queremos ir a ver como se lo esta tomando Marinette así que si no es molestia nos han pedido que recojamos las cosas de Dupain-Cheng – expreso dejándole todo el mundo paso a ella y a Alya, quedándose la morena tan impactada como el resto, no sabían que mosca le habría picado a Chloe, pero fuese cual fuese estaba haciéndola mejor persona, saliendo ambas viendo a Marinette justo recibir la noticia del profesor de historia y del director, corriendo prácticamente todo el mundo para animarla, intentando brindarle su apoyo, viendo como el profesor la llevaba hacia el coche de Caline y ambos subían al vehículo.

\- Vamos alumnos dispersen se, no hay nada que ver aquí, se que están preocupados por su compañera, pero estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, si mantenemos una actitud negativa solo seremos blanco de Hawk Moth – expreso el director empezando los alumnos a ir hacia sus clases, mientras el cielo seguía descargando lluvia sobre la ciudad, un fiel reflejo del corazón de algunos de sus habitantes, ¿por que las desgracias parecían siempre perseguir a las personas que ayudan a los demás? ¿por que parece que las injusticias nunca recibían castigo? ¿cuanto tiempo tendrían que vivir bajo el terror de los villanos creados por Hawk Moth? Estos y muchos otros interrogantes sacudían las mentes de sus habitantes, mientras tanto Lila no podía estar mas contenta, había acabado con los sueños de la chica y encima había recibido otro golpe sin siquiera tener que intervenir, esa mosquita muerta no se acercaría a su Adrien, la fama de ese chico y su dinero eran lo mejor, el físico desde luego era la guinda de aquel pastel.

El trayecto en el coche era silencioso, Marinette permanecía callada, atrapada por sus propios pensamientos, Ricardo se encontraba para darle apoyo moral en esos momentos, a parte de sentirse responsable, aunque no fuese su culpa aquella premonición de que algo terrible le ocurriría estuvo hay y no hizo nada por evitarlo, mientras Caline llevaba el volante, pensando en como animar a su alumna, sin saber ninguno de esos alumnos de la experiencia que sufrió Marinette.

\- Gracias por acercarme en coche señorita Bustier – escucharon ambos adultos a la franco-china, levantando esta un poco la cabeza y girándola para ver por la ventanilla la lluvia caer sobre la ciudad, un reflejo de sus sentimientos, pues su único deseo era romper a llorar.

\- Señorita Dupain-Cheng se que desea descargar todo el dolor que siente, pero no es la única persona que en estos momentos sufre – le dijo Ricardo a la alumna – Su madre también debe estar dolida e incluso me atrevería a decir que devastada por este terrible giro del destino, no le pido que sea fuerte por usted, sino por ella – le expuso suspirando la del pelo azulado.

\- La vida es una mierda – soltó quedándose Caline alterada por esas palabras por parte de la joven mientras el otro ocupante de aquel vehículo solo rió ante el comentario.

\- Si te centras en lo malo por supuesto que es un asco – comento el profesor, intuyendo que ahora tocaba un "pero", saltando Marinette antes de que hablase.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que la vida es injusta – expreso asintiendo el profesor una vez mas mientras Caline seguía al volante, aunque pendiente de aquella conversación.

\- ¿Diga me algo que no sepa? - le expuso antes de continuar hablando – Estoy al corriente de que todos los alumnos del centro saben que acabe en un centro de reclusión de menores, ¿se ha preguntado por que acabe allí? - le pregunto negando esta con la cabeza – Ocurrió cuando tenia mas o menos su edad, era de noche, iba una la fiesta en casa de una chica de mi clase, al fin iba a decírselo, pero el destino se puso en mi contra, cuando estaba cerca de la casa de esta la vi siendo acorralada por tres hombres, vi como la tiraron al suelo con brusquedad, después de eso, todo se volvió rojo, cogí la pata de una silla de madera y me lance al ataque, a uno lo deje inconsciente tras darle en la nuca, a otro le rompí las costillas, el ultimo acabo también incapacitado, siempre fui alguien tranquilo, pero verla en peligro saco una parte de mi que siempre he temido – empezó a decir interrumpiéndolo Marinette.

\- ¿Lo encerraron por salvar a alguien? - pregunto asintiendo aquel hombre antes de continuar.

\- Es de mala educación interrumpir cuando aun no he terminado de contar mi historia – expuso conteniendo Barkk una pequeña risa, aunque el asunto tratado no lo era – Esos tres sujetos eran criminales peligrosos buscados por la Interpol, que se dedicaban al trafico de personas y a la trata de mujeres, de solo pensar en lo que podrían haberle hecho a ella me hierve la sangre, nadie acudió en mi defensa pues esos tres maleantes me acusaron de agredirles sin razón aparente, el jurado fallo a su favor, pero igualmente debido a su condición de criminales buscados fueron apresados, debido a que era mi primer delito, mi condición de menor y que ayude a capturar a tres prófugos me cayeron veinte años, luego lo redujeron hasta que fuese mayor de edad – le explico sintiendo Marinette múltiples cosas a la vez, incluyendo pena y rabia por esa situación injusta.

\- Entonces, ¿no tiene a nadie? - pregunto Caline negando el profesor antes de continuar.

\- Resulta que esos tres trabajaban para alguien y ese alguien fuese quien fuese movió algunos hilos para sobornar al juez, a varios jurados y conseguir amenazar de muerte a mis amigos, familia y seres queridos – explico mirando la kwami de la lealtad a su portador con pena – Durante tres años fui amargándome pensando en lo que me habían hecho, pero cuando volví a casa y supe lo que paso, todo ese dolor desapareció, comprendía sus motivaciones, la familia y los amigos son lo mas importante, por eso hicieron lo que fuera para protegerse a ellos y a sus familias, luego con el poco dinero que pude conseguir hice una maleta y me fui de España, estuve un año en desintoxicación pues durante aquel horrible periodo encerrado probé ciertas sustancias cuanto menos dañinas para la salud, estuve dos años buscándome a mi mismo, intentando descubrir que hacer con mi vida, estuve aquí en París años antes de que Hawk Moth apareciese por primera vez, estuve en Roma, Berlin, Copenhague, estuve mucho tiempo en movimiento, hasta que por azares del destino acabe en Noruega, en pleno invierno, estaba en la calle, sin dinero a mi nombre con mas frío del que jamas sentí que aquel seria mi final, mas el destino tenia otros planes para mi, una familia me vio tirado y por la veleidosa mano del destino me dejaron dormir en su casa – explico volviendo a interrumpirlo Marinette.

\- Hay conoció al novio de Astrid, Hiccup – expuso asintiendo aquel hombre antes de continuar con su relato.

\- Así es, la señora Haddock es en mi opinión la persona mas noble que he conocido, solo igualada por su hijo, aunque debo admitir que sus habilidades en la cocina no son las mejores a diferencia de su descendiente – expuso consiguiendo que Marinette soltase una pequeña risa – Es arqueóloga, ella fue quien me hizo darme cuenta de mi vocación, me saco del frío y me enseño mi lugar en el universo, e hizo ver cual seria mi meta, enseñar los errores del pasado para con suerte las futuras generaciones no los repitan, por eso tengo una deuda con su familia, por eso tenga presente que si su amigo Adrien acaba enfrentándose a Hiccup en alguna competición de esgrima le daré todos los consejos posibles para que lo venza – expreso enfurruñándose la de ascendencia asiática.

\- ¿A que ha venido que nos cuente su historia Ricardo? - expuso Caline viendo que ya estaban cerca de su destino, contestando aquel hombre.

\- Muy sencillo _mademoiselle_ Bustier, enseñarle dos cosas a esta jovencita, primera, que da igual los palos que te de la vida debes afrontarlos, segundo que uno debe ser precavido y llevar siempre un termo con vodka encima para las emergencias, en palabras de Antonio Machado: Una sonrisa no significa la ausencia de problemas, sino la capacidad de ser feliz por encima de ellos. Cada dolor te hace mas fuerte. Cada traición mas inteligente. Cada desilusión, mas hábil. Y cada experiencia, mas sabio. Intenta ser feliz con lo que tienes, mientras persigues lo que deseas – le dijo entendiendo Marinette aquellas palabras, no debía dejarse llevar por el desanimo, sino seguir hacia delante, aprender de la experiencia, no dejarse llevar por el desanimo – Y en mi humilde opinión de todas las cosas que una persona pueda desear no hay nada mas valioso que el amor – le dijo soltando indirectamente otro consejo, que fuese por Adrien, que no se acobardase en sus sentimientos, notando como el vehículo se detenía.

\- Muchas gracias por animarme profesor Garcia – dijo la franco-china mientras se quitaba el cinturón y cogía su mochila, deteniéndola aquel hombre.

\- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? - pregunto asintiendo esta – No le cuente a nadie mi historia ni lo que hemos estado hablando, tengo una imagen de hijo de perra que mantener entre sus compañeros – le pidió quedándose la del pelo azulado pensando la respuesta, asintiendo antes de bajar del vehículo e ir hacia la recepción del hospital, debía ser fuerte, no dejarse llevar por el desanimo, yéndose ambos profesores de vuelta al trabajo.

(-)

Mientras Marinette iba en coche sus compañeros estaban preocupados, pues la conocían y sabían que tenia dificultades para tratar con el dolor, temiendo sobretodo por que iba con Ricardo Garcia, mas conocido como "el profesor mas estricto del mundo y mayor cabrón de la historia", estando todos alertas por si había una alerta de Akuma, pensando Alya en lo ocurrido, ¿que mosca le habría picado a Chloe para comportarse así? Mientras tanto Lila se sentía en la gloria, esa doña nadie no se volvería entrometer en su camino sino sabia a que se enfrentaría, como de sencillo resultaba manipular a los demás con unas cuantas falsas promesas y engaños.

**Hospital**

Marinette nada mas entro en la recepción vio a su madre sentada en un banco junto a sus abuelos, acercándose viendo los rostros de preocupación de aquella mujer que le dio la vida y sus abuelos, sintiendo romperse su corazón al ver a esa sabia mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, su madre era la persona mas fuerte y sensata que conocía, y verla así, desamparada y débil resultaba un tormento para su alma, ahora entendía las palabras de su profesor, debía ser fuerte, no solo por ella, sino por sus seres queridos, ser el pilar en el que se apoyasen sus seres queridos de ser necesario.

\- Mama – saludo mirando los adultos a la mas joven de la familia – No te preocupes, debemos tener esperanza, papa es fuerte seguro que saldrá de esta y pronto estaremos volviendo a escuchar sus bromas – le dijo dándole un abrazo a su madre, mirando los ancianos a aquella niña, no, ya no era una niña, la entereza que mostraba era digna de alguien mas madura, uniéndose a aquel abrazo.

\- Sabes que, Marinette tiene razón – expreso Rolland mirando a su nuera y a su única nieta – Ese hijo mio es fuerte, debemos confiar que saldrá de esta – dijo sonriendo aquel hombre intentando transmitir confianza, aunque el mismo estaba aterrado por dentro.

\- Puede que no seas un hombre al que le gusten los cambios Rolland, pero una cosa es cierta, la medicina es un campo en el que todo progreso siempre sera bienvenido – dijo Gina consiguiendo que el anciano soltase una risa, mirando Sabine su hija, sonriendo antes de devolverle el abrazo que esta había empezado.

\- Gracias hija, gracias – le dijo envolviéndola entre sus brazos, sonriendo Marinette continuando ambas juntas, esperando pacientemente a que algún medico les dijese el estado de Tom Dupain, la lluvia seguía cayendo de manera incansable afuera, mientras varios rayos surcaban el cielo acompañados del sonido de los truenos, pasando de largo sin que lo notase la familia Aurore con un brazo en cabestrillo, viendo a lo lejos aquella escena con una sonrisa.

El tiempo paso lentamente para los presentes, esperando cualquier noticia, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, temiendo lo peor, cuando al fin, un medico se detuvo delante de ellos.

\- ¿Familia de Tom Dupain? - pregunto asintiendo Rolland temeroso al igual que el resto – No se preocupen esta fuera de peligro – le dijo a los presentes soltando todo el aire y miedo contenidos, mirando de nuevo al doctor – tiene varias costillas fracturadas y un hombro dislocado, pero nada grave, en un par de semanas podremos darle el alta, pero deberá mantener reposo – les explico levantándose Sabine.

\- ¿Podemos verle por favor? - pidió aquella mujer mientras su hija solo respiraba mas tranquila, mirando hacia afuera, viendo que la lluvia ya había cesado y que en su lugar, con las primeras luces del crepúsculo se dejaba ver un arco iris, una promesa de que daba igual como de mal vayan las cosas, todo se solucionaba, nada duda eternamente, aun menos las desgracias, aunque su recuerdo siempre perdura, ahora solo tocaba seguir luchando cada día por alcanzar lo que se desea, por cumplir los sueños.

**CONTINUARA**

Y aquí nos encontramos al final de otro fantástico chapter de este fic, debo decir que tuve dificultades para escribir este capitulo, no por falta de ideas, sonó por lo difícil que me resultaba transmitir la sensación de desasosiego que quería, inicialmente iba a incluir algunas cosas mas, pero en ese caso habríamos llegado a las quince mil o incluso veinte mil palabras, por eso mejor lo separo, ahora por fin a contestar esos reviews que como la lluvia en época de sequía tanto se han hecho esperar.

**Luna Aino:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, debo decir que siempre es halagador que alguien elogie tu trabajo, no tendrás que esperar porque aquí tienes otro capitulo, respecto a hacer llorar a Marinette pues ya has visto lo que ha pasado, y por desgracia aun tendrá que sufrir un poco mas en próximo chapter, pero no te preocupes, tiene a su caballero negro particular, nos leemos pronto.

**Atre18: **Pues aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, espero te haya gustado lo que he escrito porque lo mejor aun esta por llegar, respecto a si dejare esta historia sin acabar eso jamas, por orgullo personal no pienso dejar una historia sin acabar, así que no te preocupes, que aunque tarde 10 años la terminare, nos leemos pronto.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, en el próximo capitulo veremos varias cosas a las que se ha hecho mención en el fic pero no se han mostrado, como el origen del cambio de actitud en Chloe, que ocurrió durante su estancia en New York, donde esta el maestro Fu entre otras cosas, incluyendo una situación insólita pero recordad lo que voy a escribir, el enemigo de mi enemigo es ..., y hasta hay puedo dejar caer, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y hasta luego pecadores nos veremos en el próximo.


	12. Secretos caidos

"Hello readers, si mi ingles es bastante flojo pero como todo lo que escribo en este fic tiene su porque, este capitulo va a ser emocionante, pues varios sucesos ya acontecidos pero no mostrados serán revelados, espero les guste leer esto tanto como a mi escribirlo, como siempre nos veremos al final, ahora, que empiece el show."

**Post data: puede haber sangre y escenas mas propias del cine de terror en el presente chapter, quedan advertidos.**

**Capitulo 12: Secretos caídos**

Otra vez problemas con un Akuma, esos eran los pensamientos de Multimouse mientras saltaba los techos de París una vez mas usando esos poderes, viendo a varios Sapotis dando problemas a Andre el heladero, si alguna de las copias de las hermanas de Alya se acercaba a su casa o a la de su abuelo no dudaría en darle una reprimenda a Rena Rouge, pues esta estaba junto a Chat Noir ayudando a crear un plan para contener a esos bichos molestos, bajando y corriendo súbitamente contra los cuatro que había allí, rompiendo sus gorros rápidamente sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, era hora de estar en varios sitios a la vez, creando varias duplicadas de si misma dispersándose por la ciudad, al cabo de unos minutos París volvía a estar a salvo, yéndose Rena Rouge para a los pocos segundos reaparecer como Alya, llevándose a sus hermanas de vuelta a casa, echando Chat Noir y Multimouse una carrera hasta la casa de la joven, llegando esta primero a aquel balcón en su habitación, perdiendo su transformación nada mas piso el suelo, llegando el gato a los pocos segundos.

\- ¿Chat Noir me has dejado ganar? - le sugirió la joven cruzándose de brazos, pareciéndole al gato aquella chica increíble, casi tanto como Ladybug, sacudiendo esos pensamientos.

\- Simplemente eres mas rápida _purrincess_ de lo que llegare a ser – le contesto el gato negro haciendo una cortes reverencia, rodando Marinette los ojos ante aquel gesto, devolviéndole al gato el miraculous del ratón, escuchando Chat Noir la segunda alerta de su anillo.

\- Sera mejor que te vayas _minou_, o acabare viendo quien esta detrás de esa mascara – le contesto de manera juguetona riendo el gato.

\- Estoy seguro ratoncita que si vieses quien esta detrás de esta mascara caerías en mis garras sin dudarlo – le respondió riendo ambos antes de irse el gato negro de París.

\- Si nunca hubiese conocido a Adrien o al menos esa faceta noble suya tu tendrías todo mi corazón _chaton_, tu lo tendrías – dijo Marinette en voz baja volviendo al interior de su cuarto, viendo donde descansaban los aretes que contenían a Tikki, podía sentirlo, pronto la magia del miraculous de la creación estaría restaurada del todo y no tendría que dejar a Chat Noir solo.

Mientras tanto el gato negro llegaba hasta su casa, deshaciendo la transformación apareciendo el ser incorpóreo que tantos dolores le estaba dando con sus incógnitas.

\- Le has entregado el miraculous como unas cinco veces en total, porque la verdad creo que tu "amiga" y tu haríais buena pareja, pero se lo que me contestaras, que tu corazón solo le pertenece a Ladybug, y así es realmente– le comento Exodus rodando el rubio los ojos sin haber prestado atención en absoluto a la ultima parte, antes de contestarle.

\- Puede que sienta algo por Marinette, pero ya lo sabes, Ladybug es la única en mi corazón – le contesto recordando todos los comentarios que aquel espíritu molesto y difícil de tratar, antes de escuchar hablar a Plagg.

\- ¿Y si nunca hubieras conocido a Ladybug? ¿le darías una oportunidad a tu "solo es una buena amiga"? - expuso el kwami dejando al rubio pensativo, cogiendo entre sus manos inconscientemente aquel relicario que Marinette le regalo antes de tener que irse a New York con Chloe, recordando el día en el que conoció a Exodus.

_**Flashback**_

_Chat Noir saltaba por los techos de una ciudad mucho mas grande a la que estaba acostumbrado, parecía que realmente aquella ciudad nunca dormía, cuando un grito capto su atención, corriendo rápidamente hacia la fuente de aquel sonido, encontrándose una escena cuanto menos aterradora, un hombre claramente adulto con un traje similar al de un lobo tenia sus dientes clavados en el cuello de una mujer joven, usando su cataclism justo sobre el suelo, obligando a aquel sujeto a dejar a la mujer para escapar, aprovechando el gato para ponerla a salvo y a la vista, con la esperanza de que alguien la viese y llamase a emergencias, volviendo a los tejados cuando sin previo aviso aquel mismo criminal apareció y arremetió contra el, dando un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago mas rápido de lo que jamas había visto, perdiendo su transformación por aquel golpe._

_\- Mi señor no dudara en recompensar me si le entrego un miraculous, o podría usarlo para matarlo y convertirme en el amo, por desgracia pequeño has tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarte en el camino de Konrad muerte carmesí -dijo aquel sujeto viendo Adrien como los colmillos de aquel sujeto parecían alargarse hasta extremos inimaginables, notando como Konrad lo agarraba de la chaqueta, cuando sin previo aviso lo tiro súbitamente sobre el duro tejado, viendo como salia algo de humo de su mano, antes de un frasco caer a los pies del villano, el cual escapo convertido en niebla, viendo Adrien Agreste una silueta brillante antes de perder el sentido._

**Fin del Flashback**

\- Aun me pregunto como un objeto tan pequeño pudo protegerme, si no hubiese sido por ti y por Chaman quien sabe que habría sido de mi y de Plagg – expuso el rubio mirando aquel simple relicario, en cuyo interior seguía estando la foto de toda la clase.

\- Esa chica tiene sentimientos fuertes por ti chico, tan fuertes que han quedado impregnados en ese humilde objeto, convirtiéndolo en un talismán de protección – le explico Exodus asintiendo el rubio, suspirando pensando en Marinette, si nunca hubiese conocido a Ladybug o si hubiese visto la bondad del corazón de la joven antes de conocer a la heroína seguramente su corazón le pertenecería a su _purrincess_.

(-)

En Lyon, cerca de París, dos refugiados convivían animada mente, quien diría que los hilos del destino volverían a reunirlos a pesar de la adversidad, el guardián se encontraba dichoso, pero también preocupado, pues aunque estaba con aquella que hacia muchos años ya tenia su corazón el miedo a ser encontrados aun permanecía hay, también las dudas lo inundaban durante el día, ¿habría hecho bien dejando a Ladybug sola con tan pesada carga? Seguía siendo una chiquilla para el después de todo, el tiempo había hecho que la apreciase mucho mas que solamente como la portadora del miraculous de la catarina, sino que albergaba sentimientos similares a los que un abuelo tendría por una nieta querida y estimada, sacando esos pensamientos, era alguien fuerte de quien hablaba, podría con esto y mucho mas.

(-)

Al día siguiente Marinette se encontraba ayudando en la panadería, en la caja registradora, pues sin su padre el negocio familiar necesitaba un par de manos extras, no podían permitirse estar cerrados durante demasiado tiempo, la competencia estaba esperando cualquier oportunidad para pasar a ser conocidos como la mejor panadería de París, bostezando la del pelo azulado, pues no estaba acostumbrada a levantarse a las cinco de la madrugada, escuchando como alguien entraba enderezándose, viendo que se trataba de Alya.

\- ¿Como estas? - le pregunto la morena, bostezando una vez mas la chica, la cual llevaba el pelo recogido en sus coletas habituales, al fin había encontrado los listones que usaba para tal fin, notando se que el pelo lo tenia un poco mas largo que de costumbre.

\- Cansada, pero no puedo desfallecer, debo mantenerme en pie aunque sean las vacaciones de todos los santos**[1]** – expuso Marinette riendo un poco su amiga, antes de recordar porque había ido a verla.

\- Chica necesito que me traduzcas algo tu o tu madre – pidió la de las lentes captando el interés de la joven.

\- ¿El que? - pregunto con curiosidad pensando en lo que sea que fuese que tenia tan emocionada a Alya, cogiendo esta su móvil y pasando un vídeo.

\- Me lo enviaron hace unas semanas pero hasta ahora no lo había visto – le explico empezando a reproducir el vídeo, viéndose que un transeúnte era quien lo había grabado, viendo que la definición no era muy buena mostrándose el encuentro entre un hombre adulto con un traje como de un halcón y la policía, volando por encima de aquellos representantes de la ley para escapar con varias bolsas, antes de una llamarada detenerlo haciendo que soltase las bolsas, viéndose caer joyas del interior de estas antes de empezar a buscar el origen de aquel fuego, solo viéndose una silueta al final corriendo, durante todo el vídeo se escuchaba a gente hablando en otro idioma, claramente había determinado que era chino - ¿Es real o no? - le pregunto a la franco-china analizando la grabación, la calidad era mala sin duda alguna, y si realmente fue realizada en china le resultaba interesante que hubiese llegado a colgarlo en la red antes de ser detenido.

\- Mi chino no es perfecto pero la policía grita varias veces que se detenga, no te sabría decir Alya, si es real solo lo saben los que lo han visto y el gobierno chino, recuerda que no hay libertad de prensa y que hay restricciones en Internet allí, así que no me fiaría mucho – le explico la de doble nacionalidad, escuchando Sabine todo aquello, esas eran algunas de las razones por las que abandono la república del pueblo, volviendo a sus quehaceres en la cocina y los hornos, estar sin su marido no resultaba fácil, pero era importante que este estuviese tranquilo mientras lo trataban en el hospital.

Ambas amigas siguieron platicando durante un rato, deteniéndose cuando llegaba algún cliente, Alya se sentía mal por Marinette, no le resulto de mucha ayuda cuando aquel concurso, incluso Chloe había hecho mas que ella, aquello era lo que le sentaba peor, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse una vez mas, y hablando de la reina de Roma.

\- Dupain-Cheng, Cessaire – saludo Chloe a ambas, estaba claro que su relación no era estrecha en absoluto, pero al menos estaba siendo cortes.

\- Hola Chloe/_Bonjour_ Chloe – saludaron Alya y Marinette a la rubia mas el tono de ambas era claramente distinto, el de Alya era mas seco y agrio, mientras que su amiga era mas animado.

\- Si vienes para que nos pongamos con el trabajo de historia primero tengo que acabar aquí – le expuso la franco-china entrando la guardaespaldas de Chloe, quedándose todo en un silencio incomodo para las presentes, antes de ver negar a la rubia.

\- No vengo por eso, pero no estaría mal avanzar un poco mas tarde, no, vengo a hablar de negocios con tu madre – expuso la rubia quedándose ambas amigas mirándose entre si, entrando la rubia siendo seguida por aquella mujer que tenia como escolta, haciéndole gestos Alya a su amiga para entrar, negando la franco-china, tenia trabajo y no podía dejar el mostrador sin atender, entrando Alya y quedándose escuchando lo que tenia que decir la rubia.

\- ¿Así que quieres que nos encarguemos junto a los cocineros del hotel de tu padre del catering de una fiesta que celebraras este 31 de octubre? - expuso Sabine asintiendo la rubia, entendiendo Alya porque dijo que venia por negocios, viendo a la madre de Marinette meditar aquello.

\- ¿Cuanto paga? - pregunto Sabine quedándose Alya petrificada al escuchar la suma, ¿como podía tener tanto dinero una adolescente por muy rico que sea su padre? Aquello rebasaba incluso sus ahorros para la universidad – Acepto pero con condiciones – escucho hablar a la madre de Marinette.

\- Soy toda oídos – contesto Chloe mirando Alya aquella escena desde la distancia.

\- Nada de obligar a mi hija a llevar atuendos indecorosos ni que la hagan hacer el ridículo – empezó a exponer intuyendo Alya y Chloe cual seria la primera condición – Segundo no servir bebidas alcohólicas – dijo asintiendo Chloe contestándole.

\- No deseo nada de alcohol en la fiesta, crea me, no deseo verlo ni en pintura – le dijo asintiendo la mujer de ascendencia asiática.

\- Tercero mi hija solo trabajara hasta las nueve, luego podrá disfrutar de la fiesta – expuso asintiendo Chloe mientras Alya escuchaba – Lo quiero también todo por escrito y el incumplimiento de las clausulas de este contrato suponga una compensación hacia mi persona – no había duda de quien era la negociante en la familia.

\- Muy bien, compensación del 5%, seré rica y tendré recurso pero aunque mis cabellos puedan contradecirme yo no estoy hecha de oro – contesto estrechando la mano de aquella mujer, antes de ponerse a escribir las condiciones que habían pactado en un papel, volviendo Alya donde Marinette para decirle lo que había descubierto.

(-)

Mientras esto ocurría Ricardo se encontraba visitando el Louvre, estando especialmente interesado en la sección egipcia, o mejor dicho en quien se encontraba allí, viendo a Alix conversar justo con una vieja amiga de este.

\- Si tanto lo deseas, ¿por que no le pides salir? - le expuso Barkk a su portador, suspirando este antes de contestarle.

\- Porque temo al rechazo, Rocío se que es una mujer fantástica, es culta e independiente, pero, aquella imagen siempre permanecerá en mi mente, la de verla aterrada por mi culpa – le expuso mostrándose la kwami molesta por su portador, así que decidió utilizar trucos mas propios de Plagg.

\- Eres un cobardica, no tienes lo que hay que tener para salir con una mujer – le dijo consiguiendo el efecto deseado, viendo como se ponía serio su portador antes de serenarse e ir a hablar con ella, los humanos nunca cambiarían, sobretodo los españoles, les dices que no tienen lo que hay que tener y se lanzan, pidiéndole salir a la guarda de seguridad en el acto.

(-)

Nino se encontraba buscando por todas las tiendas un disfraz para la fiesta de Chloe, buscaba algo que le sirviese a el y de repaso, uno para Alya que les gustase a ambos, ya le había enviado fotos de un par pero nada, cuando allí lo vio, el conjunto perfecto para ambos, y estaba para ambos géneros aquella opción, decidiendo comentárselo.

(-)

De vuelta a la panadería Marinette se encontraba atendiendo a sus invitadas, Alya y Chloe, pues su abuela había llegado para reemplazarla en el mostrador, sirviendo un te y unas pastas a ambas, notando la tensión del ambiente, la cual se podría cortar con un cuchillo, escuchándose el tono del móvil de Alya.

\- Es Nino, me envía mas fotos de posibles disfraces para tu fiesta – comento la morena mostrándole las fotos a Marinette, riendo al ver las opciones que había puesto, aunque sin duda alguna eran originales.

\- Ir de Ladybug y Chat Noir no es una opción ,todo el mundo querrá ir de ellos – expuso Marinette asintiendo Chloe, la cual ya tenia su disfraz desde hacia varios días, aunque bien pensado podría darle algún problema si algún Akuma o criminal la veía con eso puesto.

\- Pues si tienes razón Dupain-Cheng seria aburrido una fiesta con treinta Ladybugs y Chat Noirs – comento la rubia riendo un poco la franco-china, antes de sentarse junto a las otras dos, mientras la guardaespaldas de Chloe las observaba, recordando Alya una cosa.

\- Cuando ocurrió lo del concurso – empezó a decir notando como su amiga se desanimaba – Ya sabes, aquel suceso que no podemos nombrar me dijiste que tu cambio de actitud era cosa de Ladybug, Adrien y el profesor de historia, ¿a que te referías? - le pregunto Alya a la rubia, mirando Marinette a esta, que su cambio de actitud a mejor fuese en parte obra suya la llenaba de cierto orgullo.

\- Ladybug confío en mi para entregarme el miraculous de la abeja – expuso asintiendo las dos – Lo mínimo que podía hacer era demostrarle que no se equivoco al dármelo, a lo mejor un día confía en vosotras y podéis experimentar lo que es ser una súper heroína – comento rodando las otras dos componentes de esta conversación los ojos, si tan solo supiese.

\- ¿Y que tienen que ver Adrien y el profesor Garcia? - pregunto Marinette notando como esta hablaba del profesor con respeto, algo que ningún otro alumno hacia.

\- Para Adrien me remontare al verano, cuando estábamos en New York – explico empezando a recordar lo ocurrido.

_**Flashback**_

_Adrien y Chloe estaban subiendo por un elegante ascensor a lo mas alto del Empire State Building, uno de los edificios mas altos y famosos del mundo, notando se a Chloe nerviosa, pues iba a hacer algo que tenia planeado desde hacia mucho tiempo, llegando al piso 82, viendo ambos las vistas de aquella ciudad, llevaban dos semanas en la ciudad y aquello solo impresionaba a ambos._

_\- Gracias Chloe por traerme aquí, las vistas son magnificas – expreso sonriendo nerviosa Chloe, calmándose para que no se notase su estado de animo._

_\- Adrikins, ¿yo que soy para ti? - le pregunto la del pelo largo quedándose el rubio mirando los ojos de su amiga, intentando descifrar que había en ellos._

_\- Eres mi primera amiga Chloe, quien me consolaba en la oscuridad y en la soledad, eres alguien muy importante para mi, eres, como una hermana para mi – le contesto sintiendo Chloe una punzada en el pecho, pero decidida a seguir._

_\- Adrien yo te veo como algo mas que mi mejor amigo – le dijo sacando todo el valor que tenia dentro – Quiero decirte que me gustas mucho – le confeso quedándose el rubio paralizado, pensando en la mejor respuesta para evitar herir sus sentimientos, dando gracias de no estar en París en esos precisos instantes._

_\- Chloe, eres alguien muy importante para mi en serio pero, no puedo corresponderte del mismo modo – le confeso sintiendo la rubia como una parte de su corazón se quebraba, antes de recibir un abrazo por parte del rubio – Perdoname – le dijo sintiendo incontables cosas la rubia, dolor, decepción, pena pero en ningún momento desprecio u odio hacia su amigo._

_\- ¿Hay otra verdad? - le pregunto la rubia sintiéndose Adrien en un apuro, no podía decirle de su amor por Ladybug, pero tampoco mentirle, sin embargo no le quedaba otra opción._

_\- Así es, no puedo decirte quien es porque bueno, la conocí, en un chat de Internet y bueno ninguno nos hemos enviado fotos así que no se como es ella, pero se que es alguien extraordinaria, noble, valiente y de buen corazón – le dijo suspirando la rubia._

_\- ¿Como sabes que todo eso no es nada mas que mentida? Mucha gente miente en ese tipo de lugares – le contesto suspirando el rubio, debía decirle la verdad._

_\- No la conocí en un chat en realidad, se trata de la chica mas hermosa de París – le confeso quedándose la rubia en shock, contra ella si que no podía hacer nada – Ojala encuentres a alguien que te ame de manera incondicional Chloe – le dijo intentando animarla, antes de rodearla con sus brazos, conteniendo las ganas de llorar la rubia, Adrien siempre seria un caballero, así lo había educado su madre._

_\- Gracias Adrien, te prometo que nadie sabrá quien te gusta por mi – le dijo asintiendo el rubio mas tranquilo, lo ultimo que quería era que todos se enterasen de su amor por Ladybug, contemplando ambos el horizonte, con verdades reveladas entre ellos._

**Fin del flashback**

\- Chloe, ¿Chloe? – escuchaba la rubia al mismo tiempo que un chasquido de dedos, viendo a Marinette llamando su atención – Te habías quedado en blanco cuando nos ibas a decir que tenia que ver Adrien en tu cambio de actitud – le expuso dando gracias la rubia que todo aquello quedo en su mente.

\- Pues resulta que le dije que estaba enamorada de el – contesto poniéndose pálida Marinette mientras Alya sentía la imperiosa necesidad de castrar a alguien – Pero me rechazo como todo un caballero sea dicho de paso, incluso estuvo animándome durante varios días, supongo que eso me hizo ver que mis defectos y he intentado corregirlos – expuso la rubia mirándose las otras dos adolescentes, antes de hablar Marinette.

\- Quien te quiera lo hará por como eres, incluido tus defectos – comento la franco-china tapándole la boca a Alya antes de que dijese algo inadecuado - ¿Y el profesor? - pregunto recordando la rubia aquello.

\- Siendo tu amiga aspirante a periodista me parece increíble que ella no se haya dado cuenta, a mi costo pero lo conseguí – expuso dándose aires de misterio - ¿Tendré que explicados lo? En fin como sea el caso es que al obligarnos a trabajar con personas que nos caen mal nos esta preparando para el futuro, mi papi tiene que hacer negocios con gente que desprecia, pero lo hace porque es lo mejor para el hotel, el profesor nos esta enseñando a lidiar con personas que nos desagradan para en un futuro poder ser mejores en el ámbito empresarial – expuso mirándose las otras dos partes de aquella conversación, esa deducción tenia sentido, pero Marinette intuía que había algo mas, decidiendo pensar como aquel hombre, deseo que mis alumnos no se metan en problemas, y la mejor manera es desarrollar la empatia, si dos personas que se llevan mal pasan mucho tiempo juntas acaban conociéndose mejor.

\- Creo que tengo una idea – comento Marinette mirándola las otras dos jóvenes reunidas en esa mesa – Chloe, tu y yo siempre nos hemos llevado mal – le dijo asintiendo la rubia – Puedo preguntarte, ¿por que no te caigo bien? - le pregunto quedándose la rubia en blanco, nunca se lo había planteado, pensando en las posibles causas, llegando a una conclusión, aunque no le gustase admitirlo.

\- Supongo que te tengo envidia – expreso quedándose Alya con la boca abierta – Tienes carisma, habilidad para conseguir que los demás te quieran, tus padres están juntos, supongo que siempre he deseado eso en el fondo – contesto respondiéndole Marinette.

\- A mi nunca me agrado tu soberbia, siempre mirando a todos por encima del hombro, pero creo que en el fondo siempre he envidiado tu capacidad para hacer lo que deseas, para ignorar los insultos que te lanzan, creo que el profesor nos puso juntas porque podemos aprender mucho de la otra, al estar junto a mi puedes aprender como agradar a los demás y yo a ignorar las criticas destructivas – expuso Marinette abriendo los ojos Chloe desmesurada mente, hablando Alya.

\- ¿Estas insinuando que el profesor es una especie de sabio loco y retorcido que nos ha obligado a trabajar con gente que es nuestro opuesto para aprender de nuestros compañeros? - exclamo Alya asintiendo Marinette, antes de despedirse Chloe de ambas con educación, esa conversación había resultado mas interesante de lo que pensaba, había aprendido un montón de cosas sobre Marinette, y sobre si misma que desconocía, recordando los sentimientos que esta tenia por Adrien, si tuviese que elegir a alguien para su amigo no le importaría que fuese ella, muy en el fondo claro esta, pero lo pensaba.

**31 de octubre, Halloween, Día de muertos y Víspera de Todos los Santos**

Aquella mañana resultaba tranquila para los parisinos, aunque según el parte meteorológico por la tarde-noche empeoraría augurando lluvia, mientras por los tejados de la ciudad una silueta observaba las calles, buscando una presa para sus depravados deseos, Kurnous conseguiría lo que quería, siempre fue así y no había objeciones, mientras Corvex solo contemplaba el cielo, sus predicciones no se equivocaban, esa noche el miraculous del gato negro seria suyo y con eso su amo estaría contento.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo en el decimosexto distrito de la ciudad Adrien estaba delante de la Basílica del _Sacré coeur_ en medio de una sesión de fotos, notando cualquiera que lo conociese a kilómetros que no se encontraba de buen humor, a pesar de la radiante sonrisa que mostraba ante la cámara, una sonrisa falsa sin duda alguna, pues su corazón era un caos en eso momentos, sus sentimientos por Ladybug y ahora sus recién descubierta atracción por Marinette, el universo parecía querer atormentarlo, además estaba furioso con su padre, nada mas tuvo ocasión le reclamo que no fue en absoluto imparcial en aquel concurso, además de que la prenda ganadora no cumplía con uno de los parámetros del concurso en cuestión, pero parecía que a aquel hombre no le importaban sus reclamos, y aquello lo tenia frustrado, además de que aquel hombre quería que asistiese a la fiesta de Chloe junto a Lila, la idea de tener que soportarla toda una noche le daba arcadas.

\- Mal, mal, mal Adrien, ¿donde esta la pasión? - le reclamaba el fotógrafo suspirando el rubio, mirando a la gente pasando a su alrededor, viendo turistas y demás deambular por la calle, incluso su profesor de historia estaba andando junto a una mujer, y encima le parecía que estaba riendo, aquello si que era demasiado.

\- Lo siento es que, no me siento con ánimos – le contesto pues seguramente estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado que debía sonreír para la cámara, volviendo a mostrar aquella sonrisa tan radiante como falsa, suspirando el fotógrafo para calmar su frustración.

\- Volvamos a empezar – le dijo volviendo a comenzar aquel teatro, aquel espectáculo de humo y espejos, tenia que reprimir su verdadero ser, aquel que resultaba divertido y espontáneo por el perfecto y educado hijo de una celebridad, estaba harto de mentiras, el mismo era una, pero no podía decirlo en publico, solo en compañía de quienes apreciaba de verdad se mostraba como era en realidad, quizás por eso apreciaba a Marinette y pasaba tiempo con ella, porque era junto a Chloe, Nino y algunas otras personas mas las únicas que le permitían ser el mismo.

(-)

Mientras Adrien estaba en su sesión de fotos Marinette se encontraba practicando para trabajar esa noche, sabia que Chloe cumpliría su palabra, había decidido utilizar aquel uniforme de doncella que tenia, haciéndole los mínimos ajustes para poder utilizarlo, pues aunque poco había crecido desde que lo utilizo, empezando por coger la bandeja vacía y andar con ella, no tenia pensado disfrutar de la fiesta cuando acabase de trabajar, tenia que seguir con su labor de restaurar su miraculous, solo así sentía que París estaba a salvo, el temor de que algún Akuma ocasionase muertes en la ciudad todavía la aterraba, hasta ahora no había que lamentar nada, pero prefería no arriesgarse, también añoraba estar con Tikki, escucharla dándole consejos le resultaba tan natural como respirar, viendo a su madre entrar al comedor.

\- ¿Marinette podemos hablar? - le pidió Sabine a su única hija, sentándose la joven en el sofá – Es sobre nuestro viaje a Shanghai – le dijo no tardando esta en hablar.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo? - le pregunto negando aquella mujer, pensando entonces que podría pasar.

\- Lo que pasa es que mi tío Wang vendrá la semana que viene – le expuso recordando Marinette la ultima vez que lo vio en persona, después de haberlo purificado al convertirse en Kung food.

\- Supongo viene para comprobar mi nivel de chino – expuso esta asintiendo su madre.

\- Así es, además se ha enterado de lo que le ha ocurrido a tu padre y quiere ayudarnos – le comento relajándose un poco Marinette, notando Sabine el cansancio en el rostro de su hija combinado con decepción – Todo pasada cariño, solo da le tiempo y el dolor desaparece – le recomendó sonriendo Marinette antes de abrazarla, las heridas del alma siempre cuesta sanarlas, y su hija lo estaba debido a Gabriel Agreste, Sabine no tenia nada contra el hijo de este, se veía que era un buen chico, seguramente le salia de madre.

(-)

Las horas iban pasando en la ciudad de la luz, y la noche iba acercándose lentamente, el frío era cada día mas fácil de notar, pero en cierta mansión a uno de sus residentes le parecía polar la frialdad de aquel edificio.

\- ¿Crees que ocurrida algo esta noche? - pregunto Adrien a Plagg, el cual parecía nervioso desde hacia horas, algo malo pasaba.

\- Durante esta noche la barrera que separa este mundo y el de los muertos se debilita, permitiendo a los que han partido comunicarse con los de este lado chico – le explico Plagg notando que estaba muy serio.

\- ¿Crees que mi madre vendría a visitarme? - expuso el rubio sintiendo el kwami de la destrucción como una parte de el se revolvía de dolor, oficialmente Emilie Agreste estaba desaparecida, pero Adrien hacia tiempo que había perdido esa esperanza y había aceptado una realidad mucho mas dolorosa, que nunca volvería a ver a su madre entre los vivos, que cuando al fin se confirmase que fue de ella seguramente tendría que ir a verla a alguno de los cementerios de la ciudad, mientras tanto Exodus solo observaba a aquel joven, sintiendo su pena mientras se ponía aquel disfraz del conde Dracula, clásico donde los haya y lo mejor de todo, no combinaba con el que pensaba utilizar Lila, mirándose el rubio al espejo, preguntándose como estaría Ladybug y cuando volvería a verla.

(-)

En el hotel Le Grand París se terminaban de ultimar detalles para al fiesta que Chloe iba a realizar, estando las personas encargaras del catering terminando de ultimar detalles, estando Marinette andando de un lugar a otro, chocando con una chica, menuda, de pelo rosa y piel blanca, resultando le familiar, antes de ver como un joven de pelo rubio con un mechón morado las ayudaba, a ese si lo reconoció.

\- El mundo parece un pañuelo, ¿no crees Aelita? - dijo el chico recordando de donde lo conocía Marinette, era el portero de aquella fiesta en la que medio curso acabo con una borrachera, intentando recordar su nombre.

\- Cierto Odd – le contesto la joven del pelo rosa, viendo la franco-china las miradas que se dedicaban, esa complicidad era palpable.

\- Si que es verdad, espero que no sea una señal de que volverá a repetirse lo de la ultima vez – comento Marinette estremeciéndose, si no fuese por Viperion y Chat Noir lo mas posible es que ella ..., quitándose rápidamente esos pensamientos de la cabeza, viendo los tres como la organizadora de aquella fiesta se acercaba a ellos, usando un disfraz de Queen Bee, estando Sabrina a su lado con uno de Chat Noir.

\- Los invitados están por llegar necesito que estéis en vuestros puestos y por cierto, tenéis un buen look los tres – dijo la rubia retirándose mirándose Aelita y Odd, pues ella iba con un disfraz como de elfo mientras que el chico parecía un gato de color purpura, yendo a sus posiciones.

(-)

Mientras los invitados empezaban a ir hacia la fiesta Ricardo iba acompañado de la mujer con la que compartía piso y con la cual hacia poco había empezado a salir, por supuesto había cosas que no sabían el uno del otro, pero seria emocionante ir las descubriendo.

\- Sabes Rocío cuando estábamos en el instituto tenia sentimientos por ti – le confeso el profesor de historia a su acompañante – Pero, siempre temía que me rechazases, por eso no me atrevía, supongo que tarde mucho – le comento asintiendo esta.

\- Mejor tarde que nunca – contesto consiguiendo que aquel hombre la mirase a aquellos hipnóticos ojos, mientras Barkk miraba a su portador, notando la felicidad en este.

\- Bueno, ¿Nos vamos a casa? - le pregunto antes de observar una silueta sobre los techos saltando, no le cabía duda que era Kurnous, alcanzándolo un mal presentimiento, dejaría a Rocío en casa y luego se enfundaría el traje, parecía que esa noche tendría trabajo y esta vez no se escaparía gracias a un cuervo.

\- ¿Por que tanta prisa? - le pregunto mirando aquella mujer hacia el cuello de su pareja, pensando el español alguna excusa convincente, antes de escucharla susurrar – Ve a salvar París, luego hablamos – le dijo quedándose el profesor en shock.

\- ¿Como? - pregunto tapándole la boca Rocío con la mano.

\- No lo sabia, solo tenia la sospecha desde que vi a Canis custode en un vídeo hace unas semanas, pero tu acabas de desenmascararte – le confeso, aquella mujer le seguía pareciendo increíble, escondiéndose para no ser visto antes de transformarse, cuando volviese a casa tendría una charla con ella.

(-)

De vuelta al Le Grand París el personal ya estaba en sus posiciones, viendo Marinette que Wayhem también estaba entre los empleados, llevando aquel chico de conducta fanática hacia Adrien un disfraz de sombrerero loco, el cuco que salia de aquel sombrero con un muelle era una prueba de ello, mientras veía como iban entrando los invitados y el grupo de Luka, Kitty Section estaba en el local y había algo extraño, como si las buenas vibraciones que siempre llevaban no estuviesen, ¿como sabia que eran ellos? Por los atuendos que les confecciono, viendo como Odd hacia su trabajo de portero a la perfección.

\- Miautasticas noches, ¿su invitación? - pregunto el rubio del mechón morado a una pareja que no resulto ser otra que Alya y Nino, llevando la chica un disfraz de domadora y el de las lentes uno de león, la idea era ir de Rena Rouge y Carapace, pero eso habría sido contraproducente en ocultar sus identidades, yendo los kwamis debajo de la chaqueta de Alya.

\- Descuidad, cuando estemos donde los dulces os daremos todo lo que queráis – le dijo Nino a ambos seres místicos interviniendo Alya.

\- Demasiado azúcar es malo por la noche, así que con moderación – reprimió a su novio antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque el chico se notaba que hubiese preferido de otro tipo, viendo como entraban Kim y Ondine conjuntados como marinero y sirena, entrando Nathaniel junto a Marc y otra chica del curso, yendo los tres como personajes del mundo del cómic, había disfraces que eran muy obvios.

\- La fiesta se esta animando – declaro Wayhem asintiendo la franco-china, solo esperaba no meter la pata – No te preocupes, si te dejas llevar por el desanimo entonces si que estas perdido, uno debe ser optimista – expuso viendo entrar a Alix con una versión en femenino del conejo de Alicia, yendo directa hacia la barra de dulces - ¿Puedo ofrecerle un te? - dijo Wayhem sacando una taza de te de su chaqueta y sirviendo un poco de refresco en esta, riendo Alix.

\- Venia por pastel de zanahoria si hay claro – continuo con su papel riendo el fan de Adrien, viendo aquellas risas Marinette un tanto extrañada, ¿de que se conocían esos dos para llevarse tan bien? - Bueno quiero ir a buscar a la organizadora, en su mensaje ponía que quería decirme algo, si esta es su forma de pedir disculpas no crea que me impresiona – concluyo deteniéndola Marinette.

\- Da le una oportunidad, yo se la estoy dando y de momento no hemos tenido problemas – le expuso asintiendo la del pelo rosáceo, antes de irse corriendo al grito de "¡que tarde es, llego tarde!" Riendo Wayhem y Marinette.

La fiesta seguía desarrollándose de manera tranquila y amena, llegando cada vez mas invitados, reconociendo Marinette a la mayoría, Max vestido de científico loco, típico, Adam como Chat Noir, poco agradable pues el verdadero era mil veces mas amable, Jean Duparc de Houdini, evidente, antes de ver a Astrid y a Hicccup como su fuesen guerreros vikingos, muy acorde a su personalidad y ascendencia, esperando no encontrarse con Lila esa noche pero el universo nunca ha sido benévolo con nadie.

\- Este es sin duda alguna tu sitio, sirviendo a la gente de verdad importante – escucho Marinette viendo justamente a la ultima persona de su lista de favoritos, Lila Rossi, con un descarado disfraz que parecía una versión femenina de Hawk Moth, incluyendo una mascara facial gris con forma de mariposa, además de estar usando pantalón corto y una media negras, provocando sin duda alguna - ¿Te gusta? Me lo hizo el padre de Adrien, creo que eso me da muchas posibilidades con el, ¿no crees? - le restrego por la cara respirando profundamente Marinette.

\- ¿Ha venido a pedir algo o solo a charlar? - contesto con hastío en la voz dispuesta a evitar cualquier problema con la italiana, desviando su mirada hacia Wayhem, viendo que el chico no estaba contento por los comentarios de la hija de importantes diplomáticos italianos.

\- ¿Cual es la bebida mas fuerte? - pregunto arqueando Marinette una ceja, ¿estaba de broma? - Adrien nunca ha probado el alcohol, y como estuviste en aquella fiesta pensé que tendrías un poco oculto debajo de esa falda – expuso sintiendo Marinette como su sangre empezaba a hervir, aquella chica era sin duda alguna una autentica bruja, decidiendo volver a controlar su respiración para poder contestarle con la mayor educación posible.

\- Lo siento pero la fiesta es sin alcohol, ordenes de la organizadora, además, jamas le daría a Adrien algo que pudiese nublar su buen juicio, puedo ofrecerle refrescos y jugos, también un amplio surtido de dulces pero no lo que usted me pide, así que si no va a consumir nada por favor le pido que me deje hacer mi trabajo – contesto siendo lo mas profesional posible, viendo como Lila se iba claramente molesta, debía mantener la cabeza fría con la italiana o acabaría mal, viendo a Kagami conversar con un chico, no podía distinguir quien era el chico pues estaba de espaldas pero el que fuese el único vampiro de toda la fiesta ponía fácil para identificarlo, fijándose mejor en el disfraz de la japonesa, pareciendo una guerrera en todo el sentido de la palabra, suspirando antes de notar a Wayhem dándole un par de golpes en el brazo para que reaccionase, viendo al chico del traje de conde Dracula, poniéndose pálida de la impresión, pues no era otro que Adrien Agreste.

\- Hola _Xiao Lianhua_, ¿que bebida me recomiendas? - saludo el rubio controlando la franco-china su respiración, debía mantenerse tranquila, aunque con tan endemoniada mente hermoso ser delante le estaba resultando extremadamente difícil.

\- Puede beber toda mi sangre señor conde – soltó Marinette embobada quedándose Wayhem y Adrien colorados por aquella afirmación mientras Plagg contenía con todas sus fuerzas una carcajada, antes de caer la del pelo azulado en lo que había dicho – Qui, quiero decir, que, que tenemos un gran surtido de bebidas Adrien – le dijo viendo algo de refresco de fresa, sirviéndolo en un vaso y ofreciéndolo, fijándose en como el rubio se llevaba el rojizo liquido a los labios, vaciándolo en un instante.

\- Si esta es su sangre _mademoiselle_ debo decir que es el elixir mas dulce que he probado – dijo manteniéndose en su papel, sintiendo la franco-china temblarle las piernas.

\- Yo, yo, voy a la cocina un momento por algunos dulces bajos en azúcar y grasas, obligación de tu padre para asistir – contesto Marinette para poder escapar del contacto visual con el rubio, cogiendo Wayhem su móvil y poniéndolo para grabar sin que el rubio lo notase.

\- ¿No sabia que era tu novia? - pregunto con clara picardía el moreno fan de Adrien, consiguiendo sacarle los colores al rubio durante un par de segundos.

\- Wayhem te equivocas ella no es mi novia, es una amiga, - contesto el rubio sintiendo un hueco en el estomago al decir la palabra que empieza por A.

\- ¿Al menos no me niegues que la encuentras guapa? - le pregunto quedándose el rubio pensando, ¿guapa? Lila era guapa, Kagami era guapa, Marinette era la belleza y la inocencia hecha carne.

\- Su mirada es como un día soleado en otoño, su cabello es negro como una cálida noche de verano, su piel es blanca como la nieve de invierno y su corazón es una fuente de vida como la primavera – comento el rubio sin darse cuenta que aquello lo había dicho en voz alta, siendo escuchado y grabado por Wayhem, mientras Plagg solo seguía conteniendo las ganas de reír.

\- Adrien, estas enamorado – expreso Wayhem quedándose el rubio callado y pálido, intentando suprimir esa idea, ese sentimiento, pero hay de quien intenta negar un sentimiento, pues es como pretender parar el tiempo, algo imposible, viendo como la chica volvía con una bandeja con dulces varios, incluyendo un surtido de macarons de fruta de la pasión, su sabor favorito, pero cuando iba a ponerlo sobre la mesa esta se tambaleo y acabo volcándose, cayendo todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa caía sobre Marinette, arruinando su indumentaria, viendo muchos de los invitados aquello.

\- Deberías tener mas cuidado, con esa torpeza podrías lastimar a alguien – comento Lila empezando a reír siendo secundada por varios invitados, saliendo Marinette corriendo de aquella sala, mientras tanto Wayhem y Adrien mantenían malas miradas sobre Lila, ambos lo habían visto, aquello no fue un accidente, la italiana se había puesto junto a la mesa y la había tirado cuando nadie miraba, corriendo el que iba de sombrerero a ver como estaba su nueva amiga.

La fiesta continuo a pesar de aquel incidente, aunque Adrien se puso claramente a buscar algún método para evitar a Lila, Chloe era pegajosa, pero al menos respetaba su espacio personal, la italiana parecía querer comérselo, estando enfadado con esta, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, el grito de alguien conocido.

\- ¡Wayhem! - escucho grita a Hiccup, corriendo de donde provenía aquel sonido, encontrándose a su amigo con un feo corte en el brazo izquierdo siendo atendido por Astrid, Nino y Chloe.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - escucho el rubio decir a alguien entre la multitud, resultando ser Luka, viendo como el rostro del chico que estaba herido parecía descomponerse, como si hubiese visto sus peores pesadillas hacerse realidad.

\- Kurnous, se ha llevado a Marinette – contesto Wayhem pareciendo que en cualquier momento perdería el sentido.

**Momentos antes**

Marinette había decidido salir del edificio para calmar sus pensamientos y emociones, lo ultimo que deseaba era ser blanco de Hawk Moth, quitándose como podía los restos de todo tipo de delicias, escuchando pasos detrás de ella, viendo a su madre y recibiendo un abrazo de esta.

\- Que conmovedor – escucharon ambas decir a alguien, mirando hacia arriba, viendo encima de un contenedor a Kurnous, poniendo Sabine lentamente a su hija detrás de ella – Eso no le servida de nada señora – dijo extendiendo su lanza rodando madre e hija en direcciones opuestas, corriendo Sabine hacia el villano y plantándole un puñetazo en el abdomen seguido de una patada en el hombro, cuando se desplomo sin previo aviso, viéndose como Corvex la había atacado por la espalda, dejándola inconsciente, empezando ambos a arrinconar a Marinette, cuando una lata salio volando y golpeo a Corvex en la nuca, girándose Kurnous para ver al agresor, siendo Wayhem el causante.

\- ¡Marinette corre! - le grito antes de ver como el villano con temática de venado clavaba su lanza en el brazo del chico, gritando este de dolor, mas nadie escucho aquel grito, sintiendo Marinette como alguien la atrapaba, no siendo otro que el portador del miraculous del cuervo, yéndose ambos con su botín sin fijarse en que el chico aun seguía consciente, entrando al edificio para avisar a todos de lo ocurrido y con suerte encontrar ayuda.

Adrien estaba furioso, colérico, sintiendo cosas que jamas había experimentado, desprecio y odio hacia Kurnous, pero debía mantenerse tranquilo, si quería salvar a Marinette debía controlarse, saliendo cuando nadie miraba, mientras tanto algunos iban al callejón donde ocurrió todo para comprobar si había algo o alguien, encontrándose Chloe con la madre de Marinette en el suelo, cogiendo su móvil y llamando a emergencias rápidamente mientras Alya y Nino comprobaban el estado de aquella mujer, una parte de ellos quería ir a buscar al villano para salvar a su amiga, pero tampoco podían dejar a la señora Dupain-Cheng sola en esos momentos, Luka estaba en shock y Kagami no parecía saber que hacer, aunque Marinette no fuese su persona favorita nadie merecía lo que ese villano planeaba hacerle, aunque por otro lado era una rival en su empeño de conseguir el corazón de Adrien.

Una vez lejos Adrien dejo salir a Plagg de su escondite, viendo el kwami el rostro de su portador, ese chico podría cometer una locura si no lo hacia entrar en razón.

\- Chico se que estas preocupado por tu "solo es una amiga" pero debes mantener la cabeza fría, si te enfadas solo conseguirás que Hawk Moth te akumatice y eso solo traerá desgracias, el miraculous de la destrucción nunca debe ser usado para herir a alguien – le expuso Plagg intentando hacer entrar en razón a su portador, cuando el sonido de un choque arriba de ellos capto su atención, viendo a Mayura subir a la azotea del hotel, otro problema que tratar.

\- Creo que tenemos mas trabajo del que nos gustaría – le dijo al kwami antes de disponerse a enfundarse el traje - ¡Plagg garras fuera! - grito liberando todo el poder de su miraculous, apareciendo Chat Noir y empezando a saltar por la fachada de aquel edificio, escuchando como alguien lo llamaba desde abajo, pero su atención estaba en lo alto, viendo el cielo cubrirse de negros nubarrones antes de escucharse un rayo en la lejanía, la tormenta arribaría pronto, llegando a la parte mas alta de aquel edificio.

\- Dark Angel quita le su miraculous – escucho a Mayura ordenar a un Akuma, viendo que tenían acorralado a Canis custode, el villano de turno era alto, mas que Mayura, su piel era azul claro y sus ojos eran completamente rojos, su cabello eran llamas verdes, llevaba una túnica carmesí con detalles dorados y a su espalda dos grandes alas cubiertas de plumas negras y brillantes como la obsidiana, viendo la espada de aquel sujeto apuntando al cuello del héroe perruno, mientras el arma de este estaba en el suelo a los pies de la portadora del pavo real.

\- ¿Un dos contra uno no parece un combate muy justo? Igualamos el marcador – dijo extendiendo su bastón y golpeando a ambos villanos, consiguiendo alejarlos lo suficiente como para que su compañero recogiese su arma, escuchándose otro trueno en el horizonte.

\- No me gusta decirlo pero gracias gato, estaba persiguiendo a Kurnous, su rastro me trajo hasta aquí cuando esa avecilla y ese ángel de venganza me pillaron por sorpresa – le explico el portador del perro al gato negro.

\- Kurnous se ha llevado a una joven y por lo que he escuchado hay abajo iba acompañado de Corvex – le explico Chat Noir analizando la situación el portador del perro, viendo como Dark Angel transformaba su espada en un arco, tensando la cuerda de este creando una flecha de luz morada, aquello se ponía feo.

\- ¡Parlamento! - grito Canis custode quedándose los otros tres integrantes de aquel conflicto quietos – Deseo negociar con Hawk Moth – expreso el perro no creyendo Chat Noir que su compañero pensase traicionarlos.

\- ¿Vuestra rendición? - expreso Mayura negando el portador del perro.

\- No, una tregua temporal – contesto quedándose aun mas impactado Chat Noir.

\- ¡¿Como que una tregua?! - expreso el gato negro mirando fijamente a su compañero en busca de cualquier signo de engaño en su mirada, pero ese hombre no mentía.

\- Estoy seguro que tu maestro es tan enemigo de Kurnous, Corvex y Skorpion como nosotros – expreso el perro asintiendo Mayura – Los dos primeros han estado aquí hace poco y se han llevado a una joven, este es el trato, podéis quedaros con sus miraculous a cambio de ayudarnos a salvarla – expuso Canis custode, viendo a Mayura como si se comunicase con alguien – El tiempo pasa y con la lluvia que esta por caer perderé el rastro, aunque algo me dice que vuestro Akuma puede encontrarlo, y por muy fuerte que sean esos dos nunca esperaran un ataque conjunto – le expuso viendo Chat Noir como aquel hombre hacia un pacto digno de Fausto, acercándose y susurrándole al portador del perro.

\- Esta claro que nada mas tengan ocasión nos traicionaran – le expreso Chat Noir asintiendo el perro.

\- Eso lo tengo claro, pero no podemos perder el tiempo luchando contra ellos y a la vez salvando a esa joven – expuso viendo la verdad en esas palabras, si se entretenían posiblemente vencerían al Akuma, pero Marinette estaría perdida, hablando Mayura.

\- Hawk Moth y yo estamos de acuerdo en el acuerdo, así que acabemos cuanto antes para volver a lo nuestro – contesto Mayura empezando a moverse los dos héroes, el Akuma y la portadora del pavo real.

(-)

Mientras héroes y villanos habituales negociaban Marinette era tirada al suelo por Corvex, notando como su cabeza chocaba contra algo duro, girándose levemente para ver una tumba, estaba en un cementerio, de noche, el día de difuntos, con dos criminales famosos por robo, homicidio y violación, alguien le había echado un mal de ojo.

\- ¿Estas seguro que el gato vendrá? - pregunto Kurnous mirando detenidamente a su presa, sintiendo Marinette como todos los vellos se le erizaban, aquello era una maldita pesadilla.

\- Corvex nunca se equivoca con sus predicciones, el gato vendrá y para evitar que le hagas daño entregara su anillo, luego solo hay que matarlo y podrás disfrutar de ella libremente, nadie podría oírte aquí – expuso el cuervo viendo Marinette su situación, era una carnada para atraer a su _partenaire_ para luego arrebatarle su miraculous, viendo un pequeño cacharro con una flores y agua dentro a su derecha.

\- ¿Crees que tendré que cargármelo siete veces? - expuso Kurnous sintiendo la franco-china ganas de vomitar, recordando que había dejado a su madre inconsciente y a Wayhem herido, debía actuar rápido – No creo que pase nada por empezar a divertirme ahora – expreso lanzándole Marinette aquel recipiente a la cabeza al villano antes de levantarse y empezar a correr, por suerte parecía que el cuervo no era muy espabilado, corriendo todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas, cruzándose con un par de gatos en el camino, cayendo de bruces al suelo debido a lo repentino del encuentro, viendo un monumento que se le hacia familiar, escuchando como ambos iban buscándola, levantándose notando cierta molestia en la rodilla izquierda, debió lastimarse con la caída, decidiendo esconderse detrás de un árbol temporalmente, buscando en un bolsillo de su falda algo mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban caer.

(-)

De vuelta al hotel los invitados estaban alterados, pues habían visto a Chat Noir y a Canis custode ser perseguidos por dos siluetas, deseando Chloe tener su miraculous en esos precisos momentos para ayudar, mientras Alya y Nino intentaban consolar a Sabine, la cual estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, mientras Kagami era interrogada por la policía que acababa de llegar, cuando sonó el móvil de Luka, viendo el numero con esperanza.

\- Es una llamada de Marinette - dijo en voz alta para que todos lo escuchasen, activando el manos libres para que pudiesen escuchar todo el mundo - ¿Marinette estas bien? ¿donde estas? - le pregunto notando se la preocupación en la voz.

\- _He conseguido escapar de ellos, pero no se por cuanto_ – le dijo consiguiendo tranquilizarlo, temporalmente – _Estoy en un cementerio, por favor daos prisa_ – pidió notando el musico miedo en la voz de la joven, noche de tormenta en día de difuntos rematando que estaba en un cementerio, nadie querría estar en su lugar, cortándose la comunicación.

\- ¿Marinette? ¡¿Marinette?! - pregunto angustiado Luka viendo que la llamada había sido cortada, temiendo lo peor al igual que los que estaban hay, al menos tenían una idea de por donde empezar a buscar, escuchando como la policía pedía enviar coches patrulla a todos los cementerios de París, una tarea complicada debido a los varios lugares de sepultura que había en aquella ciudad, solo quedaba rezar que todo acabase bien, mientras Nino, Alya, Luka y Kagami esperaban a la mas mínima oportunidad para escabullirse y salir a buscarla.

**Cementerio**

Marinette había sido encontrada de nuevo por Kurnous, luchando la joven por todos los medios para soltarse del agarre de aquel mal nacido, llegando a morderle la mano y con dificultad a darle una patada en sus partes, consiguiendo con eso volver a soltarse, viendo como su falda tenia cortes y desgarros causados por aquel sujeto, intentando correr sintiendo otra vez dolor en la rodilla, saltándole encima aquel asqueroso, desgarrando aquel animal la blusa que usaba, aquello era el fin, sintiendo el agua de la lluvia caer sobre ella, notando esta algo duro entre sus nalgas.

\- Kurnous, Corvex dice tenemos compañía – escucho la franco-china manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como las lágrimas salían de estos, Chat Noir debía estar cerca, sino ese sujeto ya la habría tomado, sintiendo como aquel criminal se quitaba de encima.

\- Pronto vendré por ti preciosa y acabaremos – le susurro sintiendo pánico la joven, antes de escuchar gritar a Kurnous y como si un árbol se partiese.

**Momentos antes**

Canis custode estaba corriendo sobre París acompañado de Chat Noir, cayendo la lluvia cada vez con mas intensidad, llevaban corriendo en dirección este un rato, yendo con cuidado debido a que el firme cada vez era mas resbaladizo, mientras Mayura iba un par de pasos atrás y Dark Angel los guiaba a todos desde el cielo, deteniéndose señalando con su espada hacia el frente.

\- El cementerio del _Père Lachaise_ – dijo el portador del perro mirando el lugar de sepultura de innumerables personas con temor - ¿Vosotros también lo veis? - pregunto asintiendo el gato negro, podía ser una ilusión óptica, pero era complicado imaginar aquello, pues a los ojos de los portadores de miraculous la lluvia delineaba incontables siluetas humanas, recordando Chat Noir lo dicho por Plagg.

\- Alguien que conozco me dijo que durante esta noche los limites entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos desaparecían, permitiendo pasar a los que ya han partido y visitar a los que dejaron aquí – expuso el gato negro antes de saltar hacia abajo, entrando hacia el lugar de descanso de muchas personas, dando Canis custode un aviso a la policía para que fuesen hacia allí, escuchando el perro y el gato algo a su izquierda, yendo en esa dirección siendo seguidos de Dark Angel y Mayura, encontrándose con Corvex, mirando el gato un poco mas atrás, viendo tumbado en el suelo a Kurnous, pero sobretodo lo que tenia debajo.

\- Recuerda nuestro trato perro – dijo Mayura lanzándose al ataque contra Corvex, dándole una patada al pájaro de mal agüero.

\- Kurnous, Corvex dice tenemos compañía – escucharon los héroes y el Akuma decir al portador del cuervo, levantándose Kurnous mirando fijamente a los invitados a su fiesta, antes de Chat Noir extender su bastón y con ello lanzar a Kurnous hacia un árbol, partiéndolo por la mitad debido a la fuerza del impacto.

\- Coge a la chica y pon la a salvo – le indico Canis custode al gato negro, corriendo este hacia la joven, viéndola en el suelo tumbada en posición fetal, escuchando sus sollozos, cuando Kurnous se reincorporo y se dispuso a atravesar a Chat Noir, desviando el portador del miraculous del perro aquel ataque con su arma, empezando una lucha contra el venado, mientras Dark Angel y Mayura luchaban contra Corvex, acercándose de nuevo el gato negro con cuidado a la joven, acariciándole el pelo.

\- Estoy aquí _purrincess_, he venido a ponerte a salvo – le dijo despacio intentando tranquilizarla, viendo como esta se movía y abría los ojos, aferrándose con fuerza a Chat Noir.

\- Gracias – fue lo único que dijo antes de coger el gato negro a la joven y con sumo cuidado cargarla entre sus brazos como su princesa.

\- ¿Confías en mi? - le pregunto asintiendo esta, mientras veía como Canis custode luchaba contra Kurnous, estaba claro que conocía los movimientos de su oponente, recordando que era quien mas se empeñaba en detener a Kurnous, corriendo el gato con la chica entre sus brazos, viendo las informes siluetas de aquellos que ya habían emprendido el ultimo viaje.

\- ¡Corvex no puede haberse equivocado, sus visiones nunca se equivocan! - grito el portador del cuervo desplegando las cuchillas de su brazo y atacando con mayor fiereza a Mayura de lo que cabria esperar, antes de ser alcanzado por una flecha de energía que lo empujo haciendo que chocase contra un muro, levantándose aquel sujeto para continuar la batalla.

Chat Noir llego a la puerta principal de aquel lugar de descanso eterno, viendo a la policía llegar, el perro era precavido por lo menos, saltando el gato al otro lado de la puerta viendo como de un coche patrulla bajaba Sabine corriendo hacia ellos, deteniéndose delante del héroe felino.

\- Gracias por salvar a mi hija Chat Noir – expreso aquella mujer ayudando el gato a Marinette a levantarse, notando entonces el mal estado en el que había acabado aquel hermoso uniforme, asintiendo el gato negro con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

\- _Madame_ ha sido un honor ayudarla a usted y a su hija – concluyo antes de mirar hacia los muros de aquel lugar – Por desgracia mi labor aun no ha terminado, protejan las – expuso el gato negro mirando a la policía antes de volver a entrar al cementerio.

Dentro la lucha entre Canis custode y su adversario se estaba extendiendo, viéndose Kurnous acorralado por su oponente, pero no pensaba caer ese día.

\- Nada evitada que haga justicia – expreso el portador del perro preparándose para dejar a su oponente fuera de combate para arrebatarle su miraculous, cuando de repente escucho silbar el viento, quitándose antes de varias plumas clavarse en una pared cercana, viendo a Dark Angel detenidamente, no había rastro alguno de Mayura ni de Corvex, lanzándose el Akuma a por el, aprovechando Kurnous aquella oportunidad para escapar y poder vivir en libertad para hacer fechorías otro día.

Chat Noir no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrar a Corvex, o mejor dicho a su versión civil, un hombre que debía rondar sus cuarenta, de ojos saltones mirando en todas direcciones como si buscase algo, sintiendo nauseas el gato negro al ver como grandes cantidades de sangre fluían donde antes debía estar la mano derecha de aquel hombre, viendo varias plumas negras pero brillantes clavadas en el suelo, llegando la policía, recordando que su compañero debía de seguir por los alrededores, corriendo hasta llegar a verlo luchar espada contra vara con Dark Angel, activando el gato negro su cataclism y golpeando el suelo, creando una grieta que se extendió hasta los pies del Akuma, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio antes de formarse una micro-explosión debajo de aquel sujeto, haciendo que su espada saliese volando, pero cuando se disponía a romperla esta desapareció, viendo como un akuma volaba por allí antes de volverse blanco el solo, Hawk Moth tenia el miraculous del cuervo, había usado a Dark Angel como distracción para que Mayura escapase con la joya, habían fallado.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

Aquel villano estaba mas que contento, había conseguido tras mucho esfuerzo un nuevo miraculous.

\- Aquí lo tiene mi señor – escucho decir a Mayura sonriendo de manera maquiavélica el villano.

\- Has hecho un gran trabajo hoy Mayura – expreso Hawk Moth terminando la transformación de esta, revelándose como Nathalie Sancoeur, la asistente de Gabriel Agreste – Con este miraculous mi poder sera mayor que nunca – expreso Hawk Moth empezando a reír al mismo tiempo que la ventana de aquella estancia empezaba a cerrarse.

**Cementerio del Père Lachaise**

Chat Noir y Canis custode estaban narrando lo acontecido a la policía, aunque el gato negro tuvo que retirarse debido a que su transformación estaba por acabar, sintiéndose mal en muchos sentidos, había salvado a Marinette, dando gracias a su fino oído al escuchar de una gente que Kurnous no llego a abusar de ella, pero por otro lado temía las secuelas que pudiese causarle aquello, también estaba el echo de que el portador del venado había escapado, Corvex había sido arrestado y estaba siendo trasladado por un grupo de fuerzas especiales que por lo que había escuchado se hacia llamar EDOPA y estaba que Hawk Moth ahora tenia un nuevo miraculous, aquello era una derrota en muchos sentidos, mientras Canis custode estaba explicando la situación a esas fuerzas de elite.

\- Se de sobra quienes son ustedes y les diré lo mismo que ha la policía, estaba siguiendo el rastro de Kurnous, fui asaltado por una aliada de Hawk Moth y un Akuma, Chat Noir me ayudo, hice una tregua, llegamos aquí, luchamos contra Kurnous y Corvex, le dije a Chat Noir que pusiese a la rehén a salvo quedándome solo con Kurnous, me ataco el Akuma, me ayudo Chat Noir y en ese descuido se escapo Kurnous, su labor es la de estudiar y detener sucesos de este tipo, ¿que han estado haciendo durante estos años? ¿Y para que quieren retener a Corvex? - expuso el portador del perro mirando a ambos agentes vestidos completamente de negro.

\- Las actividades del EDOPA son confidenciales, no tenemos autorización para darle explicaciones a usted ni a nadie, incluido la policía – le contesto uno de los agentes mientras las noticias llegaban y grababan aquella conversación, acercándose Canis custode a Nadja Chamack.

\- ¿Estoy seguro que desea saber que ha ocurrido? - le pregunto a la reportera asintiendo esta – ¿En ese caso que le parece una entrevista pasado mañana? Tengo asuntos que atender por eso no puedo mañana – le expuso asintiendo la reportera encargada de transmitir las noticias relacionadas con villanos, viendo como se iba el portador del perro.

La lluvia cae plácidamente, limpiando las calles de la ciudad, pero también el dolor, las heridas infligidas curarían a su debido tiempo, pero París esta cada vez mas cerca de un cambio, pues sobrevolando la ciudad estaba un avión de carga, cuyo contenido seria el desencadenante de algo que muchos esperaban.

**CONTINUARA**

Saludos estimados lectores, hasta aquí llegamos con este capitulo, no se preocupen, pues las preguntas siempre tienen respuesta, y como han podido ver el cambio es algo inevitable, ahora explicaciones.

**1:** Tras investigar sobre la educación en Francia encontré que hay mas periodos de vacaciones que en España, pero claro su curso empieza antes y acaba mas tarde a cambio, sus principales periodos de vacaciones escolares son la Semana en la que esta la festividad de Todos los Santos, Navidades, vacaciones de invierno y primavera, además de las de verano.

Ahora a hablar sobre mi creación, el **EDOPA,** el _European Deparment Of Paranormal Activity,_ es decir el departamento europeo de actividades paranormales, un cuerpo de seguridad a nivel de la UE que se dedica a investigar y hacer que no se hagan públicos sucesos extraños, actividad paranormal, avista miento de OVNI y demás, quiero decir, ¿en un mundo donde existe la magia no va a existir una organización secreta del gobierno orientada a investigarla con fines tanto pacíficos como bélicos? Es una idea muy desaprovechada en mi opinión.

Espero que les haya gustado el chapter, nos leemos pronto estimados lectores, hasta luego pecadores.


	13. Liberacion y verdad

"Saludos estimados lectores y lectoras, hoy nos encontramos aquí con otro capitulo de este fic, en el presente chapter daré explicación a mas sucesos acontecidos durante el pasado, a su vez que nos preparamos para el retorno de la catarina, en efecto, queda muy poco para que Marinette recupere sus poderes, nos leemos de nuevo al final."

**Capitulo 13: Liberación y verdad.**

La noche caía sobre París, mas sus habitantes estaban atentos a las noticias pues esa noche Canis custode el perro guardián de París explicaría porque realizo uno de los actos mas controvertidos que podían imaginar, aliarse con Hawk Moth, estando la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad expectantes, Alya concretamente era de las mas interesadas, pero mientras esperaba a que empezase volvió a reproducir aquel vídeo que le pasaron donde un misterioso héroe con poderes de fuego evitaba que un villano con rasgos de halcón huyese con joyas valoradas en millones, con una diferencia, Trixx estaba también viendo el vídeo.

\- ¿Tu que opinas Trixx? ¿real o falso? - le pregunto la aspirante a reportera viendo al kwami del engaño meditar su respuesta, antes de escucharlo hablar.

\- ¿Viste ese brillo rojo en el cuello de ese misterioso héroe? - le pregunto el kwami volviendo la morena a reproducir el vídeo, viendo que en efecto algo brillaba donde el kwami decía – Recuerdo que Tikki nos contó que antes de ser los miraculous creados y nosotros vinculados a ellos ayudo al Magus, el hombre que consiguió fabricarlos y el primer ser humano con el que interactuamos se enfrento a alguien con habilidades especiales, ese sujeto intento un ritual que le habría concedido poder absoluto sobre las fuerzas de la naturaleza, pero fracaso y debido a ello estuvo a punto de destruir este planeta y posiblemente borrar de la existencia a cuanto ser estuviese en el, incluyendo a los kwamis – expuso escuchando Alya al se místico hablar.

\- ¿Y que paso? ¿como se soluciono? Porque nosotros estamos aquí después de todo – le pregunto intrigada mientras tomaba notas de todo lo que decía.

\- Tikki y Plagg unieron fuerzas con el Magus, siendo el primer mortal en utilizar el poder supremo, el poder resultante de sincronizar los poderes de la creación y la destrucción en perfecta armonía – le explico aunque Alya seguía con mas interrogantes que respuestas – Usando ese poder crearon varias gemas que contuviesen los efectos de aquel ritual, teniendo cada una de aquellas piedras preciosas poder sobre un aspecto distinto de la naturaleza – le explico no pudiendo Alya evitar soltar la pregunta.

\- ¿En que consiste ese poder supremo? - le pregunto suspirando el kwami, su portadora era curiosa por naturaleza, y eso algún día podría darle problemas.

\- Es el poder de moldear la realidad misma, el poder para hacer todo lo que se desee, es decir, poder cumplir cualquier deseo – le explico quedándose Alya en shock, tenían la solución a todos sus problemas al alcance de la mano, podrían derrotar a Hawk Moth sin tener que luchar, podrían incluso desear que jamas hubiese obtenido su miraculous, pero si tenían ese poder, ¿por que no utilizarlo?

\- ¿Por que no lo han utilizado todavía para vencer a Hawk Moth? Quiero decir, no tendríamos ni que mover un dedo para conseguirlo y esta claro que es lo que quiere nuestro enemigo – le expuso suspirando Trixx antes de darle respuesta.

\- Porque ese poder tiene un precio, el universo siempre debe permanecer en equilibrio, yo mismo presencie en una ocasión las consecuencias de su mal uso, el Vesubio jamas habría entrado en erupción si ese idiota no hubiese deseado la inmortalidad, el precio fueron las vidas de todos los que fallecieron en aquella catástrofe – le explico sintiéndose mal la morena, no había pensado que ese poder pudiese tener consecuencias tan devastadoras, antes de ver la hora que era, la entrevista a Canis custode estaba por empezar y como todo París deseaba saber su explicación a aliarse con Hawk Moth y Mayura.

(-)

Nadja Chamack estaba sentada en medio del plato, esperando impacientemente al héroe perruno de la ciudad, al igual que el resto tenia curiosidad por saber el porque lo hizo, aunque ella tenia sus teorías como todo el mundo prefería esperar a que el estuviese para confirmarlas, cuando alguien la toco en el hombro sin previo aviso, girándose alarmada viendo que era su invitado.

\- Perdón por asustarla _madame_ Chamack, cuando ustedes quieran podemos empezar – le dijo sentándose al otro extremo en un sillón que le habían colocado, aclarándose la garganta la presentadora cuando las cámaras empezaron a retransmitir.

\- Muchas gracias a todos nuestros telespectadores, aquí Nadja Chamack en otra entrevista en su espacio favorito, en efecto estamos en Time Prime con uno de los héroes de París, un aplauso para Canis custode – saludo la presentadora dando inicio a aquella entrevista, saludando el portador del perro con un gesto, mientras en su casa Rocío reía para sus adentros, quería ver cuanto había cambiado aquel hombre y esta era una buena ocasión.

\- Gracias a usted por permitirme dar explicaciones, y a ese agente del EDOPA que me esta apuntando con un rifle con dardos tranquilizantes sobre la tercera viga a la izquierda le diré que mejor baje su arma – dijo girando la presentadora la cabeza hacia donde había dicho, mirando a aquel agente del gobierno antes de volver hacia el perro guardián.

\- A usted es difícil pillarle por sorpresa, pero ahora creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que queremos saberlo, ¿por que? ¿por que se alío con Hawk Moth en esta ocasión? - le pregunto sin reparos antes de respirar aquel hombre.

\- Creo que lo mejor empezar por el principio, es decir a aquella noche, ¿le parece bien? - le expuso asintiendo esa mujer un tanto dudosa – Estaba en una velada con mi pareja cuando vi a Kurnous saltar sobre un edificio, por suerte estábamos cerca de donde vivía esta y tras acompañarla a casa me enfunde el traje, ¿me sigue? - empezó a explicar asintiendo Nadja – Mientras perseguía a aquel criminal por los tejados de París fue atacado por un Akuma y una mujer – expreso mirando con desconcierto Nadja.

\- ¿Una mujer estaba ayudando al Akuma? - pregunto asintiendo Canis Custode.

\- En efecto _madame_ Chamack, esa mujer se trata de Mayura, portadora del miraculous del pavo real y aliada de Hawk Moth – le explico estando las personas pensando en los ataques de monstruos que se sucedían en la ciudad, Mayura era la causante.

\- ¿Por que no hemos oído hablar de ella hasta ahora? - le pregunto recibiendo respuesta.

\- Ordenes de Ladybug, pensó que el saber que había dos villanos en vez de uno en la ciudad podría causar el pánico en la población, yo opino que ocultar esa información a las fuerzas del orden ha sido un error – expuso pellizcándose Marinette el tabique nasal, antes de continuar explicando el porque de sus acciones – Volviendo al porque entre aquella villana y el Akuma consiguieron acorralarme y estuvieron a punto de quitarme mi miraculous, por suerte Chat Noir apareció y me saco del apuro, aunque me duela decirlo le debo una a ese gato – dijo manteniendo un tono de voz tranquilo en todo momento.

\- Entonces, ¿a el se le ocurrió aliarse con Hawk Moth? - pregunto negando con la cabeza el perro.

\- Eso fue cosa mía, al poco de sacarme de aquel apuro me dijo que Kurnous y Corvex habían raptado a una joven – expuso tensando se varios de los espectadores y la presentadora – No revelare nombres para evitar problemas pero si diré que aquello nos ponía en un aprieto muy serio como puede imaginar – le expuso analizando la situación Nadja Chamack al igual que Alya en su casa la cual ya sabia eso.

\- Si se quedaban luchando es muy posible que cuando acabaseis la chica ya habría sido violada, si iban a buscarla esos dos os perseguirían y esos solo os retrasaría, dando el mismo resultado – expuso Nadja asintiendo el portador del miraculous del perro.

\- En efecto _madame_, también estaba la opción de que uno se quedase luchando y el otro la buscase, pero eso habría sido peor, yo podría rastrear a la joven por su olor, pero como ya sabe esa noche llovió y aquellas aguas me habrían hecho perder el rastro, Chat Noir no tiene mi olfato y ninguno podría con esos dos oponentes en solitario, era una situación critica – le expuso asintiendo aquella mujer.

\- ¿Entonces tuvo la idea de aliarse con Hawk Moth y Mayura? - le pregunto asintiendo el héroe.

\- En efecto, hice un trato con ellos, los miraculous de Corvex y Kurnous por su ayuda – le expuso mirando aterrada la presentadora al portador del perro – No me mire así, no iban a hacerlo por buena voluntad así que como buenos mercenarios que fueron tenia que ofrecerles un pago y era lo único que me vino a la cabeza, a parte de recordarles que también eran enemigos suyos – le expuso antes de recibir contestación.

\- ¿Chat Noir estuvo a favor? - le pregunto negando el invitado a aquella entrevista con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- En absoluto, me dijo que seguramente nos traicionarían a la mínima ocasión, pero eso ya lo sabia – le comento antes de respirar hondo – El resultado fue este, llegamos a donde tenían a la chica que resulto ser un cementerio, Kurnous escapo, no pudo ultrajar a la chica, Corvex fue capturado y encerrado por el gobierno quien sabe donde y Hawk Moth tiene el miraculous del cuervo – explico tragando duro la presentadora – Se que son malas noticias pero a todas las buenas personas de París que nos están viendo les pregunto, ¿que habrían hecho en mi situación? Teniendo en cuenta que luchamos contra aquellos criminales en un cementerio no hay que ser muy listo para saber que iban a hacer con la joven una vez se divirtiesen con ella – expuso quedándose pálida Nadja y muchos de los que conocían y sabían que a quien se habían llevado esos dos era a Marinette.

\- Vaya, fue una situación difícil – fue lo único que pudo decir asintiendo el héroe.

\- Así es, una de las razones por las que me dí prisa fue por Chat Noir, su conciencia no habría soportado que le pasase algo a un inocente y el no haber podido hacer nada por evitarlo – le comento viendo mucha gente expectante el programa – Aunque a los parisinos se les olvide los demás héroes de París son adolescentes, son jóvenes y esto – dijo señalando su miraculous – Es una pesada carga sobre los hombros, por eso les pido consideración con ellos – dijo antes de recibir respuesta.

\- Si es una carga tan pesada, ¿por que no entregársela a personas mejor preparadas? Policías, el ejercito – expuso riendo un poco el portador del perro.

\- ¿Y que evitaría que esas personas ante la idea de tener todo ese poder no lo usen para sus propios fines egoístas? En la juventud, la adolescencia es cuando se forja el carácter, hacerles llevar esto hace que sea mas posible que se vuelvan personas de bien para la sociedad, yo mismo me he visto tentado a usar este poder para mi mismo, pero hasta ahora he conseguido mantenerme firme – le explico bajando la mirada – Es una gran tentación, además de que a mi no me corresponde la tarea de entregar los miraculous, eso es cosa de Ladybug que seguramente los entregara a personas de su confianza, amigos, familia, compañeros de clase, personas cercanas en todo caso – expuso analizando aquello Alya, viendo la verdad en sus palabras antes de darse por finalizada al entrevista, saliendo Canis custode del plato para volver a casa.

(-)

En la mansión Agreste Adrien había visto toda la entrevista con su prima, mirándose ambos notando la rubia como cuando menciono lo que pudo pasarle a Marinette su primo apretó los dientes, recordando aquella grabación que Hiccup le envío de la conversación de Wayhem y Adrien, pero su primo era terco y no parecía aceptar la idea de ver a Marinette como algo mas que una amiga, si acababan juntos ella seria de las primeras en recordárselo, aunque su intuición femenina le decía que no seria la única.

En otra parte de la mansión Gabriel Agreste también estuvo viendo la entrevista, mientras Nooroo y otro kwami revoloteaban a su alrededor, el otro parecía un pequeño cuervo de ojos purpuras y pico pequeño, mirando ambos a su amo esbozar una sonrisa, puede que ese héroe lo hiciese por ayudar a alguien necesitado pero eso le beneficiaba a el, pues ahora tenia un kwami capaz de ver el futuro y lo que había visto le resultaba muy útil para sus planes, solo debía mover bien sus piezas y podría conseguirlo.

(-)

En el Louvre dos varones se miraban fijamente, padre e hijo, antes de desviar la mirada hacia donde estaba la habitación de la menor de esa familia.

\- Ella no fue Jalil, tranquiliza te, me dijo que fue una amiga suya la secuestrada por Kurnous, y que un amigo resulto herido intentando detener a aquellos criminales – expuso el señor Kubdel al mayor de sus hijos, el cual solo suspiro.

\- Lo se, ya me lo has dicho tres veces, pero ahora lo que debemos hacer es mejorar la seguridad para la exposición que se realizara, recuerda que alguien se coló la misma noche que llego desde Achus, aunque me parece extraño que no se llevase nada, los guardias asignados no estaban en su posición – le explico Jalil a su padre, asintiendo este pensando en aquello, un misterioso asaltante se coló en la zona de carga del aeropuerto cuando llegaron las piezas de la exposición, pero en vez de robarlas solo entro y desapareció sin dejar rastro, ni un pelo ni huella, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

(-)

En la _Liberte_ Luka había visto toda la entrevista con su madre y su hermana, notando la matriarca de aquella familia que el estado de animo de sus hijos no era el habitual, Luka estaba menos en casa de lo habitual y normalmente venia cansado, mientras que Juleka parecía rehuir a Rose desde hacia un tiempo, no era normal en su hija eso, esa joven era un encanto, tenia la cualidad de hacer que su hija sonriese lo cual no era fácil, pero tampoco era buena idea presionarlos, cuando estuviesen preparados ellos mismos le contarían sus problemas.

(-)

Kagami estaba en su cama totalmente dormida, mientras Longg había visto la entrevista, rápidamente había comprendido que Barkk había ido a parar a una buenas manos, mientras miraba a su portadora, esta había estado dibujando, algo extraño en su portadora, viendo los dibujos fijándose en uno particular, era una versión alternativa de su traje, completamente rojo con unos adornos para la cabeza similares a sus cuernos, además de pasar a tener una espada de hoja recta, a el también le gustaba aquel diseño, quizás podría darle una sorpresa a su portadora en un futuro próximo.

(-)

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, viendo Marinette como el frío iba haciéndose cada día mas notorio, pero ese día era importante, su padre recibiría el alta y a su vez tendría que ir al aeropuerto por su tío abuelo Wang Cheng, pensando brevemente en el maestro Fu, esperando que aquel anciano que había sido su mentor, su padrino en muchos sentidos estuviese bien, buscando algo mas abrigado para ese día, encontrando una deportivas rosas que llevaba tiempo sin ponerse, impermeables, perfectas para días de lluvia, buscando algo que conjuntase, viendo un pantalón de deporte color celeste y una camiseta de manga larga color fucsia con la silueta del rostro de un tigre en negro, recordando que fue un regalo de Juleka, aquello la hizo pensar en Luka, desde hacia un tiempo parecía estar ausente, quizás lo que sentía por ella no era tan fuerte después de todo, recordando el plan, ella y su madre irían a recoger a su tío abuelo mientras sus abuelos Gina y Roland se traían a su padre a casa, escuchando a su madre llamarla.

(-)

Wayhem se encontraba en clase junto a Ondine y Hiccup, mirando ambos jóvenes a su amigo, notando que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto Ondine, llevando esta un chandal color azul marino y deportivas azul aguamarina con detalles rosas, contestándole.

\- Es que estoy seguro que Adrien le gusta esa chica, pero por otro lado parece ignorarla, opino que hacen una hermosa pareja – expreso el fan de Adrien asintiendo la nadadora.

\- Tienes razón, durante la fiesta que organizo la hija del alcalde pude ver como tras escuchar que se la habían llevado a Adrien corriendo con autentica desesperación en el rostro – explico Ondine continuando Hiccup.

\- Astrid escucho el audio y tras analizar la conducta de su primo cree que lo que pasa es que el se niega esos sentimientos, puede que porque ya le guste otra y lo que siente por ella lo confunde – explico entrando en esos momentos el profesor de ciencias sociales, teniendo que dejar la conversación para otro momento.

**College François Dupont**

El universo era muy extraño o esa alumna tenia problemas de algún tipo, eran los pensamientos del señor Damocles mientras era arrastrado por Aurore para que viese la escena del crimen, viendo el director el brazo en cabestrillo de aquella alumna ejemplar, buenas notas, nada de problemas, un encanto, viendo como en efecto alguien había forzado la taquilla de aquella joven y revuelto todo su contenido por la estancia, observando como el profesor de historia parecía estar analizando todo como si del mismísimo Sherlock Holmes se tratase, aunque la gabardina que llevaba le recordaba al detective Colombo, debía ponerse al día con las series mas conocidas antes de notar a una alumna de cabello negro y corto.

\- Le garantizo que vi a Marinette entrando aquí y luego saliendo con algo en la mano – acuso aquella alumna de cabellera oscura negando Aurore con un movimiento de cabeza, Marinette era su amiga y nunca haría algo así, interviniendo el director.

\- Si se refiere a Dupain-Cheng me temo que es imposible, esa alumna no asistirá hoy a clase debido a asuntos familiares – le expuso el director teniendo el profesor lo que necesitaba para concluir aquello.

\- Cierto, yo también estaba informado de eso, además el negocio de sus padres esta cerrado lo cual es una lastima, los martes es cuando hacen _Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte_**[1]**, solo pensar en ese dulce se me hace la boca agua – expuso el profesor mirando ambas alumnas a aquel hombre limpiarse la boca con la manga de la gabardina – En fin sera mejor recoger todo y comprobar si falta algo, aunque ya es la segunda vez que acusan a dicha alumna de algo un día que falta a clases, casi parece que se la tenga alguien jurada – expreso el profesor escuchando Aurore aquello, Alya era la mejor amiga de Marinette, si alguien podía descubrir quien iba por la franco-china era la morena de las lentes.

(-)

Al terminar las clases Alya y Nino salieron juntos por la puerta principal, yendo de la mano notando se una sonrisa boba en el rostro de el de las gafas, esa tarde iban a tener una cita y solo esperaba que nada la estropease, mientras Alya llevaba varios días pensando en quien podría ser Ladybug, debía ser alguien de su entorno pero, ¿quien? Aquellas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza _seguramente los entregara a personas de su confianza, amigos, familia, compañeros de clase, personas cercanas en todo caso_, estaba claro que quien fuese debía ser alguien que jamas hubiese sido akumatizada, pensando en quien cumplía ese requisito sin encontrar respuesta.

\- ¿Alya estas bien? - le pregunto el de las lentes reaccionando la morena, asintiendo como respuesta, decidiendo Nino dejar las preguntas para mas tarde, irían donde Andre y de allí hacia el Louvre para poder ver mejor aquel pergamino que mostraba a una Ladybug egipcia, luego darían un paseo hasta casa de la chica.

Ambos fueron dando un paseo por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad, buscando al celebre heladero pues a pesar del fresco que empezaba a notar se la fama de aquel hombre seguía siendo su mejor baza, llegando hasta el _Jardin des Tuileries_, viendo como había montado una pequeña carpa en un lado, antes de ver como Adrien posaba para la cámara mientras Lila y Kagami andaban por los alrededores, apretando Nino los puños levemente al ver a la italiana, ver como se aliaba voluntariamente con un Akuma solo hacia que le sudaran las manos, notando Alya aquello, viendo los dos el rostro de su amigo, estaba claro que prefería cualquier cosa a estar hay.

\- Kagami tiene el pelo de un tono similar al de Ladybug – expuso Alya mientras Trixx negaba con un movimiento al igual que Wayzz, ambos sabían que esa chica era la dueña de Longg en esos momentos, interviniendo Nino.

\- ¿Pero no fue akumatizada en Riposte y Oni-Chan? - expuso el moreno suspirando la de las gafas, otra candidata menos, antes de soltar Nino - ¿Y Marinette? - expuso notando el moreno a su kwami tensar se ante aquellas palabras, extraño sin duda alguna.

\- Marinette es mi mejor amiga, no me ocultaría algo así – refuto la de las lentes viendo a Andre unos metros mas hacia delante, arrastrando a Nino para comer algo y dejar esas absurdas ideas de que Marinette era Ladybug, aunque claro, ya se había equivocado con Chloe en el pasado y prefería tener pruebas solidas.

Kagami había visto a Nino y a Alya mientras que Lila no paraba de hablarle, aunque realmente no le estaba prestando atención, había escuchado el comentario de la morena sobre su parecido con Ladybug, pensando en quien podría portar el miraculous de la catarina, sin hallar respuesta alguna, mientras Longg veía el rostro del modelo, sus milenios de edad e interacción con los humanos ayudaba a reconocer cuando alguien mentía u ocultaba algo, y aquel chico no se encontraba cómodo en esos momentos, era claro como el agua.

\- No hay duda de que Adrien es perfecto – expuso Lila asintiendo Kagami, aquello si lo había escuchado y era lo único en lo que estaba de acuerdo con ella – Adrien habla el chino con soltura, un amigo de mi padre un celebre chef me enseño cuando era niña – expuso Lila antes de recibir respuesta.

\- También habla japones con soltura – expuso Kagami mirando fijamente a al italiana, consiguiendo intimidarla brevemente.

(-)

Mientras todo esto ocurría en un lugar secreto, oculto a ojos de los curiosos un hombre era interrogado por dos agentes del EDOPA.

\- El amo me castigada si digo mas de lo necesario, su poder es inconmensurable – expuso aquel sujeto, un hombre de complexión delgada, pero negro y con una mano amputada, notando se el dolor en su rostro.

\- ¿Quien es ese amo? - pregunto uno de los agentes golpeando al criminal que anteriormente fuese Corvex con la mano.

\- El vive lejos, fuera de su jurisdicción, es un ser todopoderoso, el rayo y el viento le obedecen – expuso aquel criminal recibiendo una descarga eléctrica – Sois tan crueles como el amo – contesto antes de acabar inconsciente, saliendo ambos agentes viéndose un pasillo.

\- Eso ultimo de que domina el viento y el rayo, ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo? - le pregunto uno de los agentes al otro antes de empezar a caminar por aquel pasillo.

\- Es posible, si de verdad se trata de otra es vital encontrarla, el proyecto Titan no puede verse retrasado y hasta ahora los resultados han sido desastrosos – dijo continuando su compañero.

\- Cierto, aquello fue un terrible efecto secundario del ultimo experimento – le contesto pasando otros agentes tanto hombres como mujeres a su lado antes de llegar a su destino, mirando ambos por una ventana viendo a varios científicos con batas blancas trabajando en una especie de reactor, acercándose la imagen revelando un cristal con forma de esfera en su interior, brillando con una extraña luz gris-ambarina.

(-)

Tras haberse tomado aquel postre frío y cremoso ambos llegaron a la segunda parada de aquella salida, el Louvre, pagando la entrada y yendo directos hacia la exposición egipcia, viendo por el camino a Nathaniel contemplando las grandes obras de los pintores que le precedieron, buscando inspiración para alguna obra sin duda alguna, llegando a su destino dentro de aquel complejo, viendo aquel pergamino colgado en la pared, buscando en el pasado alguna pista sobre la identidad de la catarina.

\- No es que sea el plan mas romántico, pero se que te gustaría – le comento Nino consiguiendo que Alya sonriese antes de recibir un beso en la mejilla, viendo un detalle que en otras ocasiones no había visto, usando la cámara de su móvil para hacer zoom en la parte en cuestión.

\- ¿Estas viendo lo que yo? - le pregunto asomándose ambos kwamis para ver lo que había en la pantalla, en una esquina del pergamino, casi imperceptible había el dibujo de una pequeña criatura de color rojo de cabeza grande y con antenas de perfil.

\- Esa es Tikki, la kwami de Ladybug – expuso Trixx sonriendo la morena, ahora no solo tenia aquella pista del héroe perruno sobre la psique de Ladybug, sino también tenia el nombre y una apariencia aproximada de su kwami, decidiendo sacarle una foto, tenían al dibujante perfecto justo hay, suspirando Nino, su plan era ir después al cine y luego dar un paseo romántico hasta casa de la chica, pero parece que tendría que cambiar de idea.

(-)

Un taxi se detuvo delante de la residencia de los Dupain-Cheng, ayudando el conductor a abrir la puerta, saliendo del auto Sabine junto a su hija y Wang Cheng, el conocido como el "mejor chef del mundo", mientras otro taxi paraba justo al lado, saliendo el resto de la familia Dupain, no pudiendo evitar Marinette ir a abrazar a su padre, feliz de poder verlo en un estado de salud aceptable, pues aun tenia que realizar rehabilitación, cogiendo el equipaje del cocinero y entrando todos a la casa, mirando Gina y Roland a aquel hombre de clara ascendencia asiática.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de probar cosas nuevas? - le pregunto la mujer al anciano, endureciendo este la mirada entrando manteniendo la puerta abierta para que entrase aquella mujer, lo que para algunos era una locura en otras culturas era tradición, simplemente había que adaptarse.

(-)

Plagg se encontraba aburrido, su portador estaba atrapado en otra sesión de fotos, viendo a lo lejos a Lila y a Kagami, la primera no le agradaba en absoluto, quería destruir a la portadora de su galletita y eso no le gustaba, la segunda le parecía demasiado seria en su opinión, acabaría con dolor de cabeza por culpa de su chico, si tan solo se diese cuenta de quien era Ladybug las cosas serian mas sencillas, y el podría divertirse a costa de ello, podría hablar con Tikki todo lo que quisiese, pensando en cuanto mas tendría que estar la ciudad y el mundo si el poder de la creación, aquello no era bueno para el universo en absoluto.

Adrien dio gracias de al fin terminar con aquello, sentía sus músculos tensos debido a las dos horas teniendo que realizar todo aquello, y que Lila anda se por lo alrededores solo hacia que fuese incomodo, por suerte Kagami parecía ser capaz de retenerla, habiendo muchas personas por los alrededores en esos momentos, como deseaba estar en su cama o mejor aun, recibiendo mimos de Marinette como Chat Noir, quitándose esas ideas de la cabeza, Marinette era una amiga, Kagami era una amiga muy interesante, quizás podría librarse de Lila si le pedía salir, recordando las veces que Ladybug le negó su amor, deseaba saber quien estaba tras esa mascara y cual era el chico que tenia el corazón de su amada, no para hacerle daño, sino para saber que tenia que el no.

\- Chico quieres un consejo – le dijo Plagg siendo ignorado por el rubio – No vayas por ellas, haz me caso, Ladybug esta colada por ti – le dijo aunque aquellas palabras solo acabaron en saco roto, escondiéndose una vez mas en la chaqueta del rubio, no tenia remedio, esa noche le tocaba patrulla y no tenia muchas ganas la verdad de salir.

(-)

En las calles de París Luka iba andando pensativo, Marinette tenia un lugar único en su corazón, pensando en pedirle salir pero, sabia que el corazón de la joven seguía estando dividido, si le pedía salir y esos sentimientos por Adrien se hacían mas fuertes acabarían mal, mirando Sass a su portador, desde que vio a aquella chica lo supo, era la portadora del miraculous de la creación, eso significaba que era Ladybug con todo lo que suponía, viendo mas hacia delante a la portadora de Pollen, hablando con una joven de cabellos naranja y lentes de manera animada, chocando el musico con ellas debido a que estaba en sus pensamientos.

\- Lo siento – se disculpo Luka viendo a la hija del alcalde, notando que le había manchado la chaqueta, seguramente armaría un escandalo, o al menos eso pensó.

\- Deberías ir atento a la calle cabeza hueca, los artistas sois muy despistados – le recrimino cogiendo Luka y dándole un pañuelo de color negro – Gracias – dijo la rubia mientras Sabrina miraba a su mejor amiga comportarse de esa manera tan civilizada, hacia apenas unos meses se habría puesto hecha una furia.

\- Chloe cerca de aquí hay una lavandería, ¿quieres que la lleve para que la laven? - le pregunto Sabrina a la rubia asintiendo la chica, soplando el viento con fuerza en ese preciso momento, negando la rubia.

\- Ya lo lavara Jean Pascal en el hotel – le dijo antes de mirar al músico – Adiós esto ... - se iba a despedir cuando se dio cuenta que ni le había preguntado el nombre, interviniendo Sabrina.

\- Es Luka es hermano de una compañera de clase, contrataste a su grupo para la fiesta de Halloween – le explico la pelirroja recordando la rubia aquel detalle.

\- Perdona por olvidarme, pero tu hermana es tan reservada que ni me fije en ti – se disculpo quedándose el musico impresionado, aquel acorde no era el que imagino en un principio, aunque sin duda alguna era una melodía poco habitual.

\- No hay problema, ¿me devuelves mi pañuelo? - le pidió dándose cuenta Chloe que llevaba aquel trozo de tela en la mano todavía, entregándoselo mirando los ojos del musico durante unos instantes, antes de ir cada uno por su lado, como si aquel encuentro nunca se hubiese dado, mirando Sass a su portador una vez mas, puede que esa chica fuese muy orgullosa y presumida, pero parejas mas extrañas se habían visto, recordando aquella vez en Arabia a aquel genio y esa humilde campesina, podría contarle esa historia a su portador, seguro le daría ideas para componer algo.

(-)

La noche cayo sobre la ciudad cubriéndola con su negro manto, mirando cierto héroe gatuno al cielo nocturno, siendo apenas perceptibles las estrellas, pensando en lo que haría cuando Ladybug volviese, ¿le diría sobre las dudas de su corazón? No, pues aquello solo le daría a su compañera excusas para que dejase de cortejarla, viendo que por casualidad estaba cerca de la residencia de los Dupain-Cheng, deseando ir a ver como estaba su _purrincess_, pero aquello resultaba una mala idea con el desastre que era su corazón, sin embargo como si de un insecto atraído por la luz de una lampara Chat Noir no pudo evitar acercarse y llamar a la trampilla que daba a aquel pequeño balcón, recordando cuando hacia solo unos días tuvo que salvarla de Kurnous, sintiendo el gato negro hervir su sangre al recordar aquello, viéndole abrir observando aquella sonrisa en el rostro de la joven.

\- Chat Noir no te esperaba hoy, bueno nunca te espero – le comento riendo el héroe felino antes de hacer una cortes reverencia.

\- Bueno _purrincess_ los gatos callejeros solo nos acercamos a las casas cuando buscamos comida o atención, no era mi intensión retrasar su sueño de belleza – dijo aquella falsa disculpa riendo un poco la chica, aquel sonido le resultaba embriagador, intentando controlar todos sus impulsos.

\- Gato bobo, estaba terminando los deberes cuando llamaste – le contesto antes de sentir la fría brisa de aquella noche de otoño - ¿Quieres pasar? - le propuso asintiendo el felino sin saber que estaba haciendo, sintiendo la calidez de aquella casa nada mas empezó a bajar los escalones, la calidez de un lugar lleno de amor, una sensación que no sentía desde hacia varios años, cuando su madre desapareció misteriosamente, notando la franco-china el semblante de su compañero, viendo rastros de melancolía - ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto sintiendo el gato negro que su suerte no coincidía con la asociada a su miraculous, ¿como podía existir alguien con un corazón tan dichoso en el mundo? La idea de que algo le pasase lo aterraba.

\- No es nada _m'lady_ solo recuerdos traicioneros – le expuso sin percatarse de como la había llamado, mientras la chica se tensaba ante aquella forma de referirse a ella, ¿no podía ser que la hubiese descubierto? Aunque una pequeña parte de ella no le parecía mal en absoluto.

\- Se que no debo saber nada de tu vida por eso de ser peligroso pero, si quieres hablar – le sugirió la chica movida por una extraña necesidad de saber mas de su _partenaire_, mirando el rubio aquellos ojos brillantes y cálidos como el cielo de verano, no pudiendo evitar sonreír de ternura ante la chica que sin saberlo era quien gobernaba en sus sueños.

\- Bueno, supongo que el que alguien me escuche puede que alivie mis penas – le confeso sentándose en el diván de la habitación, notando ciertas diferencias, el maniquí que siempre tenia estaba en un rincón con varias telas encima, posiblemente parte de algún proyecto – Suelo pasar mucho tiempo solo en casa, mi rostro, aquel que esta debajo de este antifaz es la verdadera mascara, el chico que vez es el verdadero ser, pero, mi familia no aprobaría esta faceta mía – le confeso sintiendo Marinette la aflicción en las palabras de Chat Noir, nunca pensó que su vida fuese tan dura, las penas se pasan mejor en compañía decían, decidiendo hablar.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería ser diseñadora? - le pregunto asintiendo el felino – Pues, hace poco tuve la oportunidad de demostrarle a mi ídolo que era habilidosa, que podía ser como el, pero, no dudo en criticar mi obra diciendo que no tenia talento – le expuso recordando Chat Noir aquello, viendo el dolor en el rostro de la joven, aquello sin duda le rompía el corazón – Además del hecho de bueno, no se si debería contártelo – le comento consiguiendo despertar la curiosidad del héroe.

\- ¿Di me? Mis labios están sellados – le contesto haciendo el gesto como que cerraba una cremallera sobre sus labios, consiguiendo que soltase una pequeña risa la dueña de aquella habitación.

\- ¿Prometes que no dirás nada? - le pidió asintiendo el rubio – Resulta que tengo el corazón hecho un lío, por un lado esta un amigo que hice hace cosa así de un año, un chico mayor que bueno, se fija en mi, por otro lado esta mi primer amor, un chico sincero y noble pero que nunca me presta atención o si lo hace no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos – le expuso pensando que aquella situación ya la había vivido, recordando aquella vez que se quedaron encerrados, recordando que le pregunto por sus sentimientos por Luka, ahora sabia mas de aquel otro amor que atormentaba a la chica, pero, ¿que relación tenia ese primer amor con su padre? Cuando sintió como si un rayo lo golpease, antes de mirar a los ojos de la chica.

\- Perdona yo, tengo que, en fin tengo cosas que hacer, es un placer haber hablado _Xiao Lianhua_ – le dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de la joven antes de irse a la carrera, pareciéndole extraño a la joven la conducta del gato negro, antes de mirar hacia el tocador, donde tenia escondidos los aretes que hacia tan solo una hora al fin había conseguido restaurar completamente.

_**Flashback**_

_Marinette se encontraba sentada en medio de su habitación con los aretes en sus manos, mientras Exodus la vigilaba por si había algún percance, cuando de repente una luz salio de aquellas joyas, sintiendo la franco-china como el poder de los miraculous la inundaba, abriendo los ojos viendo como se materializaba una figura conocida para ella._

_\- ¡Tikki! - no pudo evitar exclamar cogiendo a la kwami entre sus manos, soltando algunas lágrimas traicioneras por la alegría de volver a ver a su amiga, su confidente, mirando esta a su portadora, viendo el cansancio en su rostro fruto del arduo trabajo de reparar su miraculous, sintiendo rápidamente aquella pequeña criatura la presencia de Exodus._

_\- ¿Quien eres? - le pregunto la kwami al ser incorpóreo, viendo detenidamente a aquel sujeto, de apariencia humana, pelo largo llevando chaleco y pantalón ajustado, haciendo una cortes reverencia aquel ser._

_\- Es una larga historia, pero te diré que he estado ayudando a tu portadora en el proceso de restaurar el miraculous de la creación y enseñe a Chat Noir el arte de fundirse con las sombras – le explico antes de intervenir Marinette._

_\- Yo tampoco me fiaba de el al principio, pero Exodus es alguien de honor, y descuida, no le ha dicho mi identidad a Chat Noir – especifico la del pelo azabache mirando Tikki mas detenidamente a su portadora, a su amiga, viendo el estado de su espíritu, el alma de la joven estaba herida, pero sanaría, antes de empezar a revolotear por toda la habitación, buscando cualquier cambio importante._

_\- Sera mejor que me pongáis al corriente – pidió Tikki asintiendo Marinette, empezando a narrarle lo ocurrido desde que tuvo que empezar a restaurar su miraculous, los Akumas y senti-monstruos lanzados por Hawk Moth y Mayura, la caída de Corvex, incluyendo algunos detalles de su vida personal, incluido lo ocurrido con Lila y el accidente de Tom Dupain, es decir, su propio padre, junto al cambio acontecido en el comportamiento de Chloe y muchos otros detalles – Si han ocurrido cosas, ojala hubiese estado hay para apoyarte – dijo sintiendo lastima por su portadora, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese mes y medio que había pasado._

_\- No te preocupes Tikki ahora que estamos juntas nada nos separada – expuso la chica antes de sentirse mareada, escuchando otra vez parte de las conversaciones de cuando Oblivio._

"_Puedo destruir todo lo que toco/en ese caso mejor no te me acerques/yo nunca te haría nada Ma... my lady"_

_Marinette se encontraba tras aquello respirando agitada mente para espanto de Tikki, explicándole Exodus la situación._

_\- Creo que es mejor que descanses unos días antes de decidir transformarte de nuevo en Ladybug – expuso el espíritu incorpóreo mirando la kwami a su portadora – Se que París te necesita, pero te necesita a plena potencia, y ahora diría que estas a medias, ahora que ya has terminado de restaurar el miraculous debes recuperar las energías consumidas en ese proceso – le explico mirándose Tikki y Marinette, al fin volvían a estar juntas y sin embargo ahora debían volver a separarse, cuando escucharon a alguien golpear la trampilla que daba al balcón, escondiendo a Tikki y los aretes en el tocador mientras Exodus se volvía invisible, entrando Chat Noir._

**Fin del Flashback**

Tras haberse ido Chat Noir Marinette se encontraba confusa por la conducta de su _partenaire_, aquello no era propio de el en absoluto, recordando que Tikki estaba en el tocador junto a muchas otras piezas de bisutería, saliendo la kwami y cogiendo los aretes.

\- Chat Noir esta algo confuso con sus sentimientos – expuso Exodus mirando a la joven – Voy a ver como esta – le dijo a ambas desapareciendo tan rápido como vino, mirándose kwami y humana, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

\- Creo que Exodus tiene razón, ahora que mi miraculous vuelve a funcionar como debe lo mejor seria que descansases y recuperases fuerzas, si hay una gran emergencia entonces intervenimos, ¿que te parece? - le expuso mirando hacia donde tenia oculto el cofre, pensando en que podría hacer por un lado es verdad que le vendría bien descansar pero por el otro estaba su responsabilidad como heroína, suspirando antes de tomar la decisión mas acertada.

\- Se que es un poco egoísta de mi parte pero, París podrá estar una semana mas sin Ladybug – expuso renunciando a Tikki no sin antes despedirse de ella y guardando el miraculous en el cofre, al fin las cosas iban como debían ir.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo que esa despedida se daba dos villanos estaban en una nave abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad, Kurnous y Skorpion mantenían una conversación con su amo, aquel que le dio sus miraculous.

\- Mi lord estoy segura que esta al corriente de lo ocurrido con Corvex – expuso la portadora del escorpión mientras Kurnous no mostraba el mas mínimo atisbo de miedo.

\- _Así es mis siervos, pero su derrota no es un contratiempo grave en absoluto, ni tampoco la perdida de su miraculous, ahora mismo debéis centrar vuestras energías en otra tarea_ – expuso aquel ser hablando con una voz seca y ronca, mirando a Kurnous.

\- ¿Que deseáis amo? - pregunto mas por evitar cualquier castigo que otra cosa, pasándoles varias noticias sobre el tesoro real de Achus.

\- _Entre los artefactos que conforman el tesoro real hay algo que deseo, su magia puedo sentirla desde aquí, con eso en nuestro poder nada evitara nuestros planes, traed me la vasija y seréis recompensados, fracasad y rogad porque vuestra inútil existencia no llegue a su fin_ – expuso contestándole Skorpion.

\- Así se hará amo – contesto la villana antes de recordar cierto detalle - ¿Enviara a alguien por esa joya señor? - pregunto negando su maestro.

\- _Eso no hará falta Skorpion, como ya sabes Hēi yīng_**[2]** _esta en ello, aunque es muy posible que le haga una visita –_ expuso aquel sujeto solo distinguiéndose una silueta cubierta por un manto de color negro.

\- Si señor, conseguiremos la vasija y la custodiaremos hasta que usted desee – contesto Kurnous cortándose la comunicación – Que se lo ha creído, si esa vasija es tan importante podríamos usarla para librarnos de ese maldito demonio – expuso Kurnous asintiendo Skorpion, puede que su amo les entregase los miraculous, pero en absoluto eran sus esclavos, si esa vasija les daría el poder necesario para culminar los planes de ese ser ruin y maligno entonces la usarían contra el.

**Mansión Agreste**

Chat Noir entro a su habitación deshaciendo su transformación nada mas piso el suelo de esta, saliendo Plagg del anillo y volando rápidamente hacia su escondite de Camenberg para poder recuperar energías, antes de sentir brevemente a Tikki, tan rápidamente como vino esa sensación se fue, mientras Adrien se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama, pensando en Marinette, aunque de manera indirecta sabia que ella tenia sentimientos por el, aquello solo hacia correr a su corazón desbocado, intentando tranquilizarlo.

\- Chico si lo que te preocupa es esa "amiga" tuya ya viste que estaba bien – le comento Plagg dispuesto a atormentar a su portador un rato.

\- Plagg le ha dicho a Chat Noir que el chico que le gusta es el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, indirectamente – expuso Adrien soltando el kwami un trazo de camemberg que tenia entre sus manitas debido a la impresión, quedándose flotando con la boca abierta un par de segundos antes de recordar su precioso - ¿Que tiene Adrien Agreste que vuelve locas a las chicas? - se pregunto sintiéndose celoso de si mismo, deseando que alguna chica se fijase en Chat Noir, mientras parecía que todas se peleaban por su otro yo, llegando Exodus en esos momentos.

\- Pues hay varias explicaciones, aquellas que no te conocen diría que es tu físico, el dinero y la fama sin duda alguna – comento el ser incorpóreo, mirando al kwami negro comerse su queso apestoso – Las chicas que están cerca de ti puede que les atraiga lo mismo, o puede que vean al chico caballeroso, amable y sincero que jamas haría daño a nadie – le expuso pensando el rubio en aquello.

\- Están interesadas en una mascara, y tu lo sabes – replico Adrien molesto con aquella situación, sus sentimientos por Ladybug seguían hay, pero, saber que le atraía Marinette y esta correspondía dicha atracción le gustaba, pero entonces recordó que ella se confeso a Chat Noir, ¿seria que le gustaba Adrien por ser parecido a el? ¿y si había descubierto su identidad?

\- Calma te chico, ella no sabe quien eres tras esa mascara, además, tu también estas interesado en una mascara – le respondió endureciendo la mirada el rubio mientras Plagg temía lo que le pudiese pasar a su camemberg – Lo que te gusta de Ladybug es su valentía, altruismo y determinación para luchar contra las injusticias, rasgos comunes a todos los súper-héroes – le contesto pensando Adrien en aquello.

\- ¿Y que debería hacer? Se que nunca podría olvidar a Ladybug, ya lo he intentado – le explico asintiendo el ente incorpóreo.

\- Lo se muy bien, pero esperar que algún día te corresponda tampoco es sano, estuve contigo cuando hablaste con esa joven y te diré que sus sentimientos son genuinos, no hay ninguna intención oscura hacia Adrien Agreste, lo ama de verdad, solo, muestra te como eres en realidad con ella, te garantizo que seras feliz – le sugirió pensando el rubio en aquello, Ladybug siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón, pero, ¿realmente un clavo saca a otro clavo? El no lo tenia claro, además estaba Luka, que era su amigo y también tenia sentimientos por la chica, hacerle eso seria hacerle daño.

\- Lo pensare Exodus, de momento haré eso de comportarme mas acorde a como siempre he deseado ser, llevo siendo prisionero demasiado tiempo – le contesto viendo aquel espíritu la determinación en los ojos del joven, viendo la voluntad necesaria para luchar por lo que desea.

\- Se que harás lo correcto chico, es hora de abrir las alas y volar libre, pero recuerda no acercarte demasiado al sol – le contesto asintiendo el rubio antes de dormir, era hora de cambiar y pensar un poco mas en si mismo, de no buscar la aprobación de su padre, era el momento de vivir su vida como siempre deseo, no volvería a dejar que nadie le dijese como ser, si tan solo supiese que la mujer de sus sueños era la misma que suspiraba por el, volando Plagg hacia Exodus.

\- ¿Esta hecho verdad? – le pregunto Plagg a Exodus asintiendo este mientras miraba al cielo nocturno.

\- En efecto Plagg, su miraculous esta restaurado, pero es mejor que recupere fuerzas antes de volver a la acción – le explico alejándose el kwami – **Cuando el ente de fuego asole la ciudad la fortuna nos sonreída** – profetizo escuchando eso ultimo Adrien, su Lady volvería pronto y aquello solo lo ponía nervioso, sin saber lo difícil que seria aquel encuentro, pues se daría en las peores circunstancias posibles, cosas terribles estaban por ocurrir y ningún mortal podía evitar lo que ocurriría.

**CONTINUARA**

Al fin esta terminado este capitulo estimados lectores, como han visto Adrien sabe de los sentimientos que tiene Marinette hacia el, y eso le ha dado la determinación para revelarse y ser como siempre ha querido ser, un chico alegre de gustos sencillos y con un gatastrifico sentido del humor, pero eso sera en el próximo chapter, y crean me, haré uso de algo que dijo Plagg en el capitulo orígenes, ese sera todo el spoiler que daré, junto a que Kagami cambiara la apariencia de su traje, bueno tendrán que saltar por la madriguera del conejo para llegar al próximo capitulo, espero les haya gustado este y recuerden, todo lo que escribo tiene su porque, incluso la escena mas insignificante tiene su razón, nos leemos pronto y hasta luego pecadores.

Post data aquí tienen las traducciones de los términos.

**Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte:** Alemán, la famosa tarta selva negra, bizcocho de chocolate con chocolate y unas cerezas de adorno, ¿a quien o le gustaría hincarle el diente?

**Hēi yīng:** Chino simplificado por el traductor de google y su traducción seria Halcón oscuro.


	14. Deseos problemáticos

"Bienvenidos estimados lectores una vez mas a esta historia, muchas gracias a todos por estar leyéndola, descuidad, no es el final, sin embargo ocurrirán sucesos que podrían cambiar vuestra percepción de lo que sabéis, pues la situación se pondrá muy fea para nuestros héroes después de estos acontecimientos, pero me estoy precipitando, mejor lean y entenderán porque digo esto, nos vemos al final como siempre recordad, todo lo que he escrito en mi fic tiene importancia, ahora entenderán porque."

**Capitulo 14: Deseos problemáticos.**

El día había llegado y los principales noticiarios de París y Francia estaban reunidos en la entrada del Louvre, pues ese día se mostrarían al mundo los tesoros de Achu, los cuales no habían sido vistos por nadie en mas de tres siglos, la élite de la nación y la ciudad se reunirían allí para ver las joyas y tesoros de aquella nación del próximo oriente, pero no es aquí donde empieza esta historia, no, sino en una mansión de paredes blancas sin algún atisbo de alegría en ellas, en una de las habitaciones Adrien Agreste terminaba de arreglarse para tal evento, apareciendo Exodus de improviso pillándolo por sorpresa.

\- Te queda bien chico – le afirmo aquel ser insustancial viendo el traje de tres piezas azul oscuro que llevaba el rubio, haciendo contraste con la camisa blanca y sus zapatos negros, todo inmaculado y diseñado para acentuar los ojos del joven, mirándose este al espejo asegurándose que su peinado estuviese bien, negando con la cabeza, estaba arreglado y eso era lo importante, ¿que un pelo estaba fuera de lugar? Pues que mas daba.

\- Bueno chico, ¿se lo vas a mencionar o no? - pregunto Plagg asintiendo el rubio, su padre estaba muy molesto pues se filtro que su ultimo profesor de chino había sido agredido por un desconocido, o lo que era lo mismo, el maestro Fu, la academia de idiomas se negaba a enviarle un profesor que lo reemplazase, hay empezaría a tomar la iniciativa, mirando la pantalla de su ordenador, sonriendo al ver aquella foto con su madre, ella querría que siguiese adelante con su vida, que tomase las riendas de esta, y hoy empezaría a hacerlo.

\- Chico te diré algo – le comento Exodus girándose el rubio mientras Plagg se atiborraba de camemberg, pues seguramente no podría comer mucho ese día – Lleva te los todos, los necesitaras – le expuso mirando hacia el cajón, abriéndolo y entregándole al chico los tres miraculous que hay descansaban, el lobo, la abeja y el ratón, pensando Adrien que podría ser tan difícil como para necesitar toda la ayuda posible, antes de salir de la habitación ocultando a Plagg para que no lo viesen al igual que aquellas joyas mágicas.

En el recibidor se encontraban Nathalie y Astrid esperándolo, viendo el vestido ajustado azul aguamarina que llevaba su prima, notando como uno de sus hombros estaba libre mientras el otro era cubierto, escuchando bajar a su padre detrás de el.

\- ¿Por que no estas usando maquillaje? - pregunto el mayor de los Agreste encogiéndose de hombros la rubia, llevando el pelo recogido en una trenza.

\- No me gusta usarlo, me gusta ir al natural en ese aspecto – argumento la rubia de ojos azules riendo un poco Adrien, volviendo a enderezarse y a hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, subiendo todos hacia el auto que los llevaría a la exposición, empezando el rubio a sentirse nervioso, en el asiento de atrás iban Astrid, Gabriel Agreste y Adrien, respirando el ultimo profundamente antes de disponerse a hablar.

\- Padre he estado pensando en los problemas que hay para encontrarme a un profesor de chino – empezó a decir notando el rostro impasible de su progenitor, mientras Nathalie que iba en el asiento del copiloto prestaba atención – Una de las compañeras clase es de ascendencia china, su madre es nativa y estuvo viviendo durante su juventud en dicho país, a lo que iba, creo que seria buena idea contactar con ella, podría darme las lecciones – expuso el rubio esperando cualquier reacción por parte de su padre, el cual solo se encontraba en silencio, aguantando Astrid las ganas de sonreír, sabia a quien se refería su primo y aquello le encantaba.

\- ¿Alguna otra cosa Adrien? - pregunto Nathalie sabiendo que seguramente le tocaría a ella cualquier posible negociación, pensando el rubio algo que pudiese mover la balanza a su favor, recordando un detalle que sin duda alguna ayudaría a mover la opinión de su padre.

\- Pues si la verdad, la madre de dicha compañera es sobrina del celebre chef Wang Cheng – expuso mostrando el mayor de los Agreste una pequeña sonrisa, mantener buenas relaciones con el mejor chef de Shanghai y posiblemente toda China podría tener efectos positivos en el mercado asiático.

\- El primo Adrien ha demostrado tomar la iniciativa a un problema que Nathalie no ha podido aun solucionar, creo que deberías considerar su oferta – expuso Astrid quedándose callado Gabriel meditando aquello, mientras el auto seguía su camino.

(-)

En el Trocadero Alya y Nino se habían reunido con varios compañeros de curso para divertirse, pues a pesar de que era oficialmente día lectivo por orden del alcalde las clases estaban suspendidas, así que hay estaban esperando a Marinette, Ivan y Mylenne estaban escuchando musica juntos, Marc estaba platicando con Rose al mismo tiempo que Juleka escuchaba a Sabrina, mientras Max evitaba que Kim hiciese alguno de sus retos mientras Ondine lo animaba a demostrar sus aptitudes físicas, llegando Alix en sus patines viendo como a lo lejos venia Marinette corriendo, deteniéndose la franco-china antes de que ocurriese una desgracia, como chocar con un compañero o caerse, viendo a Sabrina entre la multitud allí reunida hablando con Juleka, acercándose Alya y Nino.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido – expuso Alya asintiendo la de ascendencia asiática, mirando por los alrededores notando que Rose parecía ignorar a Juleka, había algo raro entre las dos, pero eso tendría que esperar.

\- Mis padres me han dado permiso, yo les dije que mejor me quedaba ayudando, pero ellos insistieron – contesto la del pelo azabache mientras Kim presumía que podía bailar break dance mejor que nadie de los hay reunidos, consiguiendo que Nino acabase retando lo, sin duda alguna aquello seria inolvidable, pasando Alix a ver con su móvil la gala en el Louvre, pues siendo su padre el conservador del museo era uno de los anfitriones.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo Canis custode y Viperion se encontraban reunidos sobre el Arco del Triunfo, vigilando la ciudad, atentos a cualquier incidencia, ambos acordaron la ultima vez que se vieron que harían patrullas para poder seguir perfeccionando sus habilidades, cuando sus comunicadores parecieron volverse locos, docenas de incidencias se estaban sucediendo al mismo tiempo por toda la ciudad, Viperion iba a ir a ayudar a los cuerpos de emergencia pero el perro lo detuvo, todas esas incidencias tenían una cosa en común, eran en el extremo sureste de la ciudad.

\- Son una distracción – expuso el perro recibiendo respuesta de aquel ofidio.

\- ¿Supongo hass sacado al sabuesso que llevas dentro? - expuso sonriendo su compañero en esa ocasión, algo malo iba a pasar, y era mejor permanecer alerta.

**Museo del Louvre**

Las celebridades seguían reuniéndose, estando Nadja Chamack reportando el pase de las mayores estrellas del momento, Clara Nightningale, Jagged Stone acompañado de su asistente Penny, el director de animación Thomas Astruc cuya fama se disparo tras el estreno de su película, la familia Rossi al completo, Otome y Kagami Tsurugi estaban también allí, la familia Bourgeous por supuesto, por desgracia no todos eran del agrado del publico, el ministro de hacienda ya estaba dentro y Bob Roth y su hijo XY también, parándose un coche dejando ver a una joven rubia con una sombrilla.

\- Y aquí tenemos a Aurore Beaurealis, pero, ¿cielo santo que le ha pasado? - exclamo la presentadora al verla con el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo, acercándose para hablar con ella - ¿Puedo preguntar la causa de esta herida? - pidió asintiendo la rubia llevando su sombrilla siempre a su lado.

\- Fue hace varias semanas, estaba con una amiga volviendo a casa cuando tuvimos la mala suerte de encontrarnos con Kurnous, fue por ella y yo la protegí, el villano me rompió el brazo, por suerte Canis custode llego junto a Viperion antes de que las cosas fuesen a peores, le debo mucho a ambos – expreso antes de seguir andando por la alfombra roja, llegando el coche de la familia Agreste, bajando Nathalie y el guardaespaldas para abrir la puerta a sus ocupantes, saliendo sus ocupantes con paso firme y digno, pareciéndole extraño a mucha gente ver al excéntrico Gabriel Agreste, pues era un suceso muy poco habitual, entrando al interior de la estancia siendo recibidos por el padre de Alix.

\- Muchas gracias por haber venido señor Agreste – expreso aquel hombre entrando Adrien junto a su prima, yendo detrás Nathalie.

Mientras los famosos iban entrando los encargados de la seguridad estaban puestos para evitar cualquier incidente, varios agentes de policía, la seguridad del museo y el EDOPA estaban distribuidos por todas las estancias, viéndose a Rocío vigilando una de las piezas en su opinión mas extrañas, una vasija de doble asa con tres anillos en cada una y un tapón hecho de plomo, cuando un agente del EDOPA se puso a su diestra, un hombre joven, cercano a sus treinta de piel morena y ojos café ataviado con un traje negro.

\- Desearía no estar en este sitio, o mejor dicho en esta ciudad – expreso aquel hombre mirando la mujer un tanto extrañada a aquel sujeto, el cual se hallaba hablando en español.

\- A mi me encanta estar aquí, es verdad que con esos villanos es mas peligroso, pero también mas emocionante, nunca se sabe que va a ocurrir – expreso la mujer en un español digno de cualquier nativo de dicha tierra.

\- Me llamo Johnny Caballero – se presento antes de estrecharle ella la mano.

\- Rocío Salguero, y lo siento pero ya tengo novio – le contesto intuyendo lo que continuaría en aquella conversación, riendo aquel hombre - ¿Por que no desea estar en esta ciudad? - le pregunto antes de recibir respuesta.

\- Hace unos diez años estuve en un centro de menores, allí conocí a un chico que literalmente era capaz de ver el futuro, acertó en muchas desgracias y desastres naturales, incluso hablo en varias ocasiones de una catarina y un gato negro – le expuso quedándose aquella mujer en shock, solo conocía a una persona con esas cualidades, y esperaba que no fuese quien pensaba que era.

\- ¿Por casualidad no se llamaría Ricardo? - le pregunto quedándose petrificado aquel hombre, antes de recuperar la compostura.

\- Esta es la ultima profecía que pude oír de el antes de salir de aquel sitio, la grave porque, bueno, sentí que algún día podría ser útil o para estar preparado para lo peor – expreso cogiendo su móvil y buscando un vídeo, la calidad de la imagen era mala, propia de un modelo mas antiguo que el que utilizaba, pero el audio era claro.

**El Señor de la Oscuridad se alzara para enfrentarlos por ultima vez, mas cuatro veces su cuerpo sera destruido antes, la primera vez sera arrojado desde la cima del mundo por una mujer de bellas plumas, mas una horrible desgracia sobre ella acaecerá, pues por aquel encuentro su cuerpo en un profundo letargo como la muerte se sumirá, la segunda vez el gato negro sus garras sobre el clavara, convirtiendo su cuerpo en cenizas, pero su corazón quedada dividido por el desasosiego, ¿a cual dama elegida a pesar de ser ambas la misma? Mas su pena hay no acabara, pues el sera quien luche contra el monarca, la tercera lucha sera contra la catarina, la cual con el fuego de la vida su cuerpo calcinada, pero por desgracia aquello solo a su enemigo fortalecerá, pues con el regalo de Prometeo escapara, la cuarta su cabeza sera separada por aquel contra quien mil veces enfrentada, por desgracia nada de esto con el acabara, pues como el oscuro fénix de sus cenizas renació, solo destruyendo el corazón del primer pacto sera posible su derrota, mas no sera una lucha pareja, pues el oscuro dios caído empuñada a la naturaleza como arma en la fatídica lucha.**

Tras escuchar aquella palabras no le quedaba duda alguna a Rocío, algo terrible iba a ocurrir, una lucha contra algo tan terrible que ni siquiera poder anticiparlo podría evitar que ocurriese.

En otra parte del museo Adrien se encontraba mirando mensajes en el móvil, concretamente como su mejor amigo vencía a Kim en un reto de baile, cuando alguien se acerco a el.

\- ¿Sabes que han prohibido realizar grabaciones o fotos a las piezas de la exposición? - escucho viendo a un joven varón de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes con un elegante traje gris con detalles negros, el novio de su prima era mas sigiloso de lo que pensaba.

\- Solo miraba un vídeo que me han pasado unos amigos – contesto el rubio planteándose una cosa al verlo hay - ¿Por que estas entre los invitados? - le pregunto antes de recibir respuesta.

\- Mi madre es una de las encargada de estudiar las piezas que se han traído, por eso estamos invitados – le contesto antes de señalar hacia una mujer, esta llevaba un vestido carmesí con detalles dorados, suspirando el rubio, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su prima, si podía ayudarlos a pasar un tiempo juntos estaría bien, encontrándola hablando con Kagami y Chloe, llevando la rubia un traje de colores dorados con cintas negras, yendo ambos varones hacia el encuentro de dichas damas.

\- Hiccup – dijo Astrid al percatarse de como su novio iba al lado de su primo, mientras Kagami y Chloe miraban al joven de cabelleras castañas, haciendo aquel chico una ligera reverencia antes de besar la mano de la de la trenza.

\- Es un placer verla de nuevo my lady - expreso mirando Kagami a ambos, si no fuese por el cabello y la prótesis habría dicho que ese chico era Chat Noir, o al menos compartían la misma manía de tratar a las chicas de ese modo, carraspeando Chloe para llamar la atención.

\- Estoy segura que nos hemos visto antes pero nunca hemos sido presentados, Chloe Bourgeous hija del alcalde y amiga de Adrien desde la infancia, también ejerzo de Queen Bee cuando se acuerdan de darme un miraculous – se presento la rubia rodando Kagami los ojos, esa era una ocasión tan bueno como cualquier otra para acercarse a Adrien, cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándoselo para poder estar a solas con el, viendo Lila a lo lejos alejarse a ambos, era hora de eliminar a la competencia.

Adrien no entendía que le había picado a Kagami, viéndola con aquellas vestimentas que uso cuando se estreno la película de Ladybug y Chat Noir, llegando hacia la mesa donde se servía la comida, mirando Plagg desde la chaqueta del chico en búsqueda de algo que comer, viendo sin embargo otra cosa, una cabeza asomarse entre las vestimentas de la joven que tenia delante, escuchando hablar a Kagami.

\- ¿Cual es tu relación con Chloe? - le pregunto sin tapujos quedándose el rubio extrañado por aquellas palabras, antes de decidir contestarle.

\- Chloe es una buena amiga, la conozco desde que eramos niños – le contesto pero Kagami no parecía satisfecha con aquella respuesta, poniendo nervioso al rubio.

\- ¿Nada mas? - le pregunto de nuevo quedándose el chico pensativo, antes de recordar los sentimientos que Kagami tenia hacia el, empezando a comprender hacia donde iban los tiros.

\- Chloe es una amiga, como una hermana, es verdad que me dijo que le gustaba pero, mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra – le contesto sin medir en absoluto las palabras que eligió, mientras Lila apretaba los puños desde donde estaba escondida, endureciendo Kagami la mirada.

\- ¿Quien? - pregunto quedándose el rubio paralizado unos instantes - ¿Quien es esa a la que te refieres? - le pregunto temiendo Adrien tener que darle una respuesta, cuando sin previo aviso su cuerpo reacciono solo, tapándose la nariz al igual que Kagami, antes de verse como toda la estancia empezaba a llenarse de un extraño humo azul, cuando uno por uno los invitados empezaron a caer al suelo inconscientes, o mejor dicho, dormidos, viéndose al príncipe Ali entre los que estaban ya por el suelo, pero, ¿que había causado ese humo?

**Momentos antes**

Gabriel Agreste mantenía una conversación con madame Tsurugi, entrando el príncipe Ali con su asistente en esos momentos, siendo recibidos por el alcalde rápidamente, pues siendo el heredero de Achu su nombre era sinónimo de fortuna, teniendo el joven que soportar estar rodeado de adultos, mientras su protectora, su asistente, o como el la veía, su niñera, no se alejaba de el ni un instante.

\- Es un honor tenerle aquí su excelencia – se soltó en elogios Bob Roth nada mas vio al rico heredero, empezando el joven a ponerse tenso, sintiendo Gabriel las emociones negativas que empezaban a apoderarse de aquel chico, ansiedad, dudas, pero debía ceñirse a su plan, viendo a lo lejos lo que había hecho que saliese de su mansión, una vasija de doble asa con un extraño sello de plomo, las visiones del miraculous del cuervo le habían revelado lo que era en realidad, solo necesitaba una oportunidad, quizás un villano podría servirle de distracción, cuando sintió peligro a su alrededor, notando a su acompañante la señora Tsurugi tensar se, ambos tenían instinto de guerrero y quizás por eso tenían una mayor capacidad para percibir tales situaciones, buscando a Adrien y a Nathalie con la vista, viendo como su asistente humedecía un paño y se lo acercaba a la cara, decidiendo hacer el mayor de los Agreste lo mismo, cuando varios de los encargados del catering lanzaron varias esferas al suelo, saliendo un extraño gas azul de estas, viendo como los demás asistentes iban quedándose dormidos, corriendo hacia los baños para poder escapar, si quería ejecutar su plan esa era la situación adecuada, esos empleados debían trabajar para Skorpion y Kurnous, pero la prioridad en esos momentos era la vasija.

\- ¿Amo esta bien? - le pregunto Nooroo buscando aquel hombre adulto algún medio de escape o para confundir a aquellos asaltantes, mientras otro kwami con rasgos de cuervo salia de debajo del pañuelo que llevaba aquel hombre.

\- Se lo imploro oh maestro no me devuelva con ellos, usaran oscuros conjuros para torturarme si regreso, se lo imploro – pidió aquel kwami mientras el mayor de los Agreste sacaba una pulsera con una pluma negra como dije.

\- No voy a entregarte, voy a ... - expuso mas no pudo terminar cuando escucho la puerta de los servicios abrirse, escondiéndose los kwamis, viendo a Adrien junto a Astrid, Kagami y por alguna razón Chloe y la chica del tiempo.

\- Este es el baño de chicos, que asco – se quejo la amiga de Adrien viendo al señor Agreste.

\- ¿Tu también te escondes tío Gabriel? - pregunto Astrid entrando otro joven en aquellos servicios, pensando en como sacarlos de hay, cuando Adrien sintió un leve dolor de cabeza.

"_Una buena idea escapar por los conductos de ventilación Ma..._" recordó el rubio de aquella aventura contra Oblivio, mirando hacia arriba viendo en efecto aquellos conductos también allí, si le sirvió entonces quizás ahora también.

\- Podríamos usar los conductos de ventilación – propuso Adrien mirando todos aquella rejilla, no era lo mas limpio en absoluto, pero quedarse dentro no era tampoco buena idea.

\- Es una idea asquerosa Adrichoo, en muchos sentidos apesta – se quejo Chloe suspirando el rubio interviniendo Kagami.

\- Entre esos tipos estaba Kurnous, si quieres quedarte adelante, pero ya sabes que le hace a las chicas – contesto la japonesa estremeciéndose Aurore, no pensaba pasar por aquello otra vez, subiéndose Hiccup a una de las letrinas para poder abrir la rejilla.

\- Aurore tendría problemas para escapar por aquí por el brazo, y el señor Agreste es demasiado grande para entrar – expuso el castaño mientras escuchaban pelea al otro lado de la puerta, alguien estaba combatiendo a aquellos criminales.

\- Yo iré delante, el resto seguid me – expuso Astrid subiendo y empezando a arrastrarse por aquel sucio conducto de ventilación, yendo el resto detrás uno a uno, ayudando Gabriel a Aurore a escapar, saliendo la ultima.

\- Parece que ya estamos solos, en ese caso, Nooroo, Croww, entregad me vuestras negras alas – dijo Gabriel Agreste absorbiendo los miraculous a ambos kwamis dando inicio a aquella transformación, su apariencia era similar a la de Hawk Moth, excepto que su traje era mas oscuro, su mascara gris ahora era negra y una película morada cubría sus ojos, en su brazo izquierda oculto debajo de la manga un brazalete permanecía escondido, revelando tres garras salir de este, su gabardina tenia plumas negras por la zona de la solapa del cuello, antes de recoger su bastón, el cual tenia mariposas talladas en este, podía sentirlo, el poder de ambas joyas recorrer su cuerpo, derribando de una patada la puerta antes de lanzarse al combate contra los criminales que se interponían entre el y su premio, viendo a varios agentes de EDOPA inconscientes, antes de encontrarse con Skorpion y Kurnous hablando entre ellos, escondiéndose para no ser visto, siendo la mujer quien sostenía la vasija en su mano derecha mientras en la izquierda sostenía la punta de su arma, aquel arpón de pequeño tamaño.

\- Para poder retirar el sello tendré que utilizar mi poder especial, así que Kurnous deberás asegurarte que no pase nada – le ordeno Skorpion al otro villano, mientras Hawk Moth o mejor dicho Black Moth esperaba a que rompiese el sello, entonces les quitaría la vasija – Toxin – dijo aquella mujer liberando gotas de un veneno espeso y corrosivo sobre aquel sello de plomo, borrando el símbolo que tenia grabado antes de abrir la vasija, empezando a salir un extraño humo rojo de aquel orificio, materializándose en un hombre de gran estatura, piel negra y ojos carmesíes, llevaba solamente un pantalón ancho y unos zapatos que terminaban en punta, además de dos brazales de oropel en sus muñecas.

\- Podéis llamarme Fatuo mi señora, seré vuestro vasallo durante mil y un días u os conceda tres deseos, vos elegís – expreso aquel ser sonriendo Black Moth, aquel ser era un genio, en el mas literal sentido de la palabra, decidiendo intervenir justo antes de que aquella mujer pidiese un deseo, mas su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como Kurnous atacaba a su compañera y le arrebataba la lampara.

\- ¡Traidor! - grito Skorpion empezando ambos villanos a combatir entre ellos, sosteniendo Kurnous en todo momento la vasija dejando aquel sello de plomo en el suelo, acabando ambos villanos fuera persiguiéndolos Black Moth, viendo a Mayura afuera esperándolo.

\- Tenemos que hacernos con la vasija Mayura, no importa como – expreso el villano sintiendo una intensa emoción negativa, viendo a Nadja Chamack escondida detrás de un par de personas inconscientes, teniendo una idea.

(-)

Mientras esto pasaba Kurnous y Skorpion luchaban entre si, chocando lanza con cuerda y arpón, para cuando quedaron sus armas enredadas empezando una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, consiguiendo la portadora del escorpión que su ex-compañero soltase aquella vasija, cayendo justo entre los brazos de Canis custode, el cual no tardo en pedir un deseo.

\- ¡Deseo que me toque la lotería! - grito a pleno pulmón siendo escuchado por los villanos que había alrededor y algunos curiosos.

\- No puedo concederte ese deseo – expreso el genio cruzándose de brazos notando se como una ceja del héroe perruno se movía sin control.

\- Puedes resucitar a los muertos, hacer que las montañas se inclinen ante mi, puedes hacer que el eco solo resuene mi nombre, ¡¿y no eres capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo como que me toque el próximo numero que compre de la lotería?! Vaya un genio de mierda – expreso molesto mientras Kurnous y Skorpion recuperaban sus armas y escuchaban atentamente.

\- No puedo concederte el deseo que pides porque no sostienes bien la vasija, debes sostenerla con la mano derecha, no con ambas manos – le explico el genio entendiendo que ocurría, mientras un drone grababa toda esa conversación y la retransmitía a todo París.

(-)

En el Trocadero los jóvenes allí reunidos se encontraban pensando en que harían si ese genio estuviese en sus manos, aprovechando los murmullos Nino y Alya para alejarse y poder ir a recuperar esa cosa, mientras Marinette se daba cuenta de una cosa, si todo París lo estaba viendo Hawk Moth también y era muy posible que enviase un Akuma por la vasija, si se hacia con ella toda la ciudad podría estar en peligro, debía volver a ser Ladybug, empezando a correr hacia casa, necesitaba sus aretes con urgencia.

(-)

Mientras Canis custode pedía su primer deseo Viperion ayudaba a algunas personas a salir de un conducto de ventilación, viendo a todos los jóvenes allí reunidos, Adrien, Chloe, Kagami, Aurore y una pareja que no reconocía en esos momentos, cuando vio algo sobre el hombro de la japonesa, una lagartija estaba apoyada sobre esta, siendo Hicccup quien lo dijo.

\- Kagami, tienes una lagartija en el hombro – expuso el noruego girando la japonesa la cabeza lentamente, viendo a aquella criatura escamosa poniéndose pálida por segundos, antes de gritar y dar un salto digno de un campeón olímpico, cayendo entre los brazos de Viperion, corriendo aquel diminuto reptil para salvar su vida.

\- Creo que esse pobre animalito estaba mas asustado que usted – expreso Viperion bajándose la japonesa volviendo a recuperar la compostura.

\- Si lo se lo grabo – expreso Chloe mientras Adrien buscaba una situación para escapar y poder ayudar a combatir a esos villanos, cuando vieron por el móvil de Aurore a aquel genio, cuando sin previo aviso la vasija fue a caer en los brazos de Hiccup, materializándose el genio a su lado, no pensando dos veces lo que iba a decir.

\- Deseo que me regeneres la ... - no pudo terminar de decir el noruego de pelo castaño cuando una cuerda con un objeto afilado y punzante se enredo en una de las asas y acabo aquel objeto en manos de Skorpion.

\- Muy amable por recogerlo para mi – expreso la villana corriendo de allí mientras Adrien se ocultaba con dificultad de todo el mundo, notando a Plagg tenso por alguna razón.

\- Chico debes evitar que alguien pida los tres deseos, eso lo liberada – expreso el kwami demostrando que sabia de que hablaba, notando el rubio cierta seriedad en su tono de voz.

\- Descuida Plagg, si me hago con la vasija te pediré un suministro de camemberg de por vida – expreso el rubio disponiéndose a decir las palabras mágicas, cerrándole el kwami la boca.

\- Lo digo en serio chico, ese genio no es lo que aparenta, tienes que evitar que sea liberado a toda costa – expuso Plagg mirando el rubio confundido al kwami de la mala suerte, pensaba que le pediría que usase el deseo para algo mas egoísta, pero, en su lugar le estaba pidiendo que encerrase a aquel ser, recordando el día que conoció a Plagg, recordando que afirmaba conocer al genio de la lampara, por eso debía saber cosas que el no sabia.

(-)

Mientras Adrien y Plagg mantenían esa conversación Canis custode había conseguido acorralar a Kurnous al mismo tiempo que Viperion recuperaba la vasija.

\- Deseo una ... - y una vez mas no pudo pedir nadie nada cuando una lanza de gran longitud cogió la vasija por un asa y la lanzo lejos, para desgracia de los héroes y villanos, cayendo en un carrito de supermercado que era empujado por un mendigo, saltando Skorpion para hacerse con aquella pieza cuando Mayura intervino y la ataco, quedándose Kurnous mirando al perro y a la serpiente.

\- Ya recuperaremos la vasija luego Viperion, tenemos una oportunidad única de librarnos de Kurnous, aunque usar al genio para desear que no vuelva a tener deseos sexuales me resulta tentador – expreso Canis custode apretando Kurnous su lanza con fuerza, no le quedaba otra mas que combatir contra ambos, solo que esta vez no contaba con el pajarraco para sacarle las castañas del fuego, estaba solo contra dos héroes de París.

(-)

Chloe se encontraba corriendo detrás de la vasija acompañada de Astrid, alcanzando ambas a aquel mendigo viendo la vasija entre las cosas que empujaba en aquel carrito, pagándole la rubia con un billete de quinientos euros, yéndose aquel hombre al banco a asegurarse que no era falso, cogiéndola la hija del alcalde.

\- Recuerda Chloe nada de deseos egoístas – se mentalizo la rubia pensando en que podría desear, viendo entonces las obras que aun se estaban realizando para reparar los daños de aquel terremoto, teniendo una idea – Genio tengo ya mi primer deseo – expreso mientras Kusanagi buscaba la vasija, al menos había una cosa que querría cambiar y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad – Deseo que repares todos los daños causados por el terremoto que asolo París en agosto – pidió Chloe haciendo una ligera reverencia aquel ser místico.

\- Sus deseos son ordenes para mi ama – expreso antes de chasquear los dedos, liberando magia a través de estos empezando a repararse todo lo dañado por aquel seísmo a gran velocidad, llamando Astrid a Hiccup para confirmarle que funcionaba de verdad y que fuese a comprobar como estaban todos los invitados a la inauguración, saltando Kusanagi en esos momentos y quitándole la vasija a Chloe, viendo como los anillos superiores volvían a brillar tras quitársela.

\- Tres deseos para cada persona que sostenga esto, muy bien – expreso la heroína viendo las dos rubias los cambios en la indumentaria de aquella mujer, ahora su traje era completamente rojo con motivo de escamas, unos adornos similares a cuernos salían de entre sus cabellos y su espada, anteriormente una katana ahora era una espada de hoja recta con filo en ambos lados, viendo como esta reposaba en la espalda de la heroína.

\- Perdona pero creo que yo iba primero en la lista de espera – expreso Astrid molesta por aquella intromisión.

\- Yo pido mi deseo y luego te la entrego, genio, deseo tener ... - mas no pudo terminar cuando una cuerda se enredo en aquella vasija y salio volando una vez mas por los aires, Skorpion había vuelto a enredar su arma en aquel objeto y lo había lanzado volando hasta caer en manos de Kurnous.

\- Deseo que todas las mujeres me adoren como a ... - no pudo terminar el ciervo cuando fue golpeado por Canis custode en el estomago, saliendo aquella vasija volando una vez mas, mirando el ciervo al perro furioso, empezando ambos a luchar una vez mas.

(-)

Mientras héroes y villanos peleaban por poder cumplir todos sus sueños imposibles Carapace y Rena Rouge iban corriendo por los techos de aquella ciudad, buscando donde podría estar aquella vasija, cuando se encontraron con alguien que sostenía una botella de vino, lo mas curioso era que no paraba de echar aquel liquido rojizo ni un solo instante, como si no tuviese final su contenido.

\- Seguro que ese borracho la ha tenido – expreso Rena Rouge mirando alrededor, viendo un coche de oro macizo circulando por la calle, a lenta velocidad, yendo ambos héroes hacia este, viendo que el conductor tenia la vasija en el asiento del copiloto y al genio detrás, sacando la vasija sin muchas dificultades.

\- ¡Ladrones! - grito aquel hombre saliendo el genio una vez mas detrás de quien portase la vasija, deteniéndose la pareja de héroes en un tejado cercano.

\- Deseo que nos entregues los miraculous del pavo real y la mariposa – pidió Carapace mirando Rena a su novio impresionada por la iniciativa que acababa de tomar, ese si era un buen deseo.

\- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible mi señor – expreso el genio mientras aquel drone seguía grabando – Hace siglos los genios hicimos un pacto con quienes custodiaban esas joyas, mientras un solo guardián siga vivo los genios no podemos entregar o arrebatar miraculous, mas si podemos recibirlos de quienes los guardan – explico aquel ser pensando rápidamente en otra cosa útil, cogiendo Rena la vasija.

\- Me toca, deseo que mis padres me aumenten la paga – pidió chasqueando el genio una vez mas sus dedos, sonriendo Rena Rouge pensando Carapace que aquello fue un poco egoísta, saliendo del móvil del conductor del coche de 24 quilates Audimatrix, saltando y llevándose la vasija, empezando ambos héroes a perseguirla, debían evitar a toda costa que Hawk Moth se hiciese con esa vasija, con los deseos quien sabe que podría pasar.

(-)

De vuelta donde Chloe y Astrid ambas se encontraban viendo como Mayura y Skorpion luchaban entre si, sintiendo la Bourgeous mucha rabia, tenia delante de ella a dos de las criminales mas buscadas de París y no podía hacer nada por detenerlas.

\- ¿Como desearía tener mi miraculous? - expreso la rubia cuando alguien las arrastro a un callejón cercano.

\- Creo que puedo concederle ese deseo alteza – expreso tendiéndole la caja que contenía su miraculous, antes de entregarle otra a Astrid, mirando la hija del alcalde aquello.

\- ¿Tu eres Sølv ulv? - pregunto Chloe asintiendo la prima de Adrien, viendo como de aquella caja salia un kwami con rasgos de lobo gris, pareciéndole a la hija del alcalde adorable antes de abrir la suya y liberar a Pollen.

\- Mi reina es honor volver a verla, puedo ver que sus súbditos la necesitan – expreso la kwami de la sujeción, mirando Astrid a la criatura con aspecto de abeja mientras Lupp volaba alrededor.

\- Ni se os ocurra decir que soy adorable, ¿soy fiero entiendes? - expreso conteniendo las ganas de reír Chloe, mientras el rubio veía aquella situación critica.

\- Vamos Lupp, tenemos una cacería por delante, un genio precisamente – expreso Astrid poniéndose aquel colgante en forma de luna creciente, olfateando el kwami en búsqueda del olor de aquel ser místico.

\- No hay que permitir que sea libre, seria una desgracia para todos nosotros – expreso aquel kwami recordando Char Noir las palabras de su kwami, había algo malo en aquel genio, pero la prisa hizo que no le dejase a Plagg explicarse.

\- Pollen, aguijones fuera – dijo Chloe transformándose en Queen Bee comprobando que todo estuviese igual, esperando a la otra heroína.

\- Sera mejor no perder mas tiempo, Lupp, aullemos juntos – expreso Astrid transformándose una vez mas en la heroína con temática de lobo, mas cuando ambas se disponían a ir contra Mayura y Skorpion Chat Noir las detuvo.

\- Se que deseáis ir por ellas, pero si esa vasija cayese en manos de Hawk Moth no hace falta decir lo que ocurriría – expuso mirándose ambas entre si, aquello era un echo, si Hawk Moth se hacia con la vasija todo por lo que habían luchado no habría servido de nada, pues su enemigo podría obtener todo lo que desea, serian vencidos sin poder evitarlo, saltando las dos buscando Sølv ulv el olor de aquella vasija y de su huésped.

\- Ese tipo apesta – dijo al haber encontrado el rastro, cuando se dieron cuenta que Chat Noir no iba detrás de ellas - ¿No vienes? - le pregunto negando el gato negro con la cabeza.

\- Antes tengo que entregar un miraculous, pero cuando lo haga vendré con refuerzos, os lo garantizo – expreso Chat Noir continuando con su búsqueda de Marinette para entregarle el miraculous del ratón, saltando por los techos de la ciudad, la ultima vez que la vio estaba en aquel vídeo en el Trocadero, debía empezar por hay entonces, empezando a buscarla.

(-)

Kurnous se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, en un sentido figurado, pues estaba acorralado por dos de los héroes de París en un techo y peor todavía, la policía andaba por los alrededores, intentando ensartar a Viperion con su lanza, aprovechando el joven y enredando la punta de aquella arma entre las cuerdas de su lira, corriendo Canis custode y golpeando al ciervo para que soltase si arma, lanzándola Viperion al suelo, clavándose en el suelo.

\- ¡Rinda se y entregue su miraculous a los héroes! - ordeno el agente Roger con el megáfono, viéndose aquel villano en peores situaciones si cabía, sin arma y rodeado, su poder especial no servía para esas situaciones, corriendo aquel criminal con el fin de luchar contra ambos héroes desarmado incluso, rodando Viperion por el suelo para evitar cualquier ataque antes de golpear Canis custode al villano en la rodilla con su vara, antes de agarrar Viperion por detrás a aquel villano inmovilizándolo.

\- Ya no tienes escapatoria – dijo el portador del perro quitándole aquella tiara o corona de la cabeza, deshaciéndose la transformación del villano, revelando a un hombre de alrededor de cincuenta años, pelo largo grisáceo y unos perturbadores ojos negros, habiendo sido aquello grabado por varios agentes de policía para asegurarse de disponer de pruebas, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al criminal para dejarlo incapacitado, bajándolo para que la policía se encargase de el.

\- Se que el miraculous es una prueba, pero sera mejor para todos que nosotros lo guardemos, existe el riesgo de que Skorpion intente recuperarlo del deposito – expreso Viperion asintiendo el agente Rogers mientras uno de sus compañeros esposaba a aquel criminal.

\- Viperion pon a salvo el miraculous, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer, con permiso – expreso Canis custode saltando por los tejados de la ciudad hacia el Louvre, pues su novia era una de las empleadas y temía que estuviese herida, o algo peor, empezando Viperion a correr hacia la _Liberté_, allí nadie encontraría el miraculous, al menos, de momento.

(-)

Rena Rouge y Carapace habían conseguido quitarle la vasija a Audimatrix y en esos momentos estaban siendo perseguidos por la villana, apareciendo Kusanagi, lanzando Carapace la vasija a su compañera, interceptando el pase Mayura, antes de quitarle aquel objeto Skorpion, corriendo por las calles cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien le hizo la zancadilla, encontrándose con Queen Bee.

\- Así es, y no vengo sola – expreso la abeja saltando la villana para evitar ser atacada por Sølv ulv, aquello estaba resultando difícil para todos, decidiendo aprovechar Mayura canalizando energía negativa en una de las plumas de su abanico, lanzándola hacia Audimatrix, había demasiados héroes y quien sabe cuanto podrían tardar en tener mas refuerzos, materializándose un senti-monstruo en medio de la calle, una inmensa ave hecha de cables, pantallas de televisión, con garras y pico hechos de andamios y barras de acero, siendo sus ojos dos cámaras de televisión agitando las alas saliendo la vasija volando por los aires, acabando en manos de Chat Noir, el cual pasaba por allí, recibiendo las miradas de todos.

\- Hora de correr – expreso el gato empezando a ser perseguido por aquel senti-monstruo, aprovechando Skorpion para escapar, era demasiado arriesgado enfrentarse a todos esos héroes además de a un monstruo alado, transportándose Audimatrix junto a Mayura hacia la cabeza de su bestia de caza, corriendo los héroes reunidos detrás de aquella ave de proporciones titánicas.

(-)

Mientras Chat Noir era perseguido por todo el mundo Marinette se había detenido a respirar en el Parque de las Tullerias, había corrido durante un buen rato y las piernas las tenia un tanto entumecidas, apareciéndose delante de ella un pequeño ratón, lo extraño era que su cuerpo era blanco y translúcido.

\- ¿Exodus? - pregunto subiéndose aquella criatura a su hombro antes de hablarle.

\- No, soy el ratoncito Perez, pues claro que soy yo – expreso con sarcasmo aquel ser antes de seguir hablando – Escucha me con las dos orejas, ese genio no es lo que parece, es algo un pelin mas peligroso de lo que piensas, por eso debes encerrarlo de nuevo, y por cierto, ¿a donde vas? - le expuso antes de contestarle.

\- Se que es una situación critica, por eso iba a casa para ponerme mi miraculous, ahora que he recuperado el aliento, continuemos con la carrera – expreso la franco-china empezando la carrera para volver a casa, transformándose Exodus en un gorrión y volando al lado de ella, iba a transmitirle en una sesión acelerada todo lo que recordaba sobre genios.

(-)

De vuelta con Chat Noir este seguía corriendo para evitar ser alcanzado por los villanos de turno, llevando la vasija en su mano antes de saltar hacia abajo, cayendo en un rincón oculto, apareciendo delante de el el genio.

\- ¿Que desea amo? - pregunto con cierta indiferencia aquel ser místico, pensando Chat Noir en la situación, podría desear muchas cosas, pero primero quería asegurarse de como funcionaba.

\- ¿Que debo hacer para pedir un deseo? ¿tienen algún limite tus poderes? - le pregunto sin percatarse que un drone los vigilaba, el cual era manejado por Audimatrix, esa seria información valiosa, mientras Mayura daba su posición a Black Moth.

\- Por supuesto amo, para pedir un deseo debe sostener la vasija con la mano derecha antes de formular el deseo, respecto a si mis poderes tienen limites es correcto, no puedo otorgarle ningún miraculous, tampoco puedo hacerle mas poderoso que yo, los deseos de gran tamaño pueden requerir de una ofrenda, cosas como resucitar a alguien tendría que exigir otra vida a cambio, eso es todo mi señor – explico el genio pensando detenidamente Chat Noir en que podría decir, cuando su fino oído capto algo, unas hélices volando, viendo un drone por los alrededores, debía ser el mismo que había estado retransmitiendo la persecución a todo París.

\- Hay una cosa que deseo saber – expreso antes de pedirle al genio que se acercase, susurrándole su deseo – Deseo saber si Emilie Agreste sigue viva, por favor - pidió dejando de brillar el primer anillo de cada asa.

\- Sera un placer cumplir este deseo amo – contesto en un susurro – Ella esta viva, mas su mente parece estar en trance, como si fuese un sueño profundo – expreso el genio sintiendo Chat Noir como su corazón latía con mas fuerza, su madre seguía viva, antes de caer en la cuenta, no sabia donde estaba, aunque sabia que estaba como en un sueño, ¿estaría en coma? Mas cuando iba a plantearse pedir saber donde estaba fue atacado, teniendo que soltar la vasija para poder sostener su bastón, viendo que no era otro que el mismísimo Hawk Moth quien le estaba atacando con una espada corta u recta, antes de ser Chat Noir golpeado por la vaina de aquella arma en el estomago, saltando el villano y desapareciendo por una pantalla, con la vasija y el genio, viendo pasar a Marinette delante de el, era bastante obvio que ella iría a refugiarse a casa para comprobar que no le pasaba nada a sus padres, dándole indicaciones al resto de héroes de detener a Hawk Moth, el iría por refuerzos.

(-)

Sobrevolando París Black Moth, Mayura y Audimatrix iban dirigiéndose a la Torre Eiffel, tenían todo lo que necesitaban para poder completar sus planes, aunque no pudiesen desear los miraculous si que podían pedir otras cosas, sosteniendo Black Moth la vasija disponiéndose a pedir su primer deseo.

\- Deseo que repares el miraculous del pavo real – ordeno al genio chasqueando los dedos, viendo Mayura como su miraculous brillaba intensamente, antes de sentirlo, el verdadero poder del broche pudiendo liberarse, antes de una extraña sombra salir de aquella joya.

\- Creo que sera mejor que Audimatrix y Cable-roc distraigan a esos héroes mientras pedimos el resto de deseos – expreso Mayura asintiendo el villano saltando junto a su aliada a la parte mas alta de aquella estructura metálica, graznando aquel ave antes de darle la Akuma orden de atacar a su criatura, teniendo los héroes de París que detener su avance para combatir a esos oponentes.

\- Tortuga, lanza me – indico Kusanagi entendiendo aquello Caparace, sujetando su escudo sobre la cabeza antes de saltar, saltando Kusanagi sobre el escudo y usándolo como trampolín para poder subir a la cabeza de aquel monstruo, clavando la espada en una ojo de aquel monstruo, antes de ver como los incontables cables que componían a aquella criatura intentaban atraparla, empezando a cortar a diestro y siniestro, deteniéndose Rena Rouge y Caparace para luchar contra Audimatrix, continuando la escalada Queen Bee y Sølv ulv, viendo aquello Mayura, saltando hacia abajo para luchar contra ambas.

**Museo del Louvre**

Canis custode había llegado a los alrededores del museo, mandando un mensaje a todos de su ubicación, antes de deshacer su transformación, sacando un caramelo de un bolsillo en su chaqueta.

\- Come Barkk, algo me dice que vamos a tener que volver a la lucha pronto – le pidió Ricardo a la kwami viendo a Hiccup entrar de nuevo en las instalaciones, esos criminales habían entrado al museo y se habían llevado esa vasija, lo mejor era entrar y comprobar que todos los invitados y miembros de seguridad estaban sanos y a salvo.

**Torre Eiffel**

Black Moth veía como se desenvolvía la batalla, viendo a un total de cinco héroes en esos momentos luchando, la caída de Audimatrix supondría perder también al senti-monstruo de turno, decidiendo utilizar el poder del cuervo.

\- Augurio – susurro viendo el futuro mas posible en esos momentos, viéndose a si mismo escapando con Mayura de allí volando, sin ver en ningún momento a los héroes, pero notando que llevaba un papel en la mano y un tono mas saludable en la piel de su asistente – Genio mi segundo deseo, quiero que restaures la salud de la portadora del miraculous del pavo real – ordeno el villano haciendo aquel ser una ligera reverencia, sin percatarse Black Moth que aquel ser había esbozado una ligera y perturbadora sonrisa, chasqueando los dedos perdiendo el segundo juego de anillos de las asas de aquella vasija su brillo.

Mas abajo Mayura luchaba contra Queen Bee y Sølv ulv, viéndose como un brillo rojizo envolvía a la portadora del pavo real, sintiendo como sus fuerzas aumentaban y desaparecía el cansancio, todo el daño causado en su cuerpo por aquel miraculous había desaparecido, olfateando la portadora del miraculous del lobo el aire.

\- Ese olor es como a, ¿azufre? - se cuestiono Sølv ulv antes de mirar hacia arriba, viendo los ojos rojos de aquel genio, resplandecientes como dos brazas, algo no andaba bien, todos sus sentidos le decían que las cosas iban a empeorar.

**La Liberté**

Viperion había llegado al fin a su casa, notando que su madre era la única persona en el barco, yendo con el mayor de los sigilos al interior del barco, llegando hacia su camerino o habitación, era lo mismo y ocultando el miraculous del ciervo debajo del colchón, su madre no era muy daba a limpiar y era poco probable que lo encontrase, hay estaría oculto al menos hasta que encontrase un lugar mejor o pudiese dárselo a otro que pudiese ponerlo a salvo, saliendo rápidamente para ayudar a sus compañeros en la dura batalla que se estaba librando en la Torre Eiffel, aquel lugar ya parecía un imán para los problemas.

(-)

Mientras la batalla se sucedía Marinette entraba en casa y subía directa hacia su habitación, viendo durante unos segundos a sus padres, abuelos y tío abuelo mirando las noticias, viendo como un senti-monstruo sobrevolaba los alrededores, luchando contra alguien encima suya, debía intervenir, subiendo los escalones hasta llegar a su habitación, respirando para permitir que el oxigeno volviese a sus pulmones, antes de acercarse a su masita de noche y con sumo cuidado sacar el cofre.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te he explicado? - le pregunto Exodus adoptando su verdadera forma, sintiendo una presencia muy conocida, decidiendo ignorar esa sensación.

\- Si, los genios pueden ser tanto benévolos como malignos, si están encerrados deben o servir a quien tenga el objeto que los encierra durante mil y un días o cumplir tres deseos, pueden hacerse invisibles, levitar, cambiar de forma, manipular la realidad hasta ciertos limites y los Ifrit o genios malignos están hechos de fuego, si resulta ser maligno hay que volver a encerrarlo pues destruirle podría ser tan desastroso como una bomba nuclear – repitió todo lo que le dijo asintiendo Exodus, abriendo el cofre cogiendo los aretes de Ladybug, brillando estos antes de una esfera de luz materializarse y empezar a rodear a Marinette, materializándose Tikki.

\- ¡Marinette! - grito la kwami abrazando a su humana, correspondiendo la franco-china el abrazo viendo la kwami detenidamente a su portadora – La ultima vez que nos vimos no lo tenia claro pero ahora estoy segura, has crecido y no solo físicamente – le expuso la kwami mirándose la chica, ella no notaba ningún cambio.

\- Tikki yo también me alegro de verte pero la situación es critica, Hawk Moth tiene en sus manos un genio, de los que conceden deseos, y según las noticias ya ha pedido al menos uno – expuso Marinette pidiéndole Tikki que le mostrase al genio en cuestión, abriendo los ojos.

\- Marinette hay que evitar a toda costa que sea liberado, el no es un genio, sino un Ifrit – expuso Tikki mirando la franco-china a Exodus, aquello resultaba importante.

\- Descuida, Exodus ya me ha explicado sobre ellos, así que, ¿preparada? - le expuso asintiendo Tikki – En ese caso Tikki, puntos fuera – dijo siendo la kwami absorbida por el arete izquierdo, empezando a transformarse, mirándose Ladybug al espejo, sonriendo al ver que todo estaba donde debía, volviendo a esconder el cofre y saliendo por la trampilla.

**Unos minutos atrás**

Chat Noir estaba muy cerca de donde residía Marinette, había perdido de vista a la chica hacia un rato, para ser menuda y de estatura media-baja era muy rápida, no había duda de porque la eligió como Multimouse, decidiendo subir hacia el balcón para poder llamarla cuando al mirar por la ventana vio algo que lo dejo helado, Exodus estaba hay dentro platicando con ella, viendo como sacaba de debajo de un mueble una caja negra con un extraño símbolo en rojo y varios ideogramas chinos en dorado, viendo el símbolo del perro, observando como abría aquel cofre y sacaba unos aretes, pero esos no eran unos aretes cualquiera, los había visto hasta la saciedad, eran los aretes de Ladybug, ¿acaso la chica conocía la identidad de su Lady? Quedándose perplejo al ver a un kwami rojo con un punto negro en la cabeza y dos antenas, debía tratarse del kwami de Ladybug, viendo como su "amiga" se ponía los aretes, aquello no podía estar pasando, pero era así, viendo como la chica se transformaba en Ladybug, Marinette es Ladybug, la chica de sus sueños y la que estaba empezando a volverlo loco eran la misma persona, Marinette era Ladybug, todo este tiempo la tuvo delante, volviendo a sentir como su cabeza le iba a estallar, alejándose para no ser visto, ocultándose tras una chimenea, empezando a volver los recuerdos olvidados, volviendo aquellos sucesos que no podía recordar, reviviendo todo lo que ocurrió cuando Oblivio.

"_Me llamo Marinette Dupain-Cheng – Es un placer conocerla medemoiselle Dupain-Cheng"_ esa frase y muchas otras escenas empezaron a inundar su mente, ahora todo tenia sentido.

**Torre Eiffel**

Los héroes de París se encontraban combatiendo con todo lo que tenían, contra Audimatrix, Cable-roc y Mayura, observando Black Moth como su Akuma era arrinconada por Rena Rouge mientras Carapace golpeaba el medidor de su brazo, su villana y senti-monstruo habían caído, era hora del plan de huida.

\- Mayura necesito una vez mas un guardián o mejor dicho, medio de fuga – le comunico Black Moth a su aliada, entendiendo esta lo que quería decirle – Genio mi tercer y ultimo deseo – empezó a decir subiendo Mayura siendo seguida por Queen Bee y Sølv ulv, deshaciendo las energías negativas Black Moth sobre su akuma al mismo tiempo que Mayura recogía su amok – Deseo poseer el conocimiento para traducir el código del grimorio de los guardianes de los miraculous – pidió el villano escuchando como alguien gritaba "¡No!" sonriendo aquel ser antes de contestarle.

\- Sera todo un placer cumplir su deseo amo, pues al hacerlo me hace libre al fin – expreso aquel ser siendo escuchado por todos los que estaban en la torre, corriendo Ladybug viendo por su Bug-fono la situación, había llegado tarde, viendo como el "genio" chasqueaba los dedos y materializaba un trozo de papel delante de el – Aquí se encuentra escrito el código y su traducción, Black moth – expreso aquel ser empezando a elevarse mientras Mayura sacaba uno de sus amok entrando en el bastón del villano, materializándose una polilla gigante que no tardo en llevarse volando a ambos villanos, arrojando Mayura la vasija hacia abajo.

\- No – dijo Sølv ulv saltando al vacío para recuperar aquel objeto, su instinto le decía que la vasija era vital, siendo agarrada por la cintura por la cuerda de la peonza de Queen Bee – Gracias – expreso mientras aquel ser empezaba a brillar.

\- No hay que pedirlas, eres la prima de mi mejor amigo, si te pasase algo no podría perdonarme lo – expuso la rubia mientras aquel "genio" empezaba a reír.

\- Al fin, tras tres milenios encerrado soy libre – se escucho decir a este con una voz grave y profunda mientras los músculos de sus brazos aumentaban, rompiendo los brazales de oropel que lo encadenaban a la vasija, empezando a retorcerse su piel volviéndose negra como el carbón, agrietándose revelando llamas debajo, mientras su tamaño aumentaba súbitamente, llegando hasta los tres metros al menos – Yo Hakir, os devolveré a los humanos el favor de haberme encerrado, destruyendo esta ciudad – expuso mirando los héroes allí reunidos a la criatura, mientras Viperion y Ladybug corrían a ayudarlos, Ricardo o lo que era lo mismo Canis custode había visto todo a través de su móvil mientras ayudaba a los invitados a la inauguración, al mismo tiempo que Exodus atendía a Chat Noir y le indicaba que no tenia tiempo para pensar en que su "solo es una amiga" Marinette era Ladybug, una batalla mucho mas complicada que todas las que habían librado estaba por iniciarse.

**CONTINUARA**

Jajajajaja, si, os voy a dejar en lo mejor, ahora hagamos una breve recapitulación.

1º Villanos luchan por vasija que contiene un genio.

2º Todo el mundo esta al tanto.

3º Kurnous es derrotado y su miraculous puesto a salvo.

4º Gabriel Agreste utiliza su miraculous y el del cuervo dando paso a un poder superior.

5º Consigue la vasija y pide los 3 deseos.

6º El genio resulta ser un Ifrit o genio maligno.

7º Marinette vuelve a ser Ladybug y Chat Noir descubre que Marinette es Ladybug cuando se disponía a entregarle el miraculous del ratón.

Ahora contestare a ese review que he recibido.

**Atre18** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es refrescante recibir aunque sea la opinión de alguien, espero te haya gustado el chapter, nos leemos.

Esta escena lleva planeada desde septiembre del año 2018, que quede claro a mis lectores, este fic es un 50% improvisación y un 50% planificación, espero os haya gustado tanto como a mi porque admitamos lo, Plagg menciona en el episodio de la primera temporada "Orígenes parte uno" que conoce al genio de la lampara, así que, ¿por que no meter un genio en un fic de miraculous? Es una idea interesante y viendo lo que ha pedido Hawk Moth entenderéis porque digo que las cosas están mucho peores, así es, a partir de ahora cada vez que haya un Akuma también habrá un senti-monstruo, peor no puedo ponérselo a nuestros héroes, espera, si que puedo, pero eso queda para futuros chapters, hasta luego pecadores.

**Información, a partir de aquí voy a dar mi opinión del capitulo de la tercera temporada Trouble Fete o lo que es lo mismo, Party Crasher, dicho episodio no forma parte de la continuidad de este fic, en efecto, los sucesos de este no se tienen en cuenta, pero ya lo adaptare a esta historia, en resumen riesgo de spoiler a partir de este punto.**

El episodio fue la cosa mas estrambotica que he visto, ver al alcalde con maquillaje fue lo mas perturbador de todo, ver a varios personajes con instrumentos musicales entrar fue interesante, y claro Nath y Marc, locuelos, el diseño del Akuma era muy bueno, si no hubiese sido por el maestro Fu Hawk Moth habría vencido, los poderes de la serpiente, el caballo y el mono resultaron interesantes, de hecho ya tengo una idea de como incluir el de Viperion en el próximo capitulo de este fic, y a vosotros, ¿que es lo que mas o ha gustado? esto es todo, hasta luego.


	15. Saltos en el tiempo

"Saludos a todos mis estimados lectores, como ya vieron las cosas están poniéndose tensas, pero este es solo un punto de inflexión entre los personajes, un eje que alterada las relaciones entre ellos, muchas gracias por estar leyendo esta historia, nos leemos al final como siempre."

**Capitulo 15: De genios y saltos en el tiempo.**

Los héroes de París contemplaban cuidadosamente a aquel "genio", viendo como este detenía su ascenso para observar mejor al grupo de enmascarados que se encontraban allí reunidos, antes de hablar.

\- ¿Vosotros sois quienes vais a evitar que destruya todo en mi camino? Que adorables, supongo puedo dados algo de ventaja – expreso Hakir empezando a descender sintiendo Queen Bee el calor que emanaba de aquel ifrit, antes de detener el genio maligno su mirada en la vasija que le servía de morada, poniendo su mano izquierda al frente y proyectar una llamarada, saltando la abeja reina y la loba plateada evitando aquel abrasador fuego, viendo como el metal permanecía al rojo vivo debido a aquel devastador ataque.

\- Carapace hay que ayudarlas – expreso Rena Rouge viendo Kusanagi huir a Black Moth y Mayura, ellos habían causado esto, debía elegir, el genio o los villanos, antes de sentir como una gran cantidad de calor ir hacia ella, cubriendo Carapace a su compañera de lucha, mientras Queen Bee y Sølv ulv descendían de la Torre Eiffel, levitando aquel genio intentando convertirlas en ceniza – Mirage – dijo Rena lanzando una esfera de luz creando la ilusión de múltiples Queen Bee y Sølv ulv en la parte media de la torre, esperando que eso pudiese bastar para ganar tiempo, empezando a blandir aquel enemigo un látigo de fuego, golpeando con maestría a todas las copias mientras las originales descendían, cuando sin previo aviso atrapo por la pierna derecha a la loba, gritando de dolor al sentir como aquellas llamas calcinaban su traje, intentando llegar a los huesos como si tuviesen vida propia, viendo Queen Bee aquello.

\- ¡Venon! - grito la abeja reina yendo a golpear el cuerpo de su oponente esperando paralizarlo aunque fuese unos instantes, evitando el golpe con relativa facilidad antes de arrojar a Sølv ulv, apareciendo Viperion y atrapándola en el aire.

\- Debería tener cuidado con esa víbora de fuego señorita, podría darle un abrazo mortal – dijo intentando calmar el ambiente, aterrizando Queen Bee al lado de aquel.

\- ¿Así que soy una víbora? - expreso Hakir antes de aterrizar y empezar a cambiar de forma, transformándose en una gigantesca cobra, mirando los héroes a Viperion, una idea brillante decir eso, antes de ver como aquel ser empezaba a moverse, como si fuese a vomitar, poniéndose Carapace delante de todos.

\- ¡Shellter! - grito creando una cúpula de energía alrededor de todos los héroes de París, quedándose juntos sonando el primer pitido del collar de Rena Rouge, sintiendo el calor de esas llamas incluso con aquella protección a su alrededor.

\- Genial en vez de ser quemados vivos seremos cocinados al vapor, que bien – se quejo Kusanagi mientras Viperion pensaba en algo, cuando sin previo aviso un hilo se enredo alrededor de la boca de aquel monstruo, cerrándola con fuerza, mirando todos los héroes de donde venia aquel hilo, convirtiendo su desconcierto en esperanza al ver allí a la chica del traje moteado, mientras Nadja Chamack desde una distancia lejana grababa todo con su móvil, retransmitiendo en vivo.

**Museo del Louvre**

Mientras la gente se recuperaba con ayuda de Hiccup y Ricardo este ultimo tenia puestas las noticias, corriendo hacia el ordenador mas cercano para poder verlo y que todos pudiesen.

\- _París esta en uno de sus peores momentos estimados espectadores, este enemigo es muy distinto a todo lo que hemos enfrentado –_ decía Nadja viéndose como aquel monstruo exhalaba llamas, antes de ser cerrada la boca de aquel por un hilo, moviéndose la imagen hasta proyectarla, hay estaba ella, la heroína que tantas veces había protegido París –_ Parisinos la suerte nos acompaña, en este que puede ser nuestro peor momento Ladybug ha regresado_ – dijo notando se la emoción en su voz, mientras Ricardo esbozaba una sonrisa, con ella tenían una mínima posibilidad de victoria, no dudaba de sus compañeros o de si mismo, pero con ella todos los problemas tenían solución.

\- Hiccup debemos descubrir todo lo posible sobre esa vasija, es lo único que podemos hacer en estos momentos – indico Ricardo a la única persona que estaba en condiciones de ayudarle, ese enemigo seria muy complicado, y todo lo que pudiesen conseguir seria vital.

(-)

Sobre uno de los techos de la ciudad Chat Noir se iba moviendo a toda velocidad, mientras sus pensamientos eran confusos, la chica a la que tanta devoción le debía resultaba ser esa chica adorable y hasta cierto unto, torpe que siempre estaba ayudándolo, ¿como no se dio cuenta antes? Ambas tenían los mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello, Exodus ya le menciono que usaban el mismo peinado, esas adorable pecas por su rostro ocultas cuando se transformaba por aquel antifaz, volviendo a lo que estaba, debía ir a ayudar a sus compañeros contra aquel genio o como lo llamo Exodus, ifrit, oyendo como le daba indicaciones sobre las habilidades de aquel oponente, aun tardaría en llegar, pero no podía fallar en absoluto, ahora protegería a Ladybug con mas decisión que nunca.

**Champ-de-Mars**

La lucha se traslado rápidamente a los alrededores de la torre, corriendo los héroes de París para evitar las llamaradas que Hakir vuelto a su forma original liberaba a través de sus manos, acercándose Ladybug a Viperion.

\- Tu kwami te explico parte de tus poderes, pero no los conoces todos – le expuso Ladybug cogiendo de la muñeca a su compañero mirando el miraculous – Si mueves esta pieza podrás usar tu otro poder, que te permitirá revivir un suceso ya acontecido, técnicamente volverás en el tiempo unos minutos tras pronunciar second change, concretamente al momento en el que moviste esto – le explico quedándose el portador de aquel miraculous un tanto confuso, tendría que hablar con Sass mas tarde, de momento le hizo caso a Ladybug y movió la pieza que le indico, aquello de momento funcionaba, mientras aquel villano lanzaba llamaradas por todas partes, dos de sus compañeros ya habían utilizado su poder especial y Queen Bee lo mantenía activo, pero este se acabaría también en cualquier momento.

\- Desaparece – dijo aquel ser disparando un haz ardiente hacia Sølv ulv, alcanzando aquella vasija y destruyéndola al mismo tiempo que atravesaba a la chica, viendo el horror en el rostro de Ladybug todos, aquello debía ser vital en su plan, además de una vida que estaba empezando a extinguirse, debía reaccionar rápido.

\- Ojala no te equivoques, second change – dijo Viperion volviendo a mover aquella pieza a su posición inicial, habiendo un destello.

Al volver a abrir los ojos vio que estaba justo en el momento posterior a mover aquella pieza, viendo liberar una llamarada al genio maligno a su derecha, acorralando a Sølv ulv como la ultima vez.

\- Desaparece – dijo Hakir disparando un haz ardiente hacia la portadora del miraculous del lobo, reaccionando Viperion corriendo a máxima velocidad, atravesando las llamas y agarrando a la chica y aquella vasija, siendo alcanzado el en un costado por aquel devastador y potencialmente mortal ataque.

\- Ladybug no nos queda tiempo – expreso Rena Rouge viendo la portadora de la catarina aquella situación tan extrema, intuía como Viperion hizo para salvar a la chica, mientras Kusanagi luchaba contra aquel enemigo, usando su espada para atacar a su oponente, cuando escucho algo detrás de ella, hay estaba su _partenaire_, Chat Noir.

\- Perdón por el retraso compañeros pero tuve que acicalarme para estar presentable – expreso Chat Noir poniéndose rápidamente en guardia.

\- Kusanagi enfría lo, Queen Bee paraliza, luego nos replegaremos – ordeno Ladybug bufando molesta Kusanagi, antes de aquel oponente desatar un infierno de fuego a su alrededor, azotando aquel salvaje ataque a Rena Rouge en la pierna, mientras que Carapace se protegía con su escudo, mostrando aquel objeto marcas de quemaduras, esperando Queen Bee para poder tocar a aquel oponente.

\- Si hubiese por aquí un contenedor de agua o algo por el estilo yo mismo lo haría, aunque claro acabaría empapado – expreso Chat Noir viendo como una vez mas aquel enemigo creaba un látigo de ardientes llamas y lo blandía contra los héroes, saltando y corriendo alrededor de aquel adversario, escuchando el gato negro un pitido del miraculous del zorro, para a los pocos segundos unirse los de la abeja y la tortuga, la situación era muy desesperada, viendo como una pluma se posaba sobre su cascabel, dándose cuenta Ladybug de aquello.

\- _Saludos Chat Noir, como sabes soy Mayura, Hawk Moth esta viendo lo que ese monstruo esta haciendo y ha escuchado lo que planea hacernos, este es el trato, os daré un protector, una criatura que os permita ganar tiempo, eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecer_ – escucho Chat Noir decir dentro de su cabeza, mirando a Ladybug a los ojos, ya se había aliado con ellos en el pasado.

\- Momentos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas – expreso la catarina encogiéndose de hombros viendo como Kusanagi exhalaba niebla consiguiendo enfriar ligeramente el ambiente, aprovechando Queen Bee y dándole su picadura, mas el aire alrededor de aquel ser seguía siendo abrasador, calcinando el traje de la heroína a la altura de la mano y parte del brazo, escuchando Chat Noir como lloraba de dolor su amiga, su prima tenia una herida muy fea en la pierna, Carapace y Rena Rouge no estaba mejor, y Viperion tenia una quemadura en el costado izquierdo, debía aceptar.

\- Haz lo – pidió Chat Noir materializándose un nuevo senti-monstruo, este parecía un gato negro de ojos verdes de al menos dos metros de alto, viendo como sus patas estaban cubiertas de humo y sus dientes eran auténticos colmillos dignos de una bestia salvaje, vigilando aquel ser al ifrit, dando Ladybug la orden de retirada, aquello solo era el primer asalto, y de momento tenían todas las de perder, mas héroes no servirían de nada, necesitaban un milagro.

**Mansión Agreste**

Mayura deshizo su transformación nada mas termino de enviar al senti-monstruo, saliendo del miraculous del pavo real una esfera de luz azul brillante, materializándose en la forma de un pequeño kwami de color azul con la cola de un pavo real, en la misma estancia Gabriel Agreste se encontraba sentado, mientras Croww comía algo, mirando aquel kwami recién materializado a Nooroo.

\- Ya he enviado un senti-monstruo señor, esperemos que aguante hasta que los héroes consigan someter a ese genio maligno – expreso Nathalie mirando a su jefe, el segundo deseo no había curado a su esposa, pero ahora que podía traducir el grimorio conseguir los miraculous seria sencillo, o al menos saber mas sobre aquel mal que la aquejaba, acercándose aquel kwami que había salido del broche del pavo real y saludando a los otros dos.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi Nooroo – expreso aquel kwami revelando una voz femenina y jovial, asintiendo aquel.

\- Casi seis años Duusuu, casi seis años desde aquella vez – contesto el kwami de las emociones, no pudiendo evitar lanzarse a darle un abrazo a su compañera, viendo Gabriel Agreste al monstruo que había desatado sobre la ciudad, Adrien seguía afuera, igual que su sobrina, no podía percibir emociones negativas proviniendo de ninguno de los dos, así que sabia que debían estar bien, solo esperaba que Ladybug arreglase todo, irónico sin duda alguna, pero en esos momentos el daño infligido superaba ampliamente lo obtenido, debía enmendar su error, no quedaba otra.

**Museo del Louvre**

Ladybug y los otros llegaron a la entrada del museo justo cuando el ultimo pitido de los miraculous del zorro, la tortuga y la abeja se escuchaban, corriendo Rena y Caparace para esconderse y evitar que alguien descubriese sus identidades, desvaneciéndose la transformación de Queen Bee, quedando Chloe y Pollen en su lugar, empezando a soltar lágrimas la portadora de la abeja, mientras Chat Noir ayudaba a Sølv ulv a caminar y cogía la vasija en cuestión, esperando a que Rena y Carapace volviesen a transformarse y así poder ingresar todos.

\- Viperion, Kusanagi pueden des transformarse en los baños, allí nadie los molestara – dijo Ricardo recibiendo a los héroes de París en aquel edificio, viendo detenidamente a todo el grupo reunido y las desagradables heridas que mostraban, volviendo los dos que faltaban, viendo como se retorcían de dolor – El tiempo apremia – expreso asintiendo Ladybug, entrando todos los héroes en el edificio, siendo recibidos por periodistas y la elite de la ciudad, acercándose el alcalde Bourgeous a su hija, viendo las quemaduras que tenia en la mano.

\- Hay que tratar esto cariño – dijo el alcalde notando su hija como intentaba mantenerse sereno, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de preocupación, como alcalde debía dar tranquilidad a los ciudadanos en esos momentos de dificultad, pero como padre ver a su hija herida resultaba desgarrador, acercándose Audrey Bourgeous a Chat Noir y Ladybug.

\- ¿Veis lo que le habéis hecho a mi hija? - expreso notando se furia en su voz, respirando profundamente Ladybug.

\- Su hija sabia los riesgos señora Bourgeous, sin ella no habríamos podido superar muchas de nuestras batallas – expreso Ladybug cogiendo su yo-yo y abriéndolo, sacando de este un pequeño tarro – Esta es una pomada que me enseño mi maestro, es capaz de acelerar la curación de las quemaduras, no se preocupe, todo saldrá bien – dijo Ladybug tendiéndole aquel ungüento a la única del grupo que no estaba herida, Kusanagi, la cual ya había hecho a su kwami recuperar energías, para que la aplicase a los heridos, adentrándose entre la multitud, viendo a Lila, a la madre de esta y a quien suponía debía ser su padre discutiendo con su profesor de historia, acercándose a ella Chat Noir.

\- ¿Tienes un plan? - le pregunto suspirando la heroína, en esos momentos no tenia muy claro que debía hacer, antes de ver al novio de Astrid acercándose junto a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, la mujer llevaba el uniforme de los guardas de seguridad del museo, viendo los singulares irises de esta, uno ámbar y otro de color gris, el hombre debía ser un agente del EDOPA por sus vestimentas.

\- Ladybug – dijo aquella mujer joven a la catarina, fijándose Chat Noir en como su profesor de historia se erizaba al ver a aquella mujer con aquel agente, dejando su conversación con la familia Rossi para acercarse - ¿Como vas a detener a este enemigo? Quiero decir,mi novio es un experto en mitología y estoy seguro que puede darle algunas ideas de a lo que nos enfrentamos – expreso aquella mujer acercándose Hiccup con algo en la mano, un pequeño sello de plomo, hablando el agente del EDOPA.

\- Esto era lo que mantenía la vasija cerrada, no creo que sirva de mucho, en mi opinión lo mejor seria matar a ese monstruo – expreso el agente estremeciéndose Ladybug, mientras Ricardo dejaba su conversación con los Rossi para ver a la heroína.

\- Esa no es una opción agente, Hakir tiene en su interior mas energía de la que imagina, destruirle solo causaría una explosión que arrasaría con toda la ciudad – expreso Ladybug mirando Chat Noir a su compañera, interviniendo Hiccup.

\- Entonces, ¿que vais a hacer? - pregunto mirando de reojo hacia su novia, aunque la mascara ocultase sus facciones el intuía que debía de estar retorciéndose por dentro, acercándose el portador del miraculous del perro.

\- La magia solo puede ser combatida con magia – expreso Ricardo captando la atención de la catarina y el gato negro – Si no podemos destruirle entonces la única opción es volver a encerrarlo – expuso asintiendo Ladybug, acercándose el conservador del museo.

\- ¿Alguno sabe como encerrar a un ifrit? - pregunto el señor Kubdel mientras se debatía donde estaba su hija, negando todos los presentes.

\- En ese caso seguimos donde empezamos – expuso el agente del EDOPA mirando Ricardo la vasija, teniendo una revelación.

\- ¿Me permite? - pidió a Chat Noir dejándole el gato mirar mejor la vasija, sonriendo aquel hombre – Parece que quien fabrico la vasija fue alguien cauto – expreso indicando la boca de aquel objeto, mirando detenidamente todos los presentes, una inscripción casi ininteligible.

\- ¿Que idioma es ese? - pregunto Rocío encogiéndose de hombros ambos héroes mientras aquel profesor de historia sonreía.

\- Puedo equivocarme pero creo que es hebreo – expuso recibiendo miradas por parte de todos los allí reunidos – Según varios textos sobre ocultismo, como el Ars Goetia el rey Salomón tenia poder sobre los espíritus, en el Corán es mencionado como "señor de los ifrit", esos textos mencionan que encerró en vasijas de arcilla con un sello de plomo con un símbolo especial a aquellos ifrit que reusaban la ley de Dios, si consideramos esos textos como verídicos al igual que la inscripción en este objeto debemos asumir que fue el quien encerró a Hakir, necesitamos a un rabino o a alguien que pueda traducir el texto, puede que aquí este la clave para encerrarlo – expuso mirándose todos los presentes, mientras algunos de los invitados escuchaban aquella conversación con mayor o menor interés.

\- Aunque traduzcamos eso no hay garantías de que funcione – expreso aquel agente mirando Chat Noir a su amor platónico.

\- Creo que los hados deben ser quienes juzguen, ¿no my lady? - expreso el rubio entendiendo lo que quería decirle.

\- Tienes razón Chaton, es hora de consultar al, Lucky Charm – dijo la heroína conjurando su poder especial, mientras Viperion salia de los baños ya vuelto a transformar y con esa milagrosa pomada puesta, apareciendo una carta en manos de la catarina.

\- ¿De que nos va a servir eso para encerrar a Hakir? - pregunto Hiccup mirando Ladybug a su alrededor, viendo al príncipe Ali, a Ricardo o mejor dicho, el colgante que llevaba al cuello, la vasija, el sello, sintiendo que aquello solo era parte de la respuesta, acercándose la catarina al joven de la realeza.

\- ¿Príncipe Ali puedo preguntarle algo? - pidió la heroína asintiendo el joven, mientras por las noticias retransmitían como Hakir se enfrentaba a aquel senti-monstruo - ¿Conocéis alguna leyenda o historia que involucre a esa vasija? Como parte del tesoro real puede que haya algo sobre ella, alguna información que se haya pasado de una generación a la siguiente – pidió Ladybug haciendo memoria el príncipe, negando por desgracia.

\- Solo se que mis ancestros repetían que jamas debía destruirse el símbolo que había en el sello – expreso suspirando Ladybug mirando a su compañero, el cual ya estaba analizando aquel objeto, acercándose a su _partenaire_.

\- Me temo my lady que no hay nada, y tampoco hay grabaciones ni fotos, así que replicar el símbolo es prácticamente imposible – expreso el gato negro mirando a la chica que lo tenia loco, tenían un posible conjuro, pero no el como completarlo, viendo como el señor Kubdel al igual que aquel agente del EDOPA hacían llamadas, acercándose Ricardo.

\- ¿Cual carta os ha entregado el Lucky Charm? - pregunto el profesor dándose cuenta la catarina que ni siquiera la había mirado, cogiéndola observando cual era, el Joker, el comodín, aquello tenia que ser la clave, interviniendo Rocío.

\- ¿Cuanto tardarías en descubrir cual es ese símbolo por tu cuenta Ricardo? - pregunto aquella mujer suspirando el profesor de historia y español.

\- No lo se Rocío, diría que al menos un mes, y como mucho calculo tenemos una hora – expreso suspirando aquella mujer.

\- Sin fotos, grabaciones ni nada de ese símbolo lo tenemos difícil, si al menos pudiésemos viajar en el tiempo – expreso Rocío con un dije de preocupación, haciendo algo "click" dentro de la cabeza de Ladybug, mirando aquella carta, una conversación acontecida hacia tiempo llego a su mente.

"_Me llamo Bunnix, mi papel en el equipo del que os he hablado es el de comodín, los héroes me llaman cuando han fracasado, incluidos vosotros."_

La sonrisa que mostraba la catarina lo decía todo, un plan estaba orquestando se en aquella cabeza suya, acercándose al alcalde y a sus compañeros.

\- Señor alcalde tengo un plan para encerrar de nuevo a ese ifrit o lo que es lo mismo, genio maligno – expreso Ladybug mirando detenidamente a la persona de mayor rango en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Que puedo hacer Ladybug? - pregunto mientras Chloe miraba a la heroína, sonriendo.

\- Primero, hay que evacuar los alrededores de donde se este librando una lucha con Hakir, ponga a todos los cuerpos de emergencia en ello, también necesito que habiliten la llegada de quien vaya a traducir la vasija, a y necesito un pintor para volver a inscribir el símbolo en el sello – pidió Ladybug empezando a hacer llamadas el alcalde, hablando Chloe.

\- Conozco a un pintor que además es judío, podemos pedirle que haga ambas cosas, o al menos, escribir ese símbolo, no se como sera su hebreo – expreso Chloe sabiendo Marinette a quien se refería, estuvo en su Bar Mitzvah, aunque claro, no es que fuese precisamente el mas religioso pero era una buena idea.

\- Buena idea Chloe, Viperion y Kusanagi lo traerán junto a cualquier cosa que necesite, yo tengo algo que hacer o mejor dicho, alguien a quien ver – expreso Ladybug cogiendo Chat Noir del brazo a la chica.

\- Creo que seria buena idea repartir la poción para el fuego, al menos no nos quemaremos – sugirió pensando Ladybug en aquello, si volvían a enfrentarlo lo mejor seria que el daño que pudiesen recibir fuese mínimo.

\- Lo haremos cuando vuelva – expuso escuchándose el primer pitido de sus aretes, resultando le extraño al gato negro, según sus cálculos habían pasado dos minutos y no uno.

\- ¿Vas a buscar a quien creo que vas a recurrir? - expuso asintiendo la catarina – Sera mucha presión para su primera vez – expuso asintiendo esta.

\- Lo se Chat Noir pero, no tenemos muchas opciones, es nuestra única esperanza – expuso ella antes de despedirse de su amigo, su confidente, de quien tenia un lugar especial en su corazón, empezando su camino hacia casa, necesitaba ese miraculous si quería tener una oportunidad contra Hakir, suspirando el gato negro viendo como Kusanagi y Viperion se iban a buscar una de las piezas que faltaba en aquel plan, solo quedaba rezar y esperar que aquel plan tuviese éxito.

\- Ten cuidado _purrincess_ – dijo intentando asimilar aquella verdad que tanto tiempo estuvo negándose a si mismo por miedo, miedo de pensar en todas las veces que estuvo en peligro su mejor amiga, empezando a ver las señales, Plagg sabia quien era ella, al igual que Exodus, quería des transformarse y hablar con su kwami sobre eso, pero hacerlo supondría hacer que su cascabel desapareciese, y con el se iría el senti-monstruo que mantenía ocupado a aquel ifrit, no podía hacer algo tan egoísta.

(-)

Ladybug se dirigía a casa, mas antes iba a hacer una llamada a las armas, materializándose Exodus delante de ella.

\- Lo que planeas es peligroso, viajar en el tiempo puede tener consecuencias fatales, es una mala idea – le advirtió suspirando la heroína, escuchando el segundo pitido de aquella joyería mágica.

\- Lo se, pero, ¿que opciones nos quedan? Mi Lucky Charm nunca se ha equivocado – expuso meditando aquellas palabras el ser incorpóreo.

\- Si crees que es lo mejor muy bien, pero al menos permite me unos consejos, primero, asegura te de elegir muy bien a cuando ir, segundo, debe viajar ella sola, cuanto menos personas viajen en el tiempo mejor para el universo, cree me, se de lo que hablo, mientras tanto intentare ver si descubro algún punto débil en nuestro enemigo – expuso Exodus antes de irse volando hacia donde estaba Hakir, enfrentar un ifrit no era sencillo, pero todo lo que pudiese hacer era vital para la supervivencia del mundo, cogiendo Ladybug y llamando a la persona indicada.

\- ¿Alix Kubdel? - pregunto la heroína del traje moteado, esperando respuesta.

\- _Ladybug soy yo, ¿que necesitas?_ \- pregunto la joven del pelo rosáceo por aquella linea.

\- Necesito saber donde estas y también si estas sola – expuso la heroína rápidamente, el tiempo jugaba en su contra y debía moverse rápido, no sabia cuanto tiempo resistiría aquel senti-monstruo, tampoco los efectos que tendría su destrucción en Chat Noir, además de su transformación.

\- _Estoy junto al observatorio de París, hay personas a mi alrededor, ¿llego mi momento?_ \- expuso la joven de menor estatura de su curso, antes de darle respuesta.

\- Eso me temo, iré para ya cuanto antes, tu solo espera – le ordeno escuchando como se cortaba la llamada, tenia que ir a casa, dejar que Tikki recuperase fuerzas, coger el miraculous del conejo y luego buscar a Alix, solo esperaba que aquel senti-monstruo aguantase.

**Champ-de-Mars**

De vuelta aquí Hakir atacaba a aquella criatura con fuego, desvaneciéndose aquel senti-monstruo antes de reaparecer entre las sombras del ifrit, dándole un zarpazo en la espalda, gruñendo la criatura ante el contacto con aquel ser vinculado al fuego, siendo grabado todo por Nadja Chamack, su instinto le decía que huyese, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, viendo como aquel ser maligno desaparecía de repente, antes de reaparecer delante del monstruo, empezando a estrangularlo, sintiendo Chat Noir aquella presión en la criatura, la cual se fundió con las sombras para poder escapar de aquel agarre, volviendo a aparecer detrás de un autobús, saltando sobre este para lanzarse al ataque de nuevo, el instinto protector de Chat Noir estaba en aquella criatura, eso era lo único que evitaba que huyese.

**Museo del Louvre**

Los héroes de París allí reunidos veían como aquel senti-monstruo luchaba contra Hakir, aunque estaba perdiendo claramente, el tiempo que les conseguía era muy valioso, llegando Viperion y Kusanagi junto aun joven de cabellera pelirroja y un hombre de piel bronceada, acercándose el alcalde al segundo.

\- Barbot me alegra verte en estos difíciles momentos, yo mismo le pondré al tanto de lo ocurrido y para que lo necesitamos – expuso el alcalde dejando a los héroes junto a Nathaniel, acercándose Chloe al joven artista.

\- La idea inicial era solo traerlo a el, pero mejor, así solo tiene que hacer la mitad del trabajo – expreso la hija del alcalde mientras Pollen descansaba en su hombro – Nath, se que no he sido la mejor persona en tu vida, pero ahora te pido tu ayuda, no como hija del alcalde, sino como Queen Bee, necesito saber una cosa, ¿como es de bueno tu hebreo? - pregunto sintiendo el pelirrojo como todas las miradas se clavaban sobre el, notando se como los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de el, acercándose su profesor de historia.

\- Joven Kurtzberg se que te piden mucho, pero, esta es una situación desesperada – le dijo Ricardo tendiéndole la vasija, viendo el pelirrojo aquella inscripción – Yo no conozco este idioma, por eso te necesitamos, ninguno de los aquí presentes conoce este idioma, si no te crees capaz buscaremos a otra persona descuida, pero es tu oportunidad de demostrar tu valía – le expuso mirando el pelirrojo la inscripción, mirando a los presentes, buscando donde sentarse cogiendo un trozo de papel y bolígrafo, tenia mucho trabajo y aunque no era su especialidad, daría todo su esfuerzo, París le necesitaba y no podía fallarle a su familia, a sus amigos ni a los héroes de París.

(-)

Ladybug ya había recogido el miraculous y se encontraba camino de buscar a Alix, pensando en su situación, hacia apenas unos minutos ni en sus peores pesadillas imagino algo así, pero no podía vacilar en esos momentos, miles de personas dependían de ella y su criterio, no había tiempo para la duda, debía actuar rápido, viendo a Alix junto a la puerta del Observatorio de París, haciéndole señas para que buscase algún lugar donde poder hablar a solas, decidiendo moverse hacia una ala del edificio poco transitada, subiéndola Ladybug hacia el techo de aquel lugar.

\- Estoy lista para patear traseros – dijo Alix esperando a que la catarina le entregase el miraculous, suspirando esta.

\- Alix esa no es tu misión – le contesto quedándose quieta la joven del pelo rosáceo.

\- ¿Entonces para que me has llamado? Llevo meses practicando para este momento, incluso entre en un grupo de esgrima para mejorar mis habilidades – le dijo suspirando Ladybug, viendo la frustración en su amiga, aquello seria difícil.

\- Deja me que te ponga en situación, ¿de acuerdo? - le pidió asintiendo esta con cierto recelo – Nuestro plan es encerrar de nuevo a ese ifrit, por desgracia hay una variable que nos falta, el tapón de la vasija tenia un símbolo especial para mantenerlo encerrado, alguien quemo y borro dicho símbolo con un potente ácido – expuso interrumpiéndola Alix.

\- ¿Y que pinto yo en todo esto? - pregunto recibiendo pronta respuesta.

\- Paciencia vale, el problema es que no existe ninguna imagen de dicho símbolo, no hay fotos ni grabaciones de algún tipo que podamos utilizar para copiarlo, hay es donde entras, necesito que uses el miraculous del conejo, viajes atrás en el tiempo y saques fotografías de este – le explico antes de poner sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga, mirándola mas detenidamente – Se que no es la misión mas heroica de todas, no hay gloria ni fama en esta, pero, es lo que París necesita en estos precisos instantes, te necesitamos Bunnix – le dijo esperando la reacción de su amiga, la cual estuvo callada unos instantes antes de contestarle.

\- Si es lo que hace falta para que mi familia y amigos estén a salvo no te defraudare Ladybug – le contesto sonriendo la catarina, extendiendo el brazo y mostrando una caja negra a la joven.

\- Alix Kubdel te entrego el miraculous del conejo, que te confiere el poder de viajar en el tiempo, deberás usar este poder solo para el bien, cuando acabe esta misión devolverás el miraculous, descuida, seguramente te necesitemos en la batalla contra Hakir, así que puede que acabes pateando algún trasero o viendo acción – le expreso sabiendo que con eso la alegraría a aquella joven de corazón inquieto, igual que el kwami del conejo, empezando a ver porque la eligió a ella, abriendo la caja la chica saliendo una esfera de luz, transformándose en un kwami con la apariencia de un conejo blanco.

\- ¿Que hora es? ¿donde estoy? ¿que año es? ¿es antes o después del saqueo de Roma? - pregunto aquel kwami revoloteando alrededor de ambas, entregándole a Alix Ladybug un manojo de zanahorias.

\- Como es tu primera vez seguramente tu transformación acabe a los cinco minutos de usar tu poder especial, el necesitara recuperar fuerzas – le expuso cogiendo la joven aquellas verduras y guardándolas en un bolsillo antes de mirar al kwami – Antes de que se me olvide, vuelve a este mismo punto cuando acabes – le expuso asintiendo la joven antes de mirar al kwami.

\- Creo que seremos un gran equipo – expreso Alix mirando a Fluff, el cual solo revoloteaba de un lugar a otro.

\- Concentra te en que época y lugar quieres aparecer antes de usar tu poder especial, tomate tu tiempo – explico Ladybug mirando el kwami a la catarina.

\- Tu no eres Hipolita, ni tampoco eres Jeann D'Arc, y desde luego no estamos en china, ¿que época es esta? ¿Oda ha unificado Japón? - exclamo aquel kwami quedándose Ladybug mirando a aquel ser ancestral, ¿acaso esas personas habían portado los aretes? Tenia que hablar con Tikki luego, mientras Alix pensaba en cual seria el mejor momento para conseguir ver esa vasija, teniendo una idea.

\- El treinta y uno de octubre hubo un apagón en el aeropuerto, justo al poco de desembarcar las piezas de la exposición, tardaron dos horas en volver a tener corriente, creo que puedo colarme en ese instante – expuso Alix recibiendo el beneplácito de la catarina, mirando al kwami.

\- ¿Esta niña sera mi portadora? ¿no es un poco bajita? ¿es hija de algún califa? Porque parece bereber – expreso el kwami demostrando tener grandes conocimientos sobre historia, cogiendo fijamente Alix aquel reloj.

\- Eres un parlanchín, pero supongo me acostumbrare a ello – expreso Alix antes de sonreír – Fluff adelante en el tiempo – dijo empezando a transformarse, consiguiendo un traje idéntico al que usaría años en el futuro, solo que adaptado al cuerpo de una adolescente en crecimiento, mirando a Ladybug – Bunnix lista para ayudar jefa – saludo con claro matiz militar antes de concentrarse - ¡Madriguera! - grito lanzando una esfera de luz abriendo un portal blanco y brillante como una luna llena, asomando la cabeza para confirmar que llevaba a la fecha indicada, antes de adentrarse.

\- Bueno suerte Bunnix – dijo Ladybug viendo aquel portal cerrarse, solo tenían una oportunidad y era mejor no fallar.

**Aeropuerto, 31 de octubre**

Bunnix consiguió materializar su portal justo en una zona poco transitada de aquellas instalaciones, viendo las nubes de tormenta que cubrían el cielo, era el lugar correcto, usando su miraculous para ver si estaba en la fecha correcta, antes de deshacer su transformación.

\- ¿Es normal que me sienta mareada? - pregunto Alix mirando al kwami allí presente, el cual no tardo en responderle.

\- Si la primera vez es normal, lo mejor sera recuperar fuerzas, menudo trasto – expreso al ver pasar un avión - Desde luego la Reina Victoria no debe seguir viva si hay esta tecnología – expuso dándole Alix una zanahoria para que comiese, decidiendo desactivar el wifi y la linea de su teléfono de su móvil, pues técnicamente estaba en esa fiesta en el _Le_ _Grand París_, recordando que ese día fue capturado Corvex y Marinette fue secuestrada por Kurnous, no ocurrió en ese orden pero así fue, podría ir y salvarla, negando con la cabeza, su misión era otra además, eso seria manipular la historia, y prefería no saber que podría pasar.

\- Vamos a dentro y vamos pensando en como colarnos en los almacenes, ¿te parece buena idea? - le expuso al kwami asintiendo este, comiéndose aquella hortaliza en apenas una fracción de segundo, escondiéndose en el bolsillo donde estaba el reloj, entrando Alix en aquel edificio, buscando con la mirada la entrada a los almacenes, viendo a un par de agentes del EDOPA, empezando a ver porque no estaban buscando a Corvex, estaban custodiando aquellos tesoros, cuando las luches empezaron a parpadear, quedaba poco para que se ocurriese aquel corte de energía, decidiendo entrar en los lavabos para poder transformarse con mayor tranquilidad.

\- Este lugar apesta, ¿que es? ¿acaso Nicolás Flamel ha estado trabajando en otra de sus pociones? - expreso mirando la joven al kwami, era un ser nervioso, impaciente y muy extraño, le caía muy bien el de cola de algodón.

\- No la verdad, pero ahora lo que debemos es de buscar una manera de llegar hacia donde este esa maldita vasija – expuso Alix mirando a su alrededor, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiese ser útil en esos momentos, el conducto de ventilación, no tenia garantías de que llegase hacia la zona de almacenamiento, aunque podría intentarlo – Cuando acabe la misión necesitare una buena ducha pero, es lo que toca – se dijo subiéndose a uno de los retretes para llegar al conducto, ayudando el kwami a abrirlo, colándose por aquel lugar oscuro, estrecho y polvoriento, arrastrándose durante un rato antes de ver una zona iluminada, viendo que estaba encima de la sala principal, continuando reptando por aquel sitio, llegando al otro lado de donde estaban los agentes, viendo otra rejilla por donde podría ubicarse, viendo a varios enmascarados con rifles, parecía que a otros se les ocurrió la misma idea, solo que con malas intenciones, mirando al kwami antes de transformarse en aquel angosto espacio y salir por la fuerza, aterrizando entre aquellos sujetos, unos seis si no había visto mal.

\- Mirad chicos, una conejita del playboy – dijo uno de aquellos sujetos enfureciendo a la chica, cogiendo su paraguas y golpeándolo con la punta en el estomago, encorvándose de dolor.

\- Machacad la – dijo otro que parecía estar al mando, empezando a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo dos de ellos, Bunnix no tardo en encogerse para evitar un puñetazo antes de abrir su herramienta de trabajo tomando a aquel sujeto por sorpresa empujándolo con esa acción, antes de escuchar acercarse a otro por detrás, dando una patada en aquella dirección tirándolo al suelo, cuando su cuerpo reacciono al ver como tres de ellos incluido el que dio la orden le apuntaban con sus rifles automáticos, empezando a abrir fuego, cubriéndose Bunnix con aquel paraguas, viendo como la munición era repelida por la tela de aquella arma, mientras los que estaban en el suelo se levantaban, corriendo la heroína al ver a los mismo agentes que montaban guardia lanzarse a la refriega contra los que le estaban disparando, debía llegar a su objetivo, no quedarse en una trifulca.

\- ¡Alto hay! - escucho decir a los agentes los cuales sin duda alguna pedirían refuerzos, viendo la puerta que llevaba al almacén, una cerradura electrónica con contraseña incluida cerraba la puerta, pensando en como atravesar eso, cogiendo su herramienta para buscar cualquier cosa, descubriendo como del asa podía sacarse un cable con una conexión USB, decidiendo probar suerte insertándolo en aquel sistema de seguridad, abriéndose la puerta.

\- Desde luego que no debe caer en malas manos – expreso Bunnix entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si, yéndose la luz justo en ese preciso momento, escuchando a los agentes al otro lado.

\- Un apagón ahora, no podremos entrar, pero la intrusa tampoco podrá salir – dijo uno de ellos sonriendo la heroína, estaba donde quería y tenia hasta que volviese la luz, empezando a buscar la caja en cuestión donde estaría aquel objeto, la había visto cuando la llevaron al museo, no era de las mas grandes, viendo una que le resultaba familiar, necesitaba luz y una cámara para sacar la foto, así que no le quedo otra mas que comprobar si su paraguas incorporaba algo de eso, cogiendo el reloj con sus manos antes de ver aquel objeto, abriéndolo dando una buena iluminación, abriendo la caja encontrándose con esa vasija, viendo que el reloj también servía de cámara, sacando unas cuantas fotos al sello, un símbolo extraño y que le parecía chino en todo caso.

\- Fotos tomadas, si, paraguas y reloj contienen la ultima tecnología, interesante, paraguas a prueba de balas, útil, es hora de volver a casa – dijo Bunnix mirando a su alrededor, volviendo a cerrar aquella caja – Madriguera – dijo abriendo un portal de regreso a casa, el tiempo era oro.

**Observatorio de París, 14 de noviembre, fecha presente**

Ladybug no tuvo prácticamente que esperar cuando se volvió a abrir aquel túnel en el espacio-tiempo, saliendo Bunnix por este.

\- Solo dos segundos desde que te fuiste, muy bien – felicito Ladybug tendiéndole el reloj a la catarina, empezando a pasarse las fotos a su Bug-fono.

\- Nuestras herramientas están incorporadas con la ultima tecnología, sistema de hackeo incluido, además de que este paraguas es a prueba de balas – le expuso Bunnix aun emocionada – Y por cierto unos indeseables intentaron robar esos tesoros hace dos semanas, pero los detuve – expuso devolviéndole Ladybug el reloj.

\- Que tu kwami recupere fuerzas, cuando lo haga ve al Louvre, yo me iré adelantando – le ordeno asintiendo la joven, menuda primera misión y aun no había terminado.

**Museo del Louvre**

Los héroes de París se encontraban esperando indicaciones de Ladybug, mientras tanto iban pensando en cual seria su próximo movimiento, para encerrarlo tendrían que mantenerlo quieto, pero con esas llamas a su alrededor Queen Bee podría acabar mal herida en el proceso, el escudo de Carapace podría resistir, pero puede que no lo suficiente, mientras Chat Noir veía a su profesor de historia repartir las cartas de aquella baraja que siempre llevaba consigo, viéndolo fruncir el ceño ante lo que posiblemente veía, mientras Chloe esperaba aquella traducción, levantándose Nathaniel.

\- Mi hebreo no es el mas pulido y varios de estos términos no los conozco bien, pero he conseguido una traducción al francés aproximada – expreso el pelirrojo acercándose Chloe y cogiendo aquella hoja, viendo la cuidada caligrafía del joven, ¿que esperar de un artista? - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? - expuso arqueando una ceja la joven.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños saldría contigo tomate – expuso endureciendo la mirada el de ojos turquesa.

\- No es eso, dentro de dos semanas habrá una exposición de pintura y lo que quería era pedirte que fueses mi modelo, pero como veo que no te interesa ser inmortalizada en un cuadro se lo pediré a Lila o a Kagami – expuso el pelirrojo recordando Chloe su meta, mejorar su relación con sus compañeros, además, el chico no es que pintase mal.

\- Lo haré, te daré el honor de inmortalizar mi regia belleza, si tu quieres claro – expuso la rubia mientras Pollen revoloteaba alrededor de su portadora, mirando Nath a aquella criatura.

\- ¿Tu eres quien le da sus poderes? - le pregunto recibiendo respuesta.

\- En efecto joven y apuesto artista, con mi ayuda mi reina obtiene los poderes que la convierten en Queen Bee – expreso la kwami teniendo el pelirrojo el deseo de dibujarla, recordando aquella inscripción que el enseño Alya.

\- Hace unos días una amiga me mostró una imagen que podría ser un retrato de una criatura similar a ti – expuso cogiendo su móvil pasando a la foto en cuestión, viendo aquello Chloe y Pollen, pareciéndole a la rubia la criatura del dibujo extrañamente familiar.

\- Es un dibujo muy poco favorecedor de Tikki, la noble kwami de la creación, kwami de todas las portadoras del miraculous de la mariquita – expuso entrando justamente Ladybug en esos momentos, desviando todas las miradas, acercándose Chloe a ella no sin antes señalar a Nathaniel y decirle.

\- Nos veremos mañana en mi casa para ese retrato, ¿entendido? - le indico asintiendo el joven, mientras la rubia iba con un porte digno de la realeza a ver que había conseguido Ladybug.

\- ¿Como habéis conseguido estas fotos? - pregunto el señor Kubdel viendo como las pasaba Ladybug al ordenador para proceder a imprimirlas.

\- Tengo una aliada que se ha encargado de esto, descuida, las hizo hace solo unos minutos – expuso escuchándose quejas por parte de varios famosos, incluido XY, pasándole las fotos a Theo Barbot - ¿Como va el retener a Hakir? - pregunto contestándole Kusanagi.

\- El senti-monstruo no resistirá mucho mas, lo peor que podría pasar es que afecte negativamente a Chat Noir – expuso la heroína mirando Ladybug a sus compañeros presentes, viendo otra vez aquel collar que llevaba su profesor de historia, teniendo una ligera sospecha de que era.

\- Los alrededores del _Champ-de-Mars_ han sido despejado, igual que los del Louvre – expuso Chat Noir mientras el alcalde hacia una llamada.

\- Agente Roger le necesito aquí inmediatamente, es una orden – ordeno Andre Bourgeous por aquella llamada, escuchándose por toda la estancia la respuesta.

\- De me_ unos minutos alcalde a que meta a un recluso entre rejas y tire la llave para que no vuelva a salir_ – respondió Roger Raincoprix pareciéndole extraño a Ladybug, ese hombre nunca haría algo así – _Estamos acomodando una celda especial para Kurnous o mejor dicho Sebastian Grimauld un capo de la mafia siciliana que estaba en busca y captura, ahora hay doble razón para encerrarlo_ – expuso el agente formándose un extraño silencio, hablando Viperion.

\- Sabia que algo se me olvidaba decir, Ladybug el miraculous esta bien guardado, ese asqueroso no volverá a molestar a nadie – expreso sintiendo la catarina una ligera liberación al igual que Aurore y todas las chicas hay reunidas.

\- Tome se su tiempo agente, y si lo deja atado a una silla mejor para todos – ordeno el alcalde cortando la llamada, interviniendo Rocío.

\- Creo que lo mejor seria cortarle lo justo y necesario, ¡para que no pueda volver a hacerlo! - expreso empezando la gente a darle la razón, silbando Ricardo.

\- Todos queremos colgarlo boca abajo y atizarle como si fuese una piñata, lo entiendo, dos de mis alumnas están entre las que por poco se convierten en sus víctimas, pero ahora hay un asunto mas importante y tiene como nombre Hakir – expreso calmando los ánimos, asintiendo Ladybug.

\- Este hombre tiene razón, ahora necesito que la gente se centre, señor Barbot concentrase en inscribir se símbolo, si el conjuro necesario ya esta traducido necesito verlo, Chat Noir da le tu poción de fuego a Queen Bee, la otra es para ti, yo repartiré entre Carapace, Rena Rouge y yo misma las que poseo – ordeno abriendo su yo-yo sacando una caja de macarons, dándole uno a Rena y otro a Carapace, antes de ir donde Kusanagi y darle un macaron azul celeste y susurrarle – Esto alterada los poderes de Longg, tu aliento de bruma se convertirá en uno gélido, quiero que congeles el infierno, ¿entiendes? - le expuso retirándose los héroes en cuestión a los servicios, deteniendo a Chat Noir.

\- Entiendo my lady si me la tomo el primero el senti-monstruo desaparecerá y ese ifrit vendrá a por nosotros sin estar todavía preparados, lo entiendo – expuso el gato negro recibiendo una caricia de la catarina detrás de las orejas, ronroneando el felino, llegando Bunnix en esos momentos siendo apuntada por varios agentes del EDOPA.

\- Esa joven es la misma que se coló cuando estos tesoros fueron depositados en el aeropuerto hace dos semanas – dijo Caballero mirando fijamente a la chica con temática de conejo, sonriendo XY.

\- ¿Una conejita os engaño? Si todas ellas tienen poco cerebro – expuso el rubio estando algunos tentados a darle un buen golpe, incluyendo Bunnix, defendiéndose esta.

\- Que yo sepa no robe nada, además ayude a detener a seis miembros de los Filos de Jade, ninguno con miraculous pero lo hice, así que no hay razones, además, esas fotos no se sacaron solas, las saque hace nada y hace dos semanas, es lo mismo – expuso guardando los agentes sus armas, temiendo Ladybug tener que intervenir, viendo a sus compañeros con los nuevos trajes.

El de Rena Rouge difería del habitual en que las partes blancas de su traje ahora eran amarillas, de la parte posterior dos pequeñas llamas brillaban en los extremos, su cabello ahora tenia las puntas amarillas con algunas llamas en las puntas las cuales a pesar de iluminar no quemaban, Carapace era similar, sus botas eran amarillas mientras que su traje verde oscuro ahora era un tono verde lima, mas claro sin duda alguna, además de su escudo ser ahora negro con detalles verdes y amarillos en cada hexágono similar al símbolo de los guardianes, Queen Bee era la que menos cambios tenia, ahora llevaba unos guantes largos amarillos con franjas negras que terminaban convirtiéndose en llamas amarillas, sobre su cuello un pañuelo amarillo y negro descansaba, cubriéndose la boca con este, habiendo algunas llamas al final de su cabello, las cuales no quemaban, Kusanagi era la que sufrió el cambio mas drástico, su traje rojo ahora era celeste, llevando patines para el hielo en los pies, notando se un aire frío a su alrededor.

\- ¿Tenemos una nueva aliada y resulta ser una coneja? - expuso Kusanagi viendo a Bunnix antes de hablar Viperion.

\- Mientras no sea como la de la fabula de la tortuga y la liebre por mi bien – expuso el del traje de serpiente mientras Ricardo aprovechaba todo ese desvío de atención para escabullirse junto a Rocío, indicándole que volviese a casa.

\- Bueno Barkk, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible, ¿no crees? - expreso aquel hombre a la kwami de la lealtad, asintiendo esta.

\- Tiene razón profesor Garcia – escucho decir aquel hombre y la kwami encontrándose con Ladybug – Descuide, no le arrebatare el miraculous ni tampoco diré su identidad – dijo suspirando mas tranquilo humano y kwami.

\- ¿Como lo has sabido? - pregunto el profesor de historia antes de recibir respuesta.

\- Fue mi lucky charm, me señalo su miraculous, luego ate cabos – contesto antes de volver a dentro de aquel edificio – Tenga cuidado, no estoy segura si podre reparar lo destruido en esta batalla, nunca lo he intentado con algo distinto al ataque de un Akuma o senti-monstruo – le expuso asintiendo aquel hombre.

\- Si el guardián la eligió podemos confiar en ella – le dijo Barkk asintiendo aquel hombre.

\- Cierto amiga mía, Barkk, caninos fuera – dijo transformándose y entrando al museo, viendo a Ladybug entrar en los servicios para poder transformarse tranquilamente, igual que Chat Noir.

\- Solo faltan que ellos estén listos y podremos terminar de ultimar planes – expuso Rena Rouge mirando Canis custode a los presentes, a excepción suya, de Bunnix, Viperion y Sølv ulv todos tenían algún traje alternativo, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Caparace y Queen Bee iban preparados para enfrentar sus llamas y Kusanagi parecía que podría congelar a alguien con solo mirarlo mal.

\- Creo que se cual es el plan de acción – expuso el portador del perro, el segundo asalto estaba por empezar, ¿conseguirán detener a Hakir y evitar que lo destruya todo?

**CONTINUARA**

Pues si, os lo he dejado justo cuando iba a comenzar la acción estimados lectores, pero no os preocupéis, en una semana aproximadamente tendréis el desenlace de esta aventura, ya habéis visto muchos sucesos en este capitulo, respecto a religiones o pertenencia a ciertos grupos étnicos no he inventado nada, todo lo he sacado de la wikia de Miraculous, ahora contestare a esos reviews recibidos.

**Nahuel836: aquí tienes la continuación de esta historia, ya has visto que las cosas están difíciles, tu gusto por Hawk Moth me resulta interesante, y como has visto algo de ayuda si han aportado, un senti-monstruo para ganarles tiempo al resto de héroes para elaborar un plan para enfrentar al ifrit.**

**Atre18: gracias por tu alago a mi narrativa de múltiples entornos, es algo que he ido perfeccionando con el tiempo, aunque todavía tengo que mejorar, descripción de personajes por ejemplo aun las hago un poco vagas, las cosas se ponen serias para los héroes, y si el castigo de Kurnous ha sido blando, de momento, su tormento no ha empezado todavía, respecto a la apariencia de Max como portador de miraculous debo decir que a mi me recordó al Hermes de la película de animación Hércules, zapatos alados y gafas del mismo diseño, ahora bien, que el portase un miraculous es un rumor que escuche hace tiempo, por eso no me tomo tan desprevenido, ahora bien si te refieres si es digno no te sabría decir, es alguien analítico e inteligente, además de no ser el tipo de personas que se deja dominar por sus emociones, espero haber contestado tus dudas.**

Muchas gracias a todos mis estimados lectores por ayudarme dándome apoyo con vuestros reviews, nos leemos pronto y hasta luego pecadores.


	16. Capturas y consecuencias

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estamos con otro chapter de este fic listo para ser leído, aquí ya acabaremos con el enemigo de turno, luego vuelta a los Akumas, senti-monstruos y problemas habituales, nos leemos al final como siempre."

**Capitulo 16: Captura y consecuencias**

Marinette había deshecho su transformación, mirándose al espejo de los baños del Louvre, acercándose Tikki.

\- No tengas miedo, ambas sabemos que podrás con esto, eres fuerte e inteligente – expuso Tikki a su portadora, la cual sostenía el macaron especial, antes de mirar a su compañera.

\- Es posible pero, yo no lo puedo todo, llevo mucho tiempo sin usar mis poderes, se que es el peor momento para una crisis pero, tengo miedo Tikki, miedo a no poder arreglarlo todo cuando acabe – expuso la franco-china hablándole Tikki.

\- Has enfrentado todas las adversidades con valor, se que puedes, confío en ti – le dijo sintiéndose la joven un poco mejor.

\- Gracias Tikki, no eres solo quien me otorga mis poderes, también eres mi amiga, este mes y medio sin ti ha sido un calvario – le dijo dándose kwami y humana un abrazo - ¿Lista? - le pregunto asintiendo esta – En ese caso Tikki, a transformarse – dijo lanzando el macaron empezando a cambiar la criatura, apareciendo una llama amarilla sobre su espalda, como dos pequeñas alas de fuego.

\- Tikki ardiente preparada – dijo antes de asentir Marinette.

\- Tikki ardiente, puntos fuera – dijo Marinette siendo absorbida la kwami por el arete izquierdo de la joven, empezando a transformarse, dando un pase por delante de su rostro obteniendo su mascara, siendo idéntica la de siempre, antes de recogerse el pelo en sus coletas, siendo los coleteros de color amarillo al igual que las puntas de su cabello, empezando a aparecer su traje, llevando botines y guantes amarillos cuya terminación eran llamas de dicho color, mirándose la joven antes de salir, había una ciudad que salvar.

De manera simultanea Adrien miraba a su kwami, sin saber que decir, quería confirmar sus sospechas, que lo que vio no fue una ilusión o algo similar.

\- ¿Plagg si te dijese la identidad de Ladybug podrías confirmarla? - expuso el rubio aun negándose la verdad, asintiendo el kwami al ver la preocupación de su portador, acercándose y susurrándole el nombre de Marinette, estremeciéndose el kwami.

\- ¿Ella sabe que tu sabes su identidad? - pregunto el kwami negro con cierto dije de preocupación, negando el rubio.

\- Lo descubrí por accidente hoy cuando iba a entregarle el miraculous del ratón, es todo tan confuso – expuso Adrien antes de recibir respuesta del kwami que se notaba inusual mente serio.

\- Chico no es el momento para andar te distrayendo con esa idea, primero encerramos a ese ser, luego en casa tranquilamente podrás lamentarte por decirle y repetirte hasta la saciedad que era solo tu amiga cuando estabas enamorándote de ella – le contesto Plagg suspirando el rubio.

\- Es irónico que me haya enamorado dos veces de la misma persona – se dijo antes de sacar el queso especial – Pero tienes razón, París nos necesita, ¿preparado? - le pregunto negando el kwami, antes de transformarse en Chat Noir a prueba de fuego, saliendo de aquellos servicios para hablar con el resto del equipo, aquel ifrit se estaba acercando y el tiempo apremiaba.

\- El sello todavía no esta listo – expuso Canis custode asintiendo Queen Bee mientras Bunnix parecía recibir una llamada, mirando Ladybug a su alrededor, aun no era el momento de usar su lucky charm, debían ganar tiempo.

\- Rena, Carapace, Chat Noir y yo ganaremos tiempo, Viperion se quedara con Canis custode y Sølv ulv – dijo acercándose a Viperion – Tu labor es protegerlos, sus poderes no son adecuados para esta batalla, así que ellos se encargaran del conjuro y la vasija – expuso asintiendo los héroes en cuestión – Kusanagi tu usaras tu poder para enfriarlo, Queen Bee entonces lo paralizada y solo entonces deberéis empezar a recitar el conjuro, Bunnix tu ayudaras desde la retaguardia, si ocurre una emergencia tu poder y el de Viperion serán nuestra mejor baza para triunfar – expuso a todos antes de hacerle un gesto al grupo que iría con ella, saliendo del Louvre para buscar a aquel oponente, el cual ya estaba esperándolos en la plaza.

\- Debo decir que esa criatura me ha retrasado mas de lo que me gustaría, pero vuestra suerte se os ha acabado mocosos – expreso Hakir lanzando una llamarada hacia el frente, girando Ladybug su yo-yo rápidamente para desviar las llamas y protegerse, moviéndose el resto de héroes alrededor de tan temible adversario, viendo los de dentro que el tiempo era un problema, saliendo Queen Bee y Kusanagi con cuidado de no ser vistas, siguiéndolas Bunnix, mientras Caparace arrojaba su escudo contra aquel oponente, el cual agarro aquel objeto con una mano antes de ser golpeado por el bastón de Chat Noir en la boca del estomago.

\- Creo que estos cachorros ya saben usar las garras – expreso el héroe felino rodando los ojos Queen Bee mientras Ladybug soltaba una ligera risita, volviendo aquel ser al ataque, proyectando un muro de fuego alrededor de toda la plaza, grandes columnas ardientes que calcinaban todo lo que había en su camino, los héroes estaban atrapados al igual que su oponente, o al menos eso parecía.

\- Rena Rouge yo de frente tu por la izquierda – ordeno Ladybug a su compañera, lanzando su yo-yo la catarina amarrando a aquel ser con el hilo de este, mientras Rena saltaba y golpeaba a aquel enemigo con la flauta en la cabeza, empezando aquel ser a cambiar de forma, desapareciendo a la vista de todos, poniéndose los cuatro espalda con espalda con sus armas listas, antes de una llamarada ser proyectada desde arriba, rodando por el suelo para evitar lo peor de aquel fuego, aunque este consiguió alcanzarlos la magia del traje ignífugo resulto eficaz, saliendo ilesos, recordando algo que le comento Exodus – Los ifrit pueden volverse invisibles, cuidado – puso en aviso a sus compañeros, mientras Kusanagi veía aquel fuego acercarse, si usaba su aliento podría atravesarlo, pero necesitaban ese poder para otra cosa, mientras Bunnix empezaba a impacientarse, además de ser junto a la dragona la única hay afuera que no era a prueba de fuego.

\- Debemos confiar en Ladybug, ella sabe que hacer – expuso Queen Bee viendo la portadora del miraculous del conejo aquella confianza en la catarina, ella debía hacer lo mismo, desviando la mirada hacia donde la batalla se desarrollaba, viendo salir fuego del aire mismo, pero ningún rastro de aquel enemigo, por suerte sus compañeros eran a prueba de fuego.

\- ¿Alguna idea? - pregunto Carapace nervioso, enfrentar a algo que no podías ver era difícil, viendo Ladybug como su _partenaire_ usaba su bastón como si de un ventilador se tratase, tenían el campo de batalla muy limitado por aquellas llamas que no paraban de acercarse y calcinar todo lo que tocaban, lo que mas le preocupaba era la pirámide de cristal, ese calor podría ser suficiente para fundirla, aquello podía resultar fatal, viendo a Rena Rouge delante de una boca de incendios.

\- ¡Rena empapa lo todo! - ordeno la catarina golpeando esta aquel objeto abriéndolo y haciendo salir un gran chorro de agua, apagando parte del fuego – Chat – dijo sin darle tiempo a terminar de decir cuando su compañero ya estaba delante de aquel chorro desviando el agua con su bastón, viendo como una bola de fuego iba directo hacia ella, cubriendo Carapace a Ladybug, saliendo Queen Bee a ayudar, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible y otra diana para aquel enemigo supondría mas alivio, viéndose con el vapor resultante la silueta de aquel enemigo.

\- Tortuga impulsame – dijo la abeja reina corriendo Carapace hacia ella, saltando la rubia sobre el escudo haciendo un mortal hacia atrás antes de lanzar el hilo de su peonza, enredándose este alrededor de aquel ifrit, siendo visible de nuevo, viéndose como era amarrado por el cuello por aquella cuerda, haciendo aquel ser fuerza para liberarse, optando por cambiar de forma a algo mas pequeño, volviendo a desaparecer, escuchando Ladybug pasos desde la entrada del Louvre, saliendo Viperion.

\- El sello esta listo – dijo este asintiendo Ladybug, debían evitar que escapase, siendo Chat Noir quien intervino.

\- ¿Carapace has leído La cúpula? - le pregunto el gato negro entendiendo el plan la tortuga, mientras el resto de héroes de París se preparaban para lo que estaba por ocurrir.

\- ¡Shellter! - grito el héroe creando una cúpula de energía alrededor de todo el Louvre, viéndose debido al vapor de agua la silueta de aquel enemigo, estaba atrapado, al igual que el resto de héroes de París e invitados a aquella inauguración en el Louvre.

\- Cambio de planes, Rena y Bunnix proteged a Carapace – ordeno Ladybug mientras ella junto a Queen Bee y Chat Noir buscaban la manera de ver a aquel oponente, saliendo disparado hacia Ladybug un haz de energía, corriendo Chat Noir y protegiendo a su dama, saliendo ambos indemnes de aquel ataque por poco, mirándose ambos a los ojos, mientras Bunnix cubría con su paraguas al héroe tortuga.

\- No quiero meteros prisa pero el tiempo corre en nuestra contra – expreso viendo como el fuego cesaba, antes de una bola ardiente y amarilla como el sol iba hacia Queen Bee, la cual corrió antes de dispersarlo.

\- Es hora de pasar a la acción, Lucky charm – dijo Ladybug cayendo un pincel en sus manos, buscando que podía hacer con aquel objeto.

\- ¿Vamos a pintar al genio _my lady_? Porque un cuadro de nosotros dos juntos seria mucho mas hermoso – expreso Chat Noir, esa era la solución.

\- Rena da le una distracción a mi señal, Viperion trae me la pintura que encuentres – ordeno Ladybug entendiendo ambos lo que tenían que hacer, mientras Kusanagi esperaba con impaciencia, deseaba entrar en acción, viendo a la serpiente entrar dentro de nuevo mientras Ladybug junto a Chat Noir luchaban en perfecta armonía, observando como el gato cubría a la catarina mientras esta arrojaba su yo-yo para intentar enredar a un enemigo al que no podía ver, viéndolos cambiar de situación sin llegar a hablarse pasando Chat Noir a la ofensiva extendiendo su bastón y blandiendo lo hacia el cielo en búsqueda de aquel contrincante mientras Ladybug lo cubría con un movimiento de muñeca.

\- Queen Bee acerca te – le pidió Bunnix a la abeja reina mientras la pareja de héroes entretenía a aquel enemigo, saliendo Viperion llevando un par de cubos de pintura siendo seguido por Canis custode que llevaba el conjuro en la mano y por Sølv ulv que llevaba la vasija y el sello – A mi señal vas a saltar y preparar tu poder especial – expuso Bunnix asintiendo la heroína del traje a rallas, ella había viajado para ver la batalla desde lejos, por eso sabia que funcionaria, solo debía esperar al momento oportuno para intervenir, tenia un minuto y medio desde que ...

\- ¡Mirage! - ocurriese eso, viendo como aparecían incontables dobles de Viperion dispuestos a arrojar aquella pintura, saliendo llamaradas en dirección a todos aquellos dobles, siendo Viperion junto a Ladybug los que le echaron la pintura encima, justamente en la espalda, ese era el momento.

\- Madriguera – dijo Bunnix creando un portal blanco delante de ella – Recuerda lo que te he dicho – le expuso a la rubia la cual salto dentro desapareciendo junto al portal, notando a Rena y a Carapace preocupados – Te toca pasar al ataque – expreso la coneja viendo Rena Rouge como aquel Ifrit volvía a hacerse visible.

\- Asquerosos humanos, sois unos seres inferiores, ¿en serio creéis que podéis vencerme? - expreso furioso empezando a liberar fuego por todo su cuerpo, debían apagar aquel incendio como fuese, saliendo las llamas como miles de látigos que azotaban todo lo que tenían a mano, protegiendo Rena a Sølv ulv mientras Viperion cubría a Canis custode, esperando el momento oportuno para actuar, viendo Bunnix como todavía salia agua de aquella boca de incendios, corriendo hacia allí y abriendo su paraguas.

\- ¿Quieres un baño? - se burlo redirigiendo el agua hacia aquel ser, apagando las llamas a su alrededor haciendo que cambiase de objetivo, ese era el momento, hablando Ladybug y Chat Noir al mismo tiempo mientras Viperion preparaba su poder especial.

\- ¡Ahora Kusanagi! - gritaron ambos héroes saliendo la dragona de su escondite, empezando a patinar alrededor de aquel ser antes de disponerse a exhalar su poder especial, cuando un látigo de fuego la atrapo y la lanzo por los aires.

\- Second change – dijo Viperion viendo un destello antes de volver a cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir gritaron, corriendo la serpiente para ayudar, viendo como la historia se repetía, pero esta vez seria distinto, dando un salto evitando que aquel látigo golpease a Kusanagi, siendo la serpiente quien salio volando y herido otra vez protegiendo a sus compañeros, deteniéndose Kusanagi.

\- ¡Boreal! - grito empezando a exhalar un hálito congelan te, viéndose salir vapor del cuerpo de aquel ser vinculado al elemento fuego, permaneciendo Canis custode con aquel papel y Sølv ulv delante del Louvre esperando para recitar el conjuro, abriéndose un portal blanco justo encima del ifrit, el cual no se esperaba aquello.

\- ¡Venon! - escucharon todos viendo a Queen Bee salir de este golpeando a su oponente en la nuca, paralizándolo, ese era el momento.

\- _Écoute moi avec le feu, aucun être n'est au-dessus du pouvoir du Très-Haut, maintenant, retourne dans ta prison ancestrale, dont vous ne partirez pas pour mille et une époques_ – recito Canis custode empezando a brillar la vasija y el sello, creando un vórtice que empezó a arrastrar a aquel ser a su interior, recuperando su movilidad a los pocos segundos.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡no volveré dentro! – bramo Hakir mientras la cúpula que rodeaba todo el Louvre y sus alrededores desaparecía, si no conseguían que entrase podría escapar, viendo Ladybug como se agarraba al suelo.

\- Tiene las garras bien clavadas, alguien debería deshacerse del suelo – expreso Ladybug asintiendo su _partenaire_, el cual sonrío antes de invocar su poder especial.

\- Enseguida me libro del suelo _ma belle_, Cataclism – dijo Chat Noir golpeando el suelo formándose una grieta hasta llegar debajo de Hakir, convirtiéndose todo el suelo en polvo perdiendo aquel ser lo único que lo mantenía unido al suelo, siendo absorbido por la vasija poniendo Sølv ulv el sello, viendo como este se calentaba saliendo un brillo rojizo por todo aquel artefacto, antes de escuchar la loba como su miraculous emitía un pitido igual que Canis custode, aquel conjuro había drenado la energía de sus miraculous – Llevo mas de cuarenta días esperando volver a escucharte decirlo, no nos hagas esperar – expreso Chat Noir empezando la gente a salir del museo, asintiendo la catarina.

\- Muy bien, ¡miraculous Ladybug! - grito Ladybug lanzando aquel pincel al cielo, saliendo miles de mariquitas hechas de magia, extendiéndose por la ciudad, reparando no solo lo destruido por aquel ifrit, sino todo lo dañado durante los enfrentamientos contra Akumas y senti-monstruos, viendo la gente con esperanza aquella magia, su protectora volvía a estar en la ciudad.

**Mansión Agreste**

Los tres kwamis veían felices como todo era restaurado por la magia del miraculous de la mariquita, mientras Gabriel Agreste se mantenía sentado en un sillón.

\- Puede que hoy hayáis triunfado héroes de París, pero ahora somos mas poderosos que antes, solo sera cuestión de tiempo que obtenga la victoria final – sentencio el señor Agreste mientras su asistenta lo veía todo, con ese código podrían encontrar la manera de obtener los miraculous o incluso, como despertar a la señora Agreste, la felicidad de su jefe era suficiente para ella.

**Plaza enfrente del Louvre**

Los héroes de París no tardaron en chocar puños todos a una, saliendo los ocupantes del museo viendo a sus salvadores, hablando el alcalde.

\- Sin duda alguna nadie puede compararse contigo Ladybug – expreso aquel hombre mientras los demás ocupantes de aquellas instalaciones vitoreaban, escuchando Ladybug el primer pitido de su miraculous.

\- Muchas gracias señor alcalde, pero ahora debemos dispersarnos – expreso acercándose a Rena rouge, Carapace y Bunnix, suponiendo los tres lo que significaba aquello, antes de acercarse Chat Noir.

\- También debéis llevaros esto _my lady _– dijo el gato tendiéndole el miraculous del ratón, cogiéndolo la catarina antes de acercarse Queen Bee.

\- Aguijones dentro – dijo la rubia volviendo a ser simplemente Chloe Bourgeous – Ha sido un placer luchar a tu lado Ladybug, si necesitas a la mejor ya sabes donde encontrarme – expreso suspirando la heroína del traje moteado, había cosas que nunca cambiarían, aunque si una cosa se le hacia extraña era no ver a la guardaespaldas que el alcalde había contratado para proteger a su hija, dejando ese pensamiento para otro momento, yéndose junto a Bunnix y los otros dos héroes, mientras Kusanagi se acercaba a Viperion.

\- ¿Por que me salvaste? - pregunto claramente molesta, ella no era una damisela en apuros, no necesitaba que la salvasen, podía sola, recibiendo respuesta.

\- Porque era la única manera de que el plan de Ladybug funcionase – le contesto antes de irse hacia su casa o lo que era lo mismo, barco, pues tenia que esconder mejor el miraculous del venado, seria un problema que su madre o hermana lo encontrase, viendo la dragona como Chat Noir se iba con Sølv ulv al mismo tiempo que Canis custode se retiraba en otra dirección, ella también perdería su transformación en cualquier momento, era mejor desaparecer antes de que alguien pudiese descubrirla.

Ladybug se encontraba mirando a Bunnix, la cual rápidamente deshizo su transformación, revelando a Fluff el cual parecía un tanto nervioso.

\- Muchas gracias Alix, has demostrado tener mucha iniciativa con ayuda de Queen Bee – expreso sintiéndose culpable la del pelo rosa, hablando.

\- Antes de entregarte las fotos hice otro viaje en el tiempo para ver como se desarrollaría la pelea, por eso supe que tenia que hacer, lo siento Ladybug – se disculpo suspirando la catarina, antes de poner sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

\- No estoy enfadara, lo hiciste para asegurarte que podríamos vencer, se que ha sido peligroso, pero lo hiciste por una buena razón, tienes mucho potencial, solo un consejo, no juzgues las cosas solo por lo que aparentan y siempre dale una oportunidad al perdón – le dijo entregándole Alix el miraculous, aun tenia que recoger otros dos, yendo donde Alya y Nino debían andar, encontrándose a ambos en una situación un tanto comprometida, carraspeando para llamar la atención de sus amigos mientras estos se comían a besos, dándose Alya cuenta de la espectadora.

\- ¡Ladybug! - no pudo evitar gritar Alya un tanto avergonzada de que la heroína la hubiese visto en esa situación, mientras Nino solo se ocultaba claramente colorado por aquel incomodo momento.

\- D-descuidad, so-sois pareja después de todo, tenéis todo el derecho a estos, ejercicios, si eso es – no pudo evitar decir claramente nerviosa, aquello descoloco a la pareja pues aquella conducta era extrañamente familiar, antes de ambos despedirse de los kwamis, entregando los miraculous, yendo Ladybug de vuelta a casa, yéndose ambos jóvenes con lentes cogidos de la mano.

(-)

Mientras todo esto ocurría en un lugar oculto Skorpion estaba manteniendo una vídeo-llamada con alguien, reconociéndose solo una silueta.

\- He fracasado mi señor en conseguir la vasija – expuso estando de rodillas aquella mujer, antes de hablar su señor.

\- _La traición de Kurnous era algo esperado por mi, pero por desgracia fue a ocurrir en el peor de los momentos, descuida Skorpion, enviare refuerzos para que puedas retomar tu misión original, eliminar al ultimo de los guardianes y también conseguir los miraculous, mientras tanto tengo otra tarea para ti_ – decía aquel sujeto con una voz seca y profunda como el abismo, arrodillándose la portadora del miraculous del escorpión.

\- ¿Que desea que haga mi lord? - pregunto sabiendo que debía medir sus palabras sino quería ser castigada.

\- _Descubre que origino aquel terremoto que azoló esa ciudad, estoy seguro que hay un cristal relacionado en ese asunto, puedo sentirlo, al menos dos de los Cristales Primordiales se hayan en esa ciudad, tu labor sera encontrarlos para mi_ – le ordeno cortando la comunicación, respirando mas tranquila aquella criminal, su misión no era sencilla, pero era sin duda alguna menos peligrosa, si quería seguir con vida lo mejor era obedecer, recordando que le ocurrió a su predecesor, era mejor obedecer a aquel ser salido del mismo infierno antes que tenerle como enemigo.

**Comisaria**

Un par de agentes del EDOPA, hombre y mujer ingresaron en aquel lugar buscando a quien estuviese al cargo, viendo al agente Raincoprix rellenando un impreso, levantando la mirada al escuchar sus pisadas.

\- ¿En que puedo ayudarles? - pregunto el agente antes de enseñarle la mujer su identificación, era de piel blanca, pelo castaño corto y ojos negros, con una mirada fría como el mas gélido invierno.

\- Agente Teresa Rubbel del EDOPA, este es mi compañero Hugo Lockhart, venimos por Sebastian Grimauld o lo que es lo mismo, Kurnous – expreso mirando al agente de la ley fijamente.

\- Nadie me aviso de un traslado o situación similar – expuso sintiendo que había algo extraño en todo eso - ¿Puedo ver la orden por favor? - pidió el agente enseñándole el agente Lockhart un documento, su piel era oscura y su cabello corto estilo militar estaba teñido de color azul celeste, ocultando sus ojos con una gafas de sol, verificando el agente aquello.

\- ¿Acaso desconfía de nosotros? - expuso el agente Lockhart pareciendo que iba a lanzarse al ataque en cualquier momento, siendo retenido por su compañera y superiora.

\- Bueno, solo quiero corroborar que todo esta en orden, es mi trabajo – contesto Roger antes de confirmar lo dicho por esos agentes – Muy bien, acompañen me – le pidió a ambos agentes de la agencia de investigación de lo oculto, andando hasta el calabozo donde estaba aquel sujeto, endureciendo la mirada Roger al ver que sus compañeros lo habían metido en una celda con otros tres sujetos, viéndose al criminal apaleado en el suelo, entrando ambos agentes y llevándose a aquel sujeto, Roger tendría unas palabras con el que hizo esto, a el tampoco le agradaba ese criminal, pero tampoco era alguien que le gustase que los criminales les pagasen con la misma moneda.

Afuera ambos agentes metieron a aquel sujeto en un Peugeot negro, esposándolo al asiento antes de subir, aunque estaba aturdido tras aquella paliza el que fuese Kurnous sabia que todo iba a ir a peor desde ese momento.

**Residencia de los Dupain-Cheng**

Ladybug ingreso en su habitación deshaciendo la transformación de volando Tikki hasta la cama de la joven, la cual llevaba las cinco cajas de miraculous, sacando el cofre y guardando aquellas joyas asegurándose que nadie veía lo que pasaba, volviendo a ocultarlo escuchando como alguien subía las escaleras, guardando el cofre rápidamente mientras la kwami se ocultaba, subiendo su madre.

\- ¿Marinette cuanto llevas aquí? - pregunto Sabine a su única hija, buscando esta una respuesta adecuada que no la delatase.

\- Llevo aquí un rato, os vi a todos en el comedor sentados viendo lo que ocurría, pero recordé que tenia deberes atrasados aun así que me dije, aprovechemos que todos están abajo y que nadie me va a molestar para hacerlos – le contesto terminando todo con una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes, sonriendo levemente su madre.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa solo avisa me vale tesoro – le dijo esta asintiendo Marinette, bajando Sabine dejando a su hija sola, saliendo Tikki de su escondite.

\- Has estado rápida – le expuso suspirando la franco-china antes de sentarse en su escritorio.

\- Ya pero en parte es cierto, tengo algunos ejercicios de químicas que quiero repasar antes de entregarlos mañana a _madame_ Mendeleiev – expuso la chica del pelo negro azabache riendo un poco Tikki, su portadora no tenia remedio.

**La _Liberte_**

Luka estaba en su camerino o habitación, lo mismo daba, la puerta se encontraba cerrada pues en esos momentos lo único que importaba era una cosa, ¿que haría con el miraculous del venado? Era peligroso tenerlo en casa, por otro lado, nadie sabia que era Viperion, así que era difícil que alguien descubriese que tenia esa joya guardada, mirando a Sass.

\- Creo que debemos dárselo a Ladybug – expuso Luka mirando detenidamente la reacción del kwami.

\- ¿Temes que encuentren el miraculous o que tu madre vuelva a ser akumatizada en Capitana Hardrock? - pregunto el kwami dando justamente en el clavo, si su madre era convertida de nuevo en supervillana posiblemente descubriría el miraculous, lo que haría que Hawk Moth supiese su identidad o al menos, sospechase de el, lo que seria suficiente para poner a su familia en peligro.

\- Ambas opciones suponen un peligro para mi madre y Jules, si es mi hermana no hay problemas porque sabe guardar secretos, mi madre por otro lado ... - expuso el musico volviendo a esconder aquella joya y empezando a tocar la guitarra, necesitaba calmarse.

\- Creo que deberías darle un voto de confianza a ella, después de todo, comprendería el peligro al que te expones – expuso el kwami viendo a su portador, el cual contemplaba una foto al otro lado de aquella habitación, en ella estaban su portador, el chico rubio, la japonesa, la pareja de las lentes y ella, esa chica Marinette era extraordinaria, a Sass no le resultaría extraño que ella fuese Multimouse, había potencial en esa joven, pero también se había percatado de como miraba a aquel chico rubio, y su portador también lo sabia, quizás por eso estaba evitándola desde hacia un tiempo, ese chico de ojos verdes y la joven de cabello azabache estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino y eso hacia sufrir a su portador – Todo pasara Luka, algún día encontraras a alguien que te mire como ellos se miran – le dijo intentando animarlo, sonriendo el mayor de los Couffaine.

\- Gracias Sass por intentar animarme, creo que lo mejor sera hablarlo con ella aunque, no sea mi fuerte – expreso volviendo a tocar aquella melodía cargada de sentimientos, algún día encontraría quien pudiese complementarla, pero eso no seria pronto.

**Casa de los Tsurugi**

Kagami se encontraba andando de un lugar a otro claramente molesta, consigo misma y con todo, Adrien le había dicho que le gustaba alguien, necesitaba saber quien era, quería ver contra quien se enfrentaba, mientras Longg veía a aquella fiera enjaulada gruñir por lo bajo.

\- No creo que un aumento de su busto hubiese servido para atraer a ese chico Tsurugi-sama – expreso el kwami recibiendo una gélida mirada de la chica, permaneciendo tranquilo aquel ser ancestral – El amor no es una guerra, no puede sostenerse solo en palabras bonitas y detalles, como un fuego debe ser mantenido, si se aviva demasiado se ahoga, si no se aviva se consume – explico recibiendo una respuesta mas similar a un rugido.

\- ¡¿Insinúas que sabes mas que yo del amor?! - exclamo claramente molesta con el kwami, consigo misma, con Adrien, con esa misteriosa chica que tenia al rubio bebiendo los vientos por ella.

\- No, pero, he convivido con suficientes portadores como para saber algunas cosas, como que no existe magia capaz de forzar el amor, no existe ese mágico elixir capaz de imbuir en una persona ese poderoso sentimiento consistente en el afecto y lealtad incondicional, si no es el sera otro el que consiga enamorarse de vos Tsurugi-sama – expreso el kwami suspirando Kagami vencida, pensando en su vida, si no encontraba pareja seguramente su madre la haría volver a Japón mientras ella trataba negocios con el señor Agreste, pensando en aquello, los negocios de la familia eran los que salían mas beneficiados con su unión con Adrien, ¿seria posible que su madre solo la trajese a Francia y la hubiese matriculado en el mismo centro que el rubio con esa posibilidad en mente? Aquello fue suficiente como para deprimirla.

\- ¿Crees que alguien me amara como soy Longg? - le pregunto al kwami tumbándose en la cama, viendo la escoba que tenia en un rincón, su madre era estricta, quería que fuese capaz de valerse por si misma, por eso desde pequeña la tenia ayudando en las labores del hogar, quería que fuese fuerte como el acero.

\- Sois demasiado rígida Tusrugi-sama, el viento rompe la rama firme, pero no puede con el bambú que es mas flexible, pero si, lo creo, todo el mundo tiene a esa mitad en algún lugar del mundo, los hay que nunca llegan a encontrarse y los que tienen la suerte de saber que es la persona indicada con solo mirarla a los ojos, quizás solo debáis buscar mas allá de Adrien Tsurugi-sama, después de todo, nadie es perfecto – le expuso pensando la japonesa en aquello, quizás estaba tan empecinada con el rubio que no pensó que existía un mundo mas allá de el, ¿cuantos amigos había hecho desde que llego a Francia? Era hora de ser un poco mas sociable, pero, ¿quien podría ser la persona adecuada para entablar una amistad o al menos una conversación? Pensando en la chica gótica de su clase, seguramente le gustaría el cine de terror, seria un buen punto para empezar, sin saber que eso marcaría su destino.

(-)

Juleka estaba caminando junto al río Sena, viendo la corriente del agua, pensando en su vida, hacia tiempo que había aceptado su orientación sexual, que su madre no lo supiese era otra, luego estaba su primer amor, la cual hacia lo posible por negar esos sentimientos, y eso dolía, deseaba que el agua del río arrastrase esa sensación, también pensaba en su hermano, el cual al igual que ella sufría por un amor no correspondido, quizás podría ayudar a su hermano con alguna chica, pero sus amigas no eran una opción, ni de lejos, pensando en Kagami, el cine de horror japones siempre la había fascinado, pero encontrar una de esas películas era difícil, pero, era demasiado tímida, por eso nadie se fijaba en ella, deseaba ser mas valiente, viendo a su alrededor encontrándose con un _**Jaguar**_ aparcado, buena marca de coche, con un gran felino como insignia, un cazador sigiloso y con confianza en si mismo, le gustaba como sonaba, también estaba esa amiga de su hermano que era fan de Chat Noir, Vivica, viendo al señor Ramier con una jaula para roedores en la mano, decidiendo volver a mirar al agua, estaba cerca del _Pont Neuf_, aquel lugar siempre le pareció interesante, por alguna razón que desconocía las aguas aquí solían brillar, como si algo la limpiase, nadie sabia por que ocurría a partir de este punto, milagrosamente el puente no sufrió ningún daño tras aquel terremoto, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba, nada a trescientos metros del centro del puente había sufrido daños, ¿Seria que un espíritu protegía el lugar? Ese tipo de cosas siempre le parecieron interesantes, quizás el profesor Garcia sabría algo.

**Montmartre**

Ricardo iba por la calle tranquilo consigo mismo gracias al deber cumplido, Kurnous no atormentaría mas a ninguna joven de París, su amor se encontraba sano y salvo, esa noche le tocaba cocinar a ella y aunque el se desenvolvía bien ella era una artista, no entendía como con sus estudios en alta cocina no encontraba un trabajo en un restaurante u hotel de lujo, se sentía de buen humor, suficiente como para no dejarle deberes a sus alumnos en lo que quedaba de semana, eran jóvenes y querrían disfrutar, cuando escucho a una mujer mayor gritar tras que alguien le diese el clásico tirón, el trabajo de un héroe no paraba, llevase el traje o no, poniéndole la zancadilla al sujeto en cuestión haciendo que cayese, llegando un agente y deteniendo a aquel tipo, era un día magnifico, solo faltaba que ese gato bobo de Chat Noir aceptase sus consejos sobre el amor y un mes redondo sino ocurría un imprevisto.

**Mansión Agreste**

Adrien y Astrid se encontraban en el despacho del padre del primero, esperando pacientemente a que aquel hombre hablase, temiendo Adrien su reacción a que hubiese estado desaparecido durante varias horas.

\- Tío Gabriel no sea duro con Adrien, es una buena persona, si alguien merece un regaño soy yo, fui detrás de aquella vasija aunque era peligroso pensando que podría usarla para que mi novio recuperase la pierna – expreso la rubia apoyando el rubio su mano en un hombro de la joven antes de adelantarse y hablar.

\- Padre, se que no debí preocuparte pero es que, mi móvil se quedo sin batería y con esa criminal por la zona pensé que era mejor esconderse, Skorpion ya intento secuestrarme en una ocasión, prefería evitar que pudiese repetirse aquel suceso, perdona por haberte preocupado – pidió el joven pensando en cual podría ser el peor castigo que podría imponerle su padre, la idea de no volver al _college_ era desgarradora, no volvería a ver a sus amigos, ni tampoco a Marinette, aunque era cierto que cuando hubiese un Akuma podría verla no seria lo mismo, Marinette era el pilar en el que se sostenía, la única persona fuera de la familia a la que le contaba todos sus miedos y males, ya fuese como el rubio modelo compañero de clase o como el héroe felino de París, formándose un incomodo silencio antes de hablar el mayor de los Agreste.

\- Ya te has escapado en otras ocasiones hijo, eso, hace que me cueste confiar en ti, necesito saber que estas a salvo, por eso voy a ... - dijo aquel hombre temiendo Adrien cual seria las palabras de su padre, interrumpiéndolo.

\- No por favor no me prohíbas ir a clase – le pidió el rubio viendo Astrid aquel arranque de coraje en su primo, no había duda que algo había cambiado ese día – Te pido que no lo hagas, estar en este lugar se siente como estar en una cárcel – le expuso empezando a temblar, viendo ambos jóvenes el rostro impasible de aquel adulto ante aquellas palabras antes de recibir respuesta.

\- No sabia que te sentías así aquí dentro – fue la única respuesta que recibió Adrien antes del rubio seguir hablando.

\- Pues es así, por el amor de Dios tengo dieciséis años, no soy un niño pequeño que necesite cuidados continuos, algún día tendré que valerme por mi mismo pero si no me das la oportunidad como podre demostrarte de lo que soy capaz, como vas a confiar en mi, solo te pido algo de tiempo para mi mismo, para poder hacer cosas propias de mi edad – le expuso viendo como su padre meditaba aquellas palabras, antes de contestar sin mostrar ningún cambio en las facciones de su rostro.

\- Tienes razón hijo – contesto Gabriel quedándose Adrien en shock, mientras Astrid se quedaba anonadada sin saber que el Gorila y Nathalie escuchaban todo detrás de la puerta, quedándose igual de patidifusos – Hoy me has demostrado ser capaz de tomar la iniciativa y de encontrar soluciones a situaciones difíciles y peligrosas, pero entiende que sin tu madre eres todo lo que me queda, por eso quizás me he sobrepasado protegiéndote – expreso el mayor de los Agreste interviniendo Astrid.

\- Creo tener una solución a este problema, creo que, mientras Adrien cumpla con sus obligaciones y saque buenas notas podría darle libertad para salir de casa, tomando precauciones por supuesto – expuso Astrid asintiendo el mayor de los Agreste.

\- Podrás salir de casa libremente pero quiero saber donde estas, no quiero que vayas en ningún momento solo, nada de organizar fiestas en casa y toque de queda a las nueve, si tu nota media baja mas de lo deseado, te expulsan, arrestan o llegas sin avisar demasiado tarde olvida te de estos beneficios – expuso Gabriel Agreste a su hijo tendiéndole la mano.

\- ¿Es un contrato verbal? - le pregunto Astrid asintiendo su tío – Adrien creo que no podrás negociar nada mejor, así que acepta – le sugirió Astrid mientras Nathalie y el Gorila desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Trato hecho – expreso Adrien estrechándole la mano a su padre.

\- Nos veremos durante la cena hijo, y respecto a tu dieta, te permito saltártela siempre y cuando no descuides tu salud ni forma física – le contesto quedándose el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora tenia una posibilidad de conquistar a Marinette, saliendo de aquel despacho acompañado de Astrid mientras el Gorila y Nathalie fingían jugar a las cartas, para nada mas verlo entrar en su habitación dirigirse Nathalie a hablar con su jefe, ese arranque de generosidad no era propio de el.

\- ¿Por que ha sido tan generoso con su hijo señor Agreste? - le pregunto su asistenta/secretaria/compañera de villanías, respirando profundamente aquel hombre antes de contestarle.

\- Creo que es lo que habría querido Emilie – le contesto con honestidad antes de continuar hablando – Es difícil hacerse a la idea de que mi hijo ya no es un niño pequeño – expuso antes de suspirar.

\- Señor Agreste creo que ha hecho lo correcto – añadió Nathalie antes de cerrar la puerta el diseñador, activando su jefe un sistema de ruido sordo para que el Gorila no los escuchase.

\- Ahora que podemos traducir el grimorio quizás encuentre una cura para ella que no implique el poder supremo, yo investigare sobre los poderes de nuestros oponentes al mismo tiempo que intento obtener los miraculous, mientras tu buscas como obtener nuevos poderes y cualquier información sobre como curar el daño causado a mi esposa – le indico asintiendo aquella mujer.

\- Sera un honor ayudarle _monsier_ Agreste – contesto Nathalie saliendo de aquel despacho, puede que aquel hombre no llegase a amarla, pero si podía ayudarlo a ser feliz haría cualquier cosa.

Tras una cena tranquila y amena había llegado el momento de hablar con Plagg y Exodus sobre el hecho de saber la identidad de Ladybug, Adrien tenia seguro que esos dos sabían la identidad de la chica, pero no se la habían revelado por alguna razón, y quería respuestas.

\- Esa si que ha sido una negociación ventajosa para ti Adrien – expuso el espíritu incorpóreo apareciendo sobre la cama del rubio, saliendo Plagg de debajo de la chaqueta del chico antes de cerrar la puerta para no ser molestados, hablando el joven.

\- ¿Por que no me dijisteis que Marinette era Ladybug? - pregunto Adrien a ambos seres mágicos, mirándose el kwami y el otro, antes de contestarle Plagg.

\- Las leyes kwamis me prohíben revelar la identidad de cualquier persona que este segura porta un miraculous, pero no dice nada sobre darte pistas – expuso el kwami negro antes de mirar el rubio al otro integrante de esta conversación.

\- Chico aunque es cierto que podía habértelo dicho hay varias razones para no haberlo hecho – le contesto cruzándose el rubio de brazos, estaba cansado de secretos – La primera razón es que le prometí a esa joven que no revelaría su identidad a nadie – le expuso suspirando Adrien.

\- Eso lo entiendo, entiendo que Ladybug quiero decir, Marinette te lo pidiese, argg, es tan confuso todo esto – se quejo llevándose las manos a la cara, antes de continuar hablando Exodus.

\- Esa es una de las razones, pero no es la única, quería que vieses a la chica tal y como es realmente antes de saberlo, quería que vieses a la joven despistada y cariñosa, a esa fierecilla de cabello como la noche y una lluvia de pecas en el rostro – le expuso captando la atención del rubio – Quería que amases ambas mitades de su ser antes de que supieses la verdad, ella ve su labor como heroína como un trabajo, si desea acabar con este rápido es para evitar posibles daños colaterales, tu ves el ser un héroe como una posibilidad de escapar de esta vida que no te gusta, esa es la verdad – le dijo pensando el rubio en aquellas palabras, viendo la verdad en ellas.

\- Quizás debería ser mas profesional cuando combatimos a los Akumas – le dijo negando ambos seres antiguos con un movimiento de cabeza, siendo Plagg el que hablo ahora.

\- Chico sabes que no me gusta darte consejos, pero hay va, a ella le agrada esa faceta juguetona tuya, no te niegues a ti mismo – le dijo el kwami negro buscando algo de comer, antes de continuar Exodus.

\- Esos chistes y juegos de palabra aunque no lo creas la ayudan a relajarse durante vuestras batallas – le dijo sonriendo el rubio, eso no lo sabia - Ahora te haré una pregunta de vital importancia, mi apoyo a conquistarla depende de lo que digas – le expuso asintiendo el rubio - ¿Que sientes por ella? - le pregunto meditando Adrien aquello, ¿que sentía por ella? Quería a Marinette, adoraba a Ladybug pero, ambas eran la misma, ¿no deberían ser sus sentimientos iguales a ambas mitades de su ser? Soltando un suspiro intentando imaginar una vida sin ella, podía soportar estar sin Ladybug, esos cuarenta días sin saber nada de la catarina y los dos meses de verano se lo habían demostrado, pero, tenia claro que no podría vivir sin Marinette, ella era su apoyo en los momentos de mayor necesidad, era la única persona a la que le hablo de su amor por Ladybug, aparte de Chloe, dándose cuenta de aquello, ella debía pensar que amaba a otra, llevándose ambas manos al rostro al percatarse de la situación.

\- Soy un idiota – expreso suspirando derrotado antes de tumbarse en la cama con los brazos extendidos – Hace un tiempo le dije que la chica que me gusta no le gustaban las bromas, ella debió de pensar que me refería a otra – expreso lo bastante alto como para que solo esos dos lo escuchasen.

\- Ella tiene sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ti chico, pero aun no has contestado a mi pregunta – le expuso Exodus suspirando el rubio.

\- Lo se pero es que, me pongo a pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y empiezo a darme cuenta de cosas que había pasado por alto – le dijo recordando todas las situaciones pasadas juntos, incluso habían llegado a discutir respecto al tema de Lila, guardar silencio fue una mala decisión, ahora lo tenia claro – Estoy seguro que la quiero, con o sin la mascara es una chica extraordinaria, su sonrisa es suficiente para disipar cualquier emoción negativa en mi interior, el brillo de sus ojos podría eclipsar el sol, pero es su corazón lo mas hermoso, hecho de oro y platino, así es la princesa que me ha enamorado – expreso poniendo cara de asco el kwami de la destrucción.

\- No hay duda que sois tal para cual, tanta dulzura va a arruinar mi apetito – se quejo el kwami encogiéndose de hombros Exodus.

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer? - le pregunto el ser ancestral al rubio, sentándose de nuevo antes de ponerse de pie.

\- Aprovechare que mi padre me da mas libertad para poder pasar mas tiempo con ella, así podre tener una oportunidad para estar a solas y decirle que la amo – dijo empezando a imaginar su vida, tranquila, lejos de París, viviendo ellos solos junto a un hámster llamado ...

\- Chico voy a devolverte a la tierra, primero, Marinette piensa que para ella eres "solo una buena amiga" - le dijo empezando a volver el chico a la realidad – Segundo, ella piensa que la chica que te gusta es Kagami – le recordó Exodus – Tercero recuerda que ella piensa que Adrien y Chat Noir son personas diferentes, luego deberás conseguir que se enamore de ambas partes – le dijo desanimando mas al joven – Cuarto, si descubre por accidente que sabes su identidad no creerá que la amas a ella sino a Ladybug, he convivido lo suficiente con esa chica para saber como piensa – aquello le sentó como un balde de agua fría – Así que debes medir muy bien tus pasos si no quieres pifiar la con tu "solo es una buena amiga" - le expuso llevándose el rubio las manos al pelo revolviéndolo debido a su desesperación.

\- Chico la cosa es aun peor, la japonesa sabe que te gusta otra chica, si descubre quien es recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez que la akumatizaron – intervino Plagg divirtiéndose con los gestos de su portador, aquello no tenia precio.

\- ¿Tan grave fue? - pregunto Exodus asintiendo los otros dos componentes de esta conversación, continuando Plagg.

\- Cree me eso no es lo peor – expuso el kwami mirando al rubio – Durante aquella aburrida fiesta me pareció ver que tenia un kwami, así que puede ser una de las heroínas de la ciudad, ¿recuerdas cuando Queen Wasp? - le expuso palideciendo el rubio, aquello era aun peor si cabía.

\- Chico estas con la mierda hasta el cuello, mi recomendación es que le digas a la japonesa las cosas como son, dile que la ves como una rival, una amiga fiel, pero que tu corazón ya pertenece a otra persona, y haz lo rápido, cuanto antes lo digas antes podrá ella empezar a recuperarse de que le rompas el corazón, en cualquier caso si descubre que te gusta Marinette intentada hacerla picadillo -le expuso Exodus viéndose Adrien en una situación peliaguda – Además esta ese asuntillo de saber la identidad de la catarina, si descubre que lo sabes no creo que quiera volver a verte, por eso debes decirle la verdad, que fuiste a entregarle el miraculous del ratón y que por accidente la viste transformarse en Ladybug, ella sera comprensiva – le recordó aquel detalle de cierta importancia, viéndose al rubio derrotado.

\- Creo que esperare a que ella sepa que soy Chat Noir para decirle que se su identidad, así ella no podrá reclamarme nada – le contesto notando se que quería evitar decirle a Kagami las cosas como eran, hablando Plagg.

\- La razón clara de porque el queso es mejor, no contesta, no discutes, huele bien y muchas otras ventajas – le comento el kwami suspirando Adrien, había quienes no tenían remedio.

\- Este es mi consejo para enamorarla, se tu mismo, que vea al chico divertido que hay debajo de esa imagen de publicidad – le dijo Exodus pensando Adrien en aquel consejo, antes de bostezar debido al cansancio, ese día había sido agotador en muchos sentidos, había mucho que procesar, mejor le pedía consejo a alguien, como Luka, mierda, Marinette también tenia sentimientos por el músico, debía conseguir que lo amase solo a el, volviendo a bostezar, mejor lo consultaría con la almohada, esa siempre tenia solución a todos los problemas de la vida.

(-)

Mientras Adrien mantenía esa conversación con Plagg y Exodus, Lila se encontraba ultimando detalles de un plan maquiavelico, solo tenia que conseguir que se bebiese ese filtro que su primo le había enviado desde Italia y se libraría de Marinette, luego solo tenia que quitarse a la japonesa y a quien fuese que tuviese el corazón del rubio, solo necesitaba una cosa, una oportunidad, su labia le había conseguido muchas cosas en la vida, su padre era la prueba de cuan lejos se podía llegar con engaños y manipulaciones, de formar parte de una familia arruinada a ser embajador de Italia en París, el rubio era su billete a la fortuna y al poder, solo tenia que librarse de esa mosquita que suponía la franco-china, ¿y quien mejor que la mejor amiga de esta para abrirle el camino? La vida era dulce cuando todo sale como quieres, solo debía esperar cual araña a que cayesen en su red, el tiempo le daría lo que quería y merecía.

\- Es una lastima que estuvieses en mi camino Marinette, si no te hubieses interpuesto a lo mejor habrías llegado a ser alguien, que se le va a hacer - dijo con falsa pena recordando lo fácil que fue conseguir ejecutar sus planes, aquella paliza, el robo del cuaderno de diseños y el sabotaje de aquel concurso organizado por Gabriel Agreste, todo hecho a manos de un tercero que jamas la delataría pues por algo le pagaba, ademas de no saber quien era, tanto tiempo con su padre le servio de algo, no como su madre, buena y cariñosa, estúpida sin duda alguna, hacia tiempo que dejo de importarle los demás, en esta vida o eras un cazador o presa, o te pisaban o aplastabas, así era el mundo de cruel y si para cumplir sus metas tenia que ella volverse así no dudaría en hacerlo.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores como ya se hacen una idea Lila no es un personaje de mi agrado, diría que es un lobo con piel de cordero, por fuera es hermosa pero por dentro demuestra tener mucho rencor y desprecio acumulado, una niña malcriada en muchos sentidos, llevada a extremos peores que los de Chloe, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, en este hay varias pistas sobre la trama que seguiré mas adelante, hasta luego pecadores.


	17. Mesie Rata

"Saludos estimados lectores, antes de empezar esta historia me gustaría preguntarles algo, ¿que les pareció el panel de Miraculous en la SDCC? No me esperaba que pasasen el episodio Ikari Gozen, yo imaginaba que solo pasarían un fragmento, como cuando WereDad, aunque me ha dado un montón de ideas para este fic o algún otro, muchas gracias y como siempre nos leemos al final, el nombre de este chapter debería ser una clara referencia a que el futuro es inevitable."

**Capitulo 17: _Mesie Rata_**

Adrien se encontraba sentado en el coche notando se que estaba nervioso, se encontraría con Marinette en el _college_ y no sabia muy bien como saludarla, mientras Astrid veía a su primo jugando con aquel anillo que nunca se quitaba, llegando al edificio en cuestión saliendo ambos rubios del vehículo, llegando al mismo tiempo Kagami, mirando al de ojos esmeralda, debía hablar con el sobre aquello, pero alguien se cruzo en su camino, no siendo otra que Juleka.

\- Hola Kagami – saludo la gótica recordando Kagami sus pensamientos de ayer - ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? Mi hermano y yo estamos en un grupo y a lo mejor podrías venir al ensayo, si tu quieres – le pregunto quedándose Kagami en el sitio, sintiendo a su kwami animándola a que aceptase.

\- ¿Habrá alguien mas? - pregunto la japonesa por cortesía, asintiendo la de pelo negro con mechones morados.

\- Estarán Mylene, Marinette, Alix, Nino y Alya – le expuso pensando la japonesa en aquello, Nino era el mejor amigo de Adrien, quizás el supiese quien era ese amor secreto del rubio, además de poder congeniar con personas de su edad, antes de recordar la mención de Marinette y la pista de hielo, a lo mejor era ella, asintiendo.

\- Estaré allí – le dijo acompañando a la gótica, viendo alguien aquella extraña escena, sintiendo un vuelco en su interior, ignorando esa sensación antes de entrar al edificio.

En el patio mientras todo el mundo comentaba el retorno de Ladybug, Adrien estaba junto a Nino, Ivan, Kim y Max, decidiendo contarles la noticia.

\- ¿En serio tu padre te deja saltarte la dieta y salir de casa hasta las nueve? - pregunto Kim asintiendo el rubio, mirándose los jóvenes hay reunidos, antes de formarse una sonrisa en el rostro de todos, chocando palmas los cinco, empezando a hacer planes para las siguientes semanas, jugar videojuegos, ir al cine, hablando Ivan con una idea en mente.

\- Adrien esta tarde vamos a ensayar, ¿te apuntas? - le pregunto el batería mirando el rubio su agenda, esa tarde precisamente la tenia libre si no surgía algo en el ultimo minuto, asintiendo como respuesta, viendo de reojo como llegaba Marinette acompañado de Alya y en el otro extremo Chloe, aquella escena le resultaba interesante cayendo en cuenta de algo, si Marinette era Ladybug lo lógico es que Rena Rouge y Carapace fuesen personas de su entorno, la pregunta era, ¿quienes?

Mientras Lila observaba cual víbora venenosa a la franco-china, no había nada que desease mas que eliminarla de su camino, tropezando la del pelo azabache de repente, siendo ayudada por la hija del alcalde y la aspirante a reportera, ella era la clave de su plan.

La primera hora de clases se sucedió con tranquilidad, llegando los alumnos a considerar que a lo mejor ese día todo saldría bien, nada de Akumas ni villanos, solo ellos rezando que el profesor de historia enfermase o algo para que no impartiese sus clases, hablando Lila con Alya durante aquel primer receso.

\- Es increíble lo rápido que ocurren algunas cosas – dijo la italiana captando la atención de la reportera.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - le pregunto conteniendo la maestra manipuladora una sonrisa, había caído en la red sin problema alguno, ahora a tejer.

\- Es un rumor que he escuchado, dicen que Marinette se ha vuelto muy intima de Chloe, y no es de extrañar, ella no solo es la hija del alcalde, sino también la mejor amiga de Adrien – le contesto consiguiendo que la curiosidad de la de las lentes empezase a aumentar.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que se ha acercado a Chloe solo para poder conseguir a Adrien? - le pregunto planteándose por dentro si aquello seria posible, aunque era cierto que desde hacia un tiempo ambas no eran tan intimas como antes, ¿habría relación?

\- Sabes de sobra que yo no estoy interesada en Adrien, pero que últimamente no te preste atención y que pase tanto tiempo con ella hace sospechar, después de todo el es el "ángel de París", el chico mas cotizado de toda la ciudad, imagina lo que supone para su carrera – dijo Lila antes de irse hacia los servicios, dejando a una Alya un tanto inquieta, sin saberlo la semilla de la desconfianza había sido sembrada.

Mientras eso ocurría Luka estaba hablando o mejor dicho escuchando a Vivica, una de sus mejores amigas, y nada mas, escuchando como la joven no paraba de decir lo impresionante que era Chat Noir, no conocía a nadie que admirase tanto al gato negro, preguntándose si el tendría alguna fan en la ciudad como Viperion, mientras no fuese como Vivica, que tenia todo el merchandising salido sobre el héroe felino, además de fotos de este por toda la habitación, la idea de tener a alguien así detrás de el lo incomodaba, entrando en clase el que algunos llamaban el quinto jinete del Apocalipsis, o lo que era lo mismo, Ricardo Garcia, profesor de historia estricto como el acero.

\- Alumnos debido a la captura de Kurnous y a otros sucesos me encuentro de buen humor, así que informo que no dejare ejercicios ni tareas durante lo que resta de semana, a menos que alguno me gaste una broma pesada – dijo el profesor de historia estando de espalda a sus alumnos deteniendo un alumno cuando iba a dispararle con una cerbatana una bolita de papel, agradeciendo Luka por dentro a quien le hubiese puesto de tan buen humor.

**Panadería Dupain**

Sabine se encontraba tras la caja registradora atendiendo a los clientes mientras su tío preparaba el pan, ingresando una mujer uniformada con el pelo negro y un mechón rojo, la había visto en otras ocasiones, era la asistente de Gabriel Agreste.

\- _Bonjoir_, ¿en que puedo atenderla? - pregunto Sabine por cortesía, aunque intuía que no iba comprar nada por alguna razón.

\- El señor Agreste desearía sus servicios como profesora – expreso Nathalie mirando la madre de Marinette a aquella mujer un tanto extrañada, antes de respirar profundamente, algo le decía que su hija podría estar metida en todo eso, sabia de los sentimientos de Marinette, hablando aquella mujer como si le hubiese casi leído el pensamiento - Ante la dificultad de encontrar un profesor de chino Adrien la recomendó a usted – expuso quedándose ella paralizada, su hija no había tenido nada que ver.

\- Una cosa es enseñarle el idioma a mi hija, y otra muy distinta enseñárselo al hijo de su jefe – expuso intentando analizar el rostro de aquella mujer, el cual permaneció inmutable, una cara de poker sin duda alguna.

\- Estamos dispuestos a pagarle doscientos euros por lección – expuso quedándose pensando en aquello, si al mes le daba unas ocho lecciones serian unos mil seiscientos euros al mes, mas de lo que ganaba un barrendero en España o eso le dijo una vez el profesor de historia de su hija, el dinero podría ser le útil para la universidad de Marinette, arreglar la camioneta de repartos y puede que un crucero por el Caribe por su próximo aniversario.

\- Muy bien, de manera gratuita añadiré lecciones de cocina, si su jefe esta de acuerdo, pero lo quiero todo por escrito, si no es molestia – contesto sonriendo Nathalie, aquella mujer era una negociadora dura, podía verlo en la mirada de esta, dejándole una tarjeta con un numero de teléfono, entrando otro cliente en esos momentos, volviendo al negocio que le daba para vivir.

Mientras fuera Nathalie miraba a su alrededor, antes de hablarle a Duusuu, la cual se ocultaba debajo de su chaqueta.

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea que Adrien venga aquí? - le pregunto sabiendo que la kwami por definición era mas sabia que ella, algo que su jefe no consideraba.

\- No parecen malas personas, además, si el joven Agreste ha pedido que ella le de lecciones debe haber una razón, quizás quiere acercarse mas a la hija – expreso Duusuu pensando Nathalie en aquello, ¿seria posible que Adrien tuviese sentimientos por la joven que vivía hay? Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, su trabajo era asegurarse que el joven estuviese a salvo, cuando se pasaba tanto tiempo con alguien resultaba difícil ser simplemente profesional.

(-)

Mientras esto ocurría el señor Ramier andaba tranquilamente por la ciudad dirigiéndose hacia uno de los tantos parques que había en la ciudad, viendo como a esas horas no había nadie, los niños estaban en clase y los padres trabajando, sacando a su mascota, una humilde rata de pelaje gris y una mancha negra en forma de corazón en el lomo izquierdo, acariciando a aquel animal antes de empezar a darle ordenes con un silbato, rodando por el suelo, poniéndose a dos patas y haciéndose el muerto, posándose una paloma en el hombro de dicho hombre, aunque tenia como mascota a un roedor su aprecio por las aves seguía intacto, mientras empezaba a andar hacia allí sin saberlo el agente Raincoprix, aquello acabaría mal sin duda alguna.

_**College**_** François Dupont**

La hora del descanso para la comida había llegado mas rápido de lo que imaginaron los alumnos, yendo hacia la cafetería a comer, buscando Marinette a Alya, tenia una idea en mente para limar asperezas entre ella y Chloe, encontrándola junto a Nino y Adrien, poniéndose junto a ellos.

\- ¿Alya podemos hablar? - pidió la franco-china mientras a lo lejos Kagami veía todo, el trato entre Adrien y Marinette era cortes, pero nada mas, contestando Alya aquella pregunta.

\- Ya estamos hablando – expuso Alya notando Nino cierto toque de molestia en la voz de su novia, aunque Marinette y Adrien no parecían haberse percatado.

\- He estado revisando el Ladyblog, y he visto que no tienes nada sobre lo ocurrido con _Malediktor_ – expuso suspirando la morena molesta, no había ninguna grabación de aquello, ni fotos – Se que no te gustara mi idea pero podrías preguntarle a Chloe, después de todo ella es Queen Bee y como tal ayudo a derrotarlo – le sugirió negando Alya con la cabeza, ni en un millón de años aceptaría una entrevista con la que era a sus ojos la chica mas egocéntrica de toda Francia.

\- Creo que la idea de Marinette es miauravillosa – señalo Adrien sintiéndose la de ascendencia asiática en la gloria, sin darse cuenta en absoluto de aquellas palabras pronunciadas cual gato – Así podrías rasgar dos problemas, tu relación con Chloe y una entrevista – expuso el rubio viendo la de las lentes a lo lejos a Chloe posando como una modelo para, ¡¿Nathaniel?! El mundo se había vuelto loco.

\- Lo siento pero no, Chloe es demasiado ella para mi gusto – contesto Alya suspirando Marinette, escuchando Tikki aquello desde el bolso, eso no era normal en Alya.

\- No pasa nada Alya, lo entiendo – contesto la franco-china cabizbaja, centrándose en la comida que tenia delante, mientras Lila sonreía para sus adentros, esas dos estaban haciendo lo que quería, además gracias a su labia había conseguido algunos secretos un tanto vergonzosos de la chica, solo tenia que irlos difundiendo como rumores y Marinette acabaría sola, mientras en otro extremo Kagami permanecía sola junto a Longg.

\- Si queréis hacer amigas deberíais sentados con chicas de vuestra edad, no hace falta hablar, ellas pueden empezar la conversación Tsurugi-sama – le aconsejo Longg tosiendo aquella pequeña criatura, desde ayer mismo le pasaba, quizás lo había presionado demasiado, la prioridad de Kagami era encontrar como curarlo, su kwami era inmortal, pero seguía siendo tan vulnerable a las enfermedades como cualquier otra forma de vida.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

Uno de los villanos mas buscados de París se encontraba en esos momentos en su escondite, sintiendo las emociones negativas, podía sentir a esa misma joven que ya se le había escapado en otras ocasiones, podía sentirlo, ella seria una digna campeona para su causa, la elección de darle mas libertad a Adrien no era solo para que el confiase mas en su persona y reparar ese vinculo perdido, sino también por Lila Rossi, ella haría cualquier cosa para conseguir que su hijo la idolatrase, esa idea no le agradaba en absoluto, pero si quería recuperar a Emilie era su mejor opción en esos momentos, sintiendo algo, una emoción negativa muy conocida.

\- Una vez mas el amante de las palomas, ese inútil no me ha conseguido resultados ni una sola vez – dijo cuando sintió algo distinto – Interesante, algo ha cambiado en esta ocasión, puedo sentirlo, quizás no sea tan mala idea volverlo a convertir en un Akuma, solo que esta vez sera un tanto distinto a lo habitual – se dijo cogiendo una de las mariposas que revoloteaban por el lugar, cargándola de energía negativa – Vuela mi pequeño akuma, veamos que puede hacer ahora este sujeto – expuso saliendo aquel insecto volando en búsqueda de su destino.

_**College**_** François Dupont**

Adrien le había pedido un momento a Kim para poder hablar a solas, aunque no era su idea inicial necesitaba consejo y el era tan buena opción como cualquier otro, excepto Nino, que tenia dificultades para guardar secretos.

\- Kim, ¿como hiciste para pedirle salir a Ondine? - le pregunto viendo una vena saltar en la frente del chico – No estoy interesado en ella, la novia de un amigo es sagrada, pero, me gustaría tu consejo, un amigo me pidió que lo ayudase – le pregunto pensando el de ascendencia coreana, contestándole.

\- Te diré que no me resulto fácil, ella era quien me amaba primero, cuando me dí cuenta de sus sentimientos solo hice lo que creí correcto, darle una oportunidad, y vaya que fue una buena idea – le expuso suspirando Adrien, un amigo que no había tomado la iniciativa en su relación, fantástico – Pero le diría a tu amigo que como en el fútbol tiene que darlo todo por ella, que sea el mismo y veras como pasa a primera división – le aconsejo suspirando el rubio, era la segunda persona, junto a Exodus que le decía que fuese el mismo, la idea de revelar su identidad por accidente ya no le parecía tan mala, yendo ambos hacia clase, aun quedaban un par de horas antes de terminar la jornada del día.

(-)

En otra parte de la ciudad el señor Ramier se encontraba claramente furioso, primero le dicen que no alimente a las palomas, cosa que sigue haciendo con mas cuidado, y ahora que no puede tener un animal salvaje y capaz de propagar epidemias como mascota, que Cheddar su rata mascota era un animal salvaje, estaba amaestrado y vacunado, cuando sin fijarse un akuma entro en su reclamo para aves, con el cual también amaestro a su compañero.

\- _Saludos Mesie Rata, soy Hawk Moth aunque claro, ya hemos hecho tratos antes, ahora te prohíben tener a tu mascota, dicen que es una plaga, nosotros les enseñaremos lo que es una plaga, no habrá roedor en París que no obedezca tus ordenes, sus ojos y oídos serán tuyos, tu mismo podrás convertirte en una de tus nuevas amigas, a cambio, solo te pido a cambio los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, ¿tenemos trato?_ \- se comunico Hawk Moth con su nuevo peón, transformándose este al ser envuelto por aquel miasma.

Ahora portaba un traje de cuerpo entero color negro con franjas grises en las piernas a la altura de los muslos, guantes rojos, su rostro era cubierto por una mascara negra con una linea inferior color avellana, sobre su cabeza descansaba una corona dorada con gemas de todos los tonos de rojo, había además dos inmensas orejas de rata, estando la derecha con una especie de mordisco, alrededor de su cintura un cinturón como el de Chat Noir reposaba, llevando su reclamo, el cual ahora parecía una rata negra colgaba de su cuello, mientras que Cheddar, su rata mascota se había vuelta mas grande, del tamaño de un caballo por lo menos, mostrando un aspecto mucho mas feroz, siendo sus ojos rojos, tocando Mesie Rata su reclamo hipnotizando a todos los roedores de París, una plaga se estaba por desatar.

_**College **_**François Dupont**

Marinette se encontraba en clase de biología, pensando en que bicho le había picado a Alya, solo encontrando a Lila como única respuesta lógica, quien sabe que le habría dicho, aunque una parte de ella le decía que había mas que eso, que había descuidado su relación con Alya debido a sus deberes y a ser Ladybug, además ahora estaban en clases separadas, puede que estuviese celosa de Chloe, descartando esa idea, cuando de pronto sintió algo entre sus piernas, mirando debajo del asiento viendo a una enorme y gorda rata negra pasando entre sus piernas, viendo los dientes afilados de aquel roedor con pánico, palideciendo antes de escuchar a Chloe gritar.

\- ¡Socorro una rata intenta comerme! - grito la hija del alcalde dejando a todos sordos debido al volumen del grito, saltando la rubio súbitamente saliendo una rata de colores grises justo en ese instante, saltando Marinette también al ver a aquellos roedores, pensando en como podían haberse colado dentro del edificio, viéndose al resto de alumnos e incluso a la profesora saltar al ver que mas de esas criaturas peludas entraban por la ventana, mientras mas gritos se escuchaban por el resto del edificio, saliendo todo el mundo del aula presas del pánico, viendo Marinette como la gente corría histérica, viendo a Mylenne siendo llevada en brazos por Ivan, mientras su profesor de historia tenia a una cogida de la cola como si nada.

\- He visto ratas mas grandes que tu amiguita – expreso el profesor saliendo Adrien mientras Lila era sacada por Max y Kim, agradeciendo el rubio aquello, viendo Adrien como el profesor buscaba donde dejar a tan desagradable y sucia criatura, decidiendo dejarla en el suelo y dirigirse hacia el departamento de historia, saliendo Barkk de su chaqueta cuando ninguna de esas criaturas miraba.

\- Esto no es normal, debe haber un Akuma – expreso la kwami asintiendo Ricardo, notando se nervioso.

\- Cierto, pero lo mejor sera esperar a que se vayan, no se porque, es un presentimiento – expuso viendo extraño esa conducta la kwami de la lealtad.

En otra parte del edificio Luka iba corriendo buscando a su hermana, viendo como aquellas criaturas correteaban por todas partes, decidiendo esconderse en un aula vacía y transformarse en ella, saliendo del edificio viendo como no solo las ratas, sino ardillas y ratones también perseguían a la gente por las calles o se metían en los negocios de comestibles, saliendo del edifico también Kusanagi, Chat Noir y Ladybug, hablando la catarina.

\- Chicos esto no es un bufet libre, así que nada de atiborrarse – bromeo Ladybug riendo Chat Noir su gracias mientras Kusanagi lo veía todo, sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza, la debilidad de Longg le estaba empezando a pasar factura, saltando Viperion y Chat Noir, cogiendo mientras tanto la dragona a su compañera.

\- ¿Tu sabes de alguien que sepa curar a un kwami? - le pregunto viendo la catarina cierta preocupación en el rostro de ella, asintiendo.

\- Yo se como tratarlos, pero, necesitaría estar a solas con tu kwami sin transformarme – le expuso recordando que los artilugios necesarios para ello estaban guardados en un almacén, viendo como su compañera pensaba destransformarse – Cuando acabe la misión me encargo, ¿te parece bien? - le pregunto asintiendo – Por cierto, cuando te lo devuelva te diré algunas cosas sobre tus poderes que no sabias, vamos esa katana la necesito para intimidar roedores – le expuso consiguiendo que volviese a la acción, pensando Kusanagi en ello, hasta ahora sus poderes eran mas propios de un dragón como los de las leyendas europeas, ¿acaso tendría otros poderes? Dejando de pensar en aquello mientras las ratas andaban por todas partes.

En algún lugar oscuro de París Mesie Rata sonreía tranquilamente mientras Cheddar, su rata gigante permanecía a su lado.

\- Hawk Moth no he podido ver las identidades civiles de los héroes, pero si que una de mis amigas a visto a Ladybug salir de un _college_ en el cuarto distrito de la ciudad – expreso el villano sonriendo Hawk Moth en su guarida, incluso si no conseguía los miraculous esa información era muy valiosa, pues le ayudaría a reducir la lista de posibles identidades de la heroína del traje moteado.

\- _Muy bien hecho Mesie Rata, ahora, que tus amigos y amigas me consigan lo que deseo u olvida te de tus poderes_ – le ordeno Hawk Moth tocando aquel villano su reclamo, empezando los roedores de toda la ciudad a moverse en una única dirección, viendo Ladybug como aquellos animales se movían al unisono, una alfombra peluda y amante de los frutos secos recorría la ciudad, viendo Viperion como en una tienda de animales varios hámsteres intentaban roer sus jaulas para ir junto al resto de aquella marabunta.

\- Esto es cada vez mas raro – expreso siguiendo al igual que el resto de héroes reunidos a aquel grupo de animalitos, estaba claro que se dirigían a una trampa, viendo como se adentraban en _Notre_ _Dame _por lafachadaoccidental, escuchando los cuatro héroes a alguien acercarse, girándose listos para atacar, viendo allí a Canis custode.

\- Calma chicos que soy yo, ni que fuese el mítico _Rattenkönig_ o rey de las ratas – contesto pensando Ladybug en aquello, empezando a palidecer, aquello tenia que ser falso, no podía ser posible, abriendo las grandes puertas de la catedral de un patada, entrando siendo seguida por sus compañeros, buscando en aquella oscura estancia al villano de turno, escuchando aplausos provenientes de la oscuridad, siendo Chat Noir el único se sabia que estaba ocurriendo, el cual estaba claramente aterrado, viendo como aquellos roedores estaba apiñados sobre las ventanas y columnas, siendo una de las imágenes mas extrañas, estando todas aquellas criaturas completamente quietas, como si esperasen una orden, viéndolo allí sentado delante del órgano, incluso en la oscuridad tenia claro quien era.

\- ¿Señor Ramier? - pregunto Chat Noir dándole un toque a Ladybug, mientras Kusanagi miraba a todos lados, intentando descubrir la ubicación de ese enemigo.

\- Me temo gato que las ratas no volverán a ser tu almuerzo, yo, Mesie Rata me ocupare de ello – dijo el villano tocando el reclamo una vez mas antes de ponerse de espalda a los héroes, moviéndose los roedores para que la luz volviese a entrar en aquella estancia, estremeciéndose Ladybug y Kusanagi ante todas ratas que había, preparándose los cinco héroes reunidos para combatir, saltando las ratas y el resto de roedores sobre ellos, usando Chat Noir su bastón para protegerse, mientras Ladybug lo imitaba con su yo-yo, al mismo tiempo los otros tres héroes intentaban abrirse paso entre aquella marea de pelo, patas y dientes, consiguiendo llegar Canis custode donde el villano, evitando este el ataque sin problema alguno, viendo como un enjambre de murciélagos se lanzaba contra Kusanagi, gritando de pavor la chica.

\- ¡Los tengo en el pelo! - grito la dragona sintiendo como algunos de aquellos animales se quedaban enredados entre sus cabellos, no solo no estaban avanzando, sino que además cada vez parecía haber mas de aquellas criaturas, debían buscar una manera de avanzar o escapar.

\- Cheddar traeme los – dijo Mesie Rata saltando su mascota, ahora convertida en una rata gigante, mirando el portador de la serpiente a aquel monstruo, siendo sin embargo Chat Noir quien hablo.

\- No esperéis que cace a esa cosa, de hecho, dudo que fabriquen ratoneras de ese tamaño – dijo el gato negro mientras Kusanagi intentaba quitarse de encima a los murciélagos, mientras las ratas iban arremolinándose a su alrededor, buscando Ladybug una opción.

\- Retirada – ordeno Ladybug acercándose a Kusanagi antes de enrollar su yo-yo en la parte mas alta de la sala, saliendo disparada hacia arriba, mientras los otros héroes se ayudaban del bastón de Chat Noir para subir, viendo como había ardillas con cargando nueces y desperdicios, disparando una lluvia de frutos secos y basura sobre los héroes, continuando el ascenso por aquel lugar, llegando una escalera de caracol, subiendo por esta viendo como el descender era imposible, pues un tapón de roedores subía como la marea, corriendo por aquellos empinados escalones llegando a la parte superior de la estructura empujando la serpiente la única puerta saliendo todos rápidamente antes de cerrarla, corriendo hacia la torre norte, escondiéndose los héroes en esta, empezando a respirar intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras Canis custode se quitaba una de aquellas molestas criaturas de la espalda, lanzándola lejos.

\- No quiero volver a ver una rata en la vida – cuestiono Kusanagi claramente molesta, revisando que no tenia ningún roedor encima suyo, percatándose Viperion del problema que habían sido aquellos roedores al ver el traje de la chica, y fijarse también en el suyo.

\- ¿Alguno conoce un sastre? - dijo en burla viéndose cada uno como tenían sus trajes, estado rasgados todos ellos en alguna parte de su cuerpo, Viperion tenia la parte del abdomen rota, revelando unos abdominales bien formados así como otra rotura en el hombro derecho, Chat Noir tenia rasgaduras por los brazos y la espalda, Kusanagi tenia la rodilla derecha expuesta además de otros daños por el traje, ninguno revelador por suerte, Canis custode solo tenia una rotura en la rodilla izquierda y mascas de dientes por todo el torso, recibiendo miradas extrañas pues era el mas entero.

\- La coraza es de queblar, a prueba de balas – expreso el perro golpeándose el pecho, hablando Viperion.

\- Canis no miramos tu traje, sino tu pelo – expreso la serpiente tocándose el héroe perruno el cabello, notando como se formaban una especie de cuernos como de demonio, empezando a enfadarse.

\- Nadie, juega, con mi peinado – expreso notando se claramente molesto, viendo Kusanagi que el gato estaba raro.

\- ¿Chat Noir estas bien? - le pregunto mientras Chat Noir permanecía con la mirada perdida en Ladybug, viendo una raja en el traje a la altura de la nalga derecha, revelando la ropa interior de la catarina, además de tener expuesta su blanca piel en otras partes, dándose cuenta Ladybug de la extraña conducta de su _partenaire_, chasqueando los dedos delante de el, quedándose perdido el gato en los ojos de la catarina, viendo la dragona aquella raja – Ahora entiendo que estaba mirando, se te ven los pantis – expreso sonrojándose la catarina tanteando se el traje, notando como en efecto su ropa interior blanca con cerezos rosas estampados era visible, dándole una bofetada a Chat Noir, tan fuerte que acabo estrellándose contra una de las campanas de la catedral, emitiendo una fuerte nota que dejo a todos ensordecidos, viendo Viperion como algunas ratas que se habían colado huían ante aquel ruido.

\- Las ratas tienen un oído muy fino, si hacemos que suenen todas acabaran huyendo – expuso el portador de la serpiente mientras Canis custode subía, palideciendo ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban, al mismo tiempo que Ladybug le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Chat Noir.

\- Ladybug no culpes al gato por seguir sus instintos, si tuviese su edad no despegaría mi vista de sus posaderas – comento Canis custode recibiendo una mirada de advertencia, antes de continuar el perro – Ahora en serio, ¿tienes algún plan? Porque todas las malditas ratas de la ciudad vienen a por nosotros! – expuso aumentando el volumen con cada palabra, hablando Chat Noir.

\- No creo que sea para tanto, solo son unas cuantas ratas – dijo el gato notando se que aun no estaba en sus cabales, suspirando el perro mientras Kusanagi tosía un poco.

\- ¿Solo unas cuantas ratas? Se estima que hay unas cuatro millones en la ciudad, así que a menos que tengas algo en mente yo no pienso convertirme en caca de roedor – expreso el perro viendo algo perturbador, dos ratas trajinando como seres humanos – Follan como nosotros – dijo alterado, bastando esa imagen para darle arcadas.

\- Los roedores tienen un oído y olfato muy agudos, con un ruido lo bastante fuerte podríamos ahuyentarlas y con un queso oloroso atraerlas a una trampa – expuso Viperion planteando Chat Noir usar todo el camemberg que tenia Plagg guardado, incluyendo el Plagg-O, eso si que seria suficiente para atraerlas.

\- Lo que deberíais hacer es entregarme vuestros miraculous – oyeron todos decir, viendo una rata negra con una diminuta corona en la cabeza y algo atado al cuello, transformándose en Mesie Rata, poniéndose los héroes de París en guardia, recordando Kusanagi lo dicho por Viperion, viendo a su derecha una cuerda que iba hacia una de las campanas.

\- ¡Tapa os los oídos! - grito antes de tirar y hacer sonar aquella campana, haciendo que los roedores saliesen corriendo del lugar mientras Ladybug perdía el equilibrio, cayendo de culo sobre Chat Noir, empezando a sentirse incomodo el gato, ese día iba a hacer estragos en su salud mental, cogiendo Viperion y arrastrando a ambos para ponerlos a salvo entre todos aquellos andamios, saltando sobre Canis custode Cheddar, la rata gigante, empezando el perro a luchar con el roedor mientras el villano buscaba a los demás héroes.

\- El akuma estará en el reclamo para aves – expuso Ladybug mientras Chat Noir sentía que le daría un infarto – Lucky Charm – dijo invocando su poder especial mientras el sonido de las campanas ocultaban su voz, cayendo en sus manos una bolsa - ¿Hielo seco? - se pregunto viendo todo a su alrededor, Chat Noir, Kusanagi, la torre sur era de momento lo único que veía – tenemos que trasladarnos a la torre sur – expreso la catarina rompiendo el gato con su bastón una de las ventanas, extendiendo luego aquella arma, empezando a pasar Viperion y Kusanagi por aquella barra de equilibrio, viendo como debajo de ellos incontables roedores andaban, volando algunos murciélagos intentando entorpecer su camino, decidiendo Ladybug utilizar su yo-yo para columpiarse al otro lado, mientras Canis custode luchaba contra Cheddar, gritando.

\- ¡El villano ve lo que sus ratas! - dijo con el claro objetivo de que los demás héroes lo escuchasen, mientras mas roedores iban en ayuda de la gigante, corriendo el villano detrás de Ladybug, el perro estaba neutralizado, viendo como Chat Noir subía su bastón y lo utilizaba como cuerda floja, solo que si caía le esperaban incontables roedores abajo, aquello resultaba perturbador en muchos sentidos, como estar en una película de terror, acelerando el ritmo viendo que los demás ya estaban al otro lado, buscando Ladybug el resto de la solución a aquel problema, la campana mayor, Viperion, las demás campanas y el hielo seco, ahora sabia lo que necesitaba.

\- Viperion ve donde las campanas, hay que hacerlas sonar todas excepto la mayor, Kusanagi a mi señal oculta lo todo en niebla, yo necesito del cinturón de Chat Noir – expuso la catarina a sus compañeros, ocultándose la dragona a la espera de la señal, poniéndose Ladybug debajo de la campana mayor, viendo a Chat Noir llegar y disponerse a retirar su bastón – Chat Noir no lo hagas, dame tu cinturón – le ordeno asintiendo el gato lanzándole aquel complemento, usándolo para atar la bolsa de hielo seco al badajo, quedándose debajo de esta mientras le hacia señas a Chat Noir sobre subir, haciendo caso este quedándose encima a la espera, llegando Mesie Rata, acercándose a Ladybug mientras mas roedores lo seguían.

\- ¿Acaso te rindes Ladybug? - expuso el villano asintiendo la catarina, acercándose mas y mas el villano.

\- Kusanagi, Viperion, ahora – ordeno haciendo el portador de la serpiente sonar las campanas de la torre sur, aturdiendo a aquellos roedores para acto seguido exhalar Kusanagi un gran torrente de niebla, cegando a los presentes, saliendo los roedores en desbandada aprovechando Ladybug el caos para atraer al villano hacia ella con su yo-yo – Chat Noir ahora – ordeno a su compañero esperando que no doliese mucho lo que pensaba hacer.

\- Cataclism – dijo el gato negro golpeando con su poder el asa de aquel instrumento, cayendo pesadamente atrapando a Ladybug y Mesie Rata debajo de esta, dándose cuenta de ello el gato, mientras el hielo seco hacia lo suyo, reduciendo el oxigeno dentro de la campana, saliendo por arriba todo aquel humo, saliendo una rata negra con corona y un reclamo para aves, cogiendo Chat Noir el reclamo y tirándolo por el agujero, escuchando como se rompía, esperando cualquier respuesta, saliendo a los pocos segundos una mariposa blanca, volviendo el villano a ser el señor Ramier.

\- ¡Miraculous Ladybug! - escucharon todos gritar desde dentro de aquel instrumento, saliendo una oleada de mariquitas mágicas, desapareciendo los roedores conjurados por Mesie Rata, mientras Cheddar volvía a su forma original, para gran desconcierto de Canis custode, viendo también como las roturas en su traje desaparecían, cogiendo a aquel inofensivo roedor y saliendo en búsqueda de quien debía ser su amo.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

En su escondite el villano se mostraba sereno a pesar de haber perdido.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, puede que hoy hayáis ganado la batalla, pero gracias a este encuentro me hayo mas cerca de descubrir vuestras identidades, celebrad hoy porque mi victoria final sera antes de lo que esperáis – sentencio cerrando aquel ventanal, sumiéndose aquella estancia en las tinieblas.

_**Notre Dame**_

Los héroes de París salieron para poder respirar tranquilamente, viendo a Canis custode con Cheddar entre sus manos, corriendo el señor Ramier a recoger a su mascota.

\- Esta bien que le gusten los animales señor, pero creo que lo mejor seria que trabajase en una protectora o algún lugar similar, respecto a su mascota debería llevarla con collar, podría pasarle algo – expreso Canis custode mostrándose comprensivo, aunque no le agradaban esos animales, llevando se a aquel hombre y a su mascota lejos, escuchando Chat Noir su primer pitido, antes de escuchar el hondear de un yo-yo a gran velocidad, viendo a Ladybug con malas intenciones hacia su integridad física.

\- Creo que yo también me voy marchando _my lady_, tengo muchas labores y además tengo cita con el veterinario – expreso empezando a sentirse en peligro, viendo como los ojos de Ladybug rugían.

\- Descuida llegaras a tu cita con el veterinario gatito, ¡para que te castre! – amenazo lanzando su yo-yo hacia su compañero, huyendo este como alma que lleva el diablo, seria mejor evitarla hasta que se le bajasen los humos, escuchando la catarina el aviso del miraculous del dragón, recordando que tenia una charla con Kusanagi, saliendo ambas de aquel edificio haciendo lo mismo Viperion.

En un callejón próximo al François Dupont Kusanagi se detuvo llegando Ladybug, viendo la catarina a la dragona.

\- Longg, poder fuera – dijo esta viendo Ladybug porque no usaba todo su poder, estaba usando la formula del poder occidental, quedándose aun mas impactada al ver que la chica detrás de aquella mascara no era otra mas que Kagami, tosiendo el kwami – ¿Puedes tratarlo? - pregunto notando preocupación en la voz de ella, examinando al kwami, seguramente era solo un resfriado, pero mejor no arriesgarse.

\- Te lo devolveré antes de lo que esperas, pero necesito también el miraculous – expuso Ladybug viendo como Kagami parecía recelar – Te prometo que cuando este recuperado os reuniréis de nuevo, te doy mi palabra – expreso ella notando la japonesa triste por aquella separación, entregándole el miraculous a Ladybug.

\- Ha sido un honor luchar a tu lado Ladybug – dijo la japonesa yendo hacia el centro de enseñanza, destransformándose la catarina quedando Marinette y Tikki.

\- Creo que Kagami es una chica muy solitaria, si te das cuenta no tiene amigos – expreso Tikki asintiendo Marinette, pensándolo bien ella había sido un tanto injusta con la japonesa, era una buena persona, solo que le costaba socializar, pensando que eso era algo que Kagami tenia en común con Adrien, suspirando antes de guardar el miraculous del dragón, luego en casa vería como estaba Longg, no quería arriesgarse a dejarlo en el cofre y que por un casual contagiase al resto de kwamis, necesitaba estar seguro que hacia lo correcto.

En los servicios Adrien se encontraba echándose agua al rostro, intentando bajar esa sensación de calor que tenia y volvía cada vez que pensaba en aquella raja del traje, siendo Plagg quien le hablo.

\- Chico problemas en dirección sur – expreso el kwami notando el rubio cierta "presión" en los pantalones, de todos los momentos para sufrir "eso" tenia que ser ese, justo cuando tenia que ir a clase de historia, respirando profundamente, debía serenarse o acabaría siendo el chisme numero uno de todo el centro, yendo a clase a toda velocidad, debía evitar que alguien descubriese a su "amiguito" despierto, chocando con Max por el camino.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Adrien? - pregunto el moreno pensando rápidamente una excusa el rubio, cuando vio a Marinette entrando al edificio, recordando de nuevo aquella ropa interior blanca con estampado floral, sonrojándose Adrien percatándose Max de eso, desviando la mirada hacia donde estaba mirando el rubio, los sentimientos no eran su fuerte, pero no había que ser un genio para saber que ocurría – Si quieres una relación con ella te diré que los regalos caros no te servirán con ella, le gustan las cosas sencillas y también añado que se tu mismo – le dijo entrando ambos al aula, otro chico que le decía que fuese el mismo si quería conquistar a Marinette y lo peor es que este sabia que le gustaba, al menos Kim no lo sabia, no era el alumno mas brillante ni el mas observador por suerte, escuchando musica fuera del aula, su profesor estaba cerca, maldiciendo a aquel hombre al poder escuchar mejor la letra de aquella canción.

**Ya no recuerdo sus ojos,**

**ya no recuerdo su mirada,**

**lo único que recuerdo de ella**

**es la raja de su falda.**

**Por la raja de tu falda**

**yo tuve un piñazo con**

**un Seat panda,**

**por la raya de tu falda**

**yo rompí tres cuerdas**

**de esa guitarra.**

Entonces Adrien lo tuvo claro, alguien en el infierno le tenia echado el ojo, intuyendo quien era, mientras el profesor decía que no dejaría tarea esa semana, lo cual seria maravilloso si estuviesen a principios de semana, no a jueves, viendo como Lila se le pegaba como una lapa, como deseaba que acabasen las clases para poder irse libre como un pájaro, primero llamaría a Hiccup el novio de su prima para que lo aconsejase, cuando el profesor le llamo la atención.

\- Joven Agreste no se en que estará pensando, pero si no va a prestar atención preferiría que se sentase al final de la clase – le dijo Ricardo suspirando el modelo.

\- Lo siento profesor, no volverá a ocurrir – se disculpo asintiendo aquel hombre, era estricto y no sabia callarse cuando se trataba de criticar los defectos ajenos o propios, pero era un buen hombre, ningún Akuma jamas se preocuparía por la vida de una civil desconocida, y el lo hizo, aquello le bastaba para confiar en el, quizás seria buena idea pedirle ayuda, sonando la campana en ese preciso momento, saliendo junto a sus compañeros, en otra ocasión le pediría consejo amoroso, ahora era libre de ir donde quisiese, y tenia claro que iba a hacer.

Primero iría a casa a dejar su mochila, luego tras hablar con Astrid se iría hacia la _Liberte_, allí podría pasar un tiempo tranquilo sin que Lila lo atosigase, Ivan era su baza, perdirle consejo no era su mejor plan pero el tenia una relación estable desde, bueno, desde que se convirtió en Chat Noir, algún consejo seguro podría darle a alguien con poca experiencia en la interacción social.

Mientras Adrien se hacia una idea de sus planes Marinette también trazaba su curso de acción, lo primero seria un análisis preliminar de Longg, luego lo trataría y después iría a la _Liberte_, donde escucharía a Luka y su banda ensayar, además así pasaba mas tiempo con Alya, entrando directa a su habitación y depositando al pequeño kwami dragón en medio de su cama, escuchándolo toser, extendiendo los brazos y las manos hacia este, concentrándose como le había enseñado el maestro Fu, centrándose en las energías del kwami, ya había practicado con el maestro y Wayzz, notando el desbalance en aquella criatura, el uso de los poderes de hielo era la clave de aquello.

\- Puede que sea hora de rehacer las pociones – expreso viendo aquel kwami a la joven que portaba el miraculous de la catarina, hablando.

\- El maestro eligió sabiamente, tenéis mucho potencial Ladybug – dijo el kwami volviendo a toser, acercándose Tikki al dragón.

\- Sera mejor que descanses Longg – le pidió Tikki al kwami, tumbándose este en aquel colchón mullido y blandito, sintiéndose en paz.

\- Creo que el usar la poción de hielo con esa forma no fue buena idea Longg – le recrimino Marinette suspirando el kwami.

\- No sabia si mi portadora era la persona indicada, temía acabar como Nooroo, por eso le dije la transformación del oeste – le contesto mirando en aquella tablet Marinette la pagina que el grimorio dedicaba al miraculous del dragón.

\- El único kwami que en su interior contiene el yin y el yang en perfecta armonía, siendo dos sus posibles formas, el dragón del oeste que contenía el poder del fuego, la nube y el rayo, y el dragón del este, que encarna la tormenta, la nube, el relámpago y el agua de lluvia eran sus formas, este miraculous es bastante singular, pues cada poder es posible utilizarlo una vez antes de perder su transformación, si es usado por la persona adecuada, el poder del oeste solo puede ser dominado por occidentales igual que el del este por personas asiáticas, de no usarse así solo podrá utilizar una de las fuerzas de la naturaleza antes de volver a ser simples mortales – leyó Marinette en voz baja pensando en aquel texto, pensando que ocurriría si ella lo usaba, había nacido en occidente, pero su sangre era mestiza, unía el este y el oeste, el son naciente y el sol poniente, decidiendo desviar esos pensamientos, tenia un kwami que curar y un ensayo al que asistir.

**La _Liberte_**

Luka se encontraba meditando en su habitación, no le agradaba en absoluto tener el miraculous del venado en casa, eso lo tenia claro, lo difícil seria decirle a Marinette lo que quería decirle, que era alguien muy importante en su vida, pero que sabia que ella no podría corresponderle, pues el lo sabia, sabia que el corazón de Marinette estaba dividido y mientras fuese así no podía pensar en mantener una relación con ella, además de ser peligroso, si su identidad era revelada al publico en general no solo su familia correría peligro, también ella, y eso no podía permitírselo, escuchando a su hermana llamarlo, los demás miembros de la banda habían llegado, había que prepararse para el ensayo.

Ya en la cubierta la banda se encontraba preparando todo para el ensayo, viendo Luka llegar a algunos de los invitados, estando Mylene y Alix ayudando a despejar un poco aquello, ese día habría mas gente de lo habitual, y un poco de orden y limpieza vendría bien, viendo llegar a Alya y Nino, ya estaba el técnico de sonido, la única manera de asegurarse que no acabasen con una multa por exceso de ruido, por suerte su madre no estaba así que era menos probable que ocurriese, mientras Alya revisaba algo por el móvil, notando se molesta por alguna razón antes de escuchar el músico a alguien hablándole.

\- ¿Todo bien? - pregunto Nino al portador del miraculous de la serpiente, el cual asintió mientras Sass disimuladamente subía hacia la parte superior del barco, viendo desde allí como alguien se dirigía al barco, era un chico con una chaqueta negra con capucha, resultando le familiar al kwami, subiendo a bordo revelando ser Adrien, acercándose Nino dándole un abrazo.

\- He tenido que buscar la manera de evitar a las fans, supongo que este es un buen disfraz – expreso el rubio mientras Luka se acercaba a este, buscando con la mirada el teclado que uso aquella vez, quería escuchar como era la armonía que despedía el grupo con el en el ensayo, notando una melodía inusual, mas propia de una guerrera, viendo subir a Kagami acercándose Alya a esta.

\- ¿Quien te ha invitado? - se quejo la de las lentes, aquello no era habitual, mirando la japonesa a todas partes, buscando justo a quien la invito.

\- Ella – dijo la japonesa desviando todos la mirada hacia Juleka, la cual estaba afinando el bajo en esos momentos, notando las miradas de los demás sobre ella, interviniendo Luka.

\- Cuantos mas seamos mas nos divertiremos – expuso el músico asintiendo Adrien, esa podría ser una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella, debía decirle las cosas como eran, cuando un sonido capto su atención, la ultima de las personas invitadas acababa de llegar, viendo a Marinette subir a bordo con cuidado, contemplando como aquel pelo suelto enmarcaba sus ojos, acentuando el brillo de estos.

\- Perdón por llegar tarde – se disculpo la franco-china reparando en Kagami y en Adrien, ¿seria posible que hubiesen ido juntos? La idea vasto para desmoralizarla completamente, notándolo Luka, acercándose Rose a la chica.

\- ¿Marinette crees que podrías ayudarnos a buscar el teclado? - pidió la rubia asintiendo la chica, aquello la tendría distraída, acercándose Adrien a Ivan mientras Kagami le pedía a Nino hablar a solas, aprovechando Alya para volver a mirar el móvil, Luka al igual que Alix estaban claramente confundidos por todo eso, había algo raro en el ambiente, pero no tenían claro el que, mientras Juleka seguía afinando su instrumento, notando se algo distraída.

Kagami no era de las personas que se andaban por rodeos, sabia que el chico era el mejor amigo de Adrien, luego si había alguien que supiese la identidad de esa chica misteriosa que tenia encandilado a Adrien debía ser el.

\- ¿Quien es la chica que le gusta a Adrien? - le pregunto sin tapujos parpadeando un par de veces el de las lentes, quitándose las gafas para asegurarse que aquello no era una alucinación.

\- ¿A Adrien le gusta una chica? - esa respuesta fue suficiente para Kagami, Nino no sabia nada sobre la joven en cuestión – Si hay alguien que puede saberlo esa puede ser Chloe, es decir, es su amiga de la infancia, sino prueba con Marinette, es como una especie de confidente para el – le expuso viéndose tan confuso como ella en ese tema, pensando cual podría ser su siguiente paso la japonesa, la opción obvia si no le preguntaba directamente al rubio era Marinette, pues era mas agradable que la rubia, además de ser su sospechosa principal, además estaba ese rumor, que la franco-china solo estaba cerca del rubio por su fama, debía asegurarse personalmente.

Ivan miraba a Adrien, Adrien miraba a Ivan, no sabiendo ninguno de los dos que hacer, el rubio necesitaba ayuda, pero pedirle consejo al fortachón parecía peligroso en esos momentos, respirando profundamente.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte consejo? - le pregunto asintiendo este quedándose el batería pensando que podría necesitar el rubio de el – Veras tengo un, amigo, a el le gusta una chica, pero, no sabe que hacer para decírselo, tampoco tiene claro si ella gusta de el, me ofrecí a ayudarlo pero, no tengo experiencia alguna en estos casos por eso te pido ayuda – le expuso recibiendo respuesta.

\- Nunca se tiene claro si ella tiene esos sentimientos por ti cuando vas a decírselo, yo tenia mucho miedo de ser rechazado por Mylene, Marinette me dio la idea de escribirle una canción, así fue como supo de mis sentimientos, respecto a como conquistarla dile que solo sea el mismo – le respondió aumentando el aprecio del rubio por Marinette, ella actuó de celestina entre ellos, es mas recordando fue Ladybug quien metió a Nino y a Alya en una jaula en el zoo, haciendo que naciese esa pareja, ella era un ángel de amor, que traía tan bello sentimiento a los que estaban a su alrededor, pero una vez mas cayo en lo mismo, todos igual, que se mostrase tal y como era, su ultima opción era su profesor de historia, aunque también estaban Nino, Alya, su prima Astrid, el novio de ella y como ultimo recurso Chloe, no porque no confiase en ella, sino porque tenia una lengua larga para algunos temas.

**Hotel _Le Grand París_**

Nathaniel se encontraba un tanto cohibido en aquel lujoso lugar, quizás no fue buena idea pedirle que fuese su modelo para aquella exposición de arte, llegando a la habitación de la joven, llamando a la puerta antes de abrirle Sabrina, viendo también a la guardaespaldas de la hija del alcalde, sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda, esa mujer era terrorífica.

\- Es bueno ver que eres puntual, he estado pensando en algunas posturas para el retrato – expreso la rubia empezando a posar como si fuese una modelo de pasarela, negando el pintor.

\- El tema de la exposición es la calma, necesito que parezca que estas en absoluta paz contigo misma y con el mundo, ¿crees poder hacerlo? - le explico el artista, aquello no resultaría sencillo, sentándose la rubia en posición de loto, pareciendo que meditaba, antes de volver a ponerse en una posición mas habitual, desenfadara y tranquila, sacando Nathaniel una foto.

\- ¿No es una exposición de pintura? - le pregunto Sabrina contestando el artista.

\- No puedo venir y pedirle que pose en la misma postura todo el día todos los días, con esto podre trabajar en casa cómodamente, realizare unos bocetos y te consultare, los tendré para el lunes sin falta – le explico a ambas jóvenes mientras la guardaespaldas de Chloe solo miraba al joven, por lo que había oído el ayudo a capturar a aquel genio.

\- ¿Te quedas merendar? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer como anfitriona – le pidió Chloe al pelirrojo, pensando este durante unos minutos, antes de asentir, quizás Chloe no era tan mala en el fondo, en el fondo.

**La _Liberte_**

El ensayo se desarrollo tranquilamente, viendo Marinette como Adrien se complementaba al resto del grupo con facilidad, mientras Kagami escuchaba aquella música, pegadiza sin duda alguna, le parecía increíble que no fuesen famosos aun, pero su objetivo era claro, descubrir quien era esa chica de la que le hablo Adrien, tras acabar el ensayo se acerco a este rápidamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar – le dijo viendo el rubio por el rabillo del ojo como su guardaespaldas se acercaba, aun no era su toque de queda, revisando rápidamente el móvil viendo un mensaje de Nathalie diciendo que fuese a casa, tenia que hablar con el respecto a las lecciones de chino.

\- Hablaremos este sábado, _Pont des Arts_ al mediodía – le dijo despidiéndose de todos dando rápidas explicaciones a todos, podría haber dicho mañana, pero prefería estar mentalizado para lo que iba a hacer, sin saber lo que eso desataría.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados y queridos lectores, aquí estamos con otro capitulo de este fic terminado, las cosas se pondrán interesantes para la vida amorosa de estos jóvenes, crean me, como pueden ver yo mismo he utilizado a un Akuma que ha sido mencionado en la serie, sus poderes no fueron difíciles de construir, respecto a aprovechar los poderes del miraculous del dragón hay que considerar que yo ya le había dado sus propios poderes, así que me dije ¿como hago para usar lo de Ikari Gozen? Así que pensé en los dragones, viendo la gran diferencia entre el este y el oeste, de hay dos grupos de poderes distintos para el miraculous, no creo que vuelva a hacerlo, espero os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, nos leemos pronto y hasta luego.


	18. Nyotei Ryu

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estamos una vez mas con otro chapter de este fic, preparaos pues los corazones rotos están por empezar, las cosas se pondrán interesantes y quien sabe, a lo mejor vemos algún nuevo héroe, como siempre nos leemos al final del chapter, disfruten.

**Capitulo 18: Nyotei Ryu**

Ese día no resultaría fácil para ninguno de los dos, esos eran los pensamientos de Adrien, el sábado había llegado mas rápido de lo que había imaginado y planeado, viendo a Exodus meditar flotando cerca del techo mientras Plagg comía un gran trozo de queso.

\- Chico mira lo por el lado bueno, una vez aclares tus sentimientos con la japonesa tendrás el paso libre para declararte a tu "solo es una buena amiga" - le expuso el kwami negro suspirando el rubio, aquello no seria fácil, ya había sido akumatizado en dos ocasiones, y el ensayo del grupo fue bastante tenso, podía notar que había algo raro entre Alya y Marinette desde hacia unos días, pero no sabia el que pasaba, su prioridad en esos momentos era hablar con Kagami, aunque todos sus sentidos le decían que aquello seria peligroso.

**Residencia Dupain-Cheng**

De manera simultanea Marinette se preparaba para ese día, pues había quedado con Luka para hablar de algo importante, ella se había dado cuenta hacia tiempo que Luka la hacia sentir especial, pero que sus sentimientos por Adrien eran tan fuertes que resultaría casi imposible una relación con otra persona, la única manera seria olvidarse del rubio, mirándose la joven al espejo de su habitación, llevaba el pelo suelto como se había vuelto costumbre para ella desde hacia tiempo, así alejaría a los curiosos, un qipao azul marino de manga larga hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con detalles de flores de almendro bordados en blanco, unos leggings fucsia y para rematar unas zapatillas de kung fu negras, haciendo varias posturas propias de las artes marciales para comprobar la comodidad de aquella prenda, mirando Tikki y Longg aquello.

\- No hay duda de su ascendencia Ladybug – expreso el kwami dragón asintiendo la franco-china un tanto ruborizada.

\- El calzado es cómodo y la tela del pantalón flexible, quiero encajar cuando vaya a Shanghai y por eso diseñe este conjunto – expreso Marinette riendo un poco Tikki.

\- Marinette no te preocupes por eso, seguro que no tendrás problemas allí, pero lo mejor seria pedirle consejo a tu madre, seguro puede darte consejos – le expuso la kwami de la creación asintiendo la del pelo azabache, antes de indicarle a Longg que fuese al cofre, aunque ya estaba recuperado primero quería esperar a una situación que obligase a entregarle a Kagami su miraculous, además de tener tiempo para explicarle todo, dejando el miraculous del dragón una vez mas en el cofre, entre ese y el del perro ya sabia donde estaban dos de ellos, solo faltaba la serpiente, el día seria largo, así que mejor moverse cuanto antes, bajando quedándose sus padres paralizados ante aquel cambio, acercándose su tío abuelo.

\- No hay duda que has heredado la belleza de tu madre Marinette – le expuso aquel hombre mayor haciendo una cortes reverencia, empezando el desayuno.

**Mansión Agreste**

El desayuno fue algo ameno y tranquilo, viendo el rubio como Nathalie revisaba algunas cosas por el móvil, mientras su prima parecía distraída.

\- ¿Estas bien prima? - le pregunto el rubio girándose la joven asintiendo, antes de soltar un suspiro.

\- Es solo que Hiccup tiene hoy practica de esgrima y no dejan que nadie ajeno al grupo vea las practicas, así que no tengo nada que hacer, si estuviese en Oslo quedaría con Heather pero aquí no tengo a tanta gente – se quejo saliendo Nathalie de la estancia, decidiendo Adrien ver que le recomendaba su prima.

\- Prima lo que voy a decirte debe quedar entre nosotros – le pidió sentándose a su lado – Necesito consejo para conquistar a una chica – le dijo teniendo el deseo la rubia de preguntar quien, tapándole la boca el rubio – No se lo digas a nadie, prometemelo – le pidió el rubio asintiendo la chica, permitiéndole hablar.

\- Esta bien, ¿quieres un consejo? Se tu mismo, se el chico caballeroso y atento, al mismo tiempo que eres el chico alegre y divertido – le aconsejo arrugando el rubio la nariz, eso no era lo que quería escuchar, recibiendo un leve golpe en el brazo – Creeme, es lo mejor – le expuso saliendo de aquella estancia ambos jóvenes, cada uno con planes distintos, lo primero para Adrien era hablar con Kagami, debía aclarar sus sentimientos por ella antes de que ocurriese algo malo.

**Jardín de las Tullerias**

Kagami se encontraba en aquel verdoso lugar practicando en esos momentos con el bokken, siendo su oponente su madre, la cual no tenia dificultad para evitar los ataques de su hija, usando aquel arma de madera para hacer tropezar a la menor.

\- Tienes que tener claro lo que haces, tu ataque no es lo bastante solido – expreso aquella mujer, viendo algunos transeúntes en encuentro, levantándose la japonesa volviendo a cargar contra su madre y maestra, evitando su oponente el golpe con su propia arma, antes de realizar una hábil maniobra y desarmar a su hija, tirándola al suelo, bajando la joven el rostro apenado, nunca estaría a la altura de su linaje.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

El ventanal se abrió revelando la figura de Hawk Moth y Mayura, siendo el villano quien hablo primero.

\- Con Adrien fuera de casa es mas sencillo realizar esta tarea sin que sospeche, puedo sentirlo, la vergüenza de alguien que no se considera a la altura de las circunstancias, un blanco adecuado para mi akuma – dijo Hawk Moth cogiendo una de sus mariposas y contaminándola – Vuela mi negro akuma ve y dale el poder para derrotar a tan difícil oponente – dijo saliendo aquel insecto de la estancia – Mayura ve y apoyala en su misión – ordeno saliendo la villana de aquella estancia.

**Jardín de las Tullerias**

Marinette se encontraba caminando por allí camino de la _Liberte_, pues Luka quería hablar con ella sobre algo importante, o eso le había dicho, viendo a lo lejos a un multitud notando a Tikki revolverse en su bolso.

\- Marinette no tienes curiosidad por lo que ocurre – le pregunto la kwami negando la franco-china.

\- No, la gente tiende a reunirse aquí a menudo, seguro no es nada importante – expreso ella antes de ver como alguien corría fuera de aquella multitud, chocando con quien fuese esa persona, cayendo algo al suelo, viendo que se trataba de un bokken antes de escuchar a alguien llamarla.

\- ¡Tu! - le grito esa persona viendo que se trataba de Kagami, como si ella fuese el origen de todos sus males no tardo en arremeter contra ella, levantándose evitando un puñetazo, para rápidamente moverse la franco-china y en una maniobra conseguir apresar a la japonesa.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te he hecho? - le pregunto notando Marinette que la japonesa se encontraba alterada por alguna razón, volviendo la joven en si.

\- Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie – le reprocho dejando Marinette que la mirase de frente – Adrien me dijo que le gustaba una chica, y tu eres mi única sospechosa – le expuso negando la joven cabizbaja, antes de suspirar.

\- Antes de que se fuese a New York estuve con el y unos amigos en el museo Grevin, a la vuelta me dijo que la chica que ama no le gustan las bromas, suponía que esa eras tu – le contesto Marinette viendo ambas aquello que tenían en común, ambas tenían sentimientos por el mismo chico, pero ninguna era la dama de sus sueños, aumentando la frustración de Kagami, solo deseaba saber que tenia ella de malo, recogiendo aquel bokken la joven justo cuando el akuma se introdujo en aquel objeto – No lo escuches – le dijo ella viendo como el símbolo de la mariposa aparecía en el rostro de la japonesa.

\- _Hola de nuevo mademoiselle, ya sabes quien soy_ – le dijo Hawk Moth hablándole Marinette a Kagami.

\- Tu eres mas fuerte que el, eres noble, decidida, alguien de buen corazón, eres alguien valiente, mucho mas de lo que yo jamas seré, Hawk Moth no puede nada contra las personas con tu voluntad – le dijo viendo ahora como una pluma negra se introducía en el anillo que llevaba también, escuchando los gritos de la gente ante la presencia de Mayura.

\- Muy conmovedor jovencita pero si fuese tu me alejaría de ella – le recomendó Mayura mirando la franco-china a la villana, desafiando la con aquel gesto – _Joven soy Mayura, al igual que Hawk Moth te ofrezco un trato, un aliado que te ayude a conseguir lo que deseas_ – le expreso Mayura viendo Marinette que no podría con ella, debía ocultarse y transformarse.

\- _Nyotei Ryu tu propia familia te considera indigna de formar parte de su clan, te entregare el poder para demostrar tu linaje, no habrá nadie que pueda cuestionar tu autoridad, seras gobernante y señora, a cambio solo te pedimos que consigas para nosotros los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir,¿tenemos trato?_ \- expuso Hawk Moth los términos sonriendo Kagami de manera siniestra, formándose una inmensa columna de oscuridad hacia el cielo, siendo visible desde cualquier punto de la ciudad, absorbiendo aquella columna arboles y plantas en su camino viendo la gente como se formaba una gigantesca roca, y sobre esta un castillo japones, de muros azules y morados con una muralla alrededor del castillo, flotando este sobre la ciudad, viendo Marinette lo que parecía ser varias cabezas de dragón por todo aquel lugar, rugiendo una de ellas.

\- Tikki ese castillo es un sentimonstruo – expreso Marinette claramente preocupada por aquello, cuando se percato de la señora Tsurugi, en el suelo buscando su bokken y a su hija, cogiendo aquel objeto de madera y entregándoselo.

\- No necesito tu ayuda – le reprocho suspirando Marinette, esa mujer era tan orgullosa como su hija, antes de mirar hacia arriba, seria muy complicado llegar tan arriba, cuando una de aquella cabezas exhalo llamas hacia abajo, concretamente hacia donde estaban ellas, cogiendo Marinette y tirándose encima de aquella mujer, evitando con ello que ambas acabasen calcinadas.

\- Sera mejor que se esconda hasta que Ladybug y Chat Noir solucionen todo esto – le expuso viendo que aquella mujer permanecía igual de impasible.

\- Dos niños no van a solucionar mis problemas – expreso cuando otra de aquella cabezas empezó a inspirar, consiguiendo absorber a la señora Tsurugi y a muchas otras personas, evitando Marinette aquello por suerte.

\- Marinette la situación es bastante complicada, vamos a necesitar ayuda – expreso Tikki asintiendo la franco-china, tendría que correr un rato, pero llegaría a casa, tenia en mente el aliado perfecto para esta misión.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba otra boca de dragón absorbía a mas personas, estando Luka agarrado a un árbol con todas sus fuerzas, viendo como se tragaba a su hermana y Vivica, su amiga fan de Chat Noir, una vez termino de aspirar Luka miro fijamente a Sass.

\- Hay que salvar a Jules y Vivica – expreso el musico sabiendo lo que tocaba, transformándose rápidamente en Viperion.

(-)

En el castillo Mayura llevaba por los pasillos a todas aquellas personas hasta llegar a una gran sala protegida por puertas con motivos de dragones chinos, abriéndose revelando el interior de esta, una sala con múltiples columnas fabricadas con cables y al final de esta se encontraba la Akuma de turno, llevaba una armadura consistente en una coraza roja hecha de placas rectangulares, sobre cada hombro un _sode_**[1]** de color morado, sus espinillas eran protegidas por unos _suneate_**[2]** de color negro, debajo de aquella armadura era visible un kimono de color negro con detalles en forma de dragones rojos y azules, el rostro de la villana estaba cubierto por una mascara roja con forma de dragón, sosteniendo en su mano derecha una katana con la guarda en forma de mariposa, mirando fijamente a aquel grupo de personas.

\- Inclinaos ante vuestra gobernante – ordeno Nyotei Ryu a los presentes, temblando alguno de puro terror, obedeciendo mas por miedo que por otra razón, posando su espada sobre la cabeza de uno, transformándose en un soldado, este llevaba una armadura _ashigaru_**[3]** protegiendo su cuerpo y una mascara sin facciones de color blanca en su rostro, apareciendo un arco a su lado, continuando con su labor de crear un ejercito que la protegiese y la ayudase en su misión de conseguir los miraculous, sonriendo Mayura, aquella joven demostraba ser mas inteligente de lo que parecía.

(-)

Mientras Nyotei Ryu creaba un ejercito Adrien estaba andando por la calle, _Les Champs-Élysées_, teniendo una vista adecuada del Arco del Triunfo, pensando como decirle a Marinette lo que sentía, viendo las grandes adversidades por las que pasaba la franco-china para decirle sus sentimientos, cuando de repente todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía mirar hacia el este preocupado, mirando el rubio en dicha dirección, viendo un inmenso castillo japones flotando sobre el cielo, moviéndose en dirección oeste, cogiendo su móvil para mirar las noticias, viendo a Nadja Chamack sobrevolando la ciudad.

\- _Si quieren noticias vean las noticias, hace unos minutos se ha reportado la aparición de un Akuma en la ciudad, me encuentro sobrevolando lo que fue el Jardín de las Tullerias, el cual ha sido arrasado por su fortaleza flotante, además de haber reportes de numerosas personas abducidas por esta estructura_ – decía la reportera cuando una imagen mas cercana de los muros de aquellas estructura revelo a varios soldados con arcos apuntando hacia el helicóptero, alejándose prudencialmente de aquellos tiradores.

\- Ladybug va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible – le dijo Adrien a su kwami, intuyendo su plan.

\- Chico tu "buena amiga" seguro ya tiene un plan para colarse hay dentro, además de seguro estar pensando como sacar a toda esa gente, relajate, en este caso lo que se necesita es sigilo, no un tropel dando guerra – le expuso Plagg suspirando el rubio, esas palabras estaba empezando a odiarla con todo el corazón, buscando un rincón donde esconderse y poder intervenir, escuchando todavía las noticias.

\- _Según nuestros expertos esta fortaleza esta sobrevolando la ciudad a unos doscientos metros de alto y se mueve en dirección oeste, a las personas que estén en dicha trayectoria les pedimos que se refugien en casa_ – decía Nadja viendo Adrien el mapa de la ciudad, según sus cálculos solo había una estructura lo bastante alta en esa dirección capaz de servirle para subir allí arriba.

\- Chico acaba con esto de una vez y ve a ayudar a tu "buena amiga" – le dijo Plagg sabiendo lo que tocaba.

\- Deja de referirte a ella así – le pidió el rubio desviando la vista el kwami con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – Ya hablaremos luego, Plagg, garras fuera – dijo Adrien dando paso a su alter-ego Chat Noir, impulsándose con su bastón para llegar hacia los techos de la ciudad, dejándole un mensaje a Ladybug y al resto de héroes para que se reuniesen con el en la Torre Eiffel, una de las pocas estructuras en el camino de aquella fortaleza con la altura necesaria para poder llegar hasta su objetivo.

**Interior de la fortaleza**

Mayura se encontraba claramente intranquila con la ultima persona que iba a ser transformada en parte de aquel ejercito, pues no era otra que Lila Rossi, su instinto le decía que se andase con ojo con ella, la había investigado y lo que había descubierto no le agradaba en absoluto, pero prefería tener pruebas solidas antes de reportarle su investigación al señor Agreste, escuchando a la joven pedir que le brindase poderes para poder ayudar a destruir a Ladybug, esa joven puede que fuese un elemento decisivo para conseguir derrotar a la catarina, pero era mejor andarse con ojo, nunca se sabe cuando pueden apuñalarte por la espalda.

**Residencia Dupain-Cheng**

Marinette había entrando en su habitación y le había dicho a sus padres que se había olvidado el móvil, que por eso había vuelto, cerrando la trampilla de su habitación para que no entrasen.

\- Marinette hay que tener cuidado, este enemigo es mas difícil de lo habitual – expreso Tikki sabiendo la franco-china aquello, de hecho si lo pensaba bien los enemigos voladores le daban problemas, Faraón, Befana, Dark Owl, Sandboy, Climatika, Dark Cupid, todo ellos resultaron un dolor de muelas, sobretodo por que no podía llegar hasta ellos, cogiendo el cofre y mirando los miraculous.

\- Debemos ser capaces de engañarlos – dijo cogiendo el miraculous del zorro – Necesitamos evitar las flechas – comento cogiendo el de la tortuga – Y también un método para sacar a esa gente de hay – expreso viendo detenidamente las joyas, encontrando lo que buscaba.

\- ¿A quien vas a entregárselo? - pregunto Tikki sonriendo Marinette, el miraculous del caballo nunca lo había usado, pero sabia muy bien lo que hacia, tenia una clara idea de quien seria el portador idóneo para ese fin, necesitaba a alguien inteligente, cogiendo las joyas y metiéndolas en su bolso, saliendo de casa antes de ocultarse entre unos arbustos en la _Place des Vosges_, mirando Tikki a la joven - ¿Estas segura? - le pregunto asintiendo esta antes de hablar.

\- Tikki París nos necesita, no tengo tiempo para dudar – le contesto asintiendo la kwami – Tikki, puntos fuera – dijo la franco-china dando lugar a Ladybug, viendo un mensaje de Chat Noir indicándole un punto de reunión y la causa de elegir ese lugar, sonriendo, viendo como los hados estaban a su favor, pues justo Max estaba allí sentado, mandándole un mensaje al móvil, moviéndose el joven de las lentes hasta una zona mas apartada.

\- ¿Ladybug? - pregunto el joven moreno escuchando a alguien bajar de un árbol encontrándose con Ladybug.

\- Gracias por haber venido, ¿estas al tanto de lo que ocurre me equivoco? - le pregunto la heroína asintiendo el joven de las lentes.

\- Se que hay un supervillano atemorizando la ciudad, que tiene un castillo de estilo oriental, puede que chino o japones y que esta volando hacia el oeste – le contesto asintiendo Ladybug, enseñándole el joven varias imágenes de castillos japoneses – Toda situación es buena para aprender algo nuevo – le contesto consiguiendo que Ladybug sonriese.

\- Eres alguien de gran inteligencia, por eso te necesito – le explico la catarina sacando una caja negra hexagonal con un símbolo en rojo grabado – Max Kante te otorgo el miraculous del caballo, su poder te permitirá abrir un portal a cualquier lugar que desees, usaras este poder para el bien, una vez termine esta misión me devolverás el miraculous, ¿lo has entendido? - le pregunto dudando el joven con cierto miedo, antes de coger aquella caja y abrirla, saliendo una esfera de luz marrón de esta antes de adoptar la forma de un kwami, uno con rasgos de caballo marrón en la cabeza con una crin blanca al igual que su cola, mirando aquella criatura al joven de las lentes.

\- ¿Tu eres quien otorga poderes a los superhéroes? - le pregunto asintiendo el kwami, mirando la joya que había en la caja.

\- Así es joven puedes llamarme Kaalki, veo que portas una gran inteligencia, eso es bueno – dijo sobrevolando al de piel oscura, antes de posarse en su hombro – Ladybug yo ya le explico sus poderes, se que tienes otros miraculous que entregar – le sugirió el kwami mirando la catarina a este.

\- Es verdad que tengo que buscar a Rena Rouge y Carapace, pero prefiero estar hay cuando te transformes por primera vez, además, tengo que explicados el plan – expuso ella asintiendo Max y el kwami.

\- De acuerdo Ladybug, en ese caso chico lo único que tienes que hacer es decir Kaalki, al galope y te transformaras, cuando quieras terminar la transformación solo dí, Kaalki, descabalga – le explico el kwami a su portador, mirando Max a ambos antes de asentir.

\- Muy bien – se dijo un tanto nervioso, aquello era demasiado increíble para ser cierto, notando el kwami y la catarina como el joven temblaba.

\- No te preocupes Max – le dijo Ladybug poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Se que estas nervioso y hasta asustado pero creeme, se que podrás hacerlo – intento animarlo negando el moreno.

\- Ladybug, agradezco que me veas adecuado para esta misión pero, no creo estar preparado, no soy un luchador, hay seguro mil personas que podrían hacer este trabajo mejor que yo– le contesto viendo el kwami las inseguridades de su portador.

\- Chico Ladybug te ha elegido por alguna razón, eso significa que te ve digno de tal honor y que eres de su confianza – le recalco Kaalki notando se nervioso a Max, decidiendo Ladybug jugar su ultima baza.

\- ¿Puedo contarte algo? - le dijo asintiendo este – Cuando recibí mi miraculous por primera vez me sentía aterrada, no me veía digna de tal honor, no me creía la adecuada para este trabajo, nadie esta preparado para esto, puedes estudiar, entrenar tu cuerpo y tu mente para convertirte en un guerrero, pero nada de eso importa a la hora de la verdad, lo importante es creer en uno mismo, se que puedes hacerlo – le explico consiguiendo llenar de determinación al joven, poniéndose aquella joya y disponiéndose a transformarse.

\- Kaalki a galopar – dijo Max empezando a transformarse, cambiando su apariencia drásticamente, su cabello ahora era gris recogido en una coleta de caballo con rastas, sus lentes eran de cristal ovalado y negro, llevaba un traje de cuero negro con detalles carmesíes, en sus botas sobresalían un par de alas negras y para rematar una herradura permanecía como cremallera del traje, debajo de su cuello.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar el nombre del nuevo héroe? - pidió Ladybug pensando el moreno unos instantes.

\- Llámame Pegasse – expreso el nuevo héroe asintiendo la catarina.

\- Chat Noir espera a todos en la Torre Eiffel, ve y reúne te con el, dile que te mando – expreso Ladybug recibiendo respuesta de Pegasse.

\- Tiene sentido, La Torre Eiffel es el punto mas alto en la trayectoria que esta realizando esa fortaleza voladora, supongo que su plan es aprovechar el hilo de tu yo-yo para amarrarnos a algún adorno de la muralla y así poder subir – expreso el héroe sonriendo Ladybug, sabia que había elegido bien a su nuevo aliado, corriendo en búsqueda de Alya y Nino, cada segundo que pasaba las posibilidades de éxito se reducían.

Ladybug estuvo saltando por los tejados de la ciudad, buscando a sus amigos, encontrando a la pareja en la plaza de la Concordia, escuchándolos discutir.

\- Alya solo te digo que no debes tomar rumores como hechos – expreso Nino viendo Ladybug el rostro de Alya, estaba molesta por algo.

\- Pero es la única persona que lo sabe a parte de Lila, y ella jamas difundiría algo así, Marinette me ha reemplazado – le dijo sintiendo Ladybug como algo se removía dentro de ella, pero el deber iba primero.

\- Siento interrumpir vuestra discusión pero si la causa es Lila Rossi os diré que no vale la pena – expreso Ladybug viendo como la reportera se ponía furiosa por aquellas palabras.

\- ¡¿No se supone que es tu amiga?! - vocifero Alya negando la catarina con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Ella me entrego voluntariamente a Oni-chan, también fue quien cogió el libro de Gabriel Agreste que llevo a su posterior akumatización, Lila solo dice medias verdades – le expuso Ladybug, estaba harta de la italiana y si tenia que decir la verdad lo haría, esa chica estaba demostrando ser peligrosa.

\- Prefiero que sea alguien imparcial quien me lo confirme – expreso la de las lentes mientras Nino intentaba mantenerse al margen, el había visto hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar la italiana para destruir a Ladybug, lanzándoles la catarina los miraculous a ambos.

\- El tiempo esta en nuestra contra chicos – expreso Ladybug escondiéndose ambos, saliendo sus respectivos kwamis, mirando Trixx a su portadora.

\- Alya deberías buscar a un curandero, estas rodeada de energías negativas, alguien intenta alterar tu conducta, puedo verlo – expreso el kwami del engaño mientras asentía el de la protección.

\- Es verdad, el guardián podría limpiar esas energías con facilidad, lastima que se haya tenido que esconder, por suerte tiene dos alumnas, Ladybug y una joven que trabajaba para el, pero ella no sabia que era el guardián – mintió el kwami para proteger la identidad de Ladybug, al menos en parte, suspirando Alya.

\- Perdonad, es que, alguien ha estado soltando rumores sobre mi, diciendo cosas que solo saben dos personas, una amiga que hice hace poco y otra a la que no veo a menudo pero que tengo desde hace unos años – contesto la morena mientras Nino se transformaba, escuchando todo Ladybug.

\- Los amigos de toda la vida deben ser siempre en quienes confiemos, porque rara vez te traicionaran – expreso Ladybug con al certeza de saber a quienes se refería – Debes confiar en esa persona, seguro que todo es un malentendido – expreso Ladybug asintiendo la morena.

\- Gracias Ladybug, Trixx, vamos allá – dijo Alya dando paso a Rena Rouge.

\- Nos esperan en la Torre Eiffel, allí os presentare al nuevo – dijo Ladybug consiguiendo con eso ultimo la atención de Rena Rouge, los nuevos héroes eran la razón perfecta para conseguir una nueva exclusiva para el Ladyblog, escuchando Ladybug pasos detrás de ellos, viendo a Canis custode.

\- Y luego dicen que las tortugas somos lentas – bromeo Carapace gruñendo el portador del perro.

\- Tenia que dejar la compra en el frigorífico y bajar a la farmacia de guardia, así que perdona por tener obligaciones – contesto molesto por alguna razón, suspirando Ladybug, ese era el día de los malos humores, continuando su trayecto hasta llegar a la torre, viendo allí reunidos a Viperion, Chat Noir y Pegasse – Caballo, dragón, serpiente, conejo, perro y ratón, ni que fuésemos el zodiaco chino – expreso Canis custode escuchando esa posibilidad con interés Rena Rouge.

\- Por suerte esa fortaleza se mueve lento _my lady_ – expreso Chat Noir viendo los héroes que habían conseguido adelantar al castillo flotante en su avance, continuando Viperion.

\- Entre los tres hemos estado hablando sobre opciones para llegar hay arriba, creemos que tu yo-yo podría bastar para subir tu y uno de nosotros mientras el resto salta sobre la base rocosa – expreso la serpiente meditando aquella opción la catarina, mientras el perro negaba.

\- Esos dragones eran los que absorbían a la gente, luego también deben llevar al interior de esa estructura, o a una celda en el peor de los caos – expreso Canis custode mirando todos aquella estructura, hablando Pegasse.

\- De hecho seria posible que subiésemos todos usando solo el yo-yo – expuso recibiendo una mirada de todos los presentes – Si nos ponemos en el punto mas alto de la torre y esperamos al momento oportuno podemos utilizar el hilo como la cuerda de una tirolina – explico mirándose los héroes entre si, era un plan arriesgado pero podría funcionar.

\- Carapace y Chat Noir serán los primeros, ellos despejaran el camino al resto – ordeno Ladybug dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con aquel plan, cogiendo algunas cosas para improvisar los ganchos necesarios, subiendo todos a la parte mas alta.

\- ¿Has calculado las flechas? - pregunto el perro sabiendo que aquello complicaba la misión drásticamente, un solo disparo certero y les esperaba una muy dolorosa caída.

\- Tardan 4,53 segundos en recargar, otros 3,81 en apuntar y otro segundo mas en disparar, unos diez segundos, teniendo en cuenta la velocidad alcanzada si os tiráis después de la primera andanada debería sobrados dos segundos – expuso Pegasse llegando todos a la parte mas alta de aquella estructura.

\- Tenemos un 75% de posibilidades de éxito, es un riesgo aceptable – expreso el perro arrancándose un cabello y dejando que el viento se lo llevase – Poniente, eso nos dará un impulso de velocidad extra, corrección, un 83% de éxito, nos vamos a llevar muy bien corcel alado – expuso Canis custode sonriendo el portador del caballo, cogiendo su herradura listo para usarla, esperando el momento oportuno Ladybug para lanzar aquel hilo, extendiéndolo hasta llegar a los muros, enredándose en un adorno del muro, viendo como varios arqueros, saliendo las flechas despedidas hacia el grupo de héroes, bloqueando Carapace la andanada con su escudo antes de lanzarse seguido de Chat Noir, mientras Rena y Canis esperaban su turno, viendo como los dos héroes aterrizaban y empezaban a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con los arqueros.

\- Vamos, vamos, vamos – dijo Viperion saltando los dos siguiente, preparándose el mismo y Pegasse, llegando el segundo grupo, viendo como algunos de los soldados volvían a ser civiles – Tu plan ha sido brillante Pegasse, buen trabajo – expreso antes de saltar siendo seguido por Pegasse, sintiendo el portador del miraculous del caballo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, no importaba el peligro, solo la misión, cuando ambos tocaron el suelo Ladybug no dudo un instante en saltar y empezar a recoger el sedal siendo atraída hacia su arma, llegando a aquella estructura, viendo que entre las personas liberadas de aquel estado estaba Chloe, debió traer su miraculous, pero quizás seria útil en otra cosa, hablándole Chat Noir.

\- _Purrincess_ guerrera lo mejor es quitarles las mascaras, hacen que vuelvan a ser civiles normales y corrientes – expreso el gato negro quedándose un tanto extrañado la catarina, ¿la había llamado _purrincess_? Decidiendo dejar esos pensamientos para mas tarde, había una villana que enfrentar.

\- ¿Ladybug has traído a Pollen? - pregunto Chloe negando la catarina con un movimiento de cabeza, mas antes de que la rubia fuese a contestar tuvo que cubrirla con su yo-yo, pues varios arqueros seguían asaeteandolos.

\- Chloe necesito que reúnas a los civiles y los pongas a salvo, Carapace abrenos camino – pidió Ladybug embistiendo el héroe tortuga con el escudo al frente, chocando con los arqueros dejándolos aturdidos – Chloe eres una heroína, con o sin el miraculous – le dijo asintiendo la hija del alcalde, mientras veía como sus compañeros luchaban contra los soldados, viendo una puerta corrediza abierta, estaba claro que era una trampa, poniéndose Carapace en medio del patio.

\- Ladybug yo despejare el patio y los muros, vosotros id entrando – dijo el portador de la tortuga viendo salir a ocho soldados con lanzas, golpeando Viperion a uno mientras entretenía a otros cuatro.

\- Yo me quedo con el, vosotros avanzad – dijo el portador de la serpiente miraculous, asintiendo la catarina algo preocupada por la situación, mientras Chloe ayudaba a poner a salvo a los civiles del fuego cruzado, entrando los cinco héroes restantes en aquella fortaleza.

Estaba claro que el enemigo les estaría esperando, viendo la primera sala completamente vacía, buscando a su oponente, andando por varias salas idénticas, mas no parecía haber nadie, empezando Ladybug a ponerse nerviosa, algo estaban pasando por alto, tocando Rena Rouge una pared revelando un pasadizo oculto en el muro opuesto, entrando los héroes por este sin saber donde acabarían, subiendo unas escaleras encontrándose con un grupo de soldados con espadas, poniéndose Canis custode y Chat Noir a combatir con ellos, centrándose en romper las mascaras de sus rostros, siendo una de ellas Vivica, soltando un grito de emoción al ver a Chat Noir.

\- Chat Noir soy una gran admiradora, ¿saldrías conmigo? - le pregunto sin reparos endureciendo Ladybug la mirada, sintiendo un sabor ácido en la boca mientras aquella chica mayor que ella y mas desarrollada se soltaba en elogios al felino.

\- Lo siento pero Chat Noir y yo nos encontramos en una misión, vamos _minou_ – expreso Ladybug cogiendo al gato del brazo y empezando a llevárselo con ella, siguiéndola el resto de héroes, murmurando Canis custode a Pegasse.

\- Eso que acabas de ver es lo que se llama un ataque de celos, ten mucho cuidado hay mujeres que son extremadamente territoriales, como gatas en celo – susurro el perro riendo un poco Pegasse por esa comparación, endureciendo la mirada Ladybug ante aquellas palabras mientras Chat Noir sentía que ese debía ser su día de suerte.

\- No tenéis razón para sentiros celosa bichito mio, sois la única chica en mi corazón – le contesto el gato negro arqueando una ceja Ladybug.

\- Yo no estoy celosa ni soy tu bichito, lo que pasa es que estamos en un castillo en el aire, una mala decisión y podríamos acabar como _crepes_ contra el suelo, no tenemos tiempo que perder – expreso Ladybug llegando a otra sala, esta era circular y en su centro se encontraba una guerrera enfundaba en una armadura de samurai, sosteniendo una katana en sus manos, viendo una puerta al otro lado, seguramente podrían subir por allí, pero primero debían encargarse de aquella guerrera, gritando antes de lanzarse espada en ristre contra los héroes, moviéndose alrededor de esta para evitar sus ataques, notando como la mascara que esta llevaba no era blanca, sino negro con rasgos de murciélago, volviendo a gritar antes de lanzarse donde estaba Ladybug saltando esta sobre su oponente evitando el tajo por poco.

\- Ladybug tu avanza con el resto, yo la entretendré – expreso Rena Rouge viendo detenidamente a aquella contrincante, viendo Ladybug a su amiga antes de asentir resignada, aunque estaba segura que no era la mejor opción para enfrentar a ese oponente, subiendo el resto del grupo por las escaleras de caracol, yendo Canis custode a la cabeza, mientras tanto abajo Rena Rouge esquivaba los ataques de su oponente, aunque estaba claro que su adversaria era mas fuerte ella podía aprovechar su mayor velocidad y que podía ver para esquivar sus golpes, solo tenia que resistir hasta que Ladybug purificase el akuma.

El grupo de héroes siguió subiendo, aunque eran menos los demás estaban dándolo todo, no podían fallarles, llegando a otra sala circular, viendo dos puertas en vez de una, ambas exactamente idénticas, usando el perro su olfato captando un olor justo detrás de ellos, empujando a sus compañeros antes de bloquear a su asaltante, una guerrera kunoichi con un traje naranja, mascara cubriendo solo la parte superior de su rostro y una orejas de zorro en la cabeza.

\- Volpina – dijo claramente molesta Ladybug, a diferencia de los otros enemigos a los que habían enfrentado esta parecía ser capaz de planificar, estaba segura que Lila ayudaba al Akuma voluntariamente, apareciendo Bubbler y Miraculer en la sala, estaba claro que se trataba de ilusiones creadas por su oponente.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, Pegasse, vosotros buscad al Akuma, yo me dedicare a la caza de la zorra – expreso el perro golpeando Ladybug a Bubbler revelando que en efecto era solo una ilusión, haciendo lo mismo Chat Noir con Miraculer desapareciendo, mientras Pegasse iba hacia ambas puertas, desvaneciéndose ambas al contacto, mientras Canis luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con la aliada de Nyotei Ryu, saltando lanzándole varios shurikens, bloqueando aquellos proyectiles con su vara.

\- Me temo que de aquí no pasareis héroes, lady Nyotei Ryu y Mayura no tendrán siquiera que ensuciarse las manos para derrotados – expreso Lila antes de arrojar una bomba de humo, cegando a los presentes empezando a toser, debían encontrar la manera de avanzar o les resultaría difícil continuar, escuchando el sonido de una flauta antes de verse rodeados por copias de la villana, golpeando Canis custode a todas aquellas copias a diestro y siniestro.

\- Ladybug las escaleras deben estar ocultas, como las que llevaban a la sala anterior – expreso Chat Noir asintiendo la catarina, buscando algo anómalo en la estancia, sintiendo un pinchazo en el cuello, quitándose un pequeño dardo de este, viendo a Volpina sobre unas vigas y allí algo poco habitual, una cabeza de dragón, lanzando su yo-yo hacia esta escuchándose un mecanismo, abriéndose otro pasadizo oculto, subiendo Chat Noir, Ladybug y Pegasse por este, mientras Canis custode le cortaba el paso a la aliada de los villanos.

\- Incluso la guerrera de la anterior sala actuaba como un autómata, tu sin embargo mantienes tu conciencia, ¿que te hace distinta? - pregunto el portador del perro, viendo como Lila desenvainaba una espada oculta en su flauta, sonriendo el héroe, esto seria todo un desafío.

(-)

Mientras tanto en el patio principal Carapace arrojaba su escudo desarmando a un par de arqueros, mientras Viperion saltaba y les quitaba las mascaras, viendo desde el muro a un par de lanceros arremeter contra el héroe tortuga, lanzándole Viperion de vuelta su escudo, golpeando a ambos lanceros por casualidad en el rostro, destruyendo las mascaras que los tenían dominados.

\- Esos eran los últimos – expreso Carapace asintiendo su compañero, viendo como Chloe atenida a todo el mundo, recordando Viperion que mientras esperaban a Ladybug y al resto Pegasse le explico sus poderes, teniendo una idea.

\- Chloe te los dejamos al cargo – expreso el héroe serpiente asintiendo la rubia – Carapace tenemos que ir y ayudar a nuestros compañeros, si vemos mas civiles hay que decirles que vengan hacia aquí – le expuso Viperion a la tortuga, empezando ambos a moverse hacia su objetivo.

(-)

Rena Rouge se encontraba contra una difícil oponente, sus ilusiones no resultarían eficaces porque ya había confirmado para su molestia que aquella mujer era ciega, así que tendría que buscar otra manera de confundirla y con ello vencerla, mientras tanto resistiría todo lo posible.

(-)

El trio de héroes siguió por aquel pasillo, sintiéndose Ladybug algo mareada mientras continuaban su ascenso, notando Chat Noir aquello, posando su mano enguantada sobre la frente de su _partenaire_, la cual se encontraba ardiendo.

\- Ladybug creo que ese dardo tenia algo – expreso el gato deteniendo Pegasse su avance, la medicina no era su fuerte por desgracia, así que no sabia que le podía estar pasando a Ladybug.

\- No te preocupes _chaton_, yo me encuentro bien, el maestro me estuvo entrenando para poder resistir los venenos, esto no es nada – le contesto intentando tranquilizarlo, sabia lo que este se preocupaba por ella en las misiones, dándole un beso en la mejilla al gato – Estoy bien, nuestra prioridad ahora son el Akuma y Mayura – expreso asintiendo el gato negro no muy convencido de aquello, la salud de Ladybug era lo primero para el, pero no podía dejar a la ciudad en peligro, avanzando los tres llegando a una puerta doble, abriéndola Pegasse de una patada, viendo sentada a Nyotei Ryu, la cual se encontraba tranquilamente esperando a los héroes, no teniendo ninguna pista sobre el paradero de la portadora del miraculous del pavo real.

\- Habéis demostrado se oponentes mas hábiles de lo que imaginaba, pero vuestro camino se acaba aquí - dijo la Akuma mirando Ladybug su indumentaria, viendo aquella kataba, debía ser el bokken que estaba usando antes, poniéndose en pie mientras los tres héroes se adentraban en la sala, escuchando la gran puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos, sin percatarse de como los cables que componían las columnas iban moviéndose lentamente, manteniéndose alerta ante el que seria un inminente ataque de Mayura, escuchando el gato negro moverse los cables saltando y cubriendo a Ladybug, mientras Pegasse rodaba por el suelo claramente preocupado, esa era su primera pelea como héroe, y no quería acabar siendo conocido por fracasar, saltando para evitar a Mayura la cual apareció desde el techo.

\- Ladybug yo entretendré Mayura, vosotros id por la otra – expreso Chat Noir asintiendo su compañera, extendiendo el gato negro su bastón antes de lanzarse por la portadora del pavo real, mirando Ladybug a Nyotei Ryu, la cual tenia sujeta su arma con ambas manos, mientras Pegasse permanecía al lado de Ladybug, empezando a temblar levemente, riendo la Akuma.

\- ¿Has preferido traer a un novato a una pelea? Se nota que esta asustado – expreso Nyotei Ryu dando un grito antes de lanzarse al ataque, sosteniendo su arma lista para apuñalar, dando Ladybug un salto a su derecha mientras Pegasse lo hacia a la izquierda, mientras los cables iban volviendo a intentar atrapar a los héroes, al mismo tiempo Mayura atacaba con gran agilidad a Chat Noir, el cual se valía de su bastón para repeler los ataques, al mismo tiempo que evitaba ser enredado por aquellos cables de cobre, consiguiendo arrancar algunos, temblando toda la estructura con ese acto.

\- La mansión y las cabezas de dragón son el sentimonstruo – se planteo Ladybug intentando enredar en su yo-yo a la villana, pero esta demostraba ser mas hábil de lo que imaginaba, volviendo a sentirse mareada, recibiendo una patada de Nyotei Ryu, mientras algunos cables la atrapaban, enredándose en sus brazos y cuello, arrebatándole el tan preciado oxigeno de sus pulmones.

\- _Quitale su miraculous, los pendientes_ – le ordeno Hawk Moth a la villana, acercándose a Ladybug lentamente, viendo Pegasse aquello mientras Chat Noir seguía entretenido con Mayura, era el único que podía hacer algo, viendo la herradura que tenia como arma, calculando el ángulo y fuerza necesarios para...

\- Haber como evitas esto – dijo lanzando aquel objeto evitando la Akuma el golpe moviendo la cabeza a un lado, mas Pegasse simplemente sonrío al ver como aquella arma arrojadiza chocaba contra las paredes y un par de cables, consiguiendo debilitar el agarre sobre Ladybug, escurriéndose esta antes de golpear aquella herradura la hoja de la katana haciendo que saliese despedida contra una pared, corriendo la villana por su arma dejando a Ladybug sin vigilancia, corriendo Pegasse y ayudando a Ladybug a soltarse, respirando aliviada al estar libre de aquello, volviendo a sentirse mareada, aquel veneno era mas incapacitante de lo que pensaba.

(-)

Mientras el trio de héroes luchaba contra Nyotei Ryu y Mayura, Canis custode se encontraba delante de Volpina versión kunoichi, quitándole la mascara que llevaba al rostro tirándola al suelo antes de partirla con su arma, viendo el rostro de la joven, viendo la malicia en aquellos ojos.

\- Sera mejor que no intentes nada niña, los accidentes ocurren – le expuso el portador del perro viendo llegar a Viperion, debían haber conseguido someter a los del jardín principal - ¿Y Carapace? - pregunto el portador del perro antes de mirar detenidamente a Lila Rossi, la cual había cambiado su semblante por uno de confusión, era una actriz muy hábil, de eso no tenia duda.

\- Esta ayudando a Rena Rouge con la guardia de la sala anterior – expuso asintiendo el perro.

\- Llevate a esta civil, veo en su futuro una estela blanca amenazándola, yo iré a ayudar a Ladybug y Chat Noir – le ordeno sabiendo que el portador de la serpiente no estaría conforme – Se que quieres intervenir pero soy mejor luchador que tu, y Ladybug fue alcanzada por un dardo, posiblemente envenenado en esta estancia, además esta Mayura, tengo asuntos que atender con ella – expreso el portador del perro suspirando Viperion, no podía hacer cambiar de parecer a Canis, así que mejor hacerle caso, además, Vivica y su hermana estaban entre las personas que iban por detrás, así podría escoltarlas también.

(-)

De vuelta con Ladybug el encuentro estaba demostrando ser difícil, aprovechando Nyotei Ryu la debilidad de su oponente a su favor, por suerte la inteligencia de Pegasse estaba demostrando ser muy útil, pues había conseguido que varios cables se acabasen enredando entre si, haciéndolos inservibles, al mismo tiempo Mayura y Chat Noir mantenían un encuentro muy parejo, empezando el gato a cansarse, pues no solo la villana era su oponente, sino también la propia mansión.

\- Es hora de ponerse seria – dijo Ladybug viendo como Pegasse era empujado por la Akuma de turno – Lucky Charm – invoco la catarina a su poder especial cayendo en su manos una bobina - ¿Que tengo que hacer con esto? - se pregunto buscando una respuesta a su alrededor, viendo solo la katana de Nyotei Ryu y a Pegasse, el era la clave de todo, sintiéndose cansada, el veneno de ese dardo resultaba peor de lo que imagino, lanzándose al ataque embistiendo a la Akuma antes de lanzarle a su aliado aquel objeto, notando como se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro de aquel joven, viéndole coger varios cables.

\- Tengo una idea Ladybug, solo necesito tiempo para ponerla a prueba – expreso Pegasse recogiendo algunos cables cortados, continuando Ladybug su lucha contra la Akuma, evitando los ataques de aquel filo moviendose a un lado y a otro, notando Mayura el agotamiento de la catarina, solo tenia que librarse de Chat Noir unos instantes y Ladybug seria historia, cuando de repente la puerta doble que permitía la entrara era no solo derribada de una patada, sino rota en astillas, entrando Canis custode, viendo el caos que era la lucha en aquella sala.

\- Canis pasame un par de listones – le pidió Pegase viendo el perro como montaba algo con el objeto otorgado por el Lucky Charm, cogiendo un par de adornos de bronce y lanzándoselos, antes de ir a ayudar a Ladybug poniéndose entre ella y la Akuma.

\- Para ser alguien que sigue el bushido me parece interesante que emplees métodos tan deshonestos como el veneno para combatir a tus enemigos – expreso el portador del perro empezando choque entre ambos, notando se Ladybug cansada, empezando a respirar con dificultad, debía acabar con esto rápido, viendo como Pegasse terminaba de montar lo que quisiera que estuviese haciendo.

\- Ladybug necesito tu ayuda y el cinturón de Chat Noir – pidió Pegasse moviéndose Ladybug con dificultad hacia donde estaba el caballo, viendo entrar a Rena Rouge, la cual se notaba claramente preocupada al ver como estaba la cosa, conjurando su poder especial para engañar a Mayura y a Nyotei Ryu, aprovechando Chat Noir y lanzándole su cinturón al portador del caballo, llegando Ladybug con ayuda de Rena donde su compañero.

\- ¿Como has permitido que ocurra esto? - le pregunto Rena negando Ladybug.

\- No es culpa de Pegasse, Volpina me enveneno – le expuso la catarina a su compañera, entregandole su yo-yo al héroe caballo, terminando aquel extraño aparato, varios cables de cobre se encontraban alrededor de la bobina, así mismo los adornos de bronce unidos al hilo servían como unos pedales, el cinturón de Char Noir servía como correa para poder llevarlo todo, mientras la herradura de Pegase permanecía apuntando al frente, empezando a mover las manivelas, viendo como el pelo de Ladybug se ponía ligeramente de punta, cuando sin previo aviso la katana de Nyotei Ryu salio volando hasta aquel artilugio, quedándose pegado a este.

\- Un electroimán, buena idea chico – expreso Canis custode reteniendo a la Akuma, corriendo Chat Noir evitando cables y a Mayura para llegar donde sus compañeros.

\- Cataclism – invoco tocando aquella arma que rápidamente se convirtió en polvo, saliendo el akuma y el amok de entre sus restos.

\- Ya no haréis mas daño pequeños akuma y amok – dijo Ladybug abriendo su yo-yo y atrapando la mariposa y pluma – Adiós pequeñas – dijo Ladybug saliendo la mariposa y la pluma volando, aprovechando la distracción Mayura para romper una ventana y escapar, había fracasado en ese intento, cuando toda la estructura empezó a temblar, desapareciendo los cables que servían de columna.

\- Sin el akuma la estructura se esta viniendo abajo – expreso Canis custode claramente preocupado por la situación, estaban en una masa de varias toneladas de roca encima de la ciudad, incluso a baja altitud la destrucción resultante seria fatal, debían evacuar a todos.

\- Los demás han ido concentrando a la gente entorno al patio principal – expuso Rena sonriendo Pegasse, mientras Chat Noir ayudaba a Kagami a orientarse, viendo como el rostro de la japonesa se volvía un cuadro al ver el estado de Ladybug, acercándose a ella.

\- Entonces hay que bajar rápido – expreso Pegasse ayudando a Kagami con Ladybug, cogiendo Canis la bobina con cuidado mientras buscaba una manera de bajarlos rápidamente.

\- ¿Repetimos la tirolina? - expuso Canis custode viendo desde aquella ventaba rota el patio principal, usando el bastón de Chat Noir para tal fin, bajando Rena y Canis los primeros, continuando Pegasse, usando su poder para abrir un portal nada mas llego abajo, pasando la gente por este y apareciendo en la _Place des Voges_, un lugar seguro y bastante alejado como para que no hubiese consecuencias directas, mientras otro temblor sacudía aquella roca en el cielo, cayendo sobre la ciudad, siendo Chat Nir con Ladybug y Kagami los últimos en bajar, viendo como los civiles terminaban de atravesar aquel portal, pasando todos los héroes a máxima velocidad, siendo Pegasse el ultimo, cerrándose aquella puerta – Aun tienes algo que hacer Ladybug, y cuanto antes mejor – expreso Canis asintiendo la catarina antes de coger aquel objeto y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban arrojarlo al cielo.

\- ¡Miraculous Ladybug! - grito saliendo miles de mariquitas mágicas por todas partes, yendo primero hacia la propia Ladybug y luego por aquel castillo, dejando los materiales de su construcción en sus lugares originales, la ciudad estaba a salvo una vez mas.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir puede que hoy hayáis obtenido la victoria, pero con una aliada como Lila Rossi no tardare en obtener nuevos y mas poderosos Akumas, solo es cuestión de tiempo, ella sera la clave de vuestra destrucción – expreso el villano sonriendo mientras aquel ventanal volvía a cerrarse sumiéndose la estancia en la oscuridad.

_**Place des Vosges**_

Chat Noir vio como todo el mundo iba dispersándose, mientras Kagami estaba en el sitio, con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo, decepcionada, acercándose Viperion.

\- Todos cometemos errores, simplemente debemos aprender de ellos – le expuso el portador de la serpiente agachándose para poder mirarla a los ojos, consiguiendo que esbozase una leve sonrisa, mientras Tomoe escuchaba todo, acercándose Ladybug a la madre.

\- No se que habrá pasado para que sea akumatizada, pero si se que su hija tiene mucho potencial – le comento la catarina recibiendo respuesta.

\- Eso lo se muy bien, pero ella no reacciona a mis métodos de entrenamiento – expuso respondiendo Ladybug.

\- A lo mejor no sirve el mismo sistema que usaron con usted, debe buscar algo que la motive a mejorar – expuso la heroína escuchando el primer pitido de su miraculous, buscando a Rena y Carapace, viendo a la primera consolando a Lila, como si ella no hubiese querido envenenarla, mientras Canis custide y Pegasse parecían estar en una conversación interesante para ellos.

\- Chico eres alguien increíble, no creo que hubiese ideado el crear un electroimán ni en un millón de años, tienes madera de héroe chico – le dijo Canis a Pegasse poniéndolo nervioso.

\- Solo hice lo que debía – le contesto sonriendo el portador del perro.

\- Exacto, esa es la verdadera esencia de un héroe, no busca la fama, ni la gloria, sino conseguir el bien común sin esperar nada a cambio, podrás sacar al tigre de la jungla, pero no podrás sacar la jungla del tigre – expreso quedándose un tanto confundido por aquella alegoría Pegasse antes de desviar su mirada hacia Lila - ¿Quieres un consejo? - le expuso asintiendo el joven – Solo cree la mitad de lo que esa chica te diga, creeme, sera mejor para ti – le sugirió antes de irse, indicándole Ladybug que se acercase, seguramente para devolver el miraculous, buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

\- Has hecho un gran trabajo Pegasse, sin ti nunca lo habríamos logrado – expuso destransformándose el joven de las lentes mientras Kaalki volvía al miraculous.

\- Se que Canis custode y tu lo creéis pero, yo no lo veo tan claro – expuso Max suspirando Ladybug antes de poner sus manos en los hombros del joven.

\- Max te has ganado el respeto del perro no por ser fuerte, ágil o un gran luchador, sino por tu inteligencia y conocimiento, eso es lo que te hace especial, nosotros somos de los que estamos en primera linea pero tu y el sois de los que planificáis la estrategia en la retaguardia, cada uno tiene algo que lo hace único – le comento recibiendo una mirada del joven.

\- ¿Que hace especial a cada miembro del grupo? - le pregunto meditando la catarina antes de hablar.

\- Lo que a mi me hace especial es mi capacidad para improvisar y planificar, Canis es sobretodo un superviviente, además de saber escuchar, Rena Rouge es astuta, aunque últimamente me planteo si realmente es observadora – comento sabiendo que no debió decir eso, sonando la segunda alarma – Carapace es fiel, resoluto y capaz de todo por proteger a los demás, Queen Bee es una maestra de la manipulación, es astuta y sabe como engañar a sus enemigos, pero también es alguien leal a los que le son fieles, ella es la que mas ha mejorado como persona por tener un miraculous – le comento meditando Max aquello, llegando a la misma conclusión que Ladybug, desde que era Queen Bee era una mejor persona – Viperion es alguien sabio y paciente, sabe mantener las cabeza fría en momentos de tensión, Kusanagi es una guerrera, su disciplina en el combate la ha hecho decisiva en batalla, Sølv ulv es fuerte y una gran rastreadora, Chat Noir hizo bien en escogerla, Bunnix es rápida, tanto física como mentalmente, además de no tener miedo a nada – expreso dejando a su _partenaire_ para el final – Chat Noir es sin duda alguna el chico mas noble que he conocido, siempre dispuesto a sacrificarse por mi y por sus compañeros, es valiente, fuerte, bondadoso, nunca podría reemplazarlo por nadie – expuso sin darse cuenta de como sus mejillas habían adoptado un matiz rojo, asintiendo Max.

\- Muchas gracias Ladybug – le dijo Max despidiéndose de la catarina, yéndose esta hacia el Trocadero, donde debía estar Luka para poder hablar.

Las cosas iban volviendo a la normalidad ese día, mas aun había algunos asuntos pendientes, viendo Adrien llegar a Kagami al _Ponts des Arts_, sintiéndose nerviosa la japonesa, ella sabia de que iba esa conversación, pero era mejor afrontarlo.

\- Adrien no hace falta que me digas quien es esa chica – le comento la japonesa mirando al rubio fijamente a los ojos, hablando este.

\- Kagami, nunca quise hacerte daño, eso quiero que lo tengas claro, eras una amiga fantástica en muchos sentidos – le expuso el rubio intentando ser lo mas suave con ella posible, sabia que aquello no era fácil, para ninguno de los dos – Pero, ya amo a otra chica, nunca fue mi intensión ... – mas no pudo terminar cuando ella le puso la mano delante de la boca.

\- Las palabras no son lo tuyo Adrien, solo te pido que seas sincero, ¿que te atrae de esa chica? - le pregunto meditando su respuesta unos instantes antes de contestarle con toda la honestidad que pudo.

\- Es una chica inteligente, divertida, pero responsable, es alguien valiente y a la vez con muchas inseguridades, es noble y esta dispuesta todo por aquellos a los que quiere, incluso a renunciar a lo que mas desea – le contesto pensando Kagami en aquellas palabras, antes de contestarle.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho ya? - le pregunto negando el rubio – Pues deberías sacar todo el valor que puedas, por lo que dices parece una de esas personas que solo aparecen una vez en la vida – le expuso sonriendo Adrien.

\- Gracias Kagami, quedan pocas amigas como tu en el mundo - expuso el rubio consiguiendo que la japonesa sonriese, antes de hablarle.

\- Si se trata de Marinette lo único que tienes que hacer es ser tu mismo, ella ya te adora tal y como eres - le dijo Kagami quedándose el rubio paralizado en el sitio mientras la japonesa se iba, aquello había terminado mejor de lo que imaginaba, demasiado bien incluso para su gusto.

\- Bueno chico ahora tienes el paso libre para tu "buena amiga" - le comento Plagg suspirando Adrien, Plagg nunca dejaría de atormentarlo con eso.

**Trocadero**

Marinette se encontraba esperando a Luka, viéndolo llegar a aquel lugar que tantas ideas le daban a la franco-china, saludándolo con la mano, quedándose el músico deslumbrado ante el aspecto de la joven, aunque en el fondo sabia que ella no era para el, y tenia que dejarlo claro.

\- _Salut_ Luka, ¿de que querías verme? - dijo la franco-china mientras Tikki escuchaba todo desde el bolso, protegiendo a su vez los tres miraculous que este contenía, suspirando, con las prisas a Marinette no se le había ocurrido guardar aquellas joyas mágicas en el cofre.

\- Veras Marinette yo, en fin, se que eres una persona fantástica, pero, creo que no funcionaria - le comento Luka a la joven quedándose un tanto confundida.

\- ¿Te refieres a nuestra amistad? - le pregunto negando el músico con un movimiento de cabeza, aquella chica era demasiado inocente en algunos aspectos, y leer entre lineas no era su fuerte.

\- No Marinette, me refiero a que, si alguna vez fuésemos mas que, amigos, no funcionaria - le contesto bajando la joven apenada, notando Luka el desanimo en el rostro de la joven - No es por ti, es por mi, no creo que pudiese darle a alguien tan extraordinaria la vida que se merece - le expuso notando Marinette como al chico le costaba decir esas palabras.

\- Lo comprendo Luka, yo tampoco me veo lista, mi corazón esta confuso en estos momentos, pero se que en algún día encontraremos cada uno a alguien que nos anime, que sea nuestro apoyo, solo debemos esperar y buscar - le contesto Marinette dándole un abrazo, respondiendo-le Luka del mismo modo, yendo la joven de vuelta a casa, pues la hora del almuerzo estaba demasiado próxima para el gusto de su madre, asomándose Sass.

\- Esa joven es única chico, lo que has hecho es muy noble y descuida, algún día seguro encontraras a esa persona especial - expuso el kwami intentando animar a su portador, andando por las calles hacia la _Liberte_, esa situación le había inspirado una canción, y prefería no olvidar la melodía, pues la música siempre a sido el mejor modo para liberar las emociones, eso era algo en lo que siempre había creído.

**CONTINUARA**

Al fin, este capitulo se me había atragantado un poco, pero debo decir que el resultado no es el que quería, en fin tengo poco tiempo para escribir y no quiero demorarme una eternidad, espero os haya gustado.

1º El _sode_ es una parte de la armadura del samurái, concretamente son la parte que protegen los hombros.

2º Los _suneate_ al igual que los sode son partes de la armadura samurái, concretamente la parte que protegen la espinilla.

3º La armadura _ashigaru_ era utilizada por los soldados de a pie del antiguo Japón.

En este capitulo quise experimentar con el tema de la entrega de miraculous, hasta la fecha a excepción de Ladybug ninguno ha sido renuente al recibirlo, todos han estado mas que dispuestos a ser héroes, por eso quise describir a una persona que no se ve adecuada para el puesto, también intentar hacer entrar en razón a Alya respecto a Lila, pero como sabemos ella es muy testadura y no da su brazo a torcer, lo cual traerá consecuencias fatales, de momento os diré que quedan muchas cosas, los animales vuelven a la carga, ¿veremos las estrellas con la contaminación lumínica? y un borrón blanco todo esto y mas en el fic, nos leemos pronto y hasta luego pecadores.


	19. Savage Queen

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estamos una vez mas con esta historia, debo decir que me siento contento de haber llegado a los 10 lectores en seguimiento de esta historia, este capitulo mostrara algunas de las consecuencias del anterior, nos leemos al final y hasta luego."

**Capitulo 19: Savage Queen**

**Lunes**

Los alumnos estaban completamente atentos a las lecciones de Caline Bustier, concentrándose Adrien en la asignatura todo lo posible, mientras Lila a su lado intentaba llamar la atención del rubio, sonando la campana que daba final a las clases de ese día.

\- Recordad alumnos que el viernes se realizada en el Jardín de la Tullerias una jornada de adopción de animales, si no podéis ir comentadlo al menos – dijo la profesora siendo ignorada por sus alumnos, estos jóvenes iban cada vez con mas prisa, viendo a Adrien salir el ultimo, sabia que el chico no le dejarían tener una mascota, había ayudado a difundirlo, es todo lo que pudo hacer, saliendo del aula viendo justo a la alumna que le había pedido el favor, Vivica, esa chica era inteligente, además su fascinación por Chat Noir resultaba cuanto menos interesante, esa joven era parte del club de fans de dicho héroe, viendo a Marinette salir de su aula en el otro extremo del pasillo, acercándose a Caline el señor Damocles.

\- Creo que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de lo que sienten esos alumnos excepto ellos mismos – expuso el director viendo al rubio esperando en una postura casual a la franco-china, mientras Vivica corría hacia ellos.

\- ¿Podríais leer esto por favor? - pidió la joven llevando una sudadera negra con la huella de un gato en verde estampada, mirándose ambos jóvenes entre si antes de irse corriendo aquella adolescente, viendo Luka como otra ocasión entre ambos había sido fastidiada por alguien, mientras el rubio solo maldecía para sus adentros su mala suerte, hacia una semana desde que hablo con Kagami, desde entonces había intentado declararse a Marinette, pero siempre que lo intentaba algo o alguien interrumpía, un profesor, un compañero de clase o en el mejor de los casos, un Akuma, el ultimo fue Princesa Frangance, la cual iba acompañada de un unicornio rosa y Mayura, de hecho aquel era el segundo sentimonstruo en una semana, acercándose la japonesa al musico.

\- Ver a esos dos intentar pedirle salir al otro es estresante – expuso Kagami asintiendo Luka, aquellos dos no tenían remedio, al menos ya estaban dispuestos a dar el paso, escuchando a alguien acercarse.

\- Es la caza del gato y el ratón mas divertida que he visto en años, como me recuerdan a mi – escucharon ambos volteando se a ver al profesor de historia, el cual continuo hablando – ¿Que miráis? Todo el profesorado esta al tanto de esos dos, de hecho hemos hecho una porra a ver quien se declara a quien primero y cuando, yo apuesto que sera antes de navidades, lo que me recuerda que tengo que alcanzar a Dupain-Cheng – expuso el profesor corriendo escaleras abajo, mirándose los dos adolescentes encogiéndose de hombros soplando en esos momentos el viento, el otoño cada vez estaba mas cerca de su final, las hojas de colores rojos, ámbar y marrón caían en los jardines y patios, como un manto que auguraba un frío invierno.

**Martes**

El martes resulto en un encuentro con Pixelator, el cual iba acompañado una vez mas por un sentimonstruo, una especie de avispa con drone y cámaras incorporadas, persiguiendo a todos los famosos de la ciudad, incluyendo a Adrien Agreste, el cual se encontraba siendo protegido por Kagami, pensando ella en cuando recuperaría a Longg, posiblemente el pequeño estaba peor de lo que pensaba, escuchando los dos jóvenes como Ladybug conjuraba su poder para restaurar todo a su estado original, saliendo de su escondite para ver a Canis custode quejarse.

\- Este es el tercer sentimonstruo en una semana, antes teníamos suerte si había uno cada dos, tres semanas, algo a cambiado Ladybug, de eso no hay duda – expreso el perro yéndose dejando a la catarina sola con los dos jóvenes, estando por suerte la calle casi desierta en esos momentos, solo estaban Vincent Asa y algunos curiosos.

\- Gracias por salvarnos Ladybug, nos vemos en clase de esgrima Adrien – dijo Kagami yéndose dejando a ambos solos, mirando el rubio a la heroína acercándose a ella.

\- Muchas gracias por salvarme _my lady_ – le dijo Adrien a la catarina antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a esta, sonrojándose la chica sin notarlo nadie gracias a la mascara, sintiendo la joven como le temblaban las rodillas, sin darse cuenta que varios curioso habían sacado fotos de aquel momento y las estaban difundiendo por Internet, recomponiendo se la heroína recordando como la había llamado el rubio, algo raro estaba ocurriendo, yéndose de allí.

En el François Dupont todo el grupo de esgrima estaba intranquilo, viéndose a D'Argencourt especialmente emocionado, llegando Adrien en esos momentos, viendo a Kagami de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Que pasa Kagami? - pregunto el rubio mientras la japonesa solo miraba con malos ojos hacia el frente, viendo a Lila Rossi acompañada de alguien, un hombre joven, de unos veinte años, pelo castaño con ojos verde oliva, este llevaba un traje de color naranja con detalles en negro, incluyendo una especie de brazalete gris metalizado, demasiado brillante como para no notarlo.

\- ¿Ahora sabes lo que pasa? - expuso la japonesa asintiendo el rubio, sabia quien era aquel hombre, Anthony Rissi, el actual subcampeón europeo de de esgrima, aunque a su parecer no era alguien tan extraordinario, había visto todo el campeonato y el desempeño del italiano no fue tan impresionante, es cierto que ninguno de sus oponentes excepto el campeón había conseguido un solo punto sobre el, pero esos combates eran sospechosos, como si aquellos oponentes no estuviesen en todos sus sentidos.

\- Mi primo ha venido a la ciudad por unos negocios, y ya que estaba ha venido a visitarme, no esperaba que viniese – expuso Lila consiguiendo el interés de todos los miembros del club, mientras Kagami y Adrien iban a sus posiciones, los entrenamientos debían continuar después de todo, una celebridad no iba a cambiar eso.

\- Usted debe ser el _giovane_ Adrien Agreste, harías bien en juntarte con mi prima, yo podría darte lecciones privadas – expuso el italiano intentando no fruncir el ceño Adrien antes de darle respuesta.

\- Me siento alagado pero en estos momentos estoy contento con mis resultados – contesto yendo a ponerse su equipación mientras Kagami lo esperaba, endureciendo la mirada el italiano sin que nadie se diese cuenta, yéndose junto a su prima, mientras varios del club miraban a Adrien incrédulos, cualquiera de ellos haría cualquier cosa por conseguir lecciones del subcampeón de Europa.

**Miércoles**

La noticia sobre el primo de Lila se difundió como la pólvora, estando todo el mundo pendiente de ella, suspirando Marinette mientras veía a Adrien comiendo a solas con Astrid, llegando Chloe acompañada de Kagami.

\- En serio es desesperante ver como la veneran como a una reina – expuso la rubia asintiendo Marinette sentándose las dos jóvenes, mientras Alya permanecía junto a Nino en otro extremo de aquella estancia, hablando Kagami.

\- Si realmente fuese amiga de los famosos que dice no hablaría de ninguno de ellos para preservar su intimidad – expuso la japonesa dándole la razón Chloe y Marinette, mientras Alya se sentía molesta.

\- Alya deberías hablar con ella, así podrías salir de dudas – expuso Nino sabiendo que no debía confiar en Lila, pero prefería guardarle el secreto a Adrien, decidiendo tomar medidas la de las lentes, yendo donde su amiga, sentándose con ella al igual que con Kagami y Chloe.

\- ¿Marinette eres tu quien ha difundido que usaba aparato cuando era pequeña? - le pregunto sin tapujos la de las lentes, mirándose la japonesa y la rubia, notando hostilidad en el tono de voz empleado por la reportera.

\- Por supuesto que no Alya – contesto Marinette continuando la de las lentes.

\- Bueno, es que como últimamente te juntas con estas – expuso sintiéndose Kagami y Chloe ofendidas por como se habían referido a ellas.

\- Cessaire se que te he hecho algunas cosas despreciables en el pasado, no voy a negar eso – expuso la rubia cruzándose de brazos Alya – Pero he decidido cambiar y convertirme en una persona mejor, por eso quiero disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho, que te expulsasen por una nimiedad como que le sacases fotos a mi taquilla se que estuvo mal – se disculpo bufando la de las lentes – Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo dilo, mientras no suponga que me expulsen claro – expuso la rubia pensando Alya en aquello hablando Kagami.

\- No se que te habré hecho de malo a ti Alya, técnicamente ni siquiera te conozco, así que desearía saber que problema tienes conmigo – expuso Kagami quedándose la morena callada, hay la había pillado, realmente no sabia nada sobre la japonesa, suspirando Alya.

\- Tienes razón Kagami, y respecto a ti Chloe si pudieses conseguir que le diesen un aumento a mi madre estaría bien para empezar – expuso la morena antes de mirar a Marinette – Marinette quiero que seas sincera conmigo, ¿tu soltaste esa información? - le pregunto mirando fijamente a los ojos a su amiga, negando esta una vez mas - ¿Por que te cae tan mal Lila? - le pregunto suspirando la franco-china, interviniendo Chloe.

\- En mi caso es porque me dijo un método para llamar a Ladybug que luego la propia heroína me confirmo era falso, además de llamar toda la atención – expuso la rubia recordando Alya lo que le dijo Ladybug sobre Lila, hablando Marinette.

\- ¿Recordáis aquel libro que perdió Adrien? - le pregunto la de ojos como el cielo, mirando hacia la italiana asintiendo la rubia y la morena – Ese día estuve siguiendo a Adrien y a Lila, puede que estuviese celosa, pero entonces vi como cogía el libro en cuestión Lila, ojeándolo y luego dejándolo en el banco del parque, yo lo recogí y me eche la culpa ante el señor Agreste cuando se lo devolví – explico Marinette entendiendo aquel suspiro de alivio de ella cuando escucho lo del castigo, al igual que Chloe.

\- ¿Que tenia ese libro de especial? - pregunto Kagami mirándose las otras tres, hablando Marinette.

\- Para empezar era un regalo de la madre de Adrien al señor Agreste, además de ser muy antiguo y tener ilustraciones de héroes antiguos, incluyendo Hawk Moth – explico dilatándose las pupilas de Alya, ese libro podría poseer los secretos del villano y con ello como derrotarlo.

\- ¿Marinette que te pidió el profesor de historia? - pregunto Kagami consiguiendo la atención de la japonesa, contestándole.

\- Que le ayudase con el regalo que quiere hacerle a su pareja – expuso mirándose las jóvenes entre si – Veréis resulta que sabe del relicario que le regale a Adrien el curso pasado y me pidió si podría hacer uno para su novia, quiere dárselo por navidades, ya tengo el diseño que voy a utilizar, solo necesito que el me confirme que le gusta y ponerme a fabricarlo – explico mirando Alya a las otras dos reunidas en aquella mesa, quizás Chloe realmente quería cambiar, debía hablar con Nathaniel, por alguna razón la había estado frecuentando, el podría indicarle si realmente había mejorado como persona.

Mientras tanto Vivica se acero a Lila, preguntándole sobre Chat Noir, pues al ser "amiga" de Ladybug seguramente sabría cosas sobre el gato negro, sonriendo con malicia la italiana, susurrándole algo al oído mientras señalaba a Marinette.

**Mansión Agreste**

Nathalie se encontraba revisando algunos datos bancarios en esos momentos, pero su cabeza estaba en otro sitio, precisamente en una conversación con su jefe a la semana pasada, justo a la noche después de crear a Nyotei Ryu.

_**Flashback**_

_La noche pesaba sobre París, estando en esos momentos Hawk Moth delante de Mayura, mientras sostenía el miraculous del cuervo en su mano._

_\- No creo que sea buena idea señor – expuso la villana mientras el cerebro de todo aquello negaba con la cabeza._

_\- La malicia de Lila puede ser el factor determinante en nuestros planes Mayura – expuso Hawk Moth dándole indicaciones a su ayudante – Entiendo tu desconfianza, solo asegurate que lo que pida no sea demasiado – indico saliendo la portadora del pavo real, esa joven la había metido en apuros y eso no iba a olvidarlo, además estaba ese asunto que no le comento a su jefe, llegando a la residencia de los Rossi, escuchando al matrimonio discutir por alguna razón, escuchando algo sobre la conducta de Lila y sobre calificaciones de historia, llegando a la ventana que debía ser de la hija, golpeando un par de veces esperando que abriese, viendo a Lila con un spray en las manos._

_\- La ayudante de Hawk Moth, pasa, mis padres están en otra de sus ridículas discusiones, no se darán cuenta – comento la italiana pasando al interior con desconfianza la villana, viendo lo que seria la habitación de una adolescente normal, excepto por una diana con la foto de Ladybug llena de dardos, fotos similares de otras jóvenes de la edad de la italiana y que en el ordenador portátil que había sobre la cama había puesta una pagina que hablaba sobre vudú - ¿Que te trae por aquí? - pregunto con falsa cortesía, volviendo Mayura su mirada hacia un muñeco mal hecho de alguien – Eso, solo es un juego, nada importante – expuso anotando Mayura eso, quien sabe lo que esa joven haría por conseguir aquello que deseaba._

_\- No vengo por tus servicios en dicha arte, sino por ordenes de Hawk Moth, esta interesado en tu desprecio particular por Ladybug y quiere llegar a un trato contigo – expuso Mayura mirando la joven a la villana._

_\- Lo haré siempre y cuando no mande un Akuma contra mi, destruya a Ladybug y si puede de algún modo conseguir que Adrien Agreste me preste atención solo a mi – expuso sus condiciones la italiana pensando Mayura en sus opciones, las dos primeras serian fáciles, la tercera no le agradaba, pero por desgracia ella era solo una mensajera, así que lo mejor seria seguirle el juego de momento._

_\- Muy bien, lo único que te pedimos es que uses tus habilidades para causar tantos akumas como sea posible – expuso estrechándose ambas las manos, saliendo Mayura de allí a toda prisa, no le agradaba esa joven lo mas mínimo, y si por ella fuese no se aliaría con ella, dándole su reporte a Hawk Moth, el cual acepto las condiciones sin siquiera pensarlo._

**Fin del flashback**

Nathalie solo podía sentir preocupación por Adrien, el hijo de su jefe era para ella como un sobrino, si por ella fuese no dejaría que Lila Rossi siquiera respirase el mismo aire que el, Adrien era demasiado noble para esa chica, temía que lo rompiese, decidiendo dejar un rato la banca para centrarse en el grimorio, tenia casi todos los ingredientes para la poción que les permitiría respirar bajo el agua, ¿pero por todo lo sagrado a que se refería con una lágrima de felicidad?

**Jueves**

Adrien sentía que estaba atrapado, pues Nino y Alya lo tenían arrinconado en una esquina del patio, viendo como Marinette hablaba a lo lejos con su prima y con Nathaniel, sintiendo un pequeño vuelco en el estomago por el pintor, era un buen chico, pero no tenia seguro que se traía con ella y eso lo tenia molesto.

\- ¿_Dude_ por que no me dijiste que te gustaba una chica? - pregunto Nino viéndose claramente rodeado, como si una manada de leones lo fuesen a atacar.

\- Nino, voy a ser sincero, guardar secretos, no es tu fuerte – expuso el rubio asintiendo Alya, en eso tenia razón, a veces era un bocón.

\- ¿Y a quien le has pedido ayuda hasta ahora? - pregunto Nino claramente molesto mientras Alya se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Pues a Kim, Ivan, Max por accidente lo descubrió, también le pedí ayuda a Astrid, Hiccup, Wayhem y Chloe, a si me olvidaba de Kagami – expuso el rubio mirándose la pareja entre si, sintiéndose un poco indignados, recordando Adrien el caso Wayhem, el cual no tardo en decirle las mismas palabras que Plagg pero a su modo, "al fin te decides a sacar a Marinette de la friendzone", mientras que Chloe solo le hablo indignada, por desgracia no consiguió mucho de ninguno de los dos, todos repetían los mismo, que fuese el mismo.

\- ¿Y por que no le has pedido consejo a Marinette? Lo hiciste cuando aquella cita con Kagami – soltó Alya agachando la cabeza el rubio, aquello fue una mala idea, ahora entendía que estaba aun tanto celoso de Luka aquel día, siendo el silencio la única respuesta de Alya – Es decir ella te dio buenos consejos, y te garantizo que haría lo que fuera por tu felicidad, si lo sabré yo – expuso Alya recordando todo lo que Marinette había hecho por el rubio y no sabia este, aquel pañuelo para el cuello, devolver el libro, escribirle un poema, aquel intento de paseo en calesa, y muchas otras que ni recordaba.

\- Alya tiene razón, ella te ha ayudado mucho, aunque eso le rompa el corazón estoy seguro que te ayudara – expuso Nino sabiendo Adrien que aquello era cierto, notando Alya el bochorno en el rostro del rubio, girando la cabeza hacia donde miraba este.

\- ¿No? – fue lo único que dijo sonrojándose el rubio, moviendo la cabeza la morena de un lado a otro, pareciendo que tenia dos de lo rápido que iba, aquello no podía ser real - ¿Es coña verdad? - le pregunto negando el rubio con la cabeza, quedándose Nino confuso.

\- ¿Alya acaso sabes a quien se refiere? - pregunto el de las lentes haciendo la morena que desviase la mirada hacia atrás, viendo a Marinette - ¿Estas de guasa? - pregunto incrédulo negando Adrien una vez mas mientras Plagg contenía con todo su ser el estallar en carcajadas, aquello era lo mas divertido que le había pasado en muchos años.

\- Quiero decírselo yo pero, cada vez que voy a hacerlo parece como si el destino me jugase una mala pasada y me negase esa posibilidad – expuso Adrien mientras sonaba la campana indicando el inicio de la siguiente clase.

\- Te ayudaremos, pero como mínimo tengo que ser la madrina de bodas o de vuestro primer hijo – expuso Alya estrechándole la mano el rubio, aquello resultaba hilarante a niveles cósmicos, decidiendo Alya empezar por llamar a todos lo que ya había pedido consejo el rubio, entre todos a lo mejor podían hacer algo por esos dos, sin saber que cierta italiana había escuchado todo, mirando con mayor desprecio a Marinette.

**Viernes**

El día anterior acabo con otro Akuma, Camaleón volvió a hacer de las suyas causando varios malentendidos, incluyendo un sentimonstruo en forma de araña hecha de sombras, cuyas telas eran negras como la noche, por suerte Canis custode resulto muy útil gracias a su olfato, agradeciendo Ladybug aquello pues pensaba entregarle el miraculous del dragón a Kagami, menos mal que el perro descubrió que era Lila con su forma, sino habría entregado uno de los miraculous mas poderosos en bandeja de plata a Hawk Moth, en esos momentos se encontraba ayudando Marinette a un alumno de un curso anterior al suyo con una campaña de recogida de firmas, el joven tendría unos doce años, piel blanca y ojos negros, de pelo color caramelo largo recogido en una cola de caballo, llevaba ropa casual, un suéter negro con una luna creciente bordada, pantalón vaquero azul oscuro y zapatos marrones.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme con la recogida de firmas – expuso el joven sonriendo Marinette, acercándose Vivica a ambos.

\- ¿Edward que haces con esta? - le pregunto la amiga de Luka mirando el menor a los ojos de aquella chica, notando su malestar.

\- Hermana esta ayudándome con la recogida de firmas para que apaguen las luces, sabes que las Geminidas coincidirán con un eclipse de luna, es un suceso único en la historia – le expuso el joven emocionado mirando luego Vivica a Marinette.

\- Apagar las luces de todas las calles es peligroso, seria el momento perfecto para que algún criminal hiciese de las suyas, además esta chica no me transmite confianza – le expuso cogiendo al joven y llevándoselo, apretando los dientes la chica de pelo castaño.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

\- Sabia que Lila me ayudaría tarde o temprano, puedo sentirlo, la furia de una fan de Chat Noir porque piensa que el héroe es infravalorado por su propia compañera – dijo Hawk Moth atrayendo una de las incontables mariposas que había en la estancia, cargándola con energía negativa – Vuela mi negro akuma, saca a la bestia en el interior de esa joven – dijo soltando aquel insecto, antes de llamar a su asistente, la cual se encontraba comprobando si había acertado con los ingredientes de la poción, como odiaba la química.

**College François Dupont**

La gente empezó a mirar aquella discusión entre Vivica y Marinette, estando la franco-china claramente a la defensiva, mientras Edward miraba a su hermana notando como mostraba los dientes, escuchando Tikki algo desde el bolso de su portadora.

\- ¿Exodus? - pregunto viendo a aquel espíritu aparecer delante de ella con la forma de una mosca.

\- Así es tienes que ir por el miraculous del dragón, esta chica esta demasiado alterada – expuso el espíritu concentrándose la kwami, escuchando un aleteo a lo lejos, atravesando la tela con cuidado de no ser vista, yendo hacia la casa de Marinette junto a Exodus.

\- Ayer dijiste que Chat Noir era un inútil que no servía para nada – expuso Vivica recibiendo Marinette malas miradas por parte de todo el mundo, intentando recordar la joven el día anterior, recordando un beso en la mejilla por parte de Luka y luego despertarse rodeada de telas de araña, siendo liberada por las garras de Chat Noir, acabando ambos luchando contra un sentimonstruo y Camaleón, entendiendo que paso.

\- Ayer hubo un Akuma capaz de cambiar de forma, creo que adopto mi apariencia – se defendió mientras Luka recordaba como su hermana el día anterior hizo algo poco habitual, darle un beso en la mejilla, luego de eso estaba en la taquilla con Sass diciéndole que la que lo beso no era su hermana sino un Akuma, viendo la joven como un akuma se acercaba – ¡Cuidado! - grito señalando al cielo viendo los alumnos y la profesora Bustier al akuma, empezando a alejarse introduciéndose aquel insecto maligno en un anillo idéntico al de Chat Noir que estaba utilizando Vivica.

\- _Savage Queen soy Hawk Moth, ¿cansada de que el mundo vea a Chat Noir como un héroe de segunda y que vean a los animales como criaturas inferiores? Yo te daré el poder para cambiar las cosas, a cambio me conformare con los pendientes de Ladybug y si tu quieres el anillo de Chat Noir, ¿tenemos trato?_ \- expuso el villano sonriendo la joven antes de darle respuesta.

\- Animan era un ingenuo si creía que podría cambiar la cadena alimenticia, yo triunfare Hawk Moth – expuso la joven sintiéndose Alya molesta por ese comentario sobre su padre, siendo la joven envuelta en un miasma oscuro transformándose, ahora su piel estaba cubierta por una fina capa de pelo ámbar, su rostro había obtenido rasgos bestiales, incluyendo un hocico y peor todavía colmillos bastante grandes, su pelo ahora era una melena salvaje de color negro, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, sus manos tenían garras al final de los dedos, su pies ahora eran patas de felino, teniendo también la larga cola de uno, sus pechos eran cubiertos por una sostén con motivo de leopardo de colores azul y morado, llevando una falda con el mismo motivo, rugiendo empezando los alumnos a huir, sacando un látigo la Akuma golpeando justo a su profesor de historia, empezando este a transformarse en un perro de tamaño medio, pelo corto blanco predominante con una especie de mascara negra y las cejas de un color marrón claro.

\- Creo que hay un problema – expuso Bark viendo al ver a su portador convertido en un perro, llevando todavía el miraculous, por suerte aun nadie había reparado en este, acercándose con cuidado para quitárselo y buscar a Ladybug o en su defecto a alguien que lo usase.

\- Pronto todos escuchareis a vuestro animal interior, y Chat Noir gobernada a mi lado como único señor de todas las bestias – clamo la villana blandiendo su látigo buscando Marinette donde esconderse, mientras Adrien miraba todo desde un rincón.

\- Chico tienes un gran magnetismo animal, todas las chicas están locas por ti – expuso Plagg rodando los ojos el rubio.

\- Al menos va por mi verdadero yo, y no por este – se dijo viendo como alcanzaba a Alix y la convertía en una coneja blanca con mechones pelirrojos, eso era serio, si Hawk Moth asociaba esa apariencia con un miraculous podría descubrir su identidad o la de Ladybug – Debemos proteger a Marinette, Plagg, garras fuera – dijo el rubio dando paso a su alter-ego, viendo como Kim era convertido en un mono y su prima en una loba blanca, aquello era desquiciante, siendo Nino y Alya también alcanzados, convertidos en una tortuga gigante y una zorra roja, escondiéndose Kagami también junto a Chloe en los baños, mientras la villana buscaba por su olor, viendo a Marinette ordenándole a los animales que la siguiesen, cayéndose justo cuando iba a salir del edificio, siendo rodeada por aquella jauría de fieras.

\- ¿Me pregunto en que te convertidas? Seguro que seras una inmunda cucaracha o una asquerosa rata – expreso disponiéndose a golpear con su látigo a Marinette, cerrando esta los ojos esperando el inminente golpe, cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien se interpuso en su camino, abriendo los ojos encontrándose con Chat Noir bloqueando aquel golpe con su bastón, moviéndolo para conseguir que lo soltase.

\- No se muy bien a que viene esto pero la piel de esta _purrincess_ es demasiado delicada para dejarle marcas de flagelación – expreso el gato notando se un tanto mas serio que de costumbre, haciéndole a Marinette señales para que escapase.

\- Chat Noir no entiendo como puedes protegerla, esa chica te desprecia y dice cosas espantosas de ti – expuso la villana buscando a alguien que pudiese serle útil, golpeando al señor Damocles, el cual se convirtió en un búho indicándole que buscase a Marinette por el aire.

\- Me cuesta creer eso la verdad, conozco a la chica y su familia es muy hospitalaria, me temo que deberías dejar de rajar sin pensar, podrías romperte una uña – expreso apoyándose sobre su bastón, indicándole el señor Damocles a la villana que se estaba refugiando en casa.

\- Te demostrare el tipo de alimaña que es esa chica, su familia sera la prueba que necesito de ello – dijo antes de empezar a golpear con su látigo en todas direcciones, alcanzando a Ivan, la guardaespaldas de Chloe, Nathaniel y varios otros alumnos y profesores – Entretened a Chat Noir, pero no le hagáis daño – ordeno Savage Queen rugiendo antes de dar un salto y acabar en el tejado, viendo el gato negro como Ivan convertido en un toro iba a por el, saltando antes de ver a su profesor gruñendo como el perro que era, mientras la guardaespaldas de Chloe convertida en un escorpión reptaba buscando acercarse al gato, evitando Chat Noir pisarla, siendo embestido por un macho cabrio de cabellos cobrizos.

\- Desde luego que te pega Nath, eres igual de terco – expuso el gato antes de lanzarse todos los animales hacia el, usando su bastón y extendiéndolo para poder subir al tejado del edificio, estando Luka escondido en un rincón.

\- El gato sera despellejado sino haces algo Luka – expuso Sass asintiendo el joven musico dando paso a Viperion, tocando su lira para intentar calmar a esa manada de fieras, viendo a su hermana convertida en una tigresa de colores oscuros, aquello si que era aterrador, sobretodo tras escucharla rugir, viendo al chucho que era su profesor de historia ladrarle al gato negro, continuando con esa melodía para captar la atención de los animales, consiguiendo que empezasen a fijarse en el notando como iban calmándose.

\- Ve y pon a salvo a la chica, yo me ocupare de esto – expuso Viperion asintiendo el gato negro saltando al otro lado de la calle, viendo al señor Damocles volando sobre la panadería, entrando por el cuarto de Marinette al edificio, viendo a Exodus y a Tikki cogiendo los miraculous del dragón y la abeja.

\- No debías haberte enterado – expuso Tikki claramente enfadada mirando al espíritu incorpóreo y a Chat Noir.

\- El chico ya lo sabia de antes, lo descubrió por accidente cuando el genio – expuso Exodus aumentando el enojo de la kwami, cuando escucharon a Marinette gritar en el piso de abajo.

\- Ahora nuestra prioridad es ponerla a salvo, Exodus entrega esos miraculous, yo mientras tanto me encargare del Akuma – ordeno Chat Noir bajando los escalones con rapidez, conocía aquel edificio por suerte, llegando rápidamente donde estaban esos gritos, encontrándose a Marinette haciendo frente a un panda, un oso pardo y una grulla, el gato no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que debían ser los padres y el tío-abuelo de Marinette, poniéndose delante de ella para protegerla, viendo la ventana teniendo una idea, cogiendo a Marinette por la cintura antes de evitar un zarpazo del oso pardo, corriendo con ella en brazos hacia la ventana, saltando por esta y aterrizando el gato antes de empezar a correr, subiendo Savage Queen a la parte mas alta de aquel edificio.

\- Podrás engañar a Chat Noir todo lo que quieras, podrás esconderte, pero te enseñare a ti y a Ladybug que el gato es el mejor de todos los héroes de París – bramo antes de soltar otro rugido, haciendo que todas las personas convertidas en animales empezasen a correr hacia ella – Buscad a Marinette Dupain-Cheng y a Ladybug, yo mientras tanto buscare por mi cuenta – ordeno la villana empezando Astrid a olfatear al igual que Ricardo, usando su olfato canino para buscar el rastro de la chica, mientras el señor Damocles y la madre de Marinette junto a otros buscaban por el aire, viendo todo aquel caos desde la entrada del François Dupont Lila, volviendo a interior del edificio, aquella era oportunidad magnifica para hacer lo que quisiese, seguramente Adrien estaría escondido en alguna parte, viendo salir a Chloe y a Kagami de los baños, esas dos se habían escapado a convertirse en asquerosas alimañas, no importaba, tenia bastante tiempo, y hacerle daño a Dupain-Cheng no seria complicado sin nadie vigilando.

Mientras tanto Barkk la kwami del perro vigilaba a su portador, viendo como este seguía buscando el rastro de la chica, debía encontrar una manera de recuperar el miraculous, si se daba alguien cuenta estarían en un serio aprieto, viéndolo aullar antes de empezar a correr.

Exodus y Tikki habían terminado de guardar el cofre, decidiendo entre ambos que seria el espíritu incorpóreo quien los entregaría, al mismo Tikki intentaría reunirse con Marinette para que se transformase en Ladybug, mientras guardaban el cofre Exodus le explico la situación a la catarina sobre que Chat Noir supiese que Marinette y Ladybug eran la misma persona, el chico lo estaba llevando mejor de lo que esperaba, pero en esos momentos debían darse prisa, el tiempo era oro.

Chat Noir había conseguido despistar a los animales, escondiendo a Marinette y a si mismo temporalmente en las alcantarillas, no eran el lugar mas elegante pero los olores de aquel lugar evitarían que los rastreasen.

\- Perdón por ponerte en este aprieto Marinette – expuso el gato negro buscando una manera de decírselo, que el era Adrien y que la amaba, pero rápidamente deshizo la idea, aquello solo empeoraría las cosas entre ellos, mientras Marinette negaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No te preocupes chaton, no es tu culpa – expreso Marinette sin darse cuenta de como lo había llamado, sonriendo el gato negro, viendo aquellos labios que con tanto ahinco deseaba probar, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse ambos jóvenes.

\- Gracias, pero ahora tengo un problema que rasgas – expuso Chat Noir intentando controlarse, viendo por su bastón las noticias, Savage Queen se movía rápido, en esos momentos estaba en la _Place des Vosges_, transformando a la gente en animales, viendo a Jagged Stone convertirse en un león y al alcalde Bourgeous en un chihuahua con problemas de sobrepeso, además de ver a la propia Audrey convertida en una urraca, riendo un poco Marinette al ver aquello – Parece que el animal tiene que ver con la personalidad de cada uno – expuso Chat Noir mirando a su _partenaire_ hay presente, ¿en que se convertiría ella? Seguramente en algún animal de gran belleza, como un ruiseñor, un petirrojo, o esperaba que no una ratoncita.

\- Mira es Queen Bee – expreso Marinette volviendo el gato a mirar la pantalla, viendo a la abeja reina luchar apareciendo Viperion, huyendo de allí la villana dejándolos con los animales.

\- Se que no es un hotel de lujo pero creo que deberías esconderte aquí – le pidió el gato viendo aquellos ojos tan claros como el cielo, yéndose el héroe siendo agarrado por la cola por la chica.

\- El akuma se introdujo en una replica de tu anillo, sera difícil que se lo quitéis – expreso la franco-china viendo el gato que era una actriz bastante convincente, sonriendo.

\- No os preocupéis _purrincess_, este gato no permitirá que os hagan daño, Ladybug y yo nos encargaremos – expuso el gato consiguiendo que ella sonriese.

\- ¿Tanto la amas? - le pregunto sin reparos aunque una parte de ella deseaba que lo negase, otra deseaba escucharlo afirmar.

\- Con todo mi corazón, no me importa quien este detrás de la mascara, seguro es tan extraordinaria como ella – le contesto guiñándole un ojo a la chica antes de darle un beso en la mejilla e irse, quedándose Marinette en el sitio, sintiendo sus piernas temblarle mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, volviendo otro de los recuerdos de aquel día, cuando Oblivio apareció.

_No me extraña que me enamorase de ti_ escucho viendo una silueta, un chico con una chaqueta blanca y ojos verdes mirándola con dulzura.

En las proximidades del François Dupont Kagami se encontraba pensando en alguna manera de ayudar a Ladybug y Chat Noir en aquella misión, viendo a Mayura pasar por allí, ahora si que deseaba poder ayudar.

\- Quizás pueda ayudarte jovencita – escucho la japonesa viendo una silueta translúcida de aspecto humanoide, poniéndose en guardia.

\- ¿Que eres? - pregunto estando dispuesta a luchar mientras aquella silueta se definía mejor, un hombre alto, de orejas ligeramente puntiagudas, pelo largo recogido en una coleta, sus ropas eran una chaqueta con extrañas inscripciones y un pantalón bastante simple, viendo como sostenía en su mano izquierda una caja negra con símbolos en rojo.

\- Soy un aliado de Ladybug, me envía a entregarte esto Kagami Tsurugi – le dijo aquel ser lanzándole la caja, abriéndola con desconfianza saliendo un destello rojo, materializándose a alguien que conocía muy bien.

\- Es un honor volver a verla joven guerrera – saludo el kwami del dragón sonriendo la joven, poniéndose el miraculous – Antes de transformados hay cosas que necesitáis saber – dijo el kwami quedándose la joven de brazos cruzados, aunque una parte de ella deseaba ir a ayudar su disposición a actuar sin medir las consecuencias ya había dado problemas en el pasado.

\- ¿Que tienes que decirme? - pregunto Kagami mientras Exodus los miraba a ambos.

\- No fui sincero respecto a mis poderes todo este tiempo, debido al temor de acabar en malas manos solo os mostré la parte mas débil de mi ser, espero me disculpéis por ello – expuso el kwami negando la japonesa con un movimiento de cabeza – Para transformados decid Longg arriba la tormenta y para terminar la transformación decid Longg cielo abierto, el os explicada el plan de Ladybug – expuso el kwami mirando Kagami a aquel espíritu incorpóreo.

\- Longg arriba la tormenta – dijo Kagami siendo el kwami absorbido por aquella joya, apareciendo cinco franjas negras en aquella perla roja, dando paso a una transformación distinta a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, su espada era de hoja recta y doble filo, su traje ahora tenia el guante derecho y la pierna del mismo lado en negro, mientras sobre su cabeza unos cuernos como los del kwami eran visibles como adorno, mirando detenidamente al espíritu incorpóreo.

\- Estos son tus poderes y también el plan que hemos elaborado – expuso Exodus empezando a explicarle el plan.

De vuelta a las alcantarillas Marinette pensaba en alguna idea para conseguir salir de esta, lo peor es que Tikki no estaba con ella, y eso la tenia especialmente preocupada, debía concentrarse, buscar una solución al predicamento en el que estaba, salir era una opción poco acertada, pues supondría ser encontrada con facilidad, esconderse hay tampoco era una buena opción, quizás podría volver al college y desde allí entrar en casa y coger algún miraculous, empezando a andar hacia donde según sus cálculos estaría su centro de enseñanza.

Chat Noir se encontraba corriendo por los techos de la ciudad, buscando a Savage Queen, la cual habia demostrado ser una adversaria muy rápida, recibiendo una llamada en su bastón, siendo Queen Bee la que estaba al otro lado.

\- _¡¿Sabes donde esta Ladybug?!_ \- le pregunto temiendo que alguno de los animales pudiese haber escuchado aquello, suspirando.

\- Me temo que no reina, esperemos que no este entre las personas transformadas en animales – expuso sabiendo que aquello no seria bueno, cuando sintió algo acechándolo, encontrándose con Mayura – Ven al Canal _Saint_-_Martin_, hay una avecilla deseando verte – expuso Chat Noir extendiendo su bastón disponiéndose para el combate, empezando ambos a luchar.

Viperion tenia a la vista a la Akuma, viéndola convertir a Bob Roth en una cucaracha, sonriendo levemente al ver aquello, el universo podía ser bueno a veces, cuando escucho un ladrido, encontrándose con el perro que era en esos momentos su profesor de historia, un chihuahua y una loba blanca, decidiendo emprender la huida, esos ladridos habrían alertado a Savage Queen, viendo una carnicería en una esquina, entrando en esta igual que esos canes, lanzándoles un filete para que se entretuviesen, antes de escuchar un rugido, encontrándose con su hermana y con la villana de turno.

\- Señorita no se muy bien que habrá podido pasar para que sea blanco de los poderes de Hawk Moth, pero seguro hay una alternativa a esto – expuso Viperion notando su elocuencia al hablar, digna de una serpiente.

\- Me temo serpiente que esa maldita de Marinette pagara caro por insultar a Chat Noir – expuso la Akuma sacando su látigo para disponerse a transformar al héroe en un animal, cuando algo a gran velocidad la embistió por detrás y le quito su arma, viendo Viperion a la mejorada portadora del miraculous del dragón.

\- Huyamos serpiente antes de que se le ocurra clavarnos las garras – expuso empezando ambos a correr siendo perseguidos por la tigresa que era en esos momentos la hermana de Luka, llevando la portadora del dragón el látigo de su oponente.

\- Me alegro de volver a verte Kusanagi – expuso Viperion viendo como la heroína lo rebasaba en velocidad.

\- Esa era mi antigua yo, fría, directa e incapaz de seguir ordenes, ahora soy mas rápida, mas fuerte y mas decidida, llámame Ryuko – expreso la heroína teniendo una idea para perder de vista a sus oponentes – Water dragon – dijo esta lanzándole el látigo a Viperion, antes de ver el héroe como su compañera se convertía en agua, volviendo el suelo resbaladizo, perdiendo tracción su perseguidora y acabando dentro de un camión de la perrera municipal, volviendo a materializarse, viendo Viperion como parte del pelo de la heroína permanecía mojado, acicalándose soltando miles de gotas de agua antes de mirarlo con seriedad, reaccionando el héroe.

\- Debemos movernos, la Akuma debe estar pisándonos los talones – expreso Viperion asintiendo su compañera antes de empezar ambos a correr mientras esperaban que Ladybug hiciese acto de presencia.

De vuelta con Marinette esta acababa de salir de las alcantarillas, estando en frente mismo del François Dupont, viendo a Max por los alrededores, el cual también había reparado en su presencia.

\- Max – dijo la franco-china acercándose a este, necesitaba asegurarse que no estaba ocurriendo nada dentro del edificio.

\- Es bueno ver que has conseguido escapar del Akuma – expuso el moreno asintiendo la chica, buscando a Tikki con la mirada, viéndola sobrevolar un árbol cercano, parece que sabia que volvería para buscar ayuda.

\- Chat Noir me ha sacado de un buen aprieto, voy a esconderme a casa, no creo que me busque allí – expuso la franco-china antes de mirar hacia el college.

\- Es una buena idea, yo mientras tanto volveré al centro – le expuso el moreno asintiendo Marinette – Por cierto los felinos tienen un olfato muy agudo, deberías buscar algo para enmascarar tu olor – le sugirió yéndose Marinette con eso en mente, entrando en la panadería viendo por suerte que no había daños graves, viendo a Tikki alcanzarla.

\- Marinette antes de transformarte e ir a buscar ayuda Exodus y yo nos hemos encargado de eso – expuso la kwami suspirando, una cosa menos – Queen Bee y Kagami – dijo asintiendo la chica – Kagami se convertirá en niebla para confundir al Akuma, mientras Queen Bee la paraliza, así podrás arrebatarle el objeto akumatizado fácilmente – expuso la kwami intuyendo Marinette que posiblemente no resultaría tan sencillo.

\- Lo mejor sera transformarnos y ver como acaba esto – expuso la joven asintiendo la kwami – Tikki, puntos fuera – dijo dando paso a Ladybug tras su transformación, notando como las coletas estaban mas largas que hacia un mes, quizás debía cortarse el pelo, saliendo con el cuidado de no ser vista, decidiendo comprobar donde estaba la villana, viendo gracias al helicóptero de las noticias que esta estaba en Montmartre, un poco lejos pero podría llegar en unos tres minutos, cinco como mucho, empezando a columpiarse buscando a su objetivo, chocando con algo o mejor dicho, alguien en el camino.

\- Ladybug menos mal que has aparecido – dijo una voz muy familiar, viendo que se trataba de la portadora del dragón, viendo sin embargo los cambios en su apariencia.

\- ¿Kusanagi? - pregunto antes de ver a Viperion, el cual sostenía una látigo.

\- Ahora dice ser una versión mejorada de si misma y quiere que la llamemos Ryuko – expreso el héroe serpiente levantándose Ladybug, viendo el helicóptero de las noticias cerca, su objetivo debía andar por los alrededores.

\- Veamos si nos cae del cielo algo útil para esta situación – expreso la heroína al ver como una grulla y otros muchos animales iban acercándose, incluyendo su padre convertido en oso – Lucky Charm – dijo siendo escuchada por la villana, cayendo en las manos de Ladybug una bola de estambre.

\- Quizás podamos hacer que se ponga a jugar con ella – dijo con claro tono burlón Ryuko, teniendo otra idea en la cabeza Ladybug, esa chica era fan de Chat Noir, luego solo el podría solucionar este embrollo.

\- Hay que buscar a Chat Noir – dijo empezando los tres héroes a moverse, siendo seguidos por una estampida de lo mas variada, buscando al gato negro mientras Savage Queen iba encabezando aquella cacería, viendo a Chat Noir junto a Queen Bee luchar contra Mayura en medio de la calle, teniendo ambos héroes algunas dificultades para enfrentarla.

\- Nadie hiere a Chat Noir, atrapadla – rugió la villana adelantándose un oso pardo y un panda, dándole un abrazo el oso a Mayura, atrapándola.

\- Traidora – expreso Mayura mientras el resto de animales iban poniéndose por la zona, dándole señas Ladybug a su _partenaire_, el cual subió al tejado en el que se encontraba la catarina llegando junto a Queen Bee.

\- Chat Noir tengo un plan, quiero que la convenzas de entregar el objeto akumatizado – expreso Ladybug mirando fijamente al gato negro y rubio, mirando sus verdes ojos, intentando descifrar donde los había visto antes.

\- Espero que tengáis un plan de respaldo _mylady_, porque no deseo tener que andar escupiendo bolas de pelo lo que reste de mis siete vidas – expreso Chat Noir riendo un poco la catarina.

\- Descuida _chaton_ tenemos un plan de respaldo por si ese fallase – le contesto bajando el gato negro mientras Mayura intentaba zafarse de aquel agarre, viendo Savage Queen a Chat Noir.

\- _Savage Queen has que suelten a Mayura, o puedes olvidarte de tus poderes_ – le comunico Hawk Moth a la villana dándole indicaciones al oso para que la soltase, mientras el gato negro miraba a la akumatizada de turno.

\- Chat Noir es una maravilla tenerte aquí, eres tan valiente, gentil y noble – expreso la Akuma sintiendo Ladybug como la bilis le subía por la garganta mientras apretaba los puños, dándose Ryuko cuenta de ello al igual que Viperion, sonriendo ambos.

\- Bueno me gustaría saber porque has estado haciendo todo esto – expreso el gato negro mientras Queen Bee buscaba una manera de neutralizar aquella horda de fieras que protegían a las villanas.

\- Las malas personas están en todas partes Chat Noir, ¿sabes cuantos animales son abandonados por sus dueños solo porque han dejado de ser adorables? ¿acaso sabes la de animales maltratados que hay por la negligencia de las personas? Les enseñare a las personas lo que es tener una vida de perros convirtiéndolos en animales – expuso la villana siendo retransmitido aquellas palabras a toda la ciudad, asintiendo en su casa el señor Ramier.

\- Es verdad que hay personas que no dudan en actuar de esa manera, pero hay muchas otras que son buenas con ellos, juzgar a todos solo por la forma de ser de unos pocos no es ser justo – expuso el gato dándole la razón Mayura, serian enemigos, pero no podía cuestionar al gato en eso.

\- También es por ti Chat Noir, hay muchas personas en esta ciudad que no te valoran, te ven como un payaso, como alguien incompetente, como Ladybug y esa chica Marinette – expreso notando aquellas palabras cargadas de veneno el héroe felino.

\- ¿Estas hablando de Marinette Dupain-Cheng? - pregunto el gato aunque ya sabia que se refería a ella, asintiendo la villana – Quien te haya dicho que ella me detesta te ha mentido, ya te lo dije, su familia es de las mas hospitalarias de París y la chica en cuestión una de las personas mas bondadosas que conozco, gracias a ella pudimos vencer a Hidra y también nos ayudo a vencer a Illustrator, esa chica es alguien sin igual, solo alguien completamente ciego no podría ver las virtudes de su alma – expreso el gato negro antes de continuar – Y a todo esto, ¿quien te dijo que Ladybug y esa chica me desprecian? - le pregunto, mas cuando iba a contestar perdió sus poderes la villana antes de volver a ser simplemente Vivica, empezando aquellos animales a perder el control, aprovechando aquel caos Mayura para escapar.

\- ¡Miraculous Ladybug! - grito la catarina lanzando el objeto que había obtenido al cielo volviendo todas las personas transformadas a su forma original, viéndose la gente un tanto confundida, teniendo que trabajar los héroes para coger a las que se habían convertido en aves, bajando Ladybug y poniéndose junto a su compañero.

\- Esto ha sido muy extraño bichito – expreso el gato negro acercándose ambos héroes a la chica - ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto asintiendo la chica, viendo mejor a Ladybug.

\- Perdonad me, se que he hecho cosas terribles pero ... - expuso Vivica poniéndole Ladybug una mano en el hombro.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, Hawk Moth te engaño, y cuando eso ocurre saca lo peor de nosotros mismos, cree me, se lo único que es Chat Noir, pero no se lo digo para que no se le suba a la cabeza – le comento asintiendo la joven.

\- Gracias Ladybug, oh rayos he dejado a mi hermano en el college, ¿y si le ha pasado algo? - expuso notando la heroína aquello, viendo a Chat Noir recoger el miraculous de Queen Bee.

\- Bueno dragoncita nos veremos pronto – expreso Viperion despidiéndose de Ryuko, la cual solo esbozo una leve sonrisa antes de irse también por su lado.

\- Me pilla de camino así que puedo acercarte – le expuso Ladybug a la chica cogiéndola antes de irse, quedándose Alya una vez mas sin su entrevista, antes de ver a Chat Noir.

\- ¿Chat Noir podrías darme una entrevista para el Ladyblog? - pidió la aspirante a reportera antes de acercarse el gato negro y decirle.

\- No tengo tiempo en estos precisos instantes, pero estaré libre durante las navidades – le expuso antes de decirle – Lila Rossi debió crear la ilusión de Ladybug akumatizada del Día de los Héroes – le susurro al oído quedándose Alya pensando en aquello, Volpina era la única Akuma capaz de causar aquello, pero la italiana le dijo a todo el mundo que estaba en el extranjero, viendo al gato negro irse de allí, algo olía a podrido en todo aquello, e iba a descubrirlo.

Una vez llegaron al François Dupont Vivica miro los mensajes de su teléfono, palideciendo antes de mirar a Ladybug.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo? - le pregunto la heroína asintiendo la joven mostrándole lo que ponía en esos mensajes – Si le dices a alguien quien esparció el rumor tendrás problemas, tu, tu hermano y el resto de tu familia – leyó la catarina sintiendo su sangre hervir, estaba claro que alguien la quería extorsionar, antes de ver un mensaje del padre de la chica – Cariño alguien ha embestido el coche de tu madre por detrás, ahora mismo estamos en el hospital, ten cuidado tesoro – leyó apretando los puños con fuerza antes de intentar controlarse, el primer mensaje era de un numero desconocido – Puedes decírmelo a mi, nadie lo sabrá, tienes mi palabra – le dijo respirando profundamente Vivica, antes de contestarle.

\- Se trata de una chica llamada Lila, dice ser amiga tuya pero, después de esto, esta claro que no lo es – expreso sintiendo la heroína como la bilis le subía una vez mas, debía investigar a Lila, esa chica no solo se la tenia jurada a ella, sino que además estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir lo que quería, incluso quebrantar la ley, pero el que su padre fuese embajador la hacia casi intocable, debía conseguir que se expusiese ella sola - ¿Que debo hacer Ladybug? - le pregunto notando miedo en el tono de la chica, pensando antes de contestarle, sonando la tercera alarma de sus aretes.

\- Llama a tu padre para asegurarte que ese mensaje es verdadero, y de momento no se lo digas a nadie, y intentare esclarecer todo esto, te lo prometo – le dijo Ladybug a la chica antes de ir a casa a esconderse y poder destransformarse mas tranquila, decidiendo ir al college a comprobar que no había ocurrido nada que manchase su reputación, llegando al edificio viendo a Max en la entrada con Markov en las manos, volviendo todo a su relativa normalidad, pero la chica podía sentirlo, había una extraña tensión en el ambiente, entrando el profesor de historia con cara de pocos amigos al edificio, mientras Astrid no muy lejos lo miraba con preocupación, descubriendo la causa de ese mal humor, el alcalde le obligo a pagar todo lo consumido mientras eran cánidos, mientras tanto Lila estaba en uno de los pasillos, pensando en su plan para que Marinette se alejase de Adrien, solo tenia que conseguir que Alya estuviese de su lado completamente, ya pensaba en como hundir su reputación, y por si acaso también librarse de la japonesa y la hija del alcalde, también tendría que tenerle un ojo encima a Astrid, la prima de Adrien podría descubrirla, y siendo familia Gabriel la creería a ella con mayor facilidad, pero primero era Marinette, encontrar a alguien dispuesta a agredirla cuando empezó el curso fue casi perfecto, sino fuese por aquel profesor de historia, lanzar rumores sobre la chica dando a entender malos hábitos, inculparla de un robo que una vez mas salio impune debido a un contratiempo inesperado, humillarla en aquel concurso de diseño usando sus propias creaciones contra ella, las cuales ya había vendido a la competencia de Gabriel por una buena suma, usando ese dinero para conseguir silenciar a Vivica, unas buenas amenazas nunca le habían hecho daño a nadie, próximo paso, conseguir que todo el mundo la desprecie, y ya sabia como hacerlo, pronto esa mojigata lamentaria haberse interpuesto en su camino.

**CONTINUARA**

Y aquí acaba el chapter estimados lectores, como han podido ver el Akuma de turno solo era un método para mostrarles lo peor de la italiana, y creedme cuando digo que las cosas se van a poner feas, el calvario que están por sufrir nuestros héroes no ha hecho mas que empezar por desgracia, espero os guste y hasta luego pecadores.


	20. Astromancer

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estoy para presentarles otro apasionante capitulo de esta historia, en el cual veremos como las amenazas lanzadas por Lila en el episodio Camaleón empiezan a materializarse de manera definitiva, pero me estoy precipitando, ahora a disfrutar con este oscuro elixir que es el sufrimiento, no leemos al final como siempre."

**Capitulo 20: Astromancer**

Marinette se encontraba en su habitación, tumbada sobre la cama, rememorando los sucesos de las ultimas semanas, dos días después de que Vivica fuese akumatizada alguien se coló en el college y destrozo la sala de arte, dejando pintadas con su nombre por todas partes, el profesor le tenia negado la entrada, por suerte no fue akumatizado pero si se gano el desprecio de muchos alumnos, por suerte Alix y Marc la defendieron, aun tenia a alguien de su lado entre los afectados, los rumores sobre ella se habían extendido como la pólvora, incluyendo cosas que solo sabían personas muy intimas y cercanas a ella, como que sufría aracnofobia, que tuvo un ojo vago cuando pequeña y otras cosas que solo sabían unos pocos, ridiculizándola con ello, además de ver un comercial con uno de sus diseños robados, por desgracia decirlo no le habría servido de nada, sentía su cuerpo tenso, el estrés estaba pudiendo con ella, además de la reciente akumatizacion de Nathaniel.

_**Flashback**_

_Ladybug junto a Chat Noir estaban luchando contra Illustrator una vez mas, viendo como el villano borraba todo lo que se encontraba en su camino hacia la residencia de los Dupain-Cheng, pues alguien la había inculpado de arruinar una obra que iba a utilizar en una exposición, lo peor si cabía era que el villano no estaba solo, sino que iba acompañado de un coloso hecho de arcilla, el cual se adaptaba a lo que el pintor necesitase, teniendo una maza como mano derecha, consiguiendo gracias al Lucky Charm, la boquilla de una manguera, improvisando una manguera y ayudándose del Cataclism consiguieron agua suficiente para ablandar a aquel coloso que lo acompañaba mientras se aparecía Ryuko._

_\- Wind dragon – dijo la heroína convirtiéndose en niebla, nublando la vista del Akuma pudiendo Chat Noir acercarse y arrebatarle el lápiz que contenía el akuma y el amok, cuando todo acabo Ladybug no tardo en acercarse al joven._

_\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto negando el pelirrojo con la cabeza antes de contestarle._

_\- No, esto es culpa de Marinette, ella es quien arruino mi obra, es la única que se me ocurre – expuso el artista mirando Chat Noir aquello, acercándose._

_\- Te contare algo, esa chica es tan maravillosa como Ladybug, lo se por experiencia propia, seguro que todo esto es un malentendido – expuso el gato negro antes de irse al igual que Ladybug, llevándose el afecto de la catarina, últimamente su partenaire era mas atento de lo habitual con su otra identidad, igual que cierto modelo rubio._

**Fin del flashback**

Marinette estuvo tumbada otro rato, pensando en como Adrien parecía querer pasar todo el tiempo con ella, aquello parecía tan irreal, ni en sus mejores sueños imagino que el rubio le prestaría atención, viendo también que sus problemas y las acusaciones eran mas frecuentes los días posteriores a pasar el tiempo juntos, ¿seria que quien estaba detrás de aquello era alguien obsesionado con Adrien? Recordando aquella amenaza de Lila.

_Te quedaras sola, tus amigos te abandonaran y Adrien sera solamente mio_, recordó antes de escuchar un par de golpes en la trampilla que daba a la azotea, suponiendo quien era sin muchas dificultades, abriéndola encontrándose con el gato negro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sintiéndolos mucho mas familiares que de costumbre, su subconsciente sabia quien era y estaba intentado hacérselo saber de algún modo.

\- _Bonsoir_ _purrincess – _saludo el gato negro consiguiendo que Marinette sonriese - Perdón si interrumpo su sueño de belleza pero este gato estaba preocupado, con los últimos Akumas yendo tras vos temí que alguno hubiese llegado a lastimados – expuso haciendo una cortes reverencia, aquel chico era único sin duda alguna, antes de empezar a curiosear por la habitación.

\- Como puedes ver me encuentro perfectamente, no tienes que preocuparte por mi, mi padre me protege, además dentro de un par de semanas son las vacaciones de Navidad – le expuso enfurruñándose el gato negro, mirando un cajón ligeramente abierto – Y como te dije estaré en el extranjero durante las fiestas – le dijo siendo ignorada por aquel felino, el cual miraba aquel cajón intentando descubrir que había dentro, percatándose de ello la franco-china – Si abres ese cajón te aseguro que recibes una paliza _minou_ – le comento sonriendo el gato negro mirando a la joven acercándose a esta, empezando a hacerle cosquillas, devolviéndoselas Marinettes riendo el héroe como hacia mucho que no hacia, parando ambos antes de acabar en problemas, como ser descubiertos por alguno de los parientes de la joven.

\- Perdonad mi osadía _lianhua_, pero es que, además de vos Ladybug también se va a ir de la ciudad estas navidades, y quiero atesorar cada segundo con ambas, quizás podría decirle que venga a visitarte Marinette, así podría pasar un rato ameno junto a mis dos chicas favoritas – expuso el gato negro recordando como el héroe había intentado insinuar que fuese a verse a si misma varias veces, había algo raro en aquello, ¿y si la había descubierto? Aquel pensamiento vasto para que se detuviese a pensar en esa posibilidad, pero si sabia que ambas eran la misma, ¿por que seguir fingiendo que no lo sabia? ¿Estaría intentando conocerla mejor? Ese simple pensamiento fue suficiente para ponerla colorada – ¿Os encontráis bien my... Marinette? - pregunto el gato al percatarse del sonrojo, acercándose mas a ella, posando su guante sobre la frente de la joven, perdiéndose esta en los irises del minino.

\- Yo, esto, si yo, me, me encuentro bien rubito – le contesto sorprendiéndose ella misma por como lo había apodado, era el mismo que utilizaba con Adrien, ¿por que lo había llamado así? Sonriendo el gato antes de despedirse de ella, sin notar como el corazón de la joven iba a mil revoluciones por minuto.

Mientras tanto el gato se encontraba corriendo por los techos de la ciudad, mientras pensaba en que su amor al fin estaba enlazando quien era en realidad, de momento la dejaría unos días para que pudiese terminar de ensamblar las piezas, pensando también en lo ocurrido esas ultimas semanas, parecía que alguien estaba moviendo los hilos para que Marinette tuviese una vida cada vez mas desgraciada, siendo Lila su principal y única sospechosa, pero necesitaba pruebas, de momento estaba investigando las redes sociales de la italiana en búsqueda de algo que la delatase, usando una cuenta falsa para tal fin, quizás debería buscar ayuda, pero, ¿quien podría serle útil? Max era una buena opción, también estaban Alix y Marc, Alya por contra era un arma de doble filo en esos precisos momentos, pues los rumores sobre Marinette no parecían hacerle gracia alguna, pero que la propia joven fuese la única supuesta fuente de estos hacia que desconfiase, quizás si demostraba que Lila creo aquellas imágenes de Ladybug akumatizada derrotándolo cuando el Día de los Héroes podría detener a la italiana, o al menos reducir su credibilidad.

(-)

Mientras el gato negro recorría los techos de la ciudad, en unas instalaciones secretas del gobierno dos agentes del EDOPA iban caminando hacia el despacho de su superior, entrando en aquella estancia de paredes carmesíes finamente decorada.

\- Capitán Renard – dijo uno de los agentes girando la silla en la cual estaba su superior, revelando a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, complexión delgada y a pesar de estar sentado alto, de cabellos marrón oscuro y ojos negros como la noche, su piel era blanca levemente bronceada, llevando un traje de color negro con un pañuelo rojo con inscripciones en azul celeste.

\- Agente Caballero, agente Lockhart, reporten – pidió su superior hablando primero el español.

\- El proyecto Titan esta paralizado, quizás con otro cristal podríamos descubrir mejor como funcionan, hemos descubierto que un criminal conocido como "Glaciar" posee uno de ellos, según nuestras fuentes su ultimo avistamiento fue en San Petesburgo, Rusia, amenazando al gobierno con congelar todo el saneamiento de agua si no se le entregaba cierta suma, la ciudad estuvo como resultado un mes sin agua corriente, también creemos que hay otro en Shanghai, China, este segundo esta en manos de un patrullero que se dedica a capturar criminales y enfrentarse a otro miembro de los Filo de Jade que reside allí – expreso el agente analizando su superior aquella información, contestándole.

\- Es decir tenemos ubicado de de esas joyas pero están fuera de nuestra jurisdicción, con suerte Glaciar vendrá a nosotros, Ladybug y Chat Noir están resultando ser un imán para lo sobrenatural – expuso el capitán asintiendo sus agentes, hablando ahora el agente Lockhart.

\- Correcto señor, nuestros miembros de observación en el extranjero han encontrado información interesante referente a Chat Noir – dijo el agente mostrando una foto del gato negro con la Estatua de la Libertad de fondo – Según dichos agentes el gato estuvo en New York hace unos meses, también descubrieron que se alío con un vigilante que recorre la ciudad, por desgracia no saben nada mas – expuso el agente analizando su superior aquella información.

\- ¿Han hablado nuestros invitados? - pregunto sabiendo sus gentes a quienes se referían, hablando el agente Caballero.

\- Dilan a cantado nada mas supo que teníamos a Grimauld – comento sonriendo su superior – Parece que ese tal "señor de la oscuridad" al que tanto teme le ordeno descubrir donde estaban los miraculous, parece que estaban en poder de un hombre llamado Fei Chan, aunque intuimos que es un nombre falso – expuso el agente mostrando imágenes de un hombre mayor de ascendencia asiática – Parece que ese hombre es una especie de "guardián de los miraculous" el cuervo nos dijo que cuando estaba por irse escucho a una joven entrar, dedujo que debía tratarse de una alumna, posiblemente Ladybug, he buscado a este hombre, actualmente se encuentra viviendo en Lyon con una mujer mayor, Marianne Lenoir, líder de la resistencia francesa – expuso el agente analizando aquello su superior, sonriendo.

\- Traed los aquí, puede que nos revelen muchas cosas que nos ayuden a completar el proyecto Titan – ordeno el capitán a sus agentes, aquel anciano era clave para conseguirlo, sin saber las consecuencias que eso traería para aquella organización ni para el mundo.

**College François Dupont, unos días después**

Marinette volvía a llegar tarde, viendo a Edward continuando con su empeño de conseguir reunir firmas para esa petición, ella se había presentado voluntaria para ayudarlo, con las luces de la ciudad ver las estrellas resultaba imposible, quizás en aquel infinito firmamento encontraba su lugar, su meta en la vida, pues después de lo ocurrido en aquel concurso se encontraba perdida, viendo como Vivica se ponía a ayudar a su hermano en aquello, sonriendo al percatarse de como ambos hermanos se ayudaban, pensando en como seria eso, tener un hermano mayor que te cuide o pequeño al que enseñar, negando ese pensamiento, su padre se había operado, era imposible que ocurriese, viendo llegar al profesor Garcia.

\- El metro siempre dando problemas – se quejo en voz alta viendo a ambos alumnos, leyendo su petición mientras Adrien se acercaba a la chica de sus sueños, esta vez nada se lo impediría.

\- ¡Adrien! - o quizás alguien en el universo lo odiaba, pues nada peor que encontrarse con Lila, la cual no tardo ni un segundo en pegarse a el como una lamprea, suspirando la franco-china antes de irse hacia su aula, maldiciendo el rubio su suerte al igual que Plagg, leyendo mientras tanto el profesor la petición de aquel alumno antes de sonreír.

\- ¿Una cena romántica a la luz de las velas en una terraza, con el cielo infinito en todo su esplendor, viendo como las estrellas caen en una conjunción que podría definirse como mágica? Chico deberías haberme dicho esto hace tiempo, no cuando solo tienes tres días para reunir las firmas necesarias – le dijo el profesor de historia firmando aquella petición, teniendo Lila una maquiavélica idea para hundir aun mas la reputación de Marinette, en cualquier caso habría un Akuma, lo cual siempre era bueno para ella, pues suponía otra posibilidad de que Ladybug cayese, yendo hacia su aula buscando sus contactos, debía moverse rápido, mientras Adrien había escuchado aquella idea de su profesor, acercándose a ambos hermanos pidiéndole una de esa hojas de firmas para al petición, luego hablaría con el profesor Garcia, quizás el pudiese darle algún consejo.

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente, sin saber nadie lo que iba a desencadenarse aquel día, llegando la hora del receso de la comida, saliendo algunos alumnos a comer mientras otros iban hacia la biblioteca, viendo Kagami ir a Marinette hacia esta.

\- ¿No nos acompañas en el comedor? - le pregunto la japonesa negando la franco-china con un movimiento de cabeza, saliendo también Chloe junto a Aurore y Astrid, un trió de rubias muy peligrosas juntas.

\- Lo siento Kagami pero es que necesito repasar para el examen de español, por eso voy a la biblioteca – le contesto asintiendo la otra chica de ascendencia asiática, viendo a Juleka decidiendo ir con ella, hablándole Tikki.

\- Kagami solo quiere ser tu amiga, no es una mala persona – le expuso la kwami asintiendo Marinette, eso lo sabia muy bien, pero ese día precisamente no era de los mejores, maldiciendo el haber nacido mujer en esos momentos, sintiendo dolor y presión en la zona del abdomen, esos días eran espantosos y esa semana estaba siendo especialmente mala, demasiado estrés para su gusto.

\- Tikki el examen es mañana, quiero tener la cabeza centrada en la materia, bastante difícil me resulta con estos dolores, por suerte Hawk Moth no ha mandado ningún Akuma – le dijo yendo hacia la biblioteca, encontrándose con Alya por el camino, decidiendo ambas estudiar juntas, sin percatarse de como alguien en el piso de abajo entraba donde los casilleros, algo malo iba a ocurrir, y lo peor es que no podrían evitarlo.

Adrien agradecía tener a Nino como amigo, pues por suerte para el había conseguido que se sentase junto a Alix, Max y Kim, sonriendo el rubio dándose cuenta de un detalle importante, si Ladybug era Marinette y ella solo entregaría Miraculous a gente cercana y de confianza, era lógico pensar que Nino era Carapace, luego Alya seria Rena Rouge, pero, ¿quien era Pegasse?

\- Pues lo que oís Lila dice que me presentara a Phillipe Candeloro – exponía Alix rodando el rubio los ojos pensando en aquello, teniendo una idea, si podía hacer que mas gente descubriese las mentidas de Lila las cosas serian mejor para Marinette, al menos en teoría.

\- Yo tengo su numero, si quieres puedo conseguirte una recomendación – le comento Adrien enseñándole la foto que se saco con el patinador olímpico el día que fue akumatizado, consiguiendo que Alix sonriese de emoción, mirándose Max y Kim, hablando el moreno.

\- ¿Listo para probar mi juego? - le pregunto recordando que habían quedado esa tarde en probar el juego que Max había estado desarrollando, el mismo juego en el cual controlabas a los Akumas en combates entre si, recordando la akumatizacion del de las lentes hacia tiempo, si hubiese dispuesto de tiempo lo habría ayudado a testearlo, cuando se escucho la alarma de incendios, escuchando a la profesora Bustier dar indicaciones para que saliesen en orden.

Los alumnos se encontraban en la entrada del edificio reunidos por seguridad, viendo el humo que salia de donde los casilleros, buscando Adrien con la vista a Marinette, mientras Nino veía salir a Alya, la cual se acerco al director nada mas tuvo ocasión.

\- Unas alumnas se han quedado atrapadas en los lavabos del segundo piso, Marinette esta intentando abrir la puerta – exclamo sintiendo el rubio como su mundo se desmoronaba, temeroso de que algo le ocurriese, viendo como la señorita Bustier se disponía a entrar deteniéndola el profesor Garcia.

\- Yo soy mas rápido, usted mientras tanto tranquilice al alumnado y que empiecen a comprobar que no falta nadie – expuso el profesor entrando al edificio, buscando Adrien el modo de escapar para poder transformarse y ayudar, viendo Max como Lila estaba enviando mensajes por el móvil tranquilamente, pareciéndole extraño en una situación como esa, llegando los bomberos para parar aquel fuego.

Los alumnos esperaron pacientemente a que todo se calmase, estando varios curiosos por los alrededores, decidiendo Adrien mandarle un mensaje a Nathalie sobre esto, sabia que había riesgos de perder toda su libertad, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría al igual que su padre, y prefería que lo supiese por el que por cualquier otra persona, viendo salir al profesor Garcia con Marinette en brazos mientras tres alumnas de distintos cursos lo seguían, viendo varias magulladuras en la joven, acercándose Alya, Chloe y Kagami, hablando la hija del alcalde.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - pregunto notando la de las lentes el genuino tono de preocupación en la voz de la rubia, mientras Kagami analizaba a su compañera, desviando la mirada a las chicas que estaban allí.

\- Parece que todo fue un montaje, estas tres fingieron estar encerradas para que se quedase sola y atacarla por sorpresa – expuso el profesor antes de detener a Alya y a Kagami notando el semblante claramente furioso del director, llegando el jefe de bomberos.

\- Parece que alguien prendió fuego a uno de los casilleros, no hemos encontrado mas que papeles quemados – expuso el oficial de bomberos mientras se escuchaban cuchicheos echándole la culpa a la propia Marinette, mirando Nathaniel a la franco-china viendo como tenia un ojo morado, bajando la cabeza molesto por lo que escuchaba, mientras Max hacia cálculos mentales, Alix estaba que echaba chispas al igual que Kim y varios compañeros, mientras un par de alumnos se daban cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, mirando Vivica a su hermano, mientras el bombero sostenía una mochila, la del menor de ambos hermanos, donde estaba todo su trabajo para conseguir ver un cielo estrellado.

**Mansion Agreste**

Nada mas recibió el mensaje de Adrien Nathalie no tardo un instante en hablar con su jefe, el cual se encontraba claramente molesto, viendo un comercial en el que salia una chaqueta idéntica a la que Lila presento a aquel concurso, aumentando el enojo del señor Agreste mientras Croww y Nooroo veían a su portador, hablando el kwami del cuervo.

\- Le dije amo que esa chica no era de mi confianza, su alma esta manchada – expreso el kwami mientras Nathalie esperaba lo que fuese a hacer su superior, cuando pudo sentirlo, numerosas emociones negativas en un mismo lugar.

\- Nathalie quiero que traigas a Lila Rossi a mi presencia nada mas tengas ocasión, tengo algunos asuntos que discutir con ella – le ordeno a su asistente mientras activaba la imagen en bucle de sus cámaras de seguridad, pues se había dado cuenta que si el pudo ver a Adrien coger el libro cualquiera que hackease los sistemas de seguridad podría verle entrar en su guarida, bajando junto a Croww y Nooroo.

\- Maestro nada de esto es culpa de Adrien, seria injusto castigarlo por algo que no ha hecho – le pidió Nooroo a su portador, asintiendo Gabriel ante aquellas palabras.

\- Este no es el momento, Nooroo, alzaos alas negras – dijo absorbiendo al kwami de la generosidad convirtiéndose en Hawk Moth – Puedo sentirlo, hay numerosas almas atormentadas, pero destaca el, un corazón herido por que sus sueños han sido destruidos por el fuego, hay mucha crueldad en este mundo – dijo llegando a su guarida y cogiendo una mariposa, cargándola de energía negativa – Vuela mi negro akuma, dale a esta víctima el poder para realizar sus sueños, y los míos – dijo lanzando aquel insecto al cielo, dejando que volase hacia su objetivo, e incluso aunque la persona en cuestión no fuese el blanco, había muchas otras en los alrededores en un estado emocional alterado, notando a una persona principalmente, su hijo también era blanco de una emoción negativa, decidiendo centrarse en el para saber que lo tenia así, miedo, preocupación, dolor ante el sufrimiento de un ser muy querido, ¿seria posible que su hijo se hubiese enamorado? Solo rezaba que no fuese de Lila Rossi, esa chica le era útil para sus planes, pero tampoco era estúpido, sabia que no debía confiar en ella.

**College François Dupont**

Los alumnos se encontraban claramente molestos, mirando muchos con mala cara hacia Marinette, acusándola de haber no solo provocado el fuego, sino también de haberle dicho a esas chicas que la agrediesen solo para desviar sospechas, empezando algunos profesores a sentirse mal ante aquellas acusaciones, analizando Ricardo todo aquello, cuando desvío la mirada hacia arriba, como si supiese que algo malo iba a pasar, abriendo los ojos viendo como un akuma revoloteaba por allí, decidiendo controlar la respiración al verlo.

\- ¡Cuidado un akuma! - grito Chloe al ver a aquel insecto, cubriendo a Marinette para que no se acercase a ella, mientras los demás alumnos empezaban a correr presas del pánico, aprovechando el caos Adrien y Luka para escabullirse, siendo el músico el que lo logro primero.

\- Chico es mejor intervenir cuanto antes, así podremos detener al Akuma rápidamente – siseo Sass notando la presencia del kwami de la destrucción cerca de el, al igual que Plagg sentía al mas sabio de sus hermanos, decidiendo ignorar la presencia del otro temporalmente, ese no era el momento ni el lugar.

\- Plagg tenemos que proteger a Marinette a toda costa, ahora esta mas vulnerable que nunca, ¿listo? - le expuso el rubio al kwami suspirando este, sabiendo que resultaría difícil hacer que su chico se parase un segundo a reflexionar, cuando Marinette o Ladybug aunque ambas eran la misma estaba en peligro ese chico se volvía mucho mas impulsivo, mientras aquel insecto volaba hacia Edward, entrando en un colgante con la forma de Saturno.

\- Hermano no lo escuches – le pidió Vivica a su hermano antes de este empezar a escuchar a Hawk Moth.

\- _Astromancer soy Hawk Moth, ¿cansado de las burlas de tus amigos sobre tu afición a las estrellas? ¿deseas vengarte de quien te ha arrebatado tu oportunidad? Yo te daré el poder para descubrir la verdad, te concedo el poder de los astros, la gravedad sera una de tus numerosas armas, también podrás usar tus poderes para mostrar el pasado, a cambio solo quiero que me consigas cierta información para mi_ – le expuso antes de hablar el joven.

\- ¿Que deseas Hawk Moth? - pregunto el joven viendo su hermana que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, mientras Kagami con ayuda de Chloe y Alya ponían a salvo a Marinette.

\- _Necesito que descubras quien diseño realmente cierta prenda, luego de eso solo te pido los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir_ – le expuso sonriendo el chico sabiendo los presentes que había caído bajo sus poderes, siendo envuelto por aquel miasma de oscuridad, cambiando su apariencia completamente, su piel ahora era de un color azul claro, su pelo negro con un mechón blanco cerca de sus ojos violetas, llevaba una túnica negra como la noche con varias constelaciones, en su mano izquierda sostenía un cetro con un planetario en su extremo, mirando el Akuma a los presentes.

\- Edward por favor no hagas esto, tu no eres una mala persona – pidió Vivica intentando convencer a su hermano menor, el cual solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Lo siento Vivica pero Edward esta durmiendo, por suerte para ambos Astromancer esta para descubrir la verdad – expuso Akuma empezando a andar hacia el interior del edificio, yendo directo hacia los casilleros, encontrándose con Alya cubriendo junto a Kagami a Marinette mientras Chloe era retenida por su guardaespaldas, mas cuando iba a entrar en la sala que le interesaba, un bastón se interpuso en su camino, bajando Chat Noir.

\- ¿Podrías leer mi fortuna en las estrellas? Por que tu destino es recibir una buena – expreso el gato lanzándose al ataque antes de apuntarle Astromancer con su arma.

\- Veamos como te mueves con la gravedad de la Luna – expreso lanzando un rayo de color plateado sobre el gato antes de echarse a un lado, saliendo el felino despedido a toda velocidad chocando contra un muro, levantándose antes de saltar, chocando con la pasarela que tenia encima de la cabeza, aprovechando Viperion para intentar atacarlo por la espalda, zafándose el chico – Jupiter tiene un campo de gravedad muy intenso sabes – le dijo tocándole con el cetro, empezando Viperion a sentir como su cuerpo era atraído por el suelo, como si fuese mucho mas pesado de lo que era en realidad, antes de ir hacia donde estaban los casilleros, viendo el suyo totalmente calcinado, aprovechando Alya para grabarlo todo, acercándose Alix para sacarla de hay.

\- ¿Estas loca o que? - le pregunto viendo como el villano soltaba desde aquel cetro polvo de estrellas por toda la sala, empezando a materializarse siluetas, cobrando la forma de personas, reconociendo ambas jóvenes aquellas imágenes, eran de esa misma mañana, viendo como aceleraba hasta el momento en el que se produjo en incendio, viéndose a una joven con un peinado idéntico al de Marinette, pero claramente no era ella debido a su forma de vestir, viendo como echaba un liquido dentro del casillero antes de meter una cerilla encendida, saliendo de allí, retrocediendo aun mas en el tiempo con su poder, hasta aquel día en el que se produjo el concurso de diseño, viendo como esa misma chica destrozaba la cámara de seguridad antes de coger de su casillero un bote de lejía y empezando a arrojarlo por todas las casillas que contenían prendas, exceptuando el de Lila, dándose cuenta el Akuma de la presencia de ambas chicas.

\- Me temo Hawk Moth que no puedo descubrir lo que me pides, pero descuida tendrás el anillo del gato ahora mismo – dijo volviendo todo aquel polvo mágico a introducirse en el cetro, quitando Alix a Alya antes de que el villano la quitase a la fuerza, sintiendo la reportera que iba a estallar de cólera, todo lo que había ocurrido era culpa de esa chica que por pura suerte había grabado, debía entregarle esa grabación al director, viendo como el Akuma iba a por Chat Noir y Viperion, viendo Alix un extintor teniendo una idea, sabia que era ponerse en peligro, pero no podía dejar que Astromancer se hiciese con ningún miraculous, arrojando el dióxido de carbono sobre este, dándole tiempo a Chat Noir y a Viperion a escapar, teniendo dificultades la serpiente, pues su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente pesado mientras el gato era ligero como una pluma, viendo este como sus presas se habían escapado, aprovechando Marinette todo aquel alboroto para escapar y poder esconderse fuera del edificio, saliendo Tikki.

\- Marinette no estas en condiciones de combatir – le dijo la kwami viendo no solo el ojo morado que tenia su portadora, sino también como cojeaba y como se sostenía la muñeca izquierda, esas chicas la habían atacado con mas fuerza de la esperada.

\- Tikki no me queda otra, ya has visto lo que puede hacer, tengo que hacerlo aunque me cueste y me duela, debo ser fuerte – le dijo intentando ponerse en pie, sintiendo como el dolor recorría todo su cuerpo, soltando algunas lágrimas debido a este, llevándose la mano derecha al costado izquierdo, que era donde había recibido la mayoría de golpes.

\- Marinette si te transformas la gente vera tus golpes y podrían descubrir tu identidad – le expuso la kwami sintiendo la franco-china como su cuerpo ardía, teniendo Tikki una idea – Podría entregarle los aretes a Chat Noir, así estarías fuera de sospechas – expuso pensando aquello la joven antes de hacer la pregunta que tenia en mente.

\- Tikki, el y yo, ¿estudiamos aquí? - le pregunto asintiendo la kwami, pues técnicamente esa pregunta no violaba las leyes de los kwamis, no podía revelar la identidad de Chat Noir, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese decir información sobre el - ¿El sabe quien soy? - le pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta seria peligrosa, antes de asentir.

\- Parece que lo descubrió por accidente, iba a entregarte el miraculous del ratón cuando te vio transformarte – le dijo notando como su portadora parecía a punto de estallar, mas solo empezó a reírse - ¿Marinette? - le pregunto antes de verla soltar algunas lágrimas.

\- No puede ser lo que creo – le contesto volviendo a estallar en carcajadas, riendo se del destino, de la fortuna y la providencia, de su propia ceguera, ahora tenia claro quien era el, volviendo los recuerdos de Oblivio, viéndose junto al joven que no solo era su compañero de aventuras, sino también el chico de sus sueños, sintiéndose patética por rechazar tantas veces a Chat Noir por el mismo, sintiendo vergüenza por todas las veces que hablo con el sin saberlo siquiera, riendo para ocultar la verdad, solo conocía una parte de el.

Mientras Marinette sentía su mente a punto de estallar Chat Noir y Viperion habían conseguido esconderse, sabían que derrotar a este enemigo seria complicado, notando como los efectos del poder de aquel Akuma se desvanecían, haciendo la prueba Viperion dando un pequeño salto, buscando el gato negro donde se pudo esconder su dama, aunque ella era capaz de defenderse sola sabia que esa era una situación complicada por los múltiples golpes que había recibido de esas chicas.

\- Necesitamos un plan – expuso Viperion asintiendo el gato negro, mientras veían al villano de turno levitando hacia el sur, atravesando el Sena y llegando hasta Notre Dame, mas Chat Noir en esos momentos no lo guiaba la cabeza, sino el corazón, necesitaba vencer al Akuma para poder comprobar como estaba Marinette, estando a punto de saltar siendo retenido por Viperion - ¿Que no has entendido de que necesitamos un plan? - le expuso endureciendo la mirada el gato cuando escucharon a alguien acercarse, viendo a Ryuko y Canis custode.

\- No entiendo tantas prisas gato, esta claro que este enemigo tiene poderes que escapan a nuestra comprensión, hay que mantener la cabeza fría – le comento el perro al felino, mirando Ryuko aquello.

\- A mi tampoco me agrada seguir planes pero el perro tiene razón, lanzarse a lo loco solo supondrá acabar contra el suelo, debemos tenderle una trampa – expuso la dragona asintiendo el perro, mirándose los otros héroes entre si.

\- Mientras Ladybug no venga debemos contener al villano – expuso Viperion estando de acuerdo Ryuko y Canis custode, mientras el gato miraba un momento hacia su centro de enseñanza con cierta preocupación antes de mirar hacia el Akuma, viendo como empezaba a usar sus poderes para controlar el agua del río, usándola como un gigantesco látigo para golpear los edificios.

\- La luna influye sobre las mareas, por eso tiene poder sobre el agua – expreso el perro antes de empezar todos a moverse hacia Notre Dame, donde el villano paso a conjurar a Marte, imbuyéndose de su ardiente personalidad, este seria un adversario difícil.

De vuelta con Marinette esta se encontraba en casa, siendo tratada de esos golpes por su madre mientras Tikki lo veía todo, recordando como la chica parecía haber medio aceptado aquella verdad, pidiéndole mientras tanto que buscase un miraculous que pudiese ayudarles, las ilusiones de Rena podrían engañar a este oponente, el escudo de Carapace podrían protegerlos, la picadura de la abeja dejarlo en el sitio, la agilidad de Bunnix podría confundir al enemigo, los portales de Pegasse podrían incluso usarse para devolverle sus ataques, pero, ¿a cual de todos recurrir? Decidiéndose por el zorro y la abeja, necesitaban mucha ayuda, y quien sabe, a lo mejor eso podría mejorar la relación entre ambas heroínas, esperando la kwami arriba a que llegase su portadora, viéndola con algunas vendas y un parche en el ojo, cualquiera que viese a Marinette en ese estado sabría que estaba mal, mirando Marinette los miraculous que había escogido Tikki, teniendo otra idea en su lugar, nunca lo había echo pero necesitaba poder, y aunque fuese una mala idea era la única que tenia.

Chat Noir estaba luchando junto a los otros héroes contra Astromancer, notando el abrasador calor del sol, sintiendo los allí reunidos que estaban en una repetición del combate contra Hakir, viendo como un haz abrasador iba hacia el, evitándolo gracias a Ryuko y su velocidad, mientras los otros héroes intentaban distraer a aquel oponente, debía pensar en algo, cuando escucho algo, viendo a Mayura delante de la puerta de la catedral, lanzando una de sus plumas hacia el Akuma, corriendo hacia aquel objeto.

\- Cataclism – conjuro el gato tocando aquella pluma destruyéndola en el acto, mientras Ryuko se lanzaba a la ofensiva contra Mayura, al mismo tiempo que Viperion era golpeado por un látigo de luz creado por el Akuma de turno, cayendo sobre el perro.

\- Observad la oscuridad de Saturno – expreso Astromancer cambiando su poder, Saturno recibía su nombre del dios romano de la muerte, su poder podría ser muy peligroso, eso era lo que pensaba Canis custode, decidiendo correr en círculos mientras el villano lanzaba un haz que drenaba las fuerzas de aquellos seres vivos a los que alcanzase, la situación era complicada en muchos sentidos, recibiendo un mensaje Chat Noir.

\- Ve al campanario, necesito que uses otro miraculous, LB – leyó en voz baja viendo como sus compañeros luchaban contra Astromancer y Mayura, la cual parecía mas empeñada en intentar desatar un sentimonstruo, lo cual era lógico pues supondría un problema adicional para los cuatro héroes que estaban allí reunidos, escuchando el gato el pitido de su anillo, aprovechando el caos imperante para ir al encuentro de su Lady, sintiéndose especialmente preocupado por ella, pues sabia que no estaba en el mejor momento tras aquella agresión.

Una vez allí arriba busco con la mirada a Ladybug, mas fue otra heroína a quien encontró, o tras analizarla mas detenidamente a su _purrincess_ usando otro miraculous, estaba claro que estaba usando el del ratón, pero había diferencias en su traje, pues las franjas que debían ser rosas eran naranjas, y llevaba una flauta como la de Rena Rouge en la mano.

\- _Minou_ se que sabes que no me encuentro en mi mejor momento – le comento entendiendo lo que quería decir, ella sabia su identidad – Por eso necesito que utilices mi miraculous, Chat Noir eres no solo mi _partenaire_, sino mucho mas para mi, por eso te confío el miraculous de la creación que te concederá el poder de la buena suerte, ¿te crees preparado para esto rubito? - le pregunto asintiendo el gato negro.

\- Me destransformare en privado allí atrás, no porque no quiera que veáis quien esta detrás de la mascara sino porque no es el momento ni el lugar _Lianhua_ – expuso el gato negro yendo al interior del campanario, mientras la heroína analizaba todo el combate desde las alturas, buscando con la mirada el objeto contaminado, siendo el cetro su opción mas obvia, sintiendo el dolor de cada uno de esos golpes, mientras Chat Noir deshacía su transformación.

\- Chico esto es muy serio – expreso Plagg notando el rubio la preocupación en la voz del kwami, algo que no escuchaba a menudo – Si la niña de mi galletita piensa que lo mejor es que tu la utilices significa que esta peor de lo que pensábamos – dijo el kwami disponiéndose Adrien a abrir aquella caja, saliendo un haz rojo tirando a rosa de esta revelando a Tikki.

\- Esto sera difícil y tu lo sabes Adrien – expuso Tikki notando el rubio la preocupación también en su voz, disponiéndose a ponerse los aretes deteniéndolo ambos kwamis – Si llevas ambos miraculous podrías desatar el poder absoluto, y eso seria muy peligroso – le explico Tikki mirando Adrien a Plagg.

\- Plagg cuando esto acabe te daré todo el camemberg que quieras, te lo prometo – le dijo al kwami negro asintiendo este feliz abrazando a Tikki por la emoción, antes de volver a serenarse, siendo absorbido por el anillo guardándolo el rubio antes de ponerse los aretes – Esto sera complicado – expuso el rubio mientras Tikki le explicaba como transformarse, sintiéndose nervioso y emocionado – Tikki, puntos fuera – dijo el rubio dando inicio a su transformación, ahora su rostro era cubierto por una mascara roja con puntos negros, su traje mantenía dicho patrón, pero en algunas partes de su cuerpo había franjas completamente negras, preguntándose como le quedaría a Marinette su miraculous, imaginándose a la chica con un sexy disfraz de gatita, centrándose en la misión en esos momentos, yendo donde su compañera lo esperaba, quedándose esta mirando al rubio, sobretodo sus ojos, sonriendo el chico al verla nerviosa – Creo que deberíamos ir con todo desde el principio – expuso el gato notando el pómulo inflamado de la joven incluso con aquel traje puesto, asintiendo la chica – Lucky Charm – conjuro invocando el poder especial de aquel miraculous, apareciendo en sus manos un bote de pintura en spray.

\- Ya yo tampoco se lo que hay que hacer al principio, solo concentrate – le expuso su _partenaire_ mirando Mr. Bug a su alrededor, viendo una pared ennegrecida por los poderes del villano, a Ryuko, el Akuma y su yo-yo, sonriendo el héroe del traje moteado.

\- Necesito que distraigas a Mayura, Ryuko es vital para el plan – aseguro asintiendo la joven del cabello negro con brillos azules, bajando de un salto lista para darle una patada a la villana en cuestión, esquivando el golpe viendo como aquel impacto había agrietado el suelo, mirando la dragona a su nueva aliada empezar a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con la portadora del pavo real.

\- Ryuko prepara tu niebla, hay que ofuscar a estos blandengues – expreso la heroína mientras Canis y Viperion evitaban el poder de Venus, el cual los habría puesto bajo el dominio de Astromancer.

\- Parece que volvemos a tener a la ratoncita – expuso el perro desviando la mirada Viperion viendo en efecto a la que parecía ser Multimouse, pero las diferencias en su traje le tenían confundido, evitando la ratona una patada de Mayura sintiendo una opresión en el costado izquierdo, recibiendo un fuerte golpe por parte de la villana, mientras Mr. Bug terminaba de ultimar los detalles de aquel plan tan descabellado, ahora su respeto por su lady era mayor que nunca, antes de silbar dándole la indicación a Ryuko.

\- Wind dragon – conjuro esta creando niebla a su alrededor consiguiendo cegar a sus enemigos, tapando el sonido de la flauta golpeando algunos cubos de basura, tras dispersarse la niebla Mayura y Astromancer se encontraron con todos los héroes de París delante de ellos, viendo al caballo cerrar un portal, decidiendo Mayura escapar, enfrentarse a los doce héroes de la ciudad resultaba demasiado, era preferible escapar y proteger su miraculous y con ello también el de su superior, viendo Astromancer una pintada en una pared cercana, en la cual se veía una constelación ficticia en la cual estaba el colgado como si fuese una piñata.

\- Eso no ocurrida, Mercurio, comprobad su gélida atracción – dijo antes de lanzar un rayo al suelo, empezando todos los héroes a ser atraídos hacia aquel punto, revelando para su sorpresa que eran una ilusión, pues varias heroínas del ratón estaban siendo absorbidas por aquel ataque, antes de salir volando el hilo de un yo-yo y enredándose en su cetro y quitándoselo, viendo como un héroe con un traje rojo con motas negras lo sostenía siendo el cetro golpeado por la espada de Ryuko al rojo vivo, cortándolo por la mitad.

\- Ya no habrá mas maldad pequeño akuma – dijo Mr. Bug atrapando al akuma – Miraculous Ladybug – dijo rápidamente lanzando aquel bote de spray al cielo, saliendo miles de mariquitas restaurando lo destruido por el Akuma, aunque por desgracia parecía que las heridas de su dama no estaban en la lista, decidiendo irse junto a su compañera, dejando a los héroes restantes un tanto extrañados por esa conducta, aunque con sus propias vidas como civiles también decidieron irse, quedándose el perro junto al chico.

\- No importa las veces que nos caigamos, sino cuantas veces estemos dispuestos a levantarnos, solo te queda volver a empezar – le dijo el perro cogiéndolo y llevándoselo al college, tenia mucho trabajo por delante, corregir exámenes en esos momentos era una nimiedad en comparación al problema causado por esas tres alumnas, iba a descubrir quien estaba detrás de aquel fuego y aquella agresión.

En el balcón de la residencia de los Dupain-Cheng se daba una vista extraña, pues ambos héroes de París estaban por destransformarse, entrando la chica en su habitación mientras el héroe deshacía la suya, volviendo a sacar a Plagg, tenia muchas preguntas, pero también mucho miedo, temor a que ella pensase que solo amaba una faceta de su ser, temor que estuviese enfadado con el por haberle ocultado que sabia su identidad, intentando mantenerse optimista, ella no era alguien rencorosa ni capaz de albergar odio en su corazón, era brillante como la luna, cálida como una brisa de verano y tan hermosa como un campo en flor, escuchándola hablar.

\- Ad..._Chaton_, esto resulta muy difícil sabes – expuso la joven asintiendo el rubio aunque ella no lo viese – Quiero decir, esto es, extraño – continuo contestándole el rubio.

\- En palabras de Canis seguro que diría que parecíamos un par de perros persiguiendo su propia cola – contesto Adrien mientras Plagg recuperaba fuerzas, escuchando una risa nerviosa pero leve al otro lado, seguida de un quejido – Lo siento – se disculpo sin saber muy bien porque, ¿seria por su identidad revelada? ¿por que ella estaba siendo amenazada? ¿por las duras palabras de su padre aquel día? Ni siquiera el sabia por que se disculpaba, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba sacar todo ese peso de su corazón.

\- No pasa nada, solo que resulta, confuso, necesito, tiempo para hacerme a la idea, eso es todo – le dijo sintiéndose el rubio derrotado solo por esas palabras, aunque el mismo lo entendía muy bien, pues el mismo había pasado por lo mismo.

\- Lo comprendo _my lady_, yo también me sentí confuso durante un tiempo, tenia sentimientos por una, pero esos me evitaban ver la otra mitad, puedo esperar – le contesto antes de disponerse a transformarse, pus seria raro que alguien lo viese allí sin haber siquiera entrado por la puerta.

\- Gracias por comprenderlo – le dijo ella a modo de despedida, saltando el gato negro de aquel balcón que para el se estaba convirtiendo en el centro mismo del cosmos, para una vez estar en el suelo, golpear con fuerza la primera pared que encontró, intentando normalizar a su corazón, el amor resultaba tan complicado, pero aun tenia asuntos que atender, entrando al centro de enseñanza, viendo al profesor de historia entrar al mismo tiempo que el, con cara de muy pocos amigos, sintiendo la frustración en aquel hombre, al igual que este sentía la preocupación del chico.

\- Tu amiga es pequeña, pero fuerte como el acero, tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu, saldrá de esta, yo me encargare de esclarecer lo ocurrido, personalmente la idea de verla convertida en un Akuma me resulta, terrorífica – expuso el profesor revelándole al rubio algo aun mas desgarrador que ver a Marinette apaleada y herida, tener que enfrentarla, sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía ante esa simple imagen, intentando tranquilizar a su corazón antes de hablar.

\- Recemos que nunca ocurra – expuso el rubio asintiendo su profesor de historia, yendo hacia el aula, aunque en esos momentos lo que deseaba era estar con Marinette, pensando en aquel chico, ya no tenia las hojas de firmas, y tampoco podría cumplir ese humilde sueño, cuando algo paso por su cabeza, saliendo en vez de al aula hacia su taquilla, quizás podría encontrar una manera de ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño y quizás, tranquilizar con ello a su espíritu.

En el despacho del director el señor Damocles tenia a las tres agresoras delante de el, mirando fijamente a esas jóvenes, las tres tenían ya un historial por mala conducta, pero esto estaba fuera de lugar, las tres también formaban parte de un club de fans hacia Adrien, cuando entro el profesor de historia, notando aquel hombre el deseo de su empleado de descubrir el porque de todo esto.

\- Voy a ser breve señoritas, ¿por que? - pregunto sin tapujos Ricardo sintiendo Barkk la alteración en su portador, estaba haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no acabar siendo blanco de Hawk Moth, recibiendo el silencio como respuesta.

\- Les recomiendo hablar jovencitas, el castigo por esta conducta son dos semanas de expulsión – expuso el director recibiendo el silencio como respuesta, continuando Ricardo.

\- Eso no seria muy recomendable señor director, con las vacaciones tan cerca solo seria adelantarles estas, no, conozco a alguien que trabaja en un correccional de la ciudad, creo que presentar una solicitud para que fuesen internadas en este resultaría, mas conveniente – expuso el profesor Garcia temblando una de las alumnas, la mas joven concretamente, acercándose a esta - ¿Sabe lo que hacen los mayores con chicas como usted? - le pregunto consiguiendo atemorizarla.

\- Prométame que no dejara que me ocurra nada – le pidió la joven sonriendo el profesor, mientras las otras dos miraban a la delatora – Alguien me envío un mensaje de texto, decía que me pagaría trescientos euros por agredir a esa chica, no es la primera vez que me envía ese mensaje ni me paga, pero tenia que hacerlo, mis padre esta enfermo, mi madre no encuentra trabajo, tengo una hermana pequeña, necesitábamos el dinero – expuso empezando a derramar algunas lágrimas, hablando el director.

\- Los profesores estamos al tanto de la situación de su familia, pero eso no justifica sus acciones – expuso mirando el profesor de historia a la joven, suspirando.

\- Conozco a alguien que necesita una reponedora en un supermercado, puedo hablarle de su madre, lo único que le pido es que nos diga quien le mando hacer esto y el resto de sus actos vandalicos – pidió el profesor, negando la joven.

\- No se quien me envío esos mensajes, solo se que empezó el curso pasado, me pidió una foto de Adrien Agreste en las duchas, luego estuvo lo de agredir a esa chica italiana, robar un cuaderno, sabotear a los competidores de aquel concurso de diseño entre otras cosas – expuso sonriendo el profesor de historia y el director.

\- La necesidad puede empujarnos por el mal camino con facilidad, creo que con se quede limpiando después de clases un mes sera suficiente, respecto a ustedes dos no se han justificado, así que de momento creo que expulsarlas sera suficiente, junto a una llamada a sus padres – expuso el director saliendo las chicas de la sala, mirando el hombre con rasgos de ave al profesor, el cual estaba con el móvil.

\- Le dije a esa joven que hablaría con mi amigo y es lo que estoy haciendo, soy alguien de palabra – expuso para una vez se fueron las chicas poder hablar mas tranquilo – Esta claro que quien haya estado utilizando a esa joven es la misma persona detrás de varios problemas en el centro desde hace tiempo, he gravado esta conversación, puede que nos sea útil algún día – inquirió aquel hombre antes de dejar al director, tenia que comprobar algunas cosas, cuando se encontró con Adrien por el camino, empezando ambos a hablar.

Ya por la noche Marinette se encontraba en su habitación, intentando ver todas las situaciones en las que Adrien se comporto como Chat Noir y viceversa, intentando asimilar aquella verdad que durante tanto tiempo se le escapo ante los ojos, por dios si Alya le había dicho del parecido de ambos en al menos dos ocasiones, recordando cuando Gorizilla, Adrien podría haberse transformado para salvar la vida, si no lo hizo fue para guardar las apariencias, pero, ¿como hizo para estar en dos lugares a la vez? Aquello la tenia confundida, pensando en todas las posibilidades, cuando recibió un mensaje del grupo de español, viendo que quien lo envío era Adrien, un audio, poniéndose los cascos para que no lo escuchasen sus padres o su tío abuelo, empezando a reproducirlo.

\- _Saludos compañeros de español y profesor Garcia_ – decía sonriendo un poco la joven, pues el chico estaba hablando en español, era algo que hacían los del grupo, y un día antes del examen era una buena opción y repaso del idioma -_ Esta es una petición que os hago, como sabréis el chico que hoy fue akumatizado solo intentaba reunir firmas para conseguir ver el cielo estrellado, con ayuda de Max hemos conseguido hacer una petición en una pagina web especializada en esto, pero necesitamos todo el apoyo posible, de momento lo estoy posteando en mi instagram, pero necesito todo el apoyo posible, muchas gracias por escucharme y que nos salga bien el examen de mañana_ – decía el audio levantándose Marinette de la cama para mirar su ordenador, viendo como en efecto Adrien había subido un link a la pagina en cuestión, seguramente Juleka la hablaría de esto a Luka, así Edward podría ver como su esfuerzo no había sido en balde, pensando la franco-china en como podría ayudar, teniendo una idea, empezando a mirar los contactos de su móvil, solo tenían tres días y de momento iban treinta mil peticiones, pero si lo hacia bien podría triplicar esa suma antes de mañana.

Mientras Marinette estaba llamando a Nadja Chamack y a Jagged Stone, Lila Rossi se encontraba en su habitación, recordando como el señor Agreste la había llamado para asegurarse que no le había vendido el diseño a la competencia, por supuesto que lo había hecho, pero el diseñador no necesitaba saberlo, así que le dijo que alguno de los participantes de aquel concurso debió fotografiarlo y venderlo junto a los suyos propios, pero lo peor fue que el propio diseñador le pidió un diseño nuevo e innovador, algo aun mejor que aquella chaqueta, necesitaba de nuevo a su sicaria, esa chica estaba resultando le útil, pero era mejor que no supiese quien le estaba pagando, viendo el frasco que su primo le envío hacia unas semanas, con eso destruiría a esa mosquita muerta de Dupain-Cheng, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

La noticia sobre que varias celebridades apoyaban la idea de apagar las luces de la ciudad, incluyendo al mismísimo Gabriel Agreste basto para que en solo un día se consiguiese reunir las peticiones oportunas, para el día de la lluvia de estrellas en cuestión ya había mas del triple de las necesarias, llegando la noche, en una terraza de un piso en Montmarte Ricardo terminaba de ultimar detalles para su cena especial, había que demostrar el amor a esa persona especial todos los días, pero de vez en cuando había que hacer algo a lo grande, escuchando llegar a su novia a casa, viendo la mujer con ojos ámbar y gris, riendo esta al ver el delantal que usaba su novio, uno rosa en el que ponía besa al cocinero, sentándose dejando Barkk un poco de intimidad para su portador.

Marinette se encontraba en el balcón junto a sus padres y su tío abuelo, recordando como esa mañana Chloe le había pedido disculpas por aquel suceso en en concurso de cocina que llevo a la akumatizacion de aquel hombre, esperando que el cielo nocturno hiciese su espectáculo.

Juleka estaba en la cubierta del barco tumbada afinando su bajo,mientras al igual que su madre y hermano esperaban aquel espectáculo, viendo a muchos curiosos en la zona del muelle, seguramente también querrían tener una buenas vistas.

Rose mientras tanto estaba en su casa junto a sus padres, no pudiendo evitar sentir que había perdido a su mejor amiga, pero ella no tenia los mismo sentimientos que ella, estaba segura, ella no tenia esa orientación, repitiéndose esas palabras, tal y como llevaba haciendo desde que discutió con Juleka tras Lukury, sintiendo como siempre una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Alix estaba en la entrada del Louvre junto a su padre y hermano, viendo a Wayhem y a otros compañeros de este también esperando para ver el espectáculo, pensando en ir con sus amigos, pero la familia era algo que también había que cuidar y valorar.

Ivan y Mylenne estaban en los jardines del Trocadero junto a sus familias, mirando al cielo nocturno y también al otro de vez en cuando, sintiendo una gran paz de espíritu.

Nathaniel estaba junto a Marc y un chico de otro centro que estaba ayudándolos con el cómic, si Odd sabia de algo era sin duda alguna de cómic, de eso no tenían duda esos dos jóvenes, pensando el pelirrojo en todo lo que había cambiado Chloe en esas semanas, quizás estar tanto tiempo con Marinette le había hecho un gran bien.

La propia Chloe también pensaba en el cabeza de tomate, recordando el cuadro que había hecho de ella, mostrando tanto a Chle Bourgeous como a Queen Bee, las dos mitades de su esencia, sintiendo cierta lastima al recordar como alguien le saboteo su obra, mientras su padre había organizado una cena para dos, sin duda alguna pensaba aprovechar la ocasión para conseguir contentar a su madre, sonriendo antes de mirar abajo, viendo a Sabrina con su propio padre, esa noche seria inolvidable, viendo como la luna iba desapareciendo lentamente.

La ultima parada no era otra que la mansión Agreste, estando Adrien junto a su padre, viendo como su prima y el novio de esta estaban tranquilamente en el jardín, sintiendo el mayor de los Agreste el deseo de activar " por accidente" los aspersores en caso de que se sobrepasase el chico, antes de ver como las luces de las calles se apagaban, viendo caer la primera estrella, seguida de otras dos, y así antes de empezar a ver como las estrellas se precipitaban, recordando la ultima vez que vio algo así, recordando a Emilie, deseándole a aquella primera estrella que cayo que le indicase el camino a seguir, como despertarla para poder así acabar con todo esto, aunque en el fondo de su ser intuía que solo con los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción podría despertarla, rogando al cielo que le dijese como acabo ella así, que paso en el Tibet para que tuviese que usar el miraculous del pavo real y así acabar donde estaba, mientras Croww y Nooroo hablaban entre si, sopesando una solución temporal al tormento de su amo, pues a ellos también les preocupaba el señor Agreste.

Muchas personas se maravillaron con aquel espectáculo, sin saber que se acercaba una nube de oscuridad que cambiaría lo todo.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, como han imaginado aquí acaba el chapter y, como han visto ahora el dúo de héroes saben la identidad del otro, ¿como les afectara? ¿sera Lila descubierta? ¿que encontrara Marinette en Shanghai? Ahora contestare a ese review que me han dejado.

**Nahuel836: muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que la idea de ser irónico con este Akuma debía ser parte de su encanto, y como has visto la cosa solo se pone mejor, mas delante quizás incluya algunos villanos cuanto menos extraños, y cuando digo extraños me refiero a realmente extraños.**

Bueno estimados lectores, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, nos leemos pronto y hasta luego pecadores.


	21. De viajes y amoríos

"Saludos estimados y honorables lectores, aquí les traigo una vez mas otro capitulo de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado, nos leemos al final como siempre."

**Capitulo 21: De viajes y amoríos.**

La noche era oscura en uno de los cementerios de la ciudad, viéndose a Skorpion de pie, con los sentidos agudizados en cualquier movimiento, observando el cielo nublado, cuando escucho a alguien acercarse, viendo una silueta junto a un mausoleo.

\- Veo que el amo no supo elegir muy bien a quien dejar al mando – se burlo aquel sujeto preparando la villana su arma.

\- Puede que después de probar mi veneno pienses otra cosa – expuso disponiéndose a luchar, mas aquel sujeto simplemente soltó una carcajada.

\- Ambos sabemos que eso solo traería problemas, además, sabes de sobra que no podrás completar la misión tu sola, podrás encontrar a ladronzuelos y criminales de poca monta dispuestos a trabajar por dinero, pero para conseguir los miraculous y los cristales necesitas a un guerrero y yo soy tu hombre – expreso aquel sujeto endureciendo la mirada la villana.

\- ¿Que sabes sobre los cristales? - expuso ella antes de escuchar hablar a aquel sujeto.

\- Se que alguien desato una tormenta de hielo en San Petersburgo a principios de verano, el clima ruso es frío pero, ¿nieve en julio en un país del hemisferio norte? Hasta tu admitidas que es extraño – expreso asintiendo la villana – He estado rastreándolo y se que esta aquí, en Francia, así que tarde o temprano vendrá a París para conseguir los miraculous – expuso antes de intervenir Skorpion.

\- Igual que todos – añadió riendo aquel villano de manera seca y calculada.

\- Cierto, incluso el amo ha ordenado venir a Konrad, ¿sabes lo que significa eso verdad? - expuso notando nerviosa a la mujer, incluso el sabia que ese era un oponente temible, incluso sin un miraculous.

\- Si el amo quiere que venga significa que quiere que tengamos éxito a toda costa – expuso Skorpion asintiendo su aliado.

\- En efecto, así que olvidemonos de disputas entre nosotros que solo harán que acabemos como el cuervo y el cornudo, ¿le parece bien socia? - expuso asintiendo Skorpion.

\- ¿Puedo saber como te llamas? - pregunto sonriendo aquel villano antes de contestarle.

\- Llámame Löwen – dijo el villano revelando su apariencia, un hombre joven y de estatura media alta, enfundado en un traje de expandex de una pieza basado en un león negro con detalles grises, incluyendo una mascara con rasgos de aquel animal, viendo la villana una especie de garrote en un cinturón que aquel sujeto llevaba.

(-)

Mientras esa conversación se daba Marinette se encontraba en su habitación, terminando de empacar sus cosas para el viaje que realizaría, volviendo al hilo de pensamientos que tenia desde hacia tiempo, asimilar que Adrien y Chat Noir eran la misma persona, sintiéndose estúpida a niveles inimaginables, el chico al que siempre ha amado era al mismo al que siempre había rechazado, por el mismo, deseando golpearse contra el escritorio por tonta, pero eso solo seria un problema para ella, ¿el habría estado en la misma situación? De repente sentía que no conocía en absoluto a su _partenaire_, pensando también en el cofre, ¿debía permitir a Adrien guardarlo? Volviendo a darse cuenta de otra señal de que ambos eran la misma persona, esa alegría porque su padre y Hawk Moth no fuesen la misma persona no podía ser coincidencia, tumbándose en la cama claramente frustrada, las patrullas eran silenciosas, y los combates contra Akumas se habían vuelto en esos últimos días un dolor de muelas, sentía que esa compenetración que existía entre ellos se estaba dañando, y eso solo ponía en peligro a la gente, el ver el cielo estrellado hacia unos días le hizo darse cuenta de dos cosas, primera que su sueño de ser diseñadora de moda seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre debido a los nuevos esbozos y dibujos de su cuaderno y segunda que el chico que le quitaba el sueño tenia un gran corazón, pensar en como consiguió que todos colaborasen para que fuese posible cumplir ese humilde deseo la conmovía, solo faltaban dos días antes de ir al aeropuerto y volar hacia Shanghai, pensando que posiblemente tendrían que sedar a su padre para que se subiese, recordando aquel pánico a volar que tenia su progenitor, los gritos cuando tuvo que improvisar aquel ala delta aun le retumbaban en el oído, era mejor descansar, el día siguiente era miércoles y su profesor de historia/español les había dicho que afinasen sus voces, ese hombre era estricto en historia, desenfadado en español y sobretodo un maestro en torturar a los alumnos, mientras Tikki veía a su portadora, estaba claro que le costaba asimilar esa información, que el chico al que le había roto el corazón era el mismo que le había hecho daño, Adrien claramente ya había aceptado esa realidad, pero Marinette tardaría en conseguirlo, tenían que hablar, decidiendo volar hacia la mansión Agreste, viendo como aquel ojo morado ya no era mas que una ligera zona amarillenta en el rostro.

Adrien se encontraba también reflexionando, algo le decía que su situación con Marinette estaba entrando en una crisis, en la cual o se rompería el lazo que los unía o saldría reforzado, mientras Plagg roncaba plácidamente, recordando la noche anterior a que el padre de Marinette fuese akumatizado, ella le dijo que lo amaba pero, ¿era real esa confesión o seria un acto de pánico por temor a ser descubierta? No tardando mucho en ver que seguramente era lo segundo, su amor era alguien que tendía a ponerse en evidencia cuando entraba en pánico, recordando otro detalle, que la chica era mejor actriz de lo que imagino, pues sin duda alguna nadie sospecho que seguramente se alegro cuando el le dijo que amaba a Ladybug cuando aun no sabia que era ella.

\- Exodus – llamo el joven materializándose el espíritu incorpóreo - ¿Crees que ella aun me ame? - le pregunto notando aquel ser el tono triste del chico – Lo que quiero decir es que, con todo esto que esta pasando, las agresiones, los cuchicheos, temo que se aleje de mi, por un lado se que seria lo mejor para que estuviese a salvo pero por otro, deseo tenerla siempre a mi lado – expreso antes de recibir respuesta.

\- Chico estas eludiendo la verdadera pregunta, y es si ella te ama realmente – le expuso llegando Tikki en esos momentos, viendo que no habían notado su presencia – El verte obligado a asumir el rol de líder mientras ella estaba recuperándose te ha hecho en mi opinión mas sensato y un poco mas maduro, respecto a si todavía tiene sentimientos por ti te diré que no debes preocuparte por eso, ella te quiera lo creas o no – le expuso viendo Tikki el semblante del chico, estaba claramente preocupado, debía intervenir.

\- Adrien el tiene razón, Marinette te ama pero le resulta difícil dar el paso – le expuso Tikki asintiendo el ser incorpóreo.

\- ¿Como esta ella? - no tardo en preguntar el rubio notando ambos seres ancestrales el temor en la voz del joven, hablando la kwami.

\- Su cuerpo sana a la perfección, es su espíritu lo que me preocupa, durante mucho tiempo ha pensado que tu amabas a otra, se había resignado a no ser nada mas que tu amiga, y eso la hacia sufrir, ahora no sabe si la amas completamente o si solo dices amarla por ser Ladybug – expuso la kwami asintiendo Exodus, pues aquel planteamiento era completamente lógico y el mas plausible conociendo a la joven, e incluso aunque no fuese así ambos eran muy orgullosos, sintiéndose el rubio claramente molesto por esa afirmación.

\- Yo amo a Marinette, amo a la chica valiente, decidida y noble, al mismo tiempo que adoro a la chica ingeniosa, divertida y un poco torpe, es amable, justa, inteligente, sus ojos brillan como el cielo infinito, su corazón solo reboza dicha y amor, solo desearía tener el valor y una ocasión para decirle todo esto – expreso Adrien llevando su mano al pecho, mientras Tikki y Exodus se miraban.

\- Los sentimientos del chico son genuinos kwami de la creación, lo único que lamento es que ella no haya escuchado lo que ha dicho – expuso Exodus asintiendo Tikki, mientras Plagg se revolvía en su sueño.

\- Lo se, y con lo apretado de tu agenda sera difícil – expuso Tikki suspirando el chico – Pero intentaremos buscar una solución, aunque el tiempo se nos escapa – expuso Tikki asintiendo Exodus, en solo dos días la joven abandonaría el país durante varias semanas, solo necesitaban una ocasión, ojala el destino los ayudase, pues lo tenían muy complicado.

Al mismo tiempo Nino y Alya estaban conversando en la casa de la joven, estando Nora en su habitación con la musica puesta mientras las gemelas dormían, analizando la reportera todo lo que sabían sobre Ladybug, descubrir quien era seria una sueño hecho realidad.

\- Como los dos somos héroes al igual que Chloe – expreso Alya sintiendo un escalofrío al mencionar a la hija del alcalde, nunca pensó que vería el lado amable de ella y esas ultimas semanas se lo habían mostrado – Sabemos que la complexión física de una persona no se ve alterada al transformarse, el color de cabello puede cambiar, yo soy la prueba – expuso ella asintiendo Nino mirando de vez en cuando hacia la habitación de Nora, lo ultimo que quería es que los escuchase hablar de su secreto – Los ojos es también seguro, Ryuko o mejor dicho Kusanagi tenia al principio los ojos negros y ahora son castaños, la piel también puede cambiar, solo hay que mirar a Mayura, es imposible que sea su color original igual que sus ojos – expuso viendo Nino todo en conjunto, lo único que no cambiaba era la complexión física de la persona, lo demás era mutable al convertirse en héroe.

\- Vale entonces es una chica de aproximadamente nuestra edad, estatura media, complexión delgada con un culo redondo y pechos de copa B, puede que C – expuso Nino recibiendo una mirada molesta de Alya, sintiéndose en peligro – Sigo siendo un chico y su traje deja poco a la imaginación – se excuso el moreno sabiendo que su vida peligraba, sonriendo con malicia Alya.

\- Y yo, ¿que copa crees que uso? - le pregunto con picardía buscando una solución a ese predicamento, si contestaba había tres opciones, Alya siguiese con el juego, Alya le diese una bofetada o peor aun, Nora escuchase todo y lo echase a patadas de casa de su novia.

\- Creo que por mi seguridad mejor dejo el tema y nos centramos en esto – expuso Nino intentando alejar toda la conversación de tan incomodo tema, viendo los bocetos de Nathaniel sobre la kwami de Ladybug – Es increíble que nadie haya descubierto a Tikki, puede que sea porque Ladybug es muy cuidadosa – expuso el moreno asintiendo Alya – Sea quien sea seguro destacaría, quiero decir, piensa en todos los Akumas ocurridos durante horario escolar, sea quien sea debe llegar tarde a clases, o incluso faltar a estas – expuso anotando Alya aquello dándole un beso a Nino en la mejilla.

\- También por aquella entrevista a Canis custode intuimos que debe ser alguien cercano a nosotros, alguien que nos conozca a ambos – expreso Alya asintiendo Nino, después de todo, Ladybug no entregaría un miraculous a un completo desconocido.

\- También debe ser alguien que jamas haya sido akumatizado – incluyo Nino a la lista de rasgos que debía tener Ladybug, mirando Alya todos sus contactos, descartando los que no cumplían automáticamente el ultimo requisito, quedando solo dos, Mireille Caquet y Marinette, la chica que presenta el tiempo junto a Aurore o su mejor amiga, mirando a su alrededor la joven, pensando en si eso seria posible, que su mejor amiga fuese Ladybug, sintiendo ganas de reír ante esa posibilidad, ambas eran diametricamente opuestas, aunque Mireille Caquet cumplía con casi todos los requisitos, era de su edad, complexión delgada, pero era alguien muy puntual, además de haber estado presente cuando Nino fue convertido en Bubbler, pero también Marinette, aunque no estaba al mismo tiempo que la heroína, pero era imposible, pues Lila le dijo que Ladybug la salvo en Italia y Marinette nunca había salido del país, así que o Lila mentía o Marinette no era Ladybug, quizás debía vigilar mas de cerca a su amiga.

\- La única persona que se me ocurre es Marinette, pero, es imposible – expreso Alya meditando Nino esa posibilidad también, recordando la reportera alguna de las excusas que esta había dicho antes de desaparecer misteriosamente la joven.

\- Yo no lo veo tan claro, buscamos a alguien que se parezca, y ella cumple con todo – expreso Nino negando la reportera.

\- Imposible, Marinette es demasiado torpe para ser Ladybug – expreso Alya pensando Nino en aquello, mirándolo todo en perspectiva era cierto, pero al igual que a Alya su instinto le decía que pasaban algo por alto, pero no sabia el que.

\- Dejemos lo por hoy Alya, mañana podremos continuar con nuestras teorías, además, el profesor de historia seguro os tiene a los de español algo terrorífico preparado y creo que necesitaremos toda la energía posible – expuso Nino asintiendo Alya, dándose un beso de despedida antes de irse el moreno de casa de su novia, era mejor no pedir quedarse a dormir, con Nora seguro acaba poniendo un cepo o miles de ratoneras por el suelo para que no se acercase a Alya.

**College François Dupont, al día siguiente**

El día mas deseado por todos los alumnos y parte del profesorado había llegado, el ultimo día de clases del trimestre, viendo todos como el profesor Garcia estaba en medio del patio escuchando algo por el móvil mientras miraba con la otra mano un trozo de papel, llevando algo en una bolsa de deporte, sintiendo al mismo tiempo los del grupo de español pavor, pues el profesor los había citado en el patio, ese día no habría clases, sino que se haría una pequeña convivencia y entrega de regalos, entrando Nino con un suéter verde oscuro con un elfo bordado, teniendo el deseo de quitarse aquella prenda que seguro picaba a horrores, haciéndole el profesor un gesto para que se acercase.

\- Preparate para conectar esto a la megafonía – le dijo sintiendo el alumno pánico, ¿acaso pensaba retransmitir una letanía fúnebre mientras el obligaba a los alumnos a hacer algo ridículo? Abriendo la bolsa viendo algo mil veces peor, una maquina de karaoke, llegando Alya con un abrigo naranja oscuro con detalles blancos en los bolsillos, el invierno estaba a punto de llegar.

Marinette iba por la calle llevando un qipao de manga larga hasta los muslos, negro, con un fénix bordado en hilo blanco, pantalón rosa y deportivas para no mojarse los pies con los charcos de la lluvia caída durante la noche, se retraso en su trayecto al college, pues a sus espaldas llevaba una bolsa en la cual estaban los regalos que le haría a sus compañeros de clase, además esa mañana se había pasado alguien por un regalo que le pidieron que confeccionase, viendo llegar a Kagami y a Adrien, saliendo sin que nadie se diese cuenta dos kwamis volando hasta la parte de arriba de la puerta, viéndose a Tikki y Plagg sosteniendo una ramita de muérdago, solo debían dejarla visible cuando Adrien y Marinette pasasen por debajo, mas una ráfaga de viento los molesto, haciendo que quedase justo encima de Kagami y Marinette, viendo aquel objeto Adrien, señalando hacia arriba viendo la rama ambas chicas, pero ni rastro de los kwamis, su plan había fallado, por suerte aun tenían opciones, dándose ambas chicas un beso en la mejilla mutuamente entrando al edificio viendo algo que solo definirían como una señal del fin del mundo, pues su profesor de historia estaba literalmente bailando en medio del patio, acercándose escuchando la emisora que sonaba por el móvil.

\- _Numero 91, 50000 euros_ – escucho Marinette empezando a intuir que había pasado, viendo al profesor bailar como los buscadores de oro de esas vejas películas del cine western, mientras Adrien solo miraba la situación igual que ella, viendo que llevaba la bufanda que le había hecho acercándose Kagami.

\- ¿Donde la conseguiste? Porque esto esta hecho a mano – expuso la japonesa sintiéndose nerviosa Marinette, mientras el rubio buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

\- Alguien me la regalo hace unos años, aunque por desgracia Nathalie lo hizo pasar por un regalo de mi padre, cuando lo descubrir hace poco me sentí desilusionado, lo único que se es que esa persona debe tener mucho talento – le explico Adrien antes de guiñarle un ojo a Marinette cuando nadie miraba, el sabia que lo había confeccionado ella, sintiéndose abochornada, antes de escuchar gritar ambos adolescentes a Kagami al ver un aparato de karaoke, recorriendo un escalofrío a los dos, ya sabían la diabólica idea de su profesor, ese hombre podría conseguir que el mundo se inclinase ante el si volviese a ser akumatizado, y estaba aprovechándose de eso para que sus alumnos se guardasen la lengua, acercándose Adrien a la franco-china sin que esta se diese cuenta - ¿Algún regalo para mi? Porque un beso seria barato y muy adecuado en estas fiestas – le susurro al oído poniéndose en alerte Marinette al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, viendo los irises del rubio brillar.

\- Bueno yo, no, quiero decir si, si te hice un regalo, pero seras el ultimo al que se lo entregue, antes tengo un negocio que atender – le dijo intentando mantener la compostura, aunque el sentir su aliento por la piel no solo le había erizado el pelo, sonriendo el rubio de manera burlona – No te rías rubito, porque si quisiera podría derribarte y hundir tu hombría – le reclamo encogiéndose de hombros el rubio mientras veía a Marinette irse, viendo como ese qipao le acentuaba los glúteos, desviando la mirada hacia el cabello de su amor, malditas hormonas, solo necesitaba una oportunidad y podría decírselo, viendo como ella le entregaba una pequeña caja a su profesor, recibiendo varios billetes a cambio, seguro circularían mas rumores negativos tras eso, llamando el profesor al rubio para que se acercase.

\- Alumnos de español estamos aquí reunidos para, ¡armarla madre! - exclamo quedándose todos paralizados – Vais uno por uno a cantar canciones a todo el centro, eso os ayudara a superar cualquier ridículo, timidez y de repaso darle una alegría al profesorado, somos gente trabajadora – indico sonriendo como una hiena, mostrando sus dientes blancos ligeramente amarillentos, una imagen que perseguiría a muchos de esos jóvenes durante una larga temporada, buscando a su primera víctima, quiero decir candidato, sonriendo Plagg de manera maquiavélica, llamando la atención de Adrien.

\- El resto no podemos cantar – expreso Kagami entrando la hija del alcalde, llevando un chal amarillo con detalles negros, sonriendo con malicia la rubia, mientras Astrid a cierta distancia también imitaba aquel gesto, sintiendo Adrien y Marinette un escalofrío por la espalda.

\- Claro que si, pero quiero que todos mis alumnos de español lo hagan – expreso el profesor sintiéndose el alumnado como si estuviesen delante de un depredador, antes de señalar a Aurore - Usted sera la primera, después de todo esta acostumbrada a la luz de los focos, esto sera fácil, de hecho no, "No sera fácil" de Gloria Estefan - le dijo poniéndose delante la rubia presentadora mientras Chloe y Astrid se juntaban, viendo ambas rubias a Nathaniel, cogiéndolo y arrastrándolo para sus pérfidos planes mientras Aurore cantaba, estando el alumnado viendo como el profesor animaba a la joven, para al acabar escuchar a la gente aplaudir, estando Marinette junto a Max y Kim.

\- Aquí tenéis vuestros regalos chicos – dijo sonriendo ambos jóvenes mirando Adrien aquello, el mismo sabia que seria el ultimo pero, ¿empezar por los chicos? Eso era cruel, mientras uno de los alumnos de español era obligado a a cantar "No rompas mas mi pobre corazón" de Caballo Dorado.

\- Muchas gracias ahora le toca a Marc Anciel que nos cantara "_Je_ _l'aime_ _à_ _mourir_" en su versión en latino del grupo DLG, toda esta publicidad es gratuita así que no me miréis mal – expreso mientras el joven combatía contra su timidez, empezando a cantar acercándose cautelosa mente esas dos rubias a Kagami y Alya, sintiendo otra vez Adrien ese escalofrío por la espalda, su prima Astrid junto a Chloe, Kagami y Alya, todas a coro planeando algo contra su persona.

\- Eres la única de español Alya a parte de Marinette que puede pedirle esto – expuso Chloe asintiendo la de las lentes, quizás no seria tan mala idea hacer migas con la hija del alcalde, desde luego tenia ideas muy buenas para juntar a esos dos, mientras seguían maquinando mas alumnos pasaban por aquel espectáculo, estando Mylenne cantando "Ay Pena Penita Pena" de Lola Flores, escuchando el publico aquella canción a los corazones rotos, continuando otro con "Hijo de la Luna" del grupo Mecano.

\- Este espectáculo esta siendo interesante, ahora dejemos a la señorita Tsurugi, pues temo que si no la dejo cantar me ensarte con su florete – bromeo el profesor dándole el turno a Kagami, empezando a cantar "Inori" de la cantante japonesa Luna Haruna, quedándose Luka escuchando aquella melodía tan poco habitual en aquella joven, dentro de todo el mundo hay un romántico – Ahora que siga el espectáculo con Nathaniel Kurtberg con "Blanco y Negro" de la cantante Malú ayudada de Abraham Mateo – presento recibiendo al pelirrojo, notando los nervios de este, acercándose para darle ánimos – Pudiste ayudar a Ladybug en un momento de crisis, esto no es nada en comparación, solo deja a tu corazón que se exprese, el canto es un lienzo que se pinta con la voz – le animo respirando profundamente antes de empezar a cantar, sin desafinar, dejando a los presentes paralizados al ver aquel espectáculo tan poco habitual, escuchando Chloe aquella voz fuerte y grave, sintiendo un escalofrío, no pensó que tuviese ese instrumento guardado, una vez termino gran parte del publico estallo en aplausos, mirando Nathaniel a todos sorprendido, les había gustado, acercándose Alix junto a Juleka, felicitándolo, viendo a Chloe acercarse.

\- No has estado mal tomate – le dijo la rubia quedándose extrañado por aquel alago, sonriendo el profesor al ver aquello, antes de darle paso a Alya, la cual nada mas se le acerco le susurro algo al oído, mostrando sus dientes cual tiburón mientras buscaba con la mirada a Adrien y Marinette, sintiendo una vez mas un escalofrío ambos jóvenes.

\- Ya casi el grupo de español ha terminado, ahora la señorita Alya Cessaire nos cantara "Si tu me quisieras" de Lu, aunque me ha dicho que esta dedicada a un par de amigos suyos, no se quienes serán pero espero les guste esta dulce y empalagosa melodía – indico antes de pedirle a Juleka que se acercase al igual que a Luka, teniendo Marinette un extraño presentimiento, como si estuviesen conspirando contra ella, una vez termino Alya se volvió a escuchar aplausos del publico – Ahora la señorita Juleka Couffaine dedicada una canción también a esos dos a amigos que se refería Alya, tenemos "Solamente tu" de Pablo Alboran – dijo empezando la joven a cantar aquella canción, aunque estaba claro que no iba a ser la única que se iba a escuchar, escuchando la melodía a terminar – Además la señorita aquí presente también quiere dedicarle a esos amigos "Bendita tu luz" del grupo de rock mexicano Mana, ¡todos a una! - dijo empezando a sonar la musica, bailando el publico, estando Ivan junto a Mylenne pensando en cual cantaría el batería, una vez Juleka termino se acerco a su hermano.

\- Has estado genial Jule – le dijo el mayor acercándose al micrófono, sintiéndose especialmente nerviosa, sonriendo aquel profesor mientras los kwamis se entretenían con aquellas melodías, aplaudiendo el profesor antes de presentar.

\- Solo nos quedan dos alumnos de español, y aunque una parte de mi desearía ponerles una canción a dúo – expreso sin tapujos sonrojándose Marinette mientras Adrien solo pensaba en estar junto a ella cantando una balada de amor – Por desgracia solo tengo un micrófono y nadie tiene otro, así que sin mas preámbulos os presento a Luka Couffaine, que cantara "Dos hombres y un destino" de David Bustamante, me ha dicho que es una advertencia a alguien, aunque no se a quien la verdad – expuso empezando el musico a cantar, escuchándose a varias chicas gritar de emoción, mientras Adrien apretaba los puños, mirando a Marinette viéndola levemente sonrojada.

\- La verdad es que canta muy bien – expuso Alya asintiendo Kagami y Chloe, mientras el publico seguía disfrutando del día, viendo Lila todo desde la distancia, pensando en lo difícil de su situación, el señor Agreste quería un nuevo diseño y tenia hasta finales de enero para entregárselo, su única baza era conseguir que alguien le robase a Marinette los nuevos diseños en los que había estado trabajando, dando por terminado aquella canción antes del mismo profesor ponerse a cantar "Hoy tengo ganas de ti" y "No soy un superman", hablando la gente mientras sonaba aquella canción, una vez este termino de cantar miro al publico disfrutando no solo de la música, sino de los aperitivos que habían servido.

\- El próximo en cantar no es otro que nuestro estimado Adrien Agreste, y le pediría a nuestra ultima alumna de español en cantar la señorita Dupain-Cheng que se acerque, ya sabes que no muerdo – pidió acercándose ambos jóvenes, tiñéndose levemente de rojo las mejillas de ambos al estar frente a frente – Joven Agreste su canción es "Mi fuerza eres tu" de Axel, ¿va a dedicársela a alguien? - le pregunto sintiéndose nerviosa la franco-china, ruborizándose mientras Adrien cogía el micrófono.

\- La verdad es que si, hay una chica a la que me gustaría dedicarle esta canción – dijo el modelo escuchándose chillidos por parte del publico femenino – Es una chica fantástica, inteligente y muy talentosa, pero como se que esto va a acabar en Internet mejor no digo su nombre para protegerla – expuso antes de disimuladamente guiñarle un ojo a Marinette, sintiendo como las rodillas le flaqueaban, antes de ponerse a cantar el rubio, mostrando una voz grave y profunda, teniendo varios alumnos que ponerse como escudo humano para evitar que las chicas solteras y sin compromiso se lanzasen por el modelo, mientras Marinette les dedicaba una mala mirada, riendo Alya junto a las otras tres chicas que habían maquinado ese final, lo único que faltaba era una declaración, pasando el micro al profesor.

\- Muchas gracias a todos, nuestra ultima alumna no es otra que Marinette Dupain-Cheng la cual nos cantara "Sin miedo a nada" de Alex Ubago – presento acercándose Marinette claramente nerviosa, cogiendo aquel micrófono, en esa canción iban todos los sentimientos de su corazón, mas cuando iba a disponerse a cantar sonó la alarma de incendios, teniendo los alumnos que abandonar la estancia, maldiciendo Alya aquello al igual que Tikki y Plagg, el momento perfecto para que se declarasen esos y alguien decide gastar la bromita de la falsa alarma, algunos rápidamente acusaron a Marinette, pero la implacable lógica de no poder estar en dos sitios a la vez pudo con ellos, mientras Lila sonreía sin que nadie se percatase, dando con eso final a las clases, pero no pensaban dejar las cosas así, a no, Alya se había propuesto que esos dos se declarasen de una vez por todas, acercándose a ambos.

\- Nino me ha comentado que tienes la tarde libre, ¿que os parece si vamos los cuatro por unos helados de Andre? - expuso Alya mirándose ambos jóvenes, teniendo Marinette todavía en sus manos aun aquella bolsa con regalos, mirando al rubio a los ojos antes de suspirar, deseaba estar con el, pero antes tenia que hacer otra cosa.

\- Lo siento pero tengo que entregar aun un par de regalos, si acabo rápido me reuniré con vosotros lo prometo – expuso Marinette empezando a correr suspirando Adrien ante su mala suerte, aun podría visitarla como Chat Noir pero, no era lo mismo, debía decirle que la amaba como Adrien, la fortuna estaba en su contra.

Adrien no quiso ser un mal tercio con Nino y Alya, así que decidió ir a pasear por la ciudad, pensando en como o mejor dicho, cuando decírselo, pues al día siguiente tenia sesión de fotos y no le daría tiempo a llegar a la estación desde donde iría hacia el aeropuerto, mientras Plagg miraba a su portador, aunque molestarlo le resultaba entretenido veía que era mejor dejarle en sus pensamientos durante un rato, llegando sin percatarse al decimotercer distrito de la ciudad, la _Place de Italie_, viendo a Wayhem conversando con el novio de Astrid en una cafetería, quizás ellos pudiesen darle algún consejo.

\- _Salut_ chicos – saludo el rubio sentándose con ellos, sonriendo Wayhem antes de hablar.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho? - le pregunto negando el rubio antes de explicarle a ambos lo que paso, negando Hiccup con la cabeza mientras revisaba algo por el móvil.

\- Si tenia que entregar algunos regalos, ¿por que no te ofreciste a acompañarla? Habría sido un buen gesto – le expuso Hiccup golpeando el rubio su frente con la mesa, ¿como no se le ocurrió eso? Mientras Plagg reía para sus adentros, esos dos podrían ser amigos del rubio pero no dudaban en decirle las verdades a la cara – No esta todo perdido, puedes esperarla enfrente de su casa, dar alguna excusa, iros a un lugar tranquilo y allí confesarle tu sentimientos – le comento el de una sola pierna meditando esa opción el rubio, no era mala pero había una variable que no preveía, no sabia cuando volvería a casa.

\- Yo creo que es mejor que le hables cara a cara, llamala, dile que tienes que decirle algo en persona, quedáis en un sitio y allí se lo sueltas – expuso Wayhem meditando esa segunda opción, debía llevar la iniciativa si quería tener una oportunidad, cogiendo su móvil.

Al mismo tiempo Marinette miraba su teléfono, viendo el ultimo regalo que le quedaba, el de Adrien, pensando si llamarlo o no llamarlo, debía entregárselo y no había vuelta de hoja, llamando al rubio para poder entregarle ese regalo, sonando un mensaje diciendo que la linea estaba ocupada, para nada mas colgar llegarle un mensaje diciendo que Adrien la había llamado, viendo la hora.

\- Sera posible, nos hemos llamado al mismo tiempo – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo a pesar de la distancia, respirando profundamente empezando a llamar Marinette, llegando esta vez la llamada.

\- _Bonjour Marinette, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante_ – dijo el rubio a través de la linea, no sabiendo la franco-china por donde empezar a hablar, se había quedado paralizada antes de contestarle.

\- Ad, Adrien yo bueno, en fin, esto, también tengo que hablar contigo, ¿junto al _Pont Neuf_? - pregunto notando el rubio los nervios de la chica, ¿como no había relacionado esos nervios con los sentimientos de la chica? Sintiéndose el rubio estúpido – Adrien, ¿sigues hay? - pregunto dándose cuenta que la había dejado colgada.

\- _¿Que? A si el Pont Neuf nos veremos allí Lianhua_ – se despidió el rubio sintiendo la joven el corazón desbocado, debía serenarse antes de escuchar a Tikki.

\- Marinette lo mejor para aceptar que Adrien y Chat Noir son la misma persona es que no lo pienses, sino que lo sientas, en el amor lo mejor es escuchar al corazón – le sugirió Tikki cogiendo la joven aquel regalo con cuidado antes de empezar a correr hacia donde se reuniría con el chico, mas mientras corría le llego un mensaje justamente de Adrien, diciendo que su padre lo había citado para algo en el ultimo segundo y que por eso no podría ir al final, desilusionándose esta, seria mejor volver a casa, ya hablaría con el cuando volviese de su viaje a Shanghai.

**Mansión Agreste**

Adrien nunca se había sentido mas molesto con su padre, pues al fin iba a decirle todo lo que sentía a Marinette, la providencia estaba claramente en su contra, pensaba el menor mientras Plagg solo esperaba a que aquello terminase, los líos adolescentes le causaban dolor de cabeza, ¿no era tan difícil? Solo tenían que hablar, decir lo que sentían y luego ser asquerosamente empalagosos, cuando el rubio llego al estudio de su padre en la mansión no pudo evitar preguntarse que pasaba, sus notas eran impecables, no había roto el toque de queda, evitaba los problemas, ¿que le pasaba a su padre ahora?

\- ¿Para que me habéis llamado _pere_? - le pregunto directamente antes de mirar el cuadro de su madre, como deseaba que estuviese en casa para aconsejarlo, pues sabia que hablar sobre lo que sentía con su padre seria difícil.

\- Hijo necesito saber algo – le expuso teniendo un extraño presentimiento el rubio, ¿habría descubierto que era Chat Noir? - ¿Crees que la señorita Dupain-Cheng vendió los diseños de Lila a la competencia? - esa simple pregunta vasto para que el rubio sintiese como su corazón se aceleraba y su sangre hervía, respirando profundamente antes de contestarle.

\- Marinette nunca haría algo así, ella valora el duro trabajo que supone crear cada diseño, la conozco, ella no es alguien que busque venganza cuando la hieren – expreso Adrien intentando mantenerse tranquilo, pero esa acusación lo había alterado, meditando Gabriel aquello.

\- Solamente lo he dicho porque era una de mis principales sospechosas, como sabrás una chaqueta idéntica a la que gano dicho concurso ha sido presentada en un desfile y varios anuncios por la competencia – le expuso recordando aquel detalle el rubio, viendo a su padre claramente molesto, temiendo que pudiese ser akumatizado.

\- Podrías hacer otro concurso, se que el tiempo es muy ajustado, pero seguro podemos encontrar una solución – le expuso Adrien viendo el mayor como estaba intentando animarlo, claramente su hijo temía que fuese convertido de nuevo en un Akuma, era como su madre sin duda alguna.

\- Ya le he pedido otro diseño a la señorita Rossi, si es tan talentosa seguramente conseguirá algo antes de que acaben las vacaciones – le explico teniendo Adrien una idea, arriesgada pero que podría funcionar para desenmascararla.

\- Podrías pedirle que te enseñe el cuaderno o donde tenga los esbozos iniciales, eso seria mas rápido – expuso pensando Gabriel en aquello, su hijo no quería tener cerca a Lila, pero era necesaria para sus planes, al menos de momento, pues si encontraba otra solución a su problema no dudaría en alejarla, Nathalie tampoco era muy partidaria de esa joven, decidiendo darle respuesta.

\- No creo que haga falta Adrien, confío en ella – le expreso viendo como el chico parecía que iba fruncir el ceño, mas este suavizo sus facciones antes de irse de aquella habitación, dejando a Gabriel solo con los kwamis de la generosidad y la inteligencia.

\- Señor creo que habría estado bien preguntarle a su hijo porque llego de mal humor – expuso Nooroo pensando Gabriel aquello, estaba claro que la relación entre padre e hijo era frágil, pero nunca hizo falta algo así, antes de continuar Croww.

\- Veo a su hijo comprando flores señor, flores que simbolizan el amor – expuso el kwami viendo Gabriel ahora todo en retrospectiva, las escapadas de su hijo, esos anhelos de libertad, esas fuertes emociones de hacia una semana, ¿seria que se había enamorado? Mirando al cuadro de su esposa, suspirando melancólico.

\- Emilie, ojala estuvieses aquí, nuestro hijo crece mas deprisa de lo que podría imaginar – expreso mirándose ambos kwamis, hablando Croww.

– Ojala hubiese algún modo de curarla, si conociese alguno juro que se lo diría amo - expuso a ambos mirando Gabriel fijamente al kwami.

\- Creo que tu y yo hemos hablado muy poco – expuso Gabriel mirando al kwami – Se que tu portador buscaba al guardián y que se os escapo, quiero que me digas donde vive – le ordeno al kwami mostrando un mapa de la ciudad, señalando el kwami el sitio exacto donde el maestro Fu estuvo viviendo, hablando Nooroo.

\- El guardián es alguien sabio y precavido, posiblemente haya buscado otro escondite – expuso sabiendo Gabriel eso, antes de exponer sus motivos.

\- Eso ya lo tengo claro, pero allí habrá muestras de sus pociones, ingredientes utilizados por el, eso nos ayudaría a avanzar en nuestro empeño – le explico ocultándose ambos kwamis saliendo de aquel despacho aquel hombre, viendo a su sobrina darle un paquete a su hijo finamente envuelto, una caja no muy grande con motivos negros y verdes, corriendo el joven hacia su habitación - ¿Y ese regalo? - pregunto por simple formalismo a su sobrina, respondiéndole Astrid.

\- Es de una compañera de clase, entre una cosa y otra no ha podido entregárselo, y mañana tiene que coger un avión al extranjero – explico encajando las piezas que le faltaban a aquel hombre, la predicción de Croww, su conducta.

\- ¿Que siente mi hijo por esa chica? - pregunto sintiéndose acorralada Astrid, mientras Nathalie bajaba las escaleras, había visto a Adrien correr con una sonrisa hacia su habitación.

\- Es alguien muy importante para el, pero con la sesión de fotos no puede ir a despedirse de ella – expuso comprendiendo todo Gabriel, debía hacer algo, decidiendo hablar en privado con Nathalie.

\- Nathalie necesito hablar contigo a solas – pidió dejando a la rubia en el sitio, nunca entendería a su tío, explicando este la situación junto a Croww y Nooroo a la portadora del pavo real y a Duusuu, mirando la kwami la habitación antes de contestar.

\- Me acercare esta noche señor Agreste, si con eso podemos dar un paso en nuestros planes no dude en pedírmelo – le expuso Nathalie a su jefe, mientras Duusuu miraba a ambos adultos, había un vinculo entre ellos, pero no era como el que aquel hombre tenia con su anterior portadora.

\- Si supiésemos como acabo en ese estado mi miraculous quizás podríamos trabajar con mayor facilidad – expuso Duusuu asintiendo Gabriel, normalmente no aceptaba los consejos de los kwamis, pero esa era una buena idea, hablando Nooroo.

\- Pero es algo imposible por desgracia – expreso el kwami formándose una sonrisa en el rostro de Nathalie.

\- Solo necesita un Akuma, ya hemos visto que los poderes que puede conceder solo están limitados a su imaginación señor Agreste y a los deseos de su campeón, solo necesita a la persona indicada – expuso su asistenta mirando el cuadro de su esposa aquel hombre.

\- Sabes que seria capaz de todo con tal de volver a oír su voz, ella debe poder ver a Adrien crecer, si pudiese cambiar mi lugar con el de ella sabes que no dudaría en hacerlo, Nathalie, gracias por todo - expuso viendo Nathalie mirando a su jefe, ese hombre estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperarla, incluso aliarse con alguien como Lila Rossi, necesitaba saber que todos sus pecados no estaban siendo en vano, antes de pensar en Adrien.

\- Es un placer ayudarlo señor Agreste – expuso ella asintiendo Gabriel, mas cuando iba a salir esa mujer Gabriel la detuvo.

\- Necesito que también cambies la hora de la sesión de mañana, quiero confirmar algo – ordeno asintiendo Nathalie un tanto extrañada por aquello, mientras Gabriel solo bajaba hacia aquel altar en el cual su esposa descansaba, viendo a aquella mujer – Se que no estarías orgullosa de todo lo que he estado haciendo Emilie, pero sabes que daría mi vida por ti, solo deseo poder tenerte una vez mas entre mis brazos, poder comprender que ocurrió para que esto ocurriese, solo se que usaste a Duusuu hace años y luego tu salud decayó hasta acabar en este letargo – dijo aquel hombre viendo la imagen durmiente de su esposa, soltando una lágrima solitaria, una lágrima en la cual estaba su corazón, saliendo de aquella estancia.

Mientras Gabriel veía a su esposa Adrien tenia aquel paquete en sus manos, una parte de el deseaba abrirlo en ese preciso momento, pero otra le recordaba que era un regalo de Navidad, y como tal debía abrirse ese día, mientras Plagg y Exodus lo animaban a realizar acciones distintas.

\- Chico abrelo ya – exponía Plagg negando el espíritu ancestral.

\- Lo mejor se hace esperar chico, hazme caso, el regalo te resultara mas gratificante si esperas – le dijo Exodus volviéndose sus ojos blancos durante unos segundos – El emperador atraerá un ejercito con engaños e ilusiones, mas el gato no estará presente durante el primer asalto – dijo sabiendo ambos los que significaba, una profecía había sido formulada, decidiendo Adrien guardar el paquete, escuchando a su prima llamarlo para la cena, el día había pasado, durante la cena Adrien noto la conducta extraña de su padre, pues este no solo había cambiado la hora de su sesión de fotos, además de estar mirando por la ventana todo el tiempo, viendo el cielo terminando de oscurecer, quizás la suerte estaba de su lado.

**Estación de tren París-Lyon**

Al día siguiente un taxi llego a la estación de tren, bajando los señores Dupain-Cheng junto a Wang Cheng el apodado mejor chef del mundo y por ultimo bajo la hija del matrimonio, cogiendo entre todos el equipaje, viendo la franco-china la ciudad en la que había nacido y que la había visto crecer, sintiendo algo extraño, era la primera vez que ella salia del país, viendo como su madre tranquilizaba a su padre, aun no habían subido al avión y ya estaba nervioso, aunque ella tampoco podía estarse quieta, sus amigos ya se habían despedido en la puerta de su casa, entrando junto a su tío-abuelo hacia la estación, viendo a la gente pasar de un lado a otro a pesar de lo temprano que era, sin ver el coche que estaba estacionando afuera, saliendo un chico de cabellera rubia de esta corriendo por las escaleras, buscando a la joven con la mirada, sintiendo Tikki a su otra mitad.

\- Marinette detente – le susurro la kwami quedándose quieta en el sitio ella, escuchando a alguien acercarse por detrás, la gente estaba distraída hablando por teléfono, haciendo que ambos jóvenes pasasen desapercibido, encontrándose azul con verde en aquel anden.

\- ¿A-Adrien? - pregunto Marinette viendo al chico con una sudadera negra con capucha cubriendo su identidad a la gente de sus alrededores, acercándose lentamente a la joven, intentando tranquilizarla.

\- Mi padre me ha permitido venir – expuso el chico sintiéndose nervioso, tenia tantas cosas que decirle, pero no sabia por donde empezar, mientras que ella solo movía las manos nerviosa, sin saber que hacer con ellas.

\- Adrien yo, en fin esto es, complicado – expuso ella pues al verlo con esas vestimentas negras veía a Chat Noir, a su compañero en mil aventuras, respirando profundamente antes de ver al rubio acercarse a su oído derecho.

\- A mi también me costo los primeros días hacerme a la idea de que la chica de mis sueños y la que me había robado el corazón eran la misma – le susurro estremeciéndose la joven al oírle decir eso, intentando serenarse.

\- A ti también le resulta difícil, quiero decir a mi, yo debo estar mal, torpe soy – le dijo riendo un poco el rubio, haciendo un puchero la chica.

\- A mi me parece encantador – le dijo sintiéndose protegida estando entre sus brazos – Marinette quiero que sepas que eres alguien muy especial en mi vida, no me veo sin ti – le dijo cogiéndola de las manos, sonrojándose esta antes de bajar el rostro y la mirada.

\- Solo lo dices porque soy Ladybug – le recrimino ella cogiendo el chico y con delicadeza subiendo la barbilla de ella, negando con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Te equivocas Marinette, puedo vivir sin Ladybug, pero no puedo vivir sin la chica de detrás de la mascara – le expuso sintiendo el corazón acelerarse, viendo Tikki aquello desde el pequeño bolso de su portadora, antes de utilizar un poco de magia, creando una pequeña rama de muérdago sobre ellos dos sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

\- Adrien tu también eres alguien muy importante para mi, pero, me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que lo que dices es cierto, eres mi gatito aunque me cueste aceptar que todo este tiempo el chico que me gusta y el que ha estado dispuesto a dar la vida por mi sean la misma persona, el mismo al que he roto el corazón por perseguir a su otra mitad, sin ver el conjunto – expreso ella soltando todo lo que tenia guardado, sonriendo el.

\- Yo también lamento haberte lastimado _ma_ _belle_, haber estado persiguiendo a la increíble Ladybug sin ver a la aun mas extraordinaria Marinette, incluso sin tu miraculous eres especial – le dijo antes de reparar sobre que estaban ambos, decidiendo aprovechar que el autobús que iba al aeropuerto aun no llegaba – Marinette te amo, amo a la chica inteligente, justa y un poco torpe – le dijo sonrojándose ella ante esas palabras, antes de contestarle.

\- Yo también te amo _chaton_ – le dijo viendo de reojo aquella rama de muérdago sobre ellos, acercándose lentamente ambos jóvenes hasta unir sus labios en un casto beso, sintiendo sus corazones livianos y libres de la dura carga que era no poder expresar esos sentimientos, manteniéndose unidos mientras el chico inconscientemente bajaba las manos de la cintura hacia la parte posterior de la joven, cogiendo la chica por las muñecas a este, separándose ambos por la falta de oxigeno – Eres un gatito travieso Adrien – le recrimino soltando al rubio y llevándose las manos a las caderas, sonriendo burlón el chico.

\- Perdone me _my lady_ pero es complicado estarse quieto ante tanta belleza – le contesto con una sonrisa, deseaba volver a probar esos labios dulces como el néctar de los dioses, suspirando la joven, había despertado a la bestia y le tocaría a ella amaestrarlo.

\- Pues mas te vale tener las manos quietas o te castigare – le expuso haciendo una ligera reverencia riendo la joven, estaba loca por aquel galán.

\- ¿Somos oficialmente algo? - le pregunto llevándose Marinette el dedo índice a la mejilla, como si pensase, empezando el rubio a impacientarse.

\- Sera difícil mantener una relación _mon amour_ – le dijo ella sonriendo el joven – Es decir, con tu fama si descubren que salimos no me dejaran en paz, además de que Lila y miles de tus fans intentaran hacerme la vida imposible – le expuso pensando el rubio en una solución, viendo como los padres de la chica empezaban a llamarla.

\- Tendremos que mantener nuestro amor en secreto _Lianhua_, al menos hasta que podamos librarnos de esos problemas, sino, siempre nos quedaran los techos de París – le expuso sonriendo la joven, aquella no seria una relación habitual, pero saldrían hacia delante, despidiéndose de el con un beso en la mejilla, corriendo donde sus padres para ayudarlos a meter el equipaje en el autobús, una parte de el quiso ayudarlos, pero debía mantener en esos momentos un perfil bajo, cuanta menos gente supiese sobre su relación mejor, mientras sin saberlo Nathalie había visto pero no oído lo ocurrido entre ambos jóvenes.

\- El señor Agreste tiene razón, Adrien esta creciendo muy deprisa – le comento la ayudante a Duusuu, la cual vio al chico volver hacia donde estaba su actual portadora, aquella intrusión en la que fuese la casa del guardián resulto fructífera, pues ahora estaban mejor encaminados a encontrar una alternativa a obtener los miraculous, subiendo el rubio con una sonrisa boba en el rostro que posiblemente no se le quitaría en días, mientras Marinette estaba mas torpe que de costumbre, mirando Wang Cheng hacia donde se había ido Adrien, antes de subir a aquel vehículo.

**Aeropuerto internacional Charles de Gaulle**

Ya en el aeropuerto madre e hija intentaban tranquilizar a Tom, el cual veía aquellos armatostes aterrizar, escuchando como llamaban a los pasajeros del vuelo a Shanghai.

\- _**Por favor los pasajeros del vuelo 169 a Shanghai, aeropuerto internacional de Pudong vayan embarcando**_ – escucharon sabiendo la familia que aquel era su vuelo, teniendo entre Marinette y Sabine que empujar a Tom al avión, mientras Wang veía aquella ciudad, pronto estaría de nuevo en China, acompañado de su sobrina y la familia que esta había establecido en Europa, recordando aquel detalle que le hacia pensar en lo pequeño que es el mundo, una vez estuvieron embarcados y despegando Marinette miro desde la ventanilla, ella también estaba nerviosa, no solo era la primera vez que volaba en avión, sino también la primera vez que visitaría el extranjero, el cofre estaba bien guardado y si hacia falta ayuda extra Exodus sabia donde estaba, recordando aquel vídeo que hacia tiempo le paso Alya, quizás debería habérselo enseñado a Tikki antes de subir a aquel avión, viendo a lo lejos la Torre Eiffel, extrañaría estar en casa, pero la emoción era mucho mayor, mientras su madre detrás de ella iba tranquilizando a su padre, viendo a su tío-abuelo sentado a su lado, seria un viaje largo, así que decidió coger el móvil y volver a ver aquella grabación medio borrosa, sin saber lo que le esperaba allí en el lejano oriente.

(-)

Mientras Marinette volaba al extranjero una silueta se encontraba en el centro de una sala, viéndose colgar de su cuello un par de cristales, uno ámbar con la forma de un rayo y otro transparente con la forma de una pluma, sonriendo mientras un sujeto con un traje de halcón se arrodillaba ante el.

**CONTINUARA**

Al fin esta terminado, debo decir que me ha costado, pues a medio camino me he quedado en blanco, he estado un par de días sin saber que escribir, pero esta acabado, como podéis ver e intuir los próximos capítulos se centraran en ese viaje a Shanghai, me he estado informando sobre dicha ciudad por lo mismo, muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia estimados lectores, nos leemos pronto, espero.


	22. China, tierra de misterios

"Saludos a mis estimados lectores, aquí estamos una vez mas para disfrutar de esta historia, y no sin razón pues como llevo anunciando desde el chapter uno al fin veremos la joya de oriente, Shanghai, sobre la cual me he documentado con el fin de evitar problemas con lectores que sean de dicha ciudad, así mismo si alguno de ustedes ha estado allí y ve alguna incongruencia por favor hágame lo saber, ahora empecemos."

Aclaración previa lectura: salvo diga lo contrario se considera que estarán todo el tiempo hablando en chino, las palabras en cursiva representaran cualquier otro idioma o la escena ocurra en otro país.

**Capitulo 22: China, tierra de misterios.**

Marinette se encontraba sentada viendo por quinta vez aquel vídeo que le mando Alya, esta vez acompañada de Tikki, pues su tío-abuelo se había dormido hacia ya un rato, pero ella no podía dormir, los nervios le podían, escuchando a su padre roncar detrás de ella, hablando Tikki.

\- No hay duda Marinette ese vídeo es real, ese hombre es un portador de miraculous y el chico que lo enfrenta tiene un cristal primordial – le expuso quedándose la del pelo azabache un tanto confundida, suspirando la kwami – Los cristales primordiales son ocho cristales creados casi al mismo tiempo que los miraculous por un brujo que intento convertirse en un dios, los cristales encarnan una fuerza distinta de la naturaleza, el agua, el fuego, la tierra, el aire, el invierno, el relámpago, la muerte y los bosques o la vida, quien posea todos tendría poder absoluto sobre la naturaleza y los elementos, seria como si usase el poder supremo – le explico pensando Marinette en aquello, existía un cristal relacionado con la tierra, no pudiendo evitar preguntar.

\- Tikki con el cristal de la tierra, ¿seria posible causar terremotos? - le pregunto a la kwami entendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Crees que el terremoto que hubo en París fue cosa del Corazón de Gaia? - le expuso asintiendo ella, aunque esa denominación la confundió – Los cristales tienen nombres, resultados de las leyendas que los envuelven, la Lágrima de Lorelei, la Ventisca de Jottunhein, la Pluma de Quetzalcóatl, la llama de Agni, el Ojo de Anubis, el trueno de Raijin y la hoja de Ku, estas joyas han estado en movimiento por el mundo durante siglos, es vital que no caigan en mala manos – expuso ella viéndose Marinette en una nueva misión, el mundo cada vez parecía mas extraño por momentos, genios, espíritus ancestrales, gemas mágicas, lo siguiente seguro serian vampiros a este ritmo, prefiriendo quitarse la duda.

\- ¿Tikki los vampiros existen? - le pregunto temiendo la respuesta a aquella pregunta, asintiendo la kwami, mas cuando esta iba a explicarle la interrumpió – Sabes que mejor en otro momento, aun nos quedan cinco horas de vuelo y nos conviene dormir – le expuso sintiendo como el cansancio iba pudiendo con ella, cerrando los ojos y entregándose al dulce abrazo de Morfeo.

Una ligera sacudida hizo que empezase a moverse en el sitio, temerosa de que hubiese turbulencias, sintiéndose en una posición incomoda, abriendo los ojos viendo a Wang Cheng moviéndola con delicadeza.

\- Estamos a punto de aterrizar – le dijo abriendo del todo los ojos, mirando por la ventanilla quedando impresionada por aquella imagen, Shanghai en todo su esplendor, viendo rascacielos y edificios modernos sobretodo – Eso de hay es Pudong, desde hay cogeremos la Linea 2 del metro hasta la Plaza del Pueblo, cambiaremos a la Linea 1 y bajaremos en Xujiahui desde allí iremos a casa de mi hija Xiulan que es donde os alojareis – le explico empezando la joven a sentirse nerviosa, pues en cuestión de un par de horas conocería a unos tíos de los que había oído hablar, pero que no había visto en su vida, incluso era posible que tuviese primos, eso si seria una agradable sorpresa, viendo como los primeros rayos de sol salían por el este, pasando por entre los rascacielos, teniendo el impulso de sacar una foto, pero eso seria inapropiado.

Una vez el avión aterrizo los ocupantes de este bajaron para rápidamente ser recibidos por la policía, realizándoles un chequeo habitual, por suerte madre e hija fueron registradas por una mujer, sino posiblemente habrían armado un escándalo si se sobrepasaban, llegando tras recoger su equipaje a la estación de metro, subiendo al tren antes de empezar su recorrido por aquella gran ciudad, sintiendo el deseo de ponerse a diseñar, pero lo apretado del lugar a pesar de ser apenas las siete de la mañana impedía dicha idea, viendo personas vistiendo de muchas maneras distintas, algunos jóvenes con estilo punk a su derecha, hombres con trajes para ir a sus lugares de trabajo, algunas personas con ropas mas tradicionales, viéndose a si misma con aquel qipao negro con una grulla blanca bordada, pantalón rosa y deportivas fucsia, soltando un leve bostezo, apenas había dormido y había mil cosas que hacer en aquella metrópolis.

Durante alrededor de una hora y media estuvieron realizando el traslado por la ciudad, tiempo durante el cual las piernas de aquellos viajeros se habían cansado, mas aun quedaba un trayecto hasta llegar a su destino, viendo un bloque de apartamentos de lujo donde posiblemente pasarían las noches, hablando Sabine.

\- Esperemos no acabar discutiendo, otra vez – dijo aquella mujer viendo el edificio, saliendo un hombre de mediana edad, complexión delgada y estatura media, pelo oscuro con ojos castaños, vistiendo un traje consistente en una chaqueta azul oscura con un ideograma chino en la solapa del bolsillo, haciendo una leve reverencia al ver a Wang Cheng.

\- Cheng Shifu, es un honor que nos honre con su presencia – dijo aquel hombre sin percatarse del resto de personas que estaban con el chef, teniendo Tom dificultades para entender lo que decía.

\- _Este es Wei, uno de mis cocineros mas habilidosos, vive también en el edificio_ – expuso el chef a sus familiares viendo aquel hombre a los acompañantes de Wang Cheng, hablando Sabine.

\- Es un placer volver a verte Wei – saludo ella enfocándose aquel hombre en Sabine, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de quien era.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sabine – saludo viendo a Tom y a Marinette, comprendiendo la situación - Jefe si no es molestia voy hacia el restaurante, hay que prepararse para la jornada – se excuso yéndose tan rápido como apareció, riendo Sabine al verlo.

\- Tan diligente como lo recordaba – expuso ella entrando la familia al edificio, sintiendo Marinette al igual que Tom que hay no encajaban, no por el idioma o la cultura, sino por el lujo de aquel edificio, yendo hacia un ascensor pulsando Wang el decimonoveno piso.

\- Mama, ¿quien era ese hombre? - pregunto la mas joven de aquel grupo, mientras Tikki dormía plácidamente en el bolso, contestándole su tío-abuelo en lugar de ella.

\- _Ese hombre es uno de los incontables pretendientes que ha tenido tu madre a lo largo de los años Marinette, desde que se vino del pueblo a la ciudad no había día en que algún joven le pidiese salir_ – expuso Wang Cheng parpadeando la joven, no esperaba esa respuesta – _Esa es una de las razones por las que tu madre y mi hija siempre discutían, junto a la posibilidad de estudiar en París, pero esa es otra historia_ – explico el hombre deteniéndose el ascensor, indicando que habían llegado, empezando a sentir Marinette y Tom el corazón desbocarse, iban a entrar en una casa de lujo, conocer a una mujer que seguramente no querría ver a la mujer mas importante para ambos ni en pintura, llamando Wang Cheng a la puerta, tardando unos minutos antes de abrir alguien.

**Pov Marinette**

Me sentía aterrada, nunca había visto a esa mujer, y con lo poco que había escuchado prefería no verla, o mejor aun, que no me viese, así que me escondí detrás de papa, la perfecta pantalla humana.

\- Es un placer verte padre – escuche decir a una mujer, usando un tono formal para referirse a aquel hombre que tanto me había ayudado a perfeccionar el idioma, y lo agradecía, pues así podría comunicarme con todo el mundo – Sabine – la escucho decir en un tono seco y áspero, claramente no se llevaba bien con mama, pero hasta a mi me parecía excesivo el tono utilizado - ¿Y este hombre quien es? Supongo que es algún nuevo empleado – expreso con molestia la que debía ser supuesta mente mi tía Xiulan, ¿como se atreve a hablarle así a mi padre? Tuve el impulso de decirle un par de verdades, pero parece que mama se me adelanto.

\- Este gran hombre no es un empleado, se trata de mi marido, un hombre honrado y dispuesto a todo para proteger a su familia – escuche defender a mi madre en un tono fuerte y hasta cierto punto autoritario, supongo que entre la terquedad del abuelo y esto tenia claro mi naturaleza siendo Ladybug.

\- _Gracias cariño_ – dijo mi padre estando seguro mirando con una sonrisa a mama, antes de ver como mama había reparado en mi escondite, cogiéndome del brazo para que saliese, viendo a la mujer que debía ser mi tía, estaba claro el parentesco, pues aunque era claro que era mas delgada que mi madre, con mucha menos curvas y rasgos mas afilados, el color de los ojos, piel y cabello eran idénticos a los que tenia la mujer que me trajo a este mundo, llevando un qipao de manga larga hasta los tobillos, rojo con un motivo de dragón bordado en dorado, fijándome en el cuello estilo mao el cual era negro con la palabra "poder" bordado en hilo dorado en chino, pasando por los botones los cuales tenían adornos de diamante, su cabello largo y suelto me recordó breve-mente a mi propia imagen, aquellos ojos eran idénticos a los de mi madre en color, pero no transmitían la misma calidez.

**Fin del Pov**

\- Supongo que esta niña debe ser vuestra hija – expreso aquella mujer analizando fijamente con la mirada a Marinette, acercándose a esta notando un detalle, su tía solo la igualaba en altura por estar usando tacones, decidiendo ella misma presentarse.

\- Es un placer conocerte tía Xiulan, me llamo Marinette – se presento sintiendo un leve movimiento en el bolso, Tikki debía haberse movido o despertado, mirando aquella mujer a Sabine.

\- Solo tengo un cuarto de invitados con cama de matrimonio, tu hija tendrá que dormir en el sofá – le expuso aquella mujer interviniendo Wang.

\- La habitación de Mei tiene una cama litera, pueden dormir juntas – expuso empezando ambas mujeres a discutir mientras Marinette se planteaba quien seria Mei, la lógica era que debía ser hija de su tía, luego era su prima segunda pues ambas mujeres eran primas, empezando Marinette a ponerse molesta mientras el tono de voz de ambas mujeres iba aumentando, mientras Tom no sabia como calmar la situación.

\- Ya esta bien las dos – dijo Marinette poniéndose entre su madre y su tía segunda - ¿No os dais cuenta que estáis armando un escandalo? No son horas de ponerse a hacer ruido solo porque hayáis estado peleadas durante mas de veinte años, sois mujeres adultas, comportaos como tales – recrimino la joven a ambas mujeres sintiendo la mirada filosa de Xiulan encima suya, había cometido una falta grave al alzar la voz a sus mayores, riendo un poco Sabine y Wang.

\- Para ser la mas joven ha hablado con mas madurez que tu, hija – expuso Wang dándole apoyo a la joven, suspirando aquella mujer.

\- Si no fuese por los ataques de Hei ying mis hijos estarían en clase, pero por seguridad el gobierno local ha decidido dar festivo a los centros de enseñanza del distrito – explico aquella mujer sabiendo Marinette el nombre del villano que atacaba la ciudad, viendo aquella mujer como la noticia de un supervillano no parecía impresionar o intimidar a su prima.

\- En París también tenemos problemas con supervillanos Xiulan, creo que deberíamos hacer lo que mi hija a dicho y dejar todos nuestros problemas a un lado y también ponernos al día – expuso Sabine asintiendo aquella mujer, indicándoles que entrasen a aquella "humilde" morada, viendo el lujo del lugar, un sofá con tapizado con motivo de tigre era lo mas destacado junto al gran televisor de pantalla plana, varios muebles de maderas nobles estaban por la sala, fijándose en la cocina de estilo abierto.

\- Es muy occidental – expreso Tom el cual esperaba algo mas tradicional, igual que Marinette, hablando aquella mujer.

\- Es mas cómodo, así puedo vigilar lo que ocurre – dijo empezando a escucharse pasos, girando Tom la cabeza viendo lo que en su opinión debía ser una ilusión óptica, pues veía a una joven algo mayor que su propia hija, de pelo azabache con brillos azules recogido en dos largas coletas, ojos grises, piel blanca, complexión delgada, vistiendo una chaqueta de tres cuartos negra y una blusa blanca con motivos de flor de melocotón en un rosa pastel, pantalón vaquero corto hasta por encima de las rodillas de color azul, fijándose en las zapatillas de kung fu negras, quien dijo que todos tenemos un doble en algún lugar del mundo en esos momentos debía darle la razón, viendo detrás de aquella joven a un chico algo mas alto que la joven, de pelo corto negro con brillos azules, ojos ámbar, piel blanca levemente bronceada, llevando un chaleco negro con un tigre en blanco bordado estando cerrado evitando que se viese que había debajo, pantalón vaquero y unas deportivas negras con franjas rojas, viendo ambos jóvenes que acababan de ingresar a la sala principal a Wang Cheng sin prestarle atención al resto, saltando la chica de alegría.

\- Abuelo Wang – dijo corriendo hacia este antes de darle un abrazo, escuchando un carraspeo por parte de Xiulan – Perdona mama – se disculpo escuchando un bostezo por parte del joven, antes de reparar en Marinette y el resto de personas de la sala, pero sobretodo Marinette, quedando ambas en frente la una de la otra, hablando el joven con un tono de voz tranquilo.

\- Una Mei son demasiadas, ¿de donde ha salido la otra? No me dirás que es un clon – expuso aquel joven recibiendo una mala mirada de la chica, hablando Xiulan.

\- Mei, Huan, no empecéis con vuestras discusiones infantiles, vuestros tíos han venido desde Francia con su hija y se quedaran unas semanas, un poco de compostura – le recrimino a ambos mirando aquellos jóvenes a la que debía ser su prima, acercándose Mei.

\- ¿En que año del zodiaco chino naciste? ¿y cual es tu animal interno? - le pregunto haciendo cálculos Marinette antes de contestarle.

\- Nací en el año de la Cabra asociada al elemento agua y mi animal interno es la Serpiente – le contesto mientras Huan la analizaba con la mirada – ¿Y vosotros? - devolvió la pregunta en un intento de saber su edad.

\- Somos mellizos, ambos nacimos en año de la Serpiente asociada al metal y nuestro animal interno es el Tigre – le contesto Huan escuchando como gruñía su estomago, llevándose la mano Mei al rostro, aquello no tenia remedio, decidiendo desayunar todos juntos y aprovechar para conocerse mejor, realizando preguntas y contestando con fluidez Marinette a sus primos, notando las diferencias entre ambos, Mei parecía mas entusiasta con todo lo que hacia, mientras que Huan era mas calmado, pasando la mañana mas rápido de lo imaginado por los presentes, empezando a acomodar el equipaje para los días que permanecerían allí, soltando Mei la pregunta mas interesante.

\- A parte de tu nombre occidental, ¿tienes algún nombre en chino? Quiero decir, algunas personas de ascendencia asiática que tienen la doble nacionalidad lo hacen, Lee Jun-Fan o lo como se conoce en occidente, Bruce Lee es el mejor exponente que se me ocurre – le expuso Mei a Marinette no sabiendo si era su caso, mirando a sus padres ante aquello, saltando Xiulan.

\- El que no tuviese uno seria un insulto a nuestros ancestros sin duda alguna – dijo aquella mujer intentando provocar a Sabine, la cual solo se bebió el te que tenia entre sus manos antes de contestar aquella pregunta.

\- Mi hija tiene un nombre chino a parte del que utiliza, pero nunca nos hemos visto en la obligación de mencionar el tema – expuso revelando otro secreto que Marinette desconocía, sintiéndose intrigada por cual seria ese nombre misterioso.

– Ai – dijo Tom como única respuesta a una pregunta no realizada, riendo un poco Huan al igual que Mei.

\- ¿Ese es mi nombre? - pregunto Marinette incrédula, mas el silencio fue la única respuesta, hablando Sabine.

\- Hija ese nombre te define perfectamente, creeme, también nos planteamos Bao-yu y Liling – le dijo intentando animarla, mas aquello solo la desanimo, ¿por que tenia que tener ese nombre? Mas la respuesta vino por parte de Mei.

\- Todos los nombres tienen un significado, el mio es hermosa, aunque también ciruela, Liling significa jazmín blanco, Bao-yu precioso jade, y el tuyo Ai es adorable, tierna, cariñosa – le contesto su prima teniendo Tikki que contener una risa nerviosa desde el bolso, cuando el teléfono de los shanghaianos sonó, mirándose entre si – Han visto a Hei ying en el Bund, a la altura del Hotel Peace – expuso viendo Marinette su oportunidad de descubrir mas sobre dicho villano, pero había un problema, ¿como despistaría a la familia?

\- Mama voy a ponerme a estudiar en mi cuarto, ¿me ayudas Mei? - dijo Huan asintiendo aquella joven, pensando Marinette en alguna excusa para poder escapar, viendo a sus padres ayudar a recoger la mesa, hablando Wang Cheng.

\- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que se calme la cosa, ese hombre aunque trabaje solo es peligroso – expuso teniendo Marinette Ai Dupain-Cheng una idea para poder intervenir.

\- Voy a comprobar que mi equipaje no ha sufrido desperfectos, con todo lo del viaje y demás – se excuso corriendo hacia la habitación que compartía con su prima, viendo la decoración recordándole a su propia casa, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, saliendo Tikki de su escondite.

\- Ai no es prudente ir tan deprisa, tus padres podrían sospechar – le recrimino la kwami asintiendo Marinette molesta.

\- ¿Tu también vas a utilizar un nombre que ni siquiera sabia que tenia? - le pregunto asintiendo la kwami – Mira se que es precipitado, pero necesitamos saber de que es capaz de primera mano – le expuso suspirando la kwami.

\- Solo ten cuidado, no tenemos las pociones ni tampoco apoyo – le recordó pensando que a lo mejor debió traerse un miraculous por si acaso, pero sin conocer a nadie era peligroso.

\- Seremos rápidas, Tikki puntos fuera – dijo transformándose abriendo la ventana con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, antes de saltar y empezar a balancearse por la ciudad en dirección al río, llegando a los poco minutos viendo al villano sobre el techo en forma de pirámide de color verde del hotel en cuestión, el hombre llevaba un traje en dos partes de color gris con detalles azules en la cahqueta, zapatos gris oscuro casi negro, una larga capa con cientos de plumas de colores desde el gris al marrón claro, su cabello era negro, viendo como apuntaba con un fusil a un hombre con traje azul oscuro, estando oculta para evitar que la viesen, aquel hombre no tardo en hacer sus exigencias.

\- Quiero Zhu Rong se aparezca antes de diez minutos o garantizo que este hombre morirá – expuso el villano buscando Ladybug algo que pudiese servirle, cuando escucho algo detrás de ella, como un silbido, girándose con el yo-yo en mano lista para lo que pudiese ocurrir, siendo atacada por una bola de fuego, dispersando las llamas con un movimiento de muñeca y un giro de su arma, viendo mejor a su asaltante, un joven algo mas alto que ella, con el rostro cubierto por una mascara anti-gas, enfundado en un traje de una pieza con capucha de color negro con lineas rojas, viendo una especie de cristal rojo alrededor de su cuello, fijándose en los guantes de cubrían sus manos y los mecheros que llevaba en cada mano, pasando por las botas estilo militar que llevaba.

\- ¿Eres aliada de Hei ying? - le recrimino preparándose para combatir negando la catarina.

\- No, soy enemiga de los "Filos de Jade", y como tal también de ese halcón – le contesto bajando los brazos aquel enmascarado.

\- El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi aliado – le expuso asintiendo Ladybug mientras analizaba la situación – Yo iré de frente, esta claro que no te espera, podemos contar con el factor sorpresa – le expuso asintiendo la catarina, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ordenes, su nuevo aliado por conveniencia conocía mejor a aquel enemigo, si querían vencerlo lo mejor seria hacerle caso, yendo aquel joven de frente mientras ella se columpiaba hacia la parte posterior.

\- ¡Aquí me tienes Hei ying! ahora deja al director del hotel suavemente en el suelo – le dijo pareciéndole a Ladybug aquella voz conocida por alguna razón, sonriendo aquel criminal con sorna antes de lanzar hacia atrás al director del hotel apuntando con aquella arma de fuego al héroe, disparando, mientras Ladybug cogía a aquel hombre con un rápido movimiento, escuchando gritos de pánico y terror.

\- Vengo a ayudar pero necesito que este callado – le pidió Ladybug a aquel hombre asintiendo este antes de dar un salto y lanzar su yo-yo hacia la boca del rifle, haciendo fuerza quitándole el arma de entre las manos, tirándola a un lado mientras Zhu Rong encendía los mecheros que llevaba en las manos, brillando el cristal que llevaba al cuello, aumentando aquellas llamas propulsándolo por los aires hasta llegar al tejado, viéndose el criminal acorralado saco una esfera de entre las ropas de su traje, revelando ser una bomba de humo, tosiendo ambos héroes viéndolo volar sobre el río.

\- Sera mejor que nos vallamos, la policía vendrá en cualquier momento y preferiría no tener que dar explicaciones – le expuso aquel misterioso joven asintiendo Ladybug, yéndose ambos quedándose mirando hacia donde huían ambos héroes - ¿Alfil dime lo que sepas sobre esta chica? - pregunto a alguien intuyendo Ladybug que debía disponer de un comunicador oculto en aquel traje, sabiendo que no disponía de mucho tiempo, pues su tapadera no era muy creíble ni tampoco se necesitaban horas para ello.

\- Me llamo Ladybug y no, el factor sorpresa no ha evitado que escapase – le expuso cruzándose de brazos, murmurando algo aquel joven.

\- Alfil me dice que eres de Francia, ¿que haces aquí? - le pregunto pensando una excusa rápida, por suerte no era difícil poner una.

\- Cuando supe que los Filos de Jade tenían aquí a un miembro trabajando en solitario me dije, esta solo lo mejor es librarme de el así el mundo estará mas seguro, por desgracia no contaba contigo – le expuso viendo como se preparaba para liberar algunas llamas.

\- Tu tampoco has resultado muy útil, Hei ying es solo una torre, el rey se oculta en esta ciudad – le expuso viendo la joven que aquel patrullero prefería hablar en términos de ajedrez, y teniendo en cuanta lo dicho significaba que el líder de los Filos de Jade vivía en la ciudad, así que también debía de ser donde estuviese el cofre donde guardaban sus miraculous.

\- ¿Sabes si usa algún tipo de joya Hei ying? - le pregunto con el claro fin de descubrir donde estaría su miraculous, asintiendo aquel joven.

\- Lleva una especie de tobillera en la pierna derecha, lo peor es que cuando las cosas se ponen feas no duda en escapar volando – le expuso sonriendo Ladybug, conocía el miraculous y el poder de aquel enemigo, solo necesitaba un plan.

\- Creo que estaría bien que nos aliásemos, ¿hablamos mañana por la noche? - le expuso pues aun estaba algo cansada tras el vuelo y prefería hacerlo así, esperando respuesta.

\- Nos parece bien, a las once de la noche sobre el Big ching – le expuso viendo Ladybug como se iba nada mas le dijo donde y a que hora, decidiendo hacer lo mismo.

Una vez en casa de su tía no tardo en destransformarse, viendo a Tikki cansada tras aquello, por suerte no llego a utilizar su Lucky Charm, así que el cansancio era menor, escuchando a su madre y a aquella mujer hablar, mientras posiblemente su padre se encontraba ayudando en alguna de las labores del hogar.

\- Marinette no hay duda es la Llama de Agnis – le dijo Tikki sonriendo la joven, mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho sobre que el líder de los "Filos de Jade" estaba en la ciudad, debía avisar a Chat Noir, pero el pensar en el le causaba un extraño cosquilleo en los labios, rememorando aquel beso, debía controlarse, entre una cosa y otra ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, si en París eran ocho horas menos significaba que debían ser las ocho de la mañana, posiblemente ya se habría despertado, decidiendo pasarle el vídeo que Alya le dio hace tiempo, enviándolo con un mensaje.

**Adrien: **_Si Ladybug estuviese aquí no hay duda que lo enfrentaría._ Decía el mensaje adjunto al vídeo, pensando en lo ocurrido, ese villano no estaba usando ninguna herramienta, quizás era su capa, imaginando a Chat Noir intentando enfrentarlo, viéndolo en su imaginación al pobre sufriendo un ataque de alergia debido a las plumas, abriendo la puerta para ver como sus primos seguían en aquella habitación estudiando, quizás no seria mala idea hacer lo mismo, sintiendo sus hombros rígidos, el cansancio del viaje aun le pasaba factura, mientras miles de preguntas se formaban en su mente, decidiendo disipar sus dudas pasando un buen rato con la familia, era momento de conocerse mejor y acostumbrarse a tener un nombre en chino.

Ya por la noche Marinette se puso el pijama viendo como su prima se ponía un qipao de color azul claro corto hasta un poco por debajo de los glúteos, si a ella se le ocurriese ponerse algo así seguro su madre la regañaría.

\- Es mi pijama prima Ai no te preocupes – le expuso asintiendo la franco-china, aquello le parecía una opción interesante para dormir, cogiendo su cuaderno de dibujos esbozando un qipao con la falda corta, empezando a añadirle detalles, lazos en las aberturas de los lados dándole un toque coqueto, motivo floral, sin percatarse de como Mei miraba aquel dibujo - ¿Diseñas? - le pregunto asintiendo la joven – A mi también me gusta la moda, pero, no tengo talento – le comento viendo Marinette el rostro de su prima, notándola alicaída, decidiendo animarla.

\- Al principio yo también tenia problemas, incluso últimamente me he estado planteando si realmente tengo talento – le confeso recordando aquel concurso que tanto dolor le causaba.

\- Prima creo que no deberías dudar de tus habilidades, esos esbozos demuestran tu talento y potencial, yo por contra apenas se dibujar y coser tampoco es que sea mi fuerte – le expuso hablando ahora la franco-china.

\- Todos tenemos talento para algo, a mi por ejemplo se me da muy mal cantar, y soy bastante torpe, apenas puedo andar unos metros sin acabar tropezando, sobretodo si estoy nerviosa – le dijo con el fin de animarla, consiguiendo que esbozase una sonrisa.

\- La verdad es que se me dan bien los ordenadores, y mi padre dice que soy buena cantante y cocinera – le expuso contestando Marinette.

\- No deberías quedarte solo con lo malo, centrate en lo bueno Mei, además el mundo de la moda no es solo el diseño, maquilladores, modelos, fotógrafos son mas puestos vinculados a ese mundo, sino podrías ser quien suceda al abuelo Wang – le expuso recordando las sesiones de fotos de Adrien, preguntándose si estaría bien.

\- Gracias Ai por animarme – le dijo sonriendo Marinette.

\- Para eso estamos las primas supongo – le contesto riendo un poco ambas antes de disponerse a dormir, hablándole Mei.

\- Mañana te enseñare la ciudad, además mañana es Nochebuena y no tengo regalo para ti – le sugirió pareciéndole una buena idea, entregándose ambas al dulce abrazo de Morfeo, mientras Tikki veía a ambas jóvenes, si sus aventuras se hubiesen desarrollado en esa ciudad veía claramente cual habría sido su portadora.

**París, hora local 18:21 del 23 de Diciembre**

La gente iba de un lugar a otro frenéticamente, pues la Navidad estaba muy cerca y las compras de ultima hora no podían hacerse derogar, estando Alya en la _Place d' Italie_ junto a Nino y Wayhem, esperando a Adrien para realizar una llamada a Marinette, hablando el fan numero dos del rubio, pues el numero uno solo podría ser para Marinette, recibiendo un mensaje del rubio.

\- Parece que se va ha retrasar, y también dice que es mala idea llamarla – expuso Wayhem pensando en las navidades, le regalaría una pulsera a sus compañeras de clase, además de deberle a Hiccup veinte euros, mal día para apostar, mas Alya hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de Wayhem, llamando al numero de su amiga, esperando lo que pareció una eternidad antes de recibir respuesta.

\- _¿Wéi?_ \- escucharon al otro lado mirándose los jóvenes, decidiendo saludar Alya.

\- Chica lo rápido que te has acostumbrado al chino – dijo esperando unos minutos la respuesta, escuchando como una discusión de fondo antes de recibir de nuevo respuesta.

\- Buenas noches Alya, la que te contesto no era yo sino mi prima Mei – le contesto ahora si Marinette antes de escuchar un bostezo, saltando Wayhem el cual estaba con el móvil.

\- Os dije que Adrien tenia una razón para que no la llamásemos, allí son las dos de la madrugada – expuso el fan del modelo sintiéndose Alya y Nino algo estúpidos por la situación, habían olvidado la diferencia horaria, antes de caer en cuenta de algo.

\- Espera hay hermana, ¿como que prima? - le interrogo Alya pues sabia que la madre de Marinette era hija única, luego algo no cuadraba en todo eso.

\- Vale es la hija de la prima de mi madre, y también tengo un primo por la misma causa, ahora dejame dormir, entre el vuelo, desempacar y tener que estar encerrada por el asalto de un supervillano a un hotel no he descansado nada, hablamos en otra ocasión – le contesto cortando la llamada dejando con mas interrogantes que respuestas a la reportera, ¿como que un supervillano? Recordando aquel vídeo que le pasaron, entendiendo ahora todo, allí era mas peligroso pues no estaba Ladybug para reparar los daños, así la población debía ir con mas cuidado, despidiéndose la morena de los chicos los cuales empezaron a hablar sobre el regalo para Alya, pues Nino tenia que esperar que llegase por correo, y la fecha mas esperada estaba muy cerca, demasiado para su gusto.

**París, Mansión Agreste**

Adrien estaba que se subía por las paredes, su amor estaba en una ciudad extranjera con supervillano y el no estaba para ayudarla, mientras Plagg solo comía su queso tan tranquilo, además estaba que no le había entregado su regalo cuando debió, escuchando a alguien llamar a la puerta de su habitación, escondiéndose Plagg, entrando Astrid junto a Nathalie.

\- El tío Gabriel quiere verte – le dijo la rubia teniendo un mal presentimiento el rubio, el tono que utilizo le hizo imaginar que algo malo pasaba, yendo hacia el taller que tenia su padre en la mansión, entrando viéndolo como siempre trabajando en su próxima linea de ropa.

\- Señor su hijo esta aquí – le dijo Nathalie a su jefe, dejando a Adrien solo con aquel hombre, teniendo Astrid el impulso de ponerse a escuchar detrás de la puerta, temía que que hubiese problemas.

\- ¿Adrien sabes por que te he pedido que vengas? - le pregunto Gabriel a su unigénito negando este con un movimiento de cabeza, teniendo un mal presentimiento el rubio – He visto los guantes que tu prima va ha regalarle a su "novio" - expuso diciendo esa ultima palabra con desagrado, a Adrien tampoco es que le agradase ver a su prima con alguien, pero el chico era cortes, honrado y amable, por eso no ponía pegas.

\- Se que esos guantes le ayudo Marinette a confeccionarlos – expuso Adrien intentando ver la reacción de su padre, mas este permaneció tan impasible como era habitual.

\- También tengo entendido que la bufanda que pensaste era mía y tus nuevos guantes los confecciono ella, ¿me equivoco? - le interrogo afirmando el rubio, aquello no le gustaba por algún motivo.

\- Padre, ¿puedes decirme directamente que quieres? - le pidió sintiéndose algo molesto ante los rodeos de aquel hombre, recibiendo una mirada gélida por parte del mayor, mas Adrien decidió sacar algo del valor de Chat Noir para mantenerse estoico.

\- Esa joven ha demostrado tener mas potencial del que imagine, por eso quiero hablar con ella para una posible practica en la empresa – le comento sonriendo el rubio, era hora de jugar sus cartas, si pensaba tener a Marinette trabajando para el lo tendría difícil, no dejaría que nadie hiriese a Marinette, ni siquiera su padre.

\- Recuerdo que dijiste en aquel concurso que no tenia talento y que lo mejor seria que se olvidase de dedicarse a la moda y al diseño – le contesto Adrien frunciendo el ceño Gabriel ante aquellas palabras de su hijo, mientras Astrid contenía una risa al otro lado de la puerta, al mismo tiempo Nathalie solo escuchaba, pero lo que escucho le hizo comprender lo parecido que eran los hombres que estaban en esa habitación.

\- Todos podemos cometer errores – le contesto intentando desviar la conversación hacia donde el quería, pero su hijo no parecía querer cooperar.

\- ¿Como darle el puesto de ganadora a Lila a pesar de que su prenda incumplía las normas del concurso? - le cuestiono Adrien arqueando una ceja Gabriel – Las normas obligaban a utilizar cuero sintético y resulta que ella es alérgica a los químicos que lo componen – le expuso viendo Gabriel la molestia en la voz de su hijo – Además esta el hecho de que su taquilla fue la única que no recibió el "tratamiento" de quien saboteo a los demás concursantes – le reprocho viendo Nathalie hacia donde iban las cosas.

\- Te gusta esa joven, ¿verdad Adrien? - y hay estaba la bomba, quedándose mudo el rubio al igual que Astrid, la cual cogió a toda prisa el móvil para grabar una posible confesión.

\- Si padre, su bondad y fortaleza han hecho que acabe enamorándome de ella, es noble, valiente, sincera, amable, no hay nada que no estuviese dispuesto a hacer por que fuese feliz – le contesto Adrien sonriendo Nathalie, aquel chico ya no era un niño, estaba madurando.

\- Esa joven frecuenta muchas malas compañías – expuso Gabriel pues aquello iba en detrimento de su trato con Lila, aunque el trato lo tenia Hawk Moth no el.

\- Padre, si quieres que aprenda a distinguir a las personas que quieren estar cerca de mi por mi fama o mi fortuna, ¿no crees que lo mejor es que lo experimente y lo juzgue yo mismo? - le contesto viendo Gabriel la razón en esas palabras.

\- Supongo que eres lo bastante grande para decidir con quien estar – le expuso sintiéndose derrotado, su hijo había crecido mucho mas de lo que imagino en este tiempo, deseando estar con Emilie para ver eso, ojala su sueño de poder estar juntos, aunque fuese un solo día se cumpliese – Puedes retirarte – le dijo saliendo el rubio de aquella habitación, viendo a su padre sumido en sus pensamientos, suspirando viendo aquel cuadro de su esposa, aumentando su determinación para conseguir los miraculous o en su defecto una cura, viendo Nathalie llorar a Astrid, teniendo una revelación, el ingrediente que tanto se le escapaba al elaborar las pociones lo tenia hay presente, una lágrima de genuina felicidad, esa joven estaba dichosa por el amor de su primo, ahora si podría avanzar mas en su labor de ayudar a Gabriel a recuperar a su esposa.

**Shanghai, Xujiahui a la mañana siguiente**

Las risas no tardaron en instalarse en aquella vivienda de lujo, pues para Xiulan que su sobrina se pareciese a su madre en ese detalle le resultaba mas que divertido, al igual que a la propia Marinette, ¿tantas mañanas recibiendo el regaño por quedarse dormida y resultaba que su madre parecía del mismo problema de joven? Aquello demostraba aun mas el parentesco, hablando Mei con su hermano sobre los lugares que pensaban visitar, la Concesión Francesa, alguna casa de té, quizás pasar por alguna tienda para comprar regalos, la ciudad era enorme, y tenían tiempo para enseñársela, la dificultad era económica mas que nada, sonriendo la chica nerviosa, llevando una chaqueta verde oliva con una blusa blanca simple debajo, pantalón de vaquero y unas ballerinas, pues no quería acabar con los pies apestados, recibiendo permiso la adolescente y sus primos para volver a la noche, tendría tiempo de sobra para conocer la ciudad y preparar esa reunión de la noche con Zhu rong.

La visita de la ciudad fue amena, aunque estaba claramente a rebozar de turistas y personas yendo al trabajo las vistas desde la Concesión Francesa a Pudong eran extraordinarias, el sol estaba entre los altos rascacielos, el río tranquilo y las barcas recorriendo las aguas, llevando a turistas de un lado a otro de estas, pasando por la antigua Aduana y su famosa torre del reloj, viva replica del Big Beng en Londres, o como lo conocían los lugareños, Big ching, haciendo nota Marinette del recorrido, pues sobre esa estructura era donde se reuniría con el vigilante de la ciudad, luego entraron en Xintiandi con sus edificios de estilo shikumen, después de pasar y realizar algunas compras las chicas, que cargaron ellas mismas Huan sugirió relajarse en el Parque Fuxing, viendo Marinette la influencia de la cultura europea en aquella ciudad en los barrios que habían recorrido y en aquel lugar, los rosales y pérgolas hacían del lugar ameno y claramente familiar para ella, mas su deseo era conocer mas sobre la verdadera Shanghai, la ciudad china y tradicional, acercándose algunos chicos a ella y a Mei pidiendo fotos con ellas, huyendo al ver la mirada de Huan, riendo la franco-china ante aquello, sentándose para descansar un rato.

\- Prima Ai se que es meterme en tu vida privada pero necesito saber algo, ¿tienes novio? - le pregunto Huan pensando Marinette su respuesta detenidamente, aunque el leve sonrojo de su rostro al recordar los labios de Adrien uniéndose a los suyos la traicionaba, sonriendo Mei.

\- ¿Es guapo? - le pregunto poniéndose nerviosa la aludida, respirando profundamente antes de contestarle, agradeciendo no estar en París, lejos de cualquier akuma.

\- Hay un chico, me gusta yo le gusto pero no hemos formalizado nada, apenas se declaro el mismo día que cogí el avión – le confeso a ambos dándose cuenta de que posiblemente el interrogatorio continuaría, o peor aun, se lo dirían a sus padres, sonriendo con malicia su prima.

\- Es decir el chico es un caradura que ha estado jugando contigo durante meses y cuando ibas a irte te dice que le gustas para que no pares de suspirar por el, mientras tanto seguro esta insinuándose a otra chica – le expuso consiguiendo enfadar a Marinette mientras Tikki fruncía el ceño en el bolso, aquel comentario era de muy mal gusto.

\- ¡Adrien no es así! - le grito a ambos primos levantándose – Es un chico noble y sincero, divertido justo y honrado, es alguien dispuesto a hacer lo impensable por la seguridad y felicidad de sus seres queridos, es alguien que tiene que fingir ser formal y serio ante el mundo para poder contentar a su padre, es alguien que desea ser amado por como es en realidad – soltó disminuyendo el tono de voz conforme iba hablando, comprendiendo definitivamente al chico, el amor de su vida era un prisionero de las decisiones de sus seres queridos, alguien que necesitaba un medio de escape de esa dura realidad, alguien sincero que solo recibía afecto de unas pocas personas, aquellas que no veían su fama o fortuna, sino al chico amable, cariñoso y porque no decirlo a veces un poco tonto, fijándose en el rostro de sus primos, hablando Huan.

\- Espero por su propio bien que esos sentimientos que tienes por el sean correspondidos – le dijo antes de continuar Mei.

\- Lo que Huan dice es que el amor no es un camino de rosas, que por este se sufre y que si realmente vale la pena jamas te dará razones para llorar por el, volvamos a casa – expuso Mei sintiendo Marinette como su corazón se había aligerado y al mismo tiempo, gracias a sus primos, visto al verdadero Adrien Agreste, viendo Tikki a su portadora, pensando en cuanto había madurado en esos meses, al mismo tiempo de sentirse orgullosa de como defendía al chico a capa y espada.

Tras aquel paseo y realizar unas compras de ultimo minuto los tres volvieron a casa, empezando a ayudar a preparar la cena para esa noche, el día resulto tranquilo para la familia, estando Tom deseando salir de aquellas cuatro paredes, la hora de cenar llego mas rápido de lo que se pudo imaginar los presentes en esa morada, dando gracias por aquellos alimentos, viendo Marinette como su madre y tía parecían no estar de acuerdo en nada todavía, la comida fue a pesar de la tensión entre ambas amena y tranquila, ahora solo era conseguir que su prima Mei se durmiese antes que ella, quizás las once de la noche no era la mejor hora para la reunión, pero era la que acordaron e intentaría llegar lo antes posible, escuchando como la mayor de las dos parecía roncar, yendo con sumo sigilo hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta, nadie sospecharía si se metía dentro.

\- Marinette hay que tener cuidado, no sabemos las intenciones de ese enmascarado – le recomendó Tikki sabiendo aquello la joven, era mejor ser precavida, ella sabia muy poco sobre el vigilante mientras que este tenia información sobre ella de sobra por el Ladyblog, además estaba en una ciudad extrajera, saliendo notando el fresco de la noche, antes de maravillarse con las vistas de la ciudad iluminada, corriendo por aquellos techos con el mayor de los sigilos, no era recomendable que supiesen que estaba en esa ciudad, llegando hacia su destino, viendo a Zhu rong esperándolo.

\- Llegas temprano – le dijo aquel enmascarado buscando Ladybug cualquier cosa que pudiese serle de ayuda en caso de problemas – Alfil ya me ha dado suficiente información, y no me creo eso de que vienes por Hei ying – le expuso preparándose Ladybug para lo peor.

\- Si me has investigado sabrás que no estoy interesada en enfrentarme a ti, buscar una solución no violenta es siempre mi prioridad – le contesto asintiendo aquel sujeto, el cual empezó a jugar con un mechero en su mano derecha.

\- Lo se, se que ahora tengo alguna oportunidad de detener a ese criminal – le dijo notando Ladybug un cierto tono en su voz, como si hubiese mas de lo aparentaba en querer detener a Hei ying, decidiendo sacar el tema.

\- Ayer mencionaste algo sobre un rey, ¿te refieres al líder de los Filos de Jade? - pregunto asintiendo aquel enmascarado - ¿Que sabes de el? - le pregunto pues cualquier información podría serle útil, hablando el otro interlocutor de esta conversación.

\- Solo le he visto una vez, hace dos años, unos días después de obtener mis poderes – le expuso dándole Ladybug indicaciones para que continuase – Es un brujo, en el peor sentido de la palabra, controla el viento, gracias a ello podía dispersar mis llamas, solo pude escapar por una fuga de gas en una tubería cercana, desde entonces no le he visto, supongo que ha estado buscando como aumentar su poder – le expuso pensando la catarina en aquellas palabras, no había duda que quien quiera que fuese el soberano de aquellos criminales también tenia otro cristal.

\- Ese brujo tiene algo muy valioso, una caja negra, un cofre en cuyo interior hay varios miraculous, aunque derrotes a Hei ying simplemente buscada a otra persona y le dada poderes, debemos descubrir donde lo oculta – le expuso asintiendo Zhu rong, pues aunque sus metas fuesen distintas ambas iban de la misma mano, proteger a los inocentes.

\- Hei ying siempre huye hacia Pudong, por eso debo suponer que su escondite estará en algún lugar de allí – le expuso asintiendo la franco-china, teniendo una idea.

\- Tengo un plan, la próxima vez que aparezca tu lo enfrentaras y obligadas a huir, yo mientras tanto lo seguiré con el máximo sigilo, si descubrimos su identidad podremos pillarlo por sorpresa – le explico pensando en aquello, negando el joven.

\- Eso serviría si no supiese de ti, pero sabe que estas en la ciudad y posiblemente ya tenga en cuanta eso – le contesto suspirando la joven – Lo mejor sera trabajar juntos para conseguir detenerlo y punto, luego nos preocuparemos por descubrir a su jefe y donde guarda ese cofre del que hablas – le expuso suspirando Ladybug, parecía que no seria sencillo, la próxima vez usaría su Lucky Charm nada mas viese al villano, quizás eso le daría una idea de como vencerlo, yéndose cada uno por su lado.

(-)

Mientras ambos héroes mantenían esa conversación Hei ying se encontraba reunido con su amo, viéndose a alguien ataviado con una túnica negra con una capucha ocultando su rostro, haciendo una reverencia el halcón oscuro, hablando aquel sujeto encapuchado con una voz seca y antigua.

\- Debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad Hei ying, debemos conseguir no solo la Llama de Agnis, sino también el miraculous de la catarina – le dijo a su subordinado haciendo una reverencia otra vez.

\- Así se hará maestro – le contesto deteniéndolo su señor.

\- La quiero viva, ella es la discípula del guardián, debe saber donde esta escondido, es vital librarnos del guardián, ya perdimos el grimorio debido a tu incompetencia, así que mas te vale no fallarme – le expuso formando algunas chispas entre sus dedos, asintiendo aquel lacayo antes de salir de aquella estancia, encendiendo una pantalla mostrando a un hombre adulto al otro lado, de cabellos negros y ojos rojos como la sangre – Konrad, mas te vale conseguirme esos miraculous, tu existencia depende de ello – lo amenazo asintiendo aquel sujeto cortando la comunicación para pasar a llamar a Skorpion, la cual estaba esperando.

\- Mi señor – saludo esta antes de recibir respuesta de su amo.

\- ¿Por que aun no habéis atacado? Ladybug no se encuentra en la ciudad, debéis aprovechar que están sin líder para conseguir los miraculous – le indico recibiendo respuesta.

\- Ese inútil de Löwen no da señales de querer combatir, y si realmente no esta en la ciudad con mas ahinco debemos intervenir, esperare a que haya un Akuma o sentimonstruo señor, así estarán agotados – le expuso meditando aquellas palabras su amo, el cual asintió dándole su beneplácito antes de cortar la comunicación.

\- Así que quien me detuvo hace ya cuatro años esta en esa ciudad, en ese caso creo que se donde debo ir una vez acabe mis asuntos en esta ciudad – comento en aquella estancia silenciosa y oscura.

**CONTINUARA**

Al fin capitulo terminado, debo decir que me ha costado, buscar no solo información sobre Shanghai, sino sobre sus costumbres, edificios antiguos, además de nombres chinos como habéis visto, ahora voy a explicar dos decisiones tomadas en este fic.

**Marinette con un nombre chino:** Creo que es tan disparatado pensar que pueda poseer un nombre en el idioma de su madre, como ya he expuesto no seria el primer caso de alguien que tiene un nombre tanto occidental como oriental y resulta no saberlo hasta tiempo después, mirad además el nombre escogido Ai, tiene el significado mas acorde en mi opinión pues su significado es tierna, adorable y cariñosa, todos rasgos de la joven, todos los nombres tienen su significado, solo hay que buscarlo.

**Zodiaco chino:** Esta elección demuestra mi conocimiento sobre el tema, al nacer a toda persona se le asignan tres animales, los cuales definen todo su ser, el animal anual o externo viene fijado por el año de nacimiento, este animal define lo que los demás perciben sobre ti, tu animal interno viene definido por el mes de nacimiento, la serpiente vendría a ser entre mayo y junio aproximadamente, y viene a definir el futuro laboral y en el amor del individuo, el tercer animal que es el secreto viene fijado por la hora de nacimiento de la persona, este animal define como es la persona en realidad, su verdadera naturaleza.

Si os interesa también he actualizado mi pensadero, Sospechas, en el cual voy diciendo personas que podrían descubrir alguna super identidad.

Y con esto doy por terminado el chapter, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí estimados lectores y hasta luego pecadores.


	23. La caída del ave de presa

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo de esta historia, recapitulemos un poco, Marinette llega a Shanghai, conoce a la prima de su madre y a los hijos de esta, pelea junto a un misterioso héroe contra un villano con temática de halcón capaz de volar, el héroe en cuestión tiene un cristal mágico que le confiere la capacidad de manipular el fuego, así como descubre que el líder de los Filos de Jade tiene otro cristal capaz de manipular el viento, ¿podrán detener a estos criminales? Vamos a averiguarlo."

**Capitulo 23: La caída del ave de presa.**

Ya llevaban un par de días en Shanghai, ya concluidas las navidades mucha gente seguía con sus actividades habituales, en todo ese tiempo Marinette no había tenido el placer de conocer al padre de sus primos, pues así los veía ella, saliendo de la habitación que compartía con Mei, gritando alterada al ver a su primo Huan pasar por el pasillo tan tranquilo con una toalla como única prenda, mientras Mei se acercaba a regañarlo.

\- Huan, ¿cuantas veces te ha dicho mama que no andes así por casa? - le recrimino la chica volviéndose Marinette completamente roja de pura vergüenza.

\- Muchas pero yo no veo problemas, además, no es como que no vaya a ver algo que no le hayan enseñado en biología – le contesto entrando el joven en su habitación, mientras Mei se encogía de hombros, su hermano no tenia remedio.

\- Nunca aprende, por eso no puedo traer amigas a casa, o se comportan como tu Ai o se le quedan mirando como bobas – le expuso la de las coletas a la azabache, llevando ambas todavía el pijama, pensando en que hacer ese día, de momento pensaba darse una ducha, desayunar y luego ya se vería, con tantas personas en la casa a Marinette le resultaba difícil poder escabullirse para transformarse en Ladybug, esos días se había dedicado a investigar a Zhu rong y a Hei ying, el segundo a veces iba acompañado de hombres armados a sus ordenes, igual que ocurría en París con Skorpion, Adrien no le había contestado a aquel vídeo, luego o no sabia que decir o no había tenido tiempo para verlo.

Tras una relajante ducha y disponerse a cambiarse de ropa Marinette no tardo en observar su apariencia, en esos meses había ganado algunos centímetros a lo alto, y también en otros lugares, sintiendo el sostén molestándole, ¿tan difícil era encontrar uno que se amoldase bien? Y eso que ella no era de talla grande, Alya seguramente tenia mas dificultades que ella, pensándolo bien era una ventaja no tener mucho pecho, nada de problemas de espalda por el peso delantero, tampoco tenia tantos problemas con encontrar sostenes que fuesen de su talla, entre muchas otras cosas, buscando que prenda ponerse, decidiéndose por un jersey negro con una huella de gato verde estampada, una falda de tablas hasta debajo de las rodillas de color rosa pastel con lunares blancos, además de sus clásicas zapatillas de ballet, femenino y calentito, cogiendo su bolso escondiéndose Tikki dentro, viendo como la kwami lucia la pequeña bufanda que le había confeccionado, así seria difícil que se enfermase otra vez por coger frío.

Durante el desayuno no hubo muchos incidentes, solo conversaron tranquilamente decidiendo que hacer ese día, Tom y Sabine iban a dar un tranquilo paseo por la Concesión Francesa, mientras que Huan decidió arrastrar a su prima y hermana hacia el Pueblo antiguo de Qibao, en Minhang, cogiendo los primos el camino hacia allí, llegando a un embarcadero y subiendo a una barca previo pagar el pasaje, llevando Marinette con ella una pequeña libreta para anotar ideas, no podía llevar su cuaderno de diseños pero eso le serviría para tomar anotaciones, viendo desde las aguas del Huangpu la ciudad, en solo unos veinte minutos esa barca los llevaría a su destino, escuchando al capitán de aquella embarcación preguntar por lo que hacia, respondiendo su prima que era artista en búsqueda de inspiración.

Una vez llego sus ojos no pudieron evitar deleitarse con la que era sin duda alguna la china mas tradicional y antigua, ese lugar era magnifico, viendo los elementos la arquitectura clásica de aquella nación, tan distinto a la arquitectura europea, teniendo una idea descabellada pero a la vez brillante, combinar los elementos de la indumentaria occidental con los de las vestimentas tradicionales de china, buscar combinar sus raíces en su trabajo, empezando a anotar ideas, mientras era acompañado por sus primos, los cuales sabían hacia donde ir, llegando a una casa grande e ingresando en esta, viendo como en el jardín destacaba un estanque lleno de flores de loto, viendo a múltiples jóvenes de su edad practicando kung fu, acercándose Huan a un hombre mayor, alto y de complexión delgada, este tendría unos setenta años, de pelo largo grisáceo por la edad recogido en una cola de caballo, con un bigote largo en el rostro, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, viendo sus ojos castaños, reflejando la sabiduría de alguien que ha experimentado una vida larga, llevando un kimono habitual entre los practicantes de kung fu de color negro con naranja, haciendo una ligera reverencia su primo poniendo la mano izquierda abierta sobre el puño derecho.

\- Shifu Jiao-long esta es mi prima Marinette Ai, de Francia – presento Huan haciendo la joven los mismos gestos que su primo, mirando aquel anciano hombre a la joven detenidamente, antes de hablar.

\- Me conforta ver que has podido venir Huan, y también es un placer conocerla, flor del oeste – dijo aquel hombre haciendo una cortes reverencia la joven, hablando Mei.

\- Shifu Jiao-long creo que estaría bien que viese el entrenamiento – sugirió esta asintiendo aquel anciano hombre, indicándole a los primos que entrasen, sintiéndose un tanto cohibida Marinette en esa situación, separándose de su primo Huan entrando a una estancia con varias taquillas – Prima – le dijo acercándose Mei súbitamente – Si tienes problemas con tus compañeros debes defenderte, la violencia no resuelve nada, pero estar quieta tampoco – le expuso tocando el pómulo derecho, viendo aun marcas de aquella agresión.

\- Había sonado la alarma de incendios, estábamos evacuando, varias chicas estaban atrapadas en el baño, resulto ser una emboscada, eran tres contra mi, me pillaron por sorpresa – le explico Marinette a Mei, viendo que aquello fue sin duda alguna una encerrona, alguien quería librarse de su prima.

\- En ese caso quiero ver de lo que eres capaz – le dijo viendo Marinette el fuego en la mirada de su prima, esa llama que ardía en todos los miembros de la familia, el del orgullo herido y honor mancillado – Quiero ver si incluso en esa situación habrías podido defenderte – le recrimino suspirando la franco-china, quisiera o no tendría que luchar, decidiendo ponerse el uniforme que le paso su prima, parece que ese día tendría que hacer mas ejercicio del que pensaba, yéndose Mei dejándola sola, saliendo Tikki.

\- Ella solo se preocupa por ti, quizás debas aprovechar esta oportunidad para conectar con tus raíces – le expuso Tikki suspirando Marinette.

\- Lo se Tikki pero es que, nunca me ha gustado la violencia, se que me veo obligada a ello por ser Ladybug pero, temo cambiar a peor debido a ello, algunas de mis acciones no han sido acertadas en absoluto – comento recordando situaciones en las que movida por los celos había hecho cosas de las que no se sentía en absoluto orgullosa, poniéndose aquel uniforme de artes marciales, era cómodo y ligero, además de parecer haber sido hecho para ella, recogiéndose el pelo en unos rodetes para que no le molestase, yendo hacia el patio, encontrándose como varios alumnos se habían sentado alrededor, sintiendo la joven que era el centro de todas las miradas, mientras su prima la esperaba con los brazos cruzados, cuando un destello la cegó durante unos segundos.

\- La tía Sabine tiene que ver como te queda el uniforme Ai – expuso Huan suspirando Marinette, poniéndose en guardia mientras su prima hacia lo mismo, viendo que su postura era muy distinta a la de ella, dando Jiao-long la indicación para que empezasen, analizando Marinette a su oponente antes de lanzarse a la ofensiva, disponiéndose a darle un puñetazo, mas su prima simplemente movió su brazo desviando al golpe antes de hacer un rápido barrido desequilibrando a la joven, haciendo esta una ágil pirueta para recuperarlo antes de propinar una patada en ángulo, desviando el golpe su prima una vez mas, recibiendo un puñetazo de Mei, bloqueando el golpe con el codo antes de proceder a atacar con una ráfaga de puños y patadas, repeliendo los golpes su prima con una gran elegancia, antes de propinarle una patada a la franco-china en el abdomen haciendo que soltase todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones, cayendo al suelo de culo, llevándose la mano derecha al lugar del impacto.

\- Es suficiente – indico el maestro deteniéndose ambas féminas – Mei sin duda alguna has demostrado ser una gran alumna durante estos años, tu prima se ve que ha recibido un entrenamiento básico, suficiente para poder librarse de un oponente no disciplinado, es rápida y tiene buenos reflejos, solo hay que pulir esas cualidades – expuso el maestro de aquel lugar dando indicaciones a sus alumnos de empezar los ejercicios, acercándose Huan a Marinette, ayudando a levantarse a esta.

\- Creo que estará bien si practicamos algunos golpes básicos, ¿te parece bien hermanita? - le expuso el joven a Mei, asintiendo esta antes de volver a ponerse en posición, listos para combatir de ser necesario, indicándole Mei a Marinette que la imitase, mientras Huan practicaba con otro discípulo.

Durante una hora Marinette practico los movimientos que Mei le indicaba, aquel estilo le resultaba intrigante, al mismo tiempo su primo demostraba estar en magnifica forma, pues era ágil y acrobático, como un mono, habrían seguido practicando sin inconvenientes, sino fuese por que escucharon varios golpes en la entrada, viendo a varios sujetos llevando cuchillos y palos, poniendo Mei a su prima detrás de ella, mientras el maestro de aquellos jóvenes daba un paso al frente.

\- El maestro Hei ying quiere esta casa desde hace tiempo, así que como ya dijimos la ultima vez si no la desocupaban tendrían serios problemas – dijo uno de aquellos tipos, endureciendo la mirada Marinette ante la presencia de aquellos subordinados de los "Filos de Jade", poniéndose los jóvenes en posición de lucha, mientras Mei le hacia gestos a Marinette para que escapase, aquello iba a ponerse muy feo, retrocediendo también Huan, yéndose Marinette hacia donde estaban sus cosas, antes de escuchar el inequívoco sonido de una lucha campal, aquellos sujetos estaban atacando a su prima, a su familia, pensando para que querría ese criminal aquella casa, saliendo Tikki de su escondite.

\- Tikki mis primos están en apuros, debemos intervenir – le expuso asintiendo la kwami, sonriendo la franco-china, siempre podría contar con Tikki para proteger a otros.

\- Ten cuidado Marinette, Hei ying podría estar cerca – le indico asintiendo la joven retirando las cintas que utilizaba hasta hacia solo unos instantes.

\- Lo se, pero el no me espera, Tikki, puntos fuera – dijo Marinette dando paso a su otra identidad, buscando la manera de salir sin ser vista, si salia hacia el patio seria vista por todos, y no tardarían en descubrir su identidad, encontrando por donde salir del edificio, saltando al tejado viendo a varios alumnos heridos, mientras su prima y el maestro Jiao-long luchaban contra múltiples oponentes cada uno, arrojando su yo-yo atrapando a varios de estos y lanzándolos contra el suelo, dejándolos aturdidos, escuchando exclamaciones y palabras llenas de sorpresa ante su presencia, volviendo a lanzar su yo-yo golpeando a uno de aquellos maleantes en la frente, dejándolo inconsciente, cuando sin previo aviso una bola de fuego capto su atención, parece que ella no era la única en la zona.

\- Es Zhu rong – dijo una alumna viendo la catarina como formaba una bola de fuego en la mano.

\- Decidle a vuestro amo que se olvide de tomar la morada de Jiao-long Jiāng, o sino – amenazo escuchando la catarina un silbido, como algo volando a gran velocidad, extendiendo el hilo de su yo-yo agarrando a Zhu rong y acercándolo a ella evitando ser golpeado por algo a gran velocidad, viendo a Hei ying, poniéndose ambos héroes en guardián ante aquel oponente.

\- Tienes buenos reflejos Ladybug, pero esto puede acabar rápido, entregame tu miraculous y la Llama de Agnis y mis hombres y yo nos retiraremos sin causar mas problemas – expuso aquel criminal viendo la catarina como el otro héroe preparaba sus mecheros para alguna conflagración de gran magnitud.

\- Si hiciese caso a todos los villanos que me he encontrado hace mucho que ya no tendría mis poderes – le contesto lanzando una bola de fuego su aliado volando hacia arriba el villano, cuando una cuerda se enredo en su pierna derecha, no siendo otra cosa que el yo-yo de Ladybug, empezando aquel villano a volar mas alto, llevándose con el a la catarina, decidiendo Zhu rong mientras tanto ayudar a los alumnos de Jiao-long.

Hei ying estaba demostrando ser un hábil volador, pero el peso extra lo hacia perder velocidad, mientras Ladybug intentaba no soltarse por todos los medios posibles, temiendo en parte ser descubierta por sus primos o algún alumno, luchando contra los veloces cambios de sentido de aquel villano, seguían sobrevolando el pueblo viejo, luego realmente había algo de valor en aquel lugar, mas no pudo mantenerse agarrada por mucho tiempo, teniendo que soltarse conjurando su Lucky Charm en la caída, cayendo en sus manos una cometa de gran tamaño en forma de catarina, su yo-yo y la cometa, usando el hilo rápidamente para elevar aquel objeto consiguiendo usarlo con un poco de maña como un paracaídas improvisado, ralentizando la caída mientras varias bolas de fuego salían hacia el cielo, Zhu rong intentaba alcanzar a su enemigo común en esta aventura, viéndolo huir una vez mas hacia Pudong, allí debía tener su escondite o en su defecto era donde trabajaba, de momento su prioridad era llegar al suelo, consiguiéndolo lanzando aquel objeto al suelo reparando todo lo dañado durante aquella trifulca, además de sanar las heridas de todos los alumnos, arqueando una ceja Zhu rong.

\- Eres bastante interesante Ladybug, creo que seras una útil aliada mientras éstes aquí – le dijo yéndose de allí, mas la intriga aun la dominaba, bajando y dirigiéndose al señor de aquella casa.

\- Puedo preguntarle algo – pidió asintiendo aquel hombre mientras varios alumnos miraban las delicadas curvas de la joven, golpeando Mei a uno de ellos - ¿Por que lo atosigan esos criminales? - pregunto viendo indecisión en el rostro de aquel anciano, indicándole que entrase, manteniendo la cautela en todo momento, llegando a una habitación pequeña perfectamente ordenada, el uso del feng shui al decorarla era evidente, pero algo desentonaba, no sabia el que, pero había algo en ese lugar que no cuadraba, viendo rápidamente que era, una alfombra circular en medio de la sala, los colores oscuros no cuadraban con la decoración.

\- Veo que te has dado cuenta, eso demuestra que tienes lo que hace falta flor de occidente – le dijo quedándose la joven paralizada, no podía ser, ¿verdad? - Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo – le dijo quitando la alfombra revelando un pasadizo oculto, entrando detrás de aquel hombre, viendo al final de aquel pasillo una puerta negra con un símbolo que reconocería en cualquier parte, el mismo que se encontraba en el cofre de los miraculous – Mi bisabuela fue miembro de una orden de monástica en el Tibet, cuando la orden cayo consiguió escapar y llevarse con ella varios tesoros que oculto tras esta puerta, los miembros de mi familia han custodiado este lugar desde entonces, solo aquellos que portasen las joyas adecuadas podrían pasar – le explico entendiendo la situación Ladybug, el maestro Fu no fue el único superviviente de la tragedia que destruyo la orden de los guardianes.

\- ¿Cuantos saben de esta estancia? - pregunto pues sin duda alguna eso era lo que buscaba Hei ying, meditando aquel hombre anciano cuando la segunda alarma sonó.

\- Solamente cuatro personas, Zhu rong, tu, yo y un antiguo discípulo, mas aquel joven no estaba preparado para algo así, su corazón estaba lleno de ambición y codicia, la oscuridad le pudo – expuso sonriendo la joven, entendiendo el venerable maestro lo que había descubierto.

\- Si Hei ying desea entrar solo puede significar que sabe de este sitio, luego ese discípulo díscolo debe ser la clave de todo señor Jiāng – expuso la catarina asintiendo aquel anciano.

\- Huang-Fu Huò, ese es su nombre Ladybug, ahora veo porque fuiste elegida joven flor, ahora vete, no deben saber quien eres en realidad – le pidió saliendo ambos de aquel pasadizo, ayudando a aquel anciano a ocultar aquella alfombra.

\- Necesito darle esta información a Zhu rong, si sabe quien es necesito que le diga que quiero verle en el Jardín Yuyuan a medianoche – le expuso corriendo hasta encontrar un buen escondite para deshacer su transformación, dándole algo de comer a Tikki, una galleta que se había guardado, buscando algún reloj para saber la hora aproximada, las 11:39, aun tenia mucho tiempo y según sus cálculos debía ser de madrugada en Francia, mandarle un mensaje a Chat Noir aun no era aconsejable, aunque sabia que al día siguiente daría una entrevista a Alya, así que de momento se reuniría con sus primos para tranquilizarlos, viendo como un par de agentes de policía se llevaba a los criminales que habían asaltado la casa, sintiendo la mirada de su primo Huan sobre ella, antes de aquel mismo joven desviar la mirada hacia varios alumnos que miraban a Marinette, pues aquel cabello suelto remarcaba su rostro, indicando el señor de aquella casa que retomasen los entrenamientos, volviendo Marinette a ponerse a practicar con Mei, ya una media hora después los jóvenes fueron despidiéndose, pensando Marinette en lo descubierto, quizás tras esa puerta había otro cofre, o incluso pergaminos con conocimientos de la orden, o un cristal mágico, o quien sabe que, pero lo que tenia claro era que fuese lo que fuese no debía caer en manos de Hei ying ni de su jefe, pues podría cambiar la balanza en contra de ella y de la seguridad del mundo como lo conocían, cuanto mas tiempo pasaba mas extraña le parecía la realidad, subiendo a la misma barca que los trajo, meditando sobre todo lo que le tenia que hacer, lo primero seria librarse de Hei ying, luego era proteger el miraculous del halcón y si era posible recuperar el resto de miraculous, debía buscar la manera de sacarlos del país sin levantar sospechas, además estaba ese sótano misterioso del maestro de sus primos, debía volver a hablar con aquel hombre y convencerlo de poner todo eso a salvo, la mejor manera de sacar todo era el miraculous del caballo, así que debía contactar con Chat Noir, lo cual la ponía nerviosa, pues seguía siendo hablar con Adrien, preguntándose parte de ella como estaría el rubio, la identidad de Zhu rong tenia que ser la de uno de los alumnos de aquel hombre, sino era imposible que supiese su identidad, quizás estaría bien revelarle la suya en caso de vencer a Hei ying, mas todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al llegar a casa de su tía, llegando al mismo tiempo que sus padres, entrando para disponerse a comer y hablar sobre el día que habían pasado.

Las horas iban pasando lentamente para la joven, decidiendo aprovechar para hacerle una llamada a Alya, quería saber como estaba su mejor amiga, esperando respuesta.

\- _Bonjour Marinette –_ saludo la morena de las lentes a través del teléfono, viendo la joven que su amiga estaba en casa, debían ser en París las 10:00 de la mañana – _¿Como te esta yendo por allí?_ \- pregunto la morena dándole respuesta la franco-china.

\- _Bien la verdad, he visto los alrededores de la casa de mi tía y hoy he estado en una sesión de kung fu, ahora mismo iba a ponerme a ayudar con la cena, pero antes quería hablar con mi mejor amiga_ – le contesto hablando la de las lentes.

\- _Chica tienes que mandarme fotos, quiero ver como son tus primos como mínimo_ – le pidió asintiendo la joven, luego le enviaría algunas fotos – _A todo esto hoy ha habido un Akuma, resulta que Ladybug esta en otra misión secreta o algo así, o al menos eso ha dicho Chat Noir, aunque hay personas que dicen que simplemente se ha tomado vacaciones_ – le expuso decidiendo defenderse, agradeciendo a Chat Noir todo.

\- _Pues Chat Noir tiene razón, de hecho esta aquí en Shanghai, tengo fotos y vídeos que lo demuestran_ – le contesto aunque sabia que existía un riesgo para su identidad no podía permitir que su imagen se viese truncada por culpa de las malas lenguas y acabasen teniendo que hacer su labor con la policía pisándoles los talones, viendo llegar a su padre con la compra – _Te dejo, hay viene lo que necesitamos para cocinar, luego te envío todo, hasta luego_ – le dijo cortando la llamada, ayudando a su padre con las compras, aunque aquel hombre podía solo nunca venia mal algo de ayuda.

**París, residencia de los Cessaire**

Alya estaba sentada delante de su escritorio con el móvil en la mano, que su amiga le confirmase la ubicación de Ladybug resultaba gratificante, viendo el combate contra el Akuma de turno, nada mejor que enfrentarse a un nuevo villano, uno llamado Ikari Gozen, la madre de Kagami no había duda que resultaba aterradora, por suerte todo se soluciono sin muchos problemas, incluso ella ayudo con ayuda de Trixx, sonando su teléfono viendo que Marinette le estaba enviando las fotos con sus primos, viendo el gran parecido de los familiares, sobretodo con su prima mayor, eran casi dos gotas de agua, los ojos y la complexión física era lo mas distintivo, pasando a otra que le resulto interesante, Marinette llevando un traje de artes marciales con el pelo recogido en dos rodetes, hacienod algo "click" dentro de su cabeza, abriendo su carpeta personal en aquel ordenador, buscando su sección de teorías, ese peinado era inconfundible, viendo el gran parecido con Multimouse, ¿que posibilidades había de que su amiga fuese la heroína ratona?

**Shanghai, 23:27 minutos**

Ladybug se columpiaba por los edificios de aquella metrópolis a gran velocidad, hacia solo una hora le había mandado un mensaje a Chat Noir y otro a Adrien, con el fin de tenerle avisado de sus intenciones, de momentos debía hablar con Zhu rong, pues en esos momentos no disponía de nadie mas para cumplir sus planes, llegando a su destino, el Jardín Yuyuan, viendo los edificios de aspecto clásico de aquel lugar, decidiendo esperar a su aliado y mientras tanto, mirar toda la información del ultimo Akuma, viendo que era la madre de Kagami, parece que la joven se escapo tras una fuerte discusión entre ambas mujeres, haciendo falta la ayuda de Rena rouge para detenerla, sonriendo al ver como su _partenaire_ conseguía solucionar todo y decía lo de su misión secreta, viendo una nueva actualización en el Ladyblog, **Ladybug enfrentando a un villano en el extranjero**, ese era el titulo del articulo, viendo fotos y un vídeo de ella mismo enfrentando a Hei ying, las cosas se ponían interesantes, además de todavía no haber aparecido Skorpion, desde que cayo Kurnous esta parecía haber desaparecido, posiblemente esperase refuerzos o peor aun, esperase un momento de debilidad para intervenir, temiendo brevemente por la salud de Chat Noir, por suerte la chica sabia que Alya y Chloe conocían los ingredientes del antídoto del escorpión, quizás también debía enviárselo a Canis custode, ese hombre había demostrado ser un gran aliado, escuchando pasos a su alrededor, poniéndose en guardia antes de ver a Zhu rong.

\- Jiao-long me ha puesto al corriente de tus sospechas, Alfil ha estado investigándolo y tu sospechoso encaja con el perfil de Hei ying, ¿como no se me ocurrió preguntar quienes sabían de la puerta oculta? - expuso contestando Ladybug.

\- Ese traje tienes que ponértelo y quitártelo, eso te quita mucho tiempo y supone un problema a la hora de proteger tu identidad, yo solo necesito un rincón pequeño pues puedo transformarme en cualquier sitio, además seguro has tenido muchas otras cosas en la cabeza, lo importante es que tenemos un sospechoso, solo debemos confirmar si nos hemos equivocado o no – le contesto mientras su encapuchado aliado escuchaba a Alfil.

\- Ya se donde buscarlo, sigueme – le dijo empezando ambos héroes a moverse por la ciudad, tras media hora moviéndose llegaron hasta Fengxian distrito conocido por sus resorts y playas, señalando un edificio – Según Alfil hay es donde vive nuestro sospechoso, Huang-Fu Hoù trabaja en Pudong, en una empresa dedicada al transporte marítimo como directivo, tiene recursos económicos para pagarle a esos matones, debemos detenerle – expuso deteniendo Ladybug el avance de su aliado.

\- Esta claro que es nuestro sospechoso, pero no tenemos pruebas concluyentes, podría ser solo un aliado de Hei ying, haberle dicho aquello a cambio de algún favor, si atacamos solo podríamos acabar en problemas, si resulta ser el tendremos que demostrarlo al mundo, y si nos equivocamos y resulta ser su aliado lo alertaremos, tenemos que esperar que se aparezca el villano y vencerlo, es la única manera ahora mismo – expuso meditando Zhu rong aquellas palabras, pareciendo que fuese a escupir una llamarada en cualquier momento, antes de oírlo resoplar.

\- Tienes razón, pero ese criminal le hizo algo horrible a un ser querido, por eso no puedo perdonarlo, Alfil siempre me dice que lo mejor es solo capturarlo, que no convierta esto en una venganza pero es difícil – le explico a Ladybug, ella no estaba en esa situación, pero podía llegar hasta cierto punto a entenderlo.

\- Las prisiones chinas tienen fama de ser temibles en el extranjero, no se como de duras serán pero eso es lo que dicen – le contesto indicándole otra solución a su problema, otro día podrían vencerlo, de momento vigilarían por la noche a la espera de una oportunidad para atraparlo, yendo cada uno por un camino distinto.

Al día siguiente Marinette se levanto perezosamente, sintiendo su cuerpo cansado tras aquella charla nocturna, la idea de venganza no le agradaba en absoluto, viendo como su prima ya estaba de pie terminando de arreglarse, saludándola y hablando rápidamente.

\- Hoy viene papa, quiero estar presentable, mama ira a recogerlo junto a tus padres así que estaremos solos los tres – le expuso asintiendo la joven franco-china, viendo una buena oportunidad para ver la ciudad, cogiendo y disponiéndose a vestirse de manera mas presentable, observando que su prima llevaba una falda larga azul celeste hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas, una blusa blanca y encima una chaqueta bermellón de manga en tres cuartos, resaltando aquel tono oscuro sus ojos claros – Vamos quiero enseñarte el distrito de Huangpu antes de recibir a papa – le pidió dándole prisa a la franco-china, decidiendo hacerle caso saliendo la mayor con coletas de la habitación, viendo Tikki como su portadora se ponía lo mas tradicional que encontró, un qipao corto hasta debajo de las nalgas fucsia con una rosa trepadora bordada de color blanco, pantalón de pitillo rosa y zapatillas de kung fu, saliendo para disponerse a desayunar junto a sus primos, mas estos estaban atentos a las noticias, viendo como Hei ying estaba justamente en Jing'an, buscando algo en el famoso templo budista de aquel distrito, mirándose ambos hermanos entre si, como si buscasen una manera de tocar un tema que no querían, hablando Marinette.

\- Chicos hay, algo que tengo que deciros – expuso la franco-china no creyéndose ni ella misma lo que iba a hacer, mas su prima se le adelanto.

\- Huan es Zhu rong – dijo Mei mirando la mas joven a su primo, sacando de entre sus ropas una cadena con un cristal ovalado de color rojo brillante, abriendo Marinette los ojos desmedidamente – Se que estarás molesta pero cuando nos hayamos ocupado de esto te lo explicaremos, y si no se lo dices a mama mejor, nos castigaría de por vida – le expuso suspirando esta, mirando el bolso que llevaba con ella.

\- Se lo que es guardar un secreto de esa magnitud, creeme – le contesto teniendo claro que hacer mientras sus primos se miraban – Tenéis a Ladybug delante de vosotros – le dijo a ambos mirándose entre si antes de estallar en carcajadas Huan.

\- Prima no es por ofender pero, tu no eres una guerrera – le dijo decidiendo callarlo con algo que solo Ladybug sabría.

\- En ese caso creo que nuestro visita a Fengxian resulto ser una perdida de tiempo, y que si queremos vencerlo hay que trabajar en equipo – le expuso callando a su primo antes de disponerse a transformarse delante de ambos – Tikki puntos fuera – dijo saliendo algo del bolso dando paso a Ladybug, quedándose sus primos parados en el sitio – Tenéis muchas preguntas pero como Mei dijo el tiempo apremia, yo me iré adelantando – dijo no sin antes pulsar un botón en su yo-yo y sacar un comunicador, antes de irse por la ventana, mirándose ambos hermanos, aun impactados por la noticia, decidiendo ir a ayudarla, si algo le pasaba seria su culpa y eso seria un grave problema.

Ladybug iba casi volando por aquella gran ciudad, planteándose las posibilidades de que su primo fuese a su vez un héroe, pero ese no era el momento, primero debía detener a Hei ying, el cual estaba junto a varios hombres armados causando un gran alboroto en los alrededores del templo Jing'an, viendo que tenían a varios rehenes y que la policía estaba intentando negociar con ellos, escuchando al halcón oscuro.

\- ¡Liberare a los rehenes cuando Zhu rong y Ladybug me entreguen sus joyas! - vocifero el villano endureciendo la catarina la mirada, esas personas estaban en peligro real, había enfrentado a Akumas y sentimonstruos, pero esto era mucho peor pues esos hombres no dudarían en intentar matarla para obtener su miraculous, al igual que tampoco dudarían en matar a su primo para hacerse con la Llama de Agnis, debía planear muy bien sus acciones, vidas inocentes estaban en peligro, buscando algún método de colarse dentro de aquel edificio, viendo que su mejor opción era por arriba, el lugar era abierto, lo que daba pocos sitios para ocultarse y ella no era a prueba de balas a diferencia del perro, ese hombre era astuto por lo menos al diseñar su traje y poderes, corriendo por los altos rascacielos de alrededor, había muchos lugares en los que un francotirador podría apostarse, encontrando a un hombre armado solo y desprevenido, tocándola alguien en el hombro, no siendo otro que Zhu rong.

\- Esto sera difícil – expuso asintiendo la catarina, mas ella tenia un plan en mente, arriesgado pero que podría funcionar.

\- Ese cristal te permite controlar el fuego, ¿también generarlo? - le pregunto asintiendo el joven antes de contestarle.

\- Puedo crearlo pero el hacerlo resulta agotador – expuso viendo al criminal armado y aislado del resto, entendiendo su plan – Provocar un incendio no creo que sea buena idea – le comento asintiendo la catarina.

\- Solo necesitamos una distracción, con que suene la alarma de incendios bastara para ponerlos nerviosos – expuso lanzando su yo-yo hasta una distancia imposible y golpeando a aquel criminal en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, bajando ambos rápidamente para poder ejecutar aquel plan, usando Zhu rong uno de sus mecheros para crear un llamarada y lanzarla al cielo, viéndolo todos los subordinados de aquel criminal que estaban en el exterior, corriendo hacia aquella posición, al mismo tiempo que sonaba la del interior, aprovechando Ladybug y con sumo cuidado poniendo su hilo de manera que no pudiesen verlo, recibiendo un comunicado Ladybug.

\- _La estructura es antigua, tened cuidado, la estancia mas grande es la del gran Buda, Hei ying posiblemente este allí junto a la mayoría de los rehenes –_ escucho Ladybug por el comunicador a su prima, entendiendo como funcionaban, ella transmitía información a Huan y este era el que combatía, viendo como varios de aquellos hombres caían en su trampa perdiendo sus armas en el camino, pasando a encontrarse con Zhu rong que no tardaba en noquearlos con sus movimientos de lucha, viendo como la policía empezaba a cerrar el cerco, decidiendo comunicarse con los agentes.

\- Hemos derribado a los que estaban afuera, envíen a alguien para encerrarlos, nosotros nos encargamos de Hei ying – indico Ladybug recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa, buscando como entrar sin ser vista, indicándole Mei por el comunicador un hueco por el cual ella y su primo podrían colarse dentro, entrando Ladybug siendo seguida por Zhu rong, aun le costaba acostumbrarse a todo esto pero no tenia tiempo, viendo a uno de los secuestradores vigilando a una familia, moviéndose con sigilo Ladybug para ponerse a su espalda y con un rápido movimiento golpearlo y dejarlo sin sentido, indicándole a los rehenes que permaneciesen en silencio, la operación se repitió varias veces, consiguiendo con ayuda de Mei evitar ser vistos, las habilidades para recabar información de su prima eran sin duda alguna extraordinarias, si conociese a Alya seguro se llevarían bien, llegando hasta la sala principal, donde debía estar en gran Buda, derribando la puerta Zhu rong encontrándose con Hei ying.

\- ¿Como habéis evitado a mis hombres? - cuestiono llevando un fusil de asalto en las manos, habiendo algunas personas en el suelo tumbadas.

\- La pregunta no es como hemos entrado sino como vas a salir – le cuestiono Zhu rong pues la policía estaba por los alrededores, decidiendo disparar contra ambos héroes, girando Ladybug su yo-yo a velocidades de vértigo, creando un escudo con aquel giro, cayendo las balas al suelo mientras los civiles corrían presa del pánico, aprovechando que su enemigo paro para recargar para lanzar su herramienta de trabajo y amarrar aquella arma de fuego, haciendo fuerza para intentar quitarse.

\- Zhu rong ve a por el – le indico Ladybug sabiendo a lo que se refería, corriendo el piromante encendiendo uno de aquellos mecheros para manipulando aquellas llamas crear una bola de fuego y lanzarla contra el criminal, el cual prefirió soltar su arma arrojando una granada antes de volar hacia una ventana, estallando aquel arma soltando metralla en varias direcciones, hiriendo al héroe con poder sobre el fuego, acercándose Ladybug a este.

\- Hay que detenerlo – le dijo su primo ignorando el dolor, decidiendo Ladybug subir con su yo-yo llevándose a su Zhu rong con ella, viendo que las heridas estaban sobretodo en la pierna derecha de su primo, levantándose este con dificultad - ¿Crees que podrías darme mas gas? - le pregunto entendiendo lo que quería decirle.

\- Esperemos tener suerte, Lucky Charm – dijo la catarina invocando su poder especial, cayendo en sus manos un bote de aerosol, viendo la señal de inflamable - ¿Que velocidad puedes alcanzar? - le pregunto sonriendo el joven antes de coger el bote y prender con cuidado su contenido.

\- La de un cohete – le dijo antes de salir disparado hacia el cielo, decidiendo Ladybug seguirlo columpiándose por la ciudad, viendo el criminal que estaba siendo seguido por un proyectil humano y una mariquita gigante, corriendo Ladybug todo lo que podía antes de embestir su primo al supervillano, haciéndolo perder el norte empezando ambos a caer en picado, extendiendo su yo-yo para poder atraparlos a ambos, estando ambos amarrados por aquel hilo casi indestructible, apagando el fuego su compañero acercándose varios agentes viendo la situación, mas por mucho que quería Hei ying había sido capturado, acercándose Ladybug y mirando los pies del criminal encontrando lo que buscaba, una tobillera con cuentas y un dije con la forma de la cabeza de un halcón, quitándosela con cuidado acabando la transformación de aquel sujeto, revelando a un hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años, pelo negro arreglado, ojos grises, piel blanca y un traje de ejecutivo negro, apuntando la policía a Ladybug mientras esta liberaba a Zhu rong y a Huang-Fu Hoù – Ella no es una amenaza – indico el piromante mientras la policía lo apuntaba también, entendiendo Ladybug lo que ocurría, el gobierno quería ese miraculous y de repaso el cristal de su primo.

\- Retirada – susurro la catarina cogiendo a su compañero en esta aventura y escapando ante la mirada de la policía extendiendo su yo-yo, pegándose a una pared antes de empezar a correr por esta, habiendo varios bloques de oficinas en los alrededores, la policía no podía disparar sin herir a civiles – Miraculous ladybug – dijo lanzando aquel bote al cielo saliendo cientos de mariquitas mágicas, reparando lo destruido durante aquella corta pero intensa persecución, al mismo tiempo que las heridas de todos se restauraban, desapareciendo la catarina ocultándose con su primo en una azotea, sosteniendo Ladybug aquella simple joya.

\- _Algo in..rfiere con ...se..l_ – decía Mei por el comunicador buscando en aquella tobillera, encontrando un dispositivo de rastreo en miniatura, mas cuando Ladybug se disponía a quitarlo y romperlo su primo la detuvo.

\- Tengo un plan mejor – le expuso buscando por los alrededores viendo una bolsa de patatas fritas que alguien había tirado en un rincón – Quita el dispositivo y metelo aquí – le expuso mirando extrañada la joven a su pariente, mas decidió hacerle caso.

\- _Vuelvo a tener buena señal, ¿que pasaba?_ \- pregunto Mei contestando Zhu rong.

\- Un dispositivo de rastreo GPS pegado al miraculous Alfil, simplemente he aplicado los principios del efecto Faraday, el aluminio del interior de las bolsas no solo evita los efectos de los rayos solares, sino que también evita que entren ondas de radio de baja frecuencia – le explico el piromante a ambas féminas, antes de irse hacia casa para comprobar que no habían quedado secuelas y mas tranquilamente hablar sobre sus poderes.

\- _Daos prisa están subiendo el ascensor_ – informo Mei acelerando el ritmo entrando ambos por la ventana de la habitación de Huan, viendo a Mei con un portátil en mano sentada deshaciendo su transformación Ladybug, saliendo Tikki y aterrizando sobre la cama del joven, el cual no tardo en quitarse la mascara facial.

\- Te ganare tiempo, y nada de poneros el miraculous ninguno de los dos, cuando podamos estar a solas hablaremos de todo esto – le insto a ambos primos Marinette mientras Mei cogía a Tikki y se dirigía a su habitación, ese había sido un día muy extraño y apenas era de mañana, casi mediodía pero lo importante es que sentía que tenia un millón de preguntas a aquella criaturita adorable y roja, pero de momento tenia que centrarse en recibir a su padre mientras Huan se cambiaba.

Marinette estaba esperando en el salón principal sentada en el sofá, cuando escucho sonar el timbre, viendo por la mirilla a su padre, abriendo siendo recibido entrando con cuidado seguido de su madre y tía, comprendiendo definitivamente a su primo al ver al padre de este, un hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años, pelo castaño con algunas canas, ojos ámbar afilados como los de una ave pero llenos de serenidad, un hombre de noble corazón atrapado en una silla de ruedas, Hei ying debió dejarlo en ese estado hace años, por eso dijo que era personal, viendo el traje de ejecutivo negro con una flor de loto bordada.

\- ¿Así que esta linda chica es mi sobrina? - pregunto sonrojándose Marinette ante las palabras de su tío, dejando paso para que pudiese moverse por la estancia, viendo aquel hombre detenidamente a la joven – Ha heredado la belleza de las mujeres de tu familia Xiulan – expreso aquel hombre recibiendo un beso de su esposa en la mejilla.

\- Bueno Kai es una Cheng, y como tal siempre consigue lo que se propone, nunca rendirse, siempre levantarse sin importar cuantas veces caigas al suelo – expuso esa mujer mientras Tom ponía el equipaje de aquel hombre en la habitación de la prima de su esposa, al mismo tiempo que Sabine encendía el televisor, saliendo en las noticias la captura de Hei ying, sonriendo aquel hombre al oír eso.

\- Ahora Shanghai vuelve a ser la ciudad que fue siempre – expreso aquel hombre asintiendo su esposa, saliendo Mei y corriendo hacia su padre a darle un abrazo – Hay que ver todo lo que has crecido mi flor – expuso aquel hombre soltando una carcajada la joven.

\- Papa solo ha pasado un mes, además enseñarle a la prima Ai todo me ha tenido ocupada – le explico viendo Marinette aquella escena con ternura, entendiendo la personalidad de sus primos de donde venia, Huan era serio como su madre, mientras que Mei se parecía mas a su padre en personalidad, sin embargo físicamente era Huan quien había heredado las cualidades físicas de su tío, exceptuando el cabello, que todos tenían el mismo tono, ¿seria un gen dominante? La biología no era su fuerte, antes de acercarse su tío.

\- He escuchado por Sabine que quieres dedicarte al mundo de la moda, ¿es verdad sobrina? - le pregunto asintiendo la joven.

\- Correcto papa, las ropas que usa las ha confeccionado ella misma – explico Mei analizando aquel hombre el tejido, notando la delicadeza del bordado y de las costuras.

\- Tienes mucho potencial Ai – le dijo pasándole una tarjeta – Trabajo como encargado de ventas en una empresa textil, si necesitas materia prima cuando llegues a la cima recuerda contactarme – expuso riendo un poco aquel hombre, sin duda alguna era alguien dedicado a sus negocios, y su estado no evitaba que trabajase, posiblemente solo hacia que diese mas aun en su trabajo.

\- Lo haré tío Kai – expuso saliendo Huan de su habitación, sonriendo al ver a su padre, mientras por las noticias hablaban sobre Zhu rong y Ladybug, estaba claro que todo el mundo quería la exclusiva, pero Ladybug solo concedía entrevistas a gente de su confianza, parecía que casi nadie del país asiático sabia quien era.

\- La chica del traje moteado me recuerda a una vieja historia que me contaba el shifu Jiao-long – expuso el tullido viendo como la policía apuntaba a ambos héroes, observando la magistral fuga de ambos mientras la magia restauraba todo a su forma original, recordando aquellas historias sobre individuos con habilidades casi divinas, viendo con sus propios ojos como estas tenían su verdad oculta.

\- El día sera muy largo – se dijo Marinette intentando ordenar sus ideas, se había revelado ante sus primos como Ladybug, habían vencido a Hei ying, tenían un rastreador que pertenecía a los Filos de Jade, planteándose si el del ciervo también tendría uno, pensando para que querría su primo aquel rastreador, además del asunto que un gobierno desee los miraculous, algo le decía que el EDOPA posiblemente haría lo mismo, no podía permitir que los miraculous ni esos cristales acabasen en malas manos, ese era su deber como aprendiza del guardián, de momento debía explicaciones a sus primos, pero estos también a ella, teniendo una idea – Huan, Mei, antes comentasteis ir al distrito de Huangpu, ¿creéis que aun nos daría tiempo de ir tras el almuerzo? - le pregunto a sus primos mirándose ambos hermanos, hablando Mei.

\- No creo que haya problemas prima Ai – expuso la de las coletas asintiendo Huan, esa seria una buena ocasión para hablar, la hora del almuerzo paso mas deprisa de lo que imagino la familia, alabando Kai las habilidades culinarias de Tom, quedándose los adultos hablando entre ellos, dejando a los jóvenes irse, estando los tres en el ascensor Tikki no tardo en salir de su escondite entre las coletas de Mei para reunirse con Marinette.

\- Ella es Tikki, gracias a ella obtengo mis poderes – presento Marinette a la kwami mirando aquella pequeña pero ancestral criatura a ambos adolescentes.

\- ¿Todos los miraculous tienen a una de estas criaturas? - pregunto Huan asintiendo Marinette - ¿Entonces por que permiten que sus poderes sean usados así? - pregunto el varón recibiendo respuesta de la propia Tikki.

\- Los kwamis estamos obligados a obedecer a quien porte nuestro miraculous, por eso incluso aunque no estemos de acuerdo con ellos no podemos evitar sus acciones – le explico llegando al bajo el ascensor, escondiéndose Tikki andando los jóvenes hacia el exterior de aquel edificio, entendiendo Mei la situación, el kwami de Hei ying fue un prisionero, al mismo tiempo que el esto de kwamis eran prácticamente esclavos de los Filos de Jade, Hawk Moth y Mayura, pensando en las horribles condiciones en las que esas criaturitas serian tratadas, aprovechando Marinette para explicarle a sus primos lo que podía decirle sobre los miraculous y el equilibrio, así como lo que sabia sobre esos cristales.

\- Es decir existen otros siete cristales como el que poseo – expuso Huan asintiendo la franco-china, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho, mas ellos también le debían explicaciones a su prima, siendo Mei quien hablo.

\- El cristal lo encontramos hace unos dos años, estábamos en el Jardín Yuyuan y lo vimos en un puesto de baratijas, me llamo mucho la atención, fue como un impulso, como si algo me empujase a comprar aquella joya, tarde tres días en descubrir por accidente sus poderes, estaba cocinando al fuego pensando en que la llama estaba muy débil y de repente, ¡bum! esta aumento hasta casi quemar todo, Huan estaba en casa así que me ayudo, aun mas cuando vio como algunas llamas flotaban alrededor de mi mano, decidimos guardarlo y no volver a utilizarlo – narro Mei entendiendo esa idea de no volver a utilizar tal poder, a ella le paso algo similar – Una semana después ocurrió, apareció Hei ying y amenazo a nuestro padre, Huan actuó de manera impulsiva, cogió el cristal y se cubrió la cara con un pasamontañas, cogió un par de mecheros y se fue corriendo hacia donde lo tenían retenido, aquel criminal tiro a nuestro padre al vacío, si no hubiese tenido la brillante idea de usar los mecheros como propulsores posiblemente – expuso notando Marinette y Huan como esa parte le costaba contarla, continuando su hermano.

\- Conseguí salvarle la vida a papa pero, acabo con una lesión irrecuperable en la columna, no puede volver a caminar, todos nos sumimos en una depresión, la furia que sentí por no poder hacer mas fue lo que hizo que tomase la decisión de enfrentar a los Filos de Jade, no permitiría que la historia se repitiese, al cabo de dos meses desde que tome esa decisión vi por primera vez al líder de aquellos criminales, Hei ying era fuerte, pero aquel sujeto era monstruoso, era mas bajo que yo pero su fuerza era abrumadora, usando otro cristal para manipular el aire y crear corriente de aire que apagasen mis llamas, habría caído sino hubiese tenido la desesperada idea de darle una patada a un conducto de gas, ¿te haces una idea de lo que paso después? - le explico asintiendo Marinette, una pequeña chispa bastaría para crear una explosión – Otro efecto inesperado del cristal es que hace mi piel completamente ignífuga – explico sonriendo Marinette, decidiendo hacer la pregunta.

\- ¿Por que no quisiste que rompiese el transmisor? - expuso la franco-china contestándole Huan.

\- Porque la señal puede ser invertida, con trabajo duro puedo descubrir donde reciben su señal, ese sera el escondite de Hei ying, donde en teoría se oculta su amo – expuso terminando Tikki.

\- Y también donde tendrán los demás miraculous – expuso la kwami asintiendo Mei, su primo era mas sabio que ella.

\- Es decir hermano que es mi trabajo invertir la señal para convertir el transmisor en receptor – expuso Mei recordando Marinette que su prima le dijo que tenia habilidades para la informática.

\- En ese caso hay que ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes – expuso Marinette – Si podemos lograrlo antes de irme sera mas fácil, entre los dos tendremos una posibilidad – le dijo decidiendo intervenir Mei.

\- En ese caso tendré mucho trabajo, y tu también prima, si podemos pulir un poco mas tus habilidades en la lucha mejor, quien sabe a que nos enfrentemos – le expuso poniendo su mano extendida delante de ambos.

\- Si cada uno hace bien su trabajo podremos triunfar – expuso Huan poniendo también su mano, asintiendo Marinette llena de convicción y determinación.

\- Ese brujo lamentara el día en el que consiguió el poder del viento – comento, todos juntos tendrían éxito en esta misión, vencerían al señor de los Filos de Jade.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados y nobles lectores, como han podido observar las cosas se ponen realmente interesantes en este arco, pues en el se revelan secretos, espero poder actualizar lo antes posible, pues tengo poco tiempo para escribir, nos leemos pronto y hasta luego pecadores.

Post data ¿que os ha padecido Startrain? a mi me ha dado ideas para el fic.


	24. Golpe a la pequeña China

"Saludos a todos mis lectores, aquí estamos en el penúltimo chapter del arco del viaje a Shanghai, pronto volveremos a la rutina de los Akumas y sentimonstruos, pero este arco argumental es necesario, pues revela el peligro oculto tras todos los acontecimientos del fic, este es especialmente importante, pues en el veremos al señor de los Filos de Jade, perdón por el spoiler menor pero creanme cuando les digo que sera una dura pelea, nos leemos al final, ahora disfruten."

**Capitulo 24: Golpe a la pequeña China.**

Los días iban pasando para los tres primos, Mei se dedicaba a dos labores, desentrañar como invertir la señal y entrenar a Ai, Huan se dedicaba a entrenar junto a Marinette, y Marinette Ai Dupain-Cheng aprendía todo lo posible sobre el combate de parte de sus primos y de Jiao-long, el cual parecía inquieto, pues el haber vencido a Hei ying no garantizaba que su líder decidiese ir personalmente, por eso Marinette había enviado un mensaje a Adrien en clave, debían actuar bajo el amparo de la noche, esa noche sacarían todos los tesoros de la sala oculta de la casa de aquel hombre, así que Zhu rong iría como refuerzo mientras Mei monitorizaba todo desde la distancia, mientras seguía con aquel trabajo de hackeo, las once de la noche llegaron mas pronto de lo esperado, al día siguiente era Noche vieja, así que muchos shanghaianos estarían despiertos hasta tarde, no era fiesta nacional, ese era el año nuevo chino, viéndose a la catarina saltar sobre los techos de la ciudad con aquel piromante, usarían un viejo almacén en Montmartre, idea de Canis custode, para ocultar todas aquellas reliquias, llegando al patio de la morada de aquel hombre.

\- Shifu Jiao-long – saludo Zhu rong haciendo Ladybug una cortes reverencia, enviando las coordenadas a su _partenaire_, esperando que este actuase, viéndose como se abría un portal en medio del patio atravesándolo Canis custode, Chat Noir, Ryuko, Viperion y por ultimo Pegasse.

\- _Chicos me alegro de veros a todos_ – expuso Ladybug en un perfecto francés acercándose el gato dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano.

\- _Estos diez días sin vos han sido un calvario my lady, vuestra belleza ahora me parece mayor que nunca_ – coqueteo el felino riendo un poco la heroína mientras Zhu rong le lanzaba una mirada al gato, pareciendo casi que fuese la lanzar un rayo por los ojos, cuando el sonido del miraculous de Pegasse irrumpió el silencio de la noche.

\- _Pegasse tu ocultate y cuando vuelvas a transformarte nos acompañas, Canis quedate con el_ – expuso Ladybug obedeciendo ambos héroes, entrando el resto en aquella morada, viendo Viperion aquel estilo arquitectónico, sintiendo la melodía de aquella tierra exótica estremecer su cuerpo, mientras Ryuko se sentía un tanto cohibida, las relaciones en el pasado entre China y Japón no eran buenas, y ahora tampoco es que sean las mejores, llegando a la sala donde se ocultaba nada y revelaba todo, indicándoles Ladybug que buscasen, llegando los dos héroes faltantes yendo Canis custode directo a la alfombra.

\- _El feng shui debe respetarse, un maestro de kung fu nunca rompería el equilibrio de su mente con una estancia mal organizada_ – expreso traduciendo Ladybug lo que dijo a Jiao-long y Zhu rong, ese hombre demostraba ser alguien observador, quitando la alfombra revelando una trampilla, bajando Chat Noir junto a Ladybug y el señor de aquella morada los primeros, llegando la puerta tocando ambos héroes el sello de esta, desvaneciéndose la puerta tras ello, sin siquiera haber llegado a usar sus poderes, revelando una estancia cuyas paredes estaban revestidas de madera con varios estantes, descansando en estos pergaminos, libros y una mascara blanca sin rasgos con extrañas inscripciones, traduciendo la catarina lo que decía.

\- La mente y el corazón de quien lleve esta mascara pasaran inadvertidos para todo aquel que quiera aprovecharse de ellos – leyó viendo Zhu rong aquella inscripción, pareciéndole imposible de entender, no gustándole a Chat Noir la cercanía entre ambos, cogiendo al igual que sus compañeros algún objeto de aquella estancia, sin perder de vista las acciones de aquel sujeto, una vez los estantes estuvieron vacíos el grupo fue hacia el patio de nuevo, dejando un momento a los demás solos para poder hablar con Ladybug - _¿Que te ocurre Chat Noir?_ \- le pregunto Ladybug negando el gato con la cabeza.

\- _No me pasa nada solo que ese tipo no me agrada_ – le contesto Chat Noir leyendo Ladybug el lenguaje corporal de su _partenaire_, sonriendo de manera juguetona.

\- _¿Estas celoso?_ \- le pregunto bufando el gato negro, pareciéndole aquello divertido a la catarina.

\- _No estoy celoso, solo no me gusta como se te acerca ese tipejo_ – le contesto riendo un poco la catarina – _No tiene gracia _– le contesto callando Ladybug a su amor con un beso en la mejilla.

\- _No tienes que tener celos de mi primo_ – le expuso haciendo algo "click" dentro de Chat Noir, aquel héroe era el primo de Marinette – _Y a el tampoco le agradas, creeme, no le gusta la idea de que un gato coqueto me ande cortejando_ – le expuso sintiéndose como un tonto.

\- _Temía que tus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado_ – le confeso sintiéndose como un idiota por su forma de actuar, recibiendo un abrazo de la joven.

\- _Eso no pasara chaton, te doy mi palabra, mi corazón es solo tuyo_ – le confeso teniendo el gato el impulso de probar esos labios que le conducían al pecado, acercándose ambos jóvenes mas cuando iban a conseguirlo un carraspeo los detuvo, viendo a Viperion allí de pie.

\- _Odio interrumpidos tortolitos pero Pegasse va a utilizar sus poderes, debemos irnos_ – le dijo la serpiente a ambos separándose un tanto avergonzados, aunque en esos momentos ambos solo deseaban hundir a su compañero en las frías aguas del Yangse.

Ambos héroes llegaron al patio viendo que el portal ya estaba abierto, quedando solo el propio Pegasse y Chat Noir por atravesarlo, despidiéndose el gato negro con un sonrisa en el rostro mientras la catarina lo miraba nerviosa, viendo irse al chico de sus sueños.

**París, Montmartre**

Una vez el portal se cerro los héroes no tardaron en mirar a Chat Noir, poniendo el perro la mano en medio de todos, pasándole cada uno un billete de cinco.

\- Eres un brujo, es la única explicación de que acertases que esos dos estarían haciéndose arrumacos – expreso Ryuko sonrojándose Chat Noir mientras miraba con malos ojos a los presentes, debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

\- Lo que my lady y yo hagamos en la intimidad no creo que sea de vuestra incumbencia, chismosos – expuso el gato claramente ofendido cogiendo el perro y abriendo uno de aquellos libros, ignorando aquel drama adolescente.

\- Interesante, nunca había visto una escritura como esta, habrá que esperar a que Ladybug vuelva para saber que pone – comento Canis custode mientras sonaba la primera alarma del miraculous de Pegasse, ocultándolo todo en una pequeña caja fuerte que Chat Noir había conseguido, antes de dispersarse para no llamar la atención, quedándose el gato negro a solas con Pegasse cerca de la Basílica del _sacro coeur._

\- Destransformación – dijo Pegasse saliendo Kaalki de las lentes.

\- Puede que no fuese una misión de alto riesgo, pero los conocimientos que hemos recuperado pueden cambiar el curso de esta lucha – expuso Chat Noir asintiendo el joven, devolviendo Max el miraculous antes de hablar.

\- Ha sido un placer ayudar, esa escritura me resulta fascinante, seguro mi profesor de historia se volvería loco si algo así cayese en sus manos – expuso asintiendo el gato antes de llevarse el miraculous para guardarlo, pues había decidido custodiar el cofre en la mansión hasta que Marinette volviese, decidiendo comprobar sus correos electrónicos, viendo un mensaje de su aliado cuando estuvo en New York.

\- Saludos chicos espero tengas una felices fiestas – empezó a leer – Las cosas están tranquilas por aquí, se que el murciélago va a cambiar de campanario, ten cuidado y recuerda cenar en una barbacoa coreana, no te arrepentidas, yo tengo asuntos en Portland que atender, saluda a la rubia también de mi parte, firmado L.S. – ponía viendo el gato que estaba en clave, Konrad iba a irse de New York, y sabiendo que era uno de los Filos de Jade suponía que iría a París, esa ciudad estaba convirtiéndose en un imán para lo sobrenatural, mientras Exodus leía también aquel mensaje, al menos no se había ido a Arcadia, eso si habría sido un problema para el mundo sobrenatural.

**Shanghai, residencia Cheng**

Una vez volvieron a casa los tres primos se reunieron en la habitación de las chicas, viendo Marinette que Mei estaba inusualmente nerviosa.

\- Ya se de donde proviene la señal – expreso mirándose Huan y Marinette, mostrando en el portátil la joven un punto rojo brillante sobre un mapa de Shanghai – Se trata del mismo edificio donde residía Huang-Fu – expreso soltando un bufido el mayor – Parece que debajo del garaje existe un sótano en aquel bloque de apartamentos, lo interesante es que la señal viene de mas abajo del sótano, creo que hay un sótano oculto o algo así pero no puedo hacer mas con la tecnología que dispongo – expuso bostezando un poco Marinette, era tarde y habían tenido mucho movimiento en esos días.

\- Mañana hablaremos, los tres necesitamos descansar – indico Huan mirando a Tikki, la cual estaba a punto de dormirse en cualquier momento, decidiendo apagar aquel equipo informático la joven mientras el varón salia dejando a ambas solas, tumbándose en la cama Marinette presa del cansancio, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo casi al instante.

(-)

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad el que fuera Hei ying se encontraba en un celda, viendo su mala fortuna, tenia decidido salvar su pellejo indicándole al gobierno chino la ubicación del cofre y el secreto del que fuera su maestro, aunque para el solo era un viejo estúpido, ese hombre tenia posiblemente el secreto para conseguir todo lo que quisiese en su propia casa pero jamas lo utilizo, cuando un sonido capto su atención, viendo una silueta delante de el.

\- Amo – susurro viendo detenidamente aquella capucha negra con detalles rojos, sintiendo un extraño presentimiento al verlo.

\- Te dí la oportunidad de conseguir poder, riqueza, ¿y como lo has usado? Para revolotear como un insecto inútil la ciudad – le contesto hablando el que fuese el criminal mas buscado de Shanghai.

\- Mi señor tenia que obligar a salir a Zhu rong, ese mocoso es la clave para su triunfo, usted lo ha visto y enfrentado, el tiene la Llama de Agnis, pero por desgracia sabe muy bien ocultar su identidad – expuso hablando de nuevo su amo.

\- ¿Y que pasa con la casa de aquel anciano? ¿por que no has conseguido someterlo a pesar de ser algo sencillo? - le cuestiono dejando a su subordinado en silencio, empezando las luces a titilar – Me has fallado demasiadas veces – le expuso empezando a parpadear no solo las luces de aquella comisaria, sino de las farolas de la calle.

\- A, a, amo, deme otra oportunidad – suplico empezando a temer por su vida, recibiendo respuesta a través de los barrotes.

\- No es nada personal, pero simplemente no puedo dejar cabos sueltos – expreso empezando a brillar algo en su cuello.

\- Se lo imploro amo – suplico de rodillas empezando a temblar de terror, mientras veía las luces parpadear – No por favor amo, no, ¡noooo! - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de romperse todas las bombillas de aquel pasillo al mismo tiempo que el olor a carne carbonizada inundaba el lugar.

A la mañana siguiente Marinette se fue hacia el comedor tras arreglarse un poco, llevando un qipao azul marino de manga larga hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con flores de almendro bordadas en hilo blanco, unos leggins fucsia y unas zapatillas de kung fu negras, viendo como su tío se encontraba escuchando las noticias.

\- _Esta mañana los agentes han encontrado a Huang-Fu Huòn muerto en su celda, la única información que tenemos es que el criminal mas conocido como Hei ying parece haber sido partido por un rayo, los funcionarios creen que la repentina subida de tensión acontecida esta noche puede tener algo que ver_ – se escuchaba decir por el televisor a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, estremeciéndose la franco-china ante esa noticia, pensando en lo desagradable que debo ser, dando gracias de que no mostrasen imágenes, eso seguro le quitaría el sueño y el apetito durante varios días, viendo a Tikki tensa, decidiendo desayunar y luego mas tarde hablar de ese tema con sus primos, tenían que planificar una infiltración y el tiempo era oro.

\- Se que esta mal alegrarme de la desgracia ajena, pero, por el amor de dios estoy en una maldita silla de ruedas por su culpa – expreso Kai viendo la franco-china a su tío, esa noticia le resultaba desde un punto de vista morboso muy buena, tomándose aquel sencillo desayuno de frutas varias, ese día saldrían hacia Fengxian por petición de su prima, pues quería ver como le sentaba el traje de baño a Marinette, playas de arena blanca rebosantes de jóvenes ligeros de ropa, pensando la franco-china en cierto rubio y lo bien que le quedaría ciertas prendas de baño, sintiendo calor por todo el cuerpo, intentando desviar todos aquellos pensamientos impuros, debía centrarse en la misión, no en Adrien en bañador, tras el desayuno los primos no tardaron en preparar un par de bolsas deportivas para llevar la ropa, siendo acompañados por Tom y Sabine, aunque los jóvenes decían que no hacia falta ambos se auto invitaron a aquel viaje.

Tras varias paradas de autobús los cinco componentes de aquel grupo llegaron a aquellas playas de arena blanca, viendo detrás los apartamentos de lujo donde hasta hacia poco residió Hei ying, yendo las chicas a ponerse los bañadores al igual que los varones, tras unos minutos los integrantes de la familia salieron, Sabine llevaba un traje de una sola pieza de color blanco con flores de cerezo en un intenso rojo pasión el cual dejaba toda su espalda visible, Mei llevaba un bañador deportivo en dos piezas de color azul marino, realzando aquel material su figura, saliendo Marinette un tanto avergonzada, pues su físico era ínfimo en comparación al de su prima o su madre, llevando por petición de Mei un bikini de color rosa, simple sin detalles ni nada especial, aunque realzaba sus delicadas curvas, sonriendo Sabine como una depredadora al ver a su marido, llevando un bañador estilo pantalón corto de color rojo con flores tropicales blancas, saliendo Huan el ultimo, llevando un bañador negro con llamas rojas en los lados, mirando algunas chicas al joven con una sonrisa, yendo todos hacia la arena.

\- ¿Querido me aplicarías el protector solar por favor? - pidió Sabine sintiéndose extraña Marinette, imaginándose a si misma siendo masajeada por cierto adolescente de cabellos brillantes como el sol y ojos vivos como un bosque en primavera, concentrándose en otra cosa, mientras Tikki permanecía oculta en la bolsa de deporte de Mei, viendo a su portadora ir hacia el agua siendo seguida por Mei.

\- ¿Cuanto hace que no veníamos a la playa? - pregunto Tom mientras seguía aplicando aquella crema sobre la suave piel de su esposa.

\- Creo que desde que Marinette tenia cinco años – contesto recordando a su pequeña mirar con cierto temor al agua del mar, teniendo que llevarla ella misma de la mano para que se armase de valor, viendo ahora como se divertía con sus primos, jugando en el agua, como si no atrajese las miradas de varios jóvenes, se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer muy hermosa.

Marinette no es que fuese una nadadora experta, pero era capaz de moverse por el liquido elemento, flotando Mei simplemente, dejándose llevar por las suaves olas del mar, teniendo el pelo completamente suelto esta, ahora si que podían pasar por gemelas, mientras varias chicas atosigaban a Huan, riendo un poco ante la situación de su primo, pensando que ocurriría si sus amigas lo viesen así, seria un regalo para las chicas muy divertido, por otro lado seguro su primo se enfadaría, mientras de vez en cuando miraba hacia aquellos edificios, sintiendo algo extraño al verlos, como si algo la llamase, ¿serian los miraculous? Pensando un poco en aquello, si esa señal proviene realmente de donde se encuentras los miraculous el líder de los Filos de Jade también sabría donde están, luego los habría ya sacado de allí, a menos que les estuviesen tendiendo una trampa, su instinto le decía que debía tener cuidado, y que debía intervenir antes de volver a París, ¿estaría mal enviarle a Adrien una foto de ella misma en ese momento? Seguramente si, mientras tanto se sentía observaba, no sabia porque pero era así.

Tras dejar de nadar, secarse y por petición de Mei sacarse todos algunas fotos, Marinette se tumbo sobre una toalla, dejando que el sol terminase de secar su piel, sintiendo sus rayos en la espalda, acercándose un chico un poco mayor que ella.

\- Hola preciosa – le dijo en un tono de casanova barato – ¿Que te parece si te invito a algo? - le pregunto acercándose por suerte Huan desafiando a aquel pelmazo con la mirada, yéndose rápidamente aquel tipejo.

\- Gracias primo – le dijo manteniéndose en la misma posición, hablando Huan.

\- Los chicos te miran demasiado el culo, mejor date la vuelta – le expuso suspirando la franco-china, su primo era demasiado sincero a veces, decidiendo sin embargo hacerle caso, aquel chico era el tercero que espantaba y quien sabe cuantos otros andarían merodeando deseando estar con ella, al menos tenia un buen guardaespaldas.

\- Creo que debemos atacar esta noche, todo el mundo estará demasiado pendiente a los fuegos artificiales – expuso Marinette pensando en aquella opción su primo llegando Mei.

\- ¿Y como desviamos la atención de nuestros padres? - expuso Mei mirando un poco hacia atrás, viendo a sus tíos conversando de manera animada, aquello era una gran verdad.

\- Podemos decirles que queremos madrugar por alguna razón o no se que tenéis que ayudarme con los deberes – expuso Marinette mirándose sus primos, estaba claro que su prima quería acabar con esa misión cuanto antes.

\- Marinette tiene razón – expuso Tikki asomándose ligeramente – La muerte de ese hombre no fue algo normal, debemos recuperar los miraculous – dijo la kwami entendiendo Huan lo que decía.

\- ¿Crees que Huang-Fu fue asesinado por su propio jefe? - indico Huan contestando Mei.

\- Tiene sentido, los muertos no hablan – expreso Mei mirándose los tres, debían intervenir esa misma noche, pues era muy posible que el líder de los Filos de Jade intentase algo contra ellos o Shanghai, acercándose ambos adultos indicando que volverían a casa, empezando entre todos a guardar las cosas para poder cambiarse, no sin antes Mei coger el móvil de su prima y mandar las fotos a sus contactos, incluyendo cierto musico de cabellos turquesa y a un modelo rubio.

**Mansión Agreste**

Era de madrugada pero la notificación de un mensaje de Marinette basto para que se levantase, viendo como le había enviado varias fotos de la familia en la playa, sintiendo a su "amiguito" dando guerra al ver a la joven junto a su prima en bañador, intentando controlar sus impulsos mas primarios, llegando a los pocos segundos un mensaje diciendo que Mei le había cogido el móvil, estando desvelado por culpa de su "amigo" decidió contestar.

\- Es una miauravillosa vista la de una ninfa en su elemento – escribió el rubio sintiéndose excitado, debía controlarse, sabia que estaba mal tener esos pensamientos impuros, pero, maldita sea tenia dieciséis años, había impulsos que eran difíciles de contener y Marinette era una divina tentación, su piel blanca como la porcelana, pero suave como la seda mas fina, esos ojos brillantes y llenos de vida, pasando por esos labios que parecían haber sido hechos para tentarlo por el mal camino, deslizando sus ojos por las delicadas curvas de la joven, pasando a una foto que mostraba a la perfección sus caderas, decidiendo a pesar de ser todavía de noche e invierno ir hacia la ducha y tomarse un largo baño con agua fría.

**La _Liberte_**

Si Adrien estaba excitado Luka tampoco pudo quedarse atrás, decidiendo borrar aquellas fotos antes de seguir viéndolas, si lo hacia seguramente no podría dormir esa noche, seria alguien con una gran calma pero seguía siendo un hombre, y la carne es débil por desgracia.

**Shanghai, apartamento de los Cheng**

Una vez volvieron a casa Marinette seguía con una pregunta en mente, si el apellido de la familia se pasa por el varón, ¿por que sus primos se apellidaban Cheng a pesar de no ser su madre soltera? Preguntándole a Mei aquella duda.

\- Eso tiene fácil explicación prima, es verdad que por tradición y por ley los hijos y la esposa adoptan el apellido del marido, pero, la situación es delicada pues nuestro madre era huérfano, luego no tenia apellido – le explico resolviendo otro misterio la joven, simplemente cuando se caso adopto el apellido de su esposa al no poseer ninguno.

\- Gracias por la explicación Mei, es que, me resultaba extraño – indico Marinette contestando Huan.

\- Bueno Ai a muchas personas les pasa cuando nos conocen, prácticamente todo el mundo nos lo pregunta alguna vez, estamos acostumbrados – expuso el varón mientras Tom y Sabine miraban a su hija, viendo la facilidad con la que se había adaptado a China, intuyendo Sabine que todo tenia que ver con el señor Chan, aquel agradable anciano que había estado enseñando a su hija sobre la cultura de sus ancestros, sintiéndose un poco mal por no haberle enseñado ella misma todo eso.

Las horas fueron pasando tranquilamente, planificando los primos como colarse en aquel sitio, incluyendo la posibilidad de utilizar el miraculous del halcón para poder llegar mas deprisa, pero Marinette no estaba de acuerdo en usarlo, prefería evitar que en caso de fracasar este acabase en manos de los Filos de Jade de nuevo.

Ya por la noche los padres Marinette y sus primos se disponían a salir para celebrar el año nuevo en la Plaza del Pueblo, intentando convencer al grupo de jóvenes de acompañarlos, utilizando los adolescentes la excusa de tener que ayudar a Marinette con deberes que tenia para las vacaciones, despidiéndose los adultos dejando al trio solos.

\- Operación escondite del halcón da comienzo – indico Marinette yendo Huan a cambiarse, mientras Mei ponía el cronometro en su móvil.

\- Apenas tenéis dos horas para completar esta misión – indico la joven buscando algunas cosas en su habitación, teniendo puesto el portátil encendido y también un teléfono auricular puesto, antes de darle una especie de walkie talkie – Esto sirve para detectar señales de radio y dispositivos electrónicos, posiblemente la guarida cuente con tecnología de seguridad avanzada – expuso asintiendo Marinette antes de pasarle a la franco-china una especie de pen drive – Esto me permitirá conectarme remotamente a cualquier dispositivo electrónico que encuentres, solo necesitas un puerto USB – le explico saliendo Zhu rong al comedor.

\- ¿Lo lleváis todo? - pregunto asintiendo ambas jóvenes - ¿Galletas para Tikki? - pregunto abriendo Marinette el bolso, revelando que estaba repleto de objetos, incluyendo un pequeño tocador y cinta adhesiva, viendo también un paquete de galletas entre todos aquellos trastos – Mujeres, queréis llevarlo todo en un bolso de mano y no os cabe ni la cartera – expreso recibiendo una patada en la espinilla de parte de Mei.

\- Marinette hay que tener mucho cuidado – expuso Tikki asintiendo la franco-china, recogiéndose el pelo en un moño alto, indicándole a Tikki que la ayudase a mantener dicho peinado al transformarse, no sin antes tenderle el miraculous del halcón a Mei.

\- Usalo solo si no queda otra, como que nos enfrentemos en medio de la calle al líder de los Filos de Jade y necesitemos refuerzos – le expuso asintiendo la joven notándola emocionada - ¿Lista Tikki? - le pregunto a la kwami asintiendo esta – En ese caso, Tikki, puntos fuera – dijo transformándose en Ladybug, cogiendo a su primo y lanzándose con su yo-yo hacia el edificio mas cercano, empezando ambos a balancearse por los techos de Shanghai, mientras Mei sostenía el miraculous con un mal presentimiento.

\- Ai, hermano, tened cuidado los dos – dijo yendo a su habitación para ponerse en su puesto, preparando los programas de hackeo que tenia para ir ganando tiempo, tenían dos horas antes de la medianoche, tras lo cual seguramente los padres de ambas familias volverían a casa, una media hora extra, deseando que todo fuese bien, pues en tan solo diez días le había cogido un cariño especial a Marinette, viéndola como esa hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo.

Ambos héroes iban trasladándose por la ciudad balanceándose por sus altos edificios, aunque llevar a Zhu rong la ralentizaba era mejor así, pues usar sus llamas para propulsarse supondría llamar demasiado la atención, y tras intentar la policía capturarlos prefería no atraerlos, tras veinte minutos ambos héroes llegaron al distrito de Fengxian, concretamente al edificio donde residió hasta hacia poco Huang-Fu Huò, mas conocido como Hei ying, viendo a un guarda patrullando por allí, la seguridad parecía bastante buena.

\- _Aquí Alfil a héroes, dirigíos a la puerta del garaje, voy a abrirla desde aquí, la seguridad informática de ese edificio es de chiste_ – expuso Mei a través del teléfono inalámbrico a ambos héroes, moviéndose con cuidado de no ser vistos llegando hasta su objetivo, abriéndose levemente, lo suficiente para que ambos entrasen sin problemas, aunque Ladybug tuvo problemillas por la retaguardia, recibiendo Zhu rong un codazo tras soltar una leve risa.

Ambos primos se adentraron y fueron hacia el sótano, andando durante un par de minutos antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras, viendo que estaba separado en varios trasteros.

\- ¿Cual de todos sera? - se cuestiono Ladybug viendo un numero en la primera puerta a su derecha, teniendo Zhu rong una idea.

\- Alfil necesito el numero de la puerta de Hei ying – expuso el piromante recibiendo respuesta casi al instante.

\- _Tercer piso, puerta cuatro B_ – indico Mei empezando a andar ambos héroes hasta la puerta en cuestión, viendo que tenia un candado puesto, cogiendo Zhu rong un mechero y prendiéndolo, usando sus poderes para alterar la llama.

\- Ten cuidado, si se activa la alarma de incendios adiós al sigilo – expuso Ladybug teniendo su primo cuidado, consiguiendo cortar el candado, levantando la puerta metálica con cuidado, viendo que aquella estancia estaba vacía, la policía había vaciado el lugar seguramente, sacando Ladybug el dispositivo de detección pitando este, hay había algo, empezando ambos a registrar cada rincón, tocando Zhu rong la pared con pequeños golpecitos, escuchando el sonido que hacia.

\- Este muro suena a hueco – expuso el piromante buscando ambos por la pared, encontrando el varón un pequeño hueco en el muro, imperceptible a la vista pero detectable con el tacto, moviéndolo revelando que el muro era falso y detrás de este se hallaba una puerta de acero, sacándole Ladybug una foto a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Zhu rong veía como se abría, un pequeño panel con un teclado y un lector de huellas dactilares.

\- _La puerta es de acero blindado de alta densidad, olvidaos de fundirla, el cerrojo no esta conectado a la red wifi_ – expuso Mei a ambos héroes mirando Zhu rong aquel sistema de apertura, viendo un puerto USB debajo del teclado ligeramente oculto, cogiendo el dispositivo de acceso inalámbrico, entrando Mei en el sistema – _Puedo tardar diez minutos en descifrar el código numérico, pero la huella dactilar es otra historia, podría tardar varias horas_ – expuso mirándose ambos héroes con fastidio, habían encontrado el método de entrar pero no podrían por un misero tecnicismo, recordando Ladybug una serie que vio con Alya hacia tiempo.

\- Alya, Chloe, gracias por hacerme ver CSI Miami y por obligarme a llevar siempre maquillaje encima – dijo abriendo su yo-yo sacando el estuche de maquillaje y la cinta adhesiva, sacando una polvera y empezando a espolvorear sobre el lector de huellas, revelando una huella dactilar, para luego con cuidado poner la cinta adhesiva, esperando a que su prima terminase de decodificar el código numérico, haciendo presión con el pulgar consiguiendo abrir aquella puerta.

\- _Huan hay que ver esa serie_ – expuso Mei riendo un poco el varón mientras ambos héroes se adentraban en el ascensor, empezando Ladybug a revisar las funciones de su Bugfono por si tenia alguna función que desconociese, al mismo tiempo que Zhu rong retiraba el dispositivo de acceso inalámbrico, viendo la catarina todas las funciones de su instrumento, cámara, prismáticos y un sistema de proyección de hologramas incluían aquel objeto mágico, la unión de la magia y la ultima tecnología.

Tras varios minutos bajaron hasta llegar al piso sótano oculto, abriéndose una puerta detrás de ambos héroes, viendo un pasillo de paredes blancas con otra puerta metálica al final, usando los prismáticos que incluía su yo-yo para verlo mejor.

\- Alfil tenemos un pasillo delante de nosotros, al final hay una puerta con otro sistema de seguridad con teclado y creo que un escáner de retina – le comunico Ladybug a su prima viendo que aquello resultaría mas difícil – Mi yo-yo tiene un proyector de hologramas, ¿bastaría con el del ojo de Hei ying? - pregunto mientras Zhu rong veía cuidadosamente las paredes, sacando de entre sus ropas una bolsa de plástico, cogiendo lo que parecía ser tiza en polvo y soplando delante de el, revelando un sistema de seguridad por láser.

\- _Hay un 70% de posibilidades de que funcione, iré preparándolo todo mientras pasáis por el pasillo_ – expuso Mei viendo Ladybug lo que tenia delante, dando gracias de tener un cuerpo fino, atlético y flexible en esos momentos, además de agradecer haberse puesto el pelo en un moño, ese sistema de seguridad era complejo, seguramente había un receptor de luz, si el láser no llegaba seguramente activaría algún tipo de trampa mortal, pasillo que se inunda, armas de fuego, sierras circulares, rayos láser, paredes que se estrechan, demasiadas películas en su opinión, moviéndose por entre los haces con cuidado, siendo seguida por Zhu rong, tras lo que les pareció una eternidad llegar al otro lado, buscando Ladybug algún punto donde insertar aquel dispositivo, viendo que el que diseño aquello hizo lo mismo que arriba, poner un puerto USB oculto debajo del teclado, esperando ambos a que Mei hiciese lo suyo.

\- Con Chat Noir ya habríamos abierto la puerta – expuso la catarina pensando en su _partenaire_, pensando como estaría, si pensaría en ella, si lo volvería a ver.

\- ¿Que sientes por el? - le pregunto pues sabia que mientras esperaban tenían tiempo, respondiendo Ladybug.

\- Es un chico maravilloso, leal, sincero, noble, apuesto, divertido – le contesto riendo con sarcasmo el piromante – Es verdad, si no fuese por sus bromas hace tiempo que habría sido hospitalizada por el estrés de salvar París, el me ha ayudado mucho, tanto con la mascara como sin ella – le confeso recordando todas sus aventuras, cuando enfrentaron a Refleckdoll y tuvieron que intercambiar sus miraculous, viendo el rostro de confusión de su _partenaire_ cuando le cayo aquel espejo en la mano, pensando en que desde entonces no volvió a ver a ningún sentimonstruo hasta que no llego el verano y creo a aquel kraken mientras Chat Noir no estaba no volvió a ver a ninguno, pensando luego en como hacia solo una una semana después de vencer a Nyotei Ryu tuvo que enfrentarse a Startrain, pareciendo Max mas confiado aquella vez, solo deseaba saber donde estaría el maestro Fu, pues su instinto le decía que estaba en peligro, además todavía no le había contado como acabo la orden siendo destruida.

\- _Ladybug es tu turno_ – indico Mei por el comunicador viendo que había recibido una imagen en 3D del rostro de Huan-Fu Huò, activando el proyector la catarina esperando que funcionase, no era muy potente, pero lo suficiente como para que aquel escáner ocular fuese confundido, viendo ambos jóvenes como la puerta se abría, revelando tras ella una sala circular de paredes blancas y en el centro de esta, sobre un pedestal una caja negra con el símbolo de la orden, volviendo el piromante a lanzar aquel polvo blanco para comprobar que no había nada extraño – _Ladybug, Zhu rong iré desactivando los láseres para que podáis salir con mayor comodidad_ – expuso Mei hablando Zhu rong.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda Alfil? - pregunto el chino esperando respuesta.

\- Tenéis_ una hora un cuatro minutos antes de la medianoche, y daos prisa, ese sistema se auto reiniciara dentro de quince minutos, dejando inoperativo el ascensor durante media hora_ – le expuso a ambos abriendo Ladybug con cuidado la caja rectangular y alargada, revelando varios compartimentos, viendo varios miraculous que jamas había visto.

\- El fénix, el oso, el panda, la anguila – dijo viendo como faltaban varios – Faltan el lobo, el halcón, el escorpión, el ciervo, el cuervo y el león – expuso sonriendo antes de cerrar la caja y con sumo cuidado poner cinta adhesiva sobre las ranuras que todavía tenían miraculous, con el objetivo de que no se abriesen por accidente mientras cargaban con este, mas al levantarlo el pedestal bajo levemente, escuchándose una especie de alarma, saliendo de las paredes varias armas de fuego.

\- La clásica trampa por presión – dijeron ambos primos haciendo Ladybug girar su yo-yo para protegerse de los disparos, mientras Zhu rong retiraba el dispositivo de la puerta empezando ambos a correr hacia el ascensor, mas cuando entraron este se quedo atascado, abriéndose un pequeño compartimento abajo por el cual empezó a entrar agua.

\- Ladybug subeme – pidió el piromante entendiendo lo que planeaba hacer la catarina, subiendo a su primo a hombros, dando gracias del aumento de fuerza conferido por el miraculous, notando como el agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas mientras Zhu rong usaba sus poderes para intentar abrir un agujero en el techo de aquel ascensor, estando el agua cada vez mas arriba, llegándole a Ladybug por la zona del abdomen cuando al fin pudo abrir un agujero por el que salir, subiendo entregándole Ladybug la caja negra antes de subir ella misma.

\- No puedo cargarte hasta arriba – le indico por lo estrecho del pasillo, extendiendo el hilo todo lo arriba que pudo antes empezar a correr por la pared, mientras Zhu rong usaba sus mecheros como propulsores, ganando altura hasta llegar a la otra puerta derribándola de una patada Ladybug, sobando se la pierna, esa puerta estaba mas dura de lo que imagino, llegando Zhu rong empezando ambos a correr lo mas rápido que le permitían sus cuerpos, pues era posible que alguien los hubiese descubierto.

Tras lo que les pareció una eternidad llegaron al garaje, abriéndose la puerta, pensando que era cosa de Mei, encontrándose a la policía esperando con armas en mano, quemando Zhu rong algo de fósforo y magnesio, creando una llamarada blanca que cegó momentáneamente a los agentes, aprovechando ambos héroes para escapar, viendo que su ruta de escape estaba cubierta por agentes tendrían que hacer un desvío por la avenida del río, corriendo sobre los techos de la ciudad hasta perder de vista a los agentes, sintiendo ambos el corazón en la boca, eso había estado demasiado cerca para su gusto.

\- Eso ha estado cerca – expuso Zhu rong asintiendo Ladybug, viendo las luces de neón que cubrían los edificios, viendo Pudong al otro lado, cuando escucharon ambos jóvenes pasos detrás de ellos, levantándose para ver de quien se trataba, apretando los puños Huan al verlo, una silueta cubierta en una capucha negra con adornos en rojo.

\- Veo que me recuerdas piromante – expuso aquel sujeto con una voz seca y profunda, poniéndose en guardia Zhu rong – Tu debes ser Ladybug, eres tal y como Skorpion, Corvex y Kurnous te describen – expuso poniéndose la catarina en guardia – Me habéis hecho un gran favor al recuperar el cofre para mi, Hei ying había preparado ese lugar a mis espaldas, para junto a Kurnous robarme los miraculous y así ellos mismos usurpar mi poder – les expuso viéndose ambos héroes, sabían que no seria un oponente sencillo, hablando Ladybug.

\- Sabes mucho sobre nosotros, pero nosotros no sabemos nada sobre ti, ¿como te llamas? - expuso haciéndole un gesto a Zhu rong, intentaría distraerlo mientras el le quitaba el cristal del aire.

\- Perdona mis modales pequeña, puedes llamarme Seik, el señor de la oscuridad – se presento aquel sujeto teniendo Ladybug un extraño presentimiento, como si aquel hombre algo mas bajo que ella fuese extremadamente peligroso, quizás parecía mas bajo porque iba encorvado.

\- ¿Que quieres de nosotros? - le pregunto la catarina mientras su compañero iba escabulléndose por detrás.

\- Solo tu miraculous y la Llama de Agnis, entregadme ambas joyas y garantizo que vuestra muerte sera rápida e indolora – expreso riendo un poco Ladybug.

\- Usted mismo dice que acabara con nuestras vidas tanto si se lo entregamos por las buenas como si no, ¿usted en nuestra situación que haría? - inquirió la catarina empezando a hacer girar su yo-yo, habiendo todo sido escuchado por Mei, la cual ya estaba preparándose para ir a ayudarlos, mientras Seik simplemente empezó a reír.

\- ¿En serio pensáis simples mortales que podéis vencerme a mi, el señor oscuro? - expuso retirando su capucha revelando su rostro a ambos héroes, su piel era gris, sin pelo, de ojos rojos como la sangre similares a los de un reptil, orejas puntiagudas y varios cuernos pequeños por la cabeza de color negro, fuese lo que fuese no era humano, lanzando Zhu rong una llamarada contra aquel oponente, creando una corriente de aire lo bastante fuerte como para desviar las llamas, saltando Ladybug a un lado antes de amarrar a aquel ser por el torso, inmovilizando sus brazos.

\- Busca el cristal – le indico la catarina al piromante, corriendo este antes de ver sonreír a aquel sujeto, cuando Ladybug sintió de repente dolor por todo su cuerpo, teniendo que soltar a aquel oponente, disponiéndose a darle Zhu rong una patada a aquel sujeto, bloqueando el golpe con su mano derecha, notando como las uñas de esta hacia que pareciese mas una garra que otra cosa, evitando un zarpazo por milímetros antes de golpear Ladybug el rostro de aquel ser con su yo-yo, sosteniendo con la mano izquierda en todo momento el cofre, antes de aquel sujeto lanzar una descarga eléctrica con la mano izquierda sobre el piromante, creando una bola de fuego a toda prisa, resultando en una explosión, habiendo sido vista por varios transeúntes, emprendiendo la huida ambos héroes, aquel enemigo era peligroso, viendo como este se elevaba en una corriente de aire, volando detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Acaso no queréis jugar niños? - se burlo Seik de sus oponentes empezando a manipular la corriente eléctrica de las luces de la ciudad, haciendo que saliesen rayos de varias farolas teniendo los civiles que esconderse mientras Ladybug y Zhu rong hacían acopio de toda su agilidad para esquivar aquellos relámpagos, volviendo Ladybug a lanzar su yo-yo para golpear a aquel sujeto, brillando los ojos de este antes de crear una galerna que devolvió el objeto y también empujo a Ladybug, protegiendo esta el cofre con todas sus fuerzas, concentrándose Zhu rong antes de encender los mecheros y liberar una llamarada sobre aquel sujeto, el cual utilizo sus poderes para crear un pequeño tornado que se trago las llamas, aprovechando ambos héroes para escapar mientras le daban indicaciones a Mei de hacia donde iban.

\- _Estoy terminando de entender como funciona el miraculous para ir a ayudados, ..._ – expuso Mei sabiendo que la cosa estaba peor de lo que imaginaban.

\- Me temo que vuestro contacto ha quedado silenciado – oyeron ambos héroes viendo como su adversario los había encontrado, escuchando interferencias ambos antes de soltar Zhu rong el inalámbrico, viendo como liberaba chispas.

\- Debe tener el cristal del relámpago además de el del viento – expuso Ladybug aplaudiendo su enemigo, mostrando ambos cristales en una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

\- Es una pena que hayáis tenido que interponeros en mi camino, aun tenéis una oportunidad, dadme los aretes y el cristal y quizás tengáis una posibilidad de huir y poder vivir otro día – inquirió Seik apretando Zhu rong los puños, brillando la Llama de Agnis siendo visible incluso debajo de su ropa.

\- Olvidalo demonio, no permitiré que obtengas el poder del fuego – expuso el piromante antes de encender ambos mecheros y liberar una llamarada de gran intensidad, usando el poder del viento su oponente para crear un escudo a su alrededor, notando aun así Seik el calor de aquellas llamas, mientras Ladybug pensaba en alguna manera de vencer o al menos poder escapar sin ser vistos, viendo como la gente gravaba aquel duelo, poniéndose de rodillas Zhu rong tras terminar, sintiéndose agotado al utilizar de ese modo sus poderes, antes de coger Ladybug y aprovechar para subir a la parte mas alta de un rascacielos cercano, llevando a su compañero con ella, mientras el villano seguía defendiéndose del fuego.

\- Sera mejor que descanses primo, yo me encargare – le dijo a Zhu rong antes de ver como su enemigo volaba justo sobre el edificio, lanzando una ráfaga de aire que empujo a ambos héroes, siendo especialmente desastroso para el piromante, pues a diferencia de Ladybug sus poderes no aumentaban su resistencia al dolor, solo la capacidad para controlar el fuego.

\- Eres solo una niña Ladybug, pequeña e indefensa, no tienes nada con lo que vencerme – expuso antes de verse como las luces del edificio empezaban a parpadear, reventando algunos cables antes de liberar una descarga sobre ambos héroes, chillando el piromante especialmente, encontrándose encorvado por el dolor, mientras Ladybug sentía que ese bien podría ser su final, acercándose a su primo y dejándole a este el cofre, cogiendo con cuidado el cristal.

\- Por favor universo dame algo útil – susurro antes de levantarse y lanzar su yo-yo – Lucky Charm – conjuro rezando por que saliese algo que fuese realmente útil, una bombona de nitrógeno liquido, agua bendita, cualquier cosa, pero nunca espero lo que cayo del cielo, una espada de hoja recta estilo jian, viendo los puntos negros que recorrían la roja empuñadura, fijándose en el delicado filo de aquella hoja color rubí, la espada, el cristal y Seik, debía luchar con todo lo que tenia, poniéndose el cristal al cuello, antes de correr y coger la espada con la mano derecha, mientras empezaba a hacer girar su yo-yo con la izquierda, viendo a su enemigo atraer mas rayos hacia su cuerpo, absorbiéndolos.

\- Ningún acero puede herirme mocosa, no tienes posibilidades – le expuso antes de lanzar un rayo sobre ella, usando la espada y con un movimiento rápido clavo la hoja en el suelo mientras giraba su yo-yo, conduciendo la electricidad a través de su cuerpo hacia la hoja, antes de lanzar su yo-yo y amarrar a su oponente, dispuesta a tirarlo al suelo, utilizando aquel sujeto el poder del viento e impulsarse para embestir a Ladybug, soltando el agarre y girando por el suelo, teniendo una idea, concentrándose antes de intentar liberar una llamarada, sin éxito - ¿En serio pensabas que tendrías éxito? Eres solo una aprendiza igual que tu aliado, yo soy un maestro – le expuso golpeando el suelo con un puñetazo, agrietándose este ante los rayos que pasaban por el cableado de debajo, saltando Ladybug antes de ver salir aquella electricidad hacia arriba, viendo la gente aquel haz eléctrico moverse hacia el cielo, llegando en un salto Seik hacia Ladybug, empezando a atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo, bloqueando una patada con su brazo la catarina antes de agacharse para evitar un zarpazo, recibiendo un rodillazo potenciado por el poder del rayo, lanzando a la joven por los aires, consiguiendo aterrizar de pie viendo ligeras quemaduras en su traje.

\- No vas a vencerme – gruño Ladybug sintiendo el dolor que recorría su cuerpo, volviendo aquel oponente al ataque, desviando Ladybug un zarpazo antes de intentar darle un tajo con la espada, bloqueando el golpe con sus garras aquel ser demoniaco, propinando le Ladybug una parada en la espinilla a aquel oponente consiguiendo que se inclinase levemente, dándole un codazo en la barbilla, haciendo que se tambalease, el plus de fuerza del traje estaba siendo una bendición en esos momentos, intentando darle un tajo otra vez con aquella espada, desviando su oponente aquellos golpes, aquello era una batalla a muerte, y Ladybug sabia que no podría vencerlo sin el cristal, continuando aquella lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, escuchando la catarina la primera alarma de sus aretes, evitando una embestida de aquel sujeto rodando por el suelo, sonriendo el demonio antes de lanzar una descarga hacia Zhu rong, corriendo Ladybug poniéndose delante de su primo, protegiéndolo del ataque, sintiendo como su cuerpo quemaba tras aquello, poniéndose de rodillas presa del dolor, sosteniendo con fuerza la espada que su Lucky Charm le había entregado.

\- Eres solo una niña, muchos héroes me han enfrentado en el pasado, pero de todos tu debes ser la mas canija de todos – expuso aquel ser viendo Ladybug la solución definitiva a su rompecabezas, un cable que iba hacia un pararrayos instalado en aquella estructura, la espada, el corazón de su enemigo, el cable y el pararrayos, moviéndose con sumo cuidado para poder enrollar el cable en la empuñadura, aquello iba a doler horrores, pero era la única manera, tenia que enfadar a su enemigo, aunque esa era la especialmente de Chat Noir, ella también tenia sus trucos.

\- He enfrentado a Akumas mas fuertes que tu monstruo – dijo levantándose con cierta dificultad, interponiéndose entre su primo y aquel ser infernal – ¿Si eres tan fuerte por que no me has vencido aun? - le cuestiono mientras se concentraba, solo tendría una oportunidad, viendo como aquel ser lanzaba otra descarga eléctrica, bloqueando el golpe con la espada, aun así parte de la electricidad paso a través de su cuerpo, notando como se retraían sus extremidades por el dolor, antes de ver a aquel demonio lanzarse cuerpo a cuerpo, evitando el primer zarpazo, mas el segundo la alcanzo en un costado, tirándola al suelo rápidamente en un intento de quitarle el cristal y los aretes, consiguiendo con dificultad clavar la espada en el pecho de aquel ser monstruoso, liberándose toda la energía que este había absorbido, pasando a través de la heroína, concentrándose en aquel cristal, brillando con una extraña luz blanca aquel objeto antes de formarse una explosión allí arriba, saliendo Seik despedido por los aires, envuelto en llamas de todos los colores, acabando en las aguas del río Yangse, mas su cuerpo siguió ardiendo a pesar de frío elemento, pues la magia que envolvía aquel fuego hacia que no necesitase de oxigeno.

En aquella azotea Ladybug se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, sintiendo su cuerpo doler, incluso el simple acto de respirar le suponía difícil, este enemigo era algo que jamas había visto, levantándose haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, antes de coger la espada, la cual incluso a pesar de aquella devastadora explosión no pareció haber sufrido daño alguno, esa hoja no era un Lucky Charm corriente, podía sentirlo, mas en esos momentos necesitaba restaurar todo, viendo una silueta acercarse a ella.

\- ¡Huan! - grito aquella silueta corriendo hacia su primo, esa voz, era la de Mei, ahora entendía que ocurría, había conseguido llegar gracias al miraculous del halcón, debía darse prisa.

\- Miraculous Ladybug – dijo lanzando la espada al cielo, saliendo miles de mariquitas mágicas en todas direcciones, restaurando lo dañado en aquella batalla, envolviendo a ambos héroes, sintiendo la catarina como las fuerzas volvían a ella, notando la falta de la Llama de Agnis en su cuello, aquel ser debió agarrar el cristal antes de salir por lo aires, aquello no era una victoria, pero tampoco una derrota, habian quedado en tablas.

\- Prima debemos volver a casa, podrían volver en cualquier momento – expuso Mei asintiendo la franco-china, escuchando el segundo pitido de los aretes, tendrían que moverse muy deprisa para evitar perder su transformación, cogiendo Mei a Huan dándole el cofre a la catarina, empezando el camino de vuelta a casa.

Una vez en casa ambas jóvenes deshicieron sus transformaciones, notando se agotada Marinette, viendo como Tikki parecía estar también cansada, ahora su prioridad era asegurarse que ningún miraculous se hubiese extraviado en todo aquel ajetreo, ocultarlo y cuando recuperase fuerzas llamar a Chat Noir y Pegasse una vez mas, viéndose ambos primos sintiendo que habían perdido lo que les hacia especiales, pues ahora no disponían de aquel cristal mágico, y los miraculous era arriesgado dejarlos allí.

\- ¿En serio piensas hermano que ese demonio aun sigue vivo? - le pregunto asintiendo el joven – Perdona que te lo niegue, vi como algo salia volando por los aires a gran velocidad envuelto en llamas hacia el río, incluso aunque haya sobrevivido tardara mucho en recuperarse – expuso viendo ambos jóvenes la verdad en esas palabras, bostezando Marinette sintiendo como se contraían sus músculos, esta había sido la prima vez que había peleado a muerte contra un enemigo con poderes sobrenaturales, aunque Hakir fue sin duda alguna un desafío en aquella ocasión eran mas numerosos, decidiendo irse a dormir, quedándose dormida por el camino, llevándola Mei a descansar al igual que a Tikki.

Mas las palabras de Huan eran ciertas, pues en una orilla de aquellas frías aguas, mientras se veían los fuegos artificiales, una mano con forma de garra emergía apoyándose en la orilla.

**París, unas horas mas tarde**

El paso de un año a otro era un momento en el que las fuerzas de universo tienden a converger, eso era lo que sabia Ricardo, observando detenidamente la baraja de cartas del tarot que reposaba en su mano, dispuesto a hacer su ultima predicción de aquel año, mientras Bark y Rocío lo veían meditar mientras barajaba, sacando la primera carta.

\- La _Reine de Coupes_ simboliza el elemento agua, cuna de la vida, una fuente de bondad – dijo pasando a la segunda carta – La Luna, una fuerza de luz y femenina, alguien llena de creatividad, mas se haya invertida así que son sus miedos los que refleja – expuso sacando la tercera carta – La Justicia, simboliza la igualdad, la equidad, mas también se haya invertida, el significado de estas cartas es oscuro pero si, la niebla se disipa, puedo verlo – empezó a decir grabando Rocío todo con el móvil, viendo como los ojos de aquel hombre se tornaban completamente azules – Estas cartas muestran a aquella destinada a conseguir lo que nadie ha logrado, puedo verlo, el Akuma perfecto, aquel destinado a vencer a Ladybug y Chat Noir – expreso viendo a través de sus ojos los sucesos venideros – Puedo ver que nadie podrá vencerla, pero a su vez solo la mayor fuerza del universo pueda lograrlo, puedo verlo, la mancha blanca persiguiendo a la embaucadora sera la señal de su llegada, nadie puede evitar su llegada – expreso antes de sus ojos empezar a cambiar, - No, no puede ser – empezó a decir empezando a convulsionarse, cayendo al suelo volviendo a ser el mismo.

\- ¿Estas bien amor? - le pregunto aquella mujer asintiendo este, viendo con temor aquellas cartas que reposaban sobre la mesa.

\- No puedo evitar que ocurra mi visión, pero si retrasarla, por que he visto las consecuencias de que Hawk Moth obtenga los miraculous, y creeme amor mio que ningún futuro peor nos espera – dijo sacando una cuarta carta de la baraja, no sorprendiéndole en absoluto cual era, viendo Bark con preocupación, aumentando esta al ver la siguiente – _Le Diable y L'Arcane sans nom_, mas conocido este segundo como La Muerte – expreso viendo la kwami y la mujer aquellas cartas, deseando aquel hombre nunca haber tenido esa cualidad, nunca haber obtenido dicho don, si existía Dios sin duda alguna lo había maldecido con el poder de ver las desgracias y al igual que a la mítica Cassandra no poder hacer nada para evitar tan aciago porvenir.

**CONTINUARA**

(Inserte risa maligna) como habéis podido ver estimados lectores este capitulo ha estado a rebosar de acción, infiltración y sigilo, pasando por una persecución para terminar luchando contra un demonio, mas no os preocupéis, todos los hilos irán atándose, los Hados así lo han dictaminado.

Ahora me gustaría comentar Feast, este capitulo ha resultado muy ilustrador para mi, pues en el vimos lo que llevo a la destrucción de la orden, ya tengo pensado como implementar lo ocurrido en ese capitulo en este fic, el cual si no fuese por problemillas técnicos habría estado posiblemente el sábado pasado.

Al fin tenemos capítulos en España, este sábado 28 se estrenan Desperada y Refleckdoll en dicho país, para que aquellos que no lo supiesen estén informados.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia estimados lectores y hasta luego pecadores.


	25. Regreso al hogar

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estamos con el capitulo numero 25 de esta historia, en el cual nuestra joven heroína abandonada Shanghai para volver a casa, perdón por este micro spoiler pero tampoco es que afecte mucho, ahora disfruten."

**Capitulo 25: Regreso al hogar.**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que Marinette junto a su primo habían conseguido recuperar el cofre, sacando Marinette uno a uno los miraculous de este para comprobar que no estuviesen dañados y también para saber que poderes conferían cada uno de sus kwamis, ese día concreta mente tenia una tarea de suma importancia, pues a la noche iría a ver a Jiao-long pues en su casa era donde Pegasse abriría el portal para que Chat Noir se llevase el cofre, correos y llevarlo como equipaje no eran opciones, podría extraviarse, viendo en esos momentos la repetición de la entrevista que Alya había conseguido hacerle a Chat Noir durante las vacaciones.

\- _Saludos seguidores del Ladyblog aquí Alya Cessaire junto a nuestro invitado Chat Noir_ – decía riendo un poco la joven mientras Tikki la acompañaba, viendo como la cámara de movía hacia Chat Noir.

\- _Es un placer estar aquí, sobretodo por mis fans_ – dijo el gato negro riendo la franco-china, sintiéndose aun algo cansada tras aquella batalla, quizás debía hablar con Exodus, ese espíritu podría decirle algo útil, viendo los ojos del héroe.

\- _¿Puedo preguntarte por tu relación con Ladybug?_ \- y hay estaba un tema del que no le gustaba hablar a la joven, pues aunque ambos tenían claro sus sentimientos oficialmente no le había pedido ser su pareja ni nada por el estilo, quizás debía tomar ella la iniciativa, pero la mera idea vasto para que empezase a tener fantasías en las que todo salia mal.

\- _Aunque no voy a negar que desearía que fuésemos mas allá mi relación en estos momentos con Ladybug es estrictamente profesional_ – expuso el felino sintiendo calidez la joven en su corazón, viéndolo hacer un mohín.

\- _A parte de Ladybug, ¿alguna otra chica en tu vida Chat Noir?_ \- pregunto Alya sintiendo la joven hervir su sangre unos instantes antes de serenarse.

\- _La única chica para mi es, fue y sera Ladybug, independientemente de quien se oculte detrás de su mascara_ – contesto reaccionando Alya.

\- _¿Insinúas que no conoces la identidad de Ladybug? _\- expuso Alya esperando Marinette y Tikki la reacción del rubio, llegando Mei viendo a su prima viendo la entrevista.

\- Así_ es Alya, no se quien se oculta detrás de la mascara, así como ella no sabe quien soy en realidad, pero si se que sea quien sea debe ser una chica extraordinaria en todos los sentidos, valiente, noble, decidida, integra, capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad y vida por la de los demás_ – contesto viendo Mei como se ponía su prima colorada.

\- Prima alguien quiere verte, y mas te vale ir – le dijo Mei pausando el vídeo levantándose Marinette de la cama notando el cansancio aun en su cuerpo, incluyendo cierto dolor donde ese demonio la había golpeado, saliendo y llegando al comedor, donde vio claramente a esa persona, una mujer de alrededor de sesenta años, pelo negro azulado con algunas canas, de estatura media baja, llevando ropas tradicionales de color carmín, antes de ver los irises de esa mujer mayor, tan conocidos para ella.

\- ¿Hola? - saludo un tanto nerviosa la franco-china mirando a aquella mujer, la cual no tardo en acercarse a ella, como si la analizase, antes de sonreír y darle un abrazo, separándose aquella anciana a los pocos segundos.

\- No hay duda que eres hija de mi Sabine, tienes sus mismos ojos – expreso aquella mujer sonriendo la menor.

\- Es un honor conocerte abuela, me llamo Marinette Ai – se presento la del pelo azulado mientras Kai y Xiulan veían a la joven algo mas relajada, notando la joven que no estaban sus padres.

\- Los tíos Tom y Sabine han salido, se fueron antes de que llegase la abuela Xia – expuso Huan el cual se encontraba sentado, decidiendo Marinette hablar con su abuela, tenia muchas preguntas, sus gustos, por que su madre se fue a Francia, como era ella de joven, viendo Tikki desde la distancia a aquella mujer mayor, viendo como Marinette parecía disfrutar de su compañía igual que aquella anciana, viendo todo en perspectiva Marinette parecía tener un don par a agradar a los demás, para conseguir transmitirles esperanza y determinación, por eso fue elegida, escuchando como aquella mujer le contaba algunas cosas que hizo Sabine en su juventud, no pudiendo la propia Marinette evitar reírse, pues muchas de aquellas cosas ella misma las había hecho y por ello sido regañada, mientras que su madre salio indemne, entrando justamente esta por la puerta, quedándose de piedra al ver a su madre e hija conversando tan tranquilamente.

\- Sabine – dijo aquella mujer ayudándola Marinette a ponerse en pie, acercándose a su hija y al marido de esta, viendo su tamaño – Con un hombre así seguro estarás a salvo – expuso aquella anciana asintiendo Sabine, empezando a hablar con su madre, viendo Tom aquella escena con cierta ternura, pues sabia que aquella mujer vivía en una aldea alejada de Shanghai, bastante de hecho.

\- ¿Mama como es que no estas en el pueblo? - pregunto Sabine teniendo la misma curiosidad que su marido, contestando aquella anciana.

\- Mi hermano Wang es quien me ha traído, vienes a China y ni siquiera te planteas pasar unos días con tu madre, ¿que habré hecho para merecer esto? - expuso con el claro fin de causar lastima.

\- Mama me conozco todos tus trucos, y si tienes razón debería haber planeado aunque fuese un par de días en el pueblo, pero entre tantos papeleo que rellenar, preparar el viaje, tener que atender el negocio, ayudar a la rehabilitación de Tom tras el accidente y otro problemas se me paso – le contesto aunque en el fondo sabia que todo eso eran excusas, viendo Marinette que su madre se sentía mal, decidiendo animarla.

\- Mama no es solo cosa tuya, yo nunca te pregunte por la abuela, quizás si hubiese tenido mas curiosidad por tu rama de la familia muchas cosas no me habrían pillado por sorpresa – le dijo en un claro intento de animarla, hablando aquella anciana.

\- Agua pasada no mueve molino, el pasado pasado es historia, el futuro un misterio y el ahora un regalo, por eso lo llamamos presente – dijo aquella mujer de manera enigmática – Es mejor disfrutar del momento, hace mucho que no te preparo tu plato favorito – le dijo yendo aquella mujer directo a la cocina, mirando Marinette la destreza con la que se empezaba a mover aquella mujer, decidiendo acercarse.

\- ¿Te ayudo? - le pregunto asintiendo aquella mujer, haciendo todo lo que esta le decía, uniéndose Sabine decidiendo el resto quedarse al margen, sacando Mei una foto y pasándosela a Marinette, incluso ya tenia como nombrarla en Instagram, "tres generaciones de gran belleza juntas".

Tras aquella lección de cocina tradicional y sea dicho de paso, agradable almuerzo, Marinette se sentía mejor de los dolores de aquella lucha, decidiendo aprovechar lo que pudiese para estar con su abuela materna, mucho que aprender y tan poco tiempo, escuchando de aquella mujer como saco a delante a su única hija ella sola, pues quien fuese su abuelo biológico materno nunca quiso saber nada de ambas, ni siquiera llegaron a casarse, viendo en aquella mujer un ejemplo de fortaleza, viendo de donde había heredado su madre aquel carácter tan peculiar.

\- Ai – dijo aquella mujer captando la atención de su nieta.

\- ¿Si abuela Xia? - pregunto estando Sabine al otro lado manteniéndose al margen de aquella conversación.

\- ¿Tienes algún pretendiente? - le pregunto sin reparos sintiéndose nerviosa la franco-china, mientras veía a su madre traducirle lo dicho a Tom, pensando cuidadosamente su respuesta Marinette, mas su prima pareció leerle el pensamiento, pues se le adelanto.

\- La prima Ai parece ser popular entre los chicos, tiene varios pretendientes – le contesto asintiendo Sabine – Un musico, un joven de familia pudiente y uno de los dos grandes protectores de París – comento acercándose a aquella mujer y mostrándole varias fotos de Adrien, Luka y Chat Noir, en ese orden.

\- Los europeos son muy guapos sin duda alguna, pero Ai si tienes que quedarte con alguno quedate con el uno o el tres, son los mas apuestos – le dijo Xia a su nieta deseando esta que la tierra se la tragase, al menos si llegaba a casarse con Adrien sabia que su abuela materna no se opondría, aunque su padre estaba claro preferiría a Chat Noir, si tan solo supiese, el gran interrogante era Gabriel Agreste, ¿la aceptaría? Aquel hombre era complejo.

Las tres continuaron poniéndose al día, preguntando por la salud, la familia de Tom, alguna diablura cometida por Marinette y Sabine cuando eran mas jóvenes, riendo Marinette ante la idea de su madre con la cara en el barro cuando era una adolescente, pasando por la causa de que su madre tuviese un nombre occidental, siendo el de una amiga que hizo su abuela siendo mas joven, una promesa d evolver a verse, llegando la noche mas deprisa de lo que se pudo imaginar la franco-china, tras la cena Marinette ya estaba lista para ir a reunirse con Chat Noir, mientras Tikki terminaba una galleta, viendo en esos momentos como en el Ladyblog retransmitían como por millonésima vez Monsier Pichon atormentaba la ciudad con sus palomas, incluyendo un sentimonstruo con la forma de una paloma, del tamaño de un elefante pero una paloma, pareciendo que a parte de Chat Noir Canis custode tampoco estaba muy contento por enfrentar a aquellos pájaros.

\- Parece que van a tardar en vencer – expreso Tikki asintiendo Marinette, viendo como rompía Chat Noir el reclamo para aves una vez mas, liberando al akuma mientras Ryuko cortaba por la mitad una rama de olivo, la cual contenía el amok.

\- Adiós a las palomas, quedan veinte minutos, sera mejor irse yendo – expuso Marinette asintiendo Tikki dejando a Mei al cargo de cubrir su salida, transformándose la mestiza y cogiendo la caja, yéndose de allí hacia su destino.

Ladybug se quedo esperando en aquel jardín, contemplando el estanque donde algunas flores de loto parecían resistir el frío sin ningún impedimento, abriéndose un portal, emergiendo Pegasse y Chat Noir de este, haciendo el gato negro una cortes reverencia antes de notar el fresco de la noche.

\- _My lady adoro poder estar en tu presencia pero, ¿por que me pediste venir con tanta prisa ayer?_ \- pregunto el gato negro mientras Max deshacía su transformación para poder recargar Kaalki energías, mostrándole la caja al gato, abriendo este los ojos sobremanera - _¿Es lo que creo que es?_ \- le pregunto asintiendo la catarina.

\- _Así es, es el cofre de los Filos de Jade_ – expreso acercándose el gato y dándole un abrazo presa de la emoción – _No me explanare en detalles, solo que nos enfrentamos al líder de aquellos criminales, también que falta el miraculous del león, así que andaos con cuidado_ – expuso la catarina viendo un leve escalofrío en su compañero cuando menciono al líder de aquellos criminales, ¿seria posible que ya se lo hubiese encontrado?

\- _Descuida Ladybug tendremos cuidado_ – expuso Max viendo como el kwami del caballo terminaba de comer -_ Seria recomendable avisar al resto de héroes para que estén alerta_ – indico asintiendo ambos héroes, mientras Chat Noir comprobaba que no le faltase nada a la joven, dando paso el de las lentes a su transformación antes de abrir aquel portal e irse de vuelta a París.

**París, La Sorbone**

Max no tardo en entregarle el miraculous al gato negro, decidiendo buscar el de las lentes a la persona con la que había quedado allí, un joven que al igual que el tenia gran habilidad para la informática, viendo al chico en cuestión en una cafetería hablando con otras cuatros personas, reconociendo al informático por ser rubio con lentes, llevando un jersey azul claro y pantalones negros, había dos chicas, una de ascendencia asiática y otra con el cabello rosa, pasando por los otros dos jóvenes, uno de cabello rubio con un mechón morado y el otro que tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo tono.

\- Hola Jeremy – saludo el portador temporal del miraculous del caballo, saludando el aludido con un movimiento de mano, antes de fijarse mejor en el del mechón morado y la joven de cabello rosa - ¿Vosotros no trabajasteis en la fiesta de Chloe? - cuestiono asintiendo el joven, siendo la asiática quien contesto.

\- ¿La fiesta esa en la que la todos acabaron siendo encerrados por consumir alcohol? - cuestiono negando la joven de cabellos rosas.

\- Te equivocas Yumi, esa fue la fiesta organizada por la hija del embajador de Italia, la que el menciona es la de la hija del alcalde, ¿no es así Odd? – contesto la del pelo rosa interviniendo el del mechón morado.

\- Aelita tiene razón Yumi, y debo decir que si tengo que trabajar para alguna de las dos prefiero a la hija del alcalde, si la otra es mas guapa pero no me pago – expuso recordando aquel consejo de Canis custode, solo confía en la mitad de lo que te diga Lila, interviniendo Jeremy.

\- Pronto sera la presentación del juego, ya he corregido los bugs que he encontrado, pero seria mejor realizar un ultimo testeo – expuso el rubio con lentes empezando ambos jóvenes con problemas de visión ha hablar sobre tecnología e informática, empezando algunos a aburrirse, interviniendo el único que no participo en la conversación.

\- ¿Es verdad que Adrien Agreste estudia en tu centro? - pregunto asintiendo Max, antes de hablar Aelita.

\- ¿Ulrich a que viene esa pregunta? - cuestiono la del pelo rosa siendo Odd quien hablo.

\- Seguramente a que el año pasado el modelo le dio una paliza durante el torneo de esgrima de la ciudad – comento apretando la mandíbula el joven, interviniendo Max.

\- Si es cierto que estudia allí, es un compañero de clase y te diré que no es alguien que ande pavoneándose ni nada por el estilo, de hecho es bastante humilde, lo que digo es que deberías calmarte, no necesitamos un Akuma en estos momentos – expreso asintiendo Yumi y Odd, la idea de ver a su amigo akumatizado no les agradaba.

\- Lo mejor seria cambiar de tema – expuso Jeremy sacando su móvil mostrando un vídeo, viéndose a Ladybug saltando sobre los techos de Shanghai acompañado de Zhu rong mientras Seik los perseguía - ¿Donde creéis que ocurre esto? - cuestiono mirando Max el vídeo, reconociendo uno de los edificios al fondo, mas aunque el ya sabia donde era no podía delatarse, sacando su propio móvil y buscando la foto.

\- Una compañera de curso esta de vacaciones en Shanghai, el edificio del fondo coincide con uno que aparece en una foto que nos envío al grupo – expuso mostrando la foto, viéndose a Marinette junto a sus primos posando, fijándose todos en el edificio del fondo, mientras Odd veía a la chica.

\- Por donde anda esa chica hay supervillanos – expreso recordando cuando Marinette fue secuestrada por Kurnous, había pasado bastante, pero era algo difícil de olvidar.

**Mansión Agreste**

Mientras esa conversación se daba Adrien se encontraba en su habitación revisando aquella caja llena de miraculous, guardando en su interior el miraculous del lobo, debía contactar con Viperion para guardar también el del venado, viendo que en efecto faltaba el miraculous del león, eso significaba que había otro miembro de los Filos de Jade suelto, pero eso no era lo que mas lo preocupaba, sino el líder de aquellos criminales, su presencia era algo malo.

\- ¿Como puede seguir en pie después de recibir un Cataclism en la cara y luego tirarle encima un edificio? - se cuestiono recordando aquellos últimos días en New York, como entre el y Chaman acorralaron a Konrad, separándose cuando una ráfaga de viento lo empujo, encontrándose con el líder de aquellos criminales, teniendo el chico ya preparado su cataclism, evitando el viento huracanado antes de conseguir quitarle la capucha, aquellos ojos rojos no se le quitarían de la cabeza en lo que le restaba de vida, recordando alcanzarlo en el rostro antes de todo empezar a temblar, aquel edificio iba a ser demolido, saliendo ambos antes de que se derrumbase con ellos dentro, viendo que su aliado en tierras americanas había conseguido arrebatarle el miraculous del lobo al vampiro, debía hablar con Marinette sobre esto, debía hablar con su _partenaire_.

**Shanghai, aeropuerto internacional de Pudong**

Las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin, tras varios días conviviendo con su abuela materna, sus primos y tíos llegaba la hora de volver a París, teniendo que facturar una maleta extra solo para las cosas que habían comprado en aquella ciudad, estando la familia en aquel aeropuerto, esperando el vuelo que los devolvería a Europa, viéndose como Mei le daba un fuerte abrazo a su prima.

\- Te voy a echar de menos prima Ai – dijo esta notando se como algunas lágrimas traicioneras se le escapaban, contestando la franco-china.

\- Os escribiré todas las semanas, lo prometo – contesto sintiendo también ganas de llorar, mientras Huan veía todo desde la distancia, manteniendo la compostura aunque por dentro estaba como su hermana.

\- Sabine mas te vale llamarme cuando llegues a casa, no quiero andar preocupada – expreso Xiulan asintiendo Sabine, antes de mirar a su madre, dándole un abrazo.

\- Ten cuidado mi pequeña – le dijo Xia a su única hija, enterneciéndose Tom ante aquella despedida, mientras Kai se acercaba a su sobrina.

\- Alejate del peligro y los chicos – expuso aquel hombre en silla de ruedas enfurruñándose Marinette, interviniendo Xia.

\- No necesito llegar a bisabuela todavía, espera a que le salgan canas a tu madre – expreso la anciana riendo Sabine ante aquella ocurrencia, su madre no cambiaría en nada.

\- Cuida bien de mi sobrina y su hija Tom – expreso Wang Cheng a aquel hombre asintiendo, no permitiría que nadie les hiciese daño, mientras se acercaba un hombre anciano, reaccionando Huan al verlo.

\- ¡Shifu Jiao-long! - exclamo el joven saludando a su maestro, haciendo lo mismo Mei y Kai, acercándose aquel hombre a Marinette mientras ocultaba algo detrás de el.

\- Espero no os importune mi presencia – expreso aquel anciano hombre negando Marinette con un movimiento de cabeza, conteniendo Tikki una risa para evitar llamar la atención – Quería hacerte un regalo joven flor del oeste – expuso aquel hombre sacando un libro de detrás de el – Se que fuiste agredida en tu centro de enseñanza, en este libro están descritos todos los movimientos y entrenamientos de la grulla blanca de Fujian – expuso aquel hombre cogiendo el libro Marinette, abriéndolo por una pagina al azar viendo que se encontraba en chino, seria difícil de leer, por suerte incluía ilustraciones.

\- Yo te ayudare a practicar hija – le dijo Sabine acercándose por detrás a su hija, viendo aquel libro con detenimiento y a las personas allí reunidas.

\- ¿Cual es el primer precepto Ai? - cuestiono Xia a su nieta cerrando el libro con cuidado antes de contestar.

\- Honrar a tu maestro, utilizar el kung-fu solo para defenderse, no para atacar, el combate debe ser el ultimo recurso – contesto Marinette sonriendo aquella anciana al igual que Jiao-long.

\- _**A todos los pasajeros para el vuelo internacional al aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle en París por favor vayan embarcando**_ – escucharon todos los allí reunidos, sonriendo Marinette junto a sus padres antes de despedirse de aquellas personas que sin duda alguna habían dejado una gran huella en su corazón.

**París, Mansión Agreste**

Adrien se encontraba cenando junto a su padre y prima, viendo la hora con gran impaciencia, siendo la rubia quien hablo primero.

\- Parece que no tendrás que preocuparte de Hiccup durante el torneo de esgrima – expreso la rubia arqueando el rubio una ceja – Resulta que su instructor ha sido atacado y se encuentra internado en el hospital, a menos que encuentre a un suplente no podrán participar los de su grupo – expuso contestando Gabriel.

\- Seria una pena que tanto esfuerzo y trabajo duro no pueda ser recompensado – expuso aquel hombre, aunque una parte de el veía en ello la posibilidad de crear Akumas muy poderosos, también sabia lo que era no poder triunfar debido a un mal golpe del destino, recordando como el mismo no pudo competir debido a ese mismo problema en su juventud.

\- ¿Y si pasamos a cosas mas alegres? - cuestiono Adrien asintiendo su progenitor, viendo como los ojos de su hijo brillaban, sabia de que o mejor dicho, quien iba a hablar – Mañana regresa Marinette a la ciudad con sus padres, los compañeros de curso quieren darle una sorpresa – expuso asintiendo el mayor de los Agreste, deseando tener a Emilie en esos momentos, estaba seguro que aceptaría a la joven, tenia talento, era inteligente, integra y además hermosa, recordando su trato con Lila Rossi, ella lo ayudaría a crear Akumas poderosos a cambio de su hijo, pero después de que los diseños que iban para su firma en exclusiva acabasen en la competencia y varias investigaciones por parte de Nathalie se planteaba si era buena idea seguir con aquel trato.

\- Tío Gabriel, ¿no te importara que estemos entre los que recibamos a Marinette? Después de todo sera sábado, las clases no empiezan hasta el lunes – expuso Astrid no encontrando ninguna objeción a que fuesen.

\- ¿Donde vais a esperar a la joven y sus padres? - pregunto Gabriel para evitar crear Akumas en los alrededores, prefería evitar poner en peligro a Adrien y a su sobrina.

\- Sera delante de la panadería de sus padres – expuso Astrid asintiendo el mayor de los Agreste, el centro de París era muy prolífico en Akumas, la mayoría de sus mejores villanos se habían manifestado en esa zona.

\- Que Nathalie os acompañe, la ausencia de Ladybug no ha evitado que Hawk Moth siga enviando Akumas – expreso Gabriel el cual sabia las causas, intentar debilitar al resto de héroes de París y en la medida de lo posible obtener algún miraculous.

\- Gracias padre/tío Gabriel – dijeron ambos primos al unisono para una vez terminada la cena ir hacia su escondite en el sótano, donde su esposa descansaba en un profundo letargo, poniéndose a trabajar en descifrar el grimorio, leyendo en esos momentos las consecuencias de usar el poder supremo, helándose su sangre durante unos instantes al ver lo que ponía, debía encontrar la manera de despertar a su esposa, no importaba lo que hubiese que sacrificar, incluso si era a si mismo, viendo aquella cámara de éxtasis, de animación suspendida donde descansaba su amor.

\- Encontrare la manera mi amor, mi luz, se que volveremos a estar juntos – dijo en aquella estancia mientras Nooroo y Croww veían a Gabriel, aquel hombre era sin duda alguna obstinado a conseguir lo que deseaba, viendo los ingredientes de la pociones en varios estantes, incluyendo algunas pócimas que resultaron exitosas, Hawk Moth y Mayura ahora eran mas versátiles.

(-)

Mientras el señor Agreste estudiaba aquel libro una figura andaba por las calles de París, sintiendo como era observado desde la distancia, deteniéndose en medio de una plaza, esperando a que quien lo acechaba decidiese actuar, mas al ver que no era así decidió seguir moviéndose, estando Skorpion vigilando desde las alturas, acercándose Löwen.

\- ¿Seguro que es el? - expuso la portadora del escorpión asintiendo su aliado.

\- Es el mismo que agredió a Viggo Grimborn hace dos días, el hermano de este, Ryker estuvo trabajando para nuestro objetivo, parece que fue encerrado al poco de descubrir donde estaba el Ojo de Anubis, también conocida como la Llave del Inframundo – expuso Löwen chasqueando la lengua Skorpion.

\- Pero no encontró nada – expuso Skorpion asintiendo su aliado, continuando.

\- Exactamente, por desgracia no existe ningun indicio de donde puede estar encerrado Ryker, resulta que ambos hermanos tuvieron una desavenencia cuando eran jóvenes y no volvieron a hablar entre si, mientras Ryker se convertía en un criminal buscado por la ley Viggo paso a ser biólogo y un hábil esgrimista, Internet contiene mucha información querida – expuso Löwen habiendo perdido a su presa.

\- Tarde o temprano hará su jugada, y nosotros debemos estar listos para actuar – expuso la mujer con poderes venenosos antes de ir cada uno de aquellos criminales por su lado, tenían mucho que hacer para contentar a su amo.

(-)

De manera simultanea en otra ciudad el maestro Fu se escondía debajo de un puente, mientras dos hombres con trajes de negro se llevaban a Marian, sintiéndose desolado, se había escondido el Lyon con el fin de no ser encontrado por los Filos de Jade, pero no esperaba que el EDOPA iría también a por el, cuando una presencia lo perturbo.

\- Exodus – exclamo viendo al espíritu que había ayudado a su discípula y a Adrien desde que tuvo que abandonar la ciudad.

\- Tenemos que hablar señor Fu, han ocurrido cosas en las ultimas semanas que necesito que sepa, llevo buscándole desde el año nuevo – expreso aquel decidiendo buscar un lugar mas cálido donde poder conversar, muchas cosas estaban cambiando, el mundo cada vez era mas extraño, o puede que siempre fuese así, pero estuviese oculto a los ojos de la gente.

**París, Panadería y pastelería Dupain-Cheng**

Adrien se encontraba nervioso, sosteniendo una pequeña caja mal envuelta, estando Astrid a su lado para intentar calmarlo, mientras Alya y Nino reían ante un comentario del segundo, estando también Kagami, Luka, e incluso Chloe, viendo como se acercaban Max, Kim, Sabrina y Nathaniel, uniéndose al grupo, teniendo una pancarta elaborada por Marc y Nathaniel en la cual daban la bienvenida a la familia, mientras Gina y Roland también esperaban impacientes.

\- ¿Y si el avión se ha estrellado? ¿o han sufrido un accidente de camino? - expreso Roland notando se nervioso ante el retraso de su hijo y la familia que este había fundado, hablando Gina.

\- Solamente hay mucho trafico Roland, relajate y no seas tan alarmista – contesto la mujer mientras un taxi se paraba justo en frente de aquel grupo de personas, viendo bajar al señor Dupain todos con gran emoción, sintiendo Adrien su corazón desbocándose, sobretodo cuando salia Marinette, cuya mirada se ilumino al ver a casi todos sus seres queridos allí reunidos, pareciéndole al rubio aun mas hermosa, encontrándose azul y verde, perdiendo todo lo demás su importancia, volviendo a la realidad la joven al sentir como ponían una bolsa en sus manos, tras todos darle la bienvenida a la familia Dupain-Cheng, viendo el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven junto a su sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Dupain-Cheng debiste decirme que tenia un primo como ese? - oyeron todos a Chloe arqueando una ceja Marinette, antes de darle un abrazo la franco-china.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos Chloe – le dijo separándose la rubia.

\- Ya, bueno, en fin no te emociones Marinette, solo quería entregarte una cosa – indico dándole a la del pelo azul una invitación – Voy a organizar una pijamada este sabado, una noche solo para chicas – expuso la rubia imaginándose Nino la situación, todas las chicas de su curso reunidas, tomando refrescos, pintándose las uñas, poniendo verdes a sus novios, discutiendo sobre su cantante favorito, estremeciéndose ante aquella idea, decidiendo que el también montaría su propia reunión de tíos.

\- ¿Esta Alya invitada? - pregunto Marinette asintiendo la rubia.

\- Pues si, la idea fue de Sabrina, ahora apartaos pueblerinos que vienen agotados del vuelo y seguro solo desean descansar hasta mañana – expreso Chloe viendo Marinette que algunas cosas no cambiarían, pero que la conducta de la rubia había mejorado era innegable, ya no se pasaba tanto tiempo insultando a la gente, además tenia razón, quería recuperarse del jetlag antes del lunes, además debía desempacar su equipaje, hablando Kim.

\- En ese caso me voy, he quedado con Ondine, mi dulce sirena – expreso el de ascendencia coreana yéndose corriendo, empezando el grupo a dispersarse, quedándose Alya para ayudar con el equipaje, igual que Nino y Adrien, viendo Nathalie como el hijo de su jefe se comportaba como un caballero, indicándole Sabine que entrase y tomase un café, aceptando la asistente del dueño de la compañía Agreste, seria de mala educación no aceptar, quedándose Luka y Kagami fuera, mientras Nathaniel se acercaba a los dos.

\- ¿Tenéis planes para hoy? - pregunto el pelirrojo algo nervioso, negando los dos – En ese caso tengo una sugerencia, es decir si os parece bien – expuso el pelirrojo hablando Luka.

\- Tu dirás – fueron sus palabras siguiendo la pintor durante un largo rato, quedándose Kagami observando al musico, era guapo, pero demasiado pasota para su gusto, llegando hacia una pequeña tienda de antigüedades en el barrio de Marais, viendo una floristería al lado el musico que ya tenia un cartel hablando sobre San Valentin, aun quedaba para dicha fecha pero ya había quienes querían hacer negocio.

En la residencia de los Dupain-Cheng Adrien no tardo en decidir ayudar a Marinette con el equipaje, pues no era el único que quería hablar con ella, indicándole Tom a ambos jóvenes que dejasen la trampilla abierta, sonrojándose ambos mientras Roland soltaba unas carcajadas, empezando la joven a desempacar, saliendo Plagg de su escondite al igual que Tikki.

\- Esos aviones son muy ruidosos, es imposible dormir en uno – expuso Plagg recordando su propia experiencia al volar en uno de aquellos trastos, mientras Tikki solo suspiraba ante su quejica compañero, riendo un poco Marinette.

\- Te he echado de menos Marinette – dijo Adrien de improviso consiguiendo poner nerviosa a la joven, cayéndose de las manos de esta varias prendas que iba a guardar, evitando a su vez Tikki que la ayudase con esas prendas, hablando la joven.

\- Yo también he pensado en ti – expuso la joven terminado de guardar sus prendas intimas, cogiendo un libro y pasándoselo a Adrien.

\- Debemos pasarnos a revisar eso que nos enviaron – le explico entendiendo la joven a que se refería, los libros y pergaminos recuperados, asintiendo mientras el rubio dejaba aquel libro sobre la cama de su "amiga", pues oficialmente no habían formalizado nada entre ellos.

\- Lo se, ¿sabes donde esta el instructor? - le pregunto sabiendo lo que significaba el rubio, estaba preguntándole por Exodus, negando el rubio.

\- Me temo que no, desapareció el mismo treinta y uno de diciembre por la noche, dijo que tenia asuntos que atender – expuso el rubio suspirando la del pelo azul oscuro – Pero yo se muchas cosas también, si te sirvo de algo – le indico riendo un poco la joven, antes de ser cogida como una princesa por el rubio y tirada sobre la cama, riendo la joven acercándose el joven a ella, empezando a hacerle cosquillas a la chica de sus sueños, devolviéndole la jugada la joven, siendo escuchados desde el comedor de aquella estancia, donde Nathalie estaba tomándose un café cargado junto a Sabine y Gina, hablando la asiática de su viaje y el reencuentro con su madre.

\- Ahora veo de donde sale toda la fuerza que tienes Sabine y también de donde sale la personalidad de mi pequeña hada – expuso Gina mientras Nathalie disfrutaba de un tiempo entre mujeres, algo que con su trabajo no solía permitirse, pero con los grandes avances que habían dado en traducir el grimorio, incluyendo la elaboración de algunas de las pociones su jefe le había dado mas tiempo libre como compensación por todo el trabajo extra durante las fiestas.

De vuelta con la pareja ambos estaban sobre la cama, recuperando el aire tras haber estallado en carcajadas, mirando el rubio aquellos labios tan tentadores, ni muy grandes ni tampoco pequeños, carnosos pero brillantes y tan dulces como el melocotón, mientras la joven veía a los ojos a su amado, acercándose ambos con el claro fin de unirse en un beso, cuando un carraspeo de garganta los devolvió al mundo real, girando la cabeza encontrándose con Alya y Nino.

\- ¿Con que ayudando a mi amiga con el equipaje? - cuestiono la morena moviéndose ambos jóvenes rápidamente claramente nerviosos, intentando buscar una excusa, ni siquiera llevaban una hora juntos en la casa y alguien ya los había cazado.

\- Alya, esto ... nosotros, en fin nosotros estábamos, ¿ummm? - se intentaba excusar Marinette riendo un poco el rubio ante los nervios de la chica.

\- No hacíamos nada malo, además, ¿enfadar al padre de Marinette? No deseo morir – expreso Adrien riendo ahora Marinette recordando enternecida como estaba su _partenaire_ tras enfrentarse a Weredad.

\- No hacíais nada malo, solo te comías a besos a mi mejor amiga – expuso Alya poniendo sus manos en jarra, interviniendo Nino.

\- Yo no creo que se la haya comido, aun – expreso el de las lentes pensando el rubio en como enterrar un cadáver sin dejar rastro, mientras Plagg se contenía las ganas de reír, teniendo Tikki que evitarlo.

\- Alya, nosotros no, en fin nosotros no estamos ... - iba contestar Marinette cuando fue callada por Adrien con un beso, quedándose embobada la joven.

\- Lo que mi _purrincess_ intenta decir es que aun no hemos formalizado nada – dijo el rubio sacando al gato a relucir, mirándose ambos jóvenes mientras le daba a Marinette aquella caja mal envuelta con papel negro– Y preferiríamos que nadie se enterase – pidió el rubio mirándose la pareja de las lentes, sonriendo ambos con malicia.

\- No se _Dude_, San Valentin esta cerca, y el regalo que quiero conseguir es caro – expuso Nino entendiendo el rubio por donde iban los tiros, continuando Alya.

\- Había pensado en comprarme un bikini nuevo para ir a la alberca municipal, ¿si alguien pudiese conseguirme uno de mi talla? Como cierta diseñadora cuyo móvil utilizaron para enviarme fotos de esta en la playa - expreso Alya teniendo Marinette un tic nervioso mientras Adrien recordaba aquella piel blanca y esas delicadas y hermosas curvas, sonrojándose.

\- Esta bien Alya te confeccionare algo, pero ni una palabra ni de lo que habéis visto ni de esas fotos – expreso la franco-china mientras Adrien se deleitaba con el recuerdo de esos glúteos redondos, necesitaba refrescarse, desviando sus pensamientos hacia la petición de su amigo.

\- De acuerdo Nino te daré el dinero que necesites, pero no diréis nada de lo nuestro – expreso el rubio notando se molesto.

\- De acuerdo pero que sepáis que todos a los que pediste ayuda hicimos una porra – expuso Nino haciendo Adrien una lista mental, Wayhem, Hiccup, Astrid, Chloe, Max, Kim, Ivan, Kagami, y ellos dos, notando se un tic en el ojo del rubio, continuando Plagg una carcajada que fue detenida por Tikki.

\- Chica descuida, todos los que conforman ese grupo son de confianza, de hecho Kagami comento que incluso los profesores tienen una porra hecha sobre cuando daríais el paso – indico Alya mirándose ambos jóvenes, hablando el rubio.

\- Le dije lo que sentía el día que cogió el vuelo a Shanghai – contesto el rubio golpeándose Nino contra una pared mientras Alya solo se ajustaba las gafas a la vez que se pellizcaba el tabique nasal.

Tras una breve charla Alya y Nino se fueron dejando a la pareja, lo siguiente era reunir al escuadrón Adrinette, como Wayhem lo había bautizado, viendo a Adrien irse con Nathalie seguramente a casa, tenían mucho trabajo si querían ayudar a mantener a la prensa lejos de la franco-china, la cual abrió aquella caja en la intimidad encontrándose con un relicario en forma del símbolo del Tao, abriéndolo revelando una foto de ambos, sintiéndose en una nube.

Al mismo tiempo que se daba esa conversación Sabrina y Chloe se encontraban terminando de organizar todo para la pijamada, aun quedaban varios días pero la rubia quería tenerlo todo listo, la lista incluía a alumnas del François Dupunt y a amigas de otros centros, entre estas la novia de Kim, seria divertido saber que veían cada una de las que no estaban solteras en sus novios, cuando recibió un mensaje de Alya, dilatándose sus pupilas al leerlo, maldito Wayhem y a Hiccup, habían acertado con precisión felina y ahora les debía dinero, el mensaje decía que se reuniesen para hablar sobre el tema, Cessaire resultaba inteligente, solo era muy orgullosa como para permitirle ver que había cambiado, aunque ella misma era igual en dicho sentido, ninguna daría su brazo a torcer.

\- Chloe deberíamos preguntar si tienen alergia a algún alimento para evitar servirlo – le indico Sabrina sacándola de su hilo de pensamientos, asintiendo la rubia, tenían mucho trabajo por delante todavía y no había tiempo que perder.

**Jardín de las Tullerias**

Kim había llegado donde Ondine, llevando esta un chandal de color azul celeste y deportivas amarillas, estando su novia acompañada de otra joven mucho mas menuda y de menor estatura, el cabello de esta era corto y negro mientras que su piel era blanca, viendo que usaba una falda corta hasta algo por encima de las rodillas de color gris y una blusa negra sin mangas, fijándose en los ojos azules de la chica, si no estuviese loco por Ondine seguro coquetearía con ella.

\- Perdón por hacerte esperar Ondine – se disculpo el joven riendo un poco la chica, debía estar loco para no amar a esa hermosa sirena.

\- No te preocupes Kim, he estado hablando con mi amiga – expuso la pelirroja mientras la otra joven parecía estar cohibida en esos momentos – Descuida es un poco tímida con los extraños, pero cuando se suelta resulta encantadora – le dijo hablando el de ascendencia coreana.

\- Es un placer conocer a una amiga de Ondine, suele hablarme poco del _college_ donde estudia – expuso el joven contestando la joven.

\- Pues yo se mucho sobre ti, Ondine no se calla cuando se trata de hablar sobre ti – expuso Xion viendo Kim como su novia se ponía nerviosa – Os dejo solos, espero que Hiccup consiga un profesor sustituto o adiós al club de esgrima – dijo la joven despidiéndose de ambos, yendo hacia la noria ambos jóvenes, mientras la del pelo oscuro veía una foto en su teléfono, sonriendo al verla junto a otras dos chicas y tres chicos, todos sonriendo, pensando como estarían sus amigos en su país natal.

**La Liberte**

Juleka se encontraba tumbada en la cama, viéndose como Anarka revisaba un termómetro, 37,5 grados marcaba aquel aparato, estornudando la joven viéndose obligada por su madre a quedarse en cama, por culpa de la gripe no había podido ir a recibir a Marinette.

\- Vamos grumetilla, no te me enfurruñes solo porque éstes mal, pronto estarás como nueva, ya le envié un mensaje a Luka para que te traiga la medicación – le dijo su madre tosiendo un poco la joven, tapándose con aquellas sabanas.

\- Gracias mama – dijo la joven suspirando, viendo el portátil de su habitación apagado, había estado días revisando algo, y cuanto mas lo veía mas extraño le parecía, debía hablar con Max y con alguien experto en ocultismo, siendo su profesor de historia el único que se le ocurrió, pero primero debía curarse.

_**Pont Neuf**_

Rose se encontraba andando por el puente mas antiguo de la ciudad, no había ido a recibir a Marinette por temor a encontrarse con Juleka, no podía evitar mirarla sin sentir que su corazón se resquebrajaba, desde que Luxury saco esa parte de ella se sentía extraña, sabia que sus padres no aceptarían algo así por parte de ella, por eso se convencía a si misma de que no amaba a Juleka, pero hay del corazón pues nadie manda sobre sus designios, se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero tenia demasiado miedo a las consecuencias de mostrar esos sentimientos al mundo, recordando cuando fue akumatizada en Reflekta y acompañada de aquella muñeca gigante, aquel simple beso que le dio a su "amiga" en la mejilla, sintiendo su corazón desbocarse ante aquel recuerdo, si tan solo el mundo fuese mas tolerante, seguramente Chloe seria la primera en ridiculizarla por tener esos sentimientos, ¿pero con quien hablar sobre esto? Quizás alguno de sus compañeros de arte, recordando los destrozos causados por Marinette, pensándolo mejor era extraño, ¿por que hacer eso si ella saldría perjudicada? Algo no cuadraba, pero no sabia el que.

(-)

Lila se encontraba en esos momentos viendo una foto colgada por Alya en la cual hablaba del retorno de Marinette de su viaje al extranjero, incluyendo numerosas fotos de esta en dicha ciudad, pareciéndole especialmente desagradable ver a los primos de esta, la chica era su vivo retrato y el chico aunque guapo seguía siendo pariente de la franco-china, por suerte esos dos estaban demasiado lejos para poder ayudar a Marinette y lo que tenia en mente para ella, viendo aquel frasco que reposaba en un cajón, San Valentin seria la ruina de esa mestiza, tan buena y tan patética, decidiendo empezar a contactar con quienes harían el trabajo sucio.

(-)

Luka iba andando por la ribera del río acompañado de Nathaniel y Kagami, viendo como era cada uno, el chico se parecía en ciertos aspectos a el, le gustaba hablar poco y era un artista dedicado, mientras que Kagami era la verdadera reina del hielo, capaz de paralizar a alguien con su mirada, aunque sentía que era alguien en quien se podía confiar, entrando en una farmacia para comprarle la medicación a Juleka.

\- La gripe esta pegando fuerte este año – expuso la farmacéutica de turno cogiendo Luka la medicación y pagando.

\- Cierto y muchas gracias – se despidió el musico saliendo de allí viendo hablar a Kagami y Nathaniel, asomándose levemente Sass.

\- Estas bromeando – indico la japonesa cruzándose de brazos, negando el pelirrojo antes de hablarle.

\- Te lo digo en serio, Chat Noir compra rosas en la floristería de mis padres, lo que pasa es que nos paga un plus por no difundirlo – expuso Nathaniel riendo un poco Luka, era irónico que les pagasen por permanecer en silencio y ahora el lo hubiese revelado.

\- Mira si es una estrategia para vender mas flores este San Valentin conmigo no cuentes, eso de andar regalando flores no es lo mio – expreso Kagami asintiendo Luka, no se imaginaba a Kagami tumbada en la cama oliendo una rosa entregada por un chico, aunque tampoco se le hacia imposible verla en esa imagen, solo resultaba extraña, decidiendo ir cada uno a su casa.

Así las horas fueron pasando llegando la noche mas rápido de lo que se pudo imaginar, estando Marinette en su habitación poniéndose el pijama, un pantalón de color negro y una camisa de franela negra con detalles verdes, quedandole justas esas prendas, resaltando sus curvas, cuando escucho un golpeteo en la trampilla que daba al balcón, no podía elegir peor día para venir a verla que cuando llevaba un pijama inspirado en el, abriendole aunque sabia que era una mala idea, quedándose cierto gato negro mirando a su _purrincess_ con adoración, esa chica sabia como emocionarlo.

\- ¿No sabia que habíais elaborado una linea de ropa inspirada en mi _Lianhua_? - expuso el héroe felino sintiéndose la franco-china atrapada, viendo como su _partenaire_ se acercaba a ella de manera peligrosa, como un depredador observando a una presa antes de devorarla, aunque bien pensado era prácticamente esa situación.

\- C-Chat Noir, ¿podrías respetar mi espacio personal po, por favor? - pidió la joven recibiendo un beso en el cuello por parte del chico conteniendo un chillido mientras sentía su cuerpo arder, decidiendo empujar al gato.

\- Esta bien, intentare ser un gato bueno – le contesto arqueando la joven una ceja, ¿como que intentaría? Entendiendo lo que significaba cuando otra vez aquel chico se lanzo sobre ella, cogiéndola y tumbándola en la cama, empezando a besarla a la joven al mismo tiempo que con cuidado le hacia cosquillas en el costado, consiguiendo que riese un poco.

\- Eres un gatito malo Chat Noir – le expuso sonriendo aquel felino con picardía, conteniendo otra vez las ganas de chillar, intentando probar de nuevo aquellos labios, siendo detenido por Tikki.

\- He visto esto suficientes veces Chat Noir, ahora deja a Marinette descansar – expuso la kwami mirándose ambos adolescentes, haciendo caso el gato de aquella advertencia por parte de la kwami, aquel tono de reproche era aterrador, casi como ver a su padre enfadado, y eso era terrorífico, yéndose el gato tan furtivamente como entro.

\- Si llega a descubrir que tengo en mi cuaderno un bikini inspirado en el – expuso Marinette sin saber que el gato había escuchado aquello, decidiendo irse para refrescarse las ideas.

Mientras eso ocurría en Montmartre Ricardo se encontraba hablando por teléfono, mientras Barkk lo sobrevolaba, cortando la llamada.

\- ¿Que ocurre Ricardo? - pregunto la kwami de la lealtad contestando aquel hombre.

\- Que voy a tener que ser instructor suplente de esgrima de un grupo de jóvenes, además esta que nuestro _college_ ha sido elegido para ayudar con la feria medieval, y esta el día para recaudar fondos para el viaje de final de curso, veamos que sugieren los alumnos, y están los Filos de Jade que han estado inusualmente tranquilos, y por supuesto mi trabajo como profesor – expuso aquel hombre viendo todo lo que le venia encima, habiendo escuchado todo Rocío, viendo a aquel hombre sentarse y masajearse la frente.

\- Además esta esas cosas extrañas que pasan en torno a una de tus alumnas, inculpaciones, agresiones, rumores sin fundamento que según tus visiones nos llevaran a todos a la tumba – expuso la mujer suspirando aquel hombre – Pero se que encontraras la manera de salir adelante, siempre lo has hecho amor – le dijo acercándose a este y dándole un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo este.

\- Gracias por estar hay siempre _mon ange_ – le dijo consiguiendo que aquella mujer se sonrojase, sin saber lo que les esperaba en el futuro.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores aquí estamos con otro chapter acabado, y como pueden ver la cosa se pone interesante para todos, pues os garantizo que los próximos chapters serán interesantes, empezando por una fiesta que se sale de control, una ventisca y un mal chiste, nos leemos pronto y haber si alguien se anima a comentar, que esto esta mas silencioso que una misa de Todos los Santos.

Tras ver los episodios Startrain y Reflekdoll en español solo diré, ¿que rayos con la voz de Duusuu? Es mas grave que la de muchos personajes, aunque es cierto que los pavos reales machos son los de vivos colores, en mi fic tiene una voz y personalidad femenina, espero os haya gustado el chapter, hasta luego pecadores.


	26. Party Crasher

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estamos con otro apasionante capitulo de este fic, en el cual expondré mi propia versión de un episodio de la serie, pues no podía simplemente decir que había ocurrido debido a la trama que esta llevando esta historia, pero me estoy desviando, espero os guste y nos leemos al final."

Debido a cuestiones de continuidad los episodios Desperada, Ikari Gozen, Startrain, Trouble Fête, Festín, Kwami Buster, Ladybug, Chat Blanc y el especial de dos partes final de la tercera temporada no se consideran ocurridos a efectos de este fic pues en ellos aparecen nuevos héroes o tengo otros planes para ellos, mas serán adaptados al fic o sus Akumas/sentimonstruos mencionados, no se preocupen y disfruten de la lectura.

**Capitulo 26: Trouble Fête**

**College François Dupont**

Lunes, de vuelta a la rutina tras unas merecidas vacaciones, llegando Marinette como una anomalía en ella temprano a clases, viendo como muchos de sus compañeros ya estaban esperando en el patio, pues el director estaba sobre las escalera, teniendo un mal presentimiento, acercándose Chloe, Kagami, Max, Kim e Ivan y llevándosela, hablando la rubia.

\- Quiero todos los detalle sucios de tu relación con "el" – le dijo sin tapujos la rubia estremeciéndose Marinette, ¿todos ellos sabían de los sentimientos del rubio hacia ella? Interviniendo Kagami.

\- Creo que lo que Chloe intenta decir es que no os preocupéis, vuestra relación esta a salvo con nosotros – expuso la japonesa agradeciendo que no usasen su nombre, mas cuando iba a dar un paso la joven esta se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse, evitándolo Kim.

\- Gracias Kim – dijo Marinette contestándole el de ascendencia coreana.

\- No pasa nada Marinette, ayudar a los demás debería ser algo natural, como nadar para un pez – le dijo acercándose Adrien en esos momentos, estando Astrid detrás viendo como a su primo empezaban a poderle los celos, pareciéndole un gato marcando su territorio - Solo estaba ayudando a Marinette que se iba tropezando, ya sabes que le cuesta andar sin caerse – expuso viendo la mirada del rubio, riendo un poco la franco-china, no esperaba tener un novio celoso, aunque oficialmente no le había pedido ser su pareja, indicando el director que se pusiesen por curso y grupos.

\- Muchas gracias a todos por venir, como sabréis empezamos un nuevo trimestre, durante el cual se suceden varios sucesos de extrema importancia, los alumnos deberán realizar múltiples actividades para poder reunir fondos para los viajes de final de curso de sus respectivos – empezó a decir el director escuchándose murmullos – Cada curso deberá buscar un método distinto, el sistema sera al azar acorde a las propuestas realizadas durante las vacaciones – expreso chillando Marinette nerviosa, había olvidado su propuesta de un desfile de moda, otro año que no ocurriría, empezando el director a generar los resultados al azar a través de su tablet, llegando al curso al que pertenecían Marinette, Alya y los demás - ¿Eh? ¿que es esto? - se pregunto mirando mejor lo que ponía mientras Ricardo y la señorita Bustier se acercaban, mostrando el profesor de historia una sonrisa maliciosa, estremeciéndose los alumnos – Un café Neko Maid, ¿que diantres es eso? - leyó en voz alta soltando una carcajada el profesor de historia mientras algunos escuchaban a Kagami soltar improperios en japones, fuese lo que fuese era algo malo.

\- Yo explicare que es para los que no lo sepan – expuso el profesor de historia empezando los alumnos a temer – Simplemente es un café en el que los camareros llevan accesorios que recuerdan a animales, los mas habituales son las orejas y colas de gato, aunque el zorro, el perro y el conejo también son animales habituales en estos cafés – expuso el director teniendo Adrien una fantasía, viendo a Marinette con aquel hermoso traje de maid acompañado de una diadema con orejas de gato y una cola falsa, escuchándola en sus pensamientos maullar como una verdadera gatita.

\- Gracias por explicarlo profesor Garcia, lo mejor sera que los delegados de ambos grupos trabajen en conjunto para crear una uniformidad en el curso – expuso el director pareciéndole a algunos que le salia otra cabeza, pues suponía que la delegada del grupo de la señorita Bustier, Lila Rossi tendría que cooperar con Marinette, sintiéndose la tensión al mirarse ambas féminas, suspirando Marinette dando el primer paso hacia la italiana.

\- Es por el bien de todos, así que deberemos cooperar – expuso la joven sonriendo la italiana.

\- Creo que es mejor que una única persona se encargue de todos, así sera uniforme el trabajo – contesto Lila entendiendo aquella indirecta la franco-china – Tu estas acostumbrada a trabajar bajo presión por la panadería de tus padres, seguro no tendrás problemas con cuarenta uniformes de camareros – expuso la italiana empezando algunos a asentir ante dicha idea, asintiendo Marinette.

\- Muy bien, necesito las medidas de todos, y necesito ayuda – expuso la joven decidiendo seguirle el juego a Lila, acercándose a Alya – Te pido que consigas las medidas de todos los de tu grupo Alya, si necesitas ayuda la pides – le expuso asintiendo la de las lentes, siendo interrumpida aquellas palabras por un carraspeo por parte del director.

\- Además de eso nuestro centro ha sido elegido para ayudar con la feria medieval, en una semana se informada con lo que cada uno deberá contribuir – expuso el director dispersándose los alumnos, sonriendo Lila pues ella ya tenia una idea de lo que usaría, además, eso agotaría mentalmente a Marinette y en caso de no poder confeccionar todos los atuendos dejaría en entredicho sus habilidades, empezando todo el mundo a dispersarse e ir hacia sus clases.

_**College**_** Luis XIV**

Hiccup se encontraba de buen humor, gracias a Ricardo el grupo de esgrima podría seguir practicando y compitiendo en el torneo local, viendo a Xion y a Ondine hablando a lo lejos, cuando Wayhem se le acerco por detrás.

\- Adrien ya saco a la hermosa de la friendzone – le susurro sonriendo el cojo ante aquellas palabras, eso significaba la posibilidad de realizar dobles citas junto a Astrid, pensando como estaría en esos momentos su lady, aquella valquiria que le había robado hacia ya mucho tiempo el corazón, recordando que tendrían la primera hora libre debido a que el profesor estaba en el hospital, pensando quien tendría la suficiente fuerza y habilidad para conseguir herir de gravedad a Viggo Grimborn, decidiendo juntarse con Ondine escuchando como esta había sido invitada a una pijamada por parte de la hija del alcalde.

\- Astrid también estará entre las invitada, le he enviado un mensaje para preguntarle si puede incluir a Xion, le vendría bien juntarse con mas gente – expuso la nadadora mirándose los dos jóvenes allí reunidos, sabiendo que había verdad en esas palabras, pensando Wayhem en eso, quizás debería sugerirle a Adrien organizar una fiesta aprovechando la Semana de la moda en Madrid, a la cual iría como invitado Gabriel Agreste, o incluso que invitase a Marinette y así tener una cita ambos tortolitos.

**Mansión Agreste, dos días después**

La semana había avanzado a un ritmo vertiginoso y ese día iba a decirle lo del café maid a su padre, seguro no le gustaría la idea, pero era obligatorio ayudar, así que se dispuso a entrar en su despacho acompañado de Astrid.

\- Tío Gabriel hay algo que tenemos que decirte, es sobre la jornada de recaudación de fondos para el final de curso – le empezó a decir la rubia, hablando el señor Agreste.

\- Se que vuestro director le envío un mensaje a Nathalie informando de ello, y también diciéndome en que consistiría este año – expuso aquel hombre mirándose los primos.

\- Entonces, ¿no tienes ningún problema con ello padre? - expuso Adrien negando aquel hombre.

\- No, de hecho quiero ver el vestuario cuando este terminado, algunos miembros del comité directivo considera la posibilidad de incluir una linea de disfraces en la empresa, algo a lo que me opongo – le expuso a ambos mirándose estos, el problema se había resuelto solo – Adrien, ¿no tenias que asistir a tus lecciones de chino con los Dupain-Cheng? - le cuestiono viendo la hora que era, viendo que se le hacia tarde, empezando a correr suspirando Astrid.

\- Ha sido mencionarla e irse como el viento – expuso Astrid antes de añadir – Si le pide ser su novia yo no voy a oponerme, la chica es todo corazón, seria terrorífico verla akumatizada – dijo sin saber lo que esas palabras podían desatar, pensando en aquello el señor Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la única persona que había rechazado un akuma a parte de Chloe, esa chica tenia mucho potencial, pero, ¿corromper una alma tan noble estaría bien? Planteándose si eso no le granjearía el desprecio de Adrien si descubriese la verdad, girándose a mirar al cuadro de su esposa, buscando su consejo aunque solo fuese como el eco de su conciencia.

**Viernes, después de clases**

Los alumnos del François Dupont corrían por los pasillos para volver a sus hogares, estando Marinette ensimismada en sus pensamientos, la sesión de chino con Adrien fue una maravilla, además de las de cocina, el rubio brillaba de manera especial al estar entre fogones, era extraño, el jamas había cocinado pero aun así lo hacia bastante bien, pensando en como seria una vida de casados, viéndose a ambos juntos en la cocina, riendo y trabajando en equipo para alimentar a sus hijos, tres ahora le parecían de hecho hasta muchos, sobretodo cuando recordaba aquel parto al que asistió el día del terremoto, pensando si podría resistir el dolor, además su sueño era muy pesado.

Mientras ella volvía a casa Max era arrastrado por Juleka hacia el departamento de historia, estando saliendo el profesor en esos momentos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto Ricardo viendo a ambos alumnos, mientras Barkk se asomaba, sacando la de apariencia gótica todo el valor que pudo reunir.

\- Me gustaría la ayuda de un par de expertos sobre una duda que tengo – le cuestiono a ambos ajustando Max las lentes mientras el profesor de historia le indicaba a sus alumnos que entrase.

\- ¿Que conocimientos pueden tener su profesor de historia y uno de los alumnos mas inteligentes de su curso? - expuso Ricardo saliendo Markov de la mochila del de las lentes.

\- Tiene que ver con lo que tengo aquí, pensaba dárselo a Alya para que lo publicase en el Ladyblog pero primero quería asegurarme de que era una hipótesis valida – dijo sintiéndose algo cohibida mostrando un pen drive, poniéndolo en el portátil del profesor, mostrando imágenes del terremoto.

\- ¿Estas investigando el origen del terremoto? - le cuestiono Max negando la joven – Pues entonces, ¿que tiene tu interés? - le pregunto mostrando mas imágenes, viéndose los daños de los edificios, empezando Ricardo a notar algo en esas imágenes.

\- Fue el día en el que apareció aquel genio que me fije en esto – expuso Juleka intentando permanecer tranquila aunque los nervios le podían – A pesar de su antigüedad el _Pont Neuf_ no sufrió ningún daño, otros edificios de la ciudad mejor preparados acabaron destrozados mientras que este no sufrió ningún daño, ¿por que? - cuestiono a ambos mirando las imágenes Max y el profesor, viendo la verdad en esas palabras, fijándose que los edificios e infraestructuras cercanos a dicho puente tampoco recibieron daño alguno.

\- Juleka tiene razón Max, he estado revisando esas imágenes y todas son 100% autenticas, es como si algo hubiese mitigado los daños causados en aquel seísmo, el cual estoy un 93,87% seguro fue obra de un Akuma o sentimonstruo – expuso Markov negando Juleka con un movimiento de cabeza, pasando a un vídeo en el cual se veía a Zhu rong ayudando a Ladybug contra Hei ying.

\- El no es un Akuma ni un sentimonstruo y sin embargo tiene el poder de manipular el fuego, es una idea pero viendo que su cura milagrosa no parece resultar del todo eficaz – expuso mostrando como solo reparaba la mayoría del daño infligido por las llamas, pasando a un vídeo de las noticias en el cual Ladybug usaba su poder tras el terremoto, solo reparando un poco a su alrededor, saltando Ricardo con una afirmación que ya sabia era falsa.

\- ¿Insinúas que ese sujeto causo el terremoto? - cuestiono aunque sabia que realmente Zhu rong no había sido, negando Juleka.

\- No lo creo, pero si el puede controlar el fuego, ¿por que no iba a existir alguien capaz de controlar la tierra y con ello causar terremotos? - planteo la joven analizando Max toda aquella información, parecía una locura pero el mismo había usado un miraculous, que existiese un kwami capaz de hacer eso no le resultaba descabellado.

\- Usted y yo señorita Couffaine tenemos una afición común, el ocultismo – indico el profesor haciendo una copia de toda aquella información – Existe una leyenda germana del siglo VIII que menciona una joya con el poder de controlar los mares, la joya desaparición de la historia a principios del siglo XVII, aquí en París, parece que la joya era parte de un culto pagano y que el arzobispo hizo esconderla donde nadie jamas pudiese encontrarla, pero cerca de su elemento para evitar que maldijese a la ciudad – expuso el profesor sonriendo Juleka ante la idea de algo así.

\- Una joya que concede poder sobre el agua, ¿no le recuerda a los miraculous? - cuestiono Max asintiendo el profesor.

\- Cierto, por desgracia no disponemos de mucha mas información, de momento creo que lo mejor sera guardarlo en secreto entre nosotros y si alguno por un casual pudiese comunicárselo a Ladybug mucho mejor – expuso el profesor saliendo ambos alumnos quedando a solas con su kwami.

\- ¿Por que no les has dicho sobre el cristal? - cuestiono la kwami negando aquel hombre con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No podía, esa información podría arriesgar mi identidad Barkk, por eso no podía decirles todo lo que sabemos, si realmente hay algo sobrenatural en el puente lo mejor es que no lo sepa nadie, no podemos destruir un monumento histórico solo ante una sospecha, necesitamos tener pruebas solidas antes de empezar a buscar – expuso abriendo un archivo del ordenador en el cual se veía lo que era el escáner de algún pergamino antiguo escrito con runas, mostrando mas abajo lo que parecía el dibujo de alguna especie de joya con forma de lágrima.

**Mansión Agreste**

Adrien se encontraba realizando una vídeo llamada a Wayhem a través del ordenador de sobremesa.

\- _Es una lastima que tu padre no te deje invitar a nadie a tu casa_ – expuso el fan numero dos, pues el primer puesto siempre recae sobre la novia de una celebridad.

\- Supongo que bastante tiene con que salga con los chicos, los ve como una mala influencia, además a dejado al Gorila vigilando – expuso el rubio pensando en que desde que había empezado a asistir a clases si que se había vuelto algo mas rebelde.

\- _¿Y por que no salir a algún sitio mañana?_ _Podrías invitar a Marinette _– sugirió Wayhem sonrojándose Adrien ante aquel comentario, antes de recordar sus obligaciones.

\- Ojala fuese tan sencillo, resulta que como el torneo local de esgrima es a finales de marzo el profesor D'Argencourt quiere que realice entrenamientos intensivos los sábados, además de también tener un casting para una película, pero no difundas esto por favor – le contesto notando Wayhem el desanimo de su amigo.

\- _Descuida Adrien, intentare convencer a tu padre de que te deje traer amigos a casa_ – le expuso Wayhem negando el rubio.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, Nino ya intento hace años que mi padre me dejase organizar una fiesta por mi cumpleaños, y acabo demonizado, eres mi amigo y no te deseo algo así – le dijo con total preocupación, entonces su amistad con Nino no era tan fuerte, pero ahora si tuviese que repetirlo le costaría mucho hacerlo, no deseaba tener que enfrentar a un ser querido por nada en el mundo – De todos modos muchas gracias, para algo eres mi fan numero uno – le dijo riendo un poco el castaño.

\- _Querrás decir numero dos, cierta chica de nariz respingona con pecas seguro es tu fan numero uno_ – le expuso sonrojándose el rubio, mirando hacia la puerta por si alguien había escuchado aquella conversación.

\- Bu, bueno ya nos veremos otro día – le contesto cortando la llamada reclinándose pensando en Marinette, sonriendo como un bobo ante su recuerdo, mientras Plagg solo veía a su portador.

\- No entiendo porque no te plantas delante de tu padre y le dices, me gusta una chica, así que no vuelvas a dejar a esa mentirosa entrar que quiero estar todo el día besando a mi "buena amiga" - expuso Plagg girándose el rubio lanzándole una mala mirada al kwami.

\- Se acabo, no volverás a comer queso – le dijo consiguiendo desatar un drama en el kwami negro, si iba a seguir metiéndose con el por eso.

\- Técnicamente no le has pedido ser tu novia así que la niña de las coletas sigue siendo "solo una buena amiga" - le dijo viendo el kwami un tic nervioso en el rostro de su portador, conteniendo las carcajadas para evitar que Astrid los escuchase, pero cuando cayese la noche no dudaría en soltar toda esa risa contenida.

**Sábado, afueras de la mansión.**

Nino junto a Max, Kim e Ivan estaban esperando pacientemente a que el coche saliese, aunque aun tardaría por lo menos una hora, debían estar preparados para la operación fiesta sin control.

**_College_ Luis XIV**

Alix llego temprano a las lecciones de esgrima que se realizaban en el centro, viendo el cielo despejado a pesar de que esa noche supuestamente caería un aguacero, viendo a Hiccup y a Wayhem ya esperando a que llegase el profesor sustituto, pensando la del pelo rosado quien podría ser esa persona, acercándose a Xion la cual estaba leyendo un libro, algo habitual en la chica cuando no estaba con espada en mano, junto a Hiccup la mejor en la modalidad de florete, mientras que ella era la mejor en sable, siendo solo igualada por Wayhem, el chico estaba un poco loco, sobretodo si Adrien estaba de por medio pero era una buena persona, hablándole la del pelo negro.

\- ¿Iras a la pijamada de Chloe? - le pregunto sintiéndose extraña la del pelo rosáceo ante la mención de la hija del alcalde, contestándole.

\- Bueno parece que intenta ser mejor persona, además así veo a mis amigas y podemos hacer cosas de chicas, que deben están plantando arboles en estos momentos – le expuso recordando la idea de Mylene de ayudar con dicha labor social, viendo como Hiccup se enderezaba a la distancia, el profesor sustituto debía haber llegado, sintiéndose de repente muy incomoda, su profesor de historia seria su instructor de esgrima, entrando al edificio para empezar las practicas que debían durar una hora y media, mas o menos.

**Afueras mansión Agreste**

El grupo vio salir el coche siendo conducido por Nathalie, esa era su oportunidad, pero centremos nos en el coche, viéndose como Nathalie llevaba al señor Agreste, empezando este a parpadear, tocando un botón en el coche revelando que solo era un holograma de excelente calidad y alta tecnología, recibiendo una llamada.

\- Señor Agreste no se preocupe, nadie sospechara que no se encuentra en la Fashion Week de Madrid – expuso Nathalie asintiendo aquel hombre cortando la llamada.

En la mansión, en el santuario, Gabriel junto a Croww y Nooroo veían el inmóvil cuerpo de Emilie Agreste, sintiendo ambos kwamis el dolor de su portador, viéndose como múltiples pupas o crisálidas estaban alrededor de aquel árbol digno de la mitología nórdica.

\- Amada mía, se que el camino que estoy cogiendo trae mucho dolor a los que me rodean pero, te hecho tanto de menos – dijo viéndose como algunas crisálidas empezaban a abrirse – Pero gracias a mis akumas se que conseguiré traerte de vuelta, debo conseguirlo – dijo girándose hacia ambos kwamis – Es la hora de la cosecha – dijo poniéndose un traje similar al de un apicultor y así metiendo una a una las que aun no habían salido, esas eran tempranas pero necesitaba todo el año.

Una vez mas afuera Nino miraba a sus compañeros, dispuestos a contarles su plan.

\- Lo expondré una vez mas – dijo mostrando una foto de Gabriel Agreste pintarrajeada con bolígrafo rojo haciéndole parecer un demonio – El padre de Adrien no estará – dijo pasando a la segunda fotografía, viéndose que era una de Nathalie que de igual manera había sido retratada como la malvada bruja del oeste – Porque junto a su secretaria estará en el extranjero hasta la noche – dijo pasando a una foto del tercer objetivo, el guardaespaldas de Adrien, el cual era retratado como un gorila, incluyendo varios bananeros detrás – Entraremos con cualquier pretexto, sino tenemos como convencerlo – dijo tocando Max su bolsa un par de veces, hablando Ivan.

\- ¿Hoy no íbamos a quedar con las chicas para ayudarlas en aquella labor social? - expuso asintiendo Max.

\- Correcto, hay un 99,997% de posibilidades de que se enfaden por esto, si se entera Alya te entierra vivo – expuso el de las lentes negando el otro.

\- No se enterada – dijo algo preocupado pasándole una hoja a cada uno – Aquí tenéis vuestras excusas – le dijo a cada unos hablando Kim.

\- ¿Ir a nadar? Siempre llevo el bañador – expuso golpeándose la frente Nino, hablando Markov.

\- Teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de Adrien, ¿no habría sido mejor conseguirle un tiempo a solas con Marinette? - expuso el robot mirándose el grupo de chicos allí reunidos, interviniendo Nino una vez mas.

\- No, porque si Adrien hace lo mas mínimo indebido tendremos que enfrentarnos a la ira de Alya y de los padres de Marinette – expuso el de las lentes pensando en aquellos los cuatro, Alya enfadada daba miedo, pero acompañada de aquel hombre daba pavor y con Sabine pánico, estremeciéndose todos.

\- Operación fiesta sin control – dijeron todos juntando las manos, esto acabaría mal.

(-)

En el margen del Sena Marinette cargaba con un árbol poniéndolo en su sitio, mientras veía como Rose y Juleka trabajaban cada una por su lado, aquello era extraño y ocurría desde hacia bastante, estando Mylene y Astrid con otro árbol mientras Alya revisaba su móvil.

\- ¿Donde estará Nino? - se cuestiono cuando sonó aquel aparato indicando que había recibido un mensaje – Nino me ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que trabajada de DJ en la, ¿fiesta de su abuela? - comento escuchando Marinette como otro teléfono sonaba, esta vez el de Mylene.

\- Ivan va a estar ayudando en la protectora de animales – dijo pasando otro mensaje al de Rose.

\- Max dice que estará ayudando a recuperar a Nathaniel y Marc el cómic en el que trabajaban, por lo visto su ordenador se ha descompuesto – leyó la rubia.

**College Luis XIV**

Alix estaba en esos momentos practicando con Wayhem, viendo como los movimientos de este eran rápidos, pero tendían a fallar, deteniéndolos el profesor.

\- Dejame ver ese sable – le dijo el señor Garcia a Wayhem, cogiendo aquella arma el hombre y realizando algunos movimientos con esta – Esta desequilibrada, ¿ve? - le dijo señalando la unión del filo con la guarda – El filo esta descentrado, eso hace que el peso no este balanceado haciéndola mas difícil de usar, supongo que su otro profesor se centraba sobretodo en los floretes, ¿me equivoco? - expuso deteniendo la clase, asintiendo los alumnos mientras Alix aprovechaba para descansar, viendo un mensaje en su móvil por parte de Kim.

\- ¿Como que no plantara arboles porque ha quedado con Ondine en la piscina? - se cuestiono cuando dijo claramente que no iría, algo olía a podrido en todo esto, mandándole un mensaje a la nadadora y otro a Alya.

(-)

Una vez mas con las chicas estas estaban extrañadas por dichos mensajes, recibiendo Marinette una llamada.

\- Hola papa, ¿que ocurre? - pregunto la joven acercándose las chicas un tanto extrañadas por todo aquello.

\- _Hija necesito que me ayudes con unos envíos, tu madre tiene que atender la tienda y yo estoy en la cocina_ – le dijo suspirando la joven, no quería dejar a sus amigas, pero con San Valentin a un mes de su llegada los pedidos tendían a multiplicarse, además estaba el asuntillo de los uniformes para el café maid, los diseños ya los tenia hechos, solo necesitaba las medidas de todos, quizás podría aprovechar la pijamada para conseguir el de las chicas, y también necesitaba los de los chicos.

\- Descuida papa estaré allí lo antes posible para realizar las entregas – dijo mirando a sus amigas, odiaba dejarlas con ese marrón pero no tenia otra – Chicas yo ... - iba a excusarse negando Juleka.

\- Descuida te hemos escuchado, ten cuidado – dijo la de estilo gótico asintiendo la joven, mientras Alya se despedía de su amiga, sabia que eso no era una excusa.

**Entrada de la mansión Agreste**

Los chicos habían conseguido que les abriesen la puerta, conocían gracias a Adrien que su guardaespaldas era coleccionista de figuras de superhéroes, consiguiendo con ello entrar a la mansión, llegando al cuarto del rubio, el cual se encontraba leyendo algo de fanfiction en el ordenador cuando llegaron, cerrando la pagina.

\- ¿Chicos que hacéis aquí? - pregunto el rubio mientras Plagg se ocultaba, hablando Nino.

\- Pues hemos venido por el proyecto – le dijo guiñándole un ojo, tardando un poco en entender lo que le decía, asintiendo el rubio dejando el guardaespaldas al rubio a solas con los chicos.

Tras esto y una breve explicación de la idea de organizar una pequeña reunión, a la cual inicialmente se opuso el rubio al final acepto, viendo Kim la bañera de hidromasaje de Adrien, decidiendo practicar en aquel lugar la natación, mientras Ivan veía el futbolín y Max la enorme variedad de videojuegos, conectando a Markov al ordenador del rubio, iban a poner la musica al máximo y necesitaban toda la potencia posible.

\- Tu casa tiene la capacidad de una central nuclear de pequeño tamaño – expuso Max asintiendo el rubio.

\- Mi padre cuando hace algo lo hace a lo grande – expuso el rubio mirando de vez en cuando hacia donde estaba Plagg oculto, deseando que nadie lo viese.

**Panadería Dupain-Cheng**

Marinette se encontraba preparada para realizar los envíos, llevando ropa de ciclismo de color negra, llevando sin saberlo mas peso del habitual en su bolso, pues Tikki se encontró dentro los miraculous del caballo, la tortuga y por si acaso el mono, mientras Marinette no parecía haberse dado cuenta aun, cogiendo varias cajas de la panadería y poniéndolas en su bici, disponiéndose a salir.

\- Marinette alguien te ha metido unos miraculous en el bolso – le dijo Tikki mirando en el interior encontrándose en efecto lo que había dicho la kwami, pensando unos instantes sabiendo quien fue.

\- Eso significa que Exodus tiene que estar de vuelta, pero si es así, ¿por que no me lo ha dicho directamente? - se cuestiono decidiendo no darle mas vueltas al asunto, mas cuando iba a salir un eco a lo lejos llego a sus oídos, como si alguien pusiese unos altavoces a todo volumen, la única vez que recordaba algo así fue cuando la madre de Juleka y Luka fue akumatizada, pero era en una dirección distinta al río, ya investigaría, de momento tenia una entrega que realizar, viendo que tendría que ir a la mansión Agreste, decidiendo dejar dicha entrega para el final, de momento iría al Jardín de las Tullerias, la madre de Kagami había pedido algo y quería que se le entregase allí.

**Mansión Agreste**

Adrien sabia que podía estar en un lío, por poco y seguro se queda sordo, pero por algún extraño golpe de suerte no acabo en una multa, estando el padre de Sabrina jugando con Ivan al futbolín, llegando Giusseppe y Tomas Astruc para el casting, uniéndose a la fiesta.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo la habitación de Adrien contenía a una enorme variedad de varones de la ciudad, incluyendo al alcalde que se escondía de su esposa, al mayordomo de dicha familia que había sido enviado a buscarlo, también estaban el jefe de bomberos, Andre el heladero, e incluso alguien disfrazado de plátano, aquello era un caos absoluto, pero le encantaba, viendo a Luka también disfrutando, mientras sin saberlo Sass subía hacia arriba para escapar de parte del ruido, encontrándose con Plagg, viéndose ambos kwamis recordando haberse sentido ya un par de veces, entendiendo ambos cual era el portador del otro.

**Jardín de las Tullerias**

Marinette se encontraba entregándole un paquete con varios dulces a la madre de Kagami, la cual estaba practicando con un bokken algunos movimientos, su siguiente parada era en el Louvre, la siguiente era la mansión Agreste, subiéndose de nuevo a la bici para continuar con el trabajo.

**_College_ Luis XIV**

Las lecciones de esgrima habían terminado al final, sintiéndose los que habían participado en estas agotados, viendo Alix como Wayhem e Hiccup se iban corriendo, hablándole el profesor.

\- Parece que alguien esta montando un buen salao solo para chicos en la mansión Agreste, cuando el gato no esta los ratones hacen fiesta – expuso Ricardo pensando si era buena idea ir o no, viendo en su agenda si tenia algo anotado, viendo que había quedado con su novia en el Louvre, posiblemente tendría que transformarse para poder llegar a tiempo, despidiéndose de Alix para poder ocultarse y pasar a su alter ego.

**Mansión Agreste**

Unos minutos después de entregarle a una hermosa mujer de ojos de colores distintos su pedido había llegado a la entrada de la mansión Agreste, escuchando la musica a todo volumen desde afuera, llamando un par de veces para decir que tenia un pedido, viendo que tardaría mas de lo que esperaba, tenia mil cosas que hacer y allí estaba esperando a que le abriesen, viendo como un joven con una especie de poncho, casco y bigote se acercaba y se ponía delante.

\- Hola me llamo Ali y soy su vecino de enfrente, como verán soy muy varonil, ¿puedo pasarme por su juerga? - pidió abriéndole el gorila, mostrando la franco-china el paquete con dulces, dejándola al fin entrar, viendo al guardaespaldas de Adrien en el recibidor con varias figuras de superhéroes, preguntándose como podía soportar tanto ruido, dejándole la caja sobre una mesa, dejando aquel hombre lo que estaba haciendo para pagarle.

\- Creo que debería ponerse tapones para los oídos, así no se quedara sordo – le sugirió asintiendo aquel hombre dejando Marinette la mansión, confiaba en Adrien, aunque estaba molesta porque no le hubiese dicho nada, pero claro, oficialmente no eran pareja, saliendo de la mansión acercándose a la bicicleta, mientras veía a Wayhem llegar con una caja en la mano y su bici encadenada.

Mientras todo eso ocurría Gabriel Agreste se encontraba en su sótano, subiendo por aquel ascensor de cristal cuando la corriente se corto, viendo como el sistema de soporte vital empezaba a dar indicios de poder fallar, decidiendo utilizar el poder conjunto de Nooroo y Croww, convirtiéndose en Black Moth, rompiendo el cristal y llegando hasta ella en solo unos instantes.

\- Necesito una emoción negativa, cualquiera – se dijo concentrándose – No puede ser, solo hay felicidad – exclamo preocupado, Nathalie no estaba para crear un sentimonstruo y el necesitaba de emociones negativas para garantizarse de controlar al Akuma.

En la superficie Wayhem se encontraba llamando para que le abriesen, estando Marinette todavía por los alrededores, decidiendo acercarse al joven, sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que caían sobre la bola de discoteca y el bigote falso.

Y en la oscuridad de su escondite Black Moth lo sintió, una emoción negativa, dolor y tristeza por haber sido apartado por un amigo, cogiendo una de aquellas mariposas y cargándola de energía negativa – Vosotros me habéis obligado a crear a mi mas diabólico Akuma – expreso pues el mismo estaba aterrado por lo que iba a desatar, volando aquel insecto maldito hasta introducirse en las gafas de broma – Party Crasher soy Black Moth, ellos se niegan a que te diviertas, pues te otorgare el poder para acabar con su diversión, solo te pido que consigas los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir para mi – le dijo viendo Marinette aquel gesto, decidiendo alejarse para dar paso a su otra cara.

\- Puedes contar conmigo Black Moth, la fiesta puede comenzar – dijo Wayhem dando paso a un supervillano extravagante cuanto menos, pues era sin exagerar una bola de discoteca viviente.

La musica se detuvo a media coreografía de YMCA, revelando que uno de los que lo conformaban no era otra que Lila Rossi, notando se asco en el rostro de Adrien, cuando la puerta de su habitación desapareció entrando el villano de turno, empezando a atrapar a los invitados en aquellas bolas de discoteca que tenia en las manos, atrapando a Markov restableciendo la energía, ocultándose Adrien en el pasillo dándole paso a Chat Noir, al mismo tiempo que Luka se ocultaba debajo de un coche para dar paso a Viperion, empezando el gato negro a luchar contra aquel villano, que parecía ser capaz de anticipar todo lo que hacia el héroe felino, dejando Ladybug los miraculous del caballo y la tortuga junto a Max y Nino, viendo estos que era su oportunidad de brillar, luchando los cuatro héroes masculinos contra el villano de turno.

Mientras tanto Black Moth se aseguraba que el sistema volviese a funcionar como debía antes de dirigirse hacia su escondite, agradeciendo que no hubiese pasado a mayores gracias a la energía de emergencia.

De vuelta hacia fuera Ladybug veía la situación preocupada, sus compañeros estaban en serios aprietos contra aquel villano, que había capturado a Carapace y Viperion, amenazando con hacer lo mismo con Chat Noir.

\- Tengo que entregar el miraculous del mono, pero este es tan especial – se dijo viendo la habitación de Adrien, viendo a alguien en la bañera, momentos desesperados exigían medidas desesperadas, soltando la caja en medio del agua antes de conjurar su Lucky Charm, cayendo en sus manos un casete, viendo como Pegasse era capturado por el villano de turno, mas cuando iba a capturar a su compañero mas preciado esta enrollo el hilo de su yo-yo alrededor de su cintura, salvándolo.

\- Habéis tardado mucho mylady, ¿estabais arreglándoos para mi? - coqueteo el gato negro sintiéndose la joven un tanto abochornada, no era el momento ni el lugar.

\- He estado buscando refuerzos si no te has dado cuenta – le contesto viendo a aquel villano dar un salto de gran altura teniendo ambos que saltar hacia lados opuestos, quedando la catarina expuesta siendo capturada por Party Crasher, lanzándose el gato negro al ataque siendo también capturado con facilidad.

\- Parece ser que este es mi día de suerte – dijo Black Moth viendo la situación, había triunfado, tenia ambos miraculous e incluso alguno mas de regalo – Party Crasher yo he cumplido mi parte del trato, ahora te toca a ti, entregame los miraculous – le ordeno concentrando el villano ambas esferas convirtiéndolas en un helicóptero, cuando sin previo aviso algo toco su cuerpo, viendo un plátano en el suelo, empezando sus poderes a fallar de repente, viendo como la pista de baile de su mente se llenaba de globos, confeti y un tiranosaurio bailando disco con una inmensa peluca estilo afro.

\- Lo siento pero mi especialidad es fastidiar los poderes de los demás – escucho Party Crasher antes de ver otra vez con normalidad, viendo como todos los héroes y las personas atrapadas habían sido liberadas, notando la presencia de un héroe que no estaba allí antes, llevaba una especia de diadema o corona de apariencia china, ropajes de color marrón claro, llevando un bastón en la mano de color negro, no era un experto en mitología china pero hasta el sabia que estaba delante de Sun Wukong, el rey mono, hablándole Black Moth al sentir el temor de su Akuma.

\- _Ese no es el héroe de la leyenda china, sino un portador de miraculous, ahora recupera lo que es mio_ – le dijo su jefe asintiendo dispuesto a continuar la lucha.

\- Gracias por sacarnos Roi Signe – agradeció Ladybug asintiendo el héroe dispuesto a hacer mas monerías, viendo acercándose a Party Crasher al mismo tiempo que la solución a aquel rompecabezas llegaba a su mente – Carapace – dijo actuando el héroe en consonancia.

\- ¡Shellter! - grito creando una cúpula para proteger a sus compañeros, viendo Viperion la situación, ni siquiera su poder para retroceder en el tiempo había servido en esta ocasión.

\- Pegasse necesito que vayas a esta dirección y busques algo en lo que reproducir esto – le dijo al héroe caballo abriendo este un portal hasta la casa del abuelo de Marinette, cogiendo un reproductor de musica antiguo – El enemigo puede vencernos porque dispone del poder de anticipar nuestras acciones, tenemos que actuar sin pensar, de manera totalmente aleatoria – le indico a los héroes empezando a reproducir la musica, luchando siendo le imposible a Party Crasher poder golpear a ninguno, quitándole Roi Signe las gafas de un golpe de bastón al Akuma y lanzándolas contra Chat Noir, que las destruyo con su Cataclism, restaurando Ladybug todo después con su cura milagrosa.

En su guarida Black Moth observaba lo ocurrido, su Akuma había fallado en conseguir los miraculous, pero cada día estaba mas cerca de la victoria, solo era cuestión de tiempo y obtendría aquello que tanto anhelaba.

De vuelta a la mansión Agreste Marinette volvió a la entrada del edificio para ayudar a limpiar el estropicio, escuchando como fue todo idea de Nino, viendo que tenia a varios varones allí reunidos, hablando Wayhem.

\- Si vais a hacer un café maid y necesitas las medidas de todos, ¿por que no aprovechas ahora? Seguro hay material para que puedas tomarlas en la mansión – le sugirió el fanático asintiendo Adrien, viéndose Nino, Ivan, Kim, Max, Nathaniel y Marc cohibidos, mientras Marinette cogía algunas cosas.

\- Como debéis llevar adornos basados en animales y como voy a reunirme con las chicas esta noche serán ellas las que elijan vuestros complementos – expuso sintiendo temor Nino ante lo que pudiese hacer Alya, saltando Adrien.

\- Si me dejas elegir dame un gato, así iremos a juego _Lianhua_, o de ratón y tu ser mi cazadora – le sugirió poniendo nerviosa a la chica riendo Wayhem ante tal muestra de descaro por parte del rubio, saliendo todos despidiéndose Marinette del rubio con un beso en la mejilla, teniendo este el impulso de usar sus poderes esa noche, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación seria un suicidio.

Ya en casa Marinette no tardo en ocultar los miraculous de nuevo, sintiendo Tikki una presencia, girándose viendo la silueta de Exodus.

\- Si no hubieses metido esos miraculous en mi bolso habríamos sido vencidos hoy, gracias – dijo la joven asintiendo aquel espíritu.

\- No hay de que, sin embargo traigo malas noticias, el EDOPA también va detrás del guardián, tuve suerte de poder encontrarle antes que ellos, ahora mismo esta aquí en París de nuevo y quiere reunirse contigo y con Chat Noir, ya os diré cuando, mientras tanto tengo que ayudarlo a ocultarse – le expuso a la heroína del pelo azul asintiendo esta, desapareciendo de nuevo, las cosas se ponían feas si el gobierno lo buscaba, viendo que pijama se llevaría a la reunión organizada por Chloe, decidiéndose por su diseño de Chat Noir, era calentito, cómodo y único en el mundo, ya se imaginaba a la abeja reina pidiendo uno basado en su alter ego.

Ya de noche el Hotel _Le Grand París_ se encontraba siendo la recepción de la reunión de jóvenes mas interesante del momento, estando la hija del alcalde, una afamada esgrimista, los mejores reposteros/panaderos de la ciudad, un embajador, la sobrina de un celebre diseñador, entre otras, estando todas reunidas en la habitación de Chloe, a Marinette siempre le pareció grande, tanto espacio para una sola persona, viendo como Sabrina ayudaba a Aurore, pues aun no se había terminado de recuperar tras aquella agresión por parte de Kurnous, estremeciéndose al recordar a aquel villano, mientras Mireille Caquet ayudaba con algunos platillos a Mylene y Rose, viendo a Juleka hablando con Kagami, mientras Alix mantenía conversación con otras dos chicas, una de ellas era la novia de Kim, la otra no sabia quien era pero supuso que debía tratarse de alguna amiga en común de ambas, alzando la voz Chloe.

\- Me gustaría agradeceros a todas el haber hecho hueco en vuestras agendas para venir a esta pijamada idea de mi amiga y ayudante Sabrina Raincoprix – dijo la hija del alcalde – Espero disfrutéis de los aperitivos, porque una chica de aquí tiene algo que decirnos, por favor Marinette – dijo la rubia acercándose la hija de panaderos, mientras Lila intentaba contener la bilis.

\- Muchas gracias por prestarme atención – dijo la joven antes de continuar – Tengo tres cosas que deciros a las alumnas de mi curso, la primera es que esta es una ocasión perfecta para que me paséis vuestras medidas para empezar a confeccionar los uniformes – expuso escuchando cuchicheos – La segunda es que debido a la temática "especial" habléis con Kagami para decidir el animal del que añadiréis complementos – dijo señalando a su subdelegada, mientras Alya veía todo – La tercera es que ya dispongo de las medidas de varios compañeros, pero me han pedido que seamos nosotras quienes elijamos de que animal irán – expreso viendo algunas sonrisas maliciosas entre sus compañeras – Ahora si podéis darme unos minutos tomare vuestras medidas, anotaremos todo lo necesario y empezaremos a maquinar contra esos pobres chicos – dijo la franco-china decidiendo sacar a la gata a la pista, un poco de diversión no iría mal, empezando a tomar medidas siendo ayudada por Chloe y Alya, mientras Kagami anotaba lo dicho, una vez terminaron para furia de Lila empezaron a decidir sobre los chicos, hablando Alya.

\- Nino de perro, creo que un chihuahua sera divertidisimo – expuso la morena con lentes recordando Marinette nunca hacerla enojar, pues no tardo en atar cabos sobre la fiesta, esa seria su venganza personal por no ayudar, pasando el turno de Marc, mostrando Chloe imágenes del chico en su televisor para facilitar opciones, dándole un conejo como animal, soltando una risita Kagami, el siguiente fue Kim, que por obvias razones fue elegido por Ondine, que no tardo en decir que de perro, Ivan le toco un ratón, a Max una ardilla, pero cuando toco Nathaniel empezó una disputa.

\- A no yo quiero verlo de gato/pues yo digo que le queda mejor un ratón – se escucho decir a dos chicas silbando la hija del alcalde, viéndose una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, estremeciéndose Marinette, recordándole a su peor momento.

\- Como su mecenas elegiré yo, y he decidido que ida de zorro, busca la cola mas esponjosa que encuentres e incluyera en el pedido – indico Chloe usando Alya sus habilidades para el photoshop y ver como le quedaría, riendo al ver que no quedaba mal el zorro rojo.

\- Ahora que nos hemos divertido a costa de los chicos, aquellas que tengan novio y quieran quejarse de el que me sigan – expuso Alya acercándose algunas chicas, escuchando Marinette la musica de fondo, mientras Kagami se le acercaba.

\- Con esto tenemos casi todas las medidas tomadas y puedo ya realizar un pedido de los complementos – expuso la japonesa susurrándole Marinette algo al oído - ¿En serio? - pregunto notando el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven, Adrien debía andarse con ojo, o acabaría colgado de los calzones por descarado y don Juan, aunque esa faceta del rubio le resultaba desconocida, quizás la libertad adquirida y la presencia de Marinette habían sacado a flote una parte de el reprimida.

Lila veía toda esa diversión femenina desde un rincón, viendo como Marinette había sabido jugar sus cartas mejor de lo que esperaba, ya tenia las medidas de todas las chicas y parte de los chicos, pero aun tenia formas de desmoralizarla y humillarla, nadie se enfrentaba a Lila Rossi y salia triunfante, la aplastaría como a un insecto, luego ya se encargaría de Ladybug con ayuda de Hawk Moth, no sabia para que quería esos feos pendientes, pero sin duda alguna si con ello podía destruir a la heroína no dudaría en ayudarlo.

Mientras tanto, un unos pisos mas abajo el alcalde Bourgeois recibía una vídeo llamada de parte de un misterioso sujeto.

\- _Escucheme bien señor alcalde, si no quiere ver congelada su hermosa ciudad me conseguida los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir aquí tiene una muestra de que no voy de farol_ – decía aquello voz claramente masculina, alzando su mano izquierda hacia un puente viéndose como se congelaba el puente en segundos.

\- No negociare con terroristas "Glaciar", se por el alcalde de San Petersburgo lo que hiciste y no me dejare intimidar, París sabrá de su existencia y nuestros héroes lo derrotaran – sentencio el alcalde aunque en el fondo temía por la seguridad de su hija, pues existía el riesgo de que Ladybug requiriese su ayuda.

\- _Usted mismo señor alcalde, en cinco días su ciudad no sera nada mas que un páramo helado, tengalo seguro_ – bramo aquel hombre mostrándose, llevaba una especie de armadura blanca y llevaba una mascara de una extraña bestia, viéndose una especie de emblema grabado en la coraza que utilizaba, mas no era muy visible, lo único claro es que aquel hombre tenia el pelo oscuro y era corpulento, cortándose la comunicación, acercándose Audrey.

\- ¿Algo malo Andre? - pregunto asintiendo aquel hombre, haciendo una llamada a la policía para que verificasen que ese puente realmente estaba congelado.

\- Solo un terrorista que nos amenaza con sumirnos en una nueva una edad de hielo, eso es todo – expuso aquel hombre mostrándole el vídeo a su esposa.

\- ¿No tienes un cuerpo especializado en estas cosas Andre? - le pregunto molesta recordando al EDOPA, esos agentes estaban en teoría entrenados para luchar contra lo sobrenatural, decidiendo hacer varias llamadas, esa información no podía mantenerse oculta, sabia el riesgo de que cundiese el pánico entre la población, pero a diferencia de en las otras ciudades amenazadas por ese criminal ellos contaban con medios y personas capaces de luchar contra este, por desgracia no tenia modo de contactar con Ladybug ni Chat Noir, por eso la única forma era hacerlo publico y coordinar todo.

Una amenaza sobrenatural acecha París, y no solo era un villano con el poder del invierno, pues en los suburbios un mendigo era víctima de un ser hijo de la noche, los miraculous fueron creados para ayudar a la humanidad a luchar contra aquello que por si sola no podría, una lucha oculta a los ojos del mundo, que cada vez iba mostrándose con mayor resolución, las piezas del tablero se colocan.

**CONTINUARA**

Y con esto y un bizcocho acabamos otro capitulo del fic, como estáis viendo los problemas a los que enfrentan Ladybug y Chat Noir en mi fic son cada vez mas variados, después de todo si Plagg al igual que Wayzz confirmaron que existen los genios, ¿por que no iban a existir otras criaturas sobrenaturales? Esta claro que el implacable avance del hombre los habrá llevado a ocultarse o a la extinción, y durante el próximo chapter estad atentos pues veréis a Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge y otros héroes usar la formula celeste para enfrentar al misterioso "Glaciar", cuya existencia yo ya mencione a lo largo del fic, todo esta relacionado, el Jackary 2 mencione una reunión de alcaldes de varias ciudades, aunque no mostré lo que hablaron ahora lo sabéis, todas fueron amenazadas por dicho criminal, también ya deberíais haberos dado cuenta que este fic incluye personajes de "Como entrenar a tu Dragon", "Code Lyoko" y en mucha menor medida "Grimm" y "Kingdom Hearts", espero os este gustando, hasta luego estimados lectores.

**Post data** informo a mis lectores que no estuviesen informados que este sábado 12, día de la hispanidad se estrenara Kwami Buster en España, para quien quiera verlo.


	27. Lucha Polar

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estoy una vez mas para continuar con esta historia, como bien recuerdan en el chapter anterior mencione a un misterioso criminal llamado Glaciar, ahora sabremos mas sobre el y sobre como sera vencido, perdón por el breve spoiler, ahora disfruten."

**Capitulo 27: Lucha polar**

El lunes llego mas rápido de lo imaginado, notando los parisinos como en solo dos días las temperaturas habían descendido súbitamente, llevando Marinette botines y un abrigo de color rosa oscuro, volviendo de un reparto, pues por alguna razón el alcalde había decretado que los centros de enseñanza permaneciesen cerrados, llegando al fina casa y con el calor del interior decidió quitarse aquel pesado abrigo, viendo que el alcalde estaba por televisión dando una rueda de prensa.

\- _Me veo en la obligación de pedir al pueblo de París que por favor no se deje llevar por el pánico ante la información que voy a compartir_ – se escuchaba decir a aquel hombre notando se que estaba nervioso – _Un criminal llamado Glaciar amenaza nuestra ciudad, este hombre ya ha conseguido atemorizar otras ciudades del mundo, y ahora esta aquí para intentar quitarle los poderes a nuestros amados héroes_ – expuso el hombre mostrando las imágenes de aquella vídeo llamada, reconociendo esos poderes la portadora de la mariquita, era como ver a Zhu rong o a Seik actuar, aquel hombre debía poseer otro cristal, pero la pregunta era, ¿seria aliado de los Filos de Jade? - _Por eso pido a nuestros héroes que tengan cuidado así mismo decreto que hasta que esta amenaza no sea neutralizada los centros de enseñanza permanecerán cerrados, por ultimo si alguien dispone de información que pueda sernos útil por favor la comunique, se que estamos viviendo dificultades que no han sufrido otras ciudades, pero no nos dejaremos intimidar_ – y así continuaba el discurso intentando transmitir confianza al pueblo, viéndose el matrimonio.

\- Esos poderes son similares a los de ese patrullero de Shanghai, Zhu rong – expuso Sabine asintiendo su marido e hija, era hora de hacer una llamada a sus primos, quizás pudiesen decirle algo sobre este enemigo.

\- Papa, mama, creo que voy a estar todo el día en mi habitación, quiero decir, debo aprovechar para poner la materia al día y también avanzar con los uniformes para la jornada de recaudación de fondos – se excuso la joven subiendo hacia su habitación, decidida a aprovechar el tiempo, empezando por calcular que hora seria en la ciudad del oriente, sonriendo al ver que ya era de tarde, llamando a su prima Mei.

\- _Hola_ _Ai, ¿como estas?_ \- pregunto Mei a través de aquella vídeo llamada, sonriendo Marinette al ver que su prima seguía como siempre.

\- _Bien la verdad, ahora mismo tengo entre manos un proyecto importante_ – le dijo empezando a explicarle lo del café maid para recaudar fondos, hablándole de todo lo ocurrido durante esa semana, incluyendo la noticia mas reciente, el criminal con poderes sobre el frió.

\- _Lo siento prima pero no sabemos nada sobre ese criminal, aunque quizás_ – expuso Mei quedándose pensativa unos segundos, antes de llamar a su hermano empezando a teclear algo – _La linea es segura, nadie puede interceptar la llamada_ – dijo la joven pasando a explicarle la situación a Huan, el cual decidió hablar tras escuchar todo.

\- _Ese hombre debe poseer una gran resistencia física y también muchos años de experiencia, el cristal se amolda a los deseos y necesidades del portador, voy a exponer la Llama de Agnis, gracias a ese cristal podía controlar y manipular el fuego además de hacerme ignífugo, pero no era fácil al principio, me llevo meses aprender a controlarlo sin causar un incendio, el cristal también permite al portador crear fuego, pero el proceso me resultaba agotador, consume mucha energía_ – le explico entendiendo Marinette un poco mejor como debía funcionar los poderes de aquel misterioso villano – _El conocimiento también es importante, tras estudiar como se produce una llama me empezó a resultar mas fácil controlarla_ – le dijo interviniendo Mei.

\- _Eso hermano fue idea mía, pero creo que te habría ido mejor estudiando libros sobre cosas mas sobrenaturales_ – expuso la joven continuando Huan.

\- _Como sea, lo que si puedo decirte es que seria buena idea que mirases en esos pergaminos y libros que te llevaste, quizás haya algo en alguno_ – le expuso asintiendo Marinette despidiéndose de ambos, quizás seria buena idea empezar a instruir a Chat Noir, entrando en una ensoñación al verse a si misma dándole lecciones a Adrien, suspirando Tikki al ver a su portadora en ese estado, en solo dos días la temperatura había descendido ocho grados, ya estaban a temperaturas bajo cero en la ciudad y la cosa parecía que empeoraría.

**Mansión Agreste**

Gabriel al igual que prácticamente el resto de los parisinos había visto aquella noticia, recordando lo abrazador del verano y como un poder así habría sido una bendición, centrándose de nuevo en lo que importaba, ese extraño poder que parecía poseer aquel sujeto, buscando cosas similares por Internet encontró la batalla de Ladybug y Zhu rong contra Hei ying, sabiendo ahora por que su enemiga no apareció durante las vacaciones, estaba luchando contra otro villano en el extranjero.

\- Croww, ¿ese de hay era aliado de tu anterior portador? - le pregunto al kwami del conocimiento asintiendo este.

\- Si así es amo, al igual que mi anterior portador recibió el miraculous del mismo individuo, ese hombre también era un "Filo de Jade", su misión era recuperar la Llama de Agnis, que le confiere al portador poder sobre el fuego – le explico viendo todo en perspectiva Gabriel, si existían los miraculous y los genios, ¿por que no iba a existir algo así? Necesitaba a alguien que supiese de leyendas y ocultismo, ese criminal que ahora mismo amenazaba París era una amenaza para sus planes, y seguramente también disponía de un cristal mágico, llamando a su ayudante.

\- Nathalie necesito que prepares la formula para los poderes de hielo, ese sujeto es una amenaza para nuestros planes y a su vez, quizás nos pueda ayudar a obtener mas poder – expuso aquel hombre viéndose los tres kwamis, aunque no lo decía sabían que lo hacia para proteger a Adrien, Astrid y a Emilie, pues si las temperaturas seguían descendiendo seria peligroso para la salud de los habitantes de aquella ciudad, incluido sus seres queridos.

Adrien y Astrid también habían visto las noticias, teniendo un mal presentimiento el rubio mientras la joven miraba aquello con cierto temor, ¿como vencerían Ladybug y Chat Noir a alguien capaz de congelarlos hasta morir? Pensando Plagg que posiblemente tendría que decirle a Adrien sobre Sass.

**Montmartre**

Ricardo se encontraba dando vueltas en el salón de aquel pequeño piso, estando en el ordenador una imagen congelada del vídeo en el cual aquel sujeto congelaba uno de los puentes de la ciudad, viéndose una especie de símbolo en la armadura que usaba, un dragón.

\- Yo he visto ese símbolo antes, pero no recuerdo donde, podría ser la clave para encontrar y detener a ese sujeto – se decía aquel hombre intentando hacer memoria, podía recordar sucesos históricos, fechas y reacciones químicas con facilidad, pero no era capaz de recordar donde había visto ese emblema antes.

(-)

En otra parte de la ciudad, un hombre hablaba por teléfono, siendo difícil distinguir su silueta.

\- Si Skorpion lo se, lo mejor sera estar alerta y esperar a que Ladybug y Chat Noir hagan su jugada, entonces solo tendremos que ir a rematar el trabajo – dijo aquel sujeto mientras un kwami felino de color gris con una melena negra y ojos ámbar flotaba por allí claramente asustado, odiaba su situación, deseaba tanto estar en manos de alguien mas noble, aunque ninguno podía igualar a Heracles.

(-)

Marinette se encontraba trabajando en los uniformes, era todavía temprano para ir e investigar en esos textos que había recuperado en Shanghai, mientras tanto Tikki le enviaba mensajes a Plagg usando el móvil de su portadora, decidiendo reunirse ambos en aquel lugar, enviándole también un mensaje con numero oculto a Kagami con el mismo fin, sintiendo el frío que cada vez era mas inclemente, ese sujeto era la causa de aquella ola de frío.

**Ayuntamiento**

El alcalde Bourgeois se encontraba en esos momentos en su despacho junto a su esposa esperando a que los agentes del EDOPA llegasen, pues una amenaza de esta categoría exigía de personal mejor preparado, abriéndose la puerta pasando cuatro personas, una mujer joven, alrededor de veinte de piel blanco, pelo castaño y ojos negros capaces de paralizar de terror, el segundo era un varón de unos veintiocho años, de piel oscura y pelo corto estilo militar teñido de color celeste, ocultando sus ojos con una gafas negras de espejo, el tercero era también un varón, de unos treinta años, pelo negro, piel morena y ojos color café, el cuarto parecía de ascendencia asiática o puede que filipina, de pelo corto negro y ojos castaños, llevando los cuatro el mismo uniforme, un traje negro con corbata.

\- Es un placer tener aquí a varios agentes del EDOPA que nos ayuden en esta difícil situación – expuso el alcalde asintiendo el hombre de ascendencia asiática.

\- No hay de que señor alcalde, la situación ya es de por si bastante fresquita – dijo aquel hombre decidiendo presentarse – Soy el sargento Wu, estos son mis compañeros el agente Hugo Lockhart de origen ingles – dijo presentando al agente de pelo teñido – El agente Johnny Caballero división española – dijo presentando al segundo agente varón – Y ella es la siguiente después de mi al mando la cabo Teresa Rubbel alemana, yo mismo soy de Grecia aunque mis padres provienen de Filipinas – expuso el agente empezando el alcalde a poner al día a aquellas personas, mirándose entre si hablando la única mujer de aquel grupo.

\- Es decir no sabemos nada sobre el sujeto en cuestión, nuestros informes nos dicen que entre las ciudades que ya ha amenazado están San Petersburgo, Oslo, Helsinki, Copenhague y La Haya, además de muchas poblaciones de menor tamaño en el norte de Europa – expuso la agente hablando ahora el agente Lockhart.

\- Así es, su modus operandi es siempre el mismo, consigue comunicarse con el alcalde de la localidad varias veces, luego le muestra un vídeo de amenaza en el cual enseña sus poderes, cuando no aceptan pagar los resultados son nefastos – expuso el agente ajustándose las gafas pasando al español.

\- Este frío es una prueba de su poder, sabemos que lleva mas de trece años usando sus poderes, las dos mayores muestras fueron en Oslo hace unos seis años desatando una ventisca y en San Petersburgo que congelo toda el agua de su sistema de suministro de agua – expuso hablando el superior al cargo.

\- Consiga que hablemos con los héroes de la ciudad, es vital trabajar en conjunto para superar este predicamento – expuso el sargento Wu asintiendo el alcalde, siendo Audrey quien hablo.

\- Creo que iré llamando a tu secretario de prensa para que comunique a los medios que mañana mismo quieres hablar con Ladybug y Chat Noir – expuso aquella mujer asintiendo el alcalde.

\- Una idea magnifica cariño, se que aparecerán se lo garantizo – expuso el alcalde yéndose los cuatro agentes, mirándose entre si Wu y Teresa.

\- ¿Crees que unos niños pueden solucionar esto? - le pregunto el sargento a su segunda al mando.

\- Esos chicos han demostrado tener lo que hace falta, ¿como fue la operación encubierta en Portland? - pregunto suspirando aquel hombre.

\- Un desastre, hemos perdido el botín, los americanos se nos adelantaron posiblemente – expuso aquel hombre subiéndose al coche negro que utilizaban, conduciendo hacia su cuartel general.

(-)

Ya de noche en un almacén abandonado Ladybug se encontraba esperando a su compañero, pues aunque sabia las coordenadas no conocía la combinación de la caja fuerte, escuchando pasos cerca de ella, viendo al fin al gato negro que esperaba.

\- Es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama chaton – le recrimino la catarina cruzándose de brazos sonriendo el felino.

\- Bueno _ma belle_ que quieres que diga, sabes lo difícil que es entrar en mi humilde morada , imagínate salir sin ser visto– le expuso intentando hacerla sonreír aunque fuese solo un instante, entrando dentro abriendo el gato la caja fuerte, escuchando pasos ambos el gato haciéndole gestos a su compañera, no estaban solos, dándose ambos la vuelta topándose con quien menos se esperaban.

\- ¡¿Maestro Fu?! - exclamaron ambos claramente sorprendidos de verlo allí, sin embargo su apariencia era extraña, como si solo fuese una imagen, apareciendo Exodus.

\- Estoy usando mis poderes para que podáis comunicados, me resulta difícil así que por favor venerable hable rápido – dijo el ser incorpóreo escuchando ambos hablar al anciano.

\- _Este enemigo obliga a utilizar todo lo que tenemos, Ladybug voy a enviarte una remesa de la formula para el frío, debería haber suficiente para todos vuestros compañeros, este enemigo es peligroso, tened cuidado por favor_ – pidió desapareciendo aquella imagen quedando solo Exodus.

\- No hay duda de que usted es sumamente poderoso – expuso Ladybug asintiendo aquel ser insustancial.

\- Gracias, pero de momento la prioridad es encontrar a aquel sujeto, Chat Noir el miraculous del lobo es nuestra mejor baza, pues su poder especial permite encontrar cualquier cosa – expuso Exodus asintiendo el gato negro, abriendo Ladybug la caja ya desbloqueada y empezando a revisar aquellos textos, pasara una hora no encontró nada sobre ese cristal ni sobre ningún otro, mencionaban los poderes de los miraculous recuperados, la historiad e la orden y algunos portadores, pero nada sobre la Ventisca de Jotunhein, decidiendo ambos héroes separarse, tenían mucho que organizar, viendo una actualización en el Ladyblog, viendo que habían sido citados por el alcalde para una reunión con el EDOPA, tenían que ir, no quedaba otra, llegando Ryuko poniendo ambos héroes al corriente a su compañera antes de dispersarse, suspirando la joven asiática, había llegado con retraso, pero al menos no se perdería la acción.

**Montmartre**

Rocío veía a su novio claramente preocupada, ella recordaba a la perfección donde habían visto aquel símbolo en forma de dragón, ya le había dicho que lo mejor era descansar y darle dicha información a los héroes de París al día siguiente, pero aquel hombre no había manera de hacer que se quedase quieto cuando estaba pensando o planificando algo, dándole las buenas noches, era alguien muy complejo aquel del que se enamoro, no era un romántico empedernido, tampoco un gran atleta, era solo un chico común y corriente con una gran inteligencia y capacidad para la estrategia, viendo a aquel hombre trabajar, recordando que esa relación era difícil de mantener por las diferencias entre ambos, pero que este hacia todo lo que podía por ella, por su seguridad y bienestar, solo había un tema en el que siempre discutían y nunca llegaban a un acuerdo, un colgante que pertenecía a su familia desde hacia generaciones, traído del nuevo mundo, Ricardo siempre decía que estaba maldito, que su salud empeoraba cuando lo llevaba puesto, pero ella estaba segura de que no era así.

**Residencia Dupain-Cheng**

Ya por la mañana Marinette se encontró con una agradable sorpresa, varios viales con la formula de los poderes de hielo sobre su mesa, con un nota que decía, "**elige bien**", solo había seis, así que tendría que utilizar uno de sus macarons especiales, antes de mirar a Tikki, necesitarían a alguien capaz de encontrar a aquel individuo, también protección, tener otra oportunidad no vendría mal y un poco de engaño y dominio tampoco estarían mal, solo necesitaba encontrarlos, pero lo primero era esa reunión con el alcalde y los agentes del EDOPA.

\- Marinette deberías aprovechar para descubrir por que van tras el maestro Fu – expuso Tikki asintiendo la joven, escondiendo los viales al escuchar a alguien subir, pasando su padre por la trampilla.

\- Marinette vamos a ir a ver a tu abuelo, nos ha llamado diciendo que no se encuentra bien, seguro por este frío, te dejamos sola, volveremos cuanto antes tesoro – le dijo aquel hombre asintiendo la joven.

\- Tened cuidado, las carreteras están heladas igual que el Sena – le dijo despidiéndose de aquel hombre con un abrazo, notando como su hija ya estaba volviéndose una mujer, ya era mas alta que Sabine, posiblemente había heredado la altura de Gina, saliendo aquel hombre decidiendo la joven irse a ver al alcalde con el estomago lleno y un plan bajo el brazo, enviándole un mensaje a Adrien diciendo que iba para allá, solo esperaba no equivocarse.

**Mansión Agreste**

Adrien se encontraba tomando el desayuno junto a su prima, llevando ambos ropa de abrigo a pesar de estar dentro de la mansión, notando que ambos estaban solos, pues Gabriel dijo que estaría en su estudio todo el día y Nathalie no se encontraba en la mansión.

\- Primo voy a estar en mi habitación repasando el idioma, aun tengo que mejorar – expuso Astrid asintiendo el rubio, cuando llego hacia ya cuatro meses tenia dificultades con los verbos y sus conjugaciones, y aun de vez en cuando le costaba, así como tenia problemas con otras palabras, pero avanzaba a pasos agigantados, decidiendo aprovechar para entrar en su habitación, recibiendo un mensaje de Marinette, viendo un emoticono en forma de perro y un cristal de nieve, le estaba diciendo que tenia que entregar el miraculous del lobo, parece que Astrid no podría estudiar.

\- Parece que tu "buena amiga" quiere que lleves a tu prima al baile, seguro tiene algún plan – expuso el kwami devorando un trozo de queso mientras el rubio parecía querer estrangular a Plagg, no soportaba que la llamase así, nada mas tuviese ocasión se lo pediría para que al fin dejase de referirse a ella como "su buena amiga Marinette".

**Ayuntamiento**

En el ayuntamiento el alcalde estaba acompañado de su esposa y su hija, morando a la guardaespaldas que había contratado para protegerla, aquella mujer era aterradora, pero eso era mejor pues evitaba que se acercasen personas indeseadas o peligrosas, viendo a los agentes del EDOPA ya esperando a los héroes de París, entrando Chat Noir con su traje para el frío ya preparado, enviando un mensaje a Ryuko, Viperion y Canis custode para que se reuniesen en el ayuntamiento, por si había que transformarlos, estando su prima dentro del edificio junto a Lupp, explicándole el kwami lo que iban a hacer y como activar su poder especial, estando la rubia nerviosa, pues seria la primera vez que los usaba.

\- ¿Donde esta Ladybug? - pregunto el sargento Wu encogiéndose de hombros el gato negro, viendo todo en perspectiva Chloe.

\- Si alguno hubiese visto la entrevista en el Ladybug a Chat Noir sabría que el no conoce la identidad de Ladybug, lo que significa que no sabe cuando vendrá – expuso Chloe asintiendo el gato, aunque realmente sabia quien era su lady era mejor despistar a Hawk Moth y a los "Filos de Jade", escuchando como la secretaria del alcalde indicaba que Ladybug habita llegado acompañada de Carapace, Ryuko, Viperion y Rena.

\- Britany dejalos pasar – dijo el alcalde esperando a que llegasen los héroes en cuestión, viendo Chat Noir que sus compañeros ya llevaban su protección contra aquel clima, viendo que Carapace era ahora de un tono mas claro y llevaba adornos con forma de cristales de hielo en las muñecas, además de tener patrones similares en su escudo, Ryuko había reemplazado el rojo por el blanco con cristales de hielo en brazo y piernas, Viperion tenia adornos de hielo en los hombros, cintura y brazos, mientras que Rena se había vuelto una zorra ártica, siendo ahora completamente blanca y sus orejas de zorro eran mas cortas.

\- He traído a mi equipo, aunque aun me faltan dos – dijo pasándole a Chat Noir un vial con la formula al mismo tiempo que le susurraba lo que tenia que hacer, yéndose el gato negro – Ustedes me han llamado, ¿que necesitan? - pregunto la catarina mirando fijamente a los agentes del EDOPA, reconociendo a uno, estaba entre los que protegían el tesoro del reino de Achu, pensando en cuanto tiempo había pasado.

\- Un trabajo conjunto Ladybug – dijo el sargento mirando a los héroes – Ese hombre obtiene sus poderes de un cristal, estoy seguro que no disponen de los medios para mantenerlo a salvo – expuso aquel hombre habiendo asombro por parte de Carapace y Queen Bee, pero Ladybug parecía tranquila.

\- Entiendo nosotros cazamos al criminal y ustedes se quedan el premio, eso es lo que proponen – contesto la catarina esperando a Chat Noir y a Sølv ulv, mientras los demás héroes miraban a la hija del alcalde y con cierto temor a su guardaespaldas.

\- Eso es lo correcto, ustedes han fracasado durante dos años en derrotar a Hawk Moth, dudo mucho que puedan hacer esto – expuso el agente Caballero mirándolo de mala manera Rena.

\- ¿Y como quiere que lo hagamos si no sabemos donde buscar? - expreso Rena Arctique, hablando el agente Lockhart.

\- ¿No tienen ningún sospechoso? - pregunto negando los héroes, haciendo lo mismo Ladybug, realmente tenían uno, pero no querían sacar conclusiones precipitadas, necesitaba pruebas solidas, llegando Chat Noir acompañado por su carta de triunfo, viendo a la loba con un traje blanco como la nieve y ojos ahora completamente naranjas resultado de aquel poder, fijándose los agentes del EDOPA en la daga que tenia en un cinturón, riendo la joven, esos idiotas pensaban que la daga era el miraculous.

\- Ahora que estamos todos incluyendo Queen Bee – dijo Ladybug mirando a la rubia mientras Viperion solo arqueaba una ceja, aun recordaba la jaqueca posterior a tener que ocultarla de Animan, viendo como efectivamente le entregaba el miraculous y un vial para el frío, pensando en su madre y hermana el musico, dijo que iría por ayuda pues se habían quedado atrapados en medio del río al helarse este, deseando que estuviesen bien ambas.

\- Descuida Ladybug puedes contar conmigo – dijo la joven abriendo la caja liberando a Pollen, mirando Audrey una vez mas a aquel insecto gigante capaz de hablar, era bastante obvio que cada una de esas joyas tenia alguna criatura igual unida, no era estúpida, no soportaba el estereotipo de que las rubias son tontas.

\- Mi reina debéis entregarme la formula por favor, solo así podréis evitar ser congeladas por los poderes de ese criminal – pidió la kwami de la dominación, bebiendo aquella formula y transformándose, teniendo un cristal de hielo en la frente, transformándose la rubia delante de todos, ahora su traje disponía de una diadema o corona de hielo sobre su frente, mientras que una gran cantidad de pelaje o algodón blanco cubría sus muñecas, tobillos y pecho, manteniéndose el resto del diseño igual a su traje estándar, grabando uno de los agentes aquello sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

\- Puedes largarte Berta, mientras tenga mis poderes no tienes que hacer tu trabajo – dijo Chloe echando a su guardaespaldas, yéndose esta tranquilamente no sin tras cerrar la puerta sonreír de manera perturbadora.

De vuelta al interior del despacho Ladybug pidió que le dijesen toda la información necesaria sobre aquel criminal, exponiendo los agentes lo dicho al alcalde el día anterior, mirándose los héroes recordando Astrid aquella ventisca, las peores dos semanas de su vida.

\- Yo recuerdo bien aquella ventisca de la que hablan, muchas personas enfermaron debido al frío extremo, por desgracia no se mucho, era apenas una niña todavía - comento Sølv ulv mirándose los héroes entre si, hablando el gato negro.

\- ¿Algo que podamos usar para encontrarlo? Pelo, ropa, lo que sea pero que le haya pertenecido – expuso el gato negando los agentes, es decir no tenían con que seguir su rastro, llevaban media hora deliberando cuando volvió a sonar el timbre de la secretaria del señor alcalde.

\- _Señor alcalde tengo aquí a dos personas que dicen tener información sobre "Glaciar"_ \- dijo la secretaria del alcalde pidiendo este que pasasen ambas personas, poniéndose tensa Queen Bee al ver a su profesor de historia y a la novia de este, viendo Chat Noir los ojos de aquella mujer, había algo extraño en ellos, y no era que fuesen de colores distintos era como si ese color fuese artificial, resultado de algún accidente o algo.

\- Hable rápido profesor Garcia, la ciudad cada vez esta mas congelada y no creo que sea bueno para nadie perder tiempo – expuso la reina abeja asintiendo aquel hombre, mas fue la mujer que lo acompañaba quien hablo.

\- Mi novio no se encuentra bien de la garganta así que hablare yo – dijo aquella mujer empezando a hablar – En la grabación de ese sujeto se puede ver que en su armadura hay una símbolo – expuso pasando todos a ver las amenazas de aquel sujeto una vez mas, congelando la imagen Rocío justo cuando se veía aquel emblema con forma de dragón.

\- Usted tiene un ojo de águila, ni siquiera nuestros agentes habían visto ese detalle – expuso Teresa asintiendo su superior, continuando.

\- Pero eso no es todo, hace diez años ambos vimos a un criminal con ese símbolo tatuado en el brazo – explico mirándose los jóvenes acercándose Ricardo y tecleando algunas cosas en el ordenador del alcalde, mostrando la imagen de un hombre corpulento, clavo y con cara de pocos amigos – Ese hombre es Ryker Grimborn, traficante de armas y también dedicado a la trata de mujeres – expuso notando el alcalde cierto disgusto en el rostro de aquella mujer, empezando a atar cabos, hablando el agente Caballero.

\- Ese mastodonte sin cerebro fue capturado en España hace diez años, según los informes de la Interpol alguien le partió las piernas, teniendo en cuenta que ese sujeto mide el metro noventa y nueve quien lo hizo debía ser enorme – expuso el agente conteniendo Ladybug una carcajada, ella ya intuía quien fue y esa descripción era irrisoria.

\- Fui yo quien aplasto a esa bola de billar – dijo Ricardo notando se una voz ronca y agotada, soltando Ladybug una carcajada contenida, el apodo era perfecto, ella ya conocía la historia, pero que un hombre apenas el metro sesenta derribase a tal gigantón resultaba hilarante, mirando el gato a su amor reírse como una loca antes de tranquilizarse, hablando Chat Noir.

\- ¿Insinúa que "Glaciar" y esa bola de bolera son el mismo sujeto? - expuso conteniendo otra risa nerviosa la catarina, continuando Viperion el chiste.

\- Yo no tengo pelos en la lengua cuando se trata de decir que es una posibilidad – dijo la serpiente siendo Ryuko quien soltó una risa por lo bajo, hablando Carapace.

\- Yo no tengo ni un pelo de tonto pero para mi que no tienen ni pelo de comparación – añadió riendo por lo bajo el sargento, hablando el agente Lockhart.

\- Odio cortar el pelo pero es imposible, Ryker se encuentra en estos momentos en una cárcel de máxima seguridad en Alemania – expuso el agente interviniendo Ricardo.

\- En ese caso la bola de pelo que escupió el gato no nos sirve, ¿alguna opción? - expuso aquel hombre conteniendo incluso el alcalde las ganas de reír, hablando Sølv ulv.

\- A lo mejor eran empleado y jefe – expuso mirando todos hacia la joven con traje de loba plateada – Es decir ese tipejo Ryker se dedicaba al trafico de armas, ¿que arma hay mas devastadora que la magia? - expuso mirándose todos entre si, había dado en el clavo, investigando rápidamente el EDOPA aquella información, hablando el sargento.

\- Tienes razón jovencita, según esto su grupo criminal era dirigido por un tal Drago Bludvist – dijo el sargento mostrando al sujeto en cuestión, grande, corpulento, con pelo en rastas negras, frente ancha, ojos pequeños, casi parecía un cavernícola.

\- Con eso sera suficiente para encontrarla, solo dispondrás de cinco minutos desde que lo encontremos antes de destransformarte, así que vete a casa cuando eso ocurra, ¿entendido? - expuso Chat Noir asintiendo su compañera y sin que la joven lo supiese prima.

\- Os diremos la dirección cuando hayamos llegado – dijo la catarina saliendo seguida de todo su equipo, mientras Ricardo veía a Ryker y a su jefe, soltando una risa.

\- Querido, ¿que te hace tanta gracia? - le cuestiono Rocio aunque seguro era algo de mal gusto.

\- Unos tanto y otros tan poco sobre la azotea – exclamo aquel hombre terminando con el aguante del alcalde, estallando aquel hombre en carcajadas mientras los agentes se iban hacia afuera, debían estar listos para enviar efectivos por el criminal en cuestión, sin saber que no eran los únicos.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

Gabriel Agreste veía la formula que le conferiría poderes contra el frío, su prioridad era neutralizar a la competencia, no podía permitirse que otros se hiciesen con los aretes y el anillo antes que el, sabia gracias a Mesier Rata que el gato y la catarina estudiaban en el cuarto distrito de la ciudad, mover hilos para obtener la información sobre todos los alumnos matriculados en centros de dicho distrito no fue difícil, gracias al Ladyblog podía descartar a todos los akumatizados, aun era una lista bastante larga pero reducía sus opciones drásticamente, entre esos jóvenes debían estar Ladybug y Chat Noir.

\- Ya sabes que hacer Mayura boreal – dijo Gabriel girándose para mirar a su asistente ya transformada, viendo su traje en un tono mas claro y esos patines de hielo en sus pies.

\- Se lo que tengo que hacer señor Agreste, esperar que esos chicos derroten al criminal y entonces lanzar un amok para crear un sentimonstruo que nos permita obtener los miraculous o en su defecto ese cristal – indico Mayura saliendo de aquel lugar, mientras Croww levitaba, brillando brevemente.

\- Puedo ver al Akuma destinado a acabar con esta lucha mi señor, odio decir que necesitareis de esa mitómana – expuso el kwami sintiendo escalofríos Nooroo, Lila no le gusto desde el primer minuto, había algo en ella que lo perturbaba, y tras junto a su amo ver la información que Nathalie había obtenido sobre ella prefería no tener que akumatizarla.

**Ayuntamiento**

Ladybug al igual que el resto de su equipo miraban fijamente a la loba plateada, esperando mientras Chat Noir le daba indicaciones, viendo Ryuko algo en la mirada de Ladybug, no era buena mostrando sus emociones, pero sabia muy bien leer a las personas, estaba celosa.

\- Muy bien Sølv ulv recuerda lo que te he dicho, solo tienes que pronunciarlo – le dijo el gato negro asintiendo la joven.

\- Muy bien, haya vamos – dijo la heroína sacando la daga y posándola sobre su mano – Detecta, Drago Bludvist – dijo tocando con su otra mano su miraculous y luego tocando la daga, levitando sobre su mano mientras las orejas, nariz y ojos de la joven brillaban como si la luna se reflejase en ellos, levitando levemente la daga empezando a girar, antes de señalar en una dirección – Por allí – dijo empezando a moverse siendo seguida por el resto de héroes de París, mientras el EDOPA los seguía reportando su posición, viéndose como la ciudad estaba congelada y cubierta por una ligera neblina, corriendo los héroes hasta llegar a los alrededores de la Torre Montparnaise, indicando la heroína que su presa debía estar cerca.

\- Abrid los ojos podría estar en cualquier parte – expuso Ladybug mirándose los héroes, hablando Rena Arctique.

\- Se que puede ser contraproducente pero si nos separamos quizás podamos encontrarlo con mayor facilidad – expuso la portadora del zorro mirándose los demás héroes, eso facilitaría encontrarlo.

\- Yo no lo veo prudente – dijo Chat Noir – Además de ese sujeto también están Hawk Moth, Mayura y los Filos de Jade, si nos separamos podríamos acabar siendo abrumados por múltiples oponentes – expuso asintiendo Ladybug.

\- Hawk Moth sabe que haremos todo lo posible para detener a ese criminal, si estamos separados podría esperar a que alguno acabe aislado para atacarlo con un Akuma o Sentimonstruo, es mejor permanecer juntos – expuso mientras Sølv ulv miraba mejor su daga, viendo que se inclinaba ligeramente, cuando un sonido capto su atención.

\- Cuidado Quee Bee – dijo la portadora del miraculous del lobo moviéndose la abeja evitando un enorme arpón hecho completamente de hielo, la niebla que había dificultaba ver al agresor.

\- Sera mejor bajar pero primero, Lucky Charm – dijo Ladybug cayendo en sus manos un detector de metales, no viendo nada debido a aquella niebla.

\- Es mejor ir preparado, Second chance – dijo Viperion activando su poder especial bajando del edificio donde estaban, usando la catarina aquel aparato para buscar a su objetivo, marcando una dirección cuando sin previo aviso todo el hielo del suelo salio volando causando múltiples heridas a Ladybug en el abdomen, retrocediendo la serpiente en el tiempo.

\- Carapace delante de Ladybug – le dijo Viperion asintiendo el portador bajando todos empezando a usar aquel detector de metales la catarina, detectando a su objetivo, volviendo a volar el hielo hacia la catarina, bloqueando Carapace aquel ataque frontal, yendo Queen Bee junto a Sølv ulv por la derecha, cuando sin previo aviso varios picos salieron disparados hacia ellas, retrocediendo de nuevo, volviendo a empezar indicándole a todos que fuesen detrás de Carapace, pero aquello solo sirvió para ver golpeados por una lanza gigante hecha de hielo, la cuarta vez varios bumerans que causaron heridas sangrantes en todos, ese enemigo era muy astuto, pero tras el decimoquinto intento pudo descubrir la ubicación exacta de aquel criminal, teniendo una idea, deteniendo a Ladybug cuando iba a bajar.

\- ¿No es la primera vez verdad? - pregunto la catarina negando el portador de la serpiente, indicándole a Rena que usase su poder, creando la ilusión de que iban de frente, pero en realidad iban dispersos en grupos por los flancos, viendo a aquel sujeto de pie, concentrando creando una pica y lanzándola al frente, dispersando la ilusión viendo Ladybug lo que necesitaba, el anillo de Chat Noir y el brazo izquierdo de aquel sujeto, pareciéndole extraño a la heroína, viendo Viperion como iba por el grupo de Queen Bee, Rena, Ryuko y Sølv ulv, aprovechándose estas de su velocidad para atacarlo desde distintos ángulos, corriendo Chat Noir a ayudar cuando aquel sujeto agarro a la loba por el cuello con aquel brazo izquierdo, viendo Viperion que era una especie de prótesis y algo brillante en esta, posiblemente el cristal, antes de escuchar algo quebrarse intuyendo que había sido, retrocediendo una vez mas, deteniendo Viperion el avance de los héroes.

\- El cristal esta en su brazo izquierdo que es alguna especie de prótesis de metal, el detector nos ha servido para localizarlo, Carapace, Queen Bee, Sølv ulv y Chat Noir debéis ir por la derecha, nosotros iremos por la izquierda – le dijo a todos viendo en sus ojos que habían fallados demasiadas veces para el gusto de aquel héroe calmado la mayoría del tiempo, haciendo lo que el dijo, dispersándose de esa manera llegando el EDOPA y sin que nadie lo viese otras dos siluetas.

Chat Noir iba con los sentidos agudizados, estando alerta ante cualquier imprevisto, un carámbano que saliese volando hacia ellos o cualquier otra cosa, mientras Ladybug en el otro extremo veía al individuo en cuestión, el cual parecía estar esperándolos, viendo al fin la solución al problema, el detector, Queen Bee, Chat Noir y el brazo cibernético de aquel sujeto.

\- ¡Eh mole de músculos estamos aquí! – grito Ladybug con el fin de distraer a aquel sujeto girándose hacia el grupo de Ladybug, blandiendo Ryuko su espada y poniéndose delante de Ladybug cortando varios carámbanos que iban hacia ellos – Dos a dos – dijo la catarina empezando a patinar en círculos alrededor de aquel sujeto, el cual empezó a utilizar sus poderes para congelar el agua en suspensión, creando nieve suelta que dificultaba patinar, o todo tipo de obstáculos que dificultaban el trabajo de nuestros héroes, cortando y evaporando Ryuko con su espada, mientras Rena Acrtique pensaba en algo que pudiese servirles, decidiendo usar su poder especial, creando mas duplicadas de su misma y los otros.

\- Sois un montón de mocosos, no podréis conmigo – expuso aquel sujeto usando el agua en suspensión y congelándola para crear una inmensa hacha que empezó a blandir a diestro y siniestro, golpeando a los dobles, mas cuando iba a golpear a un doble de Ladybug este bloqueo el golpe con el detector de metales.

\- ¡Ahora! - grito Ladybug apareciendo Queen Bee y disponiéndose a usar su poder especial.

\- ¡Venon! - grito la reina de las abejas viendo Mayura desde la distancia aquello, empezando a preparar su amok, creando Drago una capa de escarcha en su espalda para evitar ser tocado por aquella picadura, empujando con un movimiento a la abeja antes de intentar volver a cortar en dos a Ladybug, usando esta el detector de metales como un bastón, chocando ambas armas esperando un momento para ponerse a su espalda y utilizar el hilo de su yo-yo junto al detector para inmovilizarlo.

\- ¡Cataclism! - invoco Chat Noir su poder golpeando con este el brazo cibernético de aquel criminal, desintegrándose este cayendo al suelo el cristal, acercándose Queen Bee para paralizarlo.

\- ¡Miraculous ladybug! - grito la catarina lanzando el Lucky Charm al cielo, dispersándose la niebla y desapareciendo parte del hielo que cubría la ciudad, mirándose los héroes entre si, viendo Viperion que su momento de retroceder había pasado y que disponía de cinco minutos antes de destransformarse, cogiendo la abeja reina aquel diminuto cristal, viéndolo a contra luz.

\- Diamante blanco con leves trazas de azul, corte de diamante estándar, unos 100 quilates, entre ochenta y ciento veinte mil euros sin contar sus propiedades mágicas – expuso la hija del alcalde mirando Ladybug aquella joya, era su universidad y una hipoteca, sacudiendo la cabeza, debía centrarse, viendo como los agentes del EDOPA se acercaban para llevarse al tipo en cuestión y la joya, cuando algo capto su atención, una pluma azul oscura flotando hacia ellos, decidiendo usar su yo-yo para atraparla, cuando sin previo aviso una cuerda salio de algún sitio amarrando a Drago, el cual aun estaba paralizado.

\- Sølv ulv, Rena, Queen Bee retiraos, luego recogeremos vuestros miraculous, Viperion retirate también – le indico Ladybug a sus compañeros cuando sin previo aviso Mayura decidió lanzarse al ataque, evitando las balas de los agentes del EDOPA antes de noquear a los agentes, lanzándose por la abeja reina quitándole su miraculous y la Ventisca de Jotunhein, al mismo tiempo que Skorpion se llevaba a Drago, debía recuperar el miraculous y el cristal.

\- Ladybug yo iré por el criminal – expuso Carapace siendo seguido por Ryuko, los únicos que no habían usado sus poderes especiales, asintiendo la catarina corriendo Chat Noir tras su lady para alcanzar a Mayura.

Ladybug se ayudaba de su yo-yo para poder seguirle el ritmo a la villana, viendo que estaba utilizando los poderes de hielo, eso no era nada bueno, dándole una indicación al gato negro, asintiendo este acelerando por el otro flanco, lanzando su yo-yo la catarina con el fin de amarrar a Mayura, haciendo que soltase ambas cosas, cogiendo su _partenaire_ el miraculous robado, mas cuando iba a recoger la otra joya apareció un sujeto desconocido para ambos y golpeo con fuerza el abdomen del gato negro, lanzándolo por los aires junto al miraculous, soltando Ladybug a Mayura para salvar a su amor y la joya de la abeja, tras hacerlo que aquel sujeto y Mayura habían desaparecido, decidiendo llamar a los demás héroes.

\- ¿Habéis recuperado a Drago? - pregunto la catarina esperando respuesta, pareciéndole eterna la espera, decidiendo mientras tanto ir a comprobar como estaban Alya y Chloe, siendo seguida por el gato negro, aprovechando la catarina para recuperar el miraculous del zorro.

\- Si hubiese ido contigo habríamos capturado a Mayura – expuso Alya negando Ladybug mientras en otra parte Chat Noir recuperaba el miraculous del lobo.

\- Apareció otro miembro de los Filos de Jade, tenia que elegir entre el cristal, Mayura, aquel criminal o Chat noir y el miraculous de la abeja, a Char Noir le quedan tres antes de destransformarse, y el al igual que yo dispone no de cinco sino de mas tiempo gracias a que hemos sido entrenados para ello, tu transformación habría terminado antes de conseguir capturarla, no puedo arriesgar tu identidad por que seria arriesgar la mía – le expuso viendo decepción en su amiga, antes de verla contestarle.

\- En ese caso entrenanos – le expuso Alya – París esta cada día en un peligro mayor, los Akumas son mas fuertes, los Sentimonstruos aparecen con mas frecuencia y están otros muchos problemas que ni siquiera conocemos, debemos estar preparados para proteger la ciudad, ¿recuerdas al principio del presente curso escolar? Decidiste dejar los miraculous de manera temporal para que entrenásemos, eso es lo que tenemos que hacer – expuso notando cierta rabia en la joven, suspirando Ladybug, en muchos sentidos se sentía derrotada.

\- Veré que puedo hacer Alya, pero no te prometo nada – le contesto recibiendo al fin respuesta de Carapace.

\- _Perdona Ladybug pero es que hemos tenido dificultades, la villana ha escapado, lo siento_ – le dijo viendo Alya algo que nunca había visto en la heroína, duda y miedo, contestando a la llamada.

\- No pasa nada Carapace, mientras tu y Ryuko no estéis heridos todo perfecto, me pasare mañana por la noche a recoger tu miraculous, tengo mucho en que pensar – le contesto cortando la llamada, despidiéndose de Alya antes de irse a casa, viendo a su partenaire llevar a alguien entre sus brazos, deduciendo que debía ser Sølv ulv en su identidad civil, llegando a casa deshaciéndose su transformación tumbándose en la cama cansada, física y mentalmente, viendo que aun quedaba para el almuerzo mas de dos horas, sintiéndose inútil en esos momentos, había fallado al recuperar el cristal y también en capturar a aquel sujeto, Mayura había escapado y lo peor es que tenia la formula para el frío, ¿habrían capturado al maestro Fu? No aquello era imposible, esos eran los pensamientos de Marinette, viendo Tikki a su portadora, viendo la aflicción en su rostro, le resultaba difícil tener que lidiar con todo eso.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

Nathalie había fallado en obtener algún miraculous, conseguir el de la abeja habría supuesto debilitar a los héroes de París y de repaso conseguir sembrar la duda en Chloe hacia la heroína una vez mas, viendo el lado bueno ahora sabia que existía otro miembro de los Filos de Jade en la ciudad y también de la existencia de otras formas de magia, a lo mejor existía otra forma de curar a Emilie, decidiendo buscar a algún experto en ocultismo.

\- Maestro creo que seria mala idea jugar con fuerzas que no comprende – le expuso Nooroo viendo a Croww temblar ante la idea de enfrentar a magia negra de nuevo, leyendo el lenguaje corporal de ambos kwamis Nathalie y Duusuu.

\- Su jefe es alguien muy obstinado, quizás estudiar un poco sobre dicho tema no sea mala idea, sobretodo para protegerse, he sentido desde hace tiempo algo rondando la mansión – expuso Duusuu escuchando aquello Nathalie, luego hablaría con la kwami, había mucho que aprender.

Al mismo tiempo en la mansión Adrien se encontraba tumbado en la cama, pensando en como estaría Marinette, la conocía muy bien y sabia que esos momentos debía estar muy preocupada por toda esa situación, las cosas se ponían feas para todos, los Filos de Jade habían mostrado a su ultimo miembro, así como ahora sabían que de alguna manera Hawk Moth y Mayura habían conseguido las formulas, aunque ni siquiera el sabia mucho sobre esas transformaciones, decidiendo mandarle un mensaje a Marinette para tranquilizarla, mientras Plagg permanecía meditando, viendo aquello Adrien como algo malo, su intuición le decía que las cosas solo iban a ir a peor.

(-)

Luka había vuelto a casa viendo como el agua del Sena se había descongelado en superficie, mas por el camino vio que la capa de hielo alrededor del _Pont Neuf_ era mas delgada, quizás debía exponerse lo a Ladybug, viendo a su madre discutir con alguien por teléfono, mientras una joven de cabellos oscuros y piel morena permanecía en cubierta afinando una guitarra, debía tener aproximadamente su edad o la de Marinette.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo Kagami se encontraba en su habitación, decidiendo ponerse a estudiar para intentar distraer su mente, Skorpion estuvo a punto de acabar con ella en tres ocasiones, gracias a Carapace había conseguido evitar ser envenenada pero por desgracia aquella criminal se escapo con Drago Bludvist, aunque no le importaba mucho aquel sujeto había fallado, viendo Longg a su portadora, viendo la decepción al haber fracasado.

\- Joven heroína es imposible ganar todo el tiempo, mas podéis aprender de la derrota, mejorar vuestro trabajo en equipo os ayudara en el futuro Kagami-chan – dijo el kwami consiguiendo que su portadora esbozase una sonrisa, debía intentar quedarse con lo positivo, aunque era difícil.

(-)

Alya y Nino se habían reunido ambos en la calle, llevando el moreno a Wayzz oculto bajo la ropa de abrigo que cubría su cuerpo, viéndose ambos jóvenes y saludándose con un beso en la mejilla, hablando Alya.

\- Necesitamos entrenar mas, volvernos mas hábiles, mas fuertes, la ciudad necesita de ello – expuso Alya pensando Nino en aquello estremeciéndose, ambos ya realizaban ejercicios de entrenamiento en conjunto, pero lo que le decía es que debían mejorar.

\- Ladybug estoy seguro estaría de acuerdo en eso – expuso Nino mientras Wayzz veía a ambos jóvenes, ambos tenían un vinculo fuerte, y juntos lo serian mas – Wayzz, ¿Ladybug se encuentra bien? Quiero decir, parecía algo decaída – le pregunto al kwami contestándole.

\- Solo puedo decirte que esta siendo sometida a mucho estrés, y como Tikki y el resto de kwamis nos preocupamos por ella, pues no sin razón es la sucesora del guardián – dijo sin darse cuenta que hablo de mas, mirándose ambos jóvenes, sabían de ese guardián, pero no como era ni porque actuaba así, pero si había elegido a Ladybug.

\- ¿El guardián es alguien mayor? - pregunto Alya asintiendo el kwami verde.

\- Así es Alya, hace ya muchos años que supero el siglo de vida, el sabe que no vivida eternamente, por eso ha estado instruyendo a Ladybug para ser su sucesora – expuso Wayzz mirándose ambos jóvenes pensando un poco en aquello, a parte de ser Ladybug quien estuviese tras esa mascara era alguien con responsabilidades de algún tipo, y estaba bajo mucha presión, en esa guerra seguían en un punto muerto, y aunque fuesen mas héroes que al principio sus enemigos parecían no solo hacerse mas fuertes, sino también mas numerosos, tanta presión podría llevar a Ladybug a ser blanco de Hawk Moth, entonces seria el fin.

(-)

En el cuartel de EDOPA, los agentes se encontraban reportando la información obtenida así como los resultados de la misión, hablando el agente de ascendencia española.

\- Esos mocosos han fracasado demasiadas veces, señor pida una orden de captura y yo le demostrare como debe usarse ese poder – expuso el agente Caballero negando el capitán.

\- Es verdad que tienen dificultades pero hasta ahora han demostrado ser eficaces, el numero de víctimas mortales causados por Skorpion es casi nulo gracias al antídoto que ladybug suministra a los hospitales – le expuso el capitán Renard mirando al equipo allí reunido - ¿Dijisteis algo sobre Ryker Grimborn? - pregunto asintiendo la agente Rubbel.

\- Si capitán, un civil fue quien descubrió la relación entre "Glaciar" y ese hombre, creo que seria conveniente traer a Ryker para poder interrogarle mejor – expuso la agente asintiendo el capitán.

\- Agente Lockhart y Wu, quiero que traigan a dicho criminal, podría darnos la información que necesitamos para avanzar en el proyecto Titan – ordeno el capitán saliendo aquellos cuatro agentes de su despacho, viendo un reporte de la policía, tres vagabundos asesinados, siendo lo mas extraño que no tenían ni una gota de sangre en sus cuerpos, aquello le daba mala espina.

(-)

Una vez de noche nos encontramos en algún lugar oculto bajo tierra, viéndose como en medio de una sala permanecía atado Drago Bludvist, mientras sobre una mesa permanecía la Ventisca de Jotunhein, estando Skorpion esperando a su aliado, abriendo la única puerta de aquel pequeño y oscuro lugar, mas no venia solo.

\- El amo estará muy complacido con los resultados, aunque haber conseguido otro miraculous habría sido perfecto – dijo aquel sujeto notando se un acento extranjero, mas a ambos villanos les resultaba difícil determinar de donde era.

\- Es mejor que nada – expuso Löwen cuando aquel sujeto se acerco a el y empezó a apretar su garganta, soltándolo.

\- Yo sin embargo dispongo de mas información – expuso Skorpion mostrándole a través de un teléfono móvil una grabación, viéndose justamente la reunión que mantuvieron Ladybug y su equipo en el ayuntamiento con el alcalde y con el EDOPA, escuchando hablar de Ryker.

\- Tiene sus ventajas estar trabajando cerca del alcalde – expuso el recién llegado mientras Drago solo veía a aquel sujeto, había algo que no le gustaba, como esa piel blanca y esos ojos rojos como la sangre – Es una pena que deba interrogarlo, sino seria una cena magnifica, aunque puede serme útil como sirviente – expuso aquel ser viéndose como sus colmillos se alargaban, viendo Löwen y Skorpion como empezaba aquel terrible interrogatorio, agradeciendo no estar en el lugar de aquel manco, la oscuridad se acerca lenta e inexorablemente.

**CONTINUARA**

Aquí estamos estimados lectores dando gracias de haber terminado este chapter, ¿que os ha padecido Kwami Buster o lo que es lo mismo Cazakwamis? a mi me ha gustado y casi la descubren, espero os haya gustado el chapter, pues como podéis ver los problemas se multiplican pues pronto también tendrán que lidiar con un hijo de la noche, preparad el ajo, santiguaros antes de dormir y no dejéis entrar a desconocidos en vuestros hogares estas noches, pues se acerca el 31 de Octubre, nos leemos pronto pecadores.


	28. Chat Blagueur

"Bienvenidos estimados lectores a otro capitulo de esta historia, aun falta para que nuestros héroes enfrenten al blutsauger, mas no os preocupéis, pronto tendrán que hacerlo, pero primero tocan algunos Akumas que servirán como pantalla mientras de fondo voy dejando todo preparado para la lucha con el monstruo, espero disfruten."

**Capitulo 28: Chat Blagueur**

En la pantalla de un móvil alguien veía a Nadja Chamack dando el reporte del ultimo Akuma.

\- _Aquí Nadja Chamack, tras una duda batalla en la cual Chat Noir fue capturado por Desperada, cuya identidad civil es Vivica Flores, becaria a las ordenes de Jagged Stone, que tras una discusión con este fue despedida, también sabemos que Skorpion y un misterioso villano han intervenido al final de la lucha, escapando nuestros héroes gracias a Ryuko, al mismo tiempo que dichos criminales desaparecían_ – decía el noticiario saliendo de la aplicación quien sostenía el móvil, no siendo otro que Odd, el cual se encontraba en una habitación con dos literas, viendo a su amigo Ulrich tumbado tranquilamente, decidiendo el rubio del mechón morado ponerse a trabajar en su nueva canción, al mismo tiempo que se organizaba para llevar a Aelita a un paseo en barco por el Sena, habían pasado dos días desde que los héroes de París habían vencido a "Glaciar" y el frío aunque aun intenso parecía ir remitiendo.

**_College_ François Dupont**

Una vez mas Marinette había sido convocada al despacho del director por algo que no había hecho, pues había sido acusada por parte de una alumna de otro curso de fumar en los lavabos, cosa que era mentida, notando otro detalle de aquel jueves, su profesor de historia aun no había entrado al edificio.

\- Señorita Dupain-Cheng creame cuando le digo que esto empieza a parecerme absurdo – expuso el director sintiendo la joven como la presión le subía, estudiar, los uniformes para el café maid, enfrentarse a acusaciones sin fundamento que manchaban su imagen, ayudar a sus padres con los pedidos, además de ser Ladybug y la guardiana con todo lo que suponía, respirando profundamente.

\- Si la acusación viene de una de las chicas que me agredió el trimestre pasado no creo que sea de fiar su palabra – contesto Marinette intentando serenarse, aunque estaba claramente cansada, hacia solo una hora había terminado de vencer a un Akuma complicado, dando gracias a Viperion y su Second Chance, asintiendo el director.

\- Como diría el señor Garcia no se puede cuestionar esa lógica, sin embargo los rumores de mala conducta llevan bastante tiempo siguiéndola y su tendencia a la impuntualidad no ayuda en absoluto como coartada – expuso el director asintiendo Marinette sintiéndose cansada, ya había terminado tres vestidos de maid pero todavía le quedaban veinte, además de los uniformes de los chicos, de los cuales aun faltaban algunos por pasarle las medidas.

\- ¿Puedo irme ya por favor? - pidió la franco-china notando Tikki que su portadora estaba cansada, eran muchas responsabilidades, una carga pesada, dándole permiso el director para irse a clase, viendo la del pelo azul oscuro borros antes de volver a ver normal, encontrándose a Adrien esperándola en el pasillo - ¿No deberías estar en clase? - le pregunto dándole respuesta rápidamente.

\- Recuerda que acabo de volver de una sesión de fotos, además, había algo que quería pedirte – le dijo sintiéndose la joven un tanto cansada, viendo el rubio las leves ojeras que aquejaban a la chica – Marinette, ¿me harías el honor de aceptar que seamos novios aunque a ojos del mundo debamos aparentar ser solamente amigos? - le pidió sonriendo la joven pensando en lo maravilloso de aquello, antes de recordar a Lila y su amenaza, además de otros muchos problemas, no es que no quisiese ser su pareja, pero, tenían una misión complicada por delante.

\- No se si es conveniente – expuso la joven sintiéndose el joven herido – No es que no quiera pero, tenemos una misión y opino que mi deber como Ladybug va antes que mi corazón – le expuso pensando rápidamente el rubio un argumento en contra.

\- Solo se vive una vez _Lianhua_, si ahora no, ¿cuando? No sabemos cuando venceremos a Hawk Moth, puede que tardemos años, no quiero esperar tanto, no quiero vivir lamentando no poder amarte – le contesto Adrien consiguiendo sonrojar a la joven – Eres uno de mis mayores sueños hechos realidad, no quiero tener que soñarte para estar a tu lado, quiero poder amarte todos los días de mi vida aunque nadie a parte de nosotros lo sepa – le pidió sintiendo la joven que no podría evitar caer en los brazos de aquel joven.

\- Eres malo Adrien, consigues que caiga a tus pies solo con una palabra – le contesto dándole un beso en la mejilla – Tu planificas nuestra primera cita como Adrien y Marinette _chaton_, la primera entre Ladybug y Chat Noir es cosa mía – le contesto yéndose hacia su clase, viendo el rubio irse a la chica que le quitaba el sueño zarandeando las caderas, estaba seguro que Marinette andaba de esa forma solo para incomodarlo, era mala con el, pero el también podía ser un chico travieso si se lo proponía.

En el aula Adrien escuchaba como Lila presumía una vez mas de sus "contactos" y "amistades", rodando los ojos el rubio viendo como Alix estaba platicando con Max, recordando algo que le prometió a la chica el año pasado, teniendo una idea con ello, una magnifica idea.

El resto de clases transcurrió con normalidad, notando muchos alumnos la falta de su profesor de historia, aunque algunos lo agradecían, pues era quien mas deberes dejaba, una vez terminaron las clases los alumnos volvieron a sus casas, sin embargo Adrien estaba esperando a Alix en la entrada, pues tenia una idea magnifica pero la necesitaba de excusa.

\- Alix – llamo el rubio a la del pelo rosáceo mientras Marinette salia del aula, notando el rubio como se notaba agotada.

\- ¿Que quieres Adrien? - le cuestiono la de baja estatura cruzándose de brazos antes de girar hacia Marinette, la cual también se acercaba.

\- He estado hablando con Phillipe y me ha dicho que mañana por la tarde puede hacerte una prueba, además había pensado que podríamos ir varios compañeros, como Marinette me sugirió hace mucho tiempo – le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la franco-china, tardando esta un par de segundo en entender que esa era su idea para una cita, patinar juntos y como habría mucha gente podrían pasar desapercibidos.

\- Gracias Adrien eres un gran amigo – le dijo Alix no sin antes acercarse a Marinette – Aprovecha chica la ocasión – le dijo asintiendo la joven, quedando solos ellos dos.

\- Así que, ¿patinaje sobre hielo? - le expuso Marinette olvidándose gracias a ello de todos sus problemas, aunque fuese durante un instante, imaginando como seria la velada.

\- Le prometí a Alix que le conseguiría una prueba con Phillipe además, si con eso desmiento que Lila lo conoce supondrá otra posible aliada a la hora de desenmascararla – le contesto el rubio notando algo extraño Marinette, y sabia que era.

\- Recuerdo que me dijiste que no debíamos hacer eso – le contesto asomándose Tikki y asintiendo, hablando Plagg.

\- Mi chico ha visto la verdadera cara de esa chica y creeme cuando os digo que es mejor descubrirla, esta claro que sera blanco de Hawk Moth pero cuanto antes mejor – expuso el kwami volviendo a su escondite debajo de la chaqueta, viendo Marinette llegar el coche de Adrien con su guardaespaldas en este, despidiéndose ambos jóvenes conteniendo el impulso de darse un beso, aunque era posible que cierto gato negro saliese a darle uno de buenas noches.

El resto del día Marinette lo paso estudiando, acabando los deberes, continuando con los trajes para la cafetería, dedicando también un tiempo a estudiar el grimorio, buscando algo que pudiese ayudarla a superar todo eso, bostezando de puro cansancio escuchando a su madre llamarla para cenar, para nada mas terminar sentir que su cuerpo se tambaleaba y todo estaba borroso.

**_College_ François Dupont, al día siguiente**

Otra acusación de algo que Marinette no había hecho había llegado a manos del director, pero esta vez aquel hombre estaba seguro que ella no había sido, viendo como Ricardo entraba al edificio cual muerto en vida, lanzándole una fría mirada a todo el que se le acercaba.

\- Señor Garcia necesito de su fría lógica – pidió el director al profesor el cual se veía desanimado, respirando profundamente antes de hablar.

\- ¿De que acusan a Dupain-Cheng esta vez? - pregunto intuyendo que debía ser el tema principal de aquella petición.

\- Resulta que la acusan de robar a un compañero de un curso menor, pero he recibido una llamada diciendo que esta hospitalizada con fiebre – expuso el director asintiendo aquel hombre, contestándole.

\- Si tiene una llamada de sus padres, la joven no ha venido y la panadería de estos esta cerrada es seguro que es inocente – expreso aquel hombre llegando Adrien notando se también cabizbajo, recordando lo ocurrido esa noche.

_**Flashback**_

_Chat Noir iba por los techos de la ciudad, llevando en sus manos una rosa blanca como la nieve, agradeciendo a la floristería donde las conseguía que estuviese abierta, llegando a la casa de la familia de la joven, viendo como esta se desplomaba en medio del salón, sintiendo un vuelco y entrando directo a la estancia, ayudando al señor Dupain a levantarla, notando como ardía de fiebre, viendo a Tikki en la distancia indicándole que cogiese los aretes, hablando Sabine._

_\- Tom ve llama a una ambulancia y espera abajo, Chat Noir tumbala en el sofá – ordeno obedeciendo ambos varones, tomándole la temperatura a su hija – Si tienes que coger sus aretes hazlo mientras no esta Tom – le dijo pillando por sorpresa a Chat Noir, el cual busco rápidamente una excusa._

_\- ¿A que viene esa petición madame? - pregunto el gato recibiendo respuesta._

_\- Se que ella es Ladybug, no soy tonta, ¿por que crees que le permito salir sola incluso a altas horas a pesar de ser tan joven? - le cuestiono quedándose el felino paralizado._

_\- ¿Desde cuando? - pregunto recibiendo respuesta rápidamente._

_\- No estaba segura hasta que tu me lo has confirmado ahora mismo, lo sospecho desde que su padre sufrió el accidente con la furgoneta y también decidió cambiarse de peinado, descuida, su secreto y el tuyo están a salvo – le contesto tomando los aretes y llevándose con el a Tikki, pues aunque la kwami estaba preocupada si había un Akuma la necesitaría cerca._

**Fin del Flashback**

Adrien veía a Tikki y a Plagg cuchicheando en su chaqueta, notando mucho como la relación entre ambos seres era similar a la suya con Marinette, habiéndole Tikki explicado que si se transformaba debía hacerlo con ella, pues usar ambos miraculous a la vez era peligroso para todo el universo.

Ya en clase Adrien pudo ver que Lila se excusaba de ir a la pista de patinaje con el pretexto de que se había torcido un tobillo, notando miradas extrañas por partes de Ivan, Kim y Alix, el trio veía aquello extraño, pues el primero la había visto andar tranquilamente y los otros dos eran deportistas, se habían lesionado y si hubiese sufrido dicha lesión sabían que no podría caminar tan tranquilamente, puede que ninguno de ellos fuese la persona mas inteligente del grupo pero sin duda era curioso como lo dicho por la italiana no coincidía con su forma de actuar.

(-)

En otro centro de enseñanza un rubio con un mechón morado de complexión delgada estaba delante de varios compañeros hablando en un tono serio, discutiendo con un chico con lentes y cabello rubio también mientras una chica de pelo rosáceo veía todo, viendo irse al chico del mechón tintado hacia algún lugar, sintiéndose mal la joven.

**Mansión Agreste**

Gabriel Agreste se encontraba trabajando en su nueva colección, pensando en los pros y contras de esa alianza con Lila, esa joven le estaba proporcionando Akumas muy poderosos así como estaba yendo por la que intuía seria su mejor obra, sintiéndose mal por la joven en cuestión, su hijo la adoraba, era amiga de su sobrina, le había recuperado el grimorio y el mismo había probado su cocina en una ocasión que Adrien trajo dulces elaborados por la joven, esa chica tenia todo lo que el podía soñar en una nuera, pero la necesitaba para sus planes, no era nada personal, cuando sintió una emoción negativa, lejos pero aun dentro de los limites de su poder.

\- Nooroo, tenemos trabajo – dijo aquel hombre activando la grabación en bucle de el trabajando en sus diseños, bajando a su guarida, escuchando la tos que soltaba Croww, el kwami al igual que Duusuu había contraído la gripe, por suerte Nathalie había encontrado en el grimorio un sistema para sanar a los kwamis, pero aun tardaría en conseguir todo lo necesario.

\- Maestro no creo que sea bueno akumatizar a la chica que ama su hijo, si el descubre eso podría acabar en serios apuros – expuso el kwami sonriendo Gabriel.

\- Si para hallar el perdón debo arrastrarme por la vía purgatoria lo haré – le expuso sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos, dando paso a su transformación – Puedo sentirlo, una joven cuyo corazón sufre al ver a sus seres queridos luchar por su amor, un blanco perfecto para mi akuma – dijo el villano contaminando una de las mariposas que aquella energía oscura – Vuela mi bestia y libera el verdadero poder de esta joven – dijo volando el akuma, sabiendo que tardaría un rato aun en llegar.

**François Dupont**

Plagg se encontraba en la casilla de su portador acompañado de su azucarillo, estando Tikki preocupada por su portadora, Marinette había enfermado debido a todas las responsabilidades que cargaba encima, debía delegar parte de su trabajo o acabaría empeorando, y eso solo hacia sufrir a la kwami, cuando sintió una presencia, Barkk era la kwami de Ricardo, y al igual que Plagg sabían que aquel hombre no se encontraba anímica mente bien, saliendo ambos para buscar a la kwami y preguntarle, encontrando Tikki a su compañera dándole ánimos a su portador.

\- Veras como ella se recupera Ricardo, encontraremos quien le hizo daño – dijo Barkk escuchando Tikki aquello, acercándose para saludar.

\- Tu eres la kwami de Ladybug, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto aquel hombre buscando una respuesta Tikki, odiaba mentir pero no podía decirle la verdad tampoco.

\- Sentí a Barkk en este edificio y vine a verla, mi portadora enfermo así que estoy con Chat Noir – le expuso mirándose kwami y humano.

\- Gracias por venir Tikki, pero ahora mi portador no esta e un buen momento, creemos que un strigoi ataco a su novia hace dos noches mientras volvía del trabajo – expuso Barkk asintiendo aquel hombre, viendo como llevaba un diente de ajo oculto en su chaqueta.

\- Después de enfrentar Akumas, Sentimonstruos y a un ifrit que existan los brucolaco no me resulta extraño en absoluto – expuso aquel hombre asintiendo Tikki, la cosa estaba peor de lo que imaginaba si había un vampiro de por medio, debía buscar a Plagg, el cual parecía feliz después de haber encontrado su "queso mágico" desde hacia unos días aparecía un trozo de queso en el laboratorio de química sin razón aparente, yendo ambos kwamis de vuelta a la taquilla.

(-)

De vuelta con aquella joven esta se encontraba sosteniendo en sus manos una foto de todos sus amigos, sin percatarse de aquella mariposa negra, mas aquel insecto sobrenatural su había sido visto por otra persona.

\- ¡Aelita cuidado! - escucho la chica gritar a alguien viendo a Odd cubrirla de aquel insecto endemoniado, introduciéndose este en un dije en forma de punta de flecha el cual estaba unido a una pulsera.

\- _Esto no es lo que tenia en mente pero porque no, para enfrentar a un gato nada mejor que otro, Chat Blagueur soy Hawk Moth, se que solo deseas hacer feliz a tu amada, por eso te concederé el poder para protegerla y también para que puedas traer alegría a los demás, dime, ¿tenemos trato? _\- dijo Hawk Moth viendo el terrorífico Akuma que podía crear.

\- Que empiece la función Hawk Moth – dijo Odd siendo envuelto por aquel miasma oscuro mientras Aelita daba la alerta de Akuma, viendo a su novio soltar una carcajada antes de coger a la chica y crear una especie de torre alrededor de ella – Aquí estarás a salvo princesa, ahora voy a hacer que suelte un par dientes tu ex – dijo sintiendo la joven preocupación por sus amigos, su ex-novio no es que fuese el chico mas tierno, pero desde que rompieron se pasaba mucho tiempo con gente que no debía, estaba preocupada por Odd, no sabia de que seria capaz en ese estado.

**François Dupont**

La ultima hora de clases había llegado y Adrien se encontraba en clase de lengua y literatura en esos momentos, escuchando a su profesora hablar sobre la literatura del siglo XVII, mientras Plagg y Tikki permanecían en la mochila de este, no sabia que estarían cuchicheando, pero estaba claro que era algo serio, mientras sentía como Lila se intentaba pegar a el mas de lo que le gustaría, si fuese Marinette no tardaría un instante en dejarse llevar por la situación, cuando sin previo aviso se escucho un móvil, no siendo otro que el de Alya.

\- Perdonad, es que siempre tengo la alerta de Akuma en sonido – expuso la joven viéndose los alumnos allí reunidos, eso significaba que había un Akuma suelto, pasando la profesora a poner las noticias con el proyector.

\- _Aquí Nadja Chamack reportando como en el Kadik, un college del distrito XVI ha parecido una especie de torre en medio del patio_ – decía la reportera desde el helicóptero viéndose una torre de aspecto futurista color marfil, viéndose un símbolo morado en medio de esta y una especie de ventana – _También nos reportan que el Akuma ha causado múltiples víctimas las cuales parece no pueden contener la risa_ – explico Nadja viendo todo Adrien, debía buscar como ir a por el Akuma – _Nuestras fuentes confirman que se mueve por los techos de la ciudad en dirección este, donde hemos tenido reportes de ataques de histeria y risas descontroladas, las autoridades recomiendan evitar la zona_ – indico Nadja decidiendo la profesora enviar a sus alumnos a casa, el riesgo era elevado y ya estaban a punto de terminar las clases del día, saliendo Adrien y escondiéndose para mirar a ambos kwamis.

\- Chico ya sabes que debes hacer, yo me quedare en el anillo como la ultima vez – le expuso el kwami mirando el rubio a Tikki.

\- Marinette sabe que usaras bien su miraculous, París te necesita – le expuso Tikki suspirando el rubio, aquel miraculous no era precisamente su fuerte, pero la ciudad le necesitaba y sobretodo Marinette, ya le contaría cuando estuviese mejor lo de su madre y las identidades secretas.

\- Por ti _my lady_, Tikki puntos fuera – dijo el rubio dando paso a Mr. Bug, su identidad alterna, mientras tanto Luka se encontraba con su hermana, llevándola a casa, para una vez dejarla a bordo mirar a su kwami.

\- Ten cuidado Luka, este parece ser un Akuma complicado – le dijo Sass asintiendo el musico, mirando aquel miraculous y como estuvo a punto de revelarle su identidad a Ladybug el otro día, notando la preocupación de esta por liberar a Chat Noir, el amor volaba entre ambos, o eso le parecía a el.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo – le dijo preparándose para transformarse – Sass, escamas serpenteantes – dijo dando paso a Viperion, de manera análoga Kagami mantuvo una conversación similar con Longg, deduciendo que seria difícil luchar contra un Akuma sin saber sus poderes o apariencia, dando paso a Ryuko para ir a buscar al villano de turno.

Ricardo por contra se encontraba preparándose para ir a casa, llevando lo que necesitaba con el mientras Barkk veía a aquel hombre atrapado en su mundo, estaba muy preocupada por la estabilidad mental de su portador, pues era alguien demasiado complejo para saber lo que pensaba.

\- Ladybug y los otros podrían necesitarnos – le dijo Barkk no habiendo ninguna respuesta por parte de su portador, el cual parecía ir en modo automático en esos momentos, desviando su mirada hacia la kwami.

\- Lo primero sera guardar nuestras pertenencias en casa, así llamaremos menos la atención – expuso no viendo la kwami sentido a esa forma de proceder, su portador no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, viéndolo andar hacia la estación de metro, su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente estaba en otra cosa al igual que su corazón, solo pensaba en como estaría la mujer que amaba, la cual estaba hospitalizada en esos momentos.

(-)

Mr Bug iba corriendo por la ciudad sin encontrar rastro alguno del villano de turno, viendo a lo lejos a Viperion en dirección hacia el.

\- Me alegro de verte, ¿Ladybug? - se cuestiono el héroe serpiente al ver al rubio llevando el traje moteado, contestándole.

\- Ladybug se encuentra enferma y me envío su kwami para que no tuviésemos problemas con los Akumas – expuso el héroe moteado ocultando aquella información al héroe serpiente cuando escucharon algo o mejor dicho a muchas personas reír como locas, viendo al villano de turno enviando por Hawk Moth, era un joven de complexión delgada enfundado en un traje de gato de color morado, notando como las garras de este eran mas largas que las de Chat Noir, viendo Mr Bug una especie de pulsera en su mano derecha, fijándose en el cabello verde y la piel blanca como si estuviese pintada, incluyendo labios rojos que recordaban a un payaso.

\- No hay tristeza si Chat Blagueur esta para alegrados el día con una buena carcajada – dijo el villano soltando una risa escandalosa - ¿Por que el niño lanzo el reloj? - dijo señalando a un niño de unos ocho años que andaba por la zona – Para ver volar el tiempo – dijo disparando una flecha de energía desde la pulsera en su muñeca, alcanzando al chico que empezó a reír como loco, viendo Viperion una especie de indicador de energía en su brazo – Son un miauravilloso publico, tres funciones mas cada hora – se despidió escapando de allí, decidiendo ambos héroes seguirlo.

\- Debemos descubrir todo lo posible de este oponente, así sera mas sencillo detenerlo – expuso Viperion asintiendo el del traje moteado un tanto molesto por esa copia barata, mientras Plagg volaba alrededor, parecía que seria un día largo y lo peor es que estaría sin camemberg hasta que el villano fuese vencido, corriendo ambos héroes con el máximo sigilo detrás del Akuma de turno, viéndolo seguir su actuación mostrando una panoplia de chistes malos todo el tiempo, riendo la gente a carcajadas, como si fuesen obligadas a reír, viendo como cada vez parecía mas rápido el villano.

\- Parece que obtiene su poder de las risas ajenas – expuso Mr Bug asintiendo Viperion, este oponente podía ser muy peligroso – También que cuanto mas fuerte se hace mas fácil le resulta hacer reír a los demás – continuo llegando a escuchar parte de un chiste, conteniendo una risa Viperion, mirando su compañero a este.

\- Si no podemos parar de reír no podremos defendernos – expuso el héroe serpiente asintiendo el del traje moteado, por suerte tenia un compañero observador, cuando ambos recibieron una llamada de Ryuko.

\- ¿Que ocurre Ryuko? - pregunto Mr Bug esperando respuesta de su compañera, la cual no tardo en hablar.

\- _Me encuentro en el patio del Kadik, resulta que dentro de esa torre que apareció hay una chica, me ha confirmado que el akumatizado es su novio, resulta que este y el ex de la chica eran amigos, y digo eran pues tuvieron hace un rato una discusión, ya veis las consecuencias_ – expuso Ryuko mirando Viperion a Mr Bug.

\- Intenta mantenerla a salvo – expuso el héroe serpiente asintiendo el del traje moteado.

\- Exacto, quiere que ella sea feliz, por eso tiene ese poder para causar la risa – continuo Mr Bug hablando la dragona.

\- _Si sacamos a la chica podremos tenderle una trampa_ – expuso esta mirándose ambos héroes, estaba claro que era un buen plan, pero tenia varios problemas, como el evitar reír ante sus bromas y chistes – _Chicos hay un problema_ – dijo esta escuchando ambos héroes – _La torre tiene una especie de campo de fuerza alrededor, creo que a golpes podre romperlo pero no se cuanto tardare_ – expuso la dragona recordando aquel indicador Viperion, ahora entendía a aquel enemigo.

\- Utiliza las risas para obtener energía con la que se fortalece el y ese campo de fuerza, las flechas que crea deben consumirla y servirle para forzar la risa, debemos evitar escucharlo y también evitar las flechas – expuso Viperion escuchando todo Ryuko y Mr Bug.

\- _Yo seguiré golpeando esto, seguramente eso atraerá a nuestro objetivo_ – dijo la heroína cortando la llamada, pensando Mr Bug en algún método para evitar estallar en carcajadas ante esos chistes malos, pensando en usar su Lucky Charm, pero prefería esperar a tener al Akuma mas cerca, viendo a Nino partiéndose de risa en medio de la calle con sus auriculares puestos, teniendo una idea para no escuchar nada, susurrándole a Viperion su plan, cogiendo al chico y a otra persona que también llevase auriculares, tenían un plan y debían buscar como atraer a Chat Blagueur hacia su trampa, viéndolo empezar a correr hacia donde estaba Ryuko, debían darse prisa.

En el Kadik Ryuko golpeaba aquel campo de energía con su espada, viendo como este parpadeaba cada vez que lo golpeaba, debía darle con mas velocidad si quería derribar aquel muro impenetrable, cuando escucho algo acercarse.

\- ¿Toc toc? - escucho preguntar manteniéndose la heroína en silencio - ¿Hay un? ¿hay un que? ¿hay un mata-dragones en la casa? - termino de escuchar no viéndole la gracia en absoluto a aquello, girándose para encontrarse con el Akuma de turno.

\- Parece que a Chat Noir le ha salido un imitador, uno bastante malo – expuso Ryuko preparando su espada para luchar.

\- Me temo lagartija que la única aquí que caerá es usted, después de todo los gatos cazan lagartos – dijo el villano sacando las garras listo para arañar, lanzándose al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, repeliendo Ryuko a su agresor de una patada, lanzándolo lejos, acercándose la heroína a este – Tiempo muerto, tiempo muerto – pidió este continuando Ryuko su avance mientras el villano llevaba las manos justo donde recibió el golpe – Joder en todos los cascabeles – se quejo el Akuma soltando una leve risita la heroína, sonriendo con malicia el gato con cara de bufón antes de disparar una flecha de energía hacia ella, rodando por el suelo para evitarla - ¿Por que la gallina cruzo la carretera? Para llegar al otro lado – dijo este no consiguiendo ningún efecto sobre la heroína, viendo que tendría que recurrir a todos sus trucos.

\- Me temo que no hay manera de hacerme reír bufón de segunda – expuso Ryuko escuchando un reclamo de indignación por parte de la novia del chico.

\- Bueno perdona si no esta Agustín, pero espero no te sea incomodin – expuso el villano lanzándose al ataque, volviendo a ser pateado por la heroína - ¿Sabes por que las focas de circo miran hacia arriba? Por que es donde están los focos, un hombre subió a una canica y grito, ¡soy el rey del mundo! Dos soldados van sobre una moto pero no se caen por que van "soldaos", ¿cual es el colmo de Batman? Que le Robin – empezó a contar el villano al mismo tiempo que luchaba con Ryuko, esperando que una sucesión de chistes consiguiese detenerla, viendo como empezaba surtir efecto, pues los ataques de la heroína se estaban volviendo mas lentos - ¿Por que las aves vuelan hacia el sur? Porque es mas rápido que ir andando – dijo viendo como Ryuko se alejaba de este para intentar controlarse, tantos chistes malos eran un infierno - ¿Te sabes el del intermitente? Un padre le pide a su hijo que compruebe si funcionan los intermitentes del coche, contestándole, ahora si, ahora no, ahora si, ahora no – le dijo viendo como estaba empezando a surtir efecto - ¿O el de las zapatillas? Un tipo le pregunta a su amigo, ¿pero que haces hablándole a las zapatillas? Y este le contesta aquí pone CONVERSE – le dijo conteniendo Ryuko la risa ante aquella desastrosa forma de atacar, sonriendo, recordando el chiste definitivo – Estamos pareciendo una epidemia de gripe, el otro día mi hermana se acerco a la farmacia y dijo, buenas, ¿me da una caja de ácido acetil salicílico por favor? Contestándole el farmacéutico, ¿Aspirinas? Terminando mi hermana diciendo si eso, que nunca me acuerdo del nombre – le contó no pudiendo Ryuko evitar empezar a reírse ante aquel ultimo chiste, cayéndose al suelo la heroína de espalda incapaz de contener la risa – Si ese te ha parecido bueno escucha este, ¿que hace un vampiro conduciendo un tractor? Sembrar el miedo – continuo contando continuando las carcajadas.

\- ¿Y ella iba a sacarme de esta torre? Virgen santísima – expreso Aelita viendo dos siluetas acercarse, debían ser mas héroes que venían a solucionar aquel problema, viendo como dejaban a un par de personas tumbadas en el suelo, riéndose a carcajadas, escuchando Chat Blagueur aquellas risas.

\- Eh tu mala imitación de Chat Noir y el Joker, ¿por que no te ríes de alguien de tu tamaño? - pronuncio Mr Bug esperando Viperion para activar su poder especial.

\- Vaya yo pensaba que usabas un traje de color negro, no que ibas como una bailarina de flamenco – expreso el villano sintiendo Ricardo en casa la imperiosa necesidad de corregir a alguien por pronunciar mal algo.

\- Veamos quien ríe el ultimo – expreso Mr Bug escabulléndose Viperion hasta llegar a la torre, mientras su compañero se limitaba a luchar contra Chat Blagueur, hablándole Hawk Moth al Akuma.

\- _Idiota ese héroe tiene los oídos tapados, no te escucha_ – le expuso el supervillano a su campeón, viendo este que en efecto llevaba auriculares el del traje moteado.

\- Es el momento, Second Chance – dijo Viperion activando su poder especial, viendo como el Akuma pasaba a disparar contra el del traje moteado.

\- Lucky Charm – conjuro este cayendo delante de el una cascara de plátano, tropezándose Mr Bug con esta soltando una leve risa el Akuma antes de dispararle de nuevo, consiguiendo alcanzar al del traje moteado, empezando a reír, volviendo atrás en el tiempo.

\- ¿Rápido que hay de postre en la cafetería? - le pregunto Viperion a la chica, contestando Aelita.

\- Tarta de nata, ¿por que? - pregunto la joven poniendo cara de asco Viperion viendo como una vez mas volvía su compañero a tropezar, retrocediendo en el tiempo otra vez.

Una vez mas Viperion estaba viendo a su compañero ser vencido por su propio Lucky Charm, mientras tanto obtuvo información de donde estaba la cafetería del centro, retrocediendo una vez mas, luego comprobó en otro retroceso cuanto tardaría en llegar y prepararlo todo, retrocediendo una vez mas esta vez lanzando su lira contra su compañero captando la atención del Akuma, empezando Viperion a correr para evitar ser alcanzado, aunque el no llevaba los oídos tapados aun, indicándole a Mr Bug que se refugiasen dentro del edificio.

\- ¿Que pasa Viperion? - le pregunto tras entrar al gimnasio y cerrar la puerta el heroe serpiente mientras el se quitaba los auriculares.

\- Tengo un plan pero no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que hacer reír al Akuma, así podremos atacar – expuso el héroe serpiente indicándole a su compañero por donde ir, viendo como el villano los seguía, llegando a la cafetería.

\- ¿Toc toc? - escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, sonriendo Mr Bug.

\- Un momento estoy invocando mi Lucky Charm – contesto el héroe moteado consiguiendo una cascara de plátano, viendo a su alrededor entendiendo por que Viperion le pidió que fuesen allí, harían que ese imitador de cuarta se desternillase, empezando su plan, abriendo el villano la puerta a la fuerza decidiendo contar un chiste.

\- ¿Hay un par de héroes cagones en casa? - dijo el villano no encontrándole la gracia ninguno de los héroes allí reunidos, decidiendo empezar el plan, andando Mr Bug para accidentalmente pisar la cascara de plátano que obtuvo, empezando a resbalarse por el suelo previamente cubierto de resbaladizo aceite, poniendo Viperion la mano delante del rostro de su compañero, dándole con una tarta de nata empezando el Akuma reír, antes de acabar Mr Bug dándose en sus partes con un rastrillo cogido del cuarto del conserje, desternillándose Chat Blagueur.

\- Yo no le veo la gracia – dijo Mr Bug aun tirado en el suelo, corriendo Viperion y quitándole el objeto contaminado al Akuma, una pulsera con un adorno en forma de flecha, pisándolo y liberando al akuma – No habrá mas maldad pequeño akuma – dijo Mr Bug atrapando a aquel insecto escurridizo y purificándolo, antes de estar a punto de caerse por culpa del aceite, cogiendo aquella cascara de plátano y lanzándola al aire – Miraculous Mr Bug – dijo el héroe lanzando aquel objeto y restaurando todo a su alrededor, chocando puños con Viperion mientras un confuso Odd se veía en la cafetería de su centro de enseñanza.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

\- Puede que me hayáis vencido hoy héroes de París, pero os garantizo que yo reiré el ultimo cuando acabe todo – sentencio Hawk Moth volviendo a su identidad civil soltando un estornudo, mirando Nooroo con asco como se había manchado entero de mocos debido al estornudo de su portador, necesitaba un baño con urgencia.

**Kadik**

Viperion fue a comprobar como estaba Ryuko, viendo que la heroína estaba bien y que como la mayoría de Akumas Chat Blagueur se había centrado en obtener los aretes y el anillo, agradeciendo eso el héroe serpiente, acercándose Odd a su novia la cual sonrío al verlo, mientras Mr Bug se iba al hospital _Hôtel-Dieu_, que era donde estaba ingresada su amor, luego iría a la pista de patinaje para presentarle a Alix a Phillipe, despidiéndose Ryuko y Viperion de ambos jóvenes enamorados.

\- Es interesante que no hayan aparecido el león y la escorpión – expuso Ryuko yendo con el máximo sigilo igual que su compañero, asintiendo este.

\- Ambos tienen vidas civiles, seguramente la suerte ha estado de nuestro lado y se han visto en un compromiso que no podían eludir – expuso Viperion cogiendo ambos héroes caminos distintos, pensando Ryuko en la petición de Adrien de ir a patinar con el resto del grupo Adrinette, estaba claro que esa era su idea para una cita, no era la mas romántica pero tampoco estaba mal, lo único era que Marinette había faltado a clase.

**Hospital_ Hôtel-Dieu_**

Adrien no tardo en llegar al hospital con un ramo de azucenas, viendo Sabine aquellas flores sonriendo al comprender su significado, viendo con interés al chico, parecía que el sueño de Tom y el suyo respecto a con quien estaría Marinette era idéntico después de todo, indicándole donde era la habitación, estando la chica recostada leyendo algo en su tablet, viéndola usar un pijama rosa de manga larga bastante ajustado para su gusto.

\- H-hola Marinette – saludo el rubio un tanto nervioso, dejando lo que hacia la joven mirando fijamente al joven delante de ella, sonriendo indicándole que entrase – Te traje una flores, se que no es lo mas adecuado pero pasaba por delante de una floristería y me dije, "estas son perfectas para la chica de mis sueños" - le contó riendo un poco Marinette, hablando esta.

\- Eres un sol Adrien, en serio, gracias – le contesto ruborizándose el chico al verla sonreír.

\- ¿Que dicen los médicos? - pregunto el rubio deseoso de poder ayudar en lo que fuese a la chica, contestando esta.

\- Que es un caso de gripe bastante fuerte, que el desvanecimiento fue cosa del cansancio, la falta de sueño y el estrés – le contesto soltando un pequeño estornudo, pareciendo en el un ratón, riendo el rubio al ver algo tan adorable y apetecible.

\- Es decir que eres una ratoncita totalmente indefensa encerrada con un gato – le contesto el rubio decidiendo sacar a Chat Noir a jugar, soltando un chillido la chica al notar tan cerca al rubio.

\- No quiero contagiarte lindo gatito, así que tienes que permanecer a dos metros mínimo – le dijo apartándolo con los brazos, poniendo ojitos el rubio – Si no le sirven a Manon tampoco te servirán a ti – le contesto riendo un poco antes de sufrir un ataque de tos, sintiéndose Adrien miserable al hacerla toser.

\- No te molestare pero necesitamos hablar a solas sobre un problemilla – expuso el rubio cerrando la puerta mientras salían Tikki y Plagg, viendo el estado de su portadora la catarina, mientras Plagg también se sentía mal al verla hospitalizada, volando hasta esta y empezando a restregarse como un gato, ronroneando incluso – Tu madre te ha descubierto – le contó sin reparos dando gracias la joven de no tener nada entre sus manos o estar bebiendo algún liquido, mirando la chica al rubio fijamente, viendo que no bromeaba.

\- Bueno al menos las cosas no pueden ir a peor – expreso la franco-china mirando Tikki a su portadora, recordando su charla con Ricardo y Barkk.

\- La verdad es que si pueden ir a peor – expuso la kwami deseando no provocarle algo a su portadora, decidiendo hablar – Resulta que hay un vampiro en la ciudad y que ataco a la novia de Canis custode – expuso la kwami esperando la reacción por parte de Adrien y Marinette, siendo la chica quien hablo primero.

\- Ya me dijiste que existían los vampiros, sino esto habría bastado para desmayarme – le contesto acercándose el rubio a la chica mientras Plagg lo miraba, viendo que pensaba hacer una estupidez su portador, mas no podía hacer nada para evitar aquello.

\- Plagg y yo ya nos vimos con un vampiro hace tiempo, en New York – soltó el rubio mirando la joven al kwami negro – Así fue como conocimos a Exodus, ayudaba a un vigilante de esa ciudad a luchar contra aquel monstruo, que por cierto es un Filo de Jade y el antiguo portador del miraculous del lobo – le expuso viendo como la chica intentaba mantenerse tranquila, aunque estaba claro que estaba a punto de estallar debido a esa información.

\- ¿Dime que sabes como alejarlo o destruirlo? - le pregunto temiendo el rubio por su integridad física y mas importante aun, su relación con la joven.

\- S-si – le contesto viendo en esos candiles que eran los ojos de la chica a Ladybug – No puede entrar en propiedad privada sin la invitación de algún habitante de esta, tampoco puede tocar el rosal silvestre, el romero ni el cerezo, no se reflejan en espejos, no pueden pisar tierra consagrada así que un templo siempre es un buen lugar donde esconderse y claro no soporta el olor a ajo – le expuso viendo como esta se relajaba un poco – Eso es lo que recuerdo, Exodus y Chaman saben mas que yo sobre el tema – le contesto viendo los ojos de la chica, la cual rápidamente concluyo que Chaman debía ser el vigilante al que se refirió el rubio – Si no fuese por tu regalo ahora seria comida de chupa sangre – le contesto sacando el relicario en forma de mariquita que le regalo Marinette a finales del curso pasado.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto la joven interesada en aquello a la vez que emocionada, asintiendo el rubio.

\- Así es, Exodus dice que pusiste tanto amor en su elaboración que es el amuleto de protección ideal – le expuso recordando como aquel vampiro se abraso nada mas intento tocar aquel humilde objeto, viendo como se sonrojaba la chica.

\- Cuando este recuperada tenemos que hablar en serio, lo que mas lamento es no poder ir a patinar contigo – refunfuño la chica negando el rubio.

\- Ya tendremos otra ocasión _ma belle_ – dijo el rubio antes de despedirse con un beso en la frente de la chica, yéndose para cumplir su promesa con Alix, quedándose la joven mas tranquila, volviendo a su tablet viendo una actualización del Ladyblog, viendo con lágrimas en los ojos el vídeo que había pasado Alya, mas no eran lágrimas de pena, sino de contener las ganas de reír como una loca.

**Mansión Agreste**

Si había algo que Nathalie no esperaba ver cuando llego a la mansión y le llego el correo de su jefe diciendo que estaba enfermo era esto, ver a Gabriel Agreste en un ridículo y anti-estético pijama rosa con corazoncitos riendo como un demente mientras veía algo en su tablet, acercándose la mujer viendo un vídeo de como Mr Bug y Viperion derrotaron a Chat Blagueur, observando como Nooroo intentaba mantener la compostura, estaba claro que Gabriel estaba enfebrecido, o puede que esa botella de vino del suelo que seguramente "confundió" con medicina tuviese algo que ver con su conducta, decidiendo llamar al medico privado de su jefe antes de que pasase de loco neurótico a quejica absolutista, llevaba suficiente tiempo trabajando para aquel hombre para saberse todas las fases de su estado de enfermedad, primero iban las locuras y contra indicaciones medicas, luego el quejica con aires de dictador, luego el lastimero quejándose de su pronta muerte y por ultimo la fase definitiva antes de volver a ser el hombre inflexible, el santo Agreste, generoso hasta el ridículo, recordando la ultima vez que paso algo así, no había conseguido un aumento de sueldo del 50% a la ligera y el Gorila un mes de vacaciones pagadas, si Adrien tuviese un poco mas de malicia sabia que se habría aprovechado de ese estado de salud hacia mucho tiempo, aunque Adrien enfermo al igual que Gabriel era un suceso muy raro, por eso decidió enviarle un mensaje al chico, era hora de comprobar como habían influido los amigos de este en su conducta, a parte de las hormonas.

**Pista de patinaje**

Alix se sentía realizada, pues un patinador olímpico le había dicho que tenia talento, que podía llegar lejos si seguía ese ritmo, viendo al rubio algo desanimado, recordando que Marinette no había asistido a clases, ¿seria que el rubio al fin había visto a Marinette como algo mas que una buena amiga? Acercándose para comprobar como estaba, viendo como Alya le mostraba un vídeo, pasando de la preocupación a un rostro mas sombrío.

\- ¿Quien te paso el vídeo Alya? - pidió el rubio sintiendo la bloguera un escalofrío por la espalda, como si estuviese en peligro antes de contestarle.

\- No lo se, fue alguien que se hace llamar, _Tecnopata99_, te juro que no se nada mas Adrien – contesto la joven viendo por primera vez a Gabriel Agreste en Adrien, temiendo incluso Nino al verlo así, justo cuando le llego al rubio el mensaje de Nathalie.

\- Genial mi padre se ha enfermado, fantástico – escucharon quejarse al rubio cuando de repente cambio su semblante por una sonrisa.

\- Menuda bipolaridad – expuso Alix mientras Kim se acercaba, viendo al rubio sonreír como al que le había tocado la lotería.

\- Cuando mi padre se enferma digamos que durante unos días suele ser peor que Hitler – expuso el rubio escuchando todos aquello, incluyendo Kagami y Luka los cuales acababan de acercarse – Pero cuando le queda un solo día para recuperarse se vuelve completamente generoso, el cocinero consiguió unos calzones de oro gracias a eso, es casi como un genio que te concede un único deseo – explico mirándose los jóvenes, hablando Max.

\- Hasta ahora no te habías aprovechado de la situación, ¿me equivoco? - expuso el moreno asintiendo el rubio.

\- Este año sera diferente, la cosa es que, no se que pedirle – expuso el rubio pensando Luka en su sueño de tener una guitarra de oro macizo, un poco egoísta y materialista pero, es lo que el pediría, abriendo Nino su gran boca.

\- Tío yo se lo que haría, un mes entero en la playa a solas con mi chica – expuso Nino recibiendo un pisotón por parte de Alya, el muy idiota casi delata la relacion entre Adrien y Marinette, empezando el rubio a imaginarse con Marinette a solas en la playa, jugando, nadando, poniéndole la crema solar por la espalda, contemplar ese cuerpo esbelto durante interminables horas, dándose el mismo una bofetada mental antes de degenerar en cosas peores.

\- Primero tendré que sobrevivir a mi padre en modo mano de hierro – expuso Adrien recordando la ultima vez que lo vio enfermo, estremeciéndose, volviendo a casa con Astrid, debían planificar muy bien sus pasos, seguramente todos los empleados de la mansión ya estarían preparando todo para sobrevivir, pues la mayoría renunciaba al enfrentarse a Gabriel Agreste modo dictador, posiblemente no podría salir de casa nada mas que para sus clases durante días, pero resistiría, pensando Plagg en como convencer a Adrien para que le pidiese un suministro de queso de por vida, lo que le restase de vida a Plagg por supuesto.

(-)

Mientras todo eso pasaba cierto vampiro seguía interrogando a su prisionero, vi endose a este golpeado y con marcas de los colmillos de aquella sanguijuela tamaño humano por el brazo, ni loco se acercaría a ese cuello que apestaba a trasero de cabra.

\- Asi que realmente Ryker descubrió quien tiene el Ojo de Anubis, estoy seguro mi amo estará complacido, por desgracia para ti grandullón no te necesitamos mas con vida – expuso el vampiro sintiéndose débil Drago Bludvist, había enfrentado a la policía, al ejercito, fue el líder de uno de los grupos criminales mas poderosos de Europa del este y del norte de dicho continente y este seria su final, ser convertido en comida todo por culpa de un grupo de críos.

\- Puede que yo vaya a morir, pero esos mocosos harán que me acompañes en el infierno – bramo aquel criminal riendo el vampiro.

\- Me gustara ver como lo intentan, porque creeme, el infierno no es nada en comparación a la furia de mi amo, el ya existía cuando la Orden de los Guardianes fue destruida, el me libero del encierro impuesto por aquellos protectores del mundo, ¿en serio crees que le temo a unos adolescentes? Soy Konrad Von Zarivoch, te garantizo que disfrutare acabando con ellos – le contesto antes de decidir alimentarse de aquel sujeto.

**Montmartre**

Por la noche Canis custode había salido a patrullar, con un vampiro suelto era imprescindible estar alerta, pues supondría que tarde o temprano volvería a atacar, corriendo por los techos de la ciudad hasta ver a un par de coches patrulla rodeando una boca de alcantarilla, acercándose.

\- Nos alegra vele Canis custode – dijo uno de los agentes viendo el héroe perruno lo que sacaban de la alcantarilla, no siendo otra cosa que el cuerpo sin vida de Drago Bludvist.

\- ¿Cual es la causa de la muerte? - pregunto el héroe sin reparos acercándose al cadáver, viendo las marcas en el brazo.

\- Murió desangrado, un trabajador de la limpieza vio por una rendija su cuerpo flotando hay abajo – expuso un forense que estaba allí realizando su trabajo, mostrándole al héroe las marcas en el brazo – Es la cuarta persona que encontramos así, sin una gota de sangre en el cuerpo – expuso aquel hombre tocando el cadáver con los guantes puestos, empezando a estremecerse Canis custode, la ciudad estaba en un peligro critico en esos momentos, recordando como hacia unas noches salia a buscar a su pareja al estar retrasándose demasiado de volver del trabajo, viendo como un sujeto la mordía en el cuello en un callejón, decidiendo intervenir y enfrentarlo, escapando este convertido en niebla, París estaba en un apuro muy serio, por suerte la kwami de Ladybug ya habría alertado a esta y estaría preparando un plan de contingencia o algo, la oscuridad se acercaba a principios de enero.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores aquí estamos con otro chapter terminado, aviso a todos mis lectores que no he visto los últimos episodios emitidos en Ucrania, y tampoco los veré hasta que se estrenen Felix y Chat Blanc, por lo que les pido por favor que no me hagan spoiler, ahora contestemos esos reviews que tan deliciosamente han llegado.

**Nahuel836: pues si nada mejor en esta época que poner un vampiro, aunque realmente ya llevo tiempo preparando su llegada, en varios capítulos menciono a este ser sobrenatural, espero te guste este capitulo porque lentamente iremos viendo mas sobre este enemigo de París, y pobre de quien no lleve ajo encima.**

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos, una vez mas, gracias a todos mis lectores, se que hay reviews que no he contestado pero es que, primero, no hago fics a la carta, trabajo por inspiración y segundo tampoco soy un obseso de ciertos personajes sobre otros, espero os haya gustado y hasta luego pecadores.


	29. Game-master

"Bienvenidos estimados lectores a otro capitulo de esta historia, en el cual veremos los estragos que puede causar una única persona, y creanme, estoy preparándome para hacer una versión de Kwami buster para este fic que perdón por el spoiler, sera el chapter numero 30, ahora disfruten."

**Capitulo 29: Game-master**

Las clases en el Françoise Dupont habían terminado un día mas, viendo Marinette algo cansado a Adrien a pesar de no compartir clases, ese martes había sido complicado para la de pelo azul oscuro, pues el mismo día que volvió a clases alguien la acuso de robar algo, encontrándose los objetos robados en su taquilla, por suerte Alya pudo demostrar su inocencia con ayuda de Markov y las cámaras de seguridad recién reinstaladas, acercándose la joven al rubio.

\- Esta noche reuniré a todo el equipo y cuando digo todo es todo el equipo, trae a Sølv ulv contigo a Notre Dame a las once de la noche, ni un minuto antes – le indico al rubio viendo que seguramente iban a tocar temas importantes esa noche – Ya he avisado a Ryuko y a Canis custode vía Tikki – le comento suspirando el rubio algo aliviado, solo tendría que llevar a su prima, por suerte ayer tuvo patrulla con Viperion y posiblemente ella ya lo habría avisado, viendo Adrien como esta se iba a casa junto a Alya y Juleka, pues ambas habían decidido ayudarla con la confección de los uniformes, recordando que mañana pondrían la lista de los puestas que cada uno tendría en la feria medieval de ese año, cada año le tocaba a un college distinto ayudar en esta, para que los jóvenes pudiesen aprender algo de historia de la época, imaginándose a Marinette con un vestido de princesa y a el como su leal caballero.

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente, agradeciendo Marinette la ayuda prestada por sus amigas, era extraño ver a Juleka coser, de hecho nunca la había visto hacer cosas femeninas, era, extraño cuanto menos, pero en esos momentos debía centrarse, gracias a ellas había terminado otro conjunto, solo quedaban diecisiete femenino y todos los masculinos, viendo a Alya pensativa, recordando todo lo que tratarían en esa reunión, llegando la hora de ambas chicas de irse hacia sus casas.

**Mansión Agreste**

Adrien se encontraba cansado tras tener que aguantar a su padre todo el día, según las estimaciones de los empleados que había podido escuchar su padre entraría en modo generoso al día siguiente, escuchando al kwami negro detrás de el.

\- Vamos chico solo sera esta vez, tu padre se pondrá enfermo mas veces, esta es una oportunidad única – le pidió Plagg negando el rubio, no existía fuerza de la naturaleza capaz de obligarlo a eso.

\- Por milésima vez Plagg, no voy a aprovechar que mi padre sera generoso con todo el mundo para que tu obtengas una dotación de queso para el resto de tu vida – expuso el rubio abriendo la caja fuerte de su cuarto y sacando la caja que contenía los miraculous que pertenecieron a los Filos de Jade, cogiendo el del lobo, eran ya las diez y media, tenia que transformarse y entregarle a Astrid su miraculous, llegando a la habitación de su prima viéndola esperándole, empezando ambos el camino hacia Notre Dame, donde podrían hablar tranquilamente.

En la parte alta de aquel edificio sagrado, sobre el muro occidental estaban reunidos casi todos los héroes de París, Ladybug, Canis custode, Viperion, Ryuko, Carapace, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Pegasse, Bunnix y Roi signe, esperando a que llegasen Chat Noir y Sølv ulv, viéndolos el caballo a lo lejos, llegando a los pocos segundos, viendo el rubio la inmensa variedad de héroes, observando como Viperion sostenía en la mano el miraculous del venado, hablando Ryuko.

\- ¿Por que de la reunión Ladybug? No es que me importe pero mañana es día de clases y todos debemos madrugar seguro – expuso la dragona mientras Queen Bee le daba la razón, su sueño de belleza era algo sagrado, notando la falta de alguien Rena.

\- No esta Multimouse, ¿por que? - expuso la portadora del miraculous del zorro, viendo sus compañeros que en efecto faltaba la ratoncita.

\- Yo me alegro, no querría ver a Ladybug peleando con ella porque Chat Noir haya encontrado alguien distinto con quien distraerse – expuso Canis dando a entender que Ladybug se pondría celosa de Multimouse, hablando el gato negro.

\- Lo siento pero _my lady_ es irreemplazable, además me temo que ella ha tenido que salir de la ciudad por motivos personales, por eso no esta en la reunión – expuso el héroe felino agradeciendo Ladybug por la excusa, decidiendo hablar ella mientras Rena meditaba esa acción.

\- Ahora que hemos expuesto eso vamos con los temas de la reunión, primero determinar porque se han multiplicado el numero de Sentimonstruos en la ciudad – expuso Ladybug mirándose los héroes allí reunidos, hablando Bunnix.

\- A lo mejor Mayura pasaba mucho tiempo fuera del país y ahora no – expuso la coneja negando Pegasse.

\- Yo no lo veo tan claro, he estado investigando y los Sentimonstruos empezaron a hacerse mas frecuentes después de enfrentados a aquel genio – expuso Pegasse ajustándose las gafas, hablando Sølv ulv.

\- Si que es verdad que esa es la fecha clave, puede que tenga que ver con los deseos que pidiese nuestro enemigo, ¿recuerdas Queen Bee? - expuso la loba asintiendo la rubia del traje de rayas.

\- Ahora que lo dices si es verdad, cuando enfrentábamos a Mayura esta se vio envuelta en una aura rojiza, antes de empezar a atacar con mas fuerza y velocidad, a lo mejor no estaba bien de salud – expuso la abeja reina meditando aquello Ladybug, un enemigo que no usa su miraculous con frecuencia y que además estuviese enfermo, recordando cierto suceso de su vida reciente, mirando a Chat Noir antes de hablar Sølv ulv de nuevo.

\- Ahora que recuerdo me pareció escuchar su ultimo deseo, pidió saber como traducir algo, creo que dijo un grimorio o algo así – expuso la loba de nuevo mirando el gato a la catarina, la cual estaba terminando de formular la respuesta a aquello, debía ser muy cuidadosa al hablar, mas Chat Noir hablo primero.

\- Creo que ya tenemos los deseos y la respuesta al aumento de Sentimonstruos – expuso el gato recibiendo las miradas de todos – Es peligroso usar un miraculous dañado, incluso potencialmente mortal – explico el gato negro mirándose todos los héroes entre si, siendo quien hablo Bunnix.

\- Ahora que recuerdo cuando enfrentasteis a Grafitempo la Bunnix del futuro dijo que su miraculous estaba dañado y que por eso no podía usarlo – expuso la coneja causando la confusión entre los allí reunidos, interviniendo Roi signe.

\- Creo que esto es demasiado confuso para mi, pero lo que estáis diciendo, es que usaron los deseos para reparar el miraculous y curar a Mayura? - expuso el primate asintiendo el perro y la tortuga.

\- Excelente Rio signe, pero eso de una Bunnix del futuro me desconcierta – expuso Carapace explicando Chat Noir.

\- Fue por un Akuma que enfrentamos el año pasado y dentro de muchos años a la vez, el villano de venia de un futuro que aun era atemorizado por Hawk Moth y en el cual ya somos adultos, y voy a ser sincero, los años le sentaran de maravilla a nuestra compañera de orejas largas – expuso el gato mirando a la catarina, la cual ocultaba lo mejor posible unos posibles celos, hablando Rena.

\- Bueno tenemos dos deseos y lo que ocasiono ese aumento de Sentimonstruos, solo queda un deseo por descubrir y si no me equivoco es lo único que queda en la agenda, ¿o hay algo mas? - expuso la portadora del miraculous del zorro hablando Ladybug.

\- Hay mas temas que tratar en esta reunión, de momento podemos dar por concluidos los deseos, ya se que pidió pero me veo en la obligación de ocultados lo – expuso mirando todos a su líder, hablando Canis.

\- Todos tenemos derecho a guardar secretos, si Ladybug no quiere decirnos ese tercer deseo es por que tiene mas repercusiones de lo que imaginamos – expuso el perro agradeciendo la catarina aquello – Ahora pasemos a algo mas importante, hay un brucolaco en la ciudad – soltó el chucho siendo Bunnix la única que entendió a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Un vampiro? ¿en serio? - expreso esta asintiendo el gato negro, decidiendo explicar todo, como obtuvo el miraculous del lobo, que este perteneció a un vampiro, incluyendo como enfrentarse a tan terrible oponente.

\- Es ridículo, altamente ridículo, no pienso ser comida y menos de un mosquito gigante – expreso Queen Bee continuando Canis custode.

\- Si ese vampiro que viste en New York es un Filo de Jade, y el cadáver de Drago Bludvist fue encontrado sin una gota de sangre en el cuerpo – expuso aquel hombre mirando todos los héroes a este, ¿cuando había pasado eso? - Eso significa que el vampiro que nos preocupa es el mismo al que enfrentaste Chat Noir – dedujo el perro hablando Pegasse.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con nuestro compañero, las cosas se están saliendo de nuestro control – expuso el caballo hablando Roi signe.

\- Mirando el lado bueno conozco una buena barbacoa coreana que seguro hará negocio – dijo el héroe sintiendo la catarina el deseo de darse un golpe en la cara, el muy idiota había hablado de mas y puesto en riesgo su identidad, hablando Rena Rouge.

\- Y cualquiera que tenga ajo seguro se hará rico – expreso interviniendo Viperion.

\- Puede que sea mejor guardarlo en secreto por ahora – expuso el héroe serpiente continuando Ryuko.

\- Eso no creo que sea buena idea, estamos hablando de la seguridad de la población, deben saberlo – argumento la dragona negando Carapace.

\- Si la gente se entera cundida el pánico, miles de personas presas del miedo, miles de potenciales Akumas – expuso el héroe tortuga viendo los demás la veracidad de ese argumento el resto, si lo divulgaban la ciudad caería presa del terror, y eso solo ayudaría a una persona, Hawk Moth.

\- Por eso os he convocado a todos, para reorganizar las patrullas – expuso Ladybug disponiéndose a explicarle a sus compañeros su idea – Hasta ahora nos turnábamos dos de nosotros para patrullar por la ciudad, pero ir en solitario de noche acaba de volverse muy peligroso, por eso iremos a partir de ahora en parejas todo el tiempo – expuso la catarina viendo los siete héroes de apoyo aquello como una oportunidad de usar sus poderes mas a menudo, hablando Canis.

\- Estoy de acuerdo Ladybug, eso no solo hará que trabajemos mas seguros, sino que además supondrá entrenamiento para el resto del equipo por si ocurre, alguna desgracia – expreso ocultando su visión, decidiendo guardarse aquel secreto de momento, brillando sus ojos en un tono azulado antes de verlo, una silueta blanca recorriendo la ciudad.

\- Muy bien en ese caso vamos a ... - no pudo terminar de hablar la catarina cuando una explosión se escucho y vio a lo lejos, viendo como una especie de monstruo se materializaba – Cambio de planes, vais a practicar contra un Akuma y posiblemente Sentimonstruo – expreso yendo los doce héroes hacia donde era la explosión, eran un grupo numeroso y eso hacia todo mas complicado de coordinar, pero también suponía que el Akuma y Sentimonstruos de turno, que no eran otros que Sandboy y una inmensa mole de arena viviente, usando los poderes combinados de todos pudieron frenarlos y vencerlos, dispersándose decidiendo que empezarían con las patrullas al día siguiente.

**Mansión Agreste, a la mañana siguiente**

Nathalie estaba cansada, el personal estaba agotado, no había nada peor que ver a Gabriel Agreste enfermo, pero pronto todo pasaría, ese hombre estaba mostrando leves signos de mejoría, pronto entraría en un estado de zombie en el cual diría que si a todo lo que le pidiesen, viendo Nathalie el papel que tenia anotado su petición, un mes de relax en un balneario en Noruega que una vecina le recomendó hace tiempo, puede que quisiese a su jefe de maneras mas platónicas, pero no pensaba pasar la linea de no retorno, viendo al personal doblar sus esfuerzos, mientras recordaba lo difícil que estaba siendo akumatizar a la gente y a su vez desatar Sentimonstruos por la ciudad, pues mientras su jefe se encontraba convaleciente ella era quien había empuñado ambos miraculous, viendo a Adrien desayunar junto a Astrid, decidiendo dejarlos comer tranquilos para que fuesen a clases.

_**College**_** Françoise Dupont**

El ambiente se sentía cargado, como si algo terrible fuese a ocurrir en cualquier momento, mirando Marinette hacia todas partes, viendo como Lila encandilaba a un par de alumnos de un curso superior con su lengua venenosa, estaba claro que desmentirla seria todo un desafío, pues la chica demostraba saber utilizar todas sus "herramientas" a la perfección, viendo llegar a Adrien acompañado de Astrid, hablando ambos antes de despedirse, yendo cada uno en una dirección distinta, recordando como Chat Noir se llevo el miraculous de venado la noche anterior, siendo esa la principal causa de evitar que se acercase Sandboy a Viperion, viendo unos paneles de corcho a su derecha, recordando la feria medieval y su obligación de participar en esta, viendo como Astrid parecía intentar calmar a Adrien, acercándose la joven del pelo azul oscuro para ver que papel le había tocado interpretar, seguramente era algo malo, escuchando a Chloe gritar.

\- ¡¿Como que tengo que ser una lavandera?! - exclamo furiosa la hija del alcalde, no había duda que ella no había ayudado a elaborar esa lista, sino seguramente le tocaría ser alguien de la nobleza, lo cual acercándose la joven buscando su nombre abriendo los ojos desmedida mente al ver que le había tocado, vale que había que quisiesen darle realismo, pero no a costa de su dignidad, apretando los puños.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

Mayura se encontraba allí de pie, en medio de aquella sala, sosteniendo el broche de la mariposa antes de ponérselo.

\- Nooroo, Duusuu, unificaos – expreso aquella mujer dando inicio a la fusión de poderes, su traje seguía siendo igual, excepto por que las plumas de su cola se habían tornado moradas y su piel se había vuelto de su color original, llevando una mascara de carnaval veneciano con diseño de mariposa en el rostro, además de sostener el bastón que simbolizaba su poder – Puedo sentirlo, una chica que se siente humillada, ayudemos la a demostrar su valía – dijo la villana sosteniendo en sus manos una mariposa y cargándola con energía negativa, dejando volar a aquel endemoniado insecto.

**Françoise Dupont**

Adrien veía como Marinette se había ido corriendo hacia los servicios, sintiéndose humillada solo por algo así, mirando algunos hacia Chloe, pero tras reparar en que ella era seria una simple campesina descartaron que fuese obra suya, sin fijarse que Lila sonreía a lo lejos, viendo como casi sin esfuerzo había humillado y vencido a la chica, sintiendo como un Akuma volaba por los alrededores, tanto tiempo siendo blanco de estos le habían otorgado un don para sentir cuando uno estaba cerca, viendo Adrien a aquel insecto también, corriendo hacia donde había ido Marinette siendo seguido por Alya, Mylenne, Kagami y el profesor de historia.

En los baños una vez mas se encontraba dolida la franco-china, intentando soltar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, se sentía indigna de estar junto a Adrien, no era merecedora de alguien como el, el era de alta cuna mientras que ella solo era la hija de unos humildes panaderos, estaba claro que Gabriel Agreste jamas la aceptaría en su familia, como mucho debía contentarse con estar a su sombra, sintiendo furia al pensar en el papel que le tocaba en aquella feria medieval, ¿como D'Argencourt se atrevía a hacerla algo así? Sabia que había tenido algunas desavenencias con el profesor de educación física, pero esto era una humillación a su integridad y honor en todos los sentidos, sin percatarse de como un akuma se acercaba a ella, pero si Tikki, la cual intento por todos los medios hacer reaccionar a su portadora, pero esta parecía estar encerrada en sus pensamientos, introduciéndose aquel insecto endemoniado en su bolso.

\- _Saludos pequeña, soy Monarca, tengo un trato que ofrecerte ..._ \- escucho la franco-china negando con un movimiento de cabeza a la vez que se tapaba los oídos con las manos.

\- No, no voy a escucharte, no tienes poder sobre mi – dijo la joven haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad para repeler a aquel insecto, tal y como hiciese hace tiempo.

\- _¿Acaso no quieres venganza? ¿no quieres saber por que te han hecho esto? Ellos te ven como alguien inferior, puedo ayudarte a demostrarles cuanto se equivocan_ – escuchaba Marinette decir a la villana, abriendo Alya la puerta del baño, ocultándose Tikki para no ser vista mientras se acercaba la de las lentes.

\- Marinette tu eres mejor que Hawk Moth, se que puedes vencer – le dijo Alya aunque su voz no le llegaba a la franco-china, llegando el resto de chicas con Adrien y Ricardo detrás, escuchando hablar a Marinette.

\- No tienes poder sobre mi, no soy tu marioneta, no soy la marioneta de nadie, no dejare que traces mi destino, soy mas fuerte que tu – decía escuchando Alya y el resto a la chica, viendo como esta hacia acopio de toda su voluntad para conseguir quitarse el bolso y con ello expulsar al akuma, sintiendo Monarca que había sido vencida, esa chica era fuerte, dándose cuenta Marinette que estaba rodeada por varias de sus amigas, sintiéndose mareada cogiendo Alya a la chica entre sus brazos – No te tengo miedo Hawk Moth – escucho la de las lentes decir a su amiga.

\- No Marinette, Hawk Moth es quien debe temerte – dijo Alya viendo que Marinette parecía haber resistido mejor esta vez, era la segunda vez que la veía rechazar un akuma, su amiga tenia una voluntad firme y un gran sentido de la justicia, ayudando Cessaire a ponerse en pie a su amiga, esa voluntad era digna de una heroína, ¿seria que ella era realmente Ladybug? Pensando un momento en aquello recordando un elemento habitual en los comics que no considero antes, el héroe finge una identidad completamente opuesta para ocultarse, eso era lo que le faltaba, ayudando Mylenne a sacarla de allí para que respirase aire limpio.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

Monarca se sentía herida emocionalmente, esa joven había demostrado ser lo bastante fuerte para rechazar ese poder, sintiendo cierta admiración por la rectitud de la joven, Adrien había elegido bien de quien enamorarse, cuando otra emoción negativa la hizo detenerse, estaba lejos, casi en los limites de su influencia, pero esta vez no fallaría, mandaría un akuma y un amok, pensaba crear ese día un Akuma que venciese a los héroes de París, de un modo u otro.

**Françoise Dupont**

Adrien iba acompañando a Ricardo para hablar con D'Argencourt, el profesor estaba molesto con su compañero de trabajo, mientras que Adrien estaba a punto de estallar, hablando ambos con el profesor de esgrima, el cual negaba haber dado dicho puesto a Marinette, para pasar a ver al director.

\- Albert has un análisis de rutina – ordeno el director teniendo un mal presentimiento, procesando aquella inteligencia artificial cuando de repente se detuvo.

\- _Alerta hay un archivo malicioso en el equipo, intentando eliminar troyano, eliminación bloqueada, alguien ha hackeado mis sistemas e infectado el dispositivo con un programa de espionaje y manipulación, el programa puede haber llegado al ministerio de educación_ – diagnostico la IA mirándose los allí reunidos, alguien había entrado en aquel lugar y descargado un programa ilegal.

\- ¿Cuando fue introducido el programa espía? - pregunto el profesor de historia empezando a ponerse tenso, alguien se había colado en los sistemas del centro y con ello posiblemente del ayuntamiento, del ministerio de educación sin contar cuentas bancarias.

\- _Procesando, archivo introducido manualmente el nueve de diciembre, hora 12:37_ – escucharon todos recordando aquel día, fue cuando akumatizaron a Savage Queen, luego podían descartar a todos los convertidos en animales, pensando quien podría haberlo hecho.

\- Lo mejor sera informar a las autoridades pertinentes para que descontaminen los sistemas – expuso D'Argencourt decidiendo el director hablar por megafonía, era necesario informar al alumnado y al resto del profesorado, yendo Ricardo junto a Adrien.

\- ¿Cree usted que intentaran culpar a Marinette? - pregunto Adrien asintiendo el profesor, antes de hablar.

\- Con un 99% de posibilidades, por suerte sabemos que ella no pudo ser por varias razones, primera no tiene los conocimientos para hacer algo así – expuso arqueando una ceja el rubio – Introducir un pen drive y descargar archivos seguro sabe pero sin duda alguna no diseñar el programa espía, ha estado oculto a Albert que es una IA bastante desarrollada durante un mes entero, tiempo en el cual se ha extendido a otros sistemas, quien lo haya diseñado se encuentra con total certeza con una pena de cárcel y que rece no ser menor de edad, porque en ese caso un correccional de menores seria su destino y creeme no es un lugar al que desearía ingresar, otra vez – expuso aquel hombre pensando el rubio en posibles sospechosos, Max era el único que conocía capaz de hacer algo así, pero no tenia razones para hacerlo, su familia ganaba un buen dinero y sus habilidades en robótica e informática ya le granjeaban un prospero porvenir, no era alguien que fuese a arriesgarse sin razón alguna, decidiendo hablar de otro tema.

\- Me alegra saber que Marinette no ha sido demonizada, no creo que hubiese podido soportar verla así – expuso el rubio asintiendo aquel hombre.

\- Puede que su cuerpo sea pequeño, pero su mente es fuerte como el acero, necesitan mas que eso para hundirla en la oscuridad, y como usted joven Agreste temo ese día – expuso el profesor sabiendo que seria inevitable, que Marinette sucumbiría a la oscuridad tarde o temprano, y entonces seria cuando sus pesadillas se cumpliesen, viendo a lo lejos a la joven hablar con Kagami notando a la de ascendencia china abochornada, posiblemente la estaba elogiando.

\- Ella es una luz en el camino, jamas dejare que se extinga – contesto Adrien pareciéndole interesante esa metáfora para referirse a la joven, el chico quería a Marinette como algo mas que una amiga, lo tenia claro pero no sabia nada de su noviazgo secreto.

\- En ese caso se quien la guié en las tinieblas cuando sucumba – expuso el profesor recibiendo una mala mirada del rubio, no le gustaba que aquel hombre diese por hecho que Marinette seria demonizada, mas cuando iba a replicarle los móviles de ambos sonaron, viendo como Marinette y Kagami también veían aquellos aparatos, viendo un vídeo mensaje.

\- _Saludos París soy Game-master_ – escucharon decir al nuevo villano de turno, viendo que se trataba de alguien joven, un adolescente seguramente, de piel azul con unas gafas en forma de mariposa color rojo, llevando un traje de color negro y detrás lo que parecía una capa hecha de cables – _Reto a los héroes de París a superar un pequeño juego que he diseñado para ellos, si se niegan, bueno_ – dijo aquel villano revelando detrás de el lo que parecía ser un monstruo gigante con múltiples armas acopladas a su cuerpo – _Enviare a mi coloso para que destruya la ciudad, teneis que estar en el Champ-De-Mars a las 15:00 horas, iréis los cinco héroes y quiero que llevéis a Max Kante, no os retraséis_ – dijo el villano cortando la comunicación, dando el director instrucciones de enviar a los alumnos a sus casas para después llamar a la policía, viendo Alya irse a Marinette a toda prisa, pensando que quizás era a quien buscaba, ya la había considerado, pero pensándolo bien era lógico, solo Ladybug podría expulsar a un Akuma de su cuerpo a pura fuerza de voluntad, debía revisar todo lo que sabia, yendo hacia casa a la carrera.

Ricardo se dirigía hacia su casa en Montmartre, pensando cuidadosamente no solo en aquel Akuma, sino también en quien iba detrás de destruir a su alumna, Marinette era alguien fuerte, y ahora estaba mas seguro de ello, pensando en su novia, la cual aun se encontraba hospitalizada, deseando tener los conocimientos para curarla, mas no los tenia, esa era su situación, debía descubrir quien iba detrás de herir a Marinette, pues quien fuese posiblemente era un aliado de Hawk Moth, y por lo tanto una pista para descubrir la identidad de este.

El tiempo paso lentamente, preparándose Marinette mentalmente para aquello, tenia mucho tiempo para determinar quien era el Akuma y donde estaba el objeto contaminado, viendo por las noticias que un inmenso estadio estaba sobrevolando el _Champ-de-Mars_, decidiendo ir a ver a Max para determinar si el podía descubrir de quien se trataba, saliendo como civil para no llamar la atención, llegando a donde vivía su amigo, viendo a Kim y Alix hablando con este.

\- ¿Entonces crees que se trata de un amigo tuyo llamado Jeremy Belpois? - expuso Kim asintiendo el de las lentes, aquello resultaba interesante para Marinette, ahora sabia el nombre del chico en cuestión.

\- Así es, me temo que hubo un problema ayer con un juego que estamos desarrollando y me hecha la culpa de ello, parece que alguien hackeo el código fuente del juego y lo borro completamente, llevábamos meses trabajando – expuso el joven escuchando Marinette desde la distancia, tenia su identidad y también con ellos posibles opciones para el objeto akumatizado, buscando en las redes de Max al chico en cuestión, rubio, con gafas, un cerebrito en todos los sentidos, quizás las gafas como con Gamer, viendo otro elemento común en varias de las fotos, una chica a la que conocía, de pelo rosa, además de notar que ese joven llevaba una cartera con el, lo bastante grande como para guardar libros o un portátil, si el chico era informático era plausible que el objeto fuese un ordenador portátil, faltaba una hora para reunirse, era hora de transformarse.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo que Marinette determinaba el objeto contaminado Konrad el vampiro se encontraba en su escondite, viendo las noticias sobre aquella akumatizacion, sabia que una batalla contra un Akuma podía extenderse horas, la noche anterior no pudo enfrentarse a los héroes, pues aunque era poderoso sabia que no era prudente enfrentar a una docena de ellos, aun mas cuando uno tenia el del venado, esa maldita corona podría vencerlo, pues su poder le resultaba completamente anatema, solo debía esperar y enfrentaría a esos héroes, a excepción del gato y el perro ninguno lo había visto aun, no sabían a quien se enfrentaban.

_**Champ-de-Mars**_

La hora acordaba llego mas rápido de lo que imaginaban, estando Chat Noir junto a Ryuko esperando al resto del grupo, hablando la dragona.

\- No tengo experiencia con los videojuegos, así que espero no sea algo difícil – expuso la espadachina asintiendo el felino, llegando el perro en esos momentos notando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

\- He traído algo de picar por si llega la noche antes de que derrotemos a este Akuma – expuso el héroe perruno mostrando una ración de kimchi bien guardada, sonriendo Ryuko.

\- Yo también vengo preparada, Longg adora el ajo – expuso esta sonriendo el felino, el también llevaba su amuleto, pensando en como se protegerían los restantes, llegando Viperion esperando todos a Ladybug, la cual traía con ella a Max.

\- Muy bien Game-master, estamos listos – exclamo Ladybug esperando a que se acercase un ascensor o algo, siendo en su lugar succionados con un rayo, apareciendo en un extremo de aquel estadio mientras que el villano de turno estaba en el otro, sonriendo el perro.

\- Muy bien si conseguís vencerme en cinco juegos distintos no soltare a mi monstruo, si perdéis un solo reto me quedare con todos vuestros miraculous – expuso el Akuma siendo aquel desafío retransmitido en todos los elementos electrónicos de la ciudad, televisores, tablets, móviles y demás mostraban aquel reto, apareciendo cinco símbolos en pantalla, sonriendo Ladybug al ver que había uno de lucha, concretamente el que desarrollo Max hacia tiempo con todos los Akumas habidos, ese seria su carta de triunfo – Yo decidiré la prueba y vosotros deberéis elegir un campeón para que la supere, ¿listos? - expuso el Akuma dándole Ladybug la palabra a Max.

\- Estamos listos – expuso el joven decidiendo empezar con un juego llamado "Gorizilla furioso" viendo como aparecían varias plataformas en medio del estadio y en la parte mas alta se encontraba Gorizilla con varios portales a su alrededor.

\- Las normas son sencillas, debéis llegar hasta Gorizilla evitando los objetos que os lance, el primero que llegue hasta su plataforma y le golpee en la cabeza gana, este sera mi campeón, Dark Cupid – explico el villano apareciendo Dark Cupid en medio de la arena, necesitaban agilidad y buenos reflejos para esta prueba, mirando Max sus opciones, susurrándole Ladybug algo.

\- Ryuko, ¿te crees capaz? - le cuestiono Max posando la catarina su mano sobre un hombro de la dragona, la cual asintió siendo transportada a la plataforma de inicio.

\- Mi lady con todo respeto yo tengo mejores reflejos, además posiblemente Dark Cupid intente atacarla – expuso el gato sabiendo Ladybug todo eso.

\- Lo se, pero confía en nuestro plan, solo debemos resistir hasta llegar al juego de lucha – expuso la catarina notando se también nerviosa, viendo empezar aquel juego, teniendo Ryuko total libertad para hacer lo que quisiese, empezando por aprovechar para saltar por las plataformas, mientras su oponente simplemente volaba, empezando Gorizilla a arrojar barriles de fuel en llamas hacia abajo, saltando estos por las plataformas, evitando Ryuko ser golpeado por uno de aquellos objetos, teniéndolo mas fácil su oponente.

\- ¿Con que quieres volar? Que sea tu perdición, ¡lightning dragon! - conjuro la dragona invocando al relámpago, lanzando un rayo sobre Dark Cupid descendiendo en picado, empezando la dragona a correr a gran velocidad, viendo como Gorizilla arrojaba un autobús, rodando ese hacia abajo, agradeciendo la heroína de ser la miembro mas rápida del equipo junto a Bunnix, evitando una lluvia de yunques mientras Dark Cupid se recuperaba, empezando no solo a ascender sino también a disparar sobre ella, teniendo que ir con mas cuidado que antes, viendo como se acercaban un par de flechas, las cuales dieron en su lugar sobre uno de los barriles de fuel, explotando aquel objeto impulsando a la dragona.

\- Ley de los videojuegos, los objetos explosivos pueden vencerte pero también darte un impulso al saltar – expuso Max sonriendo el perro, viendo que Dark Cupid iba en cabeza pero sin embargo su compañera le pisaba los talones, viéndola invocar su segundo poder, el wind dragon, invocando una espesa nube sobre su oponente, el cual no vio como Gorizilla lanzaba el remolque de un camión, dándole a Dark Cupid el cual quedo atrapado dentro de aquel objeto, llegando Ryuko hasta aquel gigantón y golpeándole en la frente con el puño.

\- Dark Cupid sucumbió a los ataques de Gorizilla me debes veinte euros – expuso el perro pasándole el gato negro un billete, poniendo Ladybug los brazos en jarra ante aquella conducta.

\- Bravo, no esperaba menos de mis oponentes, pero recordad que aun debéis vencer en otros cuatro juegos, y el siguiente es "Lucha de clanes" - expuso Game-master haciendo un gesto el perro, cambiando la distribución de la arena del estadio, apareciendo dos castillos, uno en cada extremo y múltiples muros, vallas, arboles y obstáculos similares siendo Ryuko transportada de vuelta donde sus compañeros, apareciendo un brazalete rojo en su mano – No podéis repetir campeón estáis avisados, el juego sera muy sencillo, debéis derribar el castillo del contrario con tropas que iréis invocando, y este sera mi representante, Drake Sverd – anuncio apareciendo la versión akumatizada de Hiccup, sonriendo el perro.

\- Dejame este a mi Max, los juegos de estrategia son mi especialidad – pidió el héroe perruno mirando Max a Ladybug, asintiendo esta.

\- Como la pifies nos has condenado – expreso Chat Noir recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de sus compañeros – Sabéis que así somos nosotros – expuso resignándose Ladybug, esos dos no tenían remedio, apareciendo Canis custode en medio de aquel castillo, viendo sus opciones, caballeros de Dark Blade, Sapotis, copias de Refleckta, Stone Heart, dragón de Guitar Villain y Arcanus, decidiendo colocar a varias Refleckta directamente, mientras su oponente invocaba un dragón.

\- El dragón es poderoso y vuela pero tiene un inconveniente, tarda mucho en aparecer – susurro Canis viendo como sus defensas estaban listas, volando aquel ser antes de una serie de ráfagas de los espejos de las Refleckta fueron a ir directo contra aquel ser, derribándolo, mientras Canis empezaba su verdadero plan de ataque, empezando a generar Sapotis y soldados de Dark Blade, pensaba abrumar a su oponente con una táctica de horda, viendo como este invocaba un Stone Heart, el cual empezó a avanzar lentamente, preparando un Arcanus el héroe perruno, usarse a si mismo era demasiado tentador, aplastando el gigante de rocas a los caballeros mientras los Sapotis pasaban de largo gracias a su mucho mayor velocidad, entre las Refleckta y Arcanus debería bastar para detener a aquel mastodonte.

\- Usar tropas rápidas para que lleguen las castillo del contrario y empiecen a dañarlo, astuto – expuso Max viendo todos aquel duelo de ingenio, ocurriendo lo dicho por Max, los Sapotis se lanzaban contra el castillo de su oponente golpeándolo, viéndose un indicador de vida empezaba a bajar, empezando Drake Sverd a invocar caballeros, mientras su Stone Heart caía a manos de las Refleckta y Arcanus, decidiendo pasar Canis a invocar un dragón, era hora de freír a su oponente, viendo como tras diez minutos su oponente había conseguido derribar a sus Sapotis, los cuales ya habían mermado en una cuarta la resistencia de la estructura enemiga, empezando este a mandar los caballeros al ataque, apareciendo el dragón y volando directamente al castillo.

\- Se un poco de este juego – expuso Chat Noir viendo como aquel lagarto iba hacia la fortaleza enemiga – El dragón es una unidad voladora así que se necesitan tropas que puedan atacar a distancia o vuelen para derribarla, me duele decirlo pero Canis es un gran estratega – explico el gato viendo Ladybug como varias llamaradas iban hacia el castillo del villano, el cual invoco un dragón, empezando ambas criaturas a atacarse, mientras los caballeros invocados eran repelidos por las Reflecktas, aunque varias de estas cayeron, reemplazándolas rápidamente el héroe perro.

El choque entre ambos siguió durante alrededor de una hora, en la cual ambos hacían acopio de toda su maestría en el arte de la guerra, demostrando Canis una mayor habilidad, huidas simuladas, ataques en pinza para frenar el avance de su oponente, Reflecktas usaras para defender, consiguiendo derribar el castillo del oponente.

\- Habéis vencido dos veces héroes de París – expreso Game-master apareciendo Canis junto al resto de sus compañeros, apareciendo otro brazalete rojo justo en su brazo, teniendo un extraño presentimiento el perro, susurrando su poder especial viendo que no se activaba – Pero aun tenéis que vencerme en otros tres desafíos, veamos si podéis con "Locura del Sábado noche" - dijo el villano apareciendo una pista de baile en medio del estadio, no siendo un misterio en que consistiría ese juego – Y aquí mi campeón, Party Crasher – expreso mostrando al villano con temática disco, perfecto para esa situación tan interesante – Las reglas son sencillas, aparecerá una silueta la cual ira realizando pasos de baile, los campeones deberán realizar una imitación perfecta, cuanto mas precisa sea mayor puntuación recibirán, aquel que consiga llenar primero su barra de popularidad gana – explico el villano mirando Max sus opciones, mas cuando parecía que elegiría a un héroe exclamo.

\- Yo mismo haré esta prueba – expreso el de las lentes mirando los héroes aquello, acercándose el joven a Ladybug – Canis no ha intentado invocar su poder especial y no ha podido, esos brazaletes os anulan, posiblemente no cumpla su palabra y necesitaremos de tu poder especial – expuso Max asintiendo Ladybug.

\- Espero que sepas lo que haces – pidió Ladybug sabiendo lo que estaba en juego, viendo como el de las lentes era transportado a la pista, eso dejaba a un héroe libre al finalizar los juegos, empezando Max a bailar al son de la musica, empezando con YMCA la locura del baile, viendo todos como el Akuma clavaba los pasos mientras Max imitaba los pasos necesarios.

\- ¿Ladybug seguro que es buena idea? - expreso Viperion mirando la catarina hacia el fondo, viendo como ahora pasaban a otra canción distinta, viendo Ladybug lo que estaba haciendo el de las gafas.

\- Hay que tener fe y quien sabe, a lo mejor nos llevamos una sorpresa – expreso la catarina viendo como Max empezaba a entrar en calor, empezando a progresar a grandes pasos, tantos años yendo con Kim a fiestas teniendo que bailar a la fuerza estaban dando sus frutos, mirando Ryuko los pasos firmes y llenos de seguridad del moreno.

\- No lo hace nada mal – expreso viéndole hacer un giro con salto en el aire – Pero que nada mal, un par de centímetros mas de musculo y serian unas vistas magnificas – expreso la dragona refunfuñando Viperion, el era músico y tenia buen sentido del ritmo, estaba seguro que el podría hacerlo igual de bien que Max, dándose cuenta el perro a través del lenguaje corporal de la serpiente que este estaba celoso, empezando a sonar el Gangnam Style, tapándose Canis los oídos.

\- Odio esa canción – expuso el perro viendo como Max iba ganando terreno sobre Party Crasher, el cual empezó a acelerar el ritmo, viendo todo París como ese chico demostraba tener un buen ritmo.

(-)

Varios amigos de Max se habían reunido para ver aquel desafío por televisión, viendo como el moreno demostraba ser mejor de lo esperado.

\- Nino hay que admitir que es bueno – expuso Alya asintiendo el DJ, mientras Kim veía a su amigo dar unos pasos de break dance, sincronizándose a la perfección con el juego.

\- Tanto verme bailar se ha aprendido los pasos – expuso el de ascendencia coreana, estando Ondine allí también asintiendo.

\- Un día tendríamos que quedar – expreso la pelirroja mientras Alix bufaba, viendo a su amigo dar pasos lleno de seguridad, empezando a sonar musica electrónica, viendo como Max conseguía imitar a la perfección llevándose la delantera y ganando aquel juego.

\- Se nota que bailaba su canción favorita – expuso Alix riendo todos un poco, viéndose al chico sudar tras terminar aquel juego y ser declarado ganador, llevándose Alya a Nino detrás para hablar a solas.

\- ¿Alya que ocurre? - le pregunto hablando la de las lentes.

\- Creo que se al fin quien es Ladybug – expreso decidiendo contarle su idea a Nino, hablando este primero.

\- Mas te vale tener pruebas solidas, porque me has dicho eso un millón de veces – expuso Nino decidiendo hablar la de las lentes.

\- Creo que es Marinette – le expuso decidiendo hablar – Piénsalo, nunca ha sido akumatizada – le expuso recordando lo ocurrido esa misma mañana – No la hemos visto a la vez que a Ladybug – dijo cortando Nino aquella conversación.

\- Te olvidas de Timebreaker – le contesto Nino hablando Alya.

\- La única situación y te recuerdo que ese Akuma viajaba en el tiempo, ¿y si se trajo a una Ladybug de minutos en el futuro? - le expuso no pudiendo Nino encontrar nada para refutarlo – Ambas tienen el mismo tono de pelo y anatomía – continuo escuchando como parecía que los héroes felicitaban a Max – Además es alguien que nos conoce y que confiaría en nosotros y siendo Ladybug no podía ser al mismo tiempo Multimouse por eso no estuvo en la reunión de anoche – expuso la joven viendo el moreno por donde iban los tiros, hacia unos días le mostró pruebas casi irrefutables de que Marinette era Multmouse.

\- Aunque hay muchas pruebas aun no estoy convencido – expuso Nino decidiendo continuar la reportera.

\- Pues sigamos con las pruebas, en los cómics los superhéroes fingen una identidad diametricamente opuesta para ocultar su identidad – le expuso pensando Nino en aquello – Piensa lo, Marinette es alguien que tiende a llegar tarde y que suele desaparecer cuando hay un Akuma, hay pruebas de sobra para considerar que sea ella – expuso la joven sembrando la duda en su novio, si Adrien estaba enamorado de Marinette saber que Chat Noir era competencia seria un problema – Lo ultimo le he llamado y me sale que esta fuera de cobertura – le expuso siendo aquello suficiente para considerarlo.

\- Esta bien nena pero debemos decírselo a Adrien, prometeme lo – le expuso Nino a su novia asintiendo esta antes de darse un beso y ver cual seria el siguiente juego, no siendo otro que "Carrera loca 3" viéndose como Viperion y Chat Noir discutían por cual jugaría ese juego, mientras la tarde iba notando se, apareciendo los primeros matices naranjas en el cielo.

_**Champ-De-Mars**_

En aquel estadio flotando Chat Noir y Viperion discutían sobre cual de los dos haría ese juego, decidiendo Ladybug por ambos.

\- Lo hará Viperion, sin objeciones – expuso la catarina mirándose ambos héroes, suspirando Chat Noir.

\- Ya te lo he dicho Chat Noir, una cosa es un videojuego y otra muy distinta conducir de verdad, yo tengo carnet así que tengo experiencia real – expuso Viperion viendo como Desperada iba en una especie de moto carnero con llamas, apareciendo varias opciones de vehículos, una Harley Davidson customizada azul con motivos de algún tipo un monstruo marino, un quad naranja con detalles negros y motivo de lagarto, un trineo motorizado negro con detalles de zorros blancos y lunas crecientes y una moto de carreras, verde con motivos de serpientes - La Snakeleaf7000, me encanta que la pusiesen en este juego – dijo decidiéndose por el ultimo vehículo de la lista, apareciendo ambos en una pista de carreras con varios obstáculos y con símbolos de interrogación flotantes.

\- El juego es muy sencillo, deberéis dar tres vueltas a la pista, aquel que atraviese la linea de meta al final de la carrera ganara, los signos de interrogación son bonus que pueden causar todo tipo de locuras o bonificadores a los corredores – expuso Game-master viéndose que de momento estaba siendo bastante legal, aunque el que esos brazaletes bloqueasen los poderes de sus compañeros era un problema, algo le decía a Ladybug que no cumpliría su palabra.

\- Viperion es demasiado zen para una pista de velocidad – expuso Ryuko negando el perro.

\- Eso es justamente lo que se necesita, una cabeza fría para poder competir, además los bonus nunca se sabe que harán, recuerdo cuando jugaba y me tocaba la lluvia de plátanos, me desternillaba viendo como mis competidores resbalaban y perdían velocidad o acababan estrellándose contra un obstaculo– expuso Canis viéndose una especie de búho con traje de arbitro dar la señal de salida, empezando ambos corredores aquella carrera.

La carrera empezó viéndose a Desperada tomar la delantera, mientras Viperion se adaptaba a los mandos de aquel aparato, llegando a una zona con varios muros bajos, viendo un bonus Viperion a su derecha y cogiéndolo, escuchándose una voz diciendo "cañón de humo", apareciendo una pequeña pistola en su mano derecha, recordando para que servía aquel ítem, disparando hacia delante alcanzando a Desperada, siendo envuelta en una nube de humo y chocando contra un muro que tenia delante, le llevaría varios segundos recuperar la ventaja, viendo Viperion que se había quedado sin disparos, llegando a una zona con varias curvas, teniendo que aminorar la marcha para poder mantener el control, salirse de la pista solo le traería problemas, escuchando el motor del vehículo de su oponente, viendo como esta llevaba un bastón ahora a la espalda, llegando hacia un muro con una única abertura, usando la villana aquel ítem para saltar el muro y no tener que desviarse por el único paso.

\- La primera vuelta acaba y están muy parejos – expuso Max asintiendo el perro, viendo como la pista estaba reordenando se conforma la iban atravesando, cogiendo ambos otro bonus, tocándole a Viperion una pértiga y a Desperada un propulsor, usándolo para aumentar su velocidad, ganando terreno sobre su oponente, mas aquello también supuso un problema al comprobar como en la segunda vuelta había aceite por el suelo, resbalando la villana y saliéndose de la pista, mientras Viperion se aprovechaba de su ítem para saltar uno de aquellos charcos, gritando Ryuko de emoción, acercándose el perro al gato.

\- Veinte pavos a que la sierpe escupe fuego se enamora del chico serpiente – le propuso el perro negando el felino, concentrándose en la carrera, viendo como la villana volvía a ganar terreno, empezando ambos a tener que evitar varios proyectiles que iban hacia ellos, recibiendo ambos una pértiga para saltar sobre los cañones, llegando al final de la segunda vuelta, cogiendo Desperada un bonus llamado "rayo cambia vehículos" disparando contra Viperion apareciendo ahora en el trineo motorizado con temática nocturna.

\- El trineo noctis59 es genial para cuando no hay asfalta, pero con este es uno de los vehículos mas lentos – expuso Max viendo como Desperada obtenía la ventaja una vez mas, con la diferencia de que esta vez Viperion era mas lento, mirando Canis hacia afuera, viendo como atardecia, en cualquier momento la noche caería sobre París, viendo como los charcos de agua y barro obligaban a Desperada a tener que sortearlos, pero aquel vehículo era todoterreno y eso estaba haciendo que Viperion empezase a ganar terreno, llegando hacia una pista de tierra con varios anillos de fuego y en medio de estos había algún bonus, acelerando Viperion para poder atravesar uno mientras su rival los sorteaba, sonriendo Viperion al ver que le había tocado, mas aun no era el momento de usar aquel ítem, llegando hacia la recta final, activando aquel objeto.

\- No hay nada mejor que la lluvia de plátanos – expuso Canis custode viendo como literalmente llovían cascaras de plátano sobre la pista de carreras, resbalando Desperada contra una de aquellas cosas, y luego fue otra, y otra cascara, aprovechando Viperion aquel diluvio para adelantar y atravesar la linea de meta, ganando el cuarto juego.

\- Uno mas y habremos vencido – expreso Max sin embargo Ryuko y Ladybug no parecían tranquilas.

\- Esta siendo demasiado fácil – expuso la catarina teniendo un mal presentimiento, viendo como Viperion aparecía junto al resto de sus compañeros, llevando ese brazalete rojo – Creo que sera mejor que lo invoque ahora – se dijo decidiendo usar su poder especial.

\- Solo tendrás cinco minutos si lo haces – expuso Chat Noir negando la heroína del traje moteado.

\- En realidad desde hace tiempo dispongo de mas tiempo, de diez minutos – le contesto al gato dando a entender que tenia un mayor dominio de sus poderes que sus compañeros – Ahora si me disculpas, Lucky Charm – dijo la catarina viendo como aparecía en sus manos un rosario con cuentas rojas y negras, teniendo un crucifijo de plata al extremo, buscando que hace con aquel objeto – ¿Que extraño? No veo nada – dijo poniéndose aquel objeto al cuello, viendo como quien manejaría los controles seria el propio Game-master, era la hora de "Akuma fighter" viendo Ladybug sus opciones, eligiendo el villano a Miraculer, teniendo Ladybug malos recuerdos al pensar en aquella oponente y como perdió la confianza de Chloe aquel día, recordando como tras volver de New York tuvo que recuperarla entregándole el miraculous a la reina abeja, sonriendo la catarina al ver que el luchador que deseaba estaba entre las opciones, decidiendo usar a Malediktor.

La lucha entre ambos Akumas empezó con Miraculer intentando alcanzar a su oponente, no dudando Ladybug en usar el poder de su luchador para hacer que Miraculer soltase su arma y empujarla hacia atrás, era el momento de la victoria.

\- Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado te ordeno entregarme tu akuma y amok – sentencio Ladybug a través de Malediktor, lanzando aquella esfera similar a un sol en miniatura contra Game-master, el cual obedeció dominado por aquel oponente, quitándose las gafas y una especie de brazalete en el brazo y echándolos al medio de la arena de lucha, rompiendo Malediktor ambos objetos – Ya no habrá mas maldades para ambos – dijo atrapando la mariposa y la pluma, soltándolas y viéndolas volar – Miraculous Ladybug – dijo lanzando aquel rosario al cielo, apareciendo miles de mariquitas mágicas y reparando todo lo destruido, restableciéndolo a su estado original, acercándose Canis custode a ella.

\- ¿Como sabias que funcionaria? - le pregunto cogiendo Chat Noir ambos objetos y entregándoselos a Jeremy Belpois.

\- No lo sabia, simplemente tuve fe – expuso la catarina acercándose Max al rubio con lentes.

\- Perdona por todo, es que, alguien infecto los servidores del _college_ y por eso pudo acceder a nuestro juego – se disculpo Max suspirando el otro joven, cuando escucharon una voz de hombre todos los héroes allí reunidos.

\- Que conmovedor – escucharon girando sus cabezas hacia donde venia aquella voz, viendo a un hombre vestir con ropas victorianas de color negro y borgoña, viendo una espada en un cinturón, fijándose en sus ojos rojos como la sangre y su cabello negro, antes del agudo sentido del oído de Canis advertirle de algo que venia por detrás, apartando a Ladybug y a Ryuko, viendo a Löwen allí de pie con su garrote con púas listo para combatir, hablando Chat Noir.

\- ¿Así que me realmente me has seguido hasta aquí Konrad? - expreso el gato mientras los héroes se ponían en formación, estando Viperion junto a Ryuko vigilando ambos a Löwen, escuchando hablar a Kornad.

\- Bueno gato negro que quiere que te diga, la sangre de las neoyorkinas es bastante grasa, por contra aquí hay damas con una sangre, mucho mas dulce – expreso aquel hombre alargándose sus colmillos, palideciendo Ladybug ante aquel enemigo, mientras el perro sentía su sangre hervir, bufando Chat Noir interponiéndose entre aquel monstruo y Ladybug.

\- Si la tocas ten por seguro que te destruiré – expuso el felino notando Canis furia en su voz, aunque el mismo también deseaba acabar con aquel mosquito, empezando la lucha por parte de Löwen, chocando su arma con la espada de Ryuko, demostrando habilidad con esta, mientras la gente se dispersaba al ver como aquel vampiro se lanzaba contra Chat Noir, bloqueando el filo de aquella espada con su bastón, lanzándose Canis a la ofensiva, ayudando al gato con su lucha, mientras Ladybug buscaba algo que pudiese distraer a aquellos enemigos, ella había usado su poder, pero su sentido de la lealtad no le permitía dejar a sus compañeros en aquel predicamento, viendo como Löwen iba ganando terreno sobre Ryuko y Viperion, la dragona era una esgrimista habilidosa y Viperion aunque no era tan combativo resultaba alguien muy útil en cualquier situación, mientras Chat Noir luchaba junto a Canis de igual a igual con Konrad, aquel vampiro era sumamente poderoso, viendo como daba una patada al perro y lo lanzaba contra una farola, doblándola en el proceso, viendo tirada en el suelo la bolsa con la cena de Canis, recordando que había dentro, armando un plan de fuga.

\- Chat a mi señal escapamos todos – expuso la catarina, aquella batalla no podían ganarla, aunque aquellos poderes evitaban el agotamiento físico estaban mentalmente agotados, decidiendo coger la bolsa y abriéndola lanzo su contenido sobre Konrad, entrando un trozo en la boca de este mientras Ryuko miraba a Löwen, antes de amarrar Ladybug al león y lanzarlo por los aires – Ahora – dijo la catarina cogiendo a todos sus compañeros.

\- Salto de sombras – conjuro el gato negro utilizando el conjuro que le enseño Exodus hacia tiempo, desapareciendo todos los héroes y reapareciendo al otro lado de aquella avenida.

\- Sera mejor escapar, estamos agotados tras esto además hemos usado nuestros poderes – expuso Ladybug decidiendo intervenir Ryuko, pero Canis la interrumpió.

\- En eso tienes razón aunque odie admitirlo, ese chupasangre nos estaba dando una paliza a Chat Noir y a mi – expuso el perro dispersándose los héroes, viendo Ladybug desde la distancia como aquellos villanos se dispersaban para buscarlos, era una victoria agria, pues aunque el Akuma había sido neutralizado París sabia que era amenazada por un ser sobrenatural, un enemigo contra el que los héroes tenían dificultades, solo rezaba que el miedo no se apoderase de la ciudad, no necesitaban otra plaga roja.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo no paraba de hablar sobre el vampiro, múltiples noticieros se hicieron eco de que Chat Noir ya conocía a aquel enemigo, preguntándose de que se conocían, mientras tanto en el aeropuerto internacional Charles de Gaulle un taxi recogía a un viajero, el cual tenia una única misión, al mismo tiempo que en Alemania varios agentes del EDOPA custodiaban un furgón con un único criminal en su interior, mientras Plagg devoraba un trozo de queso en el aula de química, sin saber que era observado, cosas terribles estaban por ocurrir en los próximos días, la oscuridad cae sobre nosotros.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, me ha costado un pelin mas de lo calculado pero aquí esta otro capitulo para su disfrute, debo decir que he estado un poco falto de inspiración estos días y que quizás por eso me he retrasado en mi escritura, en fin aunque he recibido comentarios ninguno parece estar centrado en el fic, son solo opiniones o sugerencias, la opinión estoy de acuerdo mientras que al que me ha hecho sus sugerencias le diré que si busca eso lo haga el mismo, en fin muchas gracias por leer y breve spoiler, el próximo Akuma es Kwamibuster, necesito buscar la banda sonora de esa película, no crucéis los rayos y hasta luego pecadores.


	30. Kwami Buster

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estamos otro día mas con otro capitulo de este fic, aunque claro todos conocéis al Akuma pero debido a las singularidades de mi fic os podéis imaginar que haré una adaptación, espero os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, nos leemos al final como siempre."

**Capitulo 30: Kwami Buster**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Konrad se mostrase al mundo, sintiéndose Marinette tensa por múltiples razones, desde que el vampiro decidió salir de su escondite el numero de personas atacadas se había disparado, había dejado la discreción para convertir la ciudad en su coto de caza, habiendo ya mordido a una alumna del Françoise Dupont, una chica de un curso superior al de Marinette, aunque la chica estaba viva el temor estaba en el aire, ¿se transformaría en una vampiresa? ¿atacaría a sus seres queridos? ¿quien seria la próxima víctima? De momento el alcalde había decretado un toque de queda a la media noche para todas las mujeres, pues el villano parecía tener predilección por atacar a las damas, pero tampoco podía paralizar la ciudad, habiendo quejas de algunos sectores, sobretodo feministas por aquella decisión, a ella no le importaba mucho la política la verdad, tenia muchos otros problemas para añadir esos, pasando junto a un par de alumnas de un curso superior, el mismo de la alumna agredida.

\- Seguro que no atacara a esa chica, su sangre es sucia por ser mestiza – escucho Marinette sintiéndose asqueada por que alguien pudiese pensar así en el siglo XXI, aunque si había una persona que parecía especialmente interesada en el vampiro era Ricardo, el profesor de historia, pues al poco de revelarse su existencia se supo que su novia era una de las primeras víctimas de aquel monstruo, notando el alumnado como su humor había empeorado en cuestión de días, acercándose Adrien a la franco-china.

\- Un amigo de New York me envío un mensaje anoche, dice que quiere vernos en la entrada de la basílica del _Sacro Coeur_ a las nueve de la noche – le expuso Adrien mientras su kwami se divertía por su cuenta.

\- Estaré allí, ¿con traje? - le contesto asintiendo el rubio, mientras Tikki veía a Plagg entrar en el laboratorio de química.

En el laboratorio se sucedió una escena cuanto menos divertida, pues Plagg se encontraba degustando un queso, siendo reprendido por Tikki, antes de aparecer la profesora Mendeleiev y atraparlos con una red para mariposas, atravesándola ambos kwamis sin problemas, hablando delante de estas empezando una persecución en aquella habitación de pequeño tamaño, escapando los dos decidiendo ir donde sus dueños, mientras la profesora sonreía, había grabado todo, pero primero pediría consejo al único hombre experto en lo sobrenatural de aquel edificio.

En el receso entre la primera y segunda clase Adrien andaba por los pasillos hacia los lavabos, cuando Nino se cruzo en su camino para contarle los descubrimientos de Alya.

\- ¿Que ocurre Nino? - pregunto el rubio notando cierta duda en su amigo, respirando este hondo antes de darle respuesta.

\- Mira _dude_, que quede claro que esto es cosa de Alya, no mía – le contesto empezando a notar que aquello era raro cuanto menos – Alya cree que Marinette es Ladybug – le susurro el moreno a su amigo, entrando en pánico el rubio, pues eso suponía un problema de proporciones catastróficas.

\- ¿Estas seguro que dijo Marinette? - le pregunto fingiendo no saber nada de aquel tema, continuando Nino.

\- Así es tío, lleva dos días dándole vueltas a esa posibilidad, lo peor es que esta esperando a algún Akuma para poder seguir a Marinette y confirmar sus sospechas – aquello basto para que el rubio cambiase de planes, podría aguantar otra hora sin ir al lavabo, pero debía avisar a Marinette con urgencia, por desgracia la profesora Bustier se interpuso en su camino, debería enviarle un mensaje durante la clase o esperar al siguiente receso.

Mientras Adrien buscaba la manera de informar a Marinette, Ricardo se encontraba revisando varios textos antiguos en su despacho, notando se sendas ojeras en su rostro, investigando todo lo habido y por haber sobre vampiros, centrándose en como evitar transformarse en uno, mas la cantidad de información sobre ellos era abrumadora, practicamente todas las culturas del mundo tienen leyendas sobre seres nocturnos que drenan la energía vital a través de la sangre, aunque gracias a la reunión con los demás héroes disponía de cierta información, quizás frotando la herida con aceites esenciales de romero, rosal silvestre y ajo podría conseguir evitar la transformación o ralentizarla, cuando escucho como alguien llamaba a su puerta.

\- Esta abierto – dijo el profesor claramente molesto por haber sido interrumpido, viendo a la profesora Mendeleiev entrar con varios papeles en sus manos, explicándole aquella mujer sobre aquellos eres interdimensionales que supuestamente había descubierto, estaba claro que se refería a los kwamis, pero debía evitar saber a lo que se refería – _Madame_ Mendeleiev, me gustaría poder ayudarla, pero en estos momentos estoy ocupado intentando descubrir como revertir el vampirismo – le contesto aquel hombre con un tono áspero, dando a entender que no quería que lo molestasen, teniendo otra idea para ralentizar el proceso, la luz del sol era anatema para aquellos seres sobrenaturales, quizás exponiendo a las víctimas a esta podrían evitar la transformación o ralentizarla por lo menos, si no podía encontrar una cura ralentizaría el proceso hasta encontrar una.

\- Señor Garcia hasta ahora no había cuestionado sus aficiones, pero no creo que encuentre nada sobre como curar a su novia, seria mas fácil aceptar que es inevitable lo que ocurrirá con ella, ningún medico a conseguido encontrar un método para siquiera ralentizar el proceso – le dijo aquella mujer, bastando aquello para enfurecer a aquel hombre, recordando su situación, tenia un kwami a su cargo, si era demonizado Hawk Moth obtendría su miraculous, respirando profundamente antes de contestarle.

\- A veces solo nos queda tener fe y esperanza _madame_ Mendeleiev, al menos debo intentarlo – le expuso viendo la desesperación en los ojos de aquel hombre – Y digale a los médicos que la magia solo puede ser combatida con magia, la medicina moderna no servida de nada – le expuso saliendo aquella mujer de ciencias de aquella estancia molesta, notando se a aquel hombre claramente alterado, saliendo Barkk de su escondite.

\- Yo también estoy preocupada por Rocío, Chat Noir dijo que supo todo lo que sabia de vampiros de un aliado en el extranjero, deberías pedirle que contacte con el, quizás sepa algún método para curarla – expuso la kwami consiguiendo serenar con aquello a su portador, ese hombre era alguien extraordinario, pero nadie parecía ver todo el potencial que poseía.

\- Muchas gracias Barkk, creo que lo mejor sera dejar esto un rato y centrarnos en la clase de historia que debemos dar ahora – contesto viendo un pequeño rayo de esperanza, una oportunidad de que todo saliese bien, de que ella se recuperase.

Las horas pasaron súbitamente llegando al final de clases, mas el director Damocles convoco a ambos grupos de _seconde_ en la biblioteca, decidiendo Adrien aprovechar el trayecto para hablar con Marinette, mas la diosa fortuna no parecía querer estar de su lado, pues Alya había arrinconado a la franco-china y Nino se había llevado al rubio, hablando el director.

\- La razón de que os haya pedido venir es porque la profesora Mendeleiev esta entre los participantes del programa "Teorías alternativas", creo que estará bien que todos la apoyemos desde aquí – expreso el director tensando se Tikki en el bolso, aquella mujer iba revelar su existencia al mundo entero, viendo el alumnado como iban pasando los concursantes, Jalil Kubdel exponiendo que las pirámides eran naves espaciales sin combustible.

\- A tu hermano le han dado el visto bueno Alix – expuso Kim notando se a la patinadora un tanto incomoda por aquella atención innecesaria, viendo como en efecto este había recibido el visto bueno de Manon Chamack, XY y Mr Banana, mientras Alec presentaba.

\- Nuestro segundo participante se trata de Hiccup Haddock, el cual nos expone la posibilidad de que existiesen los dragones – expreso Alec sintiendo vergüenza Astrid al escuchar que su novio estaba en aquel concurso, viendo que dos de los tres jueces le daban el visto bueno, siendo solo Mr Banana el que no lo hizo – Lastima Hiccup pero como has conseguido el visto bueno de dos jueces continuaras en el concurso – expuso Alec haciendo el joven un gesto de corazón hacia las cámaras.

\- _Jeg elsker deg Astrid_ – dijo el castaño de ojos verdes sonrojándose la joven, hablando Mr Banana.

\- Unas hermosas palabras de nuestro concursante, se feliz – dijo el hombre disfrazado de plátano, viéndose como aparecía la profesora Mendeleiev, mostrándose en pantalla los dibujos de esta de Tikki y Plagg, mirando Chloe el de Tikki, sintiendo que ya lo había visto antes, mientras Nathaniel miraba a Alya, aprovechando Marinette que Alya estaba distraída para enviarle un mensaje a Adrien, leyéndolo el rubio.

\- _Voy a llamarte, finge que es tu padre, cuando salgas me envías un mensaje con cualquier cosa, tenemos que hablar_ – decía el mensaje intuyendo el rubio de que quería hablar la de pelo azabache, decidiendo de momento ver como acabaría todo aquello, aunque intuía que mal.

\- _Madame_ Mendeleiev nos propone la existencia de seres extrasensoriales, ¿cual es el fallo del jurado? - dijo Alec viéndose que los tres jueces daban por errónea aquella teoría, decidiendo actuar Marinette, llamando al rubio y cortando la llamada cuando este la cogió, excusándose el rubio saliendo de la biblioteca, para una vez fuera enviarle un mensaje a Marinette, saliendo esta con la excusa de que tenia que ir a ver a su abuelo por un asunto familiar, ya en la puerta de la biblioteca ambos adolescentes fueron hacia donde las taquillas y cogieron sus cosas, saliendo del edificio y ocultándose en un callejón cercano, sacando a ambos kwamis, tenían mucho que explicar.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

Ese debía ser su día de suerte, Gabriel ahora no solo disponía de una posible víctima para sus akumas, sino que además esta había revelado donde estudiaban posiblemente Ladybug y Chat Noir, decidiendo enviar a uno de sus oscuros seres para que convirtiese a aquella profesora en su campeona, recordando como Nathalie se aprovecho de su debilidad hacia solo unos días para conseguir una semana de vacaciones inmediatas en el Caribe, llevándose a Duusuu con ella, debió indicarle que dejase el miraculous para crear Sentimonstruos.

**Estudios de televisión**

La profesora Mendeleiev se encontraba furiosa, sosteniendo su cámara con fuerza, ella estaba en lo cierto, y pensaba demostrarlo como fuese, cuando la mariposa negra se poso sobre aquel objeto.

\- _Kwami Buster soy Hawk Moth, esas criaturas que has descubierto se llaman kwamis y son la fuente de los poderes de los superhéroes, te concederé el poder para capturarlos, a cambio solo te pido lo miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir_ – escucho la profesora en su mente, sonriendo antes de darle respuesta.

\- Descubriré la verdad Hawk Moth – contesto viéndose envuelta por aquel miasma siniestro, transformándose en una mala copia de los cazafantasmas.

**_College_ y _Licee_ Françoise Dupont**

Marinette y Adrien escucharon a sus kwamis exponer lo ocurrido, sintiéndose Plagg incomodo ante la mirada de Marinette, mas cuando esta iba a replicarle ambos escucharon sus móviles sonar con la alerta de Akuma, viendo como su profesora había sido blanco de los poderes de Hawk Moth, debían buscar la manera de vencerla y despistar a Hawk Moth, pues eso supondría que el villano sabría donde estudiaban, y con ello podría descubrir sus identidades, transformándose ambos jóvenes, hablando Chat Noir mientras iban hacia los estudios de televisión.

\- Ladybug hay otro problema extra que llevo todo el día intentando decirte – expuso Chat Noir deteniendo la catarina su avance.

\- ¿Es grave _chaton_? - pregunto esta negando el rubio con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Grave? En absoluto, solo pasa que Alya sospecha que Marinette es Ladybug, solo eso – contesto el rubio sabiendo que aquello era un problema muy grave, pero lo mejor en esos momentos era centrarse en la villana de turno – Y antes de que preguntes me lo comento Nino durante el receso entre la primera y segunda hora – le expuso respirando profundamente la chica.

\- Primero centremonos en el Akuma, luego buscaremos como despistar a Alya – expuso la heroína del traje moteado, viendo que Ryuko y Viperion se retrasaban, decidiendo ambos héroes adelantarse, viendo como Kwami Buster iba a tirar una caja fuerte con Alec dentro hacia el firme.

\- La caja fuerte resistirá una caída de cincuenta pisos, ¿verdadero o falso? - expuso tirando la caja hacia abajo, siendo salvado el civil por Ladybug, que no tardo en amarrar aquel objeto con su yo-yo.

\- Falso, Ladybug siempre salva el día – expreso la heroína moviéndose los héroes hacia la azotea del edificio, empezando allí arriba una lucha contra la villana de turno, evitando gracias a su mayor agilidad Ladybug los rayos que lanzaba, mas uno de estos consiguió alcanzarla justo cuando estaba sobre uno de los extractores de aquel edificio, sintiendo como Tikki era arrancada de su miraculous, cayendo de espaldas viéndose de nuevo como Marinette, teniendo con la caída una idea, escuchando a Chat Noir acercarse.

\- ¿Estas bien _my lady_? - pregunto el gato negro disponiéndose a acercarse, gritando la joven del pelo azabache.

\- ¡Recuerda que no debemos saber nuestras identidades! Tu distraela, yo iré por ayuda – le dijo quedándose el gato pensando en aquello, viendo como la villana intentaba alcanzarlo con aquel rayo, solo necesitaba la franco-china una oportunidad para escabullirse, solo una, llegando el gato hasta los paneles donde estaba anunciado el concurso.

\- ¡Cataclism! - grito el gato negro pasando su mano por las vigas que mantenían los anuncios en pie, haciendo que cayesen obligando a Kwami buster a buscar refugio para evitar ser aplastada.

\- Volveré pronto rubito – dijo Marinette aprovechando para escabullirse, mientras Alya corría todo lo rápido que le permitía su cuerpo hacia aquel edificio, saliendo Marinette por la puerta de atrás, viendo sobre un tejado próximo a Ryuko al lado de Viperion, parecía que ambos se planteaban si era buena idea ir y arriesgarse a perder a sus kwamis, seguramente habían visto como ella perdía a Tikki, aprovechando la franco-china para ejecutar su plan, lo primero era volver a casa para abrir el cofre.

Mientras Marinette corría por la ciudad a velocidad de vértigo Chat Noir se encontraba distrayendo a Kwami Buster, corriendo por entre los hierros oxidados, evitando aquel rayo secuestrador en todo momento, escuchando el segundo pitido de su miraculous, a esas alturas Marinette ya debía estar fuera del edificio, cuando por un golpe de mala suerte fue alcanzado por el rayo cuando estaba encima de una grúa, perdiendo a Plagg y cayendo en una especie de contenedor oxidado, formándose de repente una espesa niebla, decidiendo el rubio aprovecharla para hacer bajar aquella cosa desde dentro y luego escabullirse al interior del edificio, alejándose Ryuko tan rápida como se acerco sin ser vista, sin embargo Kwami Buster la había visto, evitando aquel rayo viéndose obligada a luchar contra la Akuma de turno, decidiendo aprovechar su poder sobre el liquido elemento para escabullirse al interior del edificio, decidiendo ocultarse y destransformarse, así no podrían reconocerla, buscando algo con lo que pasar desapercibida, entrando en una sala llena de atrezo y disfraces.

En la azotea Kwami Buster se disponía a entrar al edificio, mas una melodía capto su atención, viendo a Viperion posando para ella, decidiendo arrebatarle a su kwami.

Al mismo tiempo dentro Tikki se encontraba con Plagg, o mejor dicho, lo regañaba.

\- ¡Todo es culpa de tu adicción al queso! - le recrimino negando el kwami negro.

\- Descuida terroncito ahora mismo nos saco de aquí con mi cataclism – dijo el kwami deteniéndolo Tikki.

\- Plagg sabes que no puedes controlarlo, destruidas toda la ciudad – le reclamo Tikki bufando el kwami con rasgos felinos.

\- ¿Entonces que? ¿esperar que tu portadora nos saque de aquí? - expreso el kwami asintiendo Tikki.

\- Se que lo conseguirá, es la mejor – dijo llena de esperanza la catarina, solo quedaba esperar.

De vuelta afuera Viperion estaba consiguiendo distraer a su oponente, decidiendo escabullirse al interior del edificio, entrando a la misma sala donde se había metido Kagami, viendo a la japonesa probándose un vestido pin-up de color rojo con lunares negros, una boa rosa alrededor del cuello y un enorme sombrero mexicano de colores arco iris, mirándose al espejo riendo ante lo ridículo de aquella combinación, viendo Viperion las ropas de la chica sobre una silla, un uniforme escolar de estilo japones extrañamente familiar, carraspeando la voz el héroe serpiente.

\- ¿Que haces aquí Viperion? - le pregunto claramente molesta y un tanto incomoda, lo peor seria que hubiese estado todo el rato que se estuvo cambiando.

\- Buscar donde esconderme, igual que tu – le comento el héroe viendo como la joven cogía sus ropas habituales para cambiarse atrás, donde no la viese – Sin ofender pero no me volvería a vestir así a menos que quiera causar algunas carcajadas – le expuso el héroe volando un zapato hasta darle en la cara.

\- Y tengo otro así que mejor te callas – le expuso Kagami volviendo a ponerse su ropa, viendo aquel vestido, no le importaría usar algo así, algo, mas femenino, en vez del uniforme que usaba en Japón, viendo Longg el anhelo en los ojos de la joven, cogiendo la boa y poniéndose sobre el rostro y la cabeza, buscando mas accesorios para ocultar su identidad, viendo que Viperion seguía transformado con algunas cosas en las manos - ¿Piensas usar el arte del disfraz? - expuso la joven asintiendo el héroe.

\- La mejor manera de ocultar un árbol es en medio del bosque – expreso el héroe entrando al cambiador viendo la japonesa como salia una luz de aquella estancia, atravesando Sass la pequeña puerta saliendo Longg para saludar a su hermano, estremeciéndose la joven, no le agradaban los lagartos, y vivir con el kwami dragón no estaba siendo fácil, mas de una vez tuvo que contener un grito de pavor al verlo al despertar, por suerte había aprendido a controlarse, pero ver ahora a uno con rasgos de serpiente resultaba peor incluso para su fobia, buscando su lugar feliz mientras miraba como ambos kwamis conversaban sobre como estarían los demás, saliendo Luka con un disfraz bastante convincente, este llevaba una gabardina escarlata y unas gafas negras, acompañado de una fedora azul oscura que se confundía con el color de su cabello, viendo la japonesa al ejemplar que tenia delante, alto, atractivo y con aquel disfraz tenia cierto toque de misterio, decidiendo concentrarse en el Akuma, saliendo con cuidado chocando con Mr Banana.

\- ¿Viperion? ¿Ryuko? - pregunto el plátano mirándose ambos héroes al escuchar esa voz, no había duda que era la de Chat Noir – Es peligroso que estéis aquí, ese Akuma puede capturar a vuestros kwamis y exponer vuestras identidades – expreso el plátano asintiendo ambos héroes.

\- Eso lo sabemos Chat Noir, pero no podemos dejar que triunfe, ya tiene a tu kwami y al de Ladybug – expuso Kagami mientras Longg miraba como esta había decidido usar un mantón de color beige para ocultar su uniforme.

\- Si hubiésemos intervenido antes habríamos ganado – expuso Viperion recordando que no pudo llegar antes debido a que tenia que dejar a su hermana en la _Liberte_, no tuvo tiempo de ayudar.

\- De momento aprovechemos que vamos disfrazados para intentar escapar y ganar tiempo para que Ladybug solucione todo este embrollo – contesto Kagami asintiendo los otros dos, empezando a ir con cuidado.

**Residencia Dupain-Cheng**

Marinette había llegado a casa al final, sintiendo cansada por la carrera que había hecho, seguro que Alix se pondría verde de envidia ante que alguien pudiese batir su récord, entrando viendo a su madre justamente en el comedor, sentada ojeando una revista.

\- Cuando acabes tenemos que hablar hija sobre cierto asunto que hemos estado dejando de lado – expuso Sabine inusualmente seria, sintiendo escalofríos Marinette por la espalda, su madre era una persona cariñosa, pero cuando algo la molestaba era mejor hacerle caso, iba llegando el momento de hablar con su madre el hecho de que supiese que ella era Ladybug.

\- Descuida mama, cuando acabe los deberes te avisare para que hablemos sobre "temas de mujeres" - contesto la franco-china sabiendo que su madre era muy estricta cuando se lo proponía, subiendo a su habitación y bloqueando la trampilla, era hora de sacar el cofre y empezar a ejecutar su plan, lo primero era sacar los miraculous, empezando por el del ratón, sacando a Mullo seguido uno por uno por el resto de kwamis, los cuales tenían un mal presentimiento ante la salud de su guardiana.

\- Si nos usas a todos podrías perjudicar tu salud – expuso Orikko mientras la joven se ponía la pulsera tobillera que era el miraculous del cerdo.

\- En eso tiene razón Marinette, tu mente no resistirá tanto poder, enloquecerías – explico Wayzz viendo con preocupación a la joven alumna de su anterior portador, respirando profundamente la joven.

\- No voy a usaros a todos, solo necesito el poder del ratón – expuso la joven mirando a Mullo, el cual intuía lo que ocurriría a continuación – Mullo, a chillar – dijo la franco-china dando paso a Multimouse una vez mas, poniéndose la joven en pie antes de sentirse mareada, acercándose los kwamis a ver como estaba, negando esta – Ahora a empezar la fase dos del plan – dijo cogiendo su comba y llamando a Ricardo.

\- _¿Como has obtenido mi numero roedora?_ \- pregunto aquel hombre serenándose la heroína con temática de ratón.

\- Ladybug tiene un plan para vencer a Kwami Buster, pero necesitamos a Barkk, dile que vaya al Françoise Dupont – expreso la joven tardando unos segundos en ver como llegaba la kwami del perro, cortando la llamada para pasar a Ryuko.

\- _¿Como tienes mi numero ratona?_ \- pregunto Kagami al otro lado, vale no esperaba que estuviese sin transformar, pero debía mantenerse tranquila, debía ejecutar su plan a la perfección.

\- Ladybug me lo ha dado, dice que necesita a tu kwami, el de Viperion y a ser posible el anillo de Chat Noir – expuso escuchando a Viperion y a Adrien al otro lado de la linea, recorriendo la ciudad junto a los kwamis, llegando hasta donde estaban los estudios de televisión, viéndolos desde un tejado cercano, viendo Trixx abajo como Alya iba corriendo arrastrando a Nino con ella.

\- Parece que tu plan va tal y como pensabas – expreso Trixx asintiendo la heroína roedora.

\- Tienes razón Trixx es hora de pasar a la fase tres – expuso cogiendo su comba y empezando a azotarla contra el suelo - ¡Multitud! - grito siendo envuelta en esta creando duplicados de su misma, encogiendo hasta ser mas pequeña que los kwamis en cuestión, dándole la Multimouse original a una de sus dobles el miraculous del zorro.

\- Mullo, Trixx, unificaos – dijo una de las duplicadas combinando ambos miraculous pasando a ser Multifox, introduciéndose en la boca de Fluff, haciendo el resto de duplicadas lo mismo con el resto de kwamis, volando todos estos hacia su objetivo, los estudios de televisión.

Ya dentro del edificio los tres héroes de París disfrazados se disponían a salir del edificio, cuando Kwami Buster les corto el camino.

\- ¿Así que intentando escapar disfrazado de Mr Banana? Respecto a los otros dos me gusta su indumentaria – expreso la villana viéndose Kagami y Luka, era el momento de ayudar a escapar al gato, cuando escucharon algo.

\- Al ataque – escucharon decir a Stompp empezando los kwamis a revolotear alrededor de la villana, olvidándose de los tres héroes, saliendo Sass y Longg al ver a Barkk, abriendo la kwami del perro su boca revelando a tres Multimouse, saltando dos de ellas hacia los kwamis de la serpiente y el dragón.

\- ¿Multimouse? - pregunto Adrien al ver a su compañera convertida en una plaga de ratoncitas, mirando fijamente a Ryuko y Viperion, los cuales se encogieron de hombros, ellos no sabían que podía hacer eso.

\- Bueno quien sino iba a ser, ¿Bunnix? - le contesto viendo como el rubio se quitaba el anillo y se lo daba, pasándolo por su cintura – Eres muy dulce gatito, Ladybug me dijo que os esperaría arriba en la azotea – contesto yéndose la ratoncita con Longg, viéndolo todo Alya desde la distancia, subiendo con cuidado de no ser vista, esa era su oportunidad de una exclusiva, in saber cual exclusiva conseguiría en realidad.

Mientras subía Kwami Buster iba intentando capturar a los kwamis, pero aun no era el momento, viendo como atrapaban a un par de ellos, estando Tikki preocupada al igual que Plagg ene el interior de aquel contenedor, mientras tanto ya en la azotea Fluff volaba dejando a Multifox en un rincón escondida, debía unirse al resto de sus hermanos en la tarea de vencer a este Akuma, llegando los tres héroes a ver como iba atrapando uno a uno a los demás kwamis.

\- Si su plan es ponerle nuestros poderes en bandeja de plata a Hawk Moth esta yendo a las mil maravillas – expuso Kagami viendo como Fluff era capturado, sin embargo Luka no parecía preocupado a pesar de ver como Sass caía, dentro estaba Plagg, tenia el anillo y ya habían visto que era posible usar varios miraculous, siendo atrapada Pollen y Longg.

En el interior de aquel aparato Plagg veía con pavor como sus hermanos y hermanas kwamis habían sido capturados, cuando a el y a Tikki se acercaron Pollen y Longg, abriendo sus bocas revelando a dos Multimouse.

\- Te dije que mi portadora era la mejor – expreso Tikki viendo a la multimouse original.

\- Nunca te abandonare Tikki – dijo esta dando paso a la fase cuatro de su plan – Tikki, Mullo, unificaos – dijo combinando el poder de la creación con el de la duplicidad.

\- Plagg, Mullo, unificaos – dijo la Multimouse que llevaba el anillo a la cintura, dando paso a Multibog y Multinoir – Cataclism – dijo la heroína ratona golpeando con energía destructora aquel condenado dispositivo de contención, explotando por detrás liberándose el akuma.

\- Lucky Charm – conjuro la heroína, saliendo un bol rojo con motas negras atrapando a la mariposa, cayendo encima de este las Multimouse mientras Sass, Longg y Plagg volvían con sus portadores, transformándose al instante para librarse de aquellos ridículos disfraces, haciendo Multibug una señal a Multifox.

\- Mirage – conjuro dando paso al inicio de aquella pantomima, viendo oculta a Alya detrás de unos escombros, grabando lo ocurrido, debía sacrificar una identidad para salvar a la otra.

Rápidamente apareció Ladybug, purificando el akuma y restaurando todo lo ocurrido, mientras las Multimouse se agrupaban para volver a su tamaño original.

\- Esta claro que yo estoy mas bueno que un plátano – expreso el gato evitando tocar la ilusión, el intuía que era eso lo que pasaba, indicándole Ryuko un lugar, viendo a Alya y a Nino, la función debía continuar.

\- Vinimos, vimos y le dimos cera – dijo "Multimouse" destransformándose delante de todos, revelando a Marinette - ¿Tengo que devolverte el miraculous cierto? - le pregunto poniendo cara de asombro Viperion, por eso Multimouse se le hacia tan irresistible.

\- ¿Marinette? - exclamo Alya viendo como su mejor amiga era la ratoncita.

\- ¿Alya? ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto "Marinette" viendo a su mejor amiga junto a Nino.

\- Vine para grabar la lucha para mi Ladyblog – contesto sintiéndose estúpida por estar retransmitiendo en directo, todo París estaba viendo que ella era Multimouse.

\- Marinette no tenias que deshacer tu transformación tan pronto, ahora no podre confiarte un miraculous – le reprocho "Ladybug" a "Marinette", haciendo un puchero la chica sin poderes.

\- Perdona Ladybug, es que en fin como vi a Viperion y Ryuko supuse que todos conocíais vuestras identidades, soy muy torpe – le contesto deseando el gato que su lady decidiese hacer la ilusión de un beso lésbico consigo misma, sacándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

\- Chat Noir, Viperion, Ryuko, ¿podríais llevados a Mendeleiev, Nino y Alya de aquí por favor? - expreso "Ladybug" asintiendo los tres héroes.

\- Perdona Ladybug a mi kwami, no se que hacia en ese colegio – expreso el gato recibiendo respuesta.

\- Es un instituto – le reprocho asintiendo el felino, viendo como se iba la catarina con Marinette, llevándose Ryuko a Nino y Luka a Alya, quedando la profesor a Mendeleiev con Chat Noir.

\- Señor Chat Noir, ¿podría testificar a favor de revelar la existencia de los kwamis? - le pidió negando el gato con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Lo siento _madame_ pero si lo hiciese pondría en peligro mi identidad y la de mis compañeros – contesto el felino meditando aquello la profesora.

\- Seria una adelantada a mi tiempo, como Copernico – expreso con cierta ilusión llevándose el felino a la mujer, saliendo Multifox de su escondite deshaciendo la ilusión para después de entregarle el colgante del zorro, volviendo a unirse en una sola, deshacer la fusión con Mullo y luego reparar todo de verdad, yéndose junto a los kwamis a casa, aun tenia que hablar con su madre, hacer los deberes, preparar los uniformes para aquel café que tendrían que poner en el centro de enseñanza, además de la reunión esa noche con Chat Noir y su aliado extranjero, lo que suponía que esa noche tendría que buscar un reemplazo para ella misma durante la patrulla.

Ya en casa volvió a guardar los miraculous, despidiéndose de los kwamis con el claro fin de enfrentar a su madre, viendo como el vídeo de ella misma deshaciendo la transformación ya superaba las doscientas mil visitas a pesar de solo haber pasado unos minutos, abriendo la trampilla pasando su madre por esta.

\- Tu padre esta haciendo un reparto, así que explicame como es que eres Ladybug y a la vez Multimouse – le reprocho Sabine a su hija viéndose la joven en un aprieto, respirando profundamente antes de disponerse a hablar, explicándole como se convirtió en Ladybug, porque estuvo un mes entero sin transformarse para reparar el miraculous, por supuesto ocultando quien era el guardián y donde estaban los demás miraculous, pasando por el ultimo de sus secretos, Tikki, la cual salio de su escondite y hablo con la mujer.

\- Su hija tiene mucho potencial señora, es sin duda alguna la mejor Ladybug que he tenido a lo largo de los milenios, debería confiar en ella, creame, si le da alas para mostrarse como es en realidad seguro puede sorprenderla – expreso Tikki mirando la mujer de ascendencia asiática a su hija y a aquella criatura.

\- Ese valor, esa determinación al salvar la ciudad, ¿son cosa del miraculous? - pregunto asintiendo Marinette y negando Tikki, quedándose confundida la señora al igual que su hija.

\- Aunque soy la kwami de la creación no puedo crear a partir de la nada, simplemente saco a la luz todo el potencial de su hija, exaltando sus virtudes, ese valor, ese ingenio, esa determinación son parte de ella, solo que el miedo a hacer el ridículo, al fracaso y a decepcionarla hacen que no las muestre al mundo, Marinette eres una chica extraordinaria, solo debes creer en ti misma, recuerda lo – le expuso Tikki a ambas comprendiendo Sabine que realmente no conocía del todo a su hija, quizás como era su única hija estuvo demasiado tiempo protegiéndola y mimándola, debía darle alas para hacer lo que considerase correcto, respirando profundamente aquella mujer.

\- Hija, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, lo que haces es peligroso, por suerte se que no estas sola – dijo aquella mujer mirándose madre e hija, fundiéndose en un abrazo – Ahora a esperar la reacción de tu padre cuando se entere que eres Multimouse – expuso la mujer sabiendo que en condiciones normales la regañaría por ocultarle algo así.

\- Descuida mama, fingiremos que ya me has echado la bronca por ocultados que fui la hermosa, adorable e inteligente Multimouse – expreso la chica riendo un poco Sabine, puede que fuese buena idea hacer mas cosas juntas, dedicaba demasiado al negocio, quizás esa idea de expandir la panadería y buscar mas empleados no era tan mala, así podría pasar mas tiempo con el mayor de sus tesoros – Y por cierto esta noche a las nueve tengo una reunión con Chat Noir y un aliado de este que posiblemente sepa como destruir a ese vampiro sin recurrir a la luz del sol – soltó la joven mirando Sabine a su hija, tenia mucho que descubrir de su única hija, pero todo a su momento, todo a su momento.

(-)

Mientras tanto Lila veía la ultima actualización del Ladyblog, sintiéndose furiosa con todos, esa buena para nada de Marinette era una de las aliadas de Ladybug, esa mosquita muerta era un problema para deshacerse de la heroína, viendo el frasco con la "solución" a sus problemas, una sola gota de esa sustancia bastaría para librarse de Marinette, solo necesitaba que esa asquerosa mestiza lo bebiese y adiós a esa plaga, el camino estaría despejado, luego solo necesitaba de los contactos de papa para alejar las sospechas, como la ultima vez.

(-)

Pero Lila no era la única que había visto el vídeo, todos los que seguían el Ladyblog lo habían hecho, Ricardo se sentía incomodo al saber que la chica era Multimouse, pues suponía que ella lo había amenazado en el pasado, estremeciéndose levemente, ahora tenia claro que no podía permitir que fuese akumatizada, los compañeros de clase y curso de Marinette se sentían impactados, viendo Max aquello con los ojos desorbitados, tenia a una compañera de batallas al lado y no lo sabia, Alix por otra parte lo veía con interés, pues la ratoncita era de las pocas que la igualaban en agilidad, quizás Marinette era mejor deportista de lo que pensaba.

(-)

\- Ridículo Chat Noir, altamente ridículo – se repetía Chloe a si misma, pues sabia que fue el gato quien le ofreció el miraculous por primera vez, que la grabación se cortase justo después de verla destransformarse solo podía deberse al shock de la morena con lentes, pero luego la rubia lo pensó mejor, si Ladybug la considero digna de portar un miraculous quizás ella debería darle una oportunidad de ser amigas, pues solo alguien extraordinaria podría llegar a ser una heroína de París.

(-)

Las reacciones iban y venían, incluso Nadja Chamack estaba atrapada dentro de sus pensamientos, mientras Manon le decía que tenían que ver a Marinette para decirle que era desde ese momento su superheroína favorita, sonriendo la reportera, no podía pedir mejor niñera para su hija que ella, pues tenia vídeos en los que se la veía tumbar cuerpo a cuerpo a un asaltante, quizás debía hablar con Sabine para que le diese mas confianza, eso era lo único que necesitaba para ver a la mejor versión de la chica.

(-)

Y el momento que tanto temía Marinette llego, el momento de enfrentar a su protector padre sobre el ocultarle que era Multimouse, que era Ladybug lo reservaría para su lecho de muerte, viendo a aquel corpulento hombre sentado en el comedor cruzado de brazos, empezando a ponerse nerviosa Marinette, decidiendo hablar.

\- Papa, se que no te gusto que te ocultase algo así, entiendo que éstes molesto porque me he metido en problemas y me he lanzado al peligro varias veces, pero era mi obligación, cuando llevo la mascara me siento libre, no tengo que enfrentarme a ningún estigma, no tenia que preocuparme por avergonzados, podía ser yo misma – le comento la franco-china a su padre, mientras Sabine escuchaba todo, respirando profundamente aquel hombre.

\- Marinette, nunca podría sentir vergüenza de que seas mi hija, eres mi mayor logro, eres de lo que estoy mas orgulloso en este mundo – dijo aquel hombre de gran tamaño y mayor corazón – Puede que como siempre te estas cayendo te haya tratado como si fueses de cristal, cuando veo que eres mas fuerte de lo que yo seré nunca – expreso sacando todo lo guardando dentro de el, sabia cuanto le costaba a su padre hablar sobre sus sentimientos – Es hora de mostrarte todo mi apoyo hija – dijo aquel hombre lanzándose Marinette a abrazar a su padre – No creo que Ladybug haya podido elegir mejor heroína que tu hija – le expuso uniéndose Sabine a su esposo en aquel abrazo, sintiéndose Marinette mejor consigo misma al poder sacar a flote todo su ser, era el momento de dejar atrás sus inseguridades y miedos, de romper las barreras y sacar a relucir su verdadero yo.

**La _Liberte_**

Juleka había visto el vídeo como todos, pensando como se sentiría su hermano, estaba claro que eso cambiaba todo, Marinette había pasado de estar convirtiéndose en paria a ser la presa numero uno de todo casanova de segunda, viendo ahora la gótica con otros ojos a su amiga, quizás ella misma debía olvidarse de los estigmas sociales y decidir brillar también, de luchar por aquello que quería en la vida, hablaría con Marinette y Adrien, si quería llegar a cumplir su sueño de llegar a ser modelo necesitaba una diseñadora con talento y alguien que la ayudase a conocer mejor aquel mundo al que quería pertenecer, y puede que también salir de armario no fuese mala idea, era hora de dejar atrás a la niña tímida y asustada que evitaba captar la atención para convertirse en una mujer plena y libre de ser como quisiese.

**Montmartre, basílica del _Sacro Coeur_**

Ladybug llego puntual al punto de reunión con Chat Noir y su misterioso aliado extranjero, llevando por si acaso algo de ajo para protegerse por si encontraba al vampiro, ya había entregado a Carapace, Pegasse y Roi signe sus miraculous, combinado a Viperion esa seria una patrulla íntegramente masculina, esperaba que ellos se pusiesen de acuerdo, cuando escucho algo acercándose, preparándose viendo que no era otro que Chat Noir.

\- Buenos reflejos _my lady,_ pero no creo que quieras hacerme daño – le comento el gato negro suspirando aliviada la catarina – Es normal que se retrase, siempre ha sido así – le expuso asintiendo la chica, al menos no era la única con problemas de puntualidad.

\- ¿Habla francés? - le pregunto a su compañero pues eso ayudaría algo, negando el felino.

\- Me temo que no, ingles y navajo, eso es todo – le expuso el felino buscando la chica aquel segundo idioma, viendo que era el de una de las muchas tribus norteamericanas, interesante, cuando vieron a alguien llegar, un hombre adulto, con una mascara de color negro cubriendo sus ojos como si fuese un antifaz, pelo largo negro en trenzas con adornos llenos de plumas en las puntas, cubierto por ropas de colores relacionados con la tierra, un pantalón gris, botas negras, cinturón verde y un chaleco largo sin mangas marrón, notando se que tenia un cuerpo musculoso, analizando a aquel hombre la catarina – Hao – saludo el felino imitando aquel individuo el saludo – _It's Ladybug, my partner in is mission_ – presento Chat Noir con un ingles fluido y natural, quedándose maravillada la chica, ¿cuantos idiomas hablaba el chico de sus sueños? Controlándose al recordar a quien tenia delante, desviando su vista a su yo-yo, teniendo un traductor abierto, leyendo lo que ponía.

\- _Hello mr Chaman, my name is Ladybug, is a honor work with you_ – leyó la chica hablando el gato.

\- Creo que sera mejor si traduzco lo que diga y lo que quieras decirle, tu ingles no es el mejor – expuso el héroe sintiéndose inútil la chica en esos momentos, debió coger ingles como lengua extranjera en vez de italiano, pero claro quería poder hablar con su abuela, desviándose sus pensamientos de vuelta a donde debían estar.

\- Si tiene razón, preguntale su existe alguna cura para el vampirismo – le pidió Ladybug a su compañero, asintiendo este.

\- _Chaman, exist a cure for the vampirism?_ \- pregunto el felino recibiendo respuesta de aquel hombre en un tono serio y formal.

\- _Yes, holy water, it is adminstrated to the victim in the deadline of twenty-four hours_ – le contesto continuando el felino.

\- _In the case to spend more time, exist a cure?_ \- pregunto el felino una vez mas asintiendo Chaman.

\- _Yes Chat Noir, but the only way is destroy the vampire after the victim drink blood for the fist time_ – expreso aquel sujeto entendiendo Ladybug a medias lo que decía, hablando el felino con la heroína.

\- Hay una cura, si no han pasado veinticuatro horas simplemente hace falta agua bendita, sino hay que destruir al vampiro antes de que se alimente la víctima de sangre por primera vez – le tradujo el gato a la catarina, al menos tenían algo con lo que trabajar, la única salvación de las personas hospitalizadas tras ser atacadas era acabar con el vampiro – Le preguntare como bueno, matarlo – expreso el felino asintiendo la joven, no le agradaba la idea de mancharse las manos de sangre, pero era el o los habitantes de París, y la elección era obvia – _Chaman, what is the method more eficiences for eliminate a vampire?_ \- pregunto el héroe felino recibiendo respuesta en el mismo tono de siempre.

\- _The sunlight is the more eficience method for dead a vampire, burn to the contact with the ultraviolet rays, decapitate is other method that I know, sorry_ – expreso negando el felino.

\- _No Chaman, thank by the knowledge for fight with Konrad_ – expreso el felino girándose para hablar con Ladybug – Tengo malas noticias _my lady_, o lo decapitamos – le dijo el felino imaginando como le caía con su Lucky Charm una guillotina – O lo quemamos con rayos ultravioletas como los del sol – le contesto viendo la catarina que seria difícil, teniendo una idea.

\- Conozco a alguien que esta estudiando como curar el vampirismo, quizás haya encontrado algo sobre como detener la transformación o incluso otra manera de eliminarlo – expreso Ladybug mirando ambos donde hacia solo unos instantes estaba Chaman, el cual había desaparecido tan rápido como apareció.

\- Siempre ha sido así bichito, desde que lo conocí al igual que ha Exodus, ambos tienen esa manía – le expuso el felino yendo Ladybug con su compañero a la única persona que a parte de Chaman podía ayudarles en aquel momento, llegando a un apartamento y tocando la ventana un par de veces, esperando que abriese, viendo Chat Noir a su profesor de historia, tenia sentido que se refiriese a el, después de todo ese hombre tenia a su novia hospitalizada por culpa de aquel ser y mostraba cierta fascinación por el ocultismo que podría ser útil.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, ¿a que debo vuestra visita? - pregunto notando ambos héroes que aquel hombre no estaba en su mejor momento, explicándole Ladybug la situación, la charla con Chaman y lo que este les había revelado – Conseguir agua bendita no es complicado, se necesita agua, cuanto mas pura mejor – dijo aquel hombre yendo a la cocina y cogiendo un recipiente de cerámica al mismo tiempo que sacaba una botella de agua mineral – Sal pura, la sal kósher es perfecta para este fin – dijo mirando alrededor – Luego varia el método, existen oraciones que pueden usarse para tal fin, aunque varios métodos paganos hablan de exponerlo a la luz de la luna, usar plata para potenciar dichos efectos, también serviría el uso de óleos sagrados, como los que se usaban en la momificación – explico viendo los héroes la pequeña biblioteca que adornaba una estantería, viendo varios libros sobre las artes ocultas.

\- Tratado sobre los espíritus elementales, Ars Goetia o la clave de Salomón, una copia de la biblia, otra del coran, libros sobre mitología, es usted un obseso del ocultismo, sin ofender – expreso Ladybug negando aquel hombre.

\- No tengo porque ofenderme, es la verdad, pero ahora mismo esos libros son los que nos han permitido derrotar a aquel ifrit y ahora me han ayudado a discernir maneras de ralentizar el proceso para convertirse en vampiro – le expuso a Ladybug y Chat Noir – La transformación solo estará finalizada si se alimenta de sangre, la luz del sol puede que ralentice el proceso de transformación, así mismo el uso de ciertas sustancias podría también lograrlo, la magia solo puede ser combatida con magia – expreso aquel hombre sintiendo sus esperanzas renacer, aunque difícil no era imposible matar a un vampiro – Ahora lo que debéis hacer es encontrar a ese chupasangre y acabar con el, quizás clavándole una estaca podáis matarlo, pero si esta es retirada podría regenerarse, hay que actuar con cuidado – expreso aquel hombre saliendo los héroes de la ciudad de aquel apartamento, viendo aquel hombre una posibilidad de victoria, había una manera de salvarla y no dudaría en aprovechar esa oportunidad.

**Mansión Agreste**

Gabriel se encontraba mirando el mismo vídeo que todo el mundo, la revelación de la identidad de Mutimouse, viendo como la chica era el mismísimo interés amoroso de su hijo y a su vez, la única persona que había conseguido librarse de sus akumas, no había duda que era la indicada para vencer a Ladybug y Chat Noir, planteándose si estaría bien hacer eso, negando con un movimiento de cabeza, decidiendo centrarse en otro tema, los Filos de Jade.

\- Crow, ¿cuantos Filos de Jade llego a conocer tu anterior portador? - le pregunto haciendo el kwami memoria, antes de contestarle.

\- A tres mi señor, Kurnous, Skorpion y a Konrad, que es por cierto ese vampiro – contesto el kwami palideciendo el señor Agreste, una cosa era enfrentarse a portadores de miraculous, pero no un vampiro era otra historia – Descuidad no tiene miraculous, si lo tuviese podría luchar bajo la luz del sol – le explico el kwami córvido a su nuevo amo, mirando este a Nooroo.

\- La magia del miraculous lo hacia inmune a la luz del sol, digamos que nuestra magia protege mas de lo que parece amo – expreso el kwami alado meditando sus opciones aquel hombre, deseaba los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir para recuperar a Emilie, pero esos Filos de Jade eran un estorbo en sus planes.

\- Nooroo, ¿que ocurriría si un Akuma destruyese a un vampiro? - le pregunto al kwami respondiendo este con gran rapidez.

\- No estoy seguro, creo que nunca se ha dado el caso señor, aunque, supongo que Ladybug no podria traerlo de entre los muertos, su miraculous tiene varios limites, solo puede reparar lo dañado por los poderes de un miraculous, así como sanar las heridas causadas por estos – le explico el kwami viendo toda la situación.

\- En ese caso creo que podemos hacer otro trato con los héroes de París – expreso aquel hombre viendo todo en perspectiva, lo mejor era librarse de los Filos de Jade, así podría luchar contra Ladybug y Chat Noir sin el problema de tener que lidiar con terceros intentando obtener lo que el quería, decidiendo continuar con la traducción del grimorio, estaba justo en la parte donde decía como reparar un miraculous, quizás pusiese algo sobre como curar el daño causado por uno.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo en un lugar desconocido Kornad se encontraba hablando con Skorpion y Löwen.

\- ¿Por que no fuisteis hoy contra los llamados "héroes de París"? - pregunto el vampiro recibiendo respuesta de la portadora del escorpión.

\- Yo tenia que mantener mi tapadera como "niñera" - gruño por lo bajo esperando el vampiro si tenia que decir algo – Además estaba el riesgo de que capturasen a mi kwami, aunque no me importa lo que le pase a ese mequetrefe sin el no puedo transformarme, además existía el riesgo de que Hawk Moth pudiese obtener información de nosotros a través de ese canijo – le explico a su superior, asintiendo el vampiro.

\- Es verdad que tu tapadera nos ha revelado mucho información útil que podemos utilizar, en una semana ese tal Ryker sera trasladado a la base del EDOPA, es vital centrarnos en descubrir donde esta ese lugar o en su defecto capturar a aquel hombre, seguramente podamos sacarle donde esta el Ojo de Anubis – expreso el vampiro antes de mirar al león – Y tu, ¿cual es tu excusa? - le pregunto a Löwen endureciendo este la mirada antes de sonreír con arrogancia.

\- Es muy sencillo, estaba al igual que ella manteniendo mi tapadera, vigilando a tu sospechoso de ser Chat Noir, por desgracia no he podido verlo transformarse, así que solo es eso, un sospechoso – le expuso al vampiro llevándose este las manos como si fuesen una pinza a la nariz, descubrir quien era exactamente Chat Noir era vital, sabia que era un chico rubio de ojos verdes con el pelo largo, aunque era cierto que podría habérselo cortado, no importaba, su plan estaba en marcha, cuantas mas personas se estuviesen convirtiendo en vampiros mas poderoso el se hacia, solo era cuestión de tiempo y París seria su reino, solo debía evitar un miraculous, pero era improbable que lo descubriesen.

Mientras aquel ser oscuro se regodeaba en su guarida Chaman vigilaba la ciudad desde lo alto de un edificio, debía evitar que descubriesen la identidad de Chat Noir, por suerte parecía que el chico tenia suerte, por ahora.

A su vez, en los hospitales las víctimas de Konrad solo sentían dolor, pues inevitablemente el poder de la oscuridad los estaba dominando, una lucha de la que solo los mas fuertes sobrevivirían.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores con esto damos por concluido otro capitulo de este fic, el final de vampiro esta cerca, pero primero tengo que terminar de ultimar algunos detalles, pues estoy entre dos opciones para lograrlo, así mismo en el próximo veremos las consecuencias del descubrimiento de la identidad de Multimouse, espero os guste lo que tengo preparado, nos leemos pronto estimados lectores.

Post data: para los no informados, este sábado se estrena Chat Blanc en Suiza y el miércoles 13 Félix en Reino Unido, siendo el segundo el que me interesa sobretodo, así mismo a mis lectores españoles mal informados les aviso que este sábado supuestamente se estrenan dos episodios y el domingo otro mas, muchas gracias y hasta luego pecadores.


	31. Como eliminar la culpa

"Saludos estimado lectores, aquí estamos con otro capitulo de esta historia, tal y como dije, este estará centrado en las consecuencias de que la identidad de Multimouse haya sido revelada al mundo, espero os guste, pues sera un capitulo sin Akumas, pero no por ello sin acción."

**Capitulo 31: Como liberarse de la culpa**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que su identidad como Multimouse había sido revelada, sintiéndose Marinette observada en todo momento, quizás eran imaginaciones suyas, pero desde que se supo vio que su padre había agotado las existencias con mayor velocidad de la habitual, ayudando también la chica en la cocina para poder llevar aquel ritmo, la fama por suerte era efímera, solo tenia que esperar a que la gente se olvidase de ese detalle, llegando el momento de ir a clases, recordando como el lunes muchos compañeros se le acercaron llenos de curiosidad, preguntándole por como se sentía ser una superheroína, si el traje apretaba mucho, incluso algún chico le pidió salir, rechazando a los chicos, su corazón ya pertenecía a Adrien, el martes fue un poco mas tranquilo, aunque seguía teniendo el presentimiento de que alguien la observaba, viendo como el profesor le hacia preguntas sobre el miraculous y como funcionaba, negándose ella a contestar, sabia de sobra que aquel hombre solo lo hacia para guardar las apariencias, también ese martes recibió la visita nocturna de cierto minino que había decidido arrastrar a su compañera de patrulla, Queen Bee para ir a ver como estaba, escuchando a la reina abeja, alias Chloe, elogiar el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo con los uniformes de camarero de los chicos, y así es como llego al miércoles y a esa mañana, sintiéndose vigilada a pesar de supuestamente no saber nada sobre los miraculous, al menos esa tapadera alejaría las sospechas de su otra identidad, pensando un poco en Tikki, el no tener que ocultarla a su madre la hacia sentir tranquila, pues sentía que un muro que existía entre ellas había sido derribado, recordando como esta la ayudo con los uniformes para aquel café maid que tenían que realizar a finales de febrero, estando cerca del final del mes de enero, recordando que el año nuevo chino estaba cerca, debía hacer una llamada a sus primos para felicitarlos por aquellas fiestas, llegando al patio donde las personas que la semana pasada la insultaban por ser mestiza ahora la elogiaban por ser una heroína, pensando cuanta hipocresía había en esas chicas, las cuales no la dejaban en paz, intentando apegarse a su fama, cuando vio como Adrien entraba al recinto, viéndolo sonreír, mas aquella sonrisa era falsa, algo lo tenia preocupado y como su novia su deber era tranquilizarlo, la idea de enfrentarlo le resultaba imposible de concebir.

\- Hola Adrien – saludo la chica recordando sus lecciones, respirar profundamente, hablar despacio, evitar mirarlo mas de cinco segundos seguido a los ojos y así podría hablar sin tartamudear o ponerse en evidencia.

\- _Bonjour Lianhua_ – saludo este mientras Astrid veía a su primo contenerse el impulso de hacer una reverencia y besar el dorso de la mano de la chica que amaba, alguien había heredado las aptitudes para la interpretación de la tía Emilie, pasando la chica del pelo oscuro a poner sus manos en jarra, eso era malo.

\- ¿Que te tiene preocupado? - le pregunto al rubio la franco-china mirando varias de las fans del rubio a la chica hablarle con tanta calma, estando Lila oculta en la distancia, aquello podría utilizarlo a su favor, después de todo, las fans del rubio eran en algunos casos bastante peligrosas, negando mientras tanto el rubio que le pasase algo, interviniendo Astrid.

\- La verdad es que hay un problema con la modelo con la que tenia que trabajar hoy, resulta que ha declinado el puesto y necesitan a otra que la reemplace – expuso la de origen noruego pensando Marinette una solución, necesitaban una modelo con urgencia, pero encontrar a una chica con el porte y una complexión similar no era sencillo, escuchando acercarse a Lila.

\- Yo podría hacerlo – expuso la italiana sintiendo Marinette hervir su sangre – He trabajado como modelo para varias marcas italianas y tengo experiencia – expuso la chica deseando Marinette poder encontrar algún método para demostrar que mentía, mas fue Adrien quien hablo.

\- Si es verdad que has trabajado como modelo seguro tendrás todos tus papeles en regla, podrías mandárselos a mi padre – expreso el rubio conteniéndose Marinette las ganas de lanzarse contra el rubio, ¿en que demonios pensaba? Cuando vio vacilar a Lila.

\- Es que no tengo los contratos, de eso se encargaba mi padre, los tendría el sábado – expuso la italiana sintiéndose acorralada, Adrien le estaba pidiendo pruebas de haber trabajado de modelo, pruebas que no existían aun, solo debía falsearlas, interviniendo otra vez Adrien.

\- Mi padre no aceptara a nadie sin referencias, aunque sean de una diseñadora amateur, si no las tienes hoy tendré que buscar a otra – expreso el rubio alejándose Lila con rapidez, debía ponerse a trabajar ya mismo, fingiendo contestar una llamada inexistente para irse a casa y ponerse manos a la obra, acercándose Adrien a la chica de sus sueños – Eso la mantendrá lejos de ti por el resto del día – le susurro viendo Marinette porque había sido tan directo y duro con la italiana, cuando alguien se acerco por detrás a Astrid, viendo la noruega que se trataba de Juleka, la cual estaba vistiendo un jersey blanco, unos jeans de color morado además de tener el pelo recogido con un par de horquillas, permitiendo que sus ojos rojizos fuesen completamente visibles.

\- Perdón por acercarme así pero no he podido evitar escuchados – expuso la chica sintiéndose nerviosa, recordando que había decidido dejar la timidez atrás y reinventarse como mujer y persona, respirando hondo – Si necesitáis una modelo yo podría hacerlo – sugirió mirándose ambos primos, recordando el rubio como ya había trabajado con ella en el pasado, la chica tenia la complexión física de la modelo que había desertado en el ultimo minuto, ese era un plus para aceptar el trato, mirando el rubio a Marinette, su plan inicial era pedirle a ella modelar pero pensándolo bien la diferencia de estatura podría ser un problema – Es decir si no hay algún problema – expreso la de pelo tintado hablando Marinette.

\- Adrien, dile a tu padre que le de una oportunidad – pidió la franco-china viendo el rubio su plan frustrado, posar con Marinette y cuando acabase tener una velada tranquila en algún café cercano, pero la dulzura de la chica lo venció.

\- Te haré una foto y se la enviare a Nathalie, que ella decida si te considera adecuada – expreso el rubio indicándole a Juleka que posase antes de sacarle una foto y enviársela a la asistenta/secretaria/aliada de fechorías de su padre, ahora solo tocaba esperar.

Las dos primeras clases pasaron con rapidez para los alumnos, extendiéndose la noticia de que una de las víctimas del vampiro había fallecido esa noche, debilitando las esperanzas de muchos alumnos de ver a la compañera que había sido agredida salir de esta, mientras Marinette revisaba su bolso, teniendo un par de frascos con agua bendita que ella misma bendijo, no sin antes como Ladybug consultar al párroco de la catedral sobre las liturgias necesarias, no es que fuese demasiado religiosa, pero era recomendable la guía de alguien mas versado en la materia, llegando el receso de la comida mas rápido de lo que muchos alumnos imaginaban, viendo Marinette como Nathaniel parecía especialmente centrado en retratar a Chloe, aquel debía ser el retrato numero once por lo menos de la rubia, o la hija del alcalde lo obligaba o el mismo intentaba recrear su obra maestra, recordando aquel cuadro de Chloe con la mitad del rostro cubierta por la mascara de Queen Bee pintado con la técnica del puntillismo, era sin duda alguna una gran obra y lo peor es que la habían incriminado a ella de arruinarla, viendo como mucha gente se intentaba acercar a ella debido a su reciente fama por ser Multimouse, estando por suerte Kagami, Astrid y Alya para alejar a los que solo eran unos interesados, acercándose Alix junto a Max.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos? El resto de mesas están llenas y necesitamos sitio para ponernos con el trabajo de historia – expuso la del pelo rosáceo asintiendo la franco-china, recordando que ese trimestre tendría que trabajar junto a Kagami en un suceso histórico, decidiendo centrarse en los conflictos bélicos acontecidos entre China y Japón a lo largo de los siglos, habiendo acordado pedir ayuda a sus madres, tener el punto de vista de personas de ambas nacionalidades podría resultar muy útil, viendo como Juleka se sentaba con Adrien en la misma mesa que Chloe, sintiendo una leve punzada la franco-china, debía alejar los celos de su mente, Juleka no había mostrado estar interesada en Adrien, y de ser así Chloe podría darle un alto, quitándose esas ideas de encima, de momento debía ponerse con la comida, luego con la clase de español que es lo que tocaba.

**Mansión Agreste**

Gabriel veía llegar a Nathalie a su despacho, notando se que estaba mejor tras sus vacaciones, quizás el mismo necesitaba unas vacaciones, pero aun no era el momento de pensar algo así, primero recuperaría a Emilie y luego se tomaría un año sabático, viendo como traía con ella a Duusuu, viendo que la kwami estaba igual de tranquila a pesar de su compleja personalidad, hablando aquella mujer.

\- Señor su hijo a vuelto a solucionar un problema que teníamos – expreso su asistenta recordando Gabriel aquel problema con la sesión de ese día – Resulta que ha encontrado a una joven que podría servir como modelo – expuso mostrándole una foto de Juleka a su jefe – La chica tiene la misma complexión física y color de cabello que nuestra modelo original, vamos muy retrasados para la semana de la moda por culpa de Lila y que aun no nos haya entregado los diseños que le prometió – expuso recordando Gabriel aquel detalle, que permitiese a esa chica entrar en su casa solo era porque resultaba útil para sus planes, además parecía que la joven sabia su identidad y por eso era mejor tenerla vigilada.

\- Nathalie acepta que esa joven sea nuestra modelo sustituta por hoy, si resulta hacerlo bien investigala, no quiero personas peligrosas o problemáticas trabajando con nosotros – expreso aquel hombre asintiendo la mujer con lentes, la cual ya sabia varias cosas sobre ella, familia con padres divorciados, madre y hermano mayor, todos akumatizados en alguna ocasión, todos de gran fuerza, pues tanto Silencer como Refleckta habían dejado a los héroes en graves aprietos, el primero al neutralizar los poderes de Ladybug y la segunda por conseguir neutralizar a Chat Noir y obligarle de algún modo a intercambiar sus miraculous.

**Françoise Dupont**

La clase de español avanzaba tranquilamente, escuchando los alumnos como el profesor les daba la lección, cuando de repente el móvil de Adrien sonó interrumpiendo.

\- Tiene suerte de que estemos a punto de terminar señor Agreste – expreso el profesor sintiéndose Adrien tenso por como se refirió a el, sintiéndose como si lo comparasen con su padre – Como quedan diez minutos daré la clase por terminada, recordad que el viernes tenemos una visita al museo Cluny ambos grupos – le dijo a sus alumnos viendo como el rubio contestaba a la llamada de la asistenta de su padre, sonriendo este antes de cortar la llamada.

\- Juleka en los Jardines de Luxemburgo a las cuatro, no te retrases – le dijo viendo como la chica sonreía notándola nerviosa, antes de esta acercarse al rubio y darle un abrazo, sufriendo Marinette un leve tic en la ceja izquierda, decidiendo calmarse, Adrien la amaba a ella, aunque en algunas situaciones pensaba que se sentía atraído mas por Ladybug que por ella, saliendo todos los alumnos del salon quedando solo esta y su profesor de historia y español.

\- ¿Quiere un consejo? No se deje dominar por el monstruo de ojos verdes – le expuso aquel hombre sintiéndose Marinette algo ofendida, ella no estaba celosa, decidiendo calmarse – Y tampoco tiene razones para sentirse celosa – continuo el profesor – Algo me dice que el chico no es su tipo, creo que le van mas otro tipo de personas – expreso con cierto misterio saliendo hacia su departamento, el intuía las inclinaciones sexuales de la joven Couffaine, pero prefería guardárselas, pues el no tenia autoridad ni derecho a difundir esa información, pero si que en los últimos días había visto un gran progreso en esa alumna en cuestión, notando otro divertido detalle, como Kim ponía excusas para dejar solos a Max y a Alix, ¿estaría intentando hacer de celestino? Con San Valentin tan cerca era mejor no arriesgarse mucho, los Akumas tendían a ser mas numerosos en esas fechas, pensando con ello inevitablemente en su amada, tranquilizándose, ella era fuerte, podría resistir, pero el tiempo estaba en contra, siendo sus pensamientos sacudidos al ver desde el pasillo como entraba al patio alguien que le resultaba conocido de miras, pero no en persona, pelo castaño, ojos verde oliva, el primo de Lila y sub-campeón de esgrima, yendo a interceptarlo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto aquel hombre joven mirando al profesor por encima del hombro debido a su mayor altura, aunque técnicamente ambos tenían la misma edad.

\- ¿Con que autorización entra en este centro de enseñanza señor Anthony Rossi? - pregunto el profesor mirando a los ojos a aquel sujeto, lo había visto por televisión en varias ocasiones y le resultaba odiosamente arrogante.

\- Mi prima se ha dejado unos ejercicios en casa y venia a entregárselos – dijo aquel mirando el profesor las manos de aquel hombre, viendo que en efecto llevaba un portafolios, si mentía tenia una buena base, si decía la verdad era otra cosa, decidiendo jugar su carta.

\- Me temo que su prima no se encuentra en el edificio, por lo que se salio a primera hora de clases, aunque no se porque – le contesto analizando sus movimientos, asintiendo el primo de la italiana disponiéndose a irse.

\- Hasta luego, ... esto? - expreso aquel esgrimista olvidando el profesor presentarse.

\- Ricardo, soy el profesor de historia de su prima – se presento estrechándole la mano, notando el brazalete que había en la muñeca – Si puede darle un consejo digale que no estaría mal que su trabajo conjunto fuese sobre algún suceso de la historia de Italia, eso le daría puntos extras, a mi no me hará caso, pero a usted si por ser su primo – le contesto viendo irse al italiano sin siquiera prestarle atención, debía ser un problema en la familia, pues cuando Hakir recordaba que el padre de la chica tampoco parecía interesado en las advertencias que le daba sobre Lila, la única que parecía ser de confianza era la madre, mirando Barkk por donde se había ido aquel esgrimista, algo no le gustaba de ese sujeto, pero no era capaz de determinar que.

El resto de las clases paso con normalidad, saliendo todos los alumnos de allí casi en desbandada, viendo Marinette como Juleka hablaba con su hermano llena de ilusión, pensando en las palabras de su profesor, cuando sintió algo posándose sobre su nariz, una pequeña mariquita translúcida.

\- Soy yo Exodus, el guardián quiere hablar contigo y con Chat Noir esta noche, donde guardáis los pergaminos y demás a las nueve – le dijo el espíritu incorpóreo revoloteando viendo la franco-china como se posaba sobre la oreja del rubio, posiblemente diciéndole lo mismo, antes de ser sorprendida por Alix.

\- Eh Marinette hoy voy a ir al cine con unos amigos, ¿te apuntas? - le pregunto la joven negando la franco-china.

\- No puedo Alix tengo mucho que avanzar aun en los uniformes, si no los acabo tendremos problemas – contesto Marinette antes de continuar hablando – Sabes de sobra que no me importaría amiga pero aun tengo que acabar con la mitad y tengo que haceros pruebas de vestuario, por si hay que hacer algún ajuste – le comento asintiendo la joven un tanto alicaída.

\- En otra ocasión sera – le contesto Alix sintiéndose mal Marinette por ella, debido a ese encargo estaba casi todo el día en casa, solo salia para ir a clases, algún recado oportuno y cuando había un Akuma, además San Valentin estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así que seguramente tendría que ayudar a sus padres con la tienda, ya se había enfermado por el estrés, llegando a casa y saludando a sus padres para encerrarse en su cuarto, ponerse a hacer los deberes, estudiar y luego ponerse a coser como loca, solo esperaba que no se estropease la maquina de coser, pensando en su uniforme, el cual era el mas sencillo pues solo tenia que arreglarlo, por eso lo estaba dejando para el final, viendo Sabine como su hija se ponía con los ejercicios de matemáticas, dejándola sola mientras pensaba en como podría ayudarla.

**Mansión Agreste**

Adrien se encontraba analizando la situación, en solo unos minutos iría a una sesión de fotos con una compañera de curso, conocía a Juleka de miras, realmente no había tenido mucho contacto con ella desde que entro a estudiar al Françoise Dupont, posiblemente por su personalidad tímida, sin embargo parecía estar dejando atrás esa parte de ella, escuchando a Nathalie llamarlo para que subiese al coche, solo esperaba que la chica no sufriese un ataque de ansiedad, eso seria una calamidad, solo debía recordar cuando fue ayudada por Refleckdoll, viendo como Plagg comía mas queso del habitual, posiblemente para compensar que no podría durante un largo rato.

**La _Liberte_**

Juleka se encontraba nerviosa mirando como su hermano revisaba la moto, ese trasto tendía a fallar mas de lo que le gustaría, viendo Anarka a sus dos hijos preparados para irse, decidiendo acercarse a ellos, desde hacia tiempo notaba algo extraño en su hija y quería saber que era.

\- ¿A donde vais grumetes? - pregunto la matriarca mirándose ambos hermanos, contestando Luka.

\- Juleka ha conseguido una oportunidad para posar como modelo – expreso el musico mientras Sass analizaba el lenguaje corporal de aquella mujer, notando que no parecía agradarle eso.

\- ¿No sera modelo de lencería o bañadores? - pregunto Anarka sonrojándose ambos hermanos abochornados por tal afirmación, siendo Juleka quien hablo.

\- Descuida mama no tiene nada que ver con eso – le contesto - Que yo sepa – susurro casi al instante enviándole un mensaje rápido a Adrien, deseando que no fuese el caso, sabia que Marinette tenia sentimientos por el rubio y algo así podría darle problemas con su amiga, y eso era algo que no quería, sintiéndose aliviada al ver que no era el caso – Acaba de contestarme Adrien, y no, no tiene nada que ver con lencería o ir ligera de ropa – expreso arqueando una ceja Anarka, el rubio era bastante atractivo.

\- Muy bien divertí os a y ya que vas a salir con la motocicleta – contesto Anarka entregándole al mayor una lista de la compra – Id y comprad que la despensa esta casi vacía – le pidió a ambos suspirando el mayor – Yo mientras tanto estaré trabajando – le expuso a ambos viendo irse a sus hijos sobre aquel trasto con tendencia a fallar, pero su prioridad en esos momentos era el trabajo como guía turística, eso era lo importante.

(-)

Alix veía aquello extraño, primero Wayhem le pide que lo acompañe al cine junto a unos amigos, viendo a Hiccup y a Xion ya esperándola, junto al ya aludido y Ondine, parecía que seria una sesión tranquila, lo que menos le agradaba era que la película era larga, lo suficiente como para empezar a atardecer, por suerte había salido de casa con un rosario por recomendación de su padre, que sirviese para ahuyentar al vampiro era otra historia, solo esperaba poder llegar a casa o a algún templo, viendo cuales había en el recorrido entre el cine y su casa, con eso seria suficiente.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo Max se encontraba en casa, donde con ayuda de Jeremy, Aelita y en mucha menor medida Odd estaban volviendo a programar el juego que con tanto esfuerzo habían desarrollado, estando Markov volando vigilando que Odd no tocase algo, cuando sonó el teléfono del anfitrión, que al ver que era numero oculto decidió alejarse para poder mirar el mensaje, "_el caballo debe galopar esta noche con el dragón, la catarina y el gato tienen una reunión importante"_, decía aquel mensaje entendiendo lo que quería decir, que tendría patrulla y que Ryuko seria su compañera esa noche, viéndolo resultaba una buena combinación, si había un herido el podría trasladarlo mientras su compañera creaba literalmente una cortina de humo para poder escapar, seria una noche ajetreada.

**Jardines de Luxemburgo**

Juleka se encontraba un tanto nerviosa, viendo como personas iban de un lugar a otro ajetreadas, lo que menos le agradaba era que terminarían tarde y con el vampiro suelto se sentía incomoda, a ella le gustaban las cosas tétricas, pero no entraba en sus planes ser comida para un hijo de la noche o convertirse en una vampiresa, viendo a una mujer que ya había visto muchas veces junto a Adrien, si no se equivocaba era la ayudante del padre del rubio.

\- ¿Usted es Juleka Couffaine? - pregunto mas por cortesía que por otra cosa aquella mujer, asintiendo la joven un tanto cohibida – Soy Nathalie Sancoeur la asistente del señor Agreste, por favor acompañame – le pidió notando la profesionalidad en su forma de andar, hablar y comportarse la joven, sintiéndose impresionada por como la gente dejaba paso a aquella mujer, sabían que era alguien importante, llegando a una carpa estando Adrien sentado en una silla cercana, llevando un conjunto que era claramente obra del padre del chico – Aquí sera donde te pongas los conjuntos que deberás modelar – expuso la mujer entrando la chica viendo a algunas empleadas, al menos no serian varones quienes la viesen cambiarse, viendo una bolsa vacía donde debía poner sus cosas, incluyendo el móvil.

Los nervios empezaron a poderle a Juleka una vez estaba enfundada en aquel vestido rojo brillante, el cual dejaba los hombros descubiertos y tenia un escote en V, falda simple hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, viendo como esta era ligeramente mas larga por detrás el cual hacia un claro contraste con el traje color azul oscuro que usaba el rubio, viendo como este se acercaba a ella.

\- Voy a darte unos consejos Juleka, primero, no te preocupes, es normal estar nervioso la primera vez – le expreso viendo la joven al chico – Segundo, recuerda mantener una sonrisa en el rostro, para que parezca natural te recomiendo que pienses en algo que te haga feliz, así te saldrá con mas facilidad – le sugirió asintiendo la joven – Tercero mira siempre a la cámara o en su defecto estate ligeramente de perfil, pero siempre siguiendo las indicaciones del fotógrafo – expuso asintiendo la joven – Y por ultimo no te desanimes si no te sale bien a la primera, es la primera vez que modelas para una marca profesional y puede resultar intimidante, tu solo recuerda lo que te he dicho – le dijo cuando escucharon ambos al fotógrafo, viendo el rubio con cierta molestia que Vincent Asa era su ayudante el día de hoy – Y una ultima cosa, evita mirar a los ojos a Vincent, creeme, es lo mas seguro para evitar que sea akumatizado, otra vez – le expuso recordando el rubio sus ultimas akumatizaciones, en dos de hecho el había estado presente, empezando la sesión de fotos de una de las marcas mas importantes del sector de la moda.

**Casa de Alya**

La reportera se encontraba en esos momentos en su habitación leyendo algunos comentarios y teorías sobre las identidades de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pensando ella misma en su amiga Marinette, recordando cuando se mostró al mundo como Multimouse, no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, su instinto le decía que había algo extraño en todo eso, reproduciendo la grabación una vez mas, desde que subió hasta que vio a Ladybug llegar y purificar el akuma, reproduciendo esa parte varias veces.

\- Hay un sonido de fondo, veamos si puedo aislarlo – se dijo a si misma en voz baja, reproduciendo la parte del inicio escuchando en efecto algo, como una melodía, pero no cualquier melodía, sino una que conocía muy bien, la de una flauta, cogiendo su cuaderno donde anotaba todas su teorías sobre los héroes de París y sobre la identidad de Hawk Moth, sabia que el villano era un hombre alto y de complexión fuerte, de voz grave, y eso era todo, descartando rápidamente a todas las mujeres de París y a la mayoría de hombres, pues por experiencia sabia los limites de una transformación, eso era todo, volviendo a centrarse en aquella flauta, no había duda que era un mirage, pero, ¿quien lo había invocado? ¿y con que fin? Pensando en aquello Alya, volviendo a ver las veces que había aparecido Multimouse, solo se la había convocado en el periodo que Ladybug estuvo ausente, pero si realmente Marinette hubiese sido Ladybug, ¿por que toda esa historia de una misión secreta en el extranjero? Algo no cuadraba en todo eso, viendo las notas sobre los demás héroes, a excepción de Canis todos eran adolescentes, lo que confirmaba la teoría de que Ladybug debía tener mas o menos su edad, viendo un comentario interesante que habían dejando en el Ladyblog - "_Ladybug se esta dejando el pelo largo"_ \- decía el mensaje viendo imágenes de antes del verano pasado y comparándolas con otras mas actuales, viendo que en efecto tenia el pelo mas largo, como suele estar en movimiento es un detalle que no se nota con facilidad, pensando si todo aquello era buena idea, si descubría la identidad de Ladybug y luego ella misma era akumatizada existía el riesgo de que le revelase esa información a Hawk Moth, dejando esos pensamientos de lado al escuchar como su hermana decía que Nino había venido a verla.

(-)

En una autovía varios coches iban escoltando un furgón, pero sobretodo a quien tenia en su interior, no siendo otro que Ryker Grimborn, uno de los criminales mas peligrosos de Europa y posiblemente, el único ser humano que sabia la ubicación del Ojo de Anubis, un artefacto capaz de arrebatar la energía vital de todo aquel que lo toque, cogiendo el desvío hacia París, mientras lentamente el crepúsculo iba llegando, llevándose con el la luz del sol.

**Mansión Agreste**

Tras dos horas de sesión fotográfica y otra mas ayudando a recoger todo Adrien se encontraba de nuevo en casa, mas no su hogar, pues el hogar era donde se encuentre el corazón, y este estaba con Marinette, indicándole a su guardaespaldas que llevase a Juleka de vuelta a casa, la chica había estado mucho mejor de lo que se imagino, incluso diría que Nathalie la había visto con interés, existía la posibilidad de que la volviesen a llamar y esta vez, con una remuneración acorde, recordando la cara de Juleka al ver el cheque a su nombre, posiblemente estaba impresionada por la suma en cuestión, sin embargo aun estaba algo verde, decidiendo tomarse una ducha antes de cenar, luego acabaría sus ejercicios para terminar yendo con Ladybug para hablar con el maestro Fu, tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle, y aquel hombre parecía que también a ellos, solo esperaba que no les arrebatase los miraculous por que supiesen la identidad del otro, eso seria desastroso, no solo porque perdería su libertad, sino porque a esas alturas tener que buscar y entrenar a una nueva Ladybug y Chat Noir seria muy arriesgado, Hawk Moth era mas fuerte, Mayura actuaba mas a menudo y estaban los Filos de Jade, dejar los miraculous principales en manos inexpertas no era una opción a esas alturas, saliendo Plagg para poder volver a su escondite de queso, entrando el rubio en la ducha.

**Afueras de París**

Los vehículos del EDOPA seguían su trayecto, escoltando a su prisionero para poder interrogarlo, teniéndose que detener por un accidente de trafico ocurrido en el camino, cogiendo un desvío estos, los coches siguieron su camino durante unos minutos, llegando a Belleville y por ende a París, circulando por las calles del distrito, las cuales estaban demasiado tranquilos incluso para el sol estar ocultándose, cuando sin previo aviso el coche que iba en cabeza de aquel convoy pincho sus ruedas.

\- ¡Es una emboscada! - grito uno de los agentes que iban en dicho coche, cuando una ráfaga de balas empezó a salir de detrás de un edificio, empezando los coches a romper la formación, la prioridad era llevar a Ryker al cuartel general para poder interrogarlo, empezando a llamar el agente que dio el aviso a su superior, informando sobre la trampa que había sido tendida, de los seis coches uno ya estaba inutilizado, dispersándose el resto, saliendo de dentro de un almacén ocho motos y tres coches, disponiéndose a perseguir al EDOPA en su afán de capturar a Ryker, terminando de ponerse el sol.

**Ayuntamiento**

El alcalde Bourgeois estaba terminando de arreglar varios documentos, cuando recibió una llamada.

\- Alcalde Bourgeois necesitamos que movilice a la policía hacia el vigésimo distrito de la ciudad, criminales creemos a las ordenes de los Filos de Jade nos están asaltando, necesitamos que nos habrán una ruta de escape – decía un agente del EDOPA a través del teléfono, mas el alcalde entendió una cosa de todo eso, que había riesgo para la seguridad de los civiles, cortando la llamada.

\- Aquí el alcalde, ponganme con la policía, se esta dando una persecución en el vigésimo distrito – ordeno aquel hombre colgando el comisario del cuerpo de seguridad, pero quizás eso no fuese suficiente, si realmente esos criminales trabajaban con los Filos de Jade quizás estos se aparecerían, necesitaban a los héroes de París, pero, ¿como contactar con ellos? Teniendo una idea, su hija quizás podría ponerlos sobre aviso de algún modo.

**Montmartre**

Chat Noir se encontraba en ese momento esperando en el almacén donde tenían guardado lo recuperado en china, pensando mientras tanto en la situación en la que estaban, un vampiro tenia atemorizada la ciudad, que era un Filo de Jade, que ya había fallecido una de sus víctimas hospitalizadas, eso vasto para pensar en su profesor de historia, el cual parecía estar a punto de ser akumatizado en todo momento, era alguien que mostraba tranquilidad pero eso era una fachada, de eso el sabia mucho, si ella empeorase seguramente seria blanco de los poderes de Hawk Moth, y la primera vez que lo enfrentaron pudieron con el mas por el factor sorpresa que por otra cosa, mirando al cielo, viendo un par de nubes tapando la luz de aquella luna creciente, escuchando un motor acercarse, era el de una furgoneta, viendo como una de color blanco se detenía delante del almacén, viendo bajar al maestro Fu de aquel edificio, aunque el bigote postizo podría confundir a las cámaras al igual que la peluca rubia que usaba esa camisa hawaiana era inconfundible, viendo como vigilaba los alrededores, aun faltaba un rato para que oficialmente empezase la reunión, así que Chat Noir decidió ver si había alguien vigilando, una vez confirmado que no había nadie entro al edificio, donde el anciano ya se encontraba delante de la caja fuerte.

\- Es un placer volver a verle maestro Fu, hecho de menos sus lecciones de chino – saludo el felino mirando al anciano, el cual se deshizo de su disfraz mirando a su elegido.

\- Yo también me alegro Chat Noir, se por Exodus que ya conocéis la identidad del otro – le confeso sintiéndose el felino un tanto preocupado.

\- Maestro no nos quite los miraculous – expreso el gato negro mientras cierta catarina llegaba – Con los Filos de Jade y Mayura enviando Sentimonstruos es peligroso buscar a otros portadores que serian inexpertos – expuso el héroe felino bajando Ladybug.

\- En eso Chat Noir tiene razón maestro Fu, solo debemos ser mas cuidadosos – expreso Ladybug cuando sin previo aviso una especie de cúpula de luz se materializo alrededor de los tres apareciendo Exodus.

\- Ahora es seguro hablar, nadie puede vernos ni oírnos desde fuera – expreso el ser incorpóreo antes de decir – Estoy de acuerdo con ellos dos guardián, no tenemos opciones, debemos dejar que ellos sean los que porten los miraculous – expuso suspirando el anciano.

\- Lo se, se la difícil situación en la que nos hayamos, por eso mismo quería hablar con vosotros, gracias a Exodus hemos descubierto una manera de ralentizar la transformación de las víctimas de Konrad – expuso el guardián mirándose ambos jóvenes.

\- ¿Nada de regañinas por nuestras identidades? - pregunto el gato negando el maestro Fu – Bueno, ¿y cual seria esa manera? - pregunto el felino abriendo Exodus la caja fuerte con sus poderes, extrayendo un libro que había en su interior y abriéndolo, revelando una pagina que mostraba el miraculous del venado.

\- El miraculous del venado contiene a Stiind, el kwami de la purificación, su poder consiste en limpiar de cualquier veneno o maleficio a las personas – expuso el guardián leyendo lo puesto en aquel libro.

\- Por eso Kurnous nunca utilizo su poder especial, porque no le resultaba adecuado para sus planes – expreso Ladybug asintiendo Exodus.

\- Así es, en teoría combinado al miraculous de la mariquita debería su poder de purificación verse amplificado, lo suficiente como para ser capaz de curar el vampirismo en una fase temprana, sino, conozco encantamientos que podrían servir para el mismo fin – expreso el ser incorpóreo mirándose los héroes de París, hablando el felino.

\- Maestro Fu hay algo que quisiera preguntarle – pidió Chat Noir dándole permiso aquel hombre - ¿Como acabo usted siendo el ultimo guardián? - pregunto aunque intuía que aquello le resultaba difícil a aquel venerable hombre, mirando este a Ladybug, haciendo lo mismo el felino.

\- ¿Por que me miráis a mi? Yo no se nada de esto, solo se que usted cometió algún tipo de error que destruyo la orden, eso es todo lo que se – expreso Ladybug suspirando aquel anciano.

\- Supongo os debo una explicación, todo ocurrió cuando yo era mas joven – dijo el maestro Fu empezando a narrar su historia.

**POV del Maestro Fu**

\- Como ya sabes Ladybug a los guardianes se nos elegía e instruía a una edad temprana – le dije a mi alumna recordando a mis compañeros de entrenamiento – Un día un monje vino a casa de mis padres, diciendo que era adecuado para tal fin – empecé a decir recordando estar en aquella humilde casa, ver a mis padres y a mi hermana pequeña – Era todo un honor que me eligiesen, por eso mis madres me instaron a aceptar – le conté a ambos jóvenes, viendo en sus rostros el interés en mi historia, recordando como si fuese ayer mismo, viendo como mis padres se iban dejándome con los monjes de aquel monasterio – El entrenamiento era duro, yo habría preferido estar con otros chicos de mi edad, jugar, divertirme, no soportaba estar entre aquellas paredes donde casi no había personas que compartiesen mis pensamientos – les decía recordando lo difícil que resultaba el entrenamiento, las practicas de lucha, la meditación, la soledad y falta de afecto – La ultima prueba para convertirme en un guardián de pleno derecho era custodiar el cofre maestro durante veinticuatro horas en ayuno en absoluta soledad – les conté recordando entrar en aquella estancia, sosteniendo mi bastón de aprendiz – Recuerdo como a cada hora que pasaba el hambre iba dominándome, así como la rabia y el dolor de estar lejos de mis seres queridos – les expuse recordando aquel momento – Así que decidí con ayuda de mi bastón de aprendiz coger el miraculous del pavo real y crear un Sentimonstruo – dije con vergüenza, viendo como estos intentaban ser comprensivos manteniendo silencio – Solo quería crear un compañero, alguien que se colase en la cocina y me consiguiese unas bolas de arroz que comer – les conté recordando como aquel ser con forma de sapo salia moviendo con su lengua uno de los bloques de piedra, recordando lo acontecido después, dudando en si debía contarles lo ocurrido o no – Pero aquel ser resulto muy distinto a todo lo que había planeado en mi imaginación, el hambre y la rabia se habían entremezclado para crear una criatura hambrienta de aquello a lo que le echaba la culpa de mi desdicha, los miraculous – les conté recordando lo ocurrido después – Uno de los monjes utilizo un encantamiento de protección de emergencia, este disperso por el mundo todos los cofres que se hallaban en el templo en esos momentos, en ningún momento pensé en utilizar el miraculous que creo a aquel ser para borrarlo de la existencia, así mismo recuerdo perder el bastón en el cual se encontraba su amok, el único objeto capaz de controlarlo – recuerdo viendo como el templo era pasto de las llamas, recordando como aquel monstruo devoraba a los monjes – El maestro de la orden me lanzo el cofre junto al grimorio mientras el templo era pasto del fuego – le conté a mis pupilos – Corrí todo lo que me permitió mi cuerpo, siendo perseguido por aquel monstruo, cuando la tierra se abrió bajo nosotros cayendo aquel ser al magma ardiente, en el salto el cofre se cayo al suelo abriéndose todos los compartimentos, perdiendo los miraculous de la mariposa y el pavo real así como el grimorio, hundido por la vergüenza decidí no volver jamas allí – les dije recordando aquellos últimos instantes, viendo como aquella estructura milenaria se veía abajo presa del fuego.

**Fin del POV**

\- Como podéis ver mis errores son los que nos llevaron a este día de hoy – dijo el maestro Fu quedándose Ladybug y Chat Noir en silencio, hablando la catarina primero.

\- No se culpe maestro Fu, usted no quiso que eso pasase, fue un accidente – le expreso la joven con una sonrisa, bajando el anciano la cabeza avergonzado.

\- Yo sabia que estaba haciendo Marinette, por mi culpa vidas inocentes tuvieron que recorrer el ultimo viaje que haremos mucho antes de tiempo – contesto el anciano mirando al suelo, herido por aquel pasado que le perseguiría hasta el final de sus días.

\- No vale la pena lamentarse por lo que hemos perdido – expreso Chat Noir pensando en su madre, recordando como supo gracias al genio que de algún modo seguía viva – Lo mejor que podemos hacer es aceptar lo ocurrido y actuar en consonancia, ¿que el templo fue destruido y los miraculous dispersos por el mundo? Entonces vuelva a reunirlos y así poder evitar que acaben en malas manos, busque una razón para vivir, para reír, para ser feliz – expreso el felino sintiéndose enternecida Ladybug.

\- Maestro Fu, Chat Noir tiene razón, no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero podemos aprender de nuestros errores, viva por aquellos que ya no están entre nosotros, sea feliz por ellos – expreso la catarina continuando Exodus.

\- Hay sucesos que no pueden ser evitados, solo pospuestos, la destrucción de la orden era uno de esos acontecimientos, puedo garantizárselo – expreso el espíritu recordando con ello algo Ladybug.

\- Exodus tiene razón, durante mi estancia en Shanghai me enfrente a, bueno lo único que se me ocurre que podía ser es un demonio, buscaba los miraculous y los cristales primordiales, ese ser era el líder de los Filos de Jade, posiblemente si no hubiese ocurrido aquel error el habría destruido la orden – expreso Ladybug recordando a aquel monstruo, notando como Chat Noir parecía ponerse pálido por segundos.

\- ¿Ese demonio por casualidad no seria de piel gris y cuernos negros por toda la cabeza? - le pregunto asintiendo la catarina – Ese ser ya intento liquidarme, fue el día que recuperamos el miraculous del lobo Chaman y yo, me parece increíble que haya resistido a pesar de que le lance un cataclism – explico recordando aquello, como aquel demonio era convertido parcialmente en ceniza por su Cataclism, antes de caerle un edificio encima, aquel día no lo olvidaría fácilmente, hablando su _partenaire_.

\- Chat, yo lo apuñale, hice que un rayo lo partiese y lo queme con fuego mágico, y estoy segura ha sobrevivido a todo eso – expuso Ladybug mirando el maestro Fu a ambos jóvenes, recordando algo que le paso mientras era instruido.

\- Recuerdo que uno de los guardianes decía que debajo del templo había un monstruo inmortal encerrado, no se muy bien a que podría referirse pero espero no fuese aquello a lo que os habéis enfrentado, existen cosas en este mundo que no podemos llegar siquiera comprender – expuso el guardián sintiéndose mas tranquilo consigo mismo al haberle contado a sus discípulos los errores que cometió, como si parte de ese peso que durante años estuvo cargando se hubiese esfumado, estando Exodus meditando.

\- Aquel ser infernal, ¿os dijo como se llamaba? - le pregunto a ambos negando el gato negro, haciendo memoria la catarina, recordándolo con horror, recordando su cuerpo el intenso dolor que sintió durante la lucha contra aquel ente sobrenatural.

\- Si Exodus, era un nombre corto, Seik – pronuncio Ladybug viendo como Exodus deshacía la barrera que evitaba que fuesen descubiertos, como si el escuchar ese nombre hubiese roto su concentración, sonando los comunicadores de ambos héroes, viendo que eran mensaje de sus compañeros.

**Un rato antes, por las calles de París**

Viperion se encontraba haciendo la patrulla junto a Rena rouge, cuando vieron ser proyectado hacia el cielo una luz, viendo en una nube la señal de Queen Bee, la abeja reina quería hablar con ellos.

\- Seguro es por una estupidez – expreso Rena negando el héroe serpiente.

\- Yo no lo tengo tan claro, Chloe no ha utilizado la señal desde hace dos semanas, y entonces fue porque Sabrina se encontraba secuestrada en un restaurante y quería que la ayudásemos a ponerla a salvo – expreso Viperion antes de ver como se cruzaba de brazo su compañera – Mira hacemos esto, vemos que quiere y si resulta que tienes razón te pago cinco euros, ¿hecho doble R? - expuso Viperion estrechándole la mano al héroe serpiente la portadora del zorro, empezando ambos el camino hacia allí, viendo que quien había encendido no era otra persona que el alcalde.

\- ¿Donde están Ladybug y Chat Noir? - pregunto aquel hombre notando se alterado y no era para menos, pues era de noche y Konrad debía estar al acecho por las calles de la ciudad, enviándole un mensaje Rena a Ladybug.

\- Nos dijeron que tenían una reunión con alguien que podría ayudarnos con ese vampiro que atemoriza la ciudad – expreso Viperion viendo como Rena parecía molesta, posiblemente no tenían señal en ese momento, suspirando el alcalde.

\- Recibí un aviso de emergencia del EDOPA, parece que están trasladando a un criminal peligroso a sus instalaciones en la ciudad y han sido emboscados por criminales a las ordenes de los Filos de Jade, han visto a Skorpion entre los asaltantes – expreso el alcalde recordando el ultimo mensaje recibido, aquellas palabras bastaron para que Rena endureciese la mirada, recordando como acabo Marinette tras enfrentarse a esos maleantes, hablando Viperion.

\- ¿Donde? - pregunto el héroe disponiéndose a irse, hablando el alcalde.

\- En Belleville, en el vigésimo distrito de la ciudad, los agentes han sido arrinconados y están sufriendo muchas bajas, ya he avisado a la policía para que intervenga pero no se si con eso bastara – le contesto al héroe viendo como estos se iban rápidamente, llamando a Ryuko y Pegasse, los cuales debían estar en esos momentos al suroeste de la ciudad, indicándoles donde estaba la acción, sin recibir respuesta de Ladybug ni tampoco de Chat Noir, era como si estuviesen aislados, llegando donde se estaba dando el tiroteo, viendo como los agentes usaban sus coches como protección mientras en medio de todos aquellos vehículos había una furgoneta, viendo las balas volar de los criminales, centrando su mirada en Skorpion, la cual a parte de su arpón llevaba una escopeta a la espalda y varios cartuchos de munición.

\- Deberíamos aprovechar para quitarle su miraculous – expreso Rena notando Viperion aquel tono de voz, había furia en ella.

\- Debemos mantener la cabeza fría, si atacamos sin pensar seremos nosotros los que acabemos llenos de plomo – le contesto el héroe serpiente viendo la delicada situación en la que estaban, debían enfrentarse a esos criminales, pero no podían ir y atacar sin pensar, teniendo una idea - ¿Y si les superásemos en numero? - expreso el héroe serpiente viendo como estaban los criminales y el EDOPA, estaban rodeados en una calle, pero a unos metros había un cruce con otra calle, solo debían desbloquear el paso y podrían escapar los agentes.

\- Si piensas en usar mis poderes para engañarlos y así crean que la policía ya ha llegado me gusta el plan – expuso Rena preparándose para hacer sonar su flauta, cuando de repente su oído capto algo, moviéndose las orejas de zorro saltando para evitar ser alcanzada por un virote, girándose Viperion viendo que se trataba de Konrad, ese vampiro se encontraba delante de ellos con una ballesta en la mano.

\- Me temo niños que no vais a evitar que nos llevemos a ese hombre, nuestro amo así lo desea – dijo aquel ser guardando aquel arma debajo de su capa antes de desenvainar una espada que llevaba con el, cogiendo Rena su flauta antes de ambos héroes empezar a luchar contra aquel ser maligno.

Rena bloqueo un tajo de aquella arma con su flauta, cogiendo Viperion y golpeando a aquel ser con su lira en un costado, recibiendo una patada de aquel monstruo, el cual giro hábilmente su muñeca para poder liberar su espada, intentando ensartar con esta a Rena, la cual se movió bruscamente para evitarlo, mientras abajo los agentes del EDOPA seguían resistiendo los ataques de aquellos sujetos, cuando de repente Löwen hizo acto de presencia, susurrando algo mientras caía en medio de aquella ráfaga de balas, las cuales simplemente caían al suelo al hacer contacto con su cuerpo, como si fuese mas dura que aquellos proyectiles, indicándole a sus hombres que siguiesen disparando, viendo Skorpion como Konrad se divertía con un par de héroes, acercándose Löwen al perímetro de seguridad y saltando sobre el primer coche que se interpuso en su camino, empezando a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con los agentes, rompiendo huesos y dejando hombres inconscientes a su paso, mientras sus seguidores lo seguían a toda prisa, aprovechando la reducción del numero de disparos que iban hacia ellos, llegando Ladybug y Chat Noir en ese momento, enredando la catarina al león con su yo-yo antes de ver como Skorpion disparaba contra ambos héroes, usando el gato negro su bastón para desviar la metralla de aquella escopeta.

\- _My lady_ las cosas están peor de lo que me gustaría aceptar – expreso el felino asintiendo la catarina, viendo como las balas simplemente rebotaban contra el león, su agarre era lo único que evitaba que avanzase, teniendo una idea.

\- Chat llama a Pegasse, los Filos de Jade no triunfaran – expreso la catarina haciendo fuerza para evitar ser arrastrada por Löwen, el cual estaba empezando a soltarse, entendiendo la indirecta el felino, soltando Ladybug a su presa para cubrirse a ella y a su _partenaire_ de otro disparo de aquella escopeta, aquello estaba poniéndose feo, viendo a lo lejos como Viperion y Rena rouge luchaban contra Konrad, resistiendo la lucha la cual era muy pareja a pesar de ser un dos contra uno, para una vez la llamada fue terminada el gato paso a proteger a la catarina – Esperemos salga algo útil de todo esto, Lucky Charm – conjuro Ladybug cayendo en sus manos un frasco, oliendo lo que contenía – Antídoto místico – susurro recordando la formula que estaba en el grimorio, viendo a su alrededor, viendo su yo-yo o mejor dicho, lo que tenia guardado en el, los agentes heridos, Löwen, no podía terminar de formular la respuesta, viendo a Chat Noir lanzarse contra el vampiro, decidiendo la catarina ganar tiempo arrojando su arma contra la portadora del miraculous del escorpión, saltando esta antes de mover su arma y enredarla en una moto, sonriendo antes de arrojarla contra Löwen, el cual permaneció impasible a pesar de aquel impacto, desviando su mirada hacia la catarina, indicándole a su compañera que la atacase, usando aquel arpón para elevarse hacia los techos de la ciudad de las luces, empezando una lucha entre ambas.

De manera simultanea Konrad se encontraba arrinconado entre tres oponentes, usando Rena su flauta para bloquear los ataques de aquel enemigo, mientras Viperion y Chat Noir lo atacaban, mas aquel oponente era rápido, resultando difícil acertar un golpe, viendo el felino como su amor luchaba contra Skorpion, recordando la primera vez que esa villana apareció, recordando la herida que le había infligido, la sangre derramada, sintiendo su sangre hervir, sintiendo rabia y furia dominándole.

\- ¡Cataclism! - grito el felino viendo Konrad aquel poder desatarse, era mucho mas intenso de lo habitual, ese Cataclism podría convertirlo en polvo si lo alcanzaba, viendo al felino lanzarse al ataque contra el, evitando el impacto convirtiéndose en niebla, viendo como el felino golpeaba el edificio abandonado con ese poder, teniendo que saltar Viperion y Rena para evitar caerse, viendo todos los presentes como era reducido a cenizas en segundos, emprendiendo la huida los seguidores de los Filos de Jade, al mismo tiempo que la furgoneta era abierta por este, viendo que estaba vacía, ¿se habían equivocado? Cuando de repente algo lo golpeo, viendo materializarse a Ryuko delante de el, cuatro héroes era un combate posible, pero cinco y además los agentes del EDOPA eran demasiados, escuchando gritar a Ladybug, Skorpion había conseguido herirla, viendo como esta se sujetaba el brazo izquierda, saltando el felino y lanzándose contra la villana, evitando esta el impacto, viendo la furia en los ojos del chico, cuando su oído capto algo, el aleteo de una mariposa, mirándose ambos villanos, era mejor estar lejos antes de que ocurriese una catástrofe, lanzando cada uno una bomba de humo, ocultando su huida, viendo Ladybug como un akuma se acercaba a su _partenaire_, atrapándolo antes de que hiciese su acometida.

\- Nada de maldades pequeño akuma – dijo soltando a la mariposa ya purificada, abriendo el frasco y bebiendo aquel repugnante mejunje, antes de lanzar el frasco al cielo y restaurar lo destruido, viendo que sus poderes no servían sobre los agentes, parece que solo podía restaurar lo destruido con magia, por ahora eso era suficiente, escuchando como una patrulla se acercaba, decidiendo los héroes salir de allí.

\- Ladybug Pegasse nos espera en el ayuntamiento – expreso Ryuko escuchando la catarina la primera alarma de sus aretes, corriendo todos hacia allí, donde varios agentes del EDOPA ya introducían en un vehículo a Ryker, viendo Chat Noir a su amada, viéndola sana y salva.

\- Mañana recogeré vuestros miraculous, por hoy he tenido suficientes emociones, confío en vosotros – expreso la catarina saltando por los techos de la ciudad con cuidado de no ser vista, entrando a su habitación y viendo donde aquella villana la había herido, viendo que gracias al Lucky Charm no había quedado rastro de aquel ataque.

**La _Liberte_**

Luka acababa de volver de su ronda, dándole a Sass un higo seco para que recuperase energías, pensando en todo lo ocurrido ese día, pensando en como podrían haber acabado las cosas sin Ladybug, posiblemente ese sujeto estaría en manos de los Filos de Jade, Ryker trabajo con Drago Bludvist, luego es posible pensar que supiese como funcionaba su cristal, quizás querían que les ayudase a controlarlo, pero en ese caso, ¿para que lo quiere el EDOPA? No soportaba tanto misterio, viendo Sass a su portador claramente frustrado, quizás todo seria mas fácil el día siguiente.

(-)

Ladybug entro a aquel hospital, yendo directa donde estaban las víctimas de Konrad, sosteniendo la corona del venado en sus manos, esperando que las teorías de Exodus y las investigaciones del maestro Fu fuesen reales, poniéndose aquella joya y usando su poder sobre una persona mordida tres días atrás, notando se como recuperaba el color de la piel y las marcas de colmillos desaparecían, sintiendo eso también Konrad, cada vampiro que creaba lo hacia mas fuerte, y cada uno que dejaba de serlo era poder que perdía, al mismo tiempo, Chaman observaba aquel acto de la catarina desde la distancia, recordando aquello que encontró en Portland, sosteniendo en sus manos un libro escrito en francés, por suerte las indicaciones eran claras, lo que decía estaba en esa ciudad, pero, ¿por donde buscar?

**CONTINUARA**

Si este capitulo deja mas preguntas que respuestas, pero creanme, todo llegara, en el próximo capitulo nos espera un Sentimonstruo poco común, creanme cuando se los digo, las cosas se pondrán tensas, y el final del vampiro también anda cerca, ahora contestemos a esos reviews.

**Nahuel836: muchas gracias por el comentario, y si, Kwami Buster o en España Cazakwamis fue muy revelador, pues nos enseña la astucia de Marinette, además de una sospecha inimaginable, no te revelare nada, nos leemos pronto.**

Espero os haya gustado el chapter, otra cosa aunque mencione sucesos que no he escrito nos os alarméis, al igual que en la serie no se ve a todos los Akumas yo tampoco muestro todo lo que ocurre, espero os guste y hasta luego pecadores.


	32. Corsair Wind

"_Bonjour_ estimados lectores,antes que nada pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero ahora mismo el tiempo no es mi aliado y me temo que sera así durante bastante tiempo, así que tendréis que esperar mas tiempo del que estáis acostumbrados, pido disculpas pero no os preocupéis, que no abandonare esta historia, así que sacad vuestra bandera negra con la carabela ratas de agua dulce y disponeos a disfrutar yojou, y una botella de ron."

Advertencia: en el presente chapter habrá referencias al episodio Félix, riesgo de spoiler.

**Capitulo 32: Corsair Wind**

Tras recoger los miraculous entregados a Max y Alya el día anterior, el del conejo y devolverle a Chat Noir los del ciervo y el lobo Marinette se encontraba cansada, ese día había sido complicado, sin embargo descubrir una manera de retrasar la conversión en vampiro había resultado gratificante, aunque la sensación de ser observada no se le había quitado, quizás los Filos de Jade estaban vigilándola, esperando que Ladybug le entregase el miraculous del ratón, por eso había sido mas precavida al salir, rememorando las palabras de Chat Noir a la prensa, salir en grupo, llevar algún objeto bendecido, incluyendo medidas para protegerse del vampiro, sintiendo como Morfeo la llamaba, dejándose llevar por un sueño apacible y tranquilo, al día siguiente tenían una visita al museo Cluny, quizás entre aquellos objetos del medievo encontrase mas información sobre vampiros.

**La _Liberte_, al día siguiente**

Luka se encontraba preparando el desayuno, viendo a su hermana salir de la habitación, viéndola llevar una sudadera gris, unos leggins azul oscuro y deportivas.

\- Te ves rara – le comento Luka directamente acercándose a su hermano.

\- Hoy se lo diré a mama – expreso la chica haciendo que Luka perdiese la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo, siendo Sass quien lo ayudo a reaccionar, riendo un poco Juleka al ver que había conseguido alterar al siempre tranquilo Luka Couffaine, entrando la matriarca de aquel clan, viendo ambos hermanos como llevaba en sus manos un sombrero antiguo - ¿De donde has sacado ese tricornio? - pregunto Juleka al ver el sombrero en cuestión, acercándose a su madre con el claro interés de probárselo.

\- No jovencita, este sombrero perteneció a un antepasado nuestro, Lucius Couffaine, timonel de El Victorioso, a las ordenes de _Levasseur_**[1] – **expuso aquella mujer viendo aquella reliquia familiar ambos hijos – Cuando el capitán fue capturado nuestro ancestro decidió ocultarse y con muchas dificultades llego a Francia – explico aquella mujer recordando la historia de aquel sombrero.

\- Seguro al profesor de historia le encantaría ver este sombrero – expreso Juleka asintiendo su hermano.

\- Tienes razón, pero creo que antes tienes una charla pendiente con mama – dijo burlesco el mayor de los hermanos, viéndose madre e hija a los ojos, empezando a sentirse nerviosa la joven, corriendo hacia fuera presa del pánico, no se sentía lista en esos momentos para contarle a su madre lo que guardaba para si misma.

\- ¿Puedes decirme que le ocurre? - pregunto un tanto molesta la mujer, desde hacia tiempo sus hijos estaban raros, es mas, su hija estaba especialmente rara, pensando que quizás simplemente estaba enamorada.

\- Lo siento mama pero es algo que debe decirte Juleka, voy a ver como esta – le contesto yendo detrás de su hermana, viéndola intentando arrancar la motocicleta, hablándole Sass a su portador.

\- Tu labor es hacerla sentir segura – le expuso suspirando el musico, el sabia eso, pero no era fácil si ella no se sentía preparada para decirle a su madre lo que le ocultaba, así como tampoco estaba seguro de como proceder, acercándose a esta.

\- Jule, huir no servida de nada, debes hablar con mama sobre eso, ella sera comprensiva – le dijo a la menor escuchando Anarka todo desde al distancia, viendo como su hija abrazaba a Luka, empezando su mente a cavilar sin control, yéndose ambos hacia el Françoise Dupont.

En la entrada del edificio se estaba dando una discusión cuanto menos extraña, pues por un lado tenemos a Anthony Rossi, primo de Lila y por otro a un hombre sin duda alguna extranjero, bien entrado en sus treinta, pelo largo negro con adornos de plumas en trenzas, piel bronceada, ojos negros, alto, vistiendo un traje de Armany negro, viéndose ambos a los ojos, llegando ambos hermanos para ver algo cuanto menos insólito.

\- Esto es ridículo, sois adultos comportaos como tales – exclamo Chloe bajándose Juleka de la moto y quitándose el casco, viendo que casi todo su grupo ya estaba allí, solo faltaba Marinette, lo cual no resultaba extraño, acercándose a Alix.

\- ¿Que pasa aquí? - le pregunto la de aspecto gótico a la patinadora recibiendo respuesta.

\- Ese hombre de hay es un abogado venido de New York y parece que es amigo de Adrien y Chloe, empezando una discusión con el primo de Lila por un libro que posee el americano, parece que el primo de Lila quiere comprárselo pero no esta dispuesto a vender – le explico la del pelo rosáceo viendo como Max se acercaba a ellas.

\- Es mas que eso, el libro parece que es una antigüedad en francés del siglo XIV relacionado con _Jeanne De Clisson_**[2]** – expuso Max viendo ambas jóvenes a ambos adultos discutir, mientras Chloe hacia de intermediaria, o mejor dicho, ayudaba al americano en aquella disputa, mientras Lila ayudaba a su primo, alegando porque debería venderle aquel texto.

Tras unos minutos de disputa Anthony Rossi se fue de allí maldiciendo en italiano, empujando a Marinette en el camino, lo cual le vasto para ganarse el desagrado de varios de los presentes, cuando el coche de los Agreste se detuvo delante del centro, bajando Adrien junto a Astrid, notando se a ambos nerviosos por alguna razón que los presentes desconocían, viendo Adrien a aquel hombre y saludándolo, mientras Alya ayudaba a su mejor amiga a levantarse.

\- Chica el espectáculo que te has perdido – expuso la de las lentes explicándole lo ocurrido a groso modo, suspirando la franco-china al ver a Adrien.

\- _Bonjour_ Adrien, _bonjour_ Astrid – saludo la franco-china mirándose ambos primos, notando se a Adrien ligeramente tenso por alguna razón, mas cuando iba a preguntarle el profesor Garcia se dirigió a todos los alumnos, pronto se irían a esa visita al museo Cluny, suspirando el rubio, ya se lo diría a Marinette en otro momento.

**Mansión Agreste**

Gabriel andaba de un lado a otro de su despacho, pensando en como recuperar el anillo, su cuñada y el maleducado de su hijo estaban en la ciudad, debido a que Astrid estaba viviendo con el no se quedarían a dormir en la mansión, sino en el hotel de los Bourgeois, solo necesitaba una oportunidad para recuperar el anillo, llegando Nathalie en ese momento.

\- Perdón por molestarle señor pero su cuñada y sobrino me enviaron un mensaje, vendrán a verle cuando se hayan terminado de instalar, también he encontrado una formula bastante peculiar en el grimorio – le expuso consiguiendo con lo segundo captar completamente la atención de aquel hombre, pasando a la pagina en cuestión – Aquí viene detallado la elaboración de un antídoto contra cualquier veneno, posiblemente es el mismo que utilizo Ladybug cuando Skorpion hizo su aparición por primera vez – explico deduciendo que quería decir.

\- Eso significa que el guardián obtuvo el grimorio y luego me lo devolvió – expuso aquel hombre pasando a ver el Ladyblog, viendo la destransformación de Multimouse – Y creo saber como lo obtuvo – expreso viendo a Marinette en pantalla, mientras los kwamis veían a sus portadores, empezando a brillar el broche, tendrían trabajo ese día.

**Museo Cluny**

El grupo de alumnos llego a aquel edificio de aspecto antiguo y solemne, empezando a hablar el profesor de historia.

\- Este edificio es posiblemente uno de los mas interesantes de la ciudad, pues ya era utilizado en la época romana, pues donde hoy veis lo que fue un palacio hace dos milenios se hallaba una terma romana – expuso aquel hombre notando se cansancio en su voz, igual que las profundas ojeras que lo estaban aquejando – Ha sido usado como abadía, residencia de Maria Estuardo durante un breve periodo de tiempo, llegando incluso brevemente parte del edificio ser usado como quirófano, durante la revolución fue que paso a convertirse en un museo, y ya que estamos aquí vamos a hacer esta visita mas interesante – expuso el profesor notando se que estaba molesto por algo, mirándose los alumnos entre si, no les gustaba como sonaba – Formareis equipos de dos, vuestros compañeros pueden ser de cualquiera de los grupos del curso – expuso el profesor viendo Adrien aquello como una oportunidad, mientras Lila pensaba en como quedarse con el rubio – Luego elegiréis uno de los objetos expuestos y realizareis un trabajo sobre este que deberéis entregarme el próximo viernes – les dijo mirándose el alumnado entre si, formándose algunos equipos rápidamente, indicándoles que entrasen, siendo acompañados de la profesora Bustier, la cual también iba para controlar a tan numeroso grupo, viéndose ambos primos de cabellera rubia, debían conseguir estar con Marinette para advertirla al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, acercándose Astrid a Rose, mas la rubia se fue con Jean Duparc, viendo a Max suelto, el cual fue interceptado por Alix, yendo por Kim.

\- ¿Formamos equipo? Necesito hablar contigo y con el resto de los amigos de Adrien, es importante – pidió Astrid asintiendo Kim, viendo como Adrien iba directo hacia Marinette, debía advertirle de lo que pasaba, cuando Lila se le acerco.

\- Creo que haremos un equipo fantástico Adrien – expuso la castaña de ojos verdes, negando el rubio.

\- Mira Lila lo siento pero creo que prefiero hacer el trabajo con alguien del otro grupo, así limamos posibles asperezas que puedan ocurrir entre nuestros grupos – expuso Adrien viendo a lo lejos como Chloe se reunía con Sabrina para realizar el trabajo juntas, dejando a la italiana en el sitio antes de ponerse detrás de Marinette – Disculpa – le susurro saltando la chica nerviosa al haber sido sorprendida, riendo un poco el rubio ante esa pequeña broma.

\- ¿O, ocurre algo Adrien? - pregunto nerviosa, como un cervatillo atrapado en una trampa, pues en cierto modo era así, pues el rubio la tenia arrinconada contra una pared.

\- Parece que el gato atrapo a la ratoncita – dijo el chico emulando a su alter ego, inflando las mejillas Marinette – Ves, eres adorable – le dijo sonrojándose la chica nerviosa.

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos el trabajo juntos? - expuso la franco-china asintiendo el rubio acercándola a el con delicadeza, sonrojándose esta.

\- ¿Tu que crees _Lianhua_? - le expuso riendo un poco la chica, entrando al museo, evitando cogerse de la mano, no querían que todo el mundo hablase de su relación o peor aun, que llegase a oídos de Lila y con ello a los de Gabriel Agreste, viendo justamente la italiana aquel gesto entre ambos, sintiendo como los celos la dominaban, mientras Kagami se ponía de compañera de Ivan, dejando a Mylenne con Juleka.

**La _Liberte_**

Anarka estaba andando de un lugar a otro de su navío, pensando en lo dicho hacia solo una hora por sus hijos, ¿que les ocurría a ambos? Preguntándose que le ocultaban esos dos, pensando directamente en lo peor, que su hija estaba embarazada, pero eso era imposible, ¿cierto? Recordando que estaba rara desde que Luxury apareció por primera vez, ¿y si mientras estaba bajo el influjo de aquel villano mantuvo relaciones? Empezando a desesperarse, andando con aquel viejo sombrero en la mano mientras iba llegando hacia el timón.

**Mansión Agreste**

Gabriel se encontraba trabajando en sus diseños, viéndose a si mismo en una situación insostenible, sufría un bloqueo creativo, pensando en alguna situación, cuando su miraculous reacciono, sentía una emoción negativa conocida, mirando hacia su asistenta.

\- Creo que tenemos otro asunto en estos momentos Nathalie – expuso el señor Agreste a su ayudante, la cual asintiendo sabiendo a que se refería, yendo ambos hacia la guarida, mientras los tres kwamis veían a sus portadores, soltando Croww una visión.

\- Las aguas contienen algo especial hoy, puede que sea bueno el buceo señor – expreso el kwami sonriendo Gabriel para nada mas llegar a la guarida darle un vial a Nathalie que no tardo en dárselo a Duusuu.

\- Duusuu a transformarse – expreso la villana transformándose aquella criatura, desarrollando aletas y convirtiéndose su cola de plumas en una cola de pez – Aqua-Duusuu extiende tus plumas – dijo dando paso a su transformación, viéndose los cambios en su traje, ahora tenia aletas de natación en los pies, su traje tenia detalles verde azulados en las aletas, extremo de la falda y guantes, mientras Gabriel daba paso a su otra identidad, Hawk Moth.

\- Puedo sentirlo, una madre preocupada por su hija, incapaz de saber que le ocurre a su pequeña – dijo saliendo Aqua-Mayura fuera, buscando a la víctima – Nosotros podemos ayudarla – expuso Hawk Moth contaminando una mariposa – Vuela mi negro akuma y dale la ayuda que necesitamos – expreso volando aquel maligno insecto, siguiéndolo la portadora del pavo real.

**Museo Cluny**

Adrien veía divertido a Marinette, observando como la chica se deleitaba observando algunos vestidos del medievo, resultando-le encantadora en esos momentos, pero había un tema que debía tratar con ella, armándose de valor antes de acercarse a esta.

\- Marinette hay algo que debo decirte – expreso el rubio teniendo la chica un mal presentimiento, mientras sus respectivos kwamis veían a sus portadores, sabiendo el gato negro que ocurría.

\- ¿Es algo malo? - pregunto la franco-china notando como el rubio ocultaba toda emoción en esos momentos, decidiendo soltarlo directamente el rubio.

\- Mi primo Félix esta en la ciudad – expuso el rubio perdiendo todo el color Marinette, recordando todo lo ocurrido la ultima vez que lo vio, se hizo pasar por Adrien, causo la akumatizacion de Alya, Rose y Juleka, intento besarla a la fuerza, estaba dispuesto a aliarse con Hawk Moth.

\- Esa es una noticia espantosa – expuso la chica suspirando el rubio.

\- Lo se, quería advertirte por si vuelve a intentar hacerse pasar por mi – expuso Adrien viendo como la joven parecía estar a punto de estallar.

\- ¿Eso es lo peor que se te ocurre que pueda pasar? - le pregunto negando el rubio – Podría descubrir tu identidad o peor aun, que estamos saliendo, o que descubriese mi identidad, debemos ser muy cauto mientras este en tu casa – expuso la chica de cabello azabache rascándose la nuca el rubio, había algo mas en todo aquello.

\- Lo que pasa es que no se va a quedar en mi casa, sino en el hotel _Le Grand París_, junto a mi tía Amelie – expuso el rubio suspirando la chica.

\- Mira, dejemos esto para otro momento, de momento centrémonos en esta excursión deberes – le expuso asintiendo el joven, mientras Plagg recordaba lo ocurrido con su queso, si volvía a acercarse a su queso conocería su furia.

**La _Liberte_**

Anarka seguia andando de un lado para otro con el sombrero en sus manos, pensando que podrían estar ocultándole sus hijos, deseando descubrir que ocurría, llegando hasta el timón del barco, introduciéndose un akuma en el timón.

\- _Volvemos a vernos madame_ – escucho aquella mujer en su mente, Hawk Moth una vez mas intentaba akumatizarla.

\- No me obligaras a hacerle daño a mis hijos – expuso esta antes de hablar el villano.

\- _No deseo hacerles daño, solo ayudarte a poder estar con ellos y así estén sanos y salvos_ – expuso el villano riendo la mujer, mientras Mayura subía a la cubierta del barco.

\- ¿Y como piensas que iré a ellos si están en tierra firme? Esto es un barco, no un jet además no seria fácil manejarlo sola – comento la mujer lanzando Aqua-Mayura un amok que se introdujo en el sombrero.

\- _Eso sera sencillo Corsair __Wind__, __te concederé el poder para poder ir tierra adentro, ¿y que mejor modo que en un barco volador?_ \- le indico Hawk Moth continuando su aliada.

\- Yo por contra te otorgare una tripulación que te ayude en esta empresa Wind Corsair, a cambio solo deseamos los miraculous, no nos importa cuales – expuso la villana sonriendo la capitana de aquel barco.

\- Levad el ancla e izad la _Jolly Roger_**[3]** – dijo esta siendo envuelta en el oscuro miasma al igual que el resto de aquel navío, mientras siluetas se formaban en la cubierta.

**Museo Cluny**

El profesor de historia se encontraba en esos momentos analizando una lapida, acercándose Nathaniel con Marc, preguntando el segundo.

\- ¿Que tiene de especial una lapida? - pregunto el de pelo negro girándose el profesor, mirando fijamente a ambos antes de volver su vista hacia el objeto de su interés.

\- Joven Anciel esta no es una lapida cualquiera, sino la del celebre Nicolas Flamel, copista, erudito y según las leyendas celebre alquimista, si la leyenda resultase ser cierta en alguna de sus posesiones materiales en vida debe encontrarse el secreto para elaborar la piedra blanca – expuso aquel hombre mientras Barkk miraba a su portador con cierto recelo.

\- ¿La piedra blanca? - pregunto Nathaniel suspirando su profesor, mirando detenidamente a ambos alumnos de nuevo.

\- La piedra filosofal, la piedra de los sabios, la cual se dice serviría para elaborar la panacea, la cura a todas las enfermedades – expuso aquel hombre mirándose ambos alumnos comprendiendo su interés en aquel objeto.

\- Con ella podría salvar a su novia – expuso Marc asintiendo el profesor, buscando la inspiración divina para hallar la respuesta a sus preguntas, mirándose ambos alumnos, habían encontrado sobre que harían su trabajo.

Así mismo Adrien y Marinette se encontraban viendo una exposición con ropas del medievo, imaginándose Marinette a Adrien como todo un príncipe de cuento, al igual que el rubio hacia lo mismo hacia ella, suspirando ambos ilusionados.

\- Mi príncipe – murmuro la chica del pelo azabache, sonriendo el rubio antes de acercarse a ella y con sumo cuidado acercarla a el, viendo aquellos hermosos ojos que reflejaban el cielo, esas mejillas sonrojadas por los nervios y esos tentadores labios, escuchando Plagg pasos acercándose a ellos, mas la pareja no parecía estar interesada en nada que no fuese el otro.

\- Sera mejor que no lo hagáis – y esa irritante voz de Chloe acompañada de Sabrina consiguió sacar a ambos jóvenes de su ensoñación, sintiendo Marinette ganas de cantarle una cuantas cosas a la rubia, pero era mejor no hacerlo, no quería problemas cuando ella había aceptado de buen grado que ambos saliesen.

\- Chloe, ¿a caso iban a … - expuso Sabrina a su amiga mas la pregunta murió cuando intervino Marinette.

\- No estábamos haciendo nada, solo hablábamos sobre que haríamos el trabajo, eso es todo – se excuso Marinette suspirando Chloe.

\- Las cosas son así, no es buena idea que mostréis ese tipo de afecto delante de la gente en general, hay muchas malas gentes que podrían aprovecharse – expuso la rubia hablando Adrien.

\- Gracias Chloe, eres una gran amiga – expuso el rubio mirándose Sabrina y Marinette, la de las lentes no era estúpida.

\- Pues claro que lo soy Adrien, te conozco a la perfección – contesto la rubia mirándose la pareja, debian advertirla.

\- Chloe, si recibes algún mensaje extraño con mi teléfono estos días puede deberse a que mi primo me lo haya quitado – expuso Adrien sumando la hija del alcalde llegando a la respuesta.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que aquel vídeo hiriente que recibí hace dos años era cosa de Félix? - pregunto la rubia asintiendo Marinette.

\- Así es, cuando lo vi tuve el presentimiento de que no pudo ser Adrien quien lo envío, Adrien no tiene esa maldad – expuso la franco-china asintiendo la rubia.

\- Debí suponer que algo raro pasaba – expuso Chloe asintiendo Marinette, continuando Sabrina.

\- Si el primo de Adrien hizo algo así, ¿no habría que advertirle al resto de compañeros? - dijo Sabrina asintiendo Adrien, siendo Marinette quien hablo.

\- Una reina debe garantizar el bienestar de sus súbditos, y el conocimiento puede ser de gran ayuda para ello – indico Marinette asintiendo la rubia.

\- Eres alguien extraordinaria Marinette, sino Chat Noir no te habría elegido para ser Multimouse, entre tu ingenio, mi malicia y la inteligencia de Sabrina podríamos hacer grandes cosas por esta ciudad, como descubrir donde se oculta cierto chupasangre molesto que tiene al profesor de historia amargado – expuso Chloe asintiendo Marinette mientras Adrien sonreía, esas dos podrían llegar muy lejos juntas, solo necesitaban un empujón en la dirección correcta.

Al mismo tiempo Mylenne y Juleka estaban en otra zona de aquel edificio, viendo varios tapices antiguos que relataban la historia de Dark Blade, una donación realizada por D'Argencourt a aquel museo, viéndose como gobernaba con crueldad al pueblo, viendo la de cabellos oscuros a Rose hablando animadamente con Jean un poco mas hacia delante, perdiéndose en la sonrisa de la rubia, cuando sin previo aviso sonó el teléfono, ignorándolo, seguro era su madre o Luka, pero Mylenne también había recibido un mensaje, viendo lo que ocurría.

\- Juleka tenemos que encontrar al profesor ahora mismo – le dijo notándola la de pelo negro con mechones purpuras alterada, viendo en el móvil que ocurría.

\- _Aquí Nadja Chamack informando de la aparición de un nuevo Akuma_ – decía la reportera viendo ambas jóvenes la noticias, viendo como un barco de color ámbar recorría el cielo, viendo cañones a babor y estribor de aquel buque volador, fijándose en la vela mayor negra con un esqueleto sosteniendo una mariposa en color blanco, viendo el mascaron de proa similar a un cráneo, temiendo Juleka lo que ocurría – _Aun no sabemos que planea el Akuma en cuestión solo que vuela hacia el sur desde el Sena_ – expuso la reportera mirándose ambas chicas, solo conocían a una persona que hubiese sido akumatizada en alguna ocasión y que tuviese un barco, suspirando ambas antes de ir hacia la entrada del edificio.

En la recepción todo el mundo estaba alterado, viéndose como los alumnos iban reuniéndose, cuando sin previo aviso el edificio tembló ante un disparo, la Akuma de turno había llegado hasta el castillo, desmoronándose parte del edificio, dejando a Juleka junto a Mylenne, Rose y Jean Duparc atrapados.

\- ¿Estais bien? - escucharon al otro lado decir a Ivan, hablando Mylenne.

\- Descuida Ivan estamos bien, tu ponte a salvo – le pidió la joven a su novio, acercándose Kim para ayudarlo a quitar los escombros, viendo el profesor de historia el techo, ese disparo había dañado de gravedad la estructura, corriendo hacia ambos alumnos y deteniéndolos.

\- ¡¿Pero que cree usted que hace?! - grito Ivan mirándolo el profesor a los ojos.

\- La estructura esta dañada – le indico señalando al techo de aquella sala, mirando los alumnos donde señalaba – No soy arquitecto pero creo que lo único que evita que esa estancia se venga abajo son esos escombros – expuso cuando otro estruendo golpeo los tímpanos de los allí reunidos, dejando a todos aturdidos, teniendo aquel hombre una idea para sacar a los alumnos, arriesgada, pero podría funcionar – ¡¿Señorita Couffaine puede oírme?! - pregunto escuchando pronta respuesta.

\- ¡Si profesor Garcia! – contesto la mencionada mientras Ricardo le hacia indicaciones a Barkk para que atravesase los escombros, negándose la kwami.

\- ¡Escucheme con atención! - le grito aun algo ensordecido, antes de continuar – Según un libro del siglo XVII en algún lugar de esa sala se construyo un pasadizo para poder escapar en caso de ataque, debe estar tras el tapiz del dragón, a unos tres pies de alto, lo que seria unos noventa centímetros debería haber una piedra distinta a las de su alrededor, presiónela, el pasadizo lleva hasta el Pont Neuf, suponiendo que no se haya venido abajo con los terremotos – le expuso antes de ir hacia la entrada principal, saliendo Barkk de debajo de su gabardina.

\- ¿Por que querías que las acompañase? Me necesitas para transformarte en Canis custode – le expuso la kwami recibiendo respuesta.

\- Eso es sencillo Barkk, tengo un plan de acción, si vez a Ladybug dile que ese barco estará sobre el _Pont Neuf_, además, así comprobamos si es verdad que la Lágrima de las sirenas esta allí – le contesto no pareciendo la kwami muy convencida – Todo saldrá bien, descuida – le dijo aunque no estaba claro, saliendo la kwami hacia donde estaban esos alumnos.

En otra parte Marinette y Adrien buscaban la manera de salir y así poder escabullirse para poder transformarse, cayéndose parte de un muro de aquel edificio, revelando un túnel oculto detrás de este, era el único camino posible en aquellos momentos, decidiendo entrar con la esperanza de que pudiesen escapar por hay para poder solucionar todo aquel embrollo.

Así mismo Kagami se había separado de su pareja en aquella excursión, pues el chico había corrido directo hacia donde se encontraba Mylenne, hablando Longg.

\- Ese chico esta locamente enamorado, por eso ha ido directo a salvarla, es algo muy noble por su parte – expuso el kwami dragón asintiendo la japonesa, había visto a Ivan y Mylenne juntos y ella misma admitía que parecían estar en perfecta sincronía, eran sin dudarlo una pareja encantadora.

\- Espero algún día encontrar a alguien que me ame con tanto fervor – expuso la joven suspirando, viendo una abertura por la cual podía salir del edificio sin llamar la atención, saliendo de aquel castillo – Longg, trae la tormenta – dijo dando paso a su alter ego, Ryuko, sonriendo al sentirse poderosa de nuevo, viendo el barco volador apuntando con sus cañones de estribor al castillo.

**Françoise Dupont**

Luka se encontraba en clase de química, realizando un experimento con Vivica, viendo a la fan de Chat Noir poniendo en un matraz el ácido, cuando sonó su celular.

\- Señor Couffaine le recuerdo que los móviles deben permanecer apagados en mi clase – expuso Mendeleiev empezando el alumnado a temer otro examen sorpresa, mas fue otro alumno del grupo quien hablo.

\- Profesora se ha activado la alerta de Akuma, hay uno en estos momentos delante del Museo Cluny – expuso el alumno notando Vivica como la piel de Luka se ponía pálida por momentos, recordando el detalle.

\- Profesora Mendeleiev, la hermana de Luka esta entre los alumnos que hoy iban a visitar el museo – expuso Vivica mirando la profesora al alumno, el chico era educado y se aplicaba aunque no era su fuerte, viéndolo pálido.

\- Señor Couffaine si necesita salir un momento puede hacerlo – le indico la profesora saliendo de la sala un instante, notando Sass la preocupación en su portador.

\- Si quieres ir a salvarla sera mejor que lo hagas ahora chico – le dijo le kwami serpiente mirando Luka a aquel ser místico, asintiendo.

\- En eso te doy la razón Sass, no dejare que un Akuma ponga en peligro a mi hermana y a sus amigos – expuso el chico mirando su miraculous – Sass, escamas serpenteantes – dijo dando paso a su transformación en Viperion, saliendo del edificio informándose sobre Akuma de turno, empeorando las cosas, pues la villana de turno no era otra que su propia madre, viéndose gracias al zoom de la cámara su apariencia, tenia un traje similar al que llevaba siendo Captain Hard Rock, la chaqueta era roja con detalles azules oscuros, sus ojos eran violetas, mientras que su piel era color marfil, sosteniendo en su mano hábil un sable curvo, fijándose en sus cabellos azules como el cielo en vez de rojos en su otra identidad como villana, captando su atención el sombrero que llevaba, un tricornio negro con detalles de plumas de pavo real, antes de ver como sobre la cubierta andaban varias criaturas, de aspecto antropomorfo, estatura baja, puede que como mucho en metro veinte, ataviadas con ropas propias de piratas, sosteniendo sables de tamaño ridículamente grande, cubriendo parte de su cabeza con un gran pañuelo rojo, viendo que sus pieles eran negras con pequeños pero brillantes ojos amarillos, viendo como sobre su pecho descansaba un emblema en forma de cola de pavo real, esta misión resultaría difícil.

**Museo Cluny**

Delante del museo Corsair Wind miraba fijamente a aquella fortaleza medieval, mientras Aqua-Mayura permanecía a su lado, esperando a que Ladybug y Chat Noir llegasen junto a sus aliados, viendo a Ryuko sobre un tejado.

\- Corsair Wind tenemos un objetivo – indico la villana señalando con su abanico donde se ocultaba la heroína, mirando con un catalejo la corsaria, viendo a la heroína y como mas hacia atrás iba llegando Viperion.

\- Muy bien mi tripulación preparaos para asaltar ese castillo, mientras tanto _Liberte_, todo a babor – ordeno la capitana de aquel maligno navío, saliendo volando varias sogas de aquella nave, bajando por esta los sentimonstruos, entrando al edificio aquellos seres, mientras el barco giraba hacia donde estaban ambos héroes – Tripulación preparad el cañón de proa – ordeno la capitana abriéndose la boca del mascaron, viendo ambos héroes salir de esta un cañón, poniéndose Ryuko delante de Viperion – ¡Fuego! - grito Corsair Wind disparando aquel cañón un obús, cortándolo Ryuko con un hábil movimiento de espada, empezando aquella a avanzar hacia ambos héroes, preparándose Viperion para usar su poder especial, sosteniendo Ryuko su muñeca.

\- Creo que no es el mejor momento Viperion – expuso Ryuko empezando ambos a correr alrededor de aquel navío, mientras tanto, dentro del edificio el profesor Garcia luchaba contra dos de aquellos corsarios, usando una espada de exposición para tal fin, desarmando a sus adversarios, viendo eso Max y Alix, cogiendo la chica otra espada, algo mas corta y ayudando a su profesor con la lucha.

\- Señorita Kubdel necesito que ponga a salvo a sus compañeros, tengo un plan para ganar tiempo mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecen, asegúrese que están todos sus compañeros – le ordeno viendo la joven la mirada de su profesor, fría como el hielo en vez de su habitual mirada llena de soberbia y sabiduría, aquel hombre le advertía en serio.

\- Ya habéis oído al profesor, hay que ponerse a salvo – advirtió Alix empezando a reunir a sus compañeros, viendo que a parte de los atrapados no aparecían Marinette, Adrien ni Kagami.

(-)

De manera simultanea Adrien y Marinette andaban por aquel túnel secreto, esperando que les dejase cerca para poder salir y transformarse, aunque bien pensado, podrían hacerlo hay mismo.

\- ¿Plagg podrías comprobar si estamos solos por favor? - pidió Tikki al kwami con aspecto de gato negro, saliendo este mirando a su alrededor, viendo unas luces mas hacia delante, lejos.

\- Si por hay, así que daos prisa – expuso el kwami asintiendo ambos jóvenes, sonriendo con malicia el rubio, tenia una idea retorcida, quitándole los aretes a Marinette y quitándose el anillo.

\- Adrien no es el momento para jugar – expuso la joven molesta con aquella conducta, hablando el rubio.

\- Diremos que entramos al túnel y que antes de hacerlo te deje mi miraculous para ver en la oscuridad – dijo el rubio poniéndose aquellos pendientes – Tikki puntos fuera – dijo viéndose una luz rosácea en aquel túnel dando paso a su identidad como Mr Bug.

\- Esta bien, pero solo si admites que te encanta verme con el traje de gata negra – expuso la chica en un tono coqueto, sonriendo el rubio y aunque ella no podía verle estaba segura de la respuesta – En ese caso Plagg garras fuera – dijo la chica dando paso a LayNoire, viendo gracias a aquellos ojos especiales como algo se acercaba, preparando su bastón, mas no llego a atacar pues se trataba de varios de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Ladybug, Chat Noir? - pregunto Rose un tanto asustada al ver a aquellos dos.

\- Si así es – contesto la gatita apoyándose sobre su compañero – Debido a la poca luz del lugar este príncipe decidió ser un caballero y dejarme su miraculous – expuso viendo como sus compañeros de clase estaban usando los móviles como linterna, ¿como no se le ocurrió aquello? Quizás porque estaba muy feliz de ir cogida de la mano de Adrien, escuchando como retumbaba algo afuera gracias a sus orejas de gata.

\- Bueno gatita de momento tenemos que sacar a estos chicos de aquí como hicimos con los dos de antes – expuso Mr Bug hablando Juleka.

\- Entonces el profesor Garcia tenia razón y este túnel lleva hasta el _Pont Neuf_ – expuso la chica mirándose ambos héroes, ahora sabían hacia donde iba la otra dirección de aquel túnel, empezando a andar todos siguiendo a LadyNoire los presentes.

\- Si alguno de vosotros dos me mira mas hacia abajo de lo debido recibida un buen golpe, queráis advertidos – expreso la gata negra refiriéndose a su _partenaire_ y a Jean, los únicos varones del grupo, empezando todos a caminar, sin saber que Barkk los estaba siguiendo a corta distancia, agradecida de que fuesen hacia allí.

(-)

De vuelta afuera de aquel pasadizo Ryuko y Viperion habían podido deducir mucho sobre la Akuma de turno, su barco era su principal arma, pues tenia cañones que disparaban ondas de sonido a babor y estribor o en su defecto, a la tripulación, otro cañón que disparaba múltiples tipos de munición en la proa de aquel armatoste, además de una tripulación de sentimonstruos piratas, los cuales luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo con sus sables, resultando de extrema utilidad las habilidades para la esgrima de Ryuko, saliendo del cañón principal otro obús hacia ambos héroes, saltando Viperion y empujando a Ryuko, quedando encima de ella en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

\- Quítate de encima cerdo asqueroso – le rugió la dragona a su aliado el cual estaba entre los pequeños pechos de la joven, moviéndose este a gran velocidad, viendo que el proyectil que habían disparado había soltado una sustancia pegajosa, pensaban inmovilizarlos, dando gracias que no fue así.

\- Si hubieses cortado ese ultimo disparo habríamos quedado pegados al suelo – le expuso viendo la dragona que esa serpiente tenia razón, y eso no lo soportaba, odiaba estar en deuda con alguien, viendo como empezaban a cargar de nuevo aquel cañón, empezando a correr de nuevo intentando llegar a la parte mas desprotegida de aquel navío, la popa.

\- ¡Parlamento! - escucharon todos decir a alguien, mirando hacia abajo, viendo a su profesor de historia sosteniendo un megáfono mientras varios agentes le reclamaban el haber cogido aquel megáfono.

\- ¿Que estará tramando? - se pregunto en voz alta Ryuko encogiéndose de hombros Viperion.

\- Exijo el derecho a parlamentar con la capitana un alto el fuego – dijo aquel hombre por aquel aparato, acercándose la mujer hacia la proa, viendo a aquel simple mortal.

\- ¿Y que puede otorgarme? No me iré hasta tener a mi hija Juleka sobre mi barco – expreso la capitana sonriendo aquel hombre de manera extraña.

\- ¿Y si además de a su hija pudiese darle un tesoro de valor incalculable? - dijo por aquel megáfono arqueando una ceja aquella mujer – Una joya legendaria, la Lágrima de las Sirenas – expuso empezando a reír la capitana del barco.

\- ¿En serio cree en cuentos de hadas señor mio? - contesto con burla Corsair Wind, asintiendo aquel hombre.

\- ¿Acaso olvida a ese villano que estuvo a punto de congelar esta hermosa ciudad? Su poder también provenía de una joya mágica – expuso empezando a meditar aquellas palabras, mientras Mayura comunicaba todo a su jefe.

\- ¿Y que quieres a cambio? - pregunto sonriendo aquel hombre.

\- Es muy sencillo, que me permitáis usar la joya para inundar el sistema de alcantarillado – contesto viendo Alix aquello extrañada, mientras Max palidecía.

\- No creo que exista algo así – expuso Sabrina negando Chloe.

\- Te equivocas Sabrina, si existen tales joyas, por desgracia – expuso la rubia mientras Max le hacia señas a los héroes con el flash del móvil.

\- Si lo que sospecho es cierto irán hacia el _Pont Neuf_ – expuso el joven de las lentes mientras bajaba una soga de aquel barco volador.

\- Solo pido que detenga el ataque, su hija esta a salvo, le doy mi palabra – expreso aquel hombre mientras los héroes se iban de allí, mandando un mensaje a Ladybug y Chat Noir, debían planificar como vencer al Akuma, subiendo aquel hombre a bordo, donde pudo observar mejor a la Akuma y a su aliada.

\- ¿Por que tanto interés en inundar las alcantarillas? Sabes el daño que hará – expuso Corsair Wind mirando aquel hombre fijamente a la villana a los ojos.

\- En esas fétidas alcantarillas se oculta el vampiro que atemoriza nuestra ciudad, estoy dispuesto a hacer un pacto digno de Fausto con tal de detenerlo, si con ello puedo salvar a mi amada de un aciago destino – contesto viendo Mayura aquellos ojos, los de un hombre que sufre por un ser amado, los de un hombre impotente ante el dolor de un ser querido, asintiendo la portadora del pavo real.

\- Muy bien, ¿cual es el rumbo camarada? - pregunto Corsair Wind sonriendo aquel hombre.

\- Rumbo al _Pont Neuf _capitana – contesto subiendo el ancla y girando el barco hacia su objetivo, sonriendo aquel hombre, si todo salia como planeaba podría librarse de varios males de un solo golpe.

**Pont Neuf**

Como si el destino los hubiese guiado Mr Bug y LadyNoire habían conseguido salir de aquellos túneles y llegado al puente mas antiguo de la ciudad, mirando Juleka a su alrededor, teniendo un presentimiento, como si algo malo fuese a pasar, su madre había sido demonizada y sentía que era porque no había podido decirle lo que quería, saliendo el resto del grupo, recibiendo al volver a tener cobertura múltiples mensajes, viendo Mylenne que el profesor de historia se había aliado con Mayura, mirándose ambos héroes al saber eso, ese hombre planeaba algo, hablando el rubio.

\- Lo mejor que podéis hacer es poneros a salvo, esto se convertida en un campo de batalla muy pronto – expuso el héroe asintiendo Jean, cogiendo a Rose y yéndose de allí junto a las otras dos chicas, mirándose ambos héroes - ¿Crees realmente que nos haya traicionado? - cuestiono el gato cuando por aquel túnel salio Barkk, que había escuchado todo lo dicho.

\- Mi portador no haría eso, es alguien demasiado leal como para hacer eso, me dijo que tenia un plan y que debía avisados – expuso la kwami suspirando LadyNoire, lo ultimo que necesitaba era luchar contra un antiguo aliado, viendo como Ryuko y Viperion llegaban a los alrededores, reuniendose con ellos.

\- ¿Pero que carajos os ha pasado? - expreso Ryuko sin comprender que había pasado, mirándose ambos héroes entre si.

\- No hay tiempo de explicaciones, tenemos otras cosas que hacer – dijo LadyNoire viendo como llegaba el barco volador, lanzándose Aqua-Mayura hacia las profundidades del río, esperando para actuar mientras Barkk volaba hacia el barco, aquello podría acabar mal.

A bordo Corsair Wind se encontraba usando su catalejo para buscar a su hija, viéndola oculta en un edificio junto a Rose y un chico, ¿habrían discutido por que a ambas les gustaba el mismo joven?

\- Subida enseguida – expuso Ricardo viendo a Barkk oculta entre varios barriles, su plan podría ejecutarse sin problemas, subiendo Aqua-Mayura de un salto, sosteniendo en sus manos una gema con forma de lágrima de color azul marino.

\- Puedo sentir el poder de esta joya, su poder es inmenso – expuso esta sintiendo esa energía recorrer su cuerpo, si seguía así perdería el control, cuando sin previo aviso Ricardo la ataco quitándole la gema, sintiendo como lo abrasaba todo ese poder - ¡Traidor! - grito la villana cogiendo su abanico lista para atacar.

\- En absoluto, la joya ha sido tuya durante un minuto, lo que pasa es que tu no tienes los conocimientos necesarios para dominar este poder – expuso aquel hombre viendo Mr Bug como aquella energía recorría a aquel hombre, volviéndose sus ojos completamente azules.

\- Y tu no puedes contener todo ese poder sin un miraculous – expuso Corsair Wind mientras su leal tripulación se arremolinaba a su alrededor, sonriendo aquel hombre.

\- ¿Quien dice eso? - pregunto antes de saltar por la borda, viendo todo el mundo como caía hacia el río – Barkk, caninos fuera – dijo volando la kwami hacia este dando paso a su alter ego, Canis custode, deteniéndose sobre la superficie del agua como si esta fuese una cama mullida y suave, viendo esto todo el mundo debido a las múltiples personas que estaban gravando todo y pasándolo al Ladyblog, levantándose sobre la superficie del liquido elemento.

\- ¿Ese hombre era Canis? - pregunto Viperion en una clara mezcla de asombro y temor por Marinette, recordando lo ocurrido cuando Multimouse apareció por primera vez, viendo como la joya brillaba antes de levantarse un inmenso tentáculo de agua proveniente del río.

\- Ahora entiendo a que se refería con un plan, ese maldito es un genio loco – expuso Mr Bug asintiendo su _partenaire_, Canis había demostrado ser un oponente temible en mucho sentidos, viendo como el látigo de agua golpeaba el barco.

\- Esta en nuestro ángulo muerto – expreso Corsair Wind al verse en un claro aprieto, debía detener a ese sujeto antes de que los hundiese, moviendo el barco para poder dispararle.

\- Debemos intervenir – expuso Ryuko asintiendo Viperion, mirándose los héroes restantes.

\- Creo que necesitaremos mucha suerte bichito – expuso la felina moviendo su larga trenza, claramente una extensión pues ella no tenia el cabello tan largo.

\- En ese caso Lucky Charm – dijo el héroe lanzando su yo-yo al cielo, cayendo en sus manos un espejo, viendo a su alrededor, el espejo, el sol, Corsair Wind y a Canis custode, simple y directo, como el – Tengo un plan, pero debemos evitar que disparen sobre mi o que le quiten la joya a Canis – expuso el héroe moteado asintiendo sus compañeros, dando inicio a aquel plan, saltando LadyNoire hacia el medio del puente para llamar la atención de la villana, virando el barco para poner sus cañones de estribor hacia esta, preparándose para el ataque, mientras Ryuko usaba su Dragón del viento para subir junto a Viperion, empezando a luchar contra Mayura y los tripulantes de aquel barco, yendo la Akuma hacia el timón, mandándole un mensaje el héroe moteado al perro, el cual miro en que consistía su plan, un buen plan sin duda alguna, empezando a concentrarse en el agua que había caído en la cubierta de aquel barco, haciendo que lentamente se colase hacia la bodega.

En cubierta Ryuko disfrutaba de aquel duelo de espadas con aquellos piratas, riendo mientras luchaba contra estos, al mismo tiempo que Mr Bug se ponía en posición para ejecutar su plan, mientras Canis iba hacia la orilla del río, sintiendo como el agua que había caído en cubierta estaba llegando al fondo de la bodega de aquella nao, usando el agua para abrir una pequeña grieta, haciendo que el agua subiese lentamente hacia aquel navío.

\- Ahora Mr Bug – dijo LadyNoire lista para proteger al chico de cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir, escuchando algo acercarse por detrás de ella – Cataclism – conjuro destruyendo un arpón, pero no cualquiera, sino el arma de Skorpion, la cual se encontraba sobre el puente, teniendo la tentación Mr Bug de ayudarla, pero debía centrarse en cegar a Corsair Wind y a Mayura para que no reparasen en como subía aquella columna de agua y como lentamente esta iba inundando la bodega y el interior del barco volador.

\- Ya habéis usado vuestros poderes especiales gatita y bichejo, vuestros miraculous serán mios hoy – expuso la villana sosteniendo LadyNoire su arma lista para luchar, cuando sin previo aviso un pequeño tentáculo de agua se enredo en la pierna de la villana y la lanzo por los aires.

\- Idiota – expreso Canis sabiendo las consecuencias de haber revelado su identidad, pero eso no le importaba, en esos momentos tenia otras prioridades, sonriendo cuando empezó a hacer que el agua del interior del barco empezase a ir hacia toda superficie, notando Ryuko aquella agitación, aquel plan elaborado silenciosamente entre todos estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados, pronto el barco estallaría, viendo Mayura como las cosas se torcían, o mejor dicho no podía debido al reflejo del sol en sus ojos, sacudiéndose en barco de forma violenta.

\- ¿Que esta ocurriendo? - pregunto Corsair Wind viendo como la cubierta se agrietaba bajo sus pies, las cosas se ponían feas y lo peor estaba por pasar, sacudiéndose el barco otra vez saliendo agua por una grieta – Nos hundimos en el aire – expreso saltando Viperion y cogiendo a la villana en sus brazos, antes de salir del barco al igual que Ryuko y Mayura, viendo todo el mundo como el barco se despedazaba, emergiendo tentáculos de agua de su interior, como si un maligno kraken emergiese de sus entrañas, viendo Mr Bug como volaba el akuma, atrapándolo, rompiendo Viperion el sombrero de la capitana.

\- Ya no mas maldad para ti pequeño amok – dijo el héroe moteado poniéndose LadyNoire a su lado, atrapando aquella pluma – Adiós pequeña pluma – continuo volando aquella pluma ya purificada al igual que la mariposa – Miraculous Mr Bug – termino lanzando aquel espejo al cielo restaurando todo lo destruido, viendo como algunos coches negros se acercaban, saliendo varios agentes del EDOPA, suspirando el héroe perruno, mirando la Lágrima de las sirenas.

\- LadyNoire, ha sido un honor poder luchar a vuestro lado, pero con mi identidad revelada es demasiado peligroso – expreso aquel héroe mirando aquella joya, acercándose a uno de aquellos agentes – Espero que no tengan intenciones bélicas con esta joya – expreso entregándole la joya a uno de los agentes, viendo a varios de sus alumnos allí, mientras Viperion se iba agradeciendo que su madre estaría otra vez sobre el barco, aunque ya no podían eludir el problema mas, Juleka tenia que hablarle de eso de una vez, acercándose LadyNoire.

\- Cuidare bien del miraculous, tienes mi palabra – expreso la heroína con traje de gata negra, deshaciendo su transformación Canis custode, volviendo solo a ser un simple mortal, entregándole el miraculous del perro, hablando antes con un agente del EDOPA - ¿Podrían acercarlos al museo Cluny? Era donde estaban antes de que empezase este embrollo – pidió la heroína a la agente Rubbel, la cual era una de las que estaban allí, asintiendo la mujer indicándole a los jóvenes y al profesor que entrasen al siete plazas, empezando a recorrer las calles de la ciudad, pensando aquel hombre en la oportunidad perdida, otro día mas cerca de que su amada llegase al punto de no retorno.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

En el interior de su escondite Hawk Moth había visto todo por los noticieros locales y el Ladyblog.

\- Puede que hoy hayáis triunfado héroes de París, pero puedo sentirlo, pronto tendré un Akuma sumamente poderoso a mi disposición, un alma noble que os pondrá en vuestro lugar, pronto yo seré quien tenga todo el poder – sentencio cerrándose aquel ventanal, volviendo todo a sumirse en la oscuridad.

**Museo Cluny**

Marinette y Adrien estaban de vuelta en aquel museo, guardando Marinette el miraculous del perro, sintiéndose mal por el profesor de historia, su amada estaba en peligro de convertirse en una vampiresa, el único pilar que tenia para evitar caer por el mal camino, debían redoblar esfuerzos en detener a aquel vampiro, viendo como llegaba Anarka al edificio, aquello se ponía feo por momentos.

\- Marinette, Adrien, ¿donde os habíais metido? - pregunto Alya preocupada por ambos, mirándose estos cuando llego Rose.

\- LadyNoire y Mr Bug los pusieron a salvo por el mismo túnel que nosotros usamos para escapar, o al menos eso nos dijeron – expreso la rubia de baja estatura dando gracias ambos por darles una buena excusa, yendo Anarka directo hacia su hija.

\- Juleka, necesito saberlo, ¿que es eso tan importante que querías decirme esta mañana? - expreso aquella mujer estando todos los alumnos revoloteando movidos por la curiosidad alrededor, suspirando la joven con el fin de controlar sus nervios, hablando Ricardo.

\- _Mademoiselle_ Couffaine, con calma, solo deje que fluya – expuso aquel hombre indicándole a los alumnos que se alejasen y dejasen a madre y hija, cosa que no funciono.

\- Gracias profesor – agradeció la joven de cabellos negros tintados con morado – Mama, yo, soy lesbiana – y soltó la bomba, quedándose todos en shock, pues no era precisamente algo que alguien esperase, sintiéndose Anarka un poco mareada ante aquella noticia por lo imprevisto, se esperaba otra cosa, pero no eso – Se que es difícil de asimilar, pero no puedo seguir ocultándolo, ni a ti ni al mundo, el ocultarlo me estaba destrozando, el miedo a que me rechazases solo por mis inclinaciones me tenia aterrada ¿mama? – expreso la joven respirando aquella mujer profundamente, antes de abrazar a su hija.

\- Hija, te quiero, da igual cuales sean tus preferencias, te quiero, aunque no os lo diga a Luka y a ti a menudo, nunca dudes del amor que os tengo – contesto aquella mujer sintiendo como una barrera caía entra ambas, mientras todos miraban hacia Chloe, como si intuyesen que fuese a decir algo indebido.

\- ¿Que? - pregunto la rubia claramente molesta por esas miradas, acercándose a Juleka - ¿Eres feliz siendo así? - le pregunto asintiendo Juleka preocupada por su respuesta – Pues mira lo diré sin tapujos, si eres feliz gustándote las mujeres mi opinión no importa en absoluto – expreso mirándose todos entre si, conteniendo Caline unas lágrimas, mientras Ricardo no podía sentirse mas orgulloso de su alumna.

En la lejanía, oculto en las alcantarillas Konrad sentía como sus poderes aumentaban, pronto ninguno de los héroes de París podría con el, era hora de desatar su plan maestro para conseguir esos miraculous y con su poder superar a su mayor enemigo.

**CONTINUARA**

Doy disculpas una vez mas por haber tardado tanto en continuar esta historia, pero entre enfermedad y la falta de tiempo no he podido ponerme ni un momento, pronto veréis como continua esto, pero primero tengo algunos términos que explicar.

**Olivier Levasseur:** Pirata francés que atemorizo el indico hasta su fallecimiento en 1730, su tesoro, estimado en unos 100 millones de libras nunca ha sido encontrado, dejando solo un pictograma como única pista, se cree que Eiichiro Oda se baso en este personaje para crear a Gol D. Roger, personaje y causante de toda la trama del maga y anime One Piece.

**Jeanne de Clisson:** Noble francesa que vivió entre los siglos XIV y XV, ante la muerte de su marido y la negativa del rey de Francia a darle los títulos oportunos a su hijo se volvió pirata, atormentando al rey francés a favor de Inglaterra durante la guerra de los 100 años, apodada como La tigresa de bretaña.

**Jolly Roger: **la celebre o mejor dicho, infame bandera negra que simboliza a todos los piratas, se cree que proviene de la expresión Old Roger, que es una alusión al diablo.

Espero os haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi, una vez mas pido disculpas, nos leemos pronto estimados lectores, hasta luego pecadores.


	33. Solestidigitateur

"Saludos estimados lectores, una vez mas pido disculpas por la actualización retrasada, mas tengo dificultades para escribir, no por salud ni falta de inspiración, sino por falta de tiempo, espero les guste este capitulo del fic, pues veremos el principio del fin de una de las amenazas de la ciudad, nos leemos al final como siempre."

**Capitulo 33: _Solestidigitateur y Quimera_**

_El miraculous del perro, habitado por Barkk la kwami de la lealtad, ningún ser puede doblegar la voluntad del mas fiel amigo del hombre, por ello su poder permite liberar a los demás del control ajeno, como un perro sus portadores son protectores y fieles hasta el mismo final, capaces de dar la vida por aquellos a los que quieren y respetan, Barkk ha mostrado una mayor compenetración con personas movidas por ideales de fidelidad, honestidad, libertad y honor._

Eso ponía en la pagina del miraculous del perro, mesándose Wang Fu, el guardián de los miraculous su perilla, meditando sobre aquellas palabras, hacia ya un día desde que Canis custode revelo su verdadera identidad, ese hombre era un digno portador del miraculous del perro, aunque el espíritu que le ayudaba a ocultarse no parecía muy contento de tenerle cerca, alegando que los adivinos siempre tienen la manía de estar locos o hablar en enigmas continuamente, sin embargo eso era junto lo que necesitaban, con ese vampiro suelto ese hombre podría ser la clave para vencerlo a el y a los Filos de Jade, viendo una vez mas como el ex-portador del miraculous lanzaba al escorpión por los aires usando el agua del Sena.

Así mismo lejos Konrad se había adentrado en un cementerio de la ciudad, sosteniendo en una mano una bolsa de tela goteante, era la hora de hacerse con el control de la ciudad, recordando tiempos pasados.

**POV de Konrad**

_Había nacido entre gente culta y noble, ¿culta? ¿noble? Palabras sin sentido cuando mis hermanos mayores no dudaron en disputarse las herencias de padre con las armas mientras yo era obligado a ingresar en un monasterio, al ser el menor ese era mi destino, el poder lo es todo en esta vida, y pronto vi que Dios nunca me daría lo que deseaba, había visto como la peste arraso las ciudades y llevado a mi madre y a mi amada, Irina, en la alquimia halle lo que buscaba, solo necesitaba crear el mercurio primordial y no solo tendría de vuelta a aquella mujer, sino también la inmortalidad y todas las riquezas que quisiese, esos monjes no tardaron en descubrir mis estudios y acusarme de herejía, ¿herejía decían? Me rió en sus tumbas, pues ahora yo estoy aquí mientras que ellos son el alimento de los gusanos, escape y no tarde en seguir investigando, obtendría el poder absoluto, en las montañas estuve a punto de hallar mi final, mas el me encontró, un mortal igual que yo deseoso de poder, ambos buscábamos lo mismo, nuestra alianza pronto se torno amistad, el me presento al maestro, a mi único señor, mi alma a cambio de la inmortalidad que tanto anhelaba, que importaba que para mantenerme vivo tuviese que arrancarle la vida a los demás, el poder es lo único importante, de mi maestro aprendí muchas artes que mis contemporáneos e incluso los mortales de hoy día calificarían de malignas e impías, aquel al que llame amigo falleció hace ya muchos años, mas su descendencia aun vive, y por respeto a este son los únicos mortales a los que no harán daño mis esclavos, mi amo me enseño como doblegar las almas de aquellos a los que arrebate la vida, por desgracia ocurrió, esos malditos, malditos guardianes me encontraron y usaron contra mi las joyas que les brindaban sus poderes, el ave de fuego y el venado fueron junto a la catarina mi perdición, mas esos pusilánimes no entendían como vencerme, así que decidieron erróneamente encerrarme en lo mas profundo de su monasterio, estuve siglos allí confinado, cuando de repente sentí como hacia mucho calor en la parte de arriba de la estancia donde estaba atrapado, el templo era pasto de las llamas, con las pocas fuerzas y trazas de magia que pude reunir convertí mi cuerpo en niebla y escape, viendo como una bestia se iba en la lejanía, persiguiendo a uno de aquellos malditos guardianes, el destino me había brindado la oportunidad de escapar y volver con mis planes, siglos allí confinado, escuchando a aquellos hombres hablar me permitieron conocer el idioma de aquellas tierras, el hambre me dominaba, siglos de inanición me estaban volviendo loco, asaltando al primer viajero solitario que encontré en mi camino, tras hacerme con sus ropas y su oro no tarde en emprender camino, durante años bague sin rumbo fijo, cuando la fortuna una vez mas se puso de mi lado, un brujo al que estaba a punto de convertir en mi comida me pidió que le perdonase la vida a cambio de decirme sobre una gran fuerza del mal que se hallaba en el oeste, decidí perdonar a aquel gusano, reuniéndome con mi maestro, el cual tras muchos siglos se había hecho con un cuerpo físico, entregándome uno de aquellos odiosos miraculous y una misión, ayudarlo a recuperar su poder, así durante un siglo estuve vagando por el mundo, llegando al continente llamado América, con mucho esfuerzo encontré una gema con el poder del viento, mas durante su obtención tuve que matar a su protector, debí también librarme de su vástago, pues este ahora mismo es una amenaza para mi amo, ayudo a ese maldito gato negro a escapar de mi, me arrebato mi miraculous y con ello la posibilidad de caminar bajo la luz del sol._

**Fin del Pov**

\- Me ha llevado muchos años, pero hoy terminare lo que empecé hace siglos, alzaos almas en pena, haced que esta tierra se incline ante mi – conjuro el vampiro liberando un miasma de pura maldad hacia el frente, extendiéndose por las tumbas de aquel cementerio, escuchándose ruidos provenientes de debajo de la tierra, cosas oscuras iban a suceder, entrando aquel retorcido ser en un mausoleo abierto – Pronto esta ciudad me pertenecerá, lo juro como que Konrad Von Zarivoch es mi nombre – dijo cerrando la puerta, viendo como el sol estaba a punto de salir.

(-)

Sobre el _Pont Neuf_ se encontraba caminando Rose, viendo como la _Liberte_ estaba navegando en esos momentos por las tranquilas aguas del río, pensando en sus propios sentimientos, dándose una bofetada mental al recordar aquel día, cuando Luxury desato la lujuria en todos aquellos que se encontraban en su camino, recordando volver a ser ella misma, pegada piel con piel a Juleka, sintiendo su cuerpo arder ante aquel recuerdo, recordando como se había alejado de esta intentando desterrar ese sentimiento que no deseaba, sus padres la habían inculcado desde niña que eso no era natural, sin embargo, hay estaban esos sentimientos, creciendo, haciéndole daño al no corresponderlos, Juleka había decidido ignorar todas las posibles burlas por sus preferencias, quizás necesitaba ayuda de alguien mas capacitado para ayudarla, soplando de improvisto el viento, viendo como lentamente se cubría el cielo de negros nubarrones.

**Residencia Dupain-Cheng**

Marinette estaba terminando de hablar con sus primos, viendo contenta como con ayuda de Alya, Juleka, Astrid y por obligación Nino habían terminado todos los conjuntos para el café neko, recordando lo ocurrido el viernes, pensando en como Juleka había pasado de ser una chica tímida y asustadiza a convertirse en una mujer tenaz y decidida, sintiéndose orgullosa de su amiga, así como pensaba en sus preferencias, recordando las veces que ambas habían ido a la alberca municipal, no le parecía mal que a Juleka le gustasen las mujeres, con el barrio de Marais tan cerca le resultaba habitual ver la bandera arco-iris, escuchando a su madre entrar y dejar unas galletas para Tikki mientras le decía que bajase a desayunar.

**Mansión Agreste**

Adrien se encontraba en el comedor tomándose un desayuno ligero, mientras Plagg parecía sisearle a todo, como si sintiese algo malo en el aire, mirando por una ventana, viendo como algunos nubarrones empezaban a cubrir el cielo, comprobando por seguridad si Aurore había sido akumatizada de nuevo, viendo que tenia señal de la rubia con coletas, pero si Tormentosa no era la causa de esos nubarrones que tan mala espina le daban, ¿que los estaba causando? Viendo como Astrid suspiraba como adolescente enamorada al otro lado de la mesa, donde se encontraba terminando el desayuno, sintiendo a Plagg revolverse de nuevo, el kwami estaba alterado por algo y no estaba seguro de porque.

(-)

En la habitación de un hotel un hombre de alrededor de sus treinta miraba al cielo, sintiendo maldad en el ambiente, algo terrible estaba por pasar, decidiendo esperar para actuar, viendo el libro que con dificultades había conseguido, ese libro tenia magia en su interior, así había aprendido a identificar objetos místicos, apretando los puños, Konrad caería, era su obligación, era su venganza.

**Hogar de los Tsurugi**

Kagami lo notaba, su madre se encontraba alterada por algo, aunque su rostro pareciese inmutable a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor los años habían enseñado a la joven a leer en este, si su madre estaba preocupada era algo alarmante.

\- ¿Estáis bien madre? - pregunto la joven mientras Longg permanecía oculto, sintiendo como algo o mejor dicho, alguien alteraba el clima, había magia negra en el aire.

\- ¿Tu también lo sientes Kagami? - le pregunto de imprevisto a su hija, contestando esta.

\- ¿Como si algo malo fuese a pasar? - le contesto asintiendo aquella mujer.

\- Así es hija, algo oscuro atormenta esta ciudad y me temo que esta fuera de nuestro alcance poder hacer algo para detenerlo, nuestros ancestros disponían de una gran capacidad para percibir el peligro, un don que solo aquellos destinados a liderar el clan Tsurugi poseen – expreso Otome a su hija, meditando aquellas palabras, ¿estaba diciendo que ella seria la próxima líder del clan? - Tu abuelo aun esta en condiciones de liderarnos, pero cuando llegue el momento sera cuando elija, seguramente nos tocara a nosotras sucederle, recuérdalo hija – le expuso suspirando la japonesa, eso supondría cuando llegase el momento tener que abandonar Francia y volver a Japón, por suerte aun quedaba mucho para ese día, mirando por una ventana al cielo, viendo como los negros nubarrones ocultaban la luz del sol, lo único que evitaba que Konrad atacase de día, teniendo de improvisto una revelación, debía transformarse rápidamente, debía estar lista, algo horrible ocurriría muy pronto y debía estar lista para luchar.

**Montmartre**

Ricardo se encontraba andando por las calles de aquel distrito, sintiéndose mas solo que nunca, Barkk estaba de vuelta con los demás kwamis, al mismo tiempo la mujer que amaba se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte por culpa de Konrad, ese vampiro, tenia una manera de librarse de aquel maldito demonio, pero sin su miraculous solo era un mortal, escuchando un trueno mirando al cielo, podía sentirlo, tanto tiempo dedicado a aprender la adivinación combinando a sus horas dedicadas al ocultismo y el haber poseído un miraculous habían despertado y agudizado ciertas cualidades latentes en el, podía sentirlo, una presencia maligna era la causante de esta tempestad, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras la gente a su alrededor miraba al cielo antes de caer presa del pánico.

**La _Liberte_**

Juleka se encontraba en paz consigo misma tras haber decidido salir del closet, sin embargo una sensación extraña la dominaba, como si sus sentidos la alertasen, algo malo iba a ocurrir, mirando al cielo cubierto de nubes negras como la tez, viendo un rayo surcando el cielo, sin embargo, ¿no se suponían que los rayos eran de tonos blanquecinos y no verdes? Aquello era obra de algo maligno, viendo como varias sombras salían del agua, siluetas informes de aspecto humanoide, espectros de las lamas condenadas, poniéndose Luka delante de ella a gran velocidad y protegiéndola, mientras Anarka cogía un sable y se preparaba para luchar.

\- Juleka coge el timón y llévanos a puerto – ordeno Anarka a su hija, corriendo esta para ponerse al timón, mientras Luka corría hacia su camerino, donde tenia un par de ampollas llenas de agua bendita, viendo como aquellos espíritus atormentados atravesaban las paredes para atacarle, saliendo Sass y embistiendo a una de aquellas criaturas infernales.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

El villano de turno se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad, sintiendo como incontables emociones negativas se apoderaban de la ciudad, ese seria un buen momento para desatar otra plaga roja, sin embargo Croww estaba siendo claro, desatar algo así solo seria problemático, aun no era el momento, decidiendo hacer caso a las palabras del kwami oráculo, estando meditando la situación, cuando una emoción destaco entre todas.

\- Un corazón herido, atormentado ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para salvar al ser amado – dijo el villano en aquella solitaria estancia, mientras Croww alejaba a los espectros informes que se acercaban a su portador – Un sentimiento que puedo comprender a la perfección – dijo recordando su propia situación, cogiendo una mariposa blanca y corrompiéndola – Vuela mi akuma, tenemos mucho que hacer – dijo dejando irse a aquella mariposa, manteniendo la concentración de la dirección a la que tenia que ir, pues el mas mínimo error supondría perder el rastro de su objetivo, estaba por hacer su buena acción del año, mientras Mayura fuera de la mansión también luchaba contra aquellos eres.

**Residencia Dupain-Cheng**

Marinette había entrado a su habitación nada mas el primer espectro se adentro en casa, consiguiendo llegar gracias a su madre, viendo el cajón donde varios frascos con agua bendita descansaban, saliendo Tikki dispuesta a luchar ella misma, golpeando a una de aquellas incorporales criaturas.

\- El profesor Garcia tenia razón, la magia solo puede combatirse con magia – expuso Marinette pensando si aquel hombre estaría bien, seguramente aquellas sombras no le supondrían un problema, abriendo un frasco y vertiendo su contenido sobre una de aquellas criaturas infernales, deshaciéndose, alejándose el resto de aquellos seres.

\- Marinette esto no es cosa de un Akuma ni un Sentimonstruo – contesto Marinette mirando a la kwami, si no era cosa de Hawk Moth ni Mayura entonces la única opción eran los Filos de Jade, recordando aquella información de Wikipedia.

\- Puede que sea Konrad, leí que los vampiros tienen poderes sobre los muertos – expreso pensando en como explicarle todo a sus padres, sobretodo a su padre aquello.

\- Marinette tenemos que intervenir – le indico Tikki mirando hacia fuera Marinette, viendo como aquellas oscuras criaturas parecían venir de todas direcciones, asintiendo la franco-china.

\- Tienes razón Tikki, no podemos quedarnos pensando en las consecuencias, esta tempestad oscura no se disipara sola – dijo atrancando la trampilla hacia su habitación acercándose la kwami de la creación – Es hora de intervenir, Tikki, puntos fuera – dijo la joven dando paso a su transformación, cogiendo aquellos frascos y metiéndolos en su yo-yo, antes de abrir arriba, pensando un momento en el cofre, tras un par de minutos se veía a Ladybug fuera con una argolla en la nariz, mientras el kwami del buey se quedaba defendiendo el cofre, así si esas criaturas lo encontraban estaría protegido, entrando por una ventana a su casa, arrojando su yo-yo alejándose aquellos seres, parecía que su yo-yo también servía contra esos seres.

\- Ladybug, nuestra hija esta arriba – expreso Tom sonriendo la joven mientras miraba a su madre, la cual parecía molesta.

\- No se preocupe, la he puesto a salvo – contesto sacando un par de frascos – Esas criaturas se deshacen al contacto con el agua bendita, úsenla con precaución – pidió Ladybug notando Sabine la habilidad de su hija para interpretar.

\- Ten cuidado Ladybug – le dijo Sabine a la heroína sintiéndose mal la catarina al preocupar a su madre, decidiendo sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

– No se preocupe señora, estaré bien, igual que su hija esta a salvo en estos momentos – le contesto saliendo de casa por la misma ventana que la que entro, viendo como aquellos seres se deleitaban atemorizando a la población, viendo como parecían rehuir Notre Dame y la vista de sus gárgolas, ese era el lugar mas seguro de todos, y a su vez el mejor para estudiar a aquellas criaturas al hallarse prácticamente en el centro de la ciudad, empezando a columpiarse, necesitaba encontrar el epicentro de aquel problema.

**Mansión Agreste**

Adrien se encontraba protegiendo junto al Gorila a Astrid, o mejor dicho ayudándola, pues la joven parecía dispuesta a luchar contra aquellos seres al igual que ellos, sosteniendo el rubio su florete mientras su guardaespaldas blandía una silla, al igual que Astrid, recibiendo una llamada el rubio a su móvil, ¿como hacia solo dos minutos estaban desayunando y ahora luchando por sus vidas? Esquivando a uno de aquellos seres mientras cogía el móvil y miraba de quien era.

\- Este no es el momento para enviarte mensajes primo – expreso Astrid mientras intentaba alejar a una de aquellas criaturas, sonriendo el rubio.

\- Es un mensaje del profesor Garcia al grupo de español, dice que el agua bendita quema a estas criaturas – expreso el rubio contestando Astrid.

\- Oh fantástico, ¿y de donde demonios sacamos agua bendita? - expreso la rubia viéndose despeinada, quedando su melena suelta y libre, cuando algo rompió una ventana, entrando Ryuko.

\- ¿Y si os la suministro yo? – propuso la dragona llevando una pequeña bolsa, bajando y tendiendo dos botellas en la mesa – Es todo lo que puedo dados – expreso saliendo de allí la dragona, pensando un plan el rubio para ir a a ayudar, cogiendo una y bañando su florete con el contenido de esta, antes de dar un tajo al aire golpeando a uno de aquellos seres, desvaneciéndose al instante.

\- Gorila coge la otra y protege la mansión, yo me ocultare con Astrid en mi habitación, no habrás bajo ningún concepto – ordeno el rubio a su guardaespaldas, estaba por hacer una estupidez, pero una muy necesaria en esos momentos, cogiendo a Astrid y corriendo ambos hasta la habitación de Adrien.

\- Primo estas loco, no podemos dejarle solo con ese marrón – expuso Astrid negando el rubio.

\- Y no vamos a hacerlo, vamos a solucionar este problema de raíz – le contesto – Prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie – le expuso quedándose la rubia pensando en su respuesta.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - le pregunto algo preocupada por la salud mental de su primo.

\- Estas por averiguarlo, Plagg, garras fuera – dijo saliendo Plagg a la fuerza de su escondite y siendo absorbido por el anillo, resultando en la aparición del gato negro, quedándose Astrid en shock, atando cabos rápidamente.

\- Tu eres Chat Noir Chat Noir ama a Ladybug Adrien ama a Marinette luego Marinette es Ladybug pero Ladybug dijo que se fue al extranjero ¿que significa todo esto? - dijo a gran velocidad suspirando el rubio, le debía una explicación , pero no había tiempo en esos momentos para ello.

\- Mira, se que es complicado y quieres que te explique todo, pero en estos momentos la ciudad nos necesita, ¿puedo contar contigo Sølv ulv? - pregunto el héroe pidiéndole un momento que cerrase los ojos, cogiendo el cofre y sacando el miraculous en cuestión, pensando un momento en aquellas malignas criaturas, podrían encontrar el cofre, decidiendo dejar un protector, sacando el miraculous del halcón e indicándole al kwami de este que protegiese el cofre.

**Montmartre**

Ricardo se encontraba sentado en medio de aquel caos, sintiéndose impotente, aunque pudiese ayudar a escapar a la gente eso no ayudaría de mucho, esas cosas parecían multiplicarse por momentos, debía buscar el problema y cortarlo de raíz, pero aquello resultaba imposible siendo un simple mortal, mirando su móvil por el cual había enviado un mensaje a sus alumnos y allegados en la ciudad de las luces, deseando que todos estuviesen a salvo, su naturaleza protectora siempre salia a flote en esas situaciones, cuando sintió una punción en la cabeza, alguien había entrado en su mente.

\- _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que fuiste akumatizado_ – escucho Ricardo en su mente, Hawk Moth se hallaba hurgando en sus pensamientos, cuando una segunda voz se unió a la del villano, una de mujer.

\- _Podemos ayudarte a proteger la ciudad_ – expuso Mayura negando aquel hombre.

\- Vosotros no deseáis proteger la ciudad, queréis que os haga el trabajo sucio y consiga los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pues os diré algo, antes se helada el infierno – expreso aquel hombre hablando Hawk Moth.

\- _Es verdad que deseamos los miraculous de esos héroes, pero hay mucho mas –_ dijo el portador de la mariposa continuando Mayura.

\- _Hawk Moth tiene razón, digamos que no nos gustan los Filos de Jade_ – continuo la villana levantándose aquel hombre mientras los espectros lo rodeaban.

\- Entiendo, queréis que os libre de la competencia – expuso aquel hombre sintiendo como su furia crecía, continuando Mayura.

\- _Correcto, seras la justa venganza de París contra esos criminales, la luz que los abrase –_ expuso la villana, hablando Hawk Moth.

\- Así_ es, Solestidigitateur te convertiré en el mayor hechicero de todos, tus hechizos estarán vinculados a la luz, mientras que tu libro poseerá todos los encantamientos del cosmos_ – le dijo continuando Mayura.

\- _Yo te concedo un cayado que amplificada tus poderes además de una bestia vinculada a este, Quimera, que tendrá la habilidad de rastrear a tus enemigos, juntos seréis invencibles, ¿hay trato?_ \- explico Mayura sosteniendo aquel hombre su móvil y el libro con fuerza.

\- El infierno se haya vacío, pues todos los demonios están aquí reunidos – dijo siendo envuelto por el poder de ambos villanos, apareciendo con su nueva forma, un hechicero de piel blanca, sus cabellos incluyendo perilla y bigote eran ahora rojos como el fuego y sus ojos cían, llevando una túnica de color dorado con runas en negro, sosteniendo en su mano izquierda un cayado de madera blanca y en la otra mano un libro con la cubierta blanca con el disco solar grabado en la cubierta, teniendo el lomo varias mariposas grabadas, escuchándose un rugido, viéndose como sobre este volaba un monstruo cuanto menos único, de gran tamaño, con tres cabezas, una de carnero a la derecha, de águila en la izquierda y la cabeza central era de león siendo su melena negra y el resto de su pelaje plateado, sus patas delanteras eran las garras del señor de las bestias, sus cuartos traseros los del caprino, viéndose dos majestuosas alas llenas de plumas doradas a su espalda, terminando con una espalda cubierta de escamas que acababan en la cola, la cual no era otra cosa sino una cabeza de serpiente con escamas negras, lanzando aquella bestia una llamarada por la cabeza de león, golpeando el Akuma el suelo con su cayado, saliendo una onda de luz por el suelo ahuyentando a aquellos seres, antes de bajar aquel monstruo cabalgando sobre la criatura, sintiendo las energías del universo, sintiendo que esas criaturas de originaban en cuatro sitios a la vez, yendo primero hacia el punto mas cercano, el cementerio de Montmartre.

**Notre Dame**

Ladybug se encontraba ayudando a evacuar a los habitantes de la ciudad hacia el interior de aquel templo, viendo como aquellos seres seguían arremolinándose, lanzándose al ataque contra ella, girando su yo-yo bloqueando el avance de aquellos seres, la magia que le proporcionaba su miraculous servía contra aquellos seres, endureciendo la mirada al ver como aquellos seres no paraban de multiplicarse, escuchando la alarma de Akuma, las cosas no podían ir a peor, apareciendo Ryuko y empujándola, viendo como un arpón permanecía clavado en el suelo, Skorpion estaba demasiado cerca.

\- Tu miraculous sera nuestro hoy Ladybug, Konrad debe estar en estos precisos momentos aumentando sus legiones, pronto toda la ciudad caerá bajo nuestro poder, no puedes vencernos, ríndete y te dejaremos vivir, por ahora – expuso la villana apretando los dientes la catarina, mientras Ryuko usaba su espada para desvanecer a esas criaturas con un tajo, cuando otras veinte mas la atacaban desde todos los ángulos, sintiendo como las garras de aquellos impíos seres herían su carne, cuando sin previo aviso parte de esas criaturas se desvanecieron en una convulsión.

\- ¿Que habrá pasado? - se pregunto la catarina al ver la reducción de enemigos, centrándose en su objetivo, Skorpion – Ryuko vamos por ese insecto gigante y feo – le indico asintiendo la dragona saltando ambas evitando otro ataque de Skorpion, pero no a los espectros, siendo arrastradas por aquellas oscuras criaturas chocando contra un techo ambas.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - se burlo la villana empezando a luchar contra ambas heroínas en lo que seria una lucha complicada.

**Orilla del Sena**

Viperion tenia dificultades para luchar contra aquellos seres, por suerte su madre y hermana habían podido salir del barco antes de que esas criaturas consiguiesen hundirlo, separándose en la huida, empezando a buscarlas para ponerlas a salvo, viendo como Rose corría huyendo de esos seres, decidiendo ayudarla, tenia que poner a todos los civiles posibles a salvo.

**Sótano de la mansión Agreste**

Hawk Moth se encontraba colérico, esas malditas criaturas habían irrumpido en su hogar y aprovechando su naturaleza incorpórea conseguido infligir un corte en la mejilla de su esposa, golpeando a aquellos seres infernales, había perdido el contacto con su Akuma, pero en esos momentos tenia otra prioridad, proteger a su esposa de esos oscuros seres con su vida, mientras Croww le ayudaba sirviendo de ojos en la nuca, solo esperaba que el guardaespaldas que tenia protegiese a Adrien, de nada serviría recuperar a Emilie si perdía a su hijo en el camino, mientras dentro de la mansión aquel hombre de rasgos simiescos luchaba contra aquellos seres con todas sus fuerzas, su deber era proteger a la familia Agreste y sobretodo a Adrien, no dudaría en entregar su vida para protegerlo, al mismo tiempo Mayura luchaba contra los que estaban fuera de aquel edificio, solo rogaba que Solestidigitateur consiguiese vencer a quien estuviese causando aquel caos, viendo como parte de aquellos seres se desvanecían, eso era bueno.

**Cementerio de Montmartre, poco antes**

Solestidigitateur había hecho bien en ir al cementerio, no todos los día se veía levantarse a los muertos de sus tumbas.

\- Ahora si creo que era mala idea vivir cerca del cementerio – expreso viendo algo colgando de una lapida, una especie de saco de tela con algo goteando, abriendo su libro – Revela, lo oculto – dijo moviendo su cayado ligeramente, formándose un circulo debajo de aquel saco, un conjuro que había servido para alzar a los muertos y hacer que las almas de los pecadores atacasen a los inocentes – Luz sagrada imploro tu poder, dispersa este impío conjuro – formulo lanzando un rayo desde su cayado sobre el saco, calcinándolo al instante desvaneciéndose el circulo que había aparecido, empezando los cadáveres a desmoronarse y los espectros a desvanecerse, escuchando pasos detrás de el, viendo a un hombre con ropas extrañas, pantalón gris, botas negras, cinturón verde ademas de un chaleco sin mangas marrón.

\- Why you dispel the darkness? - pregunto aquel hombre suspirando el hechicero.

\- _Traducto_ – formulo lanzando una pequeña esfera de luz sobre la garganta de aquel hombre, así como a sus oídos – Ahora podremos hablar sin que el idioma sea una barrera – expuso Solestidigitateur entendiendo aquel hombre lo que el dijo.

\- ¿Por que has hecho eso? - le pregunto sonriendo el hechicero.

\- Es sencillo, Los Filos de Jade son enemigos míos, por desgracia la magia negra que sostiene a esas criaturas impide que Quimera pueda encontrar al vampiro causante de todo esto, y tu, ¿que te trae por aquí? - le pregunto contestando aquel hombre.

\- Acabar con Konrad – fue lo único que dijo subiendo Solestidigitateur a su montura, empezando a volar hacia el sur, empezando aquel hombre a correr detrás del Akuma.

(-)

Chat Noir estaba luchando contra aquellas criaturas, ayudando a unos jóvenes a escapar mientras Sølv ulv buscaba el origen de aquellos seres.

\- Esas cosas huelen a muerte, en el sentido literal de la palabra – expuso la joven habiendo fácilmente asimilado que su primo era el gato negro, mientras Chat Noir parecía nervioso, pues no era buena que ella supiese su identidad, luchando contra aquellos seres, cuando algo lo embistió de repente, no siendo otro que Löwen.

\- Parece que el gato ha traído una cachorrita con el, que interesante – expreso sosteniendo su arma listo para combatir, mientras Sølv ulv apretaba su daga con fuerza, evitando ser golpeada por aquellos oscuros seres, devolviéndoles el ataque con un movimiento en arco, desvaneciéndose dos de aquellos seres, cuando otros veinte se lanzaban contra ella, defendiéndose con dificultad de aquella tromba, la cual a pesar de su naturaleza incorpórea podía sentir como la empujaban, decidiendo el gato que había que reagruparse, golpeando al león y empujándolo antes de coger a su prima y empezar ambos a correr sobre los tejados, cuando una llamarada golpeo a aquellos seres, viendo con horror un Sentimonstruo y peor aun, un Akuma sobre este.

\- Estamos rodeados - expuso Sølv ulv mientras Chat Noir la ponía en pie, aquello se ponía mal para ambos héroes, cuando de repente el Akuma de turno salto de aquella criatura, alzando su cayado y con un rápido movimiento crear una cúpula alrededor de ellos, poniéndose en guardia los dos.

\- No soy vuestro enemigo Chat Noir y Sølv ulv - dijo el villano resultando-le familiar la voz a ambos jóvenes, mirándolo fijamente mientras Löwen seguía alrededor.

\- ¿Canis? - cuestiono Sølv ulv sonriendo el villano antes de darles respuesta a los dos, llegando Chaman.

\- Si y no, aunque es verdad que esa es mi otra cara ahora mismo soy Solestidigitateur - expreso el Akuma lanzando su cayado y haciendo que la cúpula que los rodeaba estallase, lanzando por los aires a Löwen - Hay tres lugares donde se originan esas criaturas, debemos centrarnos en deshacer el conjuro que hace que se aparezcan - expuso este mirándose los allí reunidos.

\- ¿Por donde brujo? - expreso Chaman mirando el Akuma a aquel sujeto, mientras sobre ellos volaba Quimera, analizando su vuelo el campeón de Hawk Moth.

\- Oeste, sur y este, cuatro cementerios principales, de los cuales uno ya ha sido revisado, quedan Passy, Pere Lachaise y Montparnasse – expuso el Akuma mirándose entre si los allí reunidos, debían separarse para poder ejecutar aquel plan mas deprisa.

\- Esta claro que ninguno quiere ir contigo, sirviente de Hawk Moth – expuso Chaman quedándose el gato interesado por haber sido capaz de entender al navajo, aquello debía ser cosa de su profesor.

\- Entiendo el predicamento pero en este caso solo voy por Skorpion y Löwen – expuso Solestidigitateur mientras mas de aquellos espectros se reunían, viendo que iban hacia la orilla del Sena, usando un encantamiento el campeón para ver que ocurría, viendo que esas criaturas tenían arrinconado a Viperion, saltando para cabalgar sobre Quimera, empezando aquel ser a volar hacia donde su amo le indicaba, siguiéndolo los héroes de París y su aliado americano, viendo como el Akuma dispersaba con un hechizo a aquellos malignos seres.

\- Creo que no hacen falta mas pruebas de que esta de nuestro lado - expuso Sølv ulv mirando a su primo – Aunque igualmente habría que mantener un ojo sobre el, por si acaso – indico mirándose los allí reunidos, bajando hasta estar junto a Viperion.

\- Es bueno ver ayuda en estos duros momentos – expuso el héroe serpiente mirando a Chat Noir y a la loba plateada, antes de reparar en Chaman y en Solestidigitateur.

\- Que la loba y el que tiene complejo de Van Helsing vayan al cementerio de Passy, mientras tanto Chat Noir, Viperion y yo buscaremos a Ladybug – expuso Solestidigitateur mirándose los tres portadores y el vigilante.

\- ¿Que sabes sobre vampiros? - pregunto Sølv ulv sonriendo su aliado detrás de aquella mascara negra.

\- Lo suficiente como para debilitar este embrujo que somete a la ciudad – expuso sonriendo la loba, empezando ambos a ir hacia el oeste, mirando los dos héroes restantes al Akuma y a su mascota, mientras Löwen oculto y adolorido había escuchado todo, decidiendo ir con cuidado hacia donde estaba Konrad para avisarle y de repaso, poder tender una trampa a los héroes que fuesen hacia este.

**Notre Dame**

Ladybug y Ryuko estaban pasando autenticas dificultades en aquellos momentos, pues Skorpion las había conseguido arrinconar contra una de las paredes de la catedral, mientras sus oscuros sirvientes revoloteaban alrededor, incapaces de entrar en tierra sagrada, disponiéndose a terminar el trabajo la villana, cuando una onda de luz empezó a envolverlo todo, dispersando a aquellos seres y curando las heridas de ambas heroínas, girando la cabeza encontrándose con una bestia volando hacia ella, saltando para evitar la llamarada que exhalo aquel monstruo de cuatro cabezas, empezando a luchar contra aquel ser antes de ver como una cadena hecha de luz iba hacia ella, saltando evitando ser atrapada por aquello, escuchando pasos a su espalda, viendo a Chat Noir y a Viperion, mientras las otras dos se preparaban para luchar de nuevo, estaba acorralada, viendo Ladybug a un Akuma acercándose a su _partenaire_, lanzando su yo-yo y enredándolo en el cayado de aquel deteniéndola Viperion, aprovechando aquel malentendido Skorpion para escapar, no era conveniente estar en aquel fuego cruzado.

\- Idiota, ¿es que no ves que eso es un Sentimonstruo? - reclamo Ryuko acercándose Solestidigitateur a ambas heroínas.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que he sanado vuestras heridas y alejado a esos seres temporalmente creo que deberíais tener claro que no soy vuestro enemigo en este preciso momento – expuso aquel hombre rascándose Ladybug la mejilla abochornada, antes de lanzarle su cayado.

\- Así que Hawk Moth envía a alguien a hacer su trabajo sucio – expuso la catarina asintiendo el Akuma, viéndolo mejor esta, dilatándose sus pupilas al reconocer quien era, comprendiendo porque había aceptado casi al instante.

\- No hay tiempo que perder my lady, a cada minuto mas de esos seres aparecen, según nuestro "amigo" se originan en los cuatro cementerios principales de la ciudad, el ya se ha encargado de Montmartre y Chaman junto a Sølv ulv van al de Passy, debemos dispersarnos para encargarnos del Pere Lachaise y Montparnasse – expuso el felino estremeciéndose la catarina ante aquello, viniendo a su memoria cuando fue secuestrada por Kurnous y Corvex, la idea de volver a pisar un cementerio la tenia alterada.

\- Viperion, Ryuko, vosotros iréis al cementerio del Pere Lachaise, Chat Noir, tu y yo iremos a Montparnasse – expreso la catarina mirándose los héroes, asintiendo Viperion y Ryuko, emprendiendo el camino hacia el este, antes de mirar al Akuma – Tu te vendrás con nosotros – ordeno Ladybug encogiéndose de hombros el Akuma, viendo Skorpion desde la distancia aquello, debía alertar a Konrad y así poder tenderles una trampa a los héroes de París, al analizar la situación sabia que el amok debía estar en aquel cayado, luego el akuma estaría en aquel libro de hechizos que cargaba con el Solestidigitateur, empezando a correr al ver como se dispersaban los héroes, sus malignas criaturas retrasarían su avance, tenia tiempo de sobra.

(-)

De manera simultanea a esa reunión entre Ladybug y Solestidigitateur, Chaman y Sølv ulv iban saltando por los techos de la ciudad, pareciéndole intrigante a la loba que alguien que parecía no poseer ningún miraculous pudiese moverse así, acelerando al ver como una gran cantidad de espectros iban directos hacia ellos, siguiéndolos a gran velocidad, continuando su avance sin mirar ni un instante atrás desde aquello, viendo las puertas del cementerio, viendo algo que sin duda alguna le heló la sangre a la loba de plata, los muertos caminaban sobre la tierra.

\- Niña esto es una muestra del poder nigromántico de ese vampiro, imagina lo que hará si obtiene un miraculous – expuso Chaman asintiendo la loba, sacando su daga lista para luchar contra lo que pudiese interponerse en su camino, avanzando y apuñalando a uno de aquellos muertos vivientes, quitándolo de su camino, viendo como volvía a levantarse, debió obviar aquello, no puede matarse lo que ya esta muerto, lanzando Chaman varios frascos que al romperse y hacer su contenido contacto con aquellos cadáveres los quemaba, odiando su olfato mejorado en aquellos momentos, pues el olor a carne putrefacta ardiendo no se le quitaría de la nariz en días.

\- Podrías haberme dicho que mi arma no serviría desde un principio – expreso Sølv ulv un tanto molesta mientras su aliado solo sostenía mas de aquellos viales.

\- Tu céntrate en rastrear de donde proviene esta magia negra, yo los mantendré a raya – expreso aquel sujeto suspirando la loba de plata, viendo que no tendría mas opción sino obedecer, concentrándose para utilizar su poder especial, el cementerio era amplio y no sabían por donde buscar.

\- Rastrea, conjuro - dijo Sølv ulv sin estar segura si su poder especial serviría en ese caso, cuando sus ojos, orejas de loba y nariz empezaron a brillar, había encontrando un rastro – Por aquí – le dijo a su aliado empezando ambos el camino hacia donde debía originarse aquel embrujo, teniendo que luchar por el camino con espectros y zombies por igual, aquello era lo mas loco que había hecho en su vida, viendo un saco de tela, emergiendo de aquel un hedor indescriptible, era distinto al de aquellos seres que les rodeaban, también era distinto a aquel aroma a azufre que tenia Hakir, aquel era el tufo que soltaba la magia negra en todo su esplendor, cogiendo uno de los frascos de su aliado y arrojándolo sobre la tela, viendo como el contenido de esta parecía arder a gran velocidad, formándose un circulo con extrañas inscripciones en el suelo alrededor de aquel, rompiéndose el circulo en pedazos, como si nunca hubiese existido, empezando los muertos a caer, sin la oscura magia que los sustentaba volvían a ser cadáveres inertes, al mismo tiempo que el numero de espectros parecía disminuir.

\- Buen trabajo – dijo Chaman empezando a correr hacia el sureste, donde debería estar aproximadamente Montparnasse, decidiendo Sølv ulv volver a la mansión, su transformación estaba por acabar y quería ayudar al Gorila con aquellos seres, además había que proteger el cofre.

**Montparnasse**

Ladybug, Chat Noir y Solestidigitateur iban sobrevolando en Quimera, exhalando aquel monstruo veneno por la cabeza de serpiente, el cual como ácido deshacía a aquellos seres intangibles.

\- Recordad esto Ladybug y Chat Noir, la magia solo puede combatirse con magia – expuso el Akuma viendo como aquellos seres parecían especialmente interesados en quitarle el cayado y el libro a Solestidigitateur, empezando aquella criatura a descender cuando sin previo aviso un arpón salio volando hacia ellos, agarrando el cayado, cogiéndolo Skorpion y rompiéndolo con sus manos, mientras Löwen permanecía a su lado.

\- Hay que saltar – dijo Chat Noir al ver como Quimera desaparecía, quedando solo su amok, la cual fue atrapada rápidamente por los espectros, cayendo los dos héroes y el Akuma de pie, en la entrada misma de aquel cementerio.

\- Si esos dos están aquí significa que también debe estar Konrad – expuso Ladybug asintiendo su _partenaire_ y Solestidigitateur, conjurando este una cúpula alrededor del los héroes y el mismo.

\- Sin mi cayado tengo dificultades para canalizar mis poderes Ladybug – expuso mirando ambos héroes a sus enemigos, viendo como varios espectros se desvanecían, el hechizo de aquel vampiro se debilitaba.

**Mansión Agreste**

Mayura seguía luchando contra aquella horda de seres incorpóreos, aunque su numero se había reducido seguían siendo muy numerosos, no sabia que ocurría en el interior, pero esperaba que el Gorila pudiese proteger a Adrien y Astrid, aunque conociéndolos bien eran capaces de estar luchando junto a su guardaespaldas, tenían los mejores rasgos de la familia, sintiendo como su amok había sido retirado del objeto en cuestión, su villano se había debilitado con ello.

**Cementerio del Pere Lachaise**

Viperion y Ryuko habían aprovechado la red de alcantarillado para llegar sin que aquellos seres pudiesen entorpecer su paso, viendo como los muertos se habían levantado de sus lugares de descanso, mirándose los dos ante aquella dificultad extra.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que tu luches, yo mientras tanto buscare de donde proviene toda esta magia – expuso Viperion asintiendo Ryuko, corriendo al frente empezando a cortar cadáveres con su espada, no podría sacarse ese olor de la nariz fácilmente, empezando ambos a buscar el lugar donde Konrad había desatado aquel embrujo.

**Cementerio de Montparnasse**

Ladybug giraba agresivamente su yo-yo, usándolo para intentar apresar a Löwen, pero la presencia de Skorpion resultaba molesta, mientras el gato negro corría intentando sentir de donde venia toda aquella maldad, cuando se vio obligado a evitar una esfera de color blanquecino, la cual congelo un árbol cercano al impactar sobre este, estando Solestidigitateur buscando algún encantamiento eficaz en aquellos momentos, mas su concentración se vio rota al sentir la presencia de Konrad, viendo que en efecto el vampiro estaba allí de pie, con su espada en la mano izquierda, viendo en la empuñadura incrustado la Ventisca de Jottunhain.

\- Luz destructora entrégame un arma adecuada – conjuro sin éxito el Akuma, estaba mermado sin su cayado, viendo como Ladybug luchaba contra Skorpion y Löwen mientras Chat Noir luchaba contra varios zombies que se habían originado, viendo como el cielo todavía seguía cubierto por aquellos negros nubarrones, bloqueando la luz del sol, viendo como aquel vampiro se lanzaba contra el felino, buscando en su libro algún encantamiento útil contra aquel no muerto.

\- Sera sencillo quitados vuestros miraculous – expuso Skorpion al ver como superaban en numero a sus oponentes, gracias a los espectros y a los zombies estaban ganando mucho terreno – Encárgate de ese Akuma Löwen, no es conveniente que siga por aquí – ordeno endureciendo la mirada el león, mas obedeció al ver que no resultaría difícil vencer a un hechicero sin su bastón.

\- Nulificar – dijo Solestidigitateur lanzando un pequeño brillo desde su mano, alcanzando al vampiro, el cual mantenía en serios aprietos a Chat Noir, antes de evitar un ataque el campeón de Hawk Moth por parte del león, sintiendo algo en el aire, otro circulo de hechizos había sido roto, el único lugar que tenia aun magia negra era donde estaban – Ladybug deja que el universo te de una respuesta a este predicamento – expreso el Akuma evitado otro golpe de aquel oponente, escuchando como el gato negro aplastaba cráneos con su bastón, evitando ser congelado a la vez por el vampiro

\- Lucky Charm – conjuro la catarina rezando por que saliese algo útil en aquella situación, esquivando Skorpion aquel objeto, cayendo del cielo una espada de hoja recta, su hija de color rubí resultaba a Ladybug familiar, pues era el mismo objeto que cayo en sus manos cuando enfrento a Seik en Shanghai, no olvidaría un objeto así, viendo a su alrededor, Solestidigitateur, Konrad y la espada, sabia quien debía darle muerte a aquel monstruo – ¡Cógela! - grito lanzando aquella arma hacia su aliado, cogiendo este la hoja con la mano zurda, sintiendo su poder volver.

\- Luz sagrada del sol, ilumina este filo con tu calor – conjuro Solestidigitateur viéndose como el filo de la hoja empezaba a brillar en un tono dorado, dando un tajo al aire deshaciendo a los espectros cercanos – Mas te valdría darte prisa chupasangre, porque vienen refuerzos – expreso el Akuma de manera enigmática continuando la batalla, cambiando posiciones con Chat Noir, empujando el felino evitando que el gélido filo de la espada de Konrad lo golpease, viendo como una costra de escarcha se formaba en el suelo ante el mas ligero toque de aquel filo, empezando a chocar ambas armas, mientras el gato negro luchaba con el león, viendo a Ladybug tener dificultades contra Skorpion, recordando aquel primer encuentro que la villana, ella se arriesgo a ser herida por el veneno de esta para protegerlo, cuando sin previo aviso alguien lo agarro, viendo que se trataba de un espectro, apareciendo mas de aquellos seres y atrapándolo.

\- Ahora veremos tu rostro, Chat Noir – expreso Löwen acercándose para quitarle el anillo, no sin antes susurrar – O debería decir, ¿Felix? - expuso viendo el rubio a aquel, estaba pensando que el era su primo, vaya un idiota si eso pensaba, su primo solo llevaba tres días en la ciudad, cuando sintió como agua caía sobre el, mas aquella sustancia no debía ser agua normal, pues los espectros se habían deshecho, viendo que Chaman estaba allí, sacando un juego de puñales y lanzándose al ataque contra aquellos seres, recordando perfectamente aquellos cuchillos, los textos sagrados grabados en sus filos resultaban eficaces contra aquellos seres, volviendo a la lucha con el león, mientras Ladybug seguía luchando con Skorpion, bloqueándose mutuamente, mas la villana estaba en superioridad, pues para Ladybug el tiempo estaba en contra, escuchando el primer pitido de sus aretes.

\- Parece que no duradas mucho insecto – expreso la villana viendo como las cosas estaban un poco mas a favor con la llegada de Chaman, pero aun así eran superados en numero debido a los espectros y algún zombie ocasional.

De manera simultanea Solestidigitateur mantenía una batalla igualada con Konrad, sin su cayado su magia no era tan poderosa, pero esa espada era un buen sustituto, viendo como su oponente estaba mas centrado en intentar congelarlo para acabar con el, cuando seria mas eficaz librarse de su libro de hechizos, consiguiendo propinarle a aquel monstruo un tajo en el brazo, gritando aquel ser de dolor ante aquella herida.

\- ¿Como puede ser que no cure? - expuso el vampiro al ver como la herida no cicatrizaba al instante como ocurriría con cualquier otra herida.

\- Eso se debe a que Hawk Moth me ha concedido el poder de la luz, ¿no lo sabias? - expuso Solestidigitateur volviendo a lanzarse al ataque, empezando su oponente a centrarse mas en esquivar los golpes, viéndose en un serio apuro, no valía la pena arriesgar su existencia ante aquel oponente, intentando convertirse en niebla y escapar, viendo sin embargo que tampoco podía hacer eso – Mientras luchabas con el gato te lance un pequeño maleficio, nada nocivo, solo bloquee tu capacidad para convertirte en niebla, me temo que estas atrapado, una vez rompamos el ultimo circulo de hechizos estas nubes empezaran a desaparecer, de hecho, ya lo están haciendo – expreso viéndose aquel ser de ultratumba arrinconado, viendo como en efecto los primeros rayos de sol volvían a iluminar la ciudad, aun lejos de ellos, pero sus opciones de escapar se reducían, debía deshacerse de aquel encantamiento, la única opción era librarse de el, viendo el libro en el cinturón de su contrincante, allí estaba el akuma, lanzando a sus espectros contra Ladybug, con un plan en mente.

\- Skorpion quítale el libro – indico el villano a su aliada, extendiendo esta su arpón consiguiendo atrapar aquel libro, aprovechando sin embargo la distracción del vampiro para atacarlo, consiguiendo herirlo en un hombro, decidiendo huir Skorpion con el libro, viendo como llegaban Ryuko junto a Viperion, aquello se estaba poniendo feo, una vez ese Akuma acabase con Konrad iría posiblemente por ella y el león, decidiendo escapar del cementerio con el libro con el fin ultimo de destruirlo, dándole una patada Löwen a Chat Noir para correr hacia Konrad y quitarle su espada.

\- Si perdemos esto el amo nos matara a ambos, no es nada personal Konrad – expuso el león yéndose con la espada y la Ventisca de Jottunhain.

\- ¡Viperion, Ryuko, seguid a Skorpion, Chat persigue al león! - grito Ladybug a sus compañeros viendo como el vampiro sacaba un cuchillo de caza y empezaba a luchar por escapar, esa era una oportunidad única para acabar con esto de una sola vez.

\- Yo buscare de donde proviene esta magia negra, Ladybug ayuda al hechicero – expreso Chaman empezando a correr en búsqueda de los objetos necesarios para tan horrible conjuro, continuando la lucha entre Konrad y Solestidigitateur, chocando espada con cuchillo, viendo como aquella hoja corta se mellaba con cada choque con la de Solestidigitateur, lanzando la catarina su yo-yo para amarrar a su enemigo, dejándolo inmovilizado, viendo la heroína el terror en los ojos de aquel ser, sintiendo remordimientos ante lo que tenia que hacer.

\- Ladybug, suéltalo – expreso Solestidigitateur mirando a la catarina – Tu alma no merece quedar manchada por ayudarme a hacer algo así – expreso el Akuma mirando a su nemesis jurado en aquel momento, decidiendo obedecer la catarina, corriendo a ayudar a Chaman.

\- ¿Acaso vas a perdonarme la vida? - pregunto Konrad con claro tono de burla, negando el campeón.

\- Me temo que no – le contesto dando un único paso hacia el frente apuñalando a aquel ser en la pierna – Esto es por todas las almas que has segado – dijo intentando el vampiro esquivar el siguiente tajo, que fue a parar a su mano izquierda – Esto por el terror causado a las buenas personas de París – expreso dándole un tajo en la mejilla al vampiro, quemándole el rostro con las cada vez mas devastadoras llamaradas que soltaba aquella hoja – Esto por obligar a Ladybug a tener que destruirte – le dijo antes de atravesarlo en el pecho con la espada – Y esto por mi amada – dijo empezando el poder del sol a extenderse por todo el cuerpo del vampiro, sintiendo como iba quemándose de dentro hacia fuera, sintiendo algo Solestidigitateur, como su poder lo abandonaba, viendo mediante sus poderes como el libro era tirado al agua del Sena – Y así con mi cayado símbolo de mi poder y mi libro de hechizos ahogado se pone final a la magia – dijo conjurando las ultimas trazas de poder que pudo para terminar el trabajo, explotando aquel ser maligno en una gran conflagración, lanzando a Ricardo por los aires, cayendo aquella hoja a su izquierda, viendo como incluso aquel calor devastador no había dañado en absoluto el filo de esta.

**Momentos antes**

Ryuko y Viperion corrían detrás de Skorpion, viéndola ayudarse de su arpón para escapar, recordando a ambos héroes al movimiento de Ladybug con su yo-yo, llegando al poco tiempo al Sena, tirando aquella criminal el libro al río, empezando este a hundirse en el agua, atacando la villana a ambos héroes, o mejor dicho rompiendo una chimenea, obligando a ambos saltar, aprovechando para escapar la villana, usando Ryuko sus poderes para recuperar el libro de las profundidades del agua, ver a su profesor hacia solo un día hacer algo similar le había ayudado a desarrollar sus poderes de maneras que ni ella misma había imaginado, decidiendo ambos volver al cementerio de Montparnasse.

Chat Noir al mismo tiempo se encontraba persiguiendo al león, llegando hasta la _Place d'Italie_, viendo allí en una cafetería a su primo y a su tía salir al ver como los últimos espectros desaparecían, quedándose mirando el león lo mismo, maldiciendo en voz baja antes de escapar, viendo el felino que su objetivo había escapado, pero al menos había conseguido alejar sospechas sobre su identidad, por ahora, viendo como miles de mariquitas mágicas restauraban todo lo dañado por aquellos seres antinaturales, o al menos la mayoría.

**Sótano secreto de la mansión Agreste**

Hawk Moth veía como las catarinas mágicas entraban en su santuario, sanando sus heridas y también la que esos pérfidos seres habían infligido en su esposa, viendo como aquel corte en la mejilla desaparecía, notando algo Croww, jalando a su portador de la manga, viendo un leve movimiento en la mano de Emilie.

\- La magia de Ladybug ha acelerado su recuperación mi señor – expreso el kwami sonriendo el villano.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, hoy hemos sido aliados pero quiero que tengáis algo en cuenta, esto no significa nada, un día me haré con vuestros miraculous, tenedlo seguro – expreso sintiéndose con mas fuerzas y esperanzas, llevaba años luchando contra esos héroes, sintiendo perder la esperanza, y el destino parecía estar al fin jugando a su favor.

**Cementerio de Montparnasse**

Ricardo se encontraba en aquel lugar, mirando estupefacto a su alrededor, sabia donde estaba, recordaba lo que había hecho, algo insólito sin duda alguna, viendo como Ryuko y Viperion se acercaban a el con dos objetos muy conocidos en sus manos, un libro y un móvil.

\- Al fin termino – expreso Ryuko negando aquel hombre, la lucha no había terminado.

\- Skorpion y Löwen siguen libres por la ciudad, así mismo Hawk Moth y Mayura aun están hay afuera, esperando para causar desgracias – expuso acercándose Ladybug por detrás.

\- Es verdad todo eso, pero ahora su novia se recuperada, el proceso no había llegado a completarse – expuso la catarina sonriendo aquel hombre, tenia razón, debía ver lo que había conseguido, muchos inocentes se habían salvado y podrían vivir mas tranquilos, viendo que Chat Noir no estaba por ninguna parte, separándose los héroes dejando a aquel hombre con aquellos objetos, leyendo para si el titulo de aquel libro, "Introducción a la cartomancia".

**Mansión Agreste**

Chat Noir entro por su ventana con sumo cuidado, viendo a Astrid allí esperándolo, deshaciendo su transformación, mirando su kwami a la joven allí presente.

\- Chico esto se esta saliendo de control – expuso Plagg volando hacia donde ocultaba su camemberg, guardando el rubio el miraculous del halcón, pidiéndole a Astrid el del lobo, suspirando la chica y dándoselo.

\- Tienes mucho que explicar primo – expuso la rubia viendo el joven la mirada de aquella joven, temblando brevemente.

\- Es una larga historia – le comento empezando a contarle todo lo que podía, evitando preguntas sobre Ladybug, el guardián o Exodus, tras alrededor de una hora el rostro de Astrid era un cuadro – Como vez no puedes contarle esto a nadie, ni una palabra – expuso el rubio asintiendo su prima, lo ultimo que necesitaban era que ella fuese blanco de Hawk Moth.

\- A todo esto, ¿que vas a regalarle a Marinette por San Valentin? - le pregunto palideciendo el rubio, con tantos asuntos había olvidado esa fecha, viendo que quedaban apenas diez días, las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas si no le regalaba algo.

París vuelve a estar a salvo, pero aun así muchos misterios quedan por resolver.

**CONTINUARA**

Pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero como dije en mi anterior chapter he tenido dificultades para encontrar tiempo para escribir, también aprovecho para felicitar las fiestas a mis estimados lectores, muchas gracias y espero poder leeros pronto, pues no creo que pueda actualizar al menos hasta el año que viene, así que:

Feliz Navidad y prospero año 2020.


	34. cazacorazones

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estoy después del parón de fiestas con otro capitulo de esta historia, espero os guste lo que tengo preparados para todos, pues sera mi especial de San Valentín, aunque estará un tanto adelantado a esa fecha, espero os guste leerlo como a mi escribirlo, nos vemos al final como siempre."

**Capitulo 34: Cazacorazones**

Adrien se encontraba andando de un lado para otro en su habitación, San Valentín estaba a dos días de llegar y aun no había encontrado nada para Marinette, pensó en unos bombones, pero descarto la idea pues sus padres eran panaderos y reposteros, seguro podía ella misma elaborarlos, flores, era fácil y aunque ya tenia un ramo pedido ese día quería complementarlo con algo, Marinette no era de esas chicas que le gustase exhibir objetos caros, sin embargo esperaba que lo que había conseguido le gustase, quizás algo hecho por el mismo, recordando el regalo que la joven le hizo por navidades, una boina negra con franjas verdes y amarillas, el mismo patrón que el utilizaba en su vestuario, sintiendo el cariño puesto en cada hilo, viéndose atrapado, necesitaba un regalo único como ella.

Así mismo Marinette estaba hecha un manojo de nervios en su propia habitación, pensando que Adrien merecía un regalo único, igual que el chico que amaba, desde hacia días sufría un bloqueo creativo, suspirando la joven al verse así, necesitaba algo nuevo y especial.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en un hospital Ricardo andaba por los pasillos hacia donde se encontraba su amada, tal y como hacia todos los días desde que venció a Konrad, recordando como el día anterior fue a santiguarse a la basílica, llegando a la habitación, viéndola recostada en la cama con un libro entre sus brazos, de entre todos los atacados ella era quien mejor había resistido a pesar de ser la que mas tiempo llevaba allí, decían que era suerte, pero Ricardo intuía que no era eso, viendo el relicario que le regalo, aquel camafeo con un fénix tallado, esa chica Marinette tenia mucho talento y también contactos, sentándose al lado de la mujer de sus sueños y conversando con ella, tenia que ponerla al tanto de muchas cosas todavía, pero que recordaba todo lo hecho siendo Solestidigitateur seria su secreto personal.

**14 de febrero, San Valentín**

El día de los enamorados había llegado tan rápido que Adrien se sentía mareado, había ideado mil cosas que podría regalarle a la chica de sus sueños, pero a excepción de un ramo de flores no tenia nada, ramo que ya había sido enviado a su casa, cuando el destino pareció ponerse del lado del rubio, viendo como su padre parecía discutir con Astrid, la cual se notaba claramente irritada, llevando la joven su blusa azul claro con un chaleco carmesí por encima.

\- Ya te he dicho que no Astrid, no vas a ir sola con ese joven – expreso Gabriel mientras Nathalie parecía querer mantenerse al margen, interviniendo Adrien.

\- ¿Ocurre algo _pere_? - pregunto el rubio brillando la mirada de Astrid al verlo, produciéndole un escalofrío al rubio.

\- Pues resulta que tengo una cita con Hiccup esta noche, pero este troglodita de tu padre no me deja ir con el – expreso Astrid temiendo lo peor Adrien, la furia de su padre dirigirá hacia el solo por estar cerca.

\- ¡¿No voy a dejar que estés toda una noche a solas con un adolescente?! Tus padres me han confiado tu bienestar – expreso Gabriel mirando Astrid a Adrien, empezando el rubio a preocuparse.

\- ¿Y si envías a Adrien como carabina? - sugirió temblando el rubio en el sitio – Así podrá vigilarnos por si hacemos algo indebido, además, le vendrá bien hacer cosas mas propias de chicos de nuestra edad – expuso la rubia guiñándole un ojo a Adrien, siguiéndole el juego a esta.

\- En eso tiene razón, no creo que hagan algo si están siendo vigilados, y no me parece justo que mi guardaespaldas los siga a un lugar lleno de jóvenes, seguro molestaría al resto de personas que estuviesen allí – expuso el rubio viendo al Gorila – Sin ofender – se disculpo con aquel hombre negando con un gesto este, suspirando Gabriel.

\- Esta bien, pero os quiero aquí antes de las once, ni un minuto mas tarde – expuso aquel hombre viendo como tras el desayuno, llevándose las manos al puente de la nariz.

\- ¿Pensaba akumatizar a su sobrina señor? - pregunto Nathalie asintiendo aquel hombre.

\- Negándole salir podría haber creado un poderoso Akuma, incluso volver a akumatizar a Drake Sverd, asegúrate que no les pase nada, ya encontrare otro – le dijo yendo hacia su despacho, decidiendo ir a ver a la única que había en su corazón, mientras Nathalie miraba la agenda de ese día, viernes, quedaba mucho por hacer antes del fin de semana.

**Residencia Dupain-Cheng**

Marinette estaba aquel día encantada, agotada pero encantada, ayudar a sus padres con los pedidos había resultado agotador, pero el que esa mañana llegase un paquete para ella con una tarjeta la habia emocionado, le había alegrado el día, cogiendo con un cuidado máximo lo que había en su interior, una diadema con la forma de numerosas flores de melocotón entrelazadas, viendo las hermosas palabras que venían en la nota que acompañaba al regalo.

"_Da igual que cortes todas las flores, no podrás detener la primavera, pues tu amor ha hecho llegar tan maravillosa estación a mi corazón, tu sonrisa es radiante como el sol, tus ojos claros como el cielo, espero poder juntos estar en este día lleno de dicha, siempre tuyo CN."_

Estaba claro que era poesía de la mala, Adrien no había tenido mucho tiempo para componerla, viendo como sus amigos parecían ilusionados por ese día, Alya y Nino no tardaron en compartir en casto beso en medio del patio, sin importarles como las miradas de los demás, estando Mylenne junto a Ivan en un extremo, dándole el grandullón una caja de bombones a la chica, tanta ternura mitigaba cualquier duda sobre su labor como Ladybug, era por ellos que luchaba todos los días, por sus amigos, familia y seres queridos, viendo como iban llegando mas personas, llegando Nathaniel con algo envuelto en sus manos, notándolo nervioso, viendo llegar a Chloe y a pocos pasos a Sabrina.

\- Buenos días Chloe – saludo el pelirrojo tendiéndole el paquete a la rubia, sintiendo algunos que aquello debía tratarse de una señal del Apocalipsis, la rubia parecía no estar molesta por la presencia del pintor, sino que parecía incluso algo nerviosa, abriendo aquel paquete viendo lo que envolvía, un cuadro enmarcado de ella.

\- Gracias – le dijo la rubia yéndose con Sabrina, aquello era mucho que procesar para ella, sintiéndose nerviosa, era una reconstrucción del cuadro que con tanto esmero el chico había hecho, sonriendo la rubia ante aquel gesto, empezando algunos a murmurar por aquello, viendo todo aquel amor Lila, sintiendo nauseas ante tanta sensiblería, ella había recibido incontables tarjetas y regalos en lo que iba de día, pensando en como podría fastidiar a los presentes, cuando llego Adrien acompañado de Astrid, notando se al rubio claramente nervioso, yendo este directo donde Marinette, sintiendo la italiana como le hervía la sangre y le subía la bilis, pero pronto se libraría de su buena reputación, solo tenia que esperar unos días mas.

**Hotel _Le Grand París_**

El alcalde Bourgeois se encontraba claramente molesto con el servicio, ese día tenia planes muy importantes con su esposa, así mismo la mujer en cuestión se dirigía hacia donde estaba su marido claramente molesta, sosteniendo un paquete en sus manos, el regalo de su ultimo aniversario, el cual fue un desastre, llegando donde aquel hombre empezando a reclamarle por todo, empezando una discusión.

**Françoise Dupont**

Las clases habían empezado con normalidad, llegando el primer receso con mayor presteza de la esperada por parte de los alumnos, sonriendo Marinette como una tonta en el sitio, pensando en lo ocurrido hacia un rato, acercándose Juleka.

\- Bonita diadema – alago la joven sonriendo aun mas la franco-china.

\- Gracias Juleka – contesto la joven un tanto nerviosa, recordando la orientación de la chica, ¿estaría interesada en ella? Aquello resultaría irrisorio a niveles inconcebibles, ella estaba con Adrien, Luka estuvo interesado en ella y ahora encima Juleka.

\- Descuida no estoy interesada en ti de ese modo – le contesto casi como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento – Eres guapa y una buena chica pero, no eres mi tipo – expreso acercándose Kagami, viendo la joya que tenia al pelo la chica.

\- Flores de melocotón, delicadas y rosa, te pega – expreso la japonesa sonriendo un tanto nerviosa Marinette, cuando llego su profesor de historia, el cual había escuchado todo lo dicho.

\- Alumnos por favor tomen asiento y señorita Dupain-Cheng, quien le haya regalado esa diadema tiene un gusto muy refinado – indico aquel hombre dando paso a su clase, sonriendo ante el significado de aquella delicadas flores que engarzaban la joya.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

Hawk Moth estaba de pie, mirando al infinito, perdido en sus pensamientos, sintiendo las emociones de los habitantes de la ciudad, pero sobretodo la de una pareja.

\- Es difícil mantener una relación intacta con el paso de los años, la distancia es una terrible enemiga – expreso el villano sosteniendo una mariposa, contaminándola con su poder - Vuela mi negro akuma, vamos a darle un empujón a esa relación en la dirección que yo deseo – expreso viendo volar a aquel insecto, deseando estar junto a su amada con todo el corazón.

**Hotel _Le Grand París_**

Audrey y Andre Bourgeois seguían discutiendo, quitándose la razón mutuamente, sosteniendo un mantón ambos, cada uno tirando de un extremo de aquella prenda, sin percatarse de como el akuma se introducía en uno de los broces que mantenían cerrada aquella prenda.

\- _Cazacorazones soy Hawk Moth, ¿cansados de discutir entre vosotros? Yo os daré el poder para estar mas unidos que nunca, así como para adueñados de todo el amor de París, por supuesto este regalo no es gratuito, a cambio solo pido que me consigáis los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir_ – expuso el villano a ambos adultos, sabiendo que conseguiría que le obedeciesen.

\- Tenlo por seguro Hawk Moth – contestaron ambos siendo envueltos por un miasma de oscuridad, París tenia un nuevo problema del que ocuparse.

**Françoise Dupont**

Adrien se encontraba nervioso, recordando lo ocurrido esa misma mañana, al poco de bajar del coche, donde nadie los escucharía a el y a Astrid.

**Flashback**

_Adrien estaba bajando del coche cuando sin previo aviso Astrid lo arrastro a un rincón, produciéndole aquello mala espina._

_\- Primo debes aprovechar la oportunidad para pedirle salir a Marinette – le dijo sin tapujos la rubia arqueando una ceja el rubio – Ya que vas a "vigilarnos" a Hiccup y a mi de repaso puedes ir con ella, no es la cita ideal pero seria una buena primera cita – le sugirió notando a Plagg en su chaqueta dando un par de tirones, eso quería decir que estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Astrid._

_\- ¿Crees que es buena idea? - pregunto dándole Astrid un zape, sobando se el golpe._

_\- Primo es una oportunidad única, ¿que mejor día para una primera cita que este? Con lo romántica que es nunca olvidaría algo así – le contesto asintiendo el rubio, llenándose de determinación, yendo directo hacia Marinette, viendo como había adornado su cabello con una de las flores que le había enviado, empezando a sentirse nervioso, antes de coger y apartarse con ella a un rincón._

_\- Marinette arréglate, te recogeré esta tarde a las siete, pero tampoco mucho, quiero decir que tu no necesitas arreglarte por que eres hermosa, no digo que no debas, quiero decir – empezó a liarse el rubio riendo un poco la chica, comprendiendo este un poco su pareja, era difícil hablar con claridad ante tanta belleza y dulzura._

_\- Espero seas puntual mi príncipe – le contesto despidiéndose de el con un beso en la mejilla, quedándose como un bobo en el sitio._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Aun se preguntaba cuando ambos habían intercambiado los papeles en la relación, siendo el quien mostraba dificultades para hablar con ella mientras que ella mostraba total calma y tranquilidad en su presencia sin saber que la chica estaba punto de estallar de emoción en sus adentros.

Las clases seguían con tranquilidad, hasta que sonó la alerta de Akuma, viéndose los alumnos en parte aliviados y en parte molestos por igual, pues los había que iban a aprovechar para declararse, mientras que los que ya tenían pareja o no buscaban preferían poder disfrutar del resto del día, en solitario o con el ser querido, viéndose como Nadja retransmitía el ataque de cazacorazones, distinguiendo Marinette quienes eran el villano de turno, debía ocultarse, saliendo del aula siguiendo las indicaciones de la profesora Bustier, cuando vieron que el Akuma estaba justo en medio del patio, lanzando un rayo sobre Ivan y Mylenne, viendo como se convertían en un brillante corazón y el villano los absorbía, debía buscar la manera de escapar, cuando Cazacorazones reparo en ella.

\- Un corazón brillante y lleno de amor por los demás – dijo la parte femenina, continuando la otra cara – Sin duda alguna debo consumirla – expreso lanzando un rayo contra la joven, siendo empujada por Astrid, siendo la rubia quien fue capturada en su lugar.

\- Corre – le dijo Chloe a la franco-china mientras miraba fijamente al villano – Papa, mama, dejad esto por favor – dijo empezando los alumnos a huir, mirando el Akuma a su hija.

\- Pero Chloe lo hacemos por ti – dijo la parte masculina continuando Audrey – Así es tesoro con este amor podremos dejar de discutir, podremos darte la familia que siempre has querido – expreso esta haciendo dudar a la rubia sobre la forma de actuar de sus padres, viendo como Adrien se llevaba a Marinette cogiéndola de la muñeca, escondiéndose Kagami, debía esperar al momento para saltar a la acción, mientras tanto Luka miraba todo oculto en los baños.

\- Nos necesitan – dijo el joven a Sass, el cual le contesto con simpleza.

\- Sabes que hay que hacer Luka, solo dilo – expreso el kwami pasando a ser absorbido por el miraculous, dando paso a Viperion, permaneciendo oculto hasta que hiciese falta.

En un callejón cercano Marinette miraba al rubio a los ojos, hablando este.

\- Debemos intervenir _p__u__rincess_, o ese Akuma fastidiada San Valentin – expreso el rubio saliendo Plagg.

\- Ni se os ocurra intercambiar saliva estando transformados, queráis advertidos – expreso el kwami negro riendo un poco Marinette, tocándose aquella joya que adornaba su cabello suelto, poniéndose sus coleteros para no levantar sospechas.

\- ¡Tikki, puntos fuera/Plagg, garras fuera! - dijeron ambos jóvenes al unisono dando paso a sus alteregos, Ladybug y Chat Noir, viéndose que la diadema había desaparecido, disponiéndose a saltar la catarina deteniéndolo Chat Noir.

\- Debemos usar el Lucky Charm, cuanto antes acabemos antes podremos disfrutar de este hermoso día _my lady_ – expreso el felino mientras sostenía la muñeca de la heroína, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla a la chica, saliendo el felino corriendo sonrojándose levemente antes de volver en si, viendo como varios rayos salían hacia arriba desde el interior del edificio, saltando encontrándose con Chat Noir distrayendo a aquel Akuma mientras Ladybug estudiaba todo su entorno, el vector debía ser el broche que tenia a ambos lados aquel súper-villano, decidiendo hacerle caso a su _partenaire_.

\- Espero sepas lo que estas haciendo gatito, Lucky Charm – conjuro la catarina apareciendo en sus manos una tela grande roja con motivo a lunares negro, viendo a su alrededor, Kagami, el alumbrado del edificio, Chat Noir, el trapo y el Akuma, sonriendo ante su plan, cogiendo con su yoyo a Kagami y poniéndola a salvo, mientras Viperion activaba su poder especial, esperando al momento oportuno.

\- Gracias Ladybug – dijo la japonesa negando la catarina.

\- En absoluto, necesito que te transformes y uses el dragón del rayo para sobrecargar las luces, con eso cegaremos al Akuma – le indico asintiendo la japonesa, saliendo Longg de su escondite.

\- Sera un honor ayudar a nuestra guardiana en esta noble gesta, ¿me equivoco Kagami-san? - expreso el kwami negando la japonesa, mientras Chat Noir seguía distrayendo a su objetivo.

\- En absoluto Longg – le contesto antes de tocar la gargantilla que llevaba – Longg, trae la tormenta – conjuro Kagami siendo absorbido Longg por el miraculous, dando paso a Ryuko, sonriendo la catarina, era el momento.

\- A mi señal – le indico a la dragona mirando hacia donde estaba su _partenaire_, decidiendo intervenir al ver que ambas caras miraban hacia algún foco - ¡Ahora! - grito alertando al gato negro sobre lo que fuese a ocurrir.

\- Dragón del rayo – dijo Ryuko convirtiéndose en electricidad yendo directa hacia las luces, viendo el gato negro todo a su alrededor, siendo por desgracia alcanzado por un rayo del Akuma, estando Viperion oculto.

\- Second chance – dijo Viperion volviendo a antes de la intervención de ambas heroínas, debía alertar a Chat Noir al mismo tiempo que conseguía que el Akuma se quedase en la misma posición que antes, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Ryuko volvía a aparecer para usar su poder especial, abriendo la puerta y saltando delante de Chat Noir, el cual en absoluto espero eso por parte de su compañero de aventuras, ni siquiera sabia que estaba hay, siendo Viperion el alcanzado por el rayo y atrapado por Cazacorazones.

\- Chat Noir cúbrete – escucho el felino a la catarina, viendo como la electricidad iba hacia los focos, decidiendo cerrar los ojos, escuchando gritar al Akuma, viendo que este había quedado ciego, atrapándolo Ladybug con aquella tela roja y negra, cerrando amordazando bocas del villano - ¿Haces los honores _minou_? - pidió la catarina asintiendo el gato negro.

\- Por supuesto _my lady_ – contesto haciendo una cortes reverencia, riendo un poco la heroína – Cataclism – conjuro al poder destructivo saltando sobre Cazacorazones, rompiendo el broche con un simple toque, saliendo el akuma.

\- Ya no habrá mas maldades por hoy pequeño akuma – dijo abriendo su yo-yo y empezándolo a girar – Yo te libero del mal – dijo atrapando a aquel insecto, viéndolo volar por el cielo ya purificado – ¡Miraculous ladybug! - grito lanzando aquel mantel al cielo, saliendo miles de mariquitas mágicas por todas partes, liberando a todos los atrapados, incluyendo Viperion, chocando los cuatro héroes los puños.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

En su guarida Hawk Moth estaba sonriendo, mirando por aquel ventanal.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir habéis vencido a mi Akuma, pero gracias a el ya estoy mas cerca de descubrir donde estudiáis, el día en que descubra vuestras identidades esta mas cerca, y con ello, ¡el de mi victoria final! - sentencio Hawk Moth cerrándose aquel ventanal, tenia muchas cosas que hacer todavía.

**_College_ Françoise Dupont**

Tras aquello los héroes de París se dispersaron para evitar levantar sospechas, volviendo la catarina y el gato negro al callejón en el que se transformaron, aquel lugar se estaba volviendo habitual para ambos, mientras tanto Kagami entraba por la entrada principal, siendo detenida por Alya, contestándole que había sido sacada por Ladybug de la estancia, mirándose ambos jóvenes antes de deshacer sus transformaciones.

\- Esto ha sido demasiado fácil – expreso Marinette arqueando una ceja el rubio, aquellas palabras no le gustaron en absoluto.

\- Marinette no te preocupes, esto solo demuestra que estamos mas coordinados, además, el Akuma vino directo a nosotros, era normal que pudiésemos enfrentarlo y vencerlo rápido – contesto Adrien negando Marinette.

\- ¿Y si Hawk Moth sospecha de nuestras identidades? - le pregunto suspirando el rubio, a veces era demasiado paranoica.

\- Creo que Marinette tiene razón, esto ha sido demasiado rápido y fácil, era como si supiese hacia donde ir, creo que debemos ser mas cuidadosos – expuso Tikki acercándose el rubio a la joven y dándole un abrazo.

\- No te preocupes Marinette, todo saldrá bien, no dejare que nadie te haga nada, te lo prometo – le dijo sintiéndose nerviosa por estar tan cerca, decidiendo ambos volver a clases – Oh y por cierto, las coletas – le dijo quitándoselas a toda prisa Marinette, riendo un poco el rubio ante aquella acción, viendo como el alcalde y Audrey salían conversando entre si, llegando al patio viendo al profesor Garcia allí en medio recibiendo agradecimientos por parte de Chloe.

\- Al fin llegáis, ¿sabéis lo preocupado que nos habéis tenido? - expuso Chloe mirándose ambos jóvenes, evitando en todo momento hacer cualquier gesto romántico, hablando el rubio.

\- Perdona Chloe, es que, nos quedamos atorados en un bidón de la basura - se excuso el rubio suspirando Marinette levemente, esa era la peor excusa que había escuchado en su vida.

\- Bueno no importa, Ladybug y Chat Noir volvieron a arreglar todo este embrollo, aunque también debo darle gracias al profesor Garcia por aconsejar a mis padres sobre su relación - expuso la rubia mirando los recién llegados a aquel hombre.

\- Héroe de París una vez, lo eres toda la vida, solo les dije que recordasen las cosas que hicieron que se enamorasen el uno del otro y que los problema se resuelven dialogando - expuso aquel hombre indicando a los alumnos que volviesen a sus aulas, el Akuma había sido vencido en un tiempo récord y como tal las clases podían ser reanudadas - Y por cierto señorita Dupain-Cheng, debería investigar el significado de esas flores que engarzan su cabello, se llevada una sorpresa - le dijo de manera enigmática yendo todos a las aulas, retomando la jornada escolar donde la dejaron.

Las clases fueron pasando lentamente para los alumnos, recordando Kagami como Viperion salvo a Chat Noir, siempre dispuesto a sacrificarse, resultando-le agradable aquello, era difícil ver a alguien abnegado en los tiempos que corrían, dibujando sin darse cuenta un corazón en la cubierta de su cuaderno, donde ponía K x V, tachándolo nada vio lo que había hecho.

Al mismo tiempo Luka pensaba mucho en Ryuko, en su valor, determinación y voluntad para luchar, riendo un poco, llamando con ello la atención de Mendeleiev, aquello resultaría mal, por suerte se acercaba la ultima hora de clase y con ello podrían descansar todo el fin de semana.

Una vez fuera Luka miro a todos lados, viendo como las parejas se iban juntas hacia sus casas para seguramente después empezar con sus planes para aquel día, viendo como Kagami se iba directa hacia el coche rojo que todos los días la recogía, acercándose su hermana.

\- Esta noche varios amigos sin compromiso van a ir al Barrio Latino, cuantos mas mejor – expreso la joven pensando en aquello el musico, hacia mucho que no se divertía con personas de su edad, además, así podría asegurarse que nadie criticaba a su hermana por haber salido del closet, viendo como Aurore intentaba convencer a Lila de ir a esa reunión de solteros, escuchando lo que dijo.

\- Lo siento mucho Aurore, pero es que justo hoy tengo la agenda ocupada, estaré con el hijo de un amigo de mi padre, ojala Adrien me ayudase con esto – expuso la italiana sintiendo nauseas el musico, esa melodía era terrible, no le gustaba en absoluto, escuchando a su hermana reclamarle para llevarla a casa, yendo hacia la motocicleta que usaba.

En la residencia Dupain-Cheng Marinette se encontraba nerviosa a mas no poder, sacando toda la ropa que tenia en los armarios y cajones en búsqueda de algo que pudiese fascinar a Adrien, pensando un momento en aquello, si ella destacaba las personas alrededor posiblemente la notarian, y con ello a Adrien, podrían tomar fotos y descubrir al rubio, decidiendo enviarle un mensaje a este.

**\- Yo: **_Guapo recuerda cubrir tu rostro, no vayan a llegar fotos a tu padre_ – le decía en el mensaje mientras buscaba que ponerse, viendo unos leggins negros allí tirados, negando ante esas prendas tan frías, llegando la respuesta.

**\- Bombón de Limón:**_ Descuida preciosa, nadie me reconocerá, además, iremos con mi prima, ella me ayudara a ocultarnos, no te preocupes_ – le decía el mensaje, arqueando la azabache una ceja, ¿acaso iba ella de carabina? ¿o la carabina eran ellos? Pensando que seguramente serian ellos, escuchando pasos por la escalera, ocultándose Tikki, saliendo Sabine de la trampilla.

\- ¿Que ocurre aquí? - pregunto la mujer a su hija buscando esta que decirle, ella al igual que su padre no sabían que estaba saliendo con Adrien, respirando profundamente antes de darle respuesta.

\- Voy a salir esta noche con unos amigos – le contesto intentando ocultar la verdad, sonriendo Sabine.

\- ¿Y por que tanto interés en como vayas bien vestida? - expuso acorralando a Marinette, decidiendo contestar.

\- Vale, sera una cita doble, solo te pido que no le digas a papa, no quiero que se ponga en plan sobreprotector y sea akumatizado, otra vez – contesto la franco-china meditando una solución a aquel problema.

\- Aquí a las diez de la noche, yo distraeré a tu padre – le contesto guiñando un ojo – Ahora vamos a organizar esto y a decidir que vas a ponerte – le expuso asintiendo la franco-china aun sospechando.

\- Mama, ¿por que has subido? - le pregunto mientras recogía una chaqueta blanca con hilos azules.

\- Porque estabas haciendo mucho ruido, tu padre me envío a a ver que ocurría – le contesto continuando con aquella tarea, tenia aun varias horas para arreglarse – Y si vas a ponerte algo mas te vale ir a arrasar – expreso Sabine viendo algunas prendas, quizás debía llamar a su sobrina, puede que fuese de noche en Shanghai pero cuando escuchase que Marinette tenia una cita seguro ayudaría.

Alya y Nino se encontraban paseando por la ciudad, yendo hacia un café Danés en el Barrio Latino, recomendado por un amigo del joven, sentándose en la terraza de este empezando ambos a disfrutar de aquella velada.

En _Ponts des Arts_ Andre vendía sus famosos helados, da igual que fuese invierno o verano, la fama de su producto era legendaria, viéndose a Odd y a Aelita esperando en la cola, riendo animadamente ambos jóvenes.

Chloe se había encerrado en su cuarto, buscando donde colgar aquel cuadro que le había regalado el "cabeza de tomate", pensando que estaría mejor dejar aquel mote, en cierto modo el chico mostraba talento, además ese día se había vuelto especial, gracias a los rápidos consejos de su profesor de historia sus padres estaban reviviendo la chispa de la pasión, del amor que se procesaban, quizás solo necesitaban ir a terapia de pareja todo este tiempo, llegándole un mensaje de Sabrina, varios compañeros de curso solteros se reunirían en el Barrio Latino esa tarde noche, ese día era para los enamorados, pero también para la amistad, mandando toda idea de estar en casa al demonio, desmelenarse un día no le haría daño, recordando lo que el profesor de historia dijo sobre aquellas flores que adornaban esa diadema que uso Marinette, buscándolas a través del móvil, dilatándose sus pupilas ante el significado de la flor de melocotón, otra faceta desconocida de Adrien y su profesor de historia revelada, eran románticos empedernidos, aquello era demasiado dulce para ella, quizás fue bueno dejar a Adrien irse.

Pero no todo era alegría en tan hermoso día, pues algunos se encontraban cabizbajos ante la soledad, estando Jeremy mirando una vieja foto de el con Aelita, recordando como por su falta de tacto y excesiva fascinación por las maquinas perdió la oportunidad de seguir con ella.

Rose estaba andando por las calles de la ciudad, mostrando una gran sonrisa a todos, aunque por dentro la carcomían las dudas, ella era la emocional de todo el grupo, la que se dejaba guiar siempre por el corazón, sin embargo el miedo al rechazo y sobretodo la opinión de los demás la tenían paralizada, mirando hacia Notre Dame, escuchando sus campanas que sonaban con fuerzas renovadas, solo necesitaba un poco de valor, el justo para decidir mostrarse al mundo.

Aurore se encontraba hablando por teléfono, mirando una carta anónima en la cual le profesaban amor, riendo un poco, no sabia quien seria, pero su instinto le decía que era mejor evitar ir a lugares a solas, la situación con Kurnous se lo había demostrado.

Y en la soledad de aquel sótano secreto, con un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, viendo la urna que mantenía a su esposa a salvo, aquel complejo sistema de soporte vital, recordando como hacia solo unas semanas hubo una ligera reacción en su cuerpo, un rayo de esperanza, podría recuperarla, solo necesitaba una oportunidad de conseguir los miraculous, y esa chica Marinette era la clave de todo, ella seria su Akuma mas poderoso, sin embargo la luz que esa joven mostraba le recordaba a su Emilie cuando la conoció, hace ya muchos años.

**Flashback**

_Hace 23 años_

_Andar por los pasillos cuando iba a clase siempre era una molestia, sus padres solo lo tenían en en aquel internado porque claramente no lo soportaban, después de todo era el heredero elegido por su abuelo para quedarse la mansión cuando este falleciese, su familia fue parte de la alta aristocracia cuando su abuelo era joven, pero eso acabo con la guerra, sus fortunas saqueadas, su nombre manchado, sus padres vivían casi en la ignominia, deseosos de recuperar la gloria y fortuna que habían poseído sus antepasados, como hijo único todas las responsabilidades recaían sobre el, chocando con alguien en el camino, viendo como muchos papeles caían al suelo, dejando los libros que llevaba en las manos para ayudar a recoger todo, su despiste no debía costarle a un alumno llegar tarde, tocándose su mano con la de la otra persona, una mano pequeña y delicada, girando la cabeza encontrándose con una joven de piel blanca, cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta y unos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes, Botticelli estaría impresionado de ver a la mismísima Venus, escuchando reír un poco a la joven._

_\- ¿En serio te parezco Venus? - le pregunto la rubia sintiéndose nervioso por primera vez en su vida, había dicho aquello en voz baja, cogiendo uno de aquellos papeles, viendo varias firmas en este._

_\- Es que, estaba repasando para el examen de acceso a la universidad – le contesto ayudando a levantarla, escuchando pasos viendo a otras dos jóvenes, una de ellas era idéntica excepto por sus cabellos color platino y la otra tenia los ojos ámbar, el cabello rubio suelto y era claramente mas joven que las otras._

_\- Perdona que nuestra hermana lo haya molestado, pero la muy distraída no mira por donde andas – dijo la mas joven contestando la chica con la que choque._

_\- Hilda no te pongas así, este joven me ha ayudado a recoger las firmas para la petición, esta lluvia de estrellas no se repetirá hasta dentro de unos veinte años – le contesto a la menor hablando la de cabellos color platino._

_\- Vamos o llegaremos tarde a clases del profesor D'Artanan, además debemos acompañar a Hilda con el director, es demasiado rebelde – le expuso empezando las otras dos a irse._

_\- Enseguida voy Amelie – le dijo mirando al joven con lentes a los ojos – Muchas gracias por ayudarme a recoger todo, pero ni siquiera se tu nombre – le expuso la joven controlándose el de las lentes y ojos grises._

_\- Me llamo Gabriel Agreste – se presento sonriendo la joven._

_\- Emilie, espero volver a encontrarnos un día de estos – le dijo aquella joven saliendo de su linea de visión, nunca había conocido a alguien con tal bondad y luz interior, una luz que le hizo ver que había gente buena en el mundo._

**Fin del flashblack**

Gabriel miraba a su esposa, soltando una lágrima solitaria mientras sus kwamis veían a su señor a una distancia prudencial.

\- Tu me enseñaste que la vida es maravillosa, empecé a vivir el mismo día que te conocí, y esta llego a su final cuando acabaste en este sueño profundo, pero te prometo que estaremos juntos, Algún día estaremos reunidos, _mon ange_ – susurro aquel, dispuesto a luchar por recuperarla, dispuesto a los peores infiernos si con ello podría recuperar aquel primer rayo de sol en su cruel y triste vida.

En Montmartre Kim iba paseando con Ondine, pasando por el _Sacro Coeur_ viendo aquel barrio digno de la bohemia, el no era el mas romántico de todos los hombres, pero pedir ayuda a su profesor no pareció mala idea, viendo la ilusión de Ondine en su rostro, llegando a su destino, un muro de color negro, leyendo lo que ponía en este, no volvería a dudar de aquel hombre, nunca olvidaría la ayuda en el día presente.

\- El muro de los te quiero, Kim no pensé que me traerías aquí – expuso la joven sintiéndose nervioso el chico, antes de hablar con su sirena.

\- Bueno la verdad es que me ayudo mi profesor de historia con un plan para hoy, _salanghae_**[1]** – expreso el joven sonrojándose la joven, antes de besar al chico, pillándolo por sorpresa.

Las horas fueron pasando hasta que llego el momento, sintiéndose Adrien muy nervioso, pronto estaría con Marinette, yendo a un local donde celebraría con ella el día de los enamorados, sonriendo como un bobo ante el espejo mientras terminaba de arreglarse, llevando una sudadera negra por los brazos, la espalda y la capucha, siendo la parte delantera blanca con una franja verde, naranja y gris, un pantalón vaquero azul oscuro y deportivas negras con la imagen de marca de su padre, haciendo Plagg un comentario.

\- Chico entiendo que quieras ir arreglado a tu cita, ¿pero donde iré yo? - le recrimino el kwami volviendo el rubio a la realidad, notando la capucha.

\- Aquí podrás estar oculto hasta que recojamos a Marinette y puedas ir con Tikki – expuso el rubio ocultándose el kwami negro donde le indico su portador, cómodo, abierto, no estaba mal, saliendo viendo a Astrid ligeramente arreglada, una blusa cían con una chaqueta sin mangas carmesí por encima, una falda con pliegues hasta las rodillas de color negro sujeta por un cinturón gris con algunas calaveras y la hebilla en color verde, teniendo debajo unas medias de color azul oscuro, acompañado de sus botines negros, viendo además que llevaba unas muñequeras ámbar con pinchos.

\- ¿Nos vamos primo? - pregunto la joven escuchando como alguien hablaba fuera con su padre, viendo como el mayor de los Agreste hablaba con Hiccup, viendo que venia mejor arreglado que de costumbre, llevando un saco negro con una camisa verde debajo, pantalón color beige y unos zapatos negros a juego, viendo Gabriel como vestía su hijo, pensaba recriminar su elección de vestimenta cuando intervino el joven castaño.

\- Gracias a la capucha podrá ocultar mejor su rostro, mientras no estemos en una multitud recomiendo que este con ella puesta – expuso el esgrimista encogiéndose de hombros Adrien, el no había pensado en eso, solo en algo que se viese bien y a su vez pudiese pasar desapercibido, dándole indicaciones Gabriel al Gorila para que los llevase hasta donde dijese y los trajese de vuelta a la hora acordada, gruñendo este algo molesto, saliendo en el coche los tres, estando Astrid delante dándole indicaciones al guardaespaldas de su primo, mientras los dos chicos iban detrás – Es verdad que iba a tenerme vigilado – expuso el castaño suspirando el rubio, empezando a sentir su corazón acelerarse conforme iba acercándose a la casa de Marinette, parándose delante de la panadería, bajando el rubio.

\- Vuelvo enseguida – le dijo a su guardaespaldas antes de susurrarle – Que no se cambien de sitio – le ordeno asintiendo este, viendo como el hijo de su jefe iba hacia la casa, el tampoco era estúpido, también se había fijado en la miradas furtivas que Adrien le dedicaba a la joven, la chica le agradaba, además, solía regalarle dulces cuando tenia que esperar mucho, si algún día anunciasen que estaban saliendo el seria el primero en defenderlos, incluso si tenia que recurrir a la violencia para ello, lo normal es que bastase una mirada.

**POV Adrien**

Con cada paso sentía mi corazón latir mas deprisa, en menos de lo que espero estoy delante de la puerta de su casa, tengo que llamar al timbre pero mi cuerpo esta paralizado, temeroso de que su padre me vea, se enfade, sea akumatizado y me apalee para hacerme pedir clemencia, otra vez, pero tengo que ser valiente, el ojo del gato negro, toco al timbre esperando que sea ella directamente, esperando a que abriesen.

\- Chico relájate, sino te va a dar algo – me expuso Plagg mirándome a los ojos, en eso tiene razón, ocultándose cuando escuchamos abrir la puerta, viendo como quien abría era la madre de Marinette.

\- Adrien me alegro de verte, ahora mismo llamo a Marinette, esta terminando de arreglarse – me dijo esta con una sonrisa en el rostro, no me cabía duda que el buen corazón de Marinette, era algo de familia, escuchando como el padre de Marinette hablaba con esta, esperando en aquella puerta a mi amada, saliendo ahora el padre de esta, tan grande, bonachón y en ciertas situaciones, terrorífico.

\- La quiero aquí a las diez, ni un solo minuto mas tarde – me expreso aquel hombre temblando brevemente mi cuerpo, un escalofrío que era un recordatorio de la ultima vez que fue akumatizado, esperando ambos a que la chica saliese, viendo como esta aparecía detrás de aquel hombre.

\- Perdona por haberte hecho esperar – me dijo con esa cálida y amable sonrisa, mas mi mente estaba en shock ante tal belleza, su gusto era incuestionable, llevaba el pelo suelo, dejado caer aquella melena cada día mas larga en su hombro derecho, una bufanda azul oscuro, puede que un azul marino, una chaqueta violeta abierta dejando ver su blusa color gris azulado, aunque mis ojos se centraban en sus …, desviando la mirada para seguir viendo aquel conjunto único, un cinturón, negro con una hebilla dorada adornaba su cintura, estando por encima de la blusa y del pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, todo acompañado de unas zapatillas negras, ¿estaría probándose un conjunto que quedaría bien en mi prima? - ¿Estas bien? - me pregunto aquel hermoso ángel, sintiendo mis piernas flaquear, antes de asentir un tanto cohibido.

\- Si, si, quiero decir, eres preciosa – tenia que controlarme, ella iba claramente a arrasar, ese conjunto había sido diseñado para paralizar mi corazón, respirando profundamente antes de seguir hablando – ¿Nos vamos _Lianhua_? - le pregunte teniéndole mi brazo, viendo como su madre le pasaba su característico bolso, no podía faltar algo rosa en ella, eso seria imperdonable, cogiéndome del brazo un tanto nerviosa, viendo sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, cogiéndola y llevándomela con cuidado.

**Final del Pov**

Los dos jóvenes bajaron nerviosos, pensando la franco-china a donde irían, notándola temblar como una hoja, sabia que era cosa del frío, sino de sus nervios, pareciendo un cervatillo asustado.

\- Relájate, no voy a hacerte nada – le expuso sonriendo Adrien, sintiéndose Marinette acorralada por un depredador, llegando al coche subiendo a este, viendo a Astrid y a Hiccup dentro, quizás con ellos allí podría relajarse un poco.

Los jóvenes fueron en aquel vehículo hasta la dirección donde se divertirían, solo esperando que Lila no estuviese allí, aquello si que seria un problema serio, saliendo ambos varones y con presteza ayudaron a las féminas, quedándose el guardaespaldas en el coche, esperando para intervenir en caso de que hubiese algún problema, poniéndose Adrien la capucha para ocultar su identidad al mundo, se estaban arriesgando mucho con aquello, esperando en la cola que había para entrar, sin saber que un poco mas hacia delante estaban Alya y Nino, sacándole Astrid una foto a Marinette mientras tanto, haciendo lo mismo la joven, viéndose los varones, había cosas que no tenían remedio, como la conducta de las chicas de sus sueños.

\- Mas te vale no hacer llorar nunca a mi prima, o te las veras conmigo – le advirtió Adrien a Hiccup, escuchando ambas chicas aquello, enfurruñándose Astrid dándole un zape al rubio.

\- Puedo cuidarme yo sola, no te preocupes – le indico sintiéndose extraña Marinette, por un lado era divertido ver a Adrien regañando a alguien, pero por otro no le gusto que Astrid lo golpease, seguramente Plagg diría algo como "no le estropees las neuronas que aun le funcionan" o algo por el estilo, llegando al principio de la cola, mirando el gorila que tenían en la puerta a ambas parejas, grande, imponente y musculoso, pero no tan intimidan-te como el guardaespaldas de Adrien, sacando Adrien un billete de 50 y pasándoselo a aquel hombre, dejándoles pasar.

\- Adrien, ¿lo has sobornado? - expuso Marinette molesta con el rubio por aquella conducta, desde luego que tenia malas influencias - ¿O eres acaso Félix? - pregunto dispuesta a molestar un rato al rubio, enfurruñándose este abriendo aquella capucha dejando su rostro al descubierto.

\- En absoluto, lo que pasa es que no habría dejado pasar a alguien encapuchado así sin mas, y mostrarle mi rostro no era una opción – expuso el rubio riendo Hiccup.

\- ¿De donde has aprendido toda esa malicia? - expuso el castaño mientras Astrid miraba al interior, lleno de jóvenes bailando al son de una musica fuerte y estridente, siendo difícil discernir incluso la letra de la canción.

\- De Nino, Chloe y creo que un poco del profesor de historia – expuso el rubio ocultando por supuesto su personalidad como Chat Noir, pero eso solo lo sabían las chicas allí reunidas, lo que le recordaba que aun no había informado a Marinette, cogiendo a la franco-china y empezando a bailar con ella.

De manera simultanea, en otra parte de la ciudad, varios jóvenes solteros y sin compromiso se divertían también, musica estridente, hablando de sus cosas, intentando no pensar en lo horrible de estar solo en esa fecha, viéndose a Wayhem conversando con Marc, riendo el de pelo negro ante un chiste del otro, al mismo tiempo, vemos como Juleka estaba conversando con Chloe y Sabrina, olvidando por completo todas las perrerías que estas el habían hecho en el pasado.

\- Te hice cosas espantosas, eso lo tengo claro, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ayudarte solo dilo, eso si nada de citas, no es que seas fea pero, no eres mi tipo – expuso Chloe riendo la de pelo negro teñido en las puntas.

\- Las rubias me resultan interesantes – expuso Juleka estremeciéndose Chloe antes de soltar una risa de burla – Pero tu en concreto no eres mi tipo, prefiero que sean mas sumisas – explico mirando Sabrina a la hija del alcalde, viendo a lo lejos a Adrien hablando con Vivica, la guitarrista de Jaged Stone, mientras Luka hablaba con Vivica, su compañera de clase, jalando de la manga a Chloe para que mirase hacia el rubio, viendo Chloe las ropas de color preferentemente negro que usaba y esa sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Ese no es Adrien Sabrina, y lo se por esto – expuso la rubia cogiendo su móvil y mostrando una foto en la cual se veía a Adrien con Astrid e Hiccup, observando la de las lentes para ver si veía a la noruega o al novio de esta – Por eso debe ser Félix – le comento escuchando todo Juleka, decidiendo avisar a su hermano, pues este tenia un par de asuntos con el joven Graham de Vanely.

En otra parte de aquella fiesta, Alix se encontraba sentada, maldiciendo para sus adentros, pensando en la soledad que suponía no tener pareja, cuando escucho a alguien acercarse, subiendo la mirada viendo a Max allí de pie.

\- Los estudios demuestran que las penas se pasan mejor si se las cuentas a alguien – le dijo el de las lentes suspirando la joven indicando al moreno que se sentase a su lado.

\- Es que este día es un peñazo total, todo rosa y romántico, no me va eso – le comento la del pelo rosáceo al de las lentes, ajustándose las gafas antes de hablar.

\- La mayoría de chicos prefieren a las mujeres sumisas y serviles, un pensamiento retrogrado en mi opinión, una mujer puede superar a los hombres sin dificultad – expuso Max asintiendo Alix antes de enfadarse.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que soy poco femenina? - le pregunto molesta negando el moreno, buscando salvaguardar su integridad física.

\- No es eso, lo que pasa es que no ven tus virtudes, tu fuerza y determinación, que eres alguien de confianza, valiente y sincera – expuso intentando salvar su pellejo, consiguiendo calmar a la joven.

\- ¿Enserio piensas eso de mi? - pregunto asintiendo el moreno, respirando profundamente Alix intentando calmarse, antes de decir – Gracias Max – le contesto con una sonrisa, sin percatarse de que podía causar aquello.

\- Para eso estamos los amigos – expuso el de las lentes sintiéndose extraño al decir esas palabras, antes de levantarse Alix y arrastrar a Max a bailar, mientras Kagami veía a Luka reprender sobre Félix.

\- Entiendo, no te agrado que tu hermana fuese demonizada hace dos años, lo entiendo, perdona y no lo volveré a hacer, así como dejare de hacerme pasar por mi primo – prometió Félix viendo la mirada del musico, calmada por fuera pero iracunda por dentro, riendo un poco la japonesa al ver aquello, mientras Chloe parecía enviar algún mensaje por teléfono a alguien, posiblemente avisaba a Adrien de lo ocurrido.

Volviendo con las otras dos parejas en otro local de la ciudad, Adrien e Hiccup habían dejado a las chicas un momento a solas, yendo por algo de beber para ambas, estando estas animadamente hablando cuando se acercaron un par de chicos mayores que ellas.

\- Hola guapas, ¿están ocupados estos sitios? - pregunto uno de ellos sentándose al igual que su amigo, acercándose a Marinette mas de lo que le gustaría.

\- Pues si así es – contesto Astrid preparando los puños mientras el otro intentaba arrinconar a Marinette, decidiendo esta sacar un poco de Ladybug a flote.

\- Quiero que se vayan, ahora – dijo endureciendo la mirada aprovechando Plagg y saliendo para avisar a Adrien, esos tipos no les gustaban, y aunque el mismo podría darles una lección no podía exponer a su portador, cogiendo aquel chico y en vez de alejarse tocándole el muslo a la joven, recibiendo una bofetada como respuesta.

\- Mira nena no vuelvas a levantarme la mano, porque seria una pena tener que retenerte por las malas – expuso aquel sujeto dispuesto a besar a la fuerza a la chica, cuando alguien lo jalo por detrás, viendo a Adrien junto a Nino e Hiccup, mientras Alya ayudaba a librarse del otro sujeto, temblando el primero al ver los ojos del rubio, pues de ese verde brillante ahora parecían haberse oscurecido, saliendo corriendo de allí ambos idiotas, volviendo aquellos ojos a recuperar su brillo cuando desvío su mirada hacia Marinette, abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Descuida, estoy bien chaton – le dijo empezando a acariciarlo en la espalda para calmarlo, dándole un beso en los labios teniendo Nino que contener a Alya de sacarles una foto, los habían encontrado por casualidad en la barra.

Tras aquel desagradable incidente y aprovechando que aun era temprano los jóvenes decidieron salir de allí, volviendo hacia el coche para dejar a Marinette en casa, teniendo Adrien la cabeza gacha en todo el trayecto, podría haberle pasado algo a su princesa, si no fuese por Plagg quien sabe que habría pasado, despidiéndose de ella volviendo a la mansión antes de lo previsto, entrando en su habitación antes de revolverse el pelo, mirando Plagg a su portador.

\- Anda chico hazlo, tengo claro que lo quieres – le expuso Plagg, mas antes de hablar Adrien le dijo – Pero quiero ración y media por esto – le indico, lo normal seria el doble, pero el también estaba levemente preocupado.

\- Gracias Plagg – le dijo transformándose y saliendo de la mansión sin ser visto, deseoso de ver si la chica de sus sueños estaba bien, llegando en menos tiempo del esperado, viendo como esta seguía vestida en aquel balcón, acercándose con cuidado – Un día difícil _purincess_ – expuso Chat Noir asintiendo la franco-china.

\- Pues si chaton la verdad es que si, un idiota intento manosear-me en mi primera cita – expuso Marinette sintiéndose herido el rubio, la había puesto en un apuro – Por suerte mi novio llego rápidamente y pudo evitar aquello – le indico la franco-china sonriendo el gato negro.

\- No debió dejarte sola con Astrid, esos tipos podrían haberos hecho daño – le dijo riendo un poco la chica, siguiendo con aquel juego.

\- Casi parece que me estés espiando _minou_ – le dijo riendo el felino.

\- Bueno es que debo recordar que sois mi presa favorita _ma belle_, nunca podría perdonarme si os pasase algo – le dijo viendo la chica con ojos enamorados al gato negro, antes de darle un beso al héroe – Ladybug podría ponerse celosa _Lianhua_ – expuso el rubio antes de hablar ella.

\- Estoy seguro no le importa compartirte conmigo, mi príncipe – le dijo volviendo a besarlo, con la luna llena de fondo, iluminando a los amantes, así como alumbrando a los enamorados de toda la ciudad.

**CONTINUARA**

Y con esto llegamos al final de este chapter, debo decir que me ha llevado un poco mas de tiempo del que desearía, pero he vuelto, espero os haya gustado este empalagoso capitulo, pero no os preocupéis, pues en el próximo volveremos a tener mas acción, ahora la única traducción que haré en el chapter.

**Salanghae:** en coreano se puede traducir como te quiero, la idea vino tras leer en un fic sobre tan famoso muro, luego lo investigue por mi cuenta.

Espero os haya gustado el capitulo a todos, intentare tener el próximo lo antes posible, muchas gracias y hasta luego pecadores.


	35. Feast

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estamos una vez mas con otro capitulo de esta historia, el pasado no puede ocultarse como el polvo bajo la alfombra, tarde o temprano regresa a nosotros, espero os guste y como siempre nos leemos al final."

**Capitulo 35: Feast**

Los días habían pasado y con ello San Valentin, mirando todo el alumnado del Françoise Dupont hacia el ultimo lunes de febrero, día en el cual no darían clase, sino en su lugar realizarían actividades con el fin de recaudar fondos para renovar algunas partes del centro y de repaso, para poder realizar algún viaje a final de curso, mas era domingo por la mañana, y de manera extraordinaria el Louvre se encontraba abierto, pues ese día se presentaría una nueva pieza en el afamado museo, estando reunida la flor innata de la ciudad, estando paseando por los pasillos Alix junto a Alya y Marinette.

\- ¿No entiendo por que estamos aquí en vez de en la presentación de la nueva pieza? - pregunto Marinette un tanto preocupada y ansiosa, Adrien estaba en la exposición, junto a Nathalie y su guardaespaldas, hablando Alya.

\- Veras eso se debe a que estoy realizando una investigación y necesito de alguien que haya sido heroína de la ciudad y aquí en el Louvre puedo confirmarlo – expuso la reportera suspirando la franco-china.

\- Vamos chica puedes ver a Adrien todos los días en clase, mañana de hecho estará bajo tus ordenes, podrías pedirle lo que sea – expuso con picardía Alix sonrojándose la chica riendo un poco Alya.

\- Como ya sabes los súper héroes obtienen sus poderes de joyas mágicas llamadas miraculous – dijo Alya endureciendo la franco-china.

\- ¿No estarás todavía intentando descubrir la identidad de Ladybug? - pregunto molesta negando la reportera.

\- En absoluto, mi objetivo es ayudarla a descubrir la identidad de Hawk Moth, Mayura, Skorpion y o Löwen – expuso murmurando por lo bajo Marinette que también los villanos – Como sabrás obtienen sus poderes de los miraculous, los cuales existen por lo menos desde el antiguo Egipto o la antigua Grecia – explico mostrando una foto de una vasija con la imagen de Hércules – El miraculous del león – expuso asintiendo Marinette y Alix guiándolas hacia una estatua de mármol – La ultima tecnología permite ver restos microscópicos de pigmento y con ello poder volver a ver como había sido pintada esta estatua – explico apuntando con su móvil a aquella estatua obtenía un motivo rojo con motas negras, pasando hacia una pintura antigua - ¿Es un caballero negro o un portador del miraculous del gato negro? - expreso empezando las otras chicas a mirarse, pasando al retrato de una dama vestida de blanco rodeada de mariposas – Una antigua portadora del miraculous que esta usando Hawk Moth para atemorizar París – expuso viendo todos los indicios Marinette, hablando Alix.

\- Y si existían, ¿como es que nadie se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora? - pregunto poniendo aquello tensa a la franco-china.

\- Eso puedo explicarlo – dijo poniéndose nerviosa Marinette mostrando una imagen que se hallaba en todo lo visto, una marca en la corona de la estatua, en la armadura del caballero y en el marco del cuadro de la dama – Marinette tu recibiste un miraculous, ¿habías visto este símbolo? - le pregunto a la franco-china encontrándose en un aprieto, si decía que no Alya sabría que mentía y podría sospechar de ella, pero si contestaba de manera afirmativa podría darle problemas al guardián, quizás lo mejor era ser sincera.

\- Si, cuando Ladybug o Chat Noir me entregaban el miraculous iba en una caja con ese mismo símbolo – contesto sonriendo la reportera – Pero de nada os sirve todo eso, cuando no estas transformado el miraculous es muy distinto a como se ve en las imágenes, es como si estuviese camuflado – explico aunque sabia que las chicas ya estaban al tanto de aquello, hablando Alya.

\- Eso no es importante, lo importante es que parece que existió una especie de orden secreta, una orden de los guardianes – dijo temblando Marinette aunque ninguna de las otras dos se dio cuenta – La cual velaba por proteger los miraculous, mis investigaciones demuestran que el ultimo rastro de un miraculous fue hace unos ciento setenta y cuatro años – expuso hablando Alix.

\- Mi padre dijo que la estatua que va a exponerse data de aproximadamente hace ciento setenta años, podría ser el ultimo rastro dejado – expuso Alix empezando Marinette a ponerse tensa, aquello podría acabar mal.

\- Alya no puedes exponer todo eso como hechos, son solo teorías realizadas por ti – expuso Marinette en un claro intento de disuadirla.

\- Tarde, ya esta subido – expuso Alya arrastrando a la exposición de la nueva pieza, viendo que su profesor de historia estaba entre los que componían aquel grupo de personas, notando a Astrid conversando con Hiccup, hablando el señor Kubdel.

\- Muchas gracias a todos los aquí reunidos, esta estatua de roca volcánica fue encontrada en el Tibet, los estudios realizados demuestran que tiene mas de ciento cincuenta años – expuso aquel hombre antes de quitar la lona, helándose la sangre de Marinette igual que la de Adrien, una estatua de piedra en forma de sapo descansaba allí, pero lo mas alarmante era el símbolo de la orden en su rostro, teniendo en cuenta la antigüedad Marinette intuía que aquel no era otro que el Sentimonstruo creado por el maestro Fu en su juventud, aquel que destruyo la orden, viendo como Nathalie parecía marearse brevemente, ayudando Adrien a que se incorporase, pensando Marinette una excusa para hablar con Tikki y buscar algún modo de contactar con el maestro.

\- Tengo que irme, si, recuerdo que mi madre me pidió que comprase una cosa para ella, si eso es – se excusa la franco-china mirándose Alix y Alya, viendo también como Adrien ayudaba a su guardaespaldas a llevar a Nathalie al coche, siguiéndolos Astrid, así mismo el resto de personas allí reunidas fueron dispersándose, sin saber lo que se desataría ese mismo día.

Marinette corrió todo lo que pudo hasta poder ocultarse, saliendo Tikki del bolso.

\- Marinette eso ha sido sospechoso, incluso para ti – expuso la kwami de la creación negando la franco-china.

\- No Tikki ahora mismo debemos contactar con el guardián, esa estatua podría ser el Sentimonstruo que creo, debemos saber sus poderes, es muy posible que Mayura haya sentido su presencia – expuso la de cabellos azabache suspirando la kwami, cogiendo un papel y un rotulador, recordando un pequeño truco que le enseño Exodus para convocarlo, dibujando un símbolo en aquel papel antes de romperlo, quemándose al instante apareciendo el ser incorpóreo ante ella.

\- Indique que no usaseis este conjuro a menos que sea estrictamente necesario – expuso Exodus cruzándose de brazos, respirando Marinette profundamente.

\- Necesito ver al guardián, creo que el Sentimonstruo que creo esta en la ciudad – expuso recibiendo respuesta.

\- Muy bien eso es una situación critica, en ese caso seguidme – expuso el ser desprovisto de cuerpo solido empezando la franco-china a seguirlo.

**Mansión Agreste**

Adrien se encontraba doblemente preocupado, por un lado Nathalie parecía haberse enfermado de golpe, posiblemente trabajaba demasiado, por otro aquella estatua era en su opinión con total certeza un Sentimonstruo, el mismo que destruyo la orden de los guardianes, estaba preocupado y con razón, Mayura podría conseguir un nuevo sirviente bajo su control y ni siquiera habría que tenido que crearlo, sino que lo habría hecho otro.

De manera simultanea Gabriel hablaba con Nathalie en el despacho de este.

\- ¿Estas segura? - cuestiono a su asistenta respondiendo esta.

\- Si señor, dentro de esa estatua hay un amok, es un Sentimonstruo antiguo y posiblemente poderoso – expuso ella sonriendo aquel hombre viendo Croww aquella estatua en una imagen.

\- Amo, si es un Sentimonstruo, ¿como haréis para controlarlo sin el objeto que contiene el amok? - expuso el kwami del conocimiento, respondiendo Gabriel.

\- Ya tengo eso planeado, esta noche Mayura despertara al monstruo y lo soltara sobre París, esta noche los miraculous al fin serán nuestros – expuso sonriendo con malicia, pronto sus sueños se harían realidad.

**Place D'Italie**

Marinette llego hasta la plaza, viendo al maestro Fu levemente camuflado, vistiendo ropas gruesas y de colores oscuros, todo adecuado para enfrentarse al frío, así como una boina en la cabeza, sentándose en la misma mesa.

\- Si lo llamaste es porque ocurre algo muy serio – expreso el guardián asintiendo Marinette, sacando su móvil mostrando directamente la imagen de aquella endemoniada estatua, viendo el terror en los ojos de su maestro.

\- ¿Como podemos vencerlo? - pregunto la franco-china negando el anciano con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Me temo que es invencible, cuando lo cree lo hice inmune a los poderes de todos los miraculous, no tenemos oportunidad, solo podemos hacer una cosa, huir con los miraculous fuera de la ciudad – expuso el guardián pensando la franco-china alguna opción que no supusiese alejarse de Tikki, seguramente Hawk Moth ya estuviese al tanto de la presencia de esa criatura, seguramente pensaría que ellos no estaban al tanto de su existencia, luego contaban con el factor sorpresa, quizás podrían llevar la lucha hasta algún lugar donde ellos tuviesen ventaja.

\- Nadie es invencible, gracias al profesor de historia se que imposible solo existe en el diccionario de los necios, Hawk Moth y Mayura creen que cuentan con ventaja, que estamos desprotegidos, que no sabemos de la existencia de esa criatura pero se equivocan, contamos con el factor sorpresa – explico la joven escuchando Tikki aquello, sin duda alguna su portadora tenia un plan en mente.

\- Eso no garantiza la victoria Marinette – expuso pensando en algún plan la franco-china.

\- ¿Esa criatura puede rastrear los miraculous? - pregunto asintiendo el guardián, eso significaba que debía sacar el cofre de su casa, teniendo una idea.

\- No creo que envíen ningún Akuma, por lo que he estudiado no puede controlar al Sentimonstruo sin el objeto que contiene el amok, pero un Sentimonstruo es capaz de sentir como cualquier otra criatura viva, luego puede ser demonizado, vamos a tenderle una trampa – expuso señalando una mosca que estaba en la mesa, la cual no era otra que Exodus disfrazado, comprendiendo el guardián lo que significaba, empezando a planificar como harían para sacar los miraculous de casa de Marinette y Adrien, así mismo debían avisar a Ryuko y Viperion, la primera seria sencillo, el segundo por desgracia no al desconocer su identidad.

**Mansión Agreste**

Adrien se encontraba en su habitación, terminando algunos deberes mientras Plagg comía tranquilamente queso sobre la cama, cuando escucharon pasos acercándose a la puerta de la habitación, ocultándose el kwami y preparándose para proteger su queso y los miraculous de ser necesario, viendo Adrien como entraba Astrid junto a Félix, endureciendo la mirada al ver a su primo idéntico.

\- Que quede claro que el ha sido quien ha pedido entrar a verte – expreso Astrid viendo a ambos juntos, era la primera vez en años que los tres estaban juntos en la misma estancia, hablando Adrien.

\- Se que estuviste con mis compañeros el día de San Valentin – expuso cruzándose de brazos, hablando aquel.

\- Se que debí directamente presentarme, pero una chica me confundió contigo, intente decírselo, que quede claro – refuto el rubio de peinado arreglado, viendo como Adrien sujetaba con fuerza el relicario en forma de catarina que llevaba al cuello.

\- Eso lo se, Chloe me lo aclaro, pero ten claro que hiciste mucho daño en un solo día, por eso me cuesta confiar en ti – expreso el rubio viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Tikki en el cristal, buscando como sacar a sus primos de allí.

\- Se que odiaras mas por esto pero, cuando me hice pasar por ti hace dos años una chica envío un vídeo declarando su amor por ti – expuso no tardando Astrid ni dos segundos en descubrir quien era, hablando Adrien.

\- Gracias primo por ser sincero conmigo, ¿podríais esperar afuera un minuto? Es que tengo que ordenar un poco esto – le pidió a ambos viendo la cara de decepción de su primo, aquello le sentó mal a Adrien pero en esos momentos había algo mas importante entre manos, tanto que Marinette había preferido enviar a Tikki a avisarlo en vez de usar el móvil, saliendo los dos entrando la kwami de la creación.

\- ¿Estas bien Adrien? - pregunto Tikki asintiendo el rubio, saliendo Plagg de su escondite.

\- Mejor cierra con llave mi almacén, no quiero que ese delincuente le haga daño a mis preciosos – indico Plagg buscando como proteger su queso de Félix, hablando Tikki.

\- Adrien necesito el cofre que estas guardando, esa estatua es … - le dijo Tikki interrumpiéndola Adrien.

\- Es el Sentimonstruo que destruyo el templo de los guardianes y a la orden, lo se – expreso el rubio suspirando Tikki, al menos eso no tenia que decírselo - ¿Para que necesita el cofre? - pregunto mirando donde lo tenia escondido, no era precisamente el lugar mas discreto de su habitación, pero de momento nadie lo había encontrado, excepto Astrid claro.

\- Ese Sentimonstruo puede rastrear los miraculous, podría descubrir tu identidad, por eso quiere tenderle una trampa bajo la _Tour Eiffel_, te espera a las diez de la noche – expuso Tikki asintiendo el rubio abriendo con uno de los mandos la ventana, mirando hacia Plagg.

\- Quiero que la ayudes a llevárselo, entre los dos iréis mas rápido – indico Adrien cogiendo el cofre y poniendo algo de cinta adhesiva en cada compartimento para que no se abriesen por el camino, llevándose Tikki y Plagg aquella caja.

\- Cuando vuelva quiero doble ración – expuso el kwami rodando los ojos la kwami de la creación, saliendo para cumplir aquella misión encomendada, indicándole a sus primos que entrasen, decidiendo hablar con Félix sobre lo de esa confesión borrada, aunque intuía de quien era.

\- Cuando borraste los mensajes dijiste que una chica me envío uno declarándose, ¿podrías describírmela? - pidió Adrien a su primo, aunque físicamente eran idénticos había muchas diferencias respecto a su personalidad, Félix era mas independiente, decidido, algo mas frío, calculador y malicioso, mientras que Adrien era de carácter alocado, no era paciente, además de ser mas amable y cariñoso, pero si algo tenían en común era que se preocupaban por sus seres queridos.

\- Era de pelo oscuro, piel blanca, creo que tenia los ojos azules – empezó a enumerar Félix hablando Astrid.

\- Es Marinette no hay duda alguna – expuso la rubia mostrándole a Félix una foto de la chica, asintiendo este, la reconocería en cualquier parte – Es una amiga inteligente y cariñosa, aunque cuando el primo Adrien anda cerca suele volverse un poco loca – explico Astrid rodando los ojos Adrien, aquello no le gustaba en absoluto, vigilando que Félix no le quitase el móvil ni tocase donde no debía, hablando el de ropas oscuras.

\- Si no te conociese diría incluso que esa chica te gusta – dijo con burla Félix poniendo Adrien su mejor cara de poker, aunque no resulto muy eficaz – Por todo los de… - iba a protestar cuando Astrid le tapo la boca haciendo un gesto de silencio con su otra mano.

\- El tío Gabriel no sabe que Adrien esta saliendo con esa chica, así que mantén la boca cerrada o le contare a todo el mundo lo que hiciste cuando tenias diez años – expuso la rubia asintiendo el chico soltándolo, seria mejor guardar silencio por su propio bien, que Astrid supiese de aquel vergonzoso secreto era peligroso para su imagen, empezando los tres después de eso a hablar con mas tranquilidad, sobre como había sido su vida esos dos últimos años, hablando el primo de Adrien de una chica en Londres que no lo dejaba en paz, mientras Astrid hablaba con Félix sobre Hiccup, refunfuñando el rubio ante la idea de que su prima tuviese novio, en eso era idéntico a Adrien, llegando a hablar sobre el café neko que harían el día de mañana, invitándose Félix y de repaso enviándole a su madre un mensaje para que lo supiese, hablando Amelie con Gabriel permitiendo a Félix quedarse a dormir esa noche, lo cual era un problema para el propio Adrien, pues esa noche tenia que salir como Chat Noir.

**La Liberte**

Luka estaba practicando en su habitación, mientras Sass andaba por el camerino, riendo un poco el musico, desde que el kwami estaba en el barco las ratas y los ratones huían del lugar, posiblemente por que Sass olía a serpiente, los animales evitaban todo lo que oliese a depredador, quizás por eso Marinette no estaba con el, el era una serpiente y ella una ratoncita dulce y adorable, si incluso estornudando la joven resultaba tierna, cuando Sass de repente salio de debajo de un armario, como si hubiese percibido algo, dejando Luka de tocar para prepararse en caso de ser necesario, viendo como un kwami de color negro aparecía, notando el musico sus rasgos felinos.

\- Plagg es un placer verte hermano – saludo el kwami serpiente analizando todo Luka, ese kwami parecía un gato negro, luego debía ser el kwami de Chat Noir – Es extraño que estés lejos de tu portador – expuso Sass hablando el gato negro.

\- Eso se debe a que estoy en una misión de suma importancia, el guardián me envía para advertidos, esta noche quiere que estéis al igual que Ryuko delante del Françoise Dupont, una vez allí Ladybug os explicara su plan – explico quedando todo algo bago y confuso para los dos.

\- Creo que seria mejor si te explicases – expuso el musico afinando la guitarra que estaba en sus manos, bufando el kwami negro.

\- El tiempo apremia pero esta bien, esta mañana se ha revelado una estatua en el Louvre, que no es otra cosa sino un Sentimonstruo, Ladybug teme que Mayura lo despierte, ese monstruo puede rastrear los miraculous, por eso necesita que hagáis de carnada mientras ella prepara una trampa en Eiffel, ¿mejor? - expreso el kwami asintiendo ambos, saliendo del barco mirándose portador y kwami, esa noche tendrían mucho trabajo, solo había un problema, no les dijo a que hora debían estar allí.

De manera simultanea Tikki daba las mismas indicaciones a Kagami y Loong, solo que esta si especifico la hora a la que debían estar, por suerte esa noche no tenia ningún plan la japonesa, así que podía ponerse a investigar la mejor ruta para llegar hacia la _Tour Eiffel_ desde su centro de enseñanza, pensando que vería a Viperion esa noche, sacudiendo su cabeza, no era el momento de ponerse a fantasear con su compañero, debía centrarse en la misión, su deber iba antes que el corazón.

**Museo del Louvre**

La noche cayo mas rápido de lo que la gente cabria esperar, observando desde la distancia Mayura aquel edificio, pensando por donde colarse, decidiendo hacerlo por la entrada principal, pues resultaba lo mas sencillo, colándose con sumo sigilo al interior de aquel edificio, viendo como un guardia hacia su patrulla habitual, esperando a que pasase para continuar su camino viendo la hora que era, las nueve y cuarto, yendo con cuidado de no ser vista, no deseaba llamar la atención mas de lo necesario, viendo a otro guardia parado mirando la estatua, aquello resultaba un problema, decidiendo ocultarse hasta que aquel sujeto decidiese irse, viendo como este se sacaba una foto con la estatua, seguramente lo subiría a las redes sociales, saliendo aquel hombre de la estancia.

\- Estoy delante de la estatua – comunico Mayura a Hawk Moth, el cual permanecía oculto en su guarida, esperando para empezar, atrapando a una mariposa y contaminándola con su poder, volviéndolo un akuma.

\- _Puedes empezar Mayura_ – expuso el villano golpeando Mayura aquella estatua con un golpe preciso que la rompió en pedazos, viendo como de entre los restos salia una criatura en forma de sapo de color azul oscuro, pareciendo su piel cerámica, mirando aquel ser el miraculous del pavo real, extendiendo su lengua en un intento de cogerlo, concentrándose Mayura causando dolor en aquella criatura.

\- Atrás si no quieres que te borre de la existencia – le ordeno Mayura causando dolor en el Sentimonstruo, sintiendo su inmenso poder, realmente podría vencer a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

En la guarida Hawk Moth se encontraba de pie, hablando.

\- La frustración de no poder conseguir lo que se desea, un hambre atroz que no te deja descansar, déjame que te ayude – dijo soltando el akuma – Vuela mi negro akuma y convierte a ese monstruo indomable en mi propio perro de presa – expuso el villano viendo volar aquel insecto.

En el Louvre el Sentimonstruo seguía de pie delante de Mayura, gruñendo molesto ante la situación en la que estaba, acercándose el akuma y como todo sapo, no tardo en extender su lengua para atrapar a aquel insecto y tragárselo, formándose la silueta de la mariposa en su rostro.

\- _Feast soy Hawk Moth, ¿deseas poner fin a tu hambre devorando los miraculous? Yo te ayudare a hacerlo, solo te pido que me traigas los de Ladybug y Chat Noir para poder pedir mi deseo, luego podrás comértelos y como premio también recibidas los del cuervo, mariposa y el del pavo real y con ello tu hambre quedara saciada, ¿tenemos trato?_ \- hablo Hawk Moth estremeciéndose Croww en la guarida de aquel hombre, no deseaba ser la comida de nadie, viéndose como un miasma oscuro recubría al Sentimonstruo.

**Casa de los Dupain-Cheng**

Marinette se encontraba meditando un poco antes de su misión, dispersando toda emoción negativa, concentrándose en todo lo bueno que tenia en su vida, tenia una familia que la amaba, amigos fieles y de confianza, tenia un novio leal y devoto, mientras Tikki vigilaba el móvil, escuchando como este sonaba, abriendo Marinette los ojos y cogiéndolo, viendo como la alerta de Akuma estaba activa, eso significaba que Mayura había intervenido antes de los previsto.

\- Espero que Ryuko y Viperion estén ya en su posición – dijo la franco-china asintiendo Tikki.

\- Eso espero, seria un desastre que Hawk Moth se hiciese con el control de otro miraculous, entonces estaríamos en problemas – expuso la kwami.

\- No hay tiempo, debemos intervenir, Tikki, puntos fuera – expreso Marinette dando paso a su alter ego, saliendo de su habitación no sin antes asegurarse que sus padres estuviesen dormidos, viendo a aquel monstruo a solo un par de cuadras de su casa, se movía mas rápido de lo que esperaba, viendo a Viperion sobre el Françoise Dupont.

\- Menos mas que salí pronto sino estarías en serios apuros – expreso Viperion viendo a aquella criatura, buscando Ladybug con la mirada a Ryuko, la cual ya venia de camino.

\- Necesito que junto a Ryuko distraigáis a aquel monstruo, aun no estamos listos – expreso la catarina asintiendo Viperion, alejándose con cuidado de no ser vista por aquel ser, empezando a llamar a Adrien para que saliese a ayudar.

Viperion se encontraba de pie delante del _college_, bajando Ryuko justo en aquel momento.

\- Tenemos que distraerlo – expreso el héroe serpiente señalando a aquel monstruo, el cual no tardo en extender su lengua saltando a los lados ambos héroes, tragándose aquel ser una papelera, empezando ambos a correr en dirección contraria a aquel ser, empezando una persecución, extendiendo aquel ser de nuevo la lengua evitando Ryuko ser alcanzada lanzándole una bolsa de basura que había cerca, tragándosela.

\- Esa cosa es asquerosa – expreso la dragona asintiendo su compañero, rodando por el suelo para evitar algo que les venia de frente, no siendo otra cosa sino el arpón de Skorpion, la situación acababa de complicarse.

**Mansión Agreste**

Tras escuchar como sonaba su móvil Adrien no tardo un instante en dejar a su primo solo en su habitación, escuchándolo roncar como un bendito, viendo que el mensaje era de Ladybug, indicándole que el Sentimonstruo ya estaba libre.

\- Tenemos que salir – expreso el rubio negando el kwami de la destrucción, señalando afuera, a aquel pilar con una estatua de ángel en su parte superior, viendo una silueta en esta.

\- Chico me temo que no es buena idea – expuso el kwami negando el rubio, Ladybug los necesitaba, debían ayudarla, pero tampoco podían poner en riesgo su identidad, teniendo el rubio una idea.

\- Si hago un "salto" podría salir sin ser visto – expuso el rubio negando el kwami, necesitaban su Cataclism para destruir el objeto amokizado, donde quisiera que estuviese.

\- Chico no es buena idea – le reprendió el kwami haciendo oídos sordos Adrien.

\- No tenemos opciones, espérame en la entrada del metro – le indico saliendo el kwami con cuidado de no ser visto por aquel villano, reconociéndolo como Löwen, llegando hasta donde le había pedido Adrien, concentrándose este, visualizando su objetivo – Salto de sombras – conjuro desapareciendo en un miasma oscuro, reapareciendo justo en la entrada del metro, teniendo suerte de no haber sido visto por aquel sujeto.

\- Eso ha sido peligroso cachorro – expuso Plagg notando el cansancio en su portador, Exodus le enseño ese truco como un método para huir de Konrad si las cosas se ponían serias y le especifico que nunca lo usase sin transformar.

\- Lo se, pero ahora no hay tiempo – expreso el rubio suspirando el kwami de la destrucción – Plagg, garras fuera – susurro el chico dando paso a su otra identidad, entrando al metro, decidiendo subir al primer tren que pasase para poder llegar rapido a su destino.

_**Champ de Mars**_

Ladybug llego hacia el Campo de Marte mas deprisa de lo que previo, realizando una llamada al maestro Fu, el plan se había adelantado, esperando a que llegase, recibiendo el aviso de Viperion y Ryuko de como Skorpion se había unido a la fiesta, escuchando pasos detrás de ella, girándose lista para luchar, si la escorpión estaba por allí el león podría estar cerca.

\- Si esperas al otro gato te diré que espera a que salga de casa como un estúpido – expuso Chat Noir contemplando la luna en cuarto decreciente – Digamos que Félix ha hecho algo bueno por mi sin saberlo – expreso el felino sintiéndose algo mareado, recuperando la compostura antes de que Ladybug se diese cuenta – ¿Funcionara el plan? - pregunto el gato negro suspirando la catarina, las cosas no iban como habían previsto, así que posiblemente tendría que improvisar sobre la marcha, viendo llegar la camioneta blanca del maestro Fu.

\- Necesitamos que funcione – expreso la catarina decidiendo bajar para ayudar con el plan, haciendo lo mismo el gato negro, dando la orden a Ryuko y Viperion de que viniesen.

\- Maestro Fu – saludo Chat Noir al guardián mirando este al chico, materializándose Exodus junto Wayzz.

\- Veo que no has seguido mis consejos – expreso el ente incorpóreo rascándose la nuca el gato negro.

\- Ladybug todo esta preparado – expreso Wayzz sintiéndose mas tranquila la heroína del traje moteado, decidiendo poner en situación.

\- Löwen esta delante de la mansión Agreste y Skorpion persigue a Ryuko y Viperion – expuso la catarina asintiendo el anciano y el espíritu, esperando simplemente a que aquel ser llegase, viendo a lo lejos a Viperion y Ryuko conduciendo la heladera de Andre, junto al celebre heladero de los enamorados, bajando a este de su vehículo justo cuando Feast se disponía a tragárselo, viendo a lo lejos aquel Sentimonstruo al guardián junto al dúo de héroes original, comunicándose con el Hawk Moth.

\- _Olvídate de esos dos gusanos, ellos son un simple aperitivo, ese hombre debe tener el plato principal, ahora ve a por ellos_ – expreso Hawk Moth mientras Mayura permanecía por los alrededores, viendo a Löwen, era mejor evitar la lucha en la medida de lo posible, pues supondría arriesgar todo lo conseguido en años.

Ladybug vio como aquel Sentimonstruo dejaba a sus compañeros para empezar a correr hacia donde estaban ella y Char Noir, esperando al momento oportuno para dar la orden, lanzando aquel ser su lengua contra ella, rodando por el suelo para evitarlo, antes de volver a extenderla contra el felino, lanzándole este su bastón en un intento de detenerlo, tragándose aquel objeto como si nada.

\- Exodus ahora – indico la catarina materializándose el ser sin forma solida creando una cúpula de luz alrededor de aquel ser, golpeándose contra aquella jaula improvisada.

\- ¡¿Que?! - exclamo Skorpion al ver como el Sentimonstruo había sido neutralizado, haciéndole una señal a su aliado para que fuese a ayudarla, emprendiendo la huida, mas cuando iban a perseguirla Ryuko y Viperion Ladybug los detuvo, viendo como aquel ser estaba consiguiendo crear una grieta en su encierro.

\- Ladybug este es el momento de derrotarla – expuso Ryuko viendo Viperion la situación, ese monstruo no estaría encerrado mucho tiempo, los necesitaba para luchar contra este.

\- Tenéis una misión mas importante, debéis poner a salvo al guardián y los miraculous – le ordeno a ambos viendo estos al anciano protector, mirándose mutuamente, no era un acto muy heroico, pero sin duda alguna era necesario para que todo saliese bien.

\- Rápido esa cúpula no resistirá mucho – expreso Chat Noir corriendo Viperion y con cuidado cogiendo al guardián, mientras Ryuko se acercaba y se llevaba los miraculous.

\- Ya están a salvo – expreso Ladybug mirando a Feast – Lucky Charm – conjuro la catarina apareciendo en sus manos un detector de metales, pensando rápidamente en que tenia que hacer con aquel artefacto, no sabían donde estaba el amok, así que resultaba casi imposible vencer a aquel monstruo, teniendo una revelación el gato negro.

\- Si el guardián introdujo su amok en su bastón, ¿de que crees que estaría hecho? - expreso sonriendo la catarina con picardía, teniendo el gato negro un mal presentimiento, el cual aumento al verla enredar su yo-yo alrededor de ambos – Si tengo que recibir un beso con lengua habría preferido una vuestro _my lady_ – expuso el felino rompiendo Feast aquella cúpula de energía y tragándose a ambos héroes.

\- _Bien hecho Feast, ve por los demás miraculous, te los has ganado_ – le dijo Hawk Moth temblando Croww, la idea de convertirse en la comida de un sapo gigante no estaba en sus planes, esperando que Ladybug y Chat Noir venciesen a Feast.

Cuando Ladybug abrió los ojos se encontró flotando en un inmenso vacío, viendo miles de burbujas flotando a su alrededor, preservando su contenido para la perpetuidad, viendo a lo lejos incluso a un hombre anciano capturado en una de aquellas burbujas, curioso sin duda.

\- Creo que esta ha sido la peor idea que ha tenido _my lady_ – expuso Chat Noir encendiendo Ladybug aquel detector de metales, el cual no tardo en reaccionar, empezando a nadar por aquel infinito vacío, viendo el gato negro su bastón atrapado en una de aquellas burbujas, intentando cogerlo para recuperarlo, mas en su lugar lo único que hizo fue convertirlo en cientos de pompas que se deshicieron al instante.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa _chaton_ antes de que empiece a digerirnos – bromeo Ladybug enfurruñándose el felino, se habían puesto en un peligro innecesario, llegando hasta una burbuja en cuyo interior reposaba un bastón de madera con adornos de oro y un gran trozo de jade – Es esto _minou_, ¿haces los honores? - expreso comprendiendo el héroe al fin cual era el plan de su partenaire, sonriendo.

\- Sera un placer, Cataclism – conjuro el felino golpeando aquella burbuja con su poder especial, deshaciéndola al instante.

Al mismo tiempo fuera, Viperion y Ryuko hacían lo posible por poner a salvo al guardián, tal y como Ladybug les había pedido, viéndose arrinconados, sus poderes resultaban inútiles contra aquel ser, viendo como Feast se disponía a tragárselos, cuando sin previo aviso este estallo convertido en pompas, apareciendo los héroes principales de la ciudad de las luces.

\- Lo habéis conseguido – expreso el maestro Fu asintiendo la catarina, viendo volar al akuma y flotar al amok.

\- Ya no habrá mas maldad para ambos – dijo Ladybug atrapando el amok y akuma – Flotad libres – continuo soltando la pluma y la mariposa blanca, saliendo libres en aquella noche de luna menguante - ¡Miraculous Ladybug! - grito lanzando al cielo el detector de metales, formándose miles de mariquitas mágicas, restaurando todo lo destruido o devorado por aquel ser, sin saber hasta que punto lo habían conseguido, mirando Ryuko a Viperion, planteándose hasta que punto ambos estaban compenetrados, sonriendo los cuatros chocando puños.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, hoy habéis estado a punto de caer en mis garras, pero es solo el principio, cuando menos lo esperéis desatare mi plan maestro sobre vosotros, la venganza por esta y todas las derrotas anteriores acabara llegando, y sera un plato que serviré, frío – dijo el villano, conreino con puro desprecio por los jóvenes que con tanto esfuerzo le negaban su sueño, su deseo, pero eso no lo desanimo, gracias a Lila y Croww le habían dado la clave para conseguir su victoria, solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo debía seguir hundiendo a esa persona y tendría a su campeón definitivo, aquel que derrotaría a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

**Françoise Dupont, al día siguiente**

Era de mañana ese lunes y aunque ese día no habría clases por ser festivo, el centro se encontraba abierto pues se realizaría una jornada de recaudación de fondos, pues a causa de los Akumas, problemas de vandalismo y recortes en educación el centro necesitaba fondos para sufragar algunos servicios esenciales, incluyendo formatear todos los ordenadores ante un ataque informático sufrido el año pasado, viéndose como Marinette era ayudada por su padre a cargar algunas cajas al centro, llevando la joven un traje de camarera de color negro, recordando cuando lo utilizo por ultima vez, estremeciéndose al pensar en Kurnous, quitándose esa idea de la cabeza, en esos momentos debía centrarse en hacer bien su trabajo, aunque solo fuesen uniformes de trabajo eran diseños suyos lo que usarían sus compañeros de curso, era una oportunidad única en la vida de dar a conocer su trabajo, su sueño era trabajar en la industria de la moda, concretamente en la empresa de Gabriel Agreste, pero si el le cerraba las puertas no dudaría en irse con la competencia.

\- Bueno Marinette espero estés preparada – le dijo Tom a su única hija, asintiendo esta.

\- Papa descuida, no pasara anda – contesto la franco-china con una sonrisa a su progenitor, viendo a Chloe y a Sabrina allí de pie, esperando seguramente.

\- Al fin llegas Dupain-Cheng – se quejo Chloe suspirando la franco-china, ese día estaba de mal humor, fantástico.

\- ¿En esas cajas van los uniformes? - pregunto Sabrina asintiendo Marinette, cogiendo la de las lentes una de aquellas cajas y entrando al edificio, viendo que todo era un caos en aquellos momentos, llegando milagrosamente a los casilleros, donde las chicas se cambiarían y pondrían los uniformes, llegando Alix junto a Rose.

\- ¿No iban con accesorios animales? - pregunto Rose arqueando una ceja el señor Dupain, contestando Marinette.

\- Kagami esta de camino con ellos, de momento poneros el uniforme, están en bolsas con vuestros nombres, Chloe te dejo al cargo, aun tengo que traer los de los chicos – expuso la franco-china asintiendo la hija del alcalde, sintiéndose importante por tener que estar al mando de aquella operación.

Los minutos fueron pasando, viéndose a las chicas con los uniformes puestos, llegando cada vez mas alumnado, viendo Marinette mientras cargaba con los de los chicos llegar a Alya junto a su madre y también estacionar a Luka su motocicleta, sonriendo la de las lentes y Juleka al ver el uniforme.

\- ¿Los nuestros sin iguales? - pregunto la de las lentes intentando ocultar su ilusión, asintiendo la franco-china, hablando Marlena.

\- Cuando haya que renovar los uniformes del hotel le sugeriré al alcalde que hable contigo Marinette – expreso la mujer sintiéndose Marinette bien ante aquellas palabras, viendo como Max ya estaba esperando en el patio su turno para vestirse.

\- Te dejo hija la panadería no va a atenderse sola – expuso Tom despidiéndose de su hija para ocuparse de su propio negocio, aunque una parte de el estaría encantado de que ella siguiese sus pasos por otro lado estaba feliz de verla trazar su propio camino en la vida y que le estuviese yendo bien.

Las chicas iban saliendo de la sala conforme iban cambiándose, quedando solo los accesorios, para lo cual debían esperar a que llegase la japonesa, viendo llegar dos coches, uno rojo y otro gris, sabiendo de quienes eran, bajando Kagami junto a su madre al igual que Adrien bajaba del suyo acompañado de Astrid y para disgusto de Luka de Félix, aquel chico había sido la causa de que su hermana fuese akumatizada hace dos años, y encontrárselo durante San Valentin tampoco resulto agradable, pero debía darle una oportunidad.

\- Ahora quiero que vayas por mi tía Amelie, por favor – pidió Adrien a su guardaespaldas asintiendo aquel hombre de rasgos simiescos, viendo el coche alejarse disponiéndose a ayudar a Kagami con la carga, la cual por suerte era mas pequeña que la que llevo Marinette, viendo Adrien a Marinette dirigiendo a sus compañeros, indicándoles sus puestos, contemplando lo bien que le quedaba aquel uniforme, tragando duro ante la idea de tenerla entre sus brazos, escuchando a Félix decir.

\- ¿Esa chica es Marinette? Es bastante guapa – alago el rubio de ropas oscuras sintiendo Adrien su sangre hervir, su primo intento besarla hacia dos años, y no iba a olvidar aquello con facilidad.

\- Vamos Adrien, sera mejor ir para cambiarse – le dijo Astrid en un intento de calmar al rubio, mientras Plagg veía aquello con diversión, esperaba que Marinette hubiera previsto su presencia y reservado algo de camemberg, separándose de su chico para buscar a Tikki, la cual seguro estaría escondida, esperando Félix afuera del edificio junto a Luka.

\- Volvemos a vernos – saludo el ingles asintiendo el musico, quedándose ambos en un incomodo silencio - ¿Tu también participas en todo esto? - pregunto por cortesía asintiendo Luka – No es fácil estar a la sombra de alguien que es físicamente idéntico a ti, ¿sabes? - expreso Félix arqueando una ceja el del pelo teñido, pensando un momento en como debía ser eso, no gustándole en absoluto la idea.

\- Así que tenías envidia de el – afirmo el musico asintiendo el rubio de origen ingles, viendo llegar a mas compañeros de clase de su hermana, pensando en que decir a continuación.

\- Se que un lo siento no solucionara todo lo que he hecho, pero, lo siento – se disculpo sonriendo Luka.

\- ¿Te has planteado un cambio de look? - le cuestiono negando el ingles, empezando ambos una conversación la cual resulto interesante, el chico tenia buenos conocimientos de lucha sin armas, así mismo practicaba esgrima por obligación de su familia paterna, también que tocaba el piano, aquello era lo mas interesante para Luka, pues aunque Adrien disponía desde hacia tiempo de mas libertad no podía ir a todos los ensayos y estaban pensando en buscar a un teclista para el grupo, sugiriéndose lo a Félix, el cual rechazo la petición.

\- No lo hago por que no me atraiga la idea, sino porque no se cuanto estaré en la ciudad, hasta que terminen los nacionales de esgrima no creo que me vaya de la ciudad pero preferiría no arriesgarme – expuso el joven Graham de Vanity asintiendo Luka.

\- No importa, ahora solo debes disculparte con el resto – expreso suspirando el ingles, aquello no seria fácil, pues apenas conocía a toda esa gente, viendo ambos llegar a la carrera de Ricardo, notando se que aquel hombre no había dormido bien, así como notaron la llegada de Lila, arrugando Luka la nariz al verla, llevaba un uniforme de camarera, pero ese no era el que Marinette había diseñado y confeccionado, era de falda muy corta, de color naranja predominante, llevando accesorios, concretamente una orejas y una cola de zorro.

\- Hay va una zorra, en todos los sentidos de la palabra – expuso Félix notando el musico que esa chica tampoco le había resultado agradable, algo mas en común entre los dos, teniendo una idea el musico.

\- ¿Ves esa panadería de allí? - le indico señalando al negocio de los padres de Marinette – Tienen algunos de los mejores dulces de la ciudad, deberias probarlos – le indico acompañando al ingles hacia la panadería.

De vuelta al interior del edificio Alix se sentía molesta, Alya estaba molesta, Chloe estaba enfadara y Marinette estaba que pensaba arrancarse los pelos, Lila había venido con un uniforme distinto al del resto de sus compañeros, y lo peor es que era uno de los diseños que le habían robado, aquello era lo que mas la sacaba de quicio, decidiendo respirar profundamente antes de hablar, mas la italiana se le adelanto.

\- Perdón por no venir como las demás, pero con el poco tiempo para probarme el conjunto temí que no pudieses terminarlo a tiempo, así que contacte con Gabriel Agreste para que me ayudase, como sabes soy modelo y el expresamente dejo a uno de sus empleados confeccionar todo, el traje y los accesorios – expuso teniendo Marinette que contenerse algunas palabras mal sonantes, lo hecho, hecho estaba, tela, material y tiempo invertidos para nada, viéndose que la franco-china llevaba una orejas de gata y cola de dicho felino de color negro, así como una gargantilla blanca con un cascabel dorado al cuello, pareciendo adorable para varios compañeros, recibiendo incluso alguna indirecta de algún alumno de un curso superior, lo cual enfado a Adrien, conteniendo este acercarse a ella y besarla delante de todos, conteniendo el deseo de marcar su territorio delante de todos, llevando los mismos accesorios que Marinette.

\- Bueno no importa, de todos modos el uniforme que confeccione puedes quedarte lo, considéralo un regalo – expreso Marinette mientras Alya, la cual llevaba orejas y cola que simulaban las de un zorro ártico, se sintió molesta con la italiana, debió al menos avisar a Marinette, recordando que incluso llego a enfermar por el estrés de todo ese trabajo, viendo a Alix con orejas de conejo, a Juleka bromeando sobre su parecido con una pantera y a Nino quejándose por sus orejas y cola de chihuahua, riendo ante la imagen de su novio, aquello no tenia precio.

\- Gracias Marinette – dijo la italiana tragándose toda la bilis, esa buena para nada seguía dándole problemas, no importaba, pronto su reputación quedaría por los suelos, empezando aquella labor el grupo cuanto antes, empezando a llegar los primeros clientes, parientes y amigos de los alumnos, quedándose Lila en la caja junto a Max, teniendo que contenerse el reír al verlo con esa esponjosa cola de roedor, las orejas y los dientes falsos pareciendo el chico realmente un hombre ardilla, viendo como Adrien iba a juego con Marinette, ambos con esos accesorios que recordaban claramente a un par de gatos, acercándose Alya a la franco-china.

\- Chica no se que te habrá picado, pero pareces mas lanzada que de costumbre – expuso la de las lentes al ver como su amiga tomaba el mando de toda la situación, notándola osada y decidida.

\- Eso es porque hoy soy la única, sensacional, divertida y hermosa Miaurinette – dijo la chica riendo Alya ante aquella ocurrencia de su amiga, sin saber que cierto gato negro de melena rubia la había escuchado, la gatita había sacado las garras, decidiendo centrarse en el trabajo y no en su adorable, inteligente, hermosa y sensual gatita, yendo hacia la cocina para comprobar como iban los pedidos, escuchando una conversación entre su profesor de historia, el señor Damocles y D'Argencourt.

\- Eso pasa por vivir en Montmartre, esta lleno de ladrones – expuso el profesor de esgrima escuchando el rubio a escondidas, hablando el director.

\- Ha sido un desafortunado incidente, entiendo su molestia señor Garcia, si necesita el día libre solo dígalo – expuso el director negando aquel hombre con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No hace falta señor, ha resultado frustrante que alguien haya allanado mi morada, lo que me resulta extraño es que solo se haya llevado una cosa, un colgante propiedad de la familia de mi pareja desde hace generaciones, el ladrón sabia lo que buscaba, eso es lo que me tiene preocupado, tengo cosas mas valiosas que ese colgante en casa, incluido dinero en metálico, y solo falta eso, quien haya sido sabia lo que buscaba – expreso Ricardo notando se claramente molesto en su tono de voz – Veré como le va a los alumnos de la cocina – expuso el profesor teniendo Adrien que correr hacia esta para preguntar por los pedidos, chocando con el profesor.

\- Buenos días señor Garcia – saludo el rubio arqueando una ceja aquel hombre – Venia a hacer algunos pedidos – expuso contestando aquel hombre de manera seca y concisa.

\- Seria mas rápido si realiza los pedidos a la cocina con un mensaje con el móvil – expuso aquel hombre dándose el rubio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, como no lo había pensado, llegando a la cocina la cual conectaba con la cafetería del centro, viendo a Mylenne y sus orejas de ratón, a Rose y Marc con sus ridículas orejas de conejo en el chico, viendo a Kim llevando una bandeja con un encargo, viendo esas orejas y cola de perro labrador, riendo un poco hablando con Mylenne sobre la sugerencia del profesor Garcia, decidiendo dejar a Mirelle Caquet el encargarse de avisar de los pedidos a cocina, viendo sus accesorios recordando a una oveja, en muchos sentidos pegaba con su personalidad, tranquila y amable, recordando que estaba saliendo con el idiota de Adam, pensando que vio su amiga en ese cretino, llegando Astrid y hay si que supo que se había lucido Kagami en su pedido, viendo la larga y plateada cola de esta, junto a las orejas de lobo que adornaban a su prima.

\- La tía Amelie esta junto a Félix, estos son sus pedidos – expuso la noruega asintiendo el rubio, pasándole el pedido a la cocina, esperando el suyo propio y el de su prima, hacia bastante que no veía a su tía y prefería, llegando el pedido y saliendo ambos hacia fuera, viendo como en efecto su tía y primo estaban en una de las mesas que habían puesto en el patio, escuchando a varios compañeros del curso de Luka cantando una canción y haciendo una coreografía, notando como Marinette atendía a los Bourgeois, pudiendo escuchar a la esposa del alcalde decir "es ridículo que Gabriel no te haya dado la victoria en ese concurso con unos diseños tan hermosos como este" sonriendo el rubio al escuchar aquello, llegando donde su primo y tía.

\- Adrien estas encantador con esas ropas, creo que a Félix le sentarían muy bien – expuso aquella mujer notando desagrado por parte de su primo, a el no le gustaba esa idea, hablando Astrid.

\- El conjunto lo ha diseñado una compañera de clase, la que esta hablando con Audrey en estos momentos – señalo la rubia con orejas de loba mirando la rubia platino hacia donde estaba Marinette, viéndola irse hacia el interior del edificio, hablando Félix.

\- Esa chica es una "buena amiga" de Adrien – expuso el ingles sintiendo el rubio como si hubiesen convocado al mismo demonio al pronunciar esa palabras, decidiendo dejar el pedido e irse a continuar con su trabajo, aunque una parte de el deseaba arrinconar a Marinette y poder hablar a solas con ella, conteniendo ese impulso, no debían mostrar afecto mas haya de una amistad en un lugar publico, aunque el preferiría no hacer eso.

Las situaciones divertidas se sucedían, Kim no tardo en dejar un pedido para Ondine, la cual iba junto a varios compañeros de clase, entregándole al chico un collar de pinchos que ponía "Mi dueña es Ondine, si soy infiel o me pierdo llámela al numero 65*******" riendo un poco lo que veían aquel objeto, estaba claro que lo había preparado todo.

Alix atendió a su padre y hermano, riendo su hermano ante lo adorable que quedaba su hermanita con esas orejas de conejita blanca, viéndose un par de mesas mas atrás a varias chicas dándole su numero a Nathaniel, cuyas orejas y cola de zorro rojo lo hacia encantador, arrugando la nariz Chloe al ver aquello, Juleka atendía a su madre y por azar del destino en la misma mesa estaban Jagged Stone, su asistente Penny y Vivica, la guitarrista que en esos momentos trabajaba con el rockero, pensando en lo divertido que conociese a la compañera de clase de su hermano, ante la imagen de que ambas tenían el mismo nombre, desechando esa idea, podría ser confuso atender a ambas.

**Cuartel general del EDOPA**

El capitán de aquella agencia vinculada a la UE se encontraba en su despacho reprendiendo a uno de sus subordinados, un hombre cercano a los treinta años, de piel morena, ojos café y pelo castaño.

\- Agente Caballero necesito saber las razones que le llevaron a entrar en una propiedad privada, si se descubre que fue un agente de esta organización nuestra imagen quedada dañada – expuso el superior a su subordinado, hablando este.

\- Capitán Renard tras un largo interrogatorio realizado a Ryker descubrimos que la joven a la que intentaba secuestrar poseía un cristal mágico, por eso cuando supe que estaba viviendo en esta ciudad no dure en comprobarlo, ahora mismo nuestros científicos investigan la joya – expuso el agente ingresando un hombre con una bata blanca, entregándole al capitán un informe, leyéndolo detenidamente.

\- Tiene suerte de no haberse equivocado agente, pero la próxima vez que vaya a realizar alguna acción de campo le ordeno que me informe a mi o a su superior inmediato, la obtención de otro cristal no puede realizarse por encima de la legislación vigente – expreso Renard saliendo su oficial viendo aquel informe, ese cristal al igual que obtuvieron hacia unas semanas tenían una frecuencia de onda similar a la del cristal que ya estaba en su poder, con los tres podrían desentrañar con mayor facilidad sus misterios y con ello poder avanzar en el proyecto Titan.

(-)

En el escondite que usaba Konrad en las alcantarillas Skorpion y Löwen discutían, hablando la mujer.

\- El amo espera resultados, y lo único que hemos hecho hasta ahora es dar vueltas en círculos, resulta que Konrad se equivoco con la identidad de Chat Noir, no es Felix Graham de Vanity, y tampoco es su primo Adrien Agreste – expuso Skorpion riendo su aliado.

\- Eso lo sabemos, pero recuerda que no tengamos los miraculous de la mariposa, el pavo real y el grimorio es culpa tuya, si no hubieses fallado aquel día esos mocosos serian historia desde hace mucho – expuso Löwen gruñendo Skorpion, antes de contestarle.

\- Puede que hayamos fallado en esa parte, pero sabemos la identidad de varios agentes del EDOPA, si los vigilamos podremos descubrir donde esta su base aquí en París y apoderarnos de la Lágrima de Lorelei, yo me encargare de descubrir donde esta el EDOPA, tu mientras tanto obtén los miraculous, tu invulnerabilidad resulta mas adecuada para esa labor – expreso la villana apretando Löwen los puños, no le agradaba recibir ordenes, menos aun de alguien que ya había fracasado varias veces.

Oscuros momentos se avecinan sobre París.

**CONTINUARA**

Estoy rendido, perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero he tenido dificultades en mi vida que me han imposibilitado tal tarea, pero no os preocupéis, que no pienso dejar esta historia sin acabar, muchas gracias estimados lectores, nos vemos pronto pecadores.


	36. Darkblade 2, asedio

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí me encuentro con otro episodio mas de este fic, un breve spoiler de lo que ocurrida, tendremos un cambio de apariencia en los trajes de nuestros héroes obra del Akuma de turno, os dejo disfrutar y como siempre nos vemos al final."

**Capitulo 36: Darkblade 2, asedio**

La noche caía sobre la ciudad de París, todo es calma y tranquilidad para sus habitantes gracias a sus héroes, Ladybug y Chat Noir, los cuales en ese momento se encontraban sobre el Sacro Coeur, hablando.

\- ¿Así que tus padres vivieron cerca de aquí antes de mudarse a la mansión que era de tu abuelo? - expuso Ladybug asintiendo el felino, acercándose un poco mas a la chica.

\- Es interesante que este distrito se haya vuelto el centro de nuestras vidas – expuso asintiendo la catarina, recordando todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, pensando en las veces que tuvieron que acercarse a aquella localización, hablando Ladybug.

\- Este ambiente bohemio tiene algo mágico en el aire, ¿no crees? - dijo Ladybug dándole un beso al minino, respondiendo este con otro, empezando a besarse, a acariciarse con cada vez mas pasión ambos jóvenes, dejándose llevar por el corazón, por las hormonas, por la romántica y hermosa noche parisina, por las noches cada vez mas cálidas muestras del final del invierno y comienzo de la primavera, empezando Chat Noir a besa el cuello de la joven, conteniendo esta un gemido, cuando sin previo aviso le mordió en el cuello, empujándolo hacia atrás estando la heroína completamente roja.

\- ¿A que ha venido eso? - cuestiono el gato notando Ladybug calor en sus mejillas y en general en todo su cuerpo, decidiendo hablar.

\- Pues que eres un atrevido – le contesto hablando el felino en un tono mayor aun de voz.

\- Yo creía que querías que siguiese – le dijo notando se enfadado en la voz, levantándose Ladybug antes de reprocharle.

\- Si una chica dice que no quiere llegar a ciertos limites es que no, ¡¿entendido?! - le contesto aumentando el tono de reproche, contestando el gato negro molesto.

\- Pues bien que estabas disfrutando de las caricias y los mimos que te daba primor, esos gemidos me hacían pensar que querías continuar – expuso el gato cruzándose de brazos antes de mirar a la chica, parecía que había herido sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Con que es así? Solo te intereso por que soy fácil – le contesto notando el felino el tono dolido y molesto de la catarina, mas cuando iba a hablar con ella esta decidió irse a gran velocidad, pensaba en ir a verla, pero el también se sentía mal por lo ocurrido, decidiendo volver a casa, al día siguiente tenían que madrugar, se acercaría y le pediría disculpas, llegando y deshaciendo su transformación, quedando solo Adrien y Plagg, notando el kwami el mal humor del rubio, lo mejor era dejarlo descansar, que consultase con la almohada, que se le bajase el mal humor.

De manera simultanea Marinette se encontraba dando vueltas por su habitación, molesta con el chico hablando Tikki.

\- Marinette creo que seria mejor si hablas con el, no tiene la culpa de tener dificultades para controlarse, cuando esta transformado adquiere mas cualidades animales de las que piensas – expuso Tikki suspirando la franco-china.

\- Lo se Tikki, pero es que, mira – le dijo a la kwami viendo esta una marca que iba tornándose morada – Ese idiota me ha dejado un chupetón en el cuello, y con lo blanca que tengo la piel se notara fácilmente, no podemos dejar que su padre descubra que estamos saliendo, podría ser desastroso – expuso Marinette, ella tampoco quería llegar a gritarle pero, a veces no era fácil estar en pareja, esa no era precisamente su primera discusión, hacia unos días también discutieron por algo similar, sabia que el chico se reprimía mucho, pensando levemente incluso que se reprimía en en "ese" ámbito también, poniéndose completamente roja al pensar en eso, ella también tenia esos impulsos pero debía mantenerse firme en sus principios, respirando profundamente antes de ir al baño y lavarse la cara con agua fría, necesitaba alejar esos pensamientos, el que fuese una chica no significaba que no tuviese esas "necesidades", solo que por cuestiones sociales tenia que controlarse.

El día siguiente no empezó bien para ella, ocultando con un trozo de tela marrón aquel chupetón, mientras andaba hacia donde se haría la recreación medieval, vistiendo una saya simple, de colores grises y tonos de marrones, viendo a Alya esperando en la entrada de los Jardines de Luxemburgo, donde se realizaría la recreación.

\- Es agradable verla ya vestida amiga – expreso Alya rodando la chica los ojos - ¿A que se debe que tengáis el cuello cubierto? - pregunto colmando la paciencia de Marinette, no soportaba escucharla hablar así.

\- La recreación aun no comienza Alya, podremos hablar normal – expuso la franco-china asintiendo la de las lentes.

\- Perdona amiga pero con todo esto la verdad es que me había metido en el papel de lleno, deberías ver como han obligado a vestir a Nino – expuso Alya mirando Marinette hacia su amigo, el cual llevaba unos zaragüelles**[1]**, además de una túnica y turbante, viendo que iba encadenado de pies y manos, viendo que Kim, Max y otros alumnos también llevaban las mismas indumentarias y se hallaban en la misma situación.

\- Mala suerte – expreso la chica mientras Tikki permanecía oculta en aquel pañuelo de tonos oscuros, colores habituales en la parte mas baja del eslabón medieval, viendo todo a través del cabello de su portadora, entrando para ocupar sus puestos, que todos los años le tocase a un _college_ colaborar le parecía una obligación molesta, aunque por otro lado resultaba interesante tener que investigar sobre las vestimentas de la época, viendo a su profesor de historia dando indicaciones a varios alumnos de cursos inferiores, llevando aquel hombre unos borceguíes**[2]**, calzas negras y una camisa blanca con un chaleco de lana sin mangas encima, pareciendo sin duda alguna un extranjero en aquellas tierras, hablándoles el profesor.

\- ¿Y vosotros os hacéis llamar gitanos? he visto payos con mas duende en la punta del meñique - expuso aquel hombre acercándose justamente la ultima persona que quería ver, su novia, ataviada con un vestido de bailarina exótica que hizo que el profesor se perdiese en las caderas de ella.

\- Y tu deberías controlar esos impulsos amor, no es fácil interpretar a gente de una cultura de la que saben poco o nada - expuso aquella mujer asintiendo el hombre como un bobo, dejando a Alya impresionada.

\- Eso se llama poder femenino - expuso la de las lentes acercándose Alix por detrás, llevando un conjunto similar al de aquella mujer, notando se nerviosa por lo atrevido de aquellas ropas.

\- Creo que es racista hacerme vestir así solo por que mi tatarabuelo era bereber - expreso la del pelo rosáceo yendo tras aquella mujer, la cual le mostró los movimientos que tendría que replicar durante la representación, llegando Astrid con un vestido sencillo al igual que el de Marinette y Alya.

\- ¿Alguna me podría decir porque se eligió esta fecha para hacer esto? - cuestiono la noruega siendo Max quien dio la respuesta.

\- Eso se debe a que los registros históricos indican que hoy hace ocho siglos Darkblade, un caballero de alta cuna francés que gobernaba la ciudad fue depuesto de su cargo, sea dicho de paso es el antepasado del profesor D'Argencourt - expuso el moreno viendo llegar a Nathaniel, arqueando una ceja ante las ropas que este llevaba, una túnica negra, un sombrero amarillo de forma de cono, un talit**[3]** blanco con la estrella de David bordaba en negro, viendo en su mano derecha una tira de tela negra y en la cabeza, acercándose el profesor Garcia.

\- Debe ser una molestia verse obligado a llevar el tefilin**[4]** y el gorro amarillo – expuso el profesor suspirando el pintor.

\- Esto si que es antisemitismo, quien hizo la lista con los papeles es un racista en todos los sentidos de la palabra – expreso el pelirrojo asintiendo el profesor.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con usted su ilustrísimo, después de todos, judíos y gitanos hemos sido perseguidos y juzgados injustamente durante siglos, solo piense en el holocausto, seis millones de judíos y al menos un millón de gitanos, tenemos razones para llevarnos bien, nuestros pueblos han sido marginados durante mas tiempo del que se puede recordar – expreso aquel hombre notando se especialmente molesto por su situación, viendo Nathaniel a varios alumnos vestidos como proscritos de aquella época.

\- El que los gitanos tengan fama de ladrones no ayuda a su imagen – expreso el pelirrojo viendo como su profesor parecía a punto de estallar en cualquier momento, respirando aquel hombre profundamente antes de contestarle.

\- A diferencia de los judíos los gitanos o romaníes no tenemos una patria al uso, hemos sido nómadas durante mucho tiempo, expertos ganaderos, proscritos ante la dificultad de censarnos, y sea dicho de paso si nosotros tenemos fama de ladrones los judíos la tenían de usureros, que tampoco es poco precisamente – expuso aquel hombre notando se la tensión con Nathaniel, decidiendo intervenir Marinette antes de que Hawk Moth se aprovechase de alguno de los dos.

\- Es suficiente, usted es un adulto deje de discutir como un crío – expuso Marinette llegando Rocío y poniendo cara de reproche, paralizándose aquel hombre – Y Nathaniel no creo que este bien juzgar a alguien por sus orígenes, en el medievo seguro era lo habitual pero por el amor de dios recordad que estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno, esto es solo una recreación de aquella época, no hace falta caer en los errores de nuestros ancestros – expuso la franco-china mirándose profesor y alumno, suspirando ambos.

\- Es humillante que una alumna deba decirme como comportarme, pero tiene razón señorita Dupain-Cheng, lo mejor que puedo hacer es dar ejemplo, respecto a lo de discutir con un crío o un adulto es difuso en este caso – expuso aquel hombre yéndose siguiéndola Rocío, hablándole ella.

\- Ahora entiendo por que esa alumna se ha ganado tu respeto, pero tiene razón no deberías haber discutido con el por una nimiedad como esa – le dijo suspirando aquel hombre continuando ella – A mi también me resulta molesto como juzgan a mi familia por ser romaní, pero no podemos imponer el respeto, este se gana, y tu lo sabes muy bien – le reprocho agachando el profesor la cabeza.

\- Gracias por ser la luz que me guía _ma belle_ – expreso aquel hombre volviendo con su grupo de falsos gitanos, aun había mucho por hacer, viendo a Adrien Agreste ser acosado por Lila, llevando el rubio una armadura de colores plateados y debajo un jubón azul claro, mientras que la italiana llevaba un vestido mas propio de una princesa, resaltando el color naranja y amarillo en aquellas prendas, continuando con los preparativos, la pregunta principal era, ¿donde estaba D'Argencourt siendo el que llevaba el papel mas importante?

En un piso de la ciudad con vistas al Arco del Triunfo se encontraba D'Argencourt mirando las ropas que debía ponerse por ordenes del alcalde, sintiéndose molesto por la situación, tener que recrear el momento de mayor humillación de sus antepasados, sobretodo porque en la recreación el debía ir solo mientras que sus oponentes serian un ejercito comandado por Adrien, no le molestaba que su alumno fuese quien tuviese que vencerlo, sino lo humillante que suponía tener que repetir la historia, recordando que fue una victoria deshonesta la que llevo a la derrota de sus antepasados, cogiendo la espada falsa y un escudo en forma de lágrima que tendría que usar en la recreación de aquel momento histórico, viendo que parecían haber sido hechos para romperse al mínimo contacto.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

El gran ventanal se abrió revelando en su interior a Black Moth y a Mayura, sonriendo el portador de los miraculous de la mariposa y el cuervo.

\- Tal y como mis visiones decían ese hombre caería presa de la furia – expuso Black Moth sonriendo Mayura.

\- La humillación de los ancestros, la deshonra de una derrota aplastante – expreso cogiendo una pluma mientras su aliado hacia lo mismo con una de las mariposas de aquel lugar.

\- No hay nada peor que te recuerden que por tus venas corre la sangre de alguien malvado para enardecer los ánimos – sentencio contaminando aquel insecto mientras su aliada hacia lo mismo con la pluma de su mano.

\- Ese deseo de reparar el agravio de una derrota sera el material del que nosotros construiremos la victoria – expreso esta continuando Black Moth.

\- Vuela mi oscuro akuma, dame un general que comande nuestras legiones – expreso soltando aquel insecto continuando Mayura.

\- Vuela precioso amok, acrecenta la furia de su corazón, llena su alma de rabia – sentencio dejando volar aquella pluma.

(-)

D'Argencourt andaba por las calles con una armadura de placas, propia de la época, sosteniendo la espada y el escudo con fuerza, introduciéndose el amok en el escudo y el akuma en la espada.

\- _Saludos Darkblade somos Black Moth_ – escucho aquel hombre al villano presentarse continuando su aliada.

\- _Y Mayura, te damos otra oportunidad de conquistar esta ciudad_ – expreso la villana continuando su aliado.

\- _Te damos la oportunidad de conseguir una revancha contra el alcalde Bourgeois y sus sucios métodos para obtener el __gobierno de esta ciudad_ – hablo Black Moth continuando Mayura.

\- _En e__f__ecto, __así podrás ser el único amo y señor de esta ciudad, __ese es tu derecho de sangre__ –_ exclamo continuando su superior.

\- _Te devolvemos la capacidad de crear un ejercito a tus ordenes, así como nuevas habilidades, la ciudad quedara cegada ante tu ataque_ – expreso el hombre continuando su subordinada.

\- _¿Además que seria de un caballero sin una montura? Te entregamos a Pesadilla, un corcel que te servida para la batalla que esta por venir –_ expreso aquella mujer hablando Black Moth.

\- _Por supuesto este poder tiene un precio, no olvides entregarnos los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir_ – ordeno sonriendo con malicia aquel hombre.

\- París se inclinada ante su único y legitimo gobernante – expreso aquel hombre siendo envuelto por un oscuro miasma mientras otro de tonos azulados adoptaba la forma de un caballo, viéndose como Darkblade volvía a estar en pie, viéndose como además de su espada carmesí llevaba un escudo amarrado en su brazo izquierdo, teniendo este la forma de una pluma de ave de colores azulados, mientras unos pasos mas hacia delante un imponente corcel de color ébano se mantenía en pie con oscura majestad, el caballo tenia los ojos rojos como la sangre, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una pesada barda hecha de cota de mallas, viéndose como su crin no era otra cosa sino una llama verde, así como de sus pezuñas emanaban llamas y humo, relinchando estremeciéndose los transeúntes, fallando sus móviles así como los dispositivos electrónicos cercanos, lanzando Darkblade un rayo a los asustados ciudadanos, empezando a alzar un ejercito, escuchándose gritar a todos al unisono "¡por su estirpe!"

**Jardines de Luxemburgo**

De vuelta en aquella feria medieval Marinette llevaba una canasta con varias telas que simulaban las prendas que debía lavar en el río, teniendo dificultades para llevar tan pesada carga, recibiendo ayuda de Adrien.

\- ¿Necesita mi ayuda gentil doncella? - pregunto el chico estremeciéndose Marinette ante la cercanía del rubio.

\- No seria adecuado que alguien de su alcurnia sea visto junto a una humilde campesina mi señor – expreso la joven saliendo de la vista del rubio, acercándose de nuevo este.

\- Se que me excedí anoche, lo siento mi señora, a fe mía que no era mi intención herir sus sentimientos ni mancillar su honor – se disculpo el hijo del gran diseñador de moda, deseando la joven perdonarlo, pero el chico se había extralimitado y una parte de ella deseaba verlo sufrir un ratito mas, mirando entonces a los ojos del chico, viendo el arrepentimiento en estos, mas cuando iba a disculparse fue empujada al suelo por cierta chica.

\- Mi señor debéis preparados, en cualquier momento Darkblade vendrá a reclamar lo que es suyo – expuso Lila arrastrando a Adrien, viendo como la franco-china se levantaba y empezaba a recoger lo tirado por el suelo – Ella no es nadie, solo una misera campesina, una sierva sin ninguna alcurnia ni noble linaje – dijo Lila apretando el rubio los puños, soltándose del agarre de la italiana, decidido a ayudar a Marinette, cuando algo capto la atención de su oído, como si algo muy pesado estuviese corriendo por la calle, viendo llegar alguien montado a caballo, lanzando este un rayo contra varios de los jóvenes, los cuales se inclinaron al instante, antes de liberar su montura una gran cantidad de humo viendo como este se dirigía a Marinette, corriendo y cubriéndola con su cuerpo, antes de con cuidado llevársela en brazos mientras Darkblade bajaba de Pesadilla, empezando a embestir caballeros a su causa.

Marinette tosió un par de veces sacando el humo inhalado, mientras Adrien permanecía a su lado.

\- ¿Os encontráis bien _my lady_? - no pudo evitar decir el rubio, quedándose el mismo extrañado por haber hablado así, asintiendo la joven.

\- Gracias mi noble caballero por protegerme y salvarme – dijo ella sin llegar a controlar su lenguaje, como si fuese blanco de algún hechizo.

\- Debe ser cosa de ese horrible Sentimonstruo que usa de montura – expreso Adrien asintiendo la franco-china levantándose la joven, hablando Tikki.

\- Marinette hay algo raro en todo esto, creo que ese Sentimonstruo os ha hechizado – dijo la kwami sosteniendo el móvil delante de ella, viendo Marinette aquel objeto, pareciéndole difícil recordar como usarlo.

\- ¿Usted recuerda como usar este artilugio mi señor? - pregunto negando el rubio, a pesar de que hacia solo unos instantes sabia como usar un móvil a la perfección, viendo como Ricardo ayudaba a escapar a los alumnos.

\- Tendremos que luchar sin tecnología del siglo veintiuno a causa de ese maligno ser, esto puede ser complicado – expreso Adrien mirando al kwami con aspecto de gato negro – Plagg, garras fuera – dijo el rubio dando paso a su transformación, mas la sorpresa de la chica fue enorme al ver como el traje de su partenaire no era el que solía utilizar, unas calzas negras cubrían sus piernas, con botas del mismo color, una capucha negra cubría su cabeza y torso, notando como debajo había una cota de malla, así como un antifaz hecho con un trozo de tela protegía su rostro e identidad, llevando su bastón en un cinturón, quedándose la joven mirando al chico, esas vestimentas bien podrían ser las de un ladrón mas que las de un noble caballero, viendo los guantes que cubrían las manos del chico.

\- Me temo _chaton_ que ese embrujo vuestras vestimentas transformaran de forma singular – expuso la joven cogiendo el rubio y besando el dorso de la mano de la joven.

\- Gentil dama vosotras iros preparando, yo distraeré a nuestro ruin enemigo – expreso Chat Noir saliendo del escondite y disponiéndose a luchar contra aquel oponente, extendiendo su bastón y golpeando a varios de aquellos caballeros a las ordenes del Akuma, el cual se giro para encarar a su oponente, permaneciendo todo el tiempo sobre su montura.

\- Bellaco, ¿como osáis interponeros en mi camino? - expreso Darkblade viendo a su encapuchado oponente, luchando este contra los lacayos del villano, dando tiempo con ello al resto de civiles a huir, mientras Marinette lo veía todo, una parte de ella le decía que no debía intervenir, como si fuese una simple doncella del medievo, pero su parte mas actual y moderna le decía que luchase, viendo al chico en apuros y como nadie iba en su ayuda.

\- No puedo permitir que este en peligro, Tikki, puntos fuera – dijo la joven dando paso a su otra identidad, mas como ocurriese con su _partenaire_ su traje no era el habitual, sino que era completamente distinto, llevaba una malla completamente negra cubriendo su cuerpo con un cuello mao, viéndose como una armadura ligera roja con puntos negros cubría su cuerpo, escarpes protegían sus piernas, un cinturón con el yo-yo como hebilla, una coraza ajustada a su cuerpo, hombreras con forma de corazón, guantes largos hasta los codos, una mascara de estilo veneciano cubría su rostro, así como una diadema de plata con tres rubíes descansaba sobre su frente, viéndose como su cabello se hallaba recogido en una trenza, cogiendo su arma y con gran habilidad amarrando a algunos de aquellos soldados, alejándolos del gato negro.

\- A fe mía mi señora que su aspecto es digno de una guerrera – expreso el felino mientras veían a Darkblade irse sobre su corcel en búsqueda de mas soldados, intuyendo Ladybug que pasaba.

\- Gracias mi príncipe, pero en estos momentos debemos centrarnos en detener a este villano que nos aqueja – expreso la catarina mirando al chico, fijándose en aquellos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas, sintiendo la profundidad de su mirada, recordando lo ocurrido la ultima vez que lo enfrentaron, se dirigiría al ayuntamiento para culminar su conquista, poniéndose ambos en trayecto. – Perdonadme Chat Noir por gritados ayer, no era mi intención heridos – se disculpo Ladybug negando su compañero, hablando este.

\- No os lamentéis _my lady_, se que estuvo mal lo que hice y dije, vos no sois una fulana, sino una princesa que merece ser tratada como tal – le contesto negando la joven, respondiéndole.

\- Te equivocas mi amor, solo soy la hija de unos humildes panaderos, una sirvienta – expreso negando el felino una vez mas, cogiendo a la catarina de la muñeca y mirándola a los ojos.

\- No me importa vuestro linaje, cuando digo que sois como una princesa es porque eso sois a mis ojos y ante mi corazón, sois una líder nata, muchas veces lo habéis demostrado, con o sin este velo que cubre vuestro rostro sois extraordinaria, que nadie os haga olvidar eso _Lianhua_ – le expuso dándose los amantes un casto beso, antes de continuar su camino, teniendo la infinita suerte de que nadie los había visto compartir aquel gesto.

Por fortuna para los héroes de París Ryuko y Viperion ya se hallaban preparando la defensa del ayuntamiento, pues aunque por aquel entonces no habían enfrentado al villano en cuestión, si sabían de que era capaz gracias al Ladyblog, viendo llegar el coche de la profesora Bustier, mas no les extraño que fuesen Ricardo junto a su novia y Alya quienes bajaron de este junto a la profesora en cuestión, la cual iba como una dama de la corte.

\- Ese Akuma es un monstruo, un poco mas y deja mi móvil inutilizado – expuso Alya suspirando el profesor de historia mientras Nathaniel salia un poco mareado de aquel vehículo.

\- No vuelvo a dejarle conducir mi coche – expreso Caline mirando hacia Rocío, asintiendo el español.

\- Mi amor tiene muchas virtudes, pero la conducción no es uno de sus fuertes y por desgracia yo no poseo carnet, puede que este sea un buen incentivo para sacármelo de una vez – expreso aquel hombre viendo el tono levemente verdoso de Nathaniel – Sácalo chico, te hará bien – le dijo corriendo el pelirrojo hacia unos arbustos cercanos, llegando Ladybug y Chat Noir en esos momentos, viendo sus compañeros la indumentaria que usaban.

\- Se que se celebra una feria medieval, pero esto ya es pasarse – expreso Ryuko cruzándose de brazos asintiendo el héroe serpiente, mientras Alya grababa todo con su móvil.

\- A fe nuestra que no era intención ofender a nadie, pero los poderes de ese ruin y demoniaco corcel nos han hecho olvidar como usar las maravillas del siglo presente – expreso Chat Noir quedándose todos con queda de confusión, interviniendo el profesor de historia.

\- Dice que el Sentimonstruo les ha hechizado haciendo que no recuerden como se usa la tecnología moderna, de hay sus vestimentas propias de aquella lejana época – interpreto el hombre quedando mas claro para los presentes.

\- ¿Cual es el plan? - pregunto Viperion mirando Ladybug a su alrededor, había un par de autobuses puestos cortando las vías secundarias, pero eso no garantizaba nada, recordando como pudo convertir coches en catapultas, debía reducir los vehículos en la zona.

\- Llevaos esos carros de hierro, nuestro enemigo podría convertirlos en armas contra nosotros, fortificad la puerta principal, no podemos permitir que nos ataquen, Viperion vigila desde el punto mas alto, cuando los veas has sonar tu lira – ordeno la catarina cogiendo Caline las llaves de su vehículo y sacándolo de allí, así mismo otras personas hacían lo mismo con los demás coches, dejando la zona despejada, vigilando Viperion desde las alturas en todas direcciones, acercándose Ricardo a esta.

\- Creo que debemos forzarle a bajar de su montura, mientras este sobre ella dispone de mayor movilidad, no sabemos en absoluto de todo lo que es capaz – expreso aquel hombre teniendo un mal presentimiento, escuchando la musica que hacia el rasgas de las cuerdas, Viperion los había visto.

\- No debemos preocuparnos, podemos vencer – expreso la heroína negando aquel hombre, pues su enemigo los superaba en numero y quien sabe si no habían preparado alguna sorpresa desagradable.

\- Obligar a Dark blade a batirse en honorable combate singular podría ser mas eficaz que resistir un asedio – dijo aunque sabia que la catarina no le haría caso, en esos momentos solo era un civil, buscando algo con lo que enfrentar a aquel contrincante, viendo una bicicleta abandonada en medio de la plaza, así como una escoba y un poco mas haya un furgón policial abandonado, teniendo una idea, desastrosa, pero una idea.

Mientras tanto tal y como Ricardo intuía su oponente se había pertrechado mejor que la ultima vez, sus tropas no solo la componían incontables soldados, sino también varias catapultas que eran arrastradas por sus lacayos así como un par de balistas, hablando el Akuma desde su montura.

\- Villanos, truhanes, abrid las puertas y rendíos, hacedlo y mostrare misericordia con todos ustedes – expreso Darkblade viendo como desde lo alto Ladybug junto a Chat Noir lo miraban fijamente.

\- Darkblade seras tu quien hoy salga derrotado, tal y como ocurriese con vuestro ancestro hace ya muchos siglos – sentencio Ladybug escuchando como se destensaba alguna cuerda, viendo a varios de aquellos caballeros volar hacia el ayuntamiento, su oponente había venido preparado, su plan no había resultado en absoluto.

\- Yo me encargo, soy mejor luchador cuerpo a cuerpo – dijo Chat Noir dispuesto a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con el Akuma deteniéndolo Ladybug.

\- Nuestro adversario dispone de la ventaja de ir montado y superarnos en numero, debemos hacerlo bajar – expreso la catarina viendo como varios caballeros intentaban trepar por los muros, tirándolos con su yo-yo al suelo mientras Chat Noir buscaba donde había mas contrincantes, así mismo Viperion permanecía en lo alto, viendo todo lo que ocurría, cuando una baldosa salio volando hacia el, evitando ser impactado gracias a los reflejos aumentados, viendo como un par de caballeros tensaban una balista mientras un tercero ponía un casco de motorista, disparándolo otra vez contra el, evitando el proyectil mientras una bola de desperdicios le golpeaba en el torso, tirándolo de su posición, una segunda balista había sido la responsable, siendo salvado por Ryuko.

\- Gracias – dijo el héroe serpiente agradeciendo la joven la mascara, pues posiblemente sus mejillas estarían levemente sonrojadas por la cercanía.

\- Estamos a mano – expuso manteniendo su frialdad natural, continuando la lucha contra aquellos invasores, manteniendo a raya a sus atacantes mediante la astucia y la ventaja de estar en una posición defendible, viendo todo Darkblade desde Pesadilla, relinchando aquel corcel de aspecto aterrador, apareciendo la marca de la mariposa en su rostro.

\- _Darkblade no olvides nuestro acuerdo, céntrate en conseguir los miraculous, sin sus campeones la ciudad sera tuya así como yo obtendré lo que deseo_ – le dijo Black Moth a su lacayo, mientras este vigilaba todo desde aquel ser, arreándolo empezando aquel corcel a correr por el aire, volando en muchos sentidos dejando una estela de humo en su galopar.

\- ¿Esa cosa vuela? - exclamo Alya la cual se encontraba en el interior del edificio, mientras Lila que había conseguido llegar por sus propios medios buscaba un modo de ayudar al Akuma sin ser descubierta, viendo una ventana que se hallaba abierta y con sumo cuidado acercándose a esta, gritando para llamar la atención de un par de caballeros que estaban cerca, dirigiéndose hacia esta, teniendo Alya que dejar de grabar para intentar cerrar la ventana, llegando Viperion y golpeando a ambos lacayos antes de mirar hacia Lila, viendo como esta no parecía hacer nada por ayudar en absoluto.

La lucha continuaba extendiendo Ladybug el hilo de su yo-yo sobre Pesadilla, enredando las patas de este lanzando aquel monstruoso ser una llamarada por el hocico, aquel caballo era un dolor de cabeza, aun mas al ver como se liberaba sin dificultad de esas ataduras, siendo lanzada por los aires, rompiendo una ventana y acabando en el despacho del alcalde.

\- Espero el destino sea veleidoso – expreso la catarina mirando su yo-yo, mientras aquel corcel volaba hacia donde estaría Viperion, debía intervenir – Lucky Charm – conjuro Ladybug cayendo en sus manos la tapa de un bote de pegamento, mirando a su alrededor en búsqueda de algo medianamente útil, mas las cosas no parecían ir bien, planteándose si aquello era una mala señal, cuando un grito capto su atención.

\- ¡Te desafío Darkblade a honorable duelo singular! - grito alguien fuera, asomándose Ladybug viendo a Ricardo con un casco y equipo antidisturbios con una bicicleta al lado, viendo al fin la solución a su problema, Ricardo, el palo de escoba que sostenía, Chat Noir, la espada de Ryuko, la bici y el pegamento, escuchando la risa burlona de aquel caballero de negra armadura.

\- ¿Enserio crees tu un simple mortal que puede derrotarme? - expuso el Akuma con clara confianza y superioridad, mirando Ladybug aquello, era el momento de intervenir.

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? - pregunto la catarina saltando al lado de aquel hombre – Si le ganas en una justa tendrás mi miraculous y el de Chat Noir, un combate que decidida el resultado de esta batalla – expuso Ladybug planteándose la situación Darkblade, escuchando a Black Moth en su cabeza.

\- _Ten cuidado, podría ser una trampa_ – le advirtió el villano hablando Ricardo en voz baja.

\- ¿Estas loca? - le pregunto claramente preocupado ante lo que pudiese ocurrir, guiñándole un ojo la catarina mientras le mostraba el bote de pegamento, entendiendo el plan casi al instante – Esta claro que no aceptara Ladybug, no es lo bastante hábil para vencer a un pusilánime como _moi_ – le dijo Ricardo a la heroína sonriendo ambos al ver como su oponente había caído en aquel truco.

\- Muy bien acepto, poned las condiciones del encuentro – expuso el Akuma empezando a descender, hablando Ricardo.

\- Primero debemos descabalgar al oponente con un golpe, una vez descabalgado lucharemos con la espada hasta que uno de los dos se vea indispuesto para continuar luchando – expuso aquel hombre continuando el villano.

\- Me parece bien, no tendré dificultades en veceros a vos un simple campesino – dijo sonriendo Ladybug susurrándole algo al oído a su aliado, antes de mirar a los demás involucrados en aquella lucha.

\- Ryuko debéis entregar vuestra arma a nuestro paladín, usted Chat Noir preparaos – ordeno Ladybug mirándose ambos héroes antes de obedecer, acercándose el felino y diciendo.

\- No creo que sea buena idea mi señora, no por las habilidades de este hombre, sino por la falta de fuerza – dijo el gato negro asintiendo Ryuko, contestándole Ricardo.

\- La pluma es mas fuerte que la espada, no necesito fuerza, solo un golpe que le quite ese escudo suyo, entonces destrúyelo con tu Cataclism – le indico el hombre viéndose como se subía en la bicicleta, sosteniendo el escudo antidisturbios con cuidado mientras ponía la espada en aquella montura, mirando fijamente hacia el frente, sosteniendo aquella escoba con fuerza, esto iba a doler mucho, poniéndose en el otro extremo de aquella plaza Darkblade, empezando aquella lucha desequilibrada, galopando Pesadilla con paso raudo hacia su oponente, con lanza en ristre el Akuma, golpeando el escudo de su oponente, mas por suerte este no se cayo de la bici, moviendo un poco el hombro ante el dolor causado en aquel impacto.

\- Ruin bellaco no podréis conmigo – expuso el Akuma volviendo a la carga, sosteniendo Ricardo aquel palo de escoba con fuerza mientras avanzaba, evitando esta vez ser golpeado por la lanza de su adversario y chocando la punta de aquel arma improvisada con el escudo de su contrincante, viéndose como esta se había quedado pegada a su lanza, resultando en que Ricardo saliese volando junto a aquel escudo, lanzándolo contra Chat Noir.

\- Ya sabes que hacer camarada – expuso aquel hombre cogiendo la espada de Ryuko listo para combatir contra Darkblade en completa desventaja.

\- Cataclism – conjuro Chat Noir destruyendo aquel escudo con un toque mientras Darkblade avanzaba sobre su montura hacia su oponente, desvaneciéndose el Sentimonstruo ante la destrucción del objeto que contenía el amok, saliendo el Akuma volando por los aires, tirando Ricardo el escudo sosteniendo mejor la espada, comprobando su peso y como estaba equilibrada.

\- Ya no habrá mas maldad pequeña pluma - dijo Ladybug purificando el amok y soltando aquella pluma blanca al aire.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

Ambos villanos veían todo en directo gracias a Alya que se encontraba grabando el encuentro.

\- La situación ha cambiado mi señor – expuso Mayura negando Black Moth ante el comentario de su aliada.

\- En absoluto, es verdad que han conseguido destruir a Pesadilla, pero Darkblade todavía sigue en pie – dijo sabiendo que la situación estaba complicada, pero no imposible de ponerse a su favor.

**_Isle de la Cite_, delante del ayuntamiento**

Ricardo veía todo con una sonrisa, su oponente ahora estaba en una situación mas ventajosa para el, solo debía derrotar a aquel Akuma en un duelo de esgrima, y hay si que no pensaba perder.

\- Se os olvida una de las normas mas antiguas de un caballero – expuso aquel hombre haciendo una cortes reverencia – Toda gesta debe hacerse en honor a una dama – continuo sosteniendo la espada de Ryuko con fuerza en su mano, listo para empezar a combatir contra aquel oponente, corriendo Darkblade al encuentro de su rival, chocando los aceros rápidamente, realizando un tajo horizontal que Ricardo contrarresto con un movimiento ascendente de la hoja, realizando un tajo en diagonal que alcanzo a Darkblade en un hombro antes de este empujarlo de una patada.

\- Eso es trampa – dijo Alya viendo como aquel golpe había conseguido hacer mella en su profesor, levantándose este volviendo a la lucha, chocando los aceros una vez mas, viéndose empezar a esquivar a Ricardo los tajos y cortes de su oponente mientras desviaba con su propia arma los ataques que no podía evitar de otro modo, notando se las cualidades de aquella batalla, Darkblade contaba con la experiencia mientras que su adversario poseía la fuerza de la juventud y una determinación inquebrantable, chocando ambos sus armas de nuevo, notando se como la lucha se volvia pareja con cada segundo que pasaba, escuchando Ladybug la segunda alerta de sus aretes, viendo como aquel hombre mostraba una entereza prodigiosa sin duda alguna.

\- ¡Vamos Ricardo! - animo Rocío a aquel hombre, viéndose a este empezar a redoblar esfuerzos ante esas palabras de aliento, consiguiendo un golpe en el torso de su oponente, llevándose un tajo en el brazo derecho, llevándose la mano que aun sostenía la espada al lugar del corte.

\- Eres un simple mortal, no puedes vencerme – expreso el Akuma apuntando a su oponente con aquella arma blanca, pasando a endurecerse el semblante de Ricardo, volviendo al ataque, luchando con fuerzas renovadas, aunque se notaba a leguas que el cansancio empezaba a hacer de las suyas, chocando ambas espadas con rapidez, mirando todo el mundo con expectación aquel duelo, girando Ricardo la muñeca consiguiendo hacer que el agarre de su oponente flaquease, moviéndose con gran velocidad golpeando aquella espada casi en la guarda, haciendo que su oponente la soltase sosteniéndola Ricardo y lanzándola hacia un lado, recibiendo un cabezazo de Darkblade.

\- ¡Ladybug ahora! - grito aquel hombre lanzando su yo-yo atrapando entre los hilos de su arma aquel filo, rompiéndolo con gran precisión.

\- Ya no habrá mas maldad pequeño akuma – dijo Ladybug abriendo su yo-yo y atrapando con un rápido movimiento la mariposa negra – Bye bye _petite papillion_ – dijo la catarina saltando a la mariposa purificada, sosteniendo en sus manos el bote de pegamento – ¡Miraculous Ladybug! - grito al cielo saliendo miles de mariquitas mágicas, reparando todo lo destruido así como tratando las heridas sufridas por Ricardo, mientras, volviendo su traje y el de Chat Noir a la normalidad.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

Black Moth miraba todo lo ocurrido, sintiendo su furia crecer mientras contemplaba el ventanal.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, puede que hoy hayáis vencido, pero la conquista de vuestros miraculous es algo inevitable, yo seré quien gane esta guerra, da igual cuantos aliados tengáis, ¡yo triunfare al final! - sentencio viéndose como aquel ventanal se cerraba, mientras Mayura pensaba en alguna manera de cambiar la balanza a favor de su jefe.

**Frente al ayuntamiento**

\- Bien hecho – dijeron ambos héroes chocando puños, mientras los civiles vitoreaban a sus salvadores, mirando Ricardo hacia su compañero de trabajo, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Lo que hayan hecho nuestros ancestros no definen quienes somos, solo nos dicen de donde venimos – le dijo el profesor de historia al esgrimista, escuchando el tercer aviso de su miraculous Ladybug, viendo a ambos hombres conversar.

\- ¡Ricardo! - lo llamo la catarina mirando aquel hombre hacia esta – Da igual que poseas o no un miraculous, siempre seras un héroe, hoy lo has demostrado – le dijo yéndose de allí junto a Chat Noir, mirándose Ryuko y Viperion, yendo la dragona hacia aquel hombre, escuchándolo elogiar aquella hoja.

\- Espada de hoja recta, estilo jian, filo de titanio aleado con plata, su brillo lo demuestra, es una gran espada Ryuko, digna de una guerrera – expuso aquel hombre asintiendo la portadora del dragón al igual que Viperion, cada uno por caminos separados, yéndose hacia los Jardines de Luxemburgo, donde debían realizar la recreación histórica.

Tras el encuentro con aquel Akuma todo volvió a la normalidad, si se puede decir normal vivir en una ciudad con súper-héroes azotada por un villano que puede conferir poderes a cualquier persona o ser capaz de sentir, viéndose como Marinette volvía las labores que le tocaban en aquella feria medieval, estando con Chloe y Alya llevando un par de canastos llenos de telas que simulaban prendas que lavar, viendo como Luka tocaba una guitarra y contaba una historia inventada sobre dragones, caballeros y princesas, al mismo tiempo que Juleka danzaba al son de esa musica, escenificando la historia contada por su hermano, mientras Kagami hacia de gitana, concretamente adivina, mientras el alcalde Bourgeois se sentaba en un gran trono preparado para la situación, andando por allí muchos curiosos, los cuales andaban buscando algo que llamase su atención, acercándose Ricardo junto a Rocío a Adrien, el cual disfrutaba de la musica de su amigo.

\- Interpretar a un rapsoda no es sencillo, pero algo me dice que la ayuda de la señorita Tsurugi a resultado útil en esta situación – expuso el hombre mientras Adrien miraba a su amigo, viendo como una venda cubría sus ojos, demostrando su talento musical al tocar las cuerdas sin usar la vista.

\- Empiezo a entender porque te esta gustando ser profesor Ricardo – expuso la mujer mirando a su novio, recibiendo aquel hombre un beso en la mejilla – Ayudar a desarrollar el talento de los demás es una gran labor, llenar de sabiduría sus mentes, no es un trabajo sencillo – expuso esta asintiendo aquel hombre.

\- Si, pero aun así – dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Marinette – Hay cosas que desearía no saber – expuso el profesor negando Rocío.

\- No puedes estar seguro que su akumatizacion cause todo eso, el futuro esta siempre cambiando, son nuestras decisiones los que lo definen, no lo que veamos – expreso esta suspirando aquel hombre.

\- Recemos que mis visiones no se cumplan, la idea de tener que enfrentarla me resulta difícil, la luz que irradia es extraordinaria, solo espero que esa luz no se extinga – expreso cruzándose de brazos la mujer.

\- ¿Debo sentirme celosa? - le pregunto negando este antes de mirarla.

\- En absoluto, puede que ella sea brillante, pero tu eres el sol que trae vida a mi corazón – expreso aquel hombre dándole aquella mujer un beso, correspondiéndolo rápidamente separándose cuando la gente empezó a prestarles atención.

\- Creo que debemos seguir con este espectáculo medieval – expuso ella continuando con aquella labor, viendose como la gente disfrutaba de la recreación de la lucha contra el terrible Darkblade de hace siglos, solo con la diferencia de ser un combate singular entre Adrien y D'Argencourt, habiendo visto el señor Damocles como Ricardo había sido capaz de solucionar todo aquel entuerto, convenciendo al profesor de participar, aquel hombre no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie, así mismo era justo en el trato a los alumnos, viendo el mensaje que le habían enviado esa mañana, quizás debía seguir meditando, pues otros profesores también podían con aquella tarea.

(-)

En otro lugar de París, Löwen se encontraba vigilando los alrededores de la _Tour Eiffel_, buscando al guardián, ese hombre debía estar en la ciudad, sabia cual era el vehículo que poseía, cuando le llego un mensaje, viendo una grabación del combate entre Ricardo y Darkblade, apretando los puños con fuerza, ese chucho era mejor luchador de lo esperado, por suerte no disponía de su miraculous, pues seria un contrincante a su par, quizás debía vigilarlo, no le agradaba alguien con su rectitud moral, llegándole una alerta, viendo las noticias abriendo los ojos de manera desmesurada.

**Jardines de Luxemburgo**

Aquella recreación continuaba, viéndose como Hiccup se acercaba a Ricardo, sonriendo aquel hombre al ver a su protegido, así como hacia lo mismo Kagami.

\- Profesor siendo tan bueno, ¿como es que no tiene una escuela de esgrima o siquiera participa? - pregunto Kagami mientras cojo se quedaba un poco atrás, esperando la japonesa respuesta de aquel hombre.

\- ¿Tan hábil me cree? - cuestiono asintiendo la joven de ascendencia asiática, viendo como el maquillaje utilizado ocultaba parte de aquellos rasgos, asintiendo la joven – En marzo del año pasado se hicieron pruebas para el equipo olímpico español, por desgracia sufrí un accidente y no pude participar en la selección, sino ahora mismo estaría entrenando para las olimpiadas de Tokio – le contesto acercándose Hiccup un poco mas y hablándole.

\- ¿No se arrepiente de no poder conseguir algo así? - le cuestiono el cojo negando aquel hombre.

\- Es cierto que estaría mucho mas tranquilo y seguramente no estaría de profesor en estos momentos – le contesto aunque intuía que iba a decir algo mas – Pero en ese caso me habría perdido muchas cosas, no habría conocido a muchos jóvenes con talento, ni descubierto mi vocación, ni me habría reencontrado con la mujer de mis sueños, también esta claro que otra persona habría encontrado el miraculous del perro, quizás alguien que lo habría usado con malas intenciones, el hubiera no existe, lo mejor es centrarnos en lo que tenemos y no en lo que pudo ser, vive el presente – le expuso pensando en aquello Hiccup y Kagami, dándole la razón ambos jóvenes – Queda poco para el torneo local de esgrima, señorita Tsurugi no es nada personal pero mis apoyos van hacia Hiccup – le indico a ambos mirándose ambos jóvenes, sonriendo la japonesa, no iba a perder contra un cojo, no entraba en sus planes ello.

**EDOPA**

En el cuartel de aquella organización un par de científicos se encontraban delante de una especie de reactor, viendo como este era accionado por dos de los tres cristales, analizando los parámetros y resultados, aquellos hombres se sentían impresionados ante aquello.

\- Una fuente de energía casi ilimitada, imagina las posibilidades para la humanidad – le dijo uno de aquellos científicos al otro, hablando el otro.

\- Cierto, pero me preocupa el mal uso que pueda darse a este descubrimiento – le contesto negando el otro, era imposible que aquello tuviese malas intenciones. Mientras tanto en otra parte el capitán de aquel cuerpo especializado se encontraba hablando con una mujer mayor de ojos verdes.

\- Solo deseamos saber que ocurre cuando se combinan los miraculous del gato negro y la catarina _madame_ Lenoir, es por el bien de la humanidad – indico aquel hombre negando aquella mujer.

\- Me temo que no puedo decirle lo que se, ese conocimiento es peligroso, es mejor para el mundo que no se sepa las consecuencias del uso de ese poder, créame, el Fuhrer lo sabia, por eso desato todo aquello para obtenerlo, ¿que cree que ocurrida si alguien lo descubre? Los filos de Jade también lo saben y pueden ver lo que hacen para intentar obtenerlos, hágale caso a la voz de la experiencia, no busque ambos miraculous – especifico aquella mujer saliendo el capitán mientras el agente Caballero en la distancia lo había escuchado todo, si querían saber para que servían ambos en conjunto debían obtener un miraculous, era la única posibilidad, recibiendo un mensaje, viendo las noticias incrédulo.

**Jardines de Luxemburgo**

Todo el mundo había dejado lo que estaba haciendo a un lado, viendo como por las noticias una corresponsal de prensa en el Tibet mostraba la imagen de un templo.

\- _Como escuchan espectadores, este templo destruido hace mas de ciento cincuenta años ha aparecido como si de magia se tratase, lo mas extraordinario es que en su interior todavía viven los monjes de esta orden monástica_ – decía la reportera desde un helicóptero, pero eso no era lo que había llamado la atención del publico, pues varios de los espectadores contemplaban sobretodo el símbolo que había grabado sobre el patio del templo, un símbolo que Marinette, Adrien y el maestro Fu conocían, el símbolo de la Orden de los Guardianes, cuando hace unos días vencieron a Feast los monjes así como todo lo destruido por el Sentimonstruo se había restaurado, sin saber que consecuencias aquello podría tener.

**CONTINUARA**

Debo decir que este capitulo estaba en gran parte planeado desde hace mas de un año, desde antes incluso de empezar a este fic, pero debía esperar al momento oportuno para escribirlo, ahora dejemos esas descripciones para ayudados con algo de cultura.

**Zaragüelles: calzones o pantalones de origen andalusí, aun se usa en Marruecos, debajo de la chilaba.**

**Borceguí: tipo de calzado usado en la España medieval, hoy día se sigue usando este termino para algún calzado militar de Suramerica.**

**Talit: Indumentaria hebrea en forma de chal usada en los oficios religiosos.**

**Tefilin: filacteria, cintas de cuero con inscripciones sagradas que en la tradición hebraica se amarraba sobre el brazo no hábil y la cabeza.**

Muchas gracias por leer estimados lectores esta historia, espero os haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi escribirla, nos leemos pronto.


	37. Astarte

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estoy con otro capitulo de esta historia, las cosas empezaran a ponerse interesantes, pues se vera la profundidad de los sentimientos debido al singular Akuma que hoy se desatara sobre París, espero os guste pues resultara emocionante."

**Capitulo 37: Astarte**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Darkblade volvió a asolar la ciudad, estando durante una media hora el como Ricardo lo había vencido, pasando todo el cuchicheo a la aparición del templo de los guardianes con sus monjes, pero en esos momentos la ciudad era atacada por un Akuma, concretamente Stoneheart, mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir intentaban derrotarlo Ryuko y Viperion se enfrentaban al Sentimonstruo que lo acompañaba y a Skorpion, la cual fue rápidamente sepultada bajo un edificio cuando el Sentimonstruo, que no era otra cosa sino un gigantesco toro de roca y cristales de cuarzo, aquella tarde estaba resultando muy entretenida sin duda para los héroes.

\- Viperion tenemos que alejar a Bullrock de la gente – indico Ryuko a su compañero asintiendo este, tocando su lira en un intento de atraer y relajar a aquella bestia de gran tamaño, mientras la dragona lo vigilaba esperando para actuar.

\- Ladybug no es por meter prisa pero creo que quiere pegarnos al asfalto - indico Chat Noir a su _partenaire_ mientras la catarina esquivaba otro golpe de Stoneheart, decidiendo pasar a cosas mayores.

\- Tienes razón _chaton_ necesitamos un Lucky Charm - conjuro la catarina cayendo en sus manos una tirita para los golpes, quedándose mirando aquel curioso objeto, sin percatarse de como el Akuma se acercaba para propinarle un patada, sintiendo algo envolver su cuerpo la joven de las coletas antes de salir disparada por los aires, viendo que Chat Noir no estaba muy lejos, siguiendo su mismo trayectoria, aterrizando o mejor dicho estrellándose la heroína contra el suelo, terminando en pompa mientras su compañero se movía por instinto, viéndose como este posiblemente aterrizaría de rodillas, con las garras completamente fuera, acabando estas clavadas en las nalgas de la heroína, soltando esta un grito al sentir las garras clavándose en su retaguardia, gritando esta dilatándose sus pupilas por el dolor, sin darse cuenta ambos que estaban en una posición muy comprometida, escuchando como Stoneheart empezaba a reír como un loco al ver la postura en la que estaban.

\- Jajajaja, el estilo perrito - se reia el Akuma a carcajadas percatándose ambos héroes en la indecorosa situación en la que estaban, sintiendo la heroína sus mejillas arder de vergüenza y rabia, viendo ambos como el villano abría la palma de la mano y por accidente rompía el objeto akumatizado y liberaba también el amok.

\- Ya no habrá mas maldades - dijo la catarina atrapando a la mariposa y la pluma, purificando ambos - ¡Miraculous Ladybug! - conjuro la heroína lanzando aquel objeto que claramente era para tapar heridas, esparciéndose las mariquitas mágicas por todas partes, restaurando lo destruido en la batalla.

\- Creo que sera mejor una retirada antes de que Skorpion empiece a buscarnos - expreso Chat Noir asintiendo la catarina un tanto avergonzada por lo ocurrido hacia solo un rato, saliendo ambos en direcciones contrarias.

Ladybug llego al balcón de su casa en muy poco tiempo, teniendo cuidado de no ser vista, contemplando el cielo oscurecer, antes de deshacer la transformación, viendo a su madre esperándola sentada sobre su cama.

\- ¿Un Akuma duro tesoro? - pregunto Sabine asintiendo la franco-china un tanto avergonzada, debía ser mas cuidadosa con su identidad, Chat Noir ya había dejado caer esta ante Astrid y su madre, llevándose la joven las manos al abdomen.

\- Si la verdad, aunque claro estaba hecho de roca – contesto esperando hacer reír a su madre con aquella respuesta, aunque la mujer parecía indemne a cualquier comentario - ¿Has … - le iba a preguntar negando aquella mujer.

\- Ojala hija, he buscado en cada farmacia que hay en el distrito y nada, no queda nada para los cólicos – le contesto su madre sintiéndose la franco-china a dolorida en la zona del abdomen, conteniendo un llanto – Por suerte existe la medicina alternativa – le contesto señalando una bandeja sobre la cual había algunas pastas y una tetera con té humeante en su interior, levantándose y ofreciéndole a su hija el contenido en una taza.

\- Mama, un té no va a solucionar esto – le contesto la joven claramente molesta, saliendo Tikki y cogiendo una de aquellas pastas para recuperar fuerzas.

\- Marinette el maestro Fu te enseño sobre plantas medicinales, sabes que algunas tienen efectos analgésicos – le recordó Tikki asintiendo la joven, hablando su madre.

\- Me ha costado obtenerlo pero he conseguido de té de magnolias, es buena para los dolores hija, o al menos eso he escuchado – le expuso asintiendo Tikki.

\- Es verdad, tu profesor de historia suele tomarlo – le comento la kwami recordando aquello la franco-china, asintiendo antes de mirar aquella bebida y tomársela, sin medicación le resultaría difícil aguantar esos días.

\- Mama – dijo captando la atención de su progenitora - ¿Por que crees que se me ha descompensado el ciclo? - le pregunto viéndose como la joven estaba colorada ante ese tipo de cuestiones, pensando un poco Sabine antes de darle respuesta.

\- Puede que sea el estrés, creo que sufres de tanto que te esta afectando negativamente al cuerpo, por eso se te ha descompuesto el cuerpo Marinette – le contesto haciendo memoria la joven, estudiar, proteger la ciudad, intentar descubrir la identidad de los villanos, sus sueños como diseñadora, Adrien, evitar que descubriese la prensa que salia con Adrien, sin duda alguna estaba bajo mucha presión.

\- Tienes que tomarte las cosas con mas calma Marinette, ya has enfermado por estar estresada antes – le recordó Tikki asintiendo la joven, decidiendo bajar a cenar antes de irse a dormir, necesitaba descansar.

**Mansión Agreste**

Adrien se encontraba ya en su habitación, por suerte había llegado antes de la hora impuesta por su padre, pero sospechaba que este estaba esperando a que cometiese algún error para quitarle todas sus libertades, mirando hacia Plagg, el cual ya se encontraba durmiendo, mientras tanto Adrien no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Marinette, la joven se había vuelto mas hermosa si cabía en los últimos meses, sus pómulos se habían reducido dándole rasgos mas finos, sus pechos habían crecido en esos meses y las caderas de la joven lo estaban volviendo loco, decidiendo ir al baño para refrescarse, recordando la suavidad de la piel de la chica, poniéndose aun mas rojo al recordar como esa misma tarde le había tocado las nalgas, estremeciéndose sintiendo un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, debía relajarse, Marinette era su novia en secreto, pero no debía dar ni un solo paso en falso, sino podría acabar muy mal, viendo la hora que era decidiendo dormir, sintiendo a su amigo dar problemas, seria una noche muy larga intentando controlar sus impulsos primarios.

**Residencia Dupain-Cheng**

La mañana había llegado mas rápido de lo esperado, lunes, escuchando la mas joven habitante de esa morada el despertador, apagándolo y levantándose para ir hacia el baño y darse una ducha, mirándose al espejo aun adormilada viendo algo que no estaba seguro la noche anterior, acercándose contemplando lo que había aparecido, pegando un grito que alerto a sus padres y despertó a Tikki, viendo la kwami el rostro de su portadora, viendo como una espinilla había aparecido justo en la nariz de su portadora, en el lado izquierdo, pequeña pero visible para cualquiera, sintiendo la joven pavor ante aquello, no solo estaba en esos días, sino además sus hormonas habían decidido jugar en su contra y hacer que apareciese una imperfección cutánea, justo el día de la foto de grupo, pensando rápidamente en reventarla, recordando que hacer eso solo causaría que apareciesen mas, viendo como su madre llegaba, suspirando al ver cual era la causa.

\- Tenia que ocurrir hoy justamente – se quejo la joven empezando a hacerse una idea de lo que ocurriría, Lila lo descubriría, lo difundiría en las redes sociales, el señor Agreste nunca permitiría a Adrien salir con una chica que no fuese perfecta, su carrera como diseñadora llegaría a su fin, tendría que vivir en la calle o con un trabajo mal pagado, empezando a hiper-ventilar calmándola su madre.

\- Solo tenemos que cubrirlo con una tirita o con maquillaje, no te preocupes, no es tan grave – le comento Sabine respirando la joven un poco, intentando relajarse, continuando Tikki.

\- Tu madre tiene razón, además con las pecas casi ni se nota de lejos – expreso la kwami mirando la joven su reflejo, posiblemente tenían razón, posiblemente estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, solo debía centrarse en que todo saldría bien, además, Lila no estaba en su grupo, aunque descubriese la espinilla no podría hacer mucho para molestarla, todo saldría bien.

En el patio los alumnos del grupo de Marinette y el de Lila estaban reunidos, viéndose al profesor Garcia hablarles a ambos.

\- Como sabéis hoy se realizara la foto de los grupos, sin embargo el fotógrafo no llegada hasta la ultima hora – expuso no entendiendo la razón por la que los habían reunido a ambos grupos – Sin embargo los profesores tenemos que os daríamos clase a ambos grupos tenemos una reunión con el señor Damocles, de hay que como situación excepcional ambos tengáis una hora libre, tenéis libertad para coger el material deportivo, y si hay algún problema por favor enviad a alguien a avisarnos – expreso aquel hombre mirando hacia Marinette, viendo la venda adhesiva que cubría su nariz, conociéndola posiblemente se cayo en casa antes de salir, decidiendo dejar a los alumnos a su aire, silbando la franco-china para reunir a su grupo.

\- Si algún alumno no puede jugar por cualquier razón médica que lo diga – pidió Marinette a sus compañeros - Así mismo si alguno quiere aprovechar y ponerse a estudiar solo que coja un libro y se ponga en una banca – indico mientras Lila escuchaba a la franco-china, sonriendo ante la maliciosa idea que había tenido.

**_College_ Luis XIV**

Ondine andaba por los pasillos hacia su aula, encontrándose con Xion en el camino, viendo como su amiga parecía estar triste por algo, acercándose a ver que le pasaba.

\- ¿Estas bien chica? - le pregunto enfurruñándose la joven, viendo como la chica tenia una venda adhesiva de forma circular cubriéndole la nariz - ¿Una espinilla? - cuestiono cruzándose de brazos la de pelo negro, suspirando molesta.

\- No me pasa nada – le contesto de manera seca viendo Ondine que esta parecía herida por algo, cuando sonó su móvil viendo que era un mensaje de Kim – Contéstale a tu príncipe amiga, recuérdame que no tengo ninguna suerte con los chicos – le dijo antes de alejarse de esta, viendo la pelirroja con pecas como su amiga se iba, decidiendo ir tras ella, mientras Xion recordaba sus decepciones amorosas, siempre que se declaraba a un chico este le echaba en cara su baja altura, su falta de curvas, sus problemas de acné cuando llegaban esos días, mientras todas las chicas que conocía parecían tener suerte con los hombres.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

\- Las jóvenes de hoy en día están bajo mucha presión, una presión perfecta para mis akumas – expreso el villano contemplando las mariposas que volaban por allí, posándose una en su mano – Vuela mi akuma, hagamos que esta estrella tenga el protagonismo que tanto anhela – dijo dejando libre aquel maligno insecto.

**_College_ Luis XIV**

Xion se había metido en los baños, quitando la venda adhesiva que en efecto ocultaba una espinilla bastante fea, sosteniendo aquel objeto con fuerza, sintiendo rabia por aquello, siempre el patito feo de la clase, escuchando a Ondine detrás de la puerta intentando que saliese, mirándose al espejo cuando sin previo aviso el akuma se introdujo en aquella venda adhesiva.

\- _Astarte soy Hawk Moth_ – se presento el villano intentando la chica no escucharlo, estaba molesta por tener siempre mala suerte con los chicos, pero no iba a hacerle daño a su amiga – ¿_Frustrada porque el chico que te gusta ni siquiera sepa que existes?_ \- le cuestiono empezando la chica a ceder a sus deseos mas oscuros – _Yo puedo ayudarte, te concedo la habilidad de arrebatarle la belleza y carisma a las mujeres y el poder de enamorar a los hombres con tu simple mirada, pero para ello debes librarte de la mas hermosa del baile_ – le dijo contestando Xion.

\- Ladybug – dijo sonriendo Hawk Moth en su guarida.

\- _Si así es, todos los chicos de esta ciudad sueñan con estar con ella, siempre inalcanzable incluso para Chat Noir, pero tu puedes ser mas hermosa que ella, a cambio solo te pido su miraculous y el de Chat Noir, dígame señorita, ¿tenemos trato?_ \- cuestiono Hawk Moth sonriendo la joven con malicia antes de contestar.

\- Pronto los hombres de París se inclinaran ante su diosa de radiante belleza – dijo la joven siendo envuelta por un miasma de oscuridad. Afuera Ondine se encontraba preocupada, pues sabia que su amiga solía ser muy hermética, pero cuando estallaba solía necesitar un hombro en el que llorar, recordaba que Xion vivía sola con su madre, mientras que su padre vivía en el extranjero con su hermana y también prima, decidiendo, cuando la puerta se rompió revelando la forma que la joven había adoptado, una criatura humanoide sin rasgos físicos visibles completamente blanca blanca, ataviara con un corsé negro y una falda corta cuyo diseño recordaba a miles de pétalos de flores unidos de colores oscuros, así como dos brazaletes de oro en las muñecas, viendo como sobre donde estaría el rostro había una mascara en forma de mariposa.

\- ¿Xion? - cuestiono antes de ser alcanzada por un rayo proveniente de uno de aquellos brazaletes.

\- Lo siento Ondine, no es nada personal – dijo la Akuma viéndose como la pelirroja empezaba a cambiar, convirtiéndose en un rosal con la forma de su cuerpo – Pero estoy cansada de no destacar – expuso la villana viéndose como ahora poseía ojos verdes y una cabellera roja oscura, así como su piel obtenía cierta pigmentación, continuando con su labor de hacerse mas hermosa y atractiva.

_**College**_** Françoise Dupont**

Marinette se encontraba junto a varios alumnos jugando un partido de balón prisionero, enfrentándose ambos grupos en aquel momento, estando Adrien sentado en una banca estudiando, mientras Chloe se limaba las uñas acompañada de Sabrina, viendo como Astrid y Kagami hacían buena dupla con Dupain-Cheng, la hija del alcalde jamas admitiría que le agradaba la franco-china, viendo como Nathaniel discutía algo con Marc, posiblemente estarían hablando de algún cómic, cuando escucho un grito de dolor en la cancha, mirando como Lila parecía quejarse de algo.

\- Marinette lo hiciste a propósito – acuso un alumno del grupo de la italiana – Sabes que tiene mal la muñeca, no deberías lanzársela – cuestiono aquel joven claramente mas alto que la franco-china, endureciendo la rubia la mirada, mas fue Astrid quien intervino.

\- Antes de que empezásemos a jugar Marinette dijo que los que no pudiesen jugar por cuestiones médicas no lo hiciesen – defendió la noruega a la joven de cabellos oscuros, continuando Kagami.

\- Astrid tiene razón, Marinette lo dijo – cuestiono la japonesa hablando Mylenne.

\- Pero Lila sufre de problemas de oído, ¿no lo recuerdas Marinette? - expuso la siempre dulce Mylenne mientras Ivan se acercaba a su novia mirando mal a Marinette, estremeciéndose la joven ante aquel grandullón.

\- ¿También es mi culpa que no lo escuchase? - cuestiono Marinette ofendida mirando a sus compañeros, cuando sin previo aviso un balón le dio en la cara, buscando Astrid quien había sido al igual que Mylenne, Marinette no había ido con malas intenciones, pero Adrien al igual que Nino lo habían visto, Lila había lanzado el balón quitando la venda adhesiva que cubría la nariz de la joven, viendo Ivan la espinilla en el rostro de la joven, decidiendo no decir nada, pero el alumno que defendió a Lila no dudo en hacerlo.

\- ¡Que asco! Tienes una espinilla – cuestiono lo bastante alto como para que todos lo escuchasen, cubriéndose la joven con las manos la nariz claramente avergonzada, mientras Adrien la veía, mas cuando la chica iba a irse un haz de energía alcanzo a Aurore y la convirtió en un rosal.

\- Hermosa sin duda alguna, aunque su peinado es infantil como pocos – escucharon todos mirando hacia arriba, viendo a Astarte cuya apariencia había cambiado mucho en el tiempo desde que fue akumatizada, su busto había aumentado drásticamente, usando posiblemente una copa E en esos momentos, quedándose muchos chicos completamente embobados ante las prominentes curvas que en esos momentos tenia, su piel era blanca como si fuese mármol, mientras que sus ojos eran de un azul enigmático y seductor, sus labios sin embargo no destacaban en absoluto, contemplando los chicos su melena color rojo, bajando aquella diosa al suelo para deleite de los mortales – Tu eres Adrien Agreste, si consigo tu amor nadie volverá a ignorarme – dijo la Akuma mientras Marinette buscaba algo con lo que distraer a la villana, viendo el balón que hacia solo unos segundos la había golpeado.

\- No se si soy el mas indicado, en estos momentos no busco nada – se excuso Adrien sintiéndose nervioso, la Akuma era muy hermosa, pero sus ojos no paraban de mirar hacia Marinette, lanzando esta un balón hacia la villana, cogiéndolo nada menos que Max.

\- Nadie golpea a nuestra diosa – dijo el de las lentes mientras Astarte miraba hacia donde estaba la franco-china, viendo las chicas alrededor de ella, mientras Ivan se mantenía inmóvil.

\- Tu tienes una cabellera increíble – dijo mirando hacia Astrid – Tu eres asiática y eso siempre es exótico – señalo a Kagami, siendo ambas retenidas por Kim, el cual parecía estar en trance al igual que muchos otros – Eg un lunar, no me resulta atrayente pero tienes curvas – cuestiono llevándose Alya las manos a las caderas, antes de Nino inmovilizarla, pasando sus ojos por Marinette – Esos labios son carnosos y tu cabello es precioso, lastima que tengas imperfecciones cutáneas – expreso viendo como el chico que estaba del lado de Lila la cogía de la muñeca, exaltando la rabia de Adrien, pasando sus ojos por Mylenne y Lila – Tu eres muy bajita y estas gorda, mientras que tu, bueno, tienes una melena muy bien cuidada – expreso lanzando un rayo con su brazalete hacia Lila, convirtiéndola en un rosal, sin embargo las flores que había en este se marchitaron casi al instante, lanzando otro contra Alya, Kagami y Astrid, volviéndose aun mas despampanante ante los allí reunidos, viendose como su cabello rojo paso a volverse negro como el ónice, disponiéndose a disparar contra Marinette, interponiéndose Ivan y Adrien en su trayecto.

\- Nadie insulta a Mylenne, me da igual que seas un Akuma – sentencio el grandullón endureciendo los ojos, mientras Astarte miraba furiosa a ambos jóvenes.

\- ¡¿Como os atrevéis a desafiarme?! - grito indignada ayudando Adrien a huir a Marinette, lanzando otro rayo que intercepto Marc, mirando hacia Adrien – Esclavos, entretened a estos locos y capturad a esa chica – ordeno a los chicos allí reunidos lanzándose Nino contra Adrien, evitando el rubio cualquier golpe mientras Ivan luchaba con Kim y otro cuantos, corriendo las chicas que aun quedaban por allí a esconderse, dando una de ellas la alerta de Akuma.

Marinette estaba corriendo por los pasillos, deseando encontrar donde esconderse, saliendo Luka justamente de un aula al igual que muchos otros jóvenes, los cuales se quedaron paralizados al ver a Astarte.

\- Ningún hombre puede evitar entregarle su corazón a Astarte, atrapad a las mujeres, deseo ver cuales son adecuadas y cuales no – sentencio corriendo Marinette hasta llegar al despacho de profesores, donde por azar del destino se encontraban D'Argencourt y el profesor Garcia.

\- ¿Que hace señorita Dupain-Cheng? - cuestiono el español viendo el profesor de esgrima la espinilla que tenia la joven, ese sudor solo la empeoraría.

\- Hay un Akuma hay afuera y viene por mi, esta convirtiendo a las chicas en rosales e hipnotizando a los chicos – expuso mirando el profesor de historia como realmente se había dado la señal, pasándola a todos sus contactos en París.

\- Si va a por las mujeres en ese caso lo mejor es no parecer una – expuso Ricardo mirando alrededor al igual que Marinette, teniendo la joven una idea ante el comentario de su profesor, mas cuando iba a disfrazarse la puerta fue abierta de una patada por Luka, entrando Astarte.

\- Me alegro de verle profesor Garcia – dijo la Akuma en tono seductor quedándose D'Argencourt paralizado ante la belleza de esta, mientras que aquel hombre no parecía afectado en absoluto, mas si reconoció la voz de esta.

\- ¿Señorita Stoner? - cuestiono el profesor algo extrañado negando esta.

\- Llámame Astarte por favor – le contesto endureciendo aquel hombre la mirada, comprendiendo lo ocurrido.

\- Marinette a mi señal corre – susurro el profesor mirando a la Akuma, decidiendo ser lo mas cruel posible – Sabia de sus sentimientos hacia mi desde hace tiempo pero, me temo no puedo corresponderlos, nunca saldría con una niña – expreso aquel hombre sintiendo la Akuma hervir su sangre.

\- ¡¿Eso no es posible?! Al convertirme en Astarte debería ser tan hermosa que nadie puede escapar a mi belleza, por muy mayor que sea – expuso esta furiosa con aquel hombre, haciendo una seña el profesor para que Marinette escapase, aquello le resultaba interesante de escuchar, pero era mejor huir para poder transformarse.

\- Me temo que no existe ese mágico elixir capaz de destilar el sentimiento mas poderoso de todos, una emoción tan intensa que estamos dispuestos a todo por obtenerla, así como estamos dispuestos a todo para recuperarlo – cuestiono huyendo Marinette mientras Hawk Moth había podido escuchar todo lo ocurrido a través de su Akuma, viendo aquel hombre mas tranquilo como su alumna había escapado, sonriendo.

\- ¿A que viene esa sonrisa? Conseguiré su amor aunque sea a la fuerza – cuestiono riendo con mas fuerza aquel hombre, cuando sin previo aviso un bastón se extendió moviendo a la villana a un lado.

\- Normalmente no golpeo a las damas, pero usted a demostrado ser alguien bastante molesta – expreso Chat Noir apoyándose en su bastón, viendo detenidamente a Astarte, sin duda alguna era muy hermosa, pero por alguna razón el no era hipnotizado como los demás, recordando como había tenido que dejar inconscientes a sus amigos para poder llegar hasta hay, recordando también que Ivan de algún modo había roto el encantamiento, corriendo el profesor al ver como la Akuma cogía un mueble y se lo lanzaba casi sin dificultad a Chat Noir, esquivando este el golpe, empezando hombre y gato negro a correr - ¿Se puede saber por que va por usted? - le pregunto respondiendo aquel hombre.

\- Esa chica es una alumna de esgrima, durante semanas he sido suplente por petición de un amigo, parece que tiene sentimientos hacia mi, pero estos jamas van a ser correspondidos, para mi es solo una alumna y nada mas – le contesto quedándose el felino perplejo, pensaba preguntarle pero en esos momentos debía poner a salvo a su profesor de historia.

De manera simultanea Marinette con mucha dificultad había conseguido salir del _college_, estando en esos momentos oculta en la _Place de Vosges_, justo dentro de la taquilla para subir al carrusel.

\- Esta Akuma va a ser muy complicada – expuso Marinette llevándose una mano inconscientemente a la nariz, notando aquella imperfección cutánea hablando Tikki.

\- Marinette lo importante no es la apariencia, sino el interior, con o sin el traje eres una heroína, no importa que te haya salido una espinilla, a Adrien no creo que le importe algo así – le animo la kwami sonriendo la franco-china.

\- Tienes razón, en estos momentos hay algo mas importante – dijo mirando hacia afuera, viendo que por suerte no había nadie que pudiese haberla visto entrar o salir – París nos necesita, Tikki, puntos fuera – dijo la franco-china siendo la kwami de la creación absorbida por los aretes, dando paso al alter ego de su portadora, saliendo de allí con cuidado de no ser vista, viendo como Chat Noir se llevaba a su profesor de historia mientras Astarte los seguía, debía apoyarlo rápidamente.

El gato negro no tardo mucho en conseguir escapar de Astarte, viendo al profesor tranquilo, incluso estando en peligro aquel hombre parecía impasible ante todo, llegando Ladybug.

\- Es bueno ver que la habéis despistado – expreso la catarina asintiendo Chat Noir, mientras aquel hombre miraba alrededor, vigilando que no fuesen vistos por la Akuma de turno.

\- La situación es delicada, alumna enamorada de profesor – expuso el felino dilatándose las pupilas de la heroína del traje rojo, preparándose para atacar a aquel hombre.

\- Ella es solo una alumna, no tengo sentimientos mayores a estos, la chica ha tenido mala suerte con los chicos hasta ahora, estoy seguro que ella no me ama, sino que es solo un capricho, lo mejor es ver si alguien es inmune a sus encantos en el centro donde estudia, con suerte alguien podrá ayudarnos allí – expreso aquel hombre manteniéndose alerta, frío como el hielo.

\- ¿Como puede estar calmado en esta situación? - cuestiono Ladybug asintiendo el felino.

\- Ella tiene razón, la mayoría de personas incluso nosotros estaríamos nerviosos en su situación – expuso Chat Noir recordando algún que otro Akuma y también como algunas fans lo acosaban en su vida civil, girándose aquel hombre y mirándolo a los ojos.

\- En momentos de dificultad hay que intentar mantener la calma, sobretodo si tenemos que transmitir esta sensación a otras personas, lo mejor es estar tranquilo y mantener la cabeza fría para pensar en el mejor curso de acción – expuso mirándose ambos héroes decidiendo que seria Chat Noir quien lo llevaría, empezando el camino siguiendo las indicaciones del profesor, aprovechando aquel hombre para advertir a su novia sobre el Akuma, si estaba obsesionado con el es posible que fuese por ella para hacerle daño.

La villana mientras tanto había reunido un pequeño ejercito de seguidores, todos ellos hipnotizados por su físico y su belleza, decidiendo subir a una posición elevada, viendo como Chat Noir llevaba a su objetivo, decidiendo seguirlo mientras todos aquellos esclavos de sus encantos se quedaban alabando a su señora, mientras Sass vigilaba a su portador, esperando que no hiciese una estupidez, así mismo Longg había visto a su portadora convertirse en un rosal, viendo como este tenia numerosas rosas rojas de pequeño tamaño, viendo las demás plantas que antes eran chicas, las flores parecían reflejar la belleza interior de todas ellas, pues las de Lila estaban mustias y marchitas, como su corazón.

Ladybug y Chat Noir iban con aquel hombre en volandas, viendo como todo a su alrededor parecía demasiado tranquilo, cuando de repente un rayo paso cerca de la oreja de Ladybug, teniendo los tres que detenerse en medio de una intersección, deteniéndose el trafico alrededor de ellos, muchos de manera brusca, viendo a Astarte allí arriba, observándolos.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, entregadme a Ricardo junto a vuestros miraculous – exigió la Akuma mirándose ambos héroes, antes de contestarle Chat Noir.

\- Lo siento señorita pero no voy a entregarle mi anillo, podría interpretarse de muchas maneras y no quiero poner celosa a _my lady_ – se burlo el felino bajando la villana de un salto hasta acabar delante de ambos héroes, mientras aquel hombre buscaba algún modo de ayudar, viendo un coche detrás de el y por suerte a la conductora, haciéndole gestos para que encendiese las largas, cegando a Astarte.

\- ¡Corred! - grito Ricardo lanzando la villana un rayo hacia el frente, golpeando a la conductora siendo también transformada en rosal, continuando su huida los héroes junto a aquel hombre.

\- No podemos seguir así Ladybug, debemos enfrentarla – expuso Chat Noir negando la heroína, esa Akuma era peligrosa.

\- Chat Noir si hacemos eso podría controlarte – expuso la catarina negando el héroe felino, interviniendo Ricardo.

\- No puedes conquistar un corazón que ya posee dueña Ladybug, por eso Astarte no tiene poder sobre mi, yo ya vivo enamorado, por eso no puede hacerme nada – expuso aquel hombre asintiendo el gato negro.

\- Mira es verdad que es una mujer hermosa, pero no es vuestro físico el que me conquisto Ladybug, sino vuestro valor y determinación, esa bondad que os caracteriza, ese brillo en la mirada, es lo que me enamoro – indico Chat Noir sintiendo la heroína sus mejillas arder, debía controlar sus emociones en esos momentos, no podía expresar su amor en medio de la calle, Hawk Moth podría usar eso en su contra, escuchando como llegaba Astarte.

\- Ladybug lo mejor que podemos hacer es luchar, no nos queda otra opción, la señorita Stoner es implacable en la batalla, no se detendrá hasta encontrarme, por eso es una oponente a temer – expuso Ricardo mirando Ladybug a su alrededor, viendo llegar a la villana, pareciéndole extraño que Mayura no anduviera cerca, quizás Hawk Moth no quería arriesgar a su mejor aliada.

\- Ladybug ríndete, deja de proteger a ese hombre y deja que me ame como todos – expuso Astarte lanzando un rayo con su brazalete derecho contra Ladybug, bloqueando el gato negro con su bastón, formándose la silueta de la mariposa en el rostro de la villana.

\- _¡Alto hay Astarte! Recuerda que debes entregarme su miraculous_ – expuso el villano endureciendo la mirada la Akuma.

\- Eres un pesado Hawk Moth, lo único en tu vida es obtener esos miraculous, búscate una mujer que te ame, seras mas feliz – le dijo la villana apretando los puños el villano.

\- _Precisamente por eso quiero los miraculous, con ellos podre recuperar a la mujer que amo, eres una diosa del amor, ayúdame a rescatar al mio_ – le dijo asintiendo la villana.

\- Si es por algo así habérmelo dicho antes, no tendré piedad con ella – dijo lanzando otro rayo con el mismo brazalete, interponiéndose Chat Noir, decidiendo usar el otro, formando una especie de bastón de mando con forma de rosa, lanzándose al combate contra el felino, empezando a chocar ambos bastones.

\- Ladybug pon a salvo a Ricardo, yo la distraeré – expreso el felino negando aquel hombre, decidiendo hablar.

\- Ladybug al igual que cuando nos conocimos te diré, pídele consejo al universo – expuso asintiendo la heroína.

\- Por supuesto – dijo sonriendo con determinación en el rostro – Lucky Charm – dijo conjurando su poder especial, apareciendo un espejo de mano, viendo con sus ojos todo lo que la rodeaba, ¿quizás debía volver a cegarla?

\- Quizás debas reflejar la verdad – expuso Ricardo comprendiendo Ladybug al instante que debía hacer, mirándose en el espejo viendo aquella espinilla en su nariz, ni siquiera la mascara parecía haberla ocultado.

\- Astarte – llamo Ladybug a la villana lanzando su yo-yo atándola y acercándola a ella – Mira – le dijo haciendo que la villana viese su reflejo en aquel espejo, contemplando su rostro.

\- Soy preciosa – expreso esta quedándose casi hipnotizada ante su reflejo.

\- Eso es lo que todos ven, esa gente no ve a la verdadera chica – le dijo escuchando Astarte aquellas palabras, intentando liberarse – Esas personas no se sienten atraídas por tu personalidad, solo ven tu físico, eso no es amor en absoluto – le dijo la heroína mirando Astarte a su alrededor, viendo a aquellos hombres que tanto amor decían profesarle, viendo esos ojos vacíos de toda emoción, comprendiendo lo ocurrido.

\- Estaba tan empecinada en encontrar un chico que no vi que nadie jamas se fijaría en mi – dijo en un tono triste negando Ricardo.

\- Te equivocas, simplemente no ven tus virtudes, todos buscamos el amor verdadero, el físico no lo es todo – expuso aquel hombre recordando a la mujer de sus sueños, la cual por fortuna era en esos momentos su novia – El verdadero amor va mucho mas allá, en algún lugar del mundo esta esa persona a la que estas destinada, los hay que buscan toda la vida y nunca la encuentran – expreso quitándose Astarte aquella mascara en su rostro – Los hay que tienen que recorrer el mundo para descubrir que siempre estuvo a su lado, así como los hay que tienen la infinita suerte de encontrar a esa persona especial en su juventud – expuso sonriendo Ladybug, rompiendo con sus manos la mascara.

\- Ya no habrá mas daño pequeño akuma – dijo la heroína capturando al insecto – Adiós pequeña mariposa – dijo antes de liberar a Xion y arrojar el espejo al cielo - ¡Miraculous ladybug! - grito saliendo miles de mariquitas mágicas en todas direcciones, restaurando lo poco que había sido dañado, así como restaurando a todas las jóvenes que habían sido blanco de los poderes de la Akuma.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

\- Hoy habéis vencido Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero algún día conseguiré vuestros miraculous, y al fin podre hacer mi sueño realidad, se que estaremos juntos Emilie, lo lograre, mi amor – sentencio Hawk Moth, llamando a Mayura - ¿Lo has conseguido? - le pregunto recibiendo rápidamente respuesta.

\- _Me temo que no señor, Skorpion y Löwen han escapado del Sentimonstruo que envié contra ellos_ – expuso la portadora del pavo real suspirando Hawk Moth, su plan de enviar a Mayura contra los Filos de Jade mientras enfrentaba a Ladybug con un Akuma no había resultado como quería, pero gracias a eso sabia que Löwen habitaba en algún lugar del mismo distrito donde el vivía, y eso no le agradaba, hasta ahora sus intentos de eliminar a la competencia habían sido un fracaso, pero no pasaba nada, pronto enviaría a su Akuma mas poderoso, uno tan poderoso que ni siquiera los héroes de París podrían vencerlo.

(-)

De vuelta con Ladybug y Chat Noir ambos se encontraban apoyando a la joven, hablando con Xion cuando escucharon el segundo pitido de los aretes, decidiendo irse la heroína.

\- Chat Noir encárgate por favor – le pidió al felino asintiendo este, viendo como la heroína se balanceaba por las calles, encogiéndose de hombros Ricardo empezando a caminar hacia el Françoise Dupont, mirando el gato negro a la chica.

\- Sera mejor que la acompañe y un consejo, no se cierre a sus amigos, puede que alguno de ellos podría ser la persona indicada, solo se paciente – le dijo a la chica viendo el parecido con Marinette, complexión delgada, baja estatura aunque en ella no era tan notable por el uso de tacón, pelo negro y ojos azules, llevándosela llegando a la entrada del edificio, recordando el apellido de esta, viendo a varios alumnos reunidos, quizás podía hacerle un favor - Su apellido es Stoner, ¿me equivoco? - le pregunto asintiendo la joven – Si mis fuentes son correctas debe ser hija de Rika Stoner, diseñadora de la marca Gabriel's, ¿verdad? - le pregunto asintiendo la joven sin darse cuenta de sus compañeros, antes de dejarla y volver al Françoise Dupont, girándose la chica viendo como muchos compañeros le veían de manera extraña, comprendiendo la chica que pasaba, habían escuchado quien era su madre.

\- Esto, ¿vamos a clase? - pregunto un tanto nerviosa acercándose varias personas a preguntarle sobre el trabajo de su madre, movidos por el interés mas que por otra cosa, chocando sin querer con un compañero de curso, un chico de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos azules, uno de sus pocos amigos, pareciéndole que se había sonrojado, recordando lo dicho por Ladybug, quizás debía mirar mas cerca en vez de buscar en un desconocido.

_**College**_** Françoise Dupont**

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, escondiéndose Marinette esperando que llegase Adrien o su profesor, viendo llegar a aquel hombre incluso antes que a su _partenaire_, decidiendo acercarse.

\- Profesor Garcia – lo llamo viendo aquel hombre a su alumna y compañera de batallas cuando era Canis custode.

\- Me alegra ver que pudo escapar de Astarte señorita Dupain-Cheng – expreso aquel hombre acercándose varias chicas a comprobar como estaba, cogiendo Alix y sacando un bote de maquillaje para ocultar esa espinilla.

\- No creo que quieras que cierto chico vea eso, ¿verdad amiga? - le dijo la del pelo rosáceo negando la franco-china, mirando a su compañera de curso.

\- Si algo creo haber aprendido de ese Akuma es que lo importante no es la apariencia, sino que la verdadera belleza se haya en el corazón – le contesto llevándose la mano al pecho – Si algún chico se enamora de mi deberá aceptar también mis defectos e imperfecciones – le expuso sonriendo aquel hombre, llegando Adrien a escuchar aquellas palabras, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, decidiendo volver adentro.

\- Vamos no hay nada que ver aquí, vuelvan a sus aulas alumnos, queda un largo día por delante y muchas cosas por hacer – dijo Ricardo empezando la gente a dispersarse, acercándose Ivan y Mylenne a este.

\- Profesor – llamo Mylenne notando se un tanto nerviosa, mientras Ivan permanecía a su lado.

\- ¿Que necesita señorita Haprele? - pregunto aquel hombre hablando Ivan.

\- Es una duda que tenemos, ese Akuma podía controlar a los chicos con que estos solo la mirasen, la cosa es que, aunque al principio me afecto rápidamente conseguí librarme, ¿por que cree que ocurrió? - le pregunto dándole respuesta.

\- La respuesta es la única enfermedad para la que no existe cura, pero a su vez es remedio para todos los males señor Bruel – le contesto dejando todo en enigma, quedándose en silencio unos segundos – El amor señor mio es la mayor fuerza del mundo, debéis sentidos afortunados, los sentimientos que tenéis el uno por el otro son tan fuertes que pudieron romper el embrujo de Astarte – les expuso sonrojándose ambos jóvenes, hablando Mylenne.

\- Tiene usted alma de poeta, puede que no sea tan malo como todo el mundo piensa – expuso la chica de baja estatura carraspeando aquel hombre.

\- Bueno, preferiría que no fueseis diciendo eso por hay, tengo una imagen de tipo duro que mantener – le pidió a ambos yéndose a dar clase, pensando el grandullón en una cosa, sonriendo al recordar que Adrien fue inmune a los poderes del Akuma, sintiéndose feliz por Marinette, su amiga había encontrado a un chico con un gran corazón.

Las clases continuaron su curso habitual tras aquella lucha contra el Akuma de turno por parte de ambos héroes, mas aun había algunas dudas en el aire, como por que Mayura no se había aparecido, continuando el día hasta que inevitablemente llego la ultima hora lectiva, en la cual se realizaría la foto de cada grupo, empezando Marinette a sentirse nerviosa, pues había decidido no ocultar las imperfecciones de su piel, escuchando elogios por parte de Aurore, Kagami y aunque no lo pudiese creer, Chloe.

\- Hay que ser muy valiente para querer que te fotografíen algo tan horrendo como una espinilla - le escucho decir a la hija del alcalde, lastima que nadie lo había grabado, llegando el momento del grupo de Adrien, viendo la franco-china como Lila intentaba pegarse al rubio, frunciendo el ceño la joven aspirante a diseñadora.

\- Descuida – escucho decir a Astrid a su lado – Adrien no traga a esa chica, y si soy sincera a mi tampoco me agrada lo mas mínimo – expuso la joven de cabello rubio observando como el fotógrafo ponía orden entre los alumnos, agradeciendo el modelo no tener que estar tan cerca de Lila, aquello le resultaba incomodo, tocándole el turno al grupo de Marinette, intentando Lila ponerle la zancadilla a la franco-china, consiguiendo que esta se cayese, no sin que Aurore lo hubiese visto, pensaba replicar, pero viendo como la joven de cabellos oscuros simplemente se sacudía el polvo decidió dejarlo pasar, pero por si acaso vigilaría a la italiana, era mejor andarse con ojo.

\- Muy bien poneos juntos, los mas bajos delante por favor – pidió el fotógrafo al alumnado, empezando estos a ordenarse por altura, quedando Marinette junto a Kagami y Rose, mientras Juleka estaba justo detrás de ellas, quedando Chloe al lado de Astrid y también encima de la franco-china, acercándose el profesor de historia – Usted señor, sonría un poco – pidió aquel hombre al docente, suspirando molesto este.

\- No me gusta sonreír por obligación señor mio, este es mi porte regio y autentico – expreso Ricardo riendo un poco el alumnado, manteniendo la compostura todos suspirando el fotógrafo.

\- ¡He lindura ven a ver su consigues hacer sonreír a este amargado! - grito aquel hombre escuchándose pasos de alguien corriendo, viendo los alumnos a una mujer de estatura media con ropa deportiva, pelo negro y ojos de colores distintos, ámbar y gris se reflejaban en su mirada.

\- Vamos Ricardo, se que te cuesta mucho sonreír, pero solo por una vez – le pidió Rocío suspirando aquel hombre derrotado.

\- Por ti _mon ange_, cualquier cosa – contesto aquel hombre mostrando una sonrisa radiante, digna de un modelo, sacando aquel hombre la foto antes de que alguien la arruinase, viéndose a todos sonreír en aquella fotografía, acercándose aquel hombre a su novia - ¿Con que este es el trabajo del que hablaste ayer? - le cuestiono asintiendo esta, mientras parte del alumnado seguía en shock al haber escuchado a su profesor hablar de una manera tan dulce y melosa, hablando Marc.

\- Si va a ser cierto, el amor hace idiota a los listos, fieros a los dóciles y sumisos a los fuertes – expuso el de cabellos negros escuchando aquello el profesor de historia, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de su pareja.

\- Nada de castigos por hacer opiniones – le reprocho esta rumiando aquel hombre algo por lo bajo, riendo un poco el alumnado ante aquella situación, sacando incluso Nino una foto, mirándolo todos.

\- ¡¿Que?! - exclamo antes de decir – Alya ni nadie me creería si no lo ve con sus ojos – expuso este asintiendo algunos mientras los demás iban por sus cosas a las taquillas.

\- Vamos ayudante tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo el fotógrafo contestando Rocío rápidamente.

\- Ahora mismo Giuseppe – contesto antes de mirar de nuevo a su pareja – Tengo que irme amor, volveré para la tarde – le dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose aquel hombre escuchándose a varios alumnos soltar exclamaciones y silbidos ante aquello.

\- Bu, bueno alumnos las clases han terminado, todos a casa no hay nada que ver aquí – dijo el profesor notando se nervioso, viendo Adrien aquello, su fotógrafo al fin tenia una ayudante tras tener que dejar a Vincet Asa por varios problemas.

El día fue pasando con tranquilidad, viéndose a Marinette ayudar a sus padres en la cocina, al mismo tiempo en otra parte de la ciudad Adrien daba sus lecciones de piano, pensando en lo poderoso que era el amor, la primavera estaba cerca y con ello el torneo nacional de esgrima, debido a las olimpiadas habían decidido adelantarlo, viendo la lista de los alumnos de su grupo que se presentarían, el año pasado consiguieron la victoria por muy poco, Ulrich era un adversario difícil, se notaba que aquello le encantaba, viendo una foto del año pasado, una chica con el pelo largo teñido de violeta, la cuarta en la clasificación, era muy posible que este año volviese a competir, recordando que se lo puso difícil a Kagami, si había mejorado era muy posible que llegase a las finales, recordando que Félix también participaría este año, su primo tenia muy buenos reflejos por los años en karate, pensando como seria en esgrima, esta competición seria emocionante.

De manera simultanea Xion se encontraba compartiendo una malteada con un amigo suyo, el chico siempre parecía cortarse en su presencia, se había añadido al curso ya avanzado y aunque mostraba interés por la esgrima su pasión parecía ser la fotografía.

\- Roxas, ¿iras a animarme? - le cuestiono la de cabellos negros asintiendo el joven, llegando Wayhem en ese momento.

\- Por supuesto que iremos a animarte amiga, ¿que clase de amigos seriamos si no lo hacemos? - dijo el chico suspirando Roxas viendo como se iba Xion.

\- Tío tenias que intervenir, iba a decírselo – le contesto el rubio o quizás de cabellos color caramelo, suspirando ante su mala suerte, al menos estaba seguro que ella ganaría o por lo menos acabaría bien clasificada.

\- Perdona _brother_ pero es que siempre que hablas con ella te salen monosílabos, ¿la competencia te ha puesto las pilas? - le contesto el de pelo castaño y piel morena, fulminándolo con la mirada el de ojos azules, desde esa misma mañana Xion era la chica mas popular debido a que su madre trabajaba en Gabriel's y con ello era posible que conociese a Adrien Agreste, Wayhem e Hiccup lo conocían y no por ello eran populares.

\- Mira, solo dame tiempo, lo haré cuando acabe el torneo de esgrima, no quiero ofuscarla antes de esa gran fecha – le expuso sin saber que la joven estaba oculta cerca, habiendo escuchado lo dicho por el chico, pensando en si ella podía corresponder esos sentimientos, era un gran amigo, pero temía que intentar ir a mas sin realmente estar segura de estos pudiese arruinarlo todo.

Ya por la noche Ricardo se encontraba cenando con Rocio, viendo ambos las noticias, llevándose aquel hombre la mano al rostro claramente avergonzado, pues el discurso que habían dado Ladybug, el y Chat Noir a Astarte había sido filmado y lo estaban en esos momentos por todas las cadenas.

\- Sabia que tenias un lado tierno Ricardo, y ahora todos lo saben – le expuso aquella mujer de singular mirada asintiendo el profesor de historia.

\- Preferiría que no lo hubiesen pasado, sabes que me gusta la tranquilidad, que mi vida privada permanezca sin ser blanco de la prensa – le comento riendo un poco esta colgándose de su cuello.

\- Bueno, lo mejor en estos casos es aceptar que no te dejaran tranquilo o que al menos tus alumnos te respetaran mas – expuso esta sonriendo aquel hombre.

\- Me resulta extraño que quien entrase a robar solo se llevase ese viejo colgante de tu familia – le comento mirando al vacío – Quiero decir, tenia como quinientos euros en billetes junto al collar y no faltaba ni un céntimo, eso es lo que me inquieta – le expuso pensando aquella mujer en lo mismo, ¿por que llevarse un colgante de ónice en forma de ojo habiendo también dinero en metálico que es mas difícil de rastrear? Recordando lo que Ricardo siempre le decía sobre esa joya.

\- ¿Y si el colgante fuese mágico? - cuestiono al aire – Es decir, siempre me estas diciendo que ese collar esta maldito, ¿y si quien entro era un Filo de Jade? - le pregunto viendo preocupación en los ojos de esta, pensando Ricardo en aquello.

\- Es posible pero creo que lo mejor es dejarlo pasar – le dijo empezando a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas a la mujer, empezando esta a reír, sin saber que alguien los vigilaba en la lejanía, Chaman seguía por la ciudad, aunque Konrad había sido destruido sus aliados seguían libres, durante varias noches había visto a Löwen y varias veces lo había enfrentado, así como Skorpion solía rondar la alcaldía, debía avisar a Chat Noir, cosas terribles iban a ocurrir mas pronto que tarde.

**CONTINUARA**

Capitulo terminado para San Valentin, me he agotado escribiendo esto para tenerlo a tiempo, pero aquí esta terminado, muchas gracias a todos por estar leyendo esta historia, ahora un ligero adelanto de lo que ocurrida, un torneo de esgrima esta por empezar, ¿veremos a algún competidor akumatizado? Hawk Moth seria estúpido si no lo hiciese, todo un lugar lleno de guerreros, después del torneo en el cual revelare la identidad de un Filo de Jade serán cuatro chapter relacionados entre si, en los cuales habrá toneladas de angustia para Marinette y Adrien, y hasta hay puedo decir, hasta luego pecadores, que disfrutéis de este día con el ser amado.

Post Data: si sois fans de Kingdom hearts he dejado un One Shot, por si os apetece leerlo.


	38. Dark William

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí me hayo una vez mas escribiendo otro capitulo de este fic, recuerdo que este chapter tendremos acción, pues la espada es el centro de este, espero os guste pues el torneo sera en dos capítulos, cada uno con un Akuma, ya estáis avisado, nos leemos al final."

**Capitulo 38: Dark William**

\- Aquí Nadja Chamack reportando sobre el campeonato local de esgrima – se veía a la celebre reportera en unas instalaciones deportivas, notando se que era un sótano por la iluminación – Durante los últimos días hemos visto terminar las categorías de espada y sable, actualmente nos encontramos viendo los preparativos para los cuartos de final de la categoría de florete, ¿conseguirá D'Argencourt su tercer campeonato consecutivo en esta categoría? Si quieren saberlo los veremos en una hora – se escucho a la reportera acabando de retransmitir su cámara, suspirando la mujer un poco mas tranquila, la única razón por la que estaba hay era porque Adrien Agreste era uno de los finalistas y siendo una celebridad su jefa le había ordenado transmitir el campeonato entero.

**Françoise Dupont**

Las clases estaban llegando a su final, viendo Adrien con cierta impaciencia el reloj, pues ese día tenia que competir en las rondas finales del campeonato, no podía defraudar a D'Argencourt, muchos de sus compañeros y amigos iban a animarlo, incluida Marinette, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, nada podría hacer que el campeonato fuese un fiasco, ni siquiera Lila ni su primo, el cual parecía estar atento a todos sus movimientos en el torneo, ¿temería que pudiese retarlo en un futuro? Decidiendo centrarse en lo que estaba.

Marinette veía a su profesor dando la clase de historia un poco mas deprisa de lo habitual, que este hubiese sido profesor suplente de uno de los clubes que se presentaban al campeonato seguro tenia mucho que ver, pero ella solo iría a animar a Adrien y a Kagami, escuchando el alumnado la campana que daba final a la jornada escolar por ese día, saliendo todos en tromba, saliendo el profesor encontrándose con el señor Damocles.

\- Necesito hablar con usted señor Garcia, así como con _madame_ Mendeleiev – reporto el director en funciones teniendo que seguirlo a regañadientes, aunque sin duda alguna preferiría ir a ver el torneo y animar a su protegido, había entrenado a Hiccup hace años y ahora había tenido la ocasión de ver cuanto había mejorado.

Ya en el despacho vio que su compañera de trabajo estaba allí esperando, cruzada de brazos, hablando el profesor de historia.

\- Lo que tenga que decir dígalo ahora, no tengo todo el día – espeto aquel hombre claramente molesto, decidiendo hablar el director.

\- Muy bien seré breve, dentro de unos días tengo que salir de la ciudad por cuestiones familiares – expreso el hombre con rasgos de búho – Como estaré fuera durante dos semanas necesito que alguien ocupe mi lugar de manera provisional – expuso mirándose ambos adultos, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Quiere que nosotros ocupemos su puesto? - pregunto Mendeleiev asintiendo aquel hombre, viendo todo en perspectiva el profesor de historia.

\- ¿Por que nosotros? - pregunto intrigado por las posibles razones para haber sido elegido para tal responsabilidad, respirando profundamente el director antes de hablar.

\- Por que ustedes son los únicos que han mostrado ser completamente imparciales con el alumnado – expuso pensando en aquello ambos adultos, sonriendo Mendeleiev antes de abrir la puerta, escuchando algo, como una pequeña explosión seguida de un grito.

\- Venia de donde las taquillas – expuso Ricardo andando los tres hacia allí, llegando un olor nauseabundo, hablando el director.

\- ¿Que es esa peste? - cuestiono entrando donde las taquillas, viendo a Marinette en el suelo inconsciente, entrando Mendeleiev primero tapándose la nariz con un trapo, el cual apenas disimulaba el olor.

\- Mofeta, estoy seguro – expuso Ricardo viendo como la joven parecía haberse desmayado debido al hedor, viendo una especie de termo en el interior de la taquilla de esta – Una bomba fétida, y de las fuertes – expreso el hombre mientras el director abría todas las ventanas para ventilar la estancia, decidiendo llamar Ricardo a los padres de la alumna, así como a los servicios de emergencia, por si acaso no despertaba.

\- ¿Quien puede haber hecho esto? - cuestiono Mendeleiev encogiéndose de hombros Ricardo, aunque esa no era la primera vez que esa alumna era blanco de algún ataque, parece que llegaría mas tarde de lo que esperaba al campeonato, sin percatarse que Tikki estaba oculta, esperando que su portadora se recuperase, aquello no era bueno en absoluto.

(-)

Mientras eso ocurría Chloe había llegado junto a su guardaespaldas al edifico donde se realizarían lo que quedaba de aquel torneo de esgrima, suspirando la joven, no le agradaba tener que ser vigilada por esa gorila, viendo llegar a Lila junto a su primo, ese hombre tendría la misma edad que su profesor de historia, pero por alguna razón no le transmitía confianza, como si hubiese algo malo en este, quizás solo se estaba volviendo paranoica, tantos Akumas y cosas raras debían estar afectándole a la cabeza.

De manera simultanea Adrien llegaba junto a Astrid al edificio viendo allí esperando a Félix.

\- Es de mala educación hacer esperar a los demás, sobretodo a tu primo y rival en esta competición – expuso el rubio recibiendo miradas de sus primos, dándose cuenta de un detalle, se había tenido un mechón de verde lima, difícil de distinguir debido a sus cabellos rubios – Un amigo que hice hace poco me recomendó esto para poder diferenciarme mejor de ti – expuso Félix mirándose ambos primos, comprendiendo Astrid aquello.

\- Es difícil estar a la sombra de Adrien – expuso la joven mirando confundido el aludido a su prima, decidiendo llevarse Félix a Adrien para poder hablar a solas, mientras la rubia iba con los demás invitados a presenciar aquella competición, si su novio se enfrentaba uno de sus primos seria difícil decidir a cual animar.

La gente iba llegando, viéndose al grupo del Luis XIV llegar, mirando Viggo aquellas instalaciones, bajándose del autobús Hiccup y Xion, notando se a los jóvenes un tanto nerviosos, habían llegado muy lejos para perder en esos momentos, viendo el de cabellos castaños a Astrid conversando con la tía de esta, viendo también a la novia de Ricardo entre la multitud, la cual no paraba de mirar el móvil y enviar mensajes, buscando con la mirada aquella mujer al de la prótesis, yendo hacia este.

\- Es un placer verte Hiccup – dijo Rocío bajando mas alumnos de aquel _college_, quedándose algunos prendados por la mujer – También a usted señor Grimborn – saludo con mucho menos alegría al profesor, viendo las cicatrices causadas por Drago en el rostro de aquel hombre, haciéndole aun mas amenazador.

\- Yo no soy mi hermano señorita Salguero, se que le incomoda mi presencia – expreso aquel hombre respirando profundamente aquella mujer - ¿Ahora podría decirnos donde esta su novio? - cuestiono asintiendo aquella mujer.

\- Parece que cuando venia para acá ha tenido un percance, resulta que alguien ha colocado una bomba fétida en el centro donde trabaja y una alumna ha sido hallada inconsciente, esta esperando a los servicios de emergencia – expreso aquella mujer mirándose los alumnos.

\- ¿Cual sustancia? - pregunto por curiosidad el profesor de esgrima haciéndole un alto con la mano enviando un mensaje.

\- Mofeta – contesto aquella mujer con desagrado, hablando aquel hombre.

\- Que mezcle bicarbonato de sodio con agua oxigenada diluida y detergente, el resultado es eficaz para neutralizar el olor, lo malo es que suele blanquear la ropa, pero no es perjudicial para la piel – expuso aquel hombre enviando un mensaje esta, recibiendo respuesta.

\- Agradece la respuesta, estaba buscando por internet como eliminar el olor, le ha ahorrado mucho tiempo – expuso esta hablando Xion.

\- ¿Que alumna ha sido blanco de una broma tan cruel? - cuestiono la joven de cabellos oscuros, viendo a los lejos a un grupo de jóvenes rodeando a uno de sus competidores, Ulrich Stern, el chico era pardo en palabras, pero su espada hablaba por el, el año anterior estuvo a punto de vencer a Adrien, pero este se alzo con la victoria, para después ser vencido por Kagami, ella no llego tan lejos el año anterior, fue eliminada en primera ronda, no llegando a escuchar la respuesta de aquella mujer, empezando a entrar en las instalaciones deportivas.

**_College_ Françoise Dupont**

Marinette había abierto los ojos tras haber estado incapacitada, viendo a su madre a su derecha con una mascarilla en el rostro, lo ultimo que recordaba era abrir su taquilla y luego escuchar un click, seguido de un olor desagradable.

\- ¿Como te encuentras tesoro? - le pregunto su madre viendo a un par de paramédicos acercarse a ella, dándole respuesta.

\- Solo un poco mareada, no es nada grave – expuso mirándose los dos sanitarios, empezando a hacerle un chequeo rápido.

\- El shock es lo que la desmayo, solo debe bañarse para quitarse ese olor y sera suficiente – dijo uno de aquellos hombres yéndose junto a su compañero, mientras veía a Sabrina y a su padre prestando declaración a su profesor de historia, acercándose el agente Raincoprix.

\- Marinette necesito que me digas lo que paso – le pidió el agente a la oven, buscando a Tikki con la mirada, viéndola sobre una taquilla oculta, tranquilizándose un poco.

\- Me había dejado un cuaderno con los apuntes de física en la taquilla, así que vine y la abrí, cuando sin previo aviso me llego un fuerte olor a la nariz, luego no recuerdo nada – le contesto notando se a la joven un tanto avergonzada, llegándole aquel desagradable olor de nuevo a la nariz.

\- Antes de abrir la taquilla, ¿cuando entraste en esta habitación por ultima vez? - le cuestiono haciendo un repaso la joven, dándole respuesta.

\- Unas dos horas antes entre para dejar el cuaderno en cuestión – contesto agradeciendo el agente la colaboración, pues aquel acto era oficialmente daño a la propiedad publica entre otros delitos menores, acompañando Sabine a su hija para que se quitase ese olor, luego irían a ver el torneo de esgrima, enviándole un mensaje a Alya la franco-china diciendo que tardaría en llegar, que se lo expondría todo al llegar.

**Instalaciones deportivas**

Alya había recibido el mensaje de su amiga, pareciéndole extraño que no fuese directa como esperaban, chocando con alguien mientras caminaba, no siendo otra que la guardaespaldas de Chloe, aquella mujer no solía intervenir a menudo, de hecho, casi no sabían nada sobre ella, resultando le estremecedora la mirada de esta, viendo a lo lejos a una joven de cabellos violetas con mechones morados vistiendo con ropas de marca, seguramente el cabello fuese teñido, era la única forma de que lo tuviese de ese color.

La gente iba poniéndose en sus asientos, viendo Adrien hacia donde debería estar su padre y Nathalie, no encontrando a ninguno de los dos, pero si a su guardaespaldas, alzando el pulgar aquel hombre casi inexpresivo, viendo a su derecha a su prima Astrid y a su tía Amelie hablando, sintiéndose un poco desplazado, viendo que tampoco estaba Marinette ni su familia, resultando le desolador, viendo a sus oponentes, incluso Ulrich recibía ánimos, sintiéndose el de cabellos rubios frustrado, llegando Nadja Chamack.

\- Aquí me encuentro con Adrien Agreste, ¿algunas palabras para nuestros espectadores? - pregunto la reportera de los villanos sintiéndose un tanto nervioso el rubio.

\- Solo quiero dar las gracias a mis amigos y a mis primos y tía por animarme, sin su apoyo no habría podido llegar hasta aquí – dijo el joven sintiendo un poco mas ligero el corazón, mientras Marinette se daba un baño para neutralizar aquel hediondo olor, viendo todo a través del móvil.

\- Deben ser personas de gran prestigio – expuso la reportera negando el rubio.

\- La verdad es que muchos de ellos son de origen humilde, y no, ninguno jamas me ha pedido un favor, ellos no se han acercado a mi por mi nombre, sino por como soy – expuso escuchando aquello Nino, soltando una lágrima de emoción al igual que Marinette en casa ante aquellas palabras, agradeciendo Nadja y pasando a otro competidor, justamente Félix.

\- Usted debe ser Félix Graham de Vanily, primo de nuestro famoso Adrien Agreste – expuso la reportera asintiendo el joven, viendo Luka junto a su madre la retransmisión en la _Liberte_, hablando el joven.

\- La gente parece que solo me conoce en este país por eso, por ser su primo, soy mucho mas que eso, soy campeón londinense de karate y un musico de talento, igual que un amigo de aquí que he hecho, un chico con gran talento para la guitarra y quien me recomendó este tinte para distinguirme de Adrien – expuso el joven señalando sus cabellos teñidos, haciéndose una idea Marinette de a quien se refería, también le sugirió teñirse las puntas, pero eso habría supuesto arriesgar su identidad, pasando a Nadja a un joven de cabellos negros y cierto aire engreído.

\- William Dumbard del Karik, el año pasado acabaste en cuarta posición, ¿tienes alguna estrategia para ganar? - expuso la reportera quitándole aquel joven el micrófono.

\- Por supuesto que si, voy a aplastar a quien se ponga en mi camino, eso incluye a Ulrich Stern – expuso endureciendo la mirada su compañero de curso, pasando la reportera al chico en cuestión, que decidió no contestar sus preguntas, pasando por el resto de competidores, llegándole el turno a Xion.

\- Xion Stoner, hija de Alice Stoner, diseñadora de la marca Gabriel's, ¿algunas palabras a nuestro publico? - le pidió a la joven decidiendo hacer acopio de todo su valor.

\- Primero decir que es un honor estar junto a unos contrincantes tan extraordinarios, espero poder ganar pero lo que mas me alegra es saber que mi madre ha podido hacer un hueco en su agenda para venir – expuso la joven saludando hacia el graderío, donde una mujer de alrededor de cuarenta años de cabellos oscuros saludaba con la mano al lado de algunos amigos de la chica, mientras Adrien la miraba un tanto celoso, deseando tener a su padre allí en esos momentos.

Al poco tiempo de terminar esa entrevista uno de los encargados de la competición realizo los sorteos de esos cuartos de final.

**Kagami Tsurugi VS William Dumbard**

**Hiccup Haddock VS Starlight Glimmer**

**Felix Graham de Vanily VS Ulrich Stern**

**Adrien Agreste VS Xion Stoner**

La gente se quedo mirando los emparejamientos, sintiendo la joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules un poco de miedo, su oponente era el subcampeón del año pasado, escuchando los ánimos de sus amigos y su madre, así como del señor Grimborn, algo raro en el.

\- Deseo una competición limpia – expreso el arbitro poniéndose sobre la plataforma la japonesa y su oponente, sintiendo la joven como su madre escuchaba cada uno de sus pasos, tocando ambos contendientes el peto del otro con la punta de sus armas para comprobar su funcionaban, dando unos pasos hacia atrás dando inicio al encuentro.

**Residencia Dupain-Cheng**

En la entrada de dicha casa se encontraban Tom y Ricardo viendo la competición en el móvil del profesor, saliendo Sabine junto a Marinette, llevando la joven un qipao negro con una grulla blanca bordaba, unos leggins azul oscuro y zapatillas de kung fu negras.

\- El primer combate esta por empezar, así que demonos prisa – dijo Ricardo asintiendo la franco-china, deseaba poder ver a Adrien, poder decirle lo que había pasado, empezando los adultos a correr llegando a la estación, por suerte para todos pasaba un metro que iba hacia su destino.

**Instalaciones Deportivas**

El choque de ambos floretes se sucedía con gran rapidez, realizando la japonesa una rápida y nada despreciable finta hacia la derecha, moviendo rápidamente la punta de su arma impactando sobre el pecho de su oponente, escuchándose un pitido por parte del marcador.

\- Punto para Kagami Tsurugi de la academia D'Argencourt – anuncio el arbitro dándole el primer punto a la joven asiática, mientras Tomoe Tsurugi parecía ligeramente impresionada, esas habilidades no eran propias de alguien que solo practicaba por obligación, sino casi las de alguien que lucha a diario por su vida, mientras Longg lo veía todo desde las alturas, estando a muy poca distancia de Plagg sin saberlo el otro, dando indicaciones el arbitro para que volviesen a sus posiciones, empezando el segundo asalto, ese punto podía ser el decisivo, aplicando William mas fuerza en sus ataques, teniendo Kagami que ponerse a la defensiva, chocando los floretes, desviando los golpes la japonesa mientras intentaba abrir un hueco por el que poder atacar, las punciones no resultarían fáciles de evitar, recibiendo un pisotón de su oponente sin que el arbitro lo notase, dándole un toque en todo el bajo vientre a la japonesa.

\- Punto para William Dumbard – dijo el arbitro quitándose un momento la mascara el joven y mirar a su contrincante.

\- ¿Pensé que la campeona del año pasado podría darme una pelea mas interesante? - dijo Dumbard apretando los puños la japonesa, deseando callarlo de un puñetazo en la barbilla, pero aquello no estaba permitido, decidiendo recordar los consejos de Longg.

\- Deja que los insultos y palabras fluyan a tu alrededor sin llegar a afectarte, como agua de río alrededor de la roca – se dijo Kagami en voz baja con el objetivo de calmar sus emociones, mirando a su oponente, sintiendo todavía el pisotón que había recibido, no caería dos veces en el mismo truco.

Los floretes volvieron a la carga, haciendo Kagami un fondo para pasar al contraataque, estando su oponente listo esquivando el ataque haciéndose a un lado, preparándose para dar el golpe final, moviéndose la japonesa casi como una contorsionista, bloqueando el ataque, continuando con el asalto, chocando las armas evitando mutuamente el ser tocados por el florete del otro, hasta que en un descuido de su contrincante Kagami vio una oportunidad de ganar, chocando los floretes haciendo un giro de muñeca la japonesa desviando la hoja de su rival y consiguiendo tocarlo justo sobre el corazón.

\- Punto para Kagami Tsurugi de la academia D'Argencourt, la cual pasa a la siguiente ronda – se escucho decir al arbitro reclamando William el resultado, mientras en las gradas Anthony Rossi veía aquel espectáculo junto a su prima Lila, ese chico era alguien mediocre, la japonesa por contra tenia buen instinto, viendo a los otros contendientes, deseando que Agreste fuese machacado, había movido algunos hilos para que le tocasen los rivales mas duros en las rondas anteriores, nadie rechazaba a su prima y salia indemne, viéndose como William salia hecho una furia, sosteniendo aun su florete.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

Gabriel Agreste se encontraba allí de pie, escuchando replicar a Nooroo.

\- Señor creo que debería ir a ver competir a su hijo, se esfuerza mucho por contentarle, al menos haga eso por el – expuso el kwami ordenándole Gabriel con un gesto dejar de hablar, mientras Croww veía a su compañero.

\- No he pedido tu opinión Nooroo, su desempeño el año pasado dejo mucho que desear, no creo que este año vaya a ganar, así de simple – dijo antes de mirar a ambos kwamis – Nooroo, alzaos alas negras – expreso siendo el kwami absorbido por el broche, mirando a Croww – Nooroo, Crow, unificaos – conjuro siendo el kwami del conocimiento absorbido por su pulsera, dando paso a Black Moth – ¿Estas en posición Mayura? - pregunto a su aliada, la cual estaba en los alrededores de aquellas instalaciones.

\- _Afirmativo señor, cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir lleguen podremos seguirlos y descubrir sus identidades_ – expuso la portadora del pavo real sonriendo su superior.

\- Excelente – contesto este sintiendo las emociones negativas de la ciudad, captando una su atención – Las competiciones son situaciones que hacen a uno acumular mucho estrés, sobretodo cuando se tiene mucha ambición – expuso este cogiendo una de sus mariposas y contaminándola con su poder – Vuela mi oscuro akuma, entrégale tu poder a este mal perdedor – dijo este soltando la mariposa negra.

**Instalaciones Deportivas**

El segundo combate estaba realizándose, contemplando todos como Hiccup llevaba la ventaja en todo momento en aquel choque de armas a pesar de su cojera, mientras William estaba en los cambiadores, aun furioso por haber perdido, ser derrotado por una chica le resultaba humillante, el no era un don nadie, sin fijarse en como el akuma se introducía en su florete, formándose la silueta de la mariposa.

\- _Dark William soy Black Moth, no merecías perder esta competición_ – le dijo el villano contestando este.

\- Por supuesto, la esgrima es un deporte para hombres, no deberían participar las mujeres – contesto aumentando su rabia escuchando aquello el villano, no estaba de acuerdo con esa forma de ver las cosas, pero necesitaba un Akuma y este era perfecto.

\- _Por supuesto que tienes razón_ – le contesto dándole la razón como a los locos – _Te daré poder para demostrar su superioridad ante ella y todos los presentes, nadie podrá igualar tu fuerza __ni podrá hacerte sombra, por supuesto quiero a cambio que hagas una cosa por mi, quiero que me entregues los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, dime, ¿tenemos trato?_ \- le dijo el villano levantándose el joven sonriendo con genuina maldad.

\- Voy a enseñarle al mundo lo que es el verdadero poder – dijo el joven siendo envuelto por un oscuro miasma de poder, decidiendo Black Moth hablar con Mayura.

\- Asegúrate que no le haga daño a Adrien, Emilie nunca me perdonaría si para recuperarla tenemos que perderlo a el – le ordeno asintiendo aquella mujer, pensando en si había hecho bien en akumatizar a ese joven, al igual que Lila había mucha maldad latente, pero a este no podía detenerlo con chantajes, esa chica era peligrosa, por eso prefería tenerla bien vigilada.

De vuelta donde se realizaban los combates, Hiccup se encontraba dándole la mano a su rival, la chica parecía algo molesta por haber perdido, pero sin embargo sabia que su oponente fue simplemente mejor que ella, empezando el tercer combate, viéndose a Félix en posición de combate vigilando a su adversario, mas cuando el arbitro iba a dar inicio a aquel combate una de las puertas fue derribada, alcanzado los restos a varias personas, viendo todo el mundo al nuevo campeón de Black Moth, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje entero de color negro con anillos grises en piernas y torso, viéndose un emblema en forma de mariposa en medio de su pecho, su piel era blanca como la nieve, mientras que sus cabellos alborotados y revueltos eran negros como el carbón, así como sus ojos que parecían fría y afilada obsidiana, sosteniendo una espada de un solo filo de proporciones mas propias de un videojuego, midiendo aquella arma mas que el propio Akuma, cogiéndola con una sola mano señalando hacia Ulrich, el rival en aquella ronda de Félix.

\- Voy a demostrar que soy el mayor esgrimista de esta ciudad, ¡destrozándote! - vocifero Dark William convirtiéndose en sombra y deslizándose por el suelo, empujando Félix a su rival antes de volver a materializarse el villano y golpear con aquella hija al rubio con mechón verde, estrellándolo contra una pared, empezando la gente a correr presa del pánico mientras Astrid junto a su tía y iban a ver como estaba, aprovechando el caos Adrien para poder ocultarse.

\- Nadie hiere a mi familia y sale impune – sentencio Adrien viendo el kwami negro los ojos llenos de furia de su portador.

\- Entiendo que ha herido a un ser querido, pero no puedes dejarte dominar por la rabia o Hawk Moth podría soltar a ese chico y akumatizarte a mi – le expuso Plagg respirando el rubio, había una ciudad que salvar.

\- Tienes razón, debemos ganar tiempo hasta que llegue Ladybug – expuso el rubio volviendo a sentirse molesto, Marinette no había llegado aun y eso lo tenia de mal humor – Plagg, garras fuera – dijo el rubio dando paso a su otra identidad, saliendo de su escondite viendo como aquel Akuma iba a atacar a Ulrich, consiguiendo este evitar el golpe por muy poco, extendiendo su bastón el gato negro haciendo tropezar al villano, transformándose en sombra para evitar lo peor de aquella caída, volviendo a materializarse y mirar al héroe felino.

\- Tu no eres a quien busco, sino a los participantes del torneo – dijo Dark William apuntando con su hoja a Ulrich antes de mirar al gato negro.

\- Ellos son amateurs, un servidor ha luchado a vida o muerte tantas veces que podría ganar esta competición con los ojos cerrados – dijo Chat Noir recogiendo su arma y colocándosela detrás de el, mientras disimuladamente le hacia señas a Ulrich para que escapase, viendo al fondo como su tía y prima cogían con cuidado a Félix para sacarlo de allí, viendo una sonrisa burlona en aquel sujeto, convirtiéndose en sombra para arrastrarse por el suelo y atacar a Chat Noir, evitando este el golpe que estaba por llegar, chocando su bastón con el mandoble de su oponente, empezando ambos a luchar.

(-)

Marinette acababa de salir del metro con sus padres habiendo visto al Akuma herir al primo de Adrien, instando el profesor de historia a esperar a que Ladybug llegase y solucionase todo, decidiendo intervenir la joven.

\- ¿No esta preocupado por su novia? - le pregunto Marinette viendo el rostro de aquel hombre, viendo como adoptaba un dije de preocupación antes de empezar a correr este hacia las instalaciones, siguiéndolo Sabine y con ello Tom, decidiendo aprovechar Marinette para escabullirse, sacando un lápiz y papel para dibujar un símbolo en este.

\- ¿Por que llamas a Exodus? - cuestiono Tikki sonriendo la joven al ver materializarse al espíritu.

\- Eso es sencillo, este Akuma es cruel y despiadado, además de poder hacerse muy escurridizo – expuso la joven recordando como se convirtió en sombra para escurrirse por el suelo como si nada – Nosotros solos no podremos con el – expuso viendo como Ryuko se había unido a la acción, viéndola combatir contra el Akuma, que no dudaba en absoluto en atacarlos no solo a ellos, sino a cualquier civil que anduviese cerca, asintiendo Exodus.

\- Tu portadora tiene razón, necesitareis ayuda – expuso este indicándoles el camino hacia donde se ocultaba el guardián, llegando rápidamente a la furgoneta que este utilizaba, abriéndola el maestro Fu.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng elige sabiamente a tu aliado en esta misión – dijo el anciano abriendo el cofre mayor y también poniendo a mano el que obtuvo en Shanghai – Cuando hayas terminado esta misión deberás devolver el miraculous – expuso asintiendo la joven, viendo cuidadosamente sus opciones.

\- El mono podría alterar sus poderes, pero Kim no esta en el edificio, tardaría demasiado, una ilusión resultaría inútil, necesitamos inmovilizarlo para que no pueda escapar – dijo la joven viendo cuidadosamente sus opciones, fijándose en un miraculous en concreto, dándose cuenta el maestro Fu de su opción.

\- ¿Estas segura Marinette? - cuestiono el guardián a su alumna, asintiendo esta mirando la joya, cogiendo el miraculous de la abeja.

\- Se lo que hago maestro, si fallo renunciare para ponerlo a salvo a usted así como a Chat Noir, tiene mi palabra – expuso la joven cogiendo la peineta antes de extenderle algo el guardián.

\- Se por Tikki que te habías quedando sin antídoto para el veneno de Skorpion, esperemos no lo necesites – expuso aquel hombre asintiendo la joven, saliendo con sumo cuidado.

\- ¿Lista Tikki? - le pregunto a su kwami asintiendo esta – Muy bien, Tikki, puntos fuera – dijo la franco-china siendo absorbida la kwami de la creación por su arete izquierdo, dando paso a Ladybug, abriendo la furgoneta y con sumo cuidado empezando a columpiarse por la ciudad.

**Instalaciones Deportivas**

La gente huía de aquel edificio, viendo Ladybug a su profesor de historia buscando frenéticamente a su novia, ese hombre era muy protector con los que eran importantes para el, viendo a su objetivo, Chloe Bourgeois, la cual estaba siendo protegida por su guardaespaldas de manera eficiente, mientras el de Adrien parecía buscarlo por todas partes, decidiendo intervenir la catarina, bajando hasta quedar delante de la hija del alcalde.

\- Ladybug tienes que hacer algo, Adrien no aparece y como su amiga temo que pueda estar en peligro – expuso la rubia mirando a su alrededor, viendo como un médico atendía a Félix ante la mirada de preocupación de la madre de este y de Astrid.

\- Chat Noir lo tiene escondido, no te preocupes – le dijo a la rubia con el objetivo de calmarla, antes de mirar a la mujer que la protegía, esa mujer le causaba una reacción extraña, como si estuviese en peligro por simplemente estar cerca – Sin embargo este enemigo resulta ser complicado, necesitaremos ayuda – dijo la heroína viendo como la rubia se empezaba a emocionar.

\- ¿Es mi oportunidad? - cuestiono claramente ilusionada la joven, asintiendo la catarina.

\- Chloe Bourgeois te ofrezco el miraculous de la abeja que te concederá el poder de la dominación con el cual podrás paralizar a tus oponentes – dijo extendiendo el miraculous, viendo a la guardaespaldas de Chloe brillarle la mirada de manera inquietante, perdiendo el hilo de pensamientos que tenia durante unos segundos – Cuando acabes esta misión deberás devolvérmelo, ¿lo has entendido Chloe? - le cuestiono asintiendo la rubia, cuando intervino aquella mujer de pelo castaño corto y ojos ámbar, hablando.

\- No creo que deba exponer a la señorita a tal peligro, yo ocupare su lugar – expuso aquella mujer teniendo un extraño presentimiento Chloe, como si no debiese permitírselo.

\- No es buena idea Ladybug, ella no tiene experiencia con esto, podría ser contraproducente – expuso la hija del alcalde volviendo a hablar aquella mujer.

\- Tengo experiencia debido a mi carrera militar, puedo hacerme cargo de esto y mucho mas – expreso aquella mujer mirando la catarina los ojos de esta, había algo peligroso en ellos, reparando Chloe en otra cosa, su brazo derecho, viendo algo sobresalir, algo dorado.

\- Te ordeno que te remangues Berta – expreso la joven de cabellos dorados cogiendo el miraculous y poniéndose al lado de Ladybug, negando aquella mujer.

\- Lo siento señorita pero es que estoy enferma y no conviene que me enfrié – expreso aquella mujer pareciéndole extraño a Ladybug esa conducta, mientras Chloe abría la caja y se ponía la peineta.

\- ¿Ocurre algo mi reina? - cuestiono Pollen a su portadora, mirando esta fijamente a su guardaespaldas, intentando ver que había debajo de aquella manga.

\- Te ordeno que te remangues Berta, ¡ahora! - le grito captando la atención de la gente que había por allí, viéndose aquella mujer rodeada, empezando a reír de manera extraña – Pollen aguijones fuera – susurro la rubia dando paso a su alterego, preparándose para usar su poder especial de ser necesario.

\- No esperaba ser descubierta de esta manera, pero que importa, Sting – dijo la mujer revelando a un kwami de color cobalto con rasgos de escorpión, indicándole Ricardo a las personas que se alejasen – Libera tu negro veneno – dijo mostrando un brazalete dorado, uno que Chloe había visto hacia ya tiempo, el miraculous del escorpión, girando Ladybug su yo-yo en un intento de atrapar a la villana, la cual no tardo en repeler aquel ataque arrojando su arpón contra la catarina, interponiéndose Queen Bee en el camino, hiriéndola en un brazo, apuntando varios agentes de policía que andaban por allí con sus armas a Skorpion.

\- Te superamos en numero, ríndete – ordeno Ladybug viendo Mayura todo desde la distancia, informando a Black Moth, escuchando la orden de este viendo a la villana escapar.

\- _Síguela, no podemos perder esta oportunidad de hacernos con un miraculous_ – le ordeno su jefe, los miraculous de la catarina y el gato negro podrían esperar otro día, además el Akuma estaba poniendo en serios aprietos a Chat Noir y Ryuko, yendo tras aquella mujer.

Abajo Ladybug no tardo en sacar la dosis del antídoto que le confío el maestro Fu, ofreciéndosela a Queen Bee.

\- Gracias Ladybug – dijo la reina abeja bebiéndose aquel mejunje de un trago, poniéndose verde durante unos instantes – Esto sabe a rayos, que asco – expuso la heroína acercándose Ricardo.

\- Lamento molestar en estos momentos en los cuales la policía seguro quiere interrogados pero, ¿no había un Akuma hay dentro? - cuestiono aquel hombre asintiendo Ladybug, aunque querían ir por aquella enemiga lo primero era derrotar a Dark William y ayudar a Chat Noir y Ryuko, ahora que su identidad había sido expuesta seria mas fácil capturarla y vencerla.

Dentro la batalla se había recrudecido contra aquel villano, teniendo dificultades el gato negro para mantener el ritmo tanto tiempo, mientras Ryuko lo ayudaba vigilando su espalda, materializándose el villano justo entre ambos, haciendo un movimiento horizontal con aquella espada desproporcionada-mente grande, agachándose ambos y rodando por el suelo para evitar el golpe.

\- Dos contra uno y no podéis ni hacerme un rasguño, patético – dijo Dark William sacando de quicio a Ryuko, lanzándose al ataque desvaneciéndose su enemigo, pare reaparecer justo debajo de ella con la intención de acabar con ella, cuando un hilo se enredo alrededor de la cintura de la dragona y jalo de ella, viendo a Ladybug con un gesto desafiante.

\- Ya iba siendo hora Ladybug – se quejo el felino notando la catarina su mal humor, posiblemente estaba molesto por que no había llegado a tiempo de ver como empezaba la ronda.

\- Perdón pero tuve que detener a un escorpión de metro ochenta por el camino – expuso la catarina deshaciéndose en sombras el villano corriendo ambas heroínas hacia Chat Noir, sin reparar nadie en Queen Bee, la cual se había escabullido hacia las alturas.

\- ¿Skorpion te pillo de camino? - cuestiono Ryuko negando la catarina.

\- Os lo explicare, pero primero, Lucky Charm – conjuro la heroína apareciendo unas gafas de visión nocturna en sus manos, buscando lo que necesitaba, Ryuko, Chat Noir, Queen Bee, los focos y las gafas, comprendiendo ideando un plan casi al instante, siendo los tres héroes que estaban en el suelo golpeados por el Akuma, acercándose Ladybug a Ryuko – Entrégale esto a Queen Bee que esta sobre nosotros, a mi señal usa el rayo para sobrecargar los focos y dejar todo a oscuras – le indico a su compañera asintiendo esta, viendo como Dark William se iba hacia ella, haciéndole un gesto a Chat Noir, el cual comprendió lo que le pedía sin problemas.

\- ¿Dark William era tu nombre verdad? Porque siendo sincero es el nombre mas ridículo que he escuchado para un villano, y eso que conozco a _Mesier Pigeon_ – expuso el felino consiguiendo captar la atención y furia del Akuma, el cual se olvido de Ladybug para lanzarse contra el gato, aprovechando aquello Ryuko para subir y entregarle lo dicho a la reina abeja, esperando la catarina el momento oportuno para ejecutar su plan, viendo como su partenaire luchaba contra el Akuma, bloqueando un golpe de su espadón antes de golpearlo en el estomago.

\- ¡Ahora! - grito la catarina terminando la abeja reina de ajustarse las gafas, sonriendo Ryuko ante esas palabras, era su momento.

\- Lightning dragon – dijo la dragona convirtiéndose en electricidad, saltando los fusibles de aquel lugar sumiéndose todo en penumbra, viéndose el villano acorralado, bajando con sigilo Queen Bee para atacar por detrás.

\- Venon – susurro la rubia golpeando al Akuma en las costillas, paralizándolo justo cuando se disponía a convertirse en sombra, acercándose a Ladybug después de eso – Ya puedes gato hacer lo tuyo – expuso la heroína con traje de rayas mientras le daba aquellas gafas de visión nocturna a Ladybug.

\- Cataclism – dijo el felino golpeando aquella espada de proporciones gigantescas, convirtiéndose en polvo, volando la mariposa negra.

\- Ya no habrá mas maldad pequeño akuma – expuso la joven abriendo su yo-yo antes de atrapar al insecto – Te tengo _petit papillion_ – dijo la heroína liberando aquella mariposa al fin blanca antes de quitarse las gafas de visión nocturna, aprovechando el felino la oscuridad para darle un beso a Ladybug, soltándose esta mirándolo con reproche.

\- ¿Vas a arreglar todo o no _mi lady_? - dijo el gato negro arrugando un poco la nariz la heroína del traje moteado.

\- Ya voy se me había caído el Lucky Charm – se excuso ante las que no podían ver en la oscuridad - ¡Miraculous Ladybug! - grito a los cielos lanzando aquel objeto conjurando miles de mariquitas mágicas, reparando todo lo dañado y sanando todas las heridas.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

Black Moth se encontraba de pie en su guarida, utilizando el poder del miraculous del cuervo, viendo un posible futuro, aun no era el momento de deshacer su transformación.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, mas os vale permanecer alerta, porque aun no he terminado, esto ha sido solo el primer asalto, pero al próximo mi victoria esta garantizada – sentencio manteniendo el ventanal abierto, aun no era el momento de salir, manteniendo el contacto con Mayura, la cual se encontraba siguiendo a Skorpion, con suerte se libraría de una enemiga o al menos, podría descubrir donde se ocultaba.

\- _Se ha introducido en las alcantarillas señor, lo he perdido_ – le dijo su ayudante suspirando Black Moth, seguramente hay debía estar su guarida, donde ocultaría el cristal capaz de causar glaciaciones, el EDOPA investigaría pronto, debía actuar mas rápido.

\- Ve a su casa y regístrala, debemos comprobar si hay algo que nos diga mas sobre nuestros enemigos – ordeno el villano a su aliada, separando a Croww para que recuperase algunas fuerzas antes de deshacer su transformación, necesitaba que estuviesen con fuerzas para lo que tenia en mente.

**Instalaciones Deportivas**

\- Bien hecho – dijeron los cuatros héroes allí reunidos deshaciendo su transformación Queen Bee y entregándole el miraculous a Ladybug.

\- Perdón Ladybug, si hubiese descubierto que mi guardaespaldas era Skorpion antes habríamos podido pillarla por sorpresa y arrebatarle su miraculous – expuso la rubia notando se tristeza en su rostro, poniéndole una mano en el hombre la catarina.

\- No es tu culpa Chloe, gracias a ti ahora sabemos su identidad, solo es cuestión de tiempo que la derrotemos – expuso Ladybug escuchando el primer pitido de sus aretes – Tengo que irme – dijo sosteniendo Chat Noir de la muñeca a la heroína, tenían que hablar, decidiendo irse con ella.

Fuera del edificio ambos héroes salieron con cuidado de no ser vistos, viendo como Nadja Chamack entrevistaba a Ricardo sobre Skorpion, escuchando a aquel hombre decir que esa mujer nunca le causo buena espina, esa era su cortina de humo, corriendo hasta llegar al tejado.

\- ¿A que vino ese beso Chat Noir? - pregunto la catarina con los brazos cruzados, ignorando que debía devolver el miraculous.

\- ¿Por que no has venido antes del inicio de los cuartos de final? - pregunto el gato negro también molesto, respirando profundamente la del traje moteado.

\- Tuve que sacar algo de mi taquilla, pero resulta que algún _con__n__ard_ puso una bomba fétida ilegal en esta – contesto la joven claramente enfadara, mientras el gato no se esperaba ese lenguaje viniendo de ella, dándose cuenta de lo dicho segundos después.

\- Creo que voy a tener que lavarte la boca con jabón Ladybug, como tu madre se entere imagínate lo que ocurrida – bromeo el felino viendo el ceño fruncido de la catarina, poniéndose serio el gato, aquello no tenia gracia, escuchar a Ladybug decir palabrotas no era cuestión de risa, sino una muestra de su estrés, bajando los hombros esta, viendo entrar de nuevo a todo el mundo.

\- Sera mejor que bajes, tu combate podría empezar en cualquier momento, no conviene que tu padre se enfade – expuso la heroína asintiendo el gato un tanto dudoso, podía sentirlo, Ladybug seguía muy tensa, quizás saber que Skorpion estuvo delante de sus narices todo ese tiempo la tenia preocupada, lo mejor seria bajar y prepararse, buscando un rincón donde ocultarse y deshacer su transformación, yendo como Adrien Agreste hacia donde estaba todo el mundo.

En aquella furgoneta el maestro Fu se encontraba guardando el miraculous de la abeja, comprobando antes con ayuda de Wayzz y Exodus si había sufrido algún daño.

\- Es una desgracia que hayamos perdido esta oportunidad – dijo el guardián asintiendo la franco-china.

– No podíamos prever que era ella maestro Fu, lo que me preocupa es que sospeche de mi identidad como Ladybug – expuso la joven asintiendo Wayzz y el guardián, hablando Tikki.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, gracias a tu plan todo el mundo piensa que solo eres Multimouse, nadie podría sospechar jamas que has usado otro miraculous antes, ni siquiera lo sospechaba Chat Noir – expuso la kwami de la creación asintiendo Marinette antes de hablar Exodus.

\- Sin embargo no estaría de mas ultimar precauciones, de momento nos acercaremos a donde estáis por si acaso se da otro Akuma y necesitáis refuerzos, las competiciones son momentos de mucho estrés, una mala derrota puede bastar para que alguien se enfade – expuso el ente desprovisto de cuerpo solido, empezando a conducir el guardián hacia aquel edificio, bajándose Marinette con cuidado de no ser vista antes de entrar al edificio.

\- Creo que seria prudente que avisases a ese tal Chaman, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible – expuso el maestro Fu asintiendo Exodus, las cosas iban a ponerse mucho peores ahora que la identidad de Skorpion había sido revelada.

Ya en el interior Marinette llego para ver como Félix se encontraba luchando contra su oponente, ¿que como sabia que era Félix y no Adrien? Pues por dos razones, la primera el como se movía, había visto practicar al chico mucho tiempo y esos movimientos no eran del modelo, segundo Adrien estaba sentado viendo el encuentro, analizando a sus futuros oponentes, el lado depredador del chico era visible, cuando alguien la arrastro, no siendo otra que Alya, recordando que le debía una explicación, poniéndola al día de lo ocurrido.

En la zona de lucha Félix se encontraba arrinconado por su oponente, la fuerza de este era muy superior a la suya, chocando los floretes con gran velocidad antes de desarmar Ulrich a su oponente, propinándole a continuación un golpe con la punta del florete al rubio con mechones verdes en el hombro, sonando el pitido dándole el punto.

\- Punto para Ulrich Stern, así mismo es el ganador de este encuentro – dijo el arbitro quitándose la mascara Félix y tendiéndole la mano a su rival, el cual ni siquiera lo miro, girándose antes de ir donde su instructor, antes de decir el castaño.

\- No eres un oponente a la altura – expuso este enfadándose el de ojos verdes, acercándose Adrien a el.

\- No le hagas caso, en tu primera competición has llegado muy lejos primo, demostrando que tienes talento para esto – dijo el de también ojos verdes, consiguiendo que Félix sonriese.

\- Tienes que aprender a expresarte mejor primo, y no te ablandes solo por que se parezca a la chica con pecas de hay – dijo el ingles señalando a un lado, viendo a Marinette con sus padres y Alya, asintiendo el modelo quedándose en aquella plataforma con su oponente.

\- En el ultimo combate de los cuartos de final tenemos a Adrien Agreste de la escuela D'Argencourt y a Xion Stoner del Luis XIV – expuso el arbitro viendo el rubio a la joven, comprendiendo las palabras de su primo, poniéndose ambos en posición – _En garde_ – dijo este dando inicio al encuentro, pasando la joven al ataque, chocando el rubio su arma evitando que le hiciesen punto por muy poco, su oponente era rápida, empezando a bloquear los golpes de esta, sus ataques eran rápidos y precisos, la habían instruido bien, realizando un movimiento de muñeca el rubio para intentar hacer que su oponente perdiese agarre y así tuviese que bajar la guardia, pero esta pareció haberlo previsto, chocando los aceros teniendo que seguir a la defensiva, acabando recibiendo un golpe en un costado, escuchándose el pitido – Punto para Xion Stoner – indico el arbitro sonriendo Ricardo, las horas dedicadas a mejorar su velocidad a la chica habían dado sus frutos.

\- ¡Animo Adrien! - grito Marinette al rubio, sintiéndose este mas motivado solo por escucharla, pasando a la ofensiva chocando su florete con la de su contrincante, evitando los golpes con gran agilidad, la fuerza no serviría contra una oponente así, su defensa era solida, decidiendo pasar a otra táctica, empezando a realizar movimientos alrededor de ella, obligándola a moverse, chocando los aceros buscando el flanco derecho de la de cabellos negros, bajando Adrien la guardia aprovechando su oponente para atacar, sonriendo el rubio bajo aquella mascara, moviendo de manera brusca su arma haciendo que su rival se desestabilizase, propinando un toque con el florete en el estomago, evitando usar demasiada fuerza.

\- Punto para Adrien Agreste – dijo el arbitro suspirando Marinette mas tranquila, no deseaba ver perder al chico bajo ningún concepto.

\- No te preocupes amiga, Adrien ha estado practicando mucho – expuso la de las lentes viendo como Viggo le indicaba a Xion que se acercase a el, dándole posiblemente alguna indicación – Aunque quien sabe, es mejor que no baje la guardia.

\- En sus posiciones – escucharon todos decir al arbitro, poniéndose ambos en posición para empezar – Empezad – dijo dando inicio al que podía ser el asalto decisivo, chocando los floretes una vez mas, conociendo Adrien como luchaba su oponente haba descubierto que sus flancos solía dejarlos mas desprotegidos, intentando la misma estrategia de antes, mas parecía que su rival había aprendido la lección, bloqueando un toque con su florete, chocando la punta de el de Adrien con la guarda de aquella arma de esgrima, chocando otra vez los aceros, viéndose como el encuentro permanecía muy parejo, teniendo el rubio dificultades para atravesar esa defensa, recordando algo que aprendió de D'Argencourt, dando un paso hacia atrás bajando completamente la guardia, invitándola a atacar, sonriendo la del cabello negro, atacando sin dudar en ningún momento pasando todo a gran velocidad, viéndose como el rubio se movía a gran velocidad y desarmaba a Xion antes de realizar el toque decisivo – Punto para Adrien Agreste, el cual pasa a la siguiente ronda – dijo el arbitro vitoreando los compañeros de esgrima del rubio, así como Félix celebraba la victoria de su primo, viendo el rubio desanimado a su oponente, cogiendo el florete de esta que había caído al suelo.

\- Has sido una dura contrincante, ¿sin rencores? - dijo el rubio ofreciéndole su arma de regreso, sonriendo la joven asintiendo.

\- Por supuesto – contesto cogiendo su arma encontrándose con Roxas y el señor Garcia.

\- Has estado genial Xion – expuso Roxas asintiendo el otro, mientras Viggo se acercaba a ambos.

\- Debo decir que ha sido un gran combate – expuso el noruego sonriendo Ricardo.

\- Cierto señor Grimborn, el año pasado cayo en primera ronda y ahora ha llegado a estar entre los ocho mejores, ha dado usted un paso de gigante – expuso aquel hobmre antes de decir – Era difícil prever que el joven Agreste usaria ese truco, si Ulrich consigue superarlo tendremos dificultares para ganar el oro, su fuerza es abrumadora – expuso el español viendo al competidor que había vencido a Félix, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

\- Ahora pasaremos a publicidad antes de empezar con las semifinales, por favor no desconecten y si quieren noticias ya saben donde encontrarlas – expuso Nadja Chamack viendo como Marinette se encontraba junto a Kagami y Adrien, sonriendo al ver a la hija de su amiga, así como a Sabine.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores aquí acabamos con otro capitulo de este fic, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, no dejen de leer porque las cosas están por caldearse, nos leemos en el próximo chapter pecadores.

Si preguntan por el movimiento de Adrien al final es el que uso su profesor de esgrima en el episodio de la primera temporada Darkblade, ahora si, hasta luego pecadores.


	39. Höllische samurai

"Saludos estimados lectores, no voy a entretenerles cuando se que están deseando leer la segunda parte del torneo de esgrima, ¿quien se llevada el oro? Solo diré que el torneo tendrá consecuencias desastrosas para nuestros héroes, y hasta hay puedo decir, lo descubrirán conforme vayan leyendo."

**Capitulo 39: Höllische samurai**

Alya se sentía furiosa, ¿como se atrevía alguien a hacerle algo así a su amiga? Instando esta a que se calmase con ayuda de Nino.

\- Vamos Alya no te sulfures, quien haya sido seguro acabara siendo descubierto – expuso el moreno con lentes mientras la aspirante a reportera recordaba todo lo malo que le estaba pasando a su amiga, alguien quería hacerle daño, mientras tanto Adrien tenia una ligera sospecha de quien pudo ser, pero como siempre parecía ser muy hábil ocultando su rastro, girando la cabeza viendo a Lila hablando con su primo y con Ulrich, aquello no le agradaba en absoluto, Ulrich era un buen chico, un tanto tosco con quienes no se llevaba bien pero tenia el corazón en el lugar correcto, buscando con la mirada a Hiccup, le cual se encontraba hablando con Viggo, mientras un poco mas a la derecha Ricardo se encontraba con Rocío y Chloe.

\- ¿Así que fue a usted a quien salvo de ese mastodonte? - expuso la rubia mirando detenidamente a la española, sintiéndose extraña por la mirada analítica de esta – Tiene un porte interesante, y sus ojos son muy singulares, en el hotel de papi necesitan a alguien para la recepción tras que el ultimo hubiese sido descubierto vendiendo información a la prensa, ¿es usted de confianza? - cuestiono la hija del alcalde asintiendo aquella mujer.

\- Le garantizo señorita Bourgeois que mi novia es una mujer solemne en su palabra, de hecho debería hablar con su padre, a cambio yo me comprometo a "limpiar" el historial, ¿me entiende? - expuso aquel hombre meditando Chloe aquella propuesta, incluso sin garantías de obtener el puesto ese hombre estaba dispuesto a borrar las fotos de ella borracha, asintiendo esta cogiendo su carlismo móvil y realizando la llamada oportuna.

\- Eres malo Ricardo – expuso la española encogiéndose de hombros el mencionado, si podía ayudar a su novia a encontrar un trabajo mas próximo a sus estudios lo haría, además en teoría estaría bien remunerado, escuchándose de fondo como los organizadores de aquella competición llamaban a los participantes restantes, las semifinales estaban por empezar.

\- El primer combate de estas semifinales sera entre Kagami Tsurugi e Hiccup Haddock, por favor vayan a sus marcas – escucharon todos decir poniéndose Marinette junto a sus padres, mientras en el otro extremo veía a su profesor de historia, escuchando como Alix animaba a Hiccup junto a Wayhem y Xion, así mismo en la derecha del profesor de historia estaba Tomoe Tsurugi.

\- Sin rencores si mi protegido vence a su hija _madame_ Tsurugi – expreso el español mostrando sus caninos, mientras Lila se ponía al lado de su primo, esa joven era un peligro para cualquiera que no estuviese inclinada ante ella, viéndose como Kagami se ponía en posición con su traje rojo de esgrima, mientras Hiccup se preparaba para el encuentro.

\- Su protegido tiene dificultades para caminar, sera imposible que venza a mi hija – contesto aquella mujer hablando Rocío.

\- Es verdad que Hiccup sufre de una cojera, pero usted es ciega y aun así es campeona del mundo de esgrima, hace mas el que quiere que el que puede, o eso dicen en mi tierra – dijo la mujer cogiendo de la mano al profesor de historia y en su momento, héroe de París.

\- No te contengas – le pidió Hiccup a su oponente, observando Longg todo desde las alturas, habiendo escuchado aquello, endureciendo la mirada la japonesa.

\- Descuida mi victoria sera rápida – expuso esta con clara confianza en sus posibilidades, poniéndose el arbitro entre ambos jóvenes.

\- En sus marcas – dijo mirándose ambos chicos – Comenzad – dijo empezando la ofensiva Kagami, chocando su florete con el de su contrincante, empezando aquella coreografía que era el tango del combate, moviéndose Kagami a su derecha intentando flanquear a su rival, moviéndose este cuando la japonesa iba a dar una estocada, bloqueando el golpe, continuando aquel juego de bloquear y esquivar entre ambos, luchando con dificultad el de ascendencia noruega para conseguir realizar un toque, escuchando hablar al arbitro – Punto para Kagami Tsurugi – dijo aquel hombre, a pesar de que ninguno había conseguido realizar un toque en este asalto la japonesa tenia la iniciativa, por ello le habían dado el punto, ahora le tocaba a el atacar, y por nada en el mundo pensaba fallar en conseguir la victoria.

\- Mi hija lleva la ventaja – expreso _madame_ Tsurugi mientras Ricardo veía el encuentro, sonriendo levemente al ver la postura de su protegido.

\- El combate acaba de empezar _madame_ – dijo escuchándose de fondo como el arbitro daba inicio al segundo asalto, empezando la ofensiva Hiccup lanzándose al frente, haciéndose a un lado Kagami dispuesta a acabar con el en un toque, girándose el chico hacia la japonesa chocando ambos floretes, empezando una ofensiva por parte del noruego, moviendo su arma con gran velocidad y precisión, teniendo la japonesa que ir hacia atrás durante el combate para poder evitar darle algún punto a su rival, mientras Adrien veía el encuentro con interés al igual que D'Argencourt.

\- Si ambos ganáis la escuela conseguirá su cuarto oro consecutivo – expreso el profesor de esgrima viendo las dificultades de Kagami para poder atacar, viendo rápidamente como su contrincante parecía tener un problema para moverse hacia la izquierda, girando hacia aquel lado cuando se escucho un pitido, viendo como Hiccup había conseguido tocar a su rival en la zona pectoral.

\- Una debilidad puede volverse fortaleza si sabes como utilizarla o te enseñan a hacerlo – expuso Ricardo recordando las horas de entrenamiento de Hiccup entre el y Viggo, viendo al severo profesor con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras Adrien le hablaba a su profesor.

\- Parece que ha entrenado para dejar huecos a posta que puedan aprovechar sus contrincantes, eso significa que lo mejor es forzarlo a cometer un error – expuso el rubio rememorando cuando enfrento a Drage Sverd hace ya mucho tiempo, no lo había enfrentado tanto tiempo como Ryuko en aquel entonces Kusanagi y Canis custode, pero sabia que era un oponente formidable, si era akumatizado en esos momentos podría volverse un verdadero peligro.

El siguiente asalto había comenzado, Kagami sabia que estaba ante un oponente complicado, dando un tajo en diagonal el noruego con su arma, esquivando antes de intentar una puñalada hacia el bajo vientre de la japonesa, moviendo esta su florete hacia arriba, desviando aquel filo intentando tocar a su oponente, chocando los aceros una vez mas, viendo todo el mundo los rápidos movimientos de ambos jóvenes, talento contra talento, viendo ambos una oportunidad para conseguir el punto que tanto deseaban, escuchándose dos pitidos, esperando la decisión del arbitro ante aquel toque doble.

\- Abstención – dijo el arbitro viéndose ambos jóvenes, aquel encuentro estaba volviéndose largo, mirándose a los ojos mientras Starlight veía todo junto a Félix.

\- Con razón pudo vencerme, ese chico tiene talento, no es una deshonra perder contra alguien como el – expuso la joven de cabellos violetas asintiendo el ingles, aunque el combate que le interesaba era el de su primo cuando vio algo extraño, viendo como alguien se acercaba con cuidado al casco de este, como si fuese a echar algo en el, decidiendo acercarse mientras empezaba otro asalto, escuchando el joven Graham de Vanily como los aceros chocaban, pero su objetivo era otro, descubrir que pasaba, viendo que no era la única persona que se había dado cuenta, cogiendo Xion la muñeca de un chico de cabellos castaños y baja estatura, posiblemente seria mas joven que el, llevándoselo para interrogarlo mientras Hiccup seguía luchando contra aquella rival, la cual aprovechaba todo para vencer, mas al estar limitado sus movimientos por los cables que daban al marcador tenia dificultades, ese joven tenia ventaja en parte por ello.

Mientras el combate se daba Xion y Félix miraban al chico vestido con ropas rojas.

\- ¿Que estaban haciendo? - cuestiono el ingles poniendo su rostro mas intimidante, consiguiendo hacer que temblase como una hoja.

\- Un tipo me pago, están haciendo apuestas sobre los resultados y ha apostado por que Adrien Agreste no ganaría, quería que lo sabotease – contesto el chico claramente asustado mirando Xion al chico, ella no resultaba terrorífica, pero no le gustaba que se hiciesen trampas.

\- ¿Podrías identificar a quien te pago? - le pregunto la oven negando el chico escuchando como el publico estallaba en vítores, el combate había terminado y se lo habían perdido, aprovechando aquello el chico para escapar.

\- El ganador es Hiccup Haddock – escucharon ambos yendo la joven a felicitar a su amigo, mientras Felix buscaba con la mirada a aquel chico, se había escabullido bien, lo mejor seria poner sobre aviso a Adrien por si acaso.

\- Sin rencores _madame_ Tsurugi – expuso Ricardo yendo a felicitar al joven noruego, mientras la mujer se quedaba con un porte estoico y regio, mas por dentro se sentía molesta con su hija, hablando Rocío.

\- Su hija tiene talento, pero se ha confiando demasiado, o eso me ha parecido a mi por supuesto – expuso aquella mujer joven acercándose Kagami donde su madre, sabiendo que estaría decepcionada.

\- ¿Lo diste todo en el combate? - le cuestiono Tomoe a su hija, agachando la joven la cabeza.

\- No – contesto casi en un susurro, mientras se escuchaba como el arbitro indicaba a los siguientes dos competidores ponerse en sus marcas.

\- ¿Te confiaste al ver que tu oponente tenia dificultades físicas? – le pregunto aunque para Rocío parecía mas bien una afirmación, hablando la española.

\- Lo importante es estar dispuesta a levantarse cuando una cae, la derrota nos ayuda a ver nuestros errores y con ello podemos aprender de estos para evitar repetirlos – expuso la mujer meciéndose un poco el pelo, dejando ver su ojo gris a la perfección – Esa es la única manera de aprender créeme, Ricardo se ha equivocado a lo largo de su vida muchas veces – dijo esta viendo el encuentro, viéndose como Adrien bloqueaba un golpe que iba hacia su hombro por poco con su propio florete.

\- Tu tampoco eres perfecta – expuso el aludido poniéndose al lado de la española – Pero si el mundo fuese perfecto, ¿que diversión habría en vivir en el? - cuestiono riendo un poco aquella mujer agarrándose al brazo de este, pensando Kagami en Viperion, sintiendo sus mejillas arder brevemente cuando escucharon al arbitro darle punto a Ulrich – Ese chico esta luchando al limite de la legalidad – expreso Ricardo girándose Kagami para ver el encuentro, viendo como Adrien movía el hombro izquierdo, donde posiblemente había recibido el toque, dando inicio a otro combate.

Adrien paso a la ofensiva con una embestida, desviando el filo Ulrich con su florete a la derecha del rubio, para a continuación intentar conseguir otro punto, esquivando el rubio aquel impacto forzándose a ir mas a la derecha, pasando a la ofensiva de nuevo, chocando los aceros, intentando conseguir tocar a su oponente, intentando mantener la calma, cuando sin previo aviso Ulrich le piso un pie para mover su florete e intentar conseguir el segundo punto, desviando Adrien aquel toque y dando a su rival en el pecho, volviendo el de cabellos oscuros a darle en el hombro, pitando ambos marcadores.

\- Abstención – dijo el arbitro habiendo D'Argencourt y Marinette visto aquel pisotón, endureciendo ambos la mirada, por desgracia el arbitro no lo había visto, dando inicio a otro asalto, pasando Ulrich a la ofensiva, mostrando una fuerza muy superior a la de su contrincante, sus movimientos eran principalmente de arriba a abajo, realizando estocadas con aquella arma diseñada para la punción.

\- Ese chico debe practicar kendo a parte de esgrima – expuso Ricardo al ver su forma de moverse y sobretodo la fuerza aplicada en cada impacto, mientras Odd no paraba de animar a su amigo, cuando vio a Marinette, dejando de gritar, siempre que se la encontraba había algún problema, aunque lo normal es que los problemas fuesen hacia ella, escuchando como el arbitro amonestaba a Ulrich.

\- Otro golpe como ese y sera descalificado – expuso el arbitro viéndose a Adrien en el suelo tirado, levantándose cuando sintió algo de dolor en el tobillo izquierdo, poniéndose en pie algo dolido – Comenzad – dijo este volviendo a retomar el encuentro, sintiendo Adrien la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, mitigando el dolor, chocando su florete con el de su adversario, sintiendo entumecerse la muñeca, la fuerza de Ulrich era claramente superior a la suya.

\- Se flexible como el junco, como el bambú, no rígido como la rama de cedro, fluye como el agua – dijo Ricardo comprendiendo Kagami que debía hacer Adrien si quería obtener la victoria, no podía ganar en fuerza a su oponente, así que debía usarla a su favor, viendo como Adrien parecía haber llegado a esa misma conclusión el solo, moviéndose a la izquierda evitando ser tocado por el florete antes de mover su arma y dar con la punta a su oponente en el costado, escuchándose un pitido.

\- Punto para Adrien Agreste – dijo el arbitro respirando un poco mas tranquilo D'Argencourt, su cuarto oro estaba en que Adrien ganase este combate y el siguiente – En sus marcas – dio la indicación aquel hombre poniéndose ambos contendientes en posición – Comenzad – dijo dando inicio al siguiente asalto, chocando los aceros acercándose Xion a Hiccup y a su profesor de biología, para a continuación ver el combate, viendo como Adrien esquivaba los embistes de su oponente en ves de bloquearlos.

\- Profesor hay algo que debo advertirle – dijo la joven pasando a mirar a aquel hombre – Alguien intento sabotear a Adrien durante el combate de Hiccup – dijo ganándose la atención de ambos noruegos.

\- ¿Pudo atrapar al saboteador? - cuestiono Viggo negando con un movimiento de cabeza la joven.

\- El chico fue rápido escapando, Félix también esta al tanto, dijo que se están realizando apuestas y que había mucho dinero en juego – expreso la de cabellos negros escuchándose el choque de los floretes, indicando el arbitro otra abstención.

\- Es normal la realización de apuestas en muchas competiciones, pero llegar a algo así es deshonesto – expreso aquel hombre buscando con la mirada a Ricardo, el cual veía el combate con interés, ese hombre tenia mucha estima a Hiccup, pero si quisiese que su protegido ganase habría evitado también que Ulrich llegase hacia la final, volviendo ambos jóvenes a combatir, empezando Ulrich a cansarse, mientras que Adrien a pesar del tobillo iba ganando terreno, tanto luchar contra Akumas, Sentimonstruos y los Filos de Jade habían mejorado sus reflejos y habilidades en combate, aunque su oponente era mas fuerte el contaba con experiencia de combate real, algo que su contrincante nunca tendría, luchando con agilidad el rubio, evitando un toque hacia su hombro cuando sin previo aviso recibió un codazo en las costillas, dándose los árbitros cuenta por el pitido de aquel jubón conectado al marcador.

\- Descalificado – dijo el arbitro mirando todo el mundo a Ulrich, Ricardo había estado atento, aquel golpe no fue intencional, pero en aquel deporte nunca se cuestionaba al arbitro, aunque este dijese alguna estupidez, viendo como el chico se iba siendo detenido por una chica claramente asiática, quitándose el joven de mala manera a esta del camino.

\- El golpe ha sido accidental – dijo Ricardo para que lo escuchase el arbitro, es verdad que aquello iba contra Adrien, pero lo justo era intervenir.

\- Aunque así fuese el joven ya había sido advertido, mi decisión es irrevocable – expreso el arbitro mirando Ricardo al igual que Marinette y Adrien hacia donde se había ido el chico, eso no acabaría bien, empezando la franco-china a escabullirse aprovechando que habían dado unos minutos para descansar a ambos contendientes de la final.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

Aquel ventanal seguía abierto, viéndose a Black Moth en pie, sonriendo mientras cogía una de sus mariposas.

\- No hay nada como la rabia de una injusticia – dijo el villano contaminando aquel insecto con su poder – Los poderes de Croww resultaron ser ciertos, hoy tendría muy buenos Akumas – dijo dejando volar al akuma – Vuela mi oscura bestia, dale fuerzas a este guerrero caído – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Instalaciones Deportivas**

Marinette se había escabullido hacia afuera del edificio, enviándole un mensaje a Adrien indicándole que tuviese cuidado, tenia un mal presentimiento, sin percatarse de como el akuma se introducía en el edificio, buscando a su víctima.

\- Marinette no creo que sea prudente salir – expreso Tikki la cual también sentía que habría otro ataque de un súpervillano.

\- Tikki has visto lo fuerte que es ese chico, su Akuma seria demasiado fuerte para Chat Noir, Ryuko y nosotras, necesitamos a un esgrimista igual de habilidoso – expuso la joven de cabellos negro azulados, buscando con la mirada la furgoneta del maestro Fu.

Mientras dentro Ulrich sostenía su florete con fuerza en una mano y su mascara de esgrima en la otra, escuchando las palabras de su padre diciéndole que era un fracasado, sus notas no eran de las mejores, pero maldita sea ponía todo su empeño, sin fijarse en el akuma que se poso sobre la mascara.

-_ Saludos joven soy Black Moth_ – se presento el villano tapándose el joven los oídos.

\- No pienso convertirme en uno de tus lacayos – expuso el chico intentando resistirse a los poderes de aquel hombre, sonriendo Black Moth en su guarida, ese chico seria un magnifico Akuma.

\- _Creo que no te han explicado bien las cosas, escuche el dolor causado por esa injusta derrota, tu no querías golpear a tu contrincante, ellos son los que se equivocan_ – dijo Black Moth al joven esgrimista, negando le chico – _Te ofrezco la posibilidad de conseguir tu revancha, __y si alguien intenta detenerte podrás enfrentarlo también_ – le expuso bajando los brazos Ulrich.

\- ¿Que quieres Black Moth? - cuestiono el chico sonriendo el villano con malicia, ya era suyo.

\- _Höllische samurai te concedo una fuerza y velocidad dignas de un gran guerrero, así como la capacidad de crear dobles tuyos para que así demuestres que eres el mejor esgrimista de esta ciudad, y si alguno de los llamados héroes de París __intenta interponerse en tu camino aplástalo, por su puesto si se da el caso quiero que me entregues sus miraculous, ¿estas preparado?_ \- le expuso sonriendo el chico poniéndose aquella mascara.

\- No te defraudare, le demostrare a mi padre de lo que soy capaz – dijo Ulrich siendo envuelto por aquel miasma de oscuridad, apareciendo convertido en un súpervillano, su piel se había vuelto completamente blanca, estando su cabeza cubierta por un yelmo estilo kabuto con un mascara de oni de color morado, vistiendo una armadura samurái naranja con motivos de dragonas orientales en negro y dorado, así como una katana con el filo completamente negro, empezando a correr por aquellos pasillos a una velocidad espeluznante, llegando hacia donde se realizaba la competición, recibiendo miradas de varios de los allí reunidos.

\- Por que no me sorprende – dijo Viggo al ver que el chico había sido demonizado, girándose para mirar al instructor de ambos, Anthony Rossi, hijo de un importante político italiano y sobrino del embajador de dicho país en Francia.

\- División – dijo el Akuma creando dos duplicados de el, idénticos excepto por que no utilizaban ningún casco, viéndose que su cabello ahora era negro así como sus ojos habían obtenido un iris violeta, lanzándose ambos dobles contra Adrien y Hiccup, bloqueando al que iba por el rubio Viggo mientras que Hiccup era protegido por Ricardo.

\- ¡Corred! - grito el español quitándole el florete a su protegido, empezando a luchar contra el Akuma sin dudar en los riesgos de algo así, empezando a correr la gente presa del pánico, yendo Höllische samurai por Adrien, interponiéndose Tomoe con su bokken en el camino.

\- No dejare que hieras a mi hija o a sus amigos – dijo la japonesa aprovechando Kagami para irse a buscar un lugar en el que ocultarse, creando el Akuma otro doble, luchando la copia contra Tomoe, evitando la mujer los golpes con unos reflejos inauditos para alguien carente de vista, corriendo el villano contra el subcampeón europeo de esgrima, pero este ya había huido, apareciendo la silueta de la mariposa en su rostro.

\- _Déjalo ir, ya tienes a algunos de los mejores esgrimistas hay mismo, el tiempo traerá mas oponentes a la altura_ – dijo Black Moth viendo el villano como huían sus amigos, quizás era mejor así, sin daños colaterales, viendo como luchaban sus copias contra aquellos esgrimistas, evitando Viggo un golpe con un giro de muñeca, cuando alguien sin previo aviso ataco al Akuma, no siendo otro que D'Argencourt.

\- Si Ricardo se queda lo mínimo que puedo hacer es apoyar a mi compañero de trabajo – expuso el profesor de gimnasia y esgrima sonriendo debajo de aquella mascara el Akuma, empezando a luchar contra aquel hombre.

Mientras se daba aquella lucha Kagami había conseguido separarse de las personas que se encontraban huyendo, escondiéndose en un rincón que por suerte no tenia cámaras de seguridad, poniéndose Longg delante de ella.

\- Nadie pone en peligro a mi madre y amigos y sale impune – dijo la japonesa llena de determinación, sonriendo el kwami formando una pequeña llama en la punta de su cola.

\- En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder Kagami-san – dijo el kwami asintiendo la joven mirando que no pasase nadie.

\- Longg, trae la tormenta – dijo la joven empezando a transformarse, dando paso a Ryuko tras la absorción del kwami, corriendo la heroína a ayudar a los civiles que se encontraban reteniendo al Akuma de turno.

Afuera del edificio ya todo el mundo se estaba poniendo a salvo, buscando Tom a su hija con la vista, llamándola a gritos mirando Adrien a Astrid, asintiendo la joven.

\- Iré a buscarla – expuso Adrien sujetándolo Félix del hombro así como Amelie.

\- Eso es muy peligroso Adrien, podrían herirte – dijo Amelie sintiendo el rubio que quien se lo decía era su propia madre, sacudiendo aquella idea hablando Astrid.

\- Adrien sabe defenderse, además, lo único que tiene que hacer es evitar acercarse al Akuma – expuso la noruega un tanto preocupada, pues Hiccup no se encontraba por allí, dándose cuenta de aquello Adrien.

\- También buscare a Hiccup, te lo prometo Astrid – dijo el modelo corriendo al interior de aquel edificio, deteniendo Sabine a la tía del joven.

\- Seguro que Ladybug y Chat Noir lo solucionaran todo, solo deles tiempo – expuso la mujer asiática mirando hacia arriba, esperando ver a su hija llegar con seguramente algún plan o ayuda en esa dura pelea, solo deseaba que no le pasase nada, viendo al joven Rossi junto a la joven que acuso a su hija de agredirla, ahora veía que esa joven no era trigo limpio.

(-)

Mientras Adrien convencía a su tía, en otro lugar de la ciudad Marinette se encontraba delante del maestro Fu, sabiendo ambos sobre el Akuma, hablando el anciano.

\- Tus habilidades han mejorado mucho Marinette, has sido capaz de percibir que ese joven seria akumatizado, así como que resultaría un oponente sumamente poderoso – dijo el anciano sacando ambos cofres, el del zodiaco chino y el de los perdidos y sin hogar – Marinette Dupain-Cheng escoge a un aliado que te ayude en esta misión – dijo el guardián viendo los miraculous la franco-china sonriendo al ver el que quería, cogiéndolo - ¿Seguro que solo necesitas ese? - expuso el guardián al ver cual había cogido, así como Wayzz también se alarmo.

\- Sera complicado con solo un aliado, aun mas si es ese – expuso un tanto escéptico al igual que Exodus.

\- Wayzz tiene razón, un solo soldado no supone una gran diferencia, sobretodo cuando ya esta luchando – expuso el ente mirando el miraculous del perro, sonriendo la joven.

\- No os preocupéis, se lo que estoy haciendo – expreso la joven cogiendo el miraculous y guardándolo - ¿Lista Tikki? - le pregunto a su kwami asintiendo la criatura.

\- Sabes que siempre estaré contigo Marinette – dijo esta sonriendo la joven.

\- Tikki, puntos fuera – dijo siendo absorbida la kwami dando paso a Ladybug, saliendo de aquel vehículo y saltando hacia los techos de la ciudad, tenia que ayudar a sus amigos y ponerlos a salvo.

**Instalaciones Deportivas**

De vuelta a aquella estructura la lucha se volvía muy complicada para los alli reunidos, cuatro mortales aunque hábiles con la espada no eran suficientes para un Akuma y sus duplicados, aun con la intervención de Ryuko la lucha resultaba muy dispareja, poniéndose los cuatro esgrimistas espalda con espalda, sonriendo Ricardo al ver a sus oponentes listos para una embestida.

\- A mi señal todos a rodar por el suelo – susurro aquel hombre mirándose los otros tres, Ricardo era inteligente, pero era el mas joven de los cuatro y el mas inexperto, negando Tomoe.

\- No pienso obedecer a alguien sin experiencia – expuso la mujer dando un sprint los cuatro dobles, decidiendo D'Argencourt moverse hacia un lado, mientras Viggo si hacia caso al español, dando una voltereta al igual que el aludido, chocando sus dobles destruyéndose mientras que D'Argencourt y Tomoe continuaban con los suyos.

\- Hemos trabajado demasiado tiempo juntos como para no considerar tus consejos – expuso el noruego viendo como Ryuko luchaba contra Höllische samurai, chocando las espadas de ambos cuando un sonido capto la atención de todos, no siendo otro que Chat Noir, extendiendo su bastón y alejando a los dobles de sus contrincantes.

\- No pienso dejados huir, división – dijo el Akuma creando seis dobles, lanzándose estos a la ofensiva, teniendo que el gato negro que recoger su arma para empezar a batirse con dos de aquellos duplicados, mientras tres iban por Viggo y Ricardo, quedándose el que quedaba ayudando al villano contra Ryuko.

\- Son muy rápidos y fuertes – expreso D'Argencourt sintiéndose cansado, mientras Ricardo luchaba en cooperación con Viggo, viendo cual de los dos conseguía mas daños en sus oponentes, cuando sin previo aviso un hilo se enredo alrededor de los dobles, lanzándolos contra una pared, enviando el Akuma al doble que lo estaba ayudando contra Ladybug, poniéndose esta al lado de Chat Noir.

\- ¿Problemas minino? - cuestiono divertida la catarina, sonriendo el gato negro antes de derribar a su oponente haciendo que se desvaneciese aquel doble.

\- Bromeas _my lady_ esto solo esta comenzando, lo único que lamento es tener que haber encerrado a esos jóvenes para evitar que se metiesen en líos – le dijo guiñándole un ojo endureciendo la mirada la catarina, pensando que pudo haber buscado una mejor excusa a que ambos estuviesen dentro, bloqueando la catarina un ataque con un giro de su yo-yo, para a continuación atacar Chat Noir empujando a aquel oponente.

\- Ya hablaremos de tu tendencia a buscar coartadas que supongan que estemos juntos – le susurro la catarina asintiendo el felino antes de analizar la situación, viendo como el Akuma creaba dobles para compensar los que iban desapareciendo.

\- El akuma debe estar en el casco – expuso el felino asintiendo la heroína del traje moteado, era hora de ejecutar su plan.

\- Necesito entregar un miraculous a un viejo amigo tuyo – expuso la catarina mirando hacia Ricardo, entendiendo que tenia que hacer el felino, antes de mirar a Ryuko, bastando una mirada para saber que debía hacer.

\- Dragon wind – dijo la dragona conjurando una gran cantidad de niebla, haciendo que Höllische samurai no pudiese ver anda, ni el ni sus dobles, subiendo Ladybug con su yo-yo antes de recoger a su objetivo, llevándose a Ricardo a las alturas.

\- Ladybug no necesito que me salven, puedo luchar si hace falta – expuso el español asintiendo la joven.

\- Cierto es necesario que luches, pero como Ricardo Garcia no podremos ganar – expuso la catarina sacando una caja negra de su yo-yo – Ricardo este es el miraculous del perro que te concede el poder de la voluntad, nadie podrá someter tu mente, sera una fortaleza inexpugnable así como podrás liberar las mentes de otros de la esclavitud – dijo la heroína cogiendo aquel hombre la caja – Cuando acabe esta misión deberás devolvérmelo, ¿estas preparado? - le indico asintiendo aquel hombre abriendo la caja mientras la niebla conjurada debajo se disipaba, saliendo una luz de esta convirtiéndose en una vieja amiga de aquel hombre.

\- ¡Ricardo! - dijo Barkk emocionada de ver a su portador, dándole aquel hombre un abrazo a la kwami.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte amiga mía, pero este no es momento para emotivos reencuentros – le dijo separándose de la la kwami – Sino de patear traseros – expuso aquel hombre asintiendo la kwami.

\- Si, debemos ponernos a ello – indico Barkk mirando hacia abajo, viendo la niebla disiparse, viendo como dos dobles se habían desvanecido.

\- Es un oponente rápido y muy fuerte, además de que su tendencia a crear dobles resulta muy molesta – expuso el español viendo como Ryuko intentaba convencer a Tomoe y a D'Argencourt para irse – Barkk, caninos fuera – dijo este siendo la kwami absorbida por aquella gargantilla, dando paso a Canis custode una vez mas.

\- ¿Como te sientes? - le pregunto Ladybug sonriendo aquel mirando todo desde las alturas, apretando las manos, sintiendo aquellos guantes una vez mas.

\- Da gusto volver a la acción – contesto bajando de un salto y golpeando a Höllische samurai, bloqueando este con un rápido movimiento de su katana.

\- _Así que Ladybug le ha devuelto el miraculous, muy bien céntrate en el, elimínalo_ – le ordeno Black Moth a su campeón, empezando a crear aquel mas duplicados, lanzándose estos contra el portador del perro, mientras el villano con temática de mariposa hacia una llamada, tenia que conseguir todos los miraculous posibles, y el del perro seria una satisfacción personal, viendo como tres dobles luchaban contra este, uniéndose Ladybug a su _partenaire_, poniéndose a su espalda.

\- Creo que es una elección precipitada, respecto a los civiles me refería a Hiccup y a Marinette, esa chica iba a venir aquí con un extintor para cegar al Akuma, ¿te lo puedes creer _my lady_? - le dijo el gato mientras enfrentaba a uno de aquellos dobles, luchando Ryuko contra el Akuma, teniendo dificultades con aquel oponente, mientras Viggo luchaba junto a los otros dos maestros esgrimistas, teniendo también dificultades.

\- Necesitamos a un estratega, no mas fuerza bruta – expuso viendo como el portador del perro luchaba con fuerzas renovadas gracias a la transformación, derrotando a dos copias al hacer que se apuñalasen mutuamente, viendo el gato aquello - ¿Que decías? El vale por cuatro – le recrimino su falta de intuición endureciendo el gato la mirada ante las palabras de su _partenaire_, odiaba que tuviese razón en eso.

\- Vale tu ganas, pero debes aceptar que una cena conmigo – le dijo bloqueando una estocada con su bastón mientras Ladybug luchaba con otro, enrollando su yo-yo en un tobillo de este antes de estrellarlo contra un muro.

\- No pienso hacer algo así – le recrimino la heroína, en esos momentos no estaban para coqueteos ni tampoco para insinuaciones, acercándose el gato negro y susurrándole.

\- Solo pensaba comerme a una dulce ratoncita – le dijo sintiendo la catarina el aliento del gato en la parte de atrás de su oreja, estremeciéndose levemente con las mejillas completamente coloradas, decidiendo ignorar el calor que intentaba apoderarse de ella luchando con el villano de turno, interponiéndose entre este y Ryuko, la cual se encontraba al limite de sus fuerzas.

\- División – volvió a decir este creando otros seis dobles, resultando le muy molesto a Ladybug, enfrentándose a los dobles viendo como Chat Noir ayudaba a los civiles, los cuales habían resultado ser de gran utilidad reteniendo al villano, pero no podía seguir poniéndolos en peligro, bloqueando la catarina los ataques de aquellos adversarios mientras Canis custode conseguía desembarazarse de sus enemigos, yendo directo contra el Akuma.

\- Creo que es hora de que enfrentes a un verdadero oponente – le dijo pareciendo que el Akuma iba a ignorarlo – Recuerda que soy la única persona que sin un miraculous ha conseguido vencer a un Akuma – le expuso recordando Höllische samurai y Black Moth como consiguió derrotar a Darkblade hace apenas unas semanas, era un oponente a vigilar, empezando la lucha, bloqueando los golpes rápidos de aquella katana, pero tras enfrentar a sus dobles conocía a la perfección los movimientos de su rival, no teniendo problemas en luchar contra el.

\- Ladybug necesitamos un poco de tu buena fortuna – expuso Ryuko derrotando a otro duplicado del Akuma, sintiéndose cansada tras aquello, los trajes daban un plus de resistencia al cansancio, pero estos oponentes eran muy difíciles, teniendo que seguir luchando con otros dos que iban contra Ladybug, interponiéndose también Chat Noir.

\- Deprisa _my lady_ – pidio el gato negro luchando contra otro doble, venciéndolo.

\- Muy bien es hora de intervenir, ¡Lucky Charm! - conjuro la heroína apareciendo en sus manos una garrafa roja con puntos negros, viendo lo que ponía en el tapón - ¿Aceite de colza? - se cuestiono un tanto asqueada, prefería otros muchos en su lugar, escuchando como hablaba el perro.

\- Ojala no fueses tan rápido maldito – expreso este recordando un rasgo de todos los aceites la catarina, sonriendo la heroína al ver como sus compañeros habían conseguido vencer a sus dobles, mas cuando iban a intervenir para ayudar al perro Ladybug los detuvo.

\- Os necesito para mi plan – le dijo a ambos abriendo aquella garrafa vertiendo el contenido en el suelo, sonriendo el gato haciéndose una idea de que iban a hacer, haciéndole un gesto a Ryuko para que fuese con Canis, luchando ambos contra el Akuma de turno, bloqueando el perro un golpe de aquel rival mientras este quedaba de espaldas a Ladybug, sonriendo el perro al ver lo que tenían en mente escuchando a la catarina silbar.

\- Es la señal – dijo Ryuko haciendo que Höllische samurai quedase mirando hacia donde estaban Ladybug y Chat Noir.

\- Retirada – dijo el perro empezando a correr al igual que Ryuko, reagrupando se junto a sus compañeros, endureciendo la mirada el Akuma detrás del casco, creando tres dobles y yendo al ataque junto a ellos a toda velocidad, resbalando con el firme extendiendo la mano el gato negro.

\- Cataclism – dijo este tocando el casco justo cuando el villano iba hacia el, convirtiéndolo en polvo saliendo volando el akuma.

\- Ya no harás mas daño pequeño akuma – dijo la catarina abriendo su yo-yo – Yo te libero del mal – dijo arrojando su arma atrapando a aquel insecto endemoniado – Adiós pequeña mariposa – dijo liberando a aquel insecto completamente blanco - ¡Miraculous Ladybug! - grito a continuación saliendo miles de mariquitas mágicas reparando lo dañado así como eliminaba el cansancio de sus compañeros en aquella lucha.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

No lo podía creer, dos Akumas en un solo día y no fueron suficientes para derrotarla, se estaba volviendo muy poderosa, pensando en Timetagger, quien tuviese el miraculous en el futuro, fuese el mismo u otra persona había sido inteligente al intentar eliminar a su enemiga cuando no tenia su poder actual, dándose cuenta de ello, la Ladybug del futuro planeo todo para poder derrotar al villano en cuestion.

\- Ladybug no hay duda alguna de que eres una oponente difícil, pero ten por seguro que da igual cuan fuerte te hagas, algún día te derrotare y conseguiré mi premio – dijo cerrándose aquel ventanal decidiendo centrarse en la siguiente cosa mas importante, comprobar que había descubierto Nathalie sobre Skorpion en la casa de esta.

**Instalaciones Deportivas**

Los cuatro no tardaron mucho en chocar puños, deshaciendo su transformación Canis custode cogiendo el miraculous.

\- El tiempo juega en tu contra para devolverlo al guardián – expuso Ricardo despidiéndose de Barkk en el proceso – Nos veremos pronto amiga, aunque espero no en las condiciones que preveo – le dijo a la kwami siendo esta absorbida por el collar, cogiéndolo la catarina, resultaría un fastidio todo, por suerte tenia un plan, corriendo y ocultándose en un armario, llamando al guardián indicándole que enviaría a Tikki con el miraculous para que su coartada fuese solida, apareciendo Exodus.

\- Esto resultara mejor, ¿no crees? - indico el ente incorpóreo asintiendo la heroína, levitando aquel espíritu antes de volar a gran velocidad donde el maestro Fu, teniendo ahora la joven que esperar a que la sacasen de allí, escuchando pasos de gente volviendo a entrar al recinto, decidiendo hacer su escena, golpeando la puerta para que alguien la escuchase, abriéndole Odd.

\- ¿Los problemas te persiguen o tu vas por ellos? - le pregunto llegando Aelita, poniéndose al lado del joven.

\- ¿Bromeas? Los problemas son los que vienen a mi – le expuso saliendo del armario viendo a su padre por allí.

\- ¿Como has acabado hay dentro? - le pregunto viendo aquel hombre el extintor que llevaba la joven, mas por suerte fue Ricardo quien se acerco antes de que hablase.

\- Así que Chat Noir tenia razón, pensabas echarle eso encima al Akuma, miedo me da – dijo el hombre fingiendo estar estremecido ante el gesto de la joven – Vamos, ¿quien va a tenerte miedo? En todo caso la gente se queda de piedra ante su adorabilidad señorita Dupain-Cheng – expuso aquel hombre dando una única respuesta la joven.

\- Termómetro – dijo palideciendo aquel hombre, viendo que en armario en cuestión había una escoba, escuchando todo Alya.

\- Chica tienes que contarme como has hecho para que tiemble y corra – le expuso la morena yendo hacia donde se realizaba la competición, viendo al guardaespaldas de Adrien allí, sosteniendo una pancarta para animar al rubio, estando Félix sosteniendo el otro lado.

\- Tiene que ver con mi primera misión como Multimouse, hizo algunos comentarios que me sacaron de quicio así que le amenace con usar el bastón de Chat Noir como termómetro – expuso esta mostrando la joven de lentes una sonrisa picara.

\- ¿Cual bastón? - le cuestiono respondiendo la chica con cierta inocencia.

\- Pues el que usa para pelear, ¿es que tiene otro? - le pregunto riendo un poco la de las lentes ante aquella muestra de inocencia, mientras Kagami se sonrojaba y le susurraba algo al oído de la franco-china, poniéndose roja hasta las orejas la joven.

\- ¡Alya! - le recrimino Marinette claramente abochornada riendo la japonesa al igual que la aspirante a reportera, cuando se escucho a los organizadores de aquella competición llamar a luchar a los dos finalistas.

Ya tras todo lo ocurrido ambos jóvenes se pusieron el uno en frente del otro, mirándose a los ojos, hablando Hiccup.

\- Menudo marrón lo que ha pasado – dijo el castaño de ojos verdes asintiendo el rubio, mirando hacia donde estaba Ulrich, viendo a una joven de ascendencia claramente asiática animándolo.

\- Supongo tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero ahora tenemos que dar un gran espectáculo – contesto Adrien con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba la mascara, viendo todo el mundo aquello con expectación, mientras Astrid se sentía claramente en una encrucijada, por un lado estaba su novio y por el otro su primo, teniendo dificultades para decidir a cual animar, estando Wayhem en la misma situación, solo que en este caso era entre dos amigos, estando Rocío junto a Ricardo, viendo ambos el que seria el encuentro decisivo.

\- Tanto si gana como si no estaré orgulloso de el – expreso Ricardo empezando el duelo, chocando los floretes con gran maestría por parte de ambos jóvenes, teniendo dificultades Adrien para atravesar la defensa de Hiccup, así mismo el castaño no era capaz de encontrar una situación que le permitiese pasar a la ofensiva, luchando ambos, evitando el rubio un toque moviéndose a un lado antes de pasar a la ofensiva, bloqueando el golpe su rival antes de girar la muñeca haciendo perder durante una décima de segundo el equilibrio a Adrien, aprovechando para atacar reaccionando el rubio consiguiendo también dar un toque, sonando ambos marcadores, esperando el veredicto del arbitro.

\- Abstención – dijo sintiéndose la tensión de ambos esgrimistas, así como el publico, dando señal para que continuase aquel desafío, volviendo ambos a la ofensiva, chocando los floretes, evitando Adrien un toque con un movimiento rápido de su arma, antes de realizar una punzada hacia el hombro de su rival, chocando los filos, mirando el publico los rápidos movimientos de ambos jóvenes, cruzándose Viggo de brazos, el combate resultaría largo por obvias razones, ambos jóvenes tenían unas habilidades similares, sin embargo los reflejos de Adrien eran ligeramente mayores, curioso sin duda.

\- Casi parece que haya luchado por su vida – susurro aquel hombre mirando a su alumno combatir con todo lo que tenia, escuchando a Xion animar a Hiccup al igual que muchos otros alumnos, viendo la pancarta con palabras de animo para Adrien en el otro extremo, volviendo de nuevo su vista al choque, viendo como Adrien había bajado la guardia, notando que era algo claramente intencional, pensaba repetir el truco que uso Kagami en los cuartos, pero Hiccup ya había visto aquella maniobra, realizando una maniobra obligando a Adrien a retroceder, consiguiendo evitar un toque del rubio dándole a Adrien en el torso.

\- Punto para Hiccup Haddock – dijo el arbitro mirando Ricardo aquello, ahora Hiccup tenia la ventaja, pero el combate aun no había terminado, recordando una frase que escucho hace tiempo.

\- Una rata acorralada es capaz de atacar e incluso ahuyentar a un tigre – dijo Ricardo antes de gritar - ¡No te confíes Hiccup! - dijo notando se la pasión de aquel hombre en aquellas simples palabras, volviendo a su calma habitual, observando aquel combate, dando inicio al siguiente asalto, chocando ambos esgrimistas sus floretes, dando todo en aquel combate, dispuestos a conseguir la victoria, moviéndose el rubio con dificultad, sintiendo aun aquel malestar en el tobillo de su encuentro anterior, con la adrenalina de ser Chat Noir y la lucha no había reparado en aquello, notándolo Marinette.

\- A Adrien le pasa algo, su forma de andar es extraña – dijo la franco-china prestando Alya mas atención a los movimientos del rubio, viendo que tenia razón su amiga, quedándose Kagami impresionada por la observación hecha por la de cabellos azabache, mientras Chloe solo bufaba.

\- ¡Adrien animo! - grito la rubia continuando Félix.

\- Vamos primo tu puedes – le dijo en voz baja viendo como su primo tenia dificultades para apoyar el pie, chocando los floretes ambos jóvenes, consiguiendo Adrien imponerse obligando a mover el brazo que sostenía el arma a su rival, dando un toque.

\- Punto para Adrien Agreste – dijo el arbitro estallando en vítores el publico, sintiendo el rubio el dolor aumentar, teniendo dificultades para apoyar el tobillo, notando eso el arbitro, yendo donde el rubio – Déjame mirar eso – le indico el arbitro quitándole el zapato, viendo que el tobillo izquierdo estaba levemente inflamado.

\- No pienso abandonar – le dijo el rubio con algo de sudor en el rostro, mirando el arbitro a los ojos de su oponente, suspirando aquel hombre.

\- Que sea el médico quien decida – le contesto haciendo un gesto el arbitro para llamar al médico de turno para que atendiese al rubio, viendo Marinette preocupada lo ocurrido, así como Ricardo, esa era la peor forma de perder una competición en su opinión, exceptuando contra un tramposo por supuesto.

\- Aquí reportando el torneo local de esgrima, ahora mismo un médico esta atendiendo a nuestro querido Adrien Agreste – se escuchaba decir a Nadja Chamack, encontrándose incontables personas viendo aquel encuentro, escuchando Mayura lo ocurrido, sintiendo parte de ella el deseo de estar allí animando al hijo de su jefe y mejor amiga, no había encontrado nada de interés en aquel apartamento, cuando abrió un cajón viendo varios pasaportes y tarjetas de crédito, posiblemente usaba un nombre falso, escuchando a Nadja – Parece que los médicos autorizan a Adrien a continuar con esta competición – dijo la reportera volviendo a verse como el rubio se ponía en pie, sosteniendo su florete con fuerza, concentrándose para aquel encuentro.

\- Adrien recuerda las lecciones, el dolor solo esta en la mente – dijo Marinette no siendo escuchada por el rubio entre toda aquella multitud, empezando la lucha una vez mas, chocando ambos floretes mirando Ricardo el combate, cruzándose de brazos.

\- El chico se ha ganado mi respeto, superar el dolor tanto físico como del alma es algo muy complicado – dijo el español viendo Rocío el combate entre ambos jóvenes, recordando cuando Ricardo practicaba de joven y ella iba a animarlo junto a sus amigos, pensando en cual futuro habría sido el de aquel hombre si nunca se hubiese puesto en su camino Ryker, dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, no valía la pena lamentarse por lo que pudo ser, sino alegrarnos de la vida que nos toca vivir, viendo como el rubio mostraba dificultades para llevar el ritmo, ahora el combate era aun mas parejo si cabía, viendo como el mundo empezaba a gritar de emoción ante aquel choque, habiendo una vez mas un doble toque entre ambos.

\- Abstención – se escucho decir al arbitro oyéndose exclamaciones y quejas entre el publico, pues parecía que Adrien había conseguido el punto, pero en ese deporte no se cuestiona al arbitro, volviendo a empezar el encuentro, sintiendo el rubio arder su pierna, mientras Plagg veía a su portador debatirse con el dolor, animándolo en voz baja para que las personas no reparasen en su presencia, viendo a Marinette con el corazón en un puño, saber que Adrien estaba sufriendo era un suplicio para ella mayor que ningún otro, chocando ambos floretes con velocidad, notando se sin embargo que el ritmo era menor al de los asaltos anteriores, pues ambos iban mas despacio, sin embargo no parecían flaquear en absoluto, dándolo todo ante el mundo que los estaban viendo resarcirse en aquel encuentro, evitando Adrien un toque en el pecho apoyándose en el pie derecho antes de moverse e intentar un toque contra su rival, bloqueando este el toque antes de continuar la lucha, decidiendo el rubio jugársela a una sola carta, volviendo a bajar la guardia, dejándose expuesto una vez mas.

\- ¡No lo hagas! - le grito D'Argencourt viendo como Hiccup se lanzaba al ataque, agachándose el rubio evitando el toque de su rival girando sobre si mismo al mismo tiempo que giraba la empuñadura de su florete, quedando la hoja perpendicular a su brazo, realizando una empuñadura invertida y dando un toque en el estomago a su rival, quedándose todo el mundo cayado a la espera de las palabras del arbitro.

\- Punto para Adrien Agreste, el cual es el ganador de nuestro torneo – exclamo aquel hombre estallando el publico en vítores, cayendo el rubio de senton al suelo, sintiéndose cansado mientras su guardaespaldas se interponía entre el rubio y varias fans, ayudando Hiccup a ponerse en pie al rubio.

\- Ha sido un combate alucinante – le dijo el castaño asintiendo el rubio, escuchando a todo el mundo vitorear al campeón y al subcampeón.

Tras el encuentro se dio la entrega de premios, buscando Adrien a su padre, a Nathalie o a Marinette, viendo al padre de la joven, pero no a la chica de sus sueños, mientras le ponían la medalla de oro al cuello, estando Lila en la parte de atrás junto a su primo, el cual apretaba los puños, esos dos eran unos inútiles, debían derrotar al rubio por haber rechazado que le diese lecciones, así como por rechazar a su prima, sonriendo Lila.

\- Primo si quieres hacerle daño a Adrien hay un método mas eficiente – expuso la joven viendo a la gente dispersarse, decidiendo ir hacia donde estaba el rubio, ¿su plan? Acercarse a este para felicitarlo y a continuación darle un beso a la fuerza si era necesario, el chico no sabia mentir, iría a Gabriel Agreste, le diría que el había empezado y lo obligaría con ello a salir con ella, mas cuando llego al cruce que daba a donde calculaba estaría el rubio se detuvo al escuchar una voz claramente familiar.

\- Te has forzado demasiado – escucho la italiana viendo a esa mosquita muerta de Marinette junto al rubio, rascándose este la nuca un tanto nervioso.

\- Perdona por haberte preocupado _Lianhua_, pero no podía dejarme vencer así – le dijo el rubio acariciando la mejilla de la joven con ternura, ruborizándose la franco-china, sonriendo Lila de manera siniestra, sacando su móvil para grabarlos a ambos y luego decir que fue la chica quien lo sedujo para ponerla como una zorra, cuando este la acerco aun mas a su cuerpo – Creo que me merezco un premio – le dijo con tono seductor el rubio, conteniendo los nervios Marinette.

\- ¿Esa medalla de oro no es acaso tu premio? - le cuestiono negando el rubio, contestándole.

\- Aunque esto es interesante prefiero algo mucho mas dulce – le contesto terminando de acercarla a el, dándole un beso a la joven, sintiendo Lila su sangre arder, grabando aquel gesto de amor.

Cosa terribles están por ocurrir.

**CONTINUARA**

Capitulo terminado incluso con la gripe habiendo atacado estos días, también aprovecho para dar mis condolencias a los fans del anime latinoamericanos ante la muerte de la voz de doblaje de Gohan, que lo ocurrido a ese hombre no quede sin castigo, ahora contestare a ese review que me a animado la semana.

**manu: bueno tío, gracias por alabar la ortografía de mi fic, creo que es algo obligatorio si vas a escribir una historia es que esta pueda entenderse sin problemas respecto a tu pregunta no me atrae mucho esa pareja la verdad, supongo que no me gustan los clichés demasiado, ¿chica enamorada de chico frío? Recurso sobreexplotado, igualmente gracias, nos leemos pronto.**

Muchas gracias estimados lectores por haber llegado hasta aquí, así mismo voy a darles una advertencia, preparen los pañuelos y las pelotitas anti-estres, los próximos chapter pueden llegar a causar angustia debido a lo que sufrirán los personajes, muchas gracias y hasta luego pecadores.


	40. Ladybug

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí me hayo una vez mas con otro capitulo de esta historia, durante este y los próximos 3 chapters os garantizo que me acabareis odiando, pero no podéis hacerme nada si queréis saber como termina esta historia, pues aun estamos lejos de acabar, ahora comencemos, pues es lo que estáis deseando."

**Capitulo 40: Ladybug**

**El viernes anterior**

En el despacho de profesores vemos como alguien se infiltra con sumo cuidado cogiendo unos papeles y se los llevaba antes de tirarlos en una papelera.

**Lunes**

El día había amanecido con el cielo descubierto, notando Marinette los rayos del sol filtrándose por la ventana, sintiendo su calor, recordando como hacia una semana Adrien había vencido en aquella competición de esgrima, así como el beso que compartieron o en palabras del rubio "_prefiero algo mas dulce_", sonrojándose la joven hasta las orejas tapándose la cara con la almohada, conteniendo un grito de fangirl, viendo a Tikki con el ceño fruncido, posiblemente fuese algo tarde, viendo que sin embargo aun tenia tiempo, ojeando la habitación, recordando como su conjunto favorito acabo arruinado por una bomba fétida, viendo el reemplazo a medio coser.

\- Marinette creo que no deberías ir hoy a clases – le dijo Tikki negando la franco-china con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Tikki no puedo permitirme faltar, el profesor Garcia y _madame_ Mendeleiev son muy exigentes con la asistencia, como co-directores suplentes lo son aun mas, no puedo faltar y punto – expuso la joven hablando la kwami.

\- Marinette por favor, tengo un mal presentimiento, va a ocurrir algo malo, solo te pido que no vayas hoy – le expuso Tikki recordando la ultima semana, o mejor dicho como Lila fue akumatizada cuatro veces, dos veces Volpina, Camaleón e incluso una tercera forma llamada Embaucadora, todos con Sentimonstruos, Hidra, un camaleón monstruoso capaz de hacerse invisible y de disparar láser por los ojos, además de su Araña sombría, e incluso con todas esas akumatizaciones parecía que sus amigos no reparaban en lo peligrosa que era la italiana, debía desenmascararla, vistiéndose con un qipao azul con un tigre blanco bordado, medias de color verde lima y para rematar unas zapatillas de color negro, recogiéndose el cabello en una cola de caballo alta, saliendo sin sospechar lo que estaba por ocurrir.

De manera simultanea Adrien era llevado por su guardaespaldas a clases, esperando que Astrid estuviese bien, pues el día anterior había sido ingresada en el hospital, escuchando el parte meteorológico por parte de Mireille.

\- _El tiempo no sera favorable estos días, pues el martes tendremos el cielo nublado, así como el miércoles lloverá por la tarde y toda la noche, la primavera nos saluda con inestabilidad, teniendo intervalos nubosos y lluvias dispersas el resto de la semana_ – decía la joven sintiendo Adrien algo, una opresión en el pecho, como si todos sus sentidos le advirtiesen de algo, mientras Plagg parecía intranquilo, como si compartiese su carácter, durante la semana anterior Lila había intentado destruirlos de muchas maneras, incluyendo una nueva versión súper villana que combinaba lo peor de sus otras caras, tenia razones para estar lejos de ella, lo extraño es que todas esas veces estaba cerca de Marinette sintiendo un vuelco en el estomago, ¿habría descubierto que salían? Negando con un movimiento de cabeza, Lila no había tenido oportunidad de descubrirlos, ambos habían sido cuidadosos de evitar cualquier gesto romántico en publico, viendo la entrada del edificio, así como vio ingresar a Marinette, sintiendo todas las malas vibraciones disiparse al verla reír con Alya, cuando las palabras de su profesor resonaron en su mente "_En ese caso se quien la guié en las tinieblas cuando sucumba_", bufando el rubio ante aquel recuerdo, Marinette era imposible de akumatizar.

La primera hora paso casi volando, cuando el teléfono de Mendeleiev sonó, viendo un mensaje anónimo, había estado buscando todo el fin de semana, decidiendo usar la megafonía.

\- Por favor Marinette ven al despacho del director y trae tu mochila – expuso aquella mujer escuchando todo el mundo aquello, sonriendo Lila mientras recibía la clase de literatura de parte de Caline Bustier.

\- Profesora puedo ir un momento al baño, no me encuentro bien – exclamo la italiana estremeciéndose Alya sin saber porque, como si alguien querido estuviese en un grave aprieto, recordando lo dicho por megafonía solo unos instantes atrás.

Marinette iba con su mochila al despacho de la profesora en cuestión, sosteniendo en sus manos la mochila, preguntándose el porque la estarían llamando, viendo a Lila justo delante del despacho del director, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿No deberías estar en clase Lila? - le pregunto la franco-china viendo como la joven bajaba las escaleras lentamente, teniendo la joven un mal presentimiento, corriendo hacia la puerta y llamando un par de veces a la co-directora sustituta, escuchando gritar a Lila pidiendo ayuda, abriendo la profesora de química viendo a la joven con la mochila en cuestión, viendo que esta tenia cara de muy pocos amigos, aquello no era bueno en absoluto.

El problema sin duda alguna estaba hay, escuchando Marinette como Lila la inculpaba de haberla empujado, lo peor es que fue durante clases, así que tenia dificultades para defenderse, llegando sus padres.

\- Marinette quiero que me enseñes tu mochila – ordeno Mendeleiev dándole la mochila a la profesora, abriendo esta revelando unos papeles que estaba segura no estaban por la mañana – Las preguntas del ultimo examen de matemáticas, esto es inaudito – protesto la profesora moviéndose Lila de manera torpe, dándole "por accidente" al botón que encendía la megafonía – Agrede a una compañera y además hace trampas, sin mencionar los robos por los que no me explico aun no ha sido expulsada – expuso la profesora sintiéndose Marinette en un aprieto, ella no había hecho nada malo, pero hablar sin pensar no resolvería nada, cuando una voz masculina se unió a la conversación.

\- _Madame_ Mendeleiev si esta joven hubiese robado esas respuestas que eran si no me equivoco del examen del viernes, ¿por que iba a mantenerlas en la mochila? - escucharon todos decir a Ricardo, usando la única herramienta eficaz en este caso, la lógica, hablando Lila.

\- Marinette es muy despistada, a lo mejor se le olvido librarse de las pruebas – expuso la italiana mientras los padres de la franco-china no sabia que decir o hacer – Además ha desaparecido mi colgante, el regalo de mi abuela – expuso la italiana soltando algunos sollozos arqueando una ceja el hombre.

\- ¿Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba? Y sea dicho de paso, ¿que hace fuera de su aula? - expuso aquel hombre intentando determinar lo ocurrido, hablando Mendeleiev.

\- Señor Garcia, estoy en medio de una reunión, por favor salga de aquí – expuso la mujer encogiéndose de hombros este.

\- Como usted ordene, pero yo apagaría la megafonía antes de que diga algo inadecuado _madame_ – le dijo cerrando la puerta teniendo un mal presentimiento, escuchándose la campana de final de clases, justo en el peor momento, quedándose allí para escuchar tras aquella puerta.

\- Esta joven de manera indirecta acusa a mi hija de robarle sin tener pruebas – escucho aquel hombre decir a Sabine, continuando Lila.

\- Pero es que tengo pruebas – escucho decir a aquella joven decidiendo alejarse, habiéndose escuchado todo por megafonía, viendo como el alumnado salia de las puertas para ver a la acusada y a la hija de un prestigioso embajador, yendo el profesor de historia detrás, viendo como el señor Haprele salia de donde las taquillas, posiblemente había estado limpiando, viendo la joven a varios compañeros mirarla mal, empezando a sentirse nerviosa, de repente el consejo de Tikki no le pareció tan malo.

\- Señorita abra su taquilla – ordeno Mendeleiev estando Adrien viendo todo, teniendo un horrible presentimiento, abriendo la franco-china cayendo al suelo un colgante con un dije en forma de cola de zorro, palideciendo el profesor Garcia, antes de negar con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Esto es ridículo, cualquiera pudo poner eso hay – se defendió la joven viendo como sus padres le quitaban la mirada, hablando el profesor de historia.

\- Me temo que las pruebas son difíciles de objetar _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng – expuso el profesor viendo cierta incertidumbre en su rostro – Sin embargo antes tengo unas palabras para usted señorita Rossi – dijo girándose hacia la joven, pensando todos que iba a regañarla – ¿Por que trajo algo tan valioso para usted a este centro? - le cuestiono intentando ver su reacción, esperando su respuesta.

\- Es que no tengo donde guardarlo – expuso la joven continuando aquel hombre.

\- Este no es el primer robo que se da en el centro, sabiendo eso es muy irresponsable de su parte traer algo así – expuso aquel hombre soltando algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo la italiana - Por suerte mañana vuelven a funcionar las cámaras de seguridad que hay en el edificio – dijo antes de volver a mirar a Marinette, quedándose en silencio durante varios insoportables segundos.

\- Mi hija es inocente – defendió Sabine a Marinette suspirando aquel hombre mirando a la joven.

\- Yo también pienso eso – confeso recibiendo una mirada directa de Mendeleiev – Por desgracia las pruebas van en contra de su hija, y no es la primera vez que esto ocurre – expuso recordando cierto detalle, sonriendo – En estos casos las normas son claras, debería expulsarla y prohibirle estudiar en este centro durante lo que resta de curso – dijo girándose sobre si mismo viendo durante una décima de segundo el rostro de Lila, dibujándose una sonrisa en el rostro de esta – Sin embargo considerando que existen atenuantes a su favor, solo la expulsare durante el resto de esta semana – dijo aquel hombre escuchándose a un alumno decir.

\- ¿Que atenuantes podría tener esta mestiza? - se escucho de fondo sintiendo Adrien hervir su sangre ante esa afirmación, mientras Mendeleiev buscaba con la mirada a quien había dicho eso, ese comentario era racista cuanto menos.

\- A finales del trimestre pasado fue blanco de una agresión si mal no recuerdo – expuso aquel hombre recordando Mylenne cuando aquel incendio provocado – También las extrañas circunstancias de ese concurso de diseño el año pasado – expuso recordando Kagami aquello, recordando que todos los diseños del François Dupont se habían estropeado, excepto el de Lila – También esta que fue debido al papel que inicialmente parecía que iban a darle en la feria medieval descubrimos el hackeo de los ordenadores del centro – expuso recordando Chloe aquello, sintiendo su furia crecer ante lo que tocaba a cada uno, había hablado con D'Argencourt para que Marinette hiciese el papel de princesa, así podría estar con Adrien, sin embargo fue Lila la que obtuvo tan puesto – Eso sin recordar que Chat Noir en persona la eligió para ser Multimouse – expuso recordando Alya como había desenmascarado a su amiga por accidente ante todo París – Usted _Madame_ Mendeleiev tampoco puede ver razones para evitar que reduzca su condena – expuso aquel hombre mirando hacia Lila, la cual no tardo en protestar.

\- ¿Que evitara que cuando vuelva cobre venganza? - expuso la joven de cabellos castaño escuchándose murmuros por parte de todo el mundo, sintiéndose Tom indignado que pensasen así de su hija, hablando Mendeleiev.

\- En eso tiene razón Ricardo, ya hemos tenido muchos problemas estos meses, ¿como solucionaras esto? - expuso la profesora de física mientras Caline veía a sus compañeros de trabajo discutir.

\- Todos los problemas a su debido tiempo, aunque la señorita Rossi todavía no ha contestado que hacia fuera de clases – expuso el profesor hablando la profesora de cabellos pelirrojos.

\- Yo le di permiso para ir al baño – expuso aquella mujer decidiendo continuar aquel hombre.

\- Muy bien, si quiere que expulse a la señorita Dupain-Cheng debería darme una razón para condenarla a ello mas allá de toda duda razonable – expuso el profesor asintiendo Mendeleiev.

\- Hay te doy la razón, que haya caído al suelo nada mas abrió la taquilla indica que estaba al borde de la repisa del interior de esta – expuso la profesora volviéndose a escuchar a un alumno protestar, diciendo que la expulsasen de una vez, hablando Ricardo.

\- Muy bien Marinette, coja sus cosas y salga de este edificio junto a sus padres por favor – pidió aquel hombre ayudando Sabine a coger lo que había en la taquilla, yéndose los tres del centro de enseñanza, sintiendo la joven como la tristeza la dominaba.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

El villano en cuestión se encontraba de pie sonriendo, sintiendo las emociones de Marinette.

\- Ser acusado de algo cuando se es inocente, una gran injusticia – dijo Hawk Moth cogiendo una de sus mariposas y cargándola de energía negativa – Vuela mi negro akuma, esta vez no escapara – dijo Hawk Moth volando aquel insecto.

**François Dupont**

Plagg se encontraba flotando alrededor del edificio, tenia una horrible sensación en el cuerpo, viendo como un akuma iba hacia Marinette, volando el kwami y destruyendo a la mariposa negra con un cataclism, no dejaría que la portadora de su azucarillo fuese demonizada, escuchando al profesor de historia.

\- Si tiene algún problema con mi decisión señorita Rossi quizás deba pedirle a sus padres que vengan, en cuyo caso les reportare sus ultimas akumatizaciones, pues siendo personas tan ocupadas seguro ni siquiera saben de ello, ¿o me equivoco? - le cuestiono Ricardo lo bastante alto para que todo el mundo lo escuchase, hablando Mendeleiev.

\- Creo que eso ha sido demasiado duro con ella – expuso la profesora viendo como Lila se iba claramente molesta, negando el profesor de historia y español.

\- En absoluto, solo expongo los datos como los veo, esa joven ha puesto en peligro a sus compañeros en reiteradas ocasiones al ser incapaz de controlar sus emociones – dijo antes de bajar la voz - Si no fuese por que se que es imposible, diría casi que se deja akumatizar – expuso aquel hombre en un susurro, el cual fue escuchado por Nino, recordando cuando Jackary volvió a desatar el caos en la ciudad, recordando como Lila se alío voluntariamente con el villano, viendo como la italiana hablaba con Alya, no gustándole aquello en absoluto, teniendo un mal presentimiento, aquello solo iba a empeorar.

**Mansión Agreste**

Gabriel salio furioso de su guarida, de alguna manera su akuma había desaparecido, como si hubiese sido purificado antes de alcanzar a su presa o si lo hubiesen destruido, pero aquello resultaba imposible, recordando cuando Mesie Rata ataco por primera vez.

\- Ladybug y Chat Noir estudian en el cuarto distrito de la ciudad – se dijo en voz baja aquel hombre mirándose ambos kwamis, el de la mariposa y el del cuervo, hablando el segundo.

\- ¿Lo que esta diciendo es que esto ha sido obra de un kwami? - le cuestiono Croww dándose una palmada en la frente Nooroo, había acertado de lleno, pareciéndole extraño no ver a Nathalie a esa hora.

\- Maestro no creo que deba hacer lo que le pidió esa joven – suplico Nooroo recordando como Lila dijo que ayudaría a crear poderosos akumas a cambio de Adrien.

\- De todos modos la joven Rossi a cumplido su palabra, dijo que haría que la joven fuese blanco de mis akumas y así ha sido, que la joven haya tenido suerte no es mi problema, creo que debo recompensarla – expuso Gabriel hablando Croww.

\- Va a recompensarla a pesar de ser un peligro incluso para su hijo – le expuso el kwami del conocimiento, recordando como llego incluso a crear una ilusión de su hijo a punto de tirarlo desde la Torre Eiffel, si no fuese por que el sabia que era una ilusión posiblemente habría sufrido un infarto, decidiendo olvidarse de aquello, tenia mucho que hacer aun.

**Panadería Dupain-Cheng**

Marinette se encontraba delante de sus padres, que su madre la defendiese sin dudarlo era en parte debido a que sabia sobre su identidad como Ladybug, pero su padre no parecía muy contento, recordando que había llegado tarde a clases en reiteradas ocasiones, tenido que mentirle para cubrir su secreto, al maestro Fu no le agradaba que su madre supiese sobre su identidad, aquello se salia de control.

\- Puede que sea buena idea mirar otros centros de enseñanza, por si acaso – le dijo su padre sintiendo un vacío en el estomago la joven, aquello seria peor incluso, seria dejar a todos sus amigos a merced de Lila, escuchando a su madre negociar.

\- De momento que se centre en los estudios y en ayudarnos con el negocio – expuso la mujer acompañando a Marinette hasta la caja registradora – Se que no has sido tu hija, pero tu padre se siente herido por todo esto, sabes que puede ser muy testarudo cuando quiere – le expuso suspirando la joven aspirante a diseñadora, decidiendo ponerse a ayudar en el trabajo de sus padres, sintiéndose completamente sola.

**François Dupont**

Adrien sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, viendo como todo el mundo se había tragado la versión de Lila, chocando con Aurore en el camino al laboratorio, viendo el rostro de la joven, como si algo la perturbase, no es que fuesen los mejores amigos, pero se conocían gracias a Mirelle.

\- Disculpa por chocar contigo – se disculpo la joven, estando Nino detrás.

\- Tío relájate, ahora mismo recuerdas a tu padre – le expuso el de las lentes respirando el rubio profundamente, posiblemente el ceño fruncido que portaba debía resultar aterrador, el profesor de historia estaba de parte de Marinette - ¿Tu también lo piensas? - le cuestiono sabiendo a que se refería, asintiendo el rubio, yéndose al laboratorio, viendo a Kim, Max y Alix hablando, sacando el de las lentes a Markov.

\- Los cálculos son incuestionables, Marinette debe ser inocente – expuso la maquina sonriendo el rubio, al menos la situación no podía ir a peor.

_**Place des Vosges**_

Nathalie se encontraba allí, en medio de la gente, buscando algo muy concreto, sonriendo al verlo, allí de pie se encontraba Teo Barboch vendiendo souvenires, acercándose a este y comprándole un llavero con la forma de la Torre Eiffel, mirando cuidadosamente a su alrededor, viendo las calles medio desiertas, desde hacia tiempo la gente evitaba salir, entre los Akumas y ese coronavirus, pareciéndole irrisorio lo segundo, había investigado y las únicas personas que tenían problemas con este era la población de riesgo, personas mayores, enfermos y que tuviesen las defensas bajas, viendo una boca de alcantarilla, aquello apestaba, pero era la mejor manera de ejecutar su plan, sacando el miraculous del pavo real y poniéndoselo, saliendo Duusuu.

\- ¿Que hacemos aquí? - cuestiono la kwami mirando a su alrededor, temblando de miedo - ¿No iremos por esa villana asesina verdad? - le pregunto recordando que en teoría Skorpion se escondía en las alcantarillas desde que su identidad fue revelada, así lo atestiguaba un agente que la vio escabullirse dentro, negando aquella mujer.

\- No Duusuu, vamos a derrotar a Ladybug – le contesto mostrando aquel llavero que había comprado, derramando lágrimas la criatura mágica.

\- Es tan bonito lo que haces por tu jefe y tu amiga – expuso la kwami respirando la mujer, lo hacia por su jefe, por su amiga, por Adrien, incluso por el guardaespaldas del chico, que no había soltado una sola palabra desde que Emilie cayo en ese profundo coma originado por el miraculous por aquel entonces dañado, preguntándose como se daño aquella joya, sacudiendo su cabeza, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer.

\- Este no es el momento, Duusuu, muestra tus plumas – dijo la mujer siendo la kwami absorbida por aquella joya, quedando Mayura de pie, viendo aquel llavero cogiendo su abanico y arrancando una de las plumas – Puedes hacerlo Nathalie, por ellos – se dijo en voz baja introduciendo el amok en aquel llavero, empezando a concentrarse para darle la forma deseada, apareciendo su Sentimonstruo, una copia al carbón de Ladybug, prácticamente perfecta – Muy bien, eres Ladybug y tu labor es enfrentar los males de esta ciudad – le dijo sonriendo aquella marioneta.

\- Estoy lista – le contesto sonando incluso su voz idéntica.

**Panadería Dupain-Cheng**

Marinette terminaba de atender a un cliente cuando sonó su teléfono, viendo que se trataba de Alya, posiblemente su amiga quería decirle algo importante.

\- ¿Es importante Alya? - le cuestiono mientras Tikki salia levemente del bolso de la chica, quería escuchar mejor.

\- _He estado investigando donde las taquillas y nada, no hay huellas ni nada que pueda demostrar quien lo abrió, lo siento amiga_ – le expuso bajando la mirada levemente la joven, Lila había sido muy meticulosa, no había dejado pruebas que pudiesen delatarla, suspirando la joven.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda Alya, perdona por las molestias – se dijo la joven viendo llegar a un par de clientes, tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, quizás ese era su destino, trabajar en lo mismo que sus padres y abuelo.

En el centro de enseñanza Alya se encontraba cortando la llamada, habiendo Adrien escuchado todo, solo faltaba una clase, viendo a lo lejos a Lila rodeada de varios alumnos que la aclamaban como a una reina, viendo a lo lejos a Chloe irritada ante quien intentaba quitarle protagonismo, hay tenia una poderosa aliada para desenmascarar a la italiana.

\- Chico tu teléfono – le dijo Plagg sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos, viendo que en efecto había una retransmisión de las noticias, viendo a Nadja Chamack sobre un helicóptero.

\- _Aquí reportando como Ladybug se encuentra en medio de una batalla con Mayura sobre el Arco del triunfo, la lucha esta muy pareja_ – decía la reportera viendo Adrien como la "catarina" luchaba contra la villana con temática de pavo real, los movimientos, la apariencia, era Ladybug con toda certeza, decidiendo ir a ayudarla, escondiéndose con cuidado.

\- Esto no me gusta chico, podría ser una trampa – le expuso Plagg haciendo el rubio oídos sordos.

\- No es el momento, Plagg, garras fuera – dijo el rubio dando paso a su alter ego, Chat Noir, saliendo con sumo cuidado de no ser visto por nadie, yendo hacia el Arco del triunfo.

**Mansión Agreste**

Gabriel se encontraba claramente enfadado con Nathalie por ir contra Ladybug ella sola, tarde o temprano llegaría el gato y eso arruinaría sus planes, ella podría con la joven del traje rojo ella sola, pero los dos serian un problema.

\- Nooroo, alzaos alas negras – conjuro el hombre dando paso a su alter ego, llegando un mensaje a su bastón.

-_ Señor se que no debería estar sola, pero todo esto es una artimaña, la Ladybug es un Sentimonstruo, el gato caerá como una mosca en la trampa_ – escucho la grabación sonriendo con genuina malicia, sin embargo era mejor asegurarse, Ryuko, Viperion, la verdadera Ladybug y los Filos de Jade podrían interponerse en su camino, y eso supondría un problema para sus planes.

**Panadería Dupain-Cheng**

Marinette se encontraba entregando un pedido cuando dos clientes dijeron algo que la hizo estremecer.

\- Lo que oyes, Ladybug esta enfrentando a Mayura ella sola – escucho sacando su móvil para ver que en efecto las noticias estaban retransmitiendo como "Ladybug" luchaba contra la aliada de Hawk Moth, aquello era una trampa, un Akuma enviado por el portador de la mariposa, mirando a Tikki y al interior de la panadería, debía buscar una excusa para llegar allí y proteger a Chat Noir, proteger a Adrien de los villanos, girándose ambos clientes.

\- Mira esa era Ryuko – dijo uno empezando a palidecer la joven, hablando el otro.

\- Y ese de hay es Viperion, supongo van a ayudar a Ladybug – expuso el otro sintiendo Marinette verdadero miedo, sus amigos iban a una trampa y no podía advertirles por que estaba atrapada allí, llegando su madre justo de la trastienda.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - cuestiono agradeciendo la joven al cielo, su posibilidad de salir a evitar una catástrofe estaba delante de ella.

\- Mama resulta que "Ladybug" esta luchando con Mayura – le expuso arqueando aquella mujer una ceja, cogiendo su móvil para ver las noticias, viendo lo dicho fijándose en el bolso de su hija, viendo a Tikki comprendiendo al instante que ocurría.

\- Hija ve a tu cuarto y ponte a estudiar, estaría bien que aprovechases y te pusieses al día con las materias, puede que no tengas otra ocasión – le dijo la mujer susurrando un "gracias" Marinette antes de subir, chocando con su padre en el camino.

\- ¿A donde vas jovencita? - le cuestiono decidiendo usar las palabras de su madre.

\- Mama dice que aproveche el tiempo y estudie, por eso iba hacia arriba – le contesto mirando el hombre a su esposa, suspirando.

\- Antes de eso quiero que vayas y tires la basura – le dijo señalado una bolsa de color negro, cogiéndola la joven y yendo directo al contenedor mas cercano, debía hacer la coartada lo mas verídica posible.

\- Tikki, tenemos trabajo – dijo Marinette subiendo a su cuarto a toda velocidad, adelantándose la kwami para preparar todo para ello, llegando la joven viendo Wikipedia abierto en su ordenador así como un par de cuadernos y libros por su escritorio, cerrando con pestillo para no ganar todo el tiempo posible.

\- Marinette ten mucho cuidado – le pidió la kwami asintiendo la franco-china.

\- Descuida lo tendré – afirmo mirando hacia abajo, agradeciendo en esos momentos que su madre estuviese al tanto de todo, pero por otro lado temía que eso afectase a la relación de sus padres, sacando esas ideas de su cabeza, tenia mucho trabajo – Tikki puntos fuera – dijo la joven siendo la kwami absorbida por aquellos aretes, dando paso a su alter ego, Ladybug, saliendo con el máximo de los sigilos, yendo hacia donde estaba Chat Noir, no había tiempo que perder.

(-)

Ryuko y Viperion iban saltando por los techos de aquella ciudad, yendo hacia donde su "líder" estaba luchando con Mayura, cuando un sonido capto la atención de ambos, moviéndose la serpiente para evitar ser alcanzado por un arpón, viendo a Skorpion en medio de su camino.

\- Viperion lo mejor sera centrarnos en ella, Chat Noir llegara para ayudar a Ladybug en cualquier momento – le expuso la dragona asintiendo el héroe serpiente, viendo los ojos de la villana, esa mujer estaba claramente desesperada por librarse de ellos, lo mejor seria ir con cuidado, cuando escucho pasos a su espalda.

\- Creo que los que vais a necesitar ayuda sois vosotros – expuso su otro asaltante, Löwen, el cual no tardo en sacar su porra para disponerse a luchar contra ellos, cuando un cuchillo paso volando demasiado cerca del rostro del león, girando la cabeza Ryuko para ver a quien había lanzado aquello, un hombre con un chaleco largo sin mangas marrón, así como una mascara negra sobre su rostro, recordando Viperion al tipo en cuestión, era le mismo que los ayudo cuando destruyeron al vampiro, eso equilibraba ligeramente la balanza a favor de los héroes.

**Arco del Triunfo**

La lucha entre "Ladybug" y Mayura continuaba sobre aquel monumento, viendo la villana a Chat Noir acercarse, decidiendo que era el momento de empezar el verdadero show, acercándose con rapidez a su marioneta y golpeándola en el abdomen, justo cuando llego Chat Noir, empujando el gato a aquella ave con un golpe de bastón, recogiendo a su "compañera" herida.

\- Perdona Ladybug por llegar tarde – le dijo mirando aquellos ojos, viendo el cielo en aquellos orbes, mirando todo el rostro adolorido de esta, notando un pequeño detalle, las pecas no estaban.

\- Chat Noir hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo – le dijo la marioneta decidiendo el gato continuar con aquella actuación – Siempre te he amado gatito, pero he tenido miedo debido a todo lo que enfrentamos – le dijo esta dándose el gato cuenta del engaño, ambos ya llevaban saliendo desde hacia tiempo, que le dijese eso solo demostraba que había algo raro, decidiendo seguir aquel juego.

\- Pero, tu siempre me decías que te gustaba otro chico, que habíais empezado a salir y que me olvidase de ti – le contesto dejando a Mayura en shock, pensando rápidamente que decir a través de su marioneta.

\- Solo lo dije para protegernos, Hawk Moth podría usar mis sentimientos contra ti, por eso te dije esa mentira – le contesto acercándose al gato con la intención de besarlo, mientras con cuidado deslizaba el anillo, empujando el gato a la marioneta justo cuando un yo-yo se enrollo en torno a su torso, siendo arrastrado hasta ponerse junto a otra Ladybug.

\- Me parece increíble que te hayas tragado tal mentira – expreso la catarina hablando la copia.

\- Te equivocas, ella es el doble, yo soy la real – le expuso esta mirando el gato a ambas, sonriendo el felino.

\- Muy bien demostradlo, daos un beso para saber cual es la real – expuso el felino con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras muchos adolescentes sentían sus cuerpos arder ante dicha imagen mental, recibiendo el gato un golpe en la entrepierna por parte de Ladybug.

\- Sabes que tengo novio gato bobo – le expuso soltando una pequeña lágrima el gato, mientras muchos hombres sentían su dolor, sobretodo Ricardo, que en el despacho exclamo.

\- Comprendo tu dolor gato, Ladybug tiene mucha fuerza bruta a pesar de su tamaño, igual que la señorita Dupain-Cheng – dijo el hombre continuando viendo aquella lucha, viendo como la copia empezaba a andar hacia atrás quedando junto a Mayura.

\- Es una copia casi perfecta de vos _my lady_, pero le falta una cosa – expuso el gato poniéndose de pie mirando fijamente a aquella copia, susurrándole a Ladybug – Esa constelación que forman vuestras pecas por el puente de la nariz – le dijo conteniendo la catarina un escalofrío al oír esas palabras en su oído, centrándose en lo que tenían delante.

\- Creo que es hora de acabar con ellos mi creación – le dijo Mayura a Sentibug, mirando la catarina a su doble, endureciendo aquella imitación la mirada, incluso el ceño fruncido era el mismo.

\- Senti-charm – conjuro la copia creando un cañón de múltiples tiros en sus manos, apuntando con aquella arma a ambos héroes, disparando contra estos, corriendo ambos para evitar la munición diseñada para inmovilizar, viendo los pegotes de aquello por todas partes.

\- Vamos a necesitar suerte _my lady_ – expuso el gato negro viendo la situación Ladybug, el llavero que llevaba Mayura debía ser donde estaba el amok.

\- Tienes razón gatito – le dijo dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza, ronroneando este – Lucky Charm – conjuro la catarina materializándose en sus manos un tenedor.

\- Si antes podía alguien tener dudas ahora es incuestionable, tu eres la verdadera Ladybug – le dijo el gato mirando la catarina alrededor, evitando los disparos viendo alrededor, un cristal, el tenedor, el bastón de Chat Noir, aterrizando - ¿Listo para la acción _chaton_? - expuso la heroína sonriendo el felino, eso significaba que ya tenia un plan.

\- A su servicio bichito mio – le contesto el gato haciendo un saludo militar, incluso en esos momentos resultaba adorable, evitando otro disparo sonriendo la joven.

\- Yo las distraeré, a mi señal coge el llavero – expuso la catarina no gustándole eso al gato, no le gustaba que se expusiese, viendo como la joven del traje moteado hacia señas a Sentibug para que disparase sobre ella, mientras Mayura solo permanecía a su lado, dándole indicaciones, viendo el gato como Ladybug usaba los proyectiles como si fuesen una escalera para ganar altura, llegando hasta aquel cristal empezando a bajar arañándolo con el tenedor, resultando aquello en un chirrido muy desagradable, comprendiendo el gato lo que debía hacer, extendiendo su bastón para con un rápido movimiento quitarle el llavero a Mayura, bajando la catarina junto a su partenaire, pensando brevemente en romper aquel objeto, pero al ver a Sentibug no pudo.

\- Ladybug exceptuando sus orígenes mírala, es una copia perfecta de ti – expuso el gato sintiéndose mal ante la idea de destruirla, andando Ladybug hacia esta entregándole el llavero.

\- Eres libre de decidir hacer lo que quieres a partir de ahora, te dieron la vida, aprovéchala – le expuso viendo una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de aquella creación.

\- Gracias – dijo poniéndose al lado de su versión original, viendo Mayura que estaba en un aprieto, recordando cierto detalle sobre sus poderes, extendiendo la mano sintiendo una punzada de dolor Sentibug, retorciéndose en el sitio acercándose Chat Noir, desvaneciéndose aquel Sentimonstruo sintiendo Ladybug un gran vacío al ver la facilidad con la que desaparecía, lanzando su yo-yo y en un rápido movimiento atrapando a Mayura, sintiendo un gran enojo en su interior, cuando sin previo aviso Hawk Moth apareció golpeando a Chat Noir y atrapándolo.

\- Suéltalo – le dijo la catarina a su enemigo sintiendo su furia crecer por momentos, viendo como Hawk Moth se acercaba al anillo.

\- Cataclism – conjuro el gato negro deteniéndose el villano en su empeño, cuando escucho el primer pitido de los aretes de Ladybug, riendo ante la situación.

\- Me temo que ya he ganado, aunque le quites el miraculous a Mayura vosotros estáis por destransformados, me temo que el tiempo me ha concedido la victoria – expuso este sintiendo su enojo crecer por momento la heroína del traje moteado, arrojando a Mayura de cabeza contra el suelo, soltando Hawk Moth a Chat Noir corriendo la heroína con el, no sin antes el villano soltar un akuma, el cual empezó a volar hacia la catarina, tocándola el gato negro al ver como su compañera y amor seguía en el suelo, dolida por lo acontecido, viendo como huían ambos villanos.

\- ¿Necesitas un abrazo? - le pregunto el gato negro mirando la heroína aquellos ojos verdes, sintiéndose mal por preocuparlo, por todo lo ocurrido y por las consecuencias de lo ocurrido, sino fuese por que el chico conocía su identidad habría caído en aquella trampa, decidiendo centrarse en lo que tocaba, reparar todo lo destruido en la batalla.

\- Tenemos trabajo antes _chaton_ – le dijo mirando aquel tenedor, viendo como su _partenaire_ había recogido el llavero que dio vida a Sentibug – Se que es cruel como funciona el miraculous del pavo real, pero no podemos cambiar su naturaleza – expuso mirando aquel tenedor, cuando sonó el comunicador de su yo-yo.

\- Podría ser importante – cuestiono Chat Noir asintiendo la catarina, contestando.

\- _Ladybug soy Ryuko, los Filos de Jade nos han atacado mientras íbamos a ayudarte, Viperion esta herido por el veneno de Skorpion, por favor date prisa_ – escucho la catarina a su compañera sintiendo la presión otra vez, mirando a su _partenaire_.

\- Tenemos aun mucho que hacer – le expuso corriendo ambos todo lo rápido que podían mientras Ladybug llamaba al guardián, llegando donde estaban sus compañeros, viendo que en efecto estaba herido, sintiendo la joven su corazón partirse, viendo que el héroe se encontraba en un estado grave, mientras Chat Noir se daba cuenta que Chaman estaba también allí, aquello debía ser algo serio.

\- _Thanks for your help_ – agradeció el gato cogiendo con cuidado a su compañero de acción, escuchando como su miraculous indicaba que estaba por destransformarse, viendo la furgoneta del guardián en una esquina, metiéndolo dentro Ladybug viendo como perdía su transformación, sintiéndose peor al ver que su compañero no era otro que Luka, hablándole el maestro Fu.

\- Ladybug la curación sera mas parida si restauras todo – expuso el guardián mirando Ladybug aquel tenedor, escuchando el tercer aviso de su miraculous.

\- Si maestro – dijo con cierto desanimo saliendo de aquel vehículo, viendo a Chat Noir conversando con Chaman y con Ryuko – Miraculous Ladybug – conjuro la heroína saliendo miles de mariquitas mágicas en todas direcciones, reparando los daños causados así como las heridas de Luka, sintiendo la joven que en cualquier momento iba a desmoronarse, incluso sintiendo ganas de vomitar, pero debía ser fuerte ante la población de París, ella era Ladybug, un símbolo de luz y esperanza para todos los habitantes de aquella ciudad, despidiéndose de todos para volver a casa y allí poder poner en orden sus ideas.

**Mansión Agreste**

Gabriel se encontraba furioso con su asistenta, esta se había expuesto sin necesidad, podrían haber ideado el plan juntos, pero aquello resultaba muy interesante, si había podido crear un Sentimonstruo con todos los poderes de Ladybug, quizás…

\- Tu plan era bueno Nathalie, pero debiste avisarme de antemano y habríamos podido hacer una trampa mas eficaz – le reprocho aquel hombre a su trabajadora bajando esta la mirada, sabia que había fallado de gravedad.

\- Discúlpeme señor – expuso esta negando su jefe, el cual mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- En absoluto Nathalie, tenemos mucho que hacer, lo que has hecho me ha dado una idea que nos permitiría conseguir lo que deseamos – le expuso antes de empezar a contarle el que prometía ser su plan maestro, mientras los kwamis escuchaban todo, viendo que si aquello se cumplía las cosas acabarían fatal para los héroes de París, los únicos que podían librarles de aquello.

(-)

La noche había llegado a la ciudad de París, saltando cierto héroe por los tejados de la ciudad de las luces, recordando el gato negro lo ocurrido durante ese día, empezando por lo que paso tras que Ladybug se fuese a casa mientras el seguía hablando con Chaman.

_**Flashback**_

_Nos encontrábamos esperando a que Viperion saliese de la furgoneta, mirando fijamente a Chaman._

_\- Necesitar, ayuda – me dijo en un francés bastante pobre y torpe fuese dicho de paso, sacando un libro de debajo de su uniforme de héroe – This book contain a powerfull magic – le dijo cogiendo aquel objeto con cuidado, sintiendo como realmente emanaba poder, viendo la inscripción que había en la solapa._

_\- El primer día de primavera la vida es cuando surge, exponme al sol de mediodía para liberar mi poder – leí mirando a aquel hombre, continuando este con su habla._

_\- The power of the life – dijo recordando aquellos condenados cristales, ¿seria que había uno encerrado dentro de aquel libro? - Deber, poner, seguro – dijo en francés, sonriendo pues tenia el lugar adecuado, acercándome a la furgoneta dando un par de toques, materializándose Exodus._

_\- Me alegro de ver a mis pupilos juntos – dijo este mirando aquel libro – Interesante – sugirió intentando cogerlo, viendo como una energía verde salia de aquel tomo._

_\- Hay que ponerlo bajo la luz del sol durante el equinoccio – expuse asintiendo este, saliendo Viperion algo pálido aun por los efectos del veneno, girándome para ver que Chaman ya había desaparecido, propio de el, entrando Exodus con el libro, escuchando mi anillo pitar una vez mas, me debían quedar unos cuatro minutos, decidiendo irme mientras veía a Ryuko y Viperion, ¿habría algo entre ellos? Aquello no era cosa mía, de momento debía centrarme en ayudar a limpiar el nombre de Marinette, ocultándome con cuidado para que nadie me viese, dando final a la transformación._

_\- Chico estoy muerto – se quejo Plagg dándole un trozo de queso para que recuperase fuerzas, viendo como debían quedar pocos minutos para que empezase la ultima clase, corriendo para evitar llegar tarde, chocando con Alya en el camino, ojala todo saliese bien._

**Fin del flashback**

Chat Noir seguía corriendo por los tejados, pensando en lo ocurrido durante el día, debió defender a Marinette, por suerte el profesor de historia había evitado que fuese mucho peor, todo el mundo lo toldaba de alguien injusto, pero nada mas lejos de la verdad, ese hombre era alguien equitativo en los castigos, recordando lo ocurrido durante el receso del almuerzo, pues vio a Aurore hablando con el en el pasillo, recordando lo que dijo "_Estoy segura que Marinette es inocente, ella no es una ladrona ni haría trampas en un examen_" escuchar aquello incluso de alguien con quien mantenía poco contacto demostraba que ella tenia el favor de muchas personas, algunas muy influyentes y poderosas, llegando hasta el balcón de la casa de ella, viéndola con los brazos apoyados en el barandal, recordando la sesión de fotos que tuvo después de clases, sintiendo su sangre hervir.

_**Flashback**_

_Llegue al margen del Sena donde se realizaría, viendo como la maquilladora se encontraba trabajando en alguien, mientras Giuseppe se acercaba a mi._

_\- Adrien me alegro de verte, déjame que te presente a la joven con quien trabajadas hoy – me dijo sintiendo como la bilis me subía al ver de quien se trataba, no era otra que Lila – Esta ragazza es italiana igual que yo, no es fantástica – me dijo sintiendo nauseas ante aquello, recordando que debió ser ella quien orquesto todo._

_\- Podría hablar un momento a solas con ella, por favor – le pedí al fotógrafo y a su ayudante, sintiendo como Plagg quería sisear debajo de mi chaqueta, incluso el me advertía que tuviese cuidado con ese gesto._

_\- ¿De que quieres hablar? - me pregunto sin siquiera mirarme, mejor, así podría decirle lo que pensaba sin dudar._

_\- No tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas de que tienes algo que ver con la expulsión de Marinette – le dije sin pensar contestando esta en un tono lastimero._

_\- ¿Como puedes pensar eso? Encima que iba a hablar con Jagged para que … - no le di tiempo a continuar._

_\- Marinette tiene ese contacto, trabajo con el en el pasado y no se pasa presumiendo de ello, si realmente conoces a todos esos famosos, ¿por que violas su privacidad exponiendo secretos sobre ellos? - le dije esperando su respuesta, mas esta solo se levanto y me lanzo una mirada fría y perturbadora._

_\- Te lo diré una sola vez, Adrien, olvídate de esa mosquita muerta de Marinette si no quieres que haya consecuencias – me dijo, estoy seguro que aquel momento debí fruncir el ceño, antes de levantarme._

_\- La que debe alejarse de Marinette eres tu, si haces una sola cosa mas contra ella no me haré responsable de mis actos – le dije yendo donde Giuseppe, debía relajarme y fingir que me llevaba bien con ella, aunque realmente desease tenerla a mil millas de mi y de Marinette, empezando aquella pantomima, ese era mi trabajo después de todo._

**Fin del flashback**

Hay la veo, encerrada en sus pensamientos, lo mejor seria acercarme a ella para reconfortarla, llegando acercándose el gato negro a la muchacha de cabellos oscuros y ojos brillantes como el cielo.

\- ¿Me necesitáis _prrincess_? - le pregunte quedándose quieta la joven, acercándose Chat Noir viendo como derramaba algunas lágrimas esta, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba al verla en ese estado, deseando poder hacerla sentir mejor.

_**Flashback**_

_Me encontraba terminando mis deberes cuando escuche a mi madre llamarme, notando que parecía preocupada, viendo como era así._

_\- ¿Ha pasado algo malo mama? - le pregunte suspirando la mujer que durante toda mi vida fue un ejemplo para mi, verla preocupada por algo ardía, dolía en mi corazón._

_\- He recibido una llamada de tu tía, parece que tus primos están hospitalizados – me dijo sintiendo como todo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor, ellos eran un apoyo incluso en la distancia, igualmente yo los ayudaba desde aquí, necesitaba despejarme, escuchando como papa nos llamaba para la cena, tras esta no tarde en subir a la habitación y ponerme un pijama que fuese calentito, vi el que diseñe con temática de Chat Noir, ojala estuvieses aquí chaton._

**Fin del flasback**

Marinette sintió los brazos del rubio rodeando su cuerpo, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que estaba allí hasta que hubo contacto físico.

\- Todo saldrá bien mi lady – le dijo el gato sintiendo la joven estrujarse su corazón, no, no estaba todo bien, desde que que termino el torneo de esgrima el destino parecía estar cebándose con ellos, intentando hacerlos sufrir, conteniendo un hipido la joven.

\- Solo abrázame – le pidió la joven girándose para hundir su rostro en el pecho del héroe del traje negro, jurando el felino una cosa, no dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño, una promesa imposible, aun mas cuando la rueda del destino gira en tu contra.

**CONTINUARA**

Este capitulo es un poco mas corto de lo habitual, lo se por que soy quien lo escribe, creedme cuando os digo que las cosas van a ponerse aun mas feas de lo que están creedme, nos leemos pronto estimados y silenciosos lectores.

Próximo chapter, Ve…. …..

Hasta luego pecadores.


	41. Verity Queen

"Saludos estimados lectores, este capitulo se que se ha retrasado, pero no he tenido tiempo para escribir, espero os guste, nos leemos al final y recordad, manteneos en casa."

**Capitulo 41 Verity Queen**

**Martes**

Las clases habían empezado y Adrien no se encontraba precisamente de buen humor, al igual que Alya, pues desde que habían llegado habían escuchado todo tipo de rumores sobre Marinette, lo cual resultaba injusto pues la joven no estaba en aquellos momentos para defenderse, hablando la bloguera con Max.

\- Lo siento mucho Alya, ojala pudiese hacer algo, pero sin pruebas solidas me temo que no puedo evitar que Marinette siga expulsada - le expuso el joven con lentes, suspirando la joven poniéndose junto al rubio, el cual parecía especialmente afectado.

\- No te preocupes, conseguiremos hacer justicia, solo necesitamos un sospechoso - expuso Alya sonriendo Adrien ocultando la preocupación que crecía dentro de el.

\- Podríamos empezar por las chicas que la agredieron el trimestre pasado, es posible que hayan buscado venganza - expuso Adrien aunque realmente quería decir que fue Lila, pero para llegar a ella necesitaban una prueba irrefutable, esas por contra ya tenían un historial delictivo, eran un buen comienzo, llegando Alix a escuchar aquello.

\- Si necesitáis ayuda con el interrogatorio podéis contar conmigo - expuso la del pelo rosáceo asintiendo Alya, la chica mas dura del centro seria de gran ayuda, respondiendo la bloguera.

\- Gracias Alix, pero creo que nosotras dos no sera suficiente - expuso la joven meditando ambas aquel plan, mientras en el otro curso las cosas tomaban un rumbo similar, pues los alumnos deseaban poder ayudar a su compañera en aquella difícil situación.

\- Creo que deberíamos hablar con el profesor García - expuso Marc mientras Nino solo asentía, pensando, entrando justo el aludido por la puerta para impartir su clase.

**Panadería Dupain-Cheng**

Mientras los alumnos recibían sus clases Marinette se encontraba realizando los deberes que le habían enviado, incluso durante la expulsión debía mantener la materia al día, mientras Tikki simplemente la veía y animaba, ocultándose la kwami al escuchar pasos, llegando Tom.

\- Creo que tu y yo debemos hablar jovencita - le expuso su padre suspirando la franco-china, posiblemente le venia una regañina - Hija si tienes problemas creo que deberías contárnoslos - le dijo aquel hombre suspirando una vez mas la joven, quizás hablarlo con alguien le ayudaría a sentirse mas tranquila.

\- Papa, si te dijese que alguien me amenazo con alejarme de Adrien, ¿tu me creerías? - le cuestiono a su padre, escuchando Sabine aquello, pensando quien podría querer algo así.

\- No lo se hija, depende de las pruebas - expuso aquel hombre, adoraba a su hija, pero los problemas parecían perseguirla haya a donde fuese, pensando Sabine en todo lo ocurrido los últimos meses, la acusación de agredir a una alumna, lo del taller de arte, lo de haber estropeado el cuadro de Nathaniel, ella estaba al tanto de todo debido al director Damocles, empezando todo a cobrar sentido.

\- Papa lo digo en serio, recibí un mensaje diciendo que si no me alejaba de Adrien sufriría las consecuencias, mi reputación esta por los suelos, han destrozado mis sueños, ¿que mas pruebas necesitas? - le cuestiono escuchando Sabine aquello, recordando el concurso de diseño, las pruebas eran muy evidentes, su hija era inocente, ayer tuvo ese presentimiento, ahora tenia razones para creerlo, escuchando como Marinette recogía todo y se iba a su cuarto, no le gustaba discutir con Tom, pero parecía que esta vez tendría que hacerlo.

\- Querido quiero que sepas que lo he escuchado todo, repasando lo ocurrido deberíamos creerla - le expuso deseando que aquel hombre de gran tamaño y también gran corazón accediese a escucharla.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero, ¿quien podría querer hacerle daño a nuestra hija? - se cuestiono aquel hombre no pudiendo evitar preguntarse lo mismo Sabine, ¿quien podría querer hacerle daño a su única hija? quizás sus sobrinos sabrían algo, Marinette suele hablar con ellos sobre muchas cosas, a lo mejor sabían algo, por suerte en esos momentos era de tarde en Shanghai.

\- Puede que Huan o Mei sepan algo - le expuso a Tom asintiendo el hombre, el negocio iba lento en esos momentos, así que podían permitirse un momento para investigar aquello, cogiendo el teléfono y llamando a su sobrino.

\- _Hola tía Sabine, ¿a que se debe la llamada?_ \- cuestiono Huan notándose un tanto cansado, posiblemente acababa de terminar su entrenamiento con el shifu Jiao-long.

\- _Solo quería saber si Marinette te ha comentado algo sobre si tiene problemas en clase_ \- le dijo esperando la respuesta por parte del joven, meditando este unos instantes antes de preguntar.

\- _¿Acaso se ha metido en problemas?_ \- le pregunto decidiendo contarle lo ocurrido a su sobrino, narrándole como la habían llamado por que Marinette había supuestamente robado unas respuestas a un examen, que había empujado a una alumna por las escaleras y que también le había robado un collar a esta, escuchando silbar al joven chino.

\- ¿_S__abes quien puede querer hacerle algo así?_ \- le cuestiono Sabine pensando un poco el joven chino, negando.

\- _Me temo que no tía Sabine, mientras estuvo aquí no nos comento nada sobre problemas con nadie, y cuando llama tampoco suele hacerlo, quizás algún amigo suyo lo sepa_ \- le expuso Huan a la mujer asiática, pensando en quien podría saberlo, decidiendo cortar la llamada, decidiendo ir a hablar con el director en funciones, hablando con Tom sobre aquello, su hija estaba en un aprieto y por todo lo que era sagrado que no dudaría en descubrir la verdad.

**Mansión Agreste**

Gabriel se encontraba en su santuario, viendo a su esposa bajo la atenta mirada de Nooroo y Croww, reflexionando sobre sus acciones, una parte de el deseaba recuperar a Emilie a toda costa, incluso si debía sacrificar vidas inocentes, pero por otra pensaba en lo que ella pensaría de el si hiciese algo así, no seria digno de su presencia, gracias al grimorio sabia muchas cosas sobre los miraculous, incluso alguna información sobre como ralentizar la degeneración causada por un miraculous dañado, solo necesitaba las joyas mágicas de esos héroes y podría recuperarla, podría recuperar a Emilie y poder recuperar el tiempo con Adrien, pensando en su hijo, ¿lo perdonaría si supiese la verdad sobre que el era el villano? dudando claramente que así fuese, su hijo tenia la rectitud moral y honorable de su esposa.

\- Ojala estuvieses despierta amada mía, para ver todo lo que esta creciendo nuestro hijo, espero que cuando volvamos a estar juntos podáis perdonar las cosas que estoy haciendo - le dijo a su esposa antes de retirarse, sin fijarse como por aquel rostro en teoría indemne a todo lo que ocurriese alrededor se formaba una lagrima, que lentamente se deslizo por su rostro.

**François Dupont**

Sabine no tardo mucho es entrar en aquella estancia, escuchando todo tipo de murmullos entorno a su persona y a su hija.

\- Mírala, es la madre de la chica que agredió de muerte Lila/he oído que su hija toma drogas/dicen que su hija es una alcohólica y que todo esto es una pantomima para llevarla a rehabilitación - escuchaba aquella mujer mientras iba donde estaba Ricardo García, profesor de historia, español y en eso momentos co-director de aquel centro de enseñanza, escuchando como este discutía con Mendeleiev.

\- Creo que es imperativo poner fin a todos esos rumores que corren con respecto a la señorita Dupain-Cheng - escucho aquella mujer decir a Ricardo, continuando Mendeleiev.

\- Es obvio que esos rumores solo manchan la imagen de la alumna, por desgracia ella no es que haga mucho por desmentirlos, sus continuas faltas de asistencia y retrasos hacen pensar que oculta algo - expuso la profesora de química golpeando Sabine un par de veces la puerta.

\- Pase - le dijo Ricardo entrando la mujer asiática mirándose ambos docentes, intuyendo las razones por las que aquella mujer estaba allí - Aunque desearía revocar la expulsión de su hija hay factores que me lo impiden _madame_ \- dijo aquel hombre rápidamente a la mujer, la cual solo se cruzo de brazos antes de hablar.

\- Mi hija es una buena chica, no ha hecho nada malo, todo lo que hay contra ella es circunstancial - expuso Sabine pensando en como decir lo que escucho decir a su hija, hablando Mendeleiev.

\- Sabemos de la buena conducta de su hija, por desgracia hacerlo pondría en entre dicho nuestra autoridad para empezar - expuso aquella mujer sintiendo Sabine crecer su rabia, hablando Ricardo.

\- ¿Tiene alguna nueva prueba que indique que su hija es inocente o nos haga dudar? - cuestiono negando aquella mujer, la cual hablo con rapidez.

\- Escuche a mi hija decir que había recibido amenazas de alguien, bueno, mejor dicho, le comento a su padre algo así y yo lo escuche - expuso Sabine mirándose ambos docentes, hablando Mendeleiev.

\- Señora Cheng aunque su hija realmente hubiese recibido amenazas de alguien nosotros no tenemos indicios de que así sea, no hay pruebas que así lo avalen - expuso la mujer hablando Ricardo.

\- Por desgracia mi compañera tiene razón, su hija no ha puesto ninguna denuncia o ha comentado algo por el estilo - expuso aquel hombre bajando la mujer la cabeza, antes de salir de aquella habitación, mirándose ambos docentes.

\- ¿Crees que dice la verdad? - cuestiono Mendeleiev asintiendo aquel hombre.

\- Eso explicaría muchas cosas, por desgracia no tenemos mucho para demostrarlo, es la palabra de la hija de esa mujer contra la de la señorita Rossi, y por desgracia esa joven tiene a todo el centro comiendo de su mano, necesitamos algo solido que demuestre que la señorita Dupain-Cheng es inocente mas haya de toda duda razonable - expuso aquel hombre apretando Sabine los puños de impotencia, mientras escuchaba los murmuros de todos aquellos jóvenes.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

Gabriel Agreste no tardo en subir por el ascensor secreto que daba a su guarida, sintiendo aquellas emociones.

\- ¿Podéis sentir el latir de un corazón que clama por que la verdad salga a la luz? - cuestiono Gabriel a ambos kwamis - Nooroo, alzaos alas negras - conjuro siendo el kwami de la generosidad absorbido, dando paso a Hawk Moth - No podemos perder tiempo - se dijo cogiendo una mariposa y apresándola en sus manos, envolviéndola en energía negativa - Vuela mi hermoso akuma, dale la capacidad para deshacer su entuerto - dijo el villano mientras aquel insecto volaba bajo su vista y la de Croww, diciendo el kwami.

\- Quizás deba claudicar un poco en esta ocasión amo - le dijo en tono enigmático el kwami, pensando Hawk Moth en aquello, tenia tiempo hasta que llegase el akuma a su victima para buscar ofertas distintas a los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

**François Dupont**

Sabine andaba por la acera, sintiendo el deseo de poder descubrir quien intentaba herir a su hija, cuando sin percatarse el akuma se introdujo en su alianza de boda.

\- No me dominadas Hawk Moth - se dijo la mujer intentando evitar ser controlada por el villano, de ningún modo podía permitir revelar la identidad de su hija.

\- _Madame creo que usted no comprende la situación_ \- le expuso Hawk Moth intentando negociar con aquella mujer.

\- No le haré ningún daño a Ladybug no a Chat Noir - expuso la mujer negando aquel hombre.

\- _No es mi intención hacerles daño, solo deseo obtener sus joyas_ \- expuso Hawk Moth negándose aquella mujer a escucharlo.

\- No pienso hacerles nada, no te ayudare a derrotarlos - contesto Sabine haciendo todo el acopio de autocontrol que pudo, sonriendo Hawk Moth para sus adentros, madre e hija eran idénticas en una cosa, se resistían a su poder.

\- _¿Y si en lugar de ir por Ladybug y Chat Noir te encargases de los Filos de Jade?_ \- le expuso haciendo vacilar a la mujer, aquello se le resultaba interesante -_ Ellos son enemigos de ambos, si descubres donde se esconden quizás podamos librarnos de esa peste, a cambio solo te pido sus miraculous, y por supuesto te permitiré descubrir quien ha estado hiriendo a tu hija todo este tiempo, dime, ¿hay trato?_ \- le cuestiono el villano empezando Sabine a dudar, si se akumatizaba existía el riesgo de revelar a su hija, pero podría desenmascarar a quien quería hacerle daño.

\- Júrame, no, prométeme que no me obligaras a descubrir la identidad de Ladybug y Chat Noir - le expuso suspirando agotado el villano, esa mujer era una negociadora dura en todos los sentidos, decidiendo cumplir con esa petición.

\- _Tiene mi palabra madame, o debería decir Verity Queen, quien reciba tu ataque deberá contestarte con la verdad a cualquier pregunta que te haga, nadie podrá negarse ante tu regia majestad, todos los secretos serán revelados, incluso te ayudare diciéndote donde vivía Skorpion, ¿preparada?_\- le dijo asintiendo aquella mujer, siendo envuelta en un miasma oscuro, sintiendo Marinette y Tom en ese momento una extraña opresión en el pecho, como si algo se retorciese dentro de ellos, empezándose a vislumbrar la nueva apariencia de aquella mujer, llevando un hanfu de color negro con detalles en forma de un enjambre de mariposas moradas, su rostro estaba cubierto por un ligero maquillaje blanco, haciendo que su rostro pareciese porcelana, teniendo su cabello, ahora mas largo recogido en un moño con dos agujas con forma de aves de color rojo, sosteniendo en su mano diestra una abanico de olor blanco y dorado con la forma de trece plumas de pavo real, habiendo su anillo desaparecido, convertido en aquel abanico.

La villana se miro a si misma, sintiéndose extraña, se sentía ella misma, pero a su vez, sentía que era mucho mas de lo que aparentaba, empezando a entrar en aquel centro de enseñanza una vez mas.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

Hawk Moth no tardo mucho en enviar un mensaje a su mejor aliada en aquella guerra, advirtiendo a Lila del Akuma que había enviado, no por que quisiese protegerla, sino porque ella sabia mucho sobre el, existía el riesgo de que alguien pudiese descubrir que trabajaba para el, eso la pondría en peligro, enviándole un mensaje a Nathalie también para que estuviese alerta, no podía arriesgar nada.

**François Dupont**

Una vez mas el centro de enseñanza era blanco del ataque de un supervillano enviado por Hawk Moth, ocultándose los alumnos a la primera señal de peligro, poniéndose Ricardo delante de varios de ellos, viendo el cielo nublado sobre las cabezas de todos, hablando Verity Queen.

\- ¿Dígame quien podría desear hacerle daño a mi hija? - le cuestiono la villana sintiendo Ricardo preocupación y temor por lo que veía, esa mujer parecía ser un Akuma bastante poderoso, pensando como poder poner a salvo a todos los jóvenes, mas su lengua se soltó sola.

\- Pues Lila Rossi, la joven fue investigada en Italia ante el intento de suicidio de una compañera ante la posibilidad de bulling contra esta, asi mismo su padre es vigilado por la interpol debido a que podría guardar relación con un grupo dedicado al trafico de antigüedades - dijo el profesor sin poder creer que habia soltado tal información sin mas, escuchando Mendeleiev y Bustier aquello, volviendo a hablar la Akuma.

\- ¿Como sabe usted eso? - le cuestiono esta mientras un aura blanquecina envolvía al español, enviándole Adrien un mensaje a Marinette sobre aquello, hablando aquel hombre, obligado por los poderes de aquella mujer.

\- Por un amigo que hice de la interpol, capture a alguien que buscaba y cuando me ofrecieron este trabajo me pidió el favor de vigilar e investigar al señor Rossi, aunque la hija es una buena pieza - expuso el hombre formándose una sonrisa en el rostro de aquella villana.

Mientras tanto, Marinette sentía el corazón en un puño al saber que su madre había sido demonizada, hablándole Tikki.

\- Marinette, nada de esto es tu culpa, tu madre seguramente intento resistirse a los poderes de Hawk Moth - expuso la kwami intentando animar a su portadora, hablando esta.

\- Tikki esto es muy serio, mi madre sabe que soy Ladybug, ¿y si se lo dice a Hawk Moth? cuando se esta demonizado nadie tiene control sobre si mismo, lo hemos visto muchas veces - expuso la joven recordando cuando la señora Lenoir fue demonizada y con ello le dio información a Hawk Moth sobre el maestro Fu, temía que el villano pudiese descubrir su identidad y con ello poner en peligro a todos sus seres queridos.

\- Marinette no te preocupes, seguro encontraremos una solución a este problema, solo debes creer en ti misma y en tu madre, ella jamas te haría daño - le expuso la kwami sonriendo la joven, consiguiendo calmarla brevemente.

\- Gracias Tikki - le dijo a la kwami dándole una caricia, riendo aquella criatura mágica - Ahora toca salvar a mi madre, Tikki, puntos fuera - dijo la joven dando paso a su alter ego, mirando Ladybug toda la habitación, sintiendo un mal presentimiento apoderarse de ella, algo malo pasaría muy pronto, no sabia cuando, pero era algo que le haría mucho daño a la joven.

De vuelta en el centro Verity Queen se encontraba interrogando a todo el mundo con su regio poder, obligando les a decir donde estaba Lila Rossi, la cual hacia tiempo que ya había escapado del edificio, viendo Ladybug como escapaba, una parte de ella deseaba que pagase por todo lo que había hecho, pero por otro lado su labor como protectora de esa ciudad, dejar que la atrapasen seria arriesgarse a ser descubierta, suspirando antes de entrar al edificio, viendo como su madre convertida en una súpervillana interrogaba a todo el que estaba allí, obligando les a decir la verdad sobre lo que ella quisiese, escuchando a una joven confesar haber robado su cuaderno de diseños y echar lejía cuando lo de aquel concurso de diseños, hablando el profesor García diciendo que ella ya había confesado esos crímenes y la razón de estos, Ladybug sabia quien era la joven, su familia tenia dificultades económicas, escuchando como la joven lo hizo para poder ayudar a sus padres, no podía guardarle rencor por algo así.

\- Vamos Ladybug debes concentrarte - se dijo la catarina viendo aquella escena, escuchando a una de las que la agredieron, escuchando como lo hizo bajo una suma alta de dinero, pensando en como enfrentar a su madre, quizás lo mejo seria plantarse delante de ella directamente, o mejor utilizar directamente su lucky charm, viendo como Adrien permanecía escondido al igual que Kagami y Luka, si alguno era blanco de los poderes de esta estarían en un apuro.

\- Traedme a Chloe Bourgeois - exigió Verity Queen a los allí reunidos, los cuales temerosos no dudaron en empujarla al frente, hablando la joven.

\- Señora Cheng por favor, le pido que no lo haga - le pidió escuchando Ladybug aquello, una parte de ella deseaba que lo hiciese - Se que le he hecho cosas terribles a su hija, pero le juro que he cambiado, por favor, deme una oportunidad - le dijo la joven valorando aquellas palabras, formándose la silueta de una mariposa en su rostro.

\- _Recuerda que su guardaespaldas era Skorpion, uno de esos criminales que no dudaron en ir tras su hija y también herirla a usted_ \- le dijo Hawk Moth sabiendo que eso bastaría para que la villana decidiese actuar en lugar de pensar, alzando su abanico la villana y lanzando un rayo contra la hija del alcalde.

\- Dime todo lo que sabes sobre Skorpion - le ordeno siendo la joven rubia envuelta en un aura blanca antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Solo se que se llamaba Berta Schnouzer, que venia de Alemania, alérgica a los frutos secos según las indicaciones de su contrato, apenas hablábamos - dijo la rubia enviándose Ladybug un mensaje a si misma recordándose esa alergia, podría serle útil en el futuro, decidiendo intervenir.

\- Lucky Charm - conjuro la heroína apareciendo en sus manos una foto de su familia, entendiendo que debía hacer en esos precisos momentos, saltando al patio la heroína sintiéndose un tanto atemorizada, estaba por enfrentar a su propia madre, sintiendo como parte de ella se comprimía ante aquel simple pensamiento.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - cuestiono la villana notándose en su voz que no deseaba tenerla cerca, sonriendo Hawk Moth, las cosas iban tal y como deseaba.

\- He venido a hablar con usted _madame_ \- dijo Ladybug pensando en como salir de aquel embrollo, cuando la silueta de la mariposa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

\- _Pregúntale donde esta el guardián_ \- ordeno el villano negando aquella mujer - _Mas te vale obedecer si no quieres perder tus poderes_ \- le dijo hablando la mujer que era blanco de sus poderes.

\- No pienso hacerle nada a Ladybug - le contesto empezando a sentir la mujer como si una corriente eléctrica empezase a sacudirla, sintiendo mucho dolor, empezando a preocuparse Ladybug, decidiendo lanzar su yo-yo y enrollarlo en aquel abanico, rompiéndolo para liberar a su madre.

\- No habrá mas maldades pequeño akuma - dijo la catarina viendo volar aquella mariposa mágica, atrapándola con su yo-yo - Te tengo - dijo a continuación, volando el insecto antes de coger la foto, mirando a su madre claramente aterrada - ¡Miraculous Ladybug! - grito liberando miles de mariquitas mágicas, liberando del hechizo a los afectados por este, mirando a la gente allí reunida, antes de acercarse a su madre, la cual solo miro a Ladybug.

\- Lo siento - dijo aquella mujer teniendo muchos significados esas palabras para la heroína, viendo la tristeza en los ojos de su madre, deseando con todo su corazón no tener que ver algo así, decidiendo hablar.

\- Todos podemos tener un mal día, o derecho a preocuparnos, no ha sido su culpa, Hawk Moth la tenia controlada - le dijo intentando tranquilizarla, mas esta contesto negando con la cabeza.

\- Eso no es cierto, pude haber resistido sus poderes, deje que el dolor de ver a mi hija desacreditada me dominase - expreso aquella mujer sintiendo la catarina el impulso de abrazarla, hablando el profesor García.

\- Todos hemos caído en algún momento bajo el influjo de Hawk Moth - le dijo a la señora mirando a Ladybug - Las únicas excepciones son el joven Agreste y su hija _madame_, eso exige una gran fortaleza moral, y eso, solo pudo haberlo aprendido de usted - expreso continuando con sus palabras - Incluso demonizada solo iba contra aquellos que usted creía podrían saber algo sobre este incidente, es una lastima que no tengamos a ningún sospechoso - le dijo recordando algo Ladybug, algo que paso hace ya mucho tiempo, pero que en ese momento parecía crucial.

\- Necesito hablar con usted monsier García, hay algo que debe saber - le dijo asintiendo aquel hombre yendo ambos al despacho del director, entrando antes de que cerrasen la puerta Mendeleiev.

\- ¿Que tienes que decirme Ladybug? - cuestiono el hombre viendo a su compañera de trabajo, la cual solo esperaba ver que tenia que decir la heroína.

\- Vivica Laspeires, esa alumna recibió un mensaje de amenaza el mismo día que fue demonizada en Savage Queen - le dijo a ambos adultos mirándose fijamente - Alguien la convenció de que utilizo a Chat Noir y no lo trato bien - le expuso a ambos sabiendo Ricardo que no había mayor mentida que esa.

\- ¿Sabe quien la amenazo? - cuestiono Mendeleiev negando la catarina, sonando el primer pitido de su miraculous.

\- Debe ser un alumno del François Dupont, algo me dice que podría haber un infiltrado de Hawk Moth en el edificio, muchos Akumas han ocurrido en los alrededores las ultimas semanas - expuso la heroína pensando en aquello Ricardo, viendo la verdad de esa afirmación, entrando alguien.

\- Perdón por haber estado escuchando pero creo que puedo ayudar - escucharon los tres viendo a Caline Bustier de pie ante ellos.

\- Si sabe algo dígalo ahora mismo Caline - inquirió Mendeleiev asintiendo aquella mujer.

\- Si queremos encontrar a quien acuso a Marinette lo mas lógico seria buscar a quien beneficia el crimen - expuso la mujer sonriendo Ricardo al comprender esa referencia literaria, pues solo había una alumna que se beneficiaba de todo aquello.

\- Creo que todos los aquí presentes pensamos en la misma persona - expuso el español saliendo la heroína por la ventana, yendo rápidamente a su habitación, donde sin duda alguna iría su madre para ver como estaba, pensando en lo difícil de su situación, Lila era muy astuta ocultando su rastro, sino, hace mucho tiempo que posiblemente la habrían expulsado.

De vuelta al centro de enseñanza los profesores habían organizado una reunión para hablar sobre la situación de Marinette, viendo Ricardo a los reunidos, Mendeleiev habría sido una de las mas difíciles de convencer, pero las ultimas pruebas demostraban lo que el pensaba, hablándole a todos.

\- Esta claro que esa alumna ha resultado problemática, sobretodo por que falta demasiado a clases - expuso el español mirando al profesorado allí reunido, hablando D'Argencourt.

\- Aunque usted diga que es peligrosa yo no le encuentro nada malo a la alumna - expuso el profesor hablando Bustier.

\- Sus continuas faltas de asistencia no son el único problema, sino también sus bajas notas - expuso la profesora de cabellera pelirroja, continuando el español.

\- Que haya sido demonizada 4 veces demuestra problemas para controlar sus emociones, la pregunta, ¿son resultado de un trastorno psicológico o de problemas en el hogar? - expuso Ricardo mirándose el profesorado entre si, quizás debían investigar a Lila mas detenidamente antes de acusarla de algo de forma definitiva y expulsarla.

Mientras tanto Lila seguía ajena a lo que se discutía entre el profesorado sobre su persona, viendo aquella fotografía en la cual estaba esa peste de Marinette besando a SU Adrien, ese chico era de su propiedad, y no dejaría que esa mosquita muerta se interpusiese en su camino, teniendo una idea, una maquiavelica idea para quitársela de en medio.

De vuelta en la residencia de los Dupain-Cheng, Marinette estaba en esos momentos hablando con su madre, dando gracias ambas a que la otra estuviese bien, sintiendo la joven como la presión le subía, su madre había sido blanco de Hawk Moth por su culpa, o al menos así ella lo sentía, dándose ambas un abrazo, mientras el cielo cubierto de nubes solo auguraban algo peor, algo tan desgarrador que la joven no podría olvidar posiblemente en toda su vida.

\- Vamos hija tomemos un té y luego continuas con tus estudios - ordeno Sabine a su hija no quitándose de encima una extraña sensación, como si algo espantoso estuviese por ocurrir, algo tan terrible, que ni siquiera el poder anticiparlo podría evitar la desgracia.

**Mansión Agreste**

Adrien se encontraba terminado sus deberes mientras Plagg meditaba, recordando como el día anterior había tenido que destruir un akuma para proteger a la portadora de Tikki, su instinto le decía que aquello no fue coincidencia, que Hawk Moth de algún modo supo que la joven sufriría de alguna emoción negativa de gran intensidad, debían hablar con el guardián, cuando se acercaba una catástrofe el siempre acertaba, y su cuerpo le decía a gritos que iba a ocurrir una muy pronto.

De manera simultanea a los pensamientos de Plagg, Gabriel Agreste se encontraba revisando su móvil, viendo una fotografía que le habían enviado, pensando en ir donde su hijo para reclamarle algo así, pero prefirió no hacerlo, quizás con eso podría akumatizar de una vez por todas a su obra magna y cambiar lo ya escrito, temiendo los kwamis que estaban con aquel hombre como el usar ambos miraculous parecían haberle afectado, su mente se estaba volviendo mas inestable.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, puede que me hayáis vencido hoy, pero pronto enviare un Akuma tan poderoso, que ni siquiera vosotros podréis derrotarle, mi triunfo esta cerca - sentencio aquel hombre sonriendo, mientras un avión se acercaba a la ciudad, estando un hombre claramente asiático en su interior, debía contactar cuanto antes.

**CONTINUARA**

Estas semanas están siendo un maldito infierno, pues al no disponer de un ordenador en el sentido estricto de la palabra no puedo escribir todo lo que quisiera, bueno, este chapter ha salido adelante con muchas dificultades por mi parte, recordad que estamos en cuarentena en medio mundo por lo menos, no seáis avariciosos con los recursos que pueden necesitar otras personas, aprovechad para completar ese proyecto que no habéis podido terminar, y como colofon recomiendo a cuatro autores/as de Fanfiction, Sonrais777, Aquaticwhisper, Abby Lockhart1 y Misao CG de este mismo fandon de Miraculous, sino os recomiendo recomiendo pasados por mi lista de favoritos, que sera actualizada en breve con muchos mas fics, muchas gracias y recordad, entre todos venceremos.

PD Aquí tenéis para haceros rabiar el titulo del próximo chapter, "**Chat Blanc**", nos leemos cuando podamos estimados lectores, hasta luego.


	42. Chat Blanc

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí nos encontramos con otro capitulo de esta historia, en el cual veremos la mayor pesadilla de Marinette hecha realidad, ¿cual es? no hace falta ser un genio para saberlo, nos leemos al final."

**Capitulo 42 Chat Blanc**

**Miércoles por la mañana**

El cielo se encontraba nublado, teniendo Alya un extraño presentimiento, como si algo realmente malo fuese a pasar ese día, como si todos sus sentidos le advirtiesen que debía estar con Marinette por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, mientras tanto Nino que iba a su lado tampoco podía quitarse esa sensación de tener que apoyar a Adrien, viendo el cielo oscurecido por negros nubarrones, aun no había empezado a llover, pero lo acabaría haciendo eventualmente, viendo la limusina en la cual llegaba su amigo todos los días, viéndolo ligeramente desanimado, acercándose al rubio bajo la atenta mirada del guardaespaldas de este, sintiendo aquel hombre una horrible sensación, recordando las palabras de la mujer que lo contrato _"Protege a mi hijo, es lo mas valioso en mi vida, por favor"_, mientras Adrien recordaba la conversación con Astrid el día anterior en el hospital, nunca espero que esos días podrían ser tan duros para una mujer, recordando como esta estaba bien atendida por su tía Amelie y por Félix, decidiendo centrarse en sus estudios, sin ver como el profesor Garcia llegaba con la cabeza gacha, pensando en la noche anterior.

_**Flashback**_

_Ricardo se encontraba mirando su ordenador, viendo los documentos que tenia que enviar a su contacto en la Interpol, revisándolos cuidadosamente, cuando escucho como habrían la puerta, viendo que se trataba de su novia._

_\- Me he enterado de que te han descubierto, ¿estas bien? - le cuestiono aquella mujer asintiendo aquel hombre, girándose para mirarla fijamente a los ojos._

_\- Así es - le contesto antes de levantarse - Por suerte no lo han colgado a Internet, eso habría supuesto muchos problemas para la operación que están realizando - le contesto no tardando ella en decir lo que quería._

_\- ¿Por que aceptaste ser su informante? - le pregunto recibiendo respuesta._

_\- Porque era la mejor manera de garantizar que Ryker acabase en una celda de máxima seguridad - expuso antes de continuar hablando - También me prometieron que limpiarían mi historial policial - continuo diciendo antes de mirarla fijamente - Ademas, el agente que me lo pidió es un amigo mio - le contesto interrumpiendo ella._

_\- ¿Es el? - le pregunto asintiendo el hombre antes de volver a mirar aquellos tres documentos, uno sobre el señor Rossi, uno de su hija y el tercero, el que le causaba mas conflicto, decidiendo no enviar el tercero, primero hablaría con las personas a las que mas daño haría este._

**Fin del Flashback**

Ricardo no pudo evitar suspirar al ver a los alumnos, agradeciendo que no hubiese nada en el Ladyblog, viendo al joven Agreste pensando en aquel documento, debía hablar con el aunque aquello pudiese hacerle daño.

Las clases empezaron a los pocos minutos, dando paso la primera hora de clase casi en un suspiro, viendo Adrien por la ventana, escuchando un trueno en la lejanía, en cualquier momento podría empezar a llover, las siguientes clases pasaron con calma, aunque sin saberlo el joven de cabellos dorados algo espantoso ocurriría ese día, mientras Plagg se encontraba en esos momentos en la taquilla del joven, cuando escucho como esa mitomana se acercaba, escuchándola hablar por teléfono.

\- ¿Me lo aseguras? - cuestiono la joven de cabellos castaños por aquel aparato, escuchando el kwami hablar a la chica - Si es así creo que sera mejor asegurarse, pero quiero que se asegure de akumatizar a esa asquerosa mestiza de Dupain-Cheng - expuso la joven dejando el teléfono viendo el kwami aquel aparato, Lila acababa de hablar con alguien y ese alguien podría ser Hawk Moth, debía conseguir ese aparato y avisar a su portador, Marinette corría peligro una vez mas de ser blanco del villano mas buscado de París, pero esa mocosa insufrible no se alejaba del aparato, viéndola irse, sin el móvil no podría hacer mucho, pero si podría avisar a su portador y a la portadora de Tikki, optando por esto segundo.

Mientras tanto la campana que avisaba del final de la tercera clase estaba sonando, decidiendo Adrien irse para poder repasar mas tranquilo la lección de español del día, cuando su profesor hablo.

\- Joven Agreste - le dijo aquel hombre llamando su atención, notando el rubio que a este le costaba articular palabra - ¿Podría quedarse unos momentos? es importante - le pidió asintiendo el joven de cabellos dorados, cerrando el profesor la puerta mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de exponerle las cosas, aunque lo que iba a decirle era muy complicado.

\- ¿Que necesita? - le cuestiono el rubio un tanto preocupado, pensando que podría decirle aquel hombre, ¿seria que su padre iba a sacarlo del centro? la mera idea basto para ponerlo tenso, notando el profesor eso.

\- Lo que voy a decirle es algo serio joven Agreste, y créame no lo haría a menos que mis sospechas no estuviesen bien fundamentadas - esas palabras bastaron para descolocar al joven de familia pudiente, pensando en que quería decirle.

\- ¿Que? ¿que quiere decirme? - le pregunto el joven empezando a pensar que había sido descubierto, cubriendo el anillo con su mano zurda, decidiendo hablar aquel hombre.

\- Es muy complicado pero haya vamos - le dijo antes de respirar profundamente imitándolo Adrien, quizás así podría relajarse un poco antes de recibir quien sabe que noticia - Creo que su padre es Hawk Moth - soltó la bomba el profesor de golpe sin el mas mínimo tacto, aquello podría resultar fatal, pero necesitaba que el chico pudiese asimilar la peor situación, hablando este con un tono nada halagüeño.

\- ¿Tiene pruebas? - le cuestiono el chico recordando las acusaciones que lanzo Ladybug en su momento, cuando su padre fue demonizado, acusaciones que nunca apoyo con pruebas solidas, viendo bajar la cabeza de aquel hombre.

\- Ninguna irrefutable, pero tengo razones para sospechar - le contesto el hombre dudando el rubio si preguntar o no, después de todo, no estaban acusando a cualquier persona, sino a su padre, viendo la duda en el chico - Para empezar la imagen de marca de tu padre es una mariposa, aunque esto podría ser una coincidencia - expuso aquel hombre asintiendo el rubio, que no tardo he hablar.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - le cuestiono negando aquel hombre con un movimiento de cabeza, aquello solo era la punta del iceberg.

\- Me temo que no, gracias a grabaciones del Día de lo Héroes es posible calcular la estatura aproximada de Hawk Moth - le contesto escuchando el rubio a aquel hombre, entrando Plagg en ese momento, llegando a escuchar aquello con interés - Gracias a este sabemos que debe rondar los dos metros, posiblemente un poco mas, menos del uno por-ciento de los habitantes de la ciudad miren eso, entre los cuales esta su padre joven Agreste - expuso aquel hombre mirando el rubio el suelo, aquello tampoco era definitivo, pero sin duda alguna reducía el numero de sospechosos.

\- Pero, ¿no podría de algún modo cambiar su estatura Hawk Moth con sus poderes? - expuso el rubio queriendo no creer esa acusación, contestando aquel hombre.

\- No - le dijo simplemente antes de continuar hablando, escuchando Plagg escondido toda la conversación - Como antiguo héroe de la ciudad puedo garantizarte que ningún miraculous puede alterar la complexión física de su portador, tampoco alterar la estatura - le expuso asintiendo el rubio, el sabia eso, pero prefería comprobar su ese hombre solo decía cosas al azar o no, recordando cierto detalle.

\- Mi padre ya fue demonizado en una ocasión, es imposible que esa el - le contesto saltando aquel hombre casi por resorte.

\- ¡Imposible es una palabra que solo existe en el diccionario de los necios! - le contesto temblando el rubio brevemente, dándose el profesor cuenta de ello - Mis disculpas, pero el escucharte decir eso no me ha gustado, en un mundo en el cual existen los individuos con aptitudes sobre humanas, ¿que significado le queda a la palabra imposible? si tu padre es Hawk Moth bien pudo akumatizarse a si mismo para alejar sospechas - le contesto bajando la cabeza el rubio, mientras Plagg había escuchado aquello, pensando si ese hombre realmente seria capaz de hacer algo así, de poner en peligro a su propio hijo.

\- No lo creo, estoy seguro que el fue demonizado porque perdí el libro que le regalo mama - se convenció a su mismo Adrien suspirando aquel hombre, sus pruebas no acababan hay, pero prefería asegurarse que su alumno tendría estomago para terminar de escuchar, pues veía al chico en claro estado de negación.

\- Esas no son las únicas evidencias joven, pero solo seguiré exponiendo las pruebas si tu quieres - le indico a Adrien concentrándose Ricardo en el chico, intentando transmitirle confianza.

\- ¿Hay mas? - pregunto el rubio asintiendo aquel hombre, respirando Adrien antes de mirar el aula.

\- Puede que sea mejor que te sientes - le expuso Ricardo sopesando Adrien aquella petición, decidiendo hacerlo para poder soportar mejor aquello - ¿Quieres que continué? - le pregunto pensando Adrien durante lo que pareció una eternidad, antes de hablar.

\- Hagalo - le pidió el rubio suspirando aquel hombre, intuía que el chico no quería escuchar, pero el lo había pedido.

\- Antes que nada quiero que sepas que solo te digo mis suposiciones porque en caso de ser ciertas pueda asimilarlo todo mejor - le expuso Ricardo rememorando por donde iba, marca, estatura, auto akumatizacion, recordando el siguiente punto de su lista - Hawk Moth envía Akumas a cualquier hora del día, si fuese un trabajador corriente seguramente tendría que faltar mucho a su trabajo, lo que le habría supuesto perder su empleo - le dijo quedándose el rubio un tanto extrañado por esas palabras, ¿a donde quería llegar? - El poder lanzar Akumas en cualquier momento supone que esa persona debe tener mucho tiempo libre y por lo tanto tampoco debe preocuparse de lo que deba comer, su padre es millonario y vive prácticamente como un ermitaño, eso le da una buena coartada para poderse transformar en Hawk Moth - y esa era la cuarta prueba, economía, quien fuese Hawk Moth debía ser alguien sin la preocupación de tener que buscar como sustentarse, aquello tenia hasta cierto punto sentido, pero tampoco era concluyente.

\- De momento solo esta reduciendo la lista de sospechosos, pero, nada apunta a que sea el - expuso Adrien mientras Plagg asentía oculto, una parte de el deseaba que ese hombre no fuese el villano al que buscaban, pues eso destrozaría a su chico.

\- Eso no es todo me temo, aun quedan algunas cosas joven Agreste, ahora le expondré la prueba mas extrañas de todas, y esta solo la descubrí por accidente - esas palabras dejaron intrigado a Adrien, mientras Plagg solo esperaba a que hablase aquel hombre - Resulta que hace un mes me encontraba ayudando al señor Kubdel para una exposición de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y descubrimos algo interesante sobre su casa joven Agreste - le dijo arqueando una ceja el rubio - Resulta que la mansión esta sobre una estación de metro abandonada, la cual quedo incomunicada durante un bombardeo, un lugar amplio sin dudarlo, suponiendo que su padre sepa esto, ¿que le habría impedido construir algo hay? - expuso haciendo algo click en la cabeza de Adrien.

\- ¿Esta diciendo que podría haber un pasadizo secreto que lleva a ese sótano y que en el se encuentra la guarida de Hawk Moth? - le pregunto asintiendo Ricardo antes de contestarle con palabras.

\- Se que es algo muy circunstancial, pero piénselo, el villano debe tener algún escondite o fortaleza desde donde realizar sus planes, teniendo en cuenta que su padre no sale nunca es plausible pensar que pasa mucho tiempo hay dentro - expuso el hombre meditando aquello Adrien, quizás podría preguntarle a su padre o a Nathalie, solo para despejar dudas.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - pregunto el joven claramente dubitativo, planteándose si quería saber mas, asintiendo aquel hombre.

\- La verdad es que no, también esta el hecho de que su padre huele de manera similar a Hawk Moth, los perros pueden distinguir a las personas por el olor después de todo - le contesto aquel hombre riendo un poco el joven.

\- ¿Va en serio? - cuestiono el rubio sonriendo el profesor, aquello podía ser la prueba menos verosímil de todas, pero al menos lo había conseguido motivar levemente.

\- Hay un par mas, pero estas no tienen nada de graciosas - expuso aquel hombre escuchando Plagg atentamente, pues lo del olor no era casualidad, hablando el rubio.

\- Digamelas, estoy dispuesto a soportar lo que sea - le contesto el rubio mirando al profesor a los ojos fijamente, asintiendo aquel hombre.

\- Una vez mas es algo circunstancial pero aquí voy - le dijo antes de respirar profundamente imitándolo Adrien - su padre fue en su juventud campeón local de esgrima, se por palabras de Chat Noir que Hawk Moth es un hábil espadachín, se que no es definitivo pero muy pocas personas de su estatura han practicado dicho deporte - le expuso recordando el rubio los trofeos de su padre en el despacho de este, aquello solo era mas sal en la herida, pensando el rubio si preguntar se había mas, aunque intuía que así era, todas esas cosas eran circunstanciales pero en conjunto resultaban bastantes como para poder acusarlo - Hay una cosa mas, una ultima cosa, pero no se si debo decírselo joven Agreste - le indico aquel hombre pensando Adrien si debía decirle que continuase o no, suspirando antes de contestar.

\- Estoy listo - le contesto el rubio notando Plagg que su portador no estaba realmente preparado para algo así, mas aquello era natural, nadie estaba listo para escuchar que su padre es un súper villano, incluso si no es del todo claro.

\- Muy bien, pero te advierto, esta ultima resulta la mas difícil de asumir - le contesto tragando saliva el rubio - ¿Que busca Hawk Moth? - inquirió el profesor no dudando el rubio en contestar.

\- Quiere los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir - expuso Adrien asintiendo Ricardo, antes de preguntarle.

\- ¿Y para que quiere esas joyas exactamente? - dijo contestando Adrien por inercia.

\- Por que con ellas sera lo bastante poderoso para conquistar París - dijo riendo un poco aquel hombre, antes de hablar.

\- Suponiendo que tu padre fuese Hawk Moth eso no es lo que mas desea - expuso el hombre mirando a su alrededor, acercándose a la puerta - Tu padre es un hombre rico, poderoso, influyente por sus contactos y ademas alguien respetado - indico asintiendo Adrien, comprobando aquel hombre que no hubiese nadie tras la puerta, pareciendo le extraño esa conducta a Plagg, volviendo a acercarse a Adrien - Lo que voy a decirte te cambiara la vida chico, es un conocimiento peligroso el que voy a transmitirte - le dijo antes de susurrarle - Cuando se combinan los poderes de Ladybug y Chat Noir es posible hace cualquier deseo realidad - le susurro al oído teniendo el rubio que fingir estar confuso, pues el ya sabia lo que hacían ambas joyas mágicas al combinarse.

\- ¿Y eso que significa? - le cuestiono endureciendo la mirada Ricardo, decidiendo darle respuesta.

\- Que podría recuperar a su madre joven Agreste, podría encontrar a Emilie - le contesto estremeciéndose el rubio, aquello por mucho que lo negase su corazón era algo imposible de cuestionar, pues si Adrien sabia algo sobre su padre es que estaría dispuesto a todo para recuperar a su esposa, para recuperar a su madre, incluso a convertirse en un villano, a su vez eso explicaría otras cosas, como que fuese tan protector hacia el y que quisiese que estuviese siempre encerrado en la mansión, para poder protegerlo, sintiéndose Adrien algo mareado ante aquella revelación, decidiendo hablar.

\- ¿Lo cree realmente? - le pregunto asintiendo el español, mirando al joven antes de empezar a recoger sus cosas.

\- Se que solo son suposiciones pero, en conjunto hacen dudar a cualquiera - le expuso aquel hombre antes de mirarlo - Si necesita cualquier cosa, llámeme - le dijo asintiendo Adrien, mas cuando Ricardo iba a abrir la puerta para salir se detuvo, recordando otro detalle, uno que en absoluto le agradaba pero que debía decir - Hay una cosa mas - le dijo empezando el rubio a asustarse por lo que fuese a decir - Creo que Lila es cómplice de Hawk Moth - dijo asintiendo el rubio así como Plagg desde su escondite - De ser su padre Hawk Moth eso explicaría el trato preferente que le da a su compañera de clase - le expuso antes de girar el picaporte e irse de aquella aula, dejando a Adrien con sus pensamientos, acercándose Plagg a su portador, empezando a restregarse con este para transmitirle calma, ronroneando para conseguir que se tranquilizase, pues aquello aunque no fuese cierto resultaba una verdad que era difícil de asimilar para alguien tan noble como su portador, mirando el kwami hacia la puerta, recordando esa conversación que había escuchado por parte de Lila, lo dicho por Ricardo no era una coincidencia, Lila Rossi realmente era aliada de Hawk Moth, por suerte Marinette ya había sido alertada que iban a intentar akumatizarla de nuevo, pero su portador no.

\- Chico, hay algo malo que debo decirte - pidió Plagg a su portador, ensombreciéndose el rostro del rubio - Lila realmente esta aliada con nuestro enemigo, planean akumatizar a Marinette - le dijo endureciendo la mirada el chico - Descuida, nada mas me entere la avise para que estuviese alerta a cualquier cosa - le dijo el kwami respirando profundamente Adrien, su lady era fuerte, podría enfrentarse a Hawk Moth y vencer, sin plantearse si el seria lo bastante fuerte para resistir su poder.

**Residencia Dupain-Cheng**

Marinette se encontraba ayudando a sus padres en la cocina, cuando escucho como alguien llamaba a toda la familia, yendo con una bandeja en las manos a ver que o quien era, viendo a Nathalie Sancoeur, la asistente de Gabriel Agreste en la entrada, sintiendo algo malo la joven aspirante a diseñadora, viendo como aquella mujer llevaba una tablet en la mano, poniéndola al frente efectuándose al instante una vídeo llamada.

\- ¿En que podemos ayudarlo señor Agreste? - cuestiono Sabine teniendo un mal presentimiento, al igual que Tom y Marinette, ese hombre rara vez traía buenas noticias.

-_ Hace poco me llego una foto un tanto, como decirlo, delicada_ \- expuso aquel hombre mirándose el matrimonio, pasando Nathalie la foto en cuestión para que se viese, dilatándose las pupilas de Marinette al verse a si misma besando a Adrien, llevando el rubio su traje de esgrima, recordando aquel momento - _¿Puede alguno explicarme esto?_ \- cuestiono aquel hombre empezando a Marinette a temblarle el labio inferior.

\- Esa soy yo besando a su hijo - le dijo Marinette ligeramente preocupada, sintiendo sus miedos hacerse realidad, Gabriel Agreste había descubierto su relación con su hijo - Eso fue cuando su hijo consiguió la victoria en el torneo de esgrima que se celebro hace dos semanas - expuso mirándose los progenitores de la franco-china, viendo como esta parecía realmente asustada, aunque se mantenía en pie la joven por dentro estaba aterrada.

\- _¿Acaso están saliendo?_ \- cuestiono Gabriel a la joven, respirando profundamente antes de darle respuesta.

\- Si, desde enero - le respondió mirándose los padres de la chica, mientras Gabriel Agreste mantenía un semblante inexpresivo, antes de hablar.

\- _No se si usted sea la persona mas adecuada para mantener una relación con mi hijo_ \- dijo el hombre sintiendo Tom el gran deseo de mandarlo al quinto infierno, decidiendo mantener la compostura, sobretodo al ver a su hija, la cual aun se mantenía en pie, escuchándose un trueno en la lejanía.

\- Amo a su hijo, eso es algo que tengo claro señor Agreste - le contesto la joven con toda la convicción que pudo reunir, riendo un poco aquel hombre.

\- _¿No sera que le interesa porque puede catapultar su carrera como diseñadora?_ \- expuso aquel hombre apretando los dientes Marinette - _Si no quiere que su carrera desaparezca antes de haber empezado dejara esa absurda relación que afirma mantener con mi hijo, no quiero que se acerque a el_ \- le expuso aquel hombre endureciendo la mirada Marinette, empezando a sentirse enfadara.

\- No pienso hacer eso, no me importa que usted intente hundir mi carrera señor Agreste, tengo otros sueños - expuso la joven conteniendo toda la rabia que estaba empezando a carcomer la por dentro, sonriendo el señor Agreste.

\- _En ese caso hágalo por mi hijo_ \- expuso aquel hombre mirándose Tom y Sabine - _Usted decide señorita Dupain-Cheng, o rompe con mi hijo o me veré en la obligación de separarlos a la fuerza_ \- dijo Gabriel empezando Marinette a preocuparse, no por ella, sino por el chico.

\- ¿Que esta insinuando? - inquirió Marinette notando Tikki los nervios de la joven, pero en ese momento no podía hacer mucho para ayudar a su portadora.

\- _Lo que digo es que sino olvida esa ridícula relación con mi hijo este volverá a su encierro_ \- expuso aquel hombre tirando Marinette la bandeja que llevaba en las manos, tirándose los macarons que había sobre esta y desparramándose por el suelo.

\- No, no puede hacerle eso - dijo Marinette con la voz entrecortada, endureciendo la mirada Tom mientras Sabine se ponía junto a su hija.

\- Fuera de mi casa, ¡ahora! - exigió Tom a Nathalie, imponiéndose a la mujer con su complexión física, escuchándose a Gabriel hablar.

\- Tiene una hora para actuar señorita Dupain-Cheng, espero haga lo correcto - expuso aquel hombre cortando la llamada mientras su asistente salia de la panadería, empezando Marinette a hiperventilar, aquello era una pesadilla, yendo hacia su habitación lo mas rápido que podían sus piernas, encogiéndose en un rincón, empezando a sollozar., saliendo Tikki

-No es justo que te obliguen a algo así Marinette - dijo la kwami mirando a su portadora, buscando la manera de poder ayudarla, mas no se le ocurría nada, no quería dejarla sola, recordando Marinette la charla que tuvo con su profesor de historia hace tiempo, cuando su padre fue hospitalizado.

_**Flashback**_

_El trayecto era silencioso, Marinette permanecía callada, atrapada por sus propios pensamientos, Ricardo se encontraba para darle apoyo moral en esos momentos, mientras Caline llevaba el volante, pensando en como animar a su alumna._

_\- Gracias por acercarme en coche señorita Bustier – escucharon ambos adultos a la franco-china, levantando esta un poco la cabeza y girándola para ver por la ventanilla la lluvia caer sobre la ciudad, un reflejo de sus sentimientos, pues su único deseo era romper a llorar._

_\- Señorita Dupain-Cheng se que desea descargar todo el dolor que siente, pero no es la única persona que en estos momentos sufre – le dijo Ricardo a la alumna – Su madre también debe estar dolida e incluso me atrevería a decir que devastada por este terrible giro del destino, no le pido que sea fuerte por usted, sino por ella – le expuso suspirando la del pelo azulado._

_\- La vida es una mierda – soltó la joven mientras el otro ocupante de aquel vehículo solo rió ante el comentario._

_\- Si te centras en lo malo por supuesto que es un asco – comento el profesor, saltando Marinette antes de que hablase._

_\- Lo que quiero decir es que la vida es injusta – expreso asintiendo el profesor una vez mas mientras Caline seguía al volante, pendiente de aquella conversación._

_\- ¿Diga me algo que no sepa? - le expuso antes de continuar hablando – Estoy al corriente de que todos los alumnos del centro saben que acabe en un centro de reclusión de menores, ¿se ha preguntado por que acabe allí? - le pregunto negando esta con la cabeza – Ocurrió cuando tenia mas o menos su edad, era de noche, iba una la fiesta en casa de una chica de mi clase, al fin iba a decírselo, pero el destino se puso en mi contra, cuando estaba cerca de la casa de esta la vi siendo acorralada por tres hombres, vi como la tiraron al suelo con brusquedad, después de eso, todo se volvió rojo, cogí la pata de una silla de madera y me lance al ataque, a uno lo deje inconsciente tras darle en la nuca, a otro le rompí las costillas, el ultimo acabo también incapacitado, siempre fui alguien tranquilo, pero verla en peligro saco una parte de mi que siempre he temido – empezó a decir interrumpiéndolo Marinette._

_\- ¿Lo encerraron por salvar a alguien? - pregunto asintiendo aquel hombre antes de continuar._

_\- Es de mala educación interrumpir cuando aun no he terminado de contar mi historia – expuso bajando la joven el rostro – Esos tres sujetos eran criminales peligrosos buscados por la Interpol, que se dedicaban al trafico de personas y a la trata de mujeres, de solo pensar en lo que podrían haberle hecho a ella me hierve la sangre, nadie acudió en mi defensa pues esos tres maleantes me acusaron de agredirles sin razón aparente, el jurado fallo a su favor, pero igualmente debido a su condición de criminales buscados fueron apresados, debido a que era mi primer delito, mi condición de menor y que ayude a capturar a tres prófugos me cayeron veinte años, luego lo redujeron hasta que fuese mayor de edad – le explico._

_\- Entonces, ¿no tiene a nadie? - pregunto Caline negando el profesor antes de continuar._

_\- Resulta que esos tres trabajaban para alguien y ese alguien fuese quien fuese movió algunos hilos para sobornar al juez, a varios jurados y conseguir amenazar de muerte a mis amigos, familia y seres queridos – explico – Durante tres años fui amargándome pensando en lo que me habían hecho, pero cuando volví a casa y supe lo que paso, todo ese dolor desapareció, comprendía sus motivaciones, la familia y los amigos son lo mas importante, por eso hicieron lo que fuera para protegerse a ellos y a sus familias, luego con el poco dinero que pude conseguir hice una maleta y me fui de España, estuve un año en desintoxicación pues durante aquel horrible periodo encerrado probé ciertas sustancias cuanto menos dañinas para la salud, estuve dos años buscándome a mi mismo, intentando descubrir que hacer con mi vida, estuve aquí en París años antes de que Hawk Moth apareciese por primera vez, estuve en Roma, Berlin, Copenhague, estuve mucho tiempo en movimiento, hasta que por azares del destino acabe en Noruega, en pleno invierno, estaba en la calle, sin dinero a mi nombre con mas frío del que jamas sentí que aquel seria mi final, mas el destino tenia otros planes para mi, una familia me vio tirado y por la veleidosa mano del destino me dejaron dormir en su casa – explico volviendo a interrumpirlo Marinette._

_\- Hay conoció al novio de Astrid, Hiccup – expuso asintiendo aquel hombre antes de continuar con su relato._

_\- Así es, la señora Haddock es en mi opinión la persona mas noble que he conocido, solo igualada por su hijo, aunque debo admitir que sus habilidades en la cocina no son las mejores a diferencia de su descendiente – expuso consiguiendo que Marinette soltase una pequeña risa – Es arqueóloga, ella fue quien me hizo darme cuenta de mi vocación, me saco del frío y me enseño mi lugar en el universo, e hizo ver cual seria mi meta, enseñar los errores del pasado para con suerte las futuras generaciones no los repitan, por eso tengo una deuda con su familia, por eso tenga presente que si su amigo Adrien acaba enfrentándose a Hiccup en alguna competición de esgrima le daré todos los consejos posibles para que lo venza – expreso enfurruñándose la de ascendencia asiática._

_\- ¿A que ha venido que nos cuente su historia Ricardo? - expuso Caline viendo que ya estaban cerca de su destino, contestando aquel hombre._

_\- Muy sencillo mademoiselle Bustier, enseñarle dos cosas a esta jovencita, primera, que da igual los palos que te de la vida debes afrontarlos, segundo que uno debe ser precavido y llevar siempre un termo con vodka encima para las emergencias, en palabras de Antonio Machado: Una sonrisa no significa la ausencia de problemas, sino la capacidad de ser feliz por encima de ellos. Cada dolor te hace mas fuerte. Cada traición mas inteligente. Cada desilusión, mas hábil. Y cada experiencia, mas sabio. Intenta ser feliz con lo que tienes, mientras persigues lo que deseas – le dijo entendiendo Marinette aquellas palabras, no debía dejarse llevar por el desanimo, sino seguir hacia delante, aprender de la experiencia, no dejarse llevar por el desanimo – Y en mi humilde opinión de todas las cosas que una persona pueda desear no hay nada mas valioso que el amor - le dijo._

**Fin del flashback**

Marinette pensó en aquello, recordando lo dicho, lo mas valioso era el amor, y por la persona amada había quien realizaba autenticas locuras.

\- Lo hago por ti, mi príncipe, mi amor - dijo la joven con el corazón en el uño, sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer la destrozaría por dentro, pero, si con eso Adrien era libre, así lo haría.

**Mansión Agreste**

El cielo se encontraba completamente nublado, cayendo del cielo una torrencial lluvia, saliendo Marinette de la estación de metro, llevando en las manos el paraguas negro que hacia ya años Adrien le presto, el mismo que inicio el aprecio por el joven, aprecio y admiración que con el tiempo se volvieron autentico amor, formado acorde iba descubriendo los defectos de este, sintiendo la joven su corazón latiendo con fuerza, recordando que tenia que ser fuerte, no solo por Adrien, sino por París, existían muchas posibilidades de que Hawk Moth intentase aprovechar su debilidad, llamando apareciendo en la entrada de aquel edificio Adrien acompañado de su guardaespaldas, sintiendo aquel hombre de gran tamaño algo extraño, algo malo iba a ocurrir.

\- ¿Marinette? ¿que haces aquí? - le pregunto el rubio extrañado, viendo como la joven mantenía el rostro agachado, empezando esta hablar.

\- Tenemos que ponerle fin - expuso la joven quedándose el rubio extrañado por aquellas palabras.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - le volvió a preguntar sintiendo algo extraño, aquello no acabaría bien.

\- No debo volver a verte - expuso la joven en un tono triste y adolorido, sintiendo el rubio como se le oprimía el pecho.

\- No me pidas algo así - le expuso Adrien sintiendo un gran dolor en su interior, aquello no podía ser lo que el imaginaba.

\- Adrien es lo mejor para ti - dijo la joven mirando hacia la izquierda - Créeme, es la única manera, adiós mi amor - se despidió derramando lagrimas de dolor, antes de empezar a correr, mirando Adrien a su derecha, allí era donde el despacho de su padre estaba, recordando como Plagg le aviso que Hawk Moth intentaría demonizarla, que Lila era aliada de Hawk Moth, que Lila tenia una buena relación con su padre, como su padre parecía despreciar a todo aquel que no fuese en su opinión una buena influencia para el.

\- Ve a comprobar que ella esta bien, por favor - le pidió Adrien a su guardaespaldas viendo este la furia que crecía en la mirada del chico, decidiendo obedecerlo, viendo a la chica sentada en los escalones que llevaban al metro, yendo mientras tanto Adrien hacia el despacho de su padre, golpeando la puerta un par de veces con el fin de llamar su atención, mirando hacia Plagg, el cual no tardo en entrar con sigilo, viendo como aquella estancia estaba vacía, derribando Adrien la puerta para a continuación activar el cierre de seguridad, aislando con ello a Nathalie en su habitación, viéndose la mujer encerrada.

\- ¿Adrien? - cuestiono Plagg mirando el rubio aquel cuadro de su madre, recordando la historia del maestro Fu, como perdió los miraculous, y el grimorio, ese libro debía ser del que hablaba el anciano, moviendo el cuadro y con dificultad abriendo la caja fuerte, viendo el libro en el interior de aquella caja fuerte, mirando al kwami.

\- Quiero que le lleves esto a Marinette, llevase lo a casa - le ordeno a Plagg mirando el kwami aquella acción por parte de su portador, pensando el kwami que se había vuelto loco, viendo como se quitaba el anillo.

\- ¡¿Adrien te has vuelto loco?! - le recrimino el kwami de la destrucción al modelo, haciendo este oídos sordos.

\- Plagg esto es serio, me esconderé por aquí, si mi padre es Hawk Moth intentare detenerlo - le expuso negando el kwami.

\- Chico eso es una locura, ni siquiera tienes la certeza de que sea el - le contesto Plagg hablando el rubio.

\- Las pruebas están hay, por eso debo detenerlo, tu deber es poner a salvo el libro y el anillo - le expuso bajando las orejas el kwami, mirando Adrien a su kwami - Es lo mejor, por favor - le expuso a Plagg viendo como el pequeño kwami contenía una lagrima.

\- No pienso hacerlo chico, no lo haré - le indico Plagg a su portador, sintiendo el rubio como el corazón le latía lleno de gratitud a su amigo, sabiendo que tenia que hacer.

\- Perdóname - le dijo al kwami casi en un susurro - Te ordeno que vayas a casa de Marinette, no pierdas el libro ni el anillo - le ordeno al kwami sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, viendo como los ojos del kwami perdían algo de brillo antes de salir por la ventana, cogiendo con fuerza el relicario con forma de catarina que Marinette le regalo - Te quiero - dijo el chico esperando a que algo ocurriese, esperando para comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, cuando su oído capto algo, el sonido como de un ascensor, ocultándose tras el monitor que tenia su padre en aquel estudio al mismo tiempo que activaba la función de cámara de su móvil, viendo como este aparecía en un elevador que ni siquiera sabia que existía, si no lo viese no lo creería, viendo como aquel hombre se notaba claramente molesto, grabando.

\- Esa chica sigue resistiéndose a ser akumatizada, Lila demuestra ser una inútil, no se porque me molesto siquiera en ... - decía aquel hombre mientras Nooroo y Croww flotaban a su alrededor, deteniéndose al ver a Adrien agazapado, levantándose armado de todo el valor que había conseguido reunir - ¿Que haces aquí? - le cuestiono ocultándose los kwamis.

\- Así que es verdad, tu eres Hawk Moth - le expuso el chico mirando hacia la muñeca izquierda de su padre, viendo el miraculous del cuervo camuflado como un simple reloj de pulsera, pensando Gabriel en como conseguir desviar la conversación, mas no encontraba manera, así que decidió ir con su mejor baza, ir directo al grano.

\- Solo hago esto por ti hijo - le dijo aquel hombre no sabiendo Adrien si confiar o no en el - O debería decir, Chat Noir - aquello basto para que Adrien cogiese lo primero que encontró y se dispusiese a lanzarse lo a su padre, evitando aquel hombre el golpe con el mando de los sistemas de seguridad antes de ver como este huía fuera de la mansión.

\- Frustración y rabia contenida, Nooroo, alzaos alas negras - no dudo ni un instante en transformarse sacando de su bastón una mariposa, contaminándola al instante y mandándola donde estuviese su hijo - Vuela mi negro akuma, encuentra su corazón herido - dijo el villano volando aquel insecto maldito, no tardando en encontrar a Adrien, oculto a no mucha distancia, introduciéndose en el relicario que hace tanto le regalo Marinette.

\- Sal de cabeza - le dijo Adrien a su padre, sintiendo como todo su ser se desmoronaba, su padre era Hawk Moth, el había hecho de todo para herir a Marinette, a Ladybug, a la chica que amaba.

\- _Esto es lo mejor, si me entregas los miraculous podremos recuperar a tu madre _\- le susurro a sus mas oscuros deseos aquel hombre, negando el joven tapándose las orejas.

\- Has causado el terror y utilizado a inocentes durante años, ella no querría algo así - le dijo volviendo a hablar aquel hombre.

\- _Ellos podían resistirse al igual que tu estas haciendo, que sean débiles no es mi culpa_ \- le expuso sintiendo Adrien el poder que recorría su cuerpo, tan similar a cuando usaba un miraculous - _Solo necesito tu furia animal y primitiva, Chat Blanc _\- le dijo el hombre negando el chico con un movimiento de cabeza, intentando evitar caer en las palabras del villano.

\- No, no lo haré - le contesto luchando con toda su alma contra aquella sensación, sintiéndose como si sacasen a la luz algo que estaba reprimido durante muchos años una bestia salvaje e indómita.

\- _Te lo ordeno_ \- le dijo calando esas palabras en la psique del rubio, tantas veces utilizadas, actuando su ser mas por instinto y la fuerza de la costumbre que por el sentido común, cayendo aquella noble alma, en la oscuridad.

(-)

Marinette estaba llegando a casa, sintiendo como su corazón se encontraba herido, había hecho daño a Adrien al decirle que no quería volver a verlo, sintiéndose sucia, como si no mereciese a alguien tan noble como el chico de cabellos de oro, cuando algo alerto sus sentidos, como si alguien la observase.

\- ¿Quien esta hay? - cuestiono la joven de ascendencia asiática, mirando a su alrededor un tanto asustada, mientras Tikki se revolvía en el bolso, esperando a lo que pudiese ocurrir, manteniéndose alerta, sin percatarse de como Plagg llegaba al balcón sobrevolando sobre ellos, cuando vio algo moverse la joven, sintiendo esta su corazón oprimirse al verlo, allí estaba Chat Noir, o al menos eso le pareció ver, abriendo los ojos - ¿Chat Noir? - cuestiono al aire asustada, cuando este bajo a responder su llamado, sintiendo la chica como se le oprimía el corazón, cruzando un rayo el cielo, ocultándose la chica conteniendo un sollozo, aquello no podía haber pasado, pues lo que había visto era su mayor pesadilla hecha realidad, pues el gato llevaba ahora un traje completamente blanco, así como sus ojos eran azules, incluso su piel se había vuelto mas pálida y su cabello también era blanco.

\- ¿Marinette? - cuestiono Tikki sintiendo la joven su corazón oprimirse.

\- Nuestro amor me ha hecho esto princesa - dijo aquel akumatizado, escuchando la kwami las palabras del villano, una voz que hizo que entendiese el temor de la joven

\- Marinette, se que es muy difícil, pero debes enfrentarlo, es la única manera de salvarlo de Hawk Moth - expuso Tikki escuchando hiperventilar a su portadora, respirando esta profundamente, aunque aquello le doliese debía derrotarlo.

\- Esto va a ser difícil Tikki, pero, tienes razón - dijo la joven con desanimo y temor en la mano, lo mas importante en esos momentos era sobreponerse y salvar a Adrien - Tikki, puntos fuera - dijo Marinette dando paso a su alter ego, sintiéndose sin embargo asustada, estaba por enfrentar al chico que amaba, saliendo con cuidado de su escondite, viendo que el gato no estaba, mas si podía escucharlo, viéndolo sentado en un tejado, completamente solo, subiendo con cuidado de no ser vista, llegando a verlo mas detenidamente, notando como en efecto debía ser el, pareciendo una versión en villano de Chat Noir, resbalando y cayendo al suelo, mas este no pareció percatarse de su presencia, así que decidió seguir acercándose - ¿Chaton? - pregunto la joven viendo como en la mano del chico no se encontraba el anillo, temiendo que Hawk Moth tuviese el miraculous, girándose el gato, viendo su cascabel, rojo con puntos negros, como si fuese un Lucky Charm.

\- My lady - dijo el gato con un tono frio mientras sonreía, pareciendo le aterrador eso a la chica, poniéndose en pie este antes de empezar a andar alrededor de la chica, escuchando el gato los susurros de Hawk Moth en su mente, instándole a quitarle los aretes - Sálvame - pidió el gato antes de cambiar su rostro a uno de pura furia lanzándose al ataque, evitando la chica un zarpazo por muy poco, antes de tener que girar su yo-yo para evitar otro embiste, cayendo otro rayo en ese preciso momento, desapareciendo el felino de la vista de la catarina, mas este debía seguir cerca, acechando, un depredador intentando cazarla, girándose la chica evitando otro embiste de su antiguo compañero, en esos momentos no quedaba nada mas que una bestia salvaje, cuando sin previo aviso este empezó a agarrarse la mano derecha con la zurda, viendo energía destructora concentrarse en esta, lanzando la coma una pequeña esfera hacia la joven, evitando Ladybug ser alcanzada por muy poco, viendo desvanecerse una chimenea por el impacto de esa esfera.

\- Por favor Chat Noir detente - pidió la chica pareciendo esas palabras tener efecto en el chico durante unos segundos, viendo como incluso en ese estado seguía luchando contra Hawk Moth.

\- Chat Noir ya no existe - dijo el villano sintiendo la catarina encogerse su corazón - Solo queda, ¡Chat Blanc! - grito este volviendo a la ofensiva con bastón en mano, empezando ambos a luchar, sabiendo la joven donde debía estar el akuma, el único objeto que no encajaba en su indumentaria, el cascabel, lo único que no era blanco, chocando el yo-yo y el bastón con fuerza, teniendo la joven que recurrir a acercarse y darle un beso, tomando por sorpresa el gato blanco, quitando le la chica el bastón sin fijarse como el villano intentaba quitarle con la otra mano uno de los aretes, empujándolo.

\- No voy a abandonarte _minou_ \- le dijo viendo como el Akuma volvía debatirse entre si seguir luchando o no, acercándose despacio la chica con el fin de quitarle el cascabel, cuando la mirada de este cambio a una de furia animal, teniendo la chica que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar un zarpazo por parte del héroe caído, viéndose obligada a huir de este, sintiendo como Chat Blanc la perseguía, usando este sus poderes destruyendo cuanto se interponía entre el y su presa, corriendo la catarina en búsqueda de un lugar seguro, mas nada lo era, da igual donde se escondiese, aquel depredador tenia su olor, ni siquiera la lluvia conseguía enmascarar lo que olfateaba el Akuma, la magia de su miraculous, girándose la chica evitando ser golpeada en la espalda, mas su mejilla izquierda no corrió esa suerte, recibiendo un arañazo en esta, sangrando la herida, deteniéndose Chat Blanc al ver el carmesí de la sangre.

\- _¡Quilate su miraculous!_ \- le ordeno Hawk Moth negándose Chat Blanc, empezando el villano a infligirle dolor, estaba demasiado cerca de conseguir la victoria, consiguiendo el miraculous de Ladybug sabría quien se esconde tras la mascara, el guardián si seguía en la ciudad debía estar en continuo movimiento, así que el miraculous de la destrucción debía estar en esos momentos en casa de Ladybug fuese quien fuese, mirando la chica como el gato blanco se convulsionaba, intentando resistir a su maestro.

\- Tengo que hacer algo - se decía Ladybug claramente angustiada al ver el estado en el que estaba su _partenaire_, su amor, debía acercarse, pero, ¿como? recordando que aun no había usado su poder especial - Lucky Charm - conjuro la catarina mas el amuleto encantado no se materializo, sino que su poder fue absorbido por el cascabel de Chat Blanc, agrietándose al instante y soltando al akuma, volviendo a ser solamente Adrien Agreste, quedándose la chica mirando al joven de cabellos dorados, recordando aquel maldito insecto - Ya no habrá mas daño pequeño akuma - dijo abriendo su yo-yo y en un rápido movimiento atrapando al akuma, soltando la mariposa blanca - Adiós mariposita - dijo volviendo Adrien en si mismo, viendo a la heroína allí, de pie, viendo sobretodo la herida que tenia en la mejilla, el había causado eso, el la había herido, había podido llegar a destruirla en ese estado, podría haberla matado y ni siquiera lo habría recordado, apoderándose el terror de su ser, no merecía estar cerca de Ladybug, de Marinette, de su princesa, su hermosa flor de loto.

\- Salto de sombra - conjuro el chico desvaneciéndose entre las tinieblas, dándose Ladybug cuenta de ello, mirando a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada al chico, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse, debía reparar lo destruido y empezar a buscarlo, cogiendo aquel cascabel.

\- Miraculous Ladybug - conjuro la chica lanzando aquel objeto al cielo, reparando todo y sanando aquella herida infligida por Chat Blanc, cayendo en sus manos un objeto que conocía muy bien, un relicario en forma de catarina, su amor no estaba con ella, empezando a buscarlo por todas partes, mas este no apareció, teniendo la heroína que volver a casa cuando la cuarta alarma empezó a sonar, sin saber que el chico se había ocultado justo debajo de ella, pensando en ocultarse, no podia ir a casa, tampoco podía ir a ver a nadie pues Hawk Moth no duraría en usar a esa persona contra el, tampoco tenia a Plagg pues lo había enviado a poner a salvo el grimorio con Marinette, estaba completamente solo.

Mientras Marinette iba corriendo por la calle, llegando a casa estando completamente empapada a pesar de llevar el paraguas, recordando con dolor el rostro de Adrien, la pena del chico, yendo directa a su habitación, estando allí Plagg sobre su cama, con el anillo, y el grimorio, suspirando dolida acercándose al agotado kwami.

\- Te juro que lo encontraremos Plagg, te lo prometo - le dijo al kwami sintiéndose algo mejor, antes de dejar a Tikki con el gato negro y encerrarse en el baño, sosteniendo el relicario con forma de catarina, conteniendo las lagrimas, lo encontraría, eso era un hecho.

_El dolor puede llegar destruirnos, pero solo con el podemos hacernos mas fuertes._

**CONTINUARA**

Al fin he podido terminar este chapter, la cuarentena me tiene amargado, y eso esta afectando a mis habilidades creativas, espero os haya gustado el chapter, pues el próximo sera muy revelador para algunos personajes, tengan paciencia y recuerden, quédense en casa, todos juntos venceremos.


	43. Justice Princesse

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí nos encontramos con otro capitulo de este fic con pocos lectores, bromas a parte espero os guste lo que tengo preparado para ustedes, pues va a resultar bastante importante respecto a los dos siguientes, disfruten."

**Capitulo 43 Justice Princesse**

**Viernes**

Por las calles de París vemos como Max va andando hacia el Françoise Dupont, charlando con Markov.

\- Max mis cálculos no se equivocan, sois un 84% compatibles, lo normal es hablar con alguien con esa compatibilidad - decía la maquina negando el joven con lentes, aquello no entraba en discusión, no iba a decirle nada...

\- ¿Alix? - cuestiono el joven moreno al ver a su compañera de clase en medio del parque que se encontraba enfrente del Louvre, pareciendo como si para la patinadora no existiese nada mas que el cielo infinito, acercándose el de las lentes.

\- Hola Max - saludo esta mirando al joven mientras este se ajustaba las gafas.

\- ¿Como es que aun no estas en clase? - le cuestiono volando Markov hasta ponerse junto a su creador, apoyándose en la mochila, llevándose la chica las manos detrás de la nuca.

\- Pues no se la verdad, ¿alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que no debes estar en algún sitio? - le cuestiono negando el de las gafas - Pues así es como me siento, tengo la sensación de que no debo ir a clase, se que suena a excusa pero, es lo que me dice el corazón que haga - le contesto pensando el de las lentes, interviniendo Markov.

\- Es curioso que lo menciones, desde hace días Max no duerme bien, las partes de su cerebro encargadas de analizar el peligro están activas en todo momento - expuso la maquina arqueando una ceja la joven.

\- ¿Tu también sientes que va a ocurrir algo malo? - le cuestiono no sabiendo el joven con lentes como responder a eso, el era alguien de lógica y ciencias, pero la existencia de la magia desafiaba a toda lógica, quizás debía por una vez seguir a su instinto.

\- La verdad es que tengo el presentimiento de que ocurrirá algo malo, quiero decir, ayer Adrien falto a clases y eso no es normal - le dijo asintiendo la joven, que Adrien faltase a clase no era algo que tomarse a la ligera, algo malo iba a pasar, el que y cuando, no lo sabían.

**Françoise Dupont**

Delante del centro de enseñanza las cosas no eran muy distintas para la mayoría del alumnado, excepto algunas personas que tenían un extraño presentimiento, para empezar la ausencia de Adrien el día anterior a clases y que no contestase llamadas ni mensajes de nadie, viéndose otra señal de que algo iba mal ese día, aunque la que lo descubrió fue Sabrina.

\- Dios mio Chloe, ¿que le ha pasado a tu cabello? - dijo preocupada la joven de cabellos rojo anaranjados al ver a la hija del alcalde, pues la joven a pesar de llevar su pelo recogido en una coleta se notaba enmarañado, así como su rostro mostraba que no había dormido bien, algo que ni el maquillaje había podido ocultar.

\- Simplemente no he dormido en toda la noche muerta de preocupación por Adrien, me resulta muy alarmante que no haya respondido a mis mensajes - comento la rubia viendo a Alya y Nino, notándolos también extraños, ambos parecían estar con el oído alerta a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- ¿Usted tampoco ha dormido joven Bourgeois? - pregunto alguien a la espalda de Chloe, dando esta un salto viendo que se trataba de su profesor de historia, notándose que no había dormido mucho, relajándose la joven - Espero que no sea la señal de que ocurra alguna catástrofe - expuso el profesor cruzándose de brazos la rubia.

\- Y según usted, ¿que seria una catástrofe? - le pregunto respondiendo este.

\- Pues que mi novia sufriese un accidente, dios no lo quiera - le contesto antes de continuar hablando - Una inspección del ministerio de educación, una plaga roja - comento estremeciéndose Chloe al igual que el resto de las personas que escucharon eso, la idea de muchos Akumas desatando el caos no le agradaba a nadie- Que el joven Agreste fuese akumatizado - expuso volviendo el mundo a estremecerse hablando Chloe.

\- Eso no ocurrida, Adrien es alguien demasiado puro para que ocurra algo así - le comento riendo un poco el español.

\- Todos tenemos un limite señorita Bourgeois - expuso el hombre antes de decir la ultima cosa de su lista de cosas que podrían salir mal - Y por supuesto como guinda del pastel que la joven Dupain-Cheng fuese akumatizada - expuso saltando Nino por inercia.

\- Marinette es la definición de voluntad y alegria, Hawk Moth nunca podría conseguir doblegarla - expuso el de las lentes recordando Alya y Chloe los intentos de Hawk Moth por demonizar a Marinette, suspirando con tono derrotado el profesor.

\- Ojala tenga razón Lahiffe, porque estoy seguro y cualquier persona estará de acuerdo conmigo que no hay nada que pueda resultarnos mas aterrador que ver a la señorita Dupain-Cheng convertida en una súper villana - expuso el hombre pensando todos en aquello, encontrándolo algunos irrisorio, Marinette, ¿terrorífica? escuchándose algunas carcajadas - Rían lo que quieran alumnos pero recuerden estas dos cosas, la primera que hoy habrá un Akuma con total certeza, y la segunda que cuanto mas brillante es una alma, mas profundamente se hunde en la oscuridad, créanme, algo espantoso ocurrida hoy - dijo el hombre entrando al edificio, deseando con todo su corazón que las lecturas de su baraja del tarot fuesen erróneas.

**Mansión Agreste**

Gabriel Agreste se encontraba en su despacho, revisando las cámaras de seguridad, viendo con estas como el grimorio levitaba y se iba volando, no había duda, su hijo tenia un kwami, el debía ser Chat Noir, que la policía o Ladybug aun no estuviesen hay solo significaba que el chico debía seguir en shock por haberlo descubierto, pero eso no duraría eternamente, tarde o temprano su hijo se recuperaría y buscaría la manera de avisar a Ladybug, debía encontrarlo antes o destruir a la heroína antes de que eso pasase.

\- Nathalie, ¿como va la búsqueda de Adrien? - cuestiono el señor de aquella mansión, recibiendo respuesta de su fiel asistenta.

\- Adrien ha demostrado ser muy astuto, el mismo día que se fue saco dinero de un cajero en la _Isle de la cite_, pero no aparece, no ha actualizado sus redes sociales, tampoco ha asistido a clases, ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro - contesto la mujer pensando Gabriel en aquello, su hijo aun no aparecía, eso era malo, podría alertar a Ladybug en cualquier momento - Creo que sin embargo podemos aprovechar esto a nuestro favor - expuso Nathalie girándose su jefe, cuando sintió su miraculous vibrar, una emoción negativa especialmente fuerte, una que conocía muy bien.

\- Me lo explicaras mas tarde Nathalie, parece que nuestra presa mas difícil se encuentra en una crisis, debo actuar rápidamente.

**Residencia Dupain-Cheng**

Marinette se encontraba en esos momentos despierta, aunque su mirada reflejaba que su mente no estaba allí, pues esos ojos, azules como el mar se encontraban apagados, desprovistos de luz, viendo Tikki angustiada a su portadora, mientras Plagg se encontraba también de bajón, estuvieron todo el día anterior buscando a Adrien por toda la ciudad.

\- Creo que deberíamos avisar al guardián Marinette, el podría ayudarnos a ... - expuso la kwami de la creación siendo detenida por su portadora.

\- Si hacemos eso le quitada el miraculous a Adrien, le hará dejar de ser Chat Noir, no quiero que pase eso - expuso la joven recordando todos los momentos felices con el chico, pensando en que quizás no volvería a verlo, no estaba en la mansión, tampoco estaba por las calles, había removido cielo y tierra, hablando Plagg.

\- Creo que mi azucarillo tiene razón, con ayuda del guardián lo encontraremos mas rápido - expuso el kwami recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Marinette, pensando en todo aquello.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa - dijo la joven - Si nunca me hubiera fijado en el Lila no me haría la vida imposible, posiblemente decidió confrontar a su padre, ¿y si lo ha echado de casa? ¿o lo tiene encerrado en alguna parte hasta que desista? sabéis que odia estar encerrado - dijo la chica empezando a armarse una película en la cabeza, sintiendo como la desesperación se apoderaba de ella, por mas que pensaba no encontraba una salida todo aquello, aunque encontrase a Adrien su padre seguiría intentando manipularlo, Lila seguiría haciéndole la vida imposible, recordando cuando vieron por primera vez a Skorpion, ella quería a Adrien para recibir algo del señor Agreste, ¿y si lo habían atrapado los Filos de Jade?

\- ¡Marinette! - grito Tikki al ver como un akuma se acercaba a su portadora, intentando la kwami hacer entrar en razón a la joven, sin éxito, viendo como este se introducía en el bolso de la joven, mientras esta sostenía en sus manos aquel relicario con forma de catarina, acercándose Plagg.

\- Debemos llevarnos mi anillo y el libro - le dijo viendo a Tikki en shock - Debemos darnos prisa - le dijo el gato negro asintiendo la catarina mágica, no quería dejar a su chica sola, pero, en esos momentos debían avisar al guardián, algo les decía a ambos que esta vez no resistiría las falsas promesas de Hawk Moth.

\- Descuida Marinette te salvaremos - dijo Tikki abriendo el tragaluz, pasando junto a Plagg y los objetos que llevaban, mientras Marinette veía como se iban ambos, sabiendo en el fondo que era lo mejor.

-_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que hablamos querida_ \- dijo aquella voz en su mente, tapándose los oídos Marinette.

\- No pienso convertirme en tu sirvienta Hawk Moth - le dijo escuchando al villano reír en lomas profundo de su mente.

\- _Esta vez no vengo como Hawk Moth, sino como Black Moth, mi poder es ahora mucho mayor a tu voluntad pequeña_ \- le contesto pensando Marinette en que decir.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Black Moth? que poco original - expuso la chica riendo un poco, antes de sentir como un fuerte dolor se apoderaba de su cabeza.

\- _Hasta ahora estaba siendo bueno señorita, pero ahora vas a escucharme_ \- dijo Black Moth intentando Marinette resistir el poder de este - _Llevas demasiado tiempo siendo pisoteada por aquellos que te desprecian e infravaloran, yo te daré poder para demostrarle al mundo de lo que eres capaz_ \- dijo el villano resistiendo todo lo que le permitía su mente Marinette, antes de bajar las manos.

\- ¿Que quieres Black Moth? - dijo la joven decidiendo aceptar el trato, sonriendo este al ver que al fin la había sometido.

\- _Muy bien escúchame Justice Princesse, te concedo el poder de hacer que los demás sufran todo el dolor que hayan infligido a otros_ \- dijo interrumpiendo la joven franco-china.

\- Solo si no se arrepienten realmente de tales actos - añadió la chica decidiendo ceder en ello el villano.

\- _Como princesa podrás crear un ejercito con todo aquel que hayas condenado a recibir castigo, ademas de otras habilidades, todo esto tiene un precio por supuesto, a cambio quiero _\- una vez la joven interrumpió a Black Moth.

\- Te entregare los miraculous de los Filos de Jade, pero añade me inmunidad a cualquier veneno y también a quienes convierta en soldados, Ladybug y Chat Noir tendrás que buscarte a otro, y no creo que quieras que vuelva a resistirme, ¿verdad? - expuso la joven teniendo el villano un tic nervioso, lo estaba chantajeando una adolescente, extraordinaria sin dudarlo pero una chiquilla en cualquier caso.

\- _Como tu quieras, pero mas te vale no defraudarme_ \- dijo Black Moth siendo envuelta Marinette en aquel miasma, el cual paso de un color morado a violeta en cuestión de segundos.

**Françoise Dupont**

Alya se encontraba en clase, viendo no solo que había faltado Adrien ese día, sino también Lila, aunque ella no le preocupaba tanto, cuando sintió algo, una horrible sensación, como si un ser querido estuviese en peligro, mas no era la única persona que había sentido ese vació en el corazón, cada uno de los héroes de París había sentido aquello, así como aquellos con un vinculo especialmente fuerte con Marinette, incluyendo el maestro Fu.

(-)

Tikki por como deja caer el grimorio al sentir algo perforando su alma, la sensación de su chica cayendo en la oscuridad, había intentado resistir, pero al final había sido convertida en un Akuma, llegando por pura suerte a donde se encontraba el guardián, abriendo este aquella furgoneta que le servia como escondite y dejándolos entrar.

\- Maestro estamos en una situación muy mala, Marinette ha sido demonizada - dijo Tikki materializándose Exodus al lado del guardián, hablando el ser sin cuerpo.

\- Eso es una noticia devastadora, sin ella no podremos purificar el akuma - expuso Exodus viendo a Plagg - ¿Y tu que haces aquí? - le cuestiono contestando.

\- Hace dos días mi chico también fue demonizado, se que había que avisar, pero estábamos mas preocupados por encontrarlo y mantener calmada a la portadora de mi azucarillo - contesto el kwami de la destrucción, suspirando el maestro Fu.

\- Esta claro que habéis cometido un error, tuvisteis que habernos avisado nada mas ocurrió todo - expuso el guardián bajando la cabeza ambos kwamis, antes de suspirar - No sirve de nada lamentarse por lo que paso, debemos actuar y reparar este problema ahora mismo - dijo el guardián mirando ambos cofres de los miraculous - Necesitaremos ayuda para solucionar este problema, pero sin los aretes no podemos hacer nada, es un desastre - expuso el anciano mirándose los kwamis, sin saber tampoco que hacer, hablando el guardián.

\- La solución es bastante sencilla, si no podemos usar los aretes usaremos los aretes - expuso el anciano mirándolo todos como si se hubiese vuelto loco mientras cogía el cofre que se le fue custodiado en un principio - Entre los pergaminos y libros que trajisteis encontré que ocurrió algo similar ya en otra ocasión de la historia, por aquel entonces tomaron la decisión de usar un miraculous para enfrentar el problema - expuso el guardián haciendo memoria Tikki.

\- Ahora recuerdo, una de mis portadoras fue blanco del miraculous de la mariposa estando transformara, usaron a Fluff para traer una versión de ella del futuro - expuso la kwami de la creación, cruzándose Exodus de brazos.

\- El alterar la historia puede ser algo muy peligroso - expuso mirándolo ambos kwamis - Por desgracia esa es la única manera que se me ocurre de purificar el akuma sin arriesgar la identidad de Ladybug en el proceso, con ello estaría en dos lugares a la vez - explico suspirando el ente incorpóreo.

\- Ahora debemos centrarnos en salvar a Marinette - dijo el guardián cogiendo el miraculous del conejo y ofreciéndose lo a Exodus - Mientras tu lo llevas donde este su portadora habitual Tikki y Plagg me explicaran que ha pasado estos días - ordeno el guardián a los hay reunidos, cogiendo Exodus aquel reloj y empezando su búsqueda, mientras Plagg y Tikki se ponían un poco mas cómodos para explicar que había pasado durante esos últimos días.

(-)

Alix se encontraba andando por la calle, hacia solo unos instantes había sentido algo, como si todo fuese realmente mal, teniendo la sensación de que no debió dejar que Max fuese hacia el college, que su amigo estaría en peligro allí por alguna razón, cuando escucho algo en el aire, una voz que le decía que se ocultase, decidiendo hacer caso a aquella voz, materializándose Exodus delante de ella.

\- ¿Un fantasma? Juleka se pondrá histérica cuando le envié una foto - dijo la joven buscando su movil, hablando aquel espectro.

\- No es el momento de hacer eso Bunnix, tienes una misión y mas te vale prepararte mentalmente, pues supondrá que vas a descubrir muchos secretos hoy - le dijo este ofreciéndole el miraculous del conejo, aquello se ponía interesante.

**Françoise Dupont**

La campana que marcaba el final de la primera clase había sonado, saliendo el alumnado para poder ir a las taquillas, al baño, o alguna otra opción, viendo algunos alumnos a alguien entrar, una adolescente, mas su apariencia fue capaz de paralizar a algunos de los allí, pues era alguien a quien conocian muy bien.

\- ¿Marinette? - cuestiono Kim al verla, empezando a temblar al ver una verdad que no quería admitir, había sido demonizada, su cabello se encontraba recogido en una trenza, manteniendo su color original, sus ojos los cubría una venda rosa, ocultando sus ojos, sobre su cabeza descansaba una tiara de plata con un rubí, zafiro y esmeralda incrustados, llevaba puesta una túnica sin mangas de color celeste, viéndose que estaba amarrado con un broche de oro en forma de corazón roto, sosteniendo su cintura con un obi bien amarrado de color verde oscuro, estando una balanza de bronce amarrada a este, llevando unas zapatillas de ballet de color violeta, así como unos guantes largos hasta los codos, negros como la noche, descansando en sus muñecas un par de pulseras de plata con forma de serpiente, por ultimo una capa o manton hecho de miles de plumas blancas descansaba en su espalda.

\- Me temo que no Kim, Marinette ha decidido cerrar sus ojos a las injusticias del mundo - expuso la villana sintiendo el de ascendencia coreana dolor al escuchar eso de esta - No estés triste, tu no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, nunca has hecho nada de manera intencional para herirla - dijo esta dando unos pasos al frente.

\- ¿Quien, quien eres? - pregunto asustado el joven al verla, aquello resultaba una pesadilla, es lo que debía ser, una pesadilla, mientras Alya palidecía al ver a su mejor amiga convertida en eso.

\- Puedes llamarme Justice Princesse, y me encuentro aquí con una misión, darle su justo castigo a Lila Rossi - explico sintiendo todos un gran vació al verla convertida en una villana mas, apareciendo el símbolo de la mariposa en su rostro.

\- _Dijiste que me entregarías los miraculous_ \- exclamo Black Moth sonriendo Justice Princesse.

\- Mentí - dijo esta antes de agitar levemente la mano, sintiendo el villano como si algo lo empujase, cayendo al suelo de su guarida perdiendo la transformación en el proceso.

**Guarida de Hawk Moth**

Este se llevo la mano al pecho, sintiendo todavía el golpe que esa chica le había propinado, planteándose como había pasado eso.

\- Nooroo - dijo aquel hombre mirando al kwami, el cual parecía especialmente aterrado.

\- Señor, ha cometido un error al convertirla en un Akuma - exclamo el kwami notando su miedo aquel hombre mientras Croww ayudaba a su compañero.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - inquirió Gabriel Agreste claramente alarmado, ningún Akuma antes se había revelado de esa manera, esa chica era sin duda alguna extraordinaria.

\- La voluntad de esa chica es tal que ha alterado la naturaleza del akuma, me temo que no podrá arrebatárselo, la ultima vez que ocurrió algo así Lemuria dejo de existir - expuso el kwami de la generosidad viendo el panorama aquel hombre, su villana buscaba hacer justicia por los males que le habían hecho, lo que significaba que iría por Lila Rossi, y si esta hablaba podría descubrirse su identidad, teniendo una idea.

\- Nathalie transformate y encuentra a la señorita Rossi, nos reuniremos en la Torre Eiffel, vamos a esperar que Ladybug derrote a esta enemiga y luego usaremos tu plan - ordeno a su subordinada empezando la mujer de las lentes a andar, tenia mucho trabajo al igual que su jefe.

(-)

Alix se encontraba con el miraculous del conejo en sus manos, mirando a Fluff el cual le había explicado como acceder a la madriguera, desde donde podría ver toda la historia del universo, mientras Exodus la observaba fijamente.

\- ¿Por que necesitáis que traiga a una Ladybug? - cuestiono la joven cruzándose de brazos, mirándose kwami y espíritu, hablando el segundo.

\- Cuando entres en la madriguera entenderás porque debes traer a una Ladybug desde el futuro, no importa cuando, pero no puede ser del pasado - expuso este suspirando resignada la chica, no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento, ellos dos le estaban pidiendo que trajese a Ladybug, pero existía una Ladybug en su época, llegando a una conclusión.

\- ¿Que le ha pasado a Ladybug? - pregunto mirándose ambos seres místicos.

\- Cuando entres todas tus dudas serán resueltas, te lo prometemos - dijo Exodus mientras Fluff solo revoloteaba antes de hablar.

\- Alix créenos, si te lo decimos no nos creerás, solo lo harás si lo ves por ti misma - dijo el kwami llegando al móvil de la chica la alarma de Akuma, viendo un vídeo realizado por Alya, palideciendo al ver quien era.

\- Tengo que ir a ayudar a Marinette - respondió la joven del pelo rosa contestando Fluff.

\- Si quieres ayudarla debes buscar a una Ladybug que nos ayude - contesto el kwami funcionando los engranajes de la cabeza de la joven, comprendiendo una verdad oculta para la mayoría del mundo.

\- Si me estáis diciendo que debo buscar una Ladybug es porque no hay Ladybug, y si Marinette nunca ha sido demonizada hasta ahora eso quiere decir que ella debe serlo, ¿verdad? - expuso la joven asintiendo el kwami y el espíritu incorpóreo.

\- En ese caso sabes que debes actuar con rapidez - expuso Exodus asintiendo la joven mirando al kwami antes de apretar la mano que sostenía el reloj - Ten presente que vas a descubrir muchos secretos a partir de este preciso momento, ¿te sientes preparada? - le cuestiono asintiendo la joven decidida, iba a salvar a su amiga, a la heroína de París, ella era el comodín, la que salia a la acción cuando todos fracasaban, ¿y que mayor fracaso que Ladybug akumatizada? debía actuar deprisa.

\- Fluff, adelante en el tiempo - dijo la joven dando paso a su alter ego, antes de respirar profundamente - Madriguera - conjuro la chica formándose una portal de luz blanca, atravesándolo junto a Exodus, el cual sintió como todo aquel poder recorría su ser, vigorizándolo.

\- ¿Has pensado en que fecha empezar a buscar? - cuestiono el ente sin cuerpo solido asintiendo la joven heroína, acercándose a uno de aquellos portales antes de mover la mano, empezando a avanzar en el tiempo, viendo lo que estaba por venir al igual que Exodus.

\- Deberíamos decirles a todos - expuso ella negando el ente.

\- Hacerlo solo podría cambiar el futuro para mucho peor, debemos actuar de forma que la historia ocurra como la vemos - expuso Exodus recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de Bunnix.

\- Este puesto apesta - concluyo la joven mirando de nuevo aquel portal, viendo pasar las eras hasta detenerse donde ella pensaba que resultaría mejor, unos días después de lo que ocurriría ese día, viéndola preparándose para dormir, ese era el momento de actuar.

**Françoise Dupont**

Los alumnos veían como Justice Princesse se encargaba de aquellos que la habían herido en el pasado, viendo como varias alumnas se encontraban por el suelo, llevándose las manos al pecho de dolor mientras lentamente se convertían en piedra, ocultándose Kagami mientras tanto, mirando a Longg detenidamente.

\- Kagami-sama puedo sentir que este Akuma sera especialmente difícil - expuso el kwami negando la joven.

\- Puede que sea un Akuma poderoso, pero sigue siendo Marinette, no es una guerrera, la venceremos sin dificultades - contesto la japonesa suspirando Longg, el sabia que Marinette era Ladybug, y como tal una oponente muy superior a lo que Kagami pensaba, tendría que aprender la lección por las malas, viendo como esta empezaba a dirigirse a la salida - Longg, trae la tormenta - dijo la joven transformándose en Ryuko, saltando de su escondite espada en mano antes de detenerse delante de la villana.

\- No te conviene interponerte en mi camino, Ryuko, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, quítate o lo haré por las malas - expuso la japonesa apuntando con la punta de su espada a aquella rival, sonriendo levemente esta.

\- Me temo que no voy a hacerte caso - le contesto con soberbia colmando la paciencia de la dragona, dando un sprint hacia delante con el claro objetivo de derrotarla, deteniendo Justice Princesse el ataque con dos dedos, bloqueando la hoja de la espada con la mano diestra.

\- ¡¿Que?! - exclamo la heroína viendo la facilidad con la que su ataque había sido detenido.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - dijo la villana lanzando un relámpago con la mano izquierda, lanzando a volar por los aires a Ryuko, estrellándose contra un autobús.

\- Second Change - se oyó decir en el aire, no siendo otro que Viperion, retrocediendo a justo antes de que Ryuko se dispusiese a atacar, bajando y sujetándola - Un ataque frontal no te servirá de nada - le indico a la dragona viendo como se iba Justice Princesse.

\- Ella no es rival para mi - expuso la joven lanzándose al ataque, creando la Akuma una espada de cristal en su mano diestra, chocando con la espada de Ryuko, empezando una lucha que estaba a favor de la dragona, cuando de un rápido movimiento ambas quedaron desarmadas.

\- Si tiene que ser así, adelante - dijo Justice Princesse poniéndose en posición de lucha, empezando ambas a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, viendo Viperion como Ryuko era abrumada por tal adversaria, una parte de el quería intervenir, pero otra le recordaba que era Marinette de quien hablaban, alguien que jamas le haría daño a un inocente, viendo como la villana había conseguido reducir a Ryuko y estaba por dejarla inconsciente.

\- Second Change - volvió a decir volviendo atrás en el tiempo, disponiéndose a actuar antes de que Ryuko fuese derrotada y acabase con el orgullo hundido, cogiéndola en brazos y llevándosela lejos antes de que intentase otro ataque.

\- ¿A que ha venido eso? - se quejo la dragona pareciendo que iba a exhalar fuego por la boca en cualquier momento, pareciendo le a Viperion levemente divertido ver eso, antes de señalar su miraculous, viendo la heroína escamosa que su compañero había usado su poder especial.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que da igual cuanto lo intentes, te dará una paliza, recuerda que es Multimouse y que incluso Canis le tiene miedo - expuso el heroe suspirando la joven claramente derrotada, antes de mirar hacia su adversaria.

\- ¿En ese caso que hacemos? - cuestiono esta indignada, ella no iba a perder con Marinette, puede que ella tuviese a Adrien y un físico mas desarrollado que el suyo, pero ella era mejor luchadora que la franco-china, recibiendo respuesta.

\- Observaremos, estudiaremos a nuestra oponente en búsqueda de una debilidad y del akuma, para que cuando intervenga Ladybug sepa mejor a que se enfrenta - expuso el héroe serpiente buscando algo sobre lo que reclamar su compañera, pero esta no parecía encontrar ninguna razón, por mas que quisiese el tenia razón, solo Ladybug podía purificar akumas, viendo como la capa que esta llevaba se pegaba a su cuerpo convirtiéndose en dos hermosas alas llenas de plumas blancas, pareciendo que un halo celestial la recubría, pareciendo un ángel emprendiendo el vuelo.

\- Te diré que ya tiene novio serpiente, no podrás comerte esa ratoncita - le expuso Ryuko levemente molesta por la mirada que Viperion le dedicaba a Justice Princesse, preguntándose donde estaba Ladybug, sin saber siquiera que ya la habían visto, aunque ella no pudiese ayudarles, al menos, no como ellos piensan.

**París, unos días después**

Marinette se encontraba observando una especie de gema que sostenía en la mano, era de color verde con la forma de una hoja, mientras Tikki revoloteaba a su alrededor.

\- ¿Crees que realmente pueda conseguirlo? - le pregunto a la kwami, mas la respuesta no llego cuando una madriguera se abrió delante de ella.

\- Parece que tendremos que averiguarlo en otro momento Marinette - expuso la kwami asintiendo la joven de cabellos azabaches, entrando en la madriguera seguida de la kwami, encontrándose con Bunnix y Exodus.

\- No pareces impresionada de vernos - expuso el ente incorpóreo, mientras sin darse cuenta era envuelto lentamente por miles de motas de luz.

\- Sabíamos que realizaríamos este viaje en muy poco tiempo, pero no tan poco - dijo la joven mirando a la kwami de la creación, pensando en aquel día, poniéndose roja hasta las orejas al recordar lo que iba a pasar tras derrotarse a si misma.

\- ¿Sabes que debes hacer y decir? - le cuestiono Bunnix a Marinette, asintiendo la joven mirando las imágenes del pasado, recordando aquel día.

\- Debo hablar con ella a solas, es la única manera de que todo salga bien - expuso la joven mirando a Tikki y también a Exodus, riendo un poco al verlo.

\- ¿Tengo algo raro? - cuestiono negando la franco-china, mejor lo descubriese por si mismo.

\- ¿Lista? - cuestiono Marinette a la kwami, asintiendo esta - Entonces Tikki, puntos fuera - dijo la joven siendo la kwami absorbida por el arete izquierdo, dando paso a Ladybug.

\- ¿Donde te dejo? - le cuestiono Bunnix pensando unos instantes la heroína del traje moteado, teniendo una idea.

\- Déjame oculta en el callejón que hay a la derecha del Françoise Dupont, no te preocupes, desde allí me encargo de todo, vosotros esperad a que termine para devolverme a mi época - ordeno asintiendo la coneja blanca, abriendo la puerta en el lugar que había pedido.

\- Ten cuidado - le dijo sonriendo la heroína antes de pasar, hablando Exodus.

\- Estoy seguro que saldrá todo bien, solo debemos confiar en ella, su mera presencia hace que todo lo que estuviese roto se arregle - expuso el ente incorpóreo asintiendo la coneja, debían confiar en Ladybug, da igual de que época fuese.

**Françoise Dupont, día presente**

Ladybug no tardo en saltar al tejado del _college_, siendo vista por los alumnos, sacando le esta fotos al mismo tiempo que la animaban e indicaban hacia donde había ido el Akuma, empezando la travesía, recordando lo ocurrido ese día, no podía decir nada que afectase al futuro, pero si podía darles indicaciones a todos para que estuviesen listos, pensando brevemente en ir a cambiar cierto suceso de la historia, pero eso no podía ser, debía ocurrir todo tal y como ella recordaba, o las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas.

Ryuko y Viperion se encontraban siguiendo a Justice Princesse, viendo como esta había llegado a un edificio cercano a la _Place de Vosges_, viéndola abrir una ventana, saliendo de aquel edificio, entrando ambos héroes a ver que había, viendo lo que parecía el dormitorio de una chica, mas lo que vio Viperion le heló la sangre, pues en una diana había una foto de Marinette con varios dardos clavados por toda la cara, escuchando una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

\- Lila Rossi no se encuentra aquí, se ha escondido bien o la han escondido - escucharon ambos volteándose viendo a Ladybug allí en la ventana, apoyada de manera casual.

\- Nos alegramos de verte Ladybug - dijo Viperion mientras la catarina venida de apenas una semana en el futuro veía aquella estancia, sonriendo al recordar lo que ocurriría, antes de sacudirse esas ideas, tenia una misión de máxima importancia en esos momentos.

\- ¿Donde se habrá escondido? - pregunto Ryuko planteándose la misma pregunta Ladybug, recordando todo lo que vio por el Ladyblog, mirando por los cajones viendo una libreta, justo la que contenía lo que buscaba, abriéndola viendo todo lo escrito en esta, endureciendo la mirada al ver lo que ponía.

\- Sus padres están en la embajada, si el Akuma no encuentra a su presa buscada un cebo que sirva para atraerla - expuso Ladybug mirándose ambos héroes, aquello parecía bastante lógico, mirando a la heroína, sintiendo Viperion algo extraño al verla, cuando escucho su miraculous - Recarga energías y prepárate, tengo el presentimiento de que hoy tendremos mucha acción - les dijo de manera enigmática saliendo los héroes de aquella habitación, sintiendo Ryuko que eso fue la mejor opción a tomar en esos momentos,como si todas aquellas cosas estuviesen impregnadas de algo oscuro, casi maligno, viendo por las noticias como Nadja Chamack estaba siguiendo a Justice Princesse, yendo hacia el decimosexto distrito de la ciudad.

\- Casi pareces adivina Ladybug - expuso Ryuko al ver que en efecto su objetivo iba hacia donde había dicho que iría, pensando Ladybug en algun plan de accion, de momento tenia que conseguir hablar a solas consigo misma para que desistiese de eso, sabiendo perfectamente que tenia que decir y hacer, recordando algo dicho por Rose durante aquel San Valentin en el que Kim fue demonizado, "_solo el amor vencerá al odio_", emprendiendo el camino hacia donde estaba la villana, cuando escucharon los héroes algo detrás de ellos, viendo como varias mujeres los seguían, pareciendo que estaban hechas de oscuridad, deteniéndose viendo que posiblemente tendrían que luchar.

\- Vosotros encargaos de ellas, yo iré por el Akuma - ordeno Ladybug asintiendo Viperion mientras Ryuko se preparaba para luchar, aquella batalla era inesperada pero resultaría emocionante.

\- Tu y yo contra el mundo dragona - dijo Viperion sonriendo la heroína ocultando un ligero rubor en las mejillas, bloqueando con su espada un tajo realizado por el brazo de una de aquellas sombras, preguntándose de donde habían salido, notando algo Viperion en una de ellas - Son las chicas que agredieron a Marinette, Justice Princesse las ha convertido en esto - expreso horrorizado de ver como las habia castigado.

\- Supongo que Canis tiene razón, cuanto mas cerca se esta de la luz mayor es la sombra proyectada - expuso Ryuko empezando a esquivar ataques, aquella lucha resultaría muy complicada.

(-)

Mientras la Ladybug del futuro cercano se perseguía a si misma, el maestro Wang Fu había terminado de escuchar lo que había estado ocurriendo los últimos días por parte de los kwamis, sintiendo lastima por su protegida y el portador de la destrucción, la joven se había visto envuelta en una situación de demasiado estrés y esto la había hecho olvidar que todo problema tenia solución, la formula que había evitado que la chica fuese blanco de Hawk Moth durante tanto tiempo, mirando a Plagg mientras cogía un miraculous.

\- Esta es una situación extraordinaria Plagg, por ello te envió a una misión muy importante, debes encontrar a la portadora del lobo y entregarle esto, mientras tanto Tikki ida donde Marinette para que pueda transformarse y unirse a Sølv ulv en la búsqueda de Adrien, que haya desaparecido me hace suponer que las sospechas de Canis custode han resultado ser verdaderas - expuso el anciano disponiéndose a irse los kwamis, cuando recibió un mensaje de audio por parte de Ladybug.

\- _Maestro mueva la camioneta hasta la dirección que voy a enviarle, allí nos reuniremos_ \- decía el mensaje de audio, aquello dejo extrañado al anciano guardián, pero que fuese tan especifica le resultaba extraño, suspirando al verse obligado a mover aquel armatoste metálico, no es que le molestase, pero no resultaba cómodo recibir ordenes de alguien que bien podría ser su tataranieta, mirándose ambos kwamis mientras Wayzz simplemente observaba aquello en silencio, seria mejor estar preparado para lo que pudiese pasar.

(-)

Justice Princesse se encontraba volando por las calles de París hacia la embajada italiana, cuando sin previo aviso sintió como algo tiraba de su tobillo, siendo tirada al suelo con cierta fuerza, viendo algo que no podía creer, pues delante de ella se encontraba ella misma, una Ladybug perfectamente idéntica a ella, pensando en si aquello era real, una ilusión o un Sentimonstruo.

\- Voy a derrotarte "Ladybug" - dijo la villana claramente molesta ante lo que ella pensaba era una copia de si misma, saliendo algunas chispas de su mano diestra creando una espada hecha de cristal en esta, mirando fijamente a su adversaria, la cual se miro a si misma fijamente, pensando en como evitar el combate y llevarla hacia donde ella quería.

\- Parece que necesitare la ayuda del destino - se dijo en voz baja Ladybug antes de ver como ella misma le lanzaba un rayo con la mano izquierda, dando un salto mortal hacia atrás - Lucky Charm - conjuro la catarina venida del futuro materializándose un objeto conocido para ella, una espada de hoja recta estilo jian, viendo los puntos negros que recorrían la roja empuñadura, fijándose en el delicado filo de aquella hoja color rubí, realizando algunos movimientos la joven mientras mantenía la vista en los ojos de su adversaria, mientras esta tambien realizaba algunas maniobras - ¿Bailamos princesa? - se burlo Ladybug sabiendo que debía hacer con la espada, debía luchar y al mismo tiempo correr hacia donde debía ir el maestro Fu, empezando un duelo entre ambas, demostrando unas habilidades para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo extraordinarias, chocando las hojas mientras giraban la una alrededor de la otra, en una singular e increíble demostración de habilidades que parecerían imposibles para cualquiera sin entrenamiento, grabando aquello Nadja Chamack.

\- Aquí Nadja retransmitiendo lo que bien podría ser la escena de una buena película de acción - decía la reportera pelirroja viendo todo el mundo a través de sus teléfonos o los televisores el combate - El ultimo Akuma enviado por Hawk Moth se trata de ... - Nadja se quedo pálida al ver la información que le habían pasado, aquello debía ser una broma, mirando mas detenidamente a la campeona enviada por Hawk Moth.

\- ¿Nadja estas bien? - le pregunto su cámara volviendo la mujer a la realidad, asintiendo un tanto cohibida.

\- La joven se trata de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, estudiante del Françoise Dupont, no tenemos información sobre las causas de su akumatizacion, excepto que ha sido expulsada recientemente - dijo viendo la gente como Ladybug daba una voltereta lateral evitando un tajo de su contrincante, antes de bloquear una patada pasando a la ofensiva - Como pueden ver ambas mantienen un duelo muy parejo - exponía viendo todo el mundo aquella lucha.

Abajo ambas seguían enfrentadas, buscando Ladybug la manera de demostrarse a si misma que no era una copia creada con el miraculous del pavo real, teniendo dificultades Justice Princesse para poder seguirle el ritmo, cuando la supuesta Sentimonstruo empezó a hablar.

\- Esta espada no es la primera ves que la usamos - dijo aumentando la furia del Akuma, lanzando ataques con mayor fuerza y descontrol - Tuvimos que usarla como pararrayos, ¿lo recuerdas? - le dijo cuando Justice Princesse capto un sonido, uno que conocía demasiado bien, el de un miraculous quedándose sin tiempo.

\- ¿Quien eres? - bramo la Akuma empujando a su oponente de una patada, mirándola con confusión y rabia, sintiendo que no podía dominarse a si misma.

\- Soy tu, o mejor dicho, tu dentro de una semana - le contesto en un susurro solo escuchando esas palabras la villana, pareciendo que iba a rendirse, cuando se fijo en una alcantarilla, sonriendo antes de clavar su espada en el suelo creando una onda de energia que se disperso en todas direcciones, destruyendo el suelo debajo de ambas, cayendo a las alcantarillas.

Una vez abajo Justice Princesse miro a la heroína, la cual se veía claramente preocupara por aquel movimiento por parte de si misma, no recordaba haberse visto hacer eso en las noticias.

\- ¿Para que me has bajado? - le cuestiono la heroína cogiendo su espada y haciendo girar su yo-yo, preparándose para lo peor cuando su adversaria hizo algo que no se espero, lanzarle la balanza que llevaba con ella.

\- Quien lucha contra si mismo esta condenado a perder - dijo la villana viendo Ladybug que incluso su versión mas malvada seguía siendo alguien de confianza - No te preocupes, Adrien estará bien - le dijo antes de romper aquella balanza y atrapar el akuma, liberándose de la influencia de este.

\- ¿Donde estoy? - dijo Marinette estando a punto de caerse, siendo cogida en brazos por Ladybug - ¿Como? - cuestiono volviendo a ponerse en pie.

\- Estamos en las alcantarillas, fuiste demonizada y enviaron a Bunnix a buscar a alguien que se encargase del problema - explico Ladybug mirando a su yo del pasado, indicándole con un gesto que la siguiese.

Tras andar un par de minutos Ladybug le hizo se hizo señas a si misma para que se detuviese, señalando hacia arriba.

\- Aquí nos separamos, te reunidas con el guardián, transformate, ve con Astrid y dale el miraculous, el resto ya te lo imaginas - se indico asintiendo Marinette, recordando Ladybug la espada que llevaba con ella - Miraculous Ladybug - dijo liberando las mariquitas mágicas, restaurando todo lo dañado, haciéndole señas a Bunnix para que volviese a abrir la madriguera, entrando en esta.

**Madriguera**

Bunnix había visto todo el combate con sus ojos, dando gracias por tener el miraculous, pues si no fuese por ello, posiblemente Hawk Moth habría vencido, viendo a la joven deshacer la transformación dentro de aquella estancia.

\- Has hecho un trabajo magnifico Marinette - expuso Exodus asintiendo la joven, mirando la joven a Bunnix.

\- Me gustaría advertidos de lo que esta por ocurrir, pero ya sabéis como funciona los viajes en el tiempo - dijo volviendo a su época, mirándose los que estaban en aquel lugar, viendo a Marinette hablando con el guardián en su época, cuando recibió un mensaje Bunnix, un vídeo concretamente.

\- Debemos volver, ahora - dijo Bunnix mirando a su compañero en aquel lugar, los problemas iban a empezar.

(-)

Marinette se encontraba con el guardián, recibiendo indicaciones de este, cuando la madriguera se abrió, saliendo Bunnix y Exodus, el cual empezó a brillar por alguna razón, viendo todos como volvía a su ser original.

\- Las energías interdimensionales que se reúnen en la madriguera deben haber hecho que se acelere la recuperación de tus poderes, y con ello tu cuerpo - expuso Plagg recibiendo miradas de todos - Adrien ve demasiada ciencia ficción - se excuso mirándose Exodus las manos, viendo su piel pálida como la nieve, notando su cabello largo de color rubio platino, fijándose todos en sus ojos color purpura, su ropa eran sencillas, una chaqueta negra con runas en dorado y un pantalón del mismo color.

\- Es agradable volver a ser solido pero ahora mismo tenemos otros problemas - expuso el que fuese un ser sin cuerpo, mirando las chicas el rostro de este, rasgos afilados, ojos llenos de serenidad, pasando por la espalda ancha de aquel hombre, dándole un toque a Bunnix - No te enviaron un vídeo - le dijo recordando aquello por lo que habían ido.

**Unos minutos antes**

Black Moth se encontraba de pie, esperando a que llegasen sus invitadas a aquel plan maestro, escuchando pasos acercándose a donde el estaba, viendo como entraban Mayura junto a Lila, la cual no se veía cómoda en ese preciso momento.

\- ¿Así que perdiste el control de un Akuma? - se quejo la italiana recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de aquel hombre, antes de escucharse carraspear a Mayura.

\- Da gracias que te necesitamos para nuestros planes jovencita, sino ese Akuma te habría destruido o peor exponer ante el mundo entero que trabajas con nosotros - explico Mayura sintiendo Black Moth como Justice Princesse había sido vencida.

\- Es hora de volver a la acción, Volpina - dijo el villano sacando una mariposa y contaminándola con su poder, haciendo que volase hacia el collar de Lila, transformándola en la villana de las ilusiones - Mayura - dijo a continuación cogiendo esta un pendiente en forma de media luna e introduciendo un amok en este, creando un pequeño Sentimonstruo con aspecto de una cámara - Magnifico, que empiece la función - dijo dando inicio a su plan.

Así todos los televisores, móviles, tablets, ordenadores y pantallas en general mostraban la misma imagen, viéndose a Adrien Agreste, atado de pies y manos a una silla, así como amordazado, notándose varios moretones por su cuerpo, saliendo en pantalla Skoprion y Löwen.

\- _Saludos París, si queréis ver sano y salvo a vuestro ángel tenéis diez minutos para que Ladybug y Chat Noir vayan a la Torre Eiffel, sino bueno_ \- dijo "Skorpion" sacando su arpón, sabiendo todo parisino de bien que aquella arma estaba envenenada - Tenéis_ podo tiempo_ \- dijo terminando la retransmisión, empezando Black Moth a sentirlo, numerosas personas preocupadas por que su chico de oro estaba en peligro.

De vuelta con Marinette esta vio el vídeo en el móvil de Alix, cuya transformación había dado a su fin, viéndose ambas jóvenes, notando la preocupación en el rostro de la franco-china.

\- Marinette, debemos entregarle el miraculous del lobo a quien quiera que sea su portadora, mientras yo iré reuniendo al resto del equipo - expuso Alix cogiendo por los hombros a su amiga, en esos momentos necesitaban a alguien que mantuviese la mente fría, hablando Wayzz.

\- En eso tiene razón, este vídeo es demasiado conveniente Ladybug - dijo el kwami de la protección asintiendo el maestro Fu, viendo el cofre de los miraculous que hacia tanto tiempo le habían confiado.

\- El tiempo apremia, idos - dijo el guardián mirando Marinette a Tikki, una parte de ella tenia miedo, pero debía actuar rápido si quería salvar a Adrien.

\- Tikki, puntos fuera - dijo Marinette dando paso a su alter ego, saliendo con el miraculous del lobo y también el del gato negro, sin saber las cosas que ocurrirían ese mismo día, aunque alguien si lo sabia.

\- Va a ser un día muy largo - expreso Fluff asintiendo Alix, su misión acababa de empezar.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, aquí estoy con otro capitulo terminado, créanme cuando les digo que esta cuarentena nos tiene a todos fritos en casa, pero todos juntos venceremos esta situación, nos leemos.


	44. Batalla por París 1

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí me tienen con otro capitulo de esta historia, les diré ya de antemano que las cosas se pondrán de color de hormiga, espero poder transmitir todo esto por escrito, nos leemos al final como siempre."

**Capitulo 44 Crisom Moth (Batalla por París parte 1)**

Ladybug no tardo mucho en localizar a Astrid, la prima de Adrien, la cual se veía claramente preocupada por su primo, primero le dan el alta en el hospital y luego esto, hablando Ladybug con ella.

\- Vamos a tenderle una trampa a esos malvados, pero te necesito, ¿estas lista? - le pregunto asintiendo la joven de cabellos dorados - Astrid Hofferson este es el miraculous del lobo, que te concederá el poder del cazador, con el encontraremos a Adrien Agreste, ¿lista? - explico cogiendo la joven aquella caja, viendo con suerte que no había nadie alrededor, pero por si acaso se fue junto a la heroína al garaje, el cual se encontraba desierto, abriéndolo en este.

\- Es un placer volver a verte Astrid - dijo Lupp asintiendo la joven, poniéndose el colgante con forma de media luna - Ya sabes lo que toca - le dijo asintiendo la joven de ascendencia noruega.

\- Lupp, aullemos juntos - dijo la joven dando paso a su transformación, ahora su pelo estaba suelto y adornado por una diadema gris azulada, su rostro era cubierto por una mascara gris con detalles negros alrededor de los ojos, siendo sus irises azules con el borde de estos en naranja, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje similar al de Rena Rouge, excepto por el predominio del gris donde debía ser naranja, la parte posterior acababa en una única punta simulando la cola de un lobo, además de llevar botas militares y unas pequeñas hombreras con forma de media luna, fijándose como oculta en una de aquellas botas permanecía una pequeña daga - Muy bien haya vamos - dijo Sølv ulv respirando profundamente - Detecta, Adrien Agreste - conjuro la heroína empezando su daga a brillar y a señalar en una dirección.

\- Empecemos el camino, tu guías - indico Ladybug asintiendo la loba plateada, saliendo del garaje y saltando por los techos de esa ciudad, pensando Ladybug en todo aquello.

\- Es muy extraño que los Filos de Jade quieran usarlo como moneda de cambio, mas que mi tío no haya hecho nada para evitarlo - expuso la loba asintiendo la catarina, después de todo, el era su principal y único sospechoso de ser Hawk Moth, si Adrien le había descubierto, ¿como es que no había enviado a ningún Akuma o Sentimonstruo por el? teniendo una revelación la del pelo azabache.

\- No puede ser - susurro mirando a su compañera, pensando en aquello, Adrien era una persona muy querida por quienes lo conocen, así como otros miles que eran sus admiradores, que estuviese en peligro solo supondría que muchas personas acabasen preocupadas, desesperadas, comprendiendo lo que ocurría, deteniéndose en seco.

\- ¿Que ocurre Ladybug? - pregunto la loba preocupada, antes de recibir respuesta por parte de la heroína del traje moteado.

\- Todo esto es una de Hawk Moth - expuso y como si lo hubiera invocado empezaron a aparecer incontables akumas rojos.

**Momentos antes en otro lugar**

Black Moth se encontraba muy complacido, la ciudad se volcaba en miedo y dolor ante el posible destino de su hijo.

\- Puedes sentirlo Mayura, cientos de personas llenas de miedo y angustia ante lo que pueda ocurrirle a su chico de oro, es la hora - anuncio el villano deshaciendo la portadora del pavo real a si anterior Sentimonstruo, el cual había hecho muy bien en enviar aquella falsa retransmisión, cogiendo de nuevo el amok e introduciendo lo de nuevo en el mismo objeto, empezando a darle forma.

\- Catalist, álzate - dijo Mayura terminando de darle forma a su creación, un Sentimonstruo con la apariencia de su versión akumatizada, cruzándose Volpina de brazos, mirando a la creación.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - cuestiono negando Black Moth.

\- Tienes poca visión de futuro Volpina, ahora vas a comprender porque, has los honores Mayura - dijo el villano a su ayudante, asintiendo esta mirando a su creación levantando el abanico.

\- Catalist, tu misión consiste en multiplicar mis poderes y los de Black Moth, para que podamos crear tantos Akumas y Sentimonstruos como deseemos - ordeno asintiendo el Sentimonstruo posando su mano sobre el abanico de Mayura, empezando esta a sentir como era envuelta en un inmenso poder.

\- Así lo haré, ama - dijo la creación viéndose como Mayura cambiaba, volviéndose su traje completamente rojo, así como su piel adoptaba un tono rubí y su cabello se volvía de color cobre - Ahora muestra tus elegantes plumas al mundo, Scarlet Mayura - dijo la Sentimonstruo sintiendo todo aquel poder recorriendo su cuerpo, antes de mirar a Black Moth.

\- Estoy listo - dijo el villano posando Catalist sus manos en el bastón que servia como arma a Black Moth.

\- Tendrás la capacidad de crear cuantos Akumas desees, así mismo tu fuerza sera mayor a la que has poseído hasta ahora, álzate, oh poderoso Crisom Moth, su apariencia era similar a la de Hawk Moth, excepto que su traje así como su mascara ahora se habían vuelto de un brillante carmesí, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una película, similar a lo ocurrido con Chat Noir, excepto que estos eran de un intenso color morado, en su brazo izquierda oculto debajo de la manga un brazalete permanecía escondido, revelando tres garras que salieron de este, volviendo a guardarlas, su gabardina tenia plumas escarlatas por la zona de la solapa del cuello, antes de recoger su bastón, el cual tenia mariposas talladas en este, abriendo la parte superior saliendo cientos de mariposas rojas, las cuales empezaron el vuelo - Salid mis akumas y haced mi voluntad, traedme un ejercito - sentencio el villano empezando a reír.

(-)

Mientras eso ocurría Bunnix iba por los tejados con media docena de miraculous guardados, reuniéndose con Ryuko y Viperion, viendo que la dragona ya había tenido que utilizar su dragón del rayo para poder neutralizar a los soldados de Justice Princesse.

\- En tu mensaje decías que estábamos en una situación critica, ¿que quieres decir coneja? - expreso Ryuko cruzándose de brazos, mostrando les el lote de miraculous.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo así que seré breve, Ladybug cree que esto es una trampa de Hawk Moth, que planea desatar otra plaga roja - expuso esta tendiéndole los miraculous de la abeja y el perro a Ryuko y los del mono y caballo a Viperion - dentro de la caja vienen escritas las identidades - expreso viendo la serpiente en el horizonte algo volando hacia el Françoise Dupont, dilatándose sus pupilas al reconocer lo que eran.

\- Demonos prisa - dijo Viperion corriendo todo lo que le permitía su cuerpo, viendo Ryuko el enjambre que iba hacia ellos, aquello solo significaba muchos problemas.

**_College_ Françoise Dupont, momentos antes de soltarse la plaga roja**

Ricardo se encontraba en medio del patio, discutiendo con Mendeleiev, su instinto le decía que debía clausurar las clases del día, algo no cuadraba.

\- Señor Garcia, no entiendo a que viene este impulso de acabar las clases del día de hoy, se que esta preocupado por el joven Agreste como todo el mundo, pero las clases servirían para que nos distraigamos de cualquier pensamiento - argumento la profesora teniendo a D'Argencourt de acuerdo con ella, negando el español.

\- Me temo que no es una buena idea, el alumnado así como los docentes no estaremos concentrados por que estaremos preocupados por el alumno en cuestión - argumento este antes de continuar hablando - Ademas ese vídeo es demasiado conveniente, quiero decir, la gente ya esta preocupada por que Chat Noir no ha aparecido para ayudar a Ladybug, ¿quien dice que todo esto no es sino una trampa orquestada por Hawk Moth? - cuestiono el hombre saliendo Alya junto a Nino mientras tanto, y como si lo hubiese invocado, numerosas mariposas rojas se acercaban al edificio.

\- ¡Akumas! - grito Alya al ver aquel enjambre de insectos de color carmesí yendo hacia las instalaciones, yendo hacia alumnos y profesores por igual, viendo como Juleka, Rose, D'Argencourt y Bustier eran blanco de uno, transformándose en Refleckta, Princesa Fragance, Dark Blade y Zombizou, empezando los alumnos y profesores a huir, siendo algunos alcanzados por el perfume de Princesa Fragance, consiguiendo Chloe ser una de las que escapo, gracias a Sabrina.

\- ¡Corre Chloe! - le dijo la de las lentes antes de ser alcanzada por un rayo proveniente de Dark Blade, convirtiéndola en uno de sus caballeros, apareciendo sobre el de la armadura el emblema de la mariposa.

\- _Esa me resultaba mas útil como Vaniser o Miraculer, inútil_ \- se quejo Crisom Moth antes de dar ordenes mientras la gente huía - _Conseguidme a Illustrator y a Stormy Weather, los Akumas capaces de volar patrullad y encontrad a los héroes desde el aire_ \- ordeno el villano a sus lacayos, aprovechando esos segundos Ricardo para escapar, siendo arrinconado al igual que Chloe por Ryuko.

\- Esto se pondrá muy feo si Dark Cupid aparece - expuso el adulto temiendo esa posibilidad, teniendo que agacharse para evitar ser vista por la villana del clima, la cual volaba junto a su sombrilla, buscando algo.

\- Eso fue lo que casi nos costo la victoria la ultima vez - expuso Chloe cruzándose de brazos, mientras Ryuko sacaba los miraculous.

\- En ese caso callaos y a mover el culo, necesitamos a todos los héroes posibles - expuso la dragona quitando le Chloe el miraculous de la mano, materializándose Pollen mientras Ricardo cogía la joya mágica con mas cuidado.

\- Mi reina cuando usted desee - indico Pollen a su portadora, la cual no tardo en ponerse la peineta mientras el español hacia lo mismo con la gargantilla.

\- Cuando tu quieras Ricardo - expuso Barkk asintiendo aquel hombre, esperando un par de segundos a que pasase Illustrator en una motocicleta claramente dibujada por este.

\- ¿Cual es el plan? - cuestiono el hombre contestando Ryuko.

\- De momento resistir hasta que Ladybug diga lo contrario - expuso la dragona enfurruñándose la rubia.

\- En ese caso si acabamos con algún Akuma por el camino mucho mejor - expreso la hija del alcalde, temiendo durante unos instantes que sus padres hubiesen sido demonizados de nuevo - No debes dejarte llevar por la negatividad, tu puedes, Pollen, aguijones fuera - dijo la rubia dando paso a su transformación, convirtiéndose en Queen Bee, mientras Ricardo suspirando.

\- Juntos somos invencibles, ademas, tienes alguien por quien luchar - le expuso Barkk asintiendo aquel hombre.

\- Muy bien, Barkk, caninos fuera - dijo el hombre siendo la kwami de la lealtad absorbida por el miraculous, dando paso a su transformación, el traje que usaba se asemejaba al de Chat Noir, excpeto que era de color marrón oscuro con detalles café, botas altas de color marrón con el borde en negro, guantes hasta la mitad del brazo, viendo como en el pectoral, sobre el corazón había grabado una estrella de 8 puntas, sus cabellos eran negros y salvajes con 2 orejas como de perro color café medio caídas, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara de color café, sonriendo mostrando sus caninos inusualmente largos - Mas nos vale entonces hacer lo mejor posible nuestro trabajo, proteger París - expreso Canis custode saliendo los tres héroes de su escondite, alertando a Stone Heart y a Zombizou, aquello resultaría complicado.

(-)

Mientras tanto Viperion se había llevado cargando a Max y a Kim, pareciendo le increíble que ambos hubiesen sido elegidos para llevar los miraculous, aunque bien pensado tenia sentido, al menos por Max, ocultándose los tres dentro de un autobús que había sido abandonado por sus ocupantes, posiblemente al ver los akumas rojos.

\- Gracias Viperion - dijo Kim asintiendo Max, viendo afuera para comprobar su algun villano se encontraba vigilando.

\- Estamos a salvo, por ahora - dijo el de las lentes ajustándose las, mientras Markov salia de su mochila, sacando Viperion ambas joyas místicas.

\- Se que va en contra de lo que dice Ladybug de saber las identidades - expreso el héroe serpiente maldiciéndose por tener dificultades para expresarse - Pero estamos en una situación critica, por eso os necesitamos a los dos - dijo Viperion mirándose ambos jóvenes, sacando Kim primero la corona del rey mono.

\- Había un 59% de posibilidades de que fueses Roi Signe - expreso Max sacando su propio miraculous, saliendo Kaalki mientras Xuppu empezaba a hacer pedorretas.

\- ¿Tienes que ser un bufón incluso en estos momentos Xuppu?- expreso Kaalki cruzándose de brazos, mientras el kwami del mono sacaba la lengua en señal de burla.

\- Se que estamos en una situación muy mala, pero es en estos momentos cuando debemos sonreír con mas ahincó - expreso Xuppu cruzándose de brazos y girándose para no mirar al kwami del caballo, mientras Max y Kim se miraban, riendo un poco el atleta.

\- Tío, tienes agallas para enfrentar Akumas, y no te atreves a pedirle una cita a Alix - dijo Kim sonrojándose levemente el joven moreno, mientras Viperion arqueaba una ceja, Alix era una chica, complicada, y eso siendo amable, ¿que había visto el chico mas inteligente del Françoise Dupont en la atleta?

\- Mis cuestiones sentimentales no son de tu incumbencia Kim - se quejo el joven mirando al kwami caballo - ¿Cual es el plan de Ladybug? - pregunto por cortesía mas que por otra cosa, encogiéndose de hombros Viperion, aquel gesto no le gusto a ninguno de los otros dos jóvenes.

\- Fue Bunnix quien me confió vuestros miraculous, supongo que debemos confiar en que tenga algo en mente - expuso el héroe serpiente hablando Markov.

\- Sin Ladybug nuestras posibilidades de victoria son próximas al 1%, combinado a que no se ha visto hoy a Chat Noir hace pensar que el plan de Ladybug sea buscarlo - expuso el robot hablando Xuppu.

\- Basta ya de charla, yo digo que pasemos a la acción - exigió el kwami del mono respondiendo le el del caballo.

\- No pensé que diría esto pero, mi hermano aquí presente tiene razón no tenemos tiempo para tomar un té - expuso Kaalki a su portador, el cual solo miro a su amigo dispuesto a luchar.

\- Xuppu, que empiece el espectáculo - dijo Kim siendo absorbido Xuppu por el miraculous, dándole el traje que recordaba claramente a Sun Wukong, el mítico rey mono, mientras Max terminaba de ajustarse las gafas.

\- Kaalki al galope - dijo Max siendo vista su transformación por Viperion y Roi Signe, dando paso el de piel oscura a su alter ego, Pegasse, mirando por la ventana hablando Markov.

\- No hay ningún Akuma informático de momento, sin embargo creo que seria recomendable desconectarme para evitar que puedan controlarme y ser blanco de Hawk Moth - expreso el robot pensando Pegasse en aquello, no le gustaba la idea pero no tenia muchas opciones.

\- Ve dentro del centro y activas tu sistema de letargo en mi taquilla - le indico Pegasse a la maquina, la cual se iba a ir cuando dijo algo - Una cosa mas, si Mendeleiev esta akumatizada avísanos - pidió el de las lentes entendiendo sus compañeros esa petición, Kuami buster tenia el poder de quitarle sus kwamis y dejarlos sin poderes, expuestos a ser demonizados.

(-)

De manera simultanea, Bunnix se había encontrado con Alya y Nino y se los había llevado a la habitación de Marinette, viendo algo Alya junto al ordenador.

\- Marinette se dejo el móvil, no tenemos como contactar con ella - expreso la bloguera pensando en como estaría su amiga, notando Nino su preocupación, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- No te preocupes Alya, seguro que esta bien - expreso el joven de las lentes sonriendo Alya, dándose un beso ambos carraspeando Bunnix.

\- Es una escena muy bonita, en serio, pero en estos momentos tenemos un problema mucho mayor hay afuera - expreso la portadora del conejo, mirándose los chicos con gafas mientras sacaba los miraculous de ambos.

\- ¿Estas segura que es una buena idea? - cuestiono Nino señalando la portadora del conejo los numerosos akumas que revoloteaban hay afuera - Casi mejor los cogemos, ¿No Alya? - expreso el joven asintiendo su novia, cogiendo el miraculous materializándose Trixx delante de ella.

\- Tenemos que tener cuidado Alya, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez - expreso el kwami del engaño asintiendo la joven, recordando que cayo bajo el influjo de Scarlet Moth la ultima vez, agachando la cabeza Nino desanimado, no fue capaz de salvarla en aquella ocasión.

\- No es el momento de pensar en esas cosas - dijo Bunnix cruzada de brazos, asimilando que su amiga diseñadora era Ladybug todavía, aunque bien pensado era lógico, pues la chica tendía a desaparecer a menudo, así como a poner excusas casi imposibles de creer - Se por una buena fuente que el mejor método de romper el hechizo de Dark Cupid es un beso de amor - expreso la coneja blanca sonrojándose ambos jóvenes, cogiendo Nino la pulsera sacando a Wayzz del interior de la joya mágica.

\- Tenemos que idear un plan de acción - expreso el kwami de la protección mientras la coneja mantenía el oído alerta a lo que ocurría abajo, gracias a sus poderes su oído era mucho mas agudo, escuchando como Sabine intentaba tranquilizar a Tom.

\- No podemos derrotar nosotros solos a Hawk Moth, la ultima vez se nos escapo por culpa de ese ifrit - expreso Alya recordando como se iban volando sobre un Sentimonstruo creado por Mayura, hablando Bunnix.

\- Necesitamos a todos para esto, si lo intentamos nosotros tres acabaremos vencidos en un instante, aunque claro, yo puedo escapar con facilidad - expreso la coneja hablando Trixx.

\- Debemos resistir, Ladybug ha ido en busca de Chat Noir - expreso el kwami zorro mirando Wayzz al DJ, el cual solo se llevo una mano a la nuca.

\- Si por el camino vencemos a un Akuma o dos mejor, ¿verdad? - expreso el joven de las lentes asintiendo Bunnix, aunque ninguno era lo bastante poderoso para vencer a Hawk Moth si podían vencer a sus Akumas, mermar las tropas enemigos sonaba a un buen plan.

\- Debemos tener cuidado, el mínimo error podría costarnos muy caro - expuso Wayzz riendo Bunnix.

\- Hawk Moth no es precisamente muy inteligente - expreso estornudando Crisom Moth desde donde estaba - Cuando lo del Día de los Héroes os akumatizo a los dos y Chloe, ¿no es así? - expuso Bunnix asintiendo ambos jóvenes y kwamis - Si hubiese sido el en vez de enviados a cazar a Ladybug y Chat Noir os habría hecho entregar vuestros miraculous, así si perdía la batalla al menos me llevaría un buen premio de consolación - explico mirándose la pareja así como los kwamis, aquel argumento era bastante solido.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que Hawk Moth solo pudo escapar porque tuvo suerte? - pregunto Alya asintiendo Bunnix, mirando detenidamente a Trixx, pensando como se sentiría si lo hubiese perdido, cuando algo alerto a Bunnix.

\- No hay tiempo, algo malo esta pasando abajo - expuso la coneja poniéndose en guardia, como si algo malo fuese a pasar, mirando Wayzz a Nino.

\- Hay que transformarse - dijo el kwami de la protección asintiendo el joven de con gafas.

\- Wayzz, caparazón fuera - dijo Nino siendo el kwami tortuga absorbido por el miraculous, dando inicio a su transformación, quedando Carapace en su lugar - Da gusto estar de vuelta nenas - dijo el héroe tortuga bufando Bunnix, pensando como le iría al resto.

\- Trixx, vamos allá - dijo Alya absorbiendo el miraculous al kwami zorro, transformándose en Rena Rouge, saliendo los tres de la habitación de Marinette, viendo como Stormy Weather estaba sobrevolando la ciudad, ocultándose entre las chimeneas.

\- Bueno la cosa se ve que esta mal, pero seguro que no hay manera de que empeoren - expreso Carapace olvidando una ley de toda serie de animación, nunca digas que las cosas pueden empeorar.

**Torre Eiffel**

Crisom Moth se encontraba subiendo a aquella estructura, convocando a Prime Queen a su presencia.

\- De momento todo se amolda a nuestro plan, Scarlet Mayura - dijo el villano observando la ciudad desde su posición, acercándose la portadora del pavo real, Catalist y Volpina a donde estaba.

\- Por supuesto señor, por desgracia, Verity Queen y Kwami Buster se nos han escapado - expuso Catalist cruzándose de brazos Volpina.

\- No entiendo para que necesitamos a esas dos, ya tienes un gran ejercito anciano hay afuera, y aun esta por crecer - expreso la zorra contestando Crisom Moth sin siquiera girarse.

\- Mas vale calidad que cantidad, Verity Queen podría indicarnos la localización del guardián obligando a los héroes a decírnoslo, mientras que Kwami Buster puede inutilizar sus poderes mejor que cualquier otro Akuma, es cuestión de estrategia, algo que no parece importante mocosa, lo que estamos haciendo no lo hemos decidido del día a la noche, han sido semanas pensando como causar un revuelo que me permita desatar otra plaga de Akumas por la ciudad, decidir a quienes quiero convertir en súper villano para que formen mi ejercito, así como quienes recibirán un Sentimonstruo - explico Crisom Moth a Volpina haciendo esta oídos sordos, extendiendo Scarlet Mayura una de sus plumas a Prime Queen, volviendo a liberar a Cable-Roc, el ave de pantallas grazno antes de emprender el vuelo.

\- Pronto podremos trasladar a todos nuestros villanos donde quedamos - dijo Prime Queen a su amo, el cual solo pensaba en Adrien, el chico sabia que era Hawk Moth, preguntándose donde estaría, por desgracia ese inútil de su guardaespaldas parecía intuir que iba a pasar algo porque había desaparecido cual fantasma, ¿como alguien de esa constitución podía desaparecer así?

\- Si quieres que se haga bien entrégame a MI Sentimonstruo - expreso Volpina suspirando Crisom Moth, mirando a su aliada por antonomasia.

\- Cumple su capricho Scarlet Mayura - ordeno el villano acercándose esta con un amok preparado, diciendo.

\- ¿Cual te interesa de todas las opciones? - le pregunto la portadora del pavo real sonriendo la zorra, aquello se pondría muy mal para los héroes de París.

(-)

Mientras todo esto ocurría Ladybug y Sølv Ulv corrían por los tejados, viendo la basílica del Sacro Coeur, habían llegado a Montmartre, señalando aquella daga un bloque de apartamentos, recordando Ladybug una conversación que tuvo con su novio hace tiempo.

\- La madre de Adrien tiene un piso en este barrio, debe ser este - expreso la catarina ligeramente ansiosa de ver al rubio, usando el yo-yo para ver cuantos pisos tenia el edificio, mientras la daga se movía ligeramente hacia arriba.

\- Es este edificio, en alguna de las plantas superiores - expuso la loba plateada empezando ambas a saltar por los balcones de aquel edificio de pisos de lujo, deteniéndose sobre el cuarto piso, viendo desde allí perfectamente la basílica, mientras en la lejanía los akumas iban acercándose, posiblemente atraídos por las emociones negativas del rubio, viendo que las cortinas estaban tendidas viendo sin embargo que la puerta de cristal se encontraba abierta, entrando ambas heroínas encontrándose con un entorno aunque claramente de lujo muy deplorable, estando Sølv Ulv a punto de resbalar con una botella de vidrio, viendo que no era otra cosa sino cerveza, enfurruñándose la rubia noruega, empezando a buscar a su primo, cuando sonó su miraculous.

\- Sera mejor que te destransforme y busques algo para tu kwami, yo buscare a Adrien - ordeno Ladybug entrando en lo que suponía debía ser el dormitorio principal, viendo la cama de matrimonio deshecha y sobre esta tumbado al rubio, acercándose para comprobar como estaba, viendo el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba en esos momentos, sus ojos aunque abiertos se encontraban vacíos de toda emoción, como si su mente estuviese en blanco, mirando al techo o eso parecía, pues realmente estaba mirando a la nada - ¿Adrien? - pregunto la joven acercándose al rubio un poco mas, viendo que no llevaba chaqueta ni chaleco, solo un jersey de manga corta negra la cual había rasgado posiblemente el joven, sus pantalones estaban sucios, apestando en muchos sentidos, pero parecía que al joven no le importaba - ¿Adrien podemos hablar? - pregunto acercándose al chico, poniendo su rostro delante de el del rubio, mirando a sus ojos, viendo como un leve brillo adornaba estos, aunque en su mayoría seguían siendo opacos y oscuros.

\- ¿Es esto un sueño? - cuestiono el joven negando con un movimiento de cabeza la heroína, ayudando al chico a incorporarse, notando como este no oponía resistencia.

\- Adrien la ciudad te necesita, Hawk Moth ha enviado un ejercito de Akumas, por favor necesito que ... - le dijo la heroína viendo como el chico se volvía a echar en la cama y se tumbaba de lado, quedando de espaldas a la catarina - ¿Me estas escuchando? - le pregunto ligeramente molesta con el rubio, no tenia tiempo en ese momento para tonterías.

\- Siempre has sido capaz de salvar la ciudad, incluso sin mi, podrás hacerlo de nuevo - expreso Adrien negándose a cooperar, endureciendo la mirada Ladybug, cogiendo y levantándose para poder mirarlo a los ojos, girándose este de nuevo.

\- ¡¿Estas huyendo de mi?! - grito la heroína enfadara, no recibiendo respuesta alguna por parte del chico, pensando en que podía tenerlo así, que pudo pasar para que en apenas dos días hubiese pasado de ser alguien risueño a un completo amargado, golpeándole con el yo-yo en la cabeza.

\- Auch - se quejo el rubio llevándose la mano a la cabeza y levantándose, viendo a Ladybug ligeramente encorvada y con las manos en jarra en sus caderas, notando entonces Ladybug los ojos del chico, no era miedo a la batalla, sino a las consecuencias de esta, recordando lo conversado con Plagg.

\- ¿Es verdad? - le pregunto acercándose al rubio, mirándolo mas de cerca, sintiendo Adrien la intensidad de esa mirada, como si buscase en lo mas profundo de su alma - Tu padre es Hawk Moth - afirmo la chico bajando la mirada el rubio volviendo a tumbarse, no deseaba hablar del tema - Se que te resulta difícil, pero ... - mas no pudo continuar cuando el chico se levanto claramente enfadado.

\- ¿Difícil? no, no es difícil, es una puñetera pesadilla - le contesto enfurruñándose Ladybug.

\- Ese lenguaje - le recrimino la joven volviendo el chico a tumbarse.

\- ¿A ti que te importa lo que diga? - cuestiono Adrien sin dejarle dar respuesta a la catarina - Tu también dices palabras mal sonantes a veces - le recrimino respirando Ladybug, necesitaba estar calmada si quería ayudar a Adrien.

\- ¿Que te da mas miedo? - dijo la chica girando la cabeza el rubio - ¿Enfrentar a tu padre o que este sea Hawk Moth? - le cuestiono volviendo Adrien a quedarse en silencio, como si no quisiese enfrentar a esa realidad - Negar que lo sea no evita que sea verdad, Adrien por favor - pidió la joven quedándose todo en un incomodo silencio, antes de oírlo suspirar.

\- Si le vencemos a Hawk Moth me quedo solo, si perdemos me quedare solo, da igual el resultado, en cualquier caso, lo pierdo todo - contesto el chico negando la catarina, viendo como el chico que amaba se rendía así sin mas, decidiendo respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse y poder transmitirle confianza.

\- Eso no es cierto - le contesto posando una mano en el hombro del chico, tumbándose ligeramente sobre aquel colchón - Aun tienes a nuestros amigos, a tus primos, a tu tía, me tienes a mi, nunca te dejaríamos solo mi amor - expuso la joven consiguiendo que el chico se girase y la mirase fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que el rubio sonriese.

\- ¿Que he hecho para merecer tu amor _Lianhua_? - pregunto el chico sonriendo la catarina.

\- Ser un caballero, noble, sincero, apuesto, espontaneo, divertido, ser en definitiva todo aquello que no esperaba de ti _chaton_ \- contesto dándole respuesta le chico girando su cuerpo para quedar medio tumbado de frente a ella.

\- Tu también has resultado ser una muy buena amiga - contesto enfurruñándose la joven de ojos azul cielo, riendo un poco el rubio - Es broma es broma, pero, tiene su verdad, has estado hay en todo momento, en las buenas y en las malas, ayudándome, apoyando mis decisiones, eres amable, cariñosa, justa, honrada, eres un rayo de sol en un día nublado, eres la luz que evita que me pierda en la oscuridad - expuso el chico sintiendo Ladybug su corazón latir a gran velocidad, acercándose mas al chico.

\- Adrien yo ... - no pudo seguir hablando cuando el chico la atrapo entre sus labios, empezando a besarla lentamente, respondiendo la heroína al beso, llevando una de sus manos a las hebras doradas que eran los cabellos del chico, mientras este lentamente llevaba su mano zurda lentamente por el muslo derecho de la joven, subiendo hacia sus caderas, llevándolas hacia las nalgas de la joven, cuando un carraspeo los saco a ambos de aquella situación casi mágica, rompiendo la unión de sus labios para mirar hacia la puerta del dormitorio, viendo a Sølv Ulv con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Os estabais divirtiendo? - cuestiono divertida sonrojándose ambos adolescentes - Si habéis dejado de haceros arrumacos ahora mismo ahí afuera hay una batalla y varias miles de personas que necesitan a Ladybug y Chat Noir - expreso sonrojándose hasta las orejas Ladybug mientras Adrien se ponía de pie claramente avergonzado por la situación en la que estaba.

\- My lady creo que ella tiene razón, aunque desearía seguir entre tus brazos recibiendo tu amor nuestra misión en estos momentos es mas importante - expuso Adrien intentando desviar cualquier comentario de su prima fuera de lo que hubiese visto u oído, respirando Ladybug para despejar cualquier pensamiento impuro de su mente.

\- Tienes razón debemos montarnos, quiero decir centrarnos - contesto Ladybug arqueando una ceja Adrien, ni en sus fantasías mas extrañas había imaginado a su novia diciendo algo así - Vamos a ello - dijo respirando de nuevo para calmar su mente y centrarse en lo que tocaba en ese momento, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama antes de abrir el yo-yo y sacar una pequeña caja negra hexagonal, reconociendo Adrien que era - Adrien Agreste dentro de esta caja se encuentra el miraculous del gato negro que te concederá el poder de la destrucción, lo usaras para luchar contra el mal a mi lado como mi amigo, confidente, compañero, y, como mi novio - dijo la joven contestando el rubio.

\- No se si sera buena idea ser pareja Ladybug, ya tengo novia y no la reemplazaría por nadie en el mundo, pues es la chica mas extraordinaria que existe - confeso el rubio sintiendo la joven latir su corazón a mil, antes del chico coger con delicadeza la caja, abriéndola revelando en su interior el anillo, liberando una luz verde que no tardo en rodear a Adrien, materializándose Plagg delante del rubio.

\- Cachorro - dijo el kwami con forma de gato negro lanzándose a los brazos de Adrien, dándole un abrazo al rubio - ¡Eres un idiota! dejarme con ella y sin dotación de mi adorado camemberg - le reprocho Plagg girándose para no mirar al chico, sonriendo Adrien al escucharlo.

\- Perdona por preocuparte Plagg, se que no debí de actuar así pero, me sentía confuso, necesitaba estar solo - le confeso el rubio mientras Sølv Ulv solo suspiraba.

\- Primo, creo que tuviste que ir a buscarnos en vez de alejarte, mira el lio en el que estamos por ello - exclamo la loba plateada disponiéndose a recriminar Ladybug las palabras de la rubia de ojos azules, pero Adrien se le adelanto.

\- Por mucho que no me guste tienes razón Sølv Ulv - expuso respirando el chico profundamente, llegando sus pulmones de aire - Debí de actuar como alguien maduro y sobreponerme, en vez de escapar como un crio - confeso posando Ladybug una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

\- Todos tenemos derecho a sentirnos mal Adrien, no importa los golpes que nos de la vida, lo importante es volver a levantarse - expreso la joven cogiendo de las manos al rubio - El profesor Garcia me dijo en una ocasión de gran dificultad que, una sonrisa no significa la ausencia de problemas, sino la capacidad de ser feliz por encima de ellos - expuso la catarina asintiendo Plagg poniéndose al lado de su portador.

\- Chico, tenemos trabajo - insinuó Plagg asintiendo el joven de cabellos dorados.

\- Muy bien, Plagg, garras fuera - conjuro el chico siendo el kwami absorbido por el anillo, transformándose en Chat Noir, hablando Sølv Ulv.

\- ¿Tenemos algún plan? - cuestiono la loba pensando Ladybug en algo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras Chat Noir pensaba en algo, lo primero era saber que efectivos tenían en esta lucha.

\- Debemos reagruparnos - sugirió el gato negro asintiendo Ladybug - Lo mejor seria un lugar fácilmente defendible, una vez reunidos trazaremos un plan de ataque - expuso el gato pensando Ladybug en aquello, resultaba un buen plan.

\- Me parece bien, y creo saber que lugar es el adecuado - expuso la catarina cogiendo su yo-yo y enviando un mensaje de voz a Ryuko, Viperion y Bunnix - Aquí Ladybug a todos, necesito que vayáis a la mansión Agreste, nos reagruparemos allí - insto la heroína del traje moteado a sus aliados, recibiendo una respuesta de Viperion.

**Momentos antes**

Queen Bee extendió la cuerda de su peonza para poder columpiarse y esquivar un puñetazo de Stone Heart, mientras Canis custode giraba su porra para bloquear los besos voladores de Zombizou, teniendo éxito en esta hazaña, mirando el suelo teniendo una idea.

\- Ryuko golpea a Stone Heart todo lo que puedas que se haga titanico - indico a la dragona la cual se encontraba esquivando los pisotones de su oponente.

\- ¡¿Estas de coña?! - respondió claramente preocupada ante aquello, saltando el perro golpeando a aquel coloso de rocas, haciéndose este aun mas grande, esquivando otro pisotón de aquel gigante viendo como se formaban pequeñas grietas en el suelo - Ahora entiendo - expreso la dragona empezando a golpear las piernas de su oponente, mientras Queen Bee se ponía en guardia, pasando a estar en lucha contra Zombizou, llegando a ser alcanzada por uno de aquellos besos.

\- _Maravilloso Zombizou, ahora ordenale que se deja akumatizar_ \- ordeno Crisom Moth a su sirvienta, asintiendo esta cuando recibió una patada voladora por parte de Canis custode, acercándose a la reina abeja.

-Libertas - conjuro el heroe canino tocando la frente de la abeja, liberándola del control mental al que estaba sometida, viéndose un tanto confundida - No hay tiempo abejita - expuso el hombre cogiendo del brazo a la abeja y activando una grabación de voz en su arma.

\- _Venon_ \- se escucho decir a aquella porra con la voz de Queen Bee, activando el poder de la abeja y golpeando con este a Zombizou.

\- ¿A que ha venido eso? - cuestiono la abeja saltando el perro dándole una patada voladora a Stone Heart en la cabeza, haciéndose aun mas grande, intentando aplastar a Queen Bee con la palma derecha, evitándolo la abeja.

\- Con un Akuma capaz de robar nuestras voces tener una grabación me parecía una buena idea - expreso el perro saltando al suelo acabando en la espalda de Stone Heart, haciendo lo mismo la abeja, intentando aplastar este de un pisotón al perro, esquivando este hundiéndose el suelo bajo el villano, acercándose Ryuko.

\- Hacerle mas pesado para que el suelo no pueda soportarlo y se venga abajo, brillante - expuso la dragona sonriendo el perro, llegando le el mensaje de voz a Ryuko, escuchándolo - Retirada - indico la heroína escamosa escuchándose la primer alarma de los miraculous de Queen Bee y Canis custode, viendo como se acercaba The Mime - Wind Dragon - conjuro la heroína creando una cortina de niebla, aprovechando eso para escapar los tres héroes.

(-)

Dando una voltereta lateral Bunnix esquivaba el proyectil dibujado por Illustrator, saltando hasta quedar en pegada espalda con espalda con Rena Rouge, mientras Carapace bloqueaba varios virotes disparados por los caballeros de Dark Blade.

\- Capturadlos para el rey Crisom Moth, por mi estirpe - dijo el villano señalando hacia los tres héroes con su espada, empezando a correr varios de sus vasallos contra el héroe tortuga, bloqueando los golpes de las alabardas con su escudo.

\- Tenemos que ayudarlo - expreso Rena claramente preocupada por su novio, mirando Bunnix a Illustrator, el cual no paraba de dibujar creando un cañón, disparando contra ellas, teniendo las dos heroínas que rodar por el suelo para evitar ser voladas por los aires, lanzándose Rena al ataque contra los caballeros, ayudando a Carapace contra estos, chocando su flauta como si fuese una espada con las alabardas, luchando con fiereza contra aquellos oponentes, mientras varios de aquellos ballesteros se ponían para disparar por la espalda a Carapace, interponiéndose Bunnix en el camino bloqueando los proyectiles con su sombrilla.

\- Gracias Bunnix - dijo Carapace volviendo a la ofensiva contra sus caballeros, buscando Dark Blade a mas personas para agregar a su ejercito, cuando un sonido capto la atención de todos, viendo como una inmensa serpiente de ojos amarillos iba hacia ellos.

\- ¡¿Es una broma?! - exclamo Bunnix viendo a como la hidra reptaba hacia ellos, eso significaba que Lila había sido demonizada, y que posiblemente el vídeo de Adrien secuestrado fuese otra treta de Hawk Moth, los enemigos se multiplicaban como moscas, dibujando algo Ilustrator, creando una especie de gafas de visión nocturna, buscando fuera de la batalla, señalando un edificio que contendría numerosos civiles.

\- Ha dibujado una gafas de visión térmica, sera condenado el muy hijo de ... - bramo Rena poniéndose junto a su novio, pegándose a estos Bunnix, cuando la hidra iba a propinarle un buen topetazo con su cola.

\- ¡Shelter! - conjuro Carapace a aquel portento protector, creando una cúpula de energía a su alrededor, por desgracia eso significaba también que había usado su poder especial, vibrando en esos momentos una de las orejas de Bunnix, recibiendo el mensaje de Ladybug, pensando en sus opciones, podrían huir a través de la madriguera, pero existía el riesgo de que esos dos viesen algo que no debían, y bastante nerviosa estaba por lo que sabia y tenia que asimilar, cuando se fijo en algo que tenían debajo, acercándose a Rena y susurrándole algo al oído, mientras la cúpula se agrietaba - Chicas - dijo el héroe tortuga empezando a temer por su seguridad y la de sus compañeras.

\- Descuida tenemos un plan - le dijo Rena a Carapace, susurrándole lo que harían a continuación, asintiendo este - Muy bien fase uno, ¡mirage! - grito la portadora del miraculous del zorro, creando una gran llamarada que cegó a todos justo cuando la cúpula de energía creada por el portador del miraculous de la tortuga se rompió, cuando los villanos volvieron a ver veían como tres grupos idénticos de héroes huían en direcciones distintas, separándose, sin haberse fijado en la boca de alcantarilla que había justo en medio de la calle, viéndose a los tres héroes correr por aquel apestoso lugar hacia la mansión Agreste.

(-)

Problemas, eso es lo que pensaba Viperion desde hacia una eternidad, llevaba mas de cincuenta intentos de librarse de Stormy Weather, Princesa Fragance y Refleckta, primero había intentado inutilizar a la chica del clima, con éxito pero siendo sus compañeros alcanzados por el gas de la princesa del perfuma, había intentando librarse de la princesa, siendo sus compañeros neutralizados por Refleckta, por suerte cada vez que lo hacia el resultado era mejor, perseverancia, inteligencia, intuición y buena memoria para recordar que había fallado la anterior vez, esas eran las cualidades que cualquier portador del miraculous de la serpiente necesitaba, en esos momentos se encontraba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con Reflecta, evitando por todos los medios ser alcanzado por su rayo, viendo como Roi Signe conseguía tocar a Princesa Fragance con la caja de petardos que le había dado su poder especial, agarrando a su hermana y rompiendo el espejo que llevaba en la muñeca, liberándola de Crisom Moth, cuando su lira sonó, estaba recibiendo un mensaje entrante.

-_ Aquí Ladybug a todos, necesito que vayáis a la mansión Agreste, nos reagruparemos allí_ \- decía la grabación sonriendo Viperion, habían pasado tres minutos luchando contra ese trió de villanas cuando al fin tenían un plan, sintiendo una ráfaga de aire elevarlo por los aires, se había olvidado de la chica del clima.

\- Second change - conjuro Viperion a su poder especial, había ideado una manera de librarse de esas tres que resultaría rápido y eficaz, volviendo atrás en el tiempo, viéndose que estaba junto a sus compañeros de armas rodeados por Refleckta y Princesa Fragance, teniendo varios coches a su alrededor, si sus cálculos no fallaban en unos treinta segundos aparecería Stormy Weather, y dos minutos después un amok flotaría cerca de ellas, debía conseguir escapar antes de eso, pero claro primero ocurriría.

\- Alboroto - la invocación del poder especial de Roi Signe, cayendo en sus manos una caja de petardos, cogiendo el héroe serpiente a ambos compañeros por la muñeca para evitar el rayo de Refleckta, lanzando los por los aires para después saltar y patear a Princesa Fragance en la mano derecha, desviando su perfume controlador de mentes con ello, para a continuación saltar detrás de un coche rojo, que es donde habían caído sus compañeros - ¿A que ha venido eso? - cuestiono el mono dándole respuesta.

\- Ya hemos pasado por esto por eso se que tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que Stormy Weather aparezca y nos de problemas - expuso Viperion viendo como su hermana convertirá en villana levantaba el coche, como las ultimas diecisiete veces, indicándole al héroe simio que rodase por el suelo, mientras el se alejaba con Pegasse, lanzando el mono su bastón para despistar a la princesa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - cuestiono el héroe caballo asintiendo Viperion, viendo como su compañero con corona esquivaba el coche que le lanzaron.

\- Tienes que abrir un portal a la mansión Agreste - le dijo casi en un susurro mirando el caballo a su alrededor - Ladybug nos ordenara reunirnos allí a todos - le explico asintiendo el caballo, cuando un sonido fue captado por ambos, el crepitar del aire por un relámpago, saltando hacia atrás evitando el ataque de la villana del clima.

\- Roi Signe aquí - dijo Pegasse siendo empujado por el viento de aquella villana al igual que Viperion, rodando por el suelo empezando a rociar la princesa su perfume, lanzando el mono uno de los petardos de la caja contra este, resultando gracias a la chispa en una explosión, aprovechando los tres héroes para reagruparse, estando rodeadas por las tres.

\- No tenéis como huir chicos - dijo Refleckta apuntando con su espejo a los tres, mientras Stormy Weather desde el aire se preparaba para congelarlos, asintiendo Viperion al caballo mientras señalaba al suelo.

\- Teletrasporte - dijo Pegasse usando su poder especial, creando un portal justo debajo de los tres héroes, pillando al mono por sorpresa, que chillo al ser absorbido por este, atravesándolo, apareciendo la silueta de la mariposa en el rostro de las tres villanas.

\- _¿Donde han ido?_ \- cuestiono Crisom Moth apretando los puños, intuía que el caballo usaría su poder para que escapasen, pero le era imposible saber hacia donde habían ido.

(-)

Ladybug se encontraba revisando el mensaje de Viperion, el cual decía que ya habían llegado a la mansión, pensando ahora en como dirigirse hacia aquel edificio, teniendo Chat Noir una idea.

\- Podría utilizar mi salto de sombra - dijo el gato negro recibiendo una mirada extraña por parte de la loba plateada, mientras Ladybug solo se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Para hacer eso necesitas una sombra en el lugar deseado y verla - expuso la catarina sonriendo el gato.

\- Tenemos a alguien que puede enviarnos una imagen de ese lugar en vivo y en directo, ¿o me equivoco mi lady? - expuso el gato negro suspirando Ladybug, por mas que quisiese no podía negar que el felino tenia razón, era el método mas rápido, sencillo e irrastreable para llegar, enviando un mensaje de texto la heroína del traje moteado a Viperion para que enviase una imagen de la habitación de Adrien, llegando le a los pocos segundos.

\- ¿Estas seguro _chaton_? - cuestiono Ladybug asintiendo Chat Noir, cogiendo de brazo a Sølv Ulv del brazo y tambien a Ladybug.

\- Este viaje sera movido, así que espero tengáis el estomago vació señoritas - expuso el gato negro respirando profundamente, visualizando su habitación, viendo la imagen que Ladybug había recibido - Salto de sombra - conjuro el gato negro saltando hacia delante desvaneciéndose junto a Ladybug y Sølv Ulv.

**Mansión Agreste**

Chat Noir junto a ambas heroínas se materializaron delante mismo de Pegasse, el cual se hecho hacia atrás y cayo de culo al suelo por la impresión, escuchando golpear a alguien la ventana, viendo que se trataban de Canis custode y Queen Bee, abriendo Roi Signe la ventana, entrando los dos con Ryuko un poco mas atrás, yendo todos hacia el recibidor, viendo como la puerta principal era abierta por Rena Rouge y Bunnix, corriendo Carapace para ayudar a ambas a cerrarla, escuchando Ladybug el pitido de múltiples miraculous.

\- Dispersaos para recargar energías, luego nos reuniremos para trazar un plan - ordeno Ladybug yendo hacia el estudio del señor Agreste, viendo el cuadro de la esposa de este, acercándose Bunnix.

\- Esto no ha hecho mas que empezar - expuso la coneja asintiendo la catarina, las cosas solo iban a empeorar a partir de ese momento.

**Torre Eiffel**

Crisom Moth se encontraba con Scarlet Mayura, buscando posibles Akumas que pudiesen ser útiles, sonriendo al detectar a uno especialmente poderoso, uno que ya había estado a punto de derrotar a Chat Noir, la batalla por los miraculous aun no había hecho mas que empezar.

(-)

Mientras tanto oculta en las alcantarillas, Skorpion se encontraba andando, yendo hacia el lugar predilecto de los Akumas, la Torre Eiffel, enviándole un mensaje a Löwen, necesitaba a ese felino sarnoso si querían obtener los miraculous.

**CONTINUARA**

Me ha resultado agotador pero, aquí esta el capitulo terminado, debo decir que ha resultando complicado por tener que trabajar en varios frentes a la vez, pero la batalla no ha terminado, como ya he dicho acaba de empezar, espero os haya gustado, cualquier cosa que queráis decirme solo tenéis que escribir un review, espero leeros pronto, hasta luego pecadores.


	45. Batalla por París 2

"Saludos estimados lectores, espero estáis respetando las medidas de confinamiento, por que las cosas están por caldearse en el fic, como siempre nos leemos al final de chapter, y recordar que esto lo hago sin animo alguno de lucro."

**Capitulo 45 Victoria pirrica (Batalla por París parte 2)**

**Mansión Agreste**

\- Dispersaos para recargar energías, luego nos reuniremos para trazar un plan - ordeno Ladybug a sus compañeros, yendo hacia el estudio del señor Agreste, viendo el cuadro de Emilie Agreste, acercándose Bunnix.

\- Esto no ha hecho mas que empezar - expuso la coneja asintiendo la catarina, mirando de nuevo aquella pintura.

\- Me pregunto si podremos superar esto - dijo la heroína del traje moteado, tenia serias dudas sobre su victoria sobre Hawk Moth, y no sin razón, aunque ellos ahora eran doce eso no significaba nada, la ultima vez que paso algo similar eran cinco y estuvieron a punto de perder, escuchando a alguien hablar.

\- La duda puede minar la determinación mas firme - dijo Ricardo estando cruzado de brazos, mientras Barkk comía un trozo de pan en su hombro - Debemos centrarnos en lo que podemos hacer en estos momentos - expuso mirando Bunnix la baraja de cartas que este cargaba con el.

\- ¿Realmente ve el futuro con eso? - cuestiono la coneja cruzándose de brazos, sosteniendo en una mano su sombrilla, arqueando una ceja Ladybug.

\- Si le dijese que si, ¿acaso me creerías? - contesto asintiendo la catarina, sonriendo el hombre.

\- Yo no lo veo posible - expuso la coneja hablando el adulto.

\- En un mundo en el cual cada día aparecen mas personas con cualidades sobrehumanas la idea de que yo pueda ver el futuro no resulta tan descabellada - contesto callando con eso a la coneja - Aunque a veces no desearía poseer este don - expreso comprendiendo Ladybug lo que quería decir, pero Barkk se le adelanto.

\- Mi portador sabia que esa chica seria blanco de Hawk Moth - contesto a la pregunta no formulada, pensando en ello Bunnix, mas fue Ricardo quien lo explico.

\- El mero acto de poder ver el futuro puede cambiar los acontecimientos - explico aquel hombre - A principios de año realice una consulta y vi que la joven Marinette Dupain-Cheng seria convertida en Justice Princesse, durante estos meses e intentado retrasar lo inevitable con el fin de que los héroes de París pudiesen tener tiempo para fortalecerse y dominar sus poderes - expuso este hablando Ladybug.

\- Pero también significa que Hawk Moth tendría mas tiempo para preparar lo que ha hecho hoy - expuso la heroína del traje moteado asintiendo aquel hombre, disponiéndose a hablar.

\- El pasado pasado es, debemos centrarnos en el ahora, el tiempo juega en nuestra contra - indico asintiendo Bunnix, entrando Ryuko al igual que Rena Rouge y Carapace.

\- Creo que seria buena idea activar el cierre de seguridad, eso dificultaría que nos atacasen - expuso la dragona asintiendo Bunnix, yendo Ladybug donde sabia estaban los controles remotos que permitían activarlo, cerrándose todas las ventanas y puertas que daban al exterior con fuertes persianas de acero.

\- ¿Cual es el plan? - cuestiono alguien girándose todos para mirar a Chat Noir y a Sølv Ulv en la entrada de aquel despacho, habiendo sido la loba plateada quien formulo la pregunta, entrando el resto de héroes, siendo Queen Bee quien hablo.

\- Resulta interesante que Gabriel Agreste no se encuentre en la mansión - expuso la joven de cabellos rubios asintiendo Ricardo, el cual no tardo en pronunciar las palabras mágicas para transformarse.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que ese hombre es un ermitaño, tiene razón - expuso Viperion mirando Ladybug a Chat Noir a los ojos, preguntándole de manera silenciosa si quería que se lo dijese, asintiendo este.

\- Eso se debe a que Gabriel Agreste es Hawk Moth - soltó Ladybug mirándose todos los allí reunidos, viendo aquello como una locura, mientras Canis custode solo arqueaba una ceja, preguntando inmediatamente.

\- ¿Como has llegado a esa conclusión? - cuestiono el héroe perro recibiendo respuesta con gran rapidez.

\- Por que Adrien Agreste así nos lo confirmo a Chat Noir y a mi - contesto Ladybug mirándose los allí reunidos de nuevo, escuchando murmullos hablando Sølv Ulv.

\- Ladybug tiene razón, usamos mi poder para rastrear a Adrien y nos llevo hasta Montmartre, ese vídeo de el capturado por los Filos de Jade resulto ser falso, era una ilusión creada por Volpina - explico la loba hablando Carapace preocupado.

\- ¿Habéis dejado solo a ..., Adrien? - cuestiono el héroe tortuga estando a punto de delatarse, negando el gato negro.

\- En absoluto, mientras ellas rastreaban a Adrien yo fui con el guardián para que poder pedir refuerzos, enviando a Multimouse para que lo protegiese - explico el gato negro, aunque todo lo dicho era mentira tenían que crear una coartada creíble, viendo a Rena Rouge preparándose para llamarla - No os pongáis en contacto con ella, eso podría delatar su posición - indico Chat Noir acabando con las intenciones de la portadora del zorro.

\- Es bueno saber que esta a salvo pero aun así, ¿como vamos a vencer a Hawk Moth? - cuestiono Ryuko mientras Rena y Carapace se miraban claramente preocupados el uno por el otro, aun recordando lo que ocurrió la ultima vez, hablando Canis custode.

\- Debemos cortar la cabeza de la serpiente - expuso el héroe canino girándose todos hacia Viperion, estremeciéndose este, explicando Ladybug.

\- Lo que quiere decir es que debemos acabar con Hawk Moth, si le quitamos su miraculous todos los Akumas perderán sus poderes - explico la heroína respirando mas tranquilo el héroe escamoso.

\- Podemos usar mi poder para enviarnos a donde este - expuso Pegasse negando el perro.

\- Seguramente ya sepa que todos nosotros estamos activos, por lo que posiblemente tenga algún plan de contingencia en caso de que ataquemos así - expuso echándole agua a aquel plan - Primero debemos saber que Akumas y Sentimonstruos están activos - explico asintiendo todos los reunidos, saber a que se enfrentaban facilitaría sus opciones de victoria, hablando la abeja reina primero.

\- Zombizou y Stone Heart, aunque el segundo esta neutralizado gracias a Canis, en el Françoise Dupont vi como se convertían en Akumas Refleckta, Princesa Fragance y Darkblade, y por lo dicho por Sølv Ulv también tenemos a Volpina, ah y también despistamos a The Mime - expuso Queen Bee acercándose Pegasse al ordenador que había allí, empezando a trastear con el, hablando Viperion.

\- Nosotros vimos a Stormy Weather, y se que Reflekdoll debe andar por hay - expuso asintiendo todos, tomando notas Rena Rouge - No se de ningún otro por que usamos el poder de Pegasse para llegar hasta aquí - expuso el héroe serpiente mirando Bunnix fijamente al caballo, decidiendo intervenir.

\- Pues es bueno que tuvieseis al semental con vosotros - dijo la coneja arqueando una ceja todos al escuchar el halago, continuando - Nosotros enfrentamos a Illustrator, a una serpiente gigante que supongo era un Sentimonstruo, y cuando salimos de las alcantarillas vi a lo lejos a Faraon patrullando por el aire - indico tomando notas la portadora del zorro, cuando un rugido los alarmo a todos.

\- ¡Chat Noir! - se oyó temblando el gato negro saltando sobre los brazos de Ladybug, activando las cámaras exteriores Pegasse, viendo a una especie de hombre lobo afuera.

\- ¿Quien demonios es ese? - cuestiono Canis custode hablando el gato volviendo a ponerse en pie.

\- Ese es Weredad, y es el señor Dupain - explico el gato añadiendo - Y no pienso volver a enfrentarme a el - comento viéndose los héroes en un apuro, ese Akuma los había detectado, recordando el gato cierto detalle, empezando a trastear con el cuadro.

\- Si el tiene miedo todos deberíamos estar alarmados - expreso Carapace mientras todos se estremecían, el tamaño y complexión de Tom Dupain había intimidado a mas de un pretendiente - Miradlo, se ha vuelto loco - explico asintiendo Ryuko, negando el perro al igual que Viperion.

\- Si Hawk Moth es Gabriel Agreste y ese hombre nunca sale de esta sala significa que la entrada a su guarida debe estar en esta habitación - explico Canis custode viendo Pegasse las grabaciones de seguridad, viendo la combinación que necesitaba, acercándose al cuadro y pulsando la combinación correcta, empezando a descender.

\- Creo que debemos ir por hay - expuso Queen Bee viendo como el Akuma aplastaba las rejas de la entrada de un solo puñetazo, estremeciéndose levemente Canis.

\- No te culpo por tener miedo gato - dijo este asintiendo Ladybug y Sølv Ulv, recordando la primera como estaba tras enfrentar a Weredad, sonriendo con leve orgullo al pensar que incluso entonces le tenia un gran aprecio, pensando en cuanto habían crecido esos sentimientos desde entonces, llegando a través del ascensor a donde menos esperaban, un inmenso santuario subterráneo, construido en lo que parecía ser una estación de tren o metro abandonada, yendo directos hacia el final, paralizándose la loba blanca al ver lo que había hay.

\- ¡Tía Emilie! - grito Sølv Ulv delatando su identidad civil a sus compañeros de aventuras, viendo todos como en efecto se trataba de la madre de Adrien, Emilie Agreste - ¿Que hace aquí? ¿que es este lugar? - cuestiono empezando a sentir su sangre hervir, todo ese tiempo estuvo con ellos, hay abajo, acercándose Canis custode, revisando todo con la mirada.

\- Parece un sistema de soporte vital, es como si estuviese en coma - explico el hombre acercándose Max diciendo.

\- Si Hawk Moth la valora tanto esta claro que no lanzara un ataque aquí dentro - expuso el caballo asintiendo Ladybug, aunque a ninguno de los presentes les agradaba la idea de usar ese lugar como escondite, tampoco tenían muchas opciones.

\- Adrien estará destrozado cuando descubra donde estuvo su madre todo el tiempo - expuso Queen Bee asintiendo Carapace y Ryuko, hablando el gato negro.

\- Hawk Moth quiso todo este tiempo los miraculous para recuperarla - dijo el héroe felino suspirando, sintiendo como todo el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros, sintiendo como alguien le cogía de la mano, hablando Rena Rouge.

\- La verdadera pregunta es, ¿como acabo así? - expuso la portadora del zorro pensando Ladybug en los últimos meses, recordando cuando su miraculous se daño, "_el uso de un miraculous dañado puede ser peligroso Marinette, recuerdo que un antiguo portador del miraculous del gallo falleció debido a que este se había dañado y aun así siguió usándolo sin reparo_" le dijo Tikki hace tiempo, pasando por cuando hablaron de los deseos del ifrit hace ya tanto y a la vez tan poco, "_usaron los deseos para reparar el miraculous y curar a Mayura?_", Hawk Moth obtuvo el libro de Emilie Agreste, eso significaba que posiblemente ella también encontró los miraculous y debió usar el del pavo real, ¿pero que la orillo a usarlo? esa era la única pregunta sin respuesta, escuchando golpes arriba, hablando Pegasse.

\- Si Gabriel Agreste es Hawk Moth y quiere los miraculous para curarla significa que no se arriesgada a atacarnos aquí al existir el riesgo de herirla - expuso el caballo asintiendo Viperion y Carapace, contestando Ryuko.

\- Es verdad que aquí estamos a salvo, pero el problema es que tampoco podemos de brazos cruzados porque así no podemos salvar la ciudad - explico asintiendo Bunnix, continuando Sølv Ulv.

\- Si atacamos todos juntos podremos vencerle, debemos realizar un ataque frontal - indico la loba blanca asintiendo Roi Signe negando Canis ustode.

\- Un ataque frontal resultaría desastroso, seguramente ya este preparando un ejercito que usar contra nosotros, lo que debemos hacer es mermar su fuerza de ataque, obligarle a alejar a sus Akumas mas poderosos para que un pequeño grupo pueda asestarle un ataque desde abajo - expuso el perro empezando una discusión respecto al plan de ataque, pensando Chat Noir que posiblemente varios Akumas ya estarían rodeando la mansión, conocía a su padre muy bien, debían ser mas astutos que el, atacar todos juntos es justo algo que no sirvió la ultima vez, pero por otro lado entre Ladybug y el mismo no tendrían posibilidades contra este, aunque podrían intentar hacerle desistir, intentar negociar, teniendo una idea magnifica, mirando a todos los allí reunidos, una parte de el sentía que se olvidaban de algo importante, decidiendo llamar la atención de todos con un silbido, consiguiendo que se callasen.

\- Ladybug es nuestra única oportunidad - expuso el gato negro mirando todos a la chica del traje moteado - ¿Recordáis cuando estuvo casi dos meses sin luchar? - cuestiono asintiendo todos, recordando los que estuvieron activos lo duro que fue salvar la ciudad sin ella para reparar los daños - La verdad es que no se fue a una misión al extranjero, sino que su miraculous resulto dañado y tuvo que repararlo - explico mirándose todos con confusión, entendiendo el punto Ladybug.

\- Si ella esta enferma, ¿por que no la han llevado a un hospital? - cuestiono entendiendo el perro lo que pasaba, mirando hacia sus compañeros.

\- El origen de su estado es mágico - expuso el perro asintiendo la catarina y el gato negro - Sabéis que no nos dejara acercarnos - indico asintiendo una vez mas Ladybug, indicándole a todos que se acercasen para explicar su plan, el cual si salia bien serviría para acabar con esta guerra.

**Torre Eiffel**

Crisom Moth se encontraba contemplando la ciudad, las cosas iban tal y como deseaba, los héroes estaban aparentemente en su mansión, una elección obvia sin duda alguna, era fácil de defender, su hijo conocía las instalaciones, lo único que lo tenia preocupado era que encontrasen a Emilie, comunicándose con Weredad.

\- ¿Siguen hay? - cuestiono el villano a su siervo, esperando a que este hablase desde la lejanía, aunque para el era como estar al lado.

\- _Si Crisom Moth, sigo teniendo su olor, por desgracia no puedo ver el interior_ \- le indico el Akuma mientras le daba la orden a Princesa Fragance para que fuese a la mansión, aunque tuviesen el miraculous del caballo no podrían escapar a lo que tenia en mente.

\- Excelente, asegúrate de esperar fuera hasta que Princesa Fragance y Dark William lleguen - le ordeno pasando a sus otros Akumas - Wind Corsair quiero que vengas con tu navío, necesitare a tu tripulación - le ordeno a la villana sintiendo como iba hacia el, mientras Prime Queen vigilaba todo gracias a su Sentimonstruo, esa bestia alada hecha de cables y pantallas resultaba extremadamente útil para vigilar múltiples zonas, mientras Faraon junto a Dark Blade intentaban capturar a varios potenciales Akumas, Jagged Stone, Penny Rollins, y los Cessaire, eran un total de cinco villanos bastante útiles, mientras tanto los Bourgeois parecían haber desaparecido, lo cual teniendo en cuenta la dura crisis que pasaba la ciudad solo empeoraría su imagen ante el electorado, esos héroes serian vencidos de una vez por todas, cuando perdió la conexión con Chat Blagueur, alguien había vencido a ese Akuma, los héroes no estaban en la mansión, sino a mucha distancia.

(-)

En una de las calles de la ciudad Canis custode se encontraba corriendo, siendo perseguido por Drage Sverd, viendo como a su lado corría un claramente confundido Odd, el cual había sido liberado de la influencia de Crisom Moth hacia solo un minuto, saltando el perro para evitar uno de los fatales proyectiles de plasma del furia nocturna, recordando el plan de ataque, lo primero era salir y confundir, usando para ello los poderes de Pegasse y Rena Rouge, luego se aprovisionaron por si tenían que usar sus poderes varias veces, habían conseguido varias mascarillas con el fin de poder protegerse de los olores y con ello de Princesa Fragance, por ultimo se habían separado con ayuda de Pegasse para obligar a los Akumas a alejarse de Crisom Moth para que Ladybug y Chat Noir pudiesen confrontarlo, pero incluso con todo su instinto le decía que se estaban olvidando de algo, una variable que podría suponer su derrota, pero en esos momentos se encontraba huyendo de Drage Sverd, un villano difícil, manteniendo la comunicación con el resto del equipo.

\- ¿Como van las cosas abeja? - pregunto a quien era su pareja cuando se separaron, lo mejor era actuar en grupo para que todos tuviesen quien les cubriese las espaldas, aunque hacia unos instantes se habían separado a causa de Dark William, el cual la había empujado y sepultado bajo un muro antes de irse corriendo a quien sabe donde, recibiendo respuesta.

\- _Estaría mejor si estuvieses ayudándome chucho pulgoso, esa hidra no me deja en paz_ \- le indico sonriendo el héroe perruno, viendo al chico de cabellos rubios con un mechón morado.

\- Chico reúne a mi grupo de esgrima, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible contra el ejercito que esta reuniendo el que se hace llamar ahora Crisom Moth - le dijo a Odd asintiendo este corriendo hacia la derecha, deseando que tuviese éxito en la tarea que le había encomendado, mientras tanto seguía corriendo - Queen Bee veo a esa cosa, has que siga recto y cuando te diga le cortas la cabeza, tengo un plan - le indico a la abeja reina, la cual no tardo en darle una respuesta.

\- _Espero sea una buena idea_ \- solo contesto sonriendo el perro, girando en una calle haciendo lo mismo el dragón, viendo a la hidra de frente y a Queen Bee huyendo de aquella bestia, viendo esta al dragón persiguiendo al perro, recordando cuando lo vio hace ya varios meses luchar contra este, entendiendo rápidamente lo que había planeado, dando un salto a un lado enredando la cuerda de su peonza alrededor del cuello de aquella sierpe.

\- Eh lagartija con alas tienes peor puntería de la que recordaba - insulto escuchando el característico sonido del plasma cargándose en la garganta del furia nocturna, asintiendo con la cabeza el perro , haciendo fuerza la abeja reina consiguiendo cortarle la cabeza a aquel monstruo, saltando Canis custode evitando el proyectil del dragón, el cual dio directamente en el muñón, carbonizando-lo al instante, evitando con ello que pudiese volver a crecer.

\- Aquí abeja a todos los héroes de París, usad los poderes de los Akumas y Sentimonstruos a nuestro favor - indico Queen Bee a sus compañeros antes de ir hacia donde estaba Canis, la batalla no había hecho mas que empezar.

(-)

Roi Signe se encontraba esquivando los ataques de Party Crasher, evitando ser tocado a toda costa mientras a su alrededor varios caballeros luchaban contra Sølv Ulv, la cual aprovechaba su mayor velocidad para esquivar sus ataques y luego contraatacar, teniendo que correr para evitar ser arrinconada por tres de aquellos, viendo como se acercaba un grupo de alrededor de unos doce, cuando un sonido capto la atención de sus oídos, el de algo yendo hacia ella a gran velocidad, saltando evitando a lo que fuese, viendo a un Akuma que solo le traía malos recuerdos, Astromancer, ese día Marinette fue agredida por varias chicas.

\- Mercurio esta vinculado al mensajero de los dioses - indico el villano llegando le a ambos héroes el comunicado de Queen Bee, pensando la loba plateada algún modo de cambiar la situación a favor de ellos, viendo a Party Crasher intentando impactar sobre Roi Signe, absorbiendo un buzón de correos por error.

\- Roi úsalo para enredar a esos soldaditos - le dijo la loba evitando un rayo lanzado por Astromancer, sacando su daga bloqueando un virote que iba hacia ella, entendiendo el mono lo que quiso decirle, saltando hacia un grupo de caballeros empezando a golpearlos con su bastón, lanzando uno hacia Party Crasher, el cual fue atrapado en las bolas de discoteca del Akuma.

\- Creo que jugare al tiro al Akuma - dijo el héroe primate empezando a hacer gala de su condición física empezando a aporrear caballeros y lanzarlos por los aires, teniendo que Party Crasher irlos absorbiendo para proteger sus gafas, mientras la loba de plata luchaba con el villano con el poder de los astros, teniendo que saltar para evitar a una nueva contendiente, Savage Queen, la reina de las bestias estaba al acecho.

(-)

Carapace bloqueo el rayo disparado por Rogercop con su escudo, evitando con ello que lo alcanzase y pudiese zarandearlo como si fuese un muñeco, mientras Rena Rouge era acorralada por una horda de ratas que intentaban atraparla, viendo a Mesie Rata en un tejado cabalgando sobre una rata gigante, controlando a aquello sucios animales con sus poderes.

\- Esquivar, bloquear y golpear - expreso Carapace lanzando su escudo sobre Rogercor, dándole en el rostro con efectos mínimos, la misión era bloquear a los enemigos, evitar que se acercasen a Crisom Moth mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir lo hacían con el fin de convencerlo de rendirse, esquivando Rena Rouge un disparo de Rogercop, cuando el mensaje de voz lanzado por Queen Bee fue recibido, mirando unos instantes a su novio, el cual comprendió lo que le decía al instante, saltando hacia arriba la portadora del zorro mientras el héroe tortuga alejaba a las ratas, disparando Rogercop hacia Rena, la cual esquivo el disparo en el ultimo segundo, dándole en su lugar a Mesie Rata.

\- Dar de comer a la ratas, ensuciar las calles, desorden publico, atemorizar a los ciudadanos de París, seguro el ha infringido alguna ley - expuso la portadora del zorro silbando Rogercop, el caos era un aliado en esos momentos para los héroes y protectores de la ciudad.

(-)

Un golpe de espada basto para conseguir desequilibrar a Ikari Gozen, mientras varios disparos de Desperada y de Refleckdoll iban hacia Viperion, el cual rodó por el suelo dejando que esos ataques se neutralizasen entre si, mientras Ryuko entretenía a su madre, viendo el hotel _Le Grand París_ justo a su diestra.

\- No podrán hacernos nada dentro - indico la dragona a su compañero en esta misión de distraer y vencer, aunque era muy posible que Crisom Moth estuviese al tanto de todo lo que hacían, le resultaría difícil coordinar a tantos villanos a la vez, incluso con la ayuda de Mayura, saltando la dragona una vez mas evitando un ataque de barrido lanzado por Ikari Gozen, que su madre o algún ser querido fuese blanco de los poderes del villano no le resultaba agradable a ninguno de los dos, pero no tenían muchas opciones, esquivando Viperion los disparos llegando a la puerta del hotel al igual que Ryuko, entrando ambos de una patada, siguiéndolos Desperada.

\- Creo que entrar no ha sido nuestra mejor idea - expreso Viperion viendo como se encontraban, rodeados de civiles inocentes, distinguiendo a la abuela de Marinette y a Andre el heladero entre otras muchas personas, recibiendo el mensaje de Queen Bee ambos, mirando a Ryuko.

\- No me lo digas, ¿vas a saltar en el tiempo? - cuestiono la dragona justo cuando fue alcanzada por Desperada, gritando algunas personas de miedo.

\- Second change - dijo Viperion moviendo su miraculous justo cuando estaba dos centímetros de ser alcanzado por un disparo de la villana, volviendo atrás en el tiempo, viendo que estaba espalda con espalda con Ryuko, teniendo a Refleckdoll a un lado y a Ikari Gozen al otro, haciéndole una señal a la dragona para que diese una voltereta a su diestra, esquivando el rayo de la muñeca gigante, esperando que su plan funcionase, pero para ello debía ser rápido, sabia que Desperada aparecería por su derecha gritando en tres, dos, uno.

\- ¡Caed! - grito la Akuma musical rodando por el suelo viendo luchar a Ryuko con Ikari Gozen una vez mas, pero esta vez seria distinto, corriendo para esquivar las ráfagas de la villana saltando delante de Refleckdoll, entrando el disparo en un ojo de esta, viéndose como en la funda de guitarra aparecía una pegatina con el rostro de Refleckta, aunque una parte de el se sentía mal por hacerle eso a su hermana por otra tenia los métodos para vencer a la Akuma, saltando rápidamente hacia el ojo izquierdo de la muñeca, viendo aquello Ryuko yendo junto a este.

\- Ayúdame a abrir - le dijo Viperion usando su espada la dragona para mantener un ojo abierto, entrando Viperion yendo directo hacia el timón, empezando a manejar a Refleckdoll usándola para atacar a Ikari Gozen.

\- Esto es una locura - expreso Ryuko mirando al héroe serpiente evitando un disparo de Desperada - Pero es el tipo de locura que necesitamos - expreso recibiendo el mensaje de Queen Bee, comprendiendo lo que había pasado.

(-)

Bunnix veía como Max volvía a transformarse en Pegasse, mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir observaban la Torre Eiffel, viendo a Illustrator creando todo tipo de estructuras alrededor, así mismo, Wind Corsair se encontraba volando por los alrededores en su galeón, patrullando con Faraon, así como un gigantesco Sentimonstruo en forma de cíclope vigilaba, sintiendo Bunnix la tensión en sus compañeros, ella misma también se encontraba nerviosa, estaban por enfrentar la mas dura de las batallas, y en si los Akumas y Sentimonstruos no eran lo peor de esta, sino quien era su adversario, Crisom Moth, Gabriel Agreste, el padre de Adrien y por lo tanto, de Chat Noir, temiendo que al héroe felino le pudiese la presión Ladybug no dudo en cogerlo de la mano.

\- No esta solo _minou_, recuerda lo - le dijo la catarina viendo Pegasse los ojos de ambos héroes, un vinculo forjado en la confianza, respeto mutuo, amistad y lealtad, un amor profundo y sincero que con muchas dificultades había crecido entre ambos, pensando el mismo en su propio corazón.

\- Semental si estas pensando si alguna chica te querrá como ellos se quieren solo te diré que si - le comento Bunnix cruzándose de brazos, intentando contener los nervios que la carcomían, la misión estaba por enfrentar su situación critica, cuando una llamada llego a Ladybug.

\- Es Canis custode - dijo la portadora de la creación activando la función de altavoz para que todos escuchasen.

\- _Las cosas están un pelin complicadas, por suerte el plan de Queen Bee de usar a nuestros enemigos contra ellos esta funcionando, algunos civiles están ayudando a entretener a Zombizou y se que la señora Cheng esta afuera de la mansión Agreste manteniendo a raya a su marido, el camino esta casi despejado, tened cuidado_ \- expreso el héroe perruno mirándose los cuatro allí reunidos, la hora de la batalla final estaba cerca, debían ir y enfrentar a su destino, decidiendo no esconderse mas, yendo los cuatro que quedaban hacia el frente, completamente a la vista, creación y destrucción, espacio y tiempo, andando desafiantes hacia el frente, viéndolos Crisom Moth a pesar de la distancia, viendo a su hijo allí, de pie, junto a Ladybug, llegando le una idea a la cabeza, Adrien estaba besando a esa chica Marinette, ¿seria ella Ladybug? dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Podría pasar lo de la ultima vez - dijo Ladybug a su compañero sabiendo este a que se refería, podría estar Volpina por los alrededores, esperando una orden de Crisom Moth para crear una ilusión de el, empezando a andar poniéndose Illustrator delante de ellos.

\- ¡A por ellos! - grito hablando Bunnix por lo bajo.

\- No si son el uno para la otra - gruño viendo como varios de los caballeros de Dark Blade se interponían en su camino, con la intención de quitarles sus miraculous, teniendo que esquivar una bala de cañón, Wind Corsair tenia el viento a favor.

En la Torre Eiffel, Crisom Moth se encontraba junto a Scarlet Mayura, Volpina y Prime Queen.

\- Prime Queen, trae a todos nuestros Akumas - ordeno el villano asintiendo su sirvienta, escuchando como Ladybug dirigía a sus aliados a la batalla, pronto caería y tendría su miraculous, luego solo tendría que convencer a Adrien de entregarle el suyo y la victoria seria suya, cuando sin previo aviso algo capto su atención, el sonido de algo moviéndose hacia el, girándose para evitar ser arponeado, encontrándose con Skorpion.

\- ¿No creerías realmente que nos perderíamos esta fiesta? - expreso la portadora del escorpión, apretando Crisom Moth su puño derecho, se había olvidado de ella y del león en sus planes, sintiendo como Scarlet Mayura lo empujaba, viendo que había bloqueado un ataque de Löwen.

\- Solo tenemos que quitaros vuestros miraculous y podremos destruir definitivamente a Ladybug y Chat Noir, nuestro amo nos recompensara muy bien por esto - dijo el león malvado viendo Crisom Moth su plan en riesgo de fallar, cuando sin previo aviso Skorpion se lanzo al ataque contra Prime Queen, liberando el akuma de un rápido ataque, la situación se había puesto en su contra.

De vuelta en los _Champs de Mars_, Ladybug esquivaba las sierras dibujadas por Illustrator, mientras Chat Noir mantenía un duelo con The Mime, viendo Bunnix como el Sentimonstruo en forma de Roc desaparecía, dándole aquello muy mala espina.

\- Pegasse mándalos a la torre - le dijo la coneja al caballo, el cual se encontraba ocupado evitando los disparos del barco volador de Wind Corsair, cuando sin previo aviso todos los Akumas se detuvieron en su empeño de luchar, girándose hacia la Torre Eiffel, algo malo estaba pasando en esta.

(-)

Roi Signe se sentía pletórico tras al fin rompe el objeto que contenía el akuma de Party Crasher, mientras Sølv Ulv solo olfateaba el aire, recordando un detalle muy importante.

\- Sabia que algo se nos escapaba mono - dijo la loba plateada captando la atención del primate - Si Crisom Moth ha salido de su escondite, ¿que evita que esa asesina de Skorpion no lo haga también? - expreso la loba dilatándose las pupilas de Roi Signe, viendo como Astromancer se iba volando hacia la Torre Eiffel ignorándolos, posiblemente la deducción de Sølv Ulv estaba resultando ser cierta y los AKumas iban a socorrer a su líder, decidiendo seguirlos para poder proteger a Ladybug.

(-)

Queen Bee se encontraba persiguiendo a Canis custode, este se había detenido en medio de su lucha contra Drage Sverd balbuceando incoherencias sobre los Filos de Jade y que las cosas se pondrían mucho peor, aunque pensándolo bien en eso tenia razón, si esos criminales se hacían con mas miraculous podrían desatar un infierno en la ciudad, y con todo el caos causado podrían acercarse desapercibidos a Crisom Moth, viendo como el dragón se iba volando en la misma dirección que ellos a mayor velocidad incluso.

\- Como desearía poder crear portales como el caballo - expreso la abeja sintiendo que algo iba mal, debían llegar lo mas rápido posible.

(-)

\- ¡Ahora Ryuko! - grito Viperion pilotando a Refleckdoll, en el camino había neutralizado a Desperada, en esos momentos se encontraba usando al Sentimonstruo para inmovilizar a Ikari Gozen, saltando la dragona y de un rápido y certero golpe partir por la mitad el bokken que usaba esta para luchar, liberando al akuma que contenía, rompiendo el timón que permitía controlar a Refleckdoll, liberando el amok desvaneciéndose la muñeca gigante, chocando puños ambos héroes antes de ver como Stormy Weather volaba sobre ellos ignorándolos, haciendo lo mismo Desperada, viéndola tropezar con aquellos endemoniados zapatos de plataforma y tacón.

\- Quien invento esos zapatos debería ser detenido - expreso Ryuko al ver tropezar a la villana, seguramente estaría bien.

(-)

Carapace había tenido que usar su poder especial para protegerse a el y a Rena Rouge de Princesa Fragance, habían conseguido neutralizar a Rogercop y también a Mesie Rata, viendo a sus roedores huir en todas direcciones.

\- Ni siquiera a las ratas les gusta el perfume barato - expreso Carapace enfadando aun mas a la villana, cuando sin previo aviso se detuvo, como una marioneta se movió hacia atrás, empezando a correr hacia la Torre Eiffel.

\- Crisom Moth debe haber ordenado a todos los Akumas volver para que derroten a Ladybug, debemos ir también - expreso Rena Rouge asintiendo su novio, sonando el miraculous de este.

\- Adelanta te nena, yo te seguiré cuando haya repuesto energías - le dijo Carapace dudando unos momentos la portadora del miraculous del zorro, tomando una decisión cogiendo al héroe tortuga entre sus brazos.

\- Tendréis que repostar en movimiento - le indico sonrojándose el joven, aquello resultaba inesperado en muchos sentidos.

_**Champs de Mars**_

Ladybug veía como los Akumas que hacia solo unos segundos los atacaban la ignoraban completamente, quedándose igual de confundido Chat Noir, encogiéndose de hombros ante la inusual escena.

\- Puede que tu Lucky Charm arroje alguna respuesta a tan extraña situación - expuso el felino viendo como Bunnix y Pegasse empezaban a contactar con el resto de héroes, viendo como Wind Corsair bombardeaba la Torre Eiffel, aquello no tenia sentido, se estaba atacando a si mismo, a menos que ...

\- Lucky Charm - conjuro Ladybug deseando estar equivocada en su suposición, viendo como en sus manos caía un pequeño frasco con un liquido demasiado conocido para ella, dilatándose sus pupilas dando un aviso a todos los héroes de París - Moveos lo mas rápido que podáis, los Filos de Jade están intentando quitarle su miraculous a Crisom Moth y a Mayura - ordeno la heroína del traje moteado sintiendo Chat Noir pánico por lo que pasase en esa torre, aunque fuese un villano seguía siendo su padre, no podía permitir que le pasase algo, empezando a avanzar hacia aquella estructura de acero siguiéndolo Ladybug, decidiendo acompañarlos Bunnix y Pegasse.

En la torre Crisom Moth mantenía una lucha con Löwen, mientras Scarlet Mayura junto a Catalist y Volpina se enfrentaban a Skorpion, bloqueando el villano con temática de mariposa un golpe de la arma del león con su bastón, extendiendo las garras de su brazal con el fin de acuchillar a aquel oponente.

\- Estoicismo - bramo Löwen recibiendo el golpe de lleno, no recibiendo ningún rasguño por parte del ataque de su adversario, continuando este con la ofensiva, chocando el bastón de Crisom Moth una vez mas con el garrote del león, esquivando ambos villanos un disparo de cañón lanzado por Wind Corsair, teniendo ambos que cubrirse - Eres un viejo decrepito, no esperaba menos de alguien como tu - comento Löwen apretando el puño su adversario, lanzándose al ataque echándose a un lado el león antes de propinarle un fuerte golpe en la espalda a su oponente, tirándolo al suelo, levantándose Crisom Moth volviendo al ataque.

Scarlet Mayura se encontraba esquivando los ataques de la portadora del escorpión, mientras Catalist supervisaba la llegada del resto de súper villano, creando Volpina una ilusión de un incendio, deshaciendo la aquella asesina, cuando un sonido muy conocido para ella le llego al oído.

\- Ladybug - dijo la zorra por lo bajo, la catarina había llegado a esa plataforma, pensando cuidadosamente como actuar a continuación, decidiendo dejar a Scarlet Mayura con aquel alecran, ella se encargaría de Ladybug de una vez por todas, tocando su flauta creando la ilusión de varias como ella, haciendo que se moviesen en absoluto silencio, tenia que atacar a su enemiga por tantos flancos como fuesen posibles, debía aprovechar para acabar con ella, lanzando a sus copias al ataque mientras Scarlet Mayura esquivaba los golpes de su rival.

Crisom Moth fue empujado por su adversario de una potente patada contra la pared, acercándose Löwen preparado para reclamar los miraculous, cuando sin previo aviso algo lo empujo contra el otro extremo de aquella estancia, viendo el portador de la mariposa y el cuervo a Chat Noir con su bastón en mano.

\- Veo que al final vas a serme leal - expreso Crisom Moth no recibiendo ni siquiera una mirada por parte de su hijo, pero si una respuesta verbal.

\- Esta es una ocasión única de acabar con toda esta locura, no pienso desaprovecharla de ninguna manera - expreso el gato evitando en todo momento poder dar información sobre su identidad, escuchando algo, dando un salto el felino evitando el frio helor que serpenteaba por el suelo, mas Crisom Moth no fue tan rápido y acabo con su pierna derecha congelada, atorada en el suelo, empezando a romper el hielo.

\- Debo decir que entiendo por que ese mastodonte de Drago Bludfist le tenia aprecio a esta joya, es un poder extraordinario, no me extraña que el maestro la desee - expreso Löwen viendo Chat Noir la que fuese la espada de Konrad con la Ventisca de Jotunhein todavía incrustada en su empuñadura, realizando el león varios movimientos dignos de un luchador consumado, cuando sin previo aviso Bunnix salio volando hacia el empujándolo en el proceso.

\- Mas cuidado Bunnix - expreso el gato saltando la coneja blanca al igual que el gato para evitar otra ráfaga congelante lanzada por el león - ¿Con tus poderes no has descubierto su identidad? - cuestiono negando la coneja, viendo como aquel enemigo seguía congelando todo a su alrededor.

\- Lo siento pero por alguna razón siempre que lo uso con ese fin la imagen pasa a estar con un fundido en negro - expreso la coneja volviendo a ser blanco de los poderes de aquel criminal, terminando Crisom Moth de liberarse en esos momentos, viendo como su hijo había sido capturado por el hielo al igual que esa heroína.

**POV de Chat Noir**

Maldita sea mi suerte, Ladybug se encuentra luchando junto a Pegasse contra Volpina, la vi en medio de todo este caos, y debido a una distracción ahora me encontraba atrapado por el hielo mágico de ese cristal, Bunnix esta a mi derecha atrapada, parece que tampoco le gusta el frio.

\- ¿Unas ultimas palabras gato callejero? - se burlo de mi Löwen con el claro objetivo de darle un final a mi vida, pues veo como hecha el filo de aquella hoja hacia atrás, pensaba apuñalarme con ella.

\- Solo diré que puede que yo caiga hoy, pero te garantizo que seras vencido y la maldad de tu amo sera destruida - le conteste sonriendo este con sorna a mis palabras, moviendo aquella hoja directo hacia mi corazón, pasando ante mis ojos la ultima vez que vi a mi madre, sobretodo las ultimas palabras que me dijo, "_Puede que tu padre sea un poco frio, pero te garantizo que te quiere tesoro, así como se que también su amor es sincero, algún día tu querrás a alguien con tal intensidad que no podrás imaginarte una vida si esa persona_" que gran verdad sobre el amor me dijiste mama, cuando ocurre algo que jamas habría imaginado, delante de mi estaba Crisom Moth, me había salvado la vida.

\- No dejare que le hagas daño - bramo notando furia en su voz.

Final de POV

Crisom Moth había conseguido repeler en parte el ataque que iba hacia su hijo, ese chico era el mayor tesoro de su esposa, viendo como la hoja de la espada embrujada con el cristal de hielo se hundía profundamente en su pierna izquierda, moviendo el brazo izquierdo sacando las cuchillas del brazal de este rompiendo la hoja, antes de sentir un tirón en su pecho y ser empujado, sintiendo como se debilitaba, ese desgraciado le había quitado el miraculous de la mariposa.

Volpina había conseguido acorralar a Ladybug gracias a sus poderes de ilusión y a los bombardeos de Wind Corsair, acercándose a la heroína del traje moteado, la cual tenia una pierna atorada entre los escombros así su yo-yo descansaba en el suelo.

\- Una vez te quite esos feos pendientes sabre quien eres, luego, ya veré que hago contigo - expreso la zorra acercándose mas a Ladybug extendiendo sus manos hacia las orejas de la heroína, cuando sin previo aviso perdió todos sus poderes, dándole Ladybug un manotazo y con dificultad extendiendo su mano para coger el yo-yo y poder liberarse, viendo al portador del cuervo tendido en el suelo con Löwen demasiado cerca de este y de Chat Noir.

\- ¡Déjalos! - grito la heroína lanzándose al ataque contra el villano, empezando Lila a hacer una rabieta, siendo escuchada por Pegasse.

\- Esto no debería haber pasado, deberíamos haber destruido a esa cucaracha de Ladybug, maldito Hawk Moth, me prometiste que me ayudarías a destruirla - bramo colérica la italiana palideciendo Pegasse al escuchar tales alegaciones, antes de arrojar su bumerán hacia Skorpion, empujándola con ello, viendo la situación la villana.

\- Löwen te recomiendo que huyamos antes de que lleguen el resto de héroes - expuso la asesina escorpión viendo la situación el león maligno, deshaciendo Scarlet Mayura a Catalist con el fin de crear otro Sentimonstruo en su lugar, golpeando Löwen con la espada rota el suelo a sus pies, empezando todo a congelarse mientras la villana arrojaba su arpón sobre Mayura, hiriéndola con su veneno.

Ladybug aterrizo sobre Löwen deteniendo el proceso de congelación, recibiendo un corte en el brazo con la espada rota, viendo como el villano sonreía burlón antes de arrojar una bomba de humo, cegando a los presentes empezando a hacer girar Ladybug su yo-yo como si fuese una especie de ventilador, dispersando el humo viendo que sus enemigos habían escapado, con el miraculous de la mariposa.

\- Cataclism - conjuro el gato negro destruyendo el hielo que lo aprisionaba a el y a Bunnix, acercándose con recelo a Gabriel Agreste, cuya transformación había cesado.

\- ¡Ladybug! - grito Pegasse llamando la atención de la catarina, viendo como Mayura se retorcía en el suelo, posiblemente Skorpion la había herido, huyendo Lila Rossi de allí, no podía arriesgarse a caer junto a ese inútil de Gabriel Agreste, por eso había aceptado con tanta facilidad el precio que exigía a cambio de su ayuda, era un precio que podía pagar con mucha facilidad, yéndose viendo como la transformación de Mayura también desaparecía junto a su Sentimonstruo.

\- Algún día te destruiré bichejo - sentencio Lila escabulléndose de la estructura metálica, mientras Ladybug le tendía el antídoto a aquella mujer, quitando le el miraculous del pavo real en el proceso.

\- ¿Por que lo hiciste? - cuestiono Chat Noir a su padre mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, teniendo la tentación de quitarle el miraculous, pero al ver la herida sangrante de su pierna se detuvo, eso solo podría empeorarlo.

\- Ella me mataría si te pasase algo - le contesto en un susurro escuchando una sirena a lo lejos, viendo en su bastón que hora era.

\- Es increíble que ya sea de tarde - expreso el gato negro antes de ayudar a caminar a su padre - Encontrare un modo de despertarla sin usar el deseo, te lo prometo - le dijo sonriendo el que fuese el villano numero uno de París, bajando todos los héroes junto a Nathalie y el vencido portador del cuervo, viendo una ambulancia así como un coche patrulla, escuchando la catarina la primer alarma de sus pendientes, pero aun no podía irse tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Venimos por Hawk Moth y Mayura - dijo uno de los agentes pareciendo le parecido a Ladybug, su voz le resultaba familiar, mirando a los ojos a su _partenaire_, viendo la tristeza en aquello irises, quitándose el villano el miraculous del cuervo.

\- Ponedlo a salvo, he perdido esta guerra - expreso Gabriel Agreste viendo los paramedicos que habían llegado quien era en realidad el villano, mientras Nathalie se ponía al lado de su jefe.

\- Aceptaremos cualquier castigo que el pueblo de París tenga contra nosotros - expreso la asistente del diseñador de moda, acercándose Nadja Chamack con su teléfono móvil, usándolo para grabar la noticia del siglo, mientras el resto de héroes de París iban llegando, acercándose mas la reportera.

\- Hemos podido ver que usted y el señor Agreste eran los villanos mas buscados de la ciudad después de los Filos de Jade, ¿algo que alegar en su defensa ante todo París? - cuestiono la mujer pelirroja hablando el propio Gabriel Agreste.

\- Solo que mi hijo es inocente, el no sabia nada sobre mis acciones, pido al pueblo que no lo margine por mis crímenes - dijo el hombre acercándose los encargados de la ambulancia para atender su herida, viendo el trozo de espada todavía incrustado en aquella pierna.

\- En un ultimo acto de bondad ha decidido salvar a su hijo - expreso Canis custode mirando a Queen Bee - Pero aun te quedan dos tareas Ladybug que hacer hoy - comento asintiendo la catarina.

\- Bunnix te encargo devolver los miraculous del perro y la abeja, tengo otros planes para hoy - le ordeno a la coneja blanca asintiendo esta - Pero primero, ¡miraculous Ladybug! - grito a pleno pulmón lanzando al cielo aquel frasco, saliendo miles de mariquitas mágicas, reparando todo lo destruido y restaurando a todos los akumatizados que habían sido blanco del poder de algún otro Akuma, viéndose incluso como Nathalie recuperaba algo el color a pesar de haber sido herida.

\- Pero entonces ¿donde esta Adrien? ¿que quiere decir con que tiene otras labores? - cuestiono Nadja Chamack al ver como Ladybug y Chat Noir se iban de allí, dejando el resto de héroes para responder preguntas, mientras la ambulancia se llevaba al señor Agreste y a Nathalie escoltados por la policía, mirando Canis a Queen Bee.

\- Barkk caninos dentro - dijo este volviendo a ser simplemente Ricardo Garcia, tendiéndole el miraculous a Bunnix - Creo que Chloe Bourgeois podrá decirle todo lo que ha pasado _madame_ Chamack - expreso yéndose de allí intentando detenerlo un agente.

-Necesitamos que preste declaración - le dijo el agente contestando el español.

\- Y yo quiero asegurarme que mi pareja se encuentra bien, estoy preocupado por ella, así que si me disculpa - expreso este retirando el brazo yéndose al final, mientras Chloe le entregaba el miraculous a Bunnix, yendo donde la reportera para darle una buena entrevista, mirando la coneja blanca aquellas dos joyas, tenia aun que recoger varias mas.

(-)

Tras haber recogido los miraculous, Bunnix había encontrado al guardián, asegurándose de no haber sido seguida en al menos una docena de ocasiones, no podía permitir que los Filos de Jade o el EDOPA encontrasen al protector de todos los miraculous, llegando donde el anciano en mas tiempo del que había previsto.

\- Tras muchos años el miraculous del pavo real vuelve a estar a salvo - expreso el maestro Fu volviendo a ponerse su miraculous, materializándose Wayzz mientras Exodus solo meditaba.

\- Maestro aunque hemos recuperado a Duusuu y a Croww los Filos de Jade todavía tienen a Nooroo - indico el kwami ligeramente triste por su hermano el kwami de la generosidad, sonriendo Alix entregando su miraculous.

\- Es solo cuestión de tiempo que lo logremos, ahora que Hawk Moth ha sido vencido nuestra misión esta tirada - expreso la del cabello rosáceo negando Exodus con la cabeza.

\- Esto ha sido una victoria pirrica - indico girando la joven la cabeza al que hasta hacia solo unas horas carecía de cuerpo solido - Es verdad que Hawk Moth y Mayura han sido vencidos y los miraculous del cuervo y el pavo real recuperados, ¿pero a que precio? Adrien Agreste a perdido a su padre, su madre se haya en coma, los Filos de Jade han salido fortalecidos gracias a que poseen el miraculous de la mariposa que no dudaran en usar para sus malignos planes, que Gabriel Agreste haya sido detenido supondrá que la imagen de su empresa se vera afectada de manera negativa teniendo repercusiones en sus empleados, miles de personas corren el riesgo de perder su trabajo en todo el país, ademas de que el EDOPA no tardara en registrar la mansión, si realmente consiguieron traducir el grimorio esa organización gubernamental se hará con dicho conocimiento, quien sabe las cosas que hagan con este - expreso consiguiendo acabar con el buen animo de Alix, viendo por el móvil como en efecto la noticia de la detención de Gabriel Agreste era trending topic en las redes sociales, las consecuencias serian nefastas para muchas personas a lo largo del globo.

\- Al menos ha intentado que no le salpique a Adrien de todo este embrollo - expuso Alix asintiendo el maestro Fu, aunque aquello lo tenia ligeramente preocupado, pues Gabriel Agreste conocía la identidad de Chat Noir, muchas personas empezaban a saber las identidades de los héroes, debía buscar un modo de evitar que fuesen blanco de los Filos de Jade y de quien portase en un futuro el miraculous de la mariposa.

(-)

Adrien había deshecho su transformación nada mas llego al piso de su madre, mirando a su alrededor el desastre que era en esos momentos, entrando Ladybug y deshaciendo su transformación también.

\- Tengo que irme, mis padres estarán preocupados - expreso Marinette andando por aquella estancia hacia la puerta, siguiéndola Tikki, cogiendo el rubio a la joven por la muñeca.

\- No me dejes, por favor - pidió Adrien a la joven mirando la franco-china los ojos de este, suspirando.

\- Deberías ir con tu tía y primos, seguro estarán preocupados - le dijo negando el chico con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Solo esta noche, por favor - pidió quedándose la joven congelada.

**CONTINUARA**

Y con esto terminamos el chapter y con Gabriel Agreste como Hawk Moth, un año y dos meses hasta llegar a este momento, debo decir que me siento emocionado, pues nos estamos acercando a la recta final de este fic, pues como habéis visto aun quedan problemas por resolver, pero primero un pequeño adelanto del próximo chapter, para idos poniendo los dientes largos.

_Le garantizo monsier Dupain que mi primo es un chico muy educado, seguro que no estará haciendo nada indebido - expreso Félix abriendo la puerta de aquel apartamento, dilatándose sus pupilas ante la imagen que tenia en frente, sobre el sofá estaba Marinette, estando la chica con el pecho sobre los cojines, teniendo sus caderas en el reposa-brazos, llevando una camisa blanca varias tallas mas grande, estando Adrien sobre ella, viéndose que no llevaba camiseta, estando en una posición demasiado comprometedora._

¡Hasta luego pecadores!


	46. Libertad para amar

"Saludos a mis estimados lectores, aquí estoy trayéndoles otro capitulo de esta historia, sin acción y sin Akumas, mas eso no significa que no vaya a ocurrir nada importante, si vieron el pequeño avance que puse en el anterior sabrán que Adrien tendrá que pensar muy rápido para evitar ser apaleado, nos leemos como siempre al final contestando cualquier review que me dejen."

**Capitulo 46 Libertad para amar**

Marinette se encontraba paralizada por la petición de su novio, planteándose si seria correcto algo así, respirando profundamente.

\- No se si sea apropiado - le contesto sintiendo como el chico no soltaba su agarre - Mis padres estarán preocupados y tu tía y primos también, oficialmente todos piensan que te atraparon los Filos de Jade, debemos hacerles ver que estas bien - le expuso bajando el chico la mirada, girándose la franco-china para mirarlo mejor.

\- Cuando la vea posiblemente me quiera obligar a irme con ella a Londres - expuso el rubio poniendo triste con ello a Marinette - Solo por una noche, esta noche, permiteme poder disfrutar de tu presencia, por favor - le podio suspirando la joven de ojos como el cielo.

\- Solo por hoy, mañana nada mas nos despertemos y tomemos un desayuno ligeros vas a ir donde este ella, ¿entendido? - le expuso asintiendo ilusionado Adrien dándole un fuerte abrazo a su novia, captando algo la nariz de la chica - Adrien, ¿cuanto hace que no te das una ducha? - le pregunto bajando la cabeza el rubio avergonzado, mirando la joven la habitación - Quiero que te des una duche, te enjuagues la boca y busques ropa limpia, yo mientras tanto limpiare esto, vamos muévete - le ordeno dando un par de aplausos al final de la oración, asintiendo el joven quitándose la camiseta que llevaba, para gran alegría de la chica, viendo irse al rubio completamente roja, teniendo Tikki que ponerse delante de ella.

\- Marinette recuerda respirar - le dijo para a continuación soltar una ligera risita, con su portadora no había tiempo para aburrirse.

**Residencia Dupain-Cheng**

Sabine se encontraba andando por la sala de estar, preocupada por su hija, pues era de tarde y todavía no había vuelto a casa, ni tampoco había indicios de donde estaba, su marido había sido demonizado, su suegra se encontraba bien pues la había llamado, incluso Roland se encontraba bien en esos momentos, sabia que su hija era Ladybug, pero eso no le daba derecho a darle un susto, sabia por las noticias que Gabriel había sido Hawk Moth, pensando un momento en lo ocurrido ese miércoles, las amenazas de aquel hombre eran para quebrarla y conseguir que fuese blanco de sus poderes, pensando también en Adrien, el chico debía estar muy mal con todo lo ocurrido, cayendo en donde debía andar su hija, murmurando para si misma.

\- Seguramente Marinette este dándole apoyo emocional a Adrien, ese chico lo necesita - se dijo a si misma escuchando abrirse la puerta, entrando Tom y Gina viéndolos abatidos.

\- Hemos buscado y preguntado pero, no hay rastro de Marinette - dijo el hombre sintiéndose preocupado por su pequeña, acercándose Sabine dándole un abrazo.

\- Debemos confiar en nuestra hija, después de todo la eligieron para ser una de las heroínas de París - le recordó al hombre asintiendo Gina.

\- Tienes razón, Marineta es bien capaz de cuidarse ella sola, no sin razón era Multimouse - expuso la mujer mayor sonando el móvil de Sabine, viendo que era un mensaje de Alya.

**Alya** _Ponga las noticias, Chloe esta hablando sobre Marinette_ \- decía el mensaje encendiendo el televisor, viéndose a Nadja Chamack entrevistando a Chloe.

\- _¿Entonces las imágenes del secuestro de Adrien eran falsas?_ \- decía la reportera asintiendo Chloe.

\- _Así es, resulta que Adrien descubrió a su padre y huyo de casa_ \- explico la rubia recibiendo una respuesta en forma de pregunta.

\- _¿Por que no aviso directamente a la policía?_ \- expuso Nadja bufando Chloe mirando a la mujer fijamente.

\- _Adrien es un chico muy sensible aunque no lo crea, descubrir que su padre era Hawk Moth debió afectarle mucho, posiblemente se haya estado negando lo que vio_ \- explico Chloe bajando la mirada Tom, esperando que ese chico estuviese bien - _Sin embargo no se preocupen, Adrien esta bien, Ladybug envió a alguien para que se encargase de el_ \- indico quedándose pensativa Nadja antes de hacer otra pregunta.

\- ¿Podría decirnos a quien envió? - cuestiono la reportera quedándose pensando Chloe si responder o no, y sobre todo, como responder.

\- _Bueno, toda la prensa rosa se enterada tarde o temprano, así que os haré el spoiler_ \- contesto palideciendo Sabine y Tom - _Resulta que Adrien lleva meses saliendo en secreto con una chica_ \- expreso viéndose a varias personas aun mas atentas a la pantalla, como si de gusanos sin vida propia se tratasen, imaginándose algunos a alguna chica de la alta sociedad - _Esa chica es quien debe estar con el en estos momentos_ \- dijo preguntando Nadja.

\- _¿Podría decirnos quien es?_ \- pidió la mujer de cabellos rojos sonriendo la rubia.

-_ Es alguien a quien usted conoce, yo la conozco, y también todo el profesorado y alumnado del Françoise Dupont por llegar tarde a clases_ \- contesto quedándose los que habían entendido a quien se refería con la boca abierta - _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ \- soltó la rubia la bomba, mirando Gina a su hijo y nuera, los cuales no parecían demasiado impresionados de tal noticia.

**Barco de los Couffaine**

Juleka y Anarka por poco se atragantan con la cena al escuchar por las noticias tal revelación, mientras Luka contenía una risita divertido, manteniéndose Sass en la distancia, parecía que ninguna de las dos esperaba enterarse de que el shipping mas popular del Françoise Dupont era cierto.

**Mansión Tsurugi**

Madame Tsurugi se encontraba tranquila por fuera, pero por dentro estaba alterada, esa chica era amiga de su hija, la primera amiga que había hecho si no recordaba mal, girando la cabeza hacia donde intuía estaba su hija, la cual parecía demasiado callada.

\- Esa joven debe ser extraordinaria si ha podido conquistarlo, y sin embargo estas muy tranquila - le comento a su hija suspirando la japonesa.

\- Eso se debe a que he madurado, ademas ya sabia que esos dos se traían algo entre manos desde hacia tiempo - expuso mirando la pantalla, viendo como Chloe pedía a la prensa que los dejasen tranquilos disfrutar de su relación bajo amenaza - Quizás deba unirme a su plan para que ambos puedan disfrutar de un romance tranquilo - expreso mirando Longg todo desde la distancia, el había sido testigo del crecimiento de su portadora, sintiéndose orgulloso de haberla ayudado a crecer como persona.

(-)

Roció no podía creer lo que veía, pues era muy poco habitual ver a Ricardo tan alegre y risueño, le recordaba a cuando era un adolescente.

\- Tanta felicidad es contagiosa - expreso la mujer con bi-cromia ocular, acercándose aquel hombre y dándole un fuerte abrazo a esta antes de besarla.

\- Estoy contesto y no sin razón amor mio - expreso este soltándola - La noticia de su noviazgo sera positiva para la marca Gabriel's, lo cual mejorada su imagen reduciendo las perdidas económicas, puede que esa empresa sobreviva resultando en un beneficio para todos - expuso riendo un poco aquella mujer antes de llevarse las manos a las caderas.

\- ¿Que ha sido del hombre gruñón y pesimista? - cuestiono divertida sonriendo este antes de darle respuesta.

\- Ese hombre ha cambiado, ahora se que el futuro no es algo exacto, el amor puede cambiar incluso el peor de los destinos - contesto este tendiéndole la mano a su novia - Me permite un baile _mademoisselle_ \- le pidió sonrojándose esta.

\- ¿Ahora? - cuestiono asintiendo este acercándose a ella con gran agilidad, sintiendo la mujer sus mejillas arder ante la pasión que mostraba aquel hombre.

\- La vida es demasiado corta para andar lamentándonos mi amor, contagiemonos de la felicidad de los demás - le pidió siendo ella ahora quien decidió dar el paso plantando un beso en los labios de este, dejándose llevar por el momento.

(-)

Pero no todo el mundo estaba feliz por la pareja, cierta joven de ascendencia italiana se encontraba furiosa, llena de rabia, esa mosquita muerta mestiza de Marinette Dupain-Cheng se había atrevido a interponerse en su camino, estaba decidida a destruirla, acabaría con Marinette aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciese en su vida, decidiendo calmarse, sus padres llegarían en cualquier momento y debía aparentar estar bien, luego en la soledad de su cuarto planificaría como llegar a la cima, eclipsar a esa mestiza y conseguir lo que debía ser suyo, la adoración de todo el mundo a su persona.

**Hotel _Le Grand París_**

Chloe al fin había podido terminar la entrevista, viendo aliviada a sus padres, con todo lo que había pasado no sabia donde estaban y si estaban bien, pero era Chloe Bourgeois, debía aparentar estar bien incluso en los peores momentos, acercándose a ambos.

\- ¿Estas bien Chloe? - cuestiono Andre Bourgeois a su única hija, asintiendo esta - Gracias al cielo, no creo que pudiese enfrentarme a la idea de que te ocurriese algo malo - expreso este hablando Audrey.

\- ¿Lo que has dicho sobre Adrien es cierto? - le pregunto asintiendo la rubia moviendo la cabeza balanceándose su cabello.

\- Así es mami, Adrien es inocente y estoy seguro que estará con Marinette - expreso Chloe sonriendo aquella mujer, mirando fijamente a su hija antes de pensar en la joven en cuestión.

\- Al menos ese chico tiene buen gusto, la chica tiene mucho talento, me parece increíble que Gabriel la hiciese perder aquel concurso solo por un atentado realizado por otro participante - expreso la mujer haciendo algo "click" en la mente de Chloe, si Gabriel Agreste era Hawk Moth, ¿podría haberle dicho todas aquellas cosas solo para convertirla en un Akuma? seria interesante comentárselo a alguien mas experimentado.

\- Bueno sera mejor que cenemos y nos vallamos a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo y francamente, ocultarme no me ha agradado en absoluto - expreso el alcalde recordando la cámara secreta instalada en el sótano del hotel, la cual le había servido como refugio en tan difícil momento, rompiendo la concentración de Chloe, sonando su estomago.

\- Perdón - pidió la joven, con todo el alboroto no había llegado siquiera probar bocado desde el desayuno, posiblemente muchas personas de la ciudad estarían en la misma situación, decidiendo acallar a su estomago con algo delicioso.

**Montmartre**

Marinette se encontraba terminando de poner la basura en su sitio, sintiéndose cansada, no solo por lo largo de la batalla y por que no había comido en todo el día hasta hacia solo un rato, sino también por todas las verdades que había tenido que asimilar, que el padre de su novio era un súper villano, que la madre de este estaba en coma muy posiblemente por el miraculous del pavo real, pero lo que mas la tenia agotada era Adrien, el chico parecía que estaba dispuesto a acabar con su cordura, empezando porque había decidido el señorito no utilizar camiseta durante el resto del día, teniendo la chica que ver sus perfectos abdominales y sus pectorales duros como rocas cada vez que lo miraba, teniendo que contemplar su espalda firme y fuerte cuando se dispuso a limpiar, el culo respingon, tanto que tuvo que echarse agua fría en la cara por lo menos seis veces, y lo peor estaba aun por llegar, entrando al cuarto de baño la joven con una camisa del rubio, la cual era blanca, y claramente varias tallas mas grande de lo que ella usaría, poniéndose roja ante las ideas que pasaban por su mente.

\- Solo vas a ponerte su camisa, usarla como un camisón y dormir en la misma cama que el - se dijo la joven viniendole a la mente la imagen de Adrien recostado en la cama, en una postura sugerente para dejarse llevar por sus instintos - Tienes que alejar todos esos pensamientos chica, piensa en la biblia Marinette - se dijo la joven respirando profundamente, antes de echarse agua en el rostro una vez mas y proceder con lo que iba a hacer.

Adrien por su parte estaba tumbado boca arriba en aquella cama de matrimonio, con las manos bajo la nuca, pensando en todo lo vivido ese día, sabia que debía ir con su tía Amelie, pero, su instinto le decía que eso supondría no volver a ver a Marinette, no poder contar las pecas de su nariz, perderse en el océano de su mirada, probar esos dulces labios, escuchando a la joven abrir la puerta, parándose un segundo a contemplar tanta belleza e inocencia, la joven llevaba la camisa blanca que el le había dejado, viendo que apenas cubría hasta por debajo de sus caderas, viendo a la chica agarrar la prenda para evitar que se viesen sus prendas intimas completamente colorada.

\- Eres preciosa - fue lo único que pudo articular Adrien, tragando saliva esperando que su "amigo" no se despertase en ningún momento, acercándose su novia pudiendo verla mejor, el sonrojo de sus mejillas solo la hacían ver mas vulnerable - No haré nada que tu no desees princesa, te lo juro - dijo en un susurro Adrien sintiendo Marinette que un ligero peso se le quitaba de encima, aunque fuese un adolescente Adrien seguía siendo un caballero, sentándose con cuidado la joven teniendo el rubio unas ligeras vistas de las prendas intimas de la joven, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, debía controlarse o acabaría fastidiando su relación, terminando la joven de tumbarse al lado del rubio.

\- Es una cama bastante grande, ¿no crees? - expreso la joven cohibida ante aquella situación, aquello era algo completamente nuevo para ambos, nunca se habían enfrentado a algo así, recordando Adrien que si estuvo en una situación parecida, cuando Luxury la embrujo, recordando aquel beso que le dio, el mismo que hizo que empezase a fijarse mas en Marinette.

\- Si, supongo que aun somos jóvenes para esto - contesto sin medir sus palabras, aumentando el sonrojo de Marinette, dándose el chico cuenta de lo que había dicho - ¡Quiero decir para compartir cama! no es como que podamos hacer algo o ... - expreso nervioso cortándolo Marinette.

\- Creo que sera mejor que te calles - le dijo terminando Adrien con la cháchara, viendo la figura de Marinette mas detenidamente, un cuerpo delgado pero proporcionado, una caderas las cuales eran muy visibles, parando su mirada en los pechos de la joven - ¿Que tanto me miras? - le cuestiono claramente molesta la franco-china, sonrojándose Adrien al verse descubierto.

\- Perdona, es que, es, difícil reprimirse - contesto el chico abochornado - Es decir, Marinette, lo creas o no eres atractiva, o al menos yo te encuentro así - dijo volviendo a apoyar su espalda en el colchón, suspirando la joven de cabellos azabaches.

\- Creo que lo mejor sera dormir y mañana irnos a mi casa, ¿te parece bien? - le indico asintiendo el joven, sintiendo como la chica se pegaba mas a el, abrazándose al joven - Prométeme que seras bueno o te echare a patadas al sofá - le dijo asintiendo Adrien.

\- Descuida Marinette, mis manos estarán quietas - le contesto cerrando los ojos sintiendo una calma que no había sentido en semanas días, pudiendo dormir de un tirón, eso era lo que hacia falta para poder dormir en paz, sentirse querido por alguien, que no estaba solo en el mundo.

(-)

Mas no todo amor, paz, celebración y alegría en la ciudad de las luces, en un lugar oculto a los ojos de los habitantes de la ciudad, se estaba realizando una reunión con fines pérfidos y oscuros.

\- Lord Seik - dijo Skorpion realizando una reverencia ante el monitor que tenia delante, viéndose detrás de este una figura encapuchada, estando Löwen a la derecha de la villana, también en una posición de sumisión total ante su amo.

\- Hemos logrado obtener el miraculous de la mariposa - dijo el portador del león mostrando el broche, formándose un silencio incomodo en la estancia.

\- _¿Eso es todo?_ \- cuestiono el demonio negando la portadora del escorpión, antes de responder a su amo.

\- No maestro, también hemos descubierto donde se haya quien hace seis años nos arrebato los miraculous, ha estado todo el tiempo en esta ciudad - expuso la mujer apretando los puños al recordar cuando vio las noticias.

\- _Esa mujer no es importante_ \- expuso el demoníaco ser mirando ambos portadores malvados a su amo y señor - _Aunque fuese capaz de vencernos en el pasado no sabe nada sobre los miraculous, no es una amenaza a mis planes_ \- dijo hablando Löwen.

\- Se cumplida su voluntad amo, díganos que desea que hagamos con el miraculous y nosotros cumpliremos la orden - dijo el león sosteniendo la joya mágica, esperando a que su maestro diese sus indicaciones.

\- _Usareis su poder para encontrar las joyas restantes, buscad a alguien que pueda usarlo para tal fin_ \- expuso Seik asintiendo sus siervos.

\- Así se hará amo, de hecho tengo en mente a alguien que podría empuñar este poder, si me permitís la sugerencia - dijo Löwen consiguiendo la atención de su amo.

\- _Soy todo oídos_ \- dijo Seik empezando a exponer sus razones el portador del león, mientras Skorpion solo gruñía por lo bajo, el muy bastardo solo había sugerido a esa persona en cuestión porque era pariente suya, aunque bien pensado tenia su punto, dicha persona había mostrado una maldad inusitada para su edad, así mismo, al conocer ellos su identidad pero ella no la de ellos podrían vigilarla y controlarla con mayor facilidad.

**Hotel _Le Grand París,_ al día siguiente**

Si había algo que Amelie Graham de Vanily no soportaba era que su sobrino estuviese en un apuro, y que el joven estuviese desaparecido sin dejar el menor rastro entraba en esa categoría, por muy acompañado que estuviese de su novia, estando Félix a su lado derecho, mientras Astrid iba a su izquierda.

\- He llamado a los padres de Marinette, Adrien no esta allí, y ella no tiene el móvil a mano así que no podemos rastrearla ni contactar con ella, ¿alguna idea? - expuso la rubia pensando Félix, intentando determinar donde podría haberse escondido su primo, posiblemente elegiría un lugar que ya conociese, que hubiese preparado para lo peor.

\- Sabemos que no esta en casa de ninguno de sus amigos, o nos habrían avisado - expuso Félix asintiendo Astrid y su madre - Pensemos en alguien en quien confíen ambos lo suficiente como para pedirles asilo y secretismo - dijo pensando Astrid en alguien que cumpliese ese requisito, sonriendo al tener una idea.

\- Vayamos con los padres de Marinette, quizás ellos sepan de alguien - expuso la joven asintiendo su tía, aquello no resultaba lo mejor, pero tenían que encontrar a esos jóvenes, no era apropiado que un caballero durmiese tan cerca de una dama, aun mas siendo ambos adolescentes.

**Residencia Dupain-Cheng**

Tom se encontraba especialmente preocupado por su hija, normalmente esta avisaba cuando iba a dormir en casa de unas amigas, pero no era el caso, estaba en algún lugar de la ciudad, escondida, sola con un chico.

\- Tom relájate, te va a subir la tensión - le dijo Sabine a su esposo, ella también se encontraba preocupada, pero alterarse no serviría de nada, viendo a Gina tomando una infusión, posiblemente para calmar los nervios, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, yendo a ver quien era, encontrándose con el agente Raincoprix.

\- ¿Sabe donde esta Marinette? - cuestiono Tom al agente negando este con un movimiento de cabeza, viendo detrás del agente a tres personas, reconociendo a dos de ellas Tom, acercándose - ¡Tu! - dijo señalando a Félix - ¿Donde tienes a Marinette? - cuestiono intentando mantenerse el rubio con un mechón verde con calma, temiendo por la seguridad de su primo si había osado intentar cualquier cosa con la joven.

\- Señor esta confundiendo a mi hijo con mi sobrino Adrien - expuso Amelie fijándose Tom en la mujer, mirando mas detenidamente al joven que tenia enfrente, respirando profundamente como había aprendido de Sabine.

\- Disculpen a mi esposo, pensar que nuestra hija esta sola con un chico lo tiene alterado - comento la mujer asiática mirando Félix a aquella dama, antes de fijarse en Gina.

\- Ahora entiendo de donde proviene la belleza de la joven, Adrien es un chico con suerte - expreso el ingles mirando a aquel hombre, hablando Astrid.

\- Sentimos no tener noticias de mi primo - dijo la rubia mirando al señor Dupain, notándose la preocupación en su mirada - Pero por eso mismo hemos venido, estamos intentando determinar donde podrían estar ambos, para así poder continuar la búsqueda - expuso la joven pensando Sabine en algún indicio, siendo Gina quien hablo.

\- Recuerdo que una vez Marinette comento que a Adrien le gustaba mucho el Sacro Coeur, quizás eso ayude - expuso la mujer teniendo Amelie una revelación.

\- Mi hermana vivía en Montmartre con Gabriel antes de mudarse a la mansión - expuso aquella mujer rubia platino, intentando recordar donde estaba el dichoso piso, sin conseguir recordarlo, hablando Astrid.

\- Si vivía en Montmartre entonces conozco a alguien que podría guiarnos por el distrito - indico la noruega con una sonrisa, tenia una idea en mente, solo esperaba que esa persona cooperase.

**Montmartre**

Adrien empezó a despertarse, sintiendo algo caliente y suave junto a el, teniendo su mano sobre algo, blandito, moviendo la mano intentando determinar de que se trataba, nunca había tocado algo igual, estaba cubierto de tela, tenia un tamaño no muy grande, era lo suficientemente grande para poderlo coger con la mano, pensando en un bollo francés, recordando que se encontraba durmiendo con Marinette, llegandole una idea a la cabeza, abriendo los ojos lentamente, viendo a la chica reposando su cabeza sobre sus pectorales, siguiendo con la mirada su brazo, sabiendo enseguida lo que su mano estaba sosteniendo, dándose rápidamente un dilema en su mente, por un lado su educación, ética y moral que le decía que soltase el pecho de Marinette inmediatamente, y por el otro lado un instinto primitivo y salvaje que instaba a que continuase con esa labor, escuchando un pequeño quejido de la joven, aunque al chico le pudo parecer un gemido, decidiendo soltar el agarre con sumo cuidado, pues lo ultimo que deseaba en esos momentos era despertarla, aun recordaba el derechazo que la propino a Félix aquella vez, sintiendo como esta se revolvía lentamente, viéndola abrir los ojos.

\- Buenos días Adrien - le saludo algo adormilada, levantándose ligeramente teniendo Adrien una vista perfecta en esos momentos del escote de la joven, debía controlarse, sintiendo a su amigo intentando dar guerra, debía serenarse, cerrando los ojos sintiendo a la joven moverse, abriéndolos durante unos instantes llevándose una vista mejores de las prendas intimas de la joven, el universo disfrutaba torturando su mente con tan pecaminosas y lujuriosas ideas.

Mientras eso ocurría en otro lugar de Montmartre Tom Dupain junto al agente Raincoprix iban acompañando a Astrid, subiendo varios escalones hasta llegar a la puerta que les interesaba, llamando a la espera de que abriesen.

\- ¿Que desean? - pregunto una mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta, respondiendo le el agente Roger.

\- Venimos a ver a Ricardo Garcia, necesitamos su ayuda para encontrar a Adrien Agreste - dijo el agente esperando unos interminables segundos, saliendo el profesor de historia, llevando puesto una camisa negra y unos pantalones color caqui, notándose molesto por varias razones.

\- Es sábado, aun no he desayunado, hace solo diez minutos que me he levantado de la cama, ¿podrían dejarme al menos tomarme un té? - expuso el hombre negando el agente de policía.

\- Lo siento señor pero usted no solo conoce el distrito, sino también al joven Agreste, por eso la señorita Hofferson recomendó su ayuda - indico Roger mirando el profesor a la alumna, antes de bostezar.

\- Si no me queda otra opción lo haré, pero que conste en acta, no lo hago por que me apetezca, sino porque tengo curiosidad - expreso aquel hombre empezando a andar, hablando Tom.

\- ¿Va a ir descalzo? - cuestiono notando el hombre que en efecto se había olvidado de ponerse los zapatos, abriéndose la puerta pasando Roció con una bata de color azul celeste como una prenda, así como una toalla blanca cubriendo su pelo.

\- Ponte los zapatos, a saber quien habrá vomitado en la calle por una borrachera - le dijo la mujer a Ricardo, mirando el agente las curvas de la dama.

\- Entiendo que no quisiese ayudarnos - comento refunfuñado el español, aun tenia una labor por hacer ese día antes de poder disfrutar de un día de descanso junto a su novia, poniéndose los zapatos y empezando a bajar los escalones.

**Cuartel general de EDOPA**

La organización centrara en la investigación y encubrimiento de los paranormal se encontraba trabajando desde la noche anterior, pues con la captura de Gabriel Agreste y Nathalie Sancoeur por parte de la policía estaban realizando todos los tramites para que ambos criminales pasasen a estar custodiados por ellos, una tarea complicada por múltiples razones, la fama del diseñador hacia que los tramites fuesen mas lentos, así mismo el conocimiento de que era Hawk Moth era publico a esas alturas, el gobierno estaba interesado en saber todo lo posible sobre las motivaciones del diseñador mas prestigioso de la nación, muchos agentes especulaban que era por pura codicia y ambición de poder, pero el máximo dirigente de dicho cuerpo de seguridad supranacional tenia otra hipótesis, pero en esos momentos lo importante no era el propio Gabriel Agreste, sino lo que pudiese saber de los miraculous, entrando dos agentes al despacho de su máximo superior, este era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, complexión delgada y a pesar de estar sentado alto, de cabellos marrón oscuro y ojos negros como la noche, su piel era blanca levemente bronceada, llevando un traje de color negro con un pañuelo rojo con inscripciones en azul celeste

\- ¿Cual es la situación agente Lockhart? - cuestiono el capitán Renard al agente, cuya piel era oscura y su cabello corto estilo militar estaba teñido de color azul celeste, revelando unos ojos grises.

\- Nos han dado la autorización para poder interrogar a Gabriel Agreste señor, pero no para obtener su custodia - expreso aquel hombre, mientras su compañera solo permanecía callada, esperando para hablar, era de piel blanca, pelo castaño corto y ojos negros.

\- ¿Que la incomoda agente Rubbell? - cuestiono el capitán recibiendo respuesta.

\- Las motivaciones de ese hombre para obtener dichas joyas - comento mirando el capitán hacia la puerta, pulsando un botón debajo de su escritorio.

\- Ahora que nadie puede escucharnos le contestare agente - comento mirándose los subordinados antes de empezar a hablar su superior - Resulta que debajo de la mansión han descubierto un pasadizo secreto - indico interviniendo el agente Lockhart.

\- Supongo que lleva a su guarida - dijo el agente asintiendo su capitán, antes de mirar a la compañera de este.

\- En parte, también encontraron a Emilie Agreste conectada a un complejo sistema de soporte vital - comento el capitán mirando a sus subordinados - Mi opinión es que no deseaba el poder gobernar el mundo, sino recuperar a su esposa, ¿como? me temo que eso no lo se, por ello es vital que consigáis descubrir para que sirven los aretes y el anillo en conjunto, por encima de cualquier otra cosa - indico desactivando el dispositivo para evitar que pudiesen escucharlo desde el exterior, saliendo ambos agentes con su próxima misión, revisando el capitán los resultados del proyecto titan, ese proyecto resultaba algo peligroso, pero si funcionaba daría al mundo la fuerza necesaria para defenderse de cualquier cosa.

**Montmartre**

Mientras esa conversación se llevaba a cabo, de vuelta con el agente Roger, este junto al resto de las personas que conformaban su grupo de búsqueda de Adrien Agreste, recibiendo un comunicado de sus superiores.

\- Tengo noticias, parece que han dado el chivatazo de que Adrien ha sido visto en las proximidades de la Basílica del Sacro Coeur - expreso el agente hablando Ricardo.

\- En las proximidades hay un bloque de pisos bastante caro que tiene una vistas magnificas de la basílica, si su madre vivía en algún lugar del distrito antes de irse a la mansión me parece razonable empezar por hay - expuso el profesor haciendo memoria Amelie, recordando las vistas de la basílica, deduciendo que ese hombre tenia razón, empezando todos a ir hacia allí, mientras por el resto de la ciudad la gente se encontraba realizando una búsqueda exhaustiva, estando dirigida entre otras personas por Nino, Chloe y Wayhem.

Mientras el grupo compuesto por los padres de Marinette, el agente Roger, la familia de Adrien y el profesor de historia iban hacia donde estaba Adrien, este se encontraba entretenido viendo como su novia intentaba llegar a unos estantes que estaban demasiado altos para ella, riendo un poco el rubio.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres mi ayuda? - le pregunto con una sonrisa felina girándose la chica para mirarlo, volviendo la cabeza ofendida, viendo un taburete que podría usar para subirse, volviendo el chico la cabeza para evitar tener la tentación de mirar debajo de aquella camisa que estaba usando la joven como camisón, evitando pensar en ese culo perfecto en su opinión, tampoco en esas piernas esbeltas que no parecían tener fin, debía controlarse en cualquier cosa menos en Marinette, sino las cosas se pondrían duras en dirección sur.

\- Que monos - expreso la joven conteniendo Adrien el impulso de girarse y mirarla, viendo la franco-china a Plagg y a Tikki dormidos, estando la kwami de la creación apoyada sobre el otro, pareciendole adorable esa estampa, sintiéndose mal por la idea de despertarlos a ambos para que desayunasen - Vamos chicos - dijo metiendo la mano y tocándolos con un dedo, moviéndose un poco Plagg, escuchándolo ronronear, pareciendole aun mas tierno el kwami, abriendo Tikki los ojos lentamente, viendo como había dormido.

\- Sera mejor no decirle como hemos dormido, seguro me lo recordada toda la eternidad - pidió la catarina asintiendo Marinette, la cual empezó a mover un poco al kwami negro, eructando este apestando todo a su alrededor.

\- Menudo despertador - expreso Marinette tapándose la nariz, riendo Adrien ante el comentario, el mismo había olido eso muchas veces, acercándose a ella para ayudarla a bajar, ofreciéndole la mano aceptando esta gustoso, sonrojándose un poco los dos, mirando el rubio con ternura a la joven, pensando cuanto tiempo estuvo ciego, incapaz de darse cuenta de la extraordinaria chica que tenia a su lado, obsesionado por Ladybug sin ver a Marinette, haciéndola sufrir por pensar solo en la otra mitad de ella, viéndola girarse para seguir buscando algo que comer.

(-)

Mientras ambos jóvenes se divertían conviviendo, los parientes de estos estaban llegando al bloque de edificios en el cual supuestamente se encontraban ambos jóvenes, hablando con el portero, confirmando lo que llevaban tiempo sospechando, subiendo el concurrido grupo por las escaleras.

\- Esperemos que estén bien - expreso Amelie preocupada por su sobrino, mientras el señor Dupain iba al frente, preocupado por otra cosa muy distinta, al igual que Gina.

\- Seria mucha mala suerte por parte de ambos encontrarlos en una situación embarazosa - soltó Ricardo recibiendo una mirada asesina de la anciana - Me callo - comento haciendo el gesto de cerrar una cremallera sobre sus labios, alterando eso aun mas al padre de Marinette, interviniendo Félix.

\- Le garantizo monsier Dupain que mi primo es un chico muy educado, seguro que no estará haciendo nada indebido - expreso Félix llegando al fin a su destino, abriendo la puerta de aquel apartamento, dilatándose sus pupilas ante la imagen que tenia en frente, pues sobre el sofá estaba Marinette, viendo a la chica con el pecho sobre los cojines, teniendo sus caderas en el reposa-brazos en una posición perfecta para contemplar sus glúteos, llevando una camisa blanca varias tallas mas grande, estando Adrien sobre ella, viéndose que no llevaba camiseta, estando en una posición demasiado comprometedora al estarla agarrando por las caderas.

\- ¡¿Que están haciendo así?! - grito Tom empezando Ricardo a reír a carcajadas al ver como había acertado sobre encontrarlos con las manos en la masa, ¿o tal vez no?

**Momentos antes**

Marinette había terminado de registrar la cocina en búsqueda de algo que comer, mientras Adrien no paraba de verla moverse de un lugar a otro, acercándose a ella y dándole un ligero abrazo antes de separarse.

\- Perdón por no haber comprado nada para hoy - se disculpo negando la joven de cabellos azabaches, notándola decaída - ¿Que te preocupa? - le pregunto negando esta.

\- No es nada, descuida Adrien - le contesto recordando cuando fue demonizada, pensando en todas las veces que ya lo intento antes Hawk Moth, solo el saber que Adrien estaba sano y a salvo había evitado que fuese blanco de los poderes del villano anteriormente, la idea de lastimarlo era lo que mas la detenía, acercándose el rubio y pasando sus dedos por las caderas de la joven, moviendolos suavemente, soltando esta un ligera risita.

\- ¿Tienes cosquillas? - pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro el rubio, negando la joven continuando este con su tarea de animarla, soltándose del chico y empezando a correr por la habitación, siguiéndola Adrien, mas cuando llego al sofá Marinette se tropezó y le dio en la espinilla al joven de cabellos de oro, cayendo sobre el mueble, agarrándose Adrien a lo único que tenia en esos momentos a mano, las caderas de la chica, notando lo anchas que eran, teniendo una vista extraordinaria de las prendas intimas de la joven y de su culo, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que levantase la cabeza, viendo a su primo Félix y al padre de Marinette justo en el pasillo de aquel edificio.

\- ¡¿Que están haciendo así?! - bramo el hombre con mostacho levantando Marinette la cabeza para darse cuenta de la postura en la que estaban Adrien y ella, antes de ver el rostro de su padre, levantándose la joven sintiendo el rubio como toda la sangre le bajaba de golpe.

\- ¡Papa! - grito Marinette abochornada irguiéndose mas aun, sintiendo el rubio a su amigo intentando dar guerra, separándose de Marinette para poder enfrentar mejor esa situación, recibiendo la mirada del padre de la joven, tragando saliva antes de hablar.

\- Bu, buenos días señor Dupain - saludo el chico llevándose la mano a la nuca, no pudiendo evitar mirar hacia el culo de Marinette - Hace un culoroso día, quiero decir hace un caluroso día - se corrigio a si mismo con el claro objetivo de no delatar a sus ojos, viendo los gestos que le hacia su profesor de historia.

\- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar que la señorita Dupain-Cheng se cambie en el dormitorio mientras usted joven Agreste se queda aquí, hay cosas que necesitamos decirle y también usted debe aclararnos - comento el español asintiendo el agente Raincoprix, dando el rubio gracias al universo, lo ultimo que quería era enfrentarse a la ira del padre de Marinette, cuando fue Weredad resulto suficiente para el, recibiendo una mirada que solo recibió aquella vez por parte de aquel hombre, estremeciéndose el rubio al mirar a su futuro suegro.

\- Bueno Marineta yo voy contigo - indico Gina suspirando ambos jóvenes - Quiero asegurarme que no seré aun bisabuela - y hay estaba el comentario embarazoso, riendo el español ante aquel arranque de espontaneidad, antes de recibir una mirada de la señora Cheng y de Amelie.

\- Mejor me voy de vuelta a casa y de repaso empiezo a avisar que ha aparecido - comento acercándose a Félix - Luego me lo cuentas todo, te pagare bien - le susurro al primo británico asintiendo este, yéndose no sin antes cerrar la puerta, escuchándose sus pasos, mientras Sabine iba con Marinette y Gina, quedándose Adrien solo con sus primos, su tía Amelie, el agente de policía y el padre de su novia, hablando su tía.

\- Así que, ¿estáis saliendo? - cuestiono asintiendo el de cabellos de oro, continuando Felix.

\- ¿Desde cuando? - cuestiono apoyando su cuerpo contra una pared y cruzándose de brazos fijándose en el contenido de una bolsa de basura que había a su lado, el interrogatorio había comenzado y ya tenia varias preguntas serias que hacerle a su doble.

Mientras el interrogatorio se sucedía Ricardo había llegado a la planta baja de aquel edificio, decidiendo informar de la nueva buena, cogiendo su móvil y buscando a sus contactos mas importantes a la hora de difundir un mensaje.

\- Aquí Ricardo Garcia transmitiendo la noticia, nuestro chico de oro ha sido encontrado, repito ha sido encontrado, también se ha echado novia una joven y talentosa diseñadora, podéis dejar de buscar, esta en buenas manos - redacto enviando el mensaje de audio a sus contactos mas influyentes, Alya Cessaire, Chloe Bourgeois y Aurore Beaurealis, sus reinas de las comunicaciones, pensando en cuantas cosas habían pasado en esos meses, los miraculous, reencontrarse con Rocío, conseguir que fuese su pareja, tener que soportar a Lila Rossi, de eso podría haber prescindido en su opinión.

Adrien había contestado las preguntas que le habían hecho su primo, tía y el agente Roger, sabia que debió ir directo a la policía, pero en ese caso existía el riesgo de que su padre escapase, viendo Félix a su primo con lastima, siendo Astrid quien le comunico la noticia.

\- Cuando registraron la mansión encontraron un pasadizo que bueno - se detuvo la joven buscando las palabras adecuadas, aunque sabia que su primo tenia conocimiento de lo que iba a decirle - Encontraron a la tía Emilie, todo este tiempo estuvo allí abajo - dijo notándose tristeza en su voz, aquello resultaba difícil.

\- Gracias por decírmelo, ¿esta... - iba a preguntar negando Félix con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- No, sigue viva, en una especie de sueño inducido pero viva, lo siento primo - le dijo el ingles sabiendo lo duro que debía resultar todo eso para este, descubrir que su padre es un villano, su madre esta en coma, prácticamente lo había perdido todo, recordando un detalle.

\- ¿Sabéis algo de mi guardaespaldas? - pregunto mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa, aunque también servia para cambiar de tema, hablar de su madre le seguía resultando difícil, siendo el agente Raincoprix quien contesto a esa pregunta.

\- Se encuentra en el calabozo, alguien nos llamo diciendo que estaba montando alboroto en las Tullerias, posiblemente buscándote chico - expreso el agente suspirando un tanto mas tranquilo el rubio, saliendo del dormitorio principal Marinette ya vestida con la ropa que uso el día anterior, mientras Gina y Sabine miraban a Adrien, hablando Amelie Graham de Vanily.

\- Lo mejor sera que te alejes un tiempo de todo esto - expuso la mujer mirando todos hacia la rubia platino - Entiendo que tienes una relación con esta joven - indico señalando a Marinette - Pero en estos momentos debemos centrarnos en tu seguridad, te vendrás conmigo, Félix y también Astrid a Londres - expreso la mujer endureciendo la mirada la noruega, ella no pensaba irse.

\- Me costo adaptarme al francés, ¿y ahora tengo que volver a pasar por lo mismo con el ingles? eso no es justo - expuso Astrid molesta con las declaraciones de su tía, interviniendo el agente Roger.

\- Me temo que su tía tiene razón señorita, existe el riesgo de que alguien los ataque por estar emparentados con Hawk Moth - expuso el agente siendo ahora Gina quien hablo.

\- ¡Creo agente que usted es quien no entiende! - grito la anciana mirando Marinette a Adrien, ¿como defenderían París si se iba? tenia que encontrar una manera de que se quedase - Es precisamente en esta ciudad donde están las personas que pueden protegerlos - expuso hablando Tom.

\- Mama, relájate, seria algo temporal, ¿no es así? - cuestiono el hombre de complexión corpulenta pensando Marinette en alguna solución, teniendo una idea.

\- Creo que es una mala idea que se vayan - indico la franco-china mirando Amelie a la joven a los ojos - Si lo hace tendrían que ser matriculados en otro centro allí, y estando el curso tan avanzado posiblemente acabarían perdiéndolo y viéndose obligados a repetir, el caso de Astrid es peor incluso por la barrera del idioma - expuso la joven de cabellos azabache no pudiendo la británica encontrar ninguna manera de contradecir su lógica.

\- El problema es que no pueden quedarse en la mansión, al menos mientras dude la investigación - expuso el agente contestando Sabine.

\- Astrid puede quedarse en nuestra casa, y Adrien puede compartir habitación con su primo en el hotel donde se hospedan - expuso la mujer asiática - Ademas de ello recuerde que su hermana se haya en la ciudad, cuando despierte alguien tendrá que ponerla al tanto de todo, ¿no seria la mejor opción su propio hijo? - expreso agradeciendo Marinette a su madre por lo bajo, viendo Adrien de donde venia la creatividad e inteligencia de la joven que era dueña de su corazón, pensando Amelie en aquello, mientras Gabriel estuviese en prisión y su hermana en coma ella era la responsable legal de ambos en la ciudad, decidiendo asentir.

\- Esta bien, avisare también a tu madre Astrid, seguro se alegrada de saber que al fin ha aparecido Emilie - expreso la mujer antes de mirar al agente - ¿Existe la posibilidad de entrar a la mansión para recoger algunas cosas de mis sobrinos? - cuestiono asintiendo el agente, saliendo de aquel piso estando Adrien y Marinette cogidos de la mano en todo momento, no querían separarse nunca mas.

El día resulta tranquilo para nuestros héroes gracias a las acciones de Alya Cessaire y Chloe Bourgeois, las cuales contra yodo pronostico habían cooperado para conseguir evitar que aquello salpicase a Adrien, interviniendo el profesor de historia pasando les los resultados de su investigación personal sobre Hawk Moth, omitiendo ciertos detalles relacionados con los miraculous, llegando Adrien al hospital donde con sumo cuidado habían trasladado a su madre, sintiendo como le podía el pánico, no sabia que iba a encontrarse, yendo acompañado en todo momento de su tía Amelie, viendo ambos a la mujer en cuestión, tranquila, serena, como si estuviese teniendo un apacible sueño, acercándose el doctor al cargo.

\- Estamos realizado todo tipo de exámenes médicos no invasivos para determinar que le ocurre y con ello encontrar un remedio - dijo el medico agradeciendo ambos por la labor que estaban realizando, yéndose de vuelta al hotel de los Bourgeois, estando el Gorila esperando en la entrada, su lealtad era digna de ser recompensada, de hay que decidiese Amelie pagar la fianza y sacarlo con el fin de que siguiese protegiendo a Adrien.

(-)

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad, oscura y silenciosa, corriendo una persona por las calles, huyendo sin duda alguna, este estaba cubierto por una gabardina marrón, llevando en sus manos un libro antiguo, lanzando algo que llevaba en el bolsillo liberando una gran cantidad de humo, consiguiendo despistar a su captor, desapareciendo como si las sombras mismas de la noche se lo hubiesen tragado.

\- Ese indeseado tiene en su poder el diario de la tigresa - dijo una mujer revelando no ser otra sino Skorpion, apareciendo Löwen a su lado.

\- Según el maestro ese libro podría llevarnos hacia uno de los dos cristales cuya localización no sabemos - expuso el león maligno mirando a su compañera de fechorías - Creo que va siendo hora de reclutarla para nuestras filas, ¿no estas de acuerdo? - cuestiono asintiendo la portadora del escorpión, decidiendo moverse hacia su objetivo, solo podrían encontrar el cuartel general del EDOPA si conseguían a alguien que usase el miraculous de la mariposa, esas eran las ordenes que habian recibido.

**Cuartel del EDOPA**

El capitán Renard se encontraba platicando con uno de los científicos que trabajaban en el proyecto mas importante de esa organización.

\- Los resultados en roedores han resultado satisfactorios capitán, pronto empezaremos la fase dos - dijo aquel hombre meditando el responsable de aquella rama de la agencia sobre el significado de eso, cuando un agente se acerco a este corriendo.

\- ¿Que sucede sargento Wu? - cuestiono el superior a este, hablando el griego con raíces filipinas mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- Uno de nuestros agentes de campo ha visto a Löwen y Skorpion, al parecer ambos se encontraban persiguiendo a alguien - expuso el sargento pensando el capitán antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Sabemos quien era su objetivo? - cuestiono asintiendo este.

\- Se trata de un abogado de Nueva York señor, no tenemos idea de porque esta en la ciudad, tampoco ha comprado ningún billete para irse todavía - expuso el agente recibiendo respuesta.

\- Vigiladlo e intervenid de ser necesario, si los Filos de Jade van tras el debe poseer algo importante - expuso el capitán, tenían que actuar con cautela.

**CONTINUARA**

Este capitulo ha sido rápido de escribir porque ya lo tenia en su gran mayoría pensado, espero os este gustando el fic, porque en el próximo capitulo le daré protagonismo a otros personajes en vez de a Marinette y Adrien, y con esto y un bizcocho nos leemos en el próximo chapter, hasta luego pecadores.


	47. Juego de espias

"Saludos estimados lectores, ahora le toca tener protagonismo a otra pareja de este fic, así como empezar a darle mas importancia a los Filos de Jade y a al EDOPA, perdonad por el leve spoiler pero sera necesario en el futuro de esta historia, hasta ahora solo os había estado dando pinceladas del gran final, nos leemos al final del chapter como siempre, disfruten."

**Capitulo 47: Juego de espías**

**Cuartel del EDOPA**

En su despacho el capitán Renard se encontraba revisando los informes realizados por sus agentes, incluyendo la información sobre el actual objetivo de los Filos de Jade, Ryan Lockdown, norteamericano, de ascendencia navaja, abogado soltero de treinta años, pensando que podría tener que tanto interés causaba en esos criminales, llamando a los agentes que había asignado para vigilarlo.

\- _Aquí el agente Caballero, el objetivo se encuentra en estos momentos almorzando, los Filos de Jade no están a la vista_ \- dijo el agente español, ese agente no era precisamente de su agrado, sus métodos le resultaban poco profesionales, recordando como obtuvo uno de esos cristales, había tenido que buscar un chivo expiatorio que cargase con su allanamiento de morada, eso o permitir que lo arrestasen y devolver el objeto en cuestión, lo cual bastaría para que los Filos de Jade aprovechasen para atacar y robarlo, esos dos tenían un cristal capaz de congelar la ciudad entera, decidiendo llamar a otro agente.

\- ¿Ha empezado el interrogatorio agente Lockhart? - cuestiono a su agente encargado de conseguir información sobre Gabriel Agreste, especialmente para que quería los miraculous, recibiendo respuesta inmediata.

\- _Me hallo delante de la prisión donde lo tienen recluido, me dispongo a ello_ \- respondió cortando la llamada, pensando el capitán si hacia lo correcto, el proyecto titan era hasta cierto punto moralmente cuestionable, quien sabe las consecuencias que podría tener para el mundo.

(-)

Astrid se encontraba en una cafetería cerca del Trocadero, viendo a la gente pasar, iba a reunirse con alguien que realmente necesitaba ayuda en el tema del amor, posiblemente Marinette resultaría una mejor opción, pero esa tarde saldría con Adrien, mientras Félix actuaria de señuelo, alejando a posibles paparazzi que quisiesen exclusivas invadiendo la privacidad de los jóvenes, suspirando cuando escucho unos patines, hay estaba la chica que necesitaba ayuda, Alix Kubdel.

\- Es extraño que me pidas ayuda en esto, ¿no seria mejor pedírselo a Alya? ella tiene ya un par de años de noviazgo con Nino, tiene experiencia - expreso la rubia sentándose la del cabello rosáceo.

\- Lo se - expreso mirando a los ojos a la otra interlocutora en esta relación - Pero ambas tenemos algo en común, un carácter competitivo y difícil de tratar que puede llevarnos a destruir una relación, por eso quiero tu consejo - le pidió notándose sonrojada, recordando Astrid lo ocurrido ese mismo lunes, después de que todos hubiesen saludado a Adrien.

_**Flashback**_

_Adrien se encontraba junto a su prima y Marinette en la entrada del Françoise Dupont, sosteniendo ambas las manos del joven._

_\- Descuida, nadie te recriminada lo hecho por tu padre - expreso Marinette dándole un beso en la mejilla para reconfortarlo notando eso Astrid, su primo necesitaba todo el apoyo del mundo, subiendo los escalones quedándose varios alumnos mirando al joven Agreste._

_\- ¿Tenemos algo en la cara? - exclamo Astrid desviando todos las miradas de los tres que acababan de entrar, cuando el sonido de alguien corriendo los alerto, viendo a Alix correr hasta acabar detrás de los tres, notando la rubia el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, si no fuese porque sabia de su fiero y duro carácter parecería un animalito asustado, llegando Max justo en esos momentos, notándose al chico alterado, como si hubiese estado corriendo._

_\- Solo te pido una respuesta, por favor - expreso el joven notándose como los nervios parecían querer comérselo._

_\- Dame hasta el viernes, ¿vale? - le pidió la joven suspirando el chico notando todos como subía al aula cabizbajo._

**Fin del Flashback**

Astrid no pudo evitar reír al recordar aquello y como Alix les explico a ambas que Max le pidió que fuesen novios.

\- Yo no le veo la gracia - refunfuño la joven de cabellos rosáceos haciendo un puchero - Mañana se acaba el tiempo que le pedí - le expuso asintiendo la rubia.

\- Lo se, pero es que, me resulta divertido como la fuerte y decidida Alix Kubdel le teme a estar enamorada - le expuso bajando la joven abochornada.

\- Es que ese es el problema - expreso la joven - Tengo un carácter muy difícil, hasta yo se eso, ¿y si por culpa de ello hecho a perder nuestra relación? ademas somo amigos, es un cambio muy grande - expuso la joven soltando sus miedos mas profundos, unos miedos que Astrid comprendía a la perfección, pues ella misma se vio en esa situación.

\- ¿Tu lo amas verdad amiga? - le cuestiono subiendo la cabeza Alix antes de asentir y dejar su rostro bajo, ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas - El profesor Garcia seguro te diría algo como "hay que ser valiente para aceptar los sentimientos que uno desarrolle por otro" - le dijo imitando el tono de voz de aquel hombre, consiguiendo que Alix riese un poco - Deja que las cosas ocurran, Hiccup no hemos sido siempre los dos tórtolos acaramelados que somos ahora cuando estamos juntos, al principio teníamos muchas discusiones - le dijo sintiéndose un poco mejor Alix.

\- Gracias Astrid por apoyarme a la hora de tomar una decisión - le contesto antes de volver Astrid a imitar a su profesor.

\- "También tenga en cuenta cuanto dolor le causa con su indecisión señorita Kubdel, ahora imagínese el caso de Dupain-Cheng, Agreste y Couffaine, ah y no lo olvide, sea" - termino de imitar estallando ambas jóvenes en carcajadas, lo de esos era para hacer una comedia romántica, y todavía sobraba material para una secuela.

(-)

Kagami se encontraba terminando la tarea que le habían dejado en el _college_, pensando en Viperion ahora que estaba libre, el héroe serpiente era un chico apuesto, noble, sabio y justo, todas sus cualidades la habían enamorado, mientras Longg permanecía flotando cerca de ella en perfecta posición de loto, mirando la japonesa por la ventana, deseaba con todo su corazón saber la identidad del joven, pero aquello iba contra las normas, aunque era cierto que las normas se hicieron para romperse ella no era de las que le gustase romperlas, debía ser paciente, una vez el miraculous de la mariposa estuviese en manos de los héroes podrían revelar sus identidades, pensando en ello detenidamente, los Filos de Jade tenían el miraculous, si los encontraba podría derrotarlos y así estar con el chico de sus sueños, viendo pasar algo por los techos de enfrente, aquella silueta la conocía bien, había enfrentado a Skorpion demasiadas veces como para no saber quien era, o su mente la engañaba o ese podría ser su día de suerte.

\- Longg - llamo la japonesa al kwami abriendo este uno de sus parpados.

\- Si lo que ha visto es real Tsurugi-chan, era Skorpion, si vais a enfrentarla quizás sea mejor seguirla y dejar que os lleve a su escondite, un ataque bien planeado es mejor que ir improvisando - expreso el kwami dragón mientras Kagami analizaba lo dicho por este, no podía negar la verdad de sus palabras.

\- En ese caso sabes lo que hay que hacer, ¿verdad? - le dijo flotando el kwami hasta posarse en el hombro de la joven - Longg, trae la tormenta - dijo la japonesa siendo el kwami absorbido por aquella gargantilla, dando paso a su alter ego Ryuko, saliendo por la ventana, sabiendo por suerte que su madre no estaba en casa en esos momentos, saltando hacia un tejado y empezando a perseguir a su objetivo intentando mantener distancia con su objetivo, no sabia que estaría haciendo la villana a plena luz del día, pero iba a descubrirlo.

**La _Liberte_**

Mientras tanto en el barco que servia de residencia a la familia Couffaine Luka se encontraba afinando su guitarra, pensando en lo ocurrido los últimos días, desde apoyar a Adrien para que los compañeros de curso no fuesen por el hasta servirles al rubio y a Marinette como carabina, por alguna razón que desconocía el padre de Marinette tenia de repente a Adrien entre ceja y ceja, y aunque había intentado sonsacarle algo a la pareja los resultados eran nulos, quizás debía hablar con Félix, el chico tenia tanto talento para el teclado como Adrien e increíblemente una mayor ambición y deseo de ser una estrella por su cuenta, lejos de los logros de su primo, cuando algo capto su atención, Skorpion saltando por un tejado, pasando unos segundos después Ryuko, ¿que estarían haciendo esas dos? mirando hacia donde estaba Sass, el cual no tardo en volar con cuidado hasta esconderse bajo la chaqueta que llevaba este.

\- ¡Mama voy a salir un rato, vendré para la cena! - grito para que su desaparición no causase algún revuelo, esperando respuesta mientras guardaba su instrumento de vuelta a su estuche.

\- ¿Y a donde vas grumete? - cuestiono la matriarca de aquella familia, pensando el músico en una excusa creíble.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te comente a ti y a Jule que me tienen de carabina? - le pregunto asintiendo la mujer - Voy a ver al primo de Adrien para ver si descubro porque me piden que acompañe a Adrien y Marinette en sus citas - le contesto en parte mentira en parte verdad, no le resultaba agradable tener que ser un mal tercio, los había acompañado a tres citas esa semana, algo insólito para cualquier adolescente, quizás esa era la respuesta, indicándole Anarka que podía irse, andando el joven para poder buscar algún rincón donde esconderse, el tiempo era oro.

(-)

Mientras todo eso ocurría el misterioso señor Lockdown, blanco de los Filos de Jade y del EDOPA había terminado su almuerzo y se encontraba andando por las calles de la ciudad, pareciendo estar en alerta en todo momento, siguiéndolo el agente Caballero, preferiría no tener que recurrir a ir de incógnito, pero su objetivo sabia sobre el EDOPA y llevar el uniforme resultaría demasiado llamativo, llevando una gabardina gris cubriendo su cuerpo, sin saber que por los techos otro sujeto también seguía al norteamericano, Löwen se encontraba acechando, ya había enviado un mensaje a su aliada para que fuese con el y así arrinconarlo, pero su presencia podría alertar a las autoridades y peor aun a los héroes, decidiendo hacer una llamada, era hora de que el nuevo miembro de su organización interviniese.

\- Soy yo, envía un Akuma, envíalo en la zona este de la ciudad - dijo por el comunicador de su arma recibiendo respuesta, frunciendo el ceño - No me importa lo poderoso que sea, necesitamos que sea una distracción, que aleje a la policía y a esos héroes de nuestro verdadero objetivo - le indico recibiendo algún insulto como respuesta - Tu solo hazlo o te quitaremos el broche - le amenazo a quien quiera que portase el miraculous de la mariposa cortando la llamada, viendo que había perdido a su presa, empezando a buscar de manera mas activa, no podían perderlo, si lo que creían era cierto ese sujeto tenia algo sumamente valioso, ya había intentado obtener lo que tenia de manera legal y no lo consiguió, y ese sujeto era lo bastante listo como para no dejarlo en su habitación de hotel, sino de llevarlo siempre encima, debían conseguir ese libro, entre el mítico tesoros de Jeanne de Clisson podría haber oculto algún cristal primordial o un miraculous incluso, debían hacerse con ese diario como diese lugar.

**Comisaria**

Mientras el agente español y el león maligno perseguían al nativo americano el agente Lockhart había sido conducido hacia la sala de interrogatorios, donde allí sentado y esposado se encontraba Gabriel Agreste, viendo el aspecto ligeramente cansado de aquel hombre, notando como su rostro contenía una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿Le molesta algo señor Agreste? - cuestiono el agente del EDOPA notando que aquel hombre respiraba con dificultad.

\- Es solo la herida que me hizo ese león, me arde de dolor - contesto el hombre de las lentes tomando nota de aquello el agente, quizás el diseñador era blanco de un veneno o maleficio, escribiendo eso en su cuaderno - ¿A que debo su presencia aquí agente? la policía ya sabe lo mas importante - aclaro el hombre riendo un poco aquel hombre.

\- Estoy seguro que no le ha contado todo lo que sabe, se por el informe que quería los miraculous para curar a su esposa, mi pregunta es, ¿como podría hacer algo así? porque no viene nada en el informe policial - expuso el agente quedándose callado aquel hombre durante varios segundos, antes de contestar.

\- Ese conocimiento es peligroso, sobretodo en las manos equivocadas - contesto anotando eso el agente, estaba claro que aquel hombre no diría nada útil salvo que lo presionase - ¿Acaso no registraron mi ordenador? - cuestiono pareciendo le extraña esa pregunta al agente del EDOPA, notando esa reacción Gabriel - Eso significa que esta demasiado dañado para poder extraer nada, ¿me equivoco? - cuestiono de nuevo asintiendo esta vez el agente, mientras preparaban la sala de interrogatorios había mirado todo lo que había sobre la investigación y el ordenador de su despacho había sido destruido.

\- La información que se niega a darme estaba en el ordenador - expuso el agente asintiendo el señor Agreste, planteándose otra pregunta, ¿quien destruyo los archivos y el aparato electrónico? pensando en todas las posibles opciones, siendo la única viable Ladybug y Chat Noir.

\- Veo que se ha dado cuenta - expreso el hombre con lentes ajustándose las un poco - Los héroes de París son sus únicos sospechosos de tal acto - expreso el hombre contestando el agente.

\- ¿Por que es tan peligroso obtener ese conocimiento? - cuestiono recibiendo rápida respuesta.

\- Estamos hablando de un poder que va mas haya de todo lo imaginable, el poder de hacer cualquier deseo realidad - expuso aquel hombre dilatándose los ojos del agente, no pudiendo evitar preguntar una cosa que le paso por la mente.

\- ¿Cual es el truco? - cuestiono el agente riendo con sorna el que fuese villano y tormento de la ciudad, decidiendo darle una respuesta sincera.

\- El poder absoluto exige un precio acorde a lo que se desea, las joyas funcionan en una armonía perfecta que se sintoniza con el resto de la creación, para transmutar el plomo en oro hace falta energía, para convertir algo inanimado en algo real hace falta que otra criatura pierda lo que la hace especial, para resucitar a alguien de entre los muertos hay que ofrecer la vida que tenga un mismo valor que la que deseas rescatar - explico replicando aquel hombre molesto por la forma de hablar de Gabriel Agreste.

\- No se ponga conmigo en plan místico y dígame las cosas tal cual - dijo el agente Lockhart perdiendo la paciencia, riendo un poco Gabriel ante la situación.

\- Estamos hablando de magia, no es algo exacto, ¿cree que podía entregar cualquier poder a cualquier persona? no, los poderes que podía conferir estaban limitados por los deseos y emociones de dichas personas, es lo primero que aprendí cuando empece a traducir el grimorio - le dijo consiguiendo llamar la atención del agente - Veo que no sabe nada sobre el grimorio, no me extraña en absoluto, los secretos de como funcionan los miraculous se hallaba codificado en un libro antiguo, el libro al igual que los miraculous de la mariposa y el pavo real fueron encontrados por mi esposa, hace cuatro años, tras mucho esfuerzo conseguí traducirlo y guardar una copia digital de la traducción en mi ordenador - decía mientras con la mano zurda se sobaba la herida causada por Löwen con aquel filo embrujado.

\- Ladybug no desea que se conozcan sus secretos - expuso el agente asintiendo el diseñador, el cual se quedo callado unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Ladybug sabe cosas que no vienen en el libro, alguien le debió transmitir dichos conocimientos de manera oral, el guardián, el protector de los miraculous - le dijo sabiendo el agente a quien se refería, al mismo anciano que meses atrás estaban buscando los Filos de Jade, estaban en lo cierto al creer que ese sujeto tenia grandes conocimientos.

\- Gracias por su ayuda ciudadano, con esto ha ayudado mucho a su nación - dijo el agente cerrando la libreta que usaba antes de levantarse, debía informar a su superior sobre lo que había descubierto, era de vital importancia encontrar a ese hombre y ponerlo a salvo, la anciana no había colaborado hasta ahora, pero sin duda alguna seria de gran ayuda en el futuro próximo.

(-)

Viperion se encontraba rastreando a Ryuko, la cual a su vez seguía a Skorpion, debía ser muy importante si esa villana se estaba arriesgando a ser vista a plena luz del día, a menos que eso fuese lo que buscase para guiar a sus enemigos a una trampa, después de todo, tenían el miraculous de la mariposa, podrían estar esperando con un Akuma, listo para emboscarlos, consiguiendo alcanzar a su compañera, cogiéndola de la mano derecha, reaccionando esta de manera agresiva, es decir sacando su espada, dejándola sobre el cuello del héroe serpiente, retirando el filo.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? - le cuestiono en voz baja, su plan era descubrir donde se ocultaba la villana para poder sorprenderla y con ello impresionar a Viperion, respondiendo este.

\- Simplemente me encontraba afinando mi instrumento cuando te vi perseguir a esa arácnida gigante - le contesto bajando un poco la cabeza la dragona abochornada, sabiendo lo que pensaba el chico con solo una mirada, tantas batallas juntos habían formado una capacidad de entendimiento no verbal entre ellos, similar a la existente entre Ladybug y Chat Noir.

\- En ese caso espero puedas seguirme el ritmo - le dijo volviendo a sostener el héroe serpiente a la dragona por la muñeca - ¿Y ahora que pasa? - le pregunto recibiendo respuesta rápida.

\- Podría ser una trampa, recuerda que tienen el miraculous de la mariposa - le indico Viperion pensando un momento Ryuko en esa posibilidad, no pudiendo evitar darle la razón a su compañero, era demasiado sospechoso que Skorpion estuviese actuando a plena luz del día, realmente podría ser una trampa, decidiendo enviarle un mensaje a Ladybug por si acaso.

\- Sera mejor movernos o la perderemos - le dijo la dragona asintiendo su compañero, sintiéndose ella nerviosa, estaba a solas con el chico en una misión, intentando centrarse en lo que tenia que estar, perseguir y descubrir que quería ese invertebrado gigante.

Ambos héroes siguieron persiguiendo a su presa hasta llegar al décimo séptimo distrito de la ciudad, celebre por sus numerosas embajadas, pasando justo por delante de la de Bélgica, aquello podría ponerse muy peligroso, no solo por la gran cantidad de personas que había por los alrededores, ademas de los problemas diplomáticos que supondrían que entrase en alguno de aquellos edificios.

Mientras tanto Löwen seguía vigilando a su objetivo, viendo como se adentraba en el Parque Monceau, aquello podría ponerse difícil, pues estaría seguramente lleno de gente, ademas de la falta de lugares donde poder ocultarse, sus opciones eran limitadas, podría deshacer su transformación y entrar de incógnito, pero en ese caso si tenia que volver a transformarse arriesgaría su identidad, por otro lado podría entrar tal cual y atacar a su objetivo, pero sin haber aparecido el Akuma en el otro extremo de la ciudad seria darle tiempo a los héroes a llegar, teniendo que entrar en una batalla de manera innecesaria, lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a Skorpion, entre los dos un ataque tendría mas posibilidades de éxito, aun mas sin usar la Ventisca de Jottunhain.

\- ¿Donde estas Skorpion? - la llamo manteniendo en toda la medida de lo posible al objetivo en su punto de mira, esperando varios interminables segundos.

\- _Cerca del hotel Concorde Lafayette_ \- le contesto maldiciendo el villano para si mismo, eso estaba lejos, en ese tiempo podrían pasar mil cosas.

\- Se ha adentrado en el Parque Monceau, le emboscaremos cuando salga - dijo el villano escuchando un "si" de su aliada, cortando la llamada, debía conseguir ese diario, en el seguro debía de haber algo valioso, su instinto nunca se había equivocado hasta ahora, incluso sabia de un lugar donde podría esconderlo, sonriendo de manera maliciosa, todo salia a pedir de boca.

Al mismo tiempo el agente Caballero había visto entrar al navajo en aquel parque, pensando que seguramente quería estar un rato en la naturaleza, sintiendo algo extraño al acercarse a la entrada del parque, como si algo le dijese que no entrase en ese lugar, como si estuviese prohibido, decidiendo no hacer caso a esa voz en su cabeza que le instaba a irse por donde había venido, solo necesitaba acercarse mas, entrando al parque viendo a su objetivo andando tranquilamente, siguiéndolo con cuidado, empezando a notar algo extraño, el parque se encontraba extrañamente vacío, teniendo la extraña sensación de que algo estaba yendo mal, cuando solo su móvil, viendo que se trataba de la alerta de Akuma, parece que al final los Filos de Jade habían decidido intervenir y mandar a un civil a hacer su trabajo sucio, viendo por streaming que esa cosa estaba causando estragos en el otro extremo de la ciudad, si los Filos de Jade lo habían enviado tan lejos seria para mantener a Ladybug y Chat Noir fuera de sus planes.

\- Aquí el agente Caballero, tengo la sensación de que los Filos de Jade van por el objetivo, solicito refuerzos - pidió esperando la respuesta de su superior, pareciendo una eternidad aunque apenas pasaron unos valiosos segundos.

\- _Los refuerzos van en camino, siga vigilando y reportando su situación agente_ \- le dijo una voz femenina al otro lado, no sabia de cuanto tiempo disponía pero tenia una cosa clara, debía conseguir lo que sea que buscasen los Filos de Jade antes que ellos, continuando con su labor de vigilar al objetivo, viendo como este parecía buscar algún lugar concreto, viendo como llegaba a un puente que había allí en medio de la floresta, un sitio predilecto para los enamorados por lo que había escuchado, viendo allí una silueta.

\- Aquí el agente Caballero, el objetivo parece que esta reuniéndose con alguien - dijo por su comunicador a los suyos, empezando a dar una descripción de esa persona - Es un varón, alto, estimo que en torno al metro ochenta, pelo blanco, caucásico, lleva ropa de colores claros, aproximadamente en torno a treinta años - describió el agente mirando la interacción entre ambos hombres - Están teniendo una conversación - dijo recibiendo respuesta rápidamente.

\- _¿Puede oír lo que dicen?_ \- pregunto una agente al otro lado de la linea, acercándose el español miembro de aquella organización, escuchándolos hablar en un idioma que nunca había escuchado.

\- Si, pero no entiendo lo que dicen - expreso sintiéndose ligeramente frustrado, su objetivo estaba hay mismo, conversando con alguien que resultaba completamente desconocido para su organización, aunque era cierto que no podía entender lo que decían, si que podía interpretar el lenguaje corporal de ambos - Sus movimientos me indican que existe confianza entre ambos, puede que sean compañeros de trabajo en Estados Unidos - expreso recibiendo una respuesta de la agente al otro lado de la linea.

\- _Envié una foto, puede que este en nuestra base de datos_ \- le ordeno la agente asintiendo este aunque sabia que no podían verlo, cogiendo su móvil activando el zoom todo lo posible, teniendo en el objetivo el rostro de aquel individuo, notando sus ojos, de un extraño color purpura, había algo en ellos que le resultaba inquietante, sacando la foto y enviándola.

Al mismo tiempo Löwen se había decidido por adentrarse en aquel parque, notando rápidamente la falta absoluta de personas en este, viendo la extraña conversación entre el navajo y un hombre desconocido para el, sacando le una foto, podría serle útil mas adelante, cuando recibió una respuesta de su compañera de fechorías, se encontraba en el parque al igual que el, viéndola al otro extremo de aquel lugar, habían emboscado a su presa, ahora solo debían atacar, haciéndole una seña a la escorpión, saltando justo al mismo tiempo que ella, emboscando a Ryan Lockdown y al otro hombre al ponerse a ambos extremos del puente.

\- Llevas muchos días dándonos esquinazo, pero hoy sera distinto - expreso Skorpion sacando su arpón y empezando a girarlo en su mano, mirando fijamente al americano.

\- Puedes hacerlo por las buenas y darnos el diario de la Tigresa de Bretaña u optar por las malas y morir - expuso el león maligno mirando el albino alrededor, notando varias cosas que parecían aquellos agresores haber ignorado.

\- Hay una tercera opción, que vosotros os rindáis y nos entreguéis vuestros miraculous - expreso el albino riendo Löwen, aquello resultaba hilarante - Creo que nos habéis dado cuenta pero os superamos en numero - expuso riendo aun mas el león.

\- ¿Como? ¿con ratas y palomas? - cuestiono divertido negando el albino con un movimiento de su dedo indice.

\- No, con ellos - dijo señalando hacia la nada, escuchando a alguien hablar.

\- ¡Wind Dragon! - grito Ryuko usando el poder del viento, creando una ligera neblina antes de coger al americano y llevárselo por indicación de Viperion, yéndose de allí con aquel hombre, el cual no tardo en tirar el diario al suelo para aligerar carga, viéndolo el agente Caballero, esa era su oportunidad, acercándose Viperion.

\- No voy a entregártelo mocoso - dijo el agente negando el héroe serpiente, había visto lo que pasaría por lo menos unas diez veces y lo mejor que podía hacer era...

\- No tengo intención de hacerlo, puede llevárselo agente - contesto dejando al sujeto en cuestión ligeramente confuso, antes de mirar el héroe serpiente hacia donde estaban Skorpion y Löwen, yendo a ayudar a aquel sujeto.

\- Tu ayuda me vendrá bien Viperion, aunque realmente resultaría en una ventaja excesiva para nosotros - expreso aquel sujeto riendo un poco Viperion, la anterior vez había dicho lo mismo y acabo necesitando su ayuda.

\- Basta de reídos de nosotros - bramo el león lanzándose al ataque contra aquel sujeto de cabellos plateados, el cual simplemente movió la mano dibujando un extraño símbolo con su mano izquierda antes de decir algo en latín.

\- Aspiro - dijo aquel individuo soplando con fuerza, consiguiendo empujar a su agresor hasta hacerlo chocar contra un árbol.

\- ¡Cuidado! - grito Viperion empujando a aquel sujeto evitando que el arpón de Skorpion lo golpease, sonriendo aquel sujeto.

\- Gracias Viperion - dijo mirando a su alrededor, Löwen se estaba levantando tras haber recibido uno de su conjuros de lleno, mientras que Skorpion se encontraba en guardia lista de nuevo para atacar, así mismo había un agente del EDOPA en los alrededores, posiblemente pronto tendría refuerzos, pero lo realmente importante ya estaba a salvo, sintiéndose ligeramente cansado, aun no había recuperado todas sus facultades - Sera mejor que huyáis - le advirtió a ambos villanos, los cuales no parecían tomar su amenaza en serio, suspirando, los humanos no cambiarían, da igual cuantos siglos pasasen seguían empeñados en cometer los mismo errores que sus antecesores.

\- Seras tu quien te rindas, brujo - amenazo Löwen sintiéndose aquel hombre ofendido por tal afirmación, dando un paso al frente sin perder de vista la arácnida del aguijón.

\- Veo que no sabéis con quien estáis hablando - dijo este viendo como una gota de sudor caía por la frente del león - Podéis llamarme Exodus y os garantizo una cosa, no es recomendable enfrentarse a mi con una magia tan débil - provoco el que fuese un ser incorpóreo, sonriendo al recordar el libro que hacia una semana le dio Chaman, lo que los Filos de Jade iban persiguiendo era simple replica, una copia barata, Chaman se había reunido con el porque había completado el ritual que indicaba este, lo que descubrió podría serle muy útil.

\- Toxin - conjuro la portadora del Skorpion su poder especial, un veneno capaz de acabar incluso con un portador de miraculous, sonriendo como señal de burla Exodus mientras Viperion recordaba a aquel ser, mas la ultima vez carecía de cuerpo solido, empezando a dibujar algo el hechicero, evitando ser descubierto por sus enemigos.

\- A mi señal cierra los ojos - le susurro a Viperion asintiendo este, manteniéndose en guardia en todo momento, no podía permitirse bajarla mientras estuviese entre enemigos, esperando a que esos oponentes hiciesen un movimiento en falso, algo que los dos pudiesen aprovechar para luchar o escapar.

\- ¿Que estáis murmurando? - cuestiono Löwen claramente furioso con Exodus, casi sin esfuerzo lo había dejado para el arrastre, mientras que su aliada había utilizado su poder especial, asintiendo el ser sobrenatural.

\- Solo como vamos a burlarnos de vosotros - expuso Viperion sintiéndose invencible al lado de ese ente, su poder era algo palpable, el nunca había notado diferencia cuando usaba un miraculous, pero estando en presencia de Exodus sentía que podría derrotar a esos dos villanos sin dificultad, terminando su conjuro.

\- ¡Ahora! - grito cerrando los ojos el héroe serpiente - ¡Resplandor! - grito creando un inmenso haz de luz al cielo, cegando a ambos villanos, indicándole a Viperion que lo siguiese, emprendiendo ambos la huida de aquellos criminales, desapareciendo de la vista de todos los que estaban en el Parque Monceau, empezando el agente Caballero a correr con el libro en sus manos, abriéndolo viendo que estaba completamente hueco, era falso, había conseguido un libro falso, llegando los refuerzos que con tanto ahincó había pedido, un par de coches negros, cuando sin previo aviso cientos de mariquitas mágicas pasaron a su alrededor, restaurando los daños causados durante aquella escaramuza.

Mientras en el interior de aquel parque ambos villanos habían recuperado la vista, sintiéndose furiosos con la situación, eso no podía estar pasando, la ira de Seik seria terrible, tenían que darle alguna noticia buena o serian castigados por su magia oscura, debían conseguir ese libro o en su defecto alguna otra reliquia mágica, sin embargo si tenían algo, la identidad del nuevo aliado de los héroes, saber que había mas enemigos podría hacer que se calmase, o acrecentar su rabia, teniendo una idea el león, pero de momento debían escapar, pues el sonido de personas acercándose le indicaba que posiblemente estaban siendo rodeados, saltando al igual que Skorpion entre los arboles, usando la floresta para poder ocultarse y con suerte salir por algún lugar poco vigilado.

(-)

A varios cientos de metros Ryuko se encontraba mirando a aquel extranjero, su vestimenta era interesante cuanto menos, recordando haberlo visto antes, mas no estaba segura, quizás por que no llevaba su mascara de Chaman, llegando Viperion y Exodus.

\- Anda cuerpo nuevo, te sienta bien - comento Ryuko al ver al que hacia tiempo era un ser sin cuerpo, haciendo este una reverencia antes de contestarle.

\- Gracias por haber puesto a salvo a mi pupilo - dijo este mirando ambos al extranjero, el cual registro sus bolsillos en búsqueda de algo, sacando una pequeña caja de madera.

\- ¿No deberíamos recuperar ese libro? - cuestiono Viperion sintiendo que se perdía muchas cosas, negando Chaman, siendo Exodus en su lugar quien hablo.

\- No sera necesario, ese libro era una replica del original, que por cierto esta en manos del guardián - expuso mirando detenidamente a ambos héroes - En la portada de aquel manuscrito antiguo venia un ritual que daba la ubicación de lo que tengo en esta caja - señalo aumentando la curiosidad de ambos - El ritual debía realizarse durante el equinoccio de primavera - expreso hablando Ryuko.

\- Pero ese día fue la plaga roja, la batalla en la cual vencimos a Hawk Moth - indico la dragona asintiendo Viperion, seria difícil olvidar un día como ese, asintiendo el hechicero.

\- Así es, cuando Ladybug aviso que algo le había pasado a su compañero temimos lo peor - expuso mirándose los portadores del dragón y la serpiente, aquello no lo sabían - A raíz de ello idee un plan para poder realizar dicho ritual y a su vez poder enfrentar alguna posible puntualidad - expreso hablando Viperion.

\- Decidió que lo mejor era que Chaman se encargase del ritual - expuso el héroe serpiente asintiendo el americano, hablando este.

\- _Yes_, fue, complicado - expreso notándose las dificultades aun con el idioma, recordando la propia Ryuko cuando llego a París, primero estuvo un mes entero perfeccionando el idioma antes de que su madre la dejase salir.

\- Supongo que lo que hay en esa caja tiene que ser muy valioso - expreso Ryuko asintiendo Chaman.

\- _Yes, The Jade Blade_, buscar, _Leaf of Ygdrassil_ \- dijo Chaman entendimiento en parte lo que decían ambos héroes, los Filos de Jade iban por lo que había dentro de esa caja, algo llamado Hoja de Ygdrassil, sintiendo Exodus la poderosa magia que brotaba del interior de la caja, viendo incluso como pequeñas ramas salían de esta, notando eso Viperion.

\- _Thank Chaman_ \- dijo Exodus mirando al que era su pupilo, asintiendo este antes de desaparecer al grito de "_shadow jump_", desvaneciéndose de allí.

**Cuartel del EDOPA**

El capitán Renard se encontraba terminando de escuchar al agente Lockhart, resultaba que esos miraculous eran mucho mas interesantes de lo que el suponía, sin embargo no tenia demasiada información, de momento se encargaría de conseguir una copia de lo archivos que pudiesen recuperarse del ordenador del ex-diseñador de moda, tocando alguien la puerta.

\- Pase - dijo el capitán mientras el agente Lockhart se ponía en pie, viendo a su compañero de origen español entrar con un libro en sus manos - Veo que lo ha conseguido - expreso el capitán negando el agente.

\- Me temo que no he obtenido nada señor - dijo el agente Caballero lanzando el libro a la mesa, abriéndose revelando su oquedad - Era falso, por desgracia he descubierto que mañana se vuelve a su país - expuso viendo la mirada de desaprobación de su superior - Sin embargo he podido sacar una foto a su contacto - dijo sacando su móvil para mostrarle la foto de Exodus - Ese hombre fue capaz de lanzar por los aires a Löwen con un simple soplido señor - expuso mirando el capitán aquella foto, pensando en como intervenir, decidiendo hablar.

\- ¿Tiene algún nombre? - cuestiono el capitán asintiendo su agente.

\- Se hace llamar Exodus capitán, estoy seguro podría ayudarnos a completar el proyecto Titan - expreso el agente viendo su superior el especial interés en conseguir completar el desarrollo de este.

\- Agente Lockhart llame al alcalde, tenemos que preparar una rueda de prensa - indico el capitán asintiendo su subordinado, intuyendo cual era el plan para capturarlo.

\- Hay una cosa mas señor - dijo el español cuando su compañero ya se había ido - Ese hombre es aliado de los héroes de París, podría saber la ubicación del guardián - expuso sonriendo Sean Renard, si salia bien podrían encontrar al guardián y conseguir todos sus conocimientos.

(-)

Al mismo tiempo Luka había terminado su transformación, estando cerca del hotel _Le Grand París_, esperando poder hablar con Félix sobre las razones de ser una carabina en las citas de Marinette y Adrien, pensando en como abordar el tema, quizás lo mas simple seria ir directo al grano y preguntarle la razón, viendo como este conversaba en el recibidor con Astrid y Chloe, yendo a ver al ingles, el cual no tardo en alegrarse de verlo, yendo directo hacia el.

\- Me alegra verte Luka, ¿nos disculpáis chicas? - dijo el rubio notando el músico el claro deseo de estar en esos momentos en cualquier sitio excepto junto a esas dos, yendo ambos directos hacia afuera del hotel, para nada mas dejaron de estar a la vista suspirar el ingles - Gracias Luka, no se que te habrá traído pero ha sido en un buen momento - comento asintiendo este.

\- La verdad es que venia para que me respondieses una duda - le pidió asintiendo este.

\- Pregunta amigo - dijo el ingles perdiendo parte de su característica frialdad y forma de ser, al menos de manera temporal.

\- ¿Que paso entre tu primo y Marinette para que me tengan de carabina todo el rato? - pregunto no estando muy seguro de la respuesta, incluso dudando si fue buena idea preguntar.

\- Digamos que cuando los encontramos estaban en una situación extraña - expreso el ingles asegurándose que no hubiese nadie de la prensa cerca, esos buitres ya habían estado rondando algunas veces, por suerte el guardaespaldas de Adrien los espantaba con su mera presencia - Cualquiera que no los conociese dirían que estaban a punto de hacerlo, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? - le comento formándose un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda de Luka, en esos momentos Marinette era como una segunda hermana para el, que Adrien osase sobrepasarse seria suficiente para partirle la cara.

\- Deduzco que nadie sabe esto - dijo asintiendo el ingles antes de contestarle con palabras.

\- Deduces bien, ¿te imaginas que la reportera esa se enterase? - indico Félix estremeciéndose Luka ante la idea de Alya enfadada, evitar eso formaba parte de su lista de cosas que no hacer en la vida, junto a romperle el corazón a una chica adrede pero eso era harina de otro costal, continuando con una conversación lo mas masculina posible ante los gustos de ambos, música, deportes, chicas, lo habitual entre dos adolescentes.

(-)

Las horas del día pasaron mas rápido de lo que los habitantes de aquella bulliciosa ciudad podían imaginar, llegando la noche, una noche de luna creciente, viendo algunas parejas aquel astro y su belleza, por desgracia ni siquiera la luz de la luna podría iluminar el alma de quien se encontraba en esos momentos oculto en la oscuridad, allí, en una estación de metro abandonada Löwen se encontraba contemplando un espejo, sacando un cuchillo y pinchándose en el dedo, pasando la sangre por la superficie de este.

\- Amo, por desgracia soy dador de malas noticias - dijo el león empezando a formarse una imagen, Seik, en su oscura gloria apareció en aquella superficie.

\- _¿Que puede ser tan nefasto como para conjurar-me?_ \- cuestiono el demonio notando el león maligno su poder, incluso a miles de kilómetros la magia oscura de su amo podía percibirse.

\- Los héroes de París tienen un nuevo aliado, un hechicero - expreso Löwen sabiendo que eso provocaría la furia de su amo, el cual se quedo en silencio durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

\- _¿Como era el hechicero?_ \- cuestiono decidiendo encender su móvil y buscando la foto en cuestión, pasando a mostrarle la imagen, notando como su amo parecía estar a punto de estallar de ira - _¿Es la primera vez que lo has visto?_ \- le pregunto asintiendo el león maligno - _En ese caso andaos con cuidado, Exodus es un enemigo formidable, su poder rivalizaría con el mio sino fuese por los cristales primordiales, tenéis que centrados en encontrar el resto a toda costa, yo me reuniré con vosotros para la próxima noche sin luna, encontrad esos cristales, ¡a toda costa!_ \- bramo colérico el demonio en cuestión antes de cortar la comunicación, aquello resultaba curioso, si ese individuo había sido capaz de causar tal actuación por parte de su amo significaba que posiblemente ambos ya se conocían.

(-)

Exodus se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con el maestro Fu ante la mirada de Wayzz, notando el kwami como el ser místico parecía agotado.

\- Usar mis poderes de ese modo me ha servido para poder conocer mis limites en estos momentos - dijo Exodus mientras el guardián sorbía su té, aunque estaba intrigado por los poderes de Exodus lo que realmente le interesaba era otra cosa.

\- Me gustaría saber cual es la máxima expresión de su poder - pidió el venerable mientras Wayzz miraba a ambos, resultaba difícil saber cual de los dos era mas anciano, antes de recibir respuesta.

\- Si recuperase todos mis poderes podría fácilmente destruir este mundo - expreso sin tapujos temblando Wayzz al escuchar aquello - Por suerte mi labor es velar por el equilibrio del universo, y causar tal destrucción nunca seria beneficiosa para la existencia - expuso suspirando mas tranquilo el kwami de la protección, hablando.

\- Es una suerte para nosotros sin duda, ya vi lo que puede hacer la destrucción en su máxima expresión y los dinosaurios lo sufrieron en carne propia - dijo Wayzz mirando el ser místico al kwami, concentrándose.

\- ¿Cree que venceremos a los Filos de Jade? - cuestiono el maestro Fu, había escuchado por parte de Exodus la batalla que había librado junto a Viperion, pensando este mientras contemplaba la superficie de aquella taza de té que tenia en sus manos.

\- No sabría decirle guardián - expuso Exodus - El veneno de Skorpion podría resultar fatal en estos momentos, ademas de eso esta Seik - comento mirando aquel liquido caliente y humeante antes de beberlo.

\- Usted ya lo ha mencionado varias veces, pero no nos habla sobre el - indico Wayzz sonriendo Exodus antes de darle una respuesta.

\- Con que sepan que Seik es un demonio es suficiente por ahora, y también que enfrentándome a el perdí mi forma física, ahora debemos centrarnos en otra cosa - expuso el hechicero viendo la caja de plástico que tenia cerca de el, viendo el brillo verde esmeralda que salia de su interior.

\- ¿En que piensas? - cuestiono el maestro Fu suspirando el ente mágico, antes de mirar al kwami de la protección.

\- ¿Tu también puedes sentirlo verdad? - le pregunto asintiendo el kwami - Esta joya alberga el poder de la vida, con los conocimientos adecuados podría usarse para curar cualquier mal o enfermedad - expreso Exodus mirando al kwami y al guardián, comprendiendo el segundo que quería decirle.

\- Tienes razón, va siendo hora de hablar con ellos - expreso el guardián sacando la miraclebox, mirando detenidamente el del caballo, pero primero debía avisar a Ladybug, por si acaso ocurría alguna desgracia.

**CONTINUARA**

Este capitulo podría pensarse que es de relleno pero yo no lo veo así, pues todo lo dicho aquí tendrá relevancia en el futuro, de momento espero os guste, porque en el próximo las cosas se pondrán mal para cierta asiática, necesitando la ayuda de todos sus amigos, el maestro va a enfrentarse a su pasado, y una noticia que podría traer alegría a nuestro amigo rubio, todo esto y mas en el próximo chapter, hasta luego pecadores.


	48. Oscurecedor

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, no quiero decir mucho para no chafados las sorpresas, espero os guste, nos leemos al final como siempre."

**Capitulo 48: Oscurecedor**

El maestro Fu se encontraba en aquella furgoneta que se había convertido en su hogar, en esos momentos se encontraba con Exodus y una tercera persona, un hombre entrado en sus cuarenta, asiático, de cabello castaño largo recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la base de las caderas, sus ojos eran grises y opacos, carentes de brillo, llevaba un traje tradicional chino de color rojo, viéndose como sostenía en sus manos un abanico hecho de laminas de metal, estando aquel hombre en posición de loto.

\- _Es un honor tenerlo aquí, maestro Li_ \- saludo Wang Fu al recién llegado en un chino perfecto, cerrando aquel hombre los ojos.

\- _Has hecho una gran labor al reparar el daño que causaste Fu, incluso has recuperado a varios de los perdidos_ \- dijo aquel hombre que sin duda alguna debía tratarse de otro guardián enviado por la orden - _La orden ha estado estudiando todo lo acontecido en los últimos ciento setenta años para saber como proceder en este mundo moderno_ \- expreso asintiendo Wang Fu, hablando Exodus.

\- _Respecto a la teoría que le dije, ¿la cree razonable?_ \- dijo el místico recibiendo una mirada de parte de aquel guardián, notando como lo analizaba.

\- _No confió en usted_ \- contesto sin tapujos encogiéndose de hombros Exodus, eso ya lo esperaba - _Por desgracia no tenemos conocimientos mas haya de los miraculous, mi pregunta es, ¿para que desea hacer algo así?_ \- le pregunto recibiendo rápida respuesta.

\- _Por que creo que esa mujer sabe cosas sobre nuestro enemigo común, los Filos de Jade_ \- expuso meditando aquel hombre aquella suposición.

**_College_ Françoise Dupont**

Kagami se encontraba sentada en el aula, mirando a la nada, pensando en lo que escucho decir a su madre el día anterior por la tarde, tras volver de clases.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagami acababa de entrar a su casa, manteniendo a Longg oculto en todo momento, escuchando a su madre, se encontraba realizando una llamada._

_\- Con Gabriel entre rejas no veo conveniente seguir aquí, volveremos pronto - dijo la mujer intuyendo la japonesa que ocurría, su madre quería que volviesen a Japón._

**Fin del flashback**

Ella no quería volver a aquel país, tenia amigos en Francia, una misión como heroína, incluso se había enamorado, en Japón solo le esperaba una familia fría y distante, tradiciones, protocolo, ni siquiera tenia amigos en aquel país insular, puede que fuese su patria, pero lo único que la ataba allí era su madre, y mientras fuese menor tendría que atenerse a lo que ella dijese, viendo como Marinette se reía de un chiste contado por Chloe, cuando empezó el curso no creía posible hacer amigas y sin embargo hay estaba la prueba de lo mucho que podía cambiar la vida, quería decirle a todos pero, eso supondría seguramente despedirse de sus seres queridos, y eso le dolía demasiado para pensarlo siquiera, no quería pero, seria mas doloroso para ellos si no se lo decía, llegando el profesor en esos momentos, luego se lo diría a Marinette, de todas era a quien estaba mas unida, junto a Juleka, la hermana del músico mas talentoso que había tenido el placer de conocer.

Al mismo tiempo Adrien se sentía inquieto, su madre se encontraba hospitalizada tras haberla encontrado en aquel santuario, pensando en alguna manera de despertarla, su padre quería intentarlo con los miraculous, pero sabia que su madre no querría algo así, ella era una persona noble y justa, despertar a costa del sufrimiento ajeno era algo que seguramente no aceptaría algo así, quizás Marinette tuviese alguna idea, ella sabia mas cosas sobre los miraculous, quizás alguno tenia el poder para despertarla, sino podía contactar con el maestro Fu, entre los libros y pergaminos traídos de aquella casa en china podría haber algo, no quería perder la esperanza, viendo a Alya entrar al aula inquieta, notando que Lila llevaba unos días faltando a clases, eso lo tenia preocupado, no por lo que pudiese pasarle a la italiana, sino por lo que pudiese estar tramando contra Marinette, sonando su móvil en esos momentos, viendo que era la alarma que tenia puesta para las noticias, notando que Alya hacia lo mismo viendo lo que era una declaración del alcalde Bourgeois.

\- _A continuación les mostrare un retrato realizado sobre el presunto líder de los Filos de Jade_ \- expuso el honorable alcalde de París viendo Adrien con ojos como platos aquella imagen, un hombre de pelo platinado, ojos purpuras y piel blanca - _Solo sabemos que se hace llamar Exodus, le estamos agradecidos al EDOPA por esta información, si lo ven avisen al numero que aparece en pantalla, su colaboración es importante estimado pueblo de París_ \- Adrien no pudo sino apretar levemente los dientes, aquello era una gran mentida, el EDOPA buscaba a Exodus posiblemente por su relación con el guardián, antes de recordar de quien hablaban, Exodus era bien capaz de pasar desapercibido con facilidad, mientras unos asientos mas atrás Alix bufaba ante aquella noticia, siendo calmada por Max.

(-)

Mientras en algún lugar oscuro una joven se encontraba de pie, saliendo unas pocas mariposas volando a su alrededor, notándose mejor su apariencia, era sin duda alguna una chica joven, de cabello largo castaño recogido al final con una cinta negra con un nudo mariposa, su traje parecía una versión femenina de Hawk Moth, chaqueta morada, llevando el broche en medio de su pecho, una mascara facial morada con forma de mariposa cubría su rostro, notándose sus ojos de color verde en el iris y el resto en color negro, estaba usando un pantalón corto de color violeta y una media negras terminadas en unos zapatos purpuras con puntas, mas propios de una bruja, sosteniendo un bastón corto de color morado, pareciendo estar hecho de algún material translucido.

\- Puedo sentirlo, una persona que intenta encajar pero solo recibe lastima y burlas de los demás, perfecto - dijo aquella joven con mucha malicia cogiendo una de las mariposas con sus manos, volviéndose completamente negra - Vuela mi maligno akuma, este campeón promete - dijo la villana soltando una risa siniestra, antes de coger el bastón y abrir la parte superior, realizando una llamada, esto seria interesante.

(-)

En uno de los muchos parques de la ciudad un joven de no mas de diez años se encontraba sentado en un banco, sosteniendo un bastón de color blanco en sus manos, posándose el akuma en su bastón.

\- _Oscurecedor puedes llamarme Hawk Moth_ \- escucho el chico llevándose las manos a los oídos.

\- Eres un villano, largo - dijo el chico riendo un poco aquella chica en su mente, antes de hablarle.

\- _Puede que tengas razón, pero dime, ¿acaso soy peor que quienes te ven como un estorbo?_ \- le cuestiono sembrando la duda en su mente - _Tus padres ni siquiera te querían, no dudaron en dejarte en un orfanato cuando vieron tu limitación_ \- aquello descoloco al chico, ¿como demonios sabia eso? -_ Yo puedo ayudarte a que el mundo comprenda como es tu día a día, te concederé el poder de hacer que los demás pierdan la vista, solo te pido a cambio una cosa_ \- le susurro al oído a aquel chico.

\- ¿De, de que se trata? - pregunto ligeramente asustado, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, un terror primitivo y antiguo, como si estuviese hablando con alguien muy peligroso.

\- _Solo quiero que me ayudes a destruir a Ladybug_ \- expreso Lila negando el chico con la cabeza, intentando librarse de la presencia de esa villana en su mente - _Harás lo que te digo pequeño, o te garantizo que sera peor para ti_ \- le dijo apretando el puño, sintiendo el niño un gran dolor de cabeza, como si se la estuviesen aplastando, sonriendo la villana al ver como cedía ante el, ver en las noticias matutinas la fuga de ese chico de su orfanato había resultado muy fortuito, tendría un Akuma que la ayudaría a destruir a esa peste, dejándose el chico dominar por la nueva Hawk Moth, envolviendo su cuerpo un siniestro miasma oscuro, viéndolo todo por causalidad el señor Ramier, viendo como el chico obtenía una nueva apariencia, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara morada con la forma del rostro de un murciélago, cabellos negros largos y desordenados, un chaleco largo de color negro sin mangas cubría su cuerpo, llevando debajo una camisa azul oscura, pantalones negros y botas del mismo color que recordaban a las garras de una bestia, viendo sus manos enguantadas, también de color negro con pequeñas garras de bronce en cada dedo, por ultimo su bastón se había extendido hasta parecer un bo, notando el Akuma la presencia de aquel hombre, lanzando un rayo sobre este antes de irse, quedándose en el sitio el señor Ramier asustado, pues ahora solo veía oscuridad.

-¡Ayuda! - grito aquel hombre deseando que alguien escuchase su petición de auxilio, mientras el villano de pequeña estatura se iba y empezaba a disparar su rayo cegador sobre todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino.

**_College_ Françoise Dupont**

El receso de la comida había empezado, juntándose Marinette con Kagami, Chloe, Alya, Juleka y Astrid, necesitaba un momento entre chicas tras estar casi toda la semana con Adrien, el cual se encontraba comiendo con Nino, Nathaniel, Luka y Kim, notando la ausencia de Max en el comedor, así como las chicas la de Alix.

\- ¿Alguno sabe donde están? - cuestionaron Adrien y Marinette a sus respectivos grupos, sonriendo Astrid mientras Kim se rascaba la nuca, empezando con la conversación de los chicos.

\- No me creeríais si os lo dijese - expreso el atleta notándose sus nervios, estaban hablando después de todo de su mejor amigo - Pero si no me equivoco estará al caer - expreso de manera enigmática, aumentando el interés de los otros dos, recordando la declaración del lunes de la semana pasada.

\- ¿No me digas que le ha dicho que si? - cuestiono Nino asintiendo el coreano, estremeciéndose el DJ - No es por decir algo malo pero, es, bueno, una relación rara - expuso Nino negando Adrien con la cabeza.

\- Recuerda que el libro del gusto esta en blanco, es como si de repente Nath le pidiese salir a Chloe - expreso Adrien riendo Kim ante aquel comentario, mientras Luka contenía una risa nerviosa, aquello era divertido a muchos niveles, enfurruñándose el pelirrojo.

\- Yo no le veo la gracia, solo saldría con "su excelentísima majestad" - expreso haciendo una cortes reverencia riendo un poco Adrien - Cuando un Akuma venga y me deje mas ciego que Adrien cuando se refería a los sentimientos que tenia por Marinette - expreso riendo Nino, Kim y Luka, que no pudo contener ni un segundo mas, mientras Plagg contenía una risa ante eso, sin saber los allí reunidos que en el París de los Akumas, todo era posible.

De manera simultanea las chicas se preguntaban lo mismo, ¿donde estaba Alix? siendo Astrid quien dio una posible causa de aquello.

\- ¿Recordáis que Max se le declaro? - cuestiono asintiendo Marinette - Pues tras darle uno o dos consejos decidió aceptar - expuso la noruega empezando todas a cuchichear, hablando Alya.

\- Creo que eso merece un brindis - expreso la reportera asintiendo las allí reunidas - Por la nueva feliz pareja, que esperemos no sean tan cursis como Adrien y Marinette - señalo riendo todas un poco, recordando Juleka un detalle de dicha pareja, así como lo que le contó su hermano.

\- ¿Es verdad? - dijo de repente la gótica mirando a Marinette - Cuando te encontraron junto a Adrien, ¿es verdad que estabais en una posición comprometida? - cuestiono sonrojándose la franco-china, frunciendo el ceño Chloe y Alya.

\- ¿Que le hiciste a Adrien?/¿Que te hizo Marinette? - cuestionaron las dos a la vez, riendo Astrid ante aquella insinuación, decidiendo aclarar.

\- No se como te has enterado, pero todo resulto en un mal entendido, comprometedor y fácilmente embarazoso, pero no estaban haciendo nada malo - le dijo a todas antes de sonreír con malicia - Aunque es verdad que mi primo parecía contento ante las vistas - exclamo poniéndose Marinette completamente roja de vergüenza, buscando alguna manera de desviar la conversación, mirando a Chloe teniendo una idea.

\- Y tu, ¿cuando saldrás con Nath? - le pregunto captando la atención de todas, mirando la rubia un tanto confundida a la de ascendencia asiática.

\- ¿_Excuse moi_? - exclamo un tanto extrañada por tal declaración, enfadándose un poco ante aquel comentario.

\- Bueno, he escuchado que tu y el pasáis mucho tiempo juntos, y las lenguas hablan - expreso la joven recordando todas no hacer enfadar a Marinette, porque el golpe seria directo, certero y posiblemente doloroso, empezando la hija del alcalde a balbucear, consiguiendo que Kagami riese incluso.

\- Es verdad que hacéis una pareja divertida, ambos con esa conducta _tsundere_ hacia el otro - expuso la japonesa refunfuñando Chloe antes de contestarle.

\- ¿Queréis saber si saldría con ese tomate podrido, verdad? - cuestiono asintiendo todas - Pues sera cuando los elefantes vuelen - exclamo riendo todas, olvidándose de sus problemas, empezando Kagami a cambiar su expresión a una mas deprimida, ese tipo de cosas serian las que perdería cuando volviese a Japón, notando Marinette el estado de su amiga.

\- Kagami, ¿estas bien? - le pregunto la franco-china notando la japonesa esos ojos azules como el cielo, llenos de una preocupación genuina, no le cabía duda de porque Adrien se había enamorado de ella, era el ángel de la guarda que lo había sacado de la soledad y el dolor.

\- No es nada - contesto intentando sonreír, notando todas que era una sonrisa forzada, poniendo Alya su mano en el hombro derecho de la japonesa.

\- Ninguna te creemos, ¿me equivoco? - expreso negando todas - Si tienes un problema puedes decírnoslo, te ayudaremos - le dijo la reportera suspirando Kagami, calmando con eso su corazón un poco.

\- Gracias chicas, el problema es mi madre, la escuche por causalidad decir que posiblemente volveríamos a Japón pronto - expuso escuchándose reclamos por parte de todas, desde Chloe diciendo que hablaría con su papi para que hiciese algo a Juleka que pedía una manifestación contra esa mujer, mas los reclamos se terminaron cuando se escucho la alarma de Akuma, pensando Marinette en la situación de su amiga mientras buscaba el modo de escaquearse y poder transformarse, siendo cogida de la mano por alguien, disponiéndose a gritar la joven tapándole la boca esa persona.

\- _Lianhua_ no grites o nos descubrirán - le dijo esa persona, la cual no era otra sino Adrien, calmándose la franco-china antes de soltarse molesta.

\- ¿Y que quieres que haga? - le reprocho llevándose las manos a las caderas - Esa no es forma de acercarse a una dama mi príncipe - le indico levantando de manera acusadora el dedo indice, llevándose el joven la mano a la nuca nervioso, sonriendo.

\- Perdona mi lady, pero era la única manera de poder escaparnos sin llamar la atención - le expuso saliendo Plagg de su escondite en la chaqueta del chico.

\- Espero me compense por esto guardiana, este chico necesita desodorante - se quejo el kwami con forma de gato negro riendo un poco la joven, antes de ir los dos con cuidado a la puerta.

\- ¿A caso es peor que el queso? - cuestiono la joven recibiendo respuesta rápida.

\- Por supuesto que si, el queso es comestible, el chico no - recrimino el kwami recibiendo respuesta.

\- Supongo que depende de las preferencias de cada uno - soltó Marinette con descaro sin medir en absoluto lo dicho, sonrojándose al darse cuenta - Qui, quiero decir yo ... - mas no pudo excusarse cuando el chico le susurro al oído.

\- Muchas podrán desearme, pero tu eres la única que puede probarme - le dijo aumentando el sonrojo de la chica, ¿como podía un chico tan hermoso ser tan descarado? cuando pudiese hablar con la madre de Adrien le preguntaría por como era su relación con Gabriel Agreste, y de repaso que vio en ese hombre, llegando los dos a un rincón discreto.

\- Creo que aquí no podrán vernos - expuso Marinette saliendo Tikki, viendo con mala cara a Adrien, no le había gustado nada todo lo que el chico había dicho, antes de mirar a Marinette.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos saber a que nos enfrentamos? - le pregunto asintiendo la franco-china, ni ella ni Adrien habían aun visto las noticias, solo sabían que había un Akuma y que debían ir a enfrentarlo, asintiendo Adrien ante aquella afirmación de la kwami.

\- Tikki tiene razón, si sabemos a que nos enfrentamos sera mas sencillo vencerlo - declaro el rubio cogiendo su teléfono móvil y buscando las noticias, viendo a Nadja Chamack a pie de calle realizando una retransmisión.

\- Parece que esta en Montparnasse - expreso Marinette asintiendo el modelo, viendo como la reportera se escabullía hasta acabar detrás de un coche, viéndose en pantalla al Akuma en cuestión, un chico de estatura baja y complexión delgada, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara morada con la forma del rostro de un murciélago, cabellos negros largos y desordenados poblaban su cabeza, un chaleco largo de color negro sin mangas cubría su cuerpo, llevando debajo una camisa azul oscura, pantalones negros y botas del mismo color que recordaban a las garras de una bestia, viendo que sus manos iban enguantadas, también de color negro con pequeñas garras de bronce en cada dedo, por ultimo llevaba lo que parecía ser un bastón bo.

\- _Aquí Nadja Chamack reportando el nuevo ataque de un Akuma, a diferencia del ultimo que ataco nuestra ciudad este ha demostrado ser mucho mas cruel que los anteriores, como si, no tuviese voluntad alguna_ \- expreso la reportera notando ambos jóvenes como en efecto aquel Akuma se movía de manera torpe, como si alguien lo manejase como a una marioneta, tapándose Marinette la boca ante la mera idea de algo así, horrorizada ante las acciones del nuevo portador del miraculous de la mariposa - _Hasta ahora hemos visto que su poder consiste en causar ceguera en los demás, lo cual resulta inquietante_ \- explico mirándose los dos, sabían los poderes de aquel enemigo y también donde se encontraba, disponiéndose Marinette a transformarse.

\- Debemos actuar ahora - dijo la franco-china asintiendo Adrien y la kwami de la creación - Tikki, puntos fuera - dijo la joven siendo la kwami absorbida por el arete izquierdo, dando paso a su otra identidad, Ladybug.

\- Plagg, garras fuera - dijo el rubio absorbiendo el anillo al kwami de la destrucción, transformándose en Chat Noir, viendo como Ladybug iba a lanzar su yoyo para propulsarse hacia arriba, deteniéndola - Debemos ser cuidadosos, quizás buscar algún aliado - expreso el gato negro mirando la heroína del traje moteado a su compañero en mil aventuras.

\- ¿Que te inquieta _chaton_? - le pregunto preocupada, mirando hacia la nada el chico, antes de darle respuesta.

\- Es solo un mal presentimiento, una opresión que me dice que algo malo va a ocurrir, que seria mejor ir con prudencia - le contesto sonriendo la heroína pasando las yemas de sus dedos con delicadeza por el rostro del chico del traje negro.

\- No te preocupes Chat Noir, tendré cuidado, ademas, tengo al mejor compañero del mundo, no puede salir nada mal - le dijo consiguiendo contagiar al felino con algo de su optimismo, viendo a Viperion y Ryuko, notando a la dragona tensa, recordando la conversación que había tenido con ella y el resto de las chicas antes de que saltase la alarma, quizás Adrien Agreste podría ayudarla con ese predicamento.

Ryuko y Viperion se encontraban platicando, pensando alguna estrategia contra el Akuma en cuestion, recordando que la ultima vez que hubo un Akuma ellos estaban persiguiendo a Skorpion, posiblemente ese villano enviado por quien quiera que fuese la persona que portaba el miraculous de la mariposa era una distracción, o puede que Löwen y Skorpion andasen cerca, esperando a que interviniesen los héroes para atacarlos, viendo como Ladybug y Chat Noir se acercaban a ellos.

\- Es una viperina sorpresa veros aquí - dijo Viperion rodando los ojos Ladybug, bastante le parecía tener que soportar los de Chat Noir para añadir a Luka a la ecuación, demasiado para su gusto.

\- Viperion debemos centrarnos, este Akuma es especialmente peligroso, sobretodo si los Filos de Jade están cerca - expuso Ryuko viendo Ladybug que el presentimiento de su novio no iba mal encaminado, esos dos trabajaban con quien portase el miraculous de la mariposa, eso solo empeoraba las cosas, quien sabe que planes tenían para acabar con ellos.

Los cuatro héroes fueron hacia donde estaba en esos momentos el Akuma, el cual ni siquiera se había pronunciado, parecía que la persona que tenia el miraculous de la mariposa disfrutaba controlando a ese niño, porque en eso estaban todos de acuerdo, la victima debía ser un niño, y eso tenia enferma de rabia a Ladybug, llegando allí viéndolo lanzar rayos de color negro en todas direcciones, aquello era muy peligroso, ocultándose tras una chimenea.

\- Sera mejor usar tu Lucky Charm desde el principio - expuso Ryuko asintiendo Ladybug y Chat Noir, sugiriendo el segundo algo aparte.

\- El enemigo es despiadado, necesitamos todos los intentos posibles - expreso el gato negro mirando la dragona a Viperion, el cual asintió sabiendo que seria necesario en esta ocasión mas que ninguna otra.

\- Lucky Charm/Second change - dijeron ambos héroes al unisono activando sus poderes especiales, cayendo en manos de la catarina un micrófono, mirando a su alrededor en búsqueda de algo que pudiese servirle, sin encontrar nada.

\- Ya descubriré como usarlo - expreso la catarina mirando el gato a la dragona, notando que algo la tenia alterada - Viperion tu quédate atrás, nosotros tres iremos al ataque - ordeno Ladybug asintiendo Chat Noir y Ryuko, saltando los tres hasta quedar a la "vista" del Akuma, que no tardo en disparar su ataque hacia Ladybug, quizás un espejo habría sido mas útil, pero tenia un micrófono, escuchando silbar el aire, evitando ser arponeada por Skorpion, viendo a Löwen lanzarse contra Ryuko, chocando la espada de esta con el garrote de aquel villano, mientras Chat Noir siseaba al Akuma, lanzando este un rayo contra la dragona, alcanzándola en la espalda.

\- Second Change - conjuro Viperion volviendo atrás en el tiempo, volviendo a ver como Ladybug conseguía un micrófono.

\- Ya descubriré como usarlo - dijo la catarina cogiendo Viperion a esta de la muñeca - ¿Ocurre algo? - le pregunto asintiendo el héroe serpiente.

\- Skorpion y Löwen están ocultos, estad alertas - le dijo asintiendo la heroína, volviendo los tres héroes a lanzarse al ataque contra el Akuma, estando alerta ante cualquier imprevisto, girándose Ladybug nada mas sintió como se acercaba el arpón de Skorpion, cogiendo un cubo de basura cercano y lanzando lo en su dirección deteniendo su ataque.

\- Wind dragon - conjuro Ryuko creando una cortina de niebla, obligando a Löwen a quedarse fuera de la niebla, mientras el gato se lanzaba al ataque contra el Akuma, bloqueando el ataque aquel con su propio bastón, mientras Skorpion se ponía a luchar contra Ladybug, viendo por el rabillo del ojo una tienda, fijándose en unos auriculares y paquetes de algodón, aquello podría serle útil, sintiendo como un rayo la alcanzaba por detrás.

\- Sin tu vista no seras un problema Ladybug - dijo el Akuma en un tono de voz perturbador para los presentes, incluido Viperion, que se disponía a volver atrás cuando escucho decir algo a Ladybug.

\- ¡Tienda! - grito la catarina antes de sentir como algo la atravesaba, escuchando el héroe serpiente a Chat Noir gritar de furia.

\- Second Change - volvió a retroceder sintiéndose agitado el héroe serpiente preocupado, durante el segundo uso de su poder casi matan a Ladybug, viendo de nuevo como caía en sus manos un micrófono, viéndola guardarlo.

\- Ya descubriré como usarlo - se dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sosteniendo Viperion su muñeca.

\- Los Filos de Jade están acechando, Ryuko no uses tu Wind Dragon, la niebla obligo a Skorpion a atacar a quienes salgan, incluyéndote Ladybug - le indico asintiendo la catarina - Ah y casi se me olvida, antes de retroceder mencionaste una tienda - le expuso pensando la heroína del traje moteado un nuevo plan, un ataque frontal no resultaba eficaz.

\- Ryuko ayúdame a investigar el terreno para terminar de saber como usar mi Lucky Charm, Chat Noir tu mientras tanto distraerás a nuestros enemigos, si descubrimos algo o Chat Noir corre el riesgo de perder su miraculous retrocede - indico a todos asintiendo el gato negro, saltando hacia abajo manteniendo su bastón en guardia, mientras Ladybug le hacia señas a Ryuko, ella por la derecha y la dragona por la izquierda.

\- Water dragon - conjuro Ryuko convirtiéndose en agua, empezando a moverse aquel charco para poder explorar sin peligro de ser descubierta.

\- ¿Que pasa? la catarina no vino contigo pulgoso - se burlo el Akuma pareciendo le irritante a Chat Noir esa conducta, quien tuviese el miraculous de la mariposa debía estar desquiciado, escuchando a Skorpion lanzar su arpón - Cataclism - conjuro destruyendo su arma, antes de esquivar un rayo del Akuma, apareciendo Löwen de un salto e intentando golpear al gato negro con su garrote, bloqueando el ataque el gato con su propia arma, mientras Ladybug miraba alrededor, viendo a Nadja Chamack y su equipo, incluyendo algunos amplificadores que llevaban en su furgoneta, mirando hacia Ryuko, la cual estaba delante de la tienda que debió ver en alguno de los retrocesos, viendo el algodón y los auriculares, teniendo una idea de que hacer con todo eso.

\- ¡Noticias, auriculares, algodón! - grito la heroína a pleno pulmón, captando la atención de Skorpion y también de Viperion, sonriendo este al ver que tenían todos los ingredientes para un plan de ataque que pudiese resultar definitivo.

\- Second Change - conjuro una vez mas el héroe serpiente, volviendo a cuando Ladybug invoco su Lucky Charm, cayendo en sus manos una vez mas aquel micrófono, viendo aquel objeto Ladybug.

\- Ya descubriré como usarlo - volvió a escuchar Viperion decir a la heroína del traje moteado, deteniendola antes de que hablase.

\- Los Filos de Jade nos esperan - dijo el héroe - También parece que el Akuma tiene especia interés en ti, por encima de el resto de nosotros - explico pareciendo le extraña esa conducta a Ladybug - En aquella esquina hay una tienda con auriculares y algodón, así mismo por allí esta Nadja Chamack, no se que tiene de especial esas cosas pero parece que era lo que necesitabas para tu plan - le indico el héroe a su líder, pensando esta algún plan de ataque, mirando hacia donde estaba el cámara grabando al Akuma, viendo con cierta dificultad los amplificadores que había en la furgoneta, el micrófono, los auriculares y el algodón, ya sabia para que servia todo eso.

\- ¿Sabes como se orienta el Akuma? - le cuestiono recordando Viperion las anteriores luchas contra este, la falta de luz no le afectaba, era como si usase otra cosa para saber lo que le rodeaba, cayendo en cuenta en esa mascara de murciélago, sonriendo.

\- Creo que por ultrasonidos, como los murciélagos - expuso el héroe serpiente viendo el rostro de Ladybug, esa mirada llena de decisión, tenia un plan en mente.

\- Si inutilizamos su oído sera muy sencillo vencerlo - indico Chat Noir asintiendo la catarina ante esa afirmación, mirando a sus compañeros de aventuras.

\- Ryuko necesito que te escabullas a esa tienda y me consigas unos auriculares y algodón, suficiente para todos, lo usaremos para protegernos, mientras Viperion ve con Nadja Chamack y pídele que te deje conectar el micrófono a los altavoces y amplificadores que tiene en la furgoneta de noticias, Chat Noir y yo distraeremos al villano y a los Filos de Jade - indico a todo el mundo Ladybug, mirándose todos, el tiempo jugaba en su contra, pasando le Ladybug el micrófono a Viperion.

\- Water dragon - conjuro Ryuko convirtiéndose de nuevo en un charco pensante, aprovechando su amorfa apariencia para poder pasar completamente desapercibida, mientras Ladybug junto a Chat Noir saltaban para quedar frente al Akuma de turno, esperando a sus otros invitados.

\- ¡¿Vais a salir o sois unos cobardes?! - desafió Ladybug al aire esperando atraer la atención de sus enemigos, disparando Oscurecedor un rayo contra la catarina, rodando por el suelo mientras Chat Noir se mantenía en guardia, siseando al sentir una presencia no deseada, encorvándose antes de esquivar un golpe que venia por su derecha, viendo que se trataba de Löwen, haciendo girar su bastón antes de extenderlo hacia atrás, golpeando a Skorpion mientras Ladybug esquivaba los disparos de aquel Akuma, que parecía haberse olvidado de la existencia de todo lo que había a su alrededor, centrado completamente en ella - ¿Eso es todo? - se burlo la catarina del Akuma, aumentando la furia de la nueva Hawk Moth, continuando con aquellos ataques descontrolados, saltando Ladybug para acabar cerca de Skorpion, empujándola recibiendo esta el rayo.

\- ¡Idiota! - bramo furiosa la arácnida de metro setenta, empezando a hacer girar su arpón con el objetivo de protegerse de cualquier ataque, desprovista de uno de sus sentidos era un blanco demasiado expuesto.

Mientras tanto Viperion estaba hablando con Nadja Chamack, consiguiendo que la reportera le dejase lo necesario para el plan de Ladybug, ahora solo debían esperar a que Ryuko consiguiese lo que necesitaban, pues no querían reventarse los tímpanos, sintiendo un poco de lastima por el chico que era blanco de los poderes de quien portase el miraculous de la mariposa, llegando la dragona de un salto con lo que le pidieron preparado, entregándole lo que había estado preparando por el camino, viendo como Ladybug esquivaba los azarosos ataques de Skorpion y los haces cegadores del Akuma, mientras Chat Noir mantenía una pelea pareja con el león maligno.

\- ¿Como haremos para entregárselos? - señalo Ryuko pensando el héroe serpiente alguna solución, el gran fallo del plan había sido encontrado, pensando una solución, viendo a Chat Noir seguir en su lucha con Löwen, intentando propinarle una patada que evito su adversario moviéndose ligeramente hacia atrás, antes de recibir un topetazo del garrote que blandía, gruñendo el felino al sentir el impacto de aquella arma sobre sus costillas, llevándose una mano al lugar del impacto, disponiéndose a atacar el león una vez mas, yendo por la cabeza, cuando una espada se interpuso en su camino, Ryuko había bloqueado el golpe, dejando caer los auriculares trucados para servir como tapones, cogiendo Chat Noir uno de esos y poniéndoselos, antes de girarse y mirar hacia donde había visto a Ladybug, la cual se encontraba esquivando los ineficaces ataques del escorpión y los cegadores rayos del Akuma, extendiendo su bastón empujando a Skorpion, dejando unos auriculares al extremo, viéndolos Ladybug y poniéndoselos rápidamente, ese era el momento.

\- ¡Todos a cubierto! - grito Viperion antes de coger el micrófono y ponerse a gritar a pleno pulmón, resultando molesto para los que se habían tapado los oídos, y fatal para quienes no, llevándose Löwen las manos a las orejas con el vano intento de poder evitar oír esa cacofonía, siendo especialmente desagradable para el Akuma, acercándose Ladybug y con un giro de yoyo arrebatando le el bastón, rompiéndolo por la mitad con su rodilla, cesando su griterío el héroe serpiente, viendo Löwen la situación en la que se encontraban, el Akuma había sido vencido y Skorpion estaba cegada, corriendo hacia donde estaba esta y lanzando una bomba de humo oculta, mientras la catarina se dedicaba a purificar el akuma.

\- Adiós mariposita - dijo la heroína del traje moteado dejando libre aquella mariposa blanca, viendo como sus enemigos habían escapado, viendo a Chat Noir preparado para perseguirlos, al igual que Ryuko - Tenemos cosas que hacer ademas de capturarlos - indico señalando al chico que estaba en el suelo, no debía tener mas de diez años, notando su ropa sucia y cabellos negros desordenados, buscando el bastón que tenia en sus manos, dándole Viperion aquel micrófono.

\- Sera mejor que intervengas - le dijo el héroe serpiente asintiendo la catarina, mirando aquel objeto que tenia en las manos, antes de disponerse a usarlo.

\- ¡Miraculous Ladybug! - grito a pleno pulmón lanzando su Lucky Charm al cielo, convirtiéndose en incontables mariquitas mágicas que no tardaron en dispersarse, recuperando las personas afectadas al vista, así como Ladybug contemplaba aquel bastón blanco en sus manos, yendo hacia donde estaba el niño - ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto girando el chico la cabeza, viendo un par de ojos grises y un rostro lleno de pecas, buscando este a tientas el bastón, sosteniéndolo.

\- Gracias - le contesto aferrándose a aquel objeto con fuerza, viniendo le un recuerdo de esa misma mañana.

_**Flashback**_

_Marinette estaba bajando las escaleras que llevaban al comedor, viendo a su madre con un cierto dije de aflicción en el rostro, fijándose en el televisor, viendo que estaban pasando la foto de un niño de no mas de diez años, pelo negro, piel clara y pecas, viendo la expresión triste de su rostro._

_\- La búsqueda del joven invidente escapado del orfanato comunal de París continua, si ven a Calem por favor llamen al teléfono que aparece en pantalla - decía un reportero entendiendo Marinette lo que tenia angustiada a su madre, ese tipo de noticias nunca eran agradables de escuchar, solo quedaba esperar que el chico estuviese bien._

**Fin del flashback**

\- No te preocupes Calem, te prometo que estarás bien - le dijo Ladybug sintiendo el chico una gran paz y tranquilidad entre los brazos de la catarina, pensando en lo cruel y dura que resultaba la vida, ¿que podría obligar a un niño a escaparse?

\- No quiero volver - sollozo el niño haciendo Ladybug uso de todo lo que había aprendido de sus años como niñera, lo primero que debía hacer era conseguir tranquilizarlo, apareciendo esa imagen en todas las pantallas de París, sintiendo Chat Noir su corazón latir con mayor fuerza que nunca, así como sus mejillas se debían estar tiñendo de rojo, viendo realzar la belleza de su lady con tan simple y gentil acto.

\- ¿Por que? - le pregunto en un tono maternal y tranquilo, quedándose anonadado el gato ante la expresión de la heroína, una belleza casi celestial que parecía emanar de ella.

\- Los otros niños se meten conmigo - contesto un poco mas tranquilo dándole Ladybug mas mimos al pequeño, conteniendo Viperion una lagrima, esa escena resultaba emotiva y muy hermosa, estando Alya llorando de emoción al ver a Ladybug en esa actitud, mientras Chloe mantenía un gesto regio pero por dentro estaba a romper en llanto.

\- Seguro que no lo volverán a hacer, o se las verán conmigo, ¿vale? le dijo con una sonrisa, consiguiendo que el chico sonriese.

\- Es usted un ángel Ladybug - afirmo el niño no pudiendo evitar Nadja sentir su vena maternal salir a flote al ver al niño, tan desvalido y necesitado de cariño, sonriendo la catarina ante aquella afirmación.

\- No, solo soy una persona que tuvo la casualidad de conseguir súper poderes - le dijo antes de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie - Algún día encontraras a alguien que te quiera, una familia, te lo aseguro - le dijo antes de dejar al chico en manos de Nadja, escuchando sus aretes, aquel era el tercer aviso de su miraculous, disponiéndose a irse, siendo seguida por Chat Noir, llegando al Françoise Dupont en muy poco tiempo, sonriendo el gato todo el camino, acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Sabes que soy el mas afortunado del mundo por tenerte como novia verdad? - le cuestiono ruborizándose a joven - Tu corazón esta lleno de amor mi princesa, o en palabras de ese niño, _mon ange_ \- le dijo terminando la transformación de la heroína moteada - Garras dentro - dijo el héroe volviendo a ser simplemente Adrien, recordando Marinette lo que pasaba con Kagami.

\- Necesito tu ayuda para una cosa mi príncipe - le dijo acercándose al chico - La madre de Kagami quiere volver a Japón, eso supondría que se la llevaría con ella, ella no quiere irse, ¿puedes ayudarme? - le pidió poniendo ojitos de corderito, estremeciéndose el chico al ver como los irises de la chica se dilataban, haciéndola parecer mas adorable si cabía.

\- Estas jugando sucio princesa - le dijo haciendo un puchero la franco-china - Pero lo que pides es por una amiga nuestra así que, haré lo que pueda - le dijo antes de darle un beso en la nariz a la chica, riendo un poco esta de manera juguetona, sintiendo Adrien salir a su depredador interior, cuando escucho pasos cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Con que aquí os escondíais? - cuestiono una voz femenina, la cual resulto ser Aurore con los brazos en jarra - Mantente a dos metros de ella Adrien, todas estamos enteradas de lo que paso - le dijo la rubia con coletas sintiendo el rubio como le golpeaba la mala suerte, no pensaba hacer nada malo, o al menos eso quería creer, pues sabia que su amigo de abajo podía darle problemas si seguía oliendo el delicado y dulce aroma que envolvía a Marinette, decidiendo cogerla de la mano y salir de aquel callejón, yéndose los dos junto a la joven presentadora del parte meteorológico de vuelta al _college_.

Tras las clases Adrien no tardo mucho en acercarse a Kagami, viendo a su guardaespaldas, a pesar de que su padre estaba encerrado aquel hombre le seguía siendo leal, algo que sin duda alguna apreciaba.

\- ¿Que pasa Adrien? - le pregunto la japonesa mirando al rubio fijamente a los ojos, contestando este casi sin pensar en la respuesta.

\- Marinette me dijo el problema con tu madre - le contesto respirando profundamente la japonesa - Quizás pueda hablar con ella y convencerla de que te quedes - le dijo sonriendo la asiática, viendo como Marinette se iba de vuelta a casa.

\- Muchas gracias Adrien, pero, este problema es mio y debo ser yo quien lo solucione - le replico antes de añadir - Ademas, no quiero que la gente hable mal de ti por estar hablando con otra chica - le expuso negando el rubio.

\- No me importa, ahora lo que quiero es ayudar a una buena amiga cuya comprensión me ayudo a conseguir que la chica de mis sueños me dijese el si - contesto el rubio.

\- Deja de hablar de una manera tan melosa, me provocaras diabetes - le comento Kagami conteniendo los celos que sentía, no por Marinette, sino por la bonita relación que tenia con Adrien, una parte de ella deseaba que cierto chico con traje de escamas le hablase con esa dulzura, entrando ambos en el coche de la japonesa, había una negociación en ciernes.

Marinette iba tranquilamente a casa cuando se choco con alguien, empujándola cayendo al suelo, viendo que se trataba de Lila.

\- Ah, eres tu - dijo la italiana como si la franco-china no fuese nadie importante, levantándose esta mirando a la chica que tenia enfrente - Me parece increíble que dejes a Adrien con esa - le expuso restando le importancia la de cabellos azabache.

\- Si lo que insinúas es que podría engañarme pierdes el tiempo, confió ciegamente en el - le contesto sonriendo con sorna la italiana antes de irse.

\- Vigila tu espalda, mi próximo golpe te resultara muy doloroso - le advirtió Lila a la franco-china, yendo directa a su habitación, necesitaba alejarse de ella antes de acabar de mal humor, notando Tikki eso, llegando a esta saliendo del bolso.

\- Marinette sus palabras solo te afectaran si le dejas meterse en tu cabeza - le expuso la kwami poniéndose la azabache en posición de loto sobre la cama, notando algo bajo sus nalgas, como un papel, moviendo la mano viendo que era una carta del maestro Fu - ¿Que dice? - le pregunto la kwami leyendo la nota la franco-china, antes de darle respuesta.

\- Dice que quiere que nos reunamos a las seis en el Louvre - le expuso viendo como aquel mensaje se convertía en ceniza, como si nunca hubiese existido, aquello podía resultar importante, así que decidió centrarse en sus deberes y mantener la alarma activa, no quería llegar tarde a esa cita con el guardián.

**Residencia Tsurugi**

Adrien se encontraba sentado en aquel tatami explícitamente instalado en aquella habitación para recordar la cultura japonesa, viendo entrar a _madame_ Tsurugi, haciendo una leve reverencia ante su anfitriona.

\- Disculpe por molestarla _madame_ \- se disculpo el rubio sabiendo que seguramente esa mujer estaba ocupada.

\- Que vengas a hablar conmigo explícitamente me resulta, curioso - expreso la mujer sentándose también delante del rubio - ¿Que te trae por aquí? - le pregunto sabiendo que posiblemente Kagami recibiría una reprimenda, pero todo era por el bien de su amiga.

\- Su hija por accidente la escucho ayer decir que tenia pensado volver a Japón, ¿es cierto? - cuestiono el rubio recibiendo una corta y concisa respuesta.

\- Si - contesto sintiendo una piedra el rubio en el estomago - Una de las razones por los que vinimos eran los negocios que tenia con tu padre - expuso sintiendo Plagg como se tensaba su portador, aun le costaba hablar sobre su padre - Habiendo sido arrestado no es conveniente seguir aquí - le dijo respondiendo Adrien.

\- Mi tía Amelie se esta encargando del negocio hasta que yo este preparado para ocupar el puesto - dijo con cierta molestia el rubio, no deseaba encargarse de la empresa pero esa seria su responsabilidad algún día - Puede continuar sus negocios con ella - le expuso respondiendo aquella mujer.

\- ¿Por que deseas que mi hija se quede? - le pregunto dándole una respuesta sincera.

\- Porque el irse la haría desgraciada - contesto el rubio consiguiendo el interés de aquella mujer - Muchos amigos que ha hecho están preocupados por su posible partida, si se va se quedara sola en muchos sentidos - expuso viendo el rostro impasible de aquella mujer - Ademas el curso esta muy avanzado, seria un problema para su educación irse cuando aun no ha terminado - le dijo pues sabia que seria imposible evitar que Kagami volviese a Japón, pero podría retrasar ese momento.

\- Te preocupas mucho por mi hija - le contesto continuando con su platica - Le dejare quedarse - comento sonriendo el rubio - Pero solo mientras dure el presente curso escolar, a menos que ella me de una razón para, quedarse mas tiempo - le dijo de manera enigmática al joven, saliendo este de la habitación, mas la mujer no se movió en ningún momento - Se que has estado mucho tiempo protegiendo a mi hija, espíritu, desearía saber a que se debe - dijo a la nada aquella mujer, bajando Longg del techo, que esa mujer supiese de el demostraba que era una persona extraordinaria.

**La _Liberte_**

Luka se encontraba afinando su guitarra, habiendo escuchado de su hermana que posiblemente Kagami volvería a Japón, pensando en poco en la joven, tenia un corazón guerrero y un acorde fuerte y lleno de determinación, su melodía estaba también cargada de cierta ternura, posiblemente resultado de frecuentar mucho a Marinette, la chica tenia una melodía similar a la de Ryuko, sonriendo al pensar en esa posibilidad, ¿seria que la dragona venia de Japón? lo cual no le parecía tan extraño, pues un personaje de un anime del que le habían hablado se llamaba así, quizás debía vérselo, naaa, no quería parecerse tanto a Adrien.

**Residencia Dupain-Cheng**

Marinette subio a su habitación mirando la gema que tenia en la mano, recordando lo dicho por el maestro Fu y Exodus "_combinado a tu poder esa joya podría despertar a la madre de Adrien, estamos seguros que su enfermedad es de origen mágico, pues Duusuu así nos lo ha confirmado_" le dijo Exodus pensando en aquel kwami, incluso ella había conversado brevemente con Duusuu cuando fue a verlo, aunque no esperaba a otro guardián en la ciudad, tampoco le resultaba desagradable, era un hombre, interesante, aparte de ciego, pensando en el chico que ese mismo día había sido demonizado, pensando en lo dura que era la vida para el, encontrar una familia resultaría difícil, revoloteando Tikki a su alrededor.

\- ¿Crees que realmente pueda conseguirlo? - le pregunto a la kwami, mas la respuesta no llego cuando una madriguera se abrió delante de ella.

\- Parece que tendremos que averiguarlo en otro momento Marinette - expuso la kwami asintiendo la joven de cabellos azabaches, entrando en la madriguera seguida de la kwami, encontrándose con Bunnix y Exodus.

\- No pareces impresionada de vernos - expuso el ente incorpóreo sonriendo la franco-china.

\- Sabíamos que realizaríamos este viaje en muy poco tiempo, pero no tan poco - dijo la joven mirando a la kwami de la creación, pensando en aquel día, poniéndose roja hasta las orejas al recordar lo que iba a pasar tras derrotarse a si misma.

(-)

Skorpion se encontraba hablando con el león, viendo que su aliado parecía estar esperando a que lo dijese.

\- Admítelo - le dijo suspirando aquella mujer, sintiendo su orgullo herido por obvias razones.

\- Esta bien, eres mi salvador y te debo una - le contesto sonriendo con arrogancia este - Ahora, ¿como explicamos el fracaso al amo Seik? - le pregunto negando Löwen.

\- No vamos a decirle nada - le contesto viendo como parecía que ella iba a replicar - Esto ha sido un ensayo, una prueba de lo que podemos hacer con el miraculous de la mariposa, debemos seguir practicando, de hecho, tengo un plan para encontrar al EDOPA, pero necesitamos que Hawk Moth tenga mas experiencia para este - le explico sonriendo la villana, eso si era interesante.

El mal prospera en las tinieblas, pero la bondad siempre existirá.

**CONTINUARA**

Durante los dos primeros días escribiendo este capitulo sufrí un bloqueo de escritor, pero aquí estamos, con otro capitulo terminado, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores por prestar atención a esta humilde historia que cada vez se haya mas cerca del final, el próximo capitulo promete ser emocionante, o eso espero, nos leemos y hasta luego pecadores.


	49. Squirrelnoid

"Saludos estimados y silenciosos lectores, aquí estoy con otro capitulo de esta historia, en el cual veremos como de desquiciada esta la nueva Hawk Moth, cuya identidad no creo sea un misterio para nadie, pero para quienes no se hayan dado cuenta lo sabrán en el presente chapter, espero os guste, nos leemos como siempre al final."

**Capitulo 49 Squirrelnoid**

En una habitación no muy grande una adolescente se encontraba sentada sobre una cama, sosteniendo un broche con forma ovalada con un ónice incrustado.

\- Nooroo - llamo con voz cantarina saliendo el kwami de la generosidad, el cual parecía mas asustado de su nueva ama que de su anterior portador.

\- Si ama - contesto atemorizado, pues sus últimos Akumas habían resultado peligrosos, Oscurecedor había sido el mas inofensivo de todos, un mendigo con el poder de hacer que los demás sufran alucinaciones terroríficas, un psicólogo con la capacidad de obligar a otros a mostrar sus mayores obsesiones en imágenes, resultando perturbador, un prófugo de la ley con el poder de convertir su cuerpo en filos cortantes, aun recordaba como su ama disfrutaba viendo como heria de gravedad a Ladybug causándole cortes profundos en la pierna derecha, si siendo solo una adolescente era capaz de tales barbaridades, no quería pensar siquiera en lo que haría cuando fuese adulta.

\- ¿Es posible akumatizar animales? se sincero - y ahora le preguntaba por un tema que solo le traía muy malos recuerdos al kwami alado, por desgracia debía contestar con sinceridad.

-Si ama, mi anterior amo también me pregunto si era posible, pero descarto la idea de hacerlo - le respondió indicándole esta que continuase con un gesto - Sin embargo controlar y sentir las emociones de un animal es mucho mas difícil que con los humanos - le explico sonriendo la joven que tenia enfrente, antes de coger y ponerse el broche.

\- En ese caso sera una prueba de los limites de mi poder, Nooroo, alzaos alas negras - dijo la chica absorbiendo el broche al kwami, volviendo a su apariencia original con alas de mariposa blanca a los lados y una gema morada, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en las emociones de los habitantes de esa ciudad, podía sentir muchas cosas, ira, frustración, envidia, era increíble la cantidad de potenciales blancos que tenia a su alcance, buscando en esos momentos emociones distintas a lo habitual, recordaba que el juguete ese de Max había sido blanco de su predecesor, luego las emociones que buscaba, las animales, debían ser distintas, sintiendo algo, miedo, anhelos de libertad, ira, lejos, en los limites de donde podían alcanzar sus poderes, cogiendo la única mariposa que había sido capaz de conseguir, quizás debía volver a colarse en la mansión en búsqueda de otras compañeras de esa - Puedo sentirlo, una emoción negativa excepcional, distinta a ninguna que haya sentido, es, interesante - dijo contaminando con su poder aquel inofensivo insecto, cuyo cuerpo se volvió negro por completo, como si un alma oscura como ninguna otra hubiese depositado su poder en el - Vuela mi maligno akuma, esto prometer ser muy educativo - dijo dejando volar aquel insecto, guiándolo hacia su objetivo, lejos, casi en las afueras, le resultaba difícil discernir esa emoción, pero podía sentirla, un miedo absoluto - ¿Necesitas ayuda para salir? descuida, mami Hawk Moth sera tu hada madrina - dijo en un tono cariñoso, pero que en realidad ocultaba a una víbora rastrera, envolviendo a aquel ser vivo con su poder, deshaciendo su transformación antes de irse a dormir, tenia que echarse su sueño de belleza, no sin antes avisar a sus jefes que había soltado un Akuma, advirtiéndoles que se alejasen de la dirección que le había pasado, no le gustaba recibir ordenes de nadie, pero, ¿que era en comparación al poder y sensación que experimentaba al transformarse?

**Residencia Dupain-Cheng**

La familia Dupain-Cheng era conocida por todo el mundo por ser amorosos y amables, pero también eran personas tercas y orgullosas que no daban su brazo a torcer y esa era una de esas situaciones, pues el padre de familia se encontraba en una discusión con su hija, concretamente, con la ropa que tenia pensado usar ese día.

\- Marinette no vas a ir con esas pintas - dijo Tom extendiendo las manos al frente haciendo alusión a la ropa que llevaba su única hija, la cual llevaba unas deportivas azul celeste con detalles amarillos en forma de rayos, un pantalón muy corto de deporte de color rosa y una camiseta blanca de manga corta demasiado ceñida al cuerpo - Eres mi hija y no vas a ir así vestida a clase - le ordeno enfurruñándose Marinette ante las palabras de su progenitor.

\- Papa, ya no soy una niña, tengo quince años - le contesto cruzándose de brazos dejando los brazos debajo de su busto en desarrollo - Y para el verano tendré dieciséis, ademas vamos al _Bois de Bologne_, a una clase practica en el campo, tengo que ir cómoda - le expuso contestando Tom.

\- Eso ya lo se pero, hija, así llamas demasiado la atención de los chicos - expreso con sinceridad aquel hombre, interviniendo Sabine.

\- Marinette entiende a tu padre, le preocupa que te pase algo, recuerda que tienes problemas con la gravedad - le dijo su madre en un tono lo mas tranquilo posible, riendo un poco Tikki al haber escuchado eso, esa mujer tenia razón, Marinette tenia problemas para mantener el equilibrio, y un bosque no tendría precisamente un terreno firme, subiendo Marinette a regañadientes, buscando otro pantalón que fuese mas adecuado para un día de campo, riendo Astrid al verla de mal humor, aquello resultaba algo muy divertido, no pudiendo evitar sacarle una foto, su instinto le decía que podría resultar útil para reírse a costa de su primo.

Ya en la entrada del Françoise Dupont todo el alumnado se encontraba esperando a que pasasen lista, realizarían una visita no solo al celebre bosque, sino que también podrían observar la flora y fauna de la zona, viendo Alya llegar a Marinette junto a Astrid, levantando el brazo y agitándolo para llamar su atención, viendo que la franco-china se había puesto un pantalón de chandal color fucsia y una chaqueta color borgoña sobre un jersey blanco, llevando a la espalda su mochila con lo que necesitaría, cuaderno, lápiz, bolígrafo, algo de comer y algunas cosas mas, incluyendo a Tikki y aquel cristal mágico que le ofreció el maestro Fu.

\- Bonito conjunto - le dijo Alya asintiendo su amiga, viendo que Rose parecía mas nerviosa que de costumbre, y en ella eso no era poco.

\- ¿Que le pasa? - le pregunto recibiendo respuesta por parte de Alix.

\- Parece que anoche alguien se colo en un laboratorio y soltó a los animales - expreso la deportista continuando Mylenne.

\- El laboratorio en cuestión realizaba experimentos con esos pobres animales, de hecho estaba siendo investigado - le expuso mirando Kagami el conjunto que llevaba su amiga.

\- Parece que vienes preparada - le dijo la japonesa asintiendo la joven de cabellos azabaches.

\- Pues si, pero este no era el conjunto que quería traer - se sincero con sus amigas susurrándoles lo que tenia puesto antes de ser obligada a cambiarse, sacando la noruega su teléfono y mostrando una foto de Marinette con el conjunto que les describió, brillando la mirada de Juleka.

\- Marinette me habría encantado verte con eso puesto - dijo la gótica sintiendo la azabache vergüenza ante esa afirmación, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Adrien, el cual iba caminando con Nino y Kim, saludando con la mano, captando la atención de los chicos, corriendo Marinette hacia ellos tropezándose tras dar tres pasos, sujetándola Alix, viendo que los cordones de las deportivas de su amiga estaban desatados, pareciendole curioso.

Tras ese extraño incidente todos los alumnos de ambos grupos se encontraban en la puerta del _college_, donde el señor Damocles se encontraba recordandoles que debían evitar tirar basura, molestar a otros transeúntes, entre otras cosas, mirándose Marinette los zapatos, estaba segura que se los había atado, posiblemente se debieron de soltar, mientras un poco mas atrás Lila reía divertida al ver la confusión de la que ella describía como una "molesta plaga", llegando el autobús que se los llevaría para mayor comodidad.

\- ¿Usted no sube señor Garcia? - cuestiono Sabrina al profesor, el cual negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Tengo que ponerle un examen a uno de los grupos, aparte de aprovechar el tiempo libre para atender ciertos asuntos personales - contesto el profesor cogiendo su móvil viendo la fecha señalada, andando hacia el interior del edificio, tenia asuntos importantes, subiendo los alumnos al interior del vehículo, sentándose Alya junto a Lila, viendo el colgante con dije en forma de cola de zorro.

\- Bonito colgante - alabo la reportera captando la atención de la italiana.

\- ¿Verdad que si? es una reliquia familiar, pertenecía a mi abuela - comento la de ojos verdes - Resulta que hace años fue un miraculous pero su poder fue robado - le expuso pareciendole extraña esa afirmación a la reportera - He intentado convencer a Ladybug que le devuelva su poder o al menos me entregue el nuevo miraculous del zorro, pero dice que es peligroso - le expuso sintiendo Alya algo extraño en todo eso, ella había usado el miraculous del zorro y durante el tiempo que tuvo a Trixx nunca le menciono algo así, decidiendo hacer la pregunta.

\- ¿Podrías explicarme como funciona? - le pregunto antes de añadir en un susurro - Nadie lo sabrá, lo prometo - le dijo Alya aunque en el fondo solo quería saber si la italiana le decía la verdad.

\- Bueno, porque no - le contesto encogiéndose de hombros - Solo debes pronunciar tu nombre de héroe mientras te concentras en su poder - le contesto sabiendo Alya una verdad que había estado oculta durante mas tiempo del que deseaba, sintiéndose fatal por momentos, Lila la había estado usando durante casi un año, consiguiendo que hiciese todo por ella, se sentía como si hubiese sido Sabrina, sin quererla ofender, viendo como el vehículo empezaba a moverse, fijándose en Adrien y Marinette unos asientos mas hacia delante, le debía una disculpa a su amiga por no creerla durante todo ese tiempo.

El grupo de alumnos junto a los profesores encargados de velar por ellos llego a su parada al cabo de una media hora, viendo la entrada a su destino, deteniéndose el autobús empezando los alumnos a bajar de este, viendo como un chico de cabello rubio con un mechón morado discutía con un policía.

\- ¡Le juro que vi un alienigena! - le dijo aquel chico claramente nervioso, reconociéndolo Marinette, el chico siempre estaba hay cuando había un problema extraño, o al menos así era desde que empezó aquel curso, el cual ya tenia su cuota de cosas imposibles, Akumas, Sentimonstruos, villanos con miraculous, un genio maligno, espíritus, encontrarse con un demonio, enfrentar un vampiro, cristales mágicos capaces manipular las fuerzas de la naturaleza, si le dijesen que existen los extraterrestres ya no le resultaría siquiera raro.

\- Joven no se lo que vio, pero un ser de otro mundo me resulta complicado de creer - le contesto el agente comprobando Adrien como se encontraba su kwami, notándolo tenso, con el pelo erizado.

\- Plagg, ¿es verdad? - le pregunto en un susurro asegurándose que nadie lo mirase cuando lo hizo.

\- Chico te garantizo que hay algo extraño aquí, no se que sera pero hay algo peligroso por aquí - le comento el kwami acariciándolo el rubio, intentando calmarlo de todo aquello, acercándose a Marinette, la cual parecía haber tenido la misma idea que el, preguntar a su kwami si había algo malo, llevándose el agente a aquel chico, escuchando como decía que lo que había visto se encontraba en el _Bois de Bologne_ en esos momentos, hablando Alix.

\- No creo que viese un extraterrestre - dijo en un tono tranquilo la del pelo rosa, antes de sonreír con malicia y acercarse a Mylenne - O puede, que viese al mítico _rougarou_ \- dijo en un tono espeluznante haciendo saltar a la joven tensándose Marinette, recibiendo una mala mirada de Max.

\- Alix eso no ha estado bien - le recrimino haciendo la joven un puchero - Aunque es verdad que es interesante que haya visto algo, a lo mejor vio un Akuma - expreso Max mirándose los alumnos, incluyendo Marinette y Adrien, si había un Akuma suelto este debía ser de los sigilosos, sujetando la franco-china con fuerza su mochila, antes de escuchar a la profesora Bustier hablar.

\- Halla un Akuma o no debemos hacer este proyecto de investigación - llamo la mujer pelirroja a sus alumnos - Organizaos en grupos de tres, luego id al interior del bosque y buscad alguna planta o animal, observad, estudiad y luego escribid sobre este, ¿esta claro? - indico a sus alumnos escuchándose un sonoro "si" por parte de todo el alumnado, empezando a reunirse en grupos, no tardando Marinette en ponerse al lado de Adrien, juntándose Astrid casi al instante con su primo y la novia de este, decidiendo Alya ir con Nino y con Aurore, la chica era inteligente y podría ayudarla a desenmascarar a Lila, pero primero necesitaba hablar con su novio, viendo como Alix y Max se iban en equipo con Kim, empezando todos a internarse en el _Bois de Bologne_.

**College Françoise Dupont**

Luka se encontraba en esos momentos maldiciendo su suerte, pues tenia un examen de historia y aunque justamente dicho profesor era el encargado del grupo de su hermana, había cedido su puesto al señor Haprelle con el pretexto de tener que realizar ese examen y también varios asuntos pendientes, recibiendo la hoja con el examen en cuestión.

\- Cuando acabe la clase me gustaría hablar con usted señor Couffaine - le dijo tragando saliva el músico, pensando en las miles de cosas espantosas que podrían pasarle o que podría haber hecho para enfadar al profesor, su única esperanza era un Akuma, cruel e insólita ironía.

_**Bois de Bologne**_

Marinette inspiro hondo, sintiendo la pureza del aire entrar en sus pulmones, mientras Adrien y Astrid iban un poco mas atrás, riendo un poco la rubia ante la conducta de su amiga.

\- Pasar mucho tiempo en la naturaleza es una de las maneras mas habituales de pasar el tiempo en Noruega - expreso la joven dando unas zancadas para quedar a la par con la franco-china, manteniéndose Tikki escondida en la mochila, sintiendo la energía de aquel cristal intensificarse, la floresta le daba poder al cristal y este entregaba vigor y fuerza a las plantas, en un ciclo solo perceptible para criaturas mágicas como ella, mientras un poco mas atrás Plagg se encontraba tenso, sentía que había algo malo en aquel lugar, cuando algo se escucho entre las ramas de los arboles.

Mientras tanto Alya había arrastrado a Nino dejando a Aurore un poco atrás, mirando la reportera a su novio fijamente a los ojos, temblando este pensando en las miles de cosas que podría haber hecho para enojarla, decidiendo hablar.

\- Alya si vas a matarme hazlo rápido y que no sea muy doloroso nena - le pidió el de las lentes de rodillas a su novia, arqueando una ceja antes de estallar en carcajadas, viéndose el de ascendencia marroquí un tanto confuso, si el no era la causa de la furia que estaba creciendo dentro de su novia, ¿quien era el estúpido que la había provocado? terminando la reportera de calmarse para hablar.

\- No voy a hacerte nada - le dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie - Lo que pasa es que Lila ha estado jugando con nosotros todo este tiempo - le expuso arqueando una ceja el moreno mientras Aurore se acercaba - Me dijo algo que se que es mentira, ¿comprendes? - le dijo señalándose el cuello, entendiendo Nino la indirecta, le había dicho algo relacionado con el miraculous del zorro, recordando aquella vez hace ya varios meses.

\- Bueno la verdad es que llevaba tiempo buscando la manera de decirte esto, pero pensaba que no me creerías por eso no te dije nada - le comento rascándose la nuca nervioso, llegando Aurore - ¿Recuerdas cuando apareció Multimouse por primera vez? - le pregunto asintiendo la morena con lentes escuchando la rubia con coletas - Pues resulta que ese día Adrien y yo nos ocultamos en la cocina del Akuma de turno, y vimos como Lila se aliaba voluntariamente con el villano - le dijo dilatándose la mirada de Aurore, eso explicaba muchas cosas, haciendo todos los engranajes de la mente de Alya un trabajo mínimo para ver muchas cosas que no había percibido hasta entonces, el trato especial de Gabriel Agreste a Lila no era porque fuese "amiga" de Adrien, sino porque le había sido útil para crear múltiples villanos muy poderosos, posiblemente Astromancer y Savage Queen fueron causa directa de la italiana, enfureciéndose la de las lentes, disponiéndose a ir a por Lila y sacarle la verdad a golpes si hacia falta, deteniéndola Aurore.

\- Se que estarás furiosa con ella pero actuar sin pensar solo empeorada las cosas - le dijo la chica del tiempo recordando que incluso ella había sido blanco de las mentiras de la italiana, apoyando Nino su mano sobre el hombro de su novia.

\- Aurore tiene razón, no podemos demostrar nada, necesitamos una prueba que sea irrefutable - le dijo tranquilizándola, pensando la morena en algún plan, sonriendo al tener una idea.

\- Sabéis que, tenéis razón - le dijo a ambos antes de mirar los arboles a su alrededor - Tenemos que hacer que ella misma se exponga - le expuso a ambos, aun no tenia los pormenores de como ejecutar el plan que tenia en mente, cuando un grito llamo la atención de los tres, viendo a Kim corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras Max llevaba a Alix de manera nupcial, huyendo los tres de un monstruo.

**Momentos antes**

El grupo de Max se encontraba mirando por los arboles, bostezando Kim siendo imitado por Alix, suspirando el de las lentes al ver a su novia y a su mejor amigo haciendo el vago.

\- Chicos tenemos que hacer un trabajo, y cuando digo tenemos es tenemos, vosotros tenéis que poner de vuestra parte - le dijo a ambos acercándose a Alix mirándola a los ojos desafiante, la primavera alteraba y el amor desde luego era algo capaz de cambiar a las personas, a el lo había vuelto mas osado mientras que a Alix la tenia un poco mas tranquila.

\- ¿Y que quieres que haga? el tiempo es agradable y apetece echarse una siesta - le contesto la del pelo rosáceo devolviendo el desafió a Max, riendo un poco Kim al ver aquello, el mismo había contribuido a que ambos se decidiesen a confesar sus sentimientos, si no hubiese conocido a su hermosa sirena, Ondine, posiblemente estaría con Alix, la patinadora era alguien de mente rápida y muy tenaz, cuando de repente la vio gritar de pavor y saltar a los brazos de Max, tirando al de las lentes al suelo, quizás seria buena idea que hiciese pesas, viendo porque la bereber había pegado tal salto, viendo a una inofensiva ardilla parada delante de ellos, no pudiendo evitar estallar en carcajadas, nunca se espero algo así.

\- ¡No me lo creo! - grito histérico por el ataque de risa, abriendo la boca mucho - La dura y terrorífica Alix Kubdel le teme a una inofensiva y adorable ardilla, ¡jajajajaja! - estallo de nuevo saltando aquel roedor y haciendo algo jamas esperado, se introdujo en la boca del atleta, palideciendo Alix al ver aquello, mientras Max se quitaba las gafas y las limpia, para asegurarse que no había visto mal, cuando el chico empezó a hacer movimientos extraños, como si tuviese arcadas, antes de vomitar una bola de pelo, la cual no tardo en crecer delante de los tres, cogiendo Max a la chica en brazos y poniéndose de pie, viendo que se trataba de la ardilla, pero ahora era mucho mas grande, debía medir entorno a dos metros, su pelaje castaño ahora era carmesí, y sus ojos negros ahora eran morados, sus patas delanteras ahora eran mas largas, acabando en garras, abriendo la boca saliendo una maraña de lenguas recordando le a todos a un xenomorfo.

\- ¡Corre! - grito Alix presa del pánico, su mayor pesadilla hecha realidad estaba delante de ella, tenia que huir, pero las piernas le estaban temblando, empezando Max a correr con ella en brazos, reaccionando Kim yendo detrás de ellos y a los pocos segundos rebasándolos, viendo a Alya, Nino y Aurore.

\- Huid - le dijo Kim al pasar a su lado, viendo esos tres como el monstruo se detenía en medio de su persecución, pareciendo que iba a vomitar.

\- ¡¿Que carajos?! - exclamo Alya al ver a aquella abominación vomitar una gran bola de pelo, abriéndose esta saliendo tres ardillas, chillando mostrando sus lenguas de xenomorfo, corriendo Alya imitando a Aurore y a Nino, cogiendo la reportera el móvil y poniéndolo a grabar mientras huía, enfadándose su novio el cual no iba muy lejos de ella.

\- ¿A ti te parece este un momento para hacer algo así? - le recrimino viendo como el monstruo grande y sus crías ardillas mutantes los perseguían.

\- Hay que darle toda la información a Ladybug y Chat Noir cuando vengan - le contesto Alya temiendo estar delante de una invasión extraterrestre, aunque eso sonaba a una mala película, El ataque de las ardillanoides, no, _The invasion of Squirrelnoids_, viendo como Max tenia dificultades para seguirles el paso debido a su condición física, la cual no era precisamente la mejor y a que llevaba a una chica en brazos, solo quedaba esperar lo mejor, cuando algo salto hacia donde estaban aquellos roedores sobrealimentados, Chat Noir había llegado y estaba golpeando aquellas bolas de pelo.

\- Vosotros corred, pronto llegaran los refuerzos - expreso Chat Noir mirando detenidamente a Nino y Alya, gracias a sus continuas visitas al guardián conocía las identidades de todos sus compañeros de aventuras, siseando aquellos bichos mientras el de mayor tamaño vomitaba mas de aquella repulsiva descendencia.

Mientras Chat Noir entretenía a los squirrelnoids Ladybug se encontraba saliendo del _Bois de Bologne_, no sabían a que se enfrentaban y por ello creía conveniente buscar refuerzos, pero primero debía encontrar al guardián, sintiendo el como aquel cristal mágico palpitaba, crepitaba de energía y poder, se sentía mas ágil, mas fuerte con el simple hecho de llevarlo encima, pensando en lo que era en si, ese cristal era la manifestación física del poder de un aspecto de la naturaleza, el bosque, ¿que es el bosque? ¿cual es su significado? un bosque es vida, es crecimiento, es esperanza, pues da igual lo duro que sea el invierno, siempre renace en primavera, dejándose llevar por el corazón, encontrando al furgoneta que usaban el maestro Fu, Li y Exodus para ocultarse, asegurándose antes que nadie la estaba siguiendo, tocando la puerta trasera del vehículo un par de veces, abriendo el maestro Li.

\- _¿Que te trae aquí, Ladybug?_ \- le cuestiono en su usual tono seco usando el único idioma que hablaba, el chino, respirando la catarina profundamente antes de darle respuesta al venerable guardián invidente en ese mismo idioma.

\- _Hay algo atacando a personas inocentes en el Bois de Bologne, me temo que Chat, Ryuko y yo no seamos suficientes para enfrentar a lo que hay allí_ \- le expuso escuchando aquello Wang Fu, cogiendo su móvil y viendo si había algo en el Ladyblog, viendo a aquellas criatura sal igual que Wayzz, el cual parecía especialmente preocupado por esos monstruos.

\- _Fu_ \- le dijo el guardián carente de visión a quien hasta entonces fue el único protector de los miraculous en esa ciudad - _¿Crees necesaria la ayuda?_ \- le cuestiono asintiendo el anciano, aunque sabia que aquel hombre no podía verle.

\- _Así es maestro Li_ \- le contesto meditando el que tenia mayor rango, sopesando las opciones, antes de asentir, cogiendo el cofre y poniéndolo delante de ellos, tocando los finos grabados que tenia esta el venerable Li - Ladybug escoge sabiamente a tus aliados en esta misión, pues algo me dice que con uno puede no ser suficiente - le dijo a la catarina mirando las joyas, pensando que necesitaba para esa misión, recordando la apariencia de esas cosas, decidiendo hacer la pregunta.

\- _Maestro, ¿es posible akumatizar a un animal?_ \- le pregunto meciéndose la perilla el maestro Fu, intentando recordar lo que ponía en el grimorio, siendo Wayzz quien le contesto.

\- Recuerdo una ocasión en la que se hizo algo así, si, si que es posible - comento el kwami de la protección mirando la catarina ahora las joyas de otra manera.

\- _Necesitamos distraer a esas criaturas_ \- dijo cogiendo el miraculous del zorro - _Pero, también necesitamos encontrar el akuma, necesito a un rastreador_ \- expreso cogiendo el maestro Fu el otro cofre, cogiendo el miraculous del lobo Ladybug.

\- ¿Estas segura de tu elección? - le pregunto asintiendo la catarina, cogiendo ambas joyas y guardándolas, sintiendo el poder de la Hoja de Ygdrassil pasando por su miraculous, mareándose brevemente.

\- _Ese cristal podría afectarte de manera adversa Ladybug_ \- le advirtió el maestro Li suspirando la catarina, eso ya lo sabia, pero si quería curar a la madre de Adrien necesitaba poder controlarlo, yéndose de allí viéndose un ligero brillo esmeralda rodear sus ojos, llegando hasta donde estaba escondida Astrid tras haberlos dejado en cuestión de segundos.

\- Ladybug, ¿estas bien? - le pregunto al notar como esta parecía brillar, como si estuviese a rebosar de energía.

\- No es nada, o al menos espero no deje secuelas - se dijo sintiendo como ese poder inundaba su cuerpo, decidiendo centrarse en lo que tenia que hacer, salvar Piras de esa amenaza - Astrid te necesito para una misión de extrema importancia - le dijo extendiéndole el miraculous del lobo.

\- ¿Que necesitas? - le pregunto la noruega mirando fijamente a los ojos a la catarina, cogiendo el miraculous formándose un arco de energía entre ella y Ladybug, abriendo la caja saliendo Lupp de aquella mística joya.

\- Este poder, yo lo conozco - dijo el kwami lobo mirando a Ladybug - Si, es la Hoja de Ygdrassil, hace siglos un antiguo portador la usaba para poder usar nuestro rastreo todas las veces que quisiese - le explico viendo Astrid que Ladybug había dejado de brillar, la sobrecarga de energía se había desvanecido.

\- Si este cristal puede permitirte usar varias veces tu poder especial, si descargase ese poder al restaurarlo todo, ¿podría curar a todos los habitantes de la ciudad? - le pregunto Ladybug intrigada, pensando el kwmai lobo su respuesta, asintiendo - Excelente, Astrid, transformate y busca el objeto akumatizado, yo iré a dejarle mas refuerzos a Chat Noir y Ryuko - le ordeno asintiendo la noruega.

\- Es el momento, Lupp, aullemos juntos - dijo la rubia escandinava siendo el kwami absorbido por su miraculous, quedando Sølv Ulv en su lugar - Detecta, objeto akumatizado - dijo sosteniendo la daga, girando como una brújula señalando hacia el este, empezando el camino.

Ladybug empezó a moverse por entre los arboles, viendo a sus compañeros terminar de entrar en el autobús, viendo a varias de aquellas criaturas peludas intentando colarse dentro, sintiendo el poder de aquel cristal volver a inundar su cuerpo, ahora comprendía porque Seik quería esas joyas, con su poder se sentía invencible, aunque sabia que no lo era, viendo a Alya y Nino subidos en un árbol, escapando como podían de aquellas cosas, cuando de repente algo o mejor dicho alguien los cogió y saco de aquella situación peluda, viendo que se trataba de Ladybug, mientras Kagami lo veía todo desde el interior de autobús, intentando pensar algún modo de salir y poder ayudar a sus compañeros en aquella duda pelea, viendo a Lila extrañamente tranquila, recordando que ella presuntamente ayudo a Gabriel Agreste a intentar obtener los miraculous, quizás era buena idea vigilarla, por si acaso se aliaba con los Filos de Jade.

De vuelta a aquel bosque Ladybug tenia a Nino y a Alya delante de ellos, debía ser muy cuidadosa con lo que dijese o hiciese, hablando la reportera.

\- ¿Ladybug que necesitas de nosotros? - cuestiono Nino mirando a los ojos a la catarina, que no tardo ni un instante en sacar una única caja con un miraculous.

\- Lo siento Nino pero hoy necesito a Alya - le dijo al joven viéndolo apenado - Tu poder no resultaría eficaz en este caso, lo que necesito es engañar al Akuma, no encerrarlo y que se escape cavando un túnel - le expreso asintiendo el joven DJ, antes de girarse hacia Alya.

\- Hace tiempo me dijiste que no confiase en Lila, hoy me he dado cuenta que tenias razón - le expreso la morena arqueando una ceja la del traje moteado, aquello era algo que no se esperaba en absoluto - Lo peor es que durante estos meses he dejado de lado a una amiga por escuchar a quien no debía, yo, no se como pedirle perdón - le explico sintiéndose Ladybug enternecida al escuchar a su amiga, había recapacitado, antes de serenarse y poner una mano en el hombro de la que llevaba lentes.

\- Todos cometemos errores y con ello llegar a herir a nuestros seres queridos, la clave esta en enmendarlos en la medida de lo posible, ella lo comprenderá - le dijo transmitiéndole calma - Alya Cessaire este es el miraculous del zorro, lo usaras para mantener bajo control a esas criaturas hasta que Sølv Ulv encuentre el objeto akumatizado y me lo entregue para destruirlo, ¿preparada? - le indico asintiendo la morena, cogiendo aquella caja saliendo una luz anaranjada, materializándose Trixx delante de ella, viendo a su portadora a los ojos.

\- Parece que hayas comprendido una verdad que tenias oculta delante de ti durante mucho tiempo - le cuestiono el kwami de la ilusión asintiendo la joven con lentes mientras se ponía aquel colgante.

\- Antes de transformarme me gustaría preguntar algo - pidió asintiendo el kwami y Ladybug - ¿Es posible separar a un kwami de su miraculous e introducirlo en otra joya? - cuestiono encogiéndose la catarina de hombros, nunca se lo había preguntado y en los libros tampoco venia nada sobre ello, siendo Trixx quien le dio respuesta.

\- Solo seria posible si su miraculous esta roto a un extremo irreparable, el miraculous de Fluff es el mejor ejemplo que conozco - le indico a los presentes asintiendo Alya.

\- Gracias Trixx, necesitaba estar segura - le contesto antes de mirar a Nino - Ponte a salvo - le pidió asintiendo el de las lentes empezando a buscar donde esconderse de aquellas bolas peludas, diciendo.

\- Ten cuidado nena - le dijo el DJ dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse, llevándose la de las lentes la palma de la mano a donde había sido aquel contacto, carraspeando la heroína del traje moteado para llamar su atención, girándose esta.

\- Tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas? - le expuso sonriendo nerviosa la morena, durante unos segundos había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Lo siento - se disculpo antes de mirar Trixx, el cual contenía la risa por aquella situación - Trixx, vamos allá - dijo cruzándose de brazos el kwami, siendo absorbido por el miraculous transformando a Alya en Rena rouge, mirándose la heroína, pensando detenidamente en todo lo vivido esos meses, Lila tuvo el libro, quizás la idea de engañar a todos con que descendía de un portador de miraculous lo saco de este, mirando a la heroína - ¿Quizás deberías usar ya tu Lucky Charm? por si acaso - le expuso pensando Ladybug en aquello, asintiendo antes de ponerse en posición.

\- ¡Lucky Charm! - conjuro la heroína a su poder especial, cayendo en sus manos un bolsa de plástico - ¿Mascarillas bucales? - se cuestiono mirando a su alrededor, viendo la boca de Rena rouge - Rena, ¿tu sabes como se multiplican esas cosas? - le pregunto asintiendo la portadora del zorro, contestándole.

\- Esas cosas se meten en la boca para crecer y volverse grandes, cuando son grandes escupen bolas de pelo de los que salen mas de esos bichos - explico la joven comprendiendo Ladybug su Lucky Charm, sonriendo antes de abrirla y cubrirse la boca con una de aquellas mascarillas.

\- Con esto sera mas difícil que se hagan grandes - le expuso dándole una mascarilla a su compañera, antes de empezar ambas a moverse hacia donde debía estar en esos momentos Chat Noir luchando contra una horda de roedores de pesadilla, enviándole un mensaje a Sølv Ulv.

(-)

Mientras Ladybug se dirigía hacia donde estaba su amor, la loba plateada había llegado a unas instalaciones de investigación medica, viendo que varios agentes de policía habían acordonado la zona, viendo al agente Raincoprix entre ellos, yendo directo a hablar con este.

\- Sølv Ulv es un placer verte aquí, por desgracia en estos momentos estamos en medio de una investigación - le expuso el agente Roger asintiendo la loba, antes de contestarle.

\- Lo se señor agente, pero yo también me encuentro en medio de una misión - le revelo la portadora del lobo - Se que ese laboratorio se dedicaba a la investigación con animales, Ladybug dice que uno de ellos fue blanco de un akuma - le expuso dilatándose las pupilas del agente, pensando un poco, ya vio hace un año a un robot ser demonizado, una inteligencia artificial.

\- Si puede sentir emociones puede ser blanco de un akuma, ¿eso quieres decir? - le cuestiono asintiendo la loba una vez mas - Cuando uno piensa que lo ha visto todo y resulta que la vida todavía te guarda sorpresa - dijo el agente ajustándose la gorra, viendo aquella daga brillante - Le diré a los que están dentro que te ayuden a buscar, así acabaras antes - le dijo haciendo una leve reverencia la portadora del lobo.

\- Gracias señor agente - dijo negando el policía, contestándole.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, todo sea por el bienestar de los habitantes de París - le contesto antes de llamar a sus compañeros del cuerpo, indicándoles la situación para que ayudasen a la loba plateada, entrando Sølv Ulv junto a un par de agentes, manteniéndose en guardia, un laboratorio destrozado era uno de los escenarios de películas mas habituales, y siempre las cosas solían acabar de manera poco alentadora.

_**Bois de Bologne**_

Ladybug se encontraba apartando a aquellos roedores con su yo-yo, girándolo a toda velocidad, viendo como había por lo menos tres de aquellos bichos de gran tamaño, y por lo menos un centenar de los pequeños, mientras Chat Noir hacia lo mismo con su bastón, girándolo y bateando aquellas bolas de pelo, viendo como Rena rouge estaba encima del autobús, preparada para ejecutar el plan.

\- ¡Ahora! - grito la catarina levantando la portadora del zorro ligeramente la mascarilla bucal, tocando aquella flauta mágica.

\- Mirage - dijo lanzando una esfera de luz, mirando todos aquellos animales lo que había creado con su poder, viendo lo que se definiria como el sueño de toda ardilla, una bellota, tan grande que ni mil de esos roedores podrían comérsela en mil vidas, derramando incluso uno de aquellos Akumas una lagrima de felicidad, viendo Chat Noir como los tres grandes, y luego todos los pequeños se arrodillaban y empezaban a hacer alabanzas a la gran bellota.

\- ¿Esto es una broma? - exclamo el gato negro temblando ante aquella conducta tan extraña, ni en sueño mas loco espero poder ver algo así, grabando los alumnos aquel insólito espectáculo, farfullando algo Lila entre dientes, cuando sonó el yoyo de la heroína.

\- ¿Ya lo tienes? - le pregunto a quien estaba por la otra linea - Bien reúnete con nosotros enseguida - dijo la catarina empezando su cuerpo a brillar con una luz verde esperanza, vibrante, llena de vida, pareciendo en esos momentos un ser angelical a ojos del minino, tardando un par de minutos en llegar Sølv Ulv con un collar de pinchos, rompiéndolo saliendo el akuma.

\- Ha sido la misión mas fácil de mi vida - expreso la loba viendo volar al insecto endemoniado, notando su color negro como la obsidiana, incluso olía a azufre, como una bestia salida del infierno, atrapándolo Ladybug.

\- Adiós pequeña mariposa - dijo saliendo la mariposa completamente blanca, limpia de toda maldad - Llego la hora - dijo mirando su Lucky Charm, concentrando la energía de la Hoja de Yggdrasil en este, esperando que funcionase - ¡Miraculous Ladybug! - grito a pleno pulmón lanzando aquel objeto, saliendo miles de mariquitas mágicas de colores dorados, rodeando a todos los que se habían visto heridos por aquellas criaturas, extendiéndose por todo París, entrando en cada hospital, viendo los médicos como milagrosamente sus pacientes mostraban signos de mejoría, pero la paciente mas importante estaba en esos momentos acompañada de su hermana, viendo Amelie Graham de Vanily como aquellas mariquitas mágicas y llenas de luz rodeaban a su hermana gemela, viéndola moverse en aquella cama.

De vuelta con Ladybug esta se sintió terriblemente mareada tras usar su Lucky Charm, incluso con el plus que suponía ese cristal mágico, comprendiendo mejor al profesor de historia cuando uso la Lagrima de la Sirena, viendo como los dobles desaparecían, quedando solo una pequeña e inofensiva ardilla, la cual no tardo en huir de vuelta al bosque, donde no seria molestada por los humanos nunca mas, donde no le harían daño, escuchando la catarina el primer pitido de sus aretes.

\- Muchas gracias Rena rouge y Sølv Ulv - le dijo ambas llevándoselas para poder recoger sus miraculous por separado, sintiendo como aquel cristal volvió a darle fuerza, era un poder sobrecogedor, pero no podía depender de el, pues no sabia que consecuencias podría tener en su salud o en la de Tikki, corriendo por los arboles de vuelta hacia donde estaba el maestro Fu.

Adrien se reunió con su prima tras la lucha contra aquel animal, explicándole Astrid por el camino lo que vio en aquel laboratorio, apretando el modelo los puños de impotencia, nunca le había gustado el maltrato animal, su padre tampoco le agradaba tal conducta, por eso solo usaban pieles sintéticas en sus diseños, puede que errase en el camino para recuperar a su madre, pero seguía manteniendo parte de su humanidad, quizás descubrir otros métodos de poder despertarla, tener otros enemigos, restaurar el pavo real, la combinación de todas esas cosas debió evitar que perdiese la esperanza, ahora debía esperar a Marinette para volver los tres al autobús.

(-)

Ladybug se encontraba delante de los maestros Fu y Li, haciendo una leve reverencia antes de devolver los miraculous, así como sacaba la Hoja de Yggdrasil y la ponía delante de ambos guardianes.

\- ¿Por que nos entregas el cristal Ladybug? - cuestiono Fu a su discípula, notando el rostro impasible del otro guardián, decidiendo contestarle en chino para que el venerable también pudiese entenderlo.

\- _Por que es un poder demasiado grande_ \- expreso la heroína sintiéndose ligeramente cansada - _Es verdad que me ha dado la fuerza y velocidad necesaria para poder llegar aquí en un instante, así como aumentar mi fuerza hasta extremos que no creía posible, pero, es un poder que me asusta _\- explico mirando ambos guardianes - _Temo que este poder pueda corromperme, por eso se lo confió a ustedes, porque se que no lo utilizaran_ \- dijo la joven mirando aquella joya, saliendo del vehículo ante la mirada de ambos guardianes, meciéndose la barba Fu.

\- _Has elegido muy bien a tu sucesora, Wang Fu_ \- le dijo el maestro Li al que hace ya muchos años fue su alumno, pensando en cuantas cosas debió vivir este, la vergüenza de haber destruido a los suyos, la deshonra, el miedo, recordando cuando el mismo fue reclutado por la orden, tenia miedo, no se sentía a gusto entre tantos adultos, podía comprender al que fue su alumno, y aunque no hubiese completado su adiestramiento, podía decir que había actuado como un verdadero guardián de la Orden de los miraculous.

_**Bois de Bologne**_

Ladybug aterrizo delante de ambos primos de cabello rubio, deshaciendo su transformación sintiéndose agotada, corriendo Adrien para asegurarse que no se caía al suelo.

\- Gracias mi príncipe - agradeció la franco-china cogiendo el rubio a su novia en postura nupcial - Esto no es necesario, solo tengo que recuperar fuerzas - le dijo negando el modelo.

\- No me prives de esto _purincess_ _-_ dijo en un ronroneo sonrojándose la de cabellos azabaches, apoyándose en el pecho del chico.

\- En serio podéis causar un ataque de diabetes con tanta dulzura - se burlo Astrid de los dos sonrojándose ambos, empezando a caminar hacia el autobús, tenían que dar una buena excusa, quizás que Marinette se sentía mal y para ponerla a salvo se habían escondido los tres, eso sonaba bastante razonable.

Ya llegando al autobús todos se encontraban alrededor de Alix, la cual parecía haber sufrido un ataque de pánico, estando Max calmándola, al menos nadie se estaba riendo de su fobia a las ardillas, acercándose Adrien con su novia en brazos, siendo Marinette quien se dio cuenta del estado de la del cabello rosa de entre los recién llegados, cuando sonó el móvil de Adrien, había recibido un mensaje, dejando a Marinette en el suelo para comprobar que ponía en este, quedándose estupefacto.

\- ¿Profesora podemos volver ya? - le pidió a Caline Bustier la cual estaba ayudando a Alix a recuperarse del susto, mirando todos los rasgos del rubio, parecía especialmente deseoso de volver, recibiendo Astrid también un mensaje de su tía Amelie.

\- Por todos los santos - dijo la joven captando la atención de todos - ¡La tía Emilie ha despertando! - exclamo mirándose todos con confusión, empezando a subir al vehículo a toda prisa, no querían retrasar la reunión de Adrien con su madre mas de lo necesario.

(-)

El día había pasado entre muchas sorpresas, animales akumatizados, el despertar de la madre de Adrien, la cual seguía claramente débil y desorientada tras tres años en coma, por desgracia debido a su estado no habían dejado al rubio verla, pero de momento había despertado y eso era lo importante, estando Lila en su habitación, mirándose al espejo, cepillándose lo.

\- Nooroo - llamo a alguien, saliendo el kwami de la generosidad - ¿Por que esa cosa me ataco? - le pregunto tragando el pequeño ser mágico.

\- Eso se debe a que estando sin transformar no puede ejercer ningún poder sobre los Akumas, ademas era un animal, son difíciles de controlar - le contesto asustado el pequeño, viendo el rostro de su actual portadora, desde que Gabriel Agreste empezó a hacer tratos con ella vio rápidamente el tipo de persona que era la italiana, manipuladora, con aires de grandeza, pero astuta, ahora ademas había desarrollado una malsana obsesión con destruir a Marinette y Ladybug, por suerte no sabia quien era, y no parecía lo bastante lista para darse cuenta de la mejor manera de acabar con la heroína del traje moteado.

\- Bueno, ha servido para comprobar los limites de mi poder, pronto París tendrá a una villana a la altura, a diferencia de ese iluso de Gabriel a mi no me asusta usar todo mi poder, lo único que me impide hacer lo que me venga en gana son los Filos de Jade, pero de momento no puedo hacer nada para librarme de esa espina, ellos afirman tener un gran plan que les permitirá destruir a Ladybug, con eso es suficiente - expreso girándose y mirando por la ventana - Ladybug y su mascota me han vencido hoy, pero cada día que pasa me hago mas fuerte, conozco mejor mis poderes, un día seré yo quien los destruya, jajajaja - bramo la villana riendo como una verdadera maníaca, Ladybug había vencido a Gabriel Agreste, pero alguien mucho peor había ocupado su lugar como villano, y pronto enviaría un mensaje a los héroes de París, una declamación de guerra.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno hasta aquí el chapter, debo decir que estoy un poco agotado, pero eso no me detendrá de continuar con esta historia, pues estamos en la recta final, las piezas del tablero están terminando de colocarse, nos leemos pronto estimados lectores.


	50. Pasado descubierto

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí nos encontramos con otro capitulo de esta historia, el cual nos revelara varios sucesos acontecidos años atrás, así como revelar varias mentiras y secretos, nos leemos al final como siempre."

**Capitulo 50 Pasado descubierto**

**Cuartel general de EDOPA**

Los agentes de aquella organización estaban moviéndose de un lado a otro, yendo uno de ellos directo hacia el despacho del capitán Renard, entrando y dejando un informe antes de irse a toda prisa, cogiendo el capitán aquel informe, viendo una fotografía de la heroína con un halo de color esmeralda recubriendo su cuerpo .

\- Así que Ladybug tiene uno de los cristales, interesante - se dijo a si mismo, viendo las noticias a través de su móvil, las cuales mostraban en esos momentos uno de los hospitales de la ciudad, escuchando a un hombre decir que Emilie Agreste había despertado de un coma profundo hacia una semana, pero que no le permitían a los miembros de la prensa acercarse pues su salud aun estaba algo delicada, ademas de tener que ponerse al día con la familia, viendo como uno era akumatizado, aquello supondría que Ladybug iría a enfrentarlo.

**Hospital**

Una media hora mas tarde el villano había sido vencido, lanzando la catarina el bozal que su Lucky Charm le entrego, saliendo cientos de mariquitas mágicas al aire, haciendo que las personas pudiesen al fin terminar de decir sus secretos mas profundos, chocando puños con Ryuko y Viperion, notando que el héroe serpiente estaba ligeramente alterado.

\- Gracias a los dos por la ayuda - agradeció la heroína del traje moteado a sus compañeros, yéndose el héroe serpiente sin despedirse siquiera, algo impropio en el, notando como la dragona pareció deprimirse levemente, poniéndole la catarina una mano en el hombro - No te preocupes, seguro algún día se lo dirás - le dijo intentando motivarla, si las cosas no salían bien podía acabar siendo demonizada, y eso era algo que no deseaba en absoluto, Kagami siempre era una oponente difícil al ser blanco de los poderes del miraculous de la mariposa, pero si lo hacia siendo Ryuko podría convertirse en un peligro muy grande para toda la ciudad.

\- No lo se Ladybug, solo comparanos - dijo la dragona señalando el busto de la catarina tocándose a si mismo el suyo propio - Solo mírate, eres el sueño de cualquier adolescente, yo, estoy plana - expreso negando Ladybug.

\- Todas nos hemos sentido acomplejadas por el físico - le dijo mirándola a los ojos - Aunque es cierto que preferiría que no fuese tan ajustado el traje - expuso riendo un poco la japonesa, escuchando el pitido de sus aretes, la segunda alarma había sonado - Sera mejor irse - le indico a su compañera asintiendo la dragona, mientras Löwen lo veía todo desde la distancia, este Akuma era peligroso también para ellos, debía hablar con Lila sobre los villanos que crease, no podía arriesgar su identidad como daño colateral.

Viperion se encontraba corriendo por los techos de la ciudad de las luces, recordando uno de los usos de su Second Chance.

_**Flashback**_

_Ryuko se encontraba distrayendo al Akuma, un hombre vestido con un conjunto de reportero propio de los años veinte, sombrero estilo fedora, chaleco, camisa, pantalón y zapatos, siendo todo su cuerpo en blanco y negro, sosteniendo un lápiz y cuaderno de notas, lanzando una aguja de energía sobre Ryuko._

_\- Dime, ¿cual es tu identidad? - formulo el Akuma escuchando como decía "Kagam" antes de volver atrás en el tiempo._

**Fin del flashback**

Aquello lo tenia pensativo, de todas las personas de París solo conocía a una persona cuyo nombre empezaba con esas letras, sintiéndose por un lado emocionado, pero por otro asustado, ¿y si se equivocaba?

**Museo del Louvre**

Alix se encontraba terminando unos ejercicios de matemáticas, estando Max a su lado ayudándola, habiendo terminado ya los ejercicios, estirándose la joven de cabellos rosáceos para deshacer el entumecimiento de permanecer tanto tiempo en una misma postura, mirándose ambos jóvenes, hablando el joven con lentes.

\- Me dan miedo las ratas - le dijo sin mas arqueando una ceja la patinadora, preguntándose a que venia eso - Cuando era pequeño uno de esos animales se colo en mi habitación y destrozo mis juguetes, despertar la mañana de Navidad con una sobre la cama no es agradable - le explico no pudiendo la de ascendencia bereber evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Por que me cuentas algo tan personal? - expuso ajustándose el joven las lentes antes de mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, sonrojándose esta.

\- Somos pareja, y bueno, creo que debe haber confianza entre nosotros, ayudarnos a superar nuestros miedos - le explico entendiendo la joven hacia donde iba esa conversación, tenia curiosidad sobre el origen de su miedo a las ardillas, respirando profundamente antes de contestarle.

\- Ocurrió cuando tenia siete años - le empezó a narrar - Estábamos de excursión por el campo, un compañero de clase me metió unos frutos secos en la ropa, me acerque a un árbol, uno de aquellos animales se acerco a mi, me resulto, mono - le dijo riendo un poco su novio - No te rías, era una niña, en resumen uno de esos roedores se metió en mi ropa, buscando los frutos secos, ¿entiendes lo que es sentir esas patas correteando por tu piel? - le expuso terminando de reír el joven con lentes, dándole Alix un puñetazo en el brazo, empezando ella misma a reír, estaba bien tener a alguien con quien sentirse cómoda, con quien poder divertirse, el amor no significaba renunciar a parte de ti mismo, sino poder ser tu mismo con esa persona especial.

**Hotel _Le Grand París_**

Adrien estaba con sus primos Félix y Astrid, hablando sobre la visita que le harían a la madre del modelo, aunque mas bien discutían sobre quien la vería primero, estando sobretodo Félix y Adrien discutiendo tal acción.

\- Es mi tía, tengo derecho a verla, tu la viste hace cuatro años, yo llevo seis sin verla - expreso el ingles negando el modelo, endureciendo la mirada.

\- ¿Sabes lo que darla por muerta primo? - le cuestiono levantándose y posando las manos sobre la mesa - Ademas tengo miles de cosas que contarle, ella es mi madre - le expuso levantándose Félix mirándose ambos con furia, dándoles Astrid un coscorrón a ambos para calmarlos.

\- Ida Adrien primero - expuso la noruega mirando a sus primos, estando el modelo de acuerdo - Félix, cuando descubrimos que su padre era Hawk Moth decidimos que el seria quien pusiese al día a la tía Emilie - le recordó al ingles encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Solo quería ver al primo Adrien enfadado - le contesto recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de su primo, sonriendo el ingles con malicia - Aunque hay una cosa que no tengo claro - expreso - ¿Como le dirás que tienes novia? porque cuando la viste por ultima vez ni siquiera te interesaban las chicas de esa manera todavía - le recordó pensando Adrien en una solución, llegando a una conclusión, le presentaría a Marinette, pero primero quería saber que paso, como acabo en ese estado.

**Hospital**

El coche de los Graham de Vanity se detuvo delante de aquel edificio, bajando el Gorila para abrir la puerta de atrás, saliendo Adrien del vehículo, claramente nervioso, mirando a su guardaespaldas.

\- Gracias por el apoyo - le dijo mirando la entrada a aquel lugar, dándole Plagg un pellizco desde donde se encontraba oculto, aquello era algo de lo que no podía hablarle a su madre, respirando profundamente intentando calmar su corazón, entrando a aquel lugar con olor a cloro y desinfectante, yendo directo hacia la sala donde estaba su madre, llegando a la puerta que daba a dicha habitación, sintiéndose nervioso, sin saber si estaba preparado para lo que estaba por hacer, dándole unos toques Plagg.

\- Puedes hacerlo chico - le dijo el kwami poco dado a decir palabras de aliento, sonriendo el modelo antes de girar el picaporte, viendo a su tía Amelie allí conversando con su madre, tal y como la recordaba, riendo su progenitora ante alguna anécdota que había dicho su tía, cayendo ambas mujeres en la presencia del chico, viendo Emilie a su hijo, mas grande de lo que lo recordaba.

\- ¿Adrien? - pregunto la mujer sin llegar a creer del todo que fuese su hijo.

\- Hola mama - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al joven, nervioso al verla, conteniendo Emilie unas lagrimas, decidiendo Amelie salir de la habitación, quedándose en el pasillo, madre e hijo necesitaban hablar el uno con el otro.

\- Hay que ver cuanto has crecido - le dijo incrédula - Mírate, tan apuesto, seguro que las chicas no te dejan en paz - afirmo aquella mujer rascándose la nuca el rubio ruborizándose ante aquel halago.

\- Gracias mama, supongo tendrás muchas cosas que preguntarme - le expuso asintiendo aquella mujer, empezando ambos una conversación sobre temas personales.

(-)

Mientras madre e hijo se ponían al día Marinette se encontraba en su propia tarea especial, su entrenamiento como guardiana de los miraculous, contestando preguntas que le formulaba el maestro Li, comprobando el guardián de pleno derecho los conocimientos de la alumna de Wang Fu mientras Exodus iba a buscar algo de comer, previamente disfrazado al haber sido declarado prófugo de la ley, estando Wayz viendo aquella demostración por parte de Marinette.

\- _Algunos miraculous poseen una naturaleza dual, un poder de apoyo, como la capacidad de hipnosis con la música de la lira del portador de la serpiente_ \- contesto la franco-china al maestro invidente, el cual asintió al terminar de escucharla explicar los poderes uno por uno de todos los miraculous del cofre que le tocaría custodiar, antes de formularle otra pregunta.

\- _¿Cual es la misión de un guardián? _\- le formulo el maestro Li pensando la franco-china su respuesta, mientras Tikki se posaba sobre la miraclebox, mirando a su portadora, sonriendo la joven antes de darle una respuesta.

\- _La misión de un guardián no es solo una _\- expreso la joven de cabellos azabaches mirando fijamente al guardián - _Nuestra misión es proteger los miraculous, evitar que caigan en manos de personas que puedan usarlas para romper el equilibrio_ \- explico viendo la reacción del maestro Li, decidiendo continuar - _Debemos proteger el secreto de la existencia de los kwamis, para que puedan vivir tranquilamente_ \- indico continuando con su respuesta - _Debemos proteger a la humanidad de las personas que puedan causar un gran mal al mundo _\- dijo viendo una leve sonrisa en el guardián enviado por la orden -_ Así como proteger los miraculous, a las personas y los kwamis de cualquier ser sobrenatural que pudiese usar este poder para el mal_ \- termino de explicar quedándose callada, esperando a que el maestro invidente diese su veredicto, sintiendo la franco-china como se sentaba su cuerpo, debía sin embargo aceptar cualquier decisión que tomase, aunque ella no estuviese de acuerdo, viendo como este se erguía levemente antes de contestarle.

\- _Me agrada tu respuesta Marinette Dupain-Cheng, o debería decir guardiana _\- le dijo juntando las manos la joven emocionada, viendo como aquel hombre hacia una leve reverencia ante ella - _Wang Fu te ha instruido bien Ladybug, la guía de tu kwami y las dudas pruebas que has pasado para llegar hasta este día te han hecho merecedora de ser una igual a mi y al resto de miembros de la orden_ \- le expuso haciendo la joven una leve reverencia.

\- _Xièxiè Lǐ shīfù_ \- agradeció la franco-china sintiéndose emocionada, volando Tikki hasta quedar frente a ella y pegarse a su mejilla, devolviendo aquel gesto de afecto Marinette.

\- Sabia que lo lograrías Marinette - le dijo la kwami de la creación mirando ambas al Maestro Fu, el cual observo y escucho todo, sintiéndose orgulloso de su discípula, sabiendo que posiblemente hacia tiempo que ella lo había superado, recordando cuando le salvo la vida, cuando se encontraron por primera vez con Corvex, así como ella había sido capaz de reparar el miraculous de la mariquita, también su brillante plan para vencer a aquel ifrit, había hecho cosas que ningún otro miembro de la orden había tenido que hacer o enfrentar, el cofre estaba a salvo con ella, no le cabía la menor duda.

**La _Liberte_**

Luka estaba afinando su guitarra, viendo Sass a su portador, sintiéndose el kwami tranquilo sabiendo que su hermano Longg estaba a salvo con una joven como la que le había tocado, mientras su portador rememoraba lo que paso hacia unos días, cuando el profesor de historia lo cito después de la clase.

_**Flashback en primera persona**_

_Había entregado aquel examen de historia, sentía que seguramente había suspendido, mis labores protegiendo París me estaban costando el curso, viendo como el profesor Garcia cerraba la puerta._

_\- Estoy seguro que se pregunta porque le he pedido que se quede, ¿me equivoco? - aquel hombre debía ser capaz de leer la mente, es la única explicación a muchas cosas, o puede que simplemente fuese bueno leyendo a las personas, asintiendo a su pregunta - Necesito que me haga un favor joven Couffaine - me dijo quedando intrigado._

_\- ¿Un favor? - le pregunte asintiendo aquel hombre, sentía algo en la nuca, como si fuese todo eso una mala idea, mirando fijamente a aquel hombre._

_\- En efecto, dentro de unos días es el cumpleaños de mi novia, llevo semanas preparando una velada romántica para ese día - aquello me pillo de imprevisto, aquel hombre era muy estricto en su trabajo, pero a la hora de tratar con sus seres queridos demostraba ser muy atento - El problema es que el restaurante en el que pedí reserva ha cerrado tras sufrir un accidente en la cocina, lo que me deja sin planes para ese día - me explico decidiendo hacer la pregunta._

_\- ¿Y para que me necesita? - le pregunte recibiendo respuesta rápidamente._

_\- Ese día trabaja así que la cena seria una sorpresa, pero al no poderla llevar fuera había pensado en cantarle una serenata, solo hay un problema, necesito que alguien me acompañe a la guitarra - me dijo entendiendo lo que necesitaba de mi, no tenia nada que perder - Por supuesto no le quiero pedir esto sin darle nada a cambio -me dijo no pudiendo evitar plantearme una cosa._

_\- ¿Piensa aprobarme por ayudarle en su velada romántica? - le pregunte negando este con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de hablar._

_\- Eso seria poco ético por mi parte, se de sobra sus problemas con la asignatura - me dijo girando los ojos - Lo que le ofrezco son clases particulares, usted me ayuda y yo le ayudo, usted quiere entrar en una buena universidad y yo quiero darle a mi novia un regalo que no olvide - me dijo planteándole una pregunta._

_\- ¿Va a pedirle matrimonio? - le pregunte viendo como este palideció unos segundos antes de negar enérgicamente._

_\- Por supuesto que no - me dijo pareciendo durante unos instantes rectificar - Quiero decir, por supuesto que quiero casarme con ella, pero, creo que es muy pronto para proponerse lo, eso es todo - me explico indicándome que saliese no sin antes estrecharnos las manos para sellar aquel trato._

**Fin del flashback**

Luka se sentía nervioso, la velada seria al jueves siguiente y en varios sentidos su futuro dependía de ello, escuchando la televisión, parecía que su madre había subido el volumen de aquel aparato, saliendo de mi habitación para ver que podía ser tan importante como para hacer algo así, viendo como salia por las noticias que alguien había robado una joya antigua del museo Cluny, viéndose una imagen de la joya en cuestión, incluyendo algunos agentes de policía por detrás la pregunta era, ¿quien había realizado el robo?

**Hospital**

Adrien había mantenido una larga conversación con su madre, le había hablado de las clases, sus amigos, los Akumas, aunque Emilie no parecía muy contenta con la idea de que algún villano hubiese podido herir a su hijo.

\- Hijo creo que estas eludiendo algo importante, lo noto en como me dices las cosas - le expuso Emilie a su único hijo, sintiéndose atrapado por aquella mujer, sin duda alguna una madre lo sabe todo, o al menos eso dicen.

\- Es que, bueno, hay dos temas que quiero decirte, pero, no se como abordarlos - le dijo notando los nervios a flor de piel, buscando como decirle sobre Marinette y como abordar el tema de su coma, hablando aquella mujer.

\- ¿Tu padre te explicaría de donde vienen los niños no? - le pregunto molesta asintiendo el chico todavía mas nervioso, por supuesto que sabia esas cosas, sonrojándose el modelo mientras Plagg contenía una carcajada con toda su alma, luego en la intimidad se reiría de su portador por los siglos de los siglos, decidiendo decírselo de una vez.

\- Mamatengonoviayquieroquelaconozcas - dijo a toda prisa resultando un tanto difícil entenderlo, o al menos los gestos de su madre, indicándole que fuese mas despacio al hablar, respirando el chico profundamente antes de mirar a su madre - Mama, quiero que sepas que hay una persona en mi vida, una persona especial - le dijo cogiendo el móvil y buscando alguna foto en la que se lo viese con Marinette - Lo que intento decirte es que, tengo novia - le dijo mostrando una foto del rubio junto a la franco-china, viendo aquella mujer la sonrisa en el rostro de su retoño, así como los nervios de la joven, viéndola detenidamente, complexión delgada pero bien proporcionada, debía ser de estatura media baja.

\- ¿Desde cuando estáis saliendo? - le pregunto en tono juguetón, sonrojándose el chico haciendo cálculos.

\- Desde hace unos tres meses, aunque, llevo teniendo sentimientos por ella desde mucho antes - le expuso sintiéndose un poco mas liviano tras decir eso, buscando Emilie algunas fotos mas en aquel aparato, viendo que la joven parecía ser diseñadora, igual que Gabriel - Se llama Marinette - le expuso empezando a hablarle de ella, escuchando aquella mujer todo sobre la chica que había conseguido conquistar el corazón de su hijo, viendo el rostro de este, feliz en todos los sentidos.

(-)

Mientras eso ocurría Lila Rossi tenia un invitado cuanto menos no deseado en su casa, Löwen, el cual miraba fijamente a la joven antes de hablar.

\- Has puesto nuestra operación en peligro Lila - le dijo el león oscuro negando la italiana.

\- En absoluto, recuerdo lo que me dijiste - le expuso antes de enunciar a su superior - "Debes dominar el poder de este miraculous, y mas te vale hacerlo rápido" - le recordó a Löwen gruñendo este por lo bajo, esa mocosa era mas perspicaz de lo que recordaba, los años las habían vuelto mas astuta y manipuladora de lo que ya era.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero ese Akuma suponía un riesgo, si por accidente nos alcanzaba a mi o Skoprion eso héroes de segunda podrían descubrir nuestras identidades - le regaño cruzándose de brazos la castaña, no le gustaba que le dijesen las verdades a la cara - Si hubieses descubierto algo sobre sus identidades no te estaría regañando - expuso hablando aquella joven.

\- Es posible que descubriese algo, pero te recuerdo que Viperion estaba por allí, seguro retrocedió para evitar que obtuviésemos cualquier información - le contesto antes de recordar cierto detalle - Has dicho que pensabas atacar, entonces, ¿por que no seguiste a ninguno de esos bastardos? - le cuestiono gruñendo aquel león ante esa insinuación - Eres solo un gato cobardica - le contesto bramando este furioso.

\- Tenia una misión mucho mas importante - le expuso antes de continuar - Una pregunta si me lo permites - le pidió dándole permiso la italiana - ¿Te enfadarías o pondrías triste si le pasase algo a tu padre? - le cuestiono pensando esta la respuesta.

\- No mucho la verdad, a ese hombre le importa mas su carrera que cualquier miembro de su familia - le contesto mostrando una leve sonrisa maliciosa, estremeciéndose levemente el león, el había hecho cosas espantosas no lo negaba, pero ella tenia un alma manchada por la ambición y sed de poder, empezando ambos a reír, su plan podría salir hacia delante sin ningún problema.

**Hospital**

Adrien había terminado de hablar de Marinette, sintiéndose un poco estúpido tras eso, cuando podría haberla llamado o incluso habérsela presentado en persona, pensando en preguntarle aquello que carcomía su curiosidad, pero primero se aseguro de coger el móvil y ponerlo para grabar, debía conseguir toda la información posible para no tener que malgastar saliva con Ladybug.

\- ¿Que te preocupa tesoro? - le pregunto Emilie a su hijo, sintiendo otra vez como los nervios podían con el, pensando como abordar ese tema, viendo el rostro de aquella mujer, posiblemente seria algo difícil de contar para ella, pero necesitaba saberlo, aunque fuese doloroso para ambos.

\- Mama, ¿como paso? - le pregunto notando como la mujer parecía ponerse nerviosa, o así al menos lo reflejaban los aparatos que aun tenia conectado - Se que tiene que resultarte difícil hablar de esto mama pero necesito saberlo - le pidió posando su mano derecha en el hombro de su madre así como sonriendo, intentando transmitirle confianza, tal y como ella hacia cuando el era pequeño, viendo como las facciones de su rostro se suavizaban.

\- No se si es buena idea contarte esto hijo, podrías ponerte en peligro - le expuso aquella mujer de cabellos de oro, negando el chico.

\- Mama, he sido perseguido por fans locos, he tenido que huir de Akumas, por todo lo sagrado vivo en París, creo que eso me ha hecho estar preparado para cualquier peligro, estaré bien - le dijo el joven a su progenitora, mirando Emilie los ojos del chico, ya no era ese niño que necesitaba que viesen si había monstruos en el armario, ahora era un joven valiente, noble y apuesto, un caballero en muchos sentidos, tomando su decisión.

\- Supongo que debo empezar por el principio, después de todo, te mereces saberlo - le explico haciendo memoria - Si, todo empezó hace unos cuatro años, tu padre estaba falto de inspiración, estaba sufriendo un bloqueo creativo, así que decidimos hacer un viaje al extranjero - le expuso recordando aquel momento el rubio, interrumpiéndola.

\- ¿Fue cuando me enviasteis a casa de la tía Amelie? - le pregunto asintiendo la mujer de cabellos dorados, escuchando su hermana desde afuera, ella misma tenia curiosidad por saber como acabo así.

\- Correcto, como no tenias el pasaporte no podíamos llevarte con nosotros, nos llevamos a Nathalie por seguridad, pues su dominio de los idiomas y dominio del combate sin armas podría protegernos, tras un par de semanas de viaje llegamos a una aldea de Nepal, en el Himalaya - le narro recordando aquel día, el día en el que todo lo que sabia sobre el mundo cambio.

_**Flashback en primera persona**_

_Estuvimos andando por aquella pequeña aldea, viendo los edificios de aspecto tradicional, cuando escuche a Nathalie hablando con un par de sherpas, parecía que estaba negociando con ellos un ascenso por aquella cordillera, al día siguiente empezamos el ascenso, Gabriel se había rehusado a dejarme llevar mi equipaje, un caballero como siempre, pero a medio camino empezó a tener dificultades, quitando le mi parte de la carga, cuando vimos como los guías parecían estar discutiendo._

_\- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunte a Nathalie la cual se encontraba negociando con ambos sherpas, los cuales parecían reacios a seguir._

_\- Dicen que es peligroso seguir, que esa tierra esta maldita - me tradujo endureciendo la mirada Gabriel, lo entendía muy bien, ¿como alguien podía creer en maldiciones en pleno siglo veintiuno? al final tuvimos que continuar el camino nosotros solos, viendo como el tiempo empezaba a cambiar, formándose de repente una terrible ventisca, quizás esos hombres tuviesen razón, viendo como Nathalie señalaba una formación rocosa, una protección natural contra el incipiente viento frio que amenazaba con helar nuestros cuerpos, pensando en Adrien, no podía morir, no podía dejar a mi hijo huérfano, empezando a mirar entre aquellas rocas, recordando mis lecciones de geología cuando iba a secundaria, aquello era roca volcánica, pero si no me equivocaba no había habido ninguna erupción en siglos en esa zona, ¿quizás una grieta que había liberado parte de su material a la superficie? cuando escuche a Gabriel._

_\- Tenéis que ver esto - nos dijo acercándome a ver que tenia, viendo que sostenía una especie de prendedor o relicario, parecía un pequeño broche morado de forma oval, quizás perteneció a alguien que había perecido tiempo atrás, pero de ser así, ¿donde estaba el cuerpo? decidimos descansar y volver a la aldea, cuando Gabi se quedo dormido decidí explorar esa pequeña abertura en la que había encontrado aquel broche, cavando con mis manos hasta encontrar algo, un libro, parecía muy antiguo, una parte de mi me dijo que despertase lo despertase igual que a Nathalie para enseñárselo, pero algo me decía que no era el momento, no sabría explicar muy bien el que, como un instinto primario, un sentido que me decía que debía ocultarlo, así que lo guarde entre mi equipaje._

**Fin del POV**

\- Ese libro, ¿no tendría ilustraciones de héroes verdad? - le pregunto Adrien a su madre asintiendo esta, su madre fue quien encontró el grimorio, ahora entendía un poco lo que dijo su padre, que ese libro fue un regalo que le hizo antes de "desaparecer".

\- ¿Que le ha pasado? - le pregunto Emilie a su único hijo, decidiendo el chico contarle la verdad, a medias pues eso supondría exponer su secreto mas peligroso.

\- Unos días antes de que, bueno, encerrasen a _pere_ me escape de casa - le contesto el chico rascándose la nuca sin ningún disimulo - Cuando unos días después Ladybug entro en el lugar que usaba para ocultarme no tardo en ver el libro, dijo que era importante y que debía llevárselo, que los conocimientos que tenia en su interior eran demasiado valiosos como para arriesgarse a que cayesen en malas manos, por eso se lo di - explico el rubio negando Plagg con la cabeza, aunque debía admitir que sonaba bastante creíble el lenguaje corporal de su portador daba a entender que eso no es lo que ocurrió, el chico tenia habilidades para la interpretación, pero aun debía refinarlas.

\- Esta bien supongo - expreso Emilie no muy convencida - Continuemos, estábamos esperando a que terminase la ventisca, cuando paso algo - expuso volviendo a narrar lo que paso.

_**Flashback en POV**_

_Mientras esperábamos a que terminase la ventisca pude vislumbrar algo en medio de esta, una silueta, pero era imposible que alguien pudiese salir con ese frio, decidí ignorar eso y seguir esperando, al día siguiente cuando termino aquella ventisca decidimos volver a la aldea, andamos por aquellos paramos helados llegando a la aldea casi sin problemas, durante tres días estuvimos en la aldea, recuperándonos de la leve hipotermia que habíamos cogido, olvidándome completamente de aquel libro, cuando registrando el equipaje lo volví a ver, cogiéndolo entre mis manos, parecía antiguo, mucho, notando que parecía haber algo entre las paginas, abriéndolo viendo su interior, viendo que tenia varios dibujos de lo que parecían héroes antiguos, quizás Gabi podría usarlos como inspiración para sus diseños, cuando encontré lo que estaba entre aquellas paginas, un broche con la forma de la cola de un pavo real, viendo que tenia algo de polvo, empezando a limpiarlo con sumo cuidado, viendo como brillaba formándose una esfera luminosa de color azul oscuro, girando aquella luz a mi alrededor, materializándose una criatura, no debía ser mas grande que un ratón, tenia una cabeza grande, con apariencia de pavo real, su color era sobretodo azul oscuro, viendo los ojos de aquella criatura, en cierto modo era, adorable._

_\- ¿Hola? - me dijo aquella criatura palideciendo al escucharla, no podía estar pasando en serio, debía de sufrir de mal de altura, una alucinación, aquello debía ser un engaño de mis sentidos, no tarde mucho en empezar a arrojarle cosas, todo lo que tenia a mano, esquivando esta todo, pero tuve que admitir que no podía ser una alucinación al darle con el libro, empezando a llorar aquella pobre criatura, no tarde nada en reaccionar y cogerla entre mis manos._

_\- Ya esta lo siento, no fue mi intención herirte - dije llevándola a mi pecho, sintiendo como iba calmándose, viendo como paraba y volvía a flotar delante de mi - ¿Que eres? - le pregunte no recibiendo respuesta - ¿Eres un genio? - volví a preguntar negando esta vez aquella criatura._

_\- No soy un genio, soy un kwami y mi nombre es Duusuu - me contesto empezando a volar a mi alrededor, viendo mis ropas, tocando el pesado abrigo que cargaba conmigo - ¿Donde están los guardianes? - me pregunto no sabiendo en absoluto a que se refería, notando mi confusión viendo como parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar._

_\- No te preocupes, encontraremos a esos guardianes de los que hablas, te lo prometo - el dije pensando un momento en decirle a Gabi de su existencia, pero desistí, mi instinto una vez mas me advertía que algo malo iba a pasar._

**Fin del POV**

\- Así que los miraculous tienen criaturas encerradas en su interior - expreso Adrien fingiendo no saber nada sobre estos, hacerlo seria exponer su identidad, ahora sabia como su madre encontró el miraculous, pero aun no habían llegado al punto que le importaba.

\- Decidí no contarle nada a nadie porque, bueno, ¿quien iba creerme? - expuso sabiendo el rubio lo que quería decir - Ademas si lo hacia posiblemente Duusuu habría acabado en un laboratorio, así que tienes que prometerme no decir nada a nadie - le pidió asintiendo el rubio, Plagg veía que Duusuu había tenido suerte de acabar en manos de una persona de buen corazón, viendo de donde venia la caridad y buena voluntad del suyo.

\- No te preocupes mama no diré nada, te lo prometo - le expreso cogiendo el móvil y terminando de borrar aquella conversación, ya hablaría con Ladybug sobre lo que descubriese - Pero aun no llegas a como acabaste en coma - le expuso asintiendo aquella mujer, mirando los ojos llenos de curiosidad de su hijo, había cosas que no cambiarían da igual cuanto tiempo pasase lejos de el.

\- Paciencia, todo llegara a su momento cachorrito - le dijo conteniendo Plagg una carcajada, esa mujer era sin duda alguna de su gusto, sobretodo si decidía hacer algo así delante de Marinette - Creo que me quede en cuando conocí a Duusuu, esa noche tendríamos que enfrentar una situación extremadamente peligrosa - le contó Emilie a su hijo consiguiendo toda su atención.

_**Flashback en POV**_

_Duusuu me explico sobre los kwamis, los guardianes y los poderes que podía conceder a quien los llevase, pero Duusuu me hizo una extraña advertencia._

_\- Si te ves en la obligación de usar mi miraculous ten cuidado, siento que sus energías no están en armonía - tardaría meses en saber las consecuencias de esas palabras, cuando llego la noche sentía una gran curiosidad, una parte de mi deseaba saber como seria usar esos poderes, pero otra me recordaba la advertencia, cuando en duermevela escuche algo, pasos cerca de donde estábamos durmiendo, escuchando a dos personas hablar en un ingles perfecto._

_\- ¿Seguro que lo tienen ellos? - dijo una de esas voces, era masculina por como sonaba, aunque tenia un acento familiar, posiblemente porque era el mismo que tenia el conductor que nos trajo desde China, deduje que aquel hombre debía ser de allí._

_\- Hemos registrado junto al maestro estas montañas durante meses, son los únicos viajeros que se han adentrado por allí, una estatua con forma de sapo no nos sirve, necesitamos encontrar los miraculous - dijo una mujer, su acento no era chino, tampoco francés, tenia una voz áspera, sin embargo lo que me hizo reaccionar es que buscaban los miraculous, pensé que podrían tratarse de guardianes, como los que menciono Duusuu, así que no dude un instante en coger el broche y ponérmelo, liberando al kwami que contenía en su interior._

_\- ¿Que ocurre? - me pregunto contestándole lo mas rápido y bajo posible, por suerte Gabriel era de sueño pesado, pero Nathalie estaba en la habitación de al lado._

_\- Necesito que compruebes quien esta afuera, están buscando los miraculous - le pedí asintiendo Duusuu atravesando la pared como si nada, aquello me tomo por sorpresa, pues no esperaba que esa fuese una de sus habilidades, esperando pensando en las posibles situaciones, si eran guardianes tendría que entregar el miraculous y el libro, pero si no lo mas posible es que tuviese que enfrentarme a ellos, eso me tenia asustada, nunca en mi vida había recurrido a la violencia, pero tenia una opción, podía crear un protector que luchase por mi, viendo como atravesaba Duusuu la pared para hablar conmigo - ¿Que has descubierto? - le pregunte viendo como se acercaba al broche, mirándome a los ojos._

_\- Esos portadores trabajan para alguien peligroso, debes transformarte y echarlos, es la única manera de protegernos - me dijo mirando a Gabriel, todavía durmiendo en su cama, pensé cuidadosamente en todas las opciones, si quería enfrentarlos necesitaba un plan, ellos debían ser tres, pero no sabia que poderes tendrían lo que dificultaba saber que hacer, si creaba un Sentimonstruo necesitaba que fuese capaz no solo de enfrentarse a esos sujetos, sino también capaz de borrar cualquier rastro de la batalla, recordando las numerosas leyendas de ese país, tenia la forma y los poderes en mi mente._

_\- Duusuu, cuando creo un Sentimonstruo, ¿puedo darle los poderes que yo desee? - le pregunte asintiendo, respirando profundamente antes de acercarme a Gabriel - Te prometo que volveré - dije plantando un beso en su mejilla, antes de mirar a Duusuu._

_\- Solo tienes que decir Duusuu, muestra tus plumas - me dijo mirando fijamente hacia la nada, recordaba que necesitaba un objeto para usar mis poderes, viendo aquel libro antiguo, el grimorio, eso me serviría a la perfección, al menos mientras no lo encontrasen esos criminales._

_\- Duusuu, muestra tus plumas - dije viendo como Duusuu era absorbido por el broche, empezando a sentir como si una corriente recorriese mi cuerpo, viendo como mis manos eran cubiertas por unos largos guantes de color cían, así como la pluma de un pavo real cubría parte de mi rostro, la curiosidad me embargo, necesitaba verme, cogiendo mi móvil y sacándome una foto, botas largas con un ligero tacón de color azul oscuro, un vestido ceñido a mi cuerpo de color azul marino, así como una mascara cubriendo mi rostro, mi cabello seguía siendo rubio, aunque tenia mechas azules, no podía evitar pensar que me gustaba ese atuendo, si asistía a una fiesta de disfraces sabia que quería ponerme, viendo el abanico lleno de plumas blancas en su extremo, debía coger una y luego concentrar mi energía en ella, antes de sentirme ligeramente mareada, quizás era ese desequilibrio del que me hablo Duusuu, mas cuando iba a coger el libro para sacarlo pensé en una cosa, hacer eso seria arriesgarme a que cayese en manos de esos criminales, debía buscar otro objeto, viendo las gafas de Gabriel, aquello seria perfecto, introduciendo la pluma en aquellas lentes, concentrándome en lo que quería hacer, materializándose en mis manos un pequeño dragón chino de colores irisados, indicándole a mi creación que se ocultase debajo de mi pelo, saliendo con sigilo por la ventana, empezando a buscar a los que venían a por los miraculous, y allí en medio de la plaza los vi, la primera era una mujer, esta usaba un traje que me recordaba a un escorpión de color azul cobalto, con protecciones en los hombros, brazos y piernas, mientras una especie de cuerda con una cuchilla en un extremo se encontraba amarrada sobre su torso y cintura, el otro era un hombre, este llevaba un traje en dos partes de color gris con detalles azules en la chaqueta, zapatos gris oscuro casi negro, una larga capa con cientos de plumas de colores desde el gris al marrón claro, su cabello era negro también, por ultimo había un tercer individuo cubierto por una especie de túnica roja con un ojo bordado en el centro, su rostro permanecía oculto tras una capucha, acercándome a ellos reparando los tres en mi presencia._

_\- Parece que alguien ya encontró una de las joyas - dijo la mujer sintiendo como se erizaban mis cabellos, tenia miedo por mi, podría perder mucho, indicándole a mi Sentimonstruo que empezase a alejarse, listo para actuar cuando hiciese falta, hablando el encapuchado._

_\- Disculpe la brusquedad de mi empleada señorita - dijo aquel ser sintiendo como todo me daba vueltas - Pero no esperábamos que alguien encontrase lo que tanto tiempo he estado intentando recuperar - me dijo sintiendo como mis sentidos se entumecían, como si estuviese en trance._

_\- ¿Sois un guardián? - le pregunte intentando determinar su reacción, viendo como el hombre pájaro parecía tensarse, ahora tenia seguro que no podían ser guardianes._

_\- Por supuesto - me mintió aun así algo me decía que siguiese escuchando - Veréis cuando la orden se destruyo, yo escape de su atroz destino - me dijo sintiendo la cabeza extraña, me sentía mareada al escucharlo hablar - Solo le pido que nos confié ese miraculous así como cualquier otro que estuviese con el - me pidió sintiendo el impulso de obedecerlo durante unos momentos, reaccionando al ver que esa mujer estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto, a punto de cogerlo por la fuerza, sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba._

_\- Ahora Ashardalon - conjure creciendo mi pequeño protector, adoptando su verdadera forma, un inmenso dragón chino de escamas rojas y mirada ámbar, con enormes alas llenas de plumas de todos los colores, rugiendo antes de lanzar una llamarada hacia el frente, esquivándolo el pájaro volando mientras la mujer escorpión se alejaba de mi, el único que no se movió fue su líder._

**Fin del POV**

\- Mama - interrumpió Adrien mientras Plagg permanecía expectante a la historia que contaba aquella mujer, el instinto de su portador venia de alguna parte, y ahora veía con sus ojos de donde, así mismo le parecía curioso lo hábil que había resultado ser Emilie usando por primera vez aquel miraculous, sin duda alguna habría sido una gran guardiana.

\- ¿Que ocurre Adrien? - pregunto Emilie Agreste un tanto preocupada por el gesto de su hijo, el cual parecía concentrado en buscar algo en su móvil, viéndolo sacar la lengua ligeramente mientras lo hacia, un gesto que solo hacia su retoño cuando estaba concentrado en algo importante.

\- ¿Se parecían a estos sujetos? - le pregunto Adrien mostrando le una foto de Skorpion y Hei ying, dilatándose las pupilas de su madre, que asintió algo pálida - La mujer se llama Skorpion y se encuentra en París - le advirtió añadiendo al ver el gesto de su madre - Pero su identidad esta descubierta así que no puede ir ha donde quiera, es solo cuestión de tiempo que encuentren su escondite y la detengan - le dijo esperando con ello tranquilizarla un poco.

\- ¿Y el otro? - le pregunto Emilie haciendo Adrien el gesto de rajarle a alguien el cuello, endureciendo la mirada aquella mujer.

\- Murió en una cárcel en Shanghai - le respondió sintiéndose extraño por mencionar con tanta facilidad a la muerte - Estabas contándome que ibais a empezar la pelea - le recordó el rubio suavizándose levemente los gestos de aquella mujer.

\- Esta bien, continuemos esta historia - le contesto volviendo a contar por donde lo dejo.

_**Flashback en POV**_

_Las llamas se dirigían al líder de aquello sujetos, formando este una especie de corriente de aire a su alrededor, desviando las llamas, pero esa misma corriente le bajo la capucha, permitiendo ver su rostro, aquello no era humano, esos ojos rojos como la sangre no podría olvidarlos jamas, indicándole a Ashardalon que enfrentase a los secuaces, yo me encargaría de su jefe, avanzando con el abanico en mano lista para darle un golpe con este, moviéndose este a un lado evitando el golpe, antes de lanzar una ráfaga de aire sobre mi lanzándome por los aires, debía tener cuidado sino quería acabar muy mal, sin embargo el golpe resulto mucho menos doloroso de lo que había imaginado, un ataque frontal no resultaría útil en absoluto, dándole mi dragón un golpe con la cola, volviendo a lanzarme al ataque, alejándonos del pueblo mientras evitaba las ráfagas de aire que este me lanzaba, estuvimos luchando durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, aunque posiblemente solo fuese un minuto o dos, llegando al borde de un precipicio, estando acorralada._

_\- Has demostrado ser mas difícil de erradicar de lo que imagine mortal - dijo sintiendo como mis pelos se erizaban, alzando este la mano antes de extenderla hacia mi, creando otra ráfaga de viento en un empeño de empujarme al vacío, saltando hacia delante para evitar el empuje, golpeándole en la cabeza consiguiendo aturdirlo, para rápidamente darle una patada a aquel demonio y conseguir empujarlo hacia el abismo, escuchándolo caer al vacío, mirando para asegurarme que había caído hasta el fondo, notando el primer rayo de luz en el horizonte._

**Fin del flashback**

\- El resto es historia, los seguidores de aquel ser se escaparon cuando me vieron volver, restaure el pueblo con Ashardalon y nadie jamas supo que eso ocurrió, hasta hoy - le termino de contar Emilie quedándole al rubio todavía una pregunta.

\- ¿Y como acabaste hay abajo? - le pregunto recibiendo respuesta por parte de aquella mujer de cabellos dorados.

\- Durante los meses siguientes mi salud se deterioro debido al miraculous del pavo real, hasta el punto que tuve que contarle todo a tu padre - le expuso antes de añadir - Me prometió que encontraría la manera de curarme pero, nunca imagine que esto pudiese ocurrir - le indico meditando Adrien sobre lo que había descubierto, ese demonio debía tratarse de Seik, es el único con ese poder que conocía, los Filos de Jade estaban aun activos porque ese demonio seguía en pie, si querían proteger París debían encontrar una manera de derrotarlo permanentemente, así como de encontrar a los Filos de Jade.

**Cuartel general de EDOPA**

El capitán Renard se dirigió hacia los laboratorios de aquellas instalaciones, viendo los complejos dispositivos que servían para los experimentos que estaban realizando con aquellos cristales místicos, planteándose si aquello estaba bien, el solo era un subordinado, cuando le llego una notificación de las noticias, alguien había robado una joya del museo Cluny, un objeto conocido como el ojo de Amon, una joya que aparentemente perteneció a Nicolas Flamel, viendo como habían reportado que la ladrona no era otra que Skorpion, si esa mujer estaba interesada en la joya el también debía estarlo, quizás podrían descubrir donde se escondía la villana y con suerte, también su compañero de fechorías.

(-)

De manera simultanea aquella criminal sostenía aquel colgante en sus manos, viendo la gema que la adornaba, con el tiempo y entrenamiento había aprendido a sentir si un objeto estaba imbuido de poder, y aquello solo era un trozo de diamante normal y corriente, escuchando pasos preparando su arpón, bajando su arma al ver que se trataba de Löwen.

\- He hecho lo que me dijiste, ¿seguro que este plan nos permitirá obtener los cristales que tiene el EDOPA? - le cuestiono riendo un poco el león, puede que sus planes no hubiesen funcionado hasta la fecha, pero este era el ardid perfecto.

\- Por supuesto, de hecho, todo va como queremos, el EDOPA seguro estará investigando el robo, ahora, solo debemos dejar esto con nuestra carnada, que nos servida para entrar en sus instalaciones y con ello el amo sera, invencible - le expuso cogiendo aquella simple joya, sonriendo con malicia reflejándose su rostro, un hombre joven de cabello castaño de cabellos castaños y ojos verde oliva, con ciertas similitudes con otra persona que ha tenido protagonismo en esta historia - _Fino a quando mai zio_ \- dijo en perfecto italiano antes de poner aquel colgante en la mesa.

_El demonio esta por despertar todo su poder._

**CONTINUARA**

Capitulo terminado, debo decir que me ha costado un poco mas de lo que esperaba, pero la falta de inspiración y el estrés me han tenido un tanto, desanimado, así mismo recomiendo volver a mirarse los chapter 14 y 24, pues guardan relación con este y lo que vendrá, hasta luego estimados lectores, nos leeremos en el próximo como siempre, cualquier duda, critica u opinión hacedme la saber.


	51. Caída del EDOPA

"Saludos estimados lectores, una vez mas tenemos otro chapter sin el protagonismo de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y si, acabo de dados un ligero spoiler, pero tampoco afectara mucho, espero que os guste, nos leemos al final como siempre."

**Capitulo 51 La caída del EDOPA**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Adrien hablo con su madre, pensando que había llegado el momento de presentarle en persona a Marinette, viendo a la joven esperándolo junto a Astrid en la entrada del Françoise Dupont, charlando entre ellas, saludándolas con la mano mientras se acercaba.

\- Os dejo solos - se despidió Astrid dejando a los tortolitos a solas, tenerlos cerca causaba subidas de azúcar que no quería tener, mirándose ambos jóvenes a los ojos antes de darle el chico un beso en la mejilla a la franco-china, viendo que se había hecho una trenza.

\- Hoy estas preciosa - le dijo riendo un poco la joven de ojos azul cielo, antes de coger de la mano al rubio, sintiendo Plagg nauseas ante tanta dulzura, prefería miles de veces el queso a tener un portador y guardiana como esos, o al menos eso diría a los demás - ¿Lista para conocer a mi madre? - le pregunto viendo como esta parecía dudar unos instantes, antes de darle respuesta.

\- Tikki se ha levantado rara - le comento consiguiendo la atención de Plagg - Me dijo que algo malo se aproxima - le expuso pensando Adrien en que podría ser, recordando la historia de su madre y su propia experiencia, algo le decía que se acercaba a la ciudad, y si era así lo mejor seria estar preparado para lo peor.

\- En ese caso tendremos cuidado - le expuso asintiendo Marinette, entrelazando sus manos antes de entrar al college, viendo como muchos alumnos estaban alrededor de Lila, aunque aquello no era nada nuevo si que notaron que esta no paraba de mostrar algo, una especie de colgante con un diamante en medio, o al menos eso parecía, acercándose a Chloe y a Juleka, las cuales parecían verla con desconfianza - ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto el modelo recibiendo respuesta de la hija del alcalde.

\- Es esa italiana, dice que ese colgante es una replica del que robaron en el museo Cluny - expreso la rubia continuando Juleka.

\- Lo que pasa es que Chloe dice que es un diamante autentico - expreso la gótica mirándose Adrien y Marinette, puede que Chloe no fuese la mejor estudiante del centro, pero ambos sabían que tenia un gran ojo para las joyas, si decía que era un diamante autentico, recordando algo Chloe, algo que paso apenas hace un mes.

_**Flashback**_

_Chloe estaba entre los alumnos, viendo como un Akuma se acercaba a todos ellos, interponiendose su profesor de historia delante._

_\- ¿Dígame quien podría desear hacerle daño a mi hija? - le cuestiono la villana sintiendo Ricardo preocupación y temor por lo que veía, esa mujer parecía ser un Akuma bastante poderoso, pensando como poder poner a salvo a todos los jóvenes, mas su lengua se soltó sola._

_\- Pues Lila Rossi, la joven fue investigada en Italia ante el intento de suicidio de una compañera ante la posibilidad de bulling contra esta, así mismo su padre es vigilado por la Interpol debido a que podría guardar relación con un grupo dedicado al trafico de antigüedades - dijo el profesor sin poder creer que había soltado tal información sin mas, escuchando Mendeleiev y Bustier junto a la mayoría del alumnado aquello, volviendo a hablar la Akuma._

_\- ¿Como sabe usted eso? - le cuestiono esta mientras un aura blanquecina envolvía al español, enviándole Adrien un mensaje a Marinette sobre aquello, hablando aquel hombre, obligado por los poderes de aquella mujer._

_\- Por un amigo que hice de la Interpol, capture a alguien que buscaba y cuando me ofrecieron este trabajo me pidió el favor de vigilar e investigar al señor Rossi, aunque la hija es una buena pieza - expuso el hombre formándose una sonrisa en el rostro de aquella villana._

**Fin del flashback**

\- Podría ser el colgante autentico - expreso Chloe recibiendo las miradas de Adrien y Marinette, los cuales no sabían que esperar - El día que tu madre fue demonizada - empezó a decir Chloe sintiéndose mal la franco-china ante la mención de ese suceso, cogiendo Adrien la mano de ella con fuerza, transmitiéndole su apoyo incondicional - Obligo al profesor de historia a decir, cierta información sobre Lila, incluyendo que era un soplón de la Interpol - eso basto para poner tenso a ambos jóvenes - Resulta que el padre de Lila es investigado por trafico de antigüedades, y los Filos de Jade las roban, ¿y si están compinchados? - expuso la rubia antes de irse, dejando la duda en los que la habían escuchado razonar, quizás seria buena idea hablar con alguien sobre esto, notando Lila la charla entre ellos, sonriendo levemente al ver como se iba la hija del alcalde, todo salia como esperaban.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, aumentando la tensión en medio de la clase y del centro, el rumor de que Lila tenia en su poder un objeto robado se había extendido como el humo, formándose un incomodo silencio en el comedor cuando llego la hora de la comida, la única persona que hablaba era Lila, la cual no parecía notar las miradas de desconfianza depositadas en ella, entrando el profesor Garcia yendo directo hacia donde estaba la italiana, viéndose que iba acompañado de un par hombres.

\- Perdone por molestarla señorita Rossi - dijo el profesor girando la cabeza la italiana para mirarlo detenidamente - ¿Podría dejarme ver ese colgante del que todos sus compañeros hablan? - pidió a su alumna menos favorecida, aun recordaba como a principio de curso intento extorsionarlo, quitándose aquella joya la joven sin decir palabra, pareciendole extraño al español, Lila estaba siendo demasiado complaciente, demasiado sumisa para su gusto, algo iba mal, no sabia el que, pero había algo extraño en todo eso, mientras uno de los hombres cogía la joya y la revisaba, haciéndole una prueba con un extraño aparato.

\- ¿De donde la ha sacado señorita? - le pregunto uno de los hombres que iban con Ricardo, contestando la italiana.

\- Lo cogí del despacho de mi padre - dijo la joven en un tomo que denotaba que estaba asustada y preocupada - ¿Estoy en un lio? - pregunto encogiéndose la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verde oliva negando el hombre que sostenía el colgante.

\- Usted no, su padre si - le contesto notándose que su voz era rasposa y seca, aclarándose la garganta - Gracias señor Garcia por su ayuda - le dijo hablando de manera mas clara, pero aun así con una voz fuerte y llena de autoridad.

\- Un placer agente - le dijo yéndose ambos hombres con la joya antes de mirar a la italiana, su instinto le decía que algo no cuadraba en esa situación, pero debía decirle que pasaba - Ese colgante es el Ojo de Amon, que fue robado del museo Cluny hace una semana por Skorpion, ¿entiende lo que eso significa? - le cuestiono a la joven viendo sus facciones, sino fuese porque intuía que fingía habría creído realmente que la joven estaba en shock, procesando lo dicho.

\- ¿Esta diciendo que mi padre podría ser uno de los Filos de Jade? - le expuso negando el profesor.

\- No creo que sea uno de ellos, pero si que trabaja con ellos - le expuso antes de girarse dispuesto a irse del comedor del centro de enseñanza - Disculpe por los daños a su familia señorita Rossi, nadie debería pasar por algo así, sobretodo si es "inocente" - le dijo haciendo especial énfasis en la ultima palabra dicha, escuchándose mas cuchicheos por parte del alumnado, mientras sin que nadie lo notase Lila sonreía levemente, el plan de Löwen iba a la perfección.

**Embajada de Italia**

Eso no podía estar pasando, eso era lo que pensaba Lion Rossi al verse esposado por un par de agentes de la Interpol, ¿como demonios lo habían descubierto? su rastro era casi inexistente, la camorra se encargaba de limpiar cualquier huella que dejaba en Italia, el fallo debió ser de algún intermediario de Francia, llevaba años realizando esa labor, ocultando piezas de gran valor entre su equipaje y cuando viajaba de regreso a Italia dejárselas a su contacto allí, su inmunidad como embajador debería ser suficiente para alejar cualquier sospecha.

\- Señor Rossi queda arrestado por trafico de antigüedades, extorsión y cooperación con una organización terrorista - le enumero los cargos que tenia uno de aquellos agentes, ¿cooperación con terroristas? de donde carajos sacaba eso, viendo como sacaba el agente una bolsa de plástico transparente, viendo el colgante robado hace unos días por Skorpion.

\- Eso no es mio - dijo el hombre mientras su esposa solo veía incrédula todo lo que ocurría, ¿con que clase de hombre había ido a casarse? acercándose a aquel hombre, recibiendo una bofetada.

\- No quiero volver a verte - le dijo sintiendo aquel hombre acrecentar su furia, siendo llevado por los agentes al exterior de la embajada, donde otro agente parecía discutir con un par de hombres con trajes negro, reconociendo el italiano a esos hombres, eran agentes del EDOPA.

\- ¿Que hacen aquí? - le cuestiono uno de los agentes de la Interpol que llevaban preso al ex-embajador, contestando uno de los hombres de negro.

\- Este hombre podría tener información sobre los Filos de Jade, tenemos permiso para llevarlo a nuestras instalaciones para interrogarlo - expuso el agente mostrando la orden que le permitía hacer eso, leyéndola ambos agentes mientras el italiano solo veía lo que pasaba, aquello no podía estar pasandole a el.

\- Esto no acabara así, soy inocente, yo no tengo nada que ver con el trafico de antigüedades ni con esos criminales - expreso el que fuese embajador mirando a los agentes, pensando en como salir de esa, siendo arrastrado por los agentes del EDOPA al interior de su coche, empezando a irse el vehículo, siendo vigilados desde lo lejos por Skorpion y Löwen.

\- Tu plan esta funcionando - le expreso la villana a su compañero de fechorías, sonriendo este - Ahora a esperar que todo se fastidie - añadió dando a entender que el plan fracasaría, sonriendo el león maligno antes de darle respuesta.

\- Descuida, no vamos a fracasar, mi plan es a prueba de fallos - le contesto viendo el vehículo irse, debían seguirlo, aunque posiblemente lo perderían de vista pronto podrían encontrar su base secreta, solo debían esperar al plan de respaldo.

_**College**_** Françoise Dupont**

Las clases seguían su curso habitual, pero en un aula la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, pues los compañeros de Lila la habían visto salir del edificio, pensando que posiblemente necesitaba estar unos momentos a solas, mientras asimilaba que su padre era un criminal, sin embargo Adrien sentía que había algo extraño en todo eso, para que Lila se pusiese histérica no debía saber nada sobre los turbios negocios de su padre, pero, ¿y si sabia que su padre se dedicaba a sacar y vender antigüedades del país? en ese caso todo era una excusa para poder librarse de ir a clases, mientras tanto Plagg sentía que algo no iba bien, una presencia maligna se acercaba a la ciudad, Tikki tenia razón, algo malo estaba por ocurrir y ni siquiera poder anticiparlo serviría para evitarlo.

Lila se encerró en su habitación tan pronto como llego a casa, sintiendo Nooroo aquella presencia maligna, no era mucho peor, era realmente diabólica, por unos instantes le pareció que podría ser su nueva portadora, descartando la idea, su ama era una mala persona, pero tal maldad no provenía de ella, era algo mucho peor, algo terrible se acercaba a la ciudad, amenazando con destruirla.

\- Nooroo - llamo Lila al kwami, la criatura era, mona, demasiado dulce para su gusto, pero lo necesitaba para poder utilizar sus poderes, al menos tenia alguien sobre quien desahogarse y al que mangonear - Es hora - le dijo bajando la cabeza preocupado el kwami, sabia lo que iban a hacer los Filos de Jade, pero por desgracia seguía siendo prisionero, esa chica era astuta, al igual que el señor Agreste le había ordenado no tocar nunca el broche, el cual la italiana tenia oculto en un reloj de pulsera, poniéndoselo.

\- Si ama - dijo este preocupado por lo que fuese a ocurrir, su anterior portador tenia al menos ciertos limites y un mínimo de honor, el justo como para evitar usar sus poderes en criminales y en personas malvadas, su actual ama por desgracia no era así, era alguien despiadada, implacable.

\- Nooroo, alzaos alas negras - conjuro Lila siendo el kwami de la generosidad atrapado por el broche, dando paso a la nueva Hawk Moth - Puedo sentirlo, la ira de un hombre al haber sido descubiertos sus fraudulentos negocios - dijo a la nada cogiendo su bastón y sacando una de aquellas mariposas mágicas, por desgracia no disponía de un gran espacio en el cual almacenar y criar a esos bichos, cogiendo al insecto entre sus manos y contaminándolo con su poder - Vuela y persiguelo mi akuma - dijo soltando al insecto maldito, volando con cuidado de que nadie se fijase en este, concentrándose Lila en su vuelo, intentando guiarlo hacia donde sentía las emociones de su padre, unas emociones que conocía perfectamente, había podido sentirlas durante las semanas que tuvo el miraculous, aquello era sencillo.

El insecto maldito volaba hacia el noroeste de la ciudad, por encima de edificios y vehículos, donde nadie podría verlo, sintiendo Lilas las emociones de un par de personas cuyos coches habían chocado abajo, notando como el akuma iba hacia ellos, centrándose en su objetivo, consiguiendo que volviese a ganar altura, estaba cada vez mas cerca, podía sentirlo, notando como el blanco de aquellas emociones se detenía, su medio de transporte debió haberse parado.

A corta distancia Löwen y Skorpion habían estado siguiendo el vehículo negro que usaban los agentes del EDOPA, debían conseguir entrar en su cuartel y robar los cristales primordiales que pudiese haber en su interior, notando un aroma el león maligno, viendo al akuma acercándose al vehículo, posándose sobre este.

\- _Quédate quieto mi akuma y no pierdas esas emociones_ \- se comunico Hawk Moth con su insecto, sintiéndose algo cansada, tener que mantenerse concentrada para evitar que se fuese por su cuenta su akuma resultaba difícil, ahora debía informarle a su superior, como odiaba tener que obedecer ordenes, pero era lo que tenia que hacer, de momento - Esta hecho, mi akuma tiene el rastro - dijo a su bastón recibiendo el mensaje Löwen, sonriendo el león maligno al ver que su plan iba como deseaba.

\- Bien hecho Hawk Moth, nosotros le seguiremos el rastro, cuando entren en las instalaciones busca alguna presa que akumatizar, nunca se esperaran este ataque - le ordeno Löwen a la portadora de la mariposa, asintiendo esta en su "guarida", viéndose como el coche continuaba su camino, sin percatarse ninguno de sus ocupantes que eran vigilados, corriendo el león y la escorpión por los techos de la ciudad, mientras Hawk Moth monitorizaba sus movimientos gracias al akuma que tenia el coche pegado, llegando hacia lo que parecía un acceso a las alcantarillas abandonado, bajando los agentes y vendando los ojos del criminal.

\- _Vuela cerca mi akuma_ \- ordeno Hawk Moth al insecto maldito, volando este haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, siguiendo de cerca los dos villanos a esos hombres, viendo como se apoyaban en una pared y revelaban un panel oculto, tecleando un código de acceso para a continuación abrirse una puerta oculta.

\- Así que por eso nadie había podido entrar - expreso Skorpion viendo que a partir de ese momento dependían de una mocosa con aires de grandeza, sonriendo Löwen, ahora solo restaba esperar que todo acabase como ellos querían.

\- No nos defraudes Hawk Moth, dependemos de ti - le indico el villano a su subordinada, la cual seguía concentrada en el vuelo de su akuma, sintiendo como tenia dificultades para controlarlo, estaba demasiado lejos, el esfuerzo la estaba dejando extenuada, sintiendo otras dos emociones negativas a parte de la de su padre, sintiendo una con intensiones homicidas y otra mas sumisa, pero igualmente interesante, decidiendo avisar a Löwen.

\- _El EDOPA tenia a los otros Filos de Jade, ¿verdad?_ \- cuestiono Hawk Moth por el bastón a su superior asintiendo este antes de hablar.

\- Así que esos dos están hay abajo - dijo el león maligno sopesando sus opciones, sonriendo con malicia ante la idea que había tenido - Cambio de planes no akumatices a tu padre, en su lugar céntrate en ese idiota de Dilan - le indico recibiendo respuesta.

\- _¿Cual es Dilan?_ \- cuestiono la villana pues ella no había estado muy atenta a esos criminales, aunque recordaba que Kurnous había intentado aprovecharse de esa mosquita muerta de Marinette, con suerte se refería a el.

\- Corvex - contesto Löwen endureciendo la mirada Hawk Moth en su habitación, eso no era lo que quería escuchar - ¿O prefieres darle poderes a un misogino y violador como Kurnous? existe el riesgo de que se vuelva contra ti, Dilan es mas sumiso - le contesto poniendo cara de asco la mariposa, su superior tenia razón en eso, no pensaba arriesgarse a que se revelase contra ella, aun mas porque se sentía agotada de mantener vigilado a su akuma para que no se fuese contra la persona equivocada, sintiendo como se acercaba demasiado a su padre, no podía perder la concentración y con lo lejos que estaba de ella resultaba complicado controlarlo.

\- _Esta bien, buscare al cuervo y le daré poderes para que pueda escapar de hay con los cristales_ \- contesto jadeando un poco debido al cansancio, decidiendo añadir algo - _Cuando esta misión este acabara, ¿puedo descansar unos días?_ \- pidió tragándose todo su ego y orgullo, sintiéndose patética por tener que estar bajo la sombra de otros, pero de momento no podía hacer mucho mas.

\- Esta bien - le dijo Löwen a Hawk Moth - Si tienes éxito te daremos unos días de descanso, después de todo solo rendirás al máximo si estas con todas tus fuerzas, igual que tu kwami - le indico cortando la comunicación, ahora dependían completamente de la italiana, vigilando por los alrededores por si se acercaba alguien indeseado, como un héroe de París o algún agente del EDOPA, no podían permitirse delatar su posición, posiblemente no tendrían otra oportunidad de conseguirlo.

(-)

Mientras todo eso ocurría Exodus se encontraba platicando con el maestro Li, intentando determinar porque no confiaba en el, ese hombre le explico que cuando era joven un Sentimonstruo descontrolado destruyo a su familia, y que solo gracias a los guardianes pudieron encontrar el objeto que le daba poder y destruirlo, ese hombre temía el poder descontrolado, no a el, cuando algo capto su atención, una presencia.

\- ¿Lo has sentido Wayzz? - le pregunto Exodus al kwami de la protección, yendo este desde el puesto de copiloto para quedar enfrente del ente místico.

\- Si, una presencia maligna se aproxima, debemos movernos - expreso el kwami nervioso, esa maldad era absoluta, terrorífica, una presencia que no había sentido en su vida, un ser maligno como ningún otro, negando Exodus con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Movernos no servida de nada, esa maldad me resulta inconfundible - le contesto - Debemos poner a salvo los libros, su conocimiento no puede ser destruido - le comento contestando el maestro Li.

\- ¿_Que puede ser tan peligroso como para que tu consideres hacer algo así?_ \- pregunto el guardián invidente respirando Exodus, dándole respuesta.

\- _El mismo ser demoníaco que me obligo a sacrificar mi forma física para destruirlo hace siglos_ \- contesto en chino añadiendo - _Recibe muchos nombres, la sombra, el architraidor, el segundo en desgracia, pero mi gente lo llamaba, Seik_ \- le dijo mirándose kwami y guardián, mientras tanto Fu estaba cogiendo la miraclebox y no tardo mucho en sacar a Kaalki, aunque posiblemente la preocupación de Exodus estuviese bien infundada tampoco estaba de mas ser precavido, ademas, desde hacia varios días los Filos de Jade y el nuevo portador de la mariposa estaban tranquilos y eso no podía augurar nada bueno.

**Cuartel general de EDOPA**

Los agentes escoltaban al señor Rossi hacia la sala de interrogatorios, donde esperaban poder sacarle información sobre los Filos de Jade, sin saber que una mariposa, negra como la noche volaba sobre ellos, rastreando las emociones de aquel lugar, volando en búsqueda de su presa ideal, concentrándose en sus emociones, sintiéndolas, miedo, rabia, frustración, anhelos de libertad, venganza, sonriendo Hawk Moth desde su escondite, había encontrado a su presa, instando al akuma a volar todo lo rápido que pudiese hacia su objetivo, podía sentir mejor esas emociones.

En una celda un hombre permanecía sentado, acariciándose un muñón en donde antes debía estar su mano derecha, recordando como la perdió a causa de ese Akuma, así como del gato negro y el perro, sintiendo una gran rabia inundar su cuerpo, viendo la puerta cerrada mediante un cerrojo electrónico, imposible abrirla desde dentro, recordando como Grimauld lo había abandonado a su suerte, dejado atrás como un gusano inútil, el encontró al guardián, gracias a el estuvieron a punto de conseguir los miraculous, todo era culpa del EDOPA y de esos malditos héroes de París, cuando escucho algo, un aleteo proveniente del conducto de ventilación, demasiado estrecho para que el pudiese entrar por el, esas celdas habían sido diseñadas para ser prácticamente inexpugnables, viendo como una mariposa negra como la obsidiana se acercaba a el y se posaba en el único objeto que le habían permitido conservar a parte de la ropa, un anillo con detalles de plumas, viendo como el insecto era absorbido por este, formándose una silueta en su rostro.

\- Dilan no te ayudara Hawk Moth, mi lealtad es solo al amo - dijo aquel hombre escuchando una risa estridente en su interior, la risa de alguien joven.

\- _Creo que te equivocas Dilan, yo soy la nueva Hawk Moth_ \- se presento escuchando el hombre con cierto interés - _Hace tiempo Skorpion le arrebato su miraculous a mi predecesor y me lo entregaron_ \- le expuso meditando el manco aquellas palabras, pensando en la veracidad de sus acciones.

\- ¿Como se que no es un engaño? - le pregunto riendo Hawk Moth de nuevo.

\- _Entiendo tu desconfianza, pero piénsalo, esta es tu oportunidad de conseguir la libertad_ \- le expuso consiguiendo la atención absoluta de aquel sujeto - _Yo te entrego el poder para poder liberarte de hay y lo único que tendrás que hacer es conseguir los cristales mágicos que posean esos mortales_ \- le indico sonriendo el que fuese el portador del miraculous del cuervo.

\- ¿Tengo que llevarme a Grimauld conmigo? - le pregunto recibiendo respuesta rápidamente.

\- _No_ \- le dijo sonriendo el prisionero, antes de ponerse de pie y decir.

\- Dame esos poderes Hawk Moth, es hora de conseguir la victoria final y también la aprobación del amo por mi éxito - contesto sonriendo la nueva Hawk Moth, era el momento que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando, el momento de ser libre.

\- _Magnifico, ahora seras Ciber-crow_ \- le explico la villana - _Tu cuerpo sera de metal liquido, pudiendo escurrirte entre rendijas, también podrás fundirte con la tecnología, pudiendo controlarla y manipularla a tu antojo, por supuesto deberás encontrar y sacar los cristales y entregárselos a Skorpion y Löwen, que esperan fuera tu llegada, ¿lo has entendido?_ \- le termino de explicar a aquel hombre Hawk Moth, asintiendo este.

\- Ciber-crow no fracasara esta vez, porque los héroes de París ni siquiera saben lo que hacemos - contesto siendo envuelto por aquel miasma de oscuridad, transformándose.

**Hospital**

Marinette respiro profundamente al verse en la entrada de aquel edificio, no le gustaban los hospitales, aun recordaba cuando su padre fue hospitalizado, así como cuando la trataron tras la agresión de Kurnous, provocandole un escalofrió todos esos recuerdos, sintiendo como una mano se entrelazaba con la suya, sonriendo al recordar porque estaba hay junto a Adrien, iba a conocer a la madre del rubio, sintiéndose mas tranquila al pensar en eso, entrando a aquel edificio.

**Cuartel general de EDOPA**

La transformación se había terminado, su altura seguía siendo la misma, pero su apariencia era completamente distinta, su cuerpo parecía el de un cuervo humanoide, era completamente negro con lineas verdes rectas por este, concentrándose en sus brazos y piernas, mirando con sus ojos morados alrededor, viendo el anillo que era el foco de todo ese poder, almacenándolo en su torso, acercándose a la puerta probando sus poderes en esta, atravesándola casi sin problemas, viendo el cierre electrónico combinándose con aquel dispositivo, empezando a acceder a toda la información que había digitalizada en aquellas instalaciones, encontrando donde se hallaban los cristales, pues según había descubierto poseían tres.

\- Ama Ciber-crow tiene buenas noticias, he encontrado donde están los cristales, tienen tres - le comunico el Akuma a la nueva Hawk Moth, esperando que esta le diese respuesta, formándose la silueta de una mariposa en aquella cerradura electrónica, recibiendo respuesta.

\- _Excelentes noticias Ciber-crow, pero aun no los tienes, ve por ellos_ \- le indico la villana que portaba el miraculous de la mariposa a su campeón, saliendo aquel Akuma del cerrojo, siendo visto por un par de agentes, los cuales no tardaron en intentar avisar a sus compañeros, pero solo lo intentaron, pues el villano no tardo en extender su brazo y agarrar a uno de ellos, golpeándolo con fuerza contra la pared antes de proceder a hacer lo mismo con el otro, escuchándose como sonaba una alarma en las instalaciones, convirtiéndose en una masa amorfa y reptando por el suelo a gran velocidad, encontrándose con varios agentes por el camino, creando cuchillas causando heridas lacerantes en las piernas de los que encontraba en su camino, volviendo a su forma original al llegar a la puerta del laboratorio, usando sus nuevos poderes para abrirla a la fuerza, viendo a un par de agentes llevando una especie de rifles.

\- ¿En serio creéis que eso me afectara? - se burlo el Akuma creyéndose invencible, disparando uno de ellos su arma, lanzando un pulso de energía hacia donde estaba Ciber-crow, esquivándolo este antes de zigzaguear hacia ambos agentes, chocando las cabezas de ambos mientras varios científicos intentaban poner a salvo los cristales, analizando todo lo que tenia a su alrededor, cogiendo uno de aquellos rifles y absorbiéndolo, convirtiéndose su brazo en un autentico arma de fuego futurista, lanzando una onda de choque hacia el frente, antes de alguien dispararle con un taser por detrás, sintiendo como la corriente eléctrica alteraba su ser.

\- Aquí el agente Lockhart al resto de agentes, el objetivo es vulnerable a las descargas eléctricas - indico el agente a sus compañeros por el móvil, disparando Ciber-crow a aquel agente, empujándolo contra la pared, formándose su silueta en el muro con la fuerza del impacto, dejándolo mal herido.

\- Ama pronto estaré afuera, avisalos - indico Ciber-crow a la portadora del miraculous de la mariposa, extendiendo su otra mano y atrapando con esta un contenedor diseñado para almacenar los cristales, golpeando uno a uno a los científicos, cogiendo un cristal de color azul con forma de lagrima, así como uno negro con la apariencia de un ojo, sintiendo las energías que recorrían estos, viendo un tercer cristal dentro de un extraño aparato, poniéndose un científico delante de el.

\- Con este cristal podríamos suministrar energía limpia a todo el mundo, ¿entiendes lo que es eso? - le cuestiono el científico apartándolo de un golpe, fundiendo su cuerpo con aquel generador retirando el cristal sin llegar siquiera a dañar el aparato, antes de introducirlo en aquel contenedor, tenia tres cristales de poderes inimaginables, cuando empezó a sonar una alarma y una voz automatizada.

\- Aviso a todo el personal, ha sido activado el sistema de autodestrucción de la base, evacuen las instalaciones, repetimos evacuen las instalaciones en menos de diez minutos - decía esa voz viendo como el científico empezaba a buscar un medio para escapar, buscando Ciber-crow algún método también de huida de aquel lugar, disponía de diez minutos para escapar y en retroceso, debía encontrar una salida, o crearla el mismo, viendo el cañón que tenia aun acoplado a su cuerpo, empezando a disparar contra las paredes con el objetivo de atravesar las instalaciones hasta la salida a explosiones.

Mientras tanto en la misma entrada por la que se había introducido el akuma se estaba llevando a cabo la evacuación de la manera mas ordenada, estando el capitán Renard asegurándose que todo el mundo salia de aquel lugar, viendo a la agente Rubbel y al teniente Wu llegar.

\- ¿Quien ha activado el sistema de autodestrucción de emergencia? - cuestiono claramente enfadado el superior al cargo de todo a ambos agentes, negando ambos haber sido los responsables, viendo como continuaba la evacuación de las instalaciones.

\- Lo importante en estos momentos es asegurarnos que todo el mundo sale ileso señor - expreso la agente Rubbel asintiendo el teniente, antes de hablarle a su superior.

\- No creo que sea importante eso si perdemos efectivos señor, el agente Lockhart informo que un Akuma se había colado en las instalaciones - explico el teniente pellizcándose el puente nasal el capitán Renard, mirando a uno de los científicos que pasaba por allí.

\- ¿Que radio tendrá la explosión? - le pregunto deteniéndose unos instantes a responderle.

\- Estimamos que unos cincuenta metros señor - le expuso viendo el capitán como seguían saliendo sus subordinados, pero ningún rastro del agente Lockhart ni Caballero, posiblemente ambos estaban en la otra salida.

\- Informen a todos los agentes de asegurarse de evitar bajas civiles con la explosión, evacuad toda la zona, el distrito si es necesario, no podemos manchar la imagen de nuestra organización con algo así - ordeno a todos los agentes que pudiesen escucharlo, empezando a salir de manera ordenada mientras varios agentes volvían a ingresar en las instalaciones para ayudar a salir a los heridos, viendo el capitán como sacaban al señor Rossi comprendiendo todo lo que había pasado, todo había sido una trampa orquestada por los Filos de Jade para poder entrar en el cuartel general.

Mientras tanto afuera Löwen y Skorpion veían como varios agentes salían por aquella salida, estaban evacuando aquel lugar por alguna razón que desconocían, recibiendo un mensaje de Hawk Moth el león maligno.

\- _Hay problemas, han activado un dispositivo de autodestrucción de la base, no es recomendable quedarse cerca cuando eso explote_ \- expuso la villana mirándose ambos villanos, su aliada al final había resultado ser mas útil de lo que habían previsto, así mismo estaba demostrando ser alguien de confianza - _¿Donde queréis que se haga la entrega?_ \- cuestiono la portadora de la mariposa.

\- Dile que vaya al techo de la embajada de Italia, desde allí nos replegaremos a las alcantarillas - se comunico Löwen con su subordinada, haciéndose el silencio, empezando ambos el camino hacia aquel edificio, asegurándose de no ser vistos en todo momento, hablando la portadora del escorpión.

\- ¿En serio vamos a llevarnos a Dilan? - cuestiono la villana a su aliado, el cual solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras pensaba su respuesta, si mantenían mucho tiempo al Akuma su subordinada se acabaría desmayando, mirando a Skorpion antes de darle respuesta.

\- Es verdad que ese inepto fue capturado y que fracaso en eliminar al guardián, pero también es verdad que consiguió descubrir su ubicación exacta así como donde debería estar el libro, creo que darle la libertad es lo mínimo que podemos darle - expreso el león oscuro mirando al frente.

De vuelta en aquel cuartel Ciber-crow se encontraba concentrando toda la energía posible en el cañón que tenia unido al cuerpo, disparando al techo abriendo un agujero, viendo que tenia las alcantarillas justo encima suyo, subiendo a estas con ayuda de sus alas, buscando alguna salida, debía ser cuidadoso con su huida, si los héroes de París lo descubrían pondría en peligro toda la operación, empezando a correr por aquel apestoso lugar, buscando una salida.

\- Hawk Moth me hallo en las alcantarillas, iré hacia la embajada desde aquí, así los héroes de París no verán a Ciber-crow - le comunico a quien le concedió sus poderes, mirando esta el reloj de su habitación, aun quedaban cinco minutos para que el cuartel general de EDOPA se autodestruyese con resultados imposibles de predecir, eso cambiaba completamente los planes que tenían.

\- _Continua por las alcantarillas, dirígete hacia la Tour Eiffel, le diré a Löwen y Skorpion que se reúnan contigo allí_ \- se comunico con el sintiéndose agotada, mantener un Akuma como ese la tenia cansada, decidiendo llamar a su superior, no soportaba la idea de estar a las ordenes de alguien, pero debía cumplir ordenes, al menos mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir existiesen, suponiendo que esos héroes de segunda no consiguiesen vencer a Löwen y a Skorpion, esos dos habían demostrado ser bastante mas competentes de lo que deseaba admitir, quizás podrían hacerle el trabajo sucio como hiciesen al librarse de Gabriel Agreste.

Löwen y Skorpion estaban llegando a la embajada cuando recibieron un mensaje de Hawk Moth.

\- _Se que os va a molestar este cambio de planes, pero Ciber-crow ha tenido una buena idea_ \- le comunico a ambos antes de explicar la situación - _Mi Akuma ha conseguido introducirse en las alcantarillas, es mejor realizar la entrega en un lugar que nadie pueda veros, habíamos pensado en la Tour Eiffel_ \- le comunico viendo una boca de alcantarilla abierta, pensando ambos villanos en esa opción, tardarían unos minutos en llegar a su objetivo, la explosión y la evacuación de todos los que estaban en la base y alrededores mantendría ocupado a las fuerzas del orden, era un buen plan.

\- ¿Tu tienes algún inconveniente en ir allí? - le cuestiono el león a su aliada, la cual negó con un movimiento de cabeza, deteniendo su avance y empezando a buscar el este, en dirección a la _Tour Eiffel_, donde Ciber-crow les entregaría los cristales que había obtenido.

(-)

Todo estaba siendo un desastre, Ricardo había recibido una llamada de Luka diciendo que no se encontraba bien de salud, indicándole que no podría ayudarle con la serenata que pensaba dedicarle a la novia del profesor de historia, esperando este en el comedor del piso que compartía con ella, sintiendo que iba a desfraudarla, cuando vio algo que se había colado en su maletín de trabajo, una pequeña caja y una nota, leyéndola.

\- Espero le guste a su novia este presente profesor Garcia, Chloe Bourgeois - decía la nota abriendo la caja con cuidado, viendo un colgante con dos aves volando en círculos, una blanca y una negra, era perfecto, pero una parte de el no quería usarlo, lo mejor seria contarle todo lo que había pasado a la mujer que amaba, era alguien comprensiva por suerte para el.

(-)

De vuelta con Ciber-crow este ya había llegado a las alcantarillas debajo de la torre insignia de esa ciudad, cuando un fuerte estruendo se escucho en la lejanía, la base del EDOPA debía haber explotado, mejor en su opinión, sin un cuartel general esos agentes tendrían dificultades para encontrarlo, se sentía poderoso, invencible, capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa, cuando escucho pasos cerca de el, ocultándose con el objetivo de atacar en caso de que fuese uno de los héroes de esa ciudad, esperando pacientemente a que se acercasen para poder ver mejor quienes eran, viendo que se trataban de Skorpion y otro sujeto, el que supuso debía ser Löwen, liberando Hawk Moth al akuma que mantenía los poderes de aquel sujeto.

Una vez supo que su akuma estaba libre deshizo las energías que había en este, sentándose en la cama sintiendo el agotamiento apoderarse de ella.

\- Caed alas negras - dijo deshaciendo su transformación quedando Lila, agotada sobre su cama, había sido la experiencia mas extenuante de su vida, pero aun no había terminado, si habían arrestado a su padre pronto podrían investigar en la casa y eso podría ponerla en peligro

De vuelta con Dilan este se vio de nuevo con una sola mano, así como el arma de fuego que había conseguido quitarle a los agentes del EDOPA, mirando a sus antiguos compañeros de villanía, tragando saliva esperando el golpe ejecutor, sin embargo solo se pusieron a registrarlo, buscando cualquier posible dispositivo de rastreo que pudiese tener pegado al cuerpo, la ropa o incluso implantado en el cuerpo.

\- Dilan esta limpio, esos sujetos son unos malnacidos pero no son lo bastante astutos como para usar chips de rastreo, ademas aquí abajo no hay buena conexión, no podrán encontrar nada - dijo el mortal sosteniendo con su única mano el arma de fuego, mirando a sus compañeros, los cuales no tardaron en mirar el contenedor, viendo en su interior los tres cristales que brillaban con intensidad, aquello les granjearía el favor de su amo, sonriendo Löwen.

\- Buen trabajo Dilan, sera mejor movernos e informar al maestro, puede incluso que te perdone por perder el miraculous del cuervo - le comento el león maligno sabiendo el manco que aquello resultaba poco probable, empezando los tres el camino hacia el escondite que estaba usando Skorpion, la cual no dejaba de mirar la mano amputada de aquel sujeto, ahora veía que había perdido mucho al fallar al amo, con suerte este decidiría perdonarle la vida por ese triunfo.

(-)

De vuelta a donde estaba el cuartel general de EDOPA las fuerzas del orden se encontraban ayudando en todo lo posible, la destrucción causada por la explosión por suerte había sido mínima en daños personales, pero los daños materiales eran otra historia, su cuartel general había sido completamente destruido, sus investigaciones había sido arrasadas, y la prensa estaba merodeando en búsqueda de la exclusiva del siglo, llamando el capitán Renard a uno de sus agentes fuera de París.

\- Aseguraos que esa mujer esta a salvo, puede que sea nuestra única oportunidad de conseguir encontrar al guardián antes que los Filos de Jade - indico el capitán a sus subordinados, viendo como una ambulancia se llevaba al agente Lockhart, el cual tenia las heridas mas graves de entre las personas a su cargo, pensando en como solucionar todo aquel embrollo, acercándose Nadja Chamack para entrevistarlo.

\- Aquí Nadja Chamack con el que parece ser el agente de mayor rango del EDOPA, ¿podría contestar unas preguntas en directo? - le pidió la reportera pelirroja al capitán, asintiendo este mostrándose lo mas digno posible - ¿Es verdad que aquí se encontraba la base del EDOPA? - le pregunto asintiendo aquel hombre.

\- Así es _madame_, la base de la división francesa de nuestra organización se encontraba aquí mismo, por desgracia los Filos de Jade consiguieron infiltrarse obligando a activar un sistema de autodestrucción que había sido instalado hace años - explico manteniendo todo el tiempo la dignidad y el porte de un líder.

\- ¿Que investigaciones se realizaban adentro? - cuestiono deseosa de saber que podría haber oculto en aquel lugar, recibiendo una respuesta seca y tajante.

\- Me temo que tal información es confidencial _madame_ Chamack, solo le diré que disponíamos de varios cristales con poderes similares al que poseen los Filos de Jade - expreso recibiendo otra pregunta rápidamente.

\- ¿Insinúa que los Filos de Jade tienen magia sumamente poderosa? - le cuestiono recibiendo una respuesta clara y directa.

\- Me temo que ahora mismo tienen poder suficiente para destruir la ciudad, por suerte disponemos de medios para rastrear la energía de estos, con suerte los encontraremos y capturaremos antes de que tengan tiempo a utilizar todo ese poder - expuso el capitán mirando hacia los científicos que se dedicaban a comprobar los dispositivos que disponían - También deseo añadir que por suerte no hemos sufrido perdidas humanas en la evacuación, nuestro enemigo común siguen siendo los Filos de Jade, pido que tengan especial cuidado los héroes de París, pues recuerdo que esos criminales tienen el miraculous de Hawk Moth, combinado a su instinto asesino y a esos cristales podrían estar en grave peligro - expuso hablando Nadja.

\- Puede ser buena idea que todos pongamos nuestro grano de arena, intentando controlar nuestras emociones, evitando dejarnos llevar por la desesperación, con estas palabras y recomendaciones se despide Nadja Chamack, nos vemos pronto París - expreso la reportera cortando la transmisión, mirando al hombre que tenia enfrente, guapo, apuesto, alto, sintiendo un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, una parte de ella tenia curiosidad por la vida personal de aquel hombre, pero en esos momentos su prioridad era estar preparada para lo peor e informar a los habitantes de esa ciudad que también lo estuviesen.

(-)

Mientras todo eso ocurría Skorpion, Löwen y Dilan habían llegado a una zona de las alcantarillas que rara vez era explorada, debido a su mal estado, viendo lo que parecía ser un antiguo almacén, fijándose en el estoque roto que reposaba sobre una mesa, sintiendo la energía que emitía el cristal que descansaba en la empuñadura, parece que mientras estuvo preso esos dos habían conseguido algún éxito, realizando los tres una llamada a su amo y señor, dibujando un pentagrama invertido con varios símbolos asiáticos en cada una de las puntas de la estrella apareciendo una imagen holografica de su maestro.

\- Lord Seik - dijo Dilan arrodillándose ante su único amo, viendo el demonio a aquel subordinado.

\- _¿Que hace aquí este incompetente?_ \- cuestiono enfadado a sus subordinados, esperando respuesta por parte de los tres, recibiendo respuesta por parte de Löwen.

\- Gracias a un plan maestro orquestado por mi conseguimos encontrar la base del EDOPA donde mantenían a Dilan cautivo - expreso el león oscuro haciendo una reverencia ante su señor - Gracias a Hawk Moth lo akumatizamos y el solo hay adentro encontró esto nuestro señor - dijo mostrando los cristales que tenia guardados en aquel contenedor, sonriendo el demonio al ver aquellos artefactos.

\- _El ojo de Anubis, la Ventisca de Jottunhain, la Lagrima de Lorelei y el Corazón de Gaia_ \- expreso Seik viendo aquellas joyas místicas, revelando aquellas que ya poseía - _La llama de Agnis, La pluma de Quetzalcoatl y el Trueno de Raijin siete de los ocho cristales están en nuestro poder_ \- le dijo a sus subordinados hablando Löwen.

\- Así es amo, todo estará listo para su llegara - le contesto riendo aquel ente infernal.

\- ¿Ha dicho algo gracioso? - cuestiono Skorpion un tanto alarmada por la situación en la que se encontraban, mirando fijamente a sus sirvientes.

\- _No, en absoluto, solo quiero que sepáis que dentro de tres días estaré allí con vosotros_ \- le expuso a sus sirvientes empezando estos a temblar, las cosas se ponían realmente mal para ellos.

\- Mi señor la portadora del miraculous de la mariposa necesita descanso, ha abusado mucho de su poder hoy, espero nos de un día de gracia desde su llegada - pidió Löwen a su amo, el cual medito cuidadosamente las opciones que tenia, antes de darle respuesta.

\- _Necesito a todos mis efectivos en optimas condiciones_ \- expreso mirando a sus siervos - _Dilan_ \- llamo al manco dando este un paso al frente asustado - _Descubre donde se haya el guardián, tus habilidades para la tecnología no han sido olvidadas, encuentralo_ \- le ordeno asintiendo este.

\- Se hará como usted desee, amo - contesto haciendo una reverencia, escuchándose la risa estridente de aquel ser infernal, nuestros héroes pronto enfrentarían a un mal como nunca han visto en su vida.

**CONTINUARA**

Esto ha sido intenso, no por el chapter en si, sino por haberlo escrito en tan poco tiempo, aunque mirando el lado bueno eso nos acerca mas al final, tengo varios proyectos en mente, pero primero quiero dejar esta historia terminada, en el próximo capitulo nuestros héroes se enfrentaran a Seik en conjunto, como un equipo, pero informo ya de antemano que no lo destruirán, aun, muchas gracias por leer y como siempre, hasta luego pecadores.


	52. Sacrificio

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí estoy con otro capitulo de esta historia, perdón por el retraso, pero el cable de alimentación se había estropeado y he tardado mucho en conseguir un recambio, perdón por las molestias una vez mas, pero aquí estamos, en la recta final donde atare todos los cabos que ido dejando sueltos, como siempre espero que os guste, empecemos con el espectáculo."

**Capitulo 52 Sacrificio**

En un lugar oscuro y secreto, el escondite de los Filos de Jade, Skorpion se encontraba arrodillada ante su amo, así como Dilan permanecía también en dicha posición, esperando a que su amo diese una orden, mientras cogía los cristales y los colocaba en un brazalete especialmente diseñado para poder contener todo su poder, viendo a los siervos que tenia allí reunidos.

\- El día ha llegado mis siervos - dijo aquel demonio mirándolos fijamente - Hoy me haré con el ultimo cristal y obtendré los miraculous, luego destruiremos a la Orden de los guardianes - dijo mirando a su alrededor, mientras lejos de allí Löwen y Hawk Moth escuchaban la conversación a través de un dispositivo de comunicación - Llego la hora de hacernos con lo que es nuestro por derecho - expuso sonriendo Skorpion ante aquello, su hora había llegado - Es la hora - ordeno cortando la comunicación con Löwen y Hawk Moth, mirando ambos hacia el frente, donde una furgoneta descansaba, el guardián estaba allí, debían moverse rápido, cogiendo Hawk Moth uno de sus akumas e introduciendolo en la porra del león maligno.

\- Archi-quimera, te concedo el poder de ser completamente invulnerable, podrás volar así como liberar fuego, también tendrás la capacidad de rastrear al guardián haya donde vaya, ¿aceptas? - cuestiono la villana al portador del león, sonriendo este antes de darle respuesta.

\- Por supuesto, prima - dijo este siendo envuelto por un miasma de pura maldad, transformándose su traje, una mascara de león cubría de su rostro, una larga capa azul oscuro colgaba de su espalda, así como un cinturón de piel de serpiente adornaba su cintura, viendo sus botas similares a pezuñas y las pequeñas garras que salían de sus dedos, sintiendo todo ese poder recorrer su cuerpo, había llegado el momento de acabar con los héroes de París de una vez por todas, aun si para ello debían reducir la ciudad a cenizas.

**Residencia Dupain-Cheng**

Marinette se encontraba con sus padres preparando todo para una velada muy especial, hacia tres días que le habían dado el alta a la madre de Adrien e iban a almorzar todos juntos, sintiéndose preocupada, no porque aquella mujer fuese a llevarse mal con ella, pues en el hospital pudo ver que era una persona agradable, muy similar a su hijo en ese aspecto, ¿o mejor debería decir que Adrien se parecía a su madre?

\- No te preocupes Marinette, seguro que todo saldrá bien - le expuso Tikki consiguiendo hacer sonreír a su portadora, aun así no podía quitarse la sensación de que algo malo pasaría pronto, viendo como la joven se adentraba en la ducha, se día era especial y deseaba que nada ni nadie pudiese arruinarlo.

**Montmartre, piso de Emilie**

Adrien igualmente se sentía nervioso, ese día su madre almorzaría con los padres de Marinette, sabia que la pareja era muy afable y que era difícil no llevarse bien con ellos pero, ¿y si por un casual no se llevaban bien? seria acaso su relación una mala copia de Romeo y Julieta, mirando el kwami con rasgos de gato negro al horizonte, lo normal seria burlarse del chico por estar nervioso cuando estaba claro que se llevarían bien, pero esa presencia maligna que rondaba por la ciudad lo tenia nervioso y posiblemente Tikki estaría igual que el, posiblemente el demonio que dirigía a los Filos de Jade estaba cerca, terriblemente cerca, viendo como su chico se ponía a arreglarse el pelo, quería estar lo mas presentable posible para los padres de la joven.

\- Chico no se porque te preocupas tanto, tienes a los suegros en el bote, relájate y disfruta del queso - expuso el kwami cansado de ver a su portador yendo de un lugar a otro buscando que ponerse, cuando un sonido capto la atención del kwami, los pasos de Emilie dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación del chico, ocultándose para que no lo viese, aunque esa mujer sabia de la existencia de los kwamis era mejor que no supiese que Adrien era Chat Noir, no querían que sufriese un infarto o algún percance si lo descubría, si no lo sabia mucho mejor.

\- ¿Adrien estas listo para irnos? - pregunto Emilie a su único hijo esperando a que este le diese respuesta, pensando en la relación de este, la chica en cuestión era alguien agradable, se notaba que era atenta, educada y que quería a su hijo de verdad, esto ultimo es lo que mas preocupada la tenia como madre, que el chico atrajese la atención de alguien que solo quisiese su fama y fortuna, por suerte se había fijado en una chica de buen corazón, escuchándolo contestar.

\- Estaré en un minuto - contesto el chico mirando la puerta, cogiendo su conjunto mas habitual, poniéndose aquella chaqueta blanca indicándole a Plagg que se ocultase debajo - Luego te daré algo de camemberg amigo - le dijo al kwami el cual no estaba muy contento con esa opción, pero era lo que tocaba, solo esperaba que la chica de Tikki tuviese algo de queso para el, con ella no era tan quisquilloso, ¿por que? porque la chica era su futura guardiana, y no convenía tener malas relaciones con ella, ademas que era mucho mas linda que la mayoría de portadoras que había tenido en el pasado, pero eso nunca lo diría en alto, por ultimo lo mimaba todo lo que quería, adoraba a Marinette, solo esperaba que todo saliese bien ese día.

(-)

Mientras todo se preparaba para ese almuerzo, en otro lugar de París Alix se encontraba paseando por las calles de aquella bulliciosa ciudad, pensando en su vida, recordando cuando le dijo a su padre que estaba saliendo con Max, al pobre hombre casi le dio un infarto cuando lo supo, por suerte sabia que Max era un joven educado y con la cabeza en tierra, ademas de no dejarse llevar por sus instintos, cuando noto una extraña conducta en la gente a su alrededor, parecía que estaban dispersándose, dejando las calles desiertas, notando una figura acercarse a ella, un hombre, alguien a quien ya había visto en una ocasión, un aliado de Ladybug.

\- ¿Exodus? - cuestiono indicándole que guardase silencio, mirando a la joven mostrando una caja que llevaba con el.

\- Los Filos de Jade han capturado al guardián - le expuso palideciendo la joven de cabellos rosáceos, aquello era una muy mala noticia para el mundo, debían advertir a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

**Hotel _Le Grand París_**

Adrien se encontraba esperando en el restaurante que incorporaba aquel edificio a la familia de Marinette, pensando en varias cosas, incluyendo el como iría ella vestida en esos momentos, volando su imaginación viéndola con un hermoso vestido azul cían con detalles de pedrería de colores desde el celeste hasta el verde, sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de aquella ensoñación, Marinette no era de vestirse de forma tan distinguida, eso solo era una comida con las dos familias juntas, escuchando sonar su móvil, viendo que se trataba de una llamada de Alix, pareciendo le extraño aquello, quizás se había confundido, mirando hacia Plagg, viéndolo inusualmente serio, podría ser algo serio al final, indicándole a su madre un momento que iba a contestar la llamada.

\- ¿Que ocurre Alix? - pregunto el rubio en el pasillo que daba al restaurante, recibiendo una rápida respuesta de alguien, pero no de la dueña del teléfono.

\- _Chico estamos en serios aprietos_ \- le dijo Exodus a través de la linea, aquello solo podían ser malas noticias - _El maestro Fu ha sido capturado por los Filos de Jade_ \- le expuso en un tono tranquilo y a la vez serio, mirando el rubio al kwami de la destrucción - _Esos malditos han creado un Akuma sumamente poderoso y nos han atacado con el, por suerte pude escapar con uno de los cofres pero la situación es muy seria_ \- expuso aquel ser místico mirando Adrien a su kwami, ambos sabían que debían ir cuanto antes a buscar al guardián, pero seguía estando el asunto de la comida con los padres de ambos, debía buscar una solución a todo aquel predicamento.

\- ¿Sabes si el maestro esta... - murió la pregunta en su boca al escuchar la respuesta de Exodus.

\- _Sigue vivo_ \- le contesto mirando a Plagg el rubio un poco mas tranquilo - _Antes de escapar con el cofre cogió la Hoja de Yggdrasil, en estos momentos puedo sentir como esta usando su poder para fortalecerse, así que todavía sigue vivo_ \- le contesto preguntando de nuevo el chico.

\- ¿Ladybug sabe esto? - no podía arriesgarse a que los descubriesen, las lineas podrían estar intervenidas, recibiendo de nuevo respuesta.

\- _Si, y no se lo ha tomado bien_ \- le contesto respirando el chico profundamente con el objetivo de calmarse - _Le dije que esperase a que nuestro enemigo diese el siguiente paso, no le harán daño al maestro Fu, lo necesitan como cebo_ \- expuso el ser místico meditando Adrien los posibles cursos de acción, sus enemigos tenían al guardián y por lo que había dicho Exodus el cofre estaba a salvo, un segundo, ¿había dicho el y no los cofres?

\- ¿Acaso el maestro huyo con uno de los cofres? - volvió a preguntar Adrien empezando a sentirse realmente asustado por la situación, si los Filos de Jade poseían mas miraculous la situación podría ponerse en su contra completamente en su contra.

\- _Eso me temo, pero si esta usando su poder especial existe la posibilidad de que tenga la miraclebox entre sus manos, dentro de la cúpula_ \- expuso el hechicero meditando aquello Adrien, es verdad que esa era una posibilidad, pero también debían ponerse en lo peor.

\- Si tienen un Akuma tarde o temprano las noticias se enteraran, ¿verdad? - expuso el rubio escuchando asentir a aquel hombre - Contacta con Ryuko y Viperion, necesitaremos toda la ayuda que sea posible - indico el modelo al hechicero, sabiendo que realmente necesitarían de toda la ayuda posible, esa presencia maligna que andaba por la ciudad era casi palpable incluso para el, viendo a Plagg a los ojos - No podemos lanzarnos sin un buen plan - le expuso al kwami asintiendo este, no iba a permitir que sus hermanos fuesen esclavizados por un demonio, debía mantener la cabeza fría, lanzarse sin pensar supondría la derrota y posiblemente el fin del mundo como lo conocían, no iba a permitirlo, el queso debía seguir existiendo a toda costa.

**Trocadero**

Sobre un edificio cerca de aquellos celebres jardines se había formado una cúpula de energía perfectamente esférica, descansando en su interior un héroe anciano con un traje de temática de tortuga, el maestro Fu, convertido en Jade Turtle, sosteniendo entre sus brazos la miraclebox y también la Hoja de Ygdrassil, mientras una muy enfadada Hawk Moth sol ose cruzaba de brazos a la vez que su Akuma vigilaba los alrededores, riendo la villana al ver al anciano.

\- No podrás proteger a esa cucaracha eternamente, ahora dilo, ¿quien es Ladybug? - exigió con desprecio la villana dando un golpe a aquella protección que le evitaba poder atacar directamente al guardián y apoderarse de los miraculous, todos esos poderes al alcance de su mano y sin embargo a su vez tan lejos, recibiendo respuesta.

\- Tengo fe en mi alumna jovencita - le contesto con calma y serenidad el anciano - Ha enfrentado situaciones tan o mas complicadas que esta - expuso realizando una mueca de disgusto la villana, mientras su campeón permanecía vigilante, viendo como Skorpion se hallaba oculta cerca de ellos, posiblemente el amo estaría también cerca, podía sentirlo, el poder ilimitado que le confería el ser blanco de ese insecto, podría destrozar a esos héroes el solo, pero debía respetar la voluntad de su señor, sino podría acabar siendo blanco de su ira.

\- Esos jóvenes han tenido suerte hasta ahora guardián - dijo Archi-quimera mirando al horizonte, viendo todo lo que lo rodeaba con suma atención - Pero ni siquiera ellos podrían superar lo que les tenemos preparado, tu fe es insignificante en comparación al poder del amo - le expuso riendo con sorna el anciano, gruñendo el Akuma como un animal antes de girarse y mirarlo fijamente, soltando una lengua de fuego en el proceso - ¡¿Que te hace tanta gracia?! - le cuestiono furioso a Jade Turtle.

\- Tu exceso de confianza sera tu perdición, recuerda mis palabras cuando tu amo sea vencido - le contesto rugiendo con furia siendo escuchado por los pocos civiles que andaban por los alrededores, empezando estos a gritar de terror, habían llamado la atención antes de lo que estaba previsto, primero debían esperar a que Seik destruyese la protección del guardián para robarle los miraculous, para a continuación usar estos para derrotar a los héroes, ahora el tiempo corría en su contra, así como el de nuestros protagonistas.

(-)

Mientras se daba esta situación Marinette había conseguido despistar a sus padres con una treta para dejarlos a solas con la madre de Adrien, ocultándose en un callejón mientras Tikki salia de su bolso para ponerse delante del rostro de su portadora.

\- Marinette tenemos que tenemos mas cuidado que nunca - expreso la kwami de la buena suerte experimentando todos aquellos escalofríos que la habían estado molestando los últimos días.

\- Se que estas preocupada Tikki, pero no te preocupes, no dejare que se hagan contigo, te lo prometo - le dijo la joven azabache no sintiéndose la kwami segura ante esas palabras, su portadora era posiblemente la Ladybug mejor preparada que había tenido, pero sus milenios de existencia la habían hecho ser muy sensitiva a ciertas cosas, como el ente demoníaco que gobernaba a los Filos de Jade - Alegra esa cara, Tikki, puntos fuera - dijo la joven mostrando durante su transformación un dije de preocupación en el rostro, todas esas palabras eran con el objetivo de animarse a si misma, pero en realidad estaba aterrada, todos sus sentidos le decían que esta batalla podría ser como la que libro en Shanghai, saltando hasta uno de los tejados de la ciudad de las luces activando el comunicador de su yo-yo, viendo que Ryuko y Viperion ya estaban conectados, pero no Chat Noir, lo cual la tenia incomoda, luchar sin el resultaría muy peligroso, recibiendo una alerta del Ladyblog, parecía que Alya ya estaba allí dando su reporte, viendo como grababa desde lejos lo que parecía ser un Akuma, así como una silueta mas menuda y pequeña a su lado, dándose cuenta por el patrón de su traje que debía tratarse de la nueva portadora del miraculous de la mariposa, recibiendo un mensaje de Chat Noir.

\- _Vamos a reunirnos en la Tour Eiffel, desde allí vigilaremos a nuestros adversarios_ \- le indico el gato negro sonriendo la catarina al ver como estos habían decidido tomar la iniciativa para trazar un plan, yendo hacia allí con el cuidado de no ser vista, posiblemente el resto de los Filos de Jade estarían vigilando, era como le había dicho Exodus, posiblemente usarían al maestro Fu como carnada para tenderles una trampa, solo quedaba esperar que la cosa no se pusiese difícil para ellos, subiendo a un ritmo vertiginoso la estructura de acero que conformaba uno de los monumentos mas emblemáticos de la capital francesa, viendo que allí ya se encontraba el resto de su equipo, o al menos, los que tenían acceso a sus miraculous, viendo que Exodus también se encontraba de brazos cruzados, decidiendo despejar un miedo que tenia en su interior.

\- ¿Donde esta la caja de los perdidos? - expreso Ladybug consiguiendo con ello la atención de todos los demás héroes y del hechicero, recibiendo respuesta de este ultimo.

\- Bunnix lo tiene a buen recaudo, sin un miraculous para protegerlo pero lo tiene ella - expreso el ser místico mirando luego todos hacia el palacio del Trocadero, mirando a todos sus compañeros, hablando Viperion.

\- Sin duda es una trampa - expreso el héroe serpiente viendo la catarina a los ojos de este, fijándose luego en su miraculous - Si lo he usado para tantear el terreno, no es agradable lo que nos espera - expuso estremeciéndose la del traje moteado, mirando luego a Ryuko.

\- Parece que Skorpion y su jefe están escondidos, esperando a que saltemos para aplastarnos como a insectos, sin ofender - explico la dragona dando gracias por esa información la heroína del traje moteado, planificando que curso de acción tomar para enfrentar a esos enemigos, un ataque frontal resultaría un suicidio, pero necesitaban distraerlos para liberar al maestro Fu, cogiendo su yoyo y usándolo como un periscopio, viendo a lo lejos como este parecía tranquilo a pesar de su situación, aquello le dio esperanzas a la catarina, mas no se le ocurría nada.

\- ¿Alguna idea ma lady? - cuestiono el gato negro negando la de cabellos azabaches, aun no tenia ningún plan, lo que suponía perder tiempo y que la paciencia de sus enemigos se acabase.

\- Iré yo - expreso Exodus captando la atención de todos - Los distraeré mientras vosotros ponéis a salvo los miraculous y al guardián - expuso negando Ryuko ante aquellas palabras antes de contestarle con cierta furia.

\- ¿Crees en serio que te dejaremos toda la diversión? - exclamo molesta con el hechicero, el cual solo mostró una sonrisa burlona ante esas palabras - Se que eres alguien sumamente poderoso, te he visto lanzar a Löwen por los aires sin esfuerzo alguno pero incluso tu debes admitir que esta no es una situación en la que puedas ganar tu solo - expreso recibiendo respuesta del ser místico.

\- Esto no se trata de ganar o vencer, debemos evitar que esos miraculous puedan ser usados por nuestros enemigos, ¿comprendes el concepto "cortina de humo"? - le expuso mirando a los enemigos que había a la vista, el Akuma era sin duda alguna Löwen, posiblemente quien portaba el miraculous de la mariposa era alguien sin experiencia alguna en batalla por como se movía, por lo que dijo Viperion Skorpion estaba escondida y el líder de sus enemigos también, Seik era un contrincante peligroso, que Ladybug y Chat Noir sobreviviesen a un enfrentamiento fue mas suerte que otra cosa, esa era su opinión, suspirando la catarina ante esa opción, tendría que servir.

\- Solo no te dejes matar - le indico la de traje moteado suspirando derrotada, sabia que nadie excepto el podría enfrentarse a ese demonio de igual a igual, su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba mantenerse lejos de ese ser, pero si quería salvar al maestro Fu debía acercarse, sintiendo como alguien la cogía de la mano, viendo que se trataba de su siempre leal amor, Chat Noir.

\- Descuida, nosotros podemos con todo - le dio ánimos el felino consiguiendo calmarla, aunque podía ver que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, desvaneciéndose Exodus en las sombras reapareciendo a gran distancia, justo enfrente de Archi-quimera.

\- Volvemos a vernos, bobo - dijo el hechicero antes de lanzar a aquel oponente por los aires de un soplido, viendo aquello Hawk Moth, no esperaba que existiese alguien capaz de hacer algo así, parece que sus superiores le habían ocultado conocimientos, cuando Exodus escucho aplausos, lentos y perturbadores, aprovechando Ladybug para moverse junto a Chat Noir y el resto de héroes con el claro fin de salvar al maestro Fu, mientras tanto Exodus veía un mal recuerdo delante de sus ojos.

\- Han pasado muchos siglos Exodus desde la ultima vez que nos vimos cara a cara - dijo aquel demonio infernal manteniendo su verdadera apariencia en todo momento oculta tras aquella capucha negra con un gran ojo rojo, sonriendo con sorna el hechicero.

\- Y tu seguro sigues siendo igual de feo que como te recordaba, Seik - se burlo el albino gruñendo el demonio al ver la insolencia de aquel enemigo, saliendo disparado un arpón en dirección al hechicero, creando una barrera a su alrededor, bloqueando aquel proyectil que cayo al suelo pesadamente, antes de una llamarada por parte de Archi-quimera salir disparado hacia este.

\- Como puedes ver esta vez no estoy solo Exodus - le contesto el demonio mientras Hawk Moth veía todo desde las alturas, ese enemigo estaba vencido, aun así y contando con su falta de experiencia ella misma veía algo raro en toda esa situación, era extraño que se lanzase el solo a rescatar a aquel anciano, los héroes nunca atacaban solos y si ese tal Exodus era aliado de ellos resultaba extraño que hubiese ido solo.

\- ¡Mi señor es solo un señuelo! - grito Hawk Moth sintiéndose asqueada de tener que admitir que estaba por debajo de alguien, cuando un hilo se enredo alrededor de la cintura de la villana, lanzandola lejos, girándose el demonio para ver como Ladybug se acercaba al guardián, así como el resto de sus compañeros.

\- Parece ser que lo teníais casi todo previsto, héroes de París - dijo en un tono seco y pausado, estremeciéndose levemente Ryuko al escucharlo mientras Viperion sentía como le temblaban las piernas, hacia mucho que eso no le pasaba, desde la primera vez que uso sus poderes no había sentido ni un ápice de miedo, sin embargo ese sujeto había conseguido que se estremeciese con solo unas pocas palabras, no podía describir lo que sentía, solo lo podía atribuir a la presencia de ese ser, como si un instinto primario se estuviese apoderando de el, instándole a huir de allí.

\- Viperion - escucho decir a Chat Noir, el cual parecía saber por lo que estaba pasando.

\- Skorpion, Archi-quimera, encargaos de esos jóvenes, yo me enfrentare a Exodus, tenemos asuntos pendientes que atender - expreso el demonio dejando ambos villanos de atacar, mientras Hawk Moth se recuperaba del golpe, viendo como su Akuma se lanzaba volando contra Ladybug y Chat Noir, al mismo tiempo que Skorpion arrojaba de nuevo su arpón sobre Viperion, bloqueando aquella arma Ryuko, saltando la dragona con el objetivo de atacar a aquella arácnida, decidiendo el héroe serpiente seguirla con el claro objetivo de ayudarla a derrotar a esa adversaria.

Hawk Moth veía como su amo empezaba a mover las manos antes de lanzar una descarga eléctrica sobre el hechicero, viendo como este se esfumaba como humo delante de su oponente antes de reaparecer y sacar algo de debajo de la manga, intentando apuñalar al demonio, girándose este a una velocidad antinatural agarrando las muñecas de su oponente, antes de darle un cabezazo el aliado de los héroes perdiendo fuerza aquel agarre y pudiendo liberarse de este, cayendo la capucha revelando su siniestro rostro, pequeños cuernos por su frente, piel grisácea y unos perturbadores ojos rojos miraban fijamente a Exodus.

\- Te recordaba mas feo - le contesto el hechicero lanzando un rayo con su mano zurda, desviando aquella descarga el demonio con un simple movimiento de muñeca, saltando Viperion casi como si supiese que ese ataque iba a ocurrir, pensando Hawk Moth que hacer en ese preciso momento, ella no tenia experiencia en combate alguna, quizás seria buena idea aprender en un futuro a pelear pero no en ese momento, viendo como Jade Turtle parecía bastante tranquilo.

\- Sabes que puedes cambiar el destino jovencita, solo tienes que hacer lo correcto - le comento el guardián con la vana esperanza de que cambiase de bando, pero eso no es lo que ocurrió, en su lugar la villana no dudo en empezar a golpear aquella cúpula de poder que rodeaba al venerable.

Ladybug se sentía con mucha presión en esos momentos, esquivar los ataques de Archi-quimera estaba tornándose difícil, el Akuma no solo parecía ser completamente inmune a todos los ataques que recibía, sino que ademas atacaba dispuesto a matarlos, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Hawk Moth golpeaba la protección conjurada por el maestro Fu, sintiéndose nerviosa al ver eso, debían acabar con aquel Akuma lo antes posibles, por suerte su _partenaire_ parecía estar completamente centrado en contener a aquel enemigo, saltando al lado de la catarina para evitar unas llamas conjuradas por aquel enemigo.

\- ¿Ladybug? - la llamo sacándola de sus pensamientos, volviendo a centrarse en aquel contrincante, saltando los dos hacia atrás viendo como se iban alejando del maestro Fu - Si queremos salvar al maestro debemos primero librarnos de estos - expuso Chat Noir asintiendo la heroína del traje moteado, respirando hondo antes de mirar a su alrededor, viendo como Ryuko y Viperion combatían en armonía a Skorpion, escuchando un silbado a su derecha agachándose para evitar un rayo desviado por los dos místicos que se batían en duelo, sintiendo como se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca al paso de aquel relámpago.

\- Debemos encontrar el akuma para debilitarlo - expreso Ladybug amarrando su yoyo a una columna cercana para impulsarse lejos de su enemigo, mientras Chat Noir rodaba por el suelo, viendo como el suelo se agrietaba ante el impacto de la maza de su enemigo contra el concreto - ¡Chat Noir la maza! - indico la catarina fijándose el gato negro en aquel objeto, poniéndose sus orejas en alerta al captar algo, girándose para ver como el agua del Sena salia como una inmensa columna en dirección hacia donde estaban luchando, extendiendo su bastón para evitar acabar con el agua al cuello.

Seik era un contrincante extremadamente peligroso, aun recordaba como hace siglos tuvo que usar un complejo ritual que no solo los privo a ambos de sus formas físicas, sino que ademas arranco todo ápice de magia en el cuerpo de aquel demonio, dejándolo incapacitado, ¿como había hecho para conseguir un cuerpo solido? eso era lo que Exodus se preguntaba en esos momentos, usando sus poderes para congelar aquel pilar de agua que se dirigía hacia el, usar encantamientos sin pronunciar era mucho mas rápido, pero también agotaba sus fuerzas mas deprisa, por suerte parecía que la lucha estaba en esos momentos demasiado pareja, debía hacer algo para cambiar la situación a su favor y la de sus aliados, si tuviesen aunque fuese un solo aliado mas las cosas estarían mejor, pero en esos momentos solo eran ellos cinco contra tres, viendo como su enemigo destinado parecía estar concentrándose, esos cristales le daban un poder inmenso, pero sin la Hoja de Ygdrassil ese poder era inestable, el tampoco podía luchar indefinidamente, solo hacia falta que algo moviese la balanza a favor de cualquier bando para decidir esa batalla.

\- _Ignis incarnate_ \- dijo Exodus conjurando una inmensa ave de fuego con sus manos, haciendo que volase directa hacia Seik, usando este el poder del viento para desviar aquellas llamas hacia Ryuko, la cual no tardo en saltar para evitar el abrasador fuego recibiendo una patada de Skorpion, volando de nuevo aquella ave de vuelta con quien la invoco, desvaneciéndose al contacto con el hechicero.

Skorpion era una oponente letal en cualquier circunstancia, ese era un pensamiento que Viperion tenia desde hacia bastante tiempo, había usado su poder especial varias veces en esa batalla, había ya perdido la cuenta de las veces que tuvo que retroceder en el tiempo para evitar alguna tragedia, viendo como Ryuko luchaba contra la villana, desviando los ataques realizados con la punta de aquel arpón, intuyendo su compañera que aquel arma estaba envenenada, algo que era completamente cierto, sus continuas repeticiones así se lo habían hecho saber, viendo también como Ladybug amarraba el tobillo de su enemigo haciéndolo caer, saltando el gato negro sobre Archi-quimera, recibiendo de lleno el ataque del felino, permaneciendo impasible ante aquellos ataques, escuchando de fondo como Hawk Moth golpeaba la cúpula que protegía al guardián, decidiendo centrarse en su objetivo en ese momento, evitar que Skorpion o Seik matasen a alguien, ya fuese un héroe de París, o alguno de los civiles que permanecían en la zona.

(-)

Mientras la lucha en el Trocadero se sucedía varios agentes de policía así como del EDOPA se organizaban para ayudar a Ladybug y los demás héroes en su empeño de detener a esos enemigos, un coche con un par de francotiradores había salido hacia solo unos minutos, y otros tres coches patrulla ya habían sido movilizados para alejar al trafico y poner a salvo a los civiles que pudiesen resultar heridos en la batalla, viendo el teniente Raincoprix como aquel albino hacia levitar varios trozos de hielo hacia su derecha, evaporando una conflagración que aquel monstruo había conjurado, protegiendo el hechicero a varios civiles con tal acto, recordaba que el EDOPA había puesto en búsqueda y captura a aquel sujeto, planteándose el teniente las causas de tal petición, sin duda alguna parecía ser un aliado de Ladybug por lo menos, mientras que el líder de los Filos de Jade le recordaba demasiado a lo que le habían enseñado que era el Diablo.

**Trocadero**

Hawk Moth seguía golpeando aquella protección con su arma, ella no tenia la fuerza de los otros, pero resultaba ser mas astuta, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez en el mismo punto, viendo como el brillo inusualmente intenso de aquel escudo se desvanecía, contemplando como el anciano se ponía en pie, sosteniendo en sus manos aquella caja que contenía los miraculous del resto de héroes de esa ciudad, volviendo su vista brevemente a la batalla que se sucedía abajo, viendo como Seik conseguía mantener a raya a ese hechicero, aquel hombre parecía conocer al líder de los Filos de Jade, pero es no le importaba a ella, así mismo el insecto y su mascota parecían estar ganándole a Archi-quimera, viendo como se enredaba aquel maldito yoyo alrededor del cuerpo de su Akuma, activando el gato su poder destruyendo el arma de este.

\- Mi señor hay problemas - alerto la portadora de la mariposa a su amo, viendo este a que se refería con ello, viendo como la heroína del traje moteado hacia girar al león como una peonza cayendo sobre Skorpion, antes de atrapar aquel insecto contaminado por la maldad de la joven.

\- Eres mio - escucho el demonio decir a su enemigo sintiendo como algo se clavaba en su estomago, viendo que este tenia una hoja oculta bajo su manga derecha, sintiendo como aquel acero se hundía en su carne, quemandolo antes de sentir como otro filo idéntico al anterior se clavaba en su garganta, dando una rápida pasada rajándole el cuello, cauterizándose la herida al mismo tiempo que rebanaba este, apoyando el hechicero su pie izquierdo en el torso de su enemigo, lanzandolo por los aires de una patada cual muñeco, estrellándose este contra un muro, viendo Exodus como la sangre de aquel enemigo se evaporaba, curioso, mientras el martilleo constante de Hawk Moth contra aquel escudo continuaba, viendo Skorpion y Löwen el "cadáver" de su amo, sonriendo el albino andando hacia ambos malhechores, cuando sin previo aviso una ráfaga de viento lo lanzo por los aires, así como al resto de héroes de París, los cuales al levantar la mirada palidecieron ante aquella visión.

\- ¿Eso es todo Exodus? - pregunto una voz de ultratumba, viendo todos como el cuerpo sin vida de aquel demonio empezaba a levitar, mientras con su mano diestra cogía su cráneo y con un movimiento lo volvía a poner en posición, saturándose aquella herida mortal en cuestión de segundos, llegando el sonido de un pitido a los oídos de aquel ser infernal - Cuatro veces me han dado muerte, Le Paon me arrojo desde el Himalaya hacia el abismo, mas de tres mil metros de caída - dijo aquel ser mientras Viperion veía que su tiempo llegaba su fin, indicándole Ladybug que se fuese - Vuestro héroe Chat Noir fue el segundo en lograrlo, aplastándome con un rascacielos - expreso este antes de mirar a Ladybug, sintiendo esta como si su corazón se oprimiese - Tu, Ladybug, me quemaste con llamas sagradas, pero nada puede detenerme, cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez es posible que esas cosas me hubiesen incapacitado durante siglos Exodus - expreso Seik mirando a todos sus enemigos, escuchando como aquella barrera seguía agrietándose - Pero no ahora - sentencio antes de lanzar una llamarada sobre los héroes de París, girando su yoyo Ladybug al unisono con el bastón de Chat Noir, mientras Ryuko conjuraba su poder y atraía todo el agua posible para apagar aquel fuego, apretando Exodus el puño derecho - Encargaos de ellos mis siervos, es hora de acabar con esta plaga de una vez por todas - sentencio aquel demonio poniéndose en posición Löwen y Skorpion, preparándose para el ataque.

\- No nos vencerás Seik, ¡Lucky charm! - conjuro Ladybug invocando su poder especial, viendo como en sus manos caía un llavero en forma de tren, buscando a su alrededor para que servia tal objeto sin embargo no encontraba nada con sus ojos, pero el maestro Fu si.

\- Parece que el destino ha hablado - expreso el anciano al ver aquel objeto, empezando los héroes a moverse mientras los cables que había bajo el suelo se revolvían como locos, intentando atraparlos y darles una sacudida mortal.

\- No se que hacer con esto - dijo Ladybug aturdida por todo lo que estaba enfrentando, ese enemigo parecía ser invencible y con sus lacayos era imparable, ¿como podrían vencerlos?

\- ¡Escúchame universo! - grito Jade Turtle siendo escuchado por todos - ¡Yo Wang Fu renuncio a la caja de los Miraculous, declarando a Ladybug como su legitima guardiana! - exclamo el anciano justo cuando Hawk Moth dio el golpe decisivo a la protección que rodeaba al anciano y a la miraclebox, antes de elevarse aquella caja, brillando con intensidad cegando a todos los reunidos excepto a Ladybug, la cual veía todo aquel espectáculo de luces, viendo como el propio miraculous del maestro Fu era absorbido por el cofre mientras cambiaba de forma, ahora era una especie de huevo u ovalo de color rojo con varios círculos rojos, teniendo estos los símbolos de cada uno de los miraculous que conformaban aquel cofre, sintiendo Seik como su carne ardía ante aquella luz pura y llena de bondad, cuando un sonido capto su atención, un disparo, alguien había disparado a Seik desde la distancia, corriendo la catarina hacia donde estaba la miraclebox y también el maestro Fu, recordando una de sus lecciones _"Cuando un guardián renuncia a su puesto todos sus recuerdos relacionados con los miraculous son borrados con el fin de proteger al mundo"_ sintiendo la joven ganas de llorar, viendo los nuevos compartimentos y como Hawk Moth empezaba a recuperar la vista, tenia que llevarse al maestro Fu y también el cofre, teniendo una idea desesperada.

\- ¡Retirada! - grito la heroina del traje moteado escuchando esa orden todos.

\- Wind dragon - conjuro Ryuko a su poder especial, creando una cortina de niebla para poder escapar todos, dispersando aquella neblina Seik encontrándose que ninguno de aquellos héroes estaba allí, así como Ladybug había escapado con el anciano y el cofre, la policía se encontraba cercando la zona, así como varias personas estaban grabando con sus móviles, teniendo una idea el demonio, antes de usar su poder para atraer hacia el a sus seguidores.

\- Una magnifica jugada, protectores de París, habéis evitado que me haga con todos los miraculous con este ataque - dijo empezando el cielo a cubrirse de negros nubarrones, sintiendo todo el mundo un gran temor.

(-)

Lejos de allí Ladybug atendía a su antiguo maestro, escuchándolo decir que sus vestimentas le hacían pensar que había estado en una fiesta de disfraces, sintiendo la joven ganas de llorar, si el maestro no hubiese renunciado posiblemente ese demonio no habría quedado ciego los segundos necesarios para poder huido y con ello salvado la vida, aun así.

\- No se que te tendrá triste pequeña pero estoy seguro que todo se solucionada - le dijo Wang Fu a Ladybug, consiguiendo animarla un poco, viendo el llavero en forma de tren que llevaba la joven - Curioso objeto - dijo señalando el Lucky Charm, sacando de entre sus prendas uno igual - No se porque sera pero algo me dice que deberías tenerlos - le dijo el venerable escuchando la catarina pasos cerca de ella, viendo a un par de agentes del EDOPA, dos agentes que ya tuvo la oportunidad de conocer cuando Glaciar causo estragos en la ciudad de las luces.

\- Nosotros nos encargamos de todo Ladybug, no te preocupes - le dijo la agente Rubbel acercándose al anciano pidiéndole que la acompañase con amabilidad, quedándose su compañero detrás.

\- Alguien paso todo lo que estaba pasando al canal de noticias, por eso pudimos actuar con tanta rapidez - expreso el agente Lockhart suspirando aliviada la catarina, gracias también al EDOPA habían conseguido un par de segundos extras para escapar, disponiéndose a irse la joven, no sin antes mirar al agente.

\- No podrán sacarle información, tras renunciar a su puesto de guardián esta amnesico - dijo la joven en un tono serio, intentando contener todos los sentimientos que estaban apoderándose de ella, miedo, dolor, ansiedad, duda, recordando que aun tenia una tarea por hacer.

De manera simultanea Chat Noir se dirigía hacia donde estaba su madre y los padres de Marinette, viendo como el cielo que hacia solo unos momentos se había cubierto de negros nubarrones volvía a estar despejado, viendo como las mariquitas mágicas restauraban todo, excepto la memoria del maestro Fu, pensando como estaría la chica de sus sueños, posiblemente estaría devastada y su labor era sin duda alguna estar hay para apoyarla, recibiendo un mensaje de Ladybug.

_Cubreme mientras guardo el cofre, luego voy contigo XXX_. el mensaje era corto pero decía muchas cosas, decidiendo el gato negro ganarle todo el tiempo del mundo a la chica.

**Hotel _Le Grand París_**

Emilie no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de Tom Dupain, ese hombre era alguien muy divertido, con un sentido del humor que rivalizaba con el suyo, mientras Sabine también se reía de aquella anécdota, tener que excusar a su hija no fue sencillo, sobretodo cuando había visto hacia solo unos minutos como se enfrentaba a ese demonio y aunque estaba preocupada por las amenazas realizadas por aquel demonio, escuchando a su marido ponerse serio.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ese hombre anciano era el profesor de chino que tenia Marinette - comento el hombre de gran complexión suspirando Sabine viendo como la conversación volvía a ponerse seria - Posiblemente el decidió que nuestra hija era adecuada para ser Multimouse - expreso aquel hombre hablando Emilie.

\- Llevo tiempo dándole vueltas a un tema - expreso la mujer que a pesar de haberse mantenido casi todo el tiempo alegre durante la charla ahora tenia un semblante serio - ¿Por que elegir adolescentes para proteger la ciudad? - esa pregunta quedo en el aire formándose un incomodo silencio entre los adultos, pensando los tres una posible respuesta, cuando se escucho un politono de móvil, cogiéndolo Sabine.

\- Los chicos ya vienen para acá - expreso la mujer asiática mirando fijamente hacia donde estaba la entrada, viendo como Adrien acompañaba a su hija, notando que esta estaba un poco desanimada tras lo ocurrido, mientras el chico la cogía de la mano dándole apoyo en esa situación.

(-)

Luka había vuelto a casa y sin dudarlo un segundo se dispuso a tumbarse en la cama, cansado como nunca lo había estado, aquel demonio era un enemigo de otro nivel, que Ladybug y Chat Noir lo hubiesen enfrentado en el pasado le hizo pensar en la diferencia de poder que también existía con ellos, si querían proteger París de este tendría que fortalecerse, por desgracia no sabia por donde empezar una labor como esa, cuando su hermana se metió en su cuarto sin llamar siquiera.

\- ¿Donde habías estado? - ese tono de preocupación le decía que algo no estaba bien.

\- Estuve dando una vuelta, el móvil lo tuve en silencio, necesitaba pensar - directo y tajante, no quería mentirle a su hermana, pero cuanto menos información le diese mas difícil seria que lo descubriesen, pero sin embargo el rostro de su hermana demostraba que algo malo pasaba, algo que el no sabia, o al menos, no debería saber - ¿Ha habido un Akuma? - pregunto aunque el ya sabia la respuesta, había enfrentado a los Filos de Jade hacia solo unos minutos, cogiendo la adolescente su móvil y reproduciendo lo ultimo que paso, palideciendo lentamente el músico mientras Sass empezaba a preocuparse, aquello era un ultimatum en todos los sentidos de la palabra, solo quedaba esperar que Ladybug estuviese al tanto de esa noticia, sino, las cosas podrían ponerse muy negras.

**Hotel_ Le Grand París_**

El almuerzo se notaba tenso en esos precisos instantes, y la causa no era una falta de confianza entre los comensales, sino algo completamente distinto, pues en esos momentos estaban pasando justo lo que ocurrió cuando los héroes se retiraron.

\- _Debo decir que Ladybug ha demostrado ser una enemiga a la altura_ \- se escuchaba a Seik hablar estremeciéndose todos los que lo escuchaban - Por eso os daré un tiempo de gracia habitantes de París - expreso sintiendo un vació en el estomago la franco-china, mientras con un movimiento de la mano aquel demonio destruía el firme bajo sus pies, levitando y sosteniendo a sus lacayos - _Tenéis una semana para seguir disfrutando de vuestras vidas, dentro de exactamente siete días a la hora nona quiero los miraculous en mi poder_ \- amenazo apretando la joven de cabellos oscuros la mano, cogiéndola Adrien intentando calmarla - _La estaré esperando en Le Champs du Mars,_ s_i ese mismo día vuestra protectora no me entrega todos los miraculous que custodia y a su vez renuncia a su puesto como guardiana, bueno ..._ \- vasto un movimiento una vez mas para romper las cañerías de agua y de gas que circulaban por debajo del firme - _Me temo que esta ciudad y todo ser vivo que se encuentre en ella conocerá mi cólera_ \- sentencio sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de ella, mientras el demonio brujo se envolvía en tinieblas y desaparecía en las profundidades de la tierra, llevándose a sus esbirros con el, lo que debía ser el día en que dos familias pasarían a conocerse se había convertido en el preludio de algo espantoso para toda una ciudad, y nadie dudaba que a ese demonio le temblase el pulso para destruir a todos sus habitantes si no se rendían.

(-)

\- Esta claro que ese insecto luchara, ¿no seria mas sencillo tenderle una trampa? - expreso Skorpion riendo con sorna su amo y señor, sintiendo Hawk Moth y Löwen como un intenso dolor se apoderaba de ellos.

\- Eso es justo lo que íbamos a hacer hoy y mira como han acabado las cosas, no podemos confiarnos, al indicarle donde y cuando estaré visible tendremos control absoluto sobre el entorno en el que libraremos la que sera su ultima batalla - explico Seik mirando a los lacayos que ese día le habían fallado, hablando el león oscuro.

\- Esos mocosos jamas podrán vencerle, ni siquiera con la ayuda de ese hechicero tendrán alguna oportunidad, usted es invencible, eterno e inmortal - expreso el criminal mientras Hawk Moth recordaba lo dicho por el guardián, confiarse demasiado podría costarles caro.

\- Se que no es de mi incumbencia amo pero si existiese algún método de destruirle, ¿no seria conveniente tener alguna contramedida o protección? - expreso la joven esperando algún castigo por su insolencia, sin embargo este nunca llego.

\- Ya tengo un plan de contingencia en caso de que todo falle, así mismo mi único punto débil esta bien protegido - expreso el demonio mirando a sus siervos - Y aunque no lo estuviese esos mortales no saben de su existencia, es imposible que encuentren el corazón antes de una semana cuando no existe ningún texto que lo mencione - explico brillando con maldad sus ojos, todo estaba listo para su victoria final.

**CONTINUARA**

Una vez mas pido disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero como ya les dije he tenido dificultades técnicas, si se preguntan por esa debilidad todo esta revelado desde el chapter 14, en el esta la clave para comprender los por menores de la ultima batalla, la cual esta muy cerca, nos leemos pronto si la fortuna nos lo permite, y recordad mantener la distancia de seguridad y evitar riesgos innecesarios, cualquier duda o idea dejad un review, hasta luego.


	53. Pasado oscuro, 1

"Saludos estimados lectores, aquí os traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, el cual servida de preparativo para la que sera la ultima batalla que Ladybug librara en este fic, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores por estar hay, ahora pasemos al chapter, que es lo que estáis deseando."

**Capitulo 53 Descubrimientos de un oscuro pasado, parte 1**

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad del amor, intentando los ciudadanos que la habitaban dormir, mas el anuncio dado ese mismo día tenia a muchos de sus habitantes asustados, temerosos de lo que ocurriría dentro de una semana, cuando el plazo dado por ese demonio terminase, pero en esos momentos los importante era Notre Dame, donde, en su campanario norte, los principales protectores de esa ciudad se habían reunido para trazar un plan de acción, mirando la heroína del traje moteado las gafas que llevaba en la mano, debía avisar a la orden sobre lo ocurrido con el maestro Fu, mientras el gato negro buscaba un modo de solucionar aquel predicamento, escuchando hablar a Exodus.

\- Se de sobra que hemos pasado por una situación difícil, pero en estos momentos no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados - expreso el hechicero viendo a sus jóvenes compañeros, su fuerte nunca habían sido los jóvenes - Nadie es perfecto, Seik debe tener un punto débil, solo debemos encontrarlo - expreso este pensando en alguna opción para descubrir como destruir el cuerpo de su enemigo, contestando el gato negro.

\- Usted fue capaz de derrotarlo hace siglos, ¿como lo hizo? - pregunto curioso asintiendo también Ladybug, haciendo memoria el hechicero - ¿Acaso lo ha olvidado? - se burlo el felino bufando el antiguo.

\- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, ocurrió hace unos mil años en este mundo, pero para nosotros apenas ha sido un suspiro - expreso recordando aquellos tiempos.

_**Flashback**_

_Recuerdo que acabamos aquí por casualidad, el intentaba destruirme por haber frustrado sus planes de convertirse en dios, en medio de la lucha acabamos abriendo un portal, llegando a este mismo continente, luchamos durante varios días, escapando este aprovechando un momento de debilidad, lo perseguí durante varias lunas, hasta que llegue a una pequeña aldea costera, allí me alié con un portador de miraculous, pues Seik se encontraba causando estragos en la zona, alimentándose de toda la vida a su alrededor con el fin de acelerar la recuperación de sus heridas, por suerte nosotros intervinimos, durante la lucha utilice un poderoso conjuro que convirtió mi propia fuerza vital en luz sagrada, la única debilidad que le conocía, durante el combate aquel héroe me ayudo usando el poder de su miraculous, consiguiendo darme las fuerzas suficientes para poder completar el hechizo, Seik fue vencido, pero mi cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse, recuerdo dormir durante unos instantes, pero cuando desperté estabais en pleno siglo XIV._

**Fin del flashback**

\- Desde entonces bagaba con un espíritu errante, buscando la manera de restaurar mi forma física al mismo tiempo, al poco tiempo descubrí como intervenir con los sueños de los mortales, susurrando la cura a incontables enfermedades, por desgracia mis consejos solían caer en saco roto, en un momento dado llegue al continente americano, siendo mi esencia atraída por una gran concentración de energía mística, donde residí restaurando mis poderes con esa magia, en un momento dado conocí a Chaman y el resto como se dice es historia - explico Exodus evitando revelar mucha información, conocimientos que destruirían las mentes de esos jóvenes, mirándose los dos - Las hojas que utilice están imbuidas con el poder de la luz, por desgracia parece que Seik ha encontrado un modo para superar su debilidad - indico mostrando el par de hojas ocultas que llevaba bajo la manga, dándose cuenta de una cosa Ladybug, decidiendo exponerla.

\- Por eso tardo tanto en volver a ser visto tras mi primer encuentro con el, la magia de mi miraculous combinada a la de la Llama de Agni causaron que sufriese heridas graves y como solo tenia dos cristales primordiales, no tenia la fuerza para resistirlo como ha hecho con sus hojas - expreso asintiendo el hechicero ante la veracidad de esa hipótesis, hablando Chat Noir.

\- Entonces, ¿bastaría con quitarle los cristales para que pudieses darle el _coup de grace_? - cuestiono el felino pensando Exodus en aquella posibilidad, meditando cuidadosamente sobre aquello, antes de negar con un ligero balanceo de cabeza a los lados.

\- Algo me dice que no seria tan sencillo, a mi me llevo siglos recuperar el poder suficiente para poder manifestarme y ser visible, el ya lleva siglos parece con un cuerpo solido, debió encontrar alguna manera de conseguirlo - expreso el hechicero.

\- Es decir que estamos de nuevo en la casilla de salida - expreso Chat Noir negando Ladybug con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras miraba a los dos, llegando un recuerdo, una conversación acontecida mucho tiempo atrás.

_**Flashback**_

_\- Exodus tiene razón, durante mi estancia en Shanghai me enfrente a, bueno lo único que se me ocurre que podía ser es un demonio, buscaba los miraculous y los cristales primordiales, ese ser era el líder de los Filos de Jade, posiblemente si no hubiese ocurrido aquel error el habría destruido la orden – expreso Ladybug recordando a aquel monstruo, notando como Chat Noir parecía ponerse pálido por segundos._

_\- ¿Ese demonio por casualidad no seria de piel gris y cuernos negros por toda la cabeza? - le pregunto asintiendo la catarina – Ese ser ya intento liquidarme, fue el día que recuperamos el miraculous del lobo Chaman y yo, me parece increíble que haya resistido a pesar de que le lance un cataclism – explico recordando aquello, como aquel demonio era convertido parcialmente en ceniza por su Cataclism, antes de caerle un edificio encima, aquel día no lo olvidaría fácilmente, hablando su partenaire._

_\- Chat, yo lo apuñale, hice que un rayo lo partiese y lo queme con fuego mágico, y estoy segura ha sobrevivido a todo eso – expuso Ladybug mirando el maestro Fu a ambos jóvenes, recordando algo que le paso mientras era instruido._

_\- Recuerdo que uno de los guardianes decía que debajo del templo había un monstruo inmortal encerrado, no se muy bien a que podría referirse pero espero no fuese aquello a lo que os habéis enfrentado, existen cosas en este mundo que no podemos llegar siquiera comprender._

**Fin del flashback**

\- En absoluto, de hecho el maestro Fu puede habernos dado una pista sobre como vencerlo - expreso Ladybug captando el interés de Exodus - Cuando nos hablo de la destrucción de la orden menciono que debajo del templo había algo maligno encerrado, ¿Y si por casualidad era Seik? - expuso hablando Chat Noir.

\- ¿Sugieres ir a hablar con los guardianes para preguntarles? - cuestiono el gato negro asintiendo la del traje moteado, antes de contestarle.

\- Si, ademas tendré que ir a decirles sobre lo que le paso al maestro Fu - explico mirándose los otros dos, antes de darle Exodus una respuesta.

\- Creo que ese es el curso de acción que mas nos conviene en estos momentos, mientras tu visitas a la orden yo me dedicare a hacer memoria, a intentar recordar todos los conjuros que podrían haberle servido a Seik para recuperar su cuerpo y poderes - explico interviniendo Chat Noir.

\- Quizás podríamos pedirle ayuda al señor Garcia, es un experto en ocultismo, quizás tenga algo que pueda sernos útil - añadió el felino asintiendo la líder del grupo de héroes que protegían aquella ciudad, decidiendo los tres dispersarse a completar aquellas labores, tenían solo siete días para descubrir como vencer a su enemigo, no podían perder ni un solo segundo.

Ladybug no tardo en llegar a su casa, viendo el lugar en el que guardaba el cofre de los miraculous, cogiendo rápidamente el del caballo invocando con ello a Kaalki, el cual hizo una cortes reverencia.

\- ¿A que debo esto noble guardiana? - cuestiono el kwami recibiendo respuesta inmediata.

\- Vamos a ver a los guardianes para informarles de todo lo ocurrido - expreso la catarina poniéndose aquellas lentes, a los pocos segundos una luz inundo el cuarto, viéndose que Ladybug había abandonado París para reunirse con sus superiores.

Mientras tanto Chat Noir se dirigía hacia Montmartre, donde si no se equivocaba Ricardo debía estar con su pareja, posiblemente cenando o en alguna actividad de pareja, sonrojándose el felino levemente ante aquel pensamiento decidiendo centrarse en lo importante, comprobar si aquel hombre sabia algo que pudiese resultar útil en aquella terrible situación, viendo como las siluetas de ambos adultos parecían moverse de un lugar a otro del comedor a través de la pequeña terraza que tenia la pareja, posiblemente discutiendo algún tema, pudiendo escuchar el gato parte de la conversación que se mantenía en el interior de aquel piso.

\- Ricardo no vamos a irnos, los héroes de París te necesitan - expreso Roció no pudiendo distinguir el gato cual seria el gesto que había hecho el profesor de historia, pero intuía era negativo.

\- Aunque sea así los poderes de Barkk no resultan los mas adecuados para la batalla que van a tener - explico asintiendo Chat Noir, aunque fuese muy inteligente sus poderes no resultarían útiles en esta situación, escuchando replicar a la mujer.

\- Aun así puedes prestarles ayuda, recuerda que tu predijiste todo lo que ha pasado - escucho el felino decir a la mujer, decidiendo intervenir en aquella conversación, podía ser interesante lo que tenían que decir sobre ese tema, quizás podría descubrir algo importante.

**Templo de la Orden de los Guardianes, Tibet**

Si a Ladybug le hubiesen dicho esa mañana que vería el amanecer desde la cima del mundo jamas se lo habría creído, pero hay estaba, teniendo una de las visiones mas extraordinarias que la naturaleza podía darle a una joven, empezando a recitar el conjuro necesario para poder ingresar en el templo, esperando que algún guardián abriese, esperando varios minutos a que alguien hiciese tal labor, cuando escucho como alguien abría las puertas de aquella estancia sagrada, un monje complexión delgada llevando puesto vestimentas rojas, de piel oscura, calvo, viendo los ojos castaños de aquel hombre de estatura media, el cual parpadeo un par de veces de hablar con cierto acento que no pudo determinar de que lugar del mundo era.

\- _¿Vos sois Ladybug?_ \- cuestiono en un ingles bastante fluido, asintiendo la mestiza antes de hablar, su ingles no era perfecto, pero podía entender lo suficiente, indicándole con un gesto que entrase, haciendo eso la catarina, sabia por el maestro Fu que el templo contaba con un encantamiento único, el cual permitía a todos sus miembros poder entenderse, da igual cual fuese su lengua y país de origen.

\- ¿Puedes entenderme? - le pregunto la heroína del traje moteado en francés, intuyendo que ese hombre no hablaría dicho idioma, sin embargo la joven sintió su voz alterada, posiblemente cosa del conjuro que pesaba sobre aquel lugar sagrado.

\- Si - dijo el hombre mirando las vestimentas de la joven - Podéis llamarme Galeb - se presento el guardián mirando a los ojos de la joven - ¿Que os trae aquí Ladybug? - pregunto con el mayor de los respetos a la portadora de Tikki, respirando la joven un poco antes de darle respuesta.

\- Me temo que soy portadora de malas noticias - expreso esta viendo aquel hombre el dolor y el miedo en sus ojos, algo terrible debía haber pasado para que Wang Fu permitiese venir a su protegida, hablando Galeb.

\- Avisare al venerable Murasame así como a los maestros Li, Kolmayov, Sánchez y Wallace - expreso este sabiendo Marinette quienes eran ellos cinco, los cinco sabios de la orden, aquellos que guiaban a los guardianes, conocedores de todos los secretos de los miraculous, secretos que se solían transmitir de un maestro a otro de manera oral, conocimientos que podrían ser fatales si caían en las manos equivocadas, ella solo era una aprendiza, que su predecesor la nombrase guardiana no tenia ninguna aplicación practica en esos momentos, decidiendo esperar a que la llamasen, viendo a otros monjes pasar a su alrededor, personas de todas las etnias y lugares del mundo se encontraban allí reunidos, pues los miraculous habían sido usados por prácticamente todos los pueblos de la tierra, por ello solían estar mucho tiempo fuera del templo, donde podían acabar encontrando a algún alumno adecuado, para traerlo allí para que fuese iniciado en los secretos de la orden.

**París, distrito de Montmartre**

Chat Noir escucho lo dicho por la novia de su profesor de historia, parecía que hace años su profesor dio una profecía que irónicamente coincidía con todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos tiempos, pero por desgracia aquel hombre no parecía recordarla, sin embargo Rocío le indico que un agente del EDOPA la tenia grabada en su móvil, suspirando el gato negro.

\- Es decir, que tenemos una posible pista pero no esta a mano - expreso el felino asintiendo Ricardo - Quizás podamos contactar con ese agente de algún modo, ¿sabe su nombre? - cuestiono esperando que aquella mujer pudiese recordarlo, por desgracia parecía que no era el caso, pues negó con un balanceo de cabeza.

\- Me temo que no lo recuerdo Chat Noir, pero si recuerdo que hablaba con acento español - explico la mujer con heterocromia ocular, suspirando el felino ante aquellas palabras, aunque habían encontrado una pista se encontraba de bruces con otro obstáculo, interviniendo Ricardo.

\- Quizás hay pueda hacer algo - expreso el profesor de historia mirando al héroe gatuno - El alcalde no ha decretado en ningún momento que haya cese en las actividades lectivas, podría hablar con la señorita Bourgeois para que nos facilite esa información - expuso el hombre recibiendo miradas de los otros dos ocupantes de aquella estancia en esos precisos momentos - Se que dije que no intervendría en la lucha contra ese demonio, pero he recordado tengo asuntos con uno de sus lacayos, ademas, alguien tendrá que proteger los miraculous que no estén usándose en la lucha - indico a este sonriendo el felino de manera astuta, el que se ofreciese a proteger los miraculous mientras el resto luchaba era algo muy útil, pues no querían arriesgarse de ningún modo en la batalla, saliendo el felino con un poco mas de información de la que esperaba, solo quedaba esperar que Ladybug hubiese tenido también éxito con los guardianes.

**Templo de los Guardianes**

Ladybug fue conducida por tres mujeres que formaban parte de la orden hacia una estancia con el fin de purificarse antes de ser recibida por los maestros que dirigían aquella orden, deshaciendo su transformación, estando en esos momentos sumergida en un baño de aguas termales, construido para tal fin, sintiendo la joven como sus músculos, tensos desde la tarde se relajaban, mientras el olor a sándalo e incienso refrescaba su mente, flotando Tikki cerca de ella.

\- ¿Espero que sepas lo que haces? - le cuestiono la kwami de la creación, mientras la franco-china sentía irse todos sus temores, mirando hacia la pequeña criatura mágica.

\- Se que venir sin avisar es una falta de respeto hacia los maestros, pero esto es una grave emergencia, deben saberlo - expreso la joven sintiendo como el agua se llevaba hasta el ultimo de sus males, decidiendo que era el momento de salir de hay para encarar a sus máximos superiores.

Tras secar su cuerpo y volver a vestirse la joven fue conducida por dos guardianes hacia la sala donde los cinco grandes sabios la esperaban, entrando en aquella estancia adornada con columnas de oro, viendo como cinco personas la esperaban al final, estando todas sentadas en perfecta posición de loto, el que se encontraba mas hacia la izquierda era el maestro Li, claramente reconocible para la joven, a su derecha estaba una mujer, esta tendría en torno a sesenta años basándose en su apariencia, al igual que el resto de los guardianes llevaba una túnica roja, su pelo cano era largo y seguramente llegaba hasta las caderas, a pesar de su edad era visible que en su juventud debió ser una mujer muy bella y atractiva, notando como sus ojos azules como el hielo escrutaban cada uno de sus movimientos, a su derecha había un hombre, el mas joven de la sala pues apenas debía rondar los cuarenta años, pelo corto castaño desarreglado, con un barba de candado y un bigote muy bien cuidado, resultando ver sus ojos, pequeños y negros como una noche sin luna su piel era ligeramente bronceada y sin duda debía ser el mas bajo de todos los de esa sala, por ultimo estaba una mujer, esta seria un poco mayor que el hombre a su izquierda, posiblemente tendría entorno a cuarenta y cinco años, sus cabellos largos y pelirrojos estaban atados en una larga trenza, mientras sus ojos verde azulados la observaban con interés, notando su piel blanca cenicienta, mas atrás en una posición mas elevada estaba el mas importante de los cinco maestros, el venerable Murasame, incluso sentado su presencia mostraba poder y sabiduría, un hombre anciano con un porte noble, una larga barba finamente arreglada recorría su rostro, mientras sus ojos castaños, pequeños pero profundos la miraban, sintiendo la franco-china que veían incluso a través de su alma, meciéndose el anciano la barba mientras parecía meditar lo que iba a hacer, recordando la joven lo que había aprendido de Wang Fu, haciendo una reverencia antes de sentarse en el suelo, escuchando hablar al maestro Li.

\- El guardián Galeb nos dijo que eras portadora de desdichas, ¿Es eso cierto? - cuestiono el anciano maestro asintiendo la joven antes de respirar profundamente y dar una respuesta.

\- Eso me temo maestro Li, mi predecesor ha tenido que verse obligado a renunciar a su tarea - explico escuchando murmullos por parte de la maestra que estaba mas a la izquierda, la maestra Wallace.

\- Que Wang Fu haya renunciado resulta lógico, ese hombre nunca llego a estar preparado para tal responsabilidad, y la joven que haya elegido posiblemente tampoco este a la altura - dijo con franqueza aun sabiendo que Marinette estaba delante de ella, respirando hondo la joven en un claro intento de controlar sus emociones, estallando en risas el maestro Sánchez.

\- Que hija de perra eres Cora, diciendo algo tan cruel cuando la zagala esta presente, siendo la mas ordenada de todos y aun así también quien menos tacto tiene, anda mi alma como te luces - le contesto el maestro notando la franco-china el acento de este, el mismo que el de su profesor de historia, no solo español, sino de la misma zona, interviniendo la otra mujer de aquel grupo.

\- El fracaso de Wang Fu se debe a su falta de preparación, sin olvidar que el fue el causante de nuestra desgracia, deberías hablar con mas dureza de el Aron - expreso la mujer con marcado acento ruso, hablando el ultimo maestro, el único con el que había tenido el honor de conversar la joven antes de tener que realizar esta reunión.

\- Tatiana, Cora, Aron, dejemos que la joven se explique, aunque Wang Fu no estaba preparado en su momento los años lo han hecho mucho mas sabio de lo que pensáis compañeros, estoy seguro que el venerable Satoshi estará de acuerdo con mi opinión - indico este empezando los cuatro maestros a discutir, cuando el venerable alzo la mano, haciéndose un silencio solemne ante tan humilde gesto.

\- Fei Li, tu argumento es cierto, esta joven nos viene con la noticia de la renuncia de Wang Fu, empezando a juzgar sin saber las razones que le han orillado a tal acción, aprendiza, por favor ilustrenos con la verdad - pidió el venerable mostrando su sabiduría y autoridad en unas simples palabras, haciendo una leve reverencia la joven aun sentada.

\- Gracias venerable Murasame, me temo que mi predecesor renuncio para proteger mi identidad de un enemigo muy poderoso - expuso Marinette empezando a narrarles lo ocurrido durante ese mismo día, la lucha contra aquel demonio y sus siervos, la renuncia de Wang Fu, el ultimátum dado por Seik y también el recuerdo de la mención de un ser aparentemente inmortal que estaba encerrado debajo del templo - Necesito saber si el demonio que pone en peligro no solo al mundo, sino a la orden es el mismo ser que se encontraba encerrado bajo este lugar sagrado, así como imploro su ayuda en la tarea de destruirlo - expreso Marinette flotando Tikki junto a su portadora, agachando ambas la cabeza en espera de la respuesta de los cinco grandes sabios de la orden, escuchando un suspiro provenir de uno de ellos.

\- Me temo pequeña que ese demonio no era nuestro prisionero - expreso el venerable sintiendo Marinette como se hundía su única esperanza, interviniendo el maestro Sánchez.

\- La criatura que teníamos bajo nuestros pies se trataba de un brucolaco llamado Konrad - expreso este recordando Marinette esa expresión, se refería a un vampiro, así mismo el nombre no le era desconocido, pues era el mismo que hacia solo unos meses habían destruido, dándole respuesta.

\- El monstruo del que habla maestro Sánchez ya es historia - intervino la franco-china consiguiendo la atención de todos los allí reunidos - Con ayuda de un poderoso aliado pudimos no solo poner a salvo los miraculous, sino también destruir a Konrad, se que mi labor es obedecer a mis superiores, así como jure proteger los miraculous del mal - le dijo a los presentes levantándose - Se lo que piensan, que debería escapar, ocultarme aquí con los cofres, pero eso no solucionaría nada - dijo continuando con aquel discurso - Cuando no los consiga allí destruida la ciudad y a sus habitantes, para luego sembrar un camino de miseria y desolación hacia aquí, nada detendrá a ese demonio salvo su destrucción, por eso pido solemnemente permiso para usar los recursos a mi alcance para luchar contra el - dijo arrodillándose delante de los sabios, esperando a que estos diesen su respuesta, escuchando como murmuraban entre ellos, hablando el venerable.

\- No me cabe duda alguna que Wang Fu eligió muy bien a su sucesora - dijo el venerable - Levántate Marinette Dupain-Cheng - pidió este levantándose la joven un tanto nerviosa - Aceptamos tu petición de permitirte enfrentar en batalla a este enemigo - expreso alegrándose la joven - Sin embargo quiero que recuerdes que proteges los miraculous que custodian el equilibrio del mundo material, por ello si la situación peligra te ordenamos que deberás ponerlos a salvo, a cualquier costo - expreso el venerable continuando el maestro Li.

\- Solo nos queda esperar que no sea necesario sacrificar vidas inocentes en esta labor - expreso haciendo una leve reverencia la franco-china, interviniendo la maestra Kolmayov.

\- Puedes irte - fue lo único que dijo saliendo la joven de la estancia, ahora tenia no solo la aprobación de la orden, sino carta blanca para actuar, y ya tenia al menos un par de ideas en mente, pero cuando iba a salir fue detenida por la maestra Wallace.

\- Si sobrevives a esta lucha, cuando las heridas sanen se te realizara el ascenso oficial a guardiana, jovencita, muy pocos pueden decir haberlo logrado a tan corta edad, puedes darte por agradecida ante tal, honor - expreso la mujer saliendo Marinette de allí, aunque ellos le indicasen eso ella ya era una guardiana, había protegido el cofre y a los kwamis con todo lo que tenia a su disposición hasta ese momento, ese era el verdadero mayor honor que le podían permitir.

**París, _college_ Françoise Dupont, al día siguiente**

Los lunes eran sin duda alguna uno de los días mas odiados por las personas, pero ese era distinto a los demás, la tensión y el miedo podía sentirse en el ambiente de aquel centro de enseñanza, viendo el profesor García ingresar a la mayoría de sus alumnos, pero la que mas necesitaba no parecía querer venir, y eso era algo muy malo, agradeciendo ver la limusina de los Bourgeois estacionar frente al centro y ver bajar a la hija del alcalde, andando la rubia con un porte regio, mas por dentro el miedo la carcomía, como la mayoría de parisinos había llegado a ver la batalla que libro Ladybug el día anterior, ella sabia mejor que nadie lo que pasaba, que la heroína no hubiese contactado con ella resultaba extraño, quizás quería ponerla a salvo, pensó ella mientras subía los escalones, siendo cogida del brazo por su profesor de historia.

\- Chat Noir vino anoche - le dijo consiguiendo la atención de la rubia con solo esas palabras - Están buscando un método para destruir al diablo, pero necesitan algo de nosotros - expreso soltando a la hija del alcalde.

\- ¿Necesitan que luchemos a su lado? - cuestiono la rubia recibiendo rápidamente respuesta.

\- Posiblemente, pero ademas necesitan que localices a un agente del EDOPA de origen español, parece que posee una profecía que habla de la única debilidad de nuestro enemigo - indico pensando Chloe en aquellas palabras, podría hablar con su padre sobre ello, si existía alguna forma de encontrar una debilidad de ese demonio lo mas adecuado seria poner todo el empeño en ello.

Mientras tanto Marinette se encontraba hablando con Alix, la cual parecía interesada en lo que tuviese que decirle la franco-china, pues Tikki se encontraba revoloteando a su alrededor.

\- Es decir que tienes licencia blanca para hacer lo que sea para detener a ese demonio, ¿no habrás pensado en cambiar la historia? - le cuestiono negando la joven de ojos azul cielo.

\- No, había pensando en dejar que Bunnix buscase a través de la historia toda la información que hubiese sobre el, se que fue vencido una vez hace unos mil años, necesitamos saber como pudo conseguir un cuerpo solido - expreso la joven sacando de su mochila algo que la del pelo rosáceo reconoció enseguida, una caja de forma hexagonal con un extraño ideograma.

\- Esta bien pero te diré que no puedo buscar en el futuro, por alguna razón es todo, oscuridad - contesto Alix un tanto cohibida cogiendo la caja y guardándola con sumo cuidado en su propia mochila, mirando fijamente a su compañera a lo ojos, parecía que Marinette analizaba la información que había recibido - A mi no me mires, quizás es que no podemos interferir en lo que vendrá de ningún modo - le expuso aunque ni ella misma estaba segura de si ese era el caso, que en el futuro no hubiese nada podía tener muy malas interpretaciones después de todo.

\- Gracias por ser sincera Alix, eres una buena amiga - le contesto Marinette mirando la del pelo rosa, la cual solo asintió antes de separarse ambas jóvenes, la mañana fue bastante tranquila, posiblemente la idea de que un demonio quisiese exterminarlos los tenia a todos muertos de miedo, quizás que Lila hubiese faltado había influido en aquello, llegando el final del horario lectivo mas rápido de lo que algunos podrían imaginar, quizás una interpretación de que las cosas iban a ir mucho peor de algún modo, aquello era la calma antes de la mayor de las tormentas, lo que estaba claro es que el cielo, que el día anterior había sido despejado por Ladybug estaba empezando a volver a cubrirse de negros nubarrones.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Emilie Agreste era su terquedad, no era tonta, ese demonio era el mismo que ella misma tuvo la desdicha de enfrentar varios años atrás en el Tibet, por ello había contactado con Andre Bourgeois, alcalde en esos momentos de la ciudad para que la pusiese en contacto con los héroes de París, con el EDOPA, tenia información sobre ese enemigo, puede que no fuese mucha, pero todo lo que pudiese ayudar seria bienvenido, viendo como la ultima empleada en incluirse al plantel del hotel de su viejo amigo la recibía diciendo que su hermana estaba en esos momentos hablando con el señor alcalde, aquello sin duda alguna la trastoco levemente, pero no la detuvo en su avance ni un ápice, llegando hacia el despacho que tenia aquel hombre en el hotel de lujo que poseía en propiedad, viendo como no solo su hermana estaba allí, sino también la propia Chloe.

\- Así me lo han comunicado papi, uno de los agentes tiene información vital para vencer a ese demonio, es imprescindible que te comuniques con ellos inmediatamente, no podemos perder ni un segundo - expreso la rubia girándose dispuesta a irse, viendo a Emilie Agreste allí parada, la cual no tardo mucho en unirse a las reclamaciones de su hermana y de la hija del alcalde, aquello era demasiado para aquel hombre, decidiendo contactar con la organización investigadora de lo paranormal, aquello resultaba de suma importancia para la ciudad y para su propia integridad física.

Al cabo de unas horas los héroes de París se encontraban entrando en el despacho del alcalde, viendo como este parecía sudar de puro nervio, estando allí el máximo representante del EDOPA, el capitán Renard, así mismo el agente Caballero se encontraba de brazos cruzados en una esquina, claramente molesto por aquella situación tan insólita para el, viendo las joyas que usaban ambos jóvenes, sabia de lo que eran capaces ambas reliquias juntas, cuando escucho carraspear a su superior.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, no se para que os puede servir los desvarios de un demente pero tal y como pidieron mi agente aquí presente tiene lo que pedían - expreso el capitán indicándole al agente Caballero que se adelantase y les mostrase el vídeo en cuestión.

**El Señor de la Oscuridad se alzara para enfrentarlos por ultima vez, mas cuatro veces su cuerpo sera destruido antes, la primera vez sera arrojado desde la cima del mundo por una mujer de bellas plumas, mas una horrible desgracia sobre ella acaecerá, pues por aquel encuentro su cuerpo en un profundo letargo como la muerte se sumirá, la segunda vez el gato negro sus garras sobre el clavara, convirtiendo su cuerpo en cenizas, pero su corazón quedada dividido por el desasosiego, ¿a cual dama elegida a pesar de ser ambas la misma? Mas su pena hay no acabara, pues el sera quien luche contra el monarca, la tercera lucha sera contra la catarina, la cual con el fuego de la vida su cuerpo calcinada, pero por desgracia aquello solo a su enemigo fortalecerá, pues con el regalo de Prometeo escapara, la cuarta su cabeza sera separada por aquel contra quien mil veces enfrentada, por desgracia nada de esto con el acabara, pues como el oscuro fénix de sus cenizas renació, solo destruyendo el corazón del primer pacto sera posible su derrota, mas no sera una lucha pareja, pues el oscuro dios caído empuñada a la naturaleza como arma en la fatídica lucha.**

Aunque la imagen era bastante borrosa el audio seguía siendo perfecto, ahora Ladybug entendía ligeramente como se había materializado aquel demonio después de su aparente destrucción, había conseguido que algún mortal le entregase su cuerpo, o al menos esa era su hipótesis.

\- En mi opinión no son mas que las habladurías de un drogadicto, de alguien que ha perdido completamente el norte - expreso el agente negando la heroína del traje moteado.

\- No, gracias a un buen informante le diré que todo lo mencionado de manera alegórica en esta visión ha ocurrido - expreso Ladybug recibiendo el interés de los reunidos - _Madame_ Agreste uso el miraculous del pavo real estando en el Tibet, donde la joya acabo dañada, Chat Noir uso uno de sus Cataclism sobre el, yo mismo me alié con Zhu rong para enfrentar a ese demonio en Shanghai, donde le quemamos con fuego sagrado, y no creo que haga falta decir lo que paso ayer - explico la heroína a haciendo el gato le gesto de rajarle el cuello a alguien con su mano diestra.

\- Ladybug, ¿insinúas que esta lucha era inevitable? - cuestiono el alcalde negando la catarina, mirando fijamente a todos los allí reunidos.

\- En absoluto, el destino puede cambiarse, ahora sabemos que existe un método de destruirlo y que debe estar rondando por nuestro mundo desde hace al menos seis siglos según un aliado nuestro - expreso disponiéndose a irse de allí, cuando el gato negro la detuvo, recibiendo una mirada cuanto menos preocupante - ¿Ocurre algo? - cuestiono la catarina mirando a su compañero de toda la vida.

\- Estoy preocupado - le contesto delante de los agentes - Aunque consigamos descubrir como vencerlo todavía esta el problema de Skorpion y Löwen, ademas de Hawk Moth - expreso el felino asintiendo la del traje moteado, los miraculous debían ser protegidos, pero, ¿a quien confiarle esa tarea? cuando una muy desagradable idea le cruzo la cabeza, era una mala idea, pero necesitaban a todos los héroes posibles en el frente.

\- Necesitaremos refuerzos, a todo aquel que haya usado un miraculous - anuncio Ladybug sin llegar a comprender el felino a donde quería llegar la catarina - Eso incluye a Mayura y a ...

\- ¡No! - le interrumpió Chat Noir en un tono ligeramente amenazador, estremeciéndose la del traje a lunares al escuchar replicar a su _partenaire_ \- No podemos confiar en el - expreso el gato claramente molesto por que se le hubiese ocurrido algo así a la chica que amaba.

\- Lo único que lo motivaba a hacer el mal era curar a su esposa - expreso Ladybug acercándose a Chat Noir, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos que mostraban miedo a ser separado de ella - El tiene experiencia y a diferencia de nosotros podría usar el poder especial varias veces, solo seria el del cuervo - le expuso intentando convencerlo, interviniendo el capitán Renard.

\- Si hemos llegado a la situación de insinuar liberar a Gabriel Agreste para que os ayude sin duda alguna estamos en un momento critico - expuso el líder del EDOPA asintiendo Ladybug - No creo que os suponga peligro alguno - expreso de manera un tanto enigmática, mientras el alcalde iba buscando los papeles oportunos para algo así.

\- ¿Que quiere decir? - cuestiono el gato negro claramente molesto con la idea de ver libre a su padre, no permitiría que se acercase a Marinette bajo ningún concepto.

\- El señor Agreste sufre de una herida, extraña- expreso el capitán captando la atención de ambos héroes - La herida en cuestión se mantiene fría al tacto, como si se estuviese congelando de algún modo - explico recordando Chat Noir que su padre lo había protegido tiempo atrás, quizás aquel ataque tenia algo mas.

\- Enviaremos a alguien a hablar con el y con Nathalie Sancoeur, ahora si nos disculpan - expreso la heroína sabiendo que su novio estaba molesto por la propuesta que había hecho, pero por mucho que le doliese ella tenia razón, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, viendo aquel cielo nublado por la magia negra de aquel demonio, se acercaba una batalla, solo rezaba no tener que perder a nadie en el proceso para conseguir la victoria.

(-)

Mientras todo eso ocurría Dilan, ex-portador del miraculous del cuervo se dirigía a hablar con su amo, sabia que aquello era una mala idea, pero tenia que sacar eso de su sistema.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - le cuestiono su maestro, viendo como el cuerpo de este parecía haber cambiado ligeramente, pareciendo un poco mas alto y musculoso que hace solo un día, posiblemente estaba usando aquellos cristales para completar su regeneración.

\- Amo, se que es es una impertinencia lo que voy a decir pero, ¿esta seguro que podrá vencer a los héroes de París usted solo? - le cuestiono con puro terror en recorriendo su cuerpo, pero no podía quedarse sin decirlo - Aunque usted sea todopoderoso sus enemigos no son precisamente unos blandengues, ademas tienen a Exodus de su lado, ¿y si descubren algún modo de destruir su forma física? estaría en grave peligro oh amo - expreso meditando aquel demonio las palabras del mas débil de sus siervos, en eso tenia razón, recordando sus numerosas batallas contra Exodus y muchos otros seres de luz a lo largo de milenios, nunca había sido vencido en combate singular, sin embargo siempre era vencido, todas esas veces se había confiado, era increíblemente poderoso, pero siempre caía, mientras alguno de sus enemigos se sacrificaba ganando tiempo, el resto orquestaba un ataque o ayudaba a completar un conjuro que le vencía y volvía a repetir aquella historia, decidiendo hablar con su lacayo.

\- Puede que tengas razón - indico - En mis numerosas batallas siempre he sido traicionado por mi exceso de confianza y por luchar en solitario, dejando que alguno de mis siervos deba devolverme a este mundo tras mi fracaso, quizás sea hora de cambiar de estrategia, mientras destruyo a sus lideres tu y los otros tendréis una labor especial - expuso empezando a sentir aquel hombre la maldad de su amo, miles de derrotas lo habían hecho mas astuto, incluso aunque perdiese tenia un plan maestro, una forma de garantizar su victoria final, en esa era o en alguna otra.

**CONTINUARA**

Estoy muerto, casi no he tenido ni un respiro para poder escribir, pero aquí tenéis estimados lectores el chapter, casi un mes después del ultimo, como meta personal me impuse terminar este fic antes del estreno de la cuarta temporada, ahora mismo no se si sera posible, muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia.

**ArturodeJesus123 **No hay nada que motive mas que recibir un review, por muy corto que sea, muchas gracias y espero te guste lo que estas leyendo, nos leemos pronto.

Muchas gracias a todos vosotros por seguir esta historia, espero no tardad otro mes para subir el próximo, hasta luego pecadores.


End file.
